Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter
by SkyLark1
Summary: The original seven Gundam pilots are united to fight a war far worse than the Eve Wars and the Marimaya Incident combined.
1. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAIMER: These characters don't belong to me, I am not getting any money! Please don't sue me! I'm a poor, innocent college grad with no job!  
  
  
  
Just the Beginning  
by SkyLark  
  
  
The time is five years after the most recent battle (Endless Waltz). The Gundam boys managed to keep their precious mobile suits and have become permanent guests in Queen Relena's mansion on Earth. Now the wife of a young, handsome Duke, Duke Weatherall, she (just as the Gundam pilots) is at the age of 22. Very fond of her husband, Relena has found happiness and peace in life at last.   
Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell had now shared the same bed for almost five years now, and together they found happiness together that neither of them found possible. And to think, the first time they met, Duo was ready to kill his future lover! This was something that their friends smiled at the thought of, the irony of it all. Actually, the fact that they were together kept their friends together as well many times. They were happy, and their love truly grew every day.  
Quatre Raberba Winner was no longer followed by his servants. He was now free from any ties of his family, and therefore free to do as he wished. Being with his friends on Earth was all that he wished. Finally broken from the chains that kept him from so much, Quatre rarely slept without a smile on his face. He was free.  
Trowa Barton and Catherine were able to stay within the mansion as well. The brother and sister relationship between the two was restored and stronger than ever. The time they spent together in this time of peace was more than appreciated as they got to know each other better.  
Wufei had never changed. However, his comrades would smile. This expression was something that they never thought they would see on his face. Perhaps it was the realization that he would not be called upon to smite the wicked souls that threatened life for those on Earth or in the Colonies. His Gundam slept silently, along with the other five, in the hidden lair of the mansion. Wufei would, nevertheless, visit his suit, just to realize that nothing had changed, it still bore that look of a steadfast warrior...waiting.   
Waiting for what? Nothing was wrong at this time, It hadn't been for years. Miliardo Peacecraft and his wife, Lucrezia Noin, were now expecting their first child together. Noin being five months along now, would not spend a minute thinking of the hardships that brought her and all humanity to this serene state. Her husband would recall it, but only as a reminder that the time of war really was over now. And of course, Dorothy Catalonia resided in the room across from her teacher's. She remained a true friend and confidant of the Queen and would do anything for her and her Duke.  
  
The people of Earth and the Colonies lived in peace. Peace...a word that countless laughed at just five years ago. No longer a dream, it was here. And it was more beautiful than anyone could have imagined, dreamed or hoped. Still, the Gundam suits had become the instruments that brought them to this. Therefore, the suits that were destroyed were not only rebuilt, but given new installments, should they ever be needed again. The five suits slept in the hanger of the mansion. All was right in the world and beyond. And yet, what had been felt years before- all of the battles, blood, screams, nightmares and terror- was just the beginning of what was actually to come. It was coming...slowly and silently, but it was coming.  
  
  
Heero woke to find that Duo was sitting at the edge of the bed, with his back to him. He was slouched over and beads of sweat showed up in several places through his gray tank top. Heero sat up and gently rested his hand on his companion's back. Duo turned quickly, almost startled. Seeing that the Japanese pilot was awake, he smiled, "Good morning." Heero replied, "Good morning, Duo. You all right? You look like you've been running for a while." He sat himself next to the American in the same position that he was. "Yea..." Duo said almost hesitantly, "I'm all right. I'm sure you know what's up anyway." Heero nodded sadly as he wore his deep blue tank and black running shorts. "I had the same nightmare, myself last night," he replied with almost no tone. Duo laughed, "You'd never know it! You slept through the night without any problem! I thought I'd have to drag you out of bed to get you up!" Heero giggled lightly, "I guess I'm just used to it now. We've been having the same nightmare for almost a week now."  
"I know, I shouldn't let it get to me," Duo sighed as he clutched the gold crucifix around his neck tightly. Just as he did this, Heero's right arm wrapped around his shoulder in a gentle embrace. "It's all right, fighting isn't anything any of us are really looking forward to. Besides, it is a pretty intense dream." Duo nodded tensely at just the thought of it.   
A knock came to their door. A small, familiar voice came to their ears, "Guys, is either of you up?" Heero smiled as he stood, "Yea, we're up, Quatre. Come in." The door slowly opened as the timid pilot made his way in, with a huge smile. "Good morning!" They replied the same to their friend as he stood with them by the bed. "How did you guys- well- I mean," Quatre wasn't sure how to phrase the question, blushing. Heero smiled, "We slept fine, Quatre, thank you." Relieved that he didn't have to finish the question, Quatre smiled and sighed, "That's good. Breakfast is almost ready." Duo smiled and stretched, "Cool, I'm starving."   
Quatre's smile turned into a look of uncertainty. Duo looked concerned, "What is it, Quatre?" The Arabian spilled out, "Last night, I had the same nightmare I've had for almost a week now." The two young men looked at each other with shock then gave the same look as they turned to their timid friend. "What kind of nightmare?" Heero suddenly inquired. Quatre's head dropped as he answered, "All I can see is fire and confusion. There are screams like I never heard before. And almost everywhere I look, there's blood. None of the nightmare makes sense, but it's horrifying and it seems too real to just be a bad dream." Duo's face dropped, "My God. Have you talked to Trowa or Wufei?" Quatre shook his head, "No, I think they're in the dining room now-" "All right," Heero interrupted. "Just give us a minute to get changed and we'll meet all of you there and talk about this." "Talk about my nightmare? But it probably doesn't mean anything," the young, blonde hair man protested. "Heero and I have had the same nightmare for just as long, buddy. Something's up," Duo explained. Their friend gave a look of shock and almost fear, "Y-You both-?" Heero responded, "We'll talk at breakfast. Chances are good that the other two have had the same nightmare." Quatre pulled himself together with a shake of his head and nodded, "Of course. I'll see you in the dining room then." He ran off and closed the door behind him. The lovers looked at each other with a blankness and uncertainty that left them both without words. They then quickly for to changing into their classic attire.  
  
At the long breakfast table, the five young men sat together after just completing their meals. Trowa and Wufei both had red eyes and looked exhausted. Now, they were all alone. Duo, as usual, made the first opening statement to break the ice. "So, rough night, guys?" he asked with almost a bad hint of humor. Suddenly, he felt a foot kick him in the shin as he winced in pain briefly. Heero looked at his partner and shook his head. "What!?!" Duo exclaimed. "Someone has to make the air a little less tense here!" Heero looked to the two, still silent warriors. "What Duo means to say is have either of you had any weird dreams lately?"   
Trowa and Wufei looked at each other immediately with amazement. Wufei replied, "We both have had nightmares every night for almost a week now. How did you-?" Heero, Duo and Quatre sank in their chairs with grim looks on their faces. "Oh my God-" Trowa gasped, "All of you had the same nightmare?" The three pilots nodded. Their comrades held their heads. "What we went through years ago was just the beginning," Heero stated. "The beginning of what!?!" Quatre shouted. "If that nightmare is any hint," Duo answered, "Then we all have out work cut out for us with another." Trowa nodded, "It is a little more than strange that we all had the same nightmare. But what are we to do? We can't attack an enemy unless we know who or what it is." Wufei continued, "For all we know, it's just a strange coincidence that we all had the same nightmare." Quatre sighed, "A little too strange for me."  
Heero looked to all of them, "All that we can do right now is not worry about anything until we know just what is happening. Still, if any of you want, it might not be a bad idea to get some exercise in your Gundams. We might need it soon enough." Duo nodded, "Sounds like a good idea to me." The others all nodded as well as they began to walk from the kitchen. Duo remained at the table with his lover. When they were alone, they looked to each other. Neither of them fully sure of what to say right now, their eyes spoke a million words to each other. Duo then stood and stretched. "I think Deathscythe could use an outing today. Nice weather and all." Heero agreed. "Just be careful," he said softly to the braided pilot. Duo smiled and kissed his cheek, "Don't worry, I'll be home before dark." With that, he left the kitchen and headed to the room where the Gundams waited. Heero sighed as he leaned back in his chair just a bit. "I know that we're going to need all the help we can get with this. It's only a matter of time before we have to fight again."  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Trying to get his mind on better things, Quatre headed into the marketplace not far from the mansion. The area was busiest this time of the day as many people came from their breaks at work and felt the urge to do some shopping. The Arabian liked disappearing amongst the crowd unnoticed. It almost gave him a sense of calmness. However, even lost amongst the crowd today, he could not get his mind to think of anything but what was discussed between him and his fellow pilots earlier that day. His head was swimming with all hinds of thoughts and fears. "How are we ever going to prepare for this fight, if there even is a fight?" he asked himself.  
Lost in his thoughts, he walked into a person ahead of him. "Watch it, pal," the young woman's voice warned. "What?" Quatre asked as he looked at the person before him. The person he ran into was a young woman with long, deep blue hair that was pulled up under her backward baseball cap. The rest of her attire included an open vest over a t-shirt, jean shorts and sneakers. The woman was attractive, and obviously the same age of Quatre. She smiled at the young pilot. "You could get yourself hurt if you don't look where you're going." Quatra fought from blushing. "Oh. I am sorry, miss." The girl laughed, "I wouldn't call you mister! My name is Sete. Just call me that." She lowered her hand for the pilot to shake it. Taken back by the offer, Quatre smiled and shook her hand. "My name is Quatre." "Nice to meet you, Quatre," Sete winked.  
"I don't remember seeing you around before. Are you from this area?" Quatre asked, amazed that he found the courage to hold a conversation with the young woman. She smiled and shook her head. "Nah, I'm here on kind of a business trip. I got here not too long ago. I'm looking to see if there are places near by where I could spend the next few nights before my boss and I get to meet up." The blonde young man offered, "Well, why don't you come back to the castle with me? I stay there with the Queen and Duke, since we're friends. And I know that the others would love to have a new face around for a while." Sete's smile grew, "Thanks, Quatre. I appreciate that."  
Walking back together, the girl pondered, "You have a pretty interesting name." He laughed, "So so you. I never news anyone to be names Sete before." "Yea. I like it. So, what are you friends' names?" "Well, there's Trowa, Wufei, Duo and Heero." Hearing the name that was mentioned last, Sete's eyes opened wide for a second. She giggled, "Sounds like an interesting group." "You don't know the half of it," Quatre laughed as they headed to the mansion.  
Something about Sete's presence brought Quatre the peacefulness that he had been missing since he began having those nightmares. It never bothered him that he never had a connection between anyone other than the other pilots. Still, he was happy that he was able to make a now friend on his own.  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Duo had been out in the isolated marshlands far from the castle for the whole day now. His suit was performing well, considering he hadn't piloted it in quite sometime. Happy with his Gundam's performance, Duo smiled and looked to the sunset. He chuckled to himself, "Well, Seathscythe, best be heading home. We don't want Heero and Wing Zero worried about us do we?" He was just about to take off when he something came onto the monitor. "What the-" Duo gasped as he tried to scan a good image of the form that seemed to just appear out of nowhere. The image came through as his eyes widened in amazement. "Another Gundam?" he shouted as he prepared to fight. The other pilot accepted as their Gundam prepared itself as well.  
The two suits battled for several minutes, both getting a few hits in, but Deathscythe had the short end of the stick throughout most of the fight. The other pilot was just too fast and accurate with their moves. Duo was at a loss before too long. As he was getting beat against the ground, he groaned in pain as he looked up to the other Gundam. "Damn. They're just as good as Heero." His suit was pinned under the blade of the other suit's sword as Duo cursed to himself again, unable to move at this point. He just stared in awe at the suit. It was shaded in deep green, purple, silver and black. In the center of the suit, just over the cockpit, a large, round, amethysts lied, much like the green gem on Wing Zero. In fact, Wing Zero and this suit had many of the same qualities. Then, the voice of the pilot was heard. As if the wonders of these realizations weren't enough, the voice was that of a young woman. "I did not come here to fight. I just need your help," she assured him. "Y-You're a woman?" Duo cried in shock. There was no response. "Sorry," Duo smiled as he tried to make up for that. "Why did you attack me if you need help?" "You were getting ready to hit my with your suit's scythe," she answered. Anytime she spoke, there was little on no emotion behind her voice. It was with this understanding that Duo recalled several events of the past. "Kumi!?!" he shouted.  
The voice then responded, "I knew it. You must be Duo, then." She piloted her suit to help the American's suit stand to its feet. Once Duo was on his feet again, the image of the other pilot came to his screen. The young woman was hooded. Her blouse was black while her cape and hood were a deep purple. "Good to see you again, Duo," she smiled. He laughed, "How the hell are ya?" "Actually, I've been looking for Heero. I take it that you might know where he is?" He nodded, "Yea. Just follow me." With that, the two suits took to the sky in great speed.  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Back in the mansion, Heero watched out of the window of the lounge not far from where the front door of the estate lied. It was after dark now as he looked to the clock. It was after eight o'clock and he was a bit worried. He sighed to himself as he turned to look back outside, "He should have been back by now." Just as he finished saying this, he heard someone working a key into the front door. He smiled when he heard this and quickly headed to the door. Duo came in announcing, "HONEY, I'M HOOOOOME!" He smiled to Heero who walked up to him and grinned, "You're late, Duo." "Awwww! Did you miss me, love," Duo asked as he and his lover embraced. The American broke from the hug and winked, "I have a surprise for you." He turned and walked back to the opened front door to get whatever it was.  
"I hope's it's not another stray dog," Heero laughed. "We already have five of them that you brought home." Duo turned back and smiled, "This is much better, trust me." The other pilots one-by-one began to file into the entrance way. Sete came in with Quatre. Relena, Dorothy and Catherine were also present as they joined in. They all watched as Duo walked back inside with a young woman. She stood at Heero's height, and stood just as straight as he always had. Her hood kept anyone from seeing all of her face, but Heero knew who it was instantly. He cheered, "Kumi!" as he ran and took her in his arms for a tight embrace. She smiled and hugged him in return.   
Duo watched with a warm smile at the happy reunion. "Everyone," he informed the others, "This is Kumi, Heero's cousin." Everyone's faces lit up. When the two reunited cousins broke their embrace, Kumi removed her hood to reveal her cobalt blue eyes and long, silver hair that was pulled into a ponytail that reached her thighs. Seeing the Queen and all of her cousin's friends, the young woman smiled and curtseyed properly. "Pleased to meet all of you." Relena laughed, "There is no need to act as a stranger to us. You are just as much a part of this family as we all are." "Thank you, your highness," Kumi nodded. "Relena," the Queen smiled and the new guest nodded.   
Heero and Kumi stood close as everyone introduced themselves. Trowa Kissed the back of her hand when he did this. "My name's Trowa," he said as he fought himself to keep from blushing. When all of the introductions were over, Sete was the last to give her name." She and Kumi looked to each other and laughed as they hugged. "Good to see you, Sete," the silver-haired pilot told her. "I missed you too, boss," Sete smiled. "She's the boss you've been waiting for with this business trip?" Quatre asked suddenly. "The very same," Sete answered. Relena clapped her hands once as she announced, "Well, we should have some hot chocolate and snacks in the main gathering room to get to know each other a bit better." Dorothy smiled, "An excellent suggestion. It is a nice change to have new friends in the mansion." Everyone agreed as they walked together to the room.   
Once everyone finished their snacks and hot chocolate, they all had become well acquainted with the two new faces. It was getting late at this point. A young man walked into the room. His light red hair was wavy and shiny even under the dim lights of the gathering room's candles. He was tall handsome and yet he looked a bit timid. Relena smiled as she stood and embraced him. "This is my husband, Duke Weatherall." The man smiled, "You can just call me Brian. I like that better from my friends." The two young woman stood and greeted him with firm handshakes. The Duke smiled and looked to his queen as he ran his hands through her hair. "I am on my way to bed now, my dear. The meeting is finally over." She smiled brightly, "And the trade treaty was signed?" He nodded as he kissed her forehead. "Yes." She held him tight in an embrace. "Congratulations, Brian," Dorothy applauded as the others all gave their expressions of gratitude and congratulations. The young man smiled and thanked them. Relena decided that it was best that she head up to bed as well. Catherine and Dorothy were not far behind. That was when the remaining girls saw their chance.  
Kumi nodded to Sete who rose as the others left the room and closed the doors to the room so there would not be any interruptions. As she did this, the five young pilots looked to Heero's cousin with confusion. "What's going on, Kumi?" Heero asked with caution. "Sete and I have been searching for all of you this past month. " Sete sat beside her friend as she continued, "By now, you all know what we're talking about." The men looked to each other with shock and fear as they responded with nods. "Then you have had the nightmares," Kumi sighed. "What do they mean?" Trowa asked first. "What you all see in your dreams is something that will happen. There is a war unlike any other approaching and our enemy is not fully known just yet." Quatre gasped, "We almost were destroyed in the first war. How are we going to fight whatever is coming?" Kumi advised, "For one thing, all of us and needed to fight in our suits. I'll be in Excalibur, Unit 10, as I have been. You are all expected to use the same Gundams you originally fought in as well. Sete will take her Unit 07, Mase."   
"What kind of battle exactly are we looking at here?" Wufei questioned. "It is going to be much longer and devastating than the first, we can assure you. It will be a much greater challenge physically and mentally as well," Sete responded. The room fell silent for a minute as the young men were trying to allow all of this sink in. Finally, Duo pondered, "Are there any others that can fought with us? Even with Howard, Sally Poe, her crew, Miliardo and Noin, we're going to have our work cut out for us." Kumi nodded, "There are three others who are to fight in Gundam suits. It was only during out time in space that Sete and I came to realize all of this before any of you." "Who are the other three pilots?" Heero asked his cousin. "We don't know just yet. All those destined to fight in the war as Gundam pilots have had the same nightmares every night the past week. Sete and I were informed that we were to find them not long after we were united with all of you. Apparently, they'll be known soon enough." Sete added, "Those three pilot are to fly Unit 06, Unit 08 and Unit 09. Kumi and I will be their trainers, since we know where their suits are hidden now far from here. Kumi will be the leader of the five of us, since she's the only one of the five with the ability to fly with the Zero System in her suit. That's why I sometimes call her the boss." Heero nodded, "Just the way Doctor J planned it. That's why he trained us to fly those suits specifically. They're nearly impossible to handle." His cousin nodded.  
  
Kumi shrugged, "The bottom line is that we won't be able to do anything until we are certain just who will by piloting the three remaining Gundam suits. If we were to even attempt to fight without them, we're lost. Not only is the Earth in danger, but every Colony is at a risk of being crushed. And until our enemy makes the first move, we won't be able to do anything. We can expect the first assault to come from them in a few short weeks." The silence came abruptly again as the faces in the room bore looks of shock and terror at the realization of how little time there was left before their nightmares became realities. After a long pause, Kumi stood. "It's best that we try and get some sleep. We're all going to need it before too long, nightmare or no nightmare." She and her friend walked to the door as they were prepared to head to the rooms that they were given. Sete headed out first and Kumi was almost out the door. "Kumi?" she heard Heero call. She turned and looked to him. He stood, "What are the chances that we'll be able to win this war, with the other pilots?" "There's no way to be sure. I've tried to figure that out, myself. All I know is that if even one of the ten of us isn't willing to give the fight everything they have, there won't be much of a human race in the end." The Japanese man nodded sharply. The young woman turned and made her way out.  
The five pilots, still frozen in their positions, looked to each other. Heero then closed his eyes, "She's right, we're going to need our sleep. It's pretty late." Slowly, everyone made their way out of the room. *************************************************************************************************  
  
That night, in their bed, Heero looked to Duo as he slept close next to him. The braided pilot was having his glimpse of the nightmare, as Heero just had minutes ago. Duo began to moan softly as he began to perspire and struggle to get the images out of him dream. "Poor thing," Heero whispered as he took his lover into his arms Just as he took him in his arms, Heero could feel Duo becoming quiet and relaxed again, knowing that he was safe in his love's arms. Heero stroked the top of his head and kissed his forehead gently. Then, he felt Duo begin to wake. He looked up into his cobalt eyes and smiled as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "Thanks for getting me out of there," he sighed. Heero smiled, "Don't mention it." Duo then thought of the terrible that he and those closest to him were plagued to see. He held Heero tight as he closed his eyes. "How are we going to get through this, Heero? Every time I even think of what that dream predicts, I can move out of terror. And I know that Kumi and Sete are serious when they say that this war is going to make the first one look like a walk in the park." Heero frowned as he agreed. "I know," was all that he could saw as he pulled Duo closer into him. "I'm scared, too," he admitted then. He lifted Duo's chin so they looked into each other's eyes. Smiling, Heero pushed pack Duo's bangs with his hand and assured him, "Whatever this thing is, we'll get through it," he whispered to him. "And we'll get through it together. I promise you that." He gently kissed his lips and Duo kissed back the same.  
Duo sat up right away and with a scared, but serious tone, he stated, "I need you to make me a promise, Heero." The Japanese pilot nodded, "All right." "You have to promise that you won't die on me...Not during this war and not ever." Taken back by what he was requested, Heero sat up as well and looked him in the eyes again, this time with fear. "Duo, what-" Duo placed a finger over Heero's lips as he explained, "I can't lose you, Heero. Anytime I even try to think of life without you, I can't breathe. I love you so much. You're everything to me and so much more than that." Tears began to form in his eyes. Heero was speechless as he looked at the young man before him. As two big tears rolled down the braided pilot's cheeks, Heero dried them with soft kisses. He took Duo's face into his hands and rested their foreheads together. "I'll promise only if you make the same promise to me," he told him. Duo's smile ran across his face. "You can't kill Death, remember." Heero chuckled and kissed his lips. "I promise, I'll never die on you, Duo." That was enough for the American to sigh and lie down into his lovers tight embrace again. "Thank you," he whispered as he drifted off to sleep again. "Thank you," Heero whispered back as he watched him sleep in his arms. "...for loving me so much." He closed his eyes and let sleep take him as well. Just before he dozed off, he smiled, "I love you, Duo."  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, the table was full at breakfast as everyone sat together. However, there was little said the whole time as most of the people present had a great deal on their minds and little or no sleep to aid them. Relena was silent as well. To cheer her, Brian smiled, "Miliardo and Noin are expected to come home later today." His wife's face looked up with hock and happiness. "They're coming home early?" he gasped. Brian nodded as he was soon greeted with an embrace. "Thank you, dear. That wonderful news was needed." "I know. That nightmare you keep having came again last night, didn't it?" Relena nodded sadly. Both of the female pilots were taken back as they heard this. Sete dropped her fork and it clanged loudly as it hit the ground. When she retrieved it, she saw that all eyes were on her. She forced a giggle and smiled, "Sorry. Butterfingers." Thankfully, she had a spare fork. The Duke laughed, "It's all right, Sete. I've some thing countless times." Sete turned and looked to Kumi who gave her a look. Sete shrugged as she blushed from embarrassment and resumed eating with the clean fork.   
Catherine than stated, "I've been having nightmares, myself. It's the same one every time." Kumi and Sete looked to each other with shock, along with their comrades. Trying not to drop her fork again, Sete turned to eating very quickly. Dorothy then gasped, "That can't be true. I've had the same nightmare every night this past week. We all couldn't have had the same nightmare." Sete began to choke on her food and gulped a glass of orange juice to wash it down.   
Kumi rose to her feet. "I have some things I need to take care of. Thank you for breakfast." With that, she walked out of the room. "Breakfast was wonderful. Thank you," Sete called as she ran out of the kitchen behind her friend. Heero jumped from his chair. "I should see if the Alliance has any missions lined up for me." He left the room quickly as he said this. Duo was on his feet. "I should see id he needs help with...something," was all he could say as he took off. Quatre smiled and rose, "I'll check on Sete." Trowa got up from his chair. "I better...uh..." looking to the puzzled faces of Brian and the girls, Trowa smiled, "Yea. Bye, guys." Wufei stood, looked to his friends, nodded and walked out of the room silently. Those who remained looked at each other with confusion. "Well that was interesting," Dorothy laughed. "Never a dull moment with those guys around," Catherine smiled. Relena shrugged, "Tell me about it."   
  
Outside, the pilots all gathered far from the mansion and anyone's sight are ears. Wufei could be heard yelling, "You can't be serous! Those girls are the ones who will be piloting the remaining suits?" Kumi nodded, "You heard them, they've all had the nightmare. And only those destined to pilot the Gundams are plagued by that vision." "Relena!?!" Quatre cried. The girls nodded. "Maybe I could se Dorothy piloting one of those suits, but Catherine!?! She hates those things!" Trowa yelled. Kumis looked him in the eyes. "Trowa, look at me and tell me if you think we would be saying this if it wasn't true." Trowa looked deep into the cobalt eyes, to see the same serious nature that Heero always had. He sighed, "Oh my God."   
Heero calmed all of them and stated, "Well now hat we know who the missing pilots are, we have to tell them so they can start training right away." Sete nodded. "That's right. And everyone here has to be serious about preparing for this war. If you're hearts and souls aren't in this, life as we know it will cease to exist." "A pact, then," Duo suggested. Heero and his cousin nodded . Kumi removed a long sword from her belt and sliced her palm, letting huge drops of blood fall to the earth. Everyone then took her example as their blood was mixed in the center of their circle. "Anyone who tries to back out of this now has the rest of us to deal with," Heero stated. There were no disagreements as the pilots walked back to the mansion as one whole unit.   
*************************************************************************************************  
Miliardo and his wife, Noin were warmly welcomed back by their friends as the pilots threw a small, but nice, welcome home party for the couple and their unborn child. Relena was the happiest she had been in days now that her brother was home safe. The nightmare had taken a lot out of her, so his presence was greatly needed. That night, Miliardo sat with their new friend, Kumi (at her request) in the library. There, she informed him of everything that had been happening while he was gone. Learning that his sister was to take on the duty of a Gundam pilot, he was not sure how to take the news. After allowing everything to sink in, he looked to Kumi. "May I be the one to tell her of what she must do?" he asked quietly. Kumi answered , "As you wish. Trowa is on his way to tell his sister now. Wufei offered to talk to Dorothy." Miliardo nodded. He then reached his hand out to the young woman. "It's an honor to shake hands with the cousin of Heero Yuy. You are both the definition of chivalry." Kumi smiled and shook his hand firmly. "Thank you, Miliardo. It's a pleasure for me to meet you as well." With that, the man smiled and left the room. Not long after he left, the sound of thunder from the storm outside echoed throughout the mansion. Kumi rose and looked out of the windows in the library, watching the rain come pouring down. "It won't be long before the real storm comes," she said to herself.  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, there were three new Gundam suits waiting for their pilots. Kumi and Sete were standing just in front of their suits and the newest ones. Relena, Dorothy and Catherine then came outside and joined them. Kumi smiled, "Good morning." Sete nodded and said the same to them. "So, this is really happening, then," Relena asked them as she looked up to the suits. Kumi answered, "Yes. I will be training you, your highness." Relena agreed and Kumi looked to Dorothy. "I understand that you will be able to teach yourself how to fly your suit?" Dorothy replied, "Yes. I have been able to pilot a wide range of suits. I should be able to learn quickly." "Good." Sete smiled to Catherine, "You're with me." Catherine nodded and looked to the suits again. "Will we be able to pull this off?" she asked. "It'll be really difficult, but we'll handle it," Sete replied. "From now on, you will be called by your code names," Kumi informed them. "Relena, you are now to be known as Zes, pilot of Unit 06. 06 is also known as Calvary. Catherine, your name is Dalapan. You'll pilot Slither, Unit 08. Dorothy, from now on, you are Novem, pilot of 09- Rampage." The three new pilots accepted their responsibilities and new names. "The battle ahead is going to be a challenge for everyone, so we have to work together," their leader began. "Even with all of the training that Heero and I faced, we're still not fully prepared, nor do we know what to expect from this fight. If any one of you feels that you won't be able to handle this, now is your last time to say so."  
There was a long pause between the five girls as they looked to each other. After a minute, nobody had anything to say in rejection of what they had to do. Kumi smiled, "Then let's head out. We have a lot of work to do." The girls all stepped into their Gundam suits and flew off together where they could train out of harm's way.  
Just as they took off, the five male pilots stood in the mansion's entrance just in time to see the new suits fly. "So it begins...Gonna be one hell of a war," Duo smiled. "That's an understatement," Wufei laughed. "Once the girls are ready to fight, we'll be able to stop whatever it is we have to fight," Quatra insisted with optimism. "I have a feeling that even when this war's over, we'll continue having enemies to battle," Trowa sighed. "Even so, we have to put an end to whatever is intending to threaten the peace of earth and space now," Heero replied. He looked to his fellow pilots and nodded, "Let's get reacquainted with our Gundams. We'll need all the warming up we can get for this war." They all turned and walked to their suits, which they had waiting for them just next to the mansion that morning.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Episode 2: The Night The Heavens Opened

Okay...This is the continuation of the sage that began with Just the Beginning. PLEASE! ::on knees with hands folded:: I need suggestions! ANYTHING! I'll talk anything and give you credit for it! Remember, there will be 49 parts to this (when I say it's the Second Chapter, I mean it!) Thank you, Traci 14 ,SOOOOOOOOO much for your suggestions after the first episode! If you do not see your suggestions in this, you will see them in other fics that I write! They were all wonderful ideas and just what I need! Please keep it up! You're the best!  
  
Well, enjoy the second episode! Take care! SkyLark  
  
  
DISCLAIMERS: The original Gundam Wing characters are not mine. However, Kumi and Sette are mine! It feels SO good to be able to say that something is mine!!!  
  
Gundam Wing...The Second Chapter   
Episode 2: The Night the Heavens Opened  
by SkyLark  
with help from Traci 14  
  
The new pilots were working on their tactics in their suits in an open, abandoned field. Kumi stood before Excalibur, with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face as she watched her new comrades fight against Sette in Mason. Delapan/Catherine made a swift attack in her suit to try and knock her off balance with Slither's long, thick whip. Mason's arm went up and caught the weapon as it wrapped around the extender appendage. Catherine growled in her cockpit as she tried to get her free arm to knock a swift fist into the opponent's side.   
  
Again, she was stopped as Sette managed to catch the fist with her own suit's free hand. "Too slow, Delapan," Sette called brightly. She went on to kick Slither in the chest with her Gundam. "OH NO!" the redhead cried as her suit bell backwards to the ground. Sette was laughing harder than ever as she watched Catherine struggle to get her suit up. "I hope you perform better when we have to fight for real," the tomboy called down to her. Delapan's face turned as red as her short, curly hair while she growled to herself as the other pilot continued to laugh.  
  
"That's enough, Sette," the long, Kumi called to her. Sette whined, "Awwwww! Come on, Kumi! Can't a girl have a little fun?" Kumi shook her head as she stood between the two Gundam suits. "No," she simply stated in her usual, monotone voice. "This is the not the place nor the time. You know that." Sette whined again as she folder her arms behind her head and leaned back in her seat. "Killjoy," she sighed as her eyes closed. As Delapan got her Gundam to their feet, the other pilots came beside her in their own suits, Calvary and Rampage.   
  
Kumi looked up to the three new suits. "Good work, all of you," she nodded. "We'll be heading back to the castle now." "Okay, thank you," Zes/Relena replied. "Thank you, Kumi and Sette," Novem/Dorothy smiled as their suits took off. "I'm sorry, Kumi," Trowa's sister sighed as she looked down to Heero's cousin. "You did fine, Delapan, we'll be at the castle soon. I need to have some words with Sette first." Sette gulped as her eyes widened when she heard this. Depapan smiled and nodded, "Thank you." Slither took off as it followed the other girls home.  
  
The pilot of Excalibur turned and looked up to Mason. "Sette," she growled as she crossed her arms, a cold look on her face. Sette nervously giggled and played with her long hair in its ponytail. "Y-Yes, Kumi?" she asked. "Get down here, now," her friend ordered. "Sure, boss," the blue-haired pilot agreed as she got out of her seat. When she reached the ground and stood before her friend, she swallowed hard, "I was just having a little fun with Carnie over there. What's the big deal?" she tried to explain. Kumi was not amused as she remarked, "What the hell are you trying to do? The war we'll be fighting will begin anytime now and you decide to have a little fun!?!"  
  
Sette rubbed her hands, one of the things she would do when she was nervous. "Look, if it'll help, I'll apologize to the Queen of Knife-throwing when we get back." Kumi shook her head, "You still don't get it. Those girls are going to be fighting side-by-side with us on the battle field and in space. They need help, not their trainers laughing at them when they have trouble." "I know, I know," the princess nodded. "Sorry...I'm just trying to keep from freaking out over this war. You and I know this is going to be like nothing any of us have been through." Kumi closed her eyes, "I am aware of that."  
  
The sound of thunder came to the sky as Wing Zero, Deathscythe, Sand Rock, Heavy Arms and Nataku came and hovered over them. Kumi smiled and waved to the other pilots. Heero went over his intercom and said, "All right, guys. Good work today. Kumi and I will be at the castle in a little bit. You should head back now." Duo's voice cheered, "YES! DINNER!" as Deathscythe took off first. The other suits followed close behind. Sette looked to her comrade as she sighed with relief. "Well, I best be going, too!" she said with a wide smile. Before Kumi could stop her, Sette was back in her cockpit and taking off behind the others as she shouted, "Hold up, Quatre! I'm coming!" Kumi shook her head, "Baka."  
  
Wind Zero landed beside Excalibur and Heero joined his cousin on the ground as the sun began to set before them. The Wing Pilot asked gently, "How are they doing?" Kumi replied with assurance, "They're doing fine. Catherine is a little shaky, but I can tell she'll be fine when the real battle comes...Dorothy is extremely gifted with her piloting. She really didn't need any help. And for a Pacifist and the Queen of the World, Relena is holding her own very well." Heero chuckled, "We have a pacifist of our own. Quatre's part of the Winner family." The female pilot's eyes widened, "You're kidding." Heero shook his head with a smile and closed eyes. His cousin smirked, "I guess it takes all kinds."  
  
The pair looked to the sunset as the sky changed into a rainbow of colors. In silence, they stood there as the wind played with their loose clothes and hair. "I knew that we weren't saying goodbye when Doctor J separated us for our missions years ago," the young woman whispered. Heero smiled warmly as he turned to Kumi. "I knew it, too," he replied. "It'll be great fighting by your side for a change, sis." Kumi smiled at the word 'sis.' He explained, "As far as I'm concerned, you're my sister. We've been through training together as well as a lot of close calls." Kumi nodded, "Good. I've always considered you more of a brother than a cousin as well."   
  
They looked back to the sunset as the young man stated, "I've changed since the first war, Kumi." The girl looked to him again with uncertainty this time. "Changed how?" she asked. "Since the first war, something happened that I never thought would...I fell in love," Heero explained as he looked into her eyes. "H-Heero?" she gasped. "Who? When? HOW?" Heero smiled, "I'll explain later tonight...not now like this. The others are expecting us." Still in complete shock, Kumi shook her head to break her daze. "Yea. You're right," she agreed as they walked back to their suits. She was still unable to break her look of shock as she turned to look at Heero.  
  
She stopped just before the suits as she grabbed Heero's arm, causing him to stop his walk as well. They looked at each other, Kumi's eyes looking into those of her cousin's deeply with an uncertain expression on her face. Heero looked at her with concern. After a pause of silence, Kumi smiled softly and ran a hand through Heero's unruly hair. "So my Heero's in love," she whispered gently. Heero smiled brightly as he nodded. "I hope that I like whoever it is," she said with a hint of warning, but a kind smile on her lips. Heero kissed her cheek softly. Smiling as he covered her cheek with a hand, he assured her, "Don't worry...It's someone very special." Kumi nodded, "Good. Then let's get going." They climbed to their cockpits as they sped off to the castle.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Out in the furthest reaches of space, an enormous fleet of ships soared through the endless ocean of stars. On the largest ship, soldiers were walking all around the corridors. In the communication room, countless men and women typed away at their computers. One man, of great height and build stood in the back of the room looking at the huge screen in the front of the room as it scanned images of countless colonies. His short, pitch black hair shimmered under the bight lights. A wicked smile crossed his face as he chuckled deeply. "Not much longer now."  
  
He stepped out of the room and made his way to the center of the ship. Once there, he entered a large, dark room with a handful of uniformed men and women what sat at a round table in the center of the room. A man sat at what would have been considered the head of the table as he nodded to the man entering. His hair was the deepest shade of red that could exist. It almost looked black with blonde highlights. His eyes were a piercing green as they gazed at the soldier before him. He looked to be in his mid-twenties and very muscular under his business suit.  
  
"Demetris, how are the preparations?" he asked. The man called Demetris smiled, "All is going according to plan. We have undetected troops on Earth. We should be prepared to make the first hit in a matter of hours." The man he answered to sneered, "Wonderful. And the Gundam pilots?" Demetris answered, "Kumi and Sette must be reunited with the other Gundam pilots by now."  
  
The man nodded, "Very well. So let Heero and Kumi Yuy have their little time together." The very tall, built man's brown eyes widened, "Sir, you are aware that Heero Yuy is the Heart of Space while his cousin, Kumi is the Soul of Space. While we will defeat them, the battle will be difficult. The more time they have to prepare themselves-" His words were cut off as the man held a hand up to stop him. "Do not worry, my friend. We can't lose this war," he said with great certainty. "As you said, we will make our first hit in a matter of hours. Let the rest play out as it happens. We won't be defeated." Demetris nodded, "Yes, sir. I shall return to my post then." "Good," the man replied. "Thank you for your help, soldier." "Sir," the tall man responded before turning and leaving the room.  
  
The man looked to the people gathered with him, each one with a sinister grin on their faces. He nodded, "This is going to be a glorious victory...And a great amount of fun."   
  
* * * * *  
  
Back at the castle, night had fallen and the pilots all had their fill of dinner. Standing on the front steps of the castle, Milliardo looked up to the stars and sighed deeply. "Penny for your thoughts," a soft voice came from behind him. Turning, the long-haired man smiled to his wife. "Hello, my dear," he whispered as they kissed. They wrapped their arms around each other as Noin looked into his eyes. "I know that you are aching to fight, Milliardo," she said gently. The pilot closed his eyes rested his forehead against hers. "I would love to fight in this war...If I had a suit to do so." "I feel the same way...Well, I'd fight if I had a suit and I wasn't expecting," Noin giggled as she rubbed her belly.   
  
Her husband chuckled as he rubbed the stomach as well. "How is the little one doing?" he asked. Noin smiled, "Just fine. I know that they'll be as beautiful as you, boy or girl." Milliardo lifted her chin up with a finger. "I think you have it backwards," he whispered. Noin blushed as she embraced her husband again. After a brief pause, she took a chance to ask something that she was not sure whether or not she had the courage to ask.  
  
"Hon?" she asked very quietly. "Yes?" he replied. Looking up into his face, Noin inquired, "How do you feel...about Relena fighting in this war?" The pilot took a moment to think of how he would respond as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I've been watching her train with Kumi. She's doing very well out there and she has a great teacher. Kumi and Heero Yuy are the most amazing pilots I've ever known. They won't steer her wrong. And she's stubborn...she'll need that on the battlefield." Noin chuckled, "I guess stubbornness is inherited. In that case, I'll have my hands full with you and this one in here." The couple laughed before kissing again.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Inside the castle, in a room where a large piano lied, Quatre was playing a few songs on the instrument while Sette lied on a couch not far from him. She had a smile on her face with her eyes closed as she listened to the beautiful melodies that came from the piano. Kumi entered the room and looked down on her friend. Sette looked up and smiled, "I should just stop my search for a man because I just found the sexiest man right here." No sooner had she said this than the sound of an abrupt pause in the song game as two pairs of eyes looked at the young woman in shock. Sette gasped immediately, "OH MY GOD! DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD!?!" A hand came up and slapped over her mouth.  
  
Quatre's face was beat red as he tried to act like he didn't hear anything. He went on playing his songs again. Kumi shook her head, "You're hopeless." "Guilty," her friend sighed. "What's going on that brought you here?" the princess asked. The 'Perfect Soldier's face tensed as a stern look came. "Just wanted you to know that I have a bad feeling something's going to happen soon."  
  
The Arabian stopped his playing again as he looked to the young pilot. "You feel the same way?" he asked softly. Kumi nodded, "Just be on your guard, that's all. I told Heero and the others as well. You were the last pilots I needed to inform." Sette nodded, "Okay. Thanks, boss." Quatre nodded as well, "We'll make sure to stay on guard." "Very well. I best return to the hanger," Kumi replied in monotone as she walked out of the room.  
  
Quatre looked to the tomboy and questioned, "She really does believe something's coming soon?" Sette sat up as she answered, "Yea. You know how Heero's the Heart of Space?" "Yes I do," the blonde replied. The long-haired girl pointed in the direction that he friend just left, "She's it's Soul." Quatre's eyes widened. "That makes sense," he whispered. "They were both trained by Doctor J in the same manner. And they are related as well." "Yep...She gets vibes about things that end up being true. Kind of freaky, but it helps when wartime comes," the girl smiled.  
  
The Arabian looked to his chest. "It's almost like my Space Heart." "You're what," Sette gasped as she looked to him in amazement. "My Space Heart...Oh! I never told you, I'm a Winner." "Yes you are," the other pilot smiled warmly. Quatre blushed again. "OH MY GOD! DID I DO IT AGAIN!?!" she gasped as she covered her mouth again. Quatre smiled gently and shook his head, "It's all right...I forgot I never told you that I'm part of the Winner family."  
  
Sette's eyes widened again, knowing all about the Winner family and their position. "So..." she started. "You have the Space Heart trait?" The blonde pilot nodded, "Yes." "Can I listen to it!?!" the young woman asked quickly. Taken back by the question, Quatre replied, "S-Sure." Sette jumped from the couch and sat beside the other pilot on the piano bench, pressing an ear to his chest as she listened to the heartbeat. She closed her eyes as a soft smile crossed her face. It took a lot for the Arabian not to run a hand through her long hair as he looked down to her. Just then, her eyes opened as she gasped, "Wow...It's like echoing...almost like it's echoing through space." Quatre laughed loudly at the overdramatic statement.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Trowa was overlooking Heavy Arms when he heard the hanger door open. Kumi entered as she made her way to Excalibur. "Hi, Kumi," he called down as he waved. The silver-haired girl looked up and smiled, "Hi, Trowa. You got my warning, I see." The tall pilot nodded, "Just making sure everything's ready." "We had the same idea, then," she replied as he came down the ground to join her. "Need any help with Excalibur?" he offered as he wiped grease from his hands with an old cloth.  
  
Kumi shook her head, "Thanks, but I don't like anyone touching my suit other than myself." Trowa smiled, "Just like Heero. You have more in common that I thought you would." "We should after all the training we went through," she shrugged. "Maybe the two of you-" Trowa's words were cut off when the sound of a great explosion from outside came. The shockwaves of the blast shook the castle's foundations as everyone inside braced themselves.   
  
Zes was with her husband as they held onto the railing of the stairway they were descending. Delapan and Novem were resting in a lounge when the blast came, causing them to run into the room's doorway as they clung onto the wall for support. Wufei was with Milliardo and Noin outside as they grabbed pillars to keep their balance. They say a huge burst of flames shoot into the air a good thirty mines from the castle. Heero and Duo were in their room, the Wing pilot on the computed and Duo lying on the bed when the walls started shaking. The couple ran out of the room in spite of the violent quake.  
  
Everyone managed to get to their bearings as they all ran to the hanger. The servants of the castle fled into the ships there as they went off. Brian, Milliardo and Noin got into a small craft and the Gundam pilots all rounded up together as the castle continued to shake. Kumi hollered over the laud crashed from outside, "All right. Zes, Delapan, Novem, the three of you stay behind the rest of us. We'll take the brunt of the fighting for now. If you need help, call for us right away." The girls nodded as they ran to their suits. The remaining seven did the same once Heero told them, "Once we find out what we're dealing with, break off and chip away at their defensive."  
  
Ten Gundam suits took off in the direction of the city not far from the castle. Once they arrived, Wufei looked at his monitors in shock. "Do all of you see this?" he gasped. "My God," Sette whispered as she sat in her seat. Down below, where the huge, vastly populated city once stood, was nothing but flame and ruin as creams came from all around. The pilots watched in a state of shock. "WHERE ARE THEY!?!" Novem cried as the looked for any signs of the enemy. The screams were growing as the city collapsed before their eyes, the quakes from the blast still shaking everything for miles.   
  
"They're coming from above," Kumi stated clearly as she looked to the destruction. "How are you so sure?" Wufei asked sharply. "I just know," she answered. Heero nodded, "She's right. Everyone brace yourselves." "Zes, Novem and Delapan, stay low and remember what you were ordered in the castle," the Wing pilot said.  
  
"We'll see if we can save any of the people in the city while there might be a chance," Zes suggested as she flew Calvary towards the burning town. Novem and Delapan were right behind her. The remaining suits hovered as they had been, looking up and waiting for their foes to come. After a long pause of tense silence, each pilot took a moment to get there thoughts together. "How could they have gone undetected like that?" Sette whispered. "However they pulled it off, they did a great job," Quatre replied. Trowa nodded, "This war is going to be much more difficult than what we saw in our nightmares." Duo growled, "Those bastards don't know what they're in for. We'll take care of every last one of them." Wufei huffed, "I just want them to come from hiding. A true soldier would show themselves in battle."  
  
"THEY'RE HERE!" Kumi shouted as the sky seemed to rain Virgos, Leos and Aires. The Gundam suits swooped through the air, Wing Zero and Excalibur in the lead, as they all sliced and plowed their way through the soldiers. "YOU'RE MINE!!!" a soldier yelled as he prepared to slice through Nataku. Using his suit's flamethrower, the Chinese pilot managed to end the attack. Duo was cutting through suits like paper as he shouted in rage. Quatre's blades were making quick work in the fight as well.   
  
Kumi and Heero used their Buster Riffles and blades to destroy handfuls of soldiers at a time. "I'll head further up," Kumi called to her cousin. Heero nodded in her monitor, "Good. I'll head down and see how the others are doing." The girl nodded as they split ways, taking soldiers lives as they did so.   
  
Sette's stabbed a Virgo through the chest with the back of Mason's three-prong spear and spun him around the suit's head before hurling him into two other Virgos. The collision caused a great explosion as she watched from her cockpit. "Not bad if I may say so, myself," she smiled. Just then, an Aired came from behind and was about to fire when she spun Mason's arm back to slice through him with the massive weapon. She chuckled after the explosion, "Not bad at all."   
  
Heavy Arms sped through the air as he fired round after round from the chest, leveling any and everything in his way. Trowa looked to his monitors and saw that the newest pilots were doing well. Wufei was even impressed that none of the girls had called and asked for assistance yet. Looking to his own monitors, he saw that their actions to save people had been paying off. "I'll be damned. Not bad for a trio of girls who never fought before," he whispered as he chuckled.  
  
On the ground, Calvary was holding up a building that had been cut in half while Rampage and Slither were gathering people in their grasps to get them to safety. "Is that all of them," Zes called. "I think so," Delapan nodded. Zes let the building cash to the ground as she watched her comrades get the saved people to the ships that made it out of the castle. Just then, three Leos that broke through the defense line in the sky landed ahead of her and opened fire. Zes gasped but quickly got her bearings as a stern look came across her face. "Invade my planet," she growled as she flew towards them at amazing speed. With her two sais, she cut through the middle Leo and knocked a second to the ground with a punch to the head. The pilot inside struggled to get up as he looked to the suit from where he lied strapped in. "DAMN YOU GUNDAMS!!!" he shouted as he fired his gun at Calvary. Zes stabbed him as she plunged the blades into his check, choking off a curse he shot at her.   
  
The third Leo was about to get her from behind when a thick whip wrapped around its legs, causing it to plummet to the ground. Slither stomped on the suit's head as it fell from the sky. The head was crushed as the suit exploded beneath the Gundam. "Delapan!" Zes smiled as she looked to her friend. The red-haired pilot smiled and nodded. Novem came back with Rampage that same time as they were soon surrounded by mobile suits. "We were given these suits for a reason. Let's make our friends proud," Novem announced as she took her laser bow and arrow, cutting through three suits in a row. Delapan took her whip and sliced through a handful of soldiers with the blades that came out from ever angle of the weapon. Zes threw a sai into another Virgo and retrieved it just before the suit blew up and used it to cut the head off a Leo. Together, the three pilots were making their mark.  
  
In the sky, the battle also raged on. Quatre wiped sweat from his brow as he surveyed his reports. "There are so many of them, but I think the worst is over," he said as he radioed the others. Duo smirked, "Aw. This was just starting to be fun." "Don't get too comfortable," Trowa warned. "We're not out of the woods yet." There was still a good two hundred soldiers that they had to defeat. Heero and Kumi looked up to see that no more troops were falling from the sky. "Once we have them taken care of, that should be the end of it," the silver-haired pilot stated. Heero nodded, "Yea. Just stay on guard, everyone." No sooner had this been said than Something sparkled high above all of them. Kumi looked up and whispered, "What the-"   
  
Whatever caused the glow was falling fast in their direction. The young woman's blue eyes widened as she realized what it was. "NO!!! EVERYONE MOVE NOW!!!" she shouted to the others who looked up in shock. Sette gasped and screamed, "OH MY GOD! GIRLS, GET UP HERE AND AWAY FROM THAT THING!!!" The female pilots on the ground heard the cried of their trainers and comrades as they took to the sky and joined the others as they soared from the device's path. It was a metal ball, the size of a volleyball and it was screeching as it dropped past the suits. "What the hell is that thing!?!" Duo shouted as they watched it fall below them. "You'll see in a minute," Sette answered grimly.  
  
"It's heading for the castle," Kumi said with no tone to her voice. "NO!" Zes cried as she tried to fly down to stop the ball. "Miss Relena!" Novem hollered as she blocked her path with Rampage. "We can't do anything now," she frowned to her queen. Zes fought tears as she knew that her friend was right. She lowered her head as she looked to her monitors and watched the decent of the machine.  
  
The sphere landed on the front steps of the castle, blinding light breaking through as the metal shattered. A huge explosion sent the castle crashing to the ground in a pile of rubble as the parts that remained standing burned in the inferno that was left. The light made it's way up to the Gundam suits as the pilots covered their eyes. When the flash ended, there was little left of the castle and everything within a ten mile radius.  
  
None of the pilots could breathe as they looked at the devastation. From their ship, Milliardo, Noin and King Weatherall watched in horror as they looked below to the fallen castle. "God help us," Brian whispered as he could bearly breathe. Milliardo clenched his teeth as he growled. Noin held his hand tightly as she tried to comfort him. Everything that they held dear was in that castle...The pictures of their family that had been spared from the past. Now there was nothing left.  
  
The shocked pilots couldn't stare in sadness for long. There was still a great amount of soldiers that needed to be taken care of as they came to take advantage of their state of shock. "YOU!" Zes shrieked as she soared to the oncoming forces. "ZES!" Kumi shouted as she was the closest to her. Zes was fighting as tears flowed from her eyes, "I HATE ALL OF YOU!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs as she cut through every soldier in her way. Her rage almost caused her death as several Virgos came from nowhere and nearly sliced her with their spray of lasers. Kumi blocked the rays with her laser blade and cut through the suits. "Zes! You cannot fight like this!" the 'Perfect Soldier' hollered.   
  
The other pilots were fighting the soldiers that had been surrounding them. Zes continued to fight. "Damn it!" Kumi shot as she tried to stop the other pilot from her careless attack. "Zes! Snap out of it! You'll get killed if you keep this up much longer," she tried to get through to her. Zes didn't care, she wanted all of these soldiers to feel the pain she was feeling at this time. "I can't...I can't let them get away with what they've done!" Zes replied.  
  
"Relena!" a male voice came over her intercom. "B-Brian?" she whispered. In the ship, Brian nodded as he spoke into his headphone/microphone piece. "Yes, honey, it's me. Please don't fight like this. You'll get killed. Listed to Kumi and the others," he said in a calm voice. Relena wiped her tears from her face though as she let Kumi take care of the soldiers around them. "Relena, I love you. Please don't be rash out there, love," he pleaded. "I love you too, Brain," Relena nodded. "I will take care. I promise," she vowed. Milliardo and Noi sighed with relief as they saw Calvary moving with greater caution in the battle. Brian closed his eyes and smiled, "I'm proud of you, sweetheart," he whispered. Relena smiled, "Thank you, love."  
  
Kumi was continuing to fight with everything she had for the two of them when Zes's voice patched through. "I'm ready now, Kumi," she said with certainty. The Soul of Space nodded, "All right." The attack went on as all of the Gundams fought together. There was still a countless amount of soldiers to get through as Trowa asked, "I don't get it...It's like we're not getting anywhere with them." "I know. We've been killing them left and right and they're still not letting up," Wufei agreed. "Their suits are much faster and more advanced than the ones we fought in the first war," Quatre remarked.   
  
Heero wiped sweat from his face as he spotted something on his monitor. A smile came across his face as he sighed, "Don't worry. We have company." Duo looked to his monitor as he shouted with a huge smile on his face, "Peace Million!" The large craft came from above as a fleet of suits and small ships soared to their aid, shooting and cutting through the enemy.   
  
The Chinese pilot looked to his monitor as a familiar face appeared on the screen. "It's been a while, Wufei," the woman smiled and winked. "Sally Poe," he whispered with a warm smile. The pilots all breathed a sigh of relief as their support helped keep the enemy at bay and soon their numbers dropped. "RETREAT!" a man shouted in his Virgo suit as a good amount of the soldiers did just that behind him. Within minutes, the battle was over as the pilots fell in their seats from relief and exhaustion from the long fight. Sally Poe came on all of the monitors as she chuckled, "You best get inside Peace Million. The Earth isn't the safest place to be right now. And you all need to gather your strength."  
  
The pilots nodded, to tired to say much as they soared to the ship along with Brian Weatherall, Milliardo and Noin. Once they were aboard, the pilots came out of their suits and met in a gathering lounge not far from the hanger. When they were all together, three of their allies entered. Sally Poe, Howard and Lady Une. They were all greeted warmly. Wufei was the first to speak to Sally. They shook hands as he smiled, "Thanks for the help." "Glad we made it when we did. You look well," she replied. "As do you," he nodded.  
  
Lady Une was greeted by Heero, Kumi and Duo. The young woman looked at three of her best Preventers and smiled to each of them. "So you'll finally be fighting together," she chuckled. "We're going to need all the help we can get. I gather you'll have the Preventers in this fight?" Heero asked her. Lady Une answered, "We will be giving all of you your missions during this war. There are hundreds of our ships throughout the galaxy that will be able to locate where and when we need to fight. I have a suits of my own that I will use. As far as the Preventers are concerned, they will do their best to find and destroy as much of the enemy as they can." Duo nodded, "Thank you. This fight is going to be a lot more difficult than the first." Lady Une asreed, "I feel the same way. Let's be sure not to fall apart."  
  
Howard was speaking with Quatre, Trowa and Sette as they laughed and kept a light air after everything that had just happened. Novem, Deleapan and Zes were standing in the center of the room with Milliardo, Noin and King Weatherall. The young man wrapped his arms around his wife in a gently embrace as they held each other. "You were wonderful out there," he whispered in her ear. "We lost everything," she sighed. Brian looked into her eyes and shook his head. "The most important things in that castle were the people and the Gundams inside. They all made it out. We'll make up for what possessions we lost." Zes's eyes lit up as she smiled, "You're always able to keep things in perspective. One of the things I love about you." The couple embraced again.  
  
Delapan and Novem smiled as they watched them. "You all performed well out there today," Milliardo said to them. Noin smiled, "He's right. You're doing a great job in those suits. I never would have through that you only had three weeks of training." Novem bowed to them, "Thank you for the compliments. It's always been a dream of mine to fight in a Gundam suit. I'm all ready looking forward to the next fight. Piloting Rampage is better than anything I could have imagined." Delapan sighed, "While I don't share her enthusiasm, I thank you for the kind words. I know that I misjudged anyone who piloted those things, but I'm glad I have a chance to see thing in their light for a change."  
  
Kumi walked before them. Her stern face softened a bit towards her newest comrades as a small smile came on her face. Sette stood behind her with a much brighter smile on her face, of course. "You've all done well," Kumi spoke. "There's going to be a lot more where that came from, and from what we can tell, the fights will grow in intensity. Get some rest. We'll all need it." "I'm proud of you, girls. Even you, Monkey Girl," Sette beamed. Delapan's face began to grow red again. "Like she said, we'll be seeing a lot more fighting than what happened back there. But you're doing a great job."  
  
Zes lowered her head, "I am sorry about my actions during the fight." Kumi shook her head, "No need to apologize. Just be sure to put away all emotions when on the battlefield." "What Miss 'Perfect Soldier,' here, means is that you don't have to block out feelings, just keep them in tact," Sette added. Kumi glanced to her friend at the title she had been given. Then sighed and turned to leave, "Good night, everyone. It's been a long day." They all waved and said good night.   
  
Delapan walked up to Sette and asked, "Why do you insist on insulting me?" Sette laughed, "It's poetic justice. You hated the Gundams more than anything you ever knew before. And you kept Quatre from trying to bring Trowa back to the first war when his memory was lost. Now, you have to pilot a Gundam of your own and I won't make it easy on you. So you'd be best to take it like a true pilot." Before she could retailate, Delepan watched the tomboy leave after she adjusted her deep blue baseball cap. "Good night, all," she announced as she left the room. Delepan growled silently. Sighing, she told herself, "The irony of it all."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Soon, everyone was in their quarters. In their room, Heero and Duo lied in each other's arms after sleep had claimed them. The Wing pilot was moaning as his head tossed a little to the side. In his nightmare, he saw Colony after Colony being devoured in flames, the people living there screaming in agony and fear as they were engulfed in fire. He saw the Earth being attacked city-by-city the same way. There was nothing to stop the screaming or the destruction. He saw all of the Gundam suits do their best to stop a dark figure who stood there laughing before them. When nothing could stop him, he pointed to Deathscythe. The suit exploded just as he did this, leaving nothing of the Gundam or its pilot.  
  
"DUO!!!" Heero screamed as he shot up in his bed, sweat dripping from his face and chest. Duo shot up right behind him. "Duo sat up just after his lover. "Shhh. It's okay, Heero. I'm right here," he soothed as he rubbed his back gently. Heero's eyes were wide and frightened as he panted lightly. "Duo," he whispered breathlessly as he stroked his lover's cheek gently. The American softly kissed his lips. "I'm here, love," he assured him. Heero rested his forehead on the other's and looked into his eyes as his face calmed a bit. After a brief pause, Heero wrapped his arms tightly around Duo's waist and breathed in the scent of his loose hair. "I'm sorry I woke you, koi," he said softly. "It's all right, hon. Are you okay," Duo asked. "Yea. I'm okay," The Wing pilot tried to convince him.   
  
The pair looked back into eachother's eyes for a moment before lying back on the bed, their arms wrapped around eachother. The American chuckled, "You're a terrible liar." Heero did not respond through words. He wrapped his arms around his lover tightly, burying his head in the nape of his neck. Duo did the same as they stayed in a tight embrace. "Don't leave me, Duo," Heero whispered in his ear. "I'm not going anywhere," the other pilot promised. They looked into their lover's face again.   
  
"I mean don't die on me," Heero explained as he gently ran a hand through Duo's hair and bushed his bags from his eyes. Duo smiled warmly, "Oh, Heero. I'd never do that to you. The same promise you made to me is the one I make to you. If anything happens, we go together." Heero smiled as he kissed his partner's lips. "I love you...You know that, right," Heero asked quietly. Duo smiled, "I know. I love you, Heero." They kissed tenderly and deeply before relaxing in the soft embrace they held before the nightmare stirred the Wing pilot. The American kissed Heero's cheek as he whispered, "For sweeter dreams." Heero smiled, "Thank you." Duo sighed as his eyes drifted shut and a smile crossed his face. The lovers soon were claimed by sleep once more that night.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Demetris looked over some reports of the pervious battle with anger in his face. "Don't worry, Demetris," a male voice came. The man calling the shots stepped out from the hallway and stood beside the soldier. His black business suit matched the darkness of his hair. "Sir, we lose three hundred soldiers, and over fifty retreated," the taller of the men growled. "Stacy will take care of those who retreated. As for the Gundams?" Demetris shook his head, "There are three new suits we did not know existed." "Well, well," the man chuckled as he rubbed his chin. "This is interesting." He looked to the tall man. "No need to worry, my friend. We will learn their identities before too long. And they will perish just the same as the Magnificent Seven, as our old friend would call them."  
  
The subordinate nodded, "Yes, sir." "The castle of the King and Queen of the world is destroyed. The people of Earth will lose hope before too long as we invade every city one-by-one. The Colonies will fall the same way. We have a lot on our side, soldier. Don't forget that." "I won't, sir," Demetris replied. "Good. Make plans for the next hit," the man ordered as he walked down the hallway. To himself, he sneered, "Those Gundams will curse the day they challenged OZ."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next day, Milliardo was standing in a hallway of Peacemillion gazing out a window as he looked to the Earth. "We've been looking for you," a young woman's voice suddenly came. The pilot looked to right right to see Heero and Kumi Yuy standing before him. The woman was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed as her cousin stood just beside her with his hands in the pockets of his loose, black pants. They both had soft smiles on their faces as they looked to the man once known as Zechs. "Why would you be looking for me?" Milliardo asked. "There's something that we've been meaning to show you," Heero answered.  
  
Together, they walked to the hanger. They entered a darkened corner of the huge room as they walked to a dark suit. Heero switched the lights on as Milliardo looked up to see an impressive Gundam suit unlike the others. The structure and details were as good, if not better that the suits that already existed. The sight of the suit shaded in deep gold caused the man's eyes to widen and his jaw to open. "W-What...?" he gasped, unable to speak as he stared on. "This is Euphoria," Kumi answered.  
  
"Euphoria?" Milliardo echoed. Heero nodded, "Kumi and I designed this suit when we were eleven. Luckily, Sette was able to get the resources to have the suit built, being the princess of her Colony." "It's amazing," the long-haired pilot said, still on awe. Finally, he looked back to the other pilots. Heero smiled, "We want you to pilot it." Milliardo was taken back as he looked back up to the suit. "You really want me to pilot this?" he asked, almost not believing his ears. Kumi replied, "You're the best pilot wither of us have come across. We both would be honored if you would accept this favor."   
  
The young man looked to his friends and smiled warmel as he gave a nod, "The honor is mine. Thank you for allowing me to pilot Euphoria." The cousins nodded as they shook hands. "We know you'll take good care of him," Heero stated. "You don't need to worry about that," the older pilot vowed. Euphoria's Gundamium glistened in the lights that glowed brightly overhead.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  



	3. Episode 3: Tainted Allies

3 episodes down, 46 to go! I need all the help I can get! Please e-mail me with any and all ideas (cyclone2996@hotmail.com). I will be more than happy to use what I can and give credit to those who aid me. I hope that you enjoy this! It's my labor of love! SkyLark  
  
  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 3: Tainted Allies  
by SkyLark  
  
  
On Colony Y453, the furthest colony in space falling close to Pluto, the people were awakened to the sound of sirens that screeched everywhere. Opening their windows and pouring into the streets, they listened to the announcement over the loudspeakers. "Citizens of Colony Y543, we are under attack. We repeat: Colony Y453 is under attack. No shuttles will be able to leave as they will be shot down by OZ. We are surrounded and doing our best to stop the aggressors. Please lock yourselves and your families in your homes. We are being hit an many places and cannon guarantee your safety if you are in the open."  
  
Panic-stricken people ran into their houses gathering their children and everything important to them to keep in from harm's way. Only a small handful of men and women went to see if they could fight. The remainder of the citizens stayed huddled with their families in their dark homes. One child, the age of ten, looked to his frightened mother and asked, "Are we going to be okay, mommy?" The woman kissed his forehead and whispered, "We'll be just fine, sweetheart." He held onto her tightly.   
  
The Minister of the Colony stood to the window of his large building as it overlooked the vast field where one of many battles would be taking place. He watched as his soldiers went off to line with their backs to the building as they watched countless OZ mobile suits fall from the sky and line before them. The attack began not seconds after they came from the sky.   
  
A computer lied on his desk as it beeped on. A young man in uniform saluted, "Minister Caffey." The old man sat at his desk in his brown suit. "Yes. What word have you received?" he asked calmly. His white hair and beard were trimmed short and brought out the broad features of his face. The young man on the screen replied, "As of now, there are five major sites of battle." "Make sure every able man and woman to fight is out there," the old man said sternly.   
  
His young soldier nodded, "We are doing all that we can. But sir, what of Kumi Yuy and Sette Devion?" The minister shook his head, "They were heading to Earth not too long ago and OZ has destroyed our chance to contact anyone beyond five miles around the Colony. Even if we could contact them, it would take days for them to arrive here." The face on the other man turned white as he whispered, "Y-Yes, sir." Caffey sat taller in his seat, "I know they would be here if they could, soldier. They never let us down before. At this time, they are fighting with the other Gundam pilots against the same enemy. We'll do all that we can on our own. Don't give up yet, Private." "I won't Minister Caffey," the other stated before disappearing from the screen.   
  
The old man walked back to his window to look at the fight in the vast field before him. He whispered to himself, "OZ will never get us to surrender, no matter what the price. We fought too hard to get where we are now. Wherever you are, Kumi, Sette, know that we'll stand by your sides to the end."   
  
* * * * * *  
  
That afternoon, an emergency meeting had been called upon by Lady Une, the head of the Preventers, Sally Poe and the Gundam pilots. The only people to know about it were those who were to attend. Being the organizer, Lady Une stood in the center of a large meeting room aboard a ship built for the sole purpose of providing a private place for such meetings. Pacifists, members of Defense and respected leaders of every colony and civilization on Earth was invited. Heero and Kumi Yuy represented the Gundam pilots as they sat beside each other in the audience. Sally Poe sat with The Earth's King and Queen further back in the arena. As everyone took their seats, Heero and Kumi scanned all of the participants.  
  
The silver-haired girl whispered to her cousin, "I'm surprised that there aren't more representatives from the Colonies. Less than half of them are here." Heero whispered back, "Perhaps our enemy managed to scan more part of space than we thought." Kumi nodded once. Relena held her husband's hand as she sighed and thought to herself, "I just pray that Kumi and Sette were wrong about how terrible this war will be. I couldn't imagine anything being more devastating than the first war." She looked to the members of the congregation. Barely half of the two hundred seats had been filled.   
  
"If this is a sign of what is to come," she continued to think, "...I fear that their prediction was right after all." She felt her husband's hand squeeze hers tightly for a second to assure her that things would be fine. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Brian Weatherall's shoulder. He kissed her forehead. "It'll be fine, Relena. We'll get through this," he said soothingly. Sally Poe looked around and felt her own head grow heavy. "There aren't too many here, but it's a start at least. We can't lose this war," she thought silently.  
  
Lady Une stood at the podium in the center as the room filled with applause from the audience. The young woman smiled as she turned to see two of her pilots. Heero and Kumi were gave soft smiles and nods to her as they continued to applaud. Lady Une's smile grew and she lifted a hand to end the welcoming sound. Once the applause died, a pin drop could be heard as the people sitting were ready to begin. "Thank you," she began. "As we all know, we all facing a grave time. OZ has returned with great strength and they have already managed to destroy the foundation of peace and hope on Earth, the castle of Earth's King and Queen. This assault is a true sign that there will be a great deal of retaliation and violence like this. We cannot sit here any longer than we have if we hope to put an end to their brutality."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
Back on Peace Million, the Gundam pilots all sat together in a lounge. Quatre and Trowa were playing chess at the table. Delapan was lying on a couch looking to the ceiling. Duo was looking out the window to the Earth. Sette and Novem were playing card games on the floor and Wufei was lifting small dumbbells. "I wonder how long that meeting is going to be?" Delapan finally sighed. Duo smiled, "Just be patient. You know that meeting will take a long time. Heero and Kumi will be back with the others soon enough."   
  
Novem rested a chin on her hand as her elbow rested on a crossed leg. She stated, "I'm anxious to fight again. Will we be getting our first missions when they return?" Sette laughed, "Girl, you need to calm down. War isn't a game. If you get too excited about fighting, it'll carry you away." Novem closed her eyes and smiled, "I just want to see action again. I was forced to only watch from the side anytime there was a battle. Now that I have the chance to fight myself, wars are even more beautiful than I first thought that they were."   
  
Sette's eyes widened and she turned to the pilots playing chess. "Are you sure she's on our side?" she asked. Quatre shook his head, "Novem, you of all people know exactly how painful war can be. I thought that you were tired of living in the past. Now you're just going back to the way you were." "Only because now I can fight in a suit of my own. I won't go astray. I just want to put my Gundam to good use," the girl with very long, blonde hair replied. The princess shrugged, "Whatever helps you sleep at night." Trowa chuckled.   
  
The tall pilot rested a knight down. "Checkmate, Quatre," he said quietly. The Arabian smiled, "Well done, Trowa." Wufei shook his head, "I have a bad feeling about this meeting." "You don't think something will happen there do you?" Quatre asked as he looked at his friend with concern. The Chinese pilot replied, "No. But the news that is brought back can't be anything good. You saw the numbers we were up against last night. That was only the enemy's first offensive." Delapan sat up and asked, "D-Do you think that we might be attacked tonight, here?" Her brother assured her, "Don't worry Catherine. We're all here if anything does happen. I doubt that they'll attack tonight."  
  
Duo laughed as he turned to him, "Trowa, you do realize that you just used up your word quota for the next two days with those three sentences, don't you?" All of the pilots laughed, including Trowa. Duo winked, "You know I'm kidding with you." Trowa smiled and nodded. "Leave it to Duo....Even at a time like this, he can make people laugh," Quatre stated with a warm grin.   
  
Sette replied, "I should get you to talk to Kumi. I can never get that girl to open up and let loose a little." "Kumi's not normal," Delepan chuckled. "Look, Monkey Girl," Sette frowned as she pointed the red-haired pilot. "If I want your opinion, I'll ask for it." The other girl sighed as she fell back on the couch. "The name is Catherine," she growled. "Not Monkey Girl, not Carnie, not Big Top, not even Delapan ...It's Catherine." "Sure thing, Red," Sette grinned. Catherine rolled her eyes. The other pilots looked to the princess with different looks. "What!?!" she asked innocently. "She does have red hair, doesn't she? Unless it's as fake as her circus routines-" Sette didn't even get to finish her remarks as Catherine jumped from the couch and lunged at the young woman, screaming.  
  
Trowa managed to jump ahead of his sister to grab her while Quatre held Sette back as she was hading up to the redhead. She sneered, "You want to go?" she hollered. "COME ON!!! I'm not afraid of you." "You have a lot of nerve calling yourself a Gundam pilot," Catherine shouted. "You have no respect for your comrades." "You NEVER had respect for any of us! Why should I treat you any differently now!?!" Sette screamed. Quatre and Trowa were struggling with the girls they held back. Novem aided Quatre as Wufei helped Trowa. Sette broke her yelling to look to Quatre and whined, "Let go my love, COME ON!" before shouting at the other girl again. "You can't fight like this, girls," the Arabian hollered. "Just sit down and relax for a minute," Trowa shouted. The shouting continued as the girls screamed louder and louder over their friends who tried to stop them. Duo stood between the two forces with an enraged look on his face. "THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" he screamed over all of them.   
  
Everyone froze where they were as they looked to the American. "Wake up," he snapped. "If we fall apart, we don't have a chance at stopping OZ. If you can't understand and respect that, GET THE HELL OUT!!!" With the last shouted part, he pointed to the door. Sette lowered her head shamefully, "I'm sorry, Duo. You're right." Catherine lowered her head as well. "I-I didn't mean to lash out like that," she whispered. "Fine," Duo nodded as he stepped to the door himself. "This is going to be a long enough war against OZ to have to worry about fighting amongst ourselves as well." He left the room without looking back to any of his friends as they watched him leave.  
  
The male pilots bore the most shocked faces. The girls were let go finally, but they never looked at each other as they crossed their arms and closed their eyes. "Sorry, Catherine," Sette sighed with anger, stressing her name. "Don't mention it, Sette," the other pilot replied the same way. The went to opposite sides of the room while the young men stayed in the center of the room, Novem joining Sette in their game again.   
  
They looked back to the door Duo walked out of in amazement. "I knew that Heero would make him a great leader," Quatre whispered low enough that the girls couldn't hear. "But I still can't get over it when he can take charge like that." Wufei nodded and answered just as quietly, "I never thought I'd see Heero loosen up the way he has, but Duo helped him with that, too." Trowa smiled, "That's why they're the perfect match. They bring out the best in each other." They returned to what they had been doing before the fight.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
Back on Colony Y453, the battle between OZ soldiers and the Colony's forces was intensifying as countless soldiers fell at both ends. "GOD DAMN YOU, OZ!!!" a soldier cried from his suit as he went to slash his opponent. His attempt was futile as the OZ soldier took their Virgo's gun and shot through the cockpit. The battle was intensifying as reinforcements were coming to aid both sides. "Where are they all coming from!?!" another soldier from Y453 shouted as he was soon killed as well. An OZ soldier laughed hysterically as he cried, "I thought you were supposed to be good pilots here!" Using his suit's beam cannon, he took out three more soldiers single-handedly.   
  
The Foreign Minister of the was still in his large office, watching the fight from his window over the battlefield. "This cannot be happening," he whispered hoarsely to himself. Soon, the computer on his desk beeped on to reveal the young Private again. The soldier seemed lost in fear. "What is it?" his leader asked, trying to stay calm. The young man almost couldn't bring himself to answer, "I-It's OZ. They're braking through our defenses on all of the battlefields. We'll lose every soldier and mobile suit we have if we keep up much longer." Placing a hand over his white beard, the minister closed his eyes and whispered, "I see."   
  
The young man swallowed hard before suggesting, "Sir, if we agree to meet OZ's terms-" He couldn't finish his plea before Caffey hollered, "We will NOT surrender to OZ! We will never fight with them, not after everything that they have done to millions of lives. It would be best to die than to take that initiative." The young man nodded slowly, "I-I am sorry, sir. You are right to say that. I am sorry that I even thought of doing such a thing." The minister sighed sadly, "It's okay, Private. We're all frightened. But we stand to the end." The young soldier saluted, "Yes, sir. No matter what happens, it has been an honor knowing and fighting with you for this Colony." "Thank you, Private. God speed," the other man whispered. The computer went out.   
  
The Minister's computer had not been for a moment before it beeped on again to reveal the image of the young man who took over OZ. Again in a business suit, the red-haired man smiled, "Foreign Minister Caffey," he began. "You are still refusing to side with us?" "Go the hell," the old man snapped. The leader of OZ clicked his tongue and shook his head, "Now, now, minister. That wasn't very nice." "We'll never sign with you. Not one soul on this colony wants to ally with you."   
  
"Pity," the young man sighed. "And all this time I thought that we could become good friends, like so many other colonies that have sided with us...You do realize that you're backing the wrong horse by putting your foolish faith in those Gundam pilots." "It's not foolish to believe in them," the minister growled. "You may put an end to us, but those Gundam pilots are the purest and truest soldiers out there. You don't stand a chance against them," he continued with a proud smile. "I suppose old age does not make man wiser after all," the younger man laughed.   
  
The battle not far from the building was getting closer and it was becoming clear that OZ was to become victorious as countless soldiers from the colony were dying. "We'll fight to the last of us," the old minister whispered. "You are a fool," the young man growled. "Then again, I could use the destruction of your colony to my advantage. Farewell, old man." he chuckled lowly. The screen went black. Before the minister knew it, every OZ soldier took off to the sky at great speed.   
  
"A-Are they retreating?" a young soldier asked from his cockpit as he gasped for air and wiped sweat from his brow. None of the Colony's pilots knew what was happening in their leader's office to understand that they were in grave danger. The minister sat at his desk and lowered his head as he folded his hands together and closed his eyes. "Kumi, Sette, thank you for all your help to keep us together. I pray you and your fellow Gundam pilots put an end to this nightmare." In a moment of seconds, there was nothing left of the large, beautiful Colony.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
Kumi's eyes widened as she gasped for air suddenly in her seat. Heero grabbed her and whispered with concern, "Kumi?" His cousin's eyes closed as she groaned quietly and shook her head. "Daijoubu," he asked. After a pause, her blue eyes opened to look in his own. "Hai. Arigato," she nodded. Heero gave a look of uncertainty to her. The young pilot forced a smile to show that she was fine, "Gomen. Just nerves." Kumi was well aware that something had happened, she felt like someone she knew was suddenly wiped out. But, the feeling came and went so fast that she knew there wasn't anything that could be done. The meeting had been going on the whole time. Heero let go of her and nodded when he saw that she was okay.   
  
On the enormous monitor behind Lady Une, star maps showing the hundreds of Colonies were being shown. "While we have no feedback as to where the source of this attack came, we are certain that it is hidden in the furthest reaches of space. There is also more than enough reason to believe that there is more than one source to worry about. OZ has never been able to stop increasing the size, speed and, unfortunately, their obscurity of their ships. As far as the Preventers are concerned, we have enough forces to hold our own in at least half of the Colonies and parts of the Earth. If this were enough, we would not be here now," she said grimly. There was a lot of concerned discussion between the members of the audience as they feared this news all along.   
  
Heero and Kumi scanned the room as they understood the concern that everyone had. Lady Une lifted her head with a soft smile. "But we have a chance to win thanks to the united Gundam pilots. We have Heero Yuy, the pilot who helped save the Earth along with his cousin, Kumi Yuy, who united and protected hundreds of Colonies during the first war against OZ. They are here now, representing all of the pilots. Heero, Kumi, please rise so that we can show our appreciation for all that you have done and all that you continue to do," she said kindly.  
  
The cousins looked to each other with wide eyes. They smiled to each other and shrugged as they rose from their seats. Lady Une clapped slowly when they did so. Her applause was joined with Relena, Brian and Sally Poe's as they clapped faster. Soon, the applause spread and increased rapidly as cheers began to come from the crowd. Soon, everyone in the room rose to their feet to give the pilots a massive standing ovation.   
  
Heero and Kumi's smiles grew as they waved and nodded to everyone in gratitude. After several minutes of loud cheers and claps, the room fell silent as everyone returned to their seats. "I know that we can put our complete faith and hope in these young warriors. Remember, they cannot be expected to handle all of the weight of this war. We all must aid them to the best of our abilities and not allow them to face this alone. They have done enough for us as it is." Everyone present agreed. "Now that we all know the rolls we must play in this fight, is there anyone here who will not agree to accept the responsibility needed of them?" There was complete silence in the room. After nearly a minute of dead silence, everyone started laughing as applause sounded again. "Very well, then," Lady Une nodded. "Thank you, everyone for coming." Everyone rose and began to empty the room.   
  
Down the back hallway, Heero and Kumi walked to their small shuttle that would take them to Peace Million. For the sake of protection and obscurity from possible spies, they had to act apart from Sally Poe, Lady Une and the King and Queen of the world when they were not on Peace Million together. They walked silently until Heero stopped at a large window to look at the Earth.   
  
When he did this, his cousin's eyes were capturen by something she noticed when they were reunited weeks ago. Heero was wearing a think gold band on his right ring finger. 'He must have been wearing that all the time,' she thought to herself as she could se the imprint that the ring made in his finger from never taking it off. Had she given it a closer look, she would have realized an inscription that read, "To the man who saved me, my Heero All My Love, Duo." Realizing that she was starting to be concerned with something other than the situation at hand, she shook her head.   
  
Kumi stood beside him and said quietly, "I wish that I could have spent more time there. I never got to see the Earth until the three weeks that we spent there training Zes, Novem and Delepan." Heero nodded, "It is beautiful. While the colonies are nice, I've been happier on Earth than I have anywhere else."   
  
The young man looked to his cousin with concern. "It wasn't nerves that gave you that hit you back there during the meeting," he stated more than questioned. The female pilot sighed sadly, closing her eyes, "No, it wasn't." "What do you think it could have been?" Heero asked gently. Kumi shook her head, "I don't know. I never felt anything like that before...Someone that I know had been in danger. But there's no way of knowing exactly what happened to cause that back there."  
  
Heero lowered her head and said sadly, "This war...It's going to take everything we have to defeat OZ this time. And there is going to be a great deal of loss on the Earth and in the Colonies." "We'll stop them, Heero. Don't doubt that," his cousin whispered as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He gave a small smile that faded quickly and nodded to her. "My biggest fear is that something will happen to you or..." he stopped, realizing that he had never mentioned the fact that he and Duo were lovers. Kumi smiled and nodded, "Or the one that you love. You don't have to worry about me. And as for the person you love, I understand if you don't want to tell me right now, since the chance to be very happy doesn't exist right now. But I am sure that they'll get through this war in one piece as well." Heero sigh with relief at that, "Thanks, Kumi...By the way, I found something earlier today."  
  
Kumi's eyes widened as Heero took out a handful of folder papers. "I thought you gave up on this project," he said quietly. Kumi took the papers from him and placed them inside her long, purple cape. "I know that there's a risk involved with this plan. But once I get these blueprints to work out, we could be looking at the deciding factor of who will win this war." The young man gently grabbed her shoulders, facing her to look in his eyes. "I understand that, just make sure that you realize there is a risk involved. It's taken you years to try and come up with the right solution for the suits." Kumi nodded, "Yes. But, if anything can aid us in winning this war, we can't afford to overlook it."   
  
Her cousin let go of his loose grip on her. He gave a look of understanding as he replied, "All right. We better see how the others are." As they walked down the hallway again, Heero laughed. "I wonder if Sette and Delapan are still in one piece?" The silver-haired pilot chuckled, "Luckily for them, the other pilots are there to keep them from killing each other. They need to get their acts together for this battle." Heero smiled, "They will. They're both too stubborn not to." "This is true," his cousin agreed.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
At one of the large OZ ships, a good number of soldiers bowed before a woman in an OZ uniform. Her short, black hair fell to her shoulders and brought out the deep blue of her eyes. She paced before the bowing men and women, twenty in total, and stopped before the man bowing ahead of all of them. "You are the one responsible for calling the retreat of last night's attack, Captain?" she asked coldly. The blonde man looked up to her with frightened, brown eyes. He pleaded "Please forgive me, General Stanton. It was just-" "Did those Gundams frighten you," she asked as if she was trying to sooth a frightened ten-year-old. The young man gasped, "They were more powerful than what we first thought."  
  
The woman stepped up to him and kicked him in the face with her heeled boots. The soldier's body flew backwards from the force. "You are a poor excuse for a soldier. And you betrayed the OZ organization by your actions," she stated with anger in her voice. The man got back to his knees, a bruise on his cheek from where he wad been kicked. He lowered his head, "I am sorry, General." "That's not good enough. We must make an example of you," the young woman replied. The man gasped as she pulled a gun from her belt and aimed it at his head.   
  
"GENERAL, NO! PLEASE!" he cried. "I'm not concerned...You're easily replaced," she sneered. With that, she pulled the trigger and a bullet ripped its way through the man's head, exiting out the back. His body fell heavily as blood poured from his open skull. The other soldiers there fell further down in their bowing states as they feared their own lives at this point. "Let this be a lesson to all of you. And let every OZ soldier know that anyone who runs from a fight is a traitor and will be treated as such," Stanton announced to all of them. "Now get out of my sight." Everyone jumped to their feet and ran out of the room.  
  
The woman walked to the dead body and stopped just short of where the pool of blood began. At this point, the puddle was spreading quickly. "Who would have thought that we have so much blood in us?" she chuckled to herself as the ooze continued to flow. "Private," she called as an other solder ran to her side. He saluted. "Get this cleaned up. I don't want any blood on my nice boots," she ordered. "Yes, General," he nodded as he went to do as he was asked.   
  
She sighed as she looked to the body again. She walked to the door and when it opened, a man stood on the other side with his arms crossed. His short, brown hair gave bangs that almost covered his green eyes. He smiled when they stood before each other. He kissed her cheek as she smiled al well. "Did you take care of our little problem, Stacy?" he whispered. Stanton nodded, "Yes. We won't need to worry about anymore cowardice on the battlefield. Not unless we have fools for soldiers." The man chuckled with his deep voice.   
  
"When will we take the offensive again?" the woman asked. "Not long from now. While we know that The Gundam pilots are on Peace Million, getting to them will be a bit of a challenge for now. We'll just get them to come to us, as we've planned from the beginning. As far as the Colony situation is concerned, everything is working out beautifully." "Good," the woman sneered. "Thank you for the good news, Carter. It's much better than what I had to put up with just now."   
  
Stacy sighed, "The people of Earth and the Colonies are so pathetic to think they can stop us." Her boyfriend replied, "The people of Earth and the Colonies believe in those damn Gundams and the Preventers...Don't worry, dear. Before long, everything God, if He exists, and man created will be under OZ's control. And we'll be there to claim most of the power," Carter said with certainty. Stacy kissed his cheek, almost coldly. "I look forward to that." "As do I," he stated.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A young female reporter from Colony S21 was recording data from her computer in a dark, desolate newsroom late that night. She gasped at what she managed to find. To herself, she whispered, "Colony S21 has agreed to fight with Oz...Twenty hundred men and women sent out to enlist...My God. This can't be right." A man in an OZ uniform stepped out of the shadows. Almost falling out of her chair, the girl got to her feet and gasped, "I-I was just-"   
  
The man put an index finger to his mouth, whispering, "Shhhh." and she became quiet. Swiftly, the man removed a gun from his belt and shot her three times. The reporter's body fell as blood poured all around. The soldier stepped out of the television station as he pressed a small detonator in his right hand. The whole building went up in a massive explosion.   
  
Narrator (1): With the destruction of Colony Y453, the Colonies that lied nearby soon feared they would share the same fate. The OZ organization acted upon their fear as the Colony leaders had no choice but to sign treaties with them. In return for their lives, the Colonies sent hundreds upon thousands of soldiers to fight with OZ.   
  
Other Colonies signed secret treaties with OZ for the simple face that their leaders were corrupted and hungered for the power and wealth that would come from a sure OZ victory at the end of the war. They also sent troops from all corners of space while Gundams and Preventers were gathering their forces. They had no way of knowing that hundreds of the thousands of Colonies that they were certain stood against OZ had allied with them. Every news reporter was killed off before long in the allying Colonies as there were to be no chances taken that OZ's foes would know what they were up against.(End Narration)  
  
* * * * * *   
Heero, Kumi, and their friends returned to Peace Million later that night. Relena joined the pair as they found their friends back in the lounge, with the exception of Duo. With that, Heero knew that something must have gone down. He gave an angry look as he crossed his arms, "What happened?" Sette and Delapan pointed to eachother and shouted, "SHE STARTED IT!!!" Kumi sighed as she shook her head. "Don't worry," Quatre smiled. "Duo let them have it."   
  
Heero's angered look softened when he heard this. He almost smiled as he closed his eyes. "I better go find him," he said quietly as if to himself. Kumi didn't notice the change in his expression as she looked to the two pilots who could not get along. She sighed, crossed her arms and closed her eyes. Sette gave her a nervous smile as she timidly waved. "Good to have you back, Kumi." The silver-haired pilot shook her head.  
  
"How did the meeting go?" Trowa asked her. "Well, over half of the colony representatives never came to the meeting. We can't be too certain where OZ is at this point. Their crafts have developed an advanced EMP that bocks off any radar that can pick them up." Relena sat beside Catherine on the couch as she sighed, "I don't like the fact that so many representatives were missing. It's not a good sign."  
  
Quatre nodded, "I don't like the idea of that, myself. But, I am certain that they'll know we'll do all we can to stop OZ. They know we've never let them down before." "I think that's what might have them concerned," Wufei shrugged. "Maybe they think our time has finally come." "Don't talk like that, Wufei, Catherine shuddered. "We can't think that way this early on." Dorothy replied, "Exactly. We haven't even been given a chance to retaliate. They were the first to hit. We'll have to try and hit them back next." Trowa shook his head, "We can't until they come from hiding again. They won't do that until they intend to hit us again."  
  
Kumi then turned to Sette, who was still sitting next to Quatre at the table. "There is a possibility that Demetris is fighting with OZ in this war," she stated mechanically. Sette jumped to her feet and gasped, "You're serious!?!" Kumi nodded, "I have a pretty good feeling." Sette fell back in her seat and covered her face with her hands, growling, "I'm such a baka." "Who is Demetris?" Quatre asked as he looked to the troubled princess.  
  
Sette looked up and stood on her chair, raising her hand over her head shouting, "HE'S HUGE for one thing! And he's one of the nastiest serial killers out there." Kumi continued, "We had been hunting him down for quite some time and I finally caught him almost a year ago. I was about to kill him." "What happened?" Relena asked. Sette sat down and curled her legs to her chest as ways of retreat. All eyes were on her. "ALL RIGHT!!!" she yelled. "I kept her from killing him because I wanted to see him behind bars. He would have spent his life there easily." "So you let him go," Wufei sighed in anger.  
  
"NO! I got him placed behind bars," Sette replied. "He escaped months later." "Like I said," Wufei nodded. "You let him go." Kumi gave the Chinese pilot a look, but was never happy about the fact that her comrade didn't allow her to kill that monster when she had the chance. Now, he was a possible threat in the war. Sette lowered her head onto her knees and closed her eyes. Quatre felt bad for her as he could see she was disappointed in herself. He rested a hand on her shoulder for comfort. Sette gave a soft smile to him before answering, "I never thought that he would have gotten out of that prison. If I did, I would have let Kumi finish him off."   
  
"I doubt that," Wufei snickered. "What do you mean?" Sette asked, frustration growing in her expression. "Wufei, don't you dare," Trowa warned, knowing what his comrade was about to say. Wufei smiled, "You're a woman." "WHAT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?!" Sette hollered as she jumped to her feet again. Quatre already was holding her back, though she was not prepared to lash out against the other pilot. Wufei chuckled, "Women and bleeding hearts are all the same. You're weak and hate the thought of killing unless it's mandatory." Before Sette could react, Kumi hollered, "STOP!"   
  
All the pilots looked to the 'Perfect Soldier.' Her face was growing red as she yelled, "I thought you all heard enough about working together from Duo earlier today." Everyone fell silent as they lowered their heads. "We've been stuck in here all day waiting for a few words about the meeting," Quatre sighed as he sat in his chair again. "We're all nervous about this war, Kumi," he whispered.   
  
Kumi looked to them with something that almost seemed to be understanding. Closing her eyes, she nodded and said quietly, "All right. While that doesn't make an excuse for the fighting, it does make it easier to understand. " The door to the lounge opened suddenly.  
  
Lady Une walked in with a saddened look on her face. Kumi's frowned, "What happened?" The young woman looked to the pilots and whispered, "Colony Y453...We lost contact with them and it doesn't look good." She paused before being able to gather the strength to continued. "We believe that the Colony was destroyed," she finally admitted. The pilot's gasped as some stood and others fell back where they were sitting. "What?" Kumi asked breathlessly, somehow managing to remain on her feet. "It's next to impossible to have a definite confirmation ...Communication between us and most of the Colonies has been cut off. However, there is a good chance that everything and everyone from the Colony is gone." Kumi's face hardened as she clenched her fists together tightly.  
  
"General Caffey," Sette whispered sadly as she lowered her head in her hands. Kumi closed her eyes, "I know you're right...I felt something during the meeting...I just didn't know anything like this." She sighed as she shook her head. Lady Une could see that the pilot was trying not to become emotional in anyway. "We can't let them win," she said quietly. "We won't," Trowa said with assurance to the commander of the Preventers. Kumi looked to the tall pilot. Trowa nodded to her for added support. "We won't," she echoed to Lady Une.   
  
The lady sighed, "Thank you. I am sorry to have to give you such distressing news like this. Would you be sure that Heero and Duo are told as well?" The silver-haired pilot nodded and the woman left the room. The pilots remained frozen as they were in silence. They stayed like that for a moment before the only pilot on her feet turned back to her comrades. "Get some rest," she told them. "We'll need it for tomorrow."   
  
The pilots slowly rose and filed out of the room. Sette was the last to leave as she looked to her friend, who still bore an emotionless face. "This is going to be hell," the princess said grimly. "Worse than that," Kumi replied coldly. Sette's nodded slowly with a look of fear and sadness before stepping out of the room. Kumi remained there to take in everything that had happened that day. "Much worse than that," she whispered to herself.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Heero found Duo lying on Deathscythe's right shoulder as it stood in the hanger. The American had his eyes closed as he lied on his back and looked up to the ceiling. Heero couldn't help but chuckle deeply to himself as he looked up to him from the suit's feet. The scene reminded him of an old fairy tail that his lover told him about years ago. He couldn't resist. "Duo, let down your hair," Heero called up with a wide smile on his face. Duo opened his eyes and laughed loudly as he looked down to his lover. "My prince has come for me!" he called cheerfully.   
  
Duo got to his feet and made his way to the floor as Heero smiled to him. The couple hugged tightly as they gently kissed each other's lips. Heero sighed in deeply as he breathed in Duo's scent, his smile grew. Looking into his lover's blue eyes, he said quietly. "Quatre told me you that you handled a situation earlier today." Duo nodded, "I know that everyone's nerves are shot with everything that's going on, but we can't fall apart like this." Heero kissed his forehead gently and whispered, "Good work. I'm proud of you. I knew that you'd be a great leader." The American almost blushed, "I learned from the best."  
  
Heero's eyes softened even more as he held Duo to him again. As he did this, the image of Deathscythe being destroyed in the nightmare he had came back. He closed his eyes tightly as his hold on the braided pilot tightened as well. Duo responded by wrapping his own arms tighter around Heero. They looked to each other's eyes again.  
  
"How was the meeting?" Duo asked. Heero smiled, "I wish you could have been there. Kumi and I were given a standing ovation that was meant for all of the Gundam pilots." Duo's eyes lit up, "Really?" Heero nodded with a soft smile. "I know we'll always be treated as odd from others, but thanks to Lady Une, we might have a chance to be treated a little better by people of Earth and the Colonies." The American nodded, "At least it's a step in the right direction...What about the word on the battle to come?" His lover's face changed a bit to a look of uncertainty. Duo's eyes slowly closed at his partner's facial reaction and silence. "I was afraid of that," he whispered.  
  
Heero bit his lip as he recalled something. His face grew even more concerned as he sighed, "Kumi had a reaction to something while we were in the meeting." The braided young man looked with curiosity. "What do you mean she had a reaction?" he asked nervously. His koi responded, "As the Soul of Outter Space, she can feel things. She has a strange attack as we sat listening to Lady Une. We'll get filled in on what happened soon, I'm sure."  
  
The Wing pilot closed his eyes as a soft yawn escaped him while he covered his mouth. The American chuckled deeply and whispered, "Aw. My koi's tired." Heero's eyes remained closed as he nodded slowly, "Long day." He felt his lover lift him in his arms as he walked him out of the hanger. "We'll both need all the sleep we can get," Duo whispered as he kissed his love's forehead gently. Heero sighed contently as he rested his head over Duo's chest and listened to his heartbeat. The braided pilot's heart always had a soft, soothing beat that would take away any and all of Heero's fears from him. He would make it a point to listen whenever he got the chance.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
"That's it," a deep voice whispered. Carter was typing away at the computer and his eyes lit up. "I solved the puzzle," he sneered, rising to his seat. He looked to several glass tubes of liquid shaded in different colors. Taking a tube of green liquid and one of purple, he laughed, "An enemy that those pilots can't fight with their suits."   
  
The man in the business suit walked into the lab and asked, "How are the preparations coming along?" Carter nodded, "Only a mater of days now." "Excellent work, my friend. I knew that I could count on you," the other smiled. "It's even stronger that the plague that spread throughout L2. And it's much more difficult to find a cure. I should have enough to wipe out a Colony before long." The young man's eyes lit up as if he were some kind of wild animal as he looked to the liquid, "Just what I wanted to hear."  
  
TBC  
  
  
Notes:  
  
1) HEHE!! I brought back our favorite narrator! We'll be hearing from him a lot in this saga!  
  
  



	4. Episode 4: Relentless Combatant

??  
  
DISCLAIMERS: None of these characters are mine except for Kumi, Sette and a handful of others.   
  
Hello again! I hope that you are enjoying this series! I know that it'll be long, but it's worth it! I can always use all the help I can get on this! Please let me know if you're interested! No suggestion is a bad one! Thanks! Have fun! SkyLark  
  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 4: Relentless Combatant  
by SkyLark  
  
  
All was too peaceful. Even with word of a whole Colony's destruction just two weeks prior to this night, there was too much calmness around the Gundam pilots and their Allies...Too much for any of their liking. A young woman with short, curly hair was walking to the hanger late this particular night. There, she looked up to an impressive, green, brown and black Gundam suit known as Slither. The young woman sighed, "There are millions of people on Earth and in space...And I've the one cursed with piloting you." She heard someone chuckling from the darkness beyond her suit. Catherine clenched her teeth and posed herself for an attack.  
  
Then, she recognized that voice. "Trowa?" she asked as her brother stepped from the shadows. He smiled and nodded, "I see you couldn't sleep, either." His sister sighed and closed her eyes, "I don't think I can do this, Trowa. You, Kumi and the others have had years to master your Gundams. I was never crazy about those things." Trowa smiled again, "You don't need to remind me, Catherine."  
  
"And what's with the names that Kumi and Sette gave me, Relena and Dorothy?" she asked, annoyed with that fact as well. The tall pilot answered, "They're like titles, something to be respected by." Catherine nodded, "I see that. It just doesn't feel right." Her brother leaned on the railing beside her. "It will...in time. Just like your piloting Slither."  
  
"How did you ever get used to it?" the young woman asked, lost as to how she should feel. The other pilot replied, "I didn't get used to Heavy Arms for quite a while. Once I understood the suit, the rest came naturally. You're expecting everything to come right away. It won't happen like that. You have to let yourself make mistakes. Otherwise, you'll never learn from them...I know now not to regret anything that I've done or any mistakes I've made. I learn from them." Catherine's face calmed as she sighed again.  
  
She paused before giving him a hug that he returned. "At least I know you'll help me do that," she said with a little more assurance. "You know I'm here for you," Trowa promised as the embrace broke. The two pilots walked out of the hanger together as a third pilot stood in the shadows of the other suits. She watched the pair leave with an expressionless face. Her long, silver hair fell to her knees as it was out of its usual ponytail. Slowly, a soft- almost warm- smile came across Kumi's face as she closed her eyes. "He has character," she whispered to herself. She looked up to the suits that stood all around.  
  
* * * * * *   
Demetris walked into a small room and greeted the young man he answered to. There was an impressive table in the center of the room with two chairs and two crystal glasses filled with wine before both seats. "How are you, my friend," the smaller of the two asked in a cheerful matter. The giant answered, "I understand that Carter has come up with a solution." The other smiled, "We're still days from being able to use it to our advantage...But, yes, he came through as I knew he would." Demetris nodded, "That's good to know. What shall we do while we wait for that?" His commander replied as he sat at the table, "We hit another colony, one that it not far from the Mars. Colony E98 is of little use to us and the Gundam pilots are sure to be near there."   
  
The tall man questioned, "Yes, but, that does not guarantee the possibility of getting their exact location." "Demetirs," the young man smiled as he shook his head. "We're not out to kill them just yet. We're going to have some fun first. Everything that they fought for years to save will be destroyed before them, one-by-one. It'll kill them slowly and painfully as they realize that there is nothing they can do nothing to save the people and Colonies that they love so dearly. And this toying with them will not be a set back...There is nothing that can get in our way of victory...You don't doubt that..." he gave him a look of uncertainty, "Do you, Demetris?" The man shook his head calmly, "No, sir. I do not."  
  
"Good," the other man said as his smile returned even wider than the last. He lied back in his chair. "Sir," Demetris asked suddenly. "Yes?" "When will I get to fight the Gundams, myself?" he asked with anxiety all over his voice. The smaller man laughed loudly. "Oh I knew that you couldn't wait from the sidelines much longer. But not just yet, my friend. Soon enough." He stood and took a sip of the red wine nearest to his seat. After taking in a long sip, he gave a sinister grin, "Those pilots hurt your pride badly, didn't they?" Demetris clenched his teeth and closed his eyes as he growled, "One in particular, sir."  
  
The OZ leader's head lifted up as his eyes brightened. "Yes. Kumi is quite the mink isn't she," he sneered. He could see Demetris's face redden with anger at the thought of the young pilot. He laughed again. "All in good time, Demetris," he promised. "Just remember, there are nine other pilots to worry about first. You were able to obtain all of the information on the pilots, correct?" The tall man replied, "Yes, sir. The identities of the three new suits are still a mystery, however." "That's fine. I enjoy a good mystery. We'll put the missing pieces together somehow," the leader said quietly, already working the wheels in his mind.  
  
The tall man walked to the table and took a long drink of his wine. "I will see that the preparations are made for the attack on E98," he stated. The young man nodded, "Excellent. And let's shake up the people on Earth a little more, shall we? It's been long enough since we had some fun there. Their hopes in the pilots and their friends are dwindling little by little. And they will be too distracted to do anything about the hit." Demetris replied, "Yes, sir" before stepping out of the room. Replacing his glass, the young man sighed, "Not much longer. We'll have everything this life has to offer in a matter of months." An evil smile crossed his face.  
* * * * * *  
  
Quatre was reading in his room when a knock came to the door. "Come in," he called as he sat up. When the door slid open, the young princess entered the room. The Arabian's face lit up, "Hi, Sette." The girl smiled and nodded, "Hello, love." Again, the young man fought from blushing and failed. Sette chuckled as his face changed and she sat beside him on the mattress.  
  
"It's too quite around here for my liking," the tomboy sighed as she lied back. "I know what you mean," her comrade nodded. "It's been over two weeks since anything has happened. That just gives OZ more time to hit hard when they make the next move." "Do you think we'll live through this?" the other pilot asked quietly.  
  
Quatre was taken back by the question. He knew what his answer was, but it didn't help him any. "There's always the possibility of dying," he finally answered as he lied beside Sette. He looked to the ceiling. "I wish I could say that we'll all get out of this without a problem..." His face fell as he closed his eyes and whispered, "But I have a bad feeling that won't be the case." Sette nodded sadly, "I feel the same way. You never leave a war with all the soldiers you went in with." The blonde opened his eyes and replied, "Sad but true...I couldn't imagine Heero, Duo or the others dying. We've been through so much together already and we're all only twenty-two." "I'm in the same boat. Kumi and I have been through hell and back, laughing all the way." She paused a second and smiled, "Well, I was the one laughing. Kumi might have been giggling, but anyway, the thought that something could ever knock us down is more than unsettling," the princess frowned.  
  
"We can't let the fear of dying keep us from defending Earth and the Colonies. We've been fighting for over seven years for them. We can't let OZ get the better of us," Quatre said quietly as he turned to his friend. The tomboy sighed as she looked into his eyes. "What is it?" he asked. She smile warmly, "Our children are going to be beautiful." Quatre laughed. Shaking his head, he chuckled, "You're cute." Sette hugged him. "Thank you, beloved," she beamed as she held him tight. The Arabian patted her back gently as she snuggled next to him.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Wufei was in one of the gyms alone, practicing his sword-fighting as he lunged and swung with great speed and force. He had been doing this for quite sometime now and had worked up enough of a sweat that he   
had removed his top some time into the workout. He had his eyes closed as he imagined a soldier dueling with him the whole time. Finally, he finished his fight with a graceful forward flip, landing with the blade lunged forward.  
  
Wufei panted as his eyes remained closed. "You've never lost it," a young woman's voice came from nowhere. The Chinese pilot's eyes shot opened as he turned to the door. Sally Poe was standing there with a warm smile on her face and her arms crossed. "Hello, Sally," Wufei welcomed as he stood straight. She nodded, "You seem more than ready for anything." Wufei took his gray t-shirt and placed it back after wiping some sweat off with a towel he had waiting. "I know that I shouldn't be impatient while waiting for the next attack, but I can't stand waiting for an enemy who hides and expects to be given respect."   
  
Sally sighed as her smile grew, "Always concerned with honor and the 'rules' of war." The pilot replied quickly, "One who hopes to win must be concerned with those things. Otherwise, they are certain to lose." The young woman walked up to him. The two stood at about the same height. Wufei had grown several inches over the years. Sally said quietly, "You have a good heart, Wufei. And you a hell of a fighter. I know that you won't lose. I believe in you and the other pilots." Wufei's face softened. "I'm glad we'll be going through this together, Sally," he whispered, looking away from her. Sally looked to him lovingly, "I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather face this war with." Wufei turned to her and smiled.  
  
Sally got ready to leave the room as she turned to leave, "Well, I should let you go and-" Her words were cut short as a hand grabbed her arm gently. Slowly, she turned back to the Gundam pilot. Before she could react, Wufei gently pressed his lips to hers for a soft kiss. It wasn't a long kiss, but sweet just the same. "Wufei?" Sally whispered, a look of shock on her face. "Something I should have done a long time ago," the pilot answered softly. The woman could feel her face turning red as she smiled to him. "You're one of very few people that understands me," he continued. "Thank you," he concluded. Sally hugged him as he wrapped his own arms around her in response.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Euphoria was lying on his back as Milliardo lied in the open cockpit, working at the controls to get used to the feel of the suit. Noin sat at the edge of the open cockpit looking down to her husband as he raised the golden suit's arms with more ease than previously. She smiled to him, "You're adjusting to the suit well." Milliardo nodded, "It's an adjustment...It's been so long since I've fought in a suit. And this is like nothing I've ever piloted before."  
  
"Just make sure you don't get too carried away out there," Noin warned with affection. Milliardo stood and joined his wife's side as he wrapped his arms around her. "And when have I ever gotten carried away?" he asked. Noin laughed, "Gee let me think. Where do I begin?" She went down a whole list as the other pilot shook his head and laughed, "All right, Noin. I get the point." His wife laughed again. "Okay. Now just make sure you listen this time," she said quietly, but sternly. "I will," Milliardo promised as he kissed her forehead.  
  
Noin looked to the suit they were sitting on an sighed. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Milliardo asked, concerned. Noin smiled and closed her eyes, shaking her head. "I admit I'm pretty jealous of you...Getting the change to fight again. And in a Gundam suit at that," she said as she returned her glace to her love. Milliardo lowered his head, "I know you want to be out there just as badly as myself." She nodded as she rubbed her belly. "Still, I'm not complaining. We have something to look forward to together," she grinned. They kissed and they heard a door to the hanger open.   
  
They turned to find Relena walking in. She smiled to her brother and sister-in-law and waved. "Hello, Relena," Milliardo smiled back as he stood, helping his wife to her feet. Together, they lowered themselves to the floor to greet her. "How are you both?" the queen asked kindly. "We're fine, thank you, Relena. And yourself," Noin replied. Relena answered, "Good...Nervous...Scared." Noin nodded, "You're not alone there."  
  
Milliardo placed his arms on his sister's shoulders as she looked up to him. "I won't let anything happen to you out there," he vowed. Relena smiled, "I don't doubt that, Millardo. Thank you. I just can't help but worry about the people we're fighting for at this time. There are millions of lives depending on us. I'm afraid I'll let them down." Her brother shook his head, "You can't think like that, dear. We have to stay strong and optimistic at times like this. We can't afford not to." Relena nodded, "Yes. I'll do everything I have in my power." "We all will. That's all we can do," Milliardo whispered.  
  
The door opened again as a young woman entered the room with very long, straight and blonde hair. "Dorothy?" Noin asked as they turned to her. The girl nodded, "I came to tell you that the meeting is going to be staring soon. We're to meet in the third conference room in ten minutes." The queen responded, "Very well, thank you, Novem." She bowed, "I do enjoy that name much more than Dorothy. I will see you soon, then." With that, she left silently.  
  
Relena looked to the others, "I better get ready." "I'll walk you to the conference room," Milliardo told her. I need to speak with Howard so I'll be heading in that direction." "Will you be joining me?" he asked gently to Noin. She smiled, "No you go on ahead. I'll head back to our room in a little bit." Her husband embraced her before he and the queen left her. "I'll see you there, then." he told her. When they left her, she looked back to Euphoria. "You really are lucky, hon," she sighed.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
In the conference room, the Gundam pilots filed in one-by-one and sat at the long table there. The room was plain in many ways, silver from the metal walls and floor with a window that looked to the hallway they came from. The glass took up almost the whole wall. Heero and Kumi sat opposite of each other as their comrades sat to either side of them. They were all present with the exception of a certain braided pilot. "Where is Duo?" the Wing pilot asked, almost concerned after looking to the empty seat to his right. Kumi's eyes widened for a second after he asked this as the other pilots were at a loss for an answer.   
  
Just then, the American pressed his face against the window that took up the wall behind his lover as he blew to make his cheeks explode. He kept it there until everyone noticed. All of the pilots laughed at the face as Duo ran into the room, announcing, "Have no fear! The God of Death has come!" Again, laughter filled the room. Even Kumi laughed gently. "Sorry, y'all," Duo said as he made his way to the seat beside Heero. "I couldn't find my watch," he explained as he sat beside the Wing pilot.  
  
Heero inched his chair over a bit so that his partner would have an easier time getting to sit. When the American was in place, Heero slid his chair back in his direction so that they were closer. They looked to each other, Duo giving soft smile to his companion. Heero smiled back with a warm glance. They soon looked to the reports that they had brought with them. Had anyone else seen this behavior, they would have thought nothing of it. However, Kumi's eyes widened for a split second again as she witnessed this. As she looked to the two of them, as they sorted through their notes, a small smile crossed her own face.  
  
Lady Une entered the room as she smiled to the eleven individuals. "Good. We can get right down to business," she sighed with relief. After saying this, a tall, uniformed man entered from behind her. His icy blue eyes could pierce through even the fiercest of gazes and his build was quite impressive. "This is Lieutenant Keiser," she introduced as she raised a hand in his direction. At the age of thirty or a bit older, the blonde's short hair had a distinctive wave to it. He looked to each of the pilots as he scanned the room, a stern look on the broad features of his face. Slowly, he got a good look at the interesting display of young men and women before him.  
  
Keiser didn't say anything, he just stood like a statue seeing that he took everything in. Lady Une looked to him. "Lieutenant," she began as she revealed the names in the at that they were sitting together. "This is Queen Relena Weatherall, Catherine Bloom, Sette Devion, Kumi Yuy, Dorothy Catalonia, Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, Quatre Rabarba Winner and Wufei Chang." The soldier nodded, "Nice to meet all of you." His low voice was as icy as his eyes. The pilots looked to each other with mixed expressions.   
  
Lady Une explained, "Lieutenant Keiser will be the one responsible to see that all is in order with our attacks. At this time, he is looking to find a safe way of getting through the communication issue we are having with the Earth and the Colonies." Heero nodded, "Then you will be the one giving us our missions throughout the war." Keiser replied with a smirk, "Yea, I'll be the one telling you what to do." The eyes of some of the pilots narrowed at the man's tone. "Well, when can we count on receiving our first missions?" Duo asked. Keiser answered, "We're working on that now. More than likely, it'll be another day or two before we can develop a good enough strategy."  
  
Sette pondered, "What can we do until then?" The stern man closed his eyes and crossed his arms as he replied, "Just what you've been doing...Wait. The Preventers under myself will be able to handle any attacks that happen from now until when the game plan is completed." Kumi shook her head, "No offense, Lieutenant. But if there should be an attack any time soon, we should be the first called out to fight." Keiser looked to the young woman coldly, "And what makes you say that, missy?" Kumi bit her lip in anger before answering. "We know what we're doing out there," she stated simply.  
  
Keiser laughed loudly, "Please. My men can handle anything. They've had many more years in combat than any of you." Heero was beginning to get aggravated as his eyes narrowed, "We all have to work together in this war, sir. Asking us to sit back during a battle is not the best of choices." Quatre nodded, "As young as we are, we can handle the fights to come." Trowa continued, "OZ needs to see us fighting so they know we aren't letting someone else do the work for us." Duo intervened, "We were given our Gundams for a reason. They were made to protect the Colonies and now the Earth as well. We don't take crap from OZ or anyone who tries to do any harm them in any way."   
  
Lady Une looked to the man beside her, "Lieutenant, you understand that they are right to say they should be the first on the battlefield." Wufei stated, "We've come too far over the years to just sit back and watch others fight when we could be out there with them." The other pilots remained silent as they took everything in that was being said. Keiser shook his head, "I'll think about it. But don't let the victory of the first war and the struggle against Mariemaya get to your heads, kiddies." Kumi growled lowly at that word 'kiddies' along with Sette. "For your information, Lieutenant," the silver-haired pilot said calmly. "We are not letting anything get to our heads. We know what we have to do and that's the end of it."  
  
Keiser shrugged, "Like I said, I'll think about it. I'll also be following up on your progress as you work with your suits." Heero's eyes shot him a deadly stare. "We don't need to be supervised," he hissed. "It's like Kumi said, we know exactly what we're doing. Nobody needs to be looking over our shoulders." Sette nodded, "That's not a problem with you...Is it, 'Sir.'" The title was said with such stressed anger that the man gave her a disgusted look. He calmed himself and smiled, "That's fine with me. You kids do whatever the hell you want with your suits and your preparations for this war. Just remember that I'm the one who'll be giving the orders around here when it comes time to fight."  
  
Lady Une was not happy with Keiser's attitude towards the pilots as she narrowed her eyes in his direction. "I think we've taken enough of their time, Lieutenant," she stated clearly. "We should be going back to the control room." She led the way as she turned and walked out of the room. The Lieutenant turned to see that every face at the table now gave him a look to kill. He smiled brightly and waved, "You take care. I'll be seeing you all soon." With that, he left the room.   
  
The pilots all looked to eachother and or lowered their heads in anger from the man's behavior towards them. "What the hell was that all about," Sette growled. Quatre shrugged with his eyes closed, "He's going to be just as much trouble as OZ." Catherine sighed, "At least we don't have to worry about fighting for a while." Relena shook her head, "As relieved as I am about that, I don't think it's the right choice." "Of course it isn't," Dorothy shot as she stood. "We can't just stay back and let the Preventers go ahead and do the fighting."  
  
"Relax, Novem," Wufei replied, still sitting with his arms crossed. "We don't know when OZ will hit and if the strategy Keiser is working on will be done before then. All we can do is wait and see what happens first." Heero nodded as he rose, "Exactly. We're not doing any good discussing this any further until either we or OZ makes the next move. Until then, do whatever it takes to stay focused." Slowly, all of the pilots rose and made their way out of the room.   
  
Kumi and Sette remained sitting silently. Sette sighed when they were alone. "This is going to be a long wait isn't it?" she asked almost irritated. "I'm starting to get itchy to fight again as much as Novem," she admitted. Kumi stacked her papers together and placed them in her binder. She shook her head, "I have a feeling OZ will be coming back before too long. Don't worry about, that now. Just do as Heero suggested. We can't afford to lose focus this early in the game, or at any point during this war."  
  
Sette nodded as she sighed again. Resting her head on her hand, she smiled to her friend, "You need a man." Kumi's eyes shot wide as she glared to the princess, "What!?!" she yelled. Sette laughed, "Oh come on, Kum. I have Quatre. You need someone now." "Sette, I have no time for this nonsense," the silver-haired woman hissed.   
  
"What about Duo!?!" Sette beamed. Kumi laughed loudly. Her friend looked with uncertainty, "What's so funny? He's a good looking guy." Kumi laughed again, "It's not that." "Then what is it?" Sette asked in haste. "He and my cousin are together," Kumi answered with a smile. Sette almost fell out of her chair as she exclaimed, "Wow! You never told me that you had another cousin! What's her name?" Kumi rolled her eyes as she shook her head. A little amused, she replied simply, "Heero." Sette's eyes widened. "That's so weird! You have a male cousin named Heero t-Oh my God," she gasped as she covered her mouth.  
  
Holding up her right hand, the tomboy whispered, "You mean he...?" Kumi nodded. Sette raised her left hand asking, "And he...?" Kumi nodded again. Sette lowered her hands as her shocked face remained. After a long pause, her face calmed as she shrugged, "Okay...At this point, nothing surprises me anymore." Kumi chuckled as she rose and walked out of the room.  
  
As she stepped out, she noticed Trowa walking to the quarters. She called his name as he turned and smiled to her. "Hey, Kumi," he replied as she walked up to him. Kumi paused before saying, "I wanted to thank you." Trowa looked confused as he asked, "For what?" "I was in the hanger when you had your talk with Catherine late last night. I'm glad that you were there to offer support...I'm not exactly the best in that area and wouldn't have known what to say to her, other than what any soldier would suggest. Trowa placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't sell yourself short," he said gently as he smiled. "You are capable of feeling just as much as Heero. Whatever training you had when you were young never took away the fact that you're a human being. When all's said and done, you're human, not a soldier."  
  
Kumi looked to him with a glint of what seemed like hope. She lowered her head, "I should get going. I have a lot of work to do." With that, she stepped away and walked down the long corroder. Trowa looked to her as she walked away. He called, "Kumi." The pilot turned and looked to him with a lost look. He smiled, "I finally got to hear you laugh and see you smile before the meeting...You should do it more often." Kumi almost blushed as she gave a very small smile, but a smile none the less. "Maybe," she replied quietly before turning again to walk further down the hall.  
  
Sette's head popped out from behind the corner of the room as she watched Trowa look to Kumi as she walked off. "Well, well, well," she smiled to herself. "What do you think you're doing?" a voice came from behind her as she almost shouted from shock. When she turned, a Chinese pilot was glaring to her. "Hi, Wolfy," Sette smiled. Wufei sighed and shook his head, refusing to address the issue of his name with her again.  
  
"What are you doing?" he said with more conviction. The princess closed her eyes and answered, "Just watching love blossom, that's all." Wufei laughed, "Don't be ridiculous. Trowa is the last person I could see ever falling in love. He's too quiet." "He was talking quite a bit with Kumi," the tomboy grinned. "That doesn't mean anything," the other pilot snorted. "Care to make this interesting?" Sette offered in a serious tone. Wufei nodded, "You're on."   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Latter that day, two pilots were in a gravity activated racquet ball court as they knocked the small ball with great power and speed to each other off the wall, never missing a beat. Heero and Duo were getting out all of the frustration and anxiety that had been running through them as sweat poured off of them, saturating their tank tops and running shorts.   
  
Each time they whacked the ball, a loud grunt would escape them. They had been at this for over an hour now. They didn't care about their bodies as they would throw themselves in the ball's path to keep it moving, knocking them into the walls, falling to the ground and the banginging against the glass door. Finally, a buzzer went off as the ball froze in midair. Exhausted, the pilots fell to their knees and gasped for air. "Nice game...Heero," Duo said brokenly as he panted and wiped the sweat from his face. Heero looked to his lover beside him and noticed the bruises he gave himself as a result from the game.  
  
"Duo," the Wing pilot whispered, concerned. "Huh?" the American asked as his koi crawled over to him. Heero kissed the black-and-blue mark on his left arm. Duo smiled to him, "I didn't even notice I did that," he assured him. "I'm okay, koi," he whispered. Heero sighed, "And you tell me about over-doing it." The braided pilot laughed. He kissed his lover's forehead and replied, "Well, I have a lot on my mind...We all do." Heero nodded, "I know." Wrapping his arm around Duo's chest, he rested his head on his shoulder. Duo wrapped his arms around the Wing pilot's waist and lied his head on his partner's as they closed their eyes. They sat like that for a while when they heard sirens.  
  
The pair looked to eachother briefly as they jumped to their feet and flew out of the room. The hallways were blinking red as the sirens rang out. Soon, the lovers made it to the control room. Not far behind them, the other pilots flew in and stayed in the back of the massive area, looking to the monitors. "So they finally decided to show up," Sette stated as they saw a large OZ fleet swoop into Colony E89 miles away. "It's about time," Wufei growled as he and the other pilots were about to make a break for their Gundams.  
  
However, they turned only to hear a loud voice call, "You're not going anywhere." They looked back in shock to see Lieutenant Keiser walk to them with a sneer on his face. "What the hell are you talking about," Heero hissed. "Like I said, you're staying here. A large fleet of my Preventers is off now to take care of the situation." Kumi glared at him, "What will keeping us here prove?" Keiser replied, "That you Gundam pilots are not all you're cracked up to be." Keiser was now being given death glares from all of the pilots, even Catherine.   
  
Looking to the monitors, they watched the fight between the OZ soldiers and the Preventers. In the beginning of the struggle, the Preventers were able to hold their own and then some. After five minutes into the fight, an OZ soldier looked around and asked himself, "Where are those Gundams suits?" just before taking out a Preventer's mobile suit with his sword. The fight was then beginning to turn in OZ's favor as more soldiers came.  
  
More time passed as the Gundam pilots were forced to do nothing but watch. Duo clenched his fists and growled to himself, "Screw this." Heero was the only one close enough to hear, as he stood beside him. The American turned and made a dash for the hanger, Heero right there with him. In an instant, Kumi, Sette, Trowa and all of the pilots followed as they charged the halls to reach their suit, knocking soldiers out that tried to stop them. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?! GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE!" Keiser screamed at them. Lady Une smiled as she looked to the monitors again. "Seems as though they don't need anyone to tell them what to do," she stated. Keiser was almost turning red as he growled, "We'll see about that."  
  
Once strapped into their suits, Heero and Duo led the charge as their suits left the ship. The other suits were close behind them. Another OZ soldier looked to his monitor and announced, "I'm picking up something...It appears to be a mobile suit." Just then, Deathscythe came down at great speed, Duo shrieking all the way. "THE GUNDAMS!" was all the man had time to scream before the scythe tore him in two. Using the Buster Riffle, Heero took out three Aires ships and called to the others, "Fan out. Encircle them and close in on them. Duo and I will handle the center."  
  
Kumi took his advice as she shot further up the Colony's surface. Sette took the southern route as they grouped out and took on their own personal fights. Delapan used her bladed whip to slice through a Virgo suit with ease. She proceeded to shoot more soldiers with the guns hidden in the side Slither's head. "Where the hell did they come from?" on OZ soldier cried just before one of Zes's sais cut the head of his Virgo off, causing the suit to explode. The queen was handling Calvary well as she maneuvered the Gundam with even more fluidness than before.   
  
Looking to her monitor, she could see the numbers of the OZ pilots dropping. "Now to start pushing them back," she told herself as she began to 'heard' the troops before her. Novem was not far from her as she shot countless arrows from her suit to bring the opponents to their end. She smiled as she fought with everything she had. Just then, her eyes widened as a soldier came from behind and took advantage of her back being turned. His attempt to cut at her armor was stopped short as she spun quickly and stabbed the large bow through the cockpit. "That was close," the young pilot sighed to herself. "Are you all right?" Relena called. Dorothy nodded, "Just fine, thanks."  
  
Trowa and Wufei teamed up as they swept down on the soldiers and pushed them backwards. "Keiser better be enjoying the view," Wufei sneered as he sent a spray of flames down on the Leos below him." Trowa shook his head, "I doubt he'll be very impressed no matter how this ends." Using his suit's chest, he showered the Aires above him with bullets. Quarte was further out as he shot as the suits before him. He noticed that an Aires was about to hit Sette as she swiped at a Leo. With a quick move, he tossed a blade in their direction and cut the Aires in half. Seeing the explosion, Sette looked to the Arabian and chuckled, "Thank you, beloved." Quatre smiled, "Don't mention it." They continued to push the soldiers before them back.  
  
The large number of Preventers that made it through the struggle continued to fight as they aided the Gundam pilots. Heero and Kumi could be heard laughing almost as man people as they met up in the center and killed off the OZ soldiers that remained. Sette watched and sighed, "The family that kills together..." she stopped her thought for a second to make a disgusted face and noise.   
  
The numbers of the OZ soldiers was dropping greatly as there was no signs of the few remaining troops giving in. Kumi thought aloud, "I don't get it." Taking her riffle, she destroyed three Leos. "They don't seem as prepared to retreat now as they did the last time." "Keep taking them out," Heero replied as he slashed through more mobile suits. The Preventers suits also took part in the slaughter. There was just a few handfuls of OZ soldiers left as they were surrounded by the Gundams while they made a circle around them.   
  
It had been a half-hour since OZ attacked the Colony and a winner was finally decided. An OZ soldier's monitor blinked on to reveal Stanton as she smiled to him. "Good work, Private," she began. "We've made our point here. Come on back." "But Commander-" the soldier was interrupted by the young woman. "This is not a retreat. It's strategy. I am ordering your return." "Yes, Commander Stanton." With that, he led the flight from the colony as the Gundam pilots watched while they handled taking out a few more troops.   
  
  
The battle was officially over as only the Preventers and Gundams remained. The Preventers cheered as they began to head back to Peace Million. In his Gundam, Duo looked up to where the OZ soldiers soared from the fight. "They're up to something," he whispered to himself. He heard Heero's voice announce, "All right. Let's get out of here," as he flew off in Wing Zero. The suits all went off together as they returned to the massive ship.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
When they were out of their suits, the pilots sat together in the hanger. "I don't understand why it took so long for them to realize they weren't going to win that fight and leave," Quatre stated. Heero answered, "They were making a statement." His comrades all looked to him as he continued. "OZ wants to keep us guessing. They have a lot more going for them than what they've been throwing at us."  
  
Sette shivered, "I hate to agree with that...But I have a feeling you're right." Kumi replied, "It's the same reason we're keeping Milliardo and Euphoria from the battlefield for now. OZ has to believe that we only have the Preventers and ten Gundams to work with." Catherine shook her head, "They don't seem to be too concerned about the lives of their pilots. That's for certain." Wufei replied, "Probably because they don't need to rely on them as much as other weapons they have." Relena nodded, "That would make sense. Their technology has improved since the first war." Dorothy sighed, "There has to be a way that we can find them. I don't care how good their EMP signal is." Duo shook his head, "I agree but we can't do anything until Lieutenant Asshole can come up with a game plan."  
  
Just then, Lieutenant Keiser's voice came on the loudspeaker as he announced, "Yuy, Maxwell, in my office now." When the speakers fell silent, the American smiled brightly, "Speaking of Mr. Happy." Heero smirked as he stood and looked back to his lover. "Come on, Duo. We might as well get this over with," he shrugged. Duo rose and stretched, "Yea. Nothing better to do anyway." The two walked out side-by-side as their friends watched them depart.  
  
When the door behind them closed, the remaining pilots looked to eachother. "Keiser's going to give them hell," Trowa sighed. "I'm sure Heero and Duo will be able to handle it," Kumi chuckled deeply. Sette stood and smiled, "Well, I'm heading off to the bar. I need something to help relax a little. Besides, we kicked ass out there. It's something to celebrate." "I'll join you," Quatre nodded as he rose to his feet.   
  
Wufei, Catherine, and the others all thought that a small celebration was in order as they decided to head to the bar. Kumi looked to Excalibur then removed the folded blueprints she always had on her. Trowa was one of the last to leave as he looked to the silver-haired girl. He smiled, "Coming, Kumi?" She turned and looked to him, "Maybe later. I have some things I need to work on." Trowa responded, "All right. Just don't work too hard." He waved and joined the others below. The young woman managed to catch Dorothy sigh, "If OZ does have more up their sleeve, I just wish that they would use it now so we know what we're dealing with." The others gave words of agreement and understanding. Kumi looked to the door after the other pilots left.   
  
Before she started her project, Kumi went to the window not far from her suit and searched through the stars. "Be careful what you wish for," she whispered gravely. Nothing lied outside of the window, just the silent stars and the darkness surrounding them. It was the silence and the darkness of the whole war that were the most frightening elements in this war. And right now, they were working in OZ's favor.  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Episode 5: Ripples In Time

DISCLAIMER: None of these characters are mine, with the exception of Kumi and Sette and a bunch of others.   
  
INPORTANT NOTE FOR THIS FIC: Okay, there are going to be A LOT of flashback in this so...when you see @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@, that's the beginning and end of a flashback. this: ********** is the beginning and conclusion of a scene from the present. And just in case there are some of you who decided not to read this, I will also say when I flashback begins and ends so THERE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! :^) I hope you enjoy this! Love you all! SkyLark  
  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 5: Ripples in Time  
by SkyLark  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
(Flashback)   
  
Two teenagers lied in a field one night on Colony L1. They didn't pay mind to the stars too much. They just lied with their eyes closed and enjoyed the fresh air for a change. It was a boy and girl who looked to be about fifteen. The boy had short, unruly dark hair while the girl with him had long, straight and silver hair that fell loose on the grass below. Not a word had been spoken between them since they arrived here hours ago.   
  
Finally, the young woman opened her eyes and looked to her cousin. Quietly, she asked, "Heero?" "Hmmm," the Wing pilot replied as he opened his eyes to her." Their eyes were the same deep blue. Kumi sat up and looked down to him. "Don't get me wrong...I'm glad we finally got to break out from the base for a while. But, why the urgency for you to do so tonight? When you told me we were going to break out earlier, you seemed a little..." She couldn't think of the word she was looking for. "Lost?" Heero asked almost quietly and sadly.   
  
Kumi bit her lip at the word, knowing the connection that it had to a painful experience Heero recently faced. After a long pause, she nodded, "Yea. Is everything all right? You're thinking of that little girl and her puppy again, aren't you?" Heero shrugged, "I'm always thinking about that. It's not the reason why I wanted to get out so bad today. My head's been swimming with stuff since early this afternoon. I was going to go crazy if I stayed in the base all night."   
  
"What's wrong, Heero?" Kumi asked gently. Her cousin continued to lie on his back as he looked to her. "I finally asked Dr. J my question late this morning." Kumi gasped as he eyes widened. "What?" she whispered breathlessly. "I-I can't believe you asked him when you would be able to fall in love. So what happened?" The young girl was not worried about letting her anxiousness show since she was alone with her cousin and best friend. Heero closed his eyes sadly, painfully.  
  
The silence and Heero's facial expressions spoke volumes like none other as Kumi frowned and lowered her head. She sighed deeply, "I didn't think it was going to be anything good. So you asked when you would be able to fall in love and he beat you." "He did worse than that," Heero replied so quietly that she almost didn't catch it. Kumi opened her eyes and turned to him again. "What did he do?" she asked timidly. Heero opened his eyes and sat up, pulling his knees to his chest. "He answered my question," he replied. Kumi frowned and lowered her head, "I see," she replied. Heero shook his head, "He said that I won't be able to fall in love with anyone unless their heart beats perfectly in time with my own."   
  
The girl felt the bottom of her stomach fall out at this, but she wouldn't let it show in her expression. There was a long pause between the two. Their hair was blown by the cool breeze as they sat silently. "Oh Heero," Kumi whispered sadly as she lied back slowly. "I'm sorry." The Wing pilot deadpanned, "It's all right. I should have known it would never be possible. I just couldn't help but ask him. He made us the way we are, after all." Kumi nodded, "Yea." "Do you agree with him?" her cousin asked suddenly, emotionlessly. The girl shook her head, "I don't know. We're not to question anything Dr. J tells us...but..." She didn't know what else to say. Words were never a strong point for either pilot. "Hn," was all Heero could say as he lied back down beside her. They looked up to the sky together.   
  
"All those stars..." Heero said out of the blue. "...There must be two that burn at an equal brightness." Kumi almost felt tears sting her eyes when he said this. 'I know you want to know love so much, Heero,' she thought to herself. 'I do as well, but you were able to have a taste of what love is like at one point. I wouldn't know where to begin since I've lived in the base all my life. You've been cared for by another who taught you to follow your emotions. I don't know any of these things. All I want is for you to know them again, Heero. I want you to fall in love and know what's it's like...Whether or not I ever will.'   
  
Instead of voicing her thoughts, Kumi simply reached out and held Heero's hand. When her hand went in his, she squeezed it for support. Heero felt the gesture and squeezed back gently. "I love you, Heero," Kumi whispered quietly. Heero whispered back, secret tears in his eyes, "I love you, too, Kumi." They lied in silence under the sky.   
  
(End Flashback)   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
* * * * * *   
  
In a room decorated with military badges, plaques and statues, two pilots stood before a tall, blonde and infuriated Lieutenant as he stood behind his desk. "WHAT THE HELL WERE THE TWO OF YOU THINKING BACK THERE!?!" he shouted as he stood behind his desk. Heero and Duo were biting their lips to keep from laughing. Duo was the one struggling most a small, quick chuckles left him. "YOU FIND THIS FUNNY, MAXWELL!?! Keiser shouted as he walked in front of his desk. Duo smiled and replied, "Actually, yes I do, sir."   
  
The Lieutenant's saw red as he reached out to pull on the braid that fell over the pilot's shoulder with all his strength. His hand was stopped short by another. He looked to the Wing pilot as he gripped onto the soldier's hand, getting ready to crush it. Heero threatened in a deep voice, "Don't. Even. think about it." "How dare you threaten me, you son of a bitch." Heero reluctantly let go of his hand and took his gaze from the soldier to look forward again as he gave his infamous, "Hn."  
  
"You do realize that purposely ignoring my orders the way that you have is disrespectful and makes me look like a complete fool!?!" Keiser shouted to them. Duo gasped as his jaw fell and eyes widened. "REALLY!?!" he cried. He looked to his lover who gazed back expressionless. "Oh my God, Heero! What were we thinking!?!" Heero laughed loudly at his koi's sarcasm as the Lieutenant's face reddened with rage. He growled, "You little bastards aren't going to have the last laugh. Duo smiled brightly and saluted, "Whatever you say, Lieutenant Asshole!"  
  
Heero bit his lip again and closed his eyes as he shook his head, smiling the whole time. "That's LIEUTENANT KEISER TO YOU!!! I DEMAND RESPECT FROM YOU, YOU LITTLE FUCK!" Duo glared at him coldly and stated calmly, "That's God of Death, to you. And I only give the same respect my friends and I receive." Heero gave a look of agreement to the frustrated man. Keiser shouted and stormed behind his desk again. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE UNTIL I DECIDE WHAT TO DO WITH YOU!" he screamed.  
  
Just then, the door opened as a young woman entered with a disgusted look on her face. Keiser's face dropped as he gasped and stood straight and saluted her with a look of shock and fear. "Lady Une. I didn't know that you were-" "That's enough, Keiser," Lady Une said sternly as she never lost her look of anger to him to turn and smile to the Gundam pilots who smiled back. Duo waved vibrantly. She nodded, "You two best leave me with the Lieutenant. I need to have a few words with him. Great work out there today." "Thank you, Lady Une," Heero nodded as he and his lover left the room quietly.   
  
As the lovers walked down the deserted hall back to their room, they laughed loudly. "Oh man!" Duo began. "Did you see the look on his face when she showed up!?!" Heero smiled and nodded as he chuckled, "I thought he was going to piss his pants!" They broke out into laughter again. "I think he did!" the American exploded as they began to pull themselves together. Heero smiled to his partner and pinched his cheek tightly. "Hey!" Duo called. "What was that for?" The Wing pilot smirked and answered simply, "You're bad." The braided pilot wrapped an arm around Heero shoulder and gave a devilish grin, "And you love me for it," he purred. Heero looked to him with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
The American stopped, "Oh come on! Don't tell me you don't like it when I-Mmmph." His words were stopped as Heero pressed their lips tightly together. The Japanese pilot whispered, "You know I love everything about you." "Hmmm," Duo sighed as they held each other. "Hey, race ya to the shower," Duo whispered in the Wing pilot's ear. "Winner gets to wash their lover first." Heero smiled widely, "You're on." With that, they broke off into full sprint down the halls, laughing the whole way.  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
When the lovers stepped out of the shower together, Duo sighed, "Well, that's one race I don't mind losing." Heero chuckled deeply. He noticed a small piece of paper that had been slipped under is door and took it into his hand. Duo looked to him with curiosity, "What is it?" Heero read aloud, "Heero and Duo, We're all at the bar to celebrate today's victory! Come on over! Hope to see you soon! Love 'yas Muchly, Sette."   
  
Duo beamed, "YES! I'm game! How about you?" Heero nodded, "I could go for a few drinks, myself. Oh-oh." "What's wrong," the American frowned. Heero found more writing on the back and read out loud, "Heero, please get your workaholic, antisocial, and death-defying cousin out of the hanger. She needs a few cold ones. Thanks, babe! Love ya, Sette." Duo sighed, "Sounds like Kumi still hasn't been able to get past the training Dr. J put the two of you through." Heero frowned and shook his head, "She wasn't as lucky as I was to find someone like you." Duo blushed as he lowered his head meekly. He kissed Heero's cheek and whispered, "You go and talk to her. I'll meet you in the bar."   
  
The short-haired pilot nodded, "Thanks, koi. We'll be there soon." Duo smiled and nodded back before they gently kissed eachother's lips. They walked out of the room and went separate ways.  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
In the bar, loud dance music played as the other pilots stood and sat at the bar, drinking and laughing. The bar was pretty full as Preventers also took advantage of the scene to enjoy themselves. The dance floor was the best lit part of the area as colored lights flashed from the spotlights and mirror balls that were strategically placed to work with the music. The pilots were the most relaxed they had been in weeks as they stayed together enjoying the company of eachother.  
  
"I think that I can safely say that we'll get through this whole ordeal just fine," Relena smiled. Dorothy nodded, "I agree. We have been able to show OZ what we're made of. I don't think they'll be showing their faces again too soon." Trowa shook his head, "Don't speak so soon. OZ has never been predictable." Wufei nodded, "He's right. We're doing a great job, but I still think that OZ is holding back a lot of what they have to offer."  
  
Catherine gulped her sip of Vodka roughly at this. She shook her head, "Please don't speak like that. Can we just enjoy the face that we've won a fight today?" Sette looked up from her seat as she spoke to Quatre. She called, "Monkey Girl actually said something I agree with! You all just need to chill and loosen up." Catherine wrinkled her nose at the nickname and took another sip of her drink. The others continued to laugh and discuss much lighter subjects. Soon, Catherine lead the way to the dance floor as her comrades followed.   
  
Sette and Quatre were about to walk to the dance floor when the princess put her drink down for a second. When she did so, of course, a wave of ripples came to the surface of the glass. They spread to the edged of the cup as she looked at the movement of the liquid, almost in awe as a smile crossed her face. Quatre looked to his admirer and smiled himself. "What is it?" Sette looked to him and replied, "The Ripple Effect." Quatre gave her a confused look.  
  
Sette sighed, "Something my Dad told me. I can't help but think about it. Everything we say and do, no matter how small and insignificant it way seem, will somehow effect other lives." She stood straight and looked to the other pilot's eyes. "It's especially the case in war," she continued. "Except, for us, anything we say or do affects millions of lives. Everyone counts on us. That's why it's so important for all of us to be careful when we say or do anything during the war. And everything comes back to the source."   
  
Quatre smiled, "Pretty deep thoughts." Sette laughed, "Well, I hope you enjoyed it! That'll be the last deep thought from me in a while. They only come once in a blue moon from me!" The Arabian laughed and wrapped his arm around the princess's shoulder as they walked to the dance floor. "I think I can handle that," he told her. As they joined their friends, the ripples in the drink continued to grow.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"THIS WAY!" a braided teenager yelled as he ran down the halls with another young man in a green tank top and black spandex shorts. The long-haired boy tossed a small can at the window ahead of them as they fell and braced for the explosion. They ran as soon as the smoke cleared and jumped from the hole. "GERANAMOOOOOO!!!" the black-clad boy called as they fell quickly. He used his chopper stick to slow his fall as he looked and saw that the other with him wasn't opening his parachute.   
  
The young man who broke him out screamed, "HEY ARE YOU CRAZY!?! HURRY UP AND RELEASE YOUR PARACHUTE!!!" No response from the pilot he freed. "MOVE IT ARE YOU TRYIN' TO KILL YOURSELF OR WHAT!?!" he cried to him. Again, no response. "DAMN I'm gonna have nightmares over this one!" Duo said grimly as all he could do was watch. "They must have jumped off from here," Sally Poe stated as she and Relena looked from the hole the pilots jumped from. "OH MY GOD...HEEROOOOO!!!" the young girl cried. Out of shock at that constant cry, Heero's eyes widened as his hand tugged at the cord against his wish.   
  
He could hear the other young man shout, "IT'S WAY TOO LATE NOW!!!" Removing himself from the parachute, Heero crashed into the side of the cliffs and rolled in pain down the rocks and the beach. "K'so," he cursed in pain as he could feel that his right leg had broken. "He pulled himself to his feet and clenched his fist, "Damn it! I shouldn't have released my parachute."   
  
The other pilot landed safely and walked to him as he removed his cap. "I can see why you would want to take your own life. Buy maybe, just MAYBE you should consider another way of committing suicide, buddy!" he said sternly. To Heero's amazement, he walked to him and lifted his right arm over his shoulder. He spoke again, "Now I'm not asking you to trust me, but right now, I'm the only friend you've got, paly."   
  
(End Flashback)   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
(Begin Another Flashback)  
  
Under a dark sky filled with storm clouds, a teenage pilot stood before her suit, her silver locks flowing in the strong breeze. She was clad in a purple tank top- the straps of her black sports bra showing- a pair of dark brown spandex shorts and sneakers. "You're an amazing fighter," the girl with long, dark blue hair smiled as she walked to the pilot of the black Gundam. "Hn," was all the other replied as she looked away from her and walked back to her suit. The talkative pilot stopped her as she ran in front of her. "Hey, you just helped me save my people back there," she began. "Thank you. I didn't know there were other Gundam pilots out there." The silent pilot pushed her aside as she continued to walk to her suit, her left arm slanted strangely.  
  
The young girl called, "Hey, you're arm's still-" she stopped as she watched the pilot take her broken forearm as she slammed it against her knee. The loud, sickening cracks of the bones snapping back into place caused the tomboy to cover her ears and slam her eyes shut as she winced. "Damn. How could you do that to yourself?" she asked in disgust. The silver-haired girl, still with her back to the other pilot, lifted her arm up and made a fist a few times with her left hand, proving that everything was back in order.   
  
The tomboy approached her and tapped her shoulder. The strange girl turned to her, burning a death glare at her. The other smiled, "My name is Sette Devion. I'm the princess of this Colony. And you are..." The quiet pilot looked away and responded, "Hn." "Okay, Hn," Sette laughed, "That's a new one. Now come on! I know you have a name and you can talk." The pilot of the black Gundam, walked away. "I'll be seeing you around. Gundam pilots have to stick together, you know!" Sette called to her. "It was nice meeting you." The black suit disappeared into the sky as the princess watched its departure. Sette shook her head as she looked up to the sky, "Strange girl."  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
(Begin Another Flashback)  
  
A small blonde sat before an army if servants as they spoke amongst themselves. A man in shade looked down to the young man and asked, "Master Quatre, if anything had happened to you, how would we ever explain it to your father in the Colonies?" Another soldier continued, "Don't you have any confidence in us, Master?" Quatre replied, "No. It's not like that at all." A servant with a thick mustache stated, "Our soul purpose is to protect you, Sir." "Do you understand this?" the man in shades intervened. At the same time, they asked, "Master Quatre?"   
  
Quatre smiled, "Yea." A very tall pilot stood between the young man and the soldiers. "Right, that's enough," he began. "Master Quatre has given us his word that he wouldn't run off un us again." The Arabian vowed, "Yea. I promise." The tall man got the others to leave by saying, "This is no time to be standing around. Go load up the weapons on your mobile suits or something." Grumbling, the other men left the two alone.  
  
The huge man poured tea as Quatre sighed, "Thanks, Rashid." His guard coldly answered, "I'm very upset with you, myself, don't forget it." Timidly, Quatre replied, "Right." Rashid gave a warmer look to his master as he questioned, "So, how was it?" The blonde smiled, "There are five suits in all. I'm pretty sure they're all called Gundams." "They're all Gundams?" Quatre answered, "They're all violent and dangerous, but they're all really nice guys." Rashid was not so certain about this. "How can you be so sure of that, Master?"   
  
The small pilot simply stated, "I'm not sure. The soul of Outer Space tells me." "The Soul of Outer Space?" Rashid speculated. "The Soul of Outer Space," Quatre repeated with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. The Soul was speaking to him again at this time.  
  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The girl in spandex shorts with long silver hair sat at the edge of a cliff on a Colony far in space. Her legs were crossed beneath her as she sat with her eyes closed. Deep in meditation, she didn't pay mind to the breeze playing with her long, shining locks. The sunlight from the artificial sun sent strings of light dancing through the hair. She had been at this for a while now as she paid no mind to the world around her. She just focused on contacting a friend she never met, someone who had seen Heero. "Trust those pilots," she told the unknown contact through her mind. She almost heard a quite, male voice reply, "I trust them. I don't know why, but I do."   
  
The pilot opened her eyes and smiled, "Good. Heero's not alone on Earth. He'll need all the help he can get, whether he agrees with that or not." Getting to her feet, she looked to the horizon before her as her hair spun all around behind her.   
  
She turned to see that she wasn't alone. The one called Sette stood there as she rested against a tree. "Ready, Kumi?" she asked with a smile on her face. Expressionless, Kumi walked to Excalibur. Sette sighed as she shrugged, "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
  
"TAKE COVER!" a woman with braids shouted as she pushed a young pilot and another rebel against OZ to the ground as an Aires swooped down on them, shooting. The older man had been shot in the back as he cried in pain, blood dripping from him. The young Chinese pilot held him as he looked to the shot man in his arms. "You're not hurt are ya, kid," he asked quietly. "Help me...End it for me...Put an end to my misery," he whispered in pain as a groan of pain escaped him. He fell lifeless in the boy's arms.  
  
The woman said quietly to him, "Wars use people's lives as mere playthings. That's why it's important to have a strong sense of our faith." A mobile suit came from the woods in their direction. The woman straightened as she walked slowly to it. "Sally, what are you doing!?!" the small pilot called after her. Sally answered with her back to him, "Wufei, you have everything it takes to help save the weak. I hope you never lose sight of that kind heart of yours." She walked on to have two missiles shot at her as they exploded before her. Only a little shaken, she continued to walk forward.   
  
Wufei shouted, "COME BACK, SALLY! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?!" Sally replied, still not turning to face him, "I realize that right now healing your heart is more important than my life is. I'm sure of that." She prepared to walk on as Wufei grunted and lifted a missile launcher. He hit the suit perfectly as he shouted, "RUN SALLY!" The woman smiled to him, "Wufei!"  
  
The pilot ran into his suit and said, "Nataku, I've got no right to pilot you. But for now, I'm asking you, lend me your strength." "IT MOVED!" an OZ pilot cried in his suit as the Gundam looked to him. Wufei made quick work of all of the OZ suits.  
  
After the fight, by the rubble left from the struggle, Sally sat beside the pilot of Nataku. She sighed, "I'm sure OZ will come back to try and take over this nation." Wufei looked to her and asked, "Are you going to keep fighting?" Sally looked away and lowered her head, "Justice," she said quietly. "It's become such a cheap word now. The Alliance and OZ said peace and justice were their objectives..." She lifted her head high, "Well, I have my own sense of justice. Everyone have their own sense of justice." She looked to Wufei, "Even you do...You have it."  
  
Wufei lower his head, "Those who are righteous must also have strength. The weak have no right to take advantage of Nataku's strength." The young woman responded, "You were different this time. This time your heart was really in it. What's the point of having strength if you don't have the heart?" She rose to her feet and looked down to the pilot. "Wufei, when you are able to fight with Nataku, I hope you'll come and fight with me again." Wufei looked to her and questioned, "Even though you're so weak, you're still going to fight?" Sally smiled, "The most important thing is that my heart is in it." The young pilot looked to her and gave a warm smile as he gave a soft, "Hn." They turned to watch the sunrise together from where they were.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The ringmaster of the popular traveling circus stood in the center of the ring, spotlights circling all around. He announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Allow me to present our next act. Shown for the first time ever, please welcome our upcoming star, Trowa Barton." At this, the lights shined on a red Gundam, the crowd falling silent in shock before they spoke amongst themselves. The ringmaster looked up in amazement along with a young performer with short, curly red hair. "A mobile suit," he gasped. "What's Trowa doing? What on Earth has he got planned?" The young woman smiled, "Aw. This is going to be the best. A performance like this'll bring the house down, no matter where we take it."  
  
In his cockpit, Trowa said quietly to himself, "Now for my self-detonation show." At saying this, he used Heave Arms to rip through the tent with his guns. Everyone ran and screamed at the display with the exception of the young woman as she looked to the suit in shock, gasping, "Trowa!" The Gundam destroyed all of the OZ carriers taking fuel off to the organization's benefit. No matter where they were, there was no carrier spared.   
  
Trowa told himself in the midst of the destruction, "Next, I'll destroy the storage tank. This is my last mission...No need to worry about running out of bullets." He fired everything he had at the plant as explosions and flamed filled the area. The girl looked to the suit with wide eyes as she asked herself, "Trowa, what's going on? What's gotten into you?" She gaped as she remembered a time when she and the young pilot were performing her knife-throwing routine. "You're planning to die," she whispered hoarsely. Heavy Arms stood in a sea of flames. The pilot closed his eyes and said, "This is the end."  
  
The girl ran before the Gundam and called, "Trowa! What are you doing, Trowa?" The young man replied, "Catherine! Stay away from here. I am going to self-detonate." Catherine cried, "What do you mean, Trowa? Come down here let's talk thing out. Come on, hurry!" An OZ mobile suit that had been shot began to move not far behind the girl. "CATHERINE!" Trowa shouted as the suit fired a beam at her. His sister turned and gasped, she wasn't going to be able to avoid the shot. Just before she was hit, Heavy Arms landed in front of her to block the laser. Trowa shot the suit until there were no bullets left in his Gundam.  
  
The suit looked down to the girl as the pilot warned, "Stay away, Catherine. I've got to go through with this." Catherine got on a cliff that stood not far from the cockpit. She called, "Trowa?" No response. "Trowa!" she shouted again. Finally, the cockpit opened to reveal her brother in his seat. Catherine growled and threw herself inside the suit, landing a strong punch across the pilot's left cheek. Trowa recoiled in shock as he didn't see that coming. He closed his wide eyes and rubbed the bruised cheek.  
  
Catherine's eyes were filled with tears as she asked, "Don't you think your life is a little too valuable, Trowa? Self-detonate!?! What were you thinking? What would your mother and father think about such a selfish and hasty decision? Did you ever give a thought to the people you'd leave behind? You're the most pathetic person I ever met." She stopped to fold over and throw a fist into the controls. "You didn't think about us," Catherine began again. "...The people you'd leave behind. We'd have to go on living in sorrow." She couldn't continue as she just sobbed. Trowa sighed as he leaned forward to rest a hand on her shoulder.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
In Antarctica, a small craft flew before the suit known as the Tall Geese. Heavy Arms lied on his back before the other suit as the craft flew between them. A young woman stood in the doorway, bundled up and wearing a microphone over her head as she called, "Are you Zech Marches?" The pilot replied simply, "Princess, please leave at once. I just take revenge for the death of my men." The princess responded, "I hereby order you, under the name of the Peacecraft family, stop this battle immediately!"   
  
Zechs said to himself, "You've become strong, Relena. That's more fitting for a Peacecraft daughter. See for how dirty and foul battles really are. He proceeded to knock the other Gundam with his sword many times, Heero being wounded couldn't respond the way he normally would. Relena shouted, "No, if you are a true warrior and a true knight of Peacecraft, you couldn't possibly use such play." The young woman's butler called from the pilot's seat, "Relena, there's a call for you from Lieutenant Noin."   
  
Relena entered the ship to look to the communicator. Noin stood saluting with her eyes closed to the princess in the screen. Relena frowned to her, "Miss Noin, I completely miss understood you. I thought you were sincere. How could you just sit by and watch? This is neither a duel nor a match. They're trying to kill each other!" Noin replied as she lowered her hand, but never opened her eyes, "Precisely...I deserve your contempt, but I can't help it...Because I believe in Cornel Zechs. I am not about to interrupt anything he plans on doing." Relena shouted, "Heero, defeat that man! Anyone associated with a foul group such as OZ is an embarrassment to the Sanc Kingdom! Go ahead...Kill him!"  
  
Noin yelled, "Stop it! Relena!" The princess looked to the Lieutenant in confusion. The young woman bent down, resting her hands on the controls and said quietly, "Please stop. Its a fact that he's associated with OZ, and I don't deny that some mistakes were made, either. I'm not going to try and explain in a way with his love for the Sanc Kingdom, though...But Relena," she closed her eyes before continuing, "No matter what destiny awaits you, you must never do anything as deplorable as wishing the death of your own brother." Relena blinked, "Brother...He's my brother?" Noin went on to explain how the princess's brother went on to become the way he had.  
  
Noin concluded by saying, "I'll keep believing in him. I want to stay by his side, no matter what happens or what he searched for." The princess asked quietly, "You're fond of my brother, aren't you, Noin?" The Lieutenant sighed, "Yes...I do love him." Relena replied, Take care of my brother forever." A soft laughter came from the young soldier, "I'm not sure if I'm able. Cornel Zechs can be reckless at times." Relena smiled, "It must run in the Peacecraft blood."   
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Heero Yuy was staring at a computer screen reading out loud, "No major incidences have been reported. The records of the leader, Heero Yuy have been deleted...Oz's methods haven't changed one little bit." He sighed as he turned the screen off. His attention was soon taken by the television screen as his classmates stood and watched the report. His eyes widened in shock as he gasped silently, "Duo?"  
  
The American was on the screen, unconscious and being led off by OZ soldiers as the reporter spoke of his capture along with Deathscythe. Heero couldn't breathe, but he put aside his feelings as he thought to himself, "Now would not be the right time for war. From here on in, all negative factors must be eliminated." His gaze never left the image of the pilot who saved him.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kumi sighed deeply as she turned the screen off. The image of the braided pilot disappeared as her friend got out of her chair with a look of sadness. "Kumi, we have to get him out of there." Her comrade shook her head, "He's fighting another war all together, Sette." "What does that matter?" the princess cried as she followed her emotionless friend into the hanger. "He's a Gundam pilot, just as we are, and he's in trouble."  
  
The taller pilot never changed her empty expression as she stopped in place, listening to the tomboy's protest. "We're close enough to that Colony that we can get him out of there. His Gundam will be a problem getting out, but-" "We're saying here," Kumi interrupted. Sette's eyes widened, "So you'll just stay here while OZ has their way with him!?! You know they won't let him live long. How can you think staying here is the right thing?" The silver-haired pilot deadpanned, "OZ won't have their way with him for long."  
  
The blue-haired girl gave a look of hope, "How are you sure?" "Heero will take care of the leak," Kumi answered coldly. The princess sighed in relief, "I forgot your cousin's a Gundam pilot, too. He'll get him out of there." "I said he'll take care of the leak," the silent pilot intervened. Sette gasped and shouted in anger, "HE'S GOING TO KILL HIM!?!" Kumi nodded, "He'll do what he has to in order to see that his missions go off well. As Gundam pilots, we're expendable. I'm sure that the captured pilot is aware of that as well."   
  
Sette lowered her head, frustrated. "That poor guy doesn't stand a chance?" she asked sadly. "He won't make it through the night." Kumi shook her head, "No he won't...Unless..." Sette's look of hope returned as she asked, "Unless?" Her partner shrugged, "Unless Heero feels something for him." The princess bit her lip. 'The Perfect Soldiers aren't allowed to feel anything. How could he feel anything for a possible threat to his missions?' she thought to herself.   
  
Kumi left the room and stood before Excalibur. She whispered to herself as she lowered her head, "You were taught to follow your emotions, Heero. If there was ever a time for you to do that, it's now. Listen to your heart and not your trained mind." She thought o the image of the prisoner on the television. Kumi said quietly, "Why do I get the feeling that you need him?"   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Duo pushed himself to sit up against the wall of his cell. He groaned in pain a bit before he removed a band-aid from his nose. "This isn't good," he smiled to himself. The door opened as he watched a young man toss the guard over his shoulder. Looking up to the intruder, he looked into the face of a pilot who should have been dead. His heart skipped a beat as he smiled to him, "What a surprise. Hey, Heero. I guess you are superhuman, huh?"   
  
Heero's heart went out to the other pilot. OZ had hurt him badly. Still, he kept his hurting emotions at bay. He was here to carryout a mission, nothing else. He raised a gun and aimed it at his comrade. Duo replied to the action, "Just in time. They were about to use me and my Gundam for their wicked ways." He struggled, but got to his feet, still smiling. "If I'm gonna die, it'd seem fitting for you to do it." He closed his eyes, "Here go right ahead and shoot me."  
  
The Wing pilot froze. It would have been so easy, the American was practically begging to be killed. Why couldn't he pull the trigger? Heero growled to himself at his hesitation. The other pilot's eyes shot wide open as he said in shock, "Hey! You're really gonna shoot me aren't ya!?!" Heero replied simply, "If that's what you want me to do." His eyes narrowed as he lowered the gun and turned away. "Your right hand's still okay, isn't it?" he asked as he tossed his gun to Duo. Lifting the braided pilot over his shoulder, Heero led him to the door. 'Why can't I stand the thought of him dying?' he thought to himself.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"I find wars to be beautiful, Miss Relena," a young woman with long blonde hair told the young queen. Relena nodded, "I understand, Dorothy. I look forward to debating about this issue further with you." Dorothy nodded and bowed. "Thank you, Miss Relena."  
  
Walking out to her car, Dorothy looked up to see several Alliance ships flying off. She stopped to watch them. With a smile on her face, she called up to them, "Hurry and go start a war!"   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
  
  
Wing Zero flew before the piece of Libra that had broken off and began plummeting to Earth. Aiming his Buster Riffle at the material, Heero tried to get a good lock on the target before it destroyed everything on the planet.  
  
Meanwhile, Excalibur was plummeting from the sky straight for the beam of a laser aimed at the suit. Kumi held onto the controls with everything she had as she prepared to bounce the force back at the source of the beam and the source of the whole war in the Colonies. She was close now, too close.  
  
Heero growled, "I will..." Kumi clenched her teeth, "I will..." Louder, Heero vowed, "I will..." Kumi echoed, "I will..." At the same time, their missions were about to come in full circle. Heero locked onto the broken piece of the ship and Kumi was just before the beam as she aimed back, her suit flying toward the laser. "I WILL SURVIVE!!!" they screamed at the same time as they shot their riffles.   
  
The piece of Libra dissolved and the laser was forced back as the huge ship that shot it received the hit and exploded. When the smoke cleared, Wing Zero flew out in it's bird-like form. Excalibur did the same when the explosion subsided. Duo practically jumped in his cockpit as he cheered, "You've done it, Heero!" Sette sighed as she looked from her Gundam, "Way to go, Kumi." Heero and Kumi slowly opened their eyes as they said quietly, relieved, "Mission complete." They flew off in the far reaches of space.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
* * * * * *   
  
In a large sink, a pair long, slender hands went below the surface of the water with in, causing large ripples when they came out bearing some of the liquid. Kumi sighed as she splashed the water in her hands against her face. She heard Heero's words in her head, "I've changed since the first war..." She sighed as she remembered his words. "Something happened that I never thought would...I fell in love," he said. A soft smile came across the pilot's face at this. She dried her face with a towel she left by the sink as the same voice came from behind her. "You look like you need a break."  
  
Kumi turned to see Heero standing there with a warm smile and his arms crossed. His cousin shook her head, "I don't think-" Heero interrupted, "Come on, Kumi. You've been working non-stop since you were sent on you got to Earth weeks ago." He took her arm, "Just take a night to relax for a change." Kumi sighed, then smiled and nodded, "All right. I guess you would know best." The Wing pilot smiled and nodded.  
  
The two of them walked to the bar. Kumi chuckled deeply. Heero gave a confused look to her and asked, "What is it?" "Duo's worked wonders on you," she whispered to him. The male pilot's jaw dropped as he gasped, "Y-You figured it out?" The silver-haired pilot nodded, "I could tell the way you were acting before this morning's meeting...I should have figured it out long before. I always got an odd feeling whenever I saw Duo or heard his name...It was never a bad feeling, just something I never felt before." Heero shook his head and laughed, "I should have known it wouldn't take much for you to realize." She winked to him, "You didn't expect any less did you?" The young man shook his head, "Of course not."  
  
They walked arm-in-arm and Kumi whispered, "I'm glad you didn't take Doctor J's words seriously." Heero closed his eyes and said softly, "I offered my heart to Duo and he accepted, and gave his own heart in return...If that's not love, I don't know what is." Excalibur's pilot smiled when the Wing pilot looked to her again. "I'm happy for you," she whispered. "Thank you," Heero whispered back as they continued to walk down the hall.   
  
Though she would never admit it, Kumi was happy that she was going to have a chance to enjoy herself with her comrades. Only time would tell what OZ would have planned for them. But for now, none of that mattered. It was actually nice.  
  
TBC   
  
  



	6. Episode 6: A Family Among Warriors

??  
  
DISCLAIMER: Well, none of these characters are mine with the exception of Kumi and Sette, along with a good number of others, but you'll know them when you read along. It's nice to finally say that something is mine in this!  
  
LOTS OF LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE IN THIS ONE, just to warn you!!!  
  
IMPORTANT NOTES: Okay, this is the last episode that'll consist of mostly flashbacks. It is important for the story that these memories are shown. Otherwise, how the characters got to where they are now will be confusing. All of the flashback begin and end with @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ while the scenes from the present begin and end with *********. *****All of these flashbacks take place after the Endless Waltz. So it did happen, but nothing from that time is mentioned here, just starting the months after that saga.*******  
Please e-mail me with ideas (cyclone2996@hotmail.com). I could use all the help I could get! Thanks! SkyLark   
  
Thank you so much, again, Traci 14. Your suggestions are wonderful from the first part! I appreciate everything and I hope you enjoy this! There are more of your ideas in here! Enjoy!   
  
  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 6: A Family Amongst Warriors  
by SkyLark  
with help from Traci 14   
  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Demetris had just come back from another meeting with the man in charge when he greeted a young man and a young woman in a hallway. The twins looked to him in their space suits and prepared to hear of the news he received. The tall man looked to the brown-haired pilots and told them, "You will be leaving us tomorrow night for your first time in action."  
  
The faces of the twins lit up as they turned to each other. The young man asked, "And our suits?" Demetris nodded, "You will be leaving with them." The woman sneered, "It's about time we got to see action. I was starting to think that we would never get to use Gemini." The tall man sighed, "The two of you better not let this get to your heads. Our Commander wants the Gundam pilots to have a first taste of what we have. You both better keep yourselves from loosing it out there." The younger man chuckled deeply, "You're getting soft, old man. You just relax. Azrael and I know what we're doing." Azrael nodded, "Just give us the word and we'll take care of those pilots."   
  
Demetris glared at them, "Fine. Just do whatever it takes to get ready. It won't be long before you'll be leaving." The two pilots left as the young man called, "We'll be sure to have a good time for you out there, Demetris." The pair laughed as they disappeared. The giant growled and turned his back to the way they left. He whispered to himself, "I don't know what he's thinking...sending those loose cannons off before his more experiences pilots...They better not screw this up."  
  
* * * * * *   
  
The bar was the place to be the night of the first official victory in the war for the Gundams and the Preventers. Milliardo, Noin, Sally and Brian Weatherall all joined their friends there before long. Nobody allowed the thoughts and fears of what would come to enter their minds. As a Preventer looked to the Gundam pilots celebrating the way they were, he turned to one of his higher-ranked officers and asked, "Isn't it a little risky to allow them to have this much fun when there's a war going on?" The officer smiled and shook his head, "Not at all...God only knows when they'll be able to have a good time like this again. Let them be...They're still young and need to remember that there's more to life than the battlefield." The younger soldier nodded back and went back to his business.   
  
All of the pilots had stayed out until well past two o'clock in the morning at the bar, dancing, drinking, laughing and just enjoying themselves for a change. Too tired, and or drunk, to make their way to their rooms, most of the Gundam pilots crashed in the large lounge not far from the bar. The Queen, King, Sally, Milliardo and Noin were the only ones able to make it to their rooms. When they first got there, they returned to the large lounge with blankets and pillows for their passed out comrades there.   
  
Noin placed a blanket over Heero and Duo, who lied in eachother's arms and slept peacefully on one of the couches. A warm smile spread across her face at the angelic picture of the couple. She gently moved the hair from their closed eye and whispered, "Sleep well." Kumi's head was carefully lifted from the floor by Milliardo as he placed a pillow below her head and placed a blanket over her. Relena covered Quatre, Trowa and Sette as they lied on the single other couches provided in the room. Dorothy and Catherine and Wufei were also sleeping across the floor as Brain and Sally covered them with the blankets they had. Sally gave a soft kiss to Wufei's head when he was taken care of.   
  
Knowing that it was extremely late, they all left the room upon seeing that all was well with the slumbering team. They slowly filed out of the room, Noin and Milliardo being the last to leave as they looked to the peaceful scene one last time. They smiled to each other before turning and leaving. Milliardo turned off the soft lights.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Trowa and Wufei walked to join their Arabian friend in the center of a large field where they agreed to meet up. Quatre greeted them warmly with hugs and smiled as they were reunited for the first time since the Endless Waltz. "It's good to see you both," he sighed as he looked to them. The Chinese pilot nodded, "You look well." Quatre replied, "I feel better knowing that the Gundams are being repaired as we speak." Trowa and Wufei eyes widened as their jaws dropped. Trowa whispered, "So you really were able to get your engineers to fix them." The blonde nodded, "They just need pilots...Neither of you would be able to think of anyone who could work them do you?"  
  
The other pilots laughed. Trowa shook his head, "I had a feeling that's what this meeting was about. I'd be happy to accept the responsibility of flying Heavy Arms again." Wufei nodded, "I think I know someone who'll be willing to fly Nataku." Trowa added, "The Preventers could use all they help they can get. To have the Gundams on their side is something I'm sure they have been hoping for." Quatre beamed, "Great. I'm moving to my estate on Earth. Heero and Duo are already there now. We'll find them and give them the news. I know they'll want to fly their Gundams again."  
  
Wufei's eyes widened again as he asked, "They're both on the Earth?" The Arabian nodded, "Yea. They live together there." Trowa's jaw dropped as he and the Chinese pilot looked to him in shock. He smiled and shook his head, "Wonders never cease." Wufei laughed, "I wonder if Heero's killed that baka yet." Quatre smiled, "Last I heard, they were doing fine." Trowa shrugged, "Well, when do we leave for the Earth?" The blonde answered, "As soon as the suits are finished. It'll only be another day or two." The others nodded and accepted the gift of their suits and a place to live from their friend. When they found Heero and Duo, their small family would be complete.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Relena stood in the center of a large ballroom, meeting many officials and representatives from the Earth and the Colonies. Since the Gundam pilots saved her months ago, she had not seen any of them. Surprisingly, she had gotten over the infatuation she had for a certain 'Perfect Soldier.' Since his disappearance, the young queen realized how empty her feelings really were, and that he would never feel anything for her, even if they were real. Relena hated the thought of how she must have come across to Heero, constantly chasing him. She was naive no longer, but mature and strong. Still, one thing hadn't changed, she couldn't help but grow bored at these conventions.  
  
The queen made her way to the balcony behind the mansion. She sighed as the breeze came and blew her that fell just below her shoulders now. "You look as bored as I feel," a male voice came from behind her. The queen spun quickly to see a man her age, 17, tall and blonde smiling to her. He was dressed in a very nicely decorated suit. He walked to her and shrugged, "I personally can't stand these things, myself." Relena laughed and nodded.   
  
The young man took her hand and kissed it, Relena blushing. He smiled to her, "My name is Brian Weatherall." She replied with a soft smile, "I'm Relena Peacecraft." Brain gasped and lowered his head quickly, "I am sorry, your highness, I would have addressed you properly if I had realized that you were the Queen of the World. Forgive me." The young woman shook her head and chuckled, "Don't worry about it. I like being called by my first name anyway." Brian nodded, "Same here. That's why I never address myself as Duke Weatherall." Relena looked to him kindly and said, "It's very nice to meet you, Brian." The Duke smiled, "The pleasure is all mine, Relena."   
  
He gave a sinister smile and whispered, "Now what do you say we sneak out of here and do something really exciting? I know a great hangout not far from here." Relena smiled and nodded, "That sounds great." Thus began a friendship that would quickly blossom into enduring, unbreakable love. The teenagers went on to sneak through the crows and out of the mansion for their first of countless adventures together to come.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Heero and Duo sat on the roof of their house on the beach as they looked to the stars. Duo had been concerned for his friend. He came out for a blanket for him since there it was cold out. However, Heero wrapped the blanked around the American who had just stepped from the shower and didn't bother drying or braiding his hair. When the American was next to him, the Wing pilot wrapped his arms around his body to give off extra warmth. "I don't want you getting sick," he stated, concern noted in his voice that Duo picked up. "Thank you, Heero. But I'm worried about you," he replied, still hooded by the blanket. "Why are you worried about me?' he asked. "Just now, you looked upset about something. Do you want to talk?" his comrade offered. Heero looked into his eyes and sighed. "It's nothing. I was just thinking," he tried to assure him. "Anything I can help with?" the man in his arms asked.   
  
Heero lowered his head. "I was just thinking about something that happened earlier today, that's all," he finally admitted. "What happened today that has you upset?" Duo questioned. Heero snickered, "It's something that happens every time." The American cocked an eyebrow, "I don't follow." "It's just...I don't get it..." Heero tried to find the right words and was failing as he slowly let the other pilot go. After a pause, he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders after he lowered his head again. "Heero, you know that you can tell me anything. What's wrong?" his friend softly asked. Heero slowly looked into the violet eyes again. "I was just sitting here thinking about a lot of things...Mostly about life." Duo chuckled, "I know what that's like."   
  
"I was wondering what it was that kept me alive. I should have died countless times during the wars. When I was ten, I didn't expect to live this long. Even then, I thought that if I did live as long as I have, it would have been because there was a reason and meaning to do so," Heero began quietly as he looked back to the stars. Duo listened closely to every word as he sat there silently. "When I was sent here the first time, I didn't think I would be lucky enough to have lived much longer. When I was in Sally's hospital, I just kept wishing that Death would come and get it over with...Then you came and..." he stopped there as he looked away. "You taught me how to live, Duo. You call yourself the God of Death and you taught me more about life than anyone else could have." Duo couldn't breathe but managed to whisper, "Heero."  
  
Heero didn't turn back to face him but continued. "You can take any situation and find the lighter side to it. You can make a family out of warriors who never knew who were stripped of their ability to connect with others... who weren't allowed to have friends...Today was the perfect example of that. It just got me thinking about so many things...There are so many unanswered questions I'll never have the answers to...But I never have to worry when you're around...You give my life meaning, Duo. You're the reason I went on fighting to live...I just never admitted it to myself until when we were on L2." By this time, there were huge tears in Duo's eyes as they began to fall. "H-Heero?" he asked quietly.   
  
Finally, the Wing pilot looked to him. "Oh, Duo," he gasped as he wiped his tears away softly. "I'm so sorry...I never had the courage to tell you all of this sooner. I'm so sorry I never thanked you for saving me, not just that day in the hospital, but everyday." Duo smiled as the other pilot wiped his tears away. Heero looked into his eyes and whispered, "May I give you a kiss, Duo...To thank you?" The American nodded and whispered, "Yes." He closed his eyes as Heero very slowly leaned in. Duo felt the light kiss just next to his mouth. The hood around his head fell slowly. Heero held his lips there for a moment. Both pilots were breathing heavy at this point as their hearts were pounding out of their chests.   
  
When the kiss ended, Heero stayed a breath away from Duo's lips as they looked to each other for an instant. Duo closed his eyes again and Heero did the same. The Wing pilot gently touched the other's lips with his own, holding them there as well. Heero's lips were softer than Duo could have imagined. Heero felt the same way about Duo's lips. He slowly opened his mouth and ever so softly ran his tongue against the Duo's bottom lip, breathing heavier than before. Duo accepted the offer and opened his mouth. Heero's mouth opened along with his as they began kissing deeply. Duo let a moan out into his partner's mouth as he hesitantly pulled back, eyes slammed shut and trying to catch his breath. "Oh, God. I'm dreaming again, I'm just dreaming again," he whispered to himself.  
  
Heero lowered his hands, looked into Duo's eyes and gasped, "Y-You dream about me?" The violet eyes opened to show that they were filled with salty tears. "I've always loved you, Heero. I never knew how to tell you," Duo whispered as the tears began to flow. Heero's eyes widened more as he looked deeply into his comrade's face. "I've been so afraid to love anyone. Ever since so many people that I loved died on L2, I never let my heart open up again...until I met you." "Oh, Duo," the Wing pilot sighed as he began to gently wipe the tears from his love's cheeks. "I love you, Heero, more than I've ever loved anyone," he quietly stated. "Ai shiteru, Duo. I've loved you for as long as I've known you," Heero whispered. Two more huge tears fell down Duo's cheeks as they leaned in and kissed passionately.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kumi and Sette stood in a hanger on a Colony not far from Saturn, eing reunited for the first time in months. The princess crossed her arms and smiled, "Well, what I really came here to tell you was that I have some engineers working on making that suit you and Heero designed years ago. I gave them the blueprints." Kumi froze and looked at Sette in astonishment. "You have people working on building Euphoria!?!" she gasped. Sette smiled and nodded, "As we speak." "How were you were able to find the Gundamimum needed to build the suit?" The blue-haired pilot sighed and folded her hands behind her head, "It's practically sitting in my backyard." Still dumbfounded, the silver-haired pilot asked, "How the hell were you able to get the resources needed for the construction!?!" Sette stood straight, narrowed her eyes and had the first serious tone on her since she and her friend were reunited. She began, "There is one thing that separates me from any other Gundam pilot to exist..." a smile spread across her face, but her tone remained the same as she concluded, "I'm rich."  
  
The pilot of Excalibur broke off into laughter as she nodded, "I almost for got." "So did I," Sette sighed. "...I was happy." There was a brief pause of silence as Kumi smiled to her friend. "Well, thank you for doing that for me and Heero. I can't wait to see his face when he sees the suit finished. We worked on those designs when we were in training with Doctor J." "They're great designs, too," Sette added. "The engineers kept saying that designers who have worked on suits like this for years could never have created something at all like that suit. They said to let you and your cou-brother know that you did a hell of a job." Kumi nodded to the compliment. "I'll be sure to tell Heero when I do find him." As she said this, she sat, turned her laptop back on and went back to typing away after resting it pack on her lap.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
In a large, beautiful church, there pews were filled with many representatives and members of the Alliance to witness a wedding. Milliardo and Noin stood before an alter. The wedding dress that Noin wore was beautiful and simple. Her love was attired in a tuxedo. They smiled to each other throughout the whole ceremony. Relena served as the maid of honor for both of the pilots as she looked lovingly to the couple. She wore a simple, pink dress and held a beautiful bouquet of lilies. The queen presented the rings to the couple. Her fiancee and Dorothy stood in the front pews as they watched on.  
  
The man smiled, "With this ring, I thee wed." He placed the gold band on now his wife. Noin placed the other ring on his finger, saying, "With this ring, I thee wed." The priest smiled, "I now pronounce you man and wife." The couple smiled to each other as he nodded, "You man now kiss the bride." The pair kissed deeply as their witnesses clapped loudly. They turned to face them, their faces bright and ecstatic. The priest concluded, "It is my honor to present Milliardo and Noin Peacecraft." The applause grew and cheers came from everywhere as the couple walked down the alter. The organ played "Joyful Joyful" as the church emptied slowly after the bride and groom made their way out.  
  
Relena gave tight huge to her brother and now-sister-in-law outside. "I'm so happy for you both," she smiled. Brian came and greeted them with hugs and hisses as well. He nodded to them, "I'm glad you were finally able to find happiness together." Milliardo smiled, "Thank you, Brian. You just better take care of Relena." Brian laughed and saluted, "Yes, sir." Noin sighed, "I can't believe we finally did it." Milliardo kissed her and whispered, "It's just the start of a wonderful life together, love." The young woman embraced him. Soon, they made the way to a long, black limo that led them to the reception.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Quatre looked to the queen as they stood in the hallway of a hospital. "Y-you're married?" he gasped as he looked to her with wide eyes. Relena smiled and nodded. Brian came from around the corner as he sighed with relief when he saw that his wife was safe. She turned and gave a look of relief at his presence. She walked to him as they embraced tightly. Brian whispered, "Thank God you're all right, sweetheart." They kissed deeply and she whispered, "I'm fine, dear."   
  
The king looked to see four young men there. They all looked to the couple with wide eyes and mouths. He smiled and waved, "You must be the Gundam pilots that Relena has told me about." Trowa nodded, "That would be us." Heero gave a look of pain and lowered his head to whisper, "Not all of us." Quatre placed a hand on his shoulder. Relena looked to her husband to explain. "Duo was shot while he and the others saved us." Brian looked with concern to the pilots, "I-I don't know how to thank all of you for protecting us." He went on to shake all of their hands. "It is nice to finally meet all of you."   
  
Quatre smiled, "Thank you...uh." "Brian," the king smiled. The Arabian nodded and smiled, "Brian." Relena asked, "Heero, could I speak to you for a minute?" Heero looked up to her in uncertainty. Hesitantly, he nodded. His comrades looked to him in equal confusion. The queen and the pilot walked alone down the hall. Relena whispered, "I'm sorry that it took so long for me to understand where both of our hearts were. I should have known that you would never show any emotion for anyone unless you loved them. The only person you ever showed any emotion to was Duo. And I never understood that it wasn't love that drew me to you...It was foolish of me to believe that it was." Heero stopped and looked to her. He simply nodded, "Thank you."   
  
Relena smiled and told him, "Stay with Duo, Heero. He needs you. And I know that he would never leave you. I always knew he loved you more than anything. And I know that you would never let him down." The Wing pilot nodded again. "Good," she smiled as they walked back to the others.   
  
The queen looked to Quatre and asked, "Please let us know right away when Duo wakes up." Brian nodded in agreement. Quatre smiled, "Sure." "Thank you, all of you for everything again." The pair walked off as the pilots watched them depart, arm-in-arm. When they were gone, Quatre chuckled. Trowa looked to him and asked, "What's so funny?" The Arabian shrugged, "My Space Heart just tells me that Relena truly loves him. It's nice to see that she's happy." Trowa asked, "She loves him more than she loved Heero?" Quatre let out a soft laugh as he answered, "She wasn't in love with him, that was just infatuation." Wufei smiled and sighed, "So Relena's finally grown up." Heero closed his eyes and sighed deeply, "Thank God." The others laughed loudly as his great relief.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kumi ran through the dark alleys of Colony F34, her gun gripped tightly in her right hand as she dashed through the narrow space. The wet cement had several large puddles that splashed beneath her feet. Her thick hair was pulled back in its usual, high ponytail as it flew violently behind her. In the shadows before, she could see a fallen figure. "No," she whispered to herself as she fell to her knees next to the figure. "She gently took the young man in her arms and turned him over. He had been shot several times as blood came from all around. "God, no," Kumi pleaded as she did what she could to stop the bleeding.  
  
The closed eyelids of the blonde slipped open to reveal the soft blue eyes underneath. "Kumi," he whispered in pain. "Shhhh. It's going to be okay, Matt," she whispered as she stroked his hair. "I'm here," she told him quietly. Matt looked to her lovingly and smiled faintly. "I was hoping I'd get to see you one last time," he barely managed to say. "Don't talk like that, Matt. You're going to be okay," the pilot said as tears filled her eyes. "You're going to be just fine." Matt shook his head and brought a hand to touch his lover's cheek gently. "It's all right, Kumi," he assured her. "None of this is your fault, love."  
  
"Matt, please," the pilot begged. "Stay with me...I-I love you," she whispered hoarsely. The young man smiled to her again, "I love you, too, Kumi. I'm just going on to look after you full time, that's all." Tears fell from the pilot's eyes as she bent over to kiss his lips gently. "I need you here with me," she sobbed. Matt dried her tears with a blood-covered hand. "I'll be with you always, hon, even if you can't see me. Don't ever forget that. Love doesn't die, sweetie." Kumi began to shake as she couldn't keep her emotions in. "I always knew that you would open to someone...." He winced in pain before smiling, "I'm honored you chose me to be that person."   
  
The young man stiffened in more pain as the pilot did whatever she could to take the pain from him. He kissed the back of the pilot's hand and whispered as he looked into her blue eyes. With a small voice, he whispered, "I love you so much, Kumi. I'll watch over you always." He pulled himself up a bit to kiss her one last time. The kiss broke when his last breath left him after their lips touched and his body went limp. Kumi shook her head as she whispered, "No...Please...Matt, MATT!" She shook the form gently to try and wake the Preventer again. "Oh my God," Kumi cried as she pulled the body into her own and squeezed it tightly, sobbing. When she finally loosened her grip, she kissed Matt's lips and lied his body gently to the ground.  
  
The young woman's face hardened as she growled an ran again, covered in blood. At the end of the alley, she saw the killer standing there smiling before a large mobile suit. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!" Kumi screamed as she shot at the giant. Each of the four bullets penetrated the think skin, but there was little or no response from the huge man. He climbed into the suit as Kumi ran towards him, still shooting. He was in his steel machine as the pilot continued to shoot. The suit flew off as Kumi screamed, "DEMETRIS!!!"   
  
When the suit was gone, she allowed tears to flow freely as she ran back to the alley. She went to Matt's body and cradled it in her arms. There was the sound of footsteps running towards her from the darkness ahead of her. "Kumi!" Sette cried as she ran to her. "I came as soon as I heard-" She froze and gasped when she saw that Kumi's face was drenched with tears as she cradled a body and walked past her. Sette covered her mouth and whispered hoarsely, "M-Matt...Kumi, I...I" The other pilot stopped an turned to her, silent tears still falling. There was a long silence between the pilots. Slowly, she turned and walked away, carrying Matt's form gingerly.   
  
Later that night, Kumi was changed from her usual purple top and spandex shorts. Now she wore a black, sleeveless shirt that was formfitting. There was also thick, silver belt that went from the middle of her stomach to her waist and a loose black running pants that she now had on with black sneakers. She was sitting in a Preventer's ship looking to the stars. Sette walked slowly to her with her head down. She asked quietly, Kumi?" Her friend looked to her with bloodshot eyes. The 'Perfect Soldier' looked like she had died, light skin contrasting her new black attire. Sette whispered, "I-I know that Matt meant a lot to you."  
  
Kumi looked back to the stars sadly. "That fucker's going to pay," she growled deeply. "Kumi, that guy isn't normal. Gratned, his suit's not a Gundam, but I really don't think that Demetris is human. He can take bullets and not give off so much as a wince of pain." "I was so close, Sette," her comrade whispered. "He won't get away forever. And I want to be the last person he sees before he leaves existence." The last few words made the princess's blood run cold.   
  
The silver-haired girl looked to the other and asked in her usual monotone voice, "Do we have the three Gundam suits now?" The princess nodded, "Yes, but, Kumi, this isn't the time to think about-" Her friend interrupted, "Fine. I need you to store the suits on H4 with your people there. I don't know any other place where hey would be safe other than that." Sette replied quietly, "No problem. I'll take them back with me after the..." she hesitated and took a deep breath before saying, "After the funeral." The other pilot nodded once before she looked away. Sette watched Kumi turn and take a deep purple hood and cape into her hand to throw it on and hooded herself. She slowly walked away as the tomboy lowered her head. Looking to the stars, herself, she sighed deeply and sadly.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
  
Dorothy looked to the stars from her window and whispered, "Grandfather, my only wish is that I'll make you proud. I know that you never wanted me to have to fight, but it is all that I can think of...You died such a noble and honorable death...To die in battle, I think, is the greatest honor and the most beautiful way to leave this world." She walked to her window and sighed, "I don't know why, but I have this odd feeling that I'll be fighting for what I believe in."  
  
The young woman looked to the picture of her grandfather on her desk. She smiled, "I am not wishing for a war to begin, understand...I am simply saying that should the time ever come where peace is threatened, I want to be on the front lines. If I ever do get that chance, I can only assume that you're okay with that. I know that you're always watching me. And should I ever get to fight, I know that you'll be with me every step of the way." Dorothy looked back to the stars and watched them silently.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Duo carried a drunken Heero into their room. The Wing pilot was awake and held onto his lover tightly as he walked him to their bed. The American lowered him onto the bed gently and sighed as he sat beside him. Heero had already begun sobering as he looked to the braided pilot. "You're mad at me," he said quietly, with little emotion since he didn't know how to feel right now. Duo shook his head and replied just as quietly, "No, Heero. I'm not mad at you. I'm worried about you." He kissed the Japanese pilot's forehead softly and continued, "You would never do this to yourself if there wasn't something wrong..." He cupped the other pilot's face in his hands so they looked into eachother's eyes. He begged quietly, "Please, talk to me, love. What's wrong?"  
  
Heero looked to him with soft eyes before lowering his head. The American proceeded to remove his lover's shirt before doing his own. Heero looked to him as he went onto pull his shorts off of him. "W-What are you doing?" he asked in shock. Duo said sternly. "Just wait a minute." Before long, the two pilots were naked, Heero lying on the bed with his back up against the wall as his lover sat before him. Duo said, "There, there's nothing between us. Heero, we've been lovers for three years now and you still can't talk to me?"   
  
The Wing pilot closed his eyes and looked away, "It's not that easy, Duo. I've never talked about this to anyone. There's only one other person alive now who knows about this." The American whispered, "They it was when you and Kumi were training." Heero nodded slowly. Duo sighed, "Heero, let me help you. Whatever it is, we'll get through it together." He bit his lip to fight back the emotions that were stirring in him. "Do you have any idea how much it hurts me to see you like this, Heero?...I feel like I'm letting you down." "Duo, no," Heero pleaded as he turned to face the braided pilot. "You could never fail me, koi," he whispered.   
  
"I'm sorry, hon," Duo whispered as he lowered his own head. "I didn't mean to force you to tell me anything you don't want to talk about...I just want you to know that I'm always here for you. If you don't want to talk about it, that's okay." After a long pause, Heero whispered back, "I-I want to tell you...I need to tell you." Duo looked to him with concern and nodded, "I'm right here, koibito. He kissed Heero hands and held them tightly. "Are you sure?" he asked gently.   
  
This gesture was appreciated as Heero nodded before he told him his deepest secret, "I-I was on a mission during my training and...There was a little girl with a puppy...She asked told me I looked lost and I responded by telling her I was lost all my life...Not long later she-I killed her and the dog." Duo's eyes opened wide as he gasped, "What do you mean?" Heero kept his eyes closed as he continued, "They were killed in the explosion from the mission I carried out...I killed them both...Damn it, she was so young and innocent..." Duo gasped, "T-That's why you could never go through with killing Relena..." Heero nodded slowly, eyes still closed. "She reminds you of that girl and you've never lost the guilt from that accident."   
  
"Duo, it wasn't an accident," Heero said as his eyes shot open in protest. "I killed an innocent girl. I murdered her." Duo gasped loudly as he saw tears filling his lover's eyes, the first ones that ever for the Wing pilot. "GODDAMN IT!" Heero growled and shouted at himself, "I CAN'T CRY! I WON'T CRY!" Duo gripped onto his shoulders gently. "You have to get this out, Heero. You've been holding this in for so long. Don't deny your feelings, love. That's what you always say...You need to follow your own advice now." Heero looked to him in uncertainty with wide eyes that would not allow the tears to fall. The braided pilot placed a hand on the Wing pilot's cheek and whispered, "I'm right here...I'll dry your eyes for you."  
  
That did it, Heero threw his arms tightly around his naked partner as he began to sob against him. "I'm so sorry, Duo," he cried as the American held him tightly, rubbing his back and stroking his hair while he placed kissed on his shoulder and head. "Shhhhh. You didn't do anything wrong, hon. Don't be sorry." Heero let all of the tears and sobs that shook his form out after a good long cry. It was the first time he ever cried in his life.   
  
He gently pulled back and looked to Duo with his face drenched. "How could you say that I didn't do anything wrong?" he said with little voice present. His lover answered as he pushed back his koi's bangs from his face. "Because...It was an accident. You never intended to kill that girl. You could never do that if you tried...You're too good a person, love." Heero shook his head, "How can you possibly say that? What proof could you possibly have that says I'm a good person?" Duo took Heero's hand and placed it over his heart as he put his free hand over his lover's and smiled, "Our hearts tell me, Heero...They're all the proof I need."   
  
The American proceeded to kiss the Wing pilot's cheeks to dry his tears. Heero pulled himself into his lover as he began to shake again. Breathlessly, he whispered so lowly that Duo almost didn't catch it, "I never needed anyone until I met you...Now I can't think of living without you...I-I was so afraid that you would leave if you ever found out." "Oh Heero," Duo whispered into his hair, "Nothing in this world or the next could take me from you. I love you with everything in me." Heero gave one last sob as he whispered back, looking into his eyes, "I love you so much, Duo." The lovers just held eachother tightly like that.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Trowa met his sister in the airport as they ran and hugged eachother. Catherine smiled to him, "You look well." Trowa smiled back, "Thank you. You don't look bad, yourself." He helped her with her luggage as they walked to a pink limo. Catherine sighed, "I can't believe that Relena was nice enough to have all of us live in her mansion with her husband. That was really nice of both of them."  
  
Her brother nodded, "They're also storing the Gundams in a nearby hanger." Catherine wrinkled her nose at the thought of those suits. She sighed, "You really have to fight in those things still? Don't the Preventers have their own ships that they could give you and the others?" Trowa shook his head and laughed, "Catherine, I know that you still can't stand those suits, but I couldn't imagine fighting without Heavy Arms. It's all I know. And believe it or not, I'm happy with that." His sister shrugged, "Well, as long as you're happy." Her brother smiled as she stepped into the car, "Thank you."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Excalibur knocked a large mobile suit to it's back as Kumi drew the sword to point at the cockpit. Blood dripped down the side of her drenched face from a cut on her forehead as she gasped for air. She sneered, "You're mine now, fucker." Demetris looked up to him monitors and sighed as he gasped for air as well, drenched in sweat. "Well done, Yuy," he chuckled. "Go ahead, finish it off." Kumi hollered, "This is for Matt and the countless lives you've taken, you son of a bitch!" At this, she raised her sword high.   
  
"KUMI!" a voice called. Mason flew between the suits as the silver-haired pilot shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, SETTE!?! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" The princess begged, "Kumi, please. An asshole like him deserves to spend the rest of his life in prison. He'll have a sample of what Hell is before he actually gets there." Kumi growled, "Sette, I'm not going to say it again...Get out of the fucking way, NOW." Kumi looked to the monitors to see that there were mobile suits all around her with guns aimed at Excalibur. "NANI!?!" she shouted as she looked with wide eyes.  
  
The tomboy sighed, "This is the only way I could get you to listen...I'm sorry." Kumi bit her lip and tightened her fists, her nails cutting into the flesh and drawing blood. She growled even more deeply than before. After a long pause, she looked to her comrade. "You're a damn fool," she deadpanned. Sette lowered her head and watched as officers from the colony came and forced Demetris from his cockpit at gunpoint.   
  
Kumi and Sette stood out of their suits as they watched him drive off in the police car as the mobile suits led the way for extra protection. The prisoner's large suit was taken by the authorities as well. The wind was blowing the long hair of the pilots as they watched the officers and the suits disappear. Kumi closed her eyes and lowered her head. "Two frigging years...Hundreds of lives...And I let YOU keep me from killing that monster." Sette's eyes widened, "You can't tell me that you don't you'd rather see him dead than behind bars." Kumi turned to give her a death glare that proved otherwise. The princess swallowed hard, "Then again..."  
  
The silver-haired pilot sighed and looked away, "I don't know who's the bigger fool...You for trying to stop me, or me for actually listening." She looked up to see the large suit finally vanish. They stood in silence for a while as their hair was still being blown. Gravely, Kumi whispered, "This is going to come back to haunt us." She turned and began to slowly walk back to Excalibur.   
  
Sette shook her head and looked to her retreating comrade, "I know that you get feelings about stuff, Kumi, but you can't be sure that this wasn't the right thing to do." Her friend stopped to turn and look at her. She replied even more gravely, "It's the only thing I am sure about." A chill went up the princess's back at this statement, but it wasn't due to the chill in the breeze that suddenly came. The 'Perfect Soldier' walked off, leaving the princess alone to her thoughts. Excalibur flew off at great speed. Sette looked back to where the Demetris and his suit disappeared. She whispered to herself, "God help us if she's right."   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Quarte was sitting in the Weatherall mansion, playing the piano. Noni walked in with a soft smile on her face. When the song ended, she gave a soft round of applause. The Arabian smiled to her and said, "Just like old times." Noin nodded, "It's great to be living here with all of you. This mansion can be pretty big and lonely without good friends there." The blonde nodded, "Yea. It's nice to have so many people to call friends now. Before, the other pilots and myself weren't even sure if we could trust each other."  
  
Noin smiled and rubbed her slender stomach. She laughed, "I can only imagine what this baby will pick up with all of you around." The Arabian laughed, "Duo's the one who'll be the one to look out for, especially since he and Heero visit a lot." The other pilot nodded, "Yea. It'll be a lot of fun to see them with you all."   
  
There was a pause between the two pilots and Quatre's face fell. Noin looked to him with concern, "What is it, Quatre?" He shrugged, "I don't know...I can't help but think that something isn't right. Just by continuing to fight with the Preventers, I've see that there are so many people who still believe in what OZ stood for. It makes me wonder how strong this so-called peaceful time really is." Noin sighed, "I know exactly what you mean...I worry about the same thing, myself." "I guess all we can do is hope for the best." The young woman nodded, "It is all that we can do. We can't concern ourselves with fears of the unknown. Let's just try and make the best of this peaceful time while we can."  
  
Quatre smiled, "You're right...Can I play anything for you?" Noin smiled back, I'd like that." The Arabian played while the young woman sat at the couch not far from the piano, listening to the beautiful songs that he played. Noin didn't want to tell the pilot, but she had a bad feeling that something was coming soon, as well...Something that none of them would be able to prepare for, no matter how hard they tried. But for right now, she tried not to think about that as she enjoyed this time to relax and be happy.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Sette stood before a tall man who looked to be in his forties. He looked down to the tomboy before him as he sighed, "So you're leaving me?" Sette shrugged, "Yeppers. Kumi's waiting outside." The man nodded and embraced her as he chuckled, "Don't start too much trouble on the Earth. I'll be your first time there and I don't want you getting too carried away. It's nothing like the colonies..." He then smiled and sighed, "Still, I know that you're going there for a good reason." The princess thought of the nightmare that had been visiting her and the pilot of Unit 10 every night for the past week.   
  
The embrace broke as she looked to her father. "There is something that I have to do. I have a bad feeling about the whole thing," she whispered. The king of H7 smiled and shook his head, "Dear, I know that you can handle anything. I was worried about you piloting a Gundam and you've proven to be a wonderful fighter. I couldn't be more proud of you...I know your mother feels the same way...You have her spirit." Sette bit her lip and nodded slowly, "Thank you." Her father sighed, "You better get going. Do whatever it is you have to do to keep peace in Space and on Earth." Sette hugged him tightly one last time and kissed his cheek as she smiled, "Thank you, Daddy. I love you." "I love you, too, hon," King Devion smiled back as he waved his daughter.  
  
When she left the castle, Sette found Kumi standing not far from the elaborate building. She had her arms crossed and an expression look on her face, still wearing the same attire she put on after her lover's death. There was a large ship behind her that carried their suits along with the recovered three Gundams. Kumi deadpanned, "Ready?" Sette nodded, "All set." The other nodded once and walked into the ship. The tomboy looked to the tattoo that her comrade got on her left arm- a thin armband of two rose buds, one pink and one red, that met in the front with a Japanese colored in purple word between the buds, their bright green, thorny stems intertwined and wrapped around the appendage in a straight line. Sette looked back to her home one last time. After a brief time to look, she walked into the ship as the door closed behind her. The craft was in the air not a moment later as it darted for the Earth.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
* * * * * *   
Back in the lounge on Peace Million, Duo was the first to wake as he slowly managed to open his eyes. He looked to his lover as they still lied in each other's arms on the couch. He sighed softly in content and kissed the skin over the Wing pilot's heart. He moved his head around, careful not to wake his sleeping partner as he looked to the others as they slept. Another warm smile crept on his face and a soft, deep chuckle left him.   
  
Heero opened one eye and looked to Duo. He smiled and blinked before opening both eyes. Duo whispered, "Aw, koi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Heero smiled and kissed his forehead, "Hush," he whispered. "I'm fine...What was so funny?" he asked softly, playing with the end of Duo's braid by wrapping it around his fingers. The American closed his eyes and rested his head against his lover's chest as he sighed, "I was just thinking how nice it is that our little family's grown." He chuckled quietly again, "We may be a dysfunctional family, but we're a family none the less." A smile came across the Japanese pilot's face and he looked to the other pilots, himself. "Yea," he simply whispered. He tightened his arms around Duo, who did the same as sleep claimed them again.  
  
Somehow, the fact that there was a war going on didn't matter to any of the pilots. Their dreams were much happier as they thought of peace, something they all knew once before. And they looked forward to the possibility of knowing it again...someday.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  



	7. Episode 7: Gundamimum Foes

??  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not my characters, other than Kumi and Sette!  
  
I really hope that all of you are enjoying this! I always appreciate feedback! Please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions! cyclone2996@hotmail.com Thanks! Enjoy! SkyLark  
  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter   
Episode 7: Gundamium Foes  
by SkyLark  
  
  
Stacey Stanton stormed into the office of OZ's new leader. Her face was red from rage as she threw the door open. The young man smiled to her, "Hello, Stacy. What is troubling you?" Stacy shouted, "I'm furious that you are sending the Grayson twins off to fight the Gundam pilots before those of us who are much more experienced...Not only that, but you know fully well how they get out of control when they're fighting!...I trust that you have a good reason behind it, I just want to hear it from your mouth, not Carter's, not Demetris's, not anyone else."   
  
The young man chuckled, "You have spirit, Stanton. It's one of the reasons I admire you and am happy that you're on our side. Yes, there is a good reason behind my orders for the Grayson twins to go off and fight first." He went to sit at the table in the center of the room and patted its surface before the chair next to him. "Please," he offered, "Sit down and relax a moment." The woman pushed back her short, dark hair and took a deep breath to relax as she walked to the seat. When she sat, she whispered, "I apologize for my behavior." "Nonsense," the man said kindly to her. "As I said, I admire your spirit. Don't apologize for displaying the very reason I wanted you to work with me."  
  
Stacey nodded and sat quietly as her commander leaned back, hands behind his head. "I know fully well that the Grayson twins can be a little...much. That is why I am giving them a chance to see what fighting those pilots will be like before those of you that remain behind for now...You see Stacy, they are going to help distract the Gundam pilots while your lover boy completes the preparations for one of our many secret weapons. They'll be more than a handful for them. And it'll give them experience that they need."   
  
The young woman sighed again, "I don't know...They give me the creeps, in all honesty. They're not normal." "You're right about that," the man laughed. "That's why they're perfect for Gemini. No sane pilot would be able to work those suits, since the Zero system is built into them. Heero and Kumi Yuy are the only true pilots that can handle the system, aside from those two. They know what is required of them and will not fail. They'll bring about our first official victory in this war with their first mission."   
  
"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, sir," Stanton stated as she rose. The young leader nodded, "Don't worry. I know fully well what I'm doing. And don't fret...You'll have your first taste of fighting very soon, as well." "Thank you, sir," the woman nodded as she stepped out of the room silently. When she was gone, the man smiled and sighed, "My warriors are getting restless...Good. That'll help bring about the best in them when they fight."  
  
* * * * * *   
  
The Gundam pilots were all recovering from the night before. Trowa walked down one of the halls when he heard typing coming from a meeting room. He walked to the door and saw Kumi typing away like crazy at her laptop. All kinds of blueprints were spread across the table as she looked from them to the screen rapidly. After a few minutes, she snapped, "Damn it." With that, she deleted whatever she was working on. She brought her hands to her cover face as she took a deep breath.  
  
"Hi, Kumi," the usually quiet pilot said. The other pilot turned to him quickly in shock. She gasped and got up right away to gather the blueprints. Not looking to him, she replied, "Hi, Trowa." The other pilot gave a look of concern to her sudden change. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to bother you." Kumi stopped and slowly turned her head to him. She moved some hair from her eyes and sighed when their eyes locked, "I'm sorry...You didn't do anything wrong." Trowa smiled, "I understand. I know that you still have a hard time trusting others. Quatre once said that two is better than one. I didn't believe him then, but that's changed."  
  
The young woman said quietly, "I'm still working on that." The tall pilot looked to the tattoo on the girl's left arm. "That's nice," he told her, pointing to it. Kumi's eyes almost turned sad when she looked to the armband. She whispered, "Thank you." "What does that Japanese word between the rosebuds mean?" Kumi looked back to her computer and typed again as she replied, "Hope." The other smiled and nodded, "Pretty." He turned to look at the papers that she had been holding onto tightly. "Anything I can help with?" he asked hesitantly. The other snapped back to reality, "Huh, oh, these...I'll be okay with this assignment, thanks." "Yea. I figured as much," Trowa shrugged.   
  
These words from Trowa disturbed Kumi, for some reason, she was worried she might have hurt him. Before she knew it, she replied, "If I can't figure this out on my own before long, I could use your help." She silently cursed herself for saying this out loud. The other pilot nodded with a warm smile, "Just give me a call." He waved to her, "I'll see you around." Kumi nodded back and said, "Bye, Trowa." The tall pilot disappeared, leaving Kumi to drop the papers back onto the table and cover her face in her hands again. "What the hell did I do that for," she growled to herself.  
  
The sound of chuckling came from the door as she spun to see what the source was. Sette stood leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed and a wide smile on her face. "Girl, you need to open your eyes," she told the silver-haired pilot. Kumi's eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about? And what right do you have eavesdropping on others' conversations?" The princess shook her head and walked to the table to sit beside her friend. Her long, blue hair was still messed up, but she didn't care.  
  
"You're a mess," Kumi chuckled as she looked to her. Sette pointed at her and warned, "Don't mess with me, Kumi. I just got over a terrible hangover and I could care less what I look like right now." Her comrade shook her head and continued to type away at the computer. "Kumi?" Sette said in a timid whisper. "Yes?" he friend replied, never looking up from the screen. The princess bit her lip before asked, "About that rumor about Demetris-" Kumi's typing stopped immediately at the sound of that name. The princess stopped talking as she took a deep breath. The silver-haired pilot closed her eyes and deadpanned, "It's just a rumor for now. Don't think about it." Sette nodded and decided that it was best not to bring up the subject any further. Just the thought of that monster was bad enough than thinking of the possibility of him fighting with OZ.  
  
Kumi resumed typing again, this time with a stern look on her face as she drove the last discussion from her mind. Sette could see that she was greatly upset about what she had just asked. Silently, the princess prayed that the rumor of Demetris with OZ really was just a rumor. Otherwise, she feared for her life either at the hands of that large man, or her partner. She needed to think of something to lighten the air in the room. She looked to the papers spread out around the table and a sneer crossed her face as she purred, "Hmmmmm."   
  
Taking one of the blueprint papers, quickly, she smiled and took a pen from the table. "What are you doing?" Kumi protested. "I have to show you this. Just listen," the princess whispered, smiling as she turned to the clean side of the paper. Sette began to doodle. Her comrade crossed her arms and kept her anger at bay. The tomboy drew a gun and pointed to it. "Okay, this is you," she began. She proceeded to draw a stick figure with a very long set of bangs. "This is Trowa...We need to get the two of you together." Kumi growled, "I told you, I don't have time for-" "Shh. I just hear me out. See you don't have anyone and all Trowa has is his sister." She drew another stick figure beside the one that represented Trowa, this one with animal ears and a long tail and pointed to it, smiling, "Monkey Girl. But she's not a challenge, I don't like her." Sette quickly scribbled over the image. "I want her to die, ANYWAY!" Drawing a brick wall between the gun and 'Trowa,' she explained, "See you need to get past this wall that you've built up to keep from letting anyone in again."  
  
Her partner's face became sad as she shook her head, "You know what happened to the only person I let in." Sette nodded, "I know, but you can't believe that anyone who gets too close to you is going to die, Kumi. I loved Matt to death..." she paused and lowered her head. "It's just that Trowa reminds me of him, a lot." Kumi whispered, "That's why this is so hard for me. I can't do this again." Sette brightened a bit and pointed to the image of the wall, "What you need is a sledgehammer," she began drawing one then crossed it out and drew, "A huge bazooka to get rid of that wall." "It's still easier said than done...I honestly don't know how Heero was able to do it." "I do," Sette replied quickly, "His name's Duo."  
  
The princess drew a large knife at one end of the paper and a stick figure with a very long braid at the other. "They were waaaaaaaay apart from each other, then something happened and now they're together. She drew two more stick figures in the middle, holing hands (one holding a knife and the other with a long braid, both with huge smiles). "Somehow, you and Trowa have to get there, too."   
  
The silver-haired pilot shook her head, "I told you, I don't have time for-" her words were stopped when Sette grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes with seriousness. She pleaded, spilling out quickly, "Kumi, I have a bet with Wufei that you'd be able to open him to fall in love with you, or that he'll get you to fall in love with him, it doesn't matter which way. The bet's up to three hundred dollars." "Sette!" he friend shouted in shock. "And a Mercedes Benz," the princess added quickly. "Wolf man doesn't think that boy will say more than four sentences. I bet that he'll say five." Kumi growled, "Sette." "Don't let me down, girl," the tomboy pleaded quickly.  
  
The Excalibur pilot sighed deeply as she rubbed her temples, "I don't believe this." Her friend was busy humming with a huge smile on her face as she doodled a car onto the back of the crumples blueprint sheet. "SETTE!" the pilot shouted as she saw what she was drawing. The princess stopped as she gasped, "Huh? Wha? Oh!" Kumi grabbed the blueprint and pointed to the door. "Out," she ordered quietly but sternly. Sette shrugged, "Okay...okay." Getting up she began to walk to the door.   
  
The princess stopped at the doorway and turned to her comrade. "Kumi?" she asked quietly. Not turning to face her, the other pilot replied, "Yes, Sette?" "If Heero and Duo get married, who'll take who's name?" Kumi lowered her hands from her face as she turned to face the tomboy. "Shut up, Sette," she deadpanned. "Yes boss," her friend replied automatically. She move to walk out of the room again and stopped just again. She turned quickly to Kumi and quickly said, "I was just wondering. I never knew the rule about that-" "OUT!" Kumi shouted as she pointed to her. "Got it," Sette nodded as she ran off.   
  
Kumi shook her head, a soft smile on her face as she chuckled, deeply. Her eyes were caught by the crumpled piece of blue print paper her friend had been drawing on. Unrolling the paper, she looked to the images that her friend had doodled. The last thing her eyes focused on was the stick figure that represented Trowa. Her small smile grew somewhat as she looked to it. Just then, she closed her eyes shook her head, crumpling the paper and throwing it into a trashcan in the corner of the room. She looked to the can the paper landed in for a moment and sighed. Kumi went back to face her laptop. Her reflection was in the screen of the computer as she looked to it. She whispered to herself, "Baka," and closed the computer.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
That night, Dorothy was on her way to the hanger when she ran into Relena. "Hello, Miss Relena," Dorothy smiled. Her friend returned the smile and replied, "Hi, Novem. Where are you off to?" Novem replied, "I just wanted to look after Rampage for a little bit." The queen chuckled, "I don't think he'll be going anywhere if that's what you're worried about." Dorothy shook her head and explained, "No, Miss Relena. I just can't stand sitting back and waiting. I actually feel more at peace when I am with Rampage then when I'm anywhere else."  
  
Relena looked to her friend in concern. She was never able to understand Dorothy's passion for war, whether or not she was had a better perspective of it had improved from the first war. Zes nodded, "Alright, Dorothy. I'll see you around, then." Novem smiled and nodded in return as she walked off. The queen watched her dismissal and sighed to herself, "Always the soldier at heart."  
  
Quatre walked came from behind and smiled, "Hi, Relena." The young pilot turned to smile to her comrade and replied, "Hello, Quatre." "You look upset about something," the Arabian stated with concern in his voice. Relena's face fell into sadness and she nodded, "I'm worried about Dorothy. She has too much ambition when it comes to fighting." Quatre sighed, himself, and nodded, "I know what you mean. Dorothy can be stubborn. It's needed as a Gundam pilot, but sometimes, I wonder is she is too stubborn for her own good."  
  
The queen stated, "She's the best friend I ever had. I don't want to see anything happen to her. Dorothy's always been like a sister to me." The young man smiled and rested a hand on Zes's shoulder, saying, "I know you're concerned. But she's going to do what she wants to do, Relena. You can't watch over her constantly. It wouldn't be fair to either of you." Relena looked to him and gave a small nod. "You're right," she whispered.  
  
There was a pause between the pilots. "How are you dealing with this new situation...I mean piloting a Gundam?" Quatre then asked. Relena smiled, "I like that I'm not the one being saved all the time. It's wonderful to finally be able to help save others and defend peace as a soldier and not a person from the sidelines." The blonde smiled, "You are a wonderful pilot out there. I am pretty impressed. As a fellow pacifist, I understand that the initial thought of fighting in an battle is unnerving. But when you have wonderful support from pilots like the ones we fight with, it's quite an honor." The queen smiled warmly and nodded, "I couldn't agree more."   
  
Quatre offered her his arm saying, "I was on my way to join the others in the lounge if you'd like to join us." Relena nodded and put her arm around his. "I'd like that. Thank you." They walked down the halls together. Though she did appreciate the talk she had with the Arabian, Relena couldn't help but continue to worry about her rambunctious friend.  
  
  
  
The hanger was silent and empty until the door opened. Novem entered and searched to see that there were no other bodies present other than her own and the suits. Dorothy looked to her Gundam in calm reverence, a soft smile on her face. "Hello, Rampage" she greeted him quietly. The Gundam stood silently, glistening under the bright lights of the hanger. "You must hate just waiting as much as I do," she sighed sadly. She took a moment to think silently. Raising her head, she smiled, "We'll just have to do something about that."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Wufei was taking a sip from his soda while he and his comrades spoke. "If you ask me," he began as he placed the can back down on the table. "We should make our own strategy, instead of waiting for Sergeant Keiser and his crew to come up with one of their own. He isn't fond of us, and I guarantee that'll show when he develops that plan." Heero nodded, "I understand and agree, Wufei. However, the Preventers do respect him for his ability to make strategies that win battles. If we were to go and completely ignore every plan he makes, they would lose their faith in us." Duo continued, "Keiser knows not to hold us back from a fight now. And Lady Une will keep an eye on everything he does from this point on." Catherine shrugged, "I guess that you all make a good point. Still, I just don't like that man. And Wufei wasn't wrong to suggest that we come up with a plan of our own." Relena sighed, "Still, we need to show the Preventers that we stand by them. Sette added, "Right now, we just have to stay here and-" her words were cut off by sirens.   
  
The pilots jumped to their feet immediately as they flew out of the room. Preventers were scrambling everywhere. As the Gundams looked all around, they saw Kumi run past them, yelling, "GET TO YOUR GUNDAMS!" Heero shouted over the loud sirens and shouting as he ran beside her, "What's going on?" Kumi replied, "Novem took off in Rampage." Relena shouted, "WHAT!?!" The silver-haired pilot looked to her and explained, "She just took off. We have to stop her before she gets herself killed."  
  
The pilots all got in their suits and flew off in quick pursuit of their comrade. Heero and Kumi were well aware that the suit would be hard to catch up with, since it was one of the fastest when in space. Still, they had to stop Novem before she put herself and others in danger. Sette growled in her cockpit, "I knew that girl was going to be trouble." Relena protested, "She doesn't know any better, Sette." "Don't yell at me," the princess replied quickly. "I'm not the one who decided to go joyriding in my Gundam suit." "Everyone just calm the hell down," Heero ordered sharply. "Right now, we have to catch up to Novem. We'll discuss her actions later."   
  
Duo announced, "I've managed to fix onto her location. She's got a good nine miles on us. It almost looks like Rampage is picking up speed." Kumi nodded, "Makes sense. That suit was specifically made for great performance in space." Heero asked, "Duo, what are those exact coordinates?" "465 degrees North and 586 West," his lover answered. Quatre nodded, "I got it. She is picking up speed." "Are there any colonies close to where she's heading?" Sette asked. "No, thankfully," Trowa sighed in relief. Wufei shook his head and growled to himself, "Stupid...So stupid." "Just try to keep her on your monitors," Kumi told all of them. "If she keeps this up, we might lose her soon."  
  
In her suit, Dorothy was certain that the others would be following her. "I don't care what they think. I can't let OZ have the chance to hit us first again. I'll fly to the furthest reaches of space if that's what it takes to find them." Rampage sped off into the sea of stars. Just then, something seemed to beep on her radar. "What the-" was all she could say before two silver Gundam suits, identical to each other, flew right to her. The only difference between the two suits was that one of the Gundams had green eyes while the other had red. In the red-eyed suit, Azrael sneered, "Well, well, well, Abrasia...Look what we have here." Abrasia smiled, "Looks like we didn't have to search hard for them after all, sis."  
  
Dorothy was still frozen from shock as she looked to the suits. She gasped when she remembered to breathe. She whispered hoarsely, "O-OZ has Gundam suits?" Azrael licked her lips, "I want to first hit." She removed a bow from her suit. With that, she launched herself to Rampage. The silver Gundam pulled the bow in half to make two long swords as she struck Novem's suit continuously. The Gundam pilot didn't respond to the blows her suit received. The OZ soldier just went on hitting her. "FIGHT, DAMN YOU!" Azrael screamed to her opponent. The other pilot finally snapped out of her shock and realized the situation she was in.   
  
Novem pulled her bow out and began firing at the silver Gundam with red eyes. "That's more like it," the young woman chuckled deeply as she fought through the arrows fired at her. "Enough," her brother called as he pushed her suit out of the way. "It's my turn to have some fun," Abrasia smiled as he took to his weapon, exactly like his sister's. He began a brutal attack on Rampage. Dorothy grunted at the pain racing through her.   
  
The ambitious pilot began to fight back again. Still, she was more than outmatched by the two pilots. They were just so fast and strong in their Gundams. Dorothy was still giving them everything that she had. "You won't defeat me," she hollered to the opponents. They laughed instantly. "Just keep telling yourself that, sweetheart," Abrasia growled before sending a fist over her cockpit. They had exchanged blows for some time before Azrael looked to her monitors that picked something up. She sneered, "It's about time."   
  
Calvary flew in front of Rampage just in time to block a blow from Abrasia. Relena looked to her friend on the monitor in concern and asked, "Are you all right, Novem?" The other pilot nodded. Wing Zero, Excalibur and the other Gundams looked to the twin suits in awe. "It can't be," Duo whispered. "WHEN THE HELL DID OZ GET GUNDAMIUM SUITS!?!" Sette shrieked in fear. Wufei growled, "I never thought they would ever find the way to make Gundams of their own."  
  
Abrasia looked to his foes and smiled, "Allow us to introduce you to Gemini." At this, he and his sister worked at lightning speed as they fought the other pilots. Sette got one of the suits locked on target and was prepared to send a crushing blow when Azrael got out of the way and hit her from behind. "They're so fast," she groaned in pain. "We have company," Trowa announced. Just after saying this, a swarm of OZ soldiers in Taurus sits came firing. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!" Abrasia shouted to the soldiers. One man came on his monitor, saluting, "We were ordered to see that you both stay in line." The young man growled, but resumed the attack.  
  
Catherine was soon face-to-face with the red-eyed Gemini. Azrael said quietly, "So you're one of the new pilots." She began an exchange of blows and thrusts with her swords. As they fought, the brown-haired pilot asked, "You're not bad, my friend. I'm impressed." Catherine shouted, "The name is Delapan." She took her whip and managed to wrap the weapon around the Gemini's right arm. "Pleased to meet you, Delapan. It will be an honor to kill you," Azrael smiled. An electric current came from her suit and traveled along the metal whip. Before it reached her Gundam, Catherine removed the weapon from Gemini. Instantly, Azrael went off to battle with another pilot. Delepan didn't have a moment to think before she was being attacked by the Taurus suits. "I-I can't believe I lasted that long against another Gundam," she gasped to herself as she battled.   
  
The Gundams were struggling as they fought between the mobile suits and Gemini as they seemed to come from everywhere. Not one of the Gundam pilots were going away without dueling with Gemini at some point. With the speed and accuracy of the suits, they seemed to come and go with great ease, leaving some kind of pressure on each of the pilots. "How are we going to get out of this one," Catherine shouted as she cut through two Taurus suits. Wufei shouted back, after sending a wave of flames over more suits, "Keep your eyes open. They can't keep this up forever." Trowa shouted, "Quatre, above you!" The Arabian looked overhead to see one of the Gemini suits soaring down to slice him in half. Quatre just managed to block their swords with his blades. Azrael laughed as if mad, "Is that the best you can do!?!" as she lunged at Deathscythe. "Actually," Duo replied, "No it's not." He shouted and began to get some hits in, shocking his foe.   
  
Seeing that she needed another approach, Azrael decided to fall back and go for another suit. Duo didn't have a chance to breathe as he was soon being attacked by Taurus suits. Duo knew what they were doing as he told himself, "They're taking in all of our strengths and weaknesses." He shouted to his comrades, "WHATEVER HAPPENS, GUYS, DON'T LET THOSE GUNDAM SUITS GET AWAY!" Heero looked to his monitor as his lover continued, "They're studying everything about our suits." Heero's eyes widened as he whispered gravely, "That's all they wanted in the first place...And we came right to them." "Smart. Very Smart," Azrael laughed as she and her brother were fighting back-to-back with Sand Rock and Heavy Arms now.  
  
Dorothy gasped as her eyes widened. "W-What have I done," she whispered hoarsely to herself. She lowered her head and stopped fighting. Rampage was shot countless times by the OZ soldiers. They weren't going to let her time of shock pass them. "DOROTHY!" Relena screamed as she rushed to her friend's side to help. Abrasia sneered, "So her name's Dorothy." "Damn it!" Relena hissed to herself. "ZES! GET NOVEM OUT OF HERE NOW!" Kumi shouted to the queen. "Everyone else, see that nobody follows them, " Heero ordered.   
  
"Got it," Trowa acknowledged as he flew off to Rampage and Calvary. He shot at the Taurus suits to protect the queen and her friend. Rampage's right arm was lifted over Calvary's shoulder. "It's going to be all right, Novem," the queen tried to assure her. Dorothy did not respond as she stayed in her cockpit, head down in shame. "Better hurry," Trowa warned Zes. Relena nodded and flew off with her comrade. Trowa was soon aided by Catherine as they killed any and every soldier who attempted to follow the retreating pilots.   
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Catherine asked in concern. Trowa replied, "Don't worry about that. Worry about your mission at hand." Catherine swallowed a lump of fear and nodded as she went on destroying the Taurus suits. Azrael and Abrasia were working faster than ever, moving from one suit to the other, laughing, shouting and cheering the whole time. Their sounds of enjoyment and excitement was more than frightening for the Gundam pilots.   
  
Sette was dueling with the green-eyes Gemini. Abrasia laughed, "So, you're princess Devion." The princess did not respond as she fought to keep his blows away. Sometimes she would accomplish that, but the other pilot was able to get several good shots in. "What's the matter, your highness?" the brown-haired pilot chuckled. "Cat got your tongue?" The princess growled, "Go to hell." Abrasia shook his head, "That's not a very ladylike thing to say. Sette huffed as she was too busy fighting for her life to make a good comeback. Finally, she was about to slice through the cockpit of the Gemini Gundam. As soon as her spear was about to cut through, the other pilot steered clear of the attack. He went off to an other pilot.  
  
"WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE GET THOSE BASTARDS!?!" Sette shouted in frustration. There wasn't anything that any of the pilots could do. Gemini was just to fast and too clever. As soon as they realized that they were starting to falter against one of the pilots, they moved to the next and started all over, letting the OZ soldiers take care of the pilot they just left behind.   
  
Demetris appeared on the monitors of Gemini as the pilots looked to their commander. "Abrasia, Azrael, we have been watching the fight. Well done. Now return to the ship with the information you have gathered. You've been out there long enough." Azrael groaned, "We're having too much fun. We have those pilots scared out of their minds. And we've only been fighting for twenty minutes." Her brother nodded, "We'll finish them all right here." Demetris shook his head, "No you won't. You are ordered to return to headquarters immediately." The twins ignored the orders and continued to fight anyway. "You can't tell us what to do," Azrael shouted as she slashed at Excalibur. Kumi grunted and pulled her Buster Riffle out to shoot at the suit. The Gemini dodged the blast and Kumi went on shooting. "We can't let them get away from us," she growled to herself.  
  
Abrasia went onto attack Wing Zero. Heero tried to shoot the suit down, but also missed anytime he tried to destroy the Gundam. "Damn!" he shouted. "There has be someway to stop them." Sette looked to her monitors. She sighed with relief when she saw that there were Preventer ships approaching. "Good news, guys. Help's almost here." Quatre saw what the princess was speaking of and smiled, "Good. Now we can concentrate on destroying Gemini."   
  
The twins stopped their assault as they saw the suits and small crafts approaching. Demetris was extremely aggravated with the twins as he growled, "The two of you had better get your asses back this instant. You won't be able to handle all of them on your own, even with the soldiers that we sent. You've accomplished your mission and you are to obey the order to return. Ignore me again and I'll have you destroyed, myself." Abrasia and Azrael growled and shouted in anguish. "WE'RE NOT THREW WITH YOU, GUNDAMS!" Abrasia screamed. Azrael cried, "WE'LL BE BACK TO FINISH WHAT WE STARTED!" That instant, the two suits shot back the way that they came in the midst of heavy fire.  
  
"GET THEM!" Wufei shouted to his comrades as he watched their retreat. Nataku began to sly after the silver Gundams when he was stopped by several Taurus suits. The Chinese pilot sprayed them with flames only to be faced against more suits. "There are too many OZ soldiers to get to them," Quatre informed the others. "Then what the hell are we going to do?" The Chinese pilot shouted, frustrated and tired. "The only thing we can," Duo answered, "Take care of these soldiers and head back."   
  
Nothing would have made any of the pilots happier than to go after the Gemini suits. But, they were heavily guarded and were no longer in sight or reach of the radars. About ten minutes passed before the remaining Taurus suits retreated. They knew that the Gundam pilots were worn out and not in any position to follow at this point. The Gundam pilots fell back in their cockpits, exhausted and sore. Even more than that, they were shocked and frightened as it continued to sink in that somehow, OZ managed to create Gundam suits like their own.   
  
One of the Preventers came on Heero's monitor as he informed him, "We're your cover for when we head back. We'll see that nobody follows us to Peace Million." The Wing pilot sighed, "Thank you. We better get moving now." The soldier nodded, "I couldn't agree more." The Japanese pilot radioed to the others, "Everyone all right to get moving?" Duo answered, "Yea. I'm fine." Kumi responded, "Yes." Trowa nodded, "Everything's fine here." Quatre replied, "I'm okay." Sette sighed, "Yea. Let's get out of here." Catherine radioed, "I'm ready when you all are." Wufei said simply, "I'm here." The Wing pilot nodded to himself. "Good, let's get the hell out of here," he said with the fatigue he felt showing in his voice. Heero led the way as his comrades flew behind him.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Dorothy and Relena were sitting in a small conference room. The queen was beside herself as she looked to her friend who sat at the table, her head lowered and eyes closed. "Dorothy," she asked sadly. "What could possibly have been thinking when you went off like that?" Novem looked up to her and shook her head, "I'm sorry, Miss Relena. I just couldn't stand not doing anything. I felt helpless." "Dorothy," her friend sighed. "You know that we all hate waiting, but that's all we can do for now. You could have been killed out there." "In a war, Miss Relena," Dorothy replied, looking up to her, "We're all expendable." The queen felt a chill go up her spine at these words.  
  
Just then, the door opened to reveal Heero and Kumi Yuy standing in the entrance. Novem's expression fell even more as she looked to them. They walked into the room slowly. Relena walked to them first said quietly, "I-I'm sorry I gave away her name to those pilots." Kumi replied, "It's alright, Relena. We know that you were upset out there." Zes nodded, "Thank you." Heero suggested, "You best join the others. We're going to be here a while." Relena frowned and looked back to Dorothy, who was still silent and at a loss. "Okay," she finally accepted. With that, she walked out of the room.  
* * * * * *  
  
In the hallway not far from that small conference room, the remaining Gundam pilots waited. Some looked out the windows, others just leaned against the wall and the remainder simply sat on the floor while they waited patiently. Sette was among those leaning against the wall. She was with Trowa and Duo. "I'm telling you," she began with a concerned look on her face. "That girl is a loose cannon waiting to go off." Wufei looked back from the window and sighed, "I won't disagree with you on that. I don't think she was ever meant to be a Gundam pilot." Quatre intervened as he looked up from where he sat, "I don't believe that. Dorothy had a nightmare of the war to come just as we did." Trowa nodded, "And regardless of what she did earlier, she's an excellent pilot. We need her in Rampage."  
  
Catherine shook her head, "She could have gotten herself or others killed out there. If she flew close to a Colony, she would have put countless lives in danger." Relena interrupted as she walked to all of them, "She purposely flew where she knew there weren't any Colonies when she left the ship." Sette lowered her head and crossed her arms as she said, "It doesn't matter. She was way out of line just leaving like that." The queen stayed calm and stated, "I agree that she was wrong to do what she did, but we can't take away her right to pilot Rampage. She's rather die." Duo nodded, "She's right. Dorothy has been waiting for the chance to pilot a Gundam for a long time now. She deserves that right just as much as we do. I'm sure Heero and Kumi will see to it that she remembers her responsibilities with that honor."  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Heero and Kumi looked down to the saddened pilot that sat before them. Heero began, "Are you alright?" The concern in his voice caused Dorothy to look up to him in shock. "Y-You're worried about me even after what I did?" she asked quietly. Kumi nodded, "Believe it or not, you're out first concern, as your comrades. We're not here to scorn you." Heero added, "It's clear that you realize you made a mistake...One that you won't make again." Novem nodded, "Yes. I am sorry for what I've done. I wasn't acting like a true soldier by any means."  
  
The cousins looked to eachother and eased a bit. Kumi asked, "You're not hurt are you?" Dorothy shook her head, "Not physically." Heero replied, "Good. Don't think about what happened earlier. We all got out alive." Novem looked to them with relief, "The others are all safe as well, then?" "Yes, they're all fine," Heero answered. "Thank goodness," Novem sighed.   
  
Dorothy's look of relief disappeared and she lowered her head again. "I brought us right into OZ's plan to learn more about our updated Gundams." Heero and Kumi didn't change their calm expressions. Kumi shook her head, "Those Gundams would have carried out their objectives whether or not you led us to them. It was good that it happened the way it had." Heero nodded, "No Colonies were in danger and the location of Peace Million is still unknown to Oz. While that doesn't make light of your behavior, it is good for you not to blame yourself that OZ was able to get one on us the way they did." Dorothy's face calmed again as she replied, "Of course."   
  
After a pause, Kumi told her, "You better get some rest. It's been a long night." Novem smiled, "Yes. Thank you, both of you...For not being mad at me." Heero shrugged, "Like we said, you and the other pilots are out first concern. First as friends then as soldiers." Kumi looked to Heero with wide eyes when he said this. The Wing pilot noticed her expression of shock, but simply would not address it at this time. Novem smiled again as she rose from her seat. "See you in the morning, then," she waved to them both. The nodded back, saying good night.   
  
When the door closed and the cousins were left alone, Heero walked over to the table and took a seat. Kumi crossed her arms and looked to him with a lost expression. "Friends before soldiers?" The Wing pilot smiled to her. Kumi looked even more lost when he did this. "I never thought I'd ever hear those words from you," she stated. "...Especially during a war." Heero nodded, "I know. But no matter what training we've had, we're human beings first and foremost, not soldiers. And as human beings, we all need friends." Kumi asked, "Something Duo told you?" Heero's smile grew as he closed his eyes and nodded. "Hn," was all his cousin could say as she walked over to sit across from him at the table.  
  
Heero smiled and shook his head as he looked to her look of confusion. "What's so funny?" Kumi asked. Heero answered with another question, asking, "Do you still believe what Doctor J told us when we were under his training...That having any emotions will make us weak as soldiers?" Kumi nodded, "I have good reasons to believe that's true, yes." The Wing pilot sat us and looked her in the eyes, replying, "Nobody believed that more than I did. Then I met Duo."   
  
His cousin shook her head, "I still can't believe that you, Heero Yuy, have opened up to your emotions. Don't get me wrong, I am happy you were able to do it. But I never thought that you would have been able to." Heero stated, "It's because I learned that I'm so much stronger when I'm with Duo and when I let my emotions play a role in everything I do. They don't make me weak, in fact, it's just the opposite. It's like there isn't anything I can't do when I'm with the one I love. Doctor J never understood how wrong he was." Kumi sighed, "Or he just didn't want us to know any better." Heero nodded, "Maybe. But no matter what his reasons, no emotions could ever weaken a soldier." Kumi sat quietly and took all of his words in. They both remained quiet for a good moment.  
  
Kumi shook her head to come back to reality. "We have a lot to discuss about this war first thing tomorrow...Like how OZ has Gundam suits of their own now," she stated, in her usual monotone voice again. Heero sighed deeply, "Yea. I know." They both rose and made their way out of the room. The halls were empty as the other pilots ass had decided it would be best to turn in. Heero and Kumi went off to their quarters.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Azrael and Abrasia sat before the young leader of OZ as he looked to them. The young female pilot began quietly, "We're sorry for not obeying Demetris sooner. But we just couldn't help wanting to destroy those pilots ourselves." The man smiled and shook his head, "Not to worry, Azrael. You both accomplished your mission to obtain information on their suits." Abrasia looked to him timidly and asked, "You're not mad at us, then?" Their leader laughed, "Why should I be mad at two of my best pilots? You were asked to carry out a specific duty and you pulled through. Did you give the information to Stanton?" The young male pilot nodded, "Yes, sir. We gave her the disks as soon as we returned."  
  
The young leader smiled, "Then we have nothing to worry about. I am proud of you both. You suit Gemini very well." Azrael's face brightened, "Those suits are amazing. I can't wait to fight in that again." Abrasia added, "It was even more incredible that we first expected." Their commander nodded, "I am glad that you enjoyed that. You won't be sent to battle the Gundam pilots for a some time now. I have other ideas in mind before that'll happen. Still, I will be happy to send you off on hitting Colonies and parts of the Earth that they cannot get to right away." Azrael replied, "That's fine, we just want to pilot Gemini again." "Good. You will be doing that soon enough," their commander promised. He informed them, "You are both excused. I have a lot that I must to do prepare for our next course of action."  
  
The twins rose and nodded to him. "Thank you for your faith in us, sir," Abrasia smiled. His sister concluded, "We won't ever let you down." "I don't doubt that," the young man replied. With that, the twins left the room quickly. Their leader chuckled deeply to himself when he was alone. "They can be a handful, but their passion for fighting is not something that I need in all of my pilots." The door opened again as Demetris walked into the room. "You wished to see me, sir," he said to his leader.  
  
"Yes, Demetris. Come with me," the much smaller man replied with a wide grin. The two men walked out into the hallway as the leader informed his pilot, "Those twins did well today." Demetris grumbled, "They're too headstrong for their own good." His leader laughed, "You'll feel better once you see the surprise I have for you." The huge man's eyes widened as he asked, "Sir?" "Patience, my friend. We're almost there." They made their way to the hanger of the enormous ship. Upon entering the dimly lit room, the young man told his pilot, "I have had our crew working on this for some time without your knowing. It's the reason you couldn't possibly have gone off to fight those Gundam pilots any time sooner."   
  
  
Demetris was led into the furthest edge of the hanger. The young leader placed his hands on the railing to his side and looked down from the metal balcony. "Here is your surprise," he told the other. Demetris walked to the railing and looked down below. His eyes widened as he gasped, "My suit." Below them, a large, beep blue Gundam stood. It was the size and structure of the Gundam suits that he would be fighting against. The head of the suit still resembled an animal with curled horns that started at the head's top and fell back, much like a ram. Most of the suit was not finished as the crew members in the hanger worked away in building the suit.  
  
The leader smiled, "You didn't really plan on fighting those pilots in the worn out suit you had been using for years, did you? I had the crew tear it apart and begin from scratch. They improve the design and rebuilt it all together, using one hundred percent pure Gundamium as its material. I know that it's still a work in progress now, but it will be finished in about a week." Demetris's eyes never left the very impressive, half-finished Gundam. His look of awe was enough to show how much he appreciated is gift. Finally, he questioned, "Does this mean...?" He looked to his leader as their eyes met.   
  
"Yes, Demetris. Your patience has paid off. As soon as the suit is completed, you'll get your time on the battlefield against the Gundam pilots." Demetris sneered as he looked to his Gundam. "I look forward to that," he replied.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  



	8. Episode 8: When Stars Collide

??  
  
Disclaimer: The original Gundam Wing characters are not mine. That includes everyone with the exception of Kumi and Sette and several others, but you'll know who they are.  
  
Notes: Once again, Tracie 14, you have some of the best suggestions that I have ever received, actually the only ones at that! I thank you and am happy to use them! For anyone interested in giving suggestions, PLEASE e-mail me at cyclone2996@hotmail.com with any and everything you would like to see happen! You'll get credit! And please R&R! Thank you! Enjoy! Love You All, SkyLark   
  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 8: When Stars Collide  
by SkyLark  
along with Tracie 14  
  
  
Narrator: Since the night that Dorothy had gone out on her own, a week of calmness went by. This was more than welcoming for the Gundam pilots and the Preventers. Though there were no battles being fought close enough for them to get to, the pilots were busy meeting, planning and training themselves for the inevitable fighting to come. Their meetings involved how they would be able to deal with the fact that OZ had Gundam suits of their own in this war. How OZ was able to make these suits was not what they were concerned with. The pilots had no choice but to accept this somehow.   
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
In Peace Million, the pilots walked down the hall to their rooms, Sette sighed, "Does it bother anyone else that Keiser has yet to come up that that so-called plan that he said will win the war?" Dorothy nodded, "It does have me a little concerned about how good of a leader he is. OZ learns more and more about us every fight and we have yet to know anything about their tactics." Trowa replied, "As much as we have to respect Keiser, I couldn't agree more with either of you."   
  
Heero looked back to them and stated, "We can't make any more adjustments or modifications to our suits until we know exactly what their own suits are capable of." Duo shot out a sharp laugh and responded, "That's easy. They capable kick our asses. I never thought that Gundam suits could move that fast." Relena said quietly, "And you know that if they have those suits, they must have others somewhere. That's what I'm worried about." Kumi took these words to heart the most. Her tomboy friend also bit her lip at this statement.   
  
There was a pause of silence between the pilots as they all stopped in the center of the break-off point. The American shrugged, "I know that they have other suits, too. But at least now we know to stay on our toes for that." Kumi closed her eyes and lowered her head in thought. Quatre sighed deeply and told the others, "A Gundam suit is only as good as its pilot. OZ has managed to find people with the ability to pilot those suits. I have a feeling that those pilots of Gemini were just a sample of what the rest of their pilots have to offer." Catherine yawned and stretched, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm beat. Good night, guys. See you in the morning." With that, Delapan walked down one of the halls to her room.  
  
One-by-one, the pilots broke off and said good night to their friends. Kumi was one of the last to go off. She took a moment to through her reports and filed them along with her blueprints. She didn't bother going to her room right away and headed for the hanger. Once there, she looked over Excalibur and went over to a window to look to the stars. "I know you're out there, somewhere," she growled quietly. "Kumi?" a gentle voice came from behind her. Trowa walked up to her, a look of concern on his face. "You were awful quiet the last few days. Is everything okay?" he asked kindly. Kumi could barely look in his eyes as she nodded slightly, "I just have a bad feeling about something." Trowa nodded, "You're thinking about Demetris aren't you?" The female pilot's eyes widened in shock as a small gasp betrayed her. Realizing that she gave away to some of her shock, she shook her head to regain her static expression. "I know that he's alive somewhere. What has my mind occupied is knowing that I can't do anything about it."   
  
The tall pilot took a moment before saying quietly, "He must have hurt you." Kumi sighed and lowered her head. Quietly, she answered, "He hurt a lot of people. What he did to me doesn't matter. Demetris is a monster that doesn't deserve to live...Not after all the lives he's destroyed." "That's a huge burden for you on your shoulders alone." Kumi looked back to the window and replied, "I'm used to being alone." A hand fell on her shoulder and caused the return of her glance to her friend. Trowa replied with concern, "Who'll be there when you fall?" Kumi knew she was in danger of opening into her emotions and fought to find the right thing to say would stop that. She looked into his eyes and replied sternly, "I won't fall."  
  
With that, Kumi turned away and began to walk to her room. Trowa sighed sadly as he watched her walk off. "It must be a hard life you lead," he whispered to himself. He slowly walked off to head to his room. Neither of them were aware that a certain braided pilot was in the hanger before them, looking over Deathscythe. Duo didn't mean to spy on his friends, but the way that they were speaking and acting towards eachother was all too familiar to him as he couldn't help but watch from afar. The American closed his eyes and chuckled when he was alone. "So history repeats itself," he smiled.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
In her adjoining bathroom, Kumi was in the shower under a hot spray of water, washing her hair. Trowa's voice played in her mind. "Who'll be there when you fall?" The pilot closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She flashed back to a time not months after she and a Preventer named Matt had met...   
  
The pilot and the Preventer were sitting together after a long battle with rebel OZ forces after the first war. Kumi was cracking her left hip back into place as her comrade winced at the sound. The young woman sighed in relief as she straightened and turned her body a few times to see that she placed her hip right. "I still can't get over ow you can do that to yourself," Matt sighed deeply. "You get used to it," Kumi replied, in monotone. Matt chuckled and shook his head, "Whatever you say." "Hn," Kumi replied with an empty expression.  
  
Matt rose and walked to her. His blonde hair was shining under the reddening sky of sunset. He sighed and placed a hand on the pilot's shoulder. Smiling, he whispered to her, "You don't have to go through life alone, you know. You're a good friend of mine and I don't want to see anything happen to you...I'll be happy to help catch you if you ever fall." Kumi looked to him with a lost expression as she froze at his words. After a brief pause, she shook her head and said clearly, "I won't fall." As she began to walk off, she heard her friend reply, "Well, I'll be around in case you do anyway."  
  
Kumi sighed deeply and rested her forehead against the tile wall as the water continued to pour on her. After a moment to get her thoughts together, she turned the shower off and stepped out to wrap a mint green towel around her. The pilot walked into her room and began to brush her wet locks. Lost in thought again, she dropped the brush and as she reached for it. Her hand was beginning to shake a bit as she held the brush again. Kumi cursed, "K'so. Not again." She shook her head and sighed, "I can't let it happen again."   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Heero was lying on the bed that he and Duo shared, reading a book and waiting for his lover to return from the hanger. Duo walked in whistling and smiling from ear-to-ear. The Wing pilot couldn't help but chuckle at his koi's demeanor. "What has you so happy?" he asked as he lied his book back on the table. Duo smiled, "Oh, nothing." Heero's eyes narrowed a bit as he crossed his arms, "You can't even tell a good white lie." Duo stretched, still smiling as he said, "Weeeeeell, I just found out that Kumi has an admirer." As he said this, he sat beside his partner. Heero's eyes widened as he asked in shock, "What? Who? Are you sure?" The braided pilot nodded, "Oh. pretty sure." "Who is it?" the Japanese pilot inquired. Duo gave an evil grin and walked from the bed, not answering the question.   
  
Heero jumped from the bed and tackled him to the floor. Duo fell on his back as his lover tickled him. Duo burst into laughter as his partner hit every sensitive spot. Heero sneered, "Tease. Out with it!" Duo laughed harder, "OI, HEERO! COME ON! NO FAIR!" Heero just kept on tickling as he smiled down to his prisoner. Finally, Duo couldn't take it anymore as he burst in a fit of laughter, "I-IT'S TROWA!" Heero stopped his attack and Duo doubled over himself on the ground as he got out the aftershocks of the assault, giggling and trying to catch his breath. Heero's eyes were wide as he took in what he just heard. Duo looked up to him when all his laughter subsided. "Are you okay, Heero?" he asked with concern.   
  
The Wing pilot looked to him and smiled, "Trowa, huh?" The American smiled and nodded, "I was already in the hanger and he was talking to Kumi. They didn't know I was there. I didn't really mean to spy, but I thought that the situation was interesting." Heero nodded as the braided pilot sat up before him. Duo smiled, "It reminded me of us." Heero asked quietly, "How so?" The American shrugged, "Trowa is trying to get through to Kumi the same way I tried to get through to you during the first wars we fought. The way they act towards one another is just like what we went through before we admitted out feelings for eachother." Heero sighed and lowered his head, "Kumi need someone to open her up. It would be nice if Trowa got to open her up the way you did you me."   
  
Duo kissed his forehead and whispered, "I have a feeling that he will. Trowa can be as stubborn as you and I can be. And you know that he would never hurt Kumi. He and Quatre and the only people I can honestly say would never hurt a fly." Heero raised on eyebrow at the last line and Duo chuckled, "Well, they'd never hurt a fly they cared about." Heero nodded and chuckled as well. He kissed Duo's lips gently and helped him up. "Well, anything is possible in love and war," the Wing pilot sighed as they walked to the bed. Heero pulled the covers down and Duo fluffed the pillows. "You could say that again, koi," he nodded. They removed their shirts and stripped to their boxers.  
  
Duo sat in front of his lover as the Wing pilot undid his braid. Heero smiled, "I'd like to see those two together. They could learn a lot from eachother." Duo nodded, "They'd be almost as cuts a couple as we are..." The couple looked to eachother and emphasized at the same time, "Almost." Heero chuckled as he lied in the bed first, opening his arms, his lover slipped next to him. The American smiled as he turned the light out and lied his head over Heero's heart. The Wing pilot lifted his partner's face up gently and they kissed deeply. Heero sighed in content, "Sweet dreams, Duo." "Sweet dreams, Heero," Duo whispered as they closed their eyes and were surrounded in warmth.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next morning, two Preventer ships soared through the stars as they looked for any signs of where they could fain and sign of enemy crafts. Several mobile suits were scanning the area as the pilots tried to get readings. Jupiter's many moons were almost an obstacle course as they made sure to cover the area thoroughly. One of the pilots sighed, "I don't see any signs of life out here other than ourselves. This is not helping out situation any in taking the offensive in this war."   
  
One of his comrades appeared on his monitor as he told him, "Just keep your eyes open. There might not be anything out here, but OZ can't hide forever." The first soldier sighed, "Yea, yea. I know. I just wish that- Wait a minute." "What is it?" his alarmed comrade asked. "I thought that I saw something pop up on the screen," the first Preventer said nervously. "Are you sure you weren't seeing things? We've been out here for a while now." "No, I know that there was something....THERE!" his friend shouted just as something did come right for them. It was a huge, dark blue Gundam suit with a head that resembled that of a ram. "A GUNDAM!?!" the second soldier screamed as he and the other Preventer shot at the suit. They managed to hit the metal several times, but the beams bounced right off. The suit had weapons in its hands, but the pilot didn't use them as he flew head-first in their direction.   
  
"GET OUT OF HERE!!!" the second pilot screamed as he and his comrade tried to escape. The Gundam plowed into the mobile suit of the second pilot, causing a massive explosion. The first Preventer shouted, "YOU BASTARD!!!" as he fired at the suit with everything he had. The blue Gundam merely turned to face him and the soldier froze. The OZ pilot within sneered as he chuckled deeply. The young pilot was sweating badly with his eyes widened as he looked to the mysterious suit. He only had a second to look before he was plowed through, screaming in agony. "COMMANDER WILCOX, THERE'S A GUNDAM SUIT HEADING YOUR WAY-AAAAAHHH!!!!!" With that, his suit exploded into a fall of fire.  
  
On the a large craft known as Pulsar, a uniformed Preventer of the age of forty ran to the monitors in the control room. "Get the images of where those pilots were," he shouted to his team at the computers. "We're working on that, Commander Wilcox," one of the young men replied as he looked up from his screen. All that they managed to catch what looked like a streak of light head off past the large planet they were closest to. "It's headed for Peace Million," the Commander whispered gravely.   
  
He turned back to the crew and shouted, "Get whatever you were able to find on that thing to Lady Une immediately." "Sir, it will take some time to get through to Peace Million." "I'm well aware. And even though we don't have much on that Gundam, we're the only ones who have a chance to warn everyone on that ship before it reaches them." "Yes, sir," the Preventer saluted and ran off to carryout his orders.   
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Quatre and Wufei were sitting in a small kitchen having breakfast together. A pot of coffee was boiling, the only sound in the whole room. The Arabian took a sip from his coffee while Wufei was busy reading status reports on the suits known as Gemini that the pilots managed to get. "These suits have as many similarities to our Gundams as they have differences," the Chinese pilot began. Quatre replied, "I know. More than likely, we'll be seeing more of those from where they came from." The Chinese pilot nodded and sighed, "Yea."  
  
The door to the kitchen opened as Duo walked in, wearing a silk, black robe. He was beaming and humming some cheerful tune as he walked past the others. In a loud voice, he smiled and called to the others, "Morning, guys." Quatre chuckled and Wufei rolled his eyes before retuning them to the reports before him. Quatre smiled brightly, "Good morning, Duo. How are you?" Duo gave a huge smile as he answered loudly and quickly, "I'm wonderful, thank you! Beautiful day out here, don't you think!?!" The American made has way to the fridge. Wufei grumbled, "Must you make it so obvious that you and Heero had sex this morning?"   
  
The braided pilot smiled to his friend. He held up the first two fingers finger of his right hand and told him, "Two things, Wufei...One, Heero and I don't 'have sex,' we make love. There's a big difference." The Chinese pilot grumbled to himself. Still hyper and not going to allow anyone ruin this morning, Duo concluded, "And two, I can't help it if I behave this way afterwards. So, yes, I suppose I do have to make it obvious. Why? Do you have a problem with the fact that Heero and I make love?" His thoughts were ended as his lover walked in quickly, wearing a dark green, silk robe. His eyes were a bit narrowed as he walked to Duo's side, asking loudly, "Who has a problem with us making love!?!"  
  
Wufei's eyes widened as he began to sink slowly in his chair. He shook his head quickly and answered in a small voice "Nobody. I-I don't have a problem." Heero turned to him and nodded, "Good." Wufei breathed a sigh of relief as he began to sit up. His Arabian friend shook his head with a small smile as he whispered, "See why you need to stay quiet more often?"   
  
The Arabian and Chinese pilots looked to their comrades as they prepared their breakfast. As Heero made his way to the fridge, he grabbed Duo's butt and pulled his lover into him, kissing him deeply. When the kiss broke, they were both smiling and talking in whispers to each other. Heero gently hit the braided pilot's rear before proceeding to the fridge. Quatre smiled to himself as Wufei shrugged and just knew it was best to keep quiet from this point on. He honestly never had any problems with the pilots being lovers, still, he couldn't help a few crude words coming from his mouth.  
  
Duo poured a cup of coffee and took a sip. Immediately, he spit the drink out, coughing and gasping. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE COFFEE!?!" he yelled, looking into his mug. Quatre turned and replied, "It's decaffeinated. It's all we have for now." Duo's eyes widened as he said gravely, "They're trying to kill us." He dumped coffee into the sink. Heero chuckled as he shook his head, "Baka."   
  
The Japanese pilot removed a black container the size of a shoebox that only he knew existed inside after hiding it so well. He gave a mischievous grin as he put the box under his and walked to his lover. "What's that?" Duo asked as he looked to the mysterious item in his lover's possession. Heero whispered something in his ear and the American's eyes widened was he spoke. Duo was in shock as a huge smile crossed his face. Heero merely kept the same grin had when he retrieved the box and led Duo out of the room by his braid.   
  
When they were out of the room, Quatre blushed as he looked to his comrade. "Uh, Wufei?" he asked quietly. His Chinese friend laughed hysterically, "Don't ask, Quatre. For God's sake, don't ask! I have no idea what that was about and I don't want to know." Getting over the redness in his face, the Arabian laughed, "Yea. Some things are best left unknown." They went back to just enjoying a peaceful morning.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Lady Une was speaking with Milliardo and Noin in the control room of Peace Million. Lady Une stated, "I know that the plan Lieutenant Keiser has been creating is taking a long time. But we can't rush into the first strategy that comes to mind." Milliardo nodded, "We all understand that. The situation is just difficult in knowing that OZ has managed to hide a lot of things from us as far as what they have to offer." Noin continued, "The Gundam pilots don't have any problem defending anything that OZ hits. But they know that they need to take the offensive soon. They know that we would never be able to win this war without that."  
  
Lady Une, "Keiser is not fond of them at all. His pride is suffering knowing that the victory of this war relies solely on pilots so young, even though they're not children any more." Noin smiled, "I am sure that Keiser will learn to accept them eventually. They have a way of growing onto people." Une chuckled, "You don't have to remind me." Milliardo looked to the monitors that revealed their home planet. "What of the Earth?" he asked. Une replied, "We are still trying to gather information as far as what the status is. We should never doubt that OZ is taking advantage of the fact that King and Queen Weatherall are no longer there. As far as the exact situation, it will take time, just as it will for all of the Colonies."  
  
Noin sighed, "There are just so many places and people at risk in this war. It's terrifying to think that OZ could be hitting a city or colony without our knowing." Her husband shook her head, "I don't think that they would go through too much trouble with that." The young women looked to him in confusion. The pilot explained, "I have a feeling that OZ is after revenge against the pilots personally. They fought so hard over the years to defend the Earth and Colonies. I think that they want to make them watch everything start to fade before them." Noin shuddered at the thought of that and said quietly, "You have a good point. And that is something that OZ leaders would love to see happen." Lady Une nodded, "Yes. Unfortunately, it is. Every soldier of the organization has been out for revenge since the first war. This is their first greatest chance at achieving just that."  
  
The three of them stood silent, not one of them able to find words of encouragement at this time. Lieutenant Keiser walked into the room and joined them. He looked to his leader and requested, "May I speak with you alone, Lady Une?" She gave a nod to him, "Yes, Lieutenant." She and her friends parted. Milliardo and Noin looked back to the monitors of the Earth. The young man sighed, "The people there need to know that we didn't desert them." His wife held his hand, "I'm worried about the Earth, too. Once we are all able to take the offensive, they'll see that we would never leave them." Her husband nodded and looked into her eyes.   
  
Milliardo smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. He said quietly, "I can't believe it's been seven months already." His wife laughed, "You and I both. We've all been managing pretty well somehow, considering the situation." Milliardo wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Well, with everything that we've already been through, I don't think there's anything we can't get through," he replied. Noin rested her head against his chest and whispered, "That's because you're too stubborn to give up and I'm too crazy to agree with you." "Well it works, doesn't it?" her husband smiled. The couple laughed and they shared a soft kiss.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Lady Une was speaking with the Lieutenant quietly as she looked through reports that he had given her as they walked to the small gathering room. "Are they certain that it was another Gundam suit other than the Gemini suits the pilots battled last week?" she asked quietly. Keiser nodded, "Yes. It was moving too fast for clear images to be taken by the Preventer crafts. It was moving in this direction. As of an hour ago, it was just passing Jupiter when these reports were gathered." Une sighed deeply, "I see." "I have my crew ready with some of the best pilots around the galaxy waiting to meet the intruder head-on."  
  
The Lieutenant's leader replied, "Good. We can count on more OZ soldiers backing up this suit just as they supported Gemini. Get Heero, Kumi and the others ready as well." Keiser saluted, "My Lady." and left the room. Looking to the papers in her hand, Lady Une whispered gravely, "I was so afraid that OZ was going to be capable of making suits like this. If they ever knew that I was responsible-" She stopped her words and shook her head. She took a deep breath and sighed, "I can't let anything happen to those pilots."   
  
* * * * * *  
  
The pilots were on their guard after the word of a mysterious suit was heading in the direction of Peace Million. They were all waiting in the hanger by their suits and preparing themselves. Sette was nervous. She wasn't this nervous in a very long time. Something about the news of this newest opponent had her worried. She would constantly look to Kumi, who was as expressionless as ever, and wonder how she could keep herself together in any situation. Even now, she didn't seem phased in any way. 'What is my problem?' the princess asked herself. 'It not like I haven't fought hundreds of times before. Why am I so worried about this fight?'   
  
Heero ran in last as he announced, "There has been a disturbance picked up on Colony J21. We're going to look into it while the Preventers guard Peace Million from any soldiers that might get too close and reveal out location." Delapan asked, "Is it another Gundam suit?" The Wing pilot nodded, "Yes, there is a chance that's what we'll be up against." Zes's eyes widened and she asked timidly, "Another Gundam?" Heero answered, "We'll know exactly how to handle the problem as soon as we get there so let's move out." The pilots ran into their cockpits and took off instantly. It was a good five minutes before they would make it to the Colony in danger. By the time they got there, the large city below was in flames as spheres like the ones that destroyed the Weatherall castle came from the sky. "Not again," Zes whispered gravely as she looked in fear to the large town below. "Flare Spheres," Sette growled. "LOOK OUT! ABOVE US!" Novem cried as the pilots looked up to see a swarm of OZ soldiers fly towards them.  
  
Kumi informed the others," We need more cover on the ground than we do in the air for now." Heero nodded, "Okay. Duo, Trowa, you'll help me up here while the others help get everyone below to safety. They're our priority in this fight. If anything changes, be prepared to switch around." Everyone fanned out as ordered, careful to avoid the fireballs that the OZ soldiers were raining on the city.   
  
Calvary was the first Gundam to tough ground as Zes blocked two Aires suits from shooting civilians. Relena shouted to the people she saved, "Get on," as she lowered her suit's opened palm to carry them to safety. Kumi, Novem and Wufei shot at the approaching troops with everything they had. Catherine, Quatre and Sette worked at helping Relena and Catherine at getting as many people out safely as possible.  
  
Miles above them, three of their comrades fought through an obstacle course of Flare Spheres as they attacked the OZ mobile suits. Trowa hissed, "This is going to be a challenge trying to shoot them down while avoiding those spheres." Heero's voice chimed in, "That's why we have back-up on the ground. If you can't get all of them, don't worry. Someone will get them eventually." Duo nodded, "Just worry about staying away from those spheres." The tall pilot understood and continued to fire on the OZ suits with Heavy Arms.  
  
Back on the ground, their friends were working double-time as they worked to get survivors from the burning, deteriorating city. Sand Rock lifted the side of a skyscraper that had fallen over. Quatre gasped as he looked to the broken, bloody bodies of victims that he and the pilots couldn't get to in time. He closed his eyes tightly at the gruesome sight.   
  
Excalibur, Nataku and Rampage all came to their friends involved in the rescue as Kumi told them, "The numbers of mobile suits is increasing. If you happen to be fighting near people that you can get to, worry about them first. Other than that, focus on knocking out the OZ soldiers." This was agreed upon as the pilots began an all-out assault against the mobile suits. "Where the hell are they all coming from," Wufei growled to himself as he took out two Leos. Quatre wiped sweat from her brow and shook his head, "I don't know. I've never seen anything like this."   
  
Heero, Duo and Trowa were having hard time, themselves. "Damn it," Heero growled as he watched more soldiers come from nowhere. Just then, he saw something get picked up by his radar. "Do you guys see this?" he asked. The others didn't even have time to reply. Before they knew it, what looked like a shooting star shot right past them. The pilots were watching shock as the mysterious form descended to the ground below them. Heero shouted, "Kumi, something is heading your way."  
  
Below, his cousin looked up in Excalibur and noticed a streak of light coming down fast. "I got it," she replied to her cousin as she flew off to where the form would be landing. Sette as close enough to her that she followed quickly. The two suits stood before a barren stretch of rubble when the ball of light began to slow. The two pilots squinted to get past the blinding light and make out what was heading for them. Just then, Kumi's and Sette's eyes widened as they watched a deep blue Gundam suit land a half-mile before them.  
  
"No...Oh God, no," Sette whispered as she began to turn pale at the sight before her. She began to shake fear rushed over her, wrapping tightly around every nerve in her body. Though the other Gundam pilots were busy, they looked to their monitors that showed the suit to them. Quatre asked, "Is that-" "Demetris," Kumi growled as a sneer crossed her lips. Her hands gripped the controls tightly in anticipation. "It's been a while, ladies," the OZ pilot smiled wickedly to them in his deep voice. "YOU'RE MINE!!!!" Kumi screamed as she launched Excalibur to take the initiative. The blue suit removed a jagged-edge sword that was almost as large as the suit itself and welcomed the fight.  
  
The pilots battled bitterly as their comrades were torn between watching them and taking care of the OZ soldiers that they were battling themselves. Sette was still frozen in terror as she watched her friend fight against the skilled Demetris. "T-They turned Capricorn into a Gundam suit," she whispered brokenly. Quatre rushed to her side and asked, "Can you still help us?" The princess shook her head to snap out of it as she nodded, "Y-Yea." With that, they flew back to support their comrades.  
  
Far above, there were more soldiers appearing as Heero began to turn to the Zero system to make the fight less challenging, all the while trying not to allow the system take control of him. Fortunately, his lover was with him to keep that from happening. As he switched onto the program, he told his koi, "Duo, see that I don't lose myself." Duo replied gently, "I'm right here with you, Heero. I won't let that happen." Heero nodded as his cockpit began to give off a golden glow. Wing Zero was soon moving quickly through the suits.   
  
Kumi and Demetris went on fighting, neither showing signs of tiring. They were impressive to watch, skilled in their attacks as they went back and forth with getting hits in against their opponent. "You've only gotten better over the years," Demetris sneered to his greatest foe. Kumi growled, "And you're still an asshole." With that, she managed to knock her sword into the metal side of Capricorn. They had been at this for a good fifteen minutes. Aside from sweating, neither pilot seemed to have any sign that they were at this for a while.  
  
The other pilots were making their way to the battlefield as they spanned the city, taking OZ soldiers with them. The princess was trying not top think of the fact that Demetris was actually working with OZ and on the same colony as she and her friends were, but it was all her mind kept replaying. She looked to her monitor to see how the fight was progressing. Not to her surprise, it hadn't changed since the time she let. Neither pilot had the advantage as they went on fighting.   
  
Kumi shouted as she threw a punch to the exposed cockpit of Capricorn. Demetris managed to capture the suit's hand just before impact and twisted the arm quickly. The silver-haired pilot cried out in pain and was soon punched time and time again by her foe. Demetris laughed, "That wasn't like you at all, Yuy. Maybe I spoke too soon when I said that you've improved." He continued to sock Excalibur as its pilot groaned and tried to break free.  
  
Demetris was blindsided as Heavy Arms threw into his side and tackled him to the ground. The OZ pilot got to his feet right away and looked to his new challenge. "Trowa! Demetris is my problem to fix. Leave us!" Kumi shouted. Trowa responded, "Heero and Duo need help above us. You're the only other pilot who had the Zero system in their Gundam. I'll take care of him." Kumi growled, "Trowa." She squeezed her controls and groaned as she knew that her cousin did need her help above. She took off at treat speed as Demetris laughed, "Go on and run, Kumi!" The silver-haired pilot called back, "You are I are far from finishing this, Demetris!" Her suit vanished from their sight.   
  
The OZ pilot licked his lips as he looked to Heavy Arms. He chuckled deeply, "So you're Trowa Barton. It's a pleasure." "Shut up and fight," Trowa growled as he went on to shoot at Capricorn. Nothing affected the suit as it began an assault with the large, sharp blade. Still, Demetris looked as though he could have kept this up all day. His evil smile rarely left his lips, though he was impressed to see Barton get some good hits in. In the midst of the confusing battle, the pilots working on getting survivors from the city, Wufei looked to his monitors. Trowa had been fighting Demetris for a while now. Before too long, Trowa looked as though he was weakening.   
  
Wufei quickly came to his aid as he took his place. "Help the others," the Chinese pilot told his friend, who nodded and agreed to go and regain his strength. Nataku shot flames at Capricorn, who flew through them with no difficulty. Wufei and the large pilot were at each other's throats as they continued where Trowa had left off. It was amazing to the Chinese pilot that this man could show no signs of faltering after fighting so hard for so long.   
  
From above, Heero and Kumi soared through the skies with the Zero system as they knocked out soldiers left and right. The good thing about the Zero System is that it kept Kumi from worrying about what her old enemy was doing as her focus was the OZ soldiers that were coming from the sky.   
  
The Chinese pilot was wearing thin after several minutes of brutal fighting. "Whoever this Demetris is, he's unbelievable," Wufei groaned as he took another blow to the side. Sand Rock came from behind as Quatre called, "I'll take it from here." His friend nodded, "Alright," and flew off. Quatre and Demetirs took their time to fight now. The large pilot smiled, "This is more fun that I first thought it was going to be." Quatre told himself, "I've lever felt so much anger and hate in one person before. I know he's human, but he's more of a beast than anything." Their exchange of swipes and punches continued.  
  
It was only a matter of time before everyone who was alive in the doomed city had been taken to safety. All the Gundam pilots were worried about now was destroying the soldiers that remained. Novem shot through a Virgo with her arrows and asked, "Any signs of relief up there?" Duo replied, "It looks like their defenses are finally wearing thin." "Good. We'll need all the help down here we can get," Trowa informed him. "I'll be right down," the American nodded once he heard this. Heero and Kumi shut off the Zero system now that they didn't have too many forces left to take out. Heero's cockpit finished glowing as he told his partner, "We're fine here, Duo. Hurry and help the others." Duo flew off, leaving the cousins to fight off the few remaining soldiers alone.  
  
By now, Quatre and Demetirs had been fighting for almost ten minutes and the Arabian was struggling. Demetris was about to slice through the suit as he swept the sword from over his suit's head. Before he could hit Sand Rock, Duo's laser scythe blocked the hit. "Go on, Quat. I'll take care of him," the braided pilot smiled to his friend in assurance. "Good work." Quatre was still panting as he wiped sweat from his brow and smiled, "Thanks, Duo." He went back to where the struggle on the ground was being waged. Duo sneered to Demetris, "Allow me to give you my self-introduction." With that, he shrieked as he went on to swipe at Capricorn.  
  
Everything was starting to come to an end before much longer as the forces in the air and on the ground were thinning out. "I think we've gotten through the worst of this attack," Delapan smiled weakly as she tried to get her bearings after the difficult ordeal. Sette warned, "We can't say that with Demetris piloting a Gundam suit." Her friends agreed but they did have a good number of soldiers to take care of before they got to him.   
  
Far above, Heero and Kumi were about finished their fight. In a sudden wave, the remaining OZ soldiers, about fifty or sixty in total, flew off in a retreat. They did the same from below as those who stayed alive flew off at great speed. And not a moment too soon. Duo was starting to have a hard time with Demetris now as they had been a whle since he began their fight. Demetris grinned, "I wish I could stay and continue this, but we'll all see eachother again real soon." His Gundam shot off in a streak of light again. Duo looked up and called, "Heero, Kumi, Demetris is making a break for it!" The two cousins looked to their monitors. Kumi growled, "You're not getting away that easy."  
  
Excalibur shot straight down in a perfect line towards the blue Gundam. "KUMI!" Heero shouted as he watched her shoot from the sky. He flew off behind her but he would never reach her in time. Demetris saw his greatest opponent heading in his direction. The two suits shot towards eachother like shooting stars. "At least I'll die taking you out," Kumi grinned as she was not the least bit afraid. She didn't even hear the cries of her friends as they were forced to watch. Her foe sneered, "I'm always up for a game of chicken." Demetris pushed his suit to go faster as he laughed like a mad man.  
  
The Gundams were just feet from eachother and both pilots were prepared to meet their fate. "And this is what happens what stars collide!" Demetris screamed and the suits were just about to crash. The pilots screamed and looked away from their screens in terror. Heavy Arms came from nowhere and at Trowa knocked Excalibur and himself out of Capricorn's way just in time. The sudden, forceful blow threw Kumi around in her cockpit like a rag doll. The strap strangled her as she fell flat onto the monitor, unconscious, broken and bleeding. Excalibur started to plunge to the ground. Trowa just got himself back together after the collision and screamed, "KUMI!"" as he raced to catch her.  
  
Heavy Arms made it to the falling suit and cradled the Gundam in its arms as Trowa brought them safely to the ground, just as the other pilots flew around them. Excalibur was lied on its back and the pilots all ran from their suits. "Is she alright?" "What the hell happened!?!" were some of the things that they were all shouting as they headed to the fallen suit. Trowa and Heero were the first ones to make it to the cockpit's entrance. They called for Kumi several times as they worked to get the bent metal to open. Sette looked up along with her friends. Her hands were shaking as she brought them to her face, whispering, "She was going to kill herself just to kill him off." Quatre saw that she was close to becoming hysterical and wrapped his arms around her.   
  
Duo and Wufei climbed up quickly just as Heero and Trowa managed to open the cockpit. The pilots froze and gasped in shock at the broken and bleeding form of the pilot within. Kumi had a deep gash across her forehead that was bleeding badly. Her left arm and right leg were broken along with several ribs. Her head was tossed to the side. Heero worked quickly and got the seatbelt off of her as he helped Trowa lift her. "Watch her head," the Wing pilot said quietly as he tried not to get too emotional at this time. Duo lowered a hand to held his comrades climb out. Wufei had a blanket that he pulled from Nataku and wrapped it around the unconscious pilot.   
  
Trowa took Kumi into his arms as he cradled her. Heero wiped some blood from her face as he told her, "Hang in there, Kumi," and kissed her cheek. He looked to the tall pilot and told him. "We'll take care of Excalibur. You get her to Sally Poe." Trowa nodded and went off quickly. The other pilots made their way to their Gundams again. Wing Zero and Deathscythe lifted Excalibur as they rested an arm over their shoulders.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Much later that night, Demetris walked into the gathering room where his leader was waiting. The man smiled warmly and shook his hand as he said, "Excellent work, my friend. I take it you enjoy the new Capricorn?" The tall man nodded, "It's incredible. I've never come across a suit that powerful before." The man smiled, "I thought that you would enjoy it. You're the best pilot I have. Now those pilots know how impressive you are as well."   
  
Demetris replied, "Thank you, sir. What will our next tactic be?" The ma answered, "Something that Carter has been working on for some time now." The large man's eyes widened as he whispered, "It's finished?" His leader nodded. "Very well, sir. What Colony shall we make the first target?" Demetris asked. The young man sneered, "Colony L2."  
  
TBC  
  
  
  



	9. Episode 9: Holocaust

??  
  
DISCLAIMER: Kumi, Sette and a handful of others are my only original characters. The others belong to other creative geniuses! (Hehe!)  
  
Warnings: Violence and language!  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 9: Holocaust  
by SkyLark  
With help from Traci 14  
  
  
  
Kumi lied sedated through medication in her hospital bed for the fifth straight day. Trowa walked into the room bearing a pink rose and placed it in a clear vase that waited by her bedside. Every day since the ordeal with Demetris, he brought a pink rose when he came as soon as he woke. Now, Trowa was pale and had dark circles under his eyes on account to his emotions being turned inside out. He fixed the display a bit before pulling a chair up next to the sleeping pilot. He took her left hand into his and said quietly, "Good morning." He took a moment to push back some hair that fell over her forehead, revealing the thick band of medical tape that covered the deep gash left from the previous fight.   
  
The silver-haired pilot's bones had been set back in place by Heero when they arrived in Sally Poe's hospital on Peace Million. Under the Wing pilot's orders, she was to be drugged to keep from breaking out of the room before she was close to fully healing. No normal person would have lived through what happened to her. In a matter of days, her bones would no longer hurt when she moved and at the worst, she would get out with only a thin scar on her forehead. Trowa took a deep breath as he looked to the young woman he fell in love with. He whispered, "I tried to catch you. I'm sorry I had to hurt you like this." He placed a soft hiss on the back of her palm.  
  
Just then, he heard the door open as he turned to see who was entering. Quatre peaked in before slowly walking in. "Hey," he quietly said. Trowa nodded and replied, "Hi." The Arabian walked to sit beside his friend as he grabbed a chair, not taking his eyes from the fallen pilot. Trowa forced a small smile and said, "The good news is this'll be the last time Kumi will have to be sedated like this." Quatre smiled and nodded, "I know. It'll be good to see her on her feet again." The blonde pilot looked to his tall friend and sighed, "You can't blame yourself, you know." His friend shook his head, "I could have gotten her out of there without getting her nearly killed."   
  
The smaller pilot placed a hand on his shoulder and assured him, "No you couldn't have. There's no way you would have been able to. You saved her life." Trowa lowered his head, "Some hero I turned out to be." He lifted his head just as soon as he said this and turned to the Arabian, asked, "How is Heero holding up?" Quatre's face fell a bit as he answered, "Not too good. Duo's still trying to get him to eat and he still wakes up having nightmares." "And Sette?" his friend asked gently. Quatre sighed, "She's doing much better. She still blames herself for all of this happening, since she was the one that kept Kumi from killing Demetris years ago." Trowa fell back in his chair and rubbed his eyes as he said quietly, "This whole war is going to hell." Quatre chuckled, "War is always hell, Trowa."   
  
The Arabian's friend asked, "Do you think it can get any better?" Quatre shrugged, "Can it get any worse?" The pilots looked to each other, hating even the thought of that possibility. After a pause, Quatre smiled, "Kumi will come through. I know you love her enough not to see her through this." Trowa replied, "I do love her...But will that really be enough to help her?" Quatre smiled, "Look at Heero and Duo and what love's done for them. You could be who Kumi needs, just as Duo is who Heero needs." Trowa chuckled, "Don't get my hopes up, pal." He thought of the word 'Hope' and rolled up Kumi's left sleeve to reveal her tattoo. He gently rubbed his fingers over the Japanese word 'Hope' that lied between the two rosebuds.   
  
Quatre rose and said quietly, "If a person like Kumi believes in hope enough to have it tattooed onto them, then that must mean something." The blonde made his way to the door and turned back to his friend. Trowa gave him a small smile and said quietly, "I guess it does." Quatre nodded and made his way out of the room, waving good bye to his comrade. Trowa returned his gaze to Kumi and looked to the tattoo again. He whispered, "Hope is the only thing that pilots like us have, anyway."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Duo walked quickly down the hallway to the room he and Heero shared. The American held a small paper bag carefully in his possession. He looked concerned and in a rush to get back. When he arrived, the bed was still a mess with the sheets and blankets tossed carelessly as they had been in the morning. He heard the shower water running and placed the paper bag on a dresser. Giving a knock to the door, he called, "Heero?" There was no answer from within. "Damn you, baka," Duo cursed himself. "You never should have left him alone." He kicked the door down and entered the bathroom.  
  
The shower curtain was closed and steam from the hot water filled the small space. "Koi?" Duo called as he throw the curtain open. He gasped when he saw his lover huddled in the far end of the tub, fully clothed and legs drawn to his chest as he sat wrapped into a ball. "HEERO!" Not even bothering to turn the water off, the braided pilot jumped fully clothed before his lover. Duo finally got the Japanese pilot to slowly lift his head to look at him.   
  
The Wing pilot's eyes were red due to a combination of lack of sleep and silently crying. "Oh, Heero," Duo sighed deeply as he felt a lump shoot into his throat. He took his love into his arms and got out of the tub. He sat Heero on the floor and quickly turned the water off as he grabbed two large towels. He wrapped one around Heero's shoulders and the other was used to dry his wet hair. Drenched himself and shaking a bit from the cold air, Duo whispered, "Take to me, koi...Please." Finally, his lover said so low that his partner barely caught, "I'm sorry, Duo." The American sighed in relief and wrapped his arms tightly around his lover. Heero rested his cheek on his shoulder and took a deep, broken breath.  
  
"Shhhh," Duo whispered and kissed the Wing pilot' temple tenderly. "Don't be sorry, koibito. I'm here." A single tear made it's way down the Japanese pilot's cheek as he sighed deeply. Duo looked to him and held him at arm's length, drying the tear with a soft brush of his hand. Heero looked with to the other pilot and said with concern, "Look at you." Duo chuckled, "Look at you, hon." Heero looked to his wet form and finally let out a soft chuckle. The American smiled, "That's the first time I heard any laugh come from you in a while now." "Guess I just needed to get that out of my system," his partned replied. Duo wrapped him tightly to his chest and asked quietly, "Are you okay?" The Wing pilot nodded as he moved his head to fall under his lover's chin. "I'm fine now."  
  
"Better get out of these clothes before we get sick," Duo suggested. Heero nodded as they broke to strip. Once they were naked, Heero wrapped one of the towels around his partner to keep him from getting cold as he took the other. They walked back to the bedroom and took out dry clothes. When they were changed, Duo took the paper bag he had brought with him as he walked over to the bed, where his partner was already sitting.   
  
"I made this for you," the braided pilot said quietly as he joined him. Heero accepted the bag to find two sandwiches, just the way he liked them. He smiled warmly to his partner. Duo smirked, "Don't think that your sweet smile will get you from eating that easily. You haven't eaten anything in two days. I'm staying right here to see that you finish all of that." His lover pushed the bag aside for a moment and threw his arms around Duo in a tight embrace. "I don't deserve you," he whispered into the American's ear. "I love you, too, Heero," Duo whispered back. They pulled back to share a gentle kiss. Heero took the bag and took one of the sandwiches.  
  
After he took the first bite, he realized how deprived his body was after he had starved himself as long as he had. After swallowing the second bite, he shook his head and chuckled. Duo's eyes began to regain their sparkle as he asked, "What is it?" Heero replied, "It still gets me that you have to watch after me once in a while. I used to be the one looking out for you all the time." Duo smiled and ran a hand through his lover's short hair. Caressing a cheek, he whispered, "You're only human, koi. You deserve to cry and laugh just as much as I do...And you deserve being looked after when you need it. I'm just thankful that you want me to be the one watching over you." Heero smiled and whispered, "There's never been and never will be another I'd want to do the job more than you."  
  
The American bit his lip and swallowed a lump in his throat. A small cough escaped him as he fought back some tears. "If you keep this up, you're going to make me cry like a bitch," he chuckled. Heero laughed and hugged him again. The Wing pilot planted some soft, loving kisses on the braided pilot's face. When he was finished, he returned to his food. The couple sat in silence as the Japanese pilot finished his meal.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
On Colony L2, life was the usual. At a scraping yard, several people were working with the metal that they were recovering to build more suits that the Preventers could use. One young woman carried several sheets of steel to the truck that was to transport the load. Her short hair blew in a gentle breeze as she looked up to the driver with a warm smile and a wave. The young man there smiled and waved back to her. "That looks like all we can take for now, Ryan," she told him as she climbed into the seat next to him. Their coworkers jumped onto the back of the truck as they waited for them. "Nice work, Hilde," the driver smiled to her. "We never thought to check over here." "That's why you and I make a great team," Hilde winked and kissed his cheek. On their ring fingers, they wore matching wedding bands. The young man called, "Is everyone in?" There was a harmonic 'Yes' in response. The couple chuckled and they pulled out of the yard.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next morning, Trowa walked into Sally Poe, who greeted him with a warm smile. "Good morning, Trowa." He smiled and nodded back, "Good morning, Sally." "I was just on the way to Kumi's room, myself," she said as she looked to the pink rose the pilot was holding. They began to walk down to her room together. Sally said wuietly, "She's lucky to have someone like you watching over her, you know." The tall pilot lowered his head and didn't respond. He still felt guilty for hurting the pilot so badly.  
  
They reached the room and opened the door. The pair gasped when they found the room empty. The tubes that were in the silver-haired pilot's arms had been ripped out, the drops of blood on the needles lying on the white bed were proof of that. Kumi's pale green hospital green was removed and thrown across the bed. Her clothes were gone as well. The vase of roses were also left behind. Trowa sighed and took the vase, placing the rose he held with the others. Sally Poe shook her head, "She had enough sedative in her to knock out an elephant. I can't believe that she managed to get past that on her own."   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Sette was still asleep in her room. The door to her room opened and a slender figure walked in. The intruder made their way to her bed quickly. They covered the mouth of the sleeping pilot, who instantly woke up, shouting into the hand. Sette's eyes widened as they focused to reveal her friend. The 'Perfect Soldier' removed her hand from the tomboy's mouth and bent down to glare at her. There was a thin scar across her brow that went from one temple to the other that could only be seen up close.   
  
The princess whispered in fear, "K-Kumi?" Her friend continued to glare at her. "Kumi, I...I'm sorry," Sette said quietly as she began to move back in almost a retreat from the other pilot. "Baka," Kumi hissed as she straightened and crossed her arms. "I'm not here to kill you. I just want to know what happened and how long I've been out." Sette looked up to her and narrowed her eyes, "You scared the hell out of all of us, that's what happened. You nearly got killed out there." "This is a war, Sette. People die. Now what happened?" her friend asked sternly. The tomboy sighed, "You and Demetris were about to collide and Trowa pushed you out of the way just in time. The force from Heavy Arms against Excalibur jolted you...Heero wanted you sedated until your bones were healed well enough for you to get around, since he knew you would try to move around before they were. It's been six days now since that incident."   
  
Kumi sighed, "I see." She looked down to her friend and saw that she must have been going through a lot. Sette said quietly, "About Demetris-" "Stop right there," the silver-pilot interrupted. "That monster isn't going to live through this war. I'll see to that." "Well before you try anything, could you think of a better way to kill him that by a head-on collision like the last stunt you pulled?" Her friend smirked and walked to the door.   
  
As soon as she walked outside, Kumi was face-to-face with Heero. They froze and looked to each other in silence. After a long pause, Kumi closed her eyes and lowered her head slowly. Heero wrapped his arms around her rightly as he sighed. His cousin's eyes widened as she felt him hug her. Then, she relaxed and returned the embrace, resting her head on his shoulder. The silver-haired pilot whispered, "Gomen, Heero." The Wing pilot sighed and held her at arm's length. Kumi's empty eyes looked into his, the same deep blue. Heero kissed her forehead an asked quietly, "Are you okay?" Kumi nodded and replied, "Yes. Thank you."   
  
Heero looked to her sadly. "I lost myself," his cousin whispered. The young man nodded, "It's okay...Just please don't scare me like that again." Kumi looked to him in almost shock. Heeero took her arm gently and said quietly, "Come on. I have something I to show you." Hesitantly, his cousin nodded and allowed him to lead her to a small room.   
Heero turn his back to her and removes his pale blue sweater. Kumi gasped and saw the tattoo that his cousin got over a year ago. On his right shoulder-blade was a silver cross with a rose wrapped around it, the bud falling in the center. A large pair of pure white angel wings coming from the two sides of the crucifix. It covered the whole shoulder-blade. Kumi couldn't help but run a finger around the edges, still in shock. The image was beautiful. Still, she never thought that his cousin would ever have gotten something permanently marked on him by his choice.  
  
Heero replaced the sweater and turned to her. He smiled, "The cross represents Duo...The rose represents you." The young woman gasped again and her eyes became wide. "You're both my angels," he explained quietly. Kumi's face fell as she looked to him and lowered her head. She felt a lump in her throat and whispered, "I-I'm sorry that I did this to you." Heero cupped her face and shook his head, "Don't be sorry. You're still having a hard time getting past our training and the painful past that Demetris caused you, whatever he did to you." Kumi closed her eyes and nodded. Heero hugged her again and kissed her temple. "Just make sure you know when to ask for help when you need it." Kumi nodded as they hugged, "I will...I promise."  
  
The Wing pilot motioned to the vase of pink roses that was waiting on the table. "From Trowa," he told her. Kumi sighed deeply and said quietly, "I figured." "He saved your life." She nodded in response. The young pilot took the vase into her hand and gently touched some of the buds with the other. She finally admitted, sadly, "I've loved before...I remember it being the best thing I ever felt." Her face fell again and she wrapped her free hand around her tattoo. Heero looked to her with sad eyes as he understood. "Then it was taken from me..." She felt Heero's hand on her shoulder as he shuddered at the thought of ever losing his Duo the way Kumi lost the one she had loved before.   
  
Kumi turned to her cousin and asked, "Heero...What is love?...I'm starting to forget." "Love?" the young man echoed, taken back by the question. He tried to think of a good answer. "There's so much to it...Can I get back to you on that?" he chuckled finally. Kumi chuckled as well, "Sure." Heero wrapped an arm around the other pilot's shoulders and they walked out of the room together. "What do you say we catch up with the others?" the Wing pilot suggested. Kumi held onto the vase of flowers in one hand as her other arm wrapped around her cousin's shoulders as she nodded and smiled to him, "That sounds good."   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Back on Colony L2, the crews working on the Preventer suits were at business as usual in their plant. Hilde watched as her husband was working on one of the crafts. "Nice work," she called up to him as he put the finishing touches on the suit. Ryan smiled and joined her at his side. The young woman rested her head on his shoulder. They didn't have much time to enjoy the moment before the sounds of explosions came to their ears. They ran to the wide opening leading outside and found themselves in the middle of a massive attack. "How the hell did they get here?" Ryan growled as he and his wife ran quickly inside and took to the suits that were finished.  
  
The crew members that were able to pilot as well took suits of their own as they went after the OZ soldiers. There was a good struggle in the beginning. At first, there were very few OZ pilots to take out. Hilde and her husband had managed to take down most of the opponents. "Can anyone radio Pease Million?" Hilde asked as she shot down an Aires. Another pilot shook his head, "I've been trying but we're too far." Ryan said grimly, "I have feeling that the pilots will hear about this soon anyway."  
  
It was only a matter of time before the small fleet of crew workers were outnumbered and surrounded. "Shit!" one of the young pilots hissed as he looked all around at the soldiers. A voice from one of the suits ordered, "Lower your weapons and step out of your suits." The young men and women did as they were told, hesitantly. When they were on the ground, Hilde and Ryan held hands. Ground OZ soldiers came to round them all up at gunpoint.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Back on Peace Million, Heero and Kumi were walking down one of the long hallways together after the silver-haired pilot put the roses in her room. They stopped when sirens rang throughout the ship. The Preventers that were in the halls and quarters ran to the control room along with onboard. Soon, the Gundam pilots were all gathered together as Lieutenant Keiser ran to them with Lady Une. "What's going on?" Heero asked. Lady Une replied, hesitantly, "OZ...They..." she couldn't finish as she was certain the news would be too great for them. The Lieutenant came to answer, "Colony L2 is under siege." Duo's eyes shot wide as he gaped, "W-What!?!" Heero looked at the commanders with fear and shock as well and he placed a shoulder on his lover's shoulder. "Everyone there has been taken hostage. And all ways for them to escape have been destroyed." The American took a few quick breaths and shouted, "What are we going to do!?! We can't just stay here!"  
  
"We need a handful of you to go with a fleet of Preventers and the rest to stay here in the control room to guide the pilots where they're needed to cut through the OZ troops," Une told them. Kumi nodded, "Okay. Trowa, Novem, Wufei, Zes and myself will stay here and talk the rest through the fight." The other pilots understood as Duo led the charge to the suits with those who were to fly to L2. The pilots that remained ran to computers with monitors that scanned the Colony's areas and placed headphones with microphones over their heads.   
  
Trowa sat beside Kumi. As they set up, Kumi said to him, "Thank you for the flowers, Trowa." The tall pilot stopped just a moment to look to her in shock. He then smiled and nodded, "Sure." He went back to getting set up and Kumi whispered, "And thank you...for catching me." Trowa looked to her and smiled warmly. He replied quietly, "You're welcome." They were all set up as they watched their friends fly off to L2. As their comrades made their way there, Relena saw that all of the prisoners were being gathered into the city. She whispered to herself, "I can't believe how quickly they moved everyone." Every citizen of the colony were rounded up and surrounded by countless soldiers.  
  
"Everyone has to talk one pilot through the fight," Kumi began. "Heero, I'll talk you through. Duo, Trowa will direct you. Wufei will speak for Delapan. Sette, follow Novem's orders and Zes will help Quatre." Just after saying this, Deathscythe was just moments away from making it to the Colony's skyline. Trowa directed, "Duo, get to the northern end of the city and start working your way down from there. Too many soldiers are gathered in the center." "Got it," the American replied as he followed everything his friend told him. Wing Zero was right behind him. Kumi said, "You're best off staying close to Duo. He'll need help where he's heading." Relena said, "Quatre, to the left of the city, there's almost a break in the soldiers. You'll have a better chance hitting there." Novem soon spoke, "Sette, work on taking out the Aires suits that are working their way over the prisoners." Finally, Wufei said, "Delapan, stay close with Sette. Those Aires suits are going to be a large threat to the captives." The suits broke off as their friends said.  
  
Hilde and Ryan looked up to see Deathscythe and Wing Zero fly over them. The people gave a great cheer to the suits and the couple sighed with relief. "I knew that they would get here," Hilde sighed with a smile. The pilots worked their way to where they needed to be and went on with the attack. All the while, their friends back on Peace Million were the extra eyes and ears that they needed to get through unharmed. Ten minutes into the struggle, the pilots and their comrades were shocked to see that none of the panicked captives were being shot by the OZ soldiers who were not effected by the fight. This was something that had most of them worried. Trowa covered his microphone and looked to Kumi, asking, "What are they up to? If they spent all this time gathering the people of the Colony together, why aren't they attacking them?" Covering her microphone, his friend shook her head, "I don't know, but it has me concerned, too." They went back to talking their fellow pilots through the struggle.  
  
Sette asked herself, "What is OZ up to?" She sliced through and Aires and groaned, "This isn't a good thing that they're not doing more than attacking us." All of the pilots began to fear that something was up. Hilde and Ryan were fighting their way to where Heero and Duo were. The braided pilot sighed with relief when he saw that the young woman he always considered a sister was safe along with his friend that she fell in love with. He managed to get close enough to them that the guards were distracted from seeing the couple make a break for it as they were too busy shooting the Gundam. Hilde and Ryan just managed to sneak through unnoticed. They went through a secret opening that led to the tunnels below the colony. Together, they made their way to the Colony's heart, filled with tanks of gasses and explosives that would send a chain reaction throughout the colony. They watched on a large monitor everything that was happening above.  
  
The fight raged on as there was little change in the situation. The pilots were getting closer to the prisoners, and none of the soldiers were doing anything to the captives. Their only concern was keeping everyone gathered into one large circle and attacking the Gundams. Ten more minutes went by and still no change. "What are they waiting for," Quatre asked aloud. "Just worry about what you can fight now, Quatre," Relena said to try and calm him. "You're close to breaking through." The blonde pilot nodded and worked his Sand Rock. The Preventers who were aiding the Gundams found the same problems that their allies did, nothing was being done to the prisoners.  
  
Lieutenant Keiser watched the monitors with Lady Une, Milliardo, Noin, Brain and Sally. "They have something else in store for those prisoners," Milliardo said gravely. His wife and Lady Une looked to him. "Get those pilots out of there," he told Keiser as he looked into his eyes with intensity. The Lieutenant looked to the young man with a look of rage. "Who are you to order me?" Milliardo looked to him with a cold stare and repeated sternly, "I said, get those pilots out of there." Keiser sneered and cut the power of the radios in the room off. "I hereby order that not a soul is going to communicate to the pilots. They are to stay and fight. They know what they're doing." The Preventer closest to him typed at his computer at the order to shut the transmission down. The Gundam pilots fighting were waiting for word on where they needed to be. There would be none.  
  
Kumi ran to the back of the room, where the Lieutenant and Milliardo were fighting. Kumi intervened and looked to Keiser. "What the hell are you thinking!?!" Trowa and Wufei were about to punch the Lieutenant's lights out as a huge shouting match began between all of them. Relena looked to the large monitor in he front of the room. She saw something falling towards L2 that looked like a Flare Sphere. There was a large difference between this devise and the Flare Spheres, however. The Flare Spheres were golden and not large. This sphere was silver and twice the size of the Flare Spheres. Dorothy stood beside her friend and looked to the strange device in awe as well.   
  
Relena ran to Kumi, who was still arguing with Keiser and grabbed her arm. The silver-haired pilot stopped to look at the queen. All of the fighting stopped when they saw the fear in her eyes. Relena pointed to the screen and asked, "Do you have any idea what that is?" Kumi stepped forward to get a better look at the monitors. The silver sphere was nearing the colony as it drifted fell through space. The pilot's eyes widened as far as they could as she gasped.   
  
"No," she whispered hoarsely and ran as fast as she could back to where she was sitting when she was communicating to Heero. She placed her headphone set back on and without looking to Keiser, she ordered, "GET THE TRANSMISSION BACK UP!" Keiser shouted, "I gave a direct order-" His words were stopped when Kumi turned, pointing a gun at his head. She said sternly, "I'M OVERRIDING YOUR ORDER! NOW GET IT BACK UP!" Keiser's eyes widened at the gun barrel staring at him. He nodded to the Preventer who turned the transmission off and he worked quickly to get it back up. Seeing that it would take a moment to get the communication line up again, she hissed, "Fuck."  
  
Kumi's friends stood behind her and watched her try desperately to get through to the other pilots. They were too frightened by her demeanor to ask what the sphere was. Kumi whispered to herself, "Comeoncomeoncomeoncomeon." Finally, her green light blinked on. "EVERYONE GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW! THERE'S A HOLOCAUST HEADING RIGHT FOR THE COLONY!" she screamed into her microphone. All of the pilots froze at the cry of their friend. Sette was the most taken back as she shouted, "A HOLOCAUST!?! WHERE!?!" "12 O'CLOCK, SETTE!" The princess looked up and could make out the glimmer of the silver sphere. "For the love of God," she whispered breathlessly. "What is that," a young man being held prisoner called as he pointed up. Everyone began to shout and scream as they feared the worse. "LET'S GO! WE CAN'T STAY HERE!" the tomboy screamed as she began to panic.   
  
"WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE! WE CAN'T GET TO THE PRISONERS!" Duo cried as he went on fighting. "IT'S NOT GOING TO MATER IN ABOUT FIVE MINUTES! WE'LL ALL BE DEAD IF WE STAY HERE!" Sette shrieked. The people below continued to panic and scream as they began to fight the soldiers that held them. Only now did the OZ soldiers fire and kill those that approached them. A massive wave of terror ran on the Colony. The pilots on Peace Million watched with pale, frightened faces. Quatre was breathing heavily as he felt his Space Heart warn him of something horrible. "THEY'RE RIGHT!" he struggled to shout. "WE HAVE TO GO, NOW!" Catherine looked to the people below and bit her lip before lowering her head sadly. With that, she took off. Sette went off to aid Quatre in their escape.   
  
"HILDE, RYAN! GET OUT HERE! YOU'RE COMING WITH US!" Heero screamed as he locked onto the monitor they stood before. Hilde and her husband held hands as the young woman replied quietly, "We're staying here. This is our home. You have to go and fight to win this war." "Hirde," Duo growled as huge tears were already present in his eyes. The sister answered sternly, "Get out of here. You don't have much time. Thanks for being the brother I never had, Duo. You and Heero take care of eachother." Ryan nodded, "We owe a lot to all of you after everything you've done." "Now go take care of OZ," his wife concluded as they turned their transmitter off.  
  
"NO! I WON'T JUST LEAVE," the American cried as he looked to Wing Zero. Heero remained as calm as he could, but there was a note of concern on his voice, "We have to go, Duo." "YOU ONLY HAVE THREE MINUTES, GUYS!" Sette shouted as she, Delapan and Quatre watched from over the Colony. The Arabian felt tears in his eyes as he pleaded, "Please, Duo." Heero stayed calm as he said to his lover, "Duo, listen to me. Whatever you choose, I'll be right there with you. If you want to stay, I'm staying too." The American gasped as he looked to his love. "H-Heero," was all of could whisper hoarsely as more streams of tears rolled down. Hesitantly, he nodded, "Alright...Let's get out of here." Heero nodded as the two Gundams flew off together as fast as they could. The people continued to fight the soldiers as those closest to the OZ soldiers were cut by gunfire.   
  
Just when Heero and Duo joined Sette, Quatre and Catherine, the Holocaust crashed a few hundred yards from the city. A spray of chemicals shot up as they spread like a white dome over the entire colony. Everything that the substance touched began to wither and crumble. All of the civilians fell to their knees as they began gasping for air and felt everything inside and out being eaten away. Under the city, Hilde and Ryan collapsed in pain as the chemicals seeped through the ground above them. The Gundam pilots, both in Peace Million and those in space watched in terror as every living person and thing began to die before their eyes.  
  
Every pilot was shaken and frozen where they were, pale and wide-eyed. Milliardo whispered, "M-My God." Most of the Preventers and witnesses in Peace Million fell in their chairs on to their knees as they stared to the monitors. Relena almost collapsed, but was caught by her husband. She whispered, "This can't be happening." Sally and Wufei held hands along with Milliardo and Noin. Dorothy lowered herself to her knees, sick to her stomach. Trowa and Kumi remained frozen in shock as they looked to their screens. Catherine tore her eyes from looking to her monitors as she gasped and lowered her head. Quatre shook his head as tears continued to fall. Sette bit her lip and buried her face in her hands. Heero could only watch for a moment before his concern went to his lover. Duo just looked with an empty expression, but drenched by tears.  
  
The OZ soldiers had been prepared as they brought special breathing gear for the explosion. Ryan held his dead wife and kissed her forehead. He was quickly fading as he struggled to climb to the huge generator's controls. He looked to the OZ soldiers that remained with their protective wear and said quietly, "You won't get away that easily." With his dying breath, he flipped a red switch, causing an explosion in the underground tunnels. The tubing brought about a chain explosion throughout L2. Duo whispered, "God, no. Please." Within a moment, the entire Colony was gone. The Preventers and Gundam pilots gasped and cried out at the Colony's destruction.  
  
After a very long pause of complete silence, Heero fought the small tears that entered his eyes as he asked quietly, "Duo?" There was no response from the American. "Duo?" Heero called a bit louder. "C-Can we just go back now? Please?" the braided pilot pleaded quietly. Heero felt his heart breaking at his koi's voice. Kumi and Trowa lowered their heads sadly as they could only imaging what their friend was going through. Heero finally nodded, "Yea." With that, he lifted Deathscythe's right arm over Wing Zero's shoulder and aided his lover in returning to Peace Million.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Back on Peace Million, the other Gundam pilots and their friends were in the hanger, watching their comrades return. Sette, Quatre and Catherine were the first to join all of them. Heero slowly got out of Wing Zero and walked to Deathscythe. His friends all watched in silence with heavy hearts as they looked to the quiet Gundam. Heero took a deep breath to get his composure before climbing to the cockpit. He pressed the latch that opened the cocoon. His lover was hunched over, face buried into his legs and shaking. Heero felt the small tears make their way again and managed to fight them, barely. He knelt before his lover and placed a gentle hand on the American's shoulder. His lover's head shot up with a gasp. Duo's reddened eyes were still pouring tears as he looked to the Wing pilot.  
  
"Duo," Heero choked out in a whisper as he tried to find something to say. Duo threw himself into his lover as he wrapped his arms tightly around him. He sobbed with his face buried in Heero's chest. Heero closed his eyes and held his love close, stroking his back. He scooped his braided pilot into his arms and cradled him close. He managed to bring them to the ground and walked off with him. The pilots and their friends dried their eyes, hugged each other, but whatever they did, they never took their eyes from Heero and the pilot in his arms.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next day, on Colony L1, a memorial service was held for Colony L2 and all of the civilians there. Duo was the only one left now. Heero never left his side for a minute ever since the incident. They stood on the front of the massive crowd gathered before the large field where the plaque was placed in the memory of the souls lost. Their friends and comrades were to either side of them, everyone of them in black and very strained after the L2 incident.   
  
When the Mass was over, Duo and Heero were the last to leave as they walked to the plaque that bore the hundreds of names of those killed. Duo placed the flowers that he brought with him before the memorial as he knelt before it. Thinking that his lover wanted this time alone, Heero sadly turned to give him a moment to himself. He stopped when the braided pilot grabbed his hand and held it tight. The Wing pilot looked to his partner, who was begging him to stay with his saddened eyes. Heero lowered himself to his knees next to him as they embraced.  
  
Their friends watched from afar, in a thicket of trees. Sette and Kumi were behind trees that stood a bit apart as they looked to the couple. The princess dried her eyes as she whispered, "I-I never thought that they OZ would ever go as far as to use a Holocaust." Her friend replied as she growled, "Those bastards are going to pay, every last one of them." Quatre whispered, "Duo's lost so much in his life...I can't believe he has to go through this, too." Trowa said quietly, "At least he doesn't have to go through this alone. Heero will get him through this somehow." Relena and her husband were still close as they had an arm wrapped around each other. The queen asked, "How much of this are we going to have to take before it becomes too much?"   
  
Catherine shook her head, "I can't take much more of this, that's for sure." Wufei looked to her and stated, "If you can't take it, give the right to pilot Slither to someone else." "Cut it out, Wufei," Dorothy intervened. "We're all shaken-up after what happened to L2." Milliardo and Noin were also close as they held hands. "It's been a long two days for all of you. Why don't you head back to Peace Million and get some rest?" Milliardo suggested with a deep sigh. The pilots all agreed that would be best as hey slowly walked to the ship.  
  
Sally asked her friends, "How badly will this affect them when they fight OZ now?" Lady Une shook her head, "They're the only ones who have the answer to that." Noin lowered her head, "To think that OZ has actually reduced the value of human life enough to wipe a whole colony out the way they did...I never thought I would ever see them resort to such barbaric ways." She looked to the couple at the plaque as they stayed kneeling before the plaque, embracing. "These pilots still have had so much taken from them. I don't know how much more they can bare." Her husband wrapped a supportive arm around her and kissed her forehead. The four of them walked off to the ship together.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
That night, Heero and Duo sat in the bed silently. They were down to their boxers in the dimly lit room. Heero sat up with his back against the wall as he held the American against him. Duo was silent as ever as he had his arms around the Wing pilot's waist, listening to his partner's heartbeat. He looked off in a silent daze, not really seeing anything, just knowing that somehow, he was being protected. Something glittered a bit on his chest...Then he remembered...his cross that he always wore. Everything inside of him hurt and was screaming in agony. He soon felt a calloused, yet gentle hand stroke it's way through his loose hair. 'Heero,' he thought to himself as he closed his eyes.  
  
The Wing pilot continued to stroke Duo's hair as he kissed his forehead. Just then, he felt something wet fall on his bare chest. He looked down to his lover's face to see streams of tears falling from his closed eyes. "Oh, Duo," he sighed sadly as he sat up more, pulling the American up with him so he could rock him gently. He rested his head on top of Duo's and kissed it several times before resting his cheek there. He heard the long-haired pilot sob and felt his body shake in his arms. Duo wrapped his arms around Heero as tight as he could.  
  
Heero closed his eyes to fight back some tears of his own as he whispered, "It's so unfair, Duo." The American looked up to him as he held back the sobs. Heero dried his wet cheeks and whispered, "You've lost...so much in you life...I can't stand to see this happening to you." Tears began to fall from Duo's eyes as he looked to him. For the first time in two days, he spoke. In a small whisper, he said, "What happened on L2...It was meant to happen." Heero's eyes widened as he gave a confused and frustrated look. He shook his head and replied, "I used to believe that everything happens for a reason as well, but I can't after what happened...Not after all that's happened to you."  
  
Duo sat up and looked to Heero with sad eyes. He sniffed and said faintly, "But I have to believe, that, Heero. I'll go crazy if I don't." Heero was struck speechless as he looked to his lover in awe. Duo lowered himself into the Wing pilot's embrace again as they held each other tightly. He felt Duo kiss his neck and looked down to him. "You amaze me," Heero whispered. "...You absolutely amaze me." Duo closed his eyes and pressed himself harder into his lover's chest. Heero lowered them so they lied on the mattress. He stroked Duo's hair again.  
  
The Wing pilot just barely heard Duo whisper, "I'm so scared, Heero..." He looked down and saw the American rub small tears from his eyes. He began to shake again as he whispered, "I'm so scared." Heero pulled him up gently do they looked into eachother's eyes. "I'm right here, koibito," The Wing pilot whispered as he held his partner's waist. Duo bit his lip as a few more small tears escaped his eyes.   
  
"I can't lose you," Duo whispered hoarsely. Heero felt a lump in his throat at these words and the look of fear in his lover's eyes. "I can't...I could never..." Unable to find the words to say, Duo just lowered his head and sobbed quietly. Heero instantly wrapped around him tightly. "Duo," he sighed deeply, feeling a small tear roll down his cheek. He wiped it from his face quickly and lifted Duo's chin gently so their eyes locked. "I'll die, Heero...I could never go on if anything happened to you...I just love you so much."   
  
Heero kissed his tears away and whispered, "Shhhh. Ai shiteru, Duo. I always will." They looked to each other and Heero smiled, "Remember, I promised you I would never die on you. I never make a promise I don't intend to keep...You are my heart. I could never leave you." Duo felt his fears start to melt as he saw the conviction in his lover's eyes. He choked back a sob and gave a small smile. "...If we go, we go together," Heero said quietly, but sternly. "We go together," Duo nodded.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
That night, Lady Une walked to Lieutenant Keiser and said sternly, "We've waited long enough for that plan of yours." The young man looked to his in shock, "I-It's near completion, my lady." Une shook her head, "Three days...You have three days to complete that plan. Otherwise, I'll find someone else that'll do the job for you. We're taking the offensive before another week passes."  
  
  
TBC   
  
  



	10. Episode 10: Scorched Remains

Hi, all! Well, here it is, part ten! 39 episodes to go! I can still use all the help I can get! If there are any suggestions you might have, please e-mail me at cyclone2996@hotmail.com This one goes to my friend, Traci. I hope this cheers you up! Thanks SO much for all of our help with the saga! I really appreciate it! Have fun! Love, SkyLark  
  
DISCLAIMERS: None of these characters are mine, except for Kumi, Sette and others who you'll know when you see them.   
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 10: Scorched Remains  
by SkyLark  
with help from Traci 14  
  
  
Narrator: The news of Colony L2's destruction had not reached many. The Earth and the hundreds of Colonies that weren't within a ten-mile radius of L2 would never hear of this since there was a communication barrier since the beginning of the war. The Preventers' Lieutenant Keiser had been working on a solution to this problem for weeks but with little or no success. However, Lady Une was determined to see the plan completed before OZ got the chance to strike yet again. It was three months into the war and the Gundam pilots and Preventers were only on the receiving end of every hit. It was now an understatement to say that time was of the essence.  
  
* * * * * *   
Kumi Yuy and Sette Devion walked into Lieutenant Keiser's office. Neither bothered to salute and the young man didn't make any effort to rise from his behind his desk. The hooded, silver-haired pilot stepped before him and threw the file of reports she carried. "Here's all the information you need on the Holocaust. You can be sure that OZ has more and will use them again soon," she informed him. Keiser took the reports and looked through them. He looked to the pictures of the device and the devastation that little sphere could cause. Pictures of deteriorating people were also along with the reports. The man lowered the papers and covered his face with his hands. "How did you come in contact with these things in the first place?" he asked through his fingers.  
  
Sette stepped forward and answered, "We came across them during the second war, what you tend to call the Mariemaya Incident. As that went on, we were battling rebels in the furthest regions of space that were manufacturing weapons of war. The Holocaust was their prize accomplishment." Kumi nodded and continued, "We killed all those who created the device, but they did get to use three of them. The ones that remained were destroyed." Keiser questioned, "Then how the hell did OZ get their hands on this thing?" Sette shook her head, "The thing with the Holocaust that was used on L2 is that it worked a hell of a lot faster than the ones that the rebels created. Someone working with OZ not only managed to figure out how to build the device, but how to enhance the molecular structure of it. There are too many possibilities that would explain how they did this. The only thing to know is that they have this thing and they will use it again."  
  
Kumi explained, "We never brought it up because we truly believed that there was no way anyone could create a Holocaust again. What happened on L2 never should have and we are to blame for not mentioning this weapon sooner...However, that was another war we fought...Our war, the Colony's War." Sette concluded, "You have to understand, It isn't anything we wanted to remember...I-It was a bad call on our part." Keiser nodded, "Well, I hate the thought of working with you kids, but Lady Une has left me no choice. I only have a day-and-a-half to meet her deadline and I need all the information that I can get on that Holocaust. Are there any other weapons I should know about?" Kumi shook her head, "No. You have all the information we gathered years ago. Other than that, we're going into this war just as blindfolded as the next pilot."   
  
Keiser nodded and waved them off, "You better get to your friends. It's going to be past your bedtimes before too long." The eyes of the pilots narrowed at the Lieutenant who returned to the paperwork. The pilots left the room. Down the hall, the tomboy lowered her head, "I still feel guilty...Like we're responsible for all of those people that died on L2." "You think too much, Sette," her friend replied in her usual monotone, soldier voice. "OZ is responsible for those deaths. We didn't know they would be able to create that machine." Sette sighed and stopped to look to her comrade. The 'Perfect Soldier' stopped and looked to her, the side of her face coming out from behind the hood.  
  
The princess whispered sadly, "Kumi, H-How many people do you think we've killed in our short lives? Hundreds? Thousands?" There was a pause. Kumi removed her hood slowly. She closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head to simply reply, "You think too much." With that, she turned her head to leave her comrade with her thoughts. "I can't help but think about that," the tomboy sighed deeply to herself. "Then again," she thought aloud, "I did choose this life other than the one on the thrown." Sette looked to the ring that her father had given her the day she chose to be the Gundam pilot for Unit 07. The blue gem shimmered with the same brightness of her usually cheerful eyes. She sighed again and walked off to follow Kumi, who was out of her sight by now.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Catherine was in the gym working out. She was now on the balance beam, flipping and spinning to try and focus without thinking about the war. This was what she loved doing best, it made everything else go away. Her hair was pulled back and she wore her deep green stretch outfit as she did a difficult routine. She began to stumble and struggled to keep her balance. Delapan growled to herself once she was stable again. "Come on, stay together," she told herself as she made her way to an end of the beam and prepared another difficult combination. On the third flip, her hand slipped and she crashed to the ground with a soft cry of pain.  
  
The young pilot gripped her ankle and rubbed it. "Are you alright?" a male voice came from nowhere. Startled, Catherine got to her feet and looked around, preparing herself for a struggle as she raised her fists. She was, after all, an expert at karate and self-defense as well as a talented gymnast. She spun to see a Preventer laughing not far from her. He had short, blonde hair and brown eyes as well as a good build and height. His voice was think and a bit deep, but soothing all the same. When he walked to the pilot, who was still in her defense stance, it was clear that he stood a few inches than the one known as Delapan. He smiled and shook his head, "I'm not here to start trouble with you. I just wanted to see if you were alright." Catherine sighed and lowered her hands.   
  
The redhead nodded, "I'm fine. Thanks." The Preventer looked almost relieved at this and said kindly, "You looked great up there. I'd been watching for a while now." Catherine almost blushed as she gasped, "Y-You were watching?" The young man shrugged, "Kind of hard to keep my eyes off of you. I was coming here to workout myself and got distracted by that routine of yours." Catherine grinned, "Well, that wasn't my best of performances. I have a lot on my mind and it's hard to focus." The other nodded, "I could tell your heart wasn't completely into it. Is everything alright? I know it's hard to keep a level head in a war like this." Delapan lowered her head as she closed her eyes an sighed deeply, "Tell me about it."  
  
The young man straightened and smiled as he offered his hand, "Well, my name is Derek." The young pilot took his hand in hers and smiled, "I'm Catherine." In a courtly manner, Derek kissed the back of her hand. Now Catherine did blush. The handsome man winked, "Nice to meet you, Catherine. It's not often I get to meet a lovely young woman like yourself." The redhead chuckled, "You're not bad looking yourself-" she stopped and gasped when she realized that she said that out loud. Derek laughed, "Thank you for the compliment...I'm heading over to the cafe for dinner if you wouldn't mind joining me." Catherine smiled and nodded, "I'd like that." Derek offered his arm, which the Gundam pilot accepted with a bright smile as the pair walked off together.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
At dinner, the pilots were sitting together as they took to their meals. Heero and Duo already had their dinner and had left not long before this time. They were just starting to catch up in the sleep that had been lost after the destruction of L2 and were returning to their usual natures, much to their friends' relief. They all understood that what happened to the Colony would never fully heal for either of them, but they were moving on. The couple excused themselves to return to catching up on the sleep they were deprived of. The remainder of their band was still in the cafeteria.   
  
Catherine walked to them with Derek. She smiled, "Everyone, this is Derek Anderson." The Preventer smiled and waved to the pilots, who returned the gesture in one way or another. Quatre moved down a bit with a smile to allow the pair to sit. Sette was beside the Arabian, smiling to herself, "Aw, Monkey Girl has a friend." Quatre gently nudged her in the arm and looked to her. The tomboy shrugged and mouthed, "What?" The blonde smiled and shook his head before returning to his meal.  
  
Kumi looked to the young man and asked, "How long have you been a Preventer?" Derek answered, "Three years now." The silver-haired girl nodded and turned her head to look forward again. Trowa looked to his sister and saw that she was happy with her new company. He smiled to himself and remained his usual, quiet self throughout the dinner. Wufei leaned back and sighed, "So when is this so-called plan supposed to be finished?" Sette answered, "From what Kumi and I heard earlier, the plan is to be finished in a day now." Relena sighed in relief, "Thank God for that. If OZ gets another hit on us like the last, we may never be able to win this war." Dorothy nodded, "They have too much of an advantage now we the Holocaust."  
  
Derek raised his head a bit and inquired, "Well, how long have all of you been Preventers?" Catherine smiled, "Oh, I never told you, we're the pilots of the Gundam suits." Derek's brown sphere's widened as he whispered, "You...All of you are the Gundam pilots?" Quatre replied with a grin, "I forgot we never introduced ourselves. But, yes, we're the Gundam pilots." Derek laughed, "This is amazing! I knew that the pilots of those suits were my age, but I never thought that I would ever get the honor to meet them!" Quarte gave a warm smile and introduced, "I'm Quatre Rabarba Winner, this is Sette Devion..." the princess smiled and waved. "That's Wufei Chang..." the Chinese pilot gave a nod. "There's Trowa Barton and Kumi Yuy...this is Relena Weatherall and Dorothy Catalonia. Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell excused themselves a little while ago." The young man smiled warmly to all of them, "This really is an honor." Looking to Catherine, he stated, "Now I understand why it was so hard for you to focus back there in the gym." the young woman nodded.   
  
Derek smiled, "Well, any friends of yours are friends of mine." Catherine chuckled, "Well, with the exception of Sette, they're all my friends." "WHAT!?! I heard that, Big Top!" The tomboy took a handful of food from her plate and tossed it at the redhead. Catherine ducked just in time, but the food hit a tall, built Preventer in the back as he walked past the table. "OH CRAP!" the tomboy cried as she ducked under the table quickly. Her friends, with the exception of Kumi, found it hard to keep from laughing as the Preventer looked in rage as he spun, yelling, "WHO THE HELL DID THAT!?!" He looked directly at the table where the Gundam pilots were sitting. They all went right to acting as though they didn't see anything.  
  
The soldier growled deeply as he turned back and walked away. Sette peeked up from the table and whispered, "Is the coast clear?" Everyone at the table, with the exception of Kumi again, burst into laughter. Quatre nodded through his laughs and the princess climbed back into her chair slowly, smiling. Kumi shook her head, "Nice shot, baka." Sette shrugged, "How was I supposed to know that Mr. Happy would be walking by at the same time I was trying to get Red over there?" Her friend shook her head and sighed as she took her tray and walked from the table.  
  
"That really was a nice shot," Relena chuckled to the princess. Sette smiled, "I had that planned the whole time." Wufei rolled his eyes and replied, "Yea. That's why you flew under the table the way you did." Sette pointed at him and answered, "Strategic planning, Wolf Man...That's all that was." The Chinese pilot ignored this, not caring to discuss the matter further. Dorothy folded her arms together and went back to an earlier topic. She began, "At least we know that we'll be making the next move soon in this fight." Trowa replied, "I have a feeling we have Lady Une to thank for that." Sette nodded, "You're right about that. She stuck it to the man." Relena smiled and closed her eyes, "I wish I could have been there to see the look on Keiser's face when she put him in his place." Quatre laughed, "That makes two of us." The others agreed as they all nodded. Trowa took his glass of soda. Holding it up, he smiled, "To Lady Une." His comrades took their glasses and raised them, cheering, "To Lady Une!" They clicked their glasses together.  
  
Their silver-haired friend smiled to herself as she heard the cheer from the tables where her comrade sat. Walking out of the cafeteria, Kumi was greeted by Lady Une herself. The 'Perfect Soldier' grinned, "You were just given a toast." Une smiled and chuckled, "The other Gundam pilots?" The pilot nodded, "Thank you for getting though to Keiser. We really can't afford to wait any longer." The young woman nodded, "I couldn't agree more. I was just coming to inform you and the other pilots that there will be a meeting tomorrow at noon on what strategy we will be using. Everyone will be attending." Kumi gave sigh of relief and replied, "Good. I'll go tell Heero and Duo." Une responded, "Thank you. I'll see you at noon if I don't see you before then." With that, they parted.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kumi made it to Heero and Duo's room. She knocked gently and waited to see if she could hear anything. After a pause, the door was slowly opened by a remote from inside. Peeking in, Kumi froze at the sight before her eyes. Heero was passed out in Duo's arms, his own arms wrapped around he American, his head over where the braided pilot's heart was beating strongly. They were both in boxers and tank tops as they lied in the bed together. Through his tank top, Heero's tattoo was visible as his back faced up to the ceiling. Duo smiled and placed a finger over his mouth in a gentle shushing gesture. Kumi never saw Heero so peaceful in her life. The small smile on his face in his sleep made her forget why she came to the room for a brief moment. Duo only broke his embrace to pat a spot on the mattress next to him, while sitting up a bit. The pilot in his arms moved only bit to wrap his arms tighter around his koi as he slept. Kumi broke out of her daze and walked in quietly, closing the door behind her.  
  
Duo smiled to her as she sat beside him. Kumi whispered, "I'm sorry." Duo chuckled softly and shook his head and whispered back, "It's alright." Looking to his lover, he ran a hand through the Wing pilot's hair gently a few times as he whispered, "He's sleeping soundly now." Kumi looked to her cousin and his peaceful face again. A small smile fell across her own face as she saw how happy he was. The smile on her was only there for a moment before the soldier in her kicked in again. She cleared her throat gently and explained quietly, "Keiser's plan is finished." Duo's eyes widened as he gasped quietly, "You're serious?" Kumi nodded, "There's going to be a meeting about it tomorrow at noon. It'll be in the lecture room since everyone is going to attend." The American sighed in relief and closed his eyes, "Thank God." Just then, he chuckled in a much deeper voice than usual, "The God of Death will strike again." Kumi gave a nod and looked back to her cousin.  
  
"H-How are the two of you? I never knew when it was right to ask after..." she stopped and lowered her head. There was almost what seemed like concern in her voice. Duo smiled and whispered, "Better now, thank you." His face turned to the pilot sleeping in his embrace. "As long as Heero's with me, everything's better." Kumi's eyes widened for a second at this answer. Her face fell a bit into sadness as she said quietly, "Duo, I-" she stopped a moment, questioning whether or not she should tell her comrade what she was about to say. Duo turned to her with an innocent look of concern. He nodded, "What's up?" Kumi finally answered, "I have a feeling we're going to be separated for a while... Weeks ...More than likely months." Duo closed his eyes and took a deep, painful breath before nodding sadly, slowly. He sighed and opened his eyes, looking to the ceiling. "Stay with Heero as long as you can...Stay as close to him as you can," Kumi told him. Her cousin's lover turned to her. "There's way of telling how long we'll be fighting alone," she finally concluded. Duo took her hand and squeezed it, "Thank you," he whispered. His friend nodded and rose to her feet.   
  
Kumi couldn't help but look to her sleeping cousin again. Heero just looked to be at such peace. It was nothing she ever thought she would see in him. Catching her breath, she whispered, "Duo..." The braided pilot looked up to her. The silver-haired pilot looked to Heero then back to the American. She lowered her head and said in such a small voice that Duo almost didn't catch it, "Thank you." With that, she quickly, but quietly left the room. Duo blinked at his friend's departure. After a brief moment, he smiled warmly and looked to Heero. He traced his koi's lips gently with his index finger. He kissed the Wing pilot's forehead gently. With that, he lowered them gently to lie flat on the bed again. Heero mumbled something gently in his sleep as they settled again. All his lover could make out was, "Aishiteru, Duo." His partner smiled and whispered "I love you, too, Heero." Duo closed his eyes and joined his lover in a world where there were no wars, no death, no pain...just eachother and the love that would never break between them. It was where they always wanted to stay, ever though it was only a dream.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
At noon the next day, the lecture room was jam-packed as every seat in the 500-seat room was taken and others were forced to stand. The Gundam pilots sat in the center of the audience. The audience seats working into a wide circle and below them, the center of the room, there was the stage and monitor that they would be looking to for their reports. Everyone carried a notebook and pencil as they sat awaiting their missions and orders. Finally, the lights dimmed in for the audience and brightened on the stage. A large cheer and applause erupted the crowd of anxious warriors. Lieutenant Keiser and Lady Une walked onto the stage and soon the crowd fell silent.  
  
Sette sighed as she fell back into her chair. She said quietly, "I have a bad feeling that this is going to be long." Duo smiled and said as if speaking to a child, "Awwww. Here, have a mint." With that, he handed her a hard candy mint from a bag of them that he had on his lap. As he stretched over to hand it to her. Sette was about to put the mint in his mouth but Duo stopped her as he shook his head, "Oh. Wait a sec before you do that." "Huh?" the tomboy asked as she didn't know what her friend was getting at. Duo smiled, "Trust me." "What are you doing, baka?" Wufei asked with a hint of warning on his voice. Duo looked past the princess to see the Chinese pilot and smiled innocently, "Nothing..." He held the bag out to him and asked with a huge smile and nod, "Mint?" Wufei and shook his head, "No thanks." Duo shrugged, "Okay."  
  
Finally, Keiser began to speak, "Alright. In 48-hours, we will be making the next move in this fight." The participants screamed, clapped, cheered and whistled loudly as a standing ovation took place. Lady Une smiled while the Lieutenant shook his head and raised a hand to stop the commotion. "Kill joy," Sette sighed as she and the others all returned to their seats. Quatre chuckled. The Lieutenant went off on a long speech. He went off for ten minutes but never actually mentioned what that strategy was. "Boooooring," the tomboy yawned as she lifted her arms over her head and stretched.   
  
Duo smiled evilly as he leaned forward. Holding a handful of mints in his left hand, he fired one mint at a time at the stage. Heero and the other pilots all looked to him with wide eyes. The American didn't care, he went on throwing one mint at a time at the Lieutenant. Wufei shook his head , "Maxwell, you are evil." Duo smiled and nodded vibrantly in response before he went to throwing. Heero tried to act like nothing was going on, even though he was sitting right beside the braided pilot. Sette whispered to the American, "Duo, got enough for the rest of us?" Duo took his backpack and opened it. Bags and bags of mints poured onto the floor. He took an armful and stretched to give them to her. The tomboy's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning as she took the bags. Duo whispered with a wide grin, "Take some and pass them down. There's plenty for everyone."  
  
Sette did just that. Before long, all but three of the Gundam pilots had a bag of mints and was shooting them to the stage. Nobody was making their target as unfortunate Preventers in the seats near the stage were getting hit by the candy. But they weren't complaining since it was something to snack on. Heero, Kumi and Wufei were the only pilots not firing mints. Eventually, Wufei growled and took a bag of mints from the princess. "You're all terrible aimers," he whispered harshly as he hurled a mint at the stage. Heero began to quietly laugh as he sunk in his chair. He smiled, crossed his arms and shook his head, "I never met any of you in my life." Duo stuck his tongue out and bit it in effort not to laugh out loud. Unable to see into the crowd, Keiser couldn't see that all of this was going on, so he went on with his long-winded speech.  
  
Finally, Keiser announced, "As you look to the monitors, you will fine a chart revealing the solar system and where the Colonies all fall within it." The pilots flinging mints stopped and sighed with relief as they got out their notepads. "It about time," Dorothy said to herself. Relena and Brian were close enough to hear and nodded in agreement. Keiser began, "We have found that there are seven Colonies spread throughout the galaxy that are the centers of channeling communications to the hundreds of other Colonies in space. It is key for us to secure these Colonies and relay a signal through them to break this wall of silence between all of them and ourselves."  
  
"Lady Une and myself have agreed that seven Gundam pilots will go off to fight alone in securing each of these Colonies. As they do this, we- the Preventers -will go on fighting OZ as they retaliate against the smaller Colonies near us. As for the Earth, we are still developing a method that we will be able to regain contact with the people there. Unfortunately, this is a bit more difficult than first expected." Relena's eyes widened at this news. She lowered her head sadly. Her husband squeezed her hand for support. Looking to Brian, the queen was welcomed with a warm smile. Relena returned the smile and squeezed his hand.  
  
Keiser continued, "The Colonies that we are calling the 'Magnificent Seven' stretch across the solar system from near the Earth to around Pluto. Therefore, it will take months before we can completely establish our channel that will spread throughout the Colonies." He gritted his teeth before continuing, "Lady Une and I are certain that our Gundam pilots will be able to accomplish their missions. I will now give the names of those Colonies in no particular order." The Gundam pilots continued to write as the Lieutenant went down the list. "N68...L4...H7..." Quatre and Sette's eyes widened at the sound of her Colony's names. They looked to eachother with shock for a moment before returning to their notes.   
  
"O75...B21-" Duo shot his hand in the air and waved it vibrantly as he cheered loudly, "BINGO!!!" As he did this, he held up his notepad in his free hand, as if it was a bingo card. Everyone in the lecture hall fell into laughter. Keiser, of course, didn't respond to this as he growled. Though he couldn't see who said that, he knew who it was. "Little bastard," he hissed to himself. Lady Une laughed from where she was sitting. "I can see we have the old Duo back," she smiled to herself. The Gundam pilots and the Preventers went on laughing and the Lieutenant cleared his throat.   
  
The laughter died and the everyone went back to their notes. Keiser went on, "M29...and V82...Now, which Gundam pilots will go to which Colony will be determined immediately after this meeting. As we all know there-" Keiser's words were cut off by the sound of a huge metal door crashing against the wall as someone ran in. Everyone looked up to see a young Preventer who had stayed in the communication room. Crying out into his headset, he announced, "OZ IS GOING TO USE ANOTHER HOLOCAUST ON COLONY D26! WE JUST RECIEVED A SIGNAL FROM THE COLONY!" "WHAT!?! Duo shouted as he and Heero jumped to their feet, quickly followed by their comrades. Everyone got to their feet and started talking loudly amongst themselves. Sette shouted, "They're using ANOTHER Holocaust!?!" "D26 is a good forty-five-minute flight from here, even with the new thrusters that are in our Gundams," Wufei recalled as he looked to his friends.   
  
Lady Une ran to the podium and ordered, "All Preventers go to your stations on stand-by. Lieutenant Keiser and myself will be giving orders as to how we will handle OZ." Everyone filed out and the Gundam pilots ran to the stage. There, Lady Une told them, "We don't have a lot of time. Fly off to D26. I'm sending two fleets with you for support." The pilots understood and ran for their suits.  
  
Not long after the suits left Peace Million, Lady Une and Keiser made it to the communication center. Just then, every screen went black. The image of the young man in charge of OZ appeared on every monitor in Peace Million and in the Gundam suits. He was smiling and in a uniform similar to that which Treis Khushrenada had worn. Lady Une's eyes widened at the sight of the young man. "Oh God," she whispered breathlessly as she shook her head. The Gundam pilots and Preventers alike looked to the young man in shock as he began, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Quinze Khushrenada." "Did he just say Khushrenada!?!" Dorothy shouted in her cockpit. The young man continued, "I am the brother of Treis Khushrenada. And I am the only person who can communicate to everyone in the galaxy and the Earth."  
  
As he spoke, Quinze was on every television, radio, monitor and form of communication to exist. People stopped everything that they were doing to listen to the new leader of OZ. "As you all know, this war is more than a personal one. It is also strategic in the power to be gained. I am more than certain that before long, all of you will fall before me. And there's nothing that can be done to stop it. There are still millions of you who still believe in the Preventers and even more so, the Gundam pilots. However, let me show all of you a sample of what I have to offer." The image on the screens switched to that of a visual of Colony D26. Just as what happened on L2, all of the civilians were captured and gather into a large circle in a field just beyond the town.   
  
"God, not again," Quatre whispered gravely. Duo clenched his teeth and squeezed his hands into tight fists, "Bastards," he hissed. Quinze sneered as he appeared on the screen again, "For the millions of you who missed the beautiful destruction of L2, this will make up for that." The American saw red as he growled. "WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Relena cried frantically. "We're doing all we can, Zes," Kumi said sternly. "Stay focused on what we have to do." The queen sighed deeply in frustration as she lowered her head. "I just feel so helpless," she whispered sadly. Sette chimed in, "It's alright, Zes. Just hang in there." Dorothy closed her eyes and growled, "I can't believe they're doing this again just two days after using that weapon on L2." Trowa nodded, "It's like Quinze said, this is as much a personal war as a strategic one for power...In these wars, any means are used for victory."  
  
Quinze continued, "What you will witness in one hour will be the total devastation of this civilization." The people of Earth and the Colonies shouted and cried as they stayed glued to the screens. "...That is," the young man smiled, "Unless your dear Gundam pilots get here in time to stop us." Heero's eyes narrowed as he growled, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" "I have the same feeling," his cousin replied. Heero nodded. If Kumi had a bad feeling as well, something was definitely up. "Damn it," the Wing pilot snapped. "There really isn't anything we can do for those people right now." "Maybe not," the Arabian announced. "As long as we keep up this pace, we'll make it to D26 in a half-hour," Quatre informed them. "I still think Quinze has something else in mind," Heero whispered deeply.  
  
"So this will be a treat for all of you, my wonderful friends," Quinze smiled. "You can see your saviors in action." "I know those pilots will get to them in time," a young man shouted as he and countless others watched in the streets of another colony. There was a sound and gesture of agreement from everyone present. The new leader of OZ continued, "If they fail, you'll know that your hopes in them truly were as wasted as I have always known they were." The pilots were becoming enraged at the man's harsh words as they flew on as fast as they could. For now, I'll leave you the images of your fellow human men and women of D26. We'll let their faces burn in your memories as we wait and see if those pilots really are the saviors you claim them to be."  
  
For a half-hour, the Gundams pierced the skies of space. Every pilot turned the screen with the prisoners off, unable to watch their fear any longer. They didn't need to have them on their visuals. The images of those poor people that had been captured were etched in their minds as they tried to stay as calm as possible. With their angel wings, Wing Zero and Excalibur were the fastest of the group. It was not long when they saw the first glimpse of the distant, threatened colony. "THERE IT IS!" Heero announced as he and his comrades sped up to reach the Colony. The pilots went off with force as they reached the field where the citizens were being held.   
  
Fighting with everything that they had, they tore through the swarms of Leos, Virgos, Aires, and Taurus suits. The people that had been captured cheered and watched as their saviors had arrived to save all of them. It was almost another half-hour before all of the OZ soldiers retreated. The Gundam pilots all fell back in their seats, sweating, panting and exhausted from the struggle. There were just so many of those OZ soldiers and there was nothing to keep them from coming it seemed. When they finally cut their numbers considerably, their enemies raced off.  
  
Sette wiped her brow and sighed deeply, "Thank you, God." Kumi gave a small smile, "Mission complete." Heero nodded, "Situation stable...Is everyone alright?" All of the pilots gave some kind of affirmative to the question. Heero smiled and leaned back a bit. Just then, he switched on all of his monitors again. "N-NANI!?!" he cried. On his monitor, the visual of the people captured outside of the city was still there. "How the hell-" the Wing pilot gasped. Kumi asked, "What's wrong, Heero?" "No," the Japanese pilot whispered gravely. "TURN YOUR MONITORS BACK ON NOW!" he cried. Terrified, his friends did just that. "WHAT!?!" Kumi shrieked as she looked to the screen.  
  
Quinze's appeared on the screen again as he chuckled, "Only ten minutes to go and still no Gundams to save the people of D26." "WE JUST SAVED ALL OF THEM! WHAT IS THIS!?!" Wufei hollered. Kumi paled as she lowered her head and sighed deeply, quietly, "It was a diversion." "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!" Sette cried. "We just got all of the people of D26 out of OZ'S hands," Quatre intervened. Kumi shook her head, "He used the reaL D26 as a decoy. The people of Earth and the other colonies are being led to believe they're watching D26, since they have no way of knowing the truth. OZ has the only way to communicate to all of them." Heero turned pale as well as he whispered, "And now they'll all think that we deserted them." Kumi gave a light nod. The pilots took to the air quickly.   
  
There was a long, paralyzing silence as they looked to the people who were doomed. Relena felt tears in her eyes as she brought a hand to the screen. "How are we going to reach them in time?" she whispered hoarsely. "We can't," Kumi's voice replied. "Are you getting all of this, Lady Une," Quatre called over the communicator. On Peace Million, the young woman nodded and lowered her head in sorrow, "Yes. We have just received word from another Preventer ship that a silver sphere was heading to Colony F32...Twenty minutes from where you are now." "FUCK!" Duo screamed as he threw his fists into the controls and doubled over in rage. "T-This can't be happening," Dorothy gasped as she fell into her seat, shaking.  
  
"LET'S GO!" Heero ordered loudly as Wing Zero went off, it's large wings pushing to go faster. His comrades were right behind him as they zoomed off. They watched in terror as the people of F32 watched the Holocaust shoot towards them. This time, none of the pilots could turn their monitors off. The three newest pilots were struggling with this the most as they felt tears in their eyes. There was no way they would reach the colony in time.   
  
The people on Earth and in the Colonies watched in disbelief and terror as the Holocaust was close to impact. "Where are the Gundam pilots!?!" a young woman on Earth cried. "They'll be there, they have to be," another voice replied loudly. Soon, everyone watching say their hopes die as the sphere crashed into the ground. Just as what happened to L2, everything living withered and fell apart in mere heartbeats. The OZ soldiers were protected again and left the sight as everything died around them. The people watching all around cried out, collapsed, and reacted to the sight before them. In a minute, everything that once lived on F32 perished.  
  
There was a long silence as the images of the dead and deteriorating people were displayed. After what seemed like an eternity of looking to the gruesome images, Quinze Khushrenada appeared again. He was frowning and shaking his head. With sarcastic concern, he asked, "And where are the Gundam pilots? I don't see them anywhere...Do you?" He began to chuckle. This grew into a loud, maddened laughter. The pilots gripped their controls in hatred and rage as they went on listening and watching him. Just then, the screen went black.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
An hour later, the Gundam pilots were walking along F32. The chemicals of the plague were no longer effective. Catherine, Trowa, Quatre, Relena and Wufei looked to the pile of remains in the field of the people that had been killed. Catherine almost collapsed before long and Trowa caught her. His sister clung onto him, shaking. "I-I can't do this anymore," she whispered with wide, frightened eyes. She began to shake with sobs as huge tears rolled down her cheeks. "Please don't make me fight anymore," she pleaded to the tall pilot that held her. Trowa hugged her tightly, unable to find anything comforting to say at this time. He was still shaken up by the events that had unfolded, himself.   
  
Relena and Quatre were sitting beside eachother, unable to feel their legs. "I never saw anything get this bad," the queen whispered hoarsely as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek. Wufei shook his head and growled, "OZ has yet to know what they're up against. We're not out of this fight yet." Quatre closed his eyes and lowered his head, "Let's just hope that there are still people left to save by the end of the war."   
  
Not far from where they were, Duo, Sette, Heero and Dorothy all stood together. "God help all of us," Novem whispered. Sette shook her head, "It's going to take more than God to help us now." Heero had been standing behind his lover, his arms wrapped around Duo's waist as his hands met and rested in the front. He lied his head on the braided pilot's shoulder and sighed deeply. It was only a few months into the war and they already felt like they had been fighting it for years. They were 22 years old-going-on-60. They supported eachother to stay standing as they rested their foreheads against together and closed their eyes.   
  
The four pilots turned as they heard footsteps approaching. Kumi walked to them with a grim look on her face. She raised her head to look at her cousin and said quietly, in monotone, "I have to talk to you." Heero nodded and reluctantly removed his hands from Duo. He stumbled, still too shaken from the day's events. The American caught him just in time. Heero held onto him tightly. His cousin lowered her head again and walked off towards the town, waiting for the Wing pilot to join her.   
  
"Are you okay, koi?" Duo asked gently in Heero's ear with concern in his voice. Heero looked to him and nodded, "Hai...Gomen." Sette shrugged, "With the exception of Kumi, everyone's had a lot taken out of them. There's nothing to be sorry about." Duo gave a firm nod and assured his lover, "Sette's right. You haven't done anything wrong." The braided pilot kissed his cheek once his partner got back on his feet. "Arigato," he nodded to his lover and his friends. With that, he walked off to follow the pilot he always knew as his sister.  
  
Kumi was waiting for Heero in the city not far from were the civilians were killed. She was sitting on a pile of rubble from a building that had been blown apart in order to heard the people together. She looked up when she heard the Wing pilot approaching her. She stood and asked quietly, "Are you alright?" Heero nodded, "Just taken back, that's all...What did you need to see me about?" Kumi sighed deeply. After a pause, she replied quietly, "Remember the term Scorched Earth?" Heero's eyes widened.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
The Gundam pilots were back together not long after the cousins went off to talk. After a long wait, the 'Perfect Soldiers' returned to them. They both looked at a loss as they turned to their comrades. Duo broke the silence as he asked quietly, "What's wrong?" His lover replied hesitantly, "We have to burn everything down in this colony." The eyes and mouths of the pilots shot wide as they gasped. Kumi explained, "This Colony is filled with Gundamimum. OZ will be back to collect everything that was left behind. They'll use the metal to make more suits like Gemini and Capricorn if we don't destroy it before they get here."   
  
Wufei shook his head violently, "How can you stand there and act like this isn't right?" The silver-haired pilot said coldly, "Because it is right. If we leave the Gundamimum in tact, thousands more will die at the hands of OZ...We have no choice." The other pilots lowered their heads, walked away, did whatever they had to in order to get themselves back together. Heero sighed, "We're not destroying the colony all together...After the war, everything can be rebuilt and renewed again." He was still having a hard time with this decision, but it really was the only thing that they could do to keep OZ from getting any more Gundamimum. After a long pause, the pilots reluctantly agreed to the decision.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
That night, the Gundams were soaring through the Colony, spraying flames and blowing up every town. Nothing would remain standing by the time the morning came. On a mountain, the pilots watched as the flames engulfed everything below and around them. The heat traveled up to them as the wind picked up and made the flames grow higher every second. Before long, all they could see was fire. One-by-one, they began to turn and walk back to their suits, heavy-hearted and exhausted.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
As soon as the pilots returned to Peace Million, they stood together in the hanger in a tight group, talking amongst themselves. Sette smiled, rubber her hands together and announced over all of them, "Well, I'm scared shitless! How about the rest of you?" Everyone looked to her and she went on, "Drinks are on me tonight. Lord knows we might never get the chance the drink together again." With, that, she began to walk out of the hanger. Soon, they all agreed that they needed a few drinks and went off to join the princess. Catherine remained.   
  
Later in the bar, the pilots sat together at a round table and discussed the Keiser's strategy. "Zes, Novem," Kumi began. The pilots looked to their trainer and nodded. The silver-haired woman sighed, "If neither of you and Delapan don't mind, I think it would be best that the rest of us are the ones sent to those Colonies. Even with our experience, this is going to be a challenge." Relena said quietly, "I'm perfectly fine with that idea. I wasn't looking forward to fighting alone." Dorothy nodded, "And Mr. Milliardo and Ms. Nion are going to have their baby before long. It would be nice for them to have familiar faces when the time comes." Heero replied, "Exactly. Thank you for understanding." Dorothy sighed, "I wasn't looking forward to fighting out there, alone, myself."  
  
Just then, the sound of a massive explosion came from the hanger. The pilots immediately ran off with no time to react. When they ran into the hanger, a ring of smoke and fire was engulfing Slither. "WHAT THE-" Sette cried and she and the others watched as Preventers frantically went onto try and save the Gundam. "CATHERINE!?!" Trowa called out. The pilots watched as Catherine walked slowly to all of them. Her eyes were bloodshot and tears continued to fall down her cheeks. She glared at the others and said sternly, "If I had found enough explosives, I would have destroyed all of those damn suits...WE CAN'T WIN THIS WAR!" Her brother ran out and held her as she shook in his arms again.  
  
Kumi walked up to the pair and looked down to Catherine. The redhead growled deeply to her, "Either find another pilot for Unit 08 or destroy it. I'll have no part of this war any longer." Kumi lowered her head and nodded, "Very well, Catherine." It was the first time the young woman ever called Trowa's sister by her real name. She left the two to be alone. Heero ordered one of the Preventers, "Have Unit 08 repaired as quickly as possible. We only need seven suits to fly off tomorrow so see that nothing happens to units 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 07 or 10." The Preventer saluted and nodded before running off and aiding in extinguishing the flames. Kumi walked to him and sighed deeply, "We don't have time to train a new pilot. We'll have to wait until we come back. With Euphoria, Calvary and Rampage, the Preventers should be able to hold off any retaliation from the OZ towards the colonies near here." Her replied with his usual, "Hn."  
  
Catherine passed out in her brother's arms. Trowa sighed deeply as he cradled her and walked to the others. Looking to his friends, he whispered in shame, "I-I'm sorry...I thought never thought that she could do anything like this." Quatre shook his head, "It's not your fault, Trowa. She just couldn't handle it." Sette added, "It happens. 08 will be fixed before long." The tall pilot gave a nod and left with his sister. When they were gone, Sette announced loudly, "Well, back to the bar! We've only been through three rounds and I feel myself sobering already. Let's go!" Her friends joined her as they returned to try and block out the pain and fear in them, even if it would only be for the night.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Back on the OZ headquarter ship, Qunize Khushrenada was with his head soldiers as they celebrated their latest accomplishment. "How long do you think it'll take the people of the Earth and the Colonies to side with us now that they think the Gundam pilots are letting them down?" Abrasia asked as he took another sip of his wine. Quinze shrugged, "Not for a long time. Even with those images, they are stubborn. Still, what happened today is just one of many things to come that will make them all see there is nothing that can stop us." Stacy Stanton sneered and wrapped an arm around Carter. "We have Carter to thank for that," she chuckled. Quinze nodded, "Yes. I have all of you to thank. Your efforts and assistance in this will not go unrewarded after our victory." His soldiers smile at this.  
  
Demetris went onto ask, "What is our next step, sir?" Quinze took his glass to his lips while stating simply, "We wait." His aids looked to him in shock. "We wait?" Azrael whispered in disbelief. Carter shook his head, "What good will waiting do? Those pilots are going to make the next move before long." Their leader smiled and closed his eyes as he said, "Exactly. We've taken the offensive long enough. So just relax a while. You'll all be fighting again before long. I can assure you that." His soldiers began to file out of the room, reassured by their leader's words. When he was alone, Quinze sneered after taking another sip of wine. "Let's see what those Gundam pilots have to offer."   
  
  
TBC  
  
  



	11. Episode 11: Few and Far Between

??  
  
DISCLAIMERS: With the exception of Sette Devion and Kumi Yuy, none of these characters are mine. There are any others that are original, but if you watch Gundam Wing, you'll know the original ones from those that were part of the original show. And I do not own the beautiful song "I'll Be." That song belongs to Edwin McCain, the genius and talented man that he is! I have to give them him credit for writing such a beautiful song.  
  
Well, I make it brief, any ideas or suggestions, please send them to cyclone2996@hotmail.com or put them in your review! This is where I'll need as much help as possible. Let me know where you would like to see the story go from here since there will be A LOT of options! As always, this goes out to my sister (Snodin), Tracy 14, and all of you faithful readers of this saga! Enjoy! Love Always, SkyLark  
  
  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 11: Few and Far Between  
by SkyLark  
with help from Traci 14  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Doctor J stood in a white room with two doors at either side of the area. Heero walked through one as Kumi walked through the other. This was what Doctor J and his team believed would be the last time the pilots would see eachother as they were to be separated. Heero was chosen to fly to Earth for Operation Meteor while Kumi went to the Colonies for Operation Saturn's Rings. At the age of fifteen, they were ready to fight in a war that one would never believe children could fight. The pilots met in the middle and looked to the doctor. He nodded to them, "Alright, you have two minutes to say goodbye before you leave on your missions." He left them upon saying this.  
  
The cousins looked to eachother, unable to know how to feel, or know how they should feel. The first minute was spent in silence. Heero and Kumi had never been parted for longer than a few hours on occasion. Now, with the wars that they were to fight, they were told that they would most likely never see eachother again. And they were only granted two minutes to say their farewells.   
  
Finally, Kumi removed a jagged-edge dagger from her leather belt that fell over her spandex shorts. Without saying anything and without any sound or expression of pain, she sliced a deep gash into her right palm. Heero gave a nod and took the blade from her when she was finished. He sliced into his left palm just the same, making sure that the wound was good and deep. When he was finished they clasped their blood-covered hands together. "I only say goodbye when I mean it," the young girl said in monotone. Heero gave his usual, "Hn."   
  
They squeezed their hands tightly before releasing, blood rolling down their arms from the deep gashes they inflicted upon themselves. They just looked to eachother one last time, never saying anything. The doors opened to notify them that their two minutes was up. The pilots turned and walked through the doors that would lead them to their Gundams. From there, they would be on their own.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
As Colony F32 burned, the pilots left a small bronze plaque in the mountain where they stood watch over the flames. That same night, after hours of drinking, it was agreed that Heero, Duo, Kumi, Trowa, Sette, Quatre and Wufei would be the pilots sent to regain the 'Magnificent Seven' Colonies and through that, break the wall of silence and confusion in communications between all of the colonies, themselves and the Preventers. The Earth would come later, when there was better word on what the situation was there.  
  
The seven original pilots sat together in discussion to who would go to what Colony. Heero began, "It would only make sense that Quatre and Sette go to their home Colonies." The pilots agreed to this notion. While L4 wasn't far from the Earth and H7 was past Mars, Quate and Sette would be closer than any of their comrades. Kumi continued, "There have been some changes in Keiser's 'Magnificent Seven' The remaining five Colonies are C91, M29, R58, V10 and X63."   
  
Wufei stated, "X63 is the closest to Pluto. Wouldn't the Zero system in Wing Zero and Excalibur be best to take to that Colony, since we don't know how heavy the forces are out there?" The Wing and Excalibur pilots nodded as they looked to eachother. Heero shrugged, "I'll head there is it's alright with you." Kumi nodded, "That's fine with me. I move that Duo takes V10, since that'll be the closest to you. He'll be the best support." Her cousin and Duo gave her small smiles and nods at this suggestion. Trowa offered, "I'll take R58." Wufei nodded and shrugged, "C91 sounds fine to me. That'll leave M29 to Kumi." The pilots all agreed with their destinations as they documented them.   
  
Sette asked quietly, "So when are we all leaving to do this?" Heero answered, "Tomorrow before noon." Quarte nodded, "Good. The sooner the better. We've waited long enough for this." They all rose and took their belongings with them as they made their way to the door. "So this is the last twenty-four hours that we'll be spending together, then." the tomboy noted as thy entered the hallway. Her comrades all nodded in response. The princess lowered her head sadly, then felt Quatre's arm wrap around her shoulder. He assured her, "We'll all be together again soon. We're not easy to get rid of." Duo smiled and nodded, "Damn straight, Quat." The pilots broke off and went to their rooms.   
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Sette and Quatre met later that day in the lounge, discussing their plans that would be carried out before too long. Quatre lied on the couch and sighed, "I never thought that Colony L4 would be such a major influence in this war." Sette nodded as she plopped next to him, "Believe me, it's still a shock to me that H7 is a part of this as well...It will be nice to go home for a while, still." Her Arabian, proclaimed boyfriend, looked off into space and said quietly, "I'm not necessarily looking forward to going back to that Colony. I don't really consider it home...Not ever since my father's death during the first war."   
  
Sette's eyes widened and she looked sadly to the young pilot. She said quietly, "I heard about that incident with your father's death...I'm sorry about that." Quatre looked to her and smiled warmly, "Thank you...He was a good person." Sette smiled back, "Of course he was...He had you as a son. That says that he was a great man...I know that he's proud of you." The Arabian sat up and inched his way next to her. He said quietly, "That means a lot." He saw the ring of the princess's finger. It was an imperial design, a dragon wrapped around as a silver band and a blue crystal in the open mouth of the creature.   
  
The Arabian took his proclaimed girlfriend's hand and looked closer at the ring. "This is beautiful," he said in astonishment. The tomboy blushed at the gesture. "It was a gift from my father...When I decided to pilot Unit 07." she said in response. Quatre looked to her and smiled, "He must be a great guy." Sette smiled wholeheartedly, "Yea...He is. I miss him." Quatre nodded and said, "Well he had you for a daughter, so that must say something about him." Sette laughed, "Yea, it says he should have had his head examined." She and the Arabian laughed hysterically.   
  
"As much as I love my father, I really consider you, Kumi and the others as my family," Sette said quietly. Quatre kissed her temple and smiled, "It's nice to have you along." Looking around, Quatre said, "I'm surprised nobody else stopped in here." Sette nodded, "I know. Everyone has their own ways of dealing with the storm when they see it coming." Quatre nodded, "And we have this whole room to ourselves?" Sette replied, "Yep." His eyebrows rose a bit and he said, "And I have you all to myself." Sette's smile grew from ear-to-ear as she looked to him and said "Yeeeea."  
  
Quatre all of a sudden became nervous and jumped to his feet, walking to the door. "Well, I have stuff to do," he said with a nervous chuckle. Sette opened her arms and walked to him as she smiled, "Don't tease me, come here." The Arabian made a mad dash, calling, "We won't bee too far from eachother, Sette." The princess was running after him as she called back, "Oh come on, beloved!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Wufei walked to his quarters to find Sally Poe waiting for him at his door. She forced a smile and asked, "So you're leaving soon?" The Chinese pilot's eyes softened and he nodded sadly. The young woman lowered her head. After a pause of silence, Wufei walked to her and embraced her. Sally sighed deeply, then held the pilot in her own arms. "I'm going to miss you," she said quietly. Wufei whispered back, still in the embrace, "I'll be back...somehow." Sally nodded as they broke the hub to look at eachother.  
  
Sally smiled, "We've been through a lot together...It's just that you...I..." Wufei gave a soft smile and said, "I love you, Sally." The young woman's eyes widened in shock at these words. She instantly felt tears in her eyes as she looked back to the young man. Sally smiled through her tears, "I love you, too, Wufei." The pilot dried the tears that fell from her eyes and leaned in to kiss her. After the long, deep kiss broke, the young man said quietly, "We still have a few hours left together." The young woman smiled and nodded. With that, they held hands and walked into Wufei's room.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kumi was typing away at her laptop in a small kitchen near the pilots' quarters when a braided American bounced in to grab some snacks from the refrigerator. He looked to the young woman and smiled, "What's up, Kumi?" The young woman never looked from her screen and replied, "Hn." Her rapid typing reminded Duo of how Heero would do the same thing constantly, as he tried everything in his power to take him away from the contraption. He smiled to himself and took some drinks and snacks into his arms as he walked over to the table. He sat across from the silver-haired pilot as she typed on. "Peace Million to Kumi," he smiled behind the computer. A small "Humph," came from his lover's cousin.  
  
Duo closed the lid of the computer, causing the pilot to look at him in rage. "What the hell are you doing!?!" she yelled as she got to her feet. Duo looked up and answered calmly, "You need to learn that there's more to life than these missions and this war, girl...You're just like Heero-" Before he could finish the sentence, Kumi snapped loudly and quickly, "Heero and I are nothing alike now." The American's eyes widened at her sudden, angered remark. "Kumi, I...I didn't mean to upset you," he replied quietly. Kumi sighed deeply and sat back down in her chair. She folded her hands on the table and rested her head in them. Her muffled voice said quietly, "I'm just worried that he's weakened now that he's opened up...Yet at the same time, I'm so..." She stopped to find the right words as she clenched her fists.   
  
Kumi raised her head slowly and shook it, "I apologize, Duo. I didn't mean to snap at you like that...I'm just concerned that since Heero's emotions opened, he'll be weak in this war...And I can't help him if anything goes wrong." Duo's face saddened and he pulled his chair to sit beside her. As he did this, the young woman lowered her head and explained, "I once had what you and Heero have now with a Preventer...When he died..." She bit her lip, trying not to get emotional. "I wanted to die as well...I never should have opened up in the first place. I'm a soldier and I have to think about my missions clearly without letting any emotions affect my judgments or actions...I'm concerned that if anything should happen to you, or Heero, you'll have to go through the same thing, or more than likely worse." Duo interrupted as he said quietly, "And now there's Trowa."   
  
Kumi looked to him in shock for a brief second, which faded as easily as it appeared. She looked away, cursing herself for giving letting even that show on her face. Duo rested a hand on her shoulders and said quietly, "Kumi, no matter what training you and Heero have had, you're human beings, first and foremost. Like it or not, you have to realize that no person who opens up to their emotions is weak. They're actually the bravest people out there."   
  
The silver-haired pilot looked to him with her eyebrows raised as she asked, "How can that be?" Duo smiled, "With all of the risks that involved in following your heart and the feelings you have there, it takes a hell of a lot more courage to do that than to block them out and act like you feel nothing for anything or anyone." He lowered his head and continued, "Of all of the pilots, I feel the worst for you and Heero. The rest of us chose to be pilots in one way, shape or form. The two of you were forced and through means that nobody, especially children, should have to face...I know that you have nightmares even to this day about Doctor J and the things that he did to you and Heero." Kumi now did give a look of shock that lasted a bit longer than the last. Duo nodded, "I know because Heero still has them, as well. He wakes up in a cold sweat every now and then, just as I know you do." He cupped her face and said sternly, "It's because you're people, not machines...And as far as Trowa is concerned, listen to what your heart tells you...not your training. Just follow your heart with everything. Use it while you have it."  
  
There was a long silence between the two pilots. Finally, Duo smiled. He kissed Kumi's temple as he got to his feet. "Heero is almost finished talking to Milliardo. Once he's finished, everyone will know their responsibilities from now until the time that we come back." Kumi gave a nod but didn't look to him. Walking to the door, he turned his head and smiled, "See you around, Kumi." "Bye, Duo," his friend replied, still not looking to him. The American walked out of the room with the drinks and snacks for himself an his lover. They made plans to stay in their room together from the time Heero got back from talking to Milliardo to when it was about time to part the next morning. When the door closed, Kumi instantly opened her laptop and typed away as fast as her hands could work. She stopped only when her hands began to start shaking. Looking to her trembling hands, she growled, "Get yourself together, Yuy." She tightened her hands into fists until they stopped shaking and resumed typing.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
Catherine was in the observation tower over the hanger, watching the repairs being done to Slither. Her plan do destroy the suit had failed, but there was a great amount of damage done to the Gundam. Looking through the glass, she sighed then said with venom in her voice, "I hope you never fly again." "You don't really mean that, do you?" a voice came from behind. The redhead spun in shock to see her brother standing at the entrance way. "Why shouldn't I?" she asked coldly. "We don't have a chance at winning this war. Why are you and those pilots so bent on getting yourselves killed? We could just surrender and-" "No, we can't," Trowa interrupted sternly.   
  
The younh woman frowned and lowered her head with tears in her eyes, "This is so pointless. Now you're going to leave and I'll never see you again." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she whispered, "I'll never understand your ways...And I don't want to, either." Trowa walked to her and dried her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with you not understanding," he said softly. "At least have faith in us...That means more than anything." Catherine looked up to him and thought of the right words to say. Finally, she accepted as she nodded, "You know that no matter what, I have faith in you." "Thank you," her brother replied quietly. He turned back to the door. When her brother was gone, Catherine frowned, "You're all crazy."  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
Heero walked out of the hanger as Milliardo watched him depart as he stayed inside. He sighed deeply and looked to Euphoria. He was alone briefly before his wife walked in. Noin saw that something was troubling her husband. She quietly walked beside him and took his hand. Instantly, the pilot was brought back to reality and he turned to the young woman. Noin frowned, "What's wrong, hon?" Milliardo answered quietly and lowered his head, "The Gundam pilots are leaving early tomorrow for their missions...I'll be able to fly Euphoria the second there is trouble near us." His wife lowered her own head and sighed, "I see...You're worried about them."  
  
Milliardo raised his shocked face to look at her. After a brief pause, he smiled, "You know me better that I thought." Noin nodded, "That's because I feel the same way you do...Those pilots aren't children anymore, but they're still too young to be doing this...Piloting Gundam suits and dealing the things they have to face in a war like this isn't right." Her husband said sadly, "They're been robbed of so much...And all that they have is eachother. I'm concerned that something will happen to them. One falls, they'll all fall." Noin squeezed his hand and replied, "We have to try not to think like that...as hard as it is." Milliardo kissed her forehead and nodded, "Of course, Noin." They wrapped their arms around eachother's shoulders and walked out of the hanger like that. Euphoria's gold Gundamimum glistened under the bright lights of the hanger as they left the room.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
The Wing pilot walked to the room that he and Duo shared. When he entered, he found his lover fell asleep while waiting for him. He lied on their bed in his loose clothes and his hair was down. Heero smiled lovingly to the napping pilot as he entered the room with the door closing behind him. He kneeled beside the bed and kissed Duo's forehead. Duo woke and smiled warmly to the other pilot and embraced him. They held eachother for a moment in silence, pulling back a bit to share a deep kiss. "Ohayo," Duo whispered. Heero smiled and whispered back, "Ohayo." The braided pilot caressed his cheek and sighed deeply. Heero's eyes closed as he took the gesture in.   
  
When his eyes opened, the Wing pilot saw the sad look in his koi's face. His heart fell at this and he frowned. After kissing Duo's lips gently, he said quietly, "We'll be back together before too long, koi." Duo forced a smile and nodded, "I know...It's just..." The American's head lowered with a soft sigh. He felt his cheek being caressed now. Looking up into Heero's deep blue eyes, all of his fears vanished again. Duo kissed the hand on his cheek and whispered, "I love you." Heero held him close to his body and replied just as quietly, "Aishiteru, Duo."   
  
Heero smiled warmly to his partner and offered a hand to him. Duo looked to him with wide eyes, then smiled back to his lover and accepted his hand. The Wing pilot helped him off the bed and dimmed the light in the room. He then led his koi to the window where there was the most space in the room. Heero wrapped his arms tightly around Duo's waist and pulled him to his body. The braided pilot wrapped his own arms around the Japanese pilot's neck and rested his cheek against Heero's left shoulder. Resting his chin on Duo's right shoulder, the Wing pilot began to move them in a slow dance. He then began to sing quietly into his lover's ear an old song that they had the luck of finding, instantly it was deemed 'their song.'  
  
"The strands in you eyes that color them wonderful stop me and steal my breath..." Duo instantly felt the sting of tears in his eyes as he clutched onto his Heero tighter. The pair continued to dance beautifully together the one known as the 'Perfect Soldier' continued to sing. "Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky, never revealing their depths...." Never missing a beat with singing or dancing, Heero kissed the American's head gently and continued, "Now tell me that we belong together...Dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips...Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above..." Heero clutched onto Duo tighter as he felt small tears sting his own eyes. "...I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love suicide, I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life..."  
  
The pilot almost couldn't continue singing, being caught up in the moment and his emotions. As if Duo already knew this, he continued the song, looking up to Heero with a warm smile and love in his eyes. He sang quietly as they kept dancing slowly, "And rain falls angry on the tin roof as we lie awake in my bed...You're my survival, you're my living proof my love is alive and not dead..." Heero gave a soft smile back to his love and rested their foreheads together as they danced Duo continued, "So tell me that we belong together...Dress it up with the trappings of love...I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above..." After placing a soft kiss on Heero's lips, the braided pilot sang on, "And I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love suicide, I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life."  
  
There were tears falling down the American's cheeks and his lover dried them gently, still smiling and dancing. Heero and Duo went on dancing closely and slowly as they harmonized and sang together, "And I've been dropped out, burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead...Tuned in, turned on, remembered the thing that you said...And I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love suicide, I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life...I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love suicide, I'll be better when I'm older...I'll be the greatest fan of your life..." A stray tear broke through Heero's eye and Duo kissed it away softly.  
  
The pair looked to eachother in silence when their dance ended, but they remained in eachother's tight embrace. Finally, Heero leaned in and kissed Duo's lips. The braided pilot returned the gesture and the kiss deepened. When they broke for air, they held eachother tightly. "Looks like we'll be taking turns tonight, ne?" Duo said with a deep chuckle. Heero smiled and nodded, "Hai." They both laughed and looked into eachother's eyes. When the laughter subsided, Heero gently brushed some long bangs from his partner's eyes. "Aishiteru, Duo," he whispered. "I love you, Heero," his lover whispered in response. "I-I don't want to fall asleep tonight..." the braided pilot said quietly as he lowered his head. Heero shook his head and replied, "Neither do I...We can stay up all night and talk after..." His partner looked back to his eyes. He smiled, "I'd like that." Heero kissed his lips, whispering, "Same here." They embraced tightly again.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
In the lounge the not far from where their rooms were, the rest of the pilots were sitting, talking and drinking at a table in the center of the room. Relena sighed deeply as she looked to her friends that were to leave the next morning. "I don't envy any one of you." Trowa shrugged, "It doesn't really effect us since we've been doing this for so long." Dorothy shuddered, "But alone...And with OZ so strong?" Shaking her head, she said quietly, "As much as I wish I could say that I could do go through that, I'm not afraid to admit that I wouldn't face that for anything." Quatre smiled, "Yes you would, Dorothy...If you knew that there wasn't any other way to stop OZ." The young woman whispered to herself, "I just feel so weak."  
  
Kumi walked into the lounge and the princess waved to her, "Good of you to join us, boss." The young pilot sat across from the tomboy as she slid a bottle of beer across the table. The silver-haired girl caught it with ease and instantly took a swig of the drink. "Is Catherine going to be joining us?" Relena asked. Trowa shook his head, "I doubt it. She's still not thrilled about this whole situation." Dorothy sighed, "After what's happened the last few weeks, who could blame her?" Wufei snorted, "Anyone can. Women aren't meant to-" Sette crashed her bottle onto the table, nearly breaking it as she glared and threatened, "Before I close your sexist mouth for you, you better do the job yourself." The Chinese pilot laughed and shook his head, "You know it's true. Sally, Noin and Kumi are the only exceptions to the female race that I can say are good pilots and soldiers. And the only reason they are like that is because of the training and experiences they've had." Now all of the girls were glaring at Wufei, bus he paid no mind.   
  
Sette sneered, "Alright. If women are so weak, explain this: Five men get sent to the Earth at the start of a major was against OZ. Meanwhile, at the same time, two girls are sent out to bring a revolution and uprising that would effect thousands of Colonies, as well as the war on the Earth that those boys were sent on. The girls end their war before the boys do, bringing about the support and help that they need to finish their war. Kumi and I pulled all of this off while you, Heero, Duo, Quatre and Trowa were fighting your war. I'm not saying that you're weak pilots. You're the best I have ever seen. But, think...Two girls...Five boys..." She took a chug at her beer, slammed it down again and announced loudly, "Do the math!" With the exception of Wufei, her friends laughed and clapped. Kumi merely crossed her arms smirked as her eyes, along with the eyes of her comrades fell upon the Chinese pilot. "We'll see how true your stand is as the war goes on," was all Wufei sneered to the princess. "I'll drink to that," the tomboy replied as she took another swig.   
  
Just then, the door opened as Catherine walked in. "The Queen of Knife-throwing," Sette cheered as she raised her glass to the redhead. Catherine didn't bother listening as she walked to the table. Her brother smiled to her and moved his chair over a bit to make room for her as she pulled a chair up. Looking to Kumi specifically, Catherine said harshly, "I'm only here to show support for Trowa, Quatre, Duo, Heero and Wufei before they leave. I could care less about you or Sette." The eyes and mouths of the pilots widened in shock at the bold statement. Kumi had no reaction. Trowa gasped, "C-Catherine!?!" "It's the truth, Trowa," his sister replied loudly. "You can't blame them for what's been happening in this war," her brother came back even louder.   
  
"That's enough," Kumi said out of the blue. The siblings looked to her in shock along with their comrades. Kumi simply said in monotone with a nod, "I understand, Catherine. Heero and Duo won't be joining us tonight, but you can see them off tomorrow morning. They'll appreciate your support." The tomboy growled and rose from the table, feeling her face redden with rage. She said quietly, trying to remain calm though he voice growled, "May I have you word with you, Kumi?" Catherine shook her head, "Why don't we all just talk right here?" Sette shouted as she was about to lunge at the redhead, "That's a hell of a tone coming from an ex-pilot!" Catherine hollered, "Better than listening to a deadbeat princess!" Sette's eyes got as wind as they could as she gasped and screamed, "WHY YOU LITTLE BIT-" "SETTE!" Kumi hollered, jumping to her feet.   
  
The other pilots were still in such shock due to the quick exchange. Kumi's eyes narrowed towards the tomboy as she growled, "Outside, Sette." The tomboy protested, "But-" "Now," her comrade ordered as she walked of the room. The princess glared at Catherine, who returned the glare, before she left the room.   
  
In the hallway, Sette punched a wall and shouted, "I'm gonna ring that scrawny little neck of hers!" Kumi glared to her, "Sette, shut up." The princess looked to her in rage and shock rolled in one. "You heard all of the things that she said in there," Sette replied loudly, pointing to the door of the lounge. Kumi nodded, "And you didn't help the situation by angering Catherine more." The tomboy raised her hands in the air and shook her head, "What the hell else was I supposed to do? Let her get away with what she said?" Kumi nodded, "Catherine is dealing with this war the only way she knows. And thought she might not be a Gundam pilot anymore, she's still close to the other pilots...If you were in her place, you would do the same thing she has...Catherine never fought in a war before. If all of a sudden someone came from nowhere and said that you had to fight when you didn't want to, how would you act towards them when hell broke loose in battle?" Sette was pacing through the speech, listening closely and taking seep breaths. Finally, she stopped and sighed deeply. She looked to Kumi and nodded, "Alright. I see your point."  
  
The silver-haired pilot turned and walked to the door, suggesting in monotone, "Try to focus on the mission ahead and not what others think about you." With that, she entered the room and Sette shook her head sadly, "A princess doesn't have the luxury of not being concerned with the opinion of others." After a pause, she walked back into the lounge with the other pilots as she announced, "Alright, Wufei. Let's have a drinking match." The door closed behind her.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
That morning found Wufei and Sette passed out on the floor of the lounge where they were drinking with their friends. Unknown to them, they were so drunk they passed out practically on top of each other. Their comrades were too buzzed or tired themselves to carry them to their rooms. So, a blanket was thrown over them as they were snuggling together the whole night. They remained like this to the morning.   
  
The door opened as Heero and Duo walked in, holding hands. Neither Heero nor Duo got a moment of sleep the night before, but they were awake as ever. Their eyes widened at the sight of the pilots who couldn't stand eachother. Duo's free hand instantly slapped over his mouth, in defense against a sharp laugh that threatened to leave him. Heero chuckled deeply and the pair quietly took two chairs, sat down and watched Wufei and Sette. Duo straddled his chair and rested her head and arms on the back of it. Heero crossed his legs and leaned back in his seat. Not long after they settled down, the door opened again as Kumi walked in.  
  
Excalibur's pilot froze with a brief look of shock when she saw the sleeping pilots. Heero and Duo smiled and placed a finger over their mouths. Kumi have half of a smile as she walked to them and whispered, "Are you going to wake them up?" Duo smiled and shook his head, "Nah...Just watch the whole thing play out." They didn't have long to wait. Sette began to stir, quickly followed by Wufei. Slowly, their eyes opened. Their eyes blinked a few times in disbelief at the person that were holding and finally focused as they shot wide. They screamed loudly as they instantly sat up. They sighed in relief when they saw that all of their clothes were on and the sound of three pilots laughing hysterically caught their ears. The Wing and braided pilots, of course, were laughing much more and practically falling out of their chairs.  
  
Sette looked to Wufei and asked, "We didn't hook up or anything did we?" Wufei shuddered and shook his head, "Not to my knowledge." "Good," the princess sighed in relief. She suddenly smiled and began to play with the Chinese pilot's hair. "So how are you, sexy?" Wufei growled and jumped to his feet to leave the room as quick as he could. The laughter got louder and Sette stretched her arms out to the retreating pilot. "Wait. Come back...You said I meant something to you." At this, Wufei was out the door. The laughter went on and Duo wiped a tear from his eye as he laughed on, "God, that was priceless!"   
  
When the pilots got their composure back, Sette rose and folded the blanket. "So this is the day, huh?" she asked quietly. Heero nodded, "We leave in two hours." The princess sighed, "Well, I better finish packing. See you all in the hanger in two hours, then." With a wave that was returned, she left. Duo stood and stretched. He kissed Heero's cheek and said, "I'm headin' back to finish the rest of our packing, too." Heero nodded, "Okay. I'll be there soon." Duo nodded and left the room.   
  
"I don't even have to ask if you're ready," the Wing pilot smiled to his cousin. Kumi gave another half-smile. The Wing pilot got to his feet, smiled to her and removed a dagger from his pant belt. He sliced into his right hand, making sure the wound was deep. Kumi gave a small, but warm smile as he handed the blade to her. She sliced a deep gash into her left hand as blood came out quickly. The pilots clasped their bleeding hands together and squeezed.  
  
With the blood rolling down his arm, Heero said quietly, "I only say goodbye when I mean it." His cousin gave a soft chuckle and they embraced tightly. "You be good out there," the Wing pilot whispered. "Same to you," Kumi said quietly in response. When the embrace broke, Heero lifted the other pilot's chin a bit and smiled with a wink as he walked out of the room. When she was alone, Kumi gave a small sigh and looked to the old scar on her right hand and the new one on her left.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
The Gundam pilots said goodbye to eachother just beyond the hanger before going to their suits. They wore their space suits and bore duffel bags and back packs. They all hugged eachother and wished one another the best during their missions. They were just about to walk to the hanger when Sette asked nervously, "Anyone mind if we said a prayer before we head off?" The pilots stopped and looked to one another. It was the first time anyone had asked something like that before leaving during a war. Nobody had an objection. The Arabian smiled, "Sure. Prayers all go to the same place anyway." He and his comrades joined hands, making a circle. Trowa asked, "So who wants to lead us?" Duo offered, "It's been a long time since I've prayed...But I could try." Everyone agreed and lowered their heads. The American cleared his throat and pause before beginning. Heero squeezed his hand for reassurance and smiled to him.  
  
Duo smiled back in relief and they lowered their heads. "Father, we ask that you watch over all of us as we part for our missions. Please keep everyone on Earth and in the Colonies safe from OZ. And give those who fight for them the strength and courage they need to defeat those who threaten them, in this war and any war to come..." He paused for a moment, trying to keep from getting emotional. With another gentle squeeze of reassurance from Heero, he continued, "Please bring all of us back safely...We're that we have." All of the pilots nodded with sad faces as they kept their heads down and squeezed the hands that they held tightly. "And this, we pray, Amen," the braided pilot concluded in a choked whisper. "Amen," his comrades whispered in unison.   
  
The pilots all walked off to the hanger with their belongings. Heero took Duo's hand and kissed his cheek. He whispered in his ear, "Nice work, koi." Duo gave a small, nervous chuckle, "It's been years since I've said any prayer. I hope I didn't offend 'The Big Guy.'" Heero chuckled, "I don't see how you could do anything to offend Him." Duo smiled and looked to Heero. He asked timidly, "Does this mean that you might believe in God?" The Wing pilot lowered his head and whispered, "It's still hard for me to believe in a God that would allow wars like this to go on...But it would be nice if there really was a Supreme Being out there...looking after all of us...I just don't know if I can bring myself to put faith into that just yet." Duo nodded as he wrapped his arm around his partner's waist. "It's alright. I honestly don't know how I feel about the whole God thing, myself most of the time."   
  
In the hanger, Relena, Dorothy, Catherine, Lady Une, Sally Poe, Noin, Milliardo, Brian Weatherall and Catherine were in the hanger, awaiting the arrival of their friends. Finally, the door beyond them opened as the pilots filed in. Milliardo walked to Heero first and shook his hand. "Take care, Heero," he said sternly. The Wing pilot nodded and received a hug from Noin. "Make sure that you get back safe," she told him. Heero replied, "We will. Take care of everyone here." The couple nodded. Duo came from behind his lover and kissed Noin's belly. He smiled, "We'll be back soon, baby." The others laughed and Duo hugged Noin then Milliardo.   
  
Quatre in the meantime was saying goodbye to Relena, Catherine, Brian and Dorothy. They all hugged eachother. Trowa came from behind him and hugged them as well. "We'll be back before you all know it," the tall pilot said with a warm smile. Dorothy sighed, "The sooner the better. It's not the same without all of you around. And we'll be worried until you all come back." "Don't be too worried," the Arabian replied. "We need you to stay strong here while we're gone." Catherine hugged her brother and Quatre. "Just come back safe, that's all," she said quietly.  
  
Lady Une hugged Kumi and Sette. "I know that you'll all be fine out there," the young woman said with assurance. Kumi nodded, "It's nothing we can't handle. Thank you for all of your help again." Une nodded, "It's a pleasure to work with you pilots." Sette smiled, "Yea, well, we do kind of grow on people." "That's an understatement," Wufei chuckled as he came and hugged the leader of the Preventers. "Take care, Wufei," she smiled to the Chinese pilot. Wufei gave a nod and wave as he walked off to say goodbye to Sally.  
  
Sally forced a smile as the young pilot walked to her. "Saved the best for last," he said quietly. Sally lowered her head with a chuckle. Wufei the his arms around her and she returned the gesture. "I'll be back," Wufei promised as he whispered in her ear. The young woman nodded, "I know you will be. Just take it easy out there." They kissed deeply and embraced once again, tightly.   
  
Catherine walked to Heero and Duo, hugging them both. The pilots pecked her on the cheek. The Wing pilot rested his forehead onto hers, saying gently, "Don't look for enemies among friends, Catherine." The young woman's eyes widened a bit, then she lowered her head and looked in the direction of Kumi and Sette. "They're in the same boat we are, babe," the braided pilot said quietly. The redhead nodded, "Yea...I know." Looking to Heero and Duo, she shrugged, "You two watch yourselves." "Aw, you know us," Duo smiled. "What will you do now?" Heero asked. Catherine sighed, "I'll wait here for all of you. Someone should stick around as a cheerleader."   
  
Quatre hugged Noin and smiled, "Bye, Miss Noin." "Bye, Quatre. Play it safe out there." The Arabian nodded, "Always." Milliardo shook the pilot's hand before giving a quick hug and asking, "Are you ready to head home?" Quatre sighed, "This is my home, with the other pilots and all of you. I'm looking forward to returning." Noin gave a warm smile and said quietly, "We're going to miss all of you terribly." Milliardo nodded, "You've helped teach us more than people twice your age have been able to. To lose any of you would be a loss greater than anything the people of the Earth and the Colonies could afford." The blonde pilot lowered his head humbly. "I thank you for those kind words, Mister Milliardo." "I wouldn't say them if they weren't true," the long-haired pilot replied.   
  
Kumi looked to Relena and Novem. She gave a nod and said, "I know that you're prepared for anything and everything that comes your way while we're gone. With Miliardo, you'll be able to hold off OZ and any threat that they make." Relena replied, "We'll do everything that we can." Kumi nodded, "That's all we can ask." Sette smiled as she joined them. "You girls are going to kick ass!" she cheered with a huge hug for each pilot. Novem laughed, "Thank you for everything, both of you. It'll be good to have you back to fight by you sides again." Relena smiled, "Thank you for giving a chance to be soldiers instead of spectators."   
  
Hidden from the eyes of all of the pilots and their friends, two pilots held eachother tightly in a hidden section of the hanger. Both had their eyes closed, memorizing the feeling so that they could recall it at times of loneliness during their missions. Duo fought the tears building in his eyes and instead gave a forced, small chuckle as he and his lover pulled back for a moment to look in eachother's eyes. Heero bit is lip and sighed deeply as he caressed the braided pilot's cheek deeply. "I miss you already," he whispered sadly. The tears in Duo's eyes were more threatening now more than ever as he nodded, "I miss you, too, koibito."  
  
Duo searched for something under his space suit and pulled out his cross. The gold glistened brightly even under the dim lights where they stood. He took the chain from around his neck and placed it around Heero's. The Wing pilot's eyes widened as he gasped, "Duo, you should keep it." The braided pilot smiled and shook his head, "I'll feel better knowing that you have it." Heero looked to the crucifix and whispered, "Are you sure?" Duo nodded, "I might run and hide, but I never tell a lie, remember." His lover chuckled and kissed his lips gently. "Thank you," he whispered. After placing the cross under his suit, the Wing pilot wrapped looked into Duo's eyes and said quietly, "I don't believe in much in this life...But there is one thing I believe in." His lover bit his lip and a stray tear rolled down his cheek. Heero kissed it away and whispered, "I believe in you, Duo...always." Duo gave a wide smile through his tears and replied, "I believe in you, Heero...forever."  
  
They kissed deeply for what seemed to be an eternity. Neither wanted to break the kiss, but had to in order to breathe again. They held each other tightly and Duo whispered, "Don't over-do it out there." They pulled back a moment and Heero ran his thumb over Duo's lips, whispering, "You either." They kissed gently and grabbed their backpacks. Still holding hands, they joined their comrades, who were just finished their goodbyes and have their possessions with them.  
  
Heero gave a nod, "Let's move." At that, the pilots all went to their Gundams and prepared to set out. Heero and Kumi passed eachother as they walked to their suits. They took eachother by their bandaged hands, gave a squeeze and never said a word to eachother. After the gesture, they placed their gloves on and went to their cockpits. Their friends all watched from below as the young soldiers vanished in the huge Gundams. Wing Zero was the first to depart, followed by Excalibur and Deathscythe right behind. Mason and Sand Rock took off soon after finally Heave Arms and Nataku took to the air. Their friends watched and waved them off.   
  
Noin sighed deeply, "Seven pilots...And a lot of ground between them." Milliardo nodded, "And a foe that is waiting for them to arrive." The couple held hands and prayed silently to themselves. "They have to come back safely," Noin whispered. Milliardo kissed her head, unable to find the words to ease the fear and concern that either of them had. The harsh truth was that there was no way to be certain that all seven pilots would live to return. All that they could do now was hope, fight when they had to...and wait.  
  
TBC  
  
  



	12. Episode 12: Beyond the Castle Walls

DISCLAIMER: None of these characters are mine except for Kumi Yuy and Sette Devion, along with a bunch of others.  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 12: Beyond the Castle Walls  
by SkyLark  
With help from Snodin and Traci 14  
  
  
Narrator: The Gundam pilots had broken apart to take on missions to break the silence barriers between the Colonies and the Preventers. Before they reached their destinations, they each needed to arrive at Preventer crafts to learn the situation of the Colonies that they would be hitting. This was to be similar to the island-hoping strategy that ended World War II against Japan. It would be months before the pilots that left would be reunited with their friends and comrades on Peace Million. The only way they would be able to contact each other was through computers and their own monitors. Everything that had taken place up to now was used as the fuel to the pilots' goal to complete these missions as soon as possible.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Quatre and Sette met at the Preventer ship where they were to receive their needed status reports on their Colonies in order to know exactly what they needed to do. The Arabian stood before the gathering room where he and his self-proclaimed girlfriend were to meet with the Preventer staff. Sette was late and Quarte was beginning to wonder what had happened to the princess. "Hey handsome," he heard the tomboy call. He turned with a smile to greet her, then froze in his spot as his eye and mouth widened.  
  
Sette stood before him in an elegant white and pale blue dress, topped off by a slender and simple crown that fell more as a headband. Her hair was not in its ponytail that came through the back of her baseball cap as to fell loose to her waist. The blonde pilot stood there in awe for a moment, unable to say anything to the beautiful image before him. The princess smiled and chuckled, "Come on, Quatre. We're going to be late if we stay here." At this, the young man snapped out of is state of shock. All he could do was smile warmly and offer his arm. The princess accepted as they watched into the meeting room.  
  
Inside, the pair found three officers waiting for them. They stood when the Gundam pilots entered to show their respect for the princess and powerful Winner representative. The pilots took their seats along with them and the oldest man of the three informed them, "We are the heads of the three crews that will be offering you backup should anything go wrong at the colonies while you attain the communication channel we need. My name is General Churchill. This is Captain Hazark," The youngest of the three nodded to them. "And this is Lietenant Jacobs," the third nodded. Churchill continued, "On every Colony, there is an underground channel that you need to find. It will take you to the Colony heart where everything is centered. You need to punch in a code at the main monitor. When you do this, every Gundam suit and Preventer ship will be able to intercept and send any and all signals to and from the Colony. Not only this, but the Colonies within fifty miles will be effected the same as well."  
  
Quatre asked, "OZ has a signal strong enough that knocked out the communication channels between us, the Earth and the Colonies. How can we be sure that once we reactivate the signal, they won't do the same again?" Hazark replied, "That's the purpose of the code. It will inform the heart of the Colony that the only signals that can effect the communication channels are the ones that come from us, the Preventers." Sette nodded, "Makes sense. It shouldn't be that difficult. So this is what all of the Gundam pilots who were sent out will be doing?" Jacobs answered, "More or less. We don't know how much resistance your friends will have when they work at the colonies they were sent to, since the communication channel dilemma prevents us from knowing. But every Colony has a center, much like the core of the Earth. The difference is that these cores are manmade."  
  
"Are there any questions as far as what you need to accomplish?" Churchill asked. The pilots shook their heads. "Good," he replied as he handed them small envelopes. "Those are the codes you need to type into the systems. I know that this all might sound easy, but there is a great deal of risk involved. That is why we're here." Quatre shook his head, "Nothing is easy. Thank you for your help." Jacobs informed them, "We will be taking care of your Gundams here. Your colonies are the only ones that we know the status of. No OZ soldiers have been detected near either H7 or L4. And we understand that for many reasons, the sight of your Gundams might do more harm than good when your people see them." Sette smiled, "You guys are good. Thanks for everything."  
  
The meeting was concluded and the door to the room opened. A man of about forty entered the room wearing a brown uniform with metals and ribbons over his right chest. Sette's jaw fell wide open as she gasped and cheered, "Duke Vale!" She quickly went and hugged you man tightly. The Duke smiled and returned the embrace before breaking and saluting, "Hello, Princess Sette. I will be your escort back to Colony H7." Sette was ecstatic, "That's great! Oh! Let me introduce you to Quatre."   
  
The Arabian stood beside her and smiled to the Duke. The princess wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulder and introduces "Quatre, this is Duke Vale, one of my father's best friends and most trusted advisors." The pilot and Duke shook hands as Sette continued, "Duke Vale, this is Quatre, my fiancee." Quatre gasped loudly and froze with a look of shock. Duke Vale laughed, "He seems pretty surprised by that remark." Sette smiled and replied, "Oh, he always gets like this when he hears the word fiancee." Quatre reacted the same as the first time he heard the title. The Arabian didn't snap out of his shock until the princess kissed his cheek and whispered, "See you soon, beloved."   
  
The blonde pilot snapped out of his daze as he watched Sette head out with Duke Vale. He smiled and waved back to the princess, who turned and winked to him. When they were gone, Quatre sighed and turned to the Preventers. "I should be heading off, too. It'll take about three days to reach L4 from here." Hazark replied, "Once you have regained the signal at L4, it's up to you as to where you want to go from there once you have your Gundam back." Quatre passed in thought then asked, "I thank you for offering to take care of Sand Rock. But, would it be wrong to ask that I fly him to the Colony?" Churchill shrugged, "It's up to you. If you feel that you will be alight taking your Gundam there, so be it." The blonde pilot smiled, "I would feel better taking him there...Thank you for everything, again." The oldest Preventer smiled, "Just be careful out there and good luck." The young pilot walked out of the room.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Early the next morning, Sette and Duke Vale returned to Colony H7. The small craft they flew in landed inside the castle's hanger. The princess stepped out, lifting her flowing dress as she walked as not to step on the fabric. When she looked to the entrance, she saw two men standing in waiting. One was uniformed and the age of fifty with gray hair and a gray, rough beard. The other was in a business suit in his late thirties with wavy, brown hair and a smooth face. Sette smiled and ran to them. Hugging them, she said with affection, "Representative Frantz. Foreign Minister Kirkland." Frantz smiled and kissed her cheek as he nodded, "Princess." The man in the suit chuckled as he did the same.   
  
The blonde-haired Duke joined all of them and the young woman asked, "How are all of you? It's been a while." Kirkland- the one in the suit- nodded, "Too long, princess. This war has frightened the people here terribly." Sette nodded sadly, "I understand their fear and sympathize. I would like to be here with them, but my duties as a Gundam pilot are preventing that." They walked into the castle and went to a gathering room with a window that overlooked the Colony's capital. Sette went right to the window and looked out. She saw all of the people below, trying to act as though nothing was wrong. But she could sense their fear and confusion as she watched them. Mothers holding their children closely to them as they walked quickly through the streets. "We have to be strong," she thought aloud.   
  
The doors to the room were closed by the three officers and the princess turned quickly, suddenly concerned that something was terribly wrong. The three men sat at the far end of the long table, leaving the seat at the head empty for the princess. Duke Vale smiled and offered, "Please have a seat, Sette." The princess felt a chill go up her spine, but would not allow her fear to show. She gave a nod and walked straight and tall to the empty seat. Once she sat down, she asked sternly, "What is all this about, gentlemen?" Frantz smiled, "Whatever are you talking about? I am sure that a bright young woman like yourself should know that we are your trusted advisors." Sette glared at him, "I am not satisfied with that answer. Now what is going on?"  
  
Kirkland shook his head, "You still believe that you are going to win this war, don't you?" Sette's eyes widened as she asked in anger, "What do you mean? The victory of this war that my friends and I are fighting will benefit you and all of the people of the Colonies. This is not 'our' war or our struggle alone." Duke Vale sighed, "Oh, Sette. You still don't understand. Your people have felt abandoned ever since you agreed to pilot a Gundam suit when you were a child. You are the only child of a loved family of rulers. If something were to happen to you out there, where would the people turn?" Frantz continued, "You of all people should know hw feeble and frightened people become when there is no one to guide them. There is anarchy and terror that comes with not having a leader." Sette shook her head, "My choice to pilot Unit 07 was to keep the people of all of the Colonies safe, the people here included."  
  
Kirkland shrugged and replied sarcastically, "Oh, we're certain that you had the people's best interest at heart." "I don't have to take that kind of tone from you, Foreign Minister," Sette growled. "I never wanted anything more that to see that everyone in the Colonies safe and living in peace. That's why I became a Gundam pilot." "That's not what the people beyond your castle walls believe," Frantz sneered. "They all think you made that choice to go off on some big exciting adventure. They know that you're restless and selfish at times." "People change, Representative," Sette said as she glared at him. "Being a Gundam pilot taught me selflessness and maturity." She stood and said sternly, "This meeting is over, gentlemen." The word 'gentleman' was said in a low growl as she turned back to the window, refusing to look at the members of her council.  
  
"You are right about that, Sette," Vale grinned. Something about the way he said her name sent a chill up the princess's spine. Before the men could blink, she lunged at Kirkland, who was sitting the closest to her and grabbed the guns resting against either hip. She snapped the safety off of each gun and aimed them at the men present. The tomboy's eyes narrowed into thin slits and she stated clearly, "I've had enough of this. I will be out of your hair and I will act like none of this ever happened if you apologize right now." Kirkland laughed, "Oh, Sette, do you really think that you're scaring us?" Instantly, the doors opened as armed guards poured into the room, aiming their guns at the princess.   
  
Sette froze as her eyes and mouth fell open, a sharp gasp escaping her. She shouted, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?!" Vale clicked his tongue and shook his head, "Now Sette, that is that the way for a lady to be speaking? Especially a person who sees herself a good leader?" Sette shouted, "At least I'll take you out before they get me!" At this, she aimed the gun at the Duke. As she shot the gun, another gun was shot at her and the bullet grazed her hand. This caused her aim to be off as her bulled whizzed just past the Duke's head. Another bullet came directly after that, grazing her left hand. Sette cried out as her grip on the guns was released. Holding her bleeding hands to her chest, she growled and groaned in rage and pain. "Bastards," she hissed at the three men.  
  
A soldier came and knocked the end of his shotgun into the side of the princess's face. Sette went reeling across the room and fell unconscious to the floor on her side. The right side of her face was red from where the gun made contact. Frantz kicked her onto her back and shook his head, "Pity. The crown was almost wasted on such a pathetic soul." Two soldiers took the princess under her arms and walked her out of the room. The three men that brought this treason about watched with smiles and proud expressions on their faces.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A half-hour later, Sette groaned as she began to regain consciousness in the cell that she was locked in. Her crown was gone and the bruise on her face was black-and-blue. Sette looked around to her surroundings and lowered her head. "Damn it," she snapped loudly as she punched the ground. The pain from her wounded hands came back as she looked to them and sat with her back to a wall. "So much for an easy in, easy out mission," she sighed deeply. Suddenly, she looked to a far corner and saw a large, dark shadows. She didn't need to see him anymore before she knew who it was.  
  
Sette's blood ran cold as she crawled back quickly into the corner furthest from where he stood as she whispered in fear, "D-Demetris." The tall man chuckled deeply, "Very good. And all this time I was afraid you wouldn't recognize me, old friend." Demetris stalked slowly to the frozen tomboy as she shook her head violently and said quietly, "Stay away from me, you monster." Demetris laughed, "Oh and what will you do? You can't fight me and you know it. Otherwise you would have gone after me when we were reintroduced a while back."   
  
The princess shook her heard again and replied, "You're not human...You can't be..." "Aw, Sette," the huge man smiled as he bent down to her. "I'm just as human as you. After saying this, he removed a large blade from his pocket and dug it into his left forearm, cutting a deep gash from the back of his wrist to his elbow. All the while, the tomboy froze in terror as she watched him. Demetris made no sound nor facial expression to show that he felt any pain. Blood dripped down his arm when his work was done. He held the back of Sette's head. She squirmed and fought at first but was soon outmatched. Her head was forced to come just before the wounded arm as he sneered, "See. I bleed just as you do." Sette felt ill and her face turned dreadfully pale as she looked to the wound. Demetris released her head as she fell back into the corner and chuckled deeply at her again. "I like the pain," he sneered as he licked the blood with his long tongue. Sette slapped a wounded hand over her mouth to keep a frightened cry from escaping her. "Blood tastes good, too," he smiled as he licked a few drops from his lips.  
  
The princess was breathing hard as she whimpered and turned her head from the pilot. "Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" she asked harshly. The giant whispered, "Oh I would, but you see your friends have other plans for you. Besides, you're the one who saved me from your friend years ago. I could never kill the person who saved me like that. Let's just call this returning the favor." He licked the rest of the blood from the wide blade as the tomboy felt ill again. "I wonder what Kumi's blood tastes like," he said quietly as he tapped the blade's tip against his chin, deep in thought.   
  
Sette sneered at him, "You really think that you can kill her? She's more than human, herself." Demetris growled loudly and wrapped one large hand around the princess's throat and began to squeeze, lifting her off the ground. Sette gagged and struggled to breathe as the man whispered with rage, "I am twice the person that little bitch is. I'll have the pleasure of snuffing that fireball's flame out." He released the girl as she fell to the ground breathing in rasps and couching violently.   
  
Looking down to the young pilot, Demetris smiled wickedly as he raised an eyebrow. "This is the first time I've ever seen you in a dress, tomboy." He bend down and caressed the frightened girl's unwounded cheek. She instantly pulled away and backed into the corner again. The giant laughed, "You're not worth it, anyway, you little coward. Some Gundam pilot you are, weak and pathetic thing that you are. It's amazing you've managed to stay alive...Then again, I am more than certain that Kumi's the one responsible for your survival." Sette lowered her head as these words hurt, but they were most likely true. She never wanted to believe it, but hearing the coldness in Demetris's voice, she began to doubt herself. After all, she was too frightened to even look at the monster before her.  
  
Demetris took a deep breath and sighed, "I just wanted to see that you were comfortable before I go off to say hello to Kumi. Don't worry, I'll see you again soon enough. You're to be handed over to OZ as an offering of sympathy for not siding with OZ sooner. In exchange, we will accept the apology and allow Colony H7 to join forces." Sette's eyes widened as she took all of this in. Demetris grinned and bent down to look into the princess's frightened eyes again. "I would deliver you, myself, but as I said, your friends have other plans for you and I don't want to interfere. Besides, I have to pay Kumi a visit on Colony M29."   
  
Sette gave a sharp gasp as she looked to the pilot in shock and disbelief. "W-What?" she whispered breathlessly. Licking his lips, Demetris chuckled and nodded, "Oh, yes...I know that she's there. And your eyes just proved that fact to me." The tomboy fell back as she began to shake. "I thank you, Sette...Once again, I am in your debt. Only this time, I won't bother to return the favor." Demertis smiled as he straightened and brushed back his hair with his hand. As he walked out the door, he turned back and winked, "I'll be sure to tell Kumi that you send your best...I'll see you again, soon." The door slammed behind him as Sette struggled to breathe again. "Oh my God," was all she could whisper breathlessly. "W-What have I done?"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Back at the Preventer ship, Lady Une typed at a computer with Milliardo, Noin, Sally, Catherine, Relena and Dorothy watching just behind her. She typed a message under the screen name Lady11. She typed: Status of the Gundam pilots? There was a pause before the first response came up. A dark green screen name, Pilot01, responded: No signs of OZ. Approximate time to reach first Preventer drop-off ship four-and-a-half days. The blue screen name, Pilot02, responded: Doin' just dandy, thanks for askin'! It'll be a few days to reach the first drop off for me, too. A brown screen name, Pilot05, wrote: Colony C91 will be reached in about a week, since it falls beyond Venus. Pilot04, a red screen name, typed: Colony H7 is already being handled. I should reach L4 in about three days. Pilot10, in purple, replied, "There is suspicious activity beyond M29. I will be looking into that before actually reaching the Colony. Finally, the teal screen name, Pilot03, typed: I also have heard received word of strange readings beyond my destination. I will report back should anything change.  
  
Lady Une nodded and typed at her computer. Lady11: Very good. Be careful, all of you. Pilot01: Understood. Pilot02: No prob! Pilot03: We'll be careful. Pilot04: Thank you, Lady11. Pilot 10: Understood. Pilot05: Just worry about the Colonies you can reach. At that, the connection was cut off, to avoid the risk of being intercepted by OZ. Lady Une fell back into her seat a bit as she and the others took a breath of relief for a moment.   
  
That relief was short-lived as Noin said quietly with concern, "I'm worried about that strange activity that Trowa and Kumi had been hearing about." Lady Une replied, "The Preventer fleets that they come across have a better way of knowing what is out there. The Colonies that Heero, Duo, Kumi, and Trowa are heading to are past the Milky Way. Transmission between us and the fleets beyond there is difficult to send and receive. Therefore, they need the Preventer fleets out there to rely on as far as what they should expect." Milliardo asked, "Once their missions are complete in channeling a signal through the Colonies, will the transmission between Peace Million and all of the Preventer crafts out there be easier as well?" Une nodded, "Yes. That's why the sooner their missions are completed the better. The Gundam pilot know what they're doing. I know it's hard to sit here and not be able to do anything for them, but that's all we can do."  
  
The three young ladies walked out of the room into the hallway. Relena sighed as she looked to the faint view of the Earth through the window, "At least we know that they're all right for now. It's going to be months before we see them all again." "We've already been fighting for four months now. This war will be the longest that any of us have seen thus far," Dorothy stated. Catherine said quietly, "That's what Kumi and Sette had said from the beginning when we first met them. They knew all along." Relena raised her head with a look of uncertainty. "I wonder how they were able to decipher the nightmares that we had before the ear begun." Dorothy shrugged, "I'd also like to know how they were able to realize that there were three other Gundam suits aside from the seven that fought during the first two wars."   
  
Looking to Catherine, Relena asked, "You don't have any real hard feelings against either of them, do you?" The redhead replied, "I don't appreciate the fact that they came from nowhere are forced us to fight in a war with those suits before he had any choice." Dorothy shook her head, "They gave us a choice, Catherine, many times. You forget that quickly?" The young ex-pilot answered, "Well, if we had said 'no,' what would they have done? I only agreed because the war was coming in a matter of weeks. And I would have been looked at as weak if I didn't accept."   
  
Relena's eyes widened as she replied, "Catherine, you're our friend. Why would we consider you weak? Unit 08 needs a pilot now and we won't be able to find one until the others return." Dorothy nodded, "But what we're most concerned about is the fact that you're not putting the blame of this whole war where it belongs...And that's with OZ." Catherine turned and walked away as she sighed, "As far as I am concerned, I just want this whole war to be over. I don't even care who wins, as long as all of the destruction and death will end."   
  
Before the pilots could say anything, she was gone. Brian walked out and joined the young women. He wrapped his arm around Relena's and kissed her forehead. "Catherine's still having a hard time with all of this?" Relena nodded and sighed deeply, "Yes. I can't really blame her. This is a first for all of us, seeing battle for the first time up-close." Dorothy stated, "She doesn't understand that no matter how bad things get, we are doing the right thing. The lives of millions rest on our shoulders."  
  
Brian asked, "Are you having any doubts about piloting your Gundams?" Dorothy shook her head, "No. And I never will. Rampage is an amazing suit and the chance to fight for the people of the Earth and the Colonies against OZ is something that I have always wanted." Relena nodded, "I, too, have always wanted to fight rather than using only words as my weapons for peace." Her husband smiled and the couple embraced. "I am proud of you, love," he whispered in her ear. His wife smiled warmly in his arms and whispered back, "Thank you, sweetheart."  
  
Dorothy looked to the couple with a warm smile of her own. Waving to them, she said, "I'll see you both later. I better go and check up on Rampage." When she was gone, the king and queen looked to each other. They leaned in and kissed. When the kiss broke Brian held Relena close again. "I know that you're just as concerned about the Earth as I am...And waiting a few months for the other pilots is going to be hard. But, the others will be back and we'll know what to do from there," the king assured his wife. Relena nodded as she held her husband closely, turning her head to look to the very distant planet out the window again. "We'll be back there soon," she said quietly.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Sette was locked in the dungeon for two days before anyone came to see her again. By then, she was tired and her hopes were wearing thin. The cell door opened as Kirkland, Vale and Frantz walked in. They smiled to the princess, who growled and got to her feet. Kirkland stepped toward her and took her right arm as Frantz did the same with her left. They tightened their grip on the tomboy as she glared to all of them. "What are your plans now?" she asked with venom in her voice. Vale smiled, "You're to address the people and announce the people and inform them that we are allying with OZ." Sette shrieked, "You assholes think I'll actually do that!?! You'll have to kill me before I would ever agree to do such a thing!"  
  
"You'll do as you're told," Frantz growled. At this word, a man was thrown into the cell. Sette looked to the beaten, fallen man in shock, "FATHER!?!" she cried. King Devion groaned as he lifted his blood stained face to his daughter. "S-Sette?" he said weakly. The princess fought free and ran to her father's side, kneeling beside his. She hugged him and fought tears in her eyes. "It's all right, Father. We'll get out of this, somehow," she vowed. "You raised a tough girl, remember," she said with a forced smile as she looked to him.  
  
The king nodded, "You always were like your mother, stubborn and proud." His face fell as he lowered his head. The Duke laughed, "Oh, and does her highness know who her mother is?" Sette's father glared to him and his friends as Sette looked to him in uncertainty. "Father? What is he talking about?" she asked quietly. Minister Kirkland laughed loudly, "My dear, foolish princess, your father has not been the honest man that you've believed him to be." Sette glared, "How dare you say such things. My father is the most honest man I have ever known. My mother died when I was very young." "Oh, that is true," the Minister nodded. "But she is not the woman that your father was married to." Sette shouted, "What!?!" Her father growled, "Enough."   
  
Representative Frantz smiled and looked to the tomboy. "You are part Peacecraft, Sette." The young pilot almost collapsed as her eyes and mouth opened widely. Frantz continued, "Your father had an affair with King Peacecraft's wife a month after Relena Peaceraft was born. The chances of one being able to produce a child so soon after another child is born is slim to none. Your father believed these believed that his actions were...safe." Sette shook her head and whispered in a low hiss, "It's not true." Her father simply lowered his head in shame. Sette turned to him and whispered, with hope in her voice, "Tell me it isn't true, father." "You were a mistake," Vale sneered. "You son of a bitch!" King Devion shouted as he tried to get to his feet, but he stumbled in agony.   
  
Sette kept a gentle grip onto him, but was beginning to shake. "My God...It's true," she whispered hoarsely. "I'm a mistake." Her father shook his head violently, "No, Sette. Don't believe that." Kirkland interrupted, "Your father told your mother of the affair only after Queen Peacecraft learned she was pregnant with you. She hid the pregnancy from the public eye while your father's wife made it as if she was pregnant. When you were born in secret, you were brought here with your father. His wife killed herself after suffering from depression from the ordeal." Frantz shook his head and sighed, "She loved your father terribly, poor girl." "Shut up! I've heard enough from you!" Sette shouted with tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
The three captors looked down to the king and princess. "Now," Frantz began, "We don't want to keep the public waiting. We best be off." Sette growled and dried her face, though more tears were coming. "I told you...I. Am. Not. Moving." "Not even with your father's life at stake?" Kirkland asked. Two armed guards entered and aimed their guns at the king and his daughter. Sette looked to her father with more tears falling and whispered, "Father...I..." King Devion nodded, "I have been a poor father to you, Sette. I am sorry. It doesn't matter what happens to me." Sette caught her breath and rose as she turned to the three men. "Lay a hand on him and I swear you all regret the day that you were born." Vale waved to the soldiers and nodded, "You heard the princess. The king is not to be harmed. We will return before too long." The guards nodded and stepped out of the room again to stand at the door.  
  
Vale smiled and bowed to Sette as he offered his arm. "Your chariot awaits, princess." Sette glared at him and walked past him. The Duke chuckled deeply as he and his friends followed closely behind her.   
The king lowered his head as the door was slammed behind him. "Lord, forgive me of my sins," he said sadly in prayer. "May my poor wife and Queen Peacecraft be at peace." This was the same prayer he would say every night before falling asleep, yet it was the first time that he truly felt the sincerity behind it. The only response to the prayer was the silence and darkness of his cell.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
In the public square of the Capitol City, just beyond the castle, Sette arrived in a black limo to the tall stairs of the massive building. The people of the town quickly gathered as word had spread that their princess would be making an announcement there that would be broadcast around the Colony. Sette walked to the top of the steps, where a podium and television crews were waiting. The three men she once had trusted her life with were beside and behind her. Frantz whispered coldly in her ear, "Just as we have practiced, Sette. Otherwise, you're father will be joining your true mother and his wife." Sette growled quietly, "You know me, I aim to please."  
  
Finally, she reached the podium and her image was spread throughout the Colony on every television and form of communication imaginable on H7. Sette lowered her head and took a deep breath as she whispered to herself, "God, help me." She raised her head and began, "Hello. As you all know, I am Princess Sette Devion. I have missed all of you during my time away fighting. And I am certain that you all know I am here to discuss the situation of the war." The people watched with their breath held and anxiousness in their faces.   
  
There was a long pause as the princess's bottom lip began to quiver. She quickly lowered her head and took another sharp breath. "Damn it," she hissed to herself. "You can do this." Vale, Kirkland and Frantz watched closely with cold faces. Sette raised her head, having fought the tears that were threatening to build and getting her strength back. She stated, "OZ is too strong to be defeated." There was a cry and loud reaction of fear, anger and shock from everyone everywhere. Sette closed her eyes and clenched her fists as she continued, "Please   
accept my most sincere apology. I could not defend you and now we are in the middle of a war that we cannot possibly win."  
  
People in the crowd began to riot and fight to get to the princess, throwing things at her that they found from the street. Sette continued, "I know that this is just as difficult for you to hear as it is for me to say it. But we cannot afford to fall apart now. We have to remain stronger than ever if we want to get through this alive." All kinds of angry names and things were being shouted at her. The tomboy shook her head, "I did all that I could to stop OZ." In a small whisper, ahs whispered, "Please forgive me." The riot was increasing and more threatening than ever as they came dangerously close to the podium.  
  
Duke Vale pushed Sette from the podium and announced, "My people, we can still make it though this war as victors. We will ally with OZ. This way, our safety will be guaranteed and we will benefit from all that is won as well." The people did begin to calm a bit at the Duke's words, though they were still enraged and frightened. Those feelings were all being directed to the Gundam pilot they knew of their future queen.  
  
When he saw that he had their attention, Vale smiled and pointed to the tomboy, "And princess Sette will be our offering to them as an apology for not allying with them sooner." A loud cheer and thunderous applause was heard throughout the mob and Sette was immediately taken by three soldiers as she walked off with them, her low in shame. She was hit with rocks and other things that the mob had found as she walked past them. She made no move to dodge the things thrown at her, too distressed to care. Vale smiled as she went off, "My people, Representative Frantz, Foreign Minister Kirkland and myself will lead all of you to victory in this war along with OZ. Surely, no organization of such strength and stamina would steer those who side with them wrong." Again, there was applause and cheers.   
  
Sette listened as the man went off at the podium. She was forced back into the limousine. There was a cut on her right cheek, which looked as bad as the bruise on her left cheek, as it was bleeding from where she had been pelted with a sharp stone. She wiped the blood away as the car sped off back to the castle. She was lost, frightened and alone. "Quatre," she whispered sadly to herself.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
In Sand Rock, Quatre was still a good day away from his colony. His heart wretched in his chest as he took a sharp breath and doubled over. "S-Sette?" he said quietly as he felt that she was in danger. He looked to his monitor and said quietly, "I'm just a day from L4...and two days from H7...If I go on o complete my mission, it'll be too late to save her..."  
  
Quatre closed his eyes and felt Sette's pain again. "Why now, when I'm so close to completing this missing?" he whispered to himself. He took his options in and finally smiled, "Heero always said to follow your emotions." He went to his monitor and called, "General Chuurchill?" The Preventer's face appeared as he nodded, "Yes, Quatre?" The Arabian informed him, "The plan to reach L4 will have to be held back for now. I am steering back to H7." The general looked at him in shock and asked, "When you're so close to you destination?" The blonde nodded, "Yes. I can't explain why, but I have a feeling that Sette is in danger."   
  
Churchill looked to him in uncertainty, then agreed, "All right. Come here before reach the Colony. I will have a crew ready to give back up." "I thank you, General," Quatre replied with a relieved smile. The connection was cut off after the Preventer saluted, "We will be waiting." At this, he turned Sand Rock to head back to H7. Once he got momentum again, he thought deeply, "Hang in there, Sette. I'm coming." His Gundam shot through the stars in a white streak.   
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Being led back to the cell where she had been held the last few days, Sette thought back to a night during the first war when she and Kumi had been hiding in the woods of a Colony, awaiting word on when they should attack a base a few miles away from their post.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kumi was loading her pistol by the campfire and looking over her preparations for the attack to come. Sette was lying on her back, looking up to the stars. She turned to her quiet friend and asked, "Kumi?" Her comrade looked to her and said nothing. The princess asked quietly, "Have you ever regretted the fact that you're a Gundam pilot? I mean...Neither of us have had a normal childhood because of the fact that we're fighting a war when we're so young...I didn't know if it bothered you."   
  
The silver-haired pilot rested her gun to her side. Looking back to her partner, she shook her head and answered simply, "No." Sette looked to her in shock, then forced a smiled and shrugged, "Me neither." Quickly, she looked back to the stars and ignored her wished to continue the discussion. The question was one that had been bothering the princess for a long time. She really didn't regret the fact that she was a Gundam pilot. Still, she couldn't help but admit the fact that she was scared at times, wishing she had the life of a normal fifteen-year-old had. But seeing that Kumi was anything but willing to say more than three words at a time, she put the discussion aside.  
  
Late that night Sette couldn't sleep and looked to the 'Perfect Soldier' as she slept soundly. "You're the only person I know that can sleep soundly after the bloodshed that we've seen...I wish I had your twenty-four-hour courage," she whispered to herself. The pilot thought about what she had said, then shook her head, "Then again, something had to make you the way you are now...I take it back." She lowered her head again and watched the stars above her.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Sette was thrown back into the dungeon. She fell before her father as he whispered, "Sette?" The princess got to her knees and flinched from her father's attempt to help her. The king lowered his head and sighed, "You have every right to hate me, Sette. What I've done...Never telling you about-" Sette looked away and replied quietly, "I don't hate you...It's just...I wish that you would have told me." The king nodded, "I know, sweetheart. I was just afraid that you would be ashamed of me."   
  
With a deep breath, Sette shook her head, "It's all right...We all make..." She lowered hear head and whispered sadly, "...mistakes." King Devion's eyes widened and he took his daughter's shoulders and gave her a light shake. When their eyes locked, he said sternly, "You are not a mistake, Sette. You never were. You have to believe that." The princess gave a light nod, though she was still having a hard time taking everything in.  
  
After a long pause, the king's daughter wiped the tears that hadn't fallen just yet and sighed. "So I'll be taken by OZ in a few days. And the Colony will join forces with them because of it." The king fell back against the wall and asked quietly, "How did things ever get this bad?" Sette gave a tired chuckle, "OZ has been playing their cards right, that's how." She leaned against the wall and thought aloud, "After the Mariamaya incident, we were all sure that OZ would never be able to gain their strength to the way it was during the first war. During the five years leading to now, they not only managed to do that, but they've made themselves stronger that they originally were." She lowered her head and said gravely, "And it's more than safe to say that we haven't seen everything that have to offer even now. Between the Holocausts and the Gundam suits that they have, They have to have more up their sleeves."   
  
There was a long pause between the king and his daughter. Finally, the tomboy turned to her father and asked softly, "So I'm the half-sister of Milliardo and Relena Peacecraft?" The king turned to her and nodded, "Yes." Sette thought about it for a moment and gave a small smile, "I always wanted a brother or sister...Now I have both...well kind of." King Devion chuckled, "I remember you always saying that you wished you had someone to talk to other than myself."   
  
The princess smiled, "Well, I met Kumi when we were fifteen and fighting the first war. I always considered her a sister, even though we're nothing alike. I was able to tell her that as we fought the war. But with Milliardo and Relena-" She stopped and lowered her head as her face fell. "I...I don't know if I could ever look at them again knowing what I know...I know the stories of problems in the marriage between King and Queen Peacecraft... I'm the reason their mother and father had so many problems at the end of their lives with their marriage." Her father protested, "Stop it, Sette. I told you that that isn't true. You did nothing wrong. I was the cause of all of this, not you."  
  
"Still-" Sette's words stopped when the prison door slammed opened. Kirkland, Vale and Frantz entered. They smiled to the prisoners and Frantz announced, "Well done, Sette. You came through. You should be proud of yourself." Sette glared at him, holding back the urge to lunge and twist the neck of the smug man. Vale nodded, "The people now know that you're the failure we always knew you were."   
  
Her father's face reddened with rage as he slowly rose and walked to the center of the cell, with the three men. "You bastards have what you wanted. Leave us be," he ordered in a deep growl. Kirkland shrugged, "But your highn-" he laughed at the title and continued coldly, "Gary, after all, you're no longer the king...We're your friends. We want you to be as comfortable as possible. And we wanted to thank you for bringing our chance to rise into the world. Without your daughter, none of this would have been possible."   
  
Looking to the king, Duke Vale smiled, "You don't matter anything to us now. Sette is the one that the people truly hate. And our offering her to OZ will secure our protection during this war." "There is an OZ carrier that has been alerted of this. They will be here by the end of the week to take the offering," Kirkland explained. Sette's eyes widened at this news. But, there wasn't anything that she could do now.   
  
Finally, they began to make their way out of the room. Just before they left, however, Frantz turned his head, "Oh, and here is our gift of appreciation." In the blink of an eye, the three men riddled the formal king with bullets. "FATHER!!!" Sette screamed as she ran to catch her father as he fell back. The three captors stood in the doorway with pleased faces as they watched. Gary Devion's blood was pouring from the many holes that went through his body as he gagged and gasped for air with wide eyes.   
  
Sette held him tightly as she cried, "Father! No! This can't be happening!" Her father looked to her as he fought to speak. His mouth opened and closed several times with no words, then finally, he coughed out, "S-Sette." The tomboy shook her head, tears drenching her face. "Don't talk, father," she whispered hoarsely. He took her hand with a trembling hand of his own and squeezed. He whispered, "You...you have...to fight, Sette...Y-You're strong...p-please..." Sette nodded faintly, then more assured. "I promise," she vowed. Her father smiled and nodded, unable to say anymore. His body slumped in her arms lifeless. The tomboy began to shake and she cried out as she buried her face in her father's chest.   
  
The princess held onto him with dear life as she cried hysterically. She was not allowed much time with her father's body as four guards entered the room. Two held the princess back by the arms as she struggled to hold on and shouted at the men holding her. The remaining two guards took the body from the room. When the body was removed, the blood-stained princess looked to her father's murders and glared at all of them through her tears and red eyes.   
  
"I swear," she vowed in a deep, threatening voice, "You will live to regret this day." The men laughed and left the room. "Just keep telling yourself that," Vale smirked just before leaving the cell. The door was slammed again. Sette lied on the ground and allowed herself more time to sob and let her pain out. Her father's blood was all over the ground and she turned to it before looking up. She whispered, "You will be avenged, father. I promise to keep fighting...somehow." For now, she lied her head down in the darkness and cried herself to sleep. Even in her sleep, her wheels were turning on how she was going to get out of the situation she was in, and stay true to her word.   
  
TBC   
  



	13. Episode 13: The Strong and the Fragile

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, Gundam Wing does not belong to me, nor do the characters other than Kumi Yuy and Sette Devion. Give me some credit, here! :^)  
  
Warnings: Lots of violence!  
  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 13: The Strong and the Fragile   
with help from Snodin, Traci 14 and Stormy  
  
  
  
  
Heero was flying off towards his first drop-off. It was a Preventer craft still a good three days off. Once there, he would replenish the necessities that would be wearing thin by then...Sleep, food, water and more weaponry. While he hadn't come into any struggles or battles, simply flying alone was really starting to bother him. He sighed deeply and lied back in his cockpit. Looking to the controls, he looked to the picture that he always kept there.   
  
It was the picture of the Wing pilot and Duo, on the beach of their home the night that they admitted their feelings. It was sunset and Trowa had used the American's camera to take the shot. It was the first picture that Heero was in where he had a genuine smile, a small smile, but a smile none the less. The Japanese pilot gently ran his fingers over the picture after removing it from its home on the panel. He studied Duo's features, years younger in the photo, but it brought back warm, happier thoughts than what was running through him now...alone.   
  
The 'Heart of Outer Space's' thoughts were interrupted when she sound of a signal coming though his transmitter beeped him into harsh reality. "Heero Yuy? Do you copy?" a male voice chimed in. Heero sat up and replied, "This is Heero Yuy." The other voice came back, "This is Commander Wilcox of the Preventer ship Pulsar. I am sending you our coordinates now. We will actually be your first drop-off point since the original craft is further than we first suspected." Heero responded, "Understood." Once the coordinates were sent, he flew off to Pulsar.  
  
An hour later, the Wing pilot landed in the hanger of Pulsar and was greeted by Commander Wilcox, the man who first warned the Gundam pilots and Preventers of Capricorn when it was seen shooting towards Peace Million. The man smiled to the young pilot and shook his hand. "Heero, it's an honor to meet you. Welcome to Pulsar." The two of them walked out into the halls of the massive ship. It was much bigger than Peace Million and it had a very impressive layout. Heero took in the surroundings as his eyes scanned all around while he walked with the Commander.   
  
Heero asked, "Any word from the other pilots at this time?" Wilcox shook his head, "Not yet. The connection beyond the Milky Way is difficult to control. Even if your friends on were able to send something, the chances of us receiving it are slim to none. We do, however, know what is going on from Jupiter to Saturn, with countless carrier and crew members spread out." The Japanese pilot nodded and looked around the ship again.   
  
The Commander continued, "We have a soldier who will be traveling with you from place-to-place, seeing that all is well with your missions." Heero stopped and looked to the older man. "You man a bodyguard?" he asked deeply, irritated at just the thought of that. Wilcox laughed and shook his head, "You have no need for a bodyguard. I wish you could stay and guard Pulsar." They had reached the door to a small meeting room and entered. The room was deserted and the door closed behind them.   
  
"She should be here any moment," Wilcox smiled as he stood in waiting. "She?" Heero asked quietly, surprised at this statement. No sooner had he said this than the doors opened again. A woman at the age of her late thirties walked in. She was Japanese and had straight, dark hair that fell just beyond her shoulders. The soldier's build was slender, but she stood at a good height, just a few inches shorter than the Wing pilot who stood at 5'8" now. Her brown eyes were friendly as she looked to him. She smiled and offered her hand. Heero took it, looking to the lovely woman with an awkward glance. The woman was very pretty, though that was not anything that Heero was paying attention to. The fact that this woman was to be working closely with him was still something that he didn't understand.   
  
Wilcox introduced, "Heero Yuy, this is Sera Makato." Sere continued to smile and nodded to the young pilot. "It is nice to meet you, Heero," she said gently is a soothing voice. Heero nodded, "Sera." The Commander wrapped an arm around Makato's shoulders and said, "Sera, here, it my best soldier and one of my close friends. She will be the one to update you on any changes in the missions that you are to take part in. She is the one who can translate any misread signals and warnings that have difficulty in getting through clearly. So, she will be your eyes and ears when no one else can be. Sera will only fight when needed, and not any other time. Fighting is primarily your job." Heero looked to him and nodded, "I understand now. Thank you, Commander."  
  
"Take care of her, Heero," Wilcox smiled, but said with a bit of a serious tone. "Sera is a great asset and an even better person." Sere almost blushed and gently pushed the man away from her. "Commander," she chuckled and shook her head. Heero smirked inwardly at the gesture and Wilcox laughed again. He informed the Wing pilot, "I am going to prepare the supplies you'll need to get to your next drop off. More than likely, you'll meet resistance from OZ and we want to see that you have everything you need." Heero replied, "I'll return to the hanger and watch over Wig Zero, then." At this, he turned and walked out of the room.   
  
"So that's the infamous Heero Yuy," Makato grinned to the Commander when they were alone again. Wilcox nodded, "Yes, mam. Pilot of Wing Zero and one of the Gundam pilots responsible for the end to the first two wars." Sera took her reports and walked to the door with her commander. "This is going to be interesting, to say the least. I never thought that I would be working with a Gundam pilot before, let alone Heero Yuy." Wilcox said with assurance, "You'll be fine. I wouldn't have assigned you to this task if I didn't think that you were right for it." Makato was humbled and replied, "Thank you for having such faith in me, Justin." The pair walked off to where the supplies were being prepared before taking them to the hanger.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Quatre looked to Colony H7 from the window of the Preventer ship where General Churchill was waiting. The Preventer walked to the blonde pilot and informed him, "We have the men ready for the attack when you are...I don't know how you knew that there was trouble, but I have received word recently that Sette is being held in her castle." Quatre replied, "We don't have much time. We have to move now, or we'll be too late." "Before you rush off," the kind soldier warned, "You need to be aware that the people of H7 do have their own mobile suits. They're not the peace-loving colony that L4 once was." The Arabian understood and gave a timid nod.   
  
The door to the room they stood in opened and a young Preventer entered. Churchill smiled to the blonde, who continued to look out the window. "I believe that this soldier is a friend of yours." Hearing this, Quatre turned to the young man that entered. His uncertain face turned into a warm, welcoming one as he smiled, "Derek." Sure enough, it was the same soldier that befriended Catherine weeks prior to now.   
  
Derek Anderson smiled and nodded to his friend, "Good to see you again, Quatre." They shook hands. "I came as soon as I heard that Sette was in trouble. I've worked under General Churchill before, so I thought that you could use help from a familiar face." The Arabian nodded back, "Thank you. I do appreciate it." Churchill looked to Derek and informed him, "You'll be in charge of the Preventers that leave with you for this rescue." Derek saluted, "Yes, sir."   
  
Looking to Quatre, the General asked, "You are aware of the location of the passage that will lead you to the heart of the Colony?" The blonde pilot answered, "Yes." "Very well. Your suit has been secured with by my troops that are waiting on H7 for you. The craft that will take you there is ready when you are." Quatre shook the General's hand and smiled, "Thank you again, for everything, General." "Just get through this alive," the older man replied. "You pilots are the best chance we have at defeating OZ again. Good luck." At this, the kind General walked out of the room.   
  
The Preventer smiled and shrugged to the Arabian. Quatre sighed in relief to him, "You came all this way just to help us?" Derek said sincerely, "Like I said before, any friends of Catherine's are friends are mine. I'll do whatever I can to help all of you." The Arabian smiled, "It's good to have you on our side. Friends like you are hard to come across." There was a brief pause between the two young men before Derek stated, "We better get out while the getting's good. From when I understand, there are OZ troops heading for the Colony. They're a good day's journey away, but it's not anything that I want to take a chance with." At the mention of the approaching OZ soldiers, Quatre's eyes widened. He looked to the Preventer and nodded his understanding. Without saying anything further, the young men ran off to the hanger.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
On Earth, a large courthouse that fell miles from where the Weatherall castle once stood was filled with officials from all around the planet. One man, dressed in a gray suit with stern features over his thirty-year-old face looked to the large assembly from the podium in the center of the room. The people were loudly talking amongst themselves, as they had been for weeks now. There was a grave issue as to what should be done with the Earth and the people there.   
  
One of the assembly members stood and asked over the commotion, "Are you certain that this is the last resource? Don't you think that this is a sign of weakness?" The man at the podium shook his head, "On the contrary, this will be the defining movement that will prove just how powerful we are. Is there any other choice that you can come to?" The man who rose to ask the question replied, "No...There is not." At this, he sat down again. The talk amongst those present started again. After a moment to allow some discussion, the man in the gray suit with his thin, brown hair and brown eyes raised a hand and announced, "We are all in agreement as to what needs to be done, then?"  
  
There was a still silence in the room at this question. Many of the officials looked to each other, others lowered their heads and others still nodded from their seats. Soon, everyone geld up a bright green card, revealing their votes. Not one red card was to be seen among the hundred-and-fifty present. The young man look around the room and took a note. Finally, he smiled and nodded, "Then it is decided."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It was mid-afternoon and the castle stood still and tall as always. The people of the city were carrying on as they normally would on this dark, cloudy day. (Most of the Colonies now had a system that could change the weather in the atmosphere so that they would get rain and wind when they needed.) Suddenly, a loud siren rang throughout the city as several Preventer Taurus suits were seen approaching the town. The people looked up in terror when they saw the suits break through the dark blanket of clouds. Everyone ran and screamed as they fled the streets, taking cover wherever they could.  
  
The suits that appeared were not after them, but the castle as they began as all-out assault there. Inside, Duke Vale, Foreign Minister Kirkland and Representative Frantz were in the main gathering room, the same where they captured Sette. As the sounds of the siren, the three men ran to the window. The sights and sounds of the attack came in a flash. They looked to the scene rather calmly. Frantz shrugged, "It will take a lot more than what they have to bring this castle down." His partners agreed as they watched silently. The royal guards now went out in their own mobile suits to block the assault.  
  
In her cell, Sette awoke from her nap with a start as the commotion outside startled her. She looked to the high, small window near the ceiling. She just barely made out a few mobile suits battling and recognized the deep green Taurus suits to belong to the Preventers. [1] The tomboy's eyes widened in hope that this was her chance of escaping her prison. Sette heard the shouting and running of the guards in the hallway beyond her door and knew that this would prove to be quite interesting.  
  
Outside, Derek flew his deep green Taurus suit towards the castle, seeming as though his goal was to ham it at great speed. The guards firing lasers at the top of the castle saw the suit flying right their way and fled, screaming. The Taurus suit pulled up at the last second, taking the lasers out as it passed. Just as the suit pulled up, a small craft meant for only one person came from behind and landed on the top of the burning roof. The Taurus suit landed with him and Derek jumped out. The hatch to the small craft opened and Quatre jumped out as he and Derek began shooting the guards that ran from their posts as they ran back to shoot them. The explosions from the lasers killed most of them off, and there were very few for them to worry about.  
  
The last guard that continued to fire soon ran out of bullets and ran from the pilots. Derek was too quick as he ran up from behind and twisted his neck. The body fell limp in his arms as the Arabian ran up to him. "I have to get back to the fight with the other Preventers," Derek shouted over the sounds of the battle. "You take care of Sette. I make sure you're both covered when you're out of the castle." Quatre nodded and Derek ran back to his suit. Quatre looked to the dead royal guard. The dead man's face was hidden well under the black cap that was part of the black uniform. Quatre took the soldier from under the arms and began to drag him inside the doorway leading to one of the stairwells of the castle.   
  
Derek took off again and went back to slicing through the royal guards in their suits that worked to keep the Preventers at bay. Derek said quietly to himself in his cockpit, "There are a lot more of these guys than I thought there would be." Using his beam cannon, he shot through two Leos. The Preventer wiped some sweat from his brow. "There'll be more of these soldiers before too long if we keep this up." Derek continued to fight with as much fury and fire as the Gundam pilots themselves, determined to see that his friends lived through this ordeal and returned back safely.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Quatre had made good use of the dead soldier's uniform as he was able to sneak through the castle without being suspected of being an intruder. He was quick in covering the castle from top to bottom in the midst of the confusion within the structure. Finally, he found his way to the cells where the prisoners were held. It took the Arabian a moment to know where Sette was being held. It was the only door being guarded even with the battle raging outside.   
  
It did not take long for the two guards to know that the soldier that approaching was not one of them. He was not anyone that they recognized, even with the cap covering most of his face. "HOLD IT!" one of the guards shouted as he and the other young man pulled their guns at the same time as the young pilot making his way to the door. "I don't want to hurt you," Quatre said quietly, yet stern enough to make an impact of the royal guards. "Bull shit!" the second guard cried and he pulled his trigger. Quatre pulled his trigger first, however, and managed to get out of the stray bullet's path. The guard fell in a bloody heap with a bullet through the heart that passed through his back. The other guard looked in frozen terror.  
  
When his shock wore off, he turned to the blonde that still had their gun aimed at him. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he screamed and was prepared to shoot the pilot. A bulled to the neck silenced him just before he could pull his trigger and he fell just beside his partner. Quatre removed his hat. His face was pale as he looked to the dead soldiers. Falling to his knees, the Arabian caught his breath and wiped the sweat that coated his face. No longer able to look to the men that he killed, Quatre turned to the door that the men stood guard over, replacing the cap again.   
  
Inside the cell, Sette was sitting in a far corner, unable to make out anything that was going on. The sounds of the struggle outside was far too loud to hear anything else. Suddenly, a gun shot off the lock of the door that held her. A young guard entered with damp, short blonde hair, wisps of it coming from under the black cap of the uniform. Sette looked to the guard with uncertainty. When the young man removed his cap, her eyes widened and she gasped, "Quatre!"   
  
The blue-haired pilot flew into his arms in a split second, and held onto him tight. Quatre smiled warmly and breathed a deep sigh of relief as he held onto her in a tight embrace. Sette choked back a sob and the embrace finally broke. The Arabian asked gently, "Are you all right?" Sette nodded, "I'm fine now." The blonde looked to the torn, blood-covered dress that the princess had on. His face instantly turned to show ever greater concern for the other pilot. The tomboy shook her head, "It's not my blood." She was not prepared to discuss the situation any further and suggested, "We better get going." Quatre snapped from his daze and nodded.  
  
As much as the pilots wanted to spend more time alone, they were aware that they had a mission that they needed to accomplish. Quatre handed Sette a gun of her own and they ran through the halls together. Two guards spotted them and began firing at the pair. Quatre and Sette replied with gunfire right back, taking cover behind the stone pillars in the hallway. The tomboy took out one of the guards with a bullet to the chest and the other way picked off by a bullet to the head from the Arabian.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Duke Vale, Frantz and Kirkland were all together in the main meeting room of the castle when the voice of a guard game over the radio that was sitting in the middle of the long table. "Duke Vale, Sette has escaped from the castle along with a friend of hers." Vale shouted, "WHAT!?!" He took the hand-held radio and yelled, "What the hell have all of you been doing to stop them!?!" The guard replied, "Sir, there are too many Preventers supporting them. We weren't prepared for this sort of attack." Kirkland nodded and said calmly, "We all believed that if this was to happen, it would involve an attack from a Gundam, not an attack within our walls like this."  
  
Vale growled loudly and ordered into the radio. "Don't let those that girl or her friend out of your sights. Follow them to wherever they're headed since it's most likely to a Gundam suit." "We have that covered, sir," the soldier replied as he and the other soldiers took to their mobile suits.   
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
With the help of the Preventers, the Gundam pilots made a quick escape through the castle. Derek looked to his monitor in time to see them head to the forest. He announced over his monitors, "I have visual that the pilots have made their way out. All troops cover them as they make their way to Unit 04." His comrades received the message and flew off to see that there was no resistance against the Arabian or the princess. Quatre and Sette continued to run through the foliage in the midst of the fight. Too many times for their comfort, they would just miss getting hit by a stray laser or bomb of some sort.   
  
Finally, they were well into the forest and made it to a large opening with a hill in the center. Quatre grabbed his partner's wrist, saying, "Wait right here." At that, he ran ahead of her. The princess watched with wide eyes as the blonde pilot worked away the green net camouflage that appeared to be the large hill. He jumped into his cockpit when he was able to open the hatch. Sette beamed as she watched the massive 'hill' rise. The rest of the camouflage was removed as Sand Rock's large hands ripped it off. Sette laughed loudly and shouted up to the pilot, "GOD, I LOVE YOU!" The right hand of the Gundam was lowered to her and she jumped on. The tomboy jumped into the cockpit and onto Quatre's lap as he strapped them both in and closed the hatch again.   
  
Sand Rock rose through over the tree tops and one of the soldiers working under Vale shouted, "THERE'S A GUNDAM SUIT!" His comrades froze along with their suits at the sight. The Preventers shouted and cheered as the suit joined them in their fight. Most of the royal guards flew off in retreat, but many others braved the opponent. They dropping like flies as the forces against them were far too great now.   
  
When he saw that there was a chance to move on, Quatre announced to the Preventers, "We're moving on with the mission. We'll meet you back at the ship." Derek nodded and ordered the other Preventers, "You heard him, guys. Let's move." At that, he led the charge through the sky. Quatre's suit shot the opposite way as it plowed through the ground. One of the soldiers who managed to stay alive and witness turned pale instantly and screamed through his system, "OH SHIT! THEY'RE HEADING TO THE HEART OF H7!" He turned to his remaining comrades and shouted, "MOVE YOUR ASSES, ALL OF YOU!" He shot off quickly through the hole that the Gundam made with the others right behind him.   
  
Quatre and Sette plowed to the hidden tubing that would lead to the heart of H7. The journey was a high-speed roller-coaster ride as Sand Rock shot through the twists and turns with ease. Back in the castle, Vale, Kirkland and Frantz were biting their nails, holding their breath and staying on their toes, waiting to hear the situation. Knowing that the pilots were heading for the heart of the Colony, they could only hope- for their sakes- that whatever they intended would be stopped. Too afraid to imagine what was happening, they sat and stood in silence as they waited.   
  
The Gundam's pilot managed to predict and maneuver through the obstacle course with ease as the girl in his lap watched ahead in silence, focusing on the mission at hand. This was to be her first step at getting revenge for the wrongs that had been done to her, her father, and her people. With that set in her mind, she glared ahead with narrow eyes and her teeth clenched. After several minutes, they finally reached the 'core' and Sand Rock had to be left behind due to the small opening that led to the heart.  
  
The pilots jumped out of the Gundam and Sette told the Arabian, "I'll finish this." Quatre nodded and the tomboy ran off through the opening. After running and climbing through the remainder of tubing, Sette made it to the heart of H7. The pilot gasped and stared in awe for a moment at the large monitors and massive system that was responsible for the existence and functioning of the place she called home.   
  
Once her daze wore off, Sette quickly went to the main database center in the control room. She looked to the main monitor and chuckled deeply as she turned the system on override. The system requested the password to direct the signal that would be sent out. The princes licked her lips and sneered, "Thank you, Destiny." She typed the code that Churchill had given her and watched as the program accepted the order immediately. The blue-haired pilot smiled brightly and sighed deeply, "One Colony down, six to go."  
  
With a swift swipe across the controls, the young pilot completed her task and ended with the cover-up command. As if nothing happened, the database turned itself in its original mode, so no one other than the tomboy and her friends would know that something drastic had changed. Sette ran off again to return to Sand Rock.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
On Peace Million, Lady Une rose to her feet as she looked to the main monitor with wide eyes. The screen showed that a ring of colonies were charted to their signal. "We got H7!" she announced loudly with a wide smile. The Preventers in the room jumped from their seats as they cheered and clapped loudly. Some threw papers up like confetti and hugged each other as the celebration went on. Sally Poe was smiling from ear-to-ear as she placed a headset on and announced, "That gives us access to the Colonies spanning the axis from Mars to the Milky Way. That's fifty Colonies in total."   
  
"Sette did it!" Relena cheered as her husband picked her up and spun her in his arms. Milliardo and Noin kissed and hugged tightly. Sally Poe typed at her computer and on the main monitor, the span of the signal was shaded in a pale blue ring, to let everyone on board know what territory was now covered and able to be contacted by the Preventers and the Gundams. She fell back in her seat and breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Nice work, Sette," she smiled to herself. The celebration in the control room, and on all of Peace Million continued.   
  
Lady Une crossed her arms and snickered to Lieutenant Keiser, "Not bad for a Gundam pilot, ne?" Keiser closed his eyes and replied, "Hmph. They have a lot more ahead of them before we can say that they're really what they've been cracked up to be." He walked away as the head of the Preventers lowered her head and said quietly to herself, "You are right...They do have a long way to go yet." Looking to the celebration, she smiled again and said to herself, "At least we have something to celebrate for a change." She looked back to the monitor that showed the view of the galaxy, now with a pale blue ring of what they had won.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
Sette ran to Sand Rock, laughing and cheering the whole way. Quatre was waiting outside with wide open arms. They were soon filled as Sette jumped right into them and wrapped herself around the Arabian. "TAKE THAT OZ!" Sette cheered loudly as she landed on him. Quatre fell over since his balance was knocked off. The pair laughed and cheered on the ground. The blonde squeezed the princess and said, "Come on. We have to move." "Right," Sette nodded as they quickly got to their feet and climbed to Quatre's cockpit.   
  
Again, Sette sat on the Arabian's lap again. No sooner had this happened than the soldiers how flew after them appeared. Sand Rock used sliced through the first two suits and shot past the remaining four before they had a chance to react. Quatre piloted the Gundam through the hidden coils of metal tubing for their escape. When they broke through the artificial surface of the Colony, they were back in space in a matter of minutes.   
  
The soldiers who remained behind ran to the heart of the colony found no changes in the system, unaware that the program had been tampered with. It was a relief to the soldiers as they sighed and wiped the sweat from their brows. A soldier announced into his radio, "Duke Vale, they did not have time to do any harm to the system. There are no irregularities in the program and everything is still functioning as it should."  
  
Vale nodded and replied, "Very good. See that the heart is watched over more closely over the next few hours. If there are any changes, I want to be informed immediately. The soldier answered, "Yes, sir." Vale growled and turned his radio off. Kirkland sneered, "Those children don't know who they're messing with. They'll be killed before this war ends."   
  
"Do you really think that they left without tampering with the Colony's heart?" Frantz asked, more than skeptical. Kirkland replied with a huff, "Even if they dad, it couldn't possibly be anything that'll benefit them in the long run." Vale nodded, "Don't worry, Frantz. You are too wound-up to enjoy the fact that we've won this fight. We are the ones in power of H7 and the people believe that their only living heir to the thrown is a failure. Siding with OZ, we will rise victorious and share in the spoils that come with it."   
  
"But with Sette gone, we have no offering to give to OZ in order to ally with them," Frantz remarked. Vale shook his head, chuckling deeply, "We already have an alliance with OZ. Saying that we were to offer Sette was just to get the people to side with us. Our agreement was signed with them at the beginning of the war. I just never told either of you." His friends looked to him with shocked glances. The Duke folded his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair.   
  
Kirkland laughed and shook his head. "Well done, my friend. You managed to pull one over us," he smirked. Vale smiled and nodded with a satisfied look on his smug face. Frantz sighed deeply in relief, "I'm glad that I'm on your side." Vale pointed to him and replied, "Don't forget that. When this war is over and we have risen victorious with OZ, remember who led us there." "To you, Duke Vale," Frantz grinned as he raised a glass of wine that they had been drinking previous to the attack on the castle. "And to OZ and our victory in this war." The two council members raised their glasses of wind and clicked them together.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Back in Sand Rock, Sette looked to her Colony through the Gundam's monitors as it disappeared while they flew off. She sighed deeply and rested her head against Quatre's chest over his heart. Her eyes closed as she was feeling the lack of sleep during her stay at H7 catching up. The tomboy's eyes opened only when she felt a hand gently stroking the top of her head. She looked up to see Quatre looking to her with concern. She smiled to him warmly and was rewarded with the same gesture. "Are you all right?" the Arabian asked quietly. Sette's smile faded, but she nodded and rested her head against his chest again.  
  
"You did great back there," Quatre said gently. "Thank you," Sette whispered. She looked back to the screen that showed her Colony. There was almost nothing to see as it faded into the distance. Her eyes narrowed. "This is just the start...I'll be back...And I'll right the wrongs that have been committed," she vowed in a low, quiet growl. The Arabian managed to catch her words as he gave her a squeeze of assurance and finally found the courage to kiss his self-proclaimed girlfriend's forehead softly. He felt Sette tighten her arms around his waist and smiled as he rested his head on hers. He knew that Sette had been through a lot, but he didn't want to force her to tell him anything. Eventually, he would learn when happened while they were separated, at least he hoped.  
  
Sette looked down to her dress and bare feet and chuckled loudly, "Man, I have to get out of this dress!" Quatre's eyes opened as wide as they could as he gasped loudly, "Sette!?!" He was blushing furiously and Sette laughed at his reaction. It was all too precious to see his shock and embarrassment. The female pilot kissed his cheek and laughed, "Oh, honey, I'm not THAT fast! I just meant that I need to get into my jean shorts, t-shirt, vest, sneakers...You know, clothes!"   
  
The blonde pilot's blush faded a bit and he laughed hysterically at his overreaction. He grinned to the princess and whispered into her ear, "Good, because you'll need to save the other plan for our wedding night." Sette's eyes widened as she gave a large, playful gasp. "So when are we getting married!?!" she cried with enthusiasm as she held onto the young man with a death grip. Quatre coughed as he struggled in the lock on him. "Not for a while yet," he answered. "After the war would be a god idea," he chuckled. Sette huffed and crossed her arms as she glared at him. "Oh come on, beloved, stop teasing me." Quatre laughed again as the suit sped off through the stars.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
A half-hour later, The Preventers and pilots in the control room of Peace Million had concluded their celebration by now, but they all went on with their business with a lighter air about them. Lady Une and Sally Poe were the closest to the large monitor as they looked over notes and reports that they had gathered. "Lady Une," a Preventer called from his seat. "We are receiving some signal from the Earth. Instantly, Relena, Brain, Milliardo, Noin, Dorothy and Catherine's ears perked up as they heard this and turned their attention to the front of the room.   
  
An image came onto the screen of every computer and monitor on Peace Million. A man of the age of thirty appeared on the screen. It was the same man who stood before the large assembly on the Earth. The channel managed to pass to every Colony and transmission in the galaxy. Brian looked to the huge monitor in the control room. "What the-" he whispered. The man on the screen cleared his throat and began, "For those of you do not know me, my name is Senator Reynolds, second in command under King and Queen Weatherall. I am here to address where the Earth stands at this point."  
  
Relena walked to stand at her husband's side. They held hands and never took their eyes from the screen. Reynolds continued, "We, the people of Earth have been torn as to where we should turn to help..." Kumi looked to her monitor with the senator's image as she watched and listened closely, still flying out to her destination. "Our King and Queen have disappeared ever since the beginning of the war and we have yet to hear anything from them..."   
  
Trowa crossed his arms as he sat in his cockpit, watching and listening as the man on his screen continued. "Meanwhile, we are living in terror and uncertainty as this war rages on. Countless cities have been attacked and our forces and thinning out..." Wufei's eyes narrowed as he looked to the brown-haired man. Something about him just struck a bad note to the Chinese pilot, as it did for his comrades as well. "I am certain that their majesties have their reasons for not contacting those of us here. However, there is a grave matter that comes into play..."   
  
Quatre and Sette arrived back to the Preventer craft where they first arrived before they split to go to their colonies. They were standing with Derek and General Churchill in the control room there when they caught the image and announcement. "For years, we have relied on the protection that the Gundam pilots and the Preventers have provided since the first war and after the Maramaya incident. They were the foundation of peace and justice that all people could count on..." The quartet looked to each other with uncertain glances before looking back to the screen.  
  
Duo looked up to the monitor in the control room of the first drop-off Preventer ship that he was to meet with before his first mission. His teeth were clenched as well as his fist. "Now, the Gundam pilots and the Preventers seem to only be concerned with the protection of the people in space, and not the lives of us here on the Earth. On top of this, they have failed to save two colonies from destruction at the hands of OZ. These colonies are only the ones that we are aware of. More than likely, there are others that are in danger and others that have been lost already..."   
  
Heero growled as he looked to his laptop while he sat in the dark hanger of Pulsar. The Senator was on his screen and continued, "As it stands, the only forces capable to reach this signal that would reach everyone from the Earth to the furthest Colony past Pluto are those from OZ and here on Earth. We would like to send our message to everyone..." Wilcox and Sera Makato watched from their screens in the control room of Pulsar with shocked glances. "This is something that has been a long time coming. And it is with great pleasure that I am the one to send this message to all of you..."  
  
Relena and Brian held their breaths as they listened closely. Everyone aboard Peace Million was on their feet and watching anxiously. After a pause, the Senator announced, "We, the people of Earth, hold the Gundam pilots and the Preventers responsible for the deaths of everyone who has been killed this far in this war." The king and queen gasped loudly and a cry left some of the soldiers in the control room with them. In disbelief and shock, Relena and Brain continued to watch helplessly. Milliardo lowered his head gravely as Noin watched on with wide eyes and a pale face.   
  
Lady Une closed her eyes and lowered her head as she whispered, "You fools." Relena shook her head, hoping that she just misheard Senator Reynolds. But the man continued, "We do not hold OZ as the ones responsible for their deaths, or the destruction that this war has brought. While we are not allying with OZ, any Gundam suit found on the Earth or Preventer craft that is detected will be seen as an enemy craft and destroyed, along with those who pilot them."  
  
The Gundam pilots watched with wide eyes and shocked faces at this announcement. Reynolds went on, "The Earth no longer supports these soldiers any longer. They have let down everyone as they have failed their soul responsibility to give us hope, peace and safety from those who threaten us. The people of Earth will not stand for that any longer as there is far too much at stake in this war. We will fend for ourselves, with the help of no one.   
  
"I cannot stress enough that the Gundam pilots and Preventers are seen in our eyes as worse foes than the OZ organization. They will be destroyed if they are ever found. That is a promise. The Earth will stand alone from the Colonies as well. To those of you who live in the Colonies, I implore you to take matters of protection into your own hands and not count on those who have failed you...Those who have failed all of us. Good luck to those of you who struggle in this time. I will be the one to speak for the Earth and I will lead the people here, since our King and Queen have abandoned us. Good luck to all of you fighting this war against for freedom." At this, the image disappeared as the screens turned to static.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Quinze Khrushrenada smiled widely to the static on his small screen. After turning the personal computer off, he sighed deeply and leaned back in his seat. "Everything is working according to plan...Those fools on the Earth are far too impatient and weak. They always have been. The fact that they held out this long before making this stand surprises me." He closed his eyes, still smiling. "Still, the timing is more than perfect with the Gundam pilots split apart now. Even those that have stayed behind would never be as foolish to make a trip to the Earth now."  
  
After a brief pause, he chuckled deeply, "Well, not every pilot." At this, he turned his computer back on and typed away. The image of Queen Relena Weatherall appeared in the screen. Licking his lips, Quinze sneered to the picture, "Yes, your highness. I know that you must be itching for the chance to return to the Earth now...The question is whether or not you'll be taking Unit 06 with you." He stopped his thoughts and typed at the keyboard again. The image of Brian Weatherall came to the screen. "Then again, I could see your husband making the trip to keep you safe. Either way, I'll be perfectly happy with the outcome."  
  
The computer beeped as the screen changed to reveal an OZ soldier as he saluted to the young man. "Sir, Sette Devion has escaped from H7 with the help of Quatre Rabarba Winner." Quinze's eyes narrowed, but his anger only showed for an all too brief moment. He laughed and shrugged, "It doesn't matter. Duke Vale and the others on the Colony kept their bargain. They did manage to capture the young woman at any rate. Our alliance with them will remain. Their actions help prove that those Gundam pilots are not invincible. Sette will be in our hands along with all of her comrades." The soldier nodded and saluted again, "Sir."   
  
The screen went black again. Quinze sighed deeply, "Those pilots are more difficult keep a grip on than I thought." His smug smile grew once again. He chuckled, "Good. I was beginning to worry that they weren't as strong as I made them out to be. This war wouldn't be nearly as interesting if that was the case."   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Late that night, Relena looked to the Earth through the window of the room that she and her husband shared. She seemed to be at a great loss after everything that had happened as she looked to her home planet. The silence was broken when the door opened and Brain entered. "Relena," he began as he looked to his wife. She turned and nodded to him, "What is it, dear?" "I'm leaving for the Earth first thing in the morning. I can't stay here any longer and I don't want you to be in danger by flying off, yourself." Relena shook her head quickly, "I want to go with you. If anything happens to you-" Her words were cut off as Brain gently pressed his lips to hers.  
  
When the soft kiss broke, Brain smiled to her, "I'll be fine, sweetheart. I promise I'll come back to you safely." Hesitantly, Relena agreed and nodded, "All right...Though I'd rather be with you when you leave." Brian held her tightly and whispered in her ear, "I know that you want to go, Relena. But please, you're needed here as a Gundam pilot. Besides, Noin will be going into labor any day now. There is no way to be certain as to how long I'll have to stay on the Earth. You should be here with her and Milliardo." His wife replied quietly, "Of course...You're right."  
  
Brian kissed her forehead and vowed, "We'll see that there's a brighter future for everyone." He walked off out of the room to finalize his plans to leave in the morning with the Preventers. When she was alone in the room again, Relena rubbed her stomach gently and said quietly as she looked to it, "A brighter future for the next generations."   
  
TBC  
  
  
Notes:  
  
1) Okay, to distinguish the colors of the mobile suits that OZ and the Preventers have, here you go:  
  
  
OZ: Preventers:  
  
Leos- Light Green Leos- Dark Red  
Virgos- Light Brown Virgos- Deep Purple  
Cancer- Bright Red Cancer- Dark Gray  
Pieces- Dark Blue Pieces- Brown  
Taurus- White Taurus- Dark Green  
Aires- Dark Purple Aires- Tan  
  
I hope that helps!  
  
  



	14. Episode 14: Euporia's First Flight

DISCLAIMER: None of these guys are mine, with the exception of Kumi Yuy and Sette Devion!   
  
Author Note: To Samantha who reviewed Episode 13, thank you for your complements you wrote! I tried to write, but something's wrong with my e-mail in that once I receive an e-mail, then I can write to people. If you could e-mail me at cyclone2996@hotmail.com, that would be great. Then, I can keep in touch and let you know when the next episodes will be up! To all readers, please feel free to do the same! I'd love to hear your ideas and thoughts with this saga since it's long and involved! I hope you all enjoy this! Love you all, SkyLark  
  
Dedication: To my loyal fans, Snodin, Traci 14, Stormy and Samantha, as well as to all of you, my readers. You're the ones who make all of this worth the effort!  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 14: Euphoria's First Flight  
by SkyLark  
with help from Snodin and Traci 14  
  
  
  
Narrator: With Sette Devion's successful mission in gaining H7 and the Colonies that shared its orbit, the Preventers and her fellow Gundam pilots were able to breathe their first sigh of relief. OZ would never know what happened to the Colony or those that the program effected. This being their first true victory in the fight, was the first step in changing the tide of the war for those fighting for peace.   
  
Unfortunately, this time to celebrate had been cut short as the people of Earth made allowed their fear and hate to put the blame of the war where it did not belong. In an effort to change this regain the Earth's support for the ones fighting the true culprits, Brian Weatherall chose to return to the Earth immediately. On top of all of this, there were still six Colonies that needed to be gained. The pilots flying those missions were still a long way from successfully completing their missions. Thus, in trying to see how the war would end at this point, it was far to early to say.   
  
******  
  
Noin was working away at one of the computers in the control room with Sally Poe doing the same beside her. Both young ladies were wearing headsets and communication with the other Preventers in the center. The door behind them opened and Derek walked to them. Fire and Water turned to him as he informed, "The OZ forced that were heading for H7 to collect Sette never retreated after she was released. More than likely, they're going to change their course and try to locate the king's ship." Noin nodded, "Thank you for your help, Derek. What about Sette and Quatre? How are they now?" Derek answered, "They're on a Preventer's ship with General Churchill now. There's a delay in the plans to reach L4. But, as soon as they get the green light, they'll head off there together." Sally replied, "Sounds good. We have one ring of Colonies that we can channel to so that's better than nothing."  
  
Derek stood straight and said, "I'll be returning to the hanger, then. Lieutenant Keiser has me and a bunch of other pilots on stand-by to get King Weatherall to the Earth safely." Before he turned to leave, Noin smiled, "Great job, Derek." Sally nodded, "Yea. Thanks again." The soldier winked to them and left the control room. When the young man disappeared, Water and Fire went back to their typing. The monitors on their screens showed everything within a hundred-mile radius of the Earth. "I had a feeling that OZ wouldn't call back the soldiers that they sent to H7," Noin said quietly. "And with the announcement that went throughout the galaxy last night, Quinze Khrushrenada and those who work with him know that we'll be doing something to reach the Earth." Water nodded, "You're right about that. For now, we can't worry about them until they actually arrive."  
  
Fire began, "What I'm worried about is the fact that the Gundam pilots-" her words stopped short as she took in a sharp, deep breath and groaned in pain. Sally jumped from her seat and kneeled next to her friend, placing her hand on her stomach. Noin's eyes were slammed shut from the pain and her fists were clenched. She relaxed again with a slow exhale of breath and she sighed. Sally asked, "Are you alright?" Noin forced a smile and dried her forehead with a nod. Rubbing her belly, she stated, "I'm okay. That just came out of nowhere."   
  
Sally did a quick check to see that all was well with the mother-to-be and the baby she was carrying. Seeing that all was well, Water reminded her cautiously, "You know that you're due to have this baby any day now. You don't have to strain yourself with this work with the state you're in." Noin shook her head, "No. I want to do this. I want to help see that Brian gets to Earth safely." Sally would have protested more, but she knew that this was important to her friend that she helped out with this mission, Brian being family and all.   
  
Lady Une walked into the room and stood behind the two Preventers. "All preparations will be completed in an hour. The take-off will come soon after that." Sally got back in her seat as she nodded. Une looked to Noin, who was still sweating a bit. The leader of the Preventers knew that Fire would go into labor at any moment, but knew that nothing she said would get her away from that computer. Instead of saying words, she showed her support and concern by placing a hand on the young woman's shoulder and squeezed. Noin stopped typing and looked up to her commander. She gave Une a warm smile that was returned and went back to typing.  
  
Sally Poe looked to her watch and said to the two ladies, "I have a meeting that will not take too long. I'll be back before the take off." Looking to Noin, she asked, "Are you going to be okay?" Fire replied with a nod, "I'll be alright. Don't worry...If anything changes, I'll make sure that I get help right away." Water felt better in hearing this and answered, "Alright. I'll be back, then." She got up from her seat and left the control room quietly.   
  
Lieutenant Keiser walked to Lady Une from his post in the front of the room. "We have thirty Preventers ready to go. I'll have more ready in a half-hour." Lady Une shook her head "No, thirty Preventers is fine." Keiser gave a look of uncertainty and asked, "My Lady? Thirty soldiers is not a lot of support for the numbers of OZ soldiers that we are expecting to arrive." The woman shook her head, "Not with Zes and Novem giving their own back-up in their Gundams."   
  
Keiser's eyes narrowed a bit and he growled lowly, "My Lady, I still don't see how they'll be able to do much good." "Then perhaps you should invest more of your faith in them, Lieutenant. I have complete faith that they will come through." "Even with Heero, Kumi and the others missing?" Keiser intervened. Une nodded, "Yes, Lieutenant." She turned her back to him and went back to went back to where Fire was. As she walked off, she ordered, "See that the thirty pilots you have are informed that there will be two Gundam suits flying with them. They should put any of their fears about this flight to rest." Keiser growled, "Whatever you say." Clenching his fists, Keiser turned to see that he carried out what was requested.  
  
******  
  
Flying far past Jupiter, Heavy Arms continued on its path to reach his destination. However, for now, there was a drop-off on a ship that the pilot needed to make to receive more information on the status of the Colony and anything near it. As he entered the hanger and landed his Gundam, Trowarelaxed a bit in his seat and rubbed his eyes. After a moment to get his thoughts together, he jumped out of the cockpit and to the ground. The head of the ship greeted him with a warm smile. "Welcome to Astral, Trowa Barton," he welcomed with a firm handshake. Trowa nodded, "It's nice to meet you, Captain Evans."   
  
The two Preventers walked out into the hallway and the Captain informed the young pilot, "We still have been receiving strange signals from the UFO that we had mentioned to you earlier." Trowa replied, "Several commanders have informed me of that. Is there any lock on an exact location as of yet?" The tall Evans shook his bald head, "No. Not just yet. But we are certain that it is just beyond the colony that you are heading for." Trowa nodded, "I'll be sure to look into it. Since this is my last stop before reaching the Colony, I'll be sure to remain extra careful." "You do that," Evans smiled.  
  
They stopped before a small room and Evans explained, "You're room's all set for your stay tonight. Make yourself at home." The pilot of Heavy Arms sighed in relief of the thought of a good night's sleep in a bad for a change, "Thank you, Captain." Just as Evans was about to walk away, Trowa pulled an envelope from his jean pocket and requested, "Would it be alright if I left a note for Kumi Yuy with you? I know that her next drop-off is miles off from here, but it's the only way I'll be able to get in touch with her." Evans chuckled kindly, "Sure thing. One of my men is heading to that same drop-off tomorrow. They'll get to the ship before she will. We'll see that she gets that."   
  
"Thank you," Trowa said quietly as he handed the envelope to the Captain. "Get some sleep, kid. You're going to need it," Evans suggested as he turned away. Trowa entered the room and removed his shirt followed by his shoes and pants. In only his boxers, the young pilot stretched out on the bed after placing the covers over himself. Once he turned the light out, a small yawn left the pilot. He rested completely and said to himself quietly, "Wherever you are Kumi, I hope you're all right." His eyes closed as sleep finally took him into its embrace.   
  
******  
  
On a Colony that fell half-way between Saturn and Jupiter, a large OZ base hidden in the woods was the only place that was still awake with action this late night. Inside, uniformed soldiers ran around with their tasks of building more mobile suits and weapons that were needed for the war. The base was filled with troops as they shouted over the loud machinery that produced the suits. One soldier who was supervising the others looked over the balcony he stood on. Several soldiers were on harnesses as they worked on the details of the mobile suits from above. One particular soldier in a harness caught his attention. Whatever hair she had, it was all under a black baseball cap that she always wore with her uniform.   
  
"Hey, you," he shouted over the buzz saws that the young woman and those near her were using. The young soldier looked up to him with an empty expression. "I need to see you in my office," the supervisor told her. The young woman nodded and flipped a switch that raised her to the balcony in her harness. When she reached the balcony and removed the straps, she walked with the OZ soldier into a small room.   
  
The noise from the construction was muffled as the door was closed behind the young woman. The man sat at has desk and glared to the girl. "I have been looking into to find and reports under your name and there is no Kera Young or any name like that to be found. Therefore, I am going to have to excuse you from this base." The young woman's expressionless face sneered as she said in a chilling voice, "Then I'm going to have to kill you."   
  
The young woman removed a pistol she had hidden in her blouse and shot the OZ soldier in the head before he could react further than widening his eyes. The man's body fell back and hit the floor with a sickening thud. Blood poured from behind the desk where the body landed. Kumi removed her cap, allowing the long braid of silver hair fall to her knees as she went to the reports in the office. Taking everything the files that she was looking for, she walked to the door and locked it before leaving. Once the door was closed, she replaced the cap, not bothering to hid her hair under it again.  
  
Since none of the other soldiers were able to hear the gunshot over the noise of the construction, nobody knew that there was anything to be alarmed over. Kumi was able to walk past every soldier as they did not think to really get a good look at her. The cap visor hid her cobalt eyes. Had they seen them along with the silver braid, they would have known that they were with a Gundam pilot. But since they did not see this, they went on with business as usual.  
  
Kumi stepped out into the night and walked to a car that she had stolen from the soldier she killed in order to have an OZ uniform. Once she got into the deep red automobile and turned the headlights on, she sped off through the dark woods with the reports in the passenger seat.   
  
Several minutes passed and still there was no all of alarm in the base. Then, another OZ soldier thought that it was strange that the supervisor had not returned from the meeting with the young woman, since they saw her leave ten minutes ago. Curiosity got him and he walked to the office of the supervisor. When he went to open the door, only to find it locked, his eyes narrowed instantly. He gave a loud knock and called, "Sir, is everything alright?" He paused a moment and when there was no response, he removed his gun and kicked the door open.  
  
The young soldier's eyes widened as he looked to the bloody scene before him. There was a report with the young woman's obscure picture on it. Looking to this, the young man read her reported name to be Kera Young. Suddenly, he thought of the young woman and her initials. "FUCK!" he screamed to himself as he fled the room. He screamed over the PA as he sounder the alarm, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! A GUNDAM PILOT WAS IN THE BASE!" The soldiers panicked and began to flee. However, the steel doors were closed be remote, trapping everyone within.  
  
From a tall cliff, Kumi stood with her hair loose and flying in the wind along with her deep purple cape over her black attire. The sirens of the base could be heard even from where she stood, a good few miles away and her view was perfect. The remote that closed the doors was replaced with a small detonation device that the pilot held before her. Without hesitation, the silver-haired pilot pressed the device. Instantly, three massive explosions went off, one after another and the base was engulfed in flames. Allowing herself a silent moment to see that the base was destroyed, or would be by the fire, she said in her 'Perfect Soldier' tone, "Mission accomplished." At this, she turned to return to the car waiting at the bottom of the cliff.   
  
******  
  
Relena and Dorothy ran to the hanger together through the hallways. "This fight should prove interesting, right, Miss Relena?" Dorothy smile as they continued to run. "I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't nervous. Fighting without Kumi, Sette and the others won't be the easiest of challenges," the queen replied. "We'll make them proud," Dorothy said with an even wider smile on her face now. "Let's hope you're right," Relena whispered.   
  
When they reached the hanger, the two pilots saw Catherine standing before the Gundams with Derek. The redhead looked to the two of them with a concerned glance. Relena and Dorothy caught their breaths when they saw the young woman there. Walking to her, Relena asked with uncertainty, "Catherine, are you going to fight with us?" Catherine huffed, "Not a chance. I just wanted to see Derek and the two of you before you leave." Derek lowered his head, "I tried talking to her, girls...I'm sorry." Relena smiled and shook her head, "Don't be sorry, Derek. Catherine has made her choice. It wouldn't be right for anyone to judge her or make her do something she doesn't want to." Derek nodded and hugged Trowa's sister. The young woman returned the hug and said gently, "Be careful, Derek." At that, the Preventer smiled to her and went off to reach his Taurus suit.   
  
Dorothy smiled, "He's a nice guy." Catherine fought a blush that threatened her cheeks and replied without looked to her friends, "Yes. He is." Finally, the redhead looked to Zes and Novem with and asked with uncertainty and concern, "You're really going to do this...fight without the others?" Dorothy nodded, "Yes. We were chosen to be Gundam pilots to fight when we can. That's what we'll continue to do no matter what." Relena continued with a soft smile, "We'll be fine out there. Kumi and Sette trained us well and they never would have let us fight without them or the others if they didn't think that we were ready."   
  
Catherine sighed deeply and shrugged, "More power to you both. I wish you luck, no matter what. If nothing else, I'll be here cheering you on." Relena hugged the young woman and said quietly, "Thank you, Catherine. That's we could use all the support we can get." When their hug broke, Novem walked to Catherine and hugged her as well. Looking to the pilots, the ex-pilot took a deep breath and told them, "Take care of yourselves out there." Her friends nodded and they parted ways from there, Catherine walking out of the hanger. Relena and Dorothy watched her leave with heavy hearts, nonetheless.   
  
Slither was still a good few days from being fully repaired, even after all of this time. Catherine had damaged the suit worse than what anyone first thought. Walking to their Gundams, the pilots found Brian wearing a space suit. He ran up to them and smiled, "There you are." Zes smiled and kissed her husband. Hugging him tightly, she said quietly, "I'm sorry, love. I had to see Sally about something." "Is everything alright, sweetheart?" the king asked with concern in his voice and all over his face as he looked to his queen. Relena nodded and smiled, "Everything is fine. Our meeting just lased longer than I thought it would." Brian smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  
Dorothy gave the young man a tight hug and said gently, "Good luck, your highness." Brian chuckled deeply as he returned the hug, "After all these years, you still don't call either Relena or myself by or first names." Looking into the blonde pilot's eyes, he said sincerely, "Thank you, Dorothy. Take care of Relena while I'm away." Novem smiled and nodded, "Of course." Novem walked off to leave the king and queen a moment together. The pair embraced again. "Please be careful, my love," Relena whispered. "I will. I'll be back before you know it," Brian promised. Reluctantly, they parted.  
  
Brian walked to the ship that would be taking him to the Earth, It was only meant for himself. Getting into the cockpit, he looked down and saw Lieutenant Keiser wave to him. He stood and Keiser saluted, "We're ready when you are, your majesty." Brian nodded and took his seat as he placed his space helmet on. The visor of the ship closed over him and he announced, "Let's go." His ship was the first to leave the hanger, followed quickly by Calvary and Rampage then the thirty Preventer Taurus suits behind them.  
  
******  
  
It was a two-hour flight to the Earth and after more than an hour passed, Noin's voice came over the transmitters of every ship and suit as she announced, "There is an army of OZ soldiers waiting for you about ten miles from the Earth's atmosphere. You'll be reaching them in about half-hour from the looks of things, they'll be staying there." Sally Poe's voice added, "If there is any way, try to make them come after you. The closer they fly to the Earth, the sooner the people down there will know there is a fight going on. The second they see any Gundams or Preventer suits, they will open fire on all of you. So, try to keep them in the dark until King Weatherall can get a clear entrance on his own."   
  
Relena asked, "Everyone copy that?" There was an affirmative response from everyone. Sally replied, "Good. There's over a hundred and fifty soldiers there with more possibly on the way so stay on your toes." "We'll do that," Brian nodded. The pack flew on into the stars with caution as well as determination to reach their goal.  
  
  
******  
  
Duo slept in the cockpit of Deathscythe as he made his way to his second drop off. Sleeping in a Gundam suit was not the most comfortable of experiences, but when you were the pilot of one for as long as he and his comrades had been, you got used to the situation. Sleeping, however, was even more difficult to find true content in without Heero's arms around him. At least there were his dreams. The braided pilot would always dream of his love when slumber would take hold of him. They were the only things that he had to look forward to for now, knowing that it would be a long time before he would actually be with Heero again.  
  
This time, however, those dreams were not like the ones that he had seen before. In this dream, he was flying Deathscythe and battling the OZ fleets that came to challenge him. In the midst of the fight, Wing Zero came and fought beside his Gundam. Duo looked to his monitors and looked to the image of his lover and the Wing pilot smiled warmly to him as they fought on. The struggle was becoming more and more difficult as the swarms of OZ soldiers came from everywhere. The minute one opponent was destroyed, three more came in their place.   
  
Suddenly, Wing Zero was hit by the beam of a laser and was nearly destroyed. "HEERO!" Duo screamed as he flew his suit to guard what was left of the angel-winged Gundam. The forces all disappeared as if running from something terrifying as they retreated in a flash. Duo took this as a blessing as he lowered Deathscythe to the ground beside the severely damaged suit of Wing. With his sanity leaving, he worked at opening the hatch of the suit. Finally, the hatch opened and he looked inside.   
  
Heero was bleeding all over and unconscious as his form was lifelessly sprawled in the seat. Tears filled the American's eyes as he let out a large gasp, an even bigger lump forming in his throat. Violently, he forced the broken harness off of his lover. That force and violence disappeared when he leaned down and gently lifted Heero into his arms. Duo made his way to the ground and gently lied the blood-covered pilot with tenderness onto the grass.   
  
Duo was now sobbing as he looked to Heero and caressed his cut cheek softly. A small groan of pain left his partner, though his eyes did not open. "d-duo?" Heero whispered so quietly that Duo almost missed it. "Heero," Duo called in a soft, choked chop. "Hang on, love. I'm right here," he said as he planted a kiss on the scarred forehead. Still unable to gain full consciousness, Heero said very quietly, "I love you, Duo." At that, his body fell lifeless into the braided pilot's arms.  
  
"No," Duo whispered as he shook his head. Tears flowed from his eyes and he began to breathe quickly, unable to catch his breath. Everything around him and the pilot in his arms turned to red and a large form dressed in a black robe and hood with a massive scythe rose from where the ground was. Duo's eyes grew as large as they could become as he looked to Death. The hands of the figure that were able to be seen were nothing but skeleton.   
  
Duo clutched onto Heero's body tightly and shouted, "NO! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME!" Death chuckled deeply and shook his head slowly. In a deep that seemed impossibly low, he said, "When have I ever let you keep anything, Duo? Did you really think I would let it be any different with that pilot you love?" Dark shadows of dead souls appeared from nowhere and jumped Duo, who struggled to fight them off. He was outnumbered and Death bent down and took Heero into his arms. "NO!" Duo screamed as he watched helplessly, being held back from the shadows. Death looked down to the Wing pilot and soon he and the shadows disappeared. As he vanished, Death chuckled deeply, "Pleasant dreams, Duo." The young pilot doubled into himself and cried hysterically when he was left alone.   
  
Duo woke with a start as he screamed, "HEERO!" He was gasping for air and was covered in sweat, his eyes wide with fear and loss. Finally, he looked to his surroundings and fell back into his seat. He closed his eyes and wiped the sweat from his drenched face, taking deep breaths and trying to get the images of that nightmare out of his mind. Normally, he would clutch his cross at times like this, giving him something to hand onto. But, he soon reminded himself that Heero had it with him. He took one more deep breath before slowly releasing it. "Come on, Duo," he said to himself quietly. "It was just a nightmare."   
Without warning, his monitor beeped. He looked to the screen as something was trying to make its way through his signal. The screen started off with just static, but something was trying to make its way as the static broke in spurts. "Please tell me this is..." he whispered breathlessly to himself.  
  
******  
  
Sera Makato was on a small Preventer that was carrying her and Heero to the next drop off, still a good day or two away. She was typing away at the Wing pilot's laptop while she was in the ship's pilot seat. Heero was looking over Wing Zero in the hanger of the craft while she worked on the computer. Brushing back some strands of her dark hair from her eyes, Sera gave a small smile as she looked to the screen.  
  
The door behind her opened as Heero walked in slowly. Sera turned and smiled to him, "Heero, I think that I've managed to get a fix on Deathscythe's signal." The 'Perfect Soldier's' eyes widened as he gave a small gasp of hope, "Honto?" "Honto," Makato nodded as she turned back to the laptop. Heero ran up to the seat and looked over her shoulder. Sera showed him what he needed to do in order to patch in and she handed him the laptop. "Have fun," she told him as he took the machine. Heero ran with the computer into the hanger and worked quickly at regaining access to the signal. Sera smiled as she watched him disappear, then returned to focusing on flying the ship again.  
  
******   
  
The static on Duo's monitor was finally breaking and soon, an image came through. The braided pilot's eyes widened and as he whispered, "Heero." His partner appeared clearly now. "Duo," he heard the Wing pilot whisper just as quietly. The two pilots looked to each other and finally, Duo smiled lovingly to his koi. Heero returned the smile whole-heartedly and sighed deeply, "I've been trying to get through for days." Duo gave a small laugh of relief and nodded, "I have, too. How are you, koi?" His lover replied, "I'm fine. You?" The American shrugged, "All right...Just lonely." Heero nodded his agreement.  
  
"How were you able to lock onto my signal," Duo asked. Heero answered, "There's a Preventer named Sera Makato who is working to get me where I need to go." Duo laughed and shook his head, "They hired a bodyguard for you!?!" Heero chuckled deeply, "I thought the same thing at first. But she's not here to do any more fighting than she needs to do. Sera was able to help me patch into finding your signal." Duo smiled warmly and replied, "Tell her I said 'thank you.'" "I'll do that," Heero smiled back.   
  
After a brief pause, Heero whispered, "I miss you, koi" Duo bit his lip and lowered his head as he quietly whispered back, "I miss you too, Heero." "Are you being careful out there?" the Wing pilot asked gently. Duo winked, "Aw, you know me." Heero gave a sharp laugh, "That's what I'm afraid of." Duo stuck his tongue out quickly and laughed with his partner. Knowing that they couldn't talk long, the pilots never removed their eyes from their lover's image.   
  
The 'Perfect Soldier' sighed, "I have to go." Duo nodded, "I know...I'm glad we got even this time to talk." The Wing pilot gave a small nod and replied, "So am I." There was another brief pause as their eyes locked. "I love you, Duo," Heero whispered. Duo replied just as quietly, "I love you, Heero." They wouldn't say good bye, it was something that they would never do, even in the first days of their relationship together. They just refused to say those words to each other. So, when their 'I love you's' were said, the screen turned to static again after they looked to each other one last time.   
  
Duo looked to the static on his monitor for a moment before turning the screen off. He fell back in his seat, feeling relieved for the first time since leaving Peace Million. Looking where his lover's image once was, a small smile grew across his face. Hundreds of miles away from Deathscythe, in the hanger of the Preventer craft, Heero did the same.   
  
  
******  
  
Mean while, the fleet flying towards the Earth only had a few minutes left before reaching the Earth's atmosphere, Relena shouted, "THERE THEY ARE!" Sure enough, a large swarm of mobile suits shot towards them. The pack of Preventers and Gundams split and went their own ways to protect Brian and knock out the OZ forces. Calvary gave the first blow as one of the massive sais sliced through a white Taurus suit from the top down to the bottom. Dorothy was right behind her and shot three suits with silver arrows as they exploded on impact. Derek lead the charge of his fellow Preventers as they battled with everything that they had.   
  
The king's small craft was equip with lasers and he too, met the OZ soldiers head-on. Being a skilled fighter and pilot, himself, he did more than his share of fighting now. "I can't believe they were able to move this many soldiers here so quickly," he said aloud as he gripped his controls tightly. Two suits were coming from behind and the young man instantly spun his craft around to shoot them in their attempt to do the same to him.   
  
Derek's suit sped through the soldiers, taking out a good number as he piloted. "Keep your eyes open. There might be more of these guys on the way," he called to everyone. Relena nodded as she sent a fist into the chest of another OZ suit. "I think I'm picking something up on my radar." Dorothy replied, "I'm getting something, too." After taking out another suit, she took a moment to get a better look at her monitor. Novem gasped and called, "There's at least fifty more suits making their way here now." Relena flew off and cut through two suits as she growled, "We have our hands full enough as it is."   
  
******  
  
The reinforcement of OZ soldiers arrived and enveloped the fight at every corner. If one was to look at the battle that King Weatherall and the pilots were fighting from afar, they would see that he Preventers, the Gundams and Brian were in the middle of what looked like a swarm of bees that were the OZ suits they were fighting. Noin, Sally, and Lady Une were watching this along with the soldiers working in the control room. "I can't see them in the middle of that fleet like this," Sally announced. "They all completely surrounded." Noin replied, "Yes, but they're holding their own somehow."   
  
Lady Une looked on with concern and whispered gravely, "But how long can they keep this up?" Catherine got up from her seat and joined the three young ladies as they huddled around Water and Fire's monitors. "Come on," she said quietly to herself, willing her friends to continue. "I know you guys can get through this...After all the fighting you've already been through..." Lady Une looked to the redhead with a gently glance. She knew that if Catherine was able to pilot again, she would have done so by now. Still, Une wished that maybe someday, she might find the courage to fight in Slither again. She had the same fire that Trowa always had, whether or not she would ever admit it. Lady Une looked back to the monitor when her thoughts went back to the fight.   
  
  
******  
  
Relena was being struck time and time again as she was outnumbered by four OZ suits who took time to enjoy knocking the Gundam suit with their guns and laser swords. The queen shouted in pain as she was struck roughly at her side. Novem was not having much better luck, herself as Rampage was being attacked by several soldiers. "Is that all you have to offer," an OZ soldier laughed loudly as she sent a swift kick that nailed the spot over the Rampage's cockpit. Dorothy groaned loudly in pain as the cockpit shook from the force of the blow. She growled and tried to regain her composure and fight back.   
  
Derek was struggling to get to his friends in the midst of the fight, but could not see beyond the OZ soldiers. He watched helplessly as two Preventers were shot at either side of him, their suits exploding. "Damn it," he shouted. "We're not going to make it out of here if this keeps up." Relena shook her head as she wiped some blood from her forehead after another blow caused her head to hit the controls. "We can't think that way," she insisted. "There has to be something that we can do to stop them.   
  
Zes fought with everything she had and finally managed to send Calvary's right arm to rise and cut through another OZ soldier. The queen grunted and pushed forward on the controls to get her suit to move on. As Relena was beginning to get through the forces that were surrounding her, she didn't see that there was a soldier behind her, aiming their beam cannon at her. "Long live the queen," the OZ pilot sneered evilly as he was about to send the final shot. Suddenly, his monitors were beeping loudly with red lights flashing. The pilot's eyes widened as he shouted, "What the-!?!" Looking up, all he could see was a bright green laser heading right for him. That laser was being held by, "THERE'S ANOTHER GUNDAM!!!" was all the soldier was able to scream before he was cut in half.   
  
Relena heard the scream and the explosion as she turned around with a loud gasp. Her eyes widened to their limits and her jaw fell slack as she looked to the large, golden Gundam suit before her. "Keep your eyes opened, Zes," Milliardo smiled to his sister. Relena smiled and shouted, "Milliardo!" At this, there was a shout and cheer heard from every Preventer and pilot fighting to get the king to safety.   
  
Euphoria's weapon, two laser swords that were attached by their handles in the middle, was as large as the suit itself and could be handled like a bow and two swords when pulled apart. The golden Gundamimum shimmered in the light from the Earth and the sun, creating an amazing sight that stopped nearly every soldier that had been fighting as they took a moment to look in awe. Heero and Kumi made ever detail impressive and breathtaking. It was only right that Milliardo Peacecraft was the pilot of such an incredible Gundam. The pilot took a moment to nod to his sister and went off fighting the OZ soldiers who snapped themselves back to reality.  
  
Milliardo shouted and went through five Taurus suits as if them were paper. Pulling the bow into two swords, Milliardo was able to fight and defend himself from more than a soldier at a time. His presence with Euphoria gave Brian, and the pilots the breath of relief that they had been looking for since the beginning of the fight, nearly a half-hour prior to this time. Together, they spun through the skies and regained their strength little by little.  
  
Seeing that the OZ soldiers were purposely trying to draw the fight closer to the Earth's atmosphere, Milliardo piloted his suit to cut off those who were drawing back, closer to the planet. "Zes, Novem, I need you back here with me," he called. Relena and Dorothy arrived as they were requested, shooting and stopping the OZ forces that were trying to make their way close to the atmosphere.   
  
To the other pilots, the long-haired pilot announced, "We'll start bringing them to you," he informed the other pilots. "Fly off and get ready to intercept them from the north and to the sides." The others agreed as they all flew off far from the Earth. Brian, Derek and the other Preventers all stopped when they were a good few miles further from the planet.   
  
Once everything was in place, the three Gundam pilot looked to each other in their monitors. "Ready?" Milliardo asked the two young women. His sister and their good friend nodded sternly. "Good," he replied. "Let's finish this, then." At this, he flew Euphoria off at great speed before the other suits. The OZ soldiers were now trapped between a rock and a hard place with the Gundam suits coming from below and the Preventers surrounding their only paths of escape.  
  
Some soldiers chose to brave the Gundam suits that charged towards them. Others tried to find a way through the wall of Preventers that blocked their escape. Any that tried to fly off were soon chased by either a Gundam or a Preventer. The cloud of OZ soldiers was being wiped out and finally, there was a small opening that was growing in the swarm. Relena saw this along with Dorothy as they flew off and worked to see that the opening continued to grow. As they knocked out more soldiers, it would not long before the ship that Brian was in would be able to make its way through.  
  
"Look!!!" Novem shouted as she looked to her monitor as she continued to fight with the others. Another fleet of Preventers flew in swiftly to support the team that was already fighting. Milliardo gave a small sigh of relief, "Perfect timing." Now it was time for the OZ soldiers to be overwhelmed by the numbers they were up against. The shoe was quickly on the other foot as the tides changed. Finally, there was nothing that threatened a safe decent to Earth for its king.   
  
Relena was elated when she saw this and she looked to the small craft high above her. Her husband smiled as he saw his chance. With sweat rolling down his face, he replied with a nod, "That's perfect." With a forceful push on the controls, the craft carrying the king shot through the hold in the OZ forces. This sudden breech in their stronghold was too much for the Taurus suits to react and shoot the king down. On top of this, their numbers were dropping like flies under the pressure of the forces working against them.   
  
Brian and Relena just managed to catch a quick glimpse of each other at Calvary and the small ship passed each other. "I love you, Relena," Brian said quietly as he looked to her on his screen. Zes smiled and bit her lip. Finally, she nodded, "I love you, too." Their connection was lost and the screens went to static. Zes was too busy watching the ship disappear to hear the cries of victory from the Preventers. The OZ soldiers who managed to survive made a quick escape. There was nothing keeping them here any longer and they knew that they wouldn't be followed, not after the long and trying struggle that everyone had just been through.   
  
Still looking to the Earth, Relena could no longer see any sign of her husband's ship. She sighed deeply and lowered her head, closing her eyes. "Relena?" she heard her brother ask quietly. She looked to see that Euphoria and Rampage were at either of her sides. The queen smiled to the two pilots, "We better be heading back before someone knows we're here." Milliardo nodded, "Yea...We'll talk back at Peace Million." Zes nodded and they all flew of with the Preventers back to where the others were waiting.  
  
As he descended to the Earth, Brian thought back to early tat morning, when a promise was made that would decide the outcome of the fight he and his friends had just been through.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Brian Weatherall was packing in the cockpit of Peace Million as he prepared the craft he would be flying back to the Earth. The door to the hanger opened and the young kind turned to see who was entering through the bright light of the hallway. When the person came in full view, he smiled and walked to the pilot. "Hello, Milliardo," he greeted. The man before him smiled back and asked, "You were asking for me?" Brain took a deep breath and nodded, "I have a request to make before I leave for the Earth. I know that there is going to be resistance that'll work against me."  
  
The long-haired pilot understood what the young king was going to request immediately on this note. Milliardo offered, "I would be happy to see that you reach your destination safely, Brian." His brother-in-law smiled and nodded, "Thank you...And about Relena..." The king paused, already dreading being away from his wife at such a challenging time for who knew how long. "Please take care of her for me while I'm gone," he said quietly, as he lowered his head sadly. Milliardo smiled and placed a hand on his shoulders. They looked eye-to-eye and the long-haired pilot vowed, "I promise I'll take care of her." The two young men shook hands firmly as they smiled to each other.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
******  
  
As they watched the suits fly back to the ship after the fight, Sally, Noin, Catherine and Lady Une sighed deeply as they went slack in their positions. Keiser walked to Lady Une with a mischievous grin on his face. Une smirked and shook her head, "You didn't tell me that you were sending troops after the original thirty." Keiser shrugged, "Let's jut say that I had a feeling that those ladies were going to have their hands full and thirty soldiers wouldn't have been enough." His commander closed her eyes, but gave a small smile, "I thank you for following your instincts." Satisfied with this, the Lieutenant nodded and walked off.  
  
Sally looked to Noin and asked with a playful grin, "Did you know that Milliardo was going to be taking Euphoria into this fight?" Noin shook her head and replied sincerely as she chuckled, "I was just as surprised as the rest of you when he showed up with that suit." Catherine sighed, "I'm just glad the whole thing's over with. I'll be in the hanger waiting for the others when they get back." Saying this, the redhead left the room to do just as she said.   
  
Sally asked Noin, "How are you feeling?" Noin shrugged, "Fine now." Rubbing her belly, she smiled, "I guess that the baby is just getting restless." Sally smiled and nodded, "Just take it easy. The second anything changes, see that I'm informed right away." Noin laughed and saluted, "Yes, mam." Sally went off and made her way to her office. Noin rubbed her belly again and smiled, "Just like your father, waiting for the right time to make big entrance."   
  
******  
Many hours later, Relena was sitting in a small office in the medical area of Peace Million. She was buttoning the vest of her white suit and lied her head back against the wall. When her clothes were fixed again, the queen folded her hands and sat still in waiting. Thoughts of Brain were swimming through her mind as she tried not to worry. Try as she might, Relena would never be able to but her fears to rest until she knew that her husband was safe and back on Peace Million.   
  
The door to the office opened and Sally Poe walked in. Relena stood right away and looked to her friend. Sally smiled to the pilot and suggested, "You can sit, Relena. I know that you have a lot on your mind right now. The test results will be a few minutes." The queen shook her head, "Sitting is all I've been doing. I'll be fine standing." Sally chuckled and nodded, "I understand." Her thoughts stopped when she saw Relena's hands fidgeting. The braided woman said sincerely, "Brain is going to be fine, Relena." With another chuckle, she added, "He's just as stubborn as you are." The young queen smiled and nodded, "I know... Still-" Her words ended when the phone in the wall near the door rang. The two ladies looked to the phone with wide eyes.  
  
Sally walked over and picked up the call. "This is Water," she said as she brought the phone to her ear. Relena watched silently, biting her lip. The medic carried on the conversation, "Yes...Uh huh..." After a pause, she nodded, "Okay. Thank you." At that, she hung the phone back up and looked to the pilot. Relena was holding her breath as she looked to Sally and asked quietly, "What were the results?" Sally replied, "They were negative." Relena gave an expression that the Preventer couldn't read. The queen sat quietly back on the patient table. Water sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"My dear, you have plenty of time to have a child. Just because you're not pregnant now doesn't mean that you never will be," Sally said kindly, trying to pick up the queen's spirits. Relena smiled and shook her head, "I'm not upset at not being pregnant, Sally." She really was sincere when she said this. "I'm actually kind of relieved. And I know that Brain and I have plenty of time to have children...I guess that when there was a chance that I was going to have a baby, I got excited." Sally nodded, "That's a normal reaction when someone is happily married and wants to start a family, whether it's sooner or later."   
  
Relena fought blushing as she stated, "Just the thought of having a family with Brian is exciting. I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather share that with." Sally smiled warmly and hugged the pilot. "All in due time, Relena...You'll have plenty of children together." Relena nodded and hugged the young woman back. When the embrace broke, she smiled, "Thank you for the help and support. "That's what friends are for," Water smiled back.   
  
The two walked out of the room and down the hall to the control room. Now it was Sally's turn to look concerned for a moment. Relena looked to her and saw the anxiousness in her eyes. She said quietly, "I know that Wufei is close to reaching his destination." Her friend looked to her with more concern in her expression. The queen smiled, "He'll be fine." Sally smiled back, " I know he'll be fine, too. It's still hard...not knowing." Relena sighed deeply and lowered her head, "Tell me about it." The rest of the walk was spent in silence.  
  
******  
  
Wufei stretched in his cockpit and sighed deeply. It had been well over a week that he had been flying straight now. From the drop-off (which he reached twelve days earlier from now) he learned from the Preventers that as of yet, there were no signs of OZ soldiers located near or on his destination. However, there was reason to believe that this was not the actual case. All that the Chinese pilot wanted now was some sign of relief in getting this mission completed.   
  
Looking to his monitors, Wufei's eyes widened. He sat up and looked closer to the screen as a smile spread across his face. "There it is..." he whispered to himself in awe. A Colony made of silver lied before him, glistening in the bright sun. "Colony C91."   
  
  
TBC   



	15. Episode 15: A Breech In Security

DISCLAIMER: The Gundam Wing characters (not including Kumi Yuy or Sette Devion) are not mine...But they're so much fun to work with! ^_^  
  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 15: A Breach In Security   
by SkyLark   
  
  
Wufei looked to his monitors towards the Colony with which he was sent to establish a channel of communication. The protective dome protecting the Colony from the Sun's rays was a haze of chemicals that was easy to penetrate. Nataku would not be affected once it flew through. The sight was breathtaking and for a moment, the Chinese pilot was caught up in it. A small gasp escaped the young man as he whispered, "I had no idea C91 was so beautiful."   
  
The serene silence was ended abruptly as Natauk's monitors beeped and flashed red. "What!?!" was all Wufei could shout when the sky was suddenly filled with OZ mobile suits. The pilot's reflexes were as keen as ever as he instantly battled the opponents. "How the hell did they know that I would be here!?!" he cried. Spraying the suits with his dragon-like arm, Wufei wiped out about five Taurus and Aires suits.  
  
"I'm not letting anything stop me from completing this mission," the dark-haired pilot growled to himself. He had something working in his favor...Not a soul from OZ knew why he and his comrades were going to these Colonies. As long as that remained a secret, this war could still work out in favor of the Gundams and the Preventers.   
  
Looking to the Colony below, Wufei thought, "I can't allow them to harm the people there. I'll have to take out as many of these suits here in space before I head off for C91's heart." His eyes narrowed as he turned back to the soldiers who came from nowhere. The battle raged on, and though he fought alone, Wufei was doing more than a good job of handling the fight. Left and right, he took out another suit.   
  
Several minutes into the fight, Nataku's pilot knew that he had to inform someone that there was a threat of security- seeing that somehow OZ knew that he was going to be arriving at this Colony, out of the countless others that he could have been sent to. He punched into his transmitter quickly to reach any nearby Preventer crafts and announced, "This is Chang Wufei. To anyone who receives this message, inform Lady Une and every Preventer in charge that OZ is onto the Colonies that the Gundam pilots are to carry out their tasks..."  
  
Just after saying this, an OZ soldier shot Nataku perfectly with their beam cannon. Wufei clutched his controls tightly as he groaned in pain from the hit. When he got his bearings back, the pilot shot back and with everything that he had. Grunting and shouting as he cut through more space Leos and Taurus suits. When he had a moment, Wufei looked to his monitors to see that there was another large fleet making its way towards him, a much larger number than what he was already fighting.  
  
Allowing himself a brief moment to feel the fear and shock sink in, Wufei swallowed hard and continued the fight. The fear and shock was soon forgotten as his concentration fell only on what he needed to do. An OZ soldier came from below the large Gundam in his space Leo and was a blink away from slicing away at the metal of the suit. The OZ pilot within laughed and shouted madly, "YOU CAN'T GET AWAY FROM US THAT EASILY, GUNDAM!!!"   
  
The Chinese pilot shouted as he quickly stabbed the attacking soldier with his three-pronged laser spear. Wufei called over the transmitter, "And if anyone is near C91...I could use some help down here." As he continued to struggle, he took several hits, almost as many as he had given. Still, with another OZ fleet approaching, every hit was going to count.   
  
"Where are all of these soldiers coming from?" he growled deeply to himself, sweat dripping down the sides of his face. He couldn't give himself a second to consider any possibilities when he was struck again. "I'LL GET EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU BASTARDS!" he vowed in a loud scream to the OZ soldiers.   
  
Wufei was determined to see that he kept his word. As far as he was concerned, he wouldn't allow any of these soldiers the chance to escape. He would fight to the last OZ pilot, whether or not that meant that he would be killed in the process. "The side that wins this fight is the most just in this war," Wufei sneered as he raised Nataku's arm to kill another OZ soldier, who was screaming at the sight of the spear soaring towards him.  
  
******  
  
As this battle raged, Quatre and Sette were still on Churchill's ship, awaiting word on when it would be best to fly towards L4. Sette sighed deeply as she lied on a couch in one of the lounges. She was alone and trying to keep her mind occupied somehow. Her normal clothes were back, baseball cap and all.   
  
The ex-princess was reading one of the books that that she liked to keep stashed in Mason. This one was a Sherlock Holmes story. Sette always liked reading when she had the time. There would always be an interesting collection in her Gundam. At times like this, she would read five a week. In her mind, escaping reality for a short time was better than nothing.   
  
The doors to the lounge opened and the tomboy sat up to see who was entering. Sette's face beamed when she saw that it was..."Quatre!" she cheered. She jumped up and threw her arms around the Arabian, who didn't have time to react. With a tight squeeze around the blonde pilot, she smiled, "I missed you..." wrapping her right leg around the shocked pilot's waist like another arm, she finished, "so much." Quatre gave a nervous laugh as he gently worked his way out if the embrace. Sette just continued to smile at him warmly.  
  
"So how did the meeting go?" the tomboy asked. Quatre frowned and sighed, "Other than long?" Seeing the distress in her proclaimed boyfriend's face, Sette frowned as well. The Arabian walked to the couch and sat. Walking over to him, the ex-princess asked quietly with a shrug, "What happened?" Quatre replied quietly as he lowered his head, "We can't leave just yet. OZ has soldiers arriving on H7 right now." Sette's eyes widened, hoping that she heard what the Arabian say was a mistake.   
  
Her fears were well founded as Quatre continued, "OZ is onto everyone of the locations for our missions." The tomboy gasped and shouted, "WHAT!?!" The blonde nodded and looked up to her, "There's going to be retaliation at every spot." The blue-haired pilot's face paled a bit as she whispered gravely, "I don't believe this." She fell onto the couch beside Quatre.  
  
"How the hell did they find out?" she asked with narrowed eyes. "I thought the security of Peace Million was air-tight." Sandrock's pilot shook his head, "There's no way to be certain. But OZ is now invading every Colony that had been assigned as a mission in some way, shape or form." Quatre said quietly, with concern dripping over his words, "I'm worried about the others." Sette seconded that concern as she nodded, "I am, too."   
  
There was a brief pause of silence, then the ex-princess wrapped a supportive arm around her proclaimed boyfriend's shoulder. When their eyes met, she smiled, "They'll be all right. We've all been through more than enough to be prepared for anything." Quatre looked into her eyes and slowly, a gentle smile crossed his lips. He nodded, "You're right. It's just that times like this, not knowing, are hard." Sette nodded back, "Yea. Like I said, if it hadn't been for Kumi-" just at saying her friend's name, she stopped as her face turned ghostly pale. She whispered breathlessly, "Oh. My. God." Quatre's eyes widened at her expression of fear."   
  
Sette jumped to her feet and shouted as quick as the words could leave her, "KUMI! DEMETRIS IS ON HIS WAY TO FIND HER ON COLONY M29!" "WHAT!?!" the Arabian screamed as he shot up to his feet. Sette was shaking as she said quietly, shaking her head, "I blocked out the time he saw me in the dungeon. He knows that Kumi's heading there...He's going to kill her and there's no way we can get in touch with her." Quatre tried to stop her shaking as he wrapped his arms around her. He rubbed her back. He gently got her to sit next to him on the couch again, never breaking the embrace. Not even with his Space Heart was he going to be able to find the words that would be able to help the other pilot feel any better.   
  
Quatre bit his lip and wasn't certain he should ask something that had been bothering him since he found Sette trapped in the cell of her own castle. Finally, he asked quietly, "What else happened while you were on H7, Sette?" The shaking of the young woman stopped instantly. Slowly, Sette looked up to the Arabian's eyes. Her eyes looked away and she broke from his arm. Walking away, she sighed deeply. When the blue-haired pilot stopped a few feet away from Quatre with her back to him, she said so quietly he almost missed, "Please don't ask me that." The smallness of her voice sent small shivers up the blonde's back. He knew that she went through a lot, but that was verification that it was even more traumatic than he first imagined.   
  
Nothing further was said between the two pilots and Sette left the room. Quatre lowered his head and whispered sadly, "I'm sorry I pushed you." He sighed deeply. His thoughts went to Kumi, fearing for her safety now that he knew that Demetris was onto her. He closed his eyes and meditated, trying to see if he could use his Space Heart to find anything.   
  
Quatre now knew that Kumi was the one who had been making a strange connection with him for a long time, especially during the wars. The first time their connection was established, it frightened him. But, the 'Soul of Outer Space' convinced him not long after he reached Earth that there was another Gundam pilot out there. He now understood that she was mentioning Heero as that other pilot.   
  
This news was what caused him to investigate the possibility that there really were other pilots like him and Trowa that he never met yet. As he looked into this, he learned that there really were other Gundam pilots, three others no less. From that point on, he trusted Kumi's voice fully. It wasn't until one defining moment when their connection saved his life...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
(Flashback)  
  
On the ship of an ally fleet, Sette, Kumi and Matt - who the girls had just met - were awaiting news on what their next missions would be. Kumi was sitting alone in a desolate spot of the hanger, eyes closed and straight in poster. Matt and Sette entered the hanger and stopped a good few feet from the silver-haired pilot. Matt whispered into Sette's ear, "What is she doing?" The tomboy shrugged, "It has something to do with a pilot that knows Heero. Somehow, Kumi and that pilot are able to communicate." Matt's eyes widened and they turned their gazes back to their comrade, who was lost in the meditation.   
  
Kumi was sweating and wincing a bit, feeling a terrible pain that was searing throughout the gentle pilot that she was able to get a hold of. "No," she thought to herself as she winced, collecting the scene in her mind.  
  
xxxxxx  
Quatre was flying Wing Zero as he was about to destroy a second Colony, his sanity lost with the recent death of his father. As fate would have it, the doctors who created the original Gundams were forced by OZ to create two more, the V8 and the Mercurius. Trowa, posing as a traitor of the Gundam pilots, had taken the V8 and Heero was forced to pilot the Mercurius in attempt to stop the Arabian and the destruction that he was causing.   
  
Trowa called to his friend, "Quatre, it's Trowa. Can you hear me?" Shaken, the blonde replied quietly, "I can hear you, Trowa. Don't come anywhere near me." Trowa ignored his small plea and flew towards him. Quatre screamed, "Didn't you hear what I said!?! Don't come any closer!" At this, he shot the White Gundam's Buster Riffle at the blue Gundam. There was a direct hit.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Kumi gasped loudly, but refused to lose her connection. "Quatre, please...Don't do this." Her words were not rewarded with any response. Kumi's head began to hurt and she thought to herself, "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought..." Holding her temples with either hand, the 'Perfect Soldier' worked even more on breaking through the insanity that Quatre was lost in.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Heero now took on the fight. The Japanese pilot was not leaving the Colony behind him down as he gave the fight everything that he had. "Quatre, I'm going to kill you," he said flatly to the Arabian. Quatre couldn't understand that neither the true Wing pilot nor Trowa understood that the Colonies were the true enemies in this war. It made sense to him...Why were they so protective of the very reason this war existed? Quatre said in a small voice, "Outer space has lost all reason. That's why I'm going to destroy everything...It's natural...Isn't it?" "Quatre," Heero growled as he prepared to continue the struggle.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
"Come on, Heero. Stay with him," Kumi said quietly, aloud. Matt and Sette's ears caught this as they watched even more intensely. "I have to try and break through somehow," the young woman whispered, in pain from the strain this was casing her. A small groan left her but her eyes never opened. "She's in pain," Matt whispered in concern. Sette placed a finger over her mouth and replied quietly, "Shhhh. If we break her now, she might not be able to help with whatever's wrong." Matt agreed, but he was also worried about what this was doing to Kumi.   
  
Unaware that she was in the presence of others, Kumi continued to meditate and focused on her mission to break Quatre's mind and heart free of the darkness around them. "If Heero can distract him long enough, I might be able to get through to Quatre," she thought to herself.  
  
XXxxxx   
  
As the battle continued, the Mercurius lost its protective shield and Heero was shot into the Colony's side. He groaned in pain and removed his helmet. Blood was running in a thin stream down his face. After a long pause, Quatre said quietly as he looked down to the trapped Mercurius, "I'd ask you to get out of your suit...But you won't, will you? In that case I'm just going to have to kill you." He heard something inside his whisper, "Quatre, please. Don't do this. Fight it."   
  
He paused for a second, but the voice was gone, lost in the darkness that he was trapped in. Heero told the Arabian, "Then get it over with. I have no intention of chatting with an enemy." Quatre replied, "That's it then. Good bye, Heero." "NO!" the voice returned to scream just as the blonde pilot shot the suit's Buster Riffle at the red Gundam that Heero was flying. The beam of the riffle shot towards the Colony, and the suit. Suddenly, the V8 came from nowhere and blocked the beam.   
  
XXXXXX  
  
Kumi was sweating badly and was in a great amount of pain as she could see the act being played out before her, through Quatre's eyes. When she saw that third pilot block Quatre's shot, she felt the dark cloud blocking Quatre's thoughts and heart break. Now she had a chance to get through to him as she cried in her mind, "That's it!" With all of her strength, she worked on clearing the darkness. "Quatre," she began, "This isn't like you. Look to your comrade. You wouldn't hurt him like this!"  
  
XXXXXX   
  
Quatre gasped sharply as his eyes were opened now. He looked to Trowa's suit, in the middle of the beam. Trowa groaned in pain from the hit, "Quatre! Why don't you realize you making a big mistake!?!... Quatre!" The Arabian cried, "Trowa!" The suit that the tall pilot was flying was in terrible shape and Trowa was exposed at the metal that encased him was destroyed from the blast.   
  
Heero came from behind and used the V8's gun to shoot at Wing. The true Wing pilot shouted, "Trowa, the V8's about to explode! Get out now!" Quatre watched in terror as he heard his friend reply, "You're right. This is the end of the line for me." The V8 shot up and through the stars, sparks flying from every angle of the suit. "Trowa!" was all Quatre managed to cry before he was tackled by Heero.   
  
The blonde shouted, "No, Heero! Save Trowa!" The two suits crashed into the Colony again. As Quatre got up, the voice in his heart came to say, "Quatre. I'll hold the darkness off, but I can't stop Heero. He doesn't know that you're yourself again." The Arabian replied in his thoughts, "But what about-" He gasped, "Trowa!"   
  
Trowa used his transmitted as he said quietly, "Oh, Quatre. It doesn't matter how it happened, but the Colonies have teamed up with OZ. And we have to keep in mind that it does mark the end of a war. At the same time, it means our missions have come to an end..." The same voice that managed to snap Quatre from his state managed to calm him again. He now listened to his friend's voice, as his suit was about to explode at any minute.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Kumi was not in the pain that she was in before she broke through the darkness, with the help of that third pilot. She thought to herself, "Trowa? That's his name?" Matt and Sette continued to watch with great interest, relieved to see that Kumi was not straining herself any longer. But they could see that something had captured her undivided attention. Little did they know that it was the words of a Gundam pilot she never met before, one who might not be alive much longer. Kumi found herself listening to Trowa with as much intensity as Quatre was now.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Trowa continued, "...The only question left is what happens to the remaining soldiers...What happens in our hearts...With us Gundam pilots, we were completely trained before we ever realized it...We have to fight ourselves and we have to do it harshly in order to come to the right conclusions, even if it means our battles today are meaningless. We have to acknowledge the facts, the five of us have become nothing more than redundant soldiers, Quatre."   
  
The Arabian listened closely and watched with a heavy heart, knowing that he had caused so much damage up to now. Trowa was in danger, and there was nothing he could do to help, other than listen. His friend went on, "So now let's accept it..." Trowa smiled and closed his eyes, "Turn back to the nice guy I once knew...I just hope something triggers your mind and calms you down...something." No sooner had this been said than the V8 exploded, causing a bright light in the darkness of space. Kumi and Quatre shouted at the same time, "TROWA!"   
  
XXXXXX  
  
Sette and Matt looked to each other with wide eyes and asked, "Trowa?" Their friend's eyes still never opened, still in deep meditation. Kumi lowered her head, in respect for the lost pilot. She never knew anyone to sacrifice their life for another. It was something that she doubted she's ever understand.   
  
XXXXXX  
  
Heero regained his strength and pinned Wing Zero against a wall of the Colony with the Mercurius. The door leading to space closed before them. Quatre, now completely broken from the spell of depression and insanity, shouted, "Heero, let me go! Trowa is going to die!" Heero replied flatly, "Yea. And you're the guy that killed him." The blonde whispered sadly, "Heero." With a slash of his sword, Heero yelled, "You've gone crazy and I'm going to kill you!" Tired from everything that had been happening, Quatre cried, "Then hurry up and kill me! Then you can go and rescue Trowa." The Japanese pilot stated, "Pretty half-hearted way to die. I guess Trowa's death was just a waste."  
  
Before this statement caused the darkness to return around the Arabian, the voice said to him calmly, "Heero doesn't understand that your mind and heart are clear now." Quatre nodded and told the voice, "I know. I won't hurt any of my friends further." The Mercurius was severely damaged and it fell back and Heero tried to retaliate. The 'Perfect Soldier' was beaten badly and in terribly pain as he struggled to sit up. Quietly, he growled, "Quatre...I am going to kill you." Just as he said this, the young pilot collapsed in his seat from exhaustion.   
  
Terrified, Quatre shouted, "Heero...Heero!" The voice came in reply as it warned, "You won't be alone for long. OZ will know to come and see what took place here. Get yourself and Heero out of here now." "You're right," Quatre told the voice. He got Wing to lift the damaged red Gundam and took off after blasting the door opened again. The two suits were off. The Arabian knew that they wouldn't be able to go far, not with the state that Heero was in. He needed help soon. They would most likely be captured, but if that was the price of keeping his friend alive, Quatre would live with that.  
  
It was at this time that Quatre thought back to Trowa. "It's all my fault," he said to the voice. The female voice replied, in a gentleness he never heard in it before, "No, don't think that way. You weren't yourself when you did the things you did." These words helped Quatre's fears calm a bit, though he felt so alone at this point.   
  
The blonde pilot begged the voice quietly, "Please don't leave me...I'm scared and I'm all alone..." There was a pause, then the voice vowed quietly, "I'll stay with you. Just get Heero the help he needs. I won't leave you alone." "Thank you," Quatre returned in a relieved sigh. He lowered his head and whispered, "Trowa was calling for you before he-...You were the something that brought me back." Again, there was a pause, this one ore defined than the first.   
  
XXXXXX  
  
Kumi opened her eyes slowly and with a few blinks. Quatre's words had startled her, though she would never admit it. Finally, she realized that she wasn't alone in the hanger. Matt and Sette walked to her when their gazes met. The silver-haired pilot remained where she was on the floor as her comrades sat with her. Matt asked quietly, "What happened just now?" The 'Perfect Soldier' answered, "The pilot I can communicate with...He was lost for a while. I've been trying to break through for days now." Sette sat up and gasped, "You got through, then?"  
  
The cobalt eyes of the Japanese pilot blinked, then Kumi nodded, "Yea. Heero and another pilot went to stop him from destroying a colony. They distracted him enough to help me break through the darkness around Quatre's heart." Matt inquired, "Trowa...is that other pilot?" He knew his answer when the silver-haired pilot's eyes widened in shock. Sette explained before her friend asked, "You shouted his name while you were meditating." Kumi's shock faded and she simply nodded in response.   
  
"He...Trowa must be a good friend of the one I connect with...I'm sure his name is Quatre," Kumi stated quietly. Sette hesitated, then finally asked, "Are all of the pilots all right?" There was a pause before the young pilot answered, "Heero and Quatre are fine...Heero would have died if Trowa wasn't there to save him." Sette gulped and asked quietly, "What about Trowa? Is he...?" Kumi looked up to her glance. Her silence, again, screamed the answer to their questions. Matt and Sette lowered their heads, sadly. "Damn," was all Matt managed to whisper as he rubbed his head.   
  
The young soldier returned his concern to Kumi and her well-being. He asked kindly, "Are you alright?" She nodded, "I'm fine...Heero's alive. And Quatre is over his insanity." There was a long pause of silence between the trio. Finally, Kumi stated, "I'm going to stay here and see if there's anymore I can gather from Quatre. Heero was injured, but it's nothing that he won't recover from." Her comrades understood that this was their cue to leave her again. They left the hanger quietly.   
  
Alone again, Kumi whispered to herself, "Wherever you are, Trowa- if that's your name- thank you for your sacrifice. Neither Quatre nor Heero would have survived that fight." All that answered her quiet remark was the silence and darkness of the hanger.   
  
Closing her eyes again, Kumi worked on connecting with the young pilot with the Space Heart. As she did this, her thoughts traveled to replay the last words of that young pilot who offered his life to save his friends. She cleared her head again and went back to finding Quatre.   
  
XXXXXX   
  
An hour or so later, Quatre was on the ground of a near-by Colony. He was holding Heero from the waist up, giving his a sim of water that he gathered for the Wing pilot. Though he was still unconscious, Heero drank the water that his body needed badly at this time. Quatre sighed in relief after the water went down. He was at a loss after everything that happened.   
  
Closing his eyes, Quatre asked in his thoughts, "Are you still there?" The voice replied gently, "Yes...I'm still here." Quatre whispered, "Thank you for not leaving me. I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry about everything." "Stop apologizing, Quatre. None of this was your fault...You weren't yourself. Heero understands that as well." "And Trowa?" The blonde asked brokenly. There was a brief pause, then the young woman's voice replied, "His sacrifice wasn't in vain. You're back to the nice guy he always knew...The nice guy that we all knew." Quatre nodded timidly.  
  
A small yawn left the Arabian, his exhaustion catching up with him. The voice suggested, "Go to sleep, Quatre." The young pilot shook his head, "I-I can't sleep, not after everything that's happened...I'll have nightmares...And what if that darkness returns?" The voice vowed as it replied sternly, yet softly, "I'll stay up all night and keep your thoughts clear. I'll keep the darkness away as you sleep." Quatre whispered, "Y-you will?" The voice simply replied, "I'd never steer you wrong...Go to sleep, Quatre. I'm not going anywhere."   
  
Quatre trusted the voice more than anything. After all, it was what broke him from the insanity that clamed him. He carefully lied Heero down along the ground and shifted a few feet from him as he lied down, himself. "Thank you for not giving up on me," the Arabian whispered to the voice. "Don't mention it. Sleep well," came the response. Quatre's eyes closed and he fell asleep instantly.   
  
As promised, there were never any nightmares that came to the blonde pilot. Somewhere, someone was working all night to see that he wasn't threatened by the darkness. Quatre slept soundly for the first time in weeks thanks to them. The source of the voice knew that he and Heero would need all the sleep they could get...The harsh reality of war awaited them when they awoke.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Quatre's eyes widened after recalling that day that had long passed. He finally had a face to put with the voice that had helped save him so many times. The Arabian gasped to himself, "It was Kumi that Trowa had been calling for all along." He walked to the window and looked out to the stars. "All those times Kumi helped me and there's nothing that I can do to warn her about Demetris," Quatre whispered sadly. He cuold do nothing more than hope that Kumi, Trowa and the others were okay. Only time would tell when they would be reunited...If they would ever be reunited.  
  
******   
  
Wufei had been fighting for a good hour alone. And he was somehow still going strong. His suit had taken a beating, but none of the damages done to Nakaku were bad enough that they wouldn't be fixed in less than a week. A thin trail of blood ran down his face from the right corner of his mouth and he was sweating more than he ever had before. As he continued to fight, he was panting.   
  
The OZ soldiers were still strong in their numbers. But the Chinese pilot wasn't about to let even one of them think that he was weakening. He gave a deep chuckle to the pilots, "I still have a lot more fight in me." While this was more than true, he also knew that he needed to accomplish his mission as soon as possible.  
  
He cried out and shot flames through four more suits. Just then, a handful of more soldiers were wiped out by laser beams that came from nowhere. Wufei's eyes widened as he gasped, "What the-!?!" Looking up, he watched as a crew of Preventers flew down towards the sight of battle, shooting the OZ soldiers as they came. A voice came through his intercom, "Chang Wufei, we've received your message and came as soon as we could. Are you all right?"   
  
The dark-haired pilot smiled and wiped the blood off his face as he nodded, "I'm fine. Thanks for coming when you did." The Preventer smiled to the young man in his monitor and nodded, "We'll keep these soldiers at bay while you carry out your part of the mission." Wufei nodded again, "Right." Saying no more, he shot Nataku in a B-line for C91. The Preventer went back to the battle with his comrades as he announced over his transmitter, "Pilot 05 is making his way to C91."  
  
******  
  
This message did not take long to travel. In fifteen minutes, Lady Une was interrupted in the middle of a meeting with Keiser, Water, Fire, Wind and several other soldiers when Peace Million received the word of Wufei's arrival. The Preventer who came to inform them gasped for breath, "Lady Une...Chang Wufei is about to reach Colony C91's heart." Sally jumped from her seat along with her friends there. Before anyone could say anything, she flew out of the room and ran to the control room.  
  
Milliardo, Noin and Lady Une were right behind her as they got to their respected stations and awaited the completion of this mission. The monitor showing the galaxy was still up on the main monitor, a thick light blue ring showing the orbit that Sette gained. Sally held her breath and closed her eyes. She whispered, "God, please let Wufei get through this safely." Fire and Wind watched her and said silent prayers of their own, along with Lady Une. In another moment, Relena, Dorothy, Derek and Catherine entered the room when they heard the news. They stayed in silence and just watched and listened carefully.  
  
******  
  
The protective haze surrounding the Colony had taken longer to fly through than Wufei thought that it would. By the time he cleared the golden clouds, he had to take a moment to know where he was, and how far he needed to go to reach the heart. As he flew towards the Colony's surface, people from the cities looked up and cheered at the sight of Nataku. Cries like, "I knew the Gundam pilots would come!" and "We still have a chance in this war after all!" were shouted all around.  
  
Wufei couldn't help but smile down to the people in his monitor as he shot past all of them quickly. The cheers continued even after Nataku disappeared. Shooting towards a manmade mountain range, The Chinese pilot used his scanners to locate where he needed to go. Finally, the scanner fixed on a hidden opening in the base of a mountain.  
  
"THERE IT IS!" he shouted as he pushed forward on his controls, causing his Gundam to fly head-first at great speed towards the concealed opening. Once he had plowed through the stone, Wufei smiled as he saw the large hole inside leading through the ground to the 'core.' Again, he pressed forward on his controls and flew through the thick, metal pipes.  
  
******  
  
A long time had passed and there as no word on what was happening at C91. Sally was trying to remain as calm as possible. Relena had come to stand beside her, squeezing her hand for assurance. The silence in the room was killing everyone in the control room, but they had to live with it until something happened. Noin was standing with Milliardo, close to their friend Water.   
  
Suddenly, Noin gasped and took a deep, sharp breath. Wind helped her stay on her feet as he gently held her. Looking to her in concern, he whispered when his wife regained her composure, "Are you all right, sweetheart?" Sally, Relena and the other Gundam pilots looked over to them and Lady Une stood from her post in the front of the room as she, too looked to Fire in concern. Noin smiled and shook her head, insisting, "I'm fine. We have to worry about Wufei right now."  
  
Fire did appear to be fine and her friends nodded to her as thy returned to their posts. Milliardo wiped the sweat that appeared on his wife's forehead and kissed her temple. Noin smiled to him and nodded, to give him more reassurance that she was okay. Wind accepted that, but kept his arms around her nevertheless.   
  
  
******  
  
In the heart of C91, an exhausted Chinese pilot ran into the enormous center. His eyes widened in amazement at the technology found here. His time to look in awe passed as he remembered the mission at hand. Wufei ran to the controls of the main monitor and typed away as he did away with the old password. Typing in the new password that he needed to enter for the establishment of the signal, he gave a long sigh of relief. Wufei smiled as he pressed the last key.   
  
  
******  
  
Back on Peace Million, the silence was broken when a transmission worked its way through. The static over the signal broke after a short moment and Wufei's familiar voice announced, "You all can breathe now." The huge eruption of cheers and shouts exploded in the control room. As this happened, a deep blue band appeared on the monitor of the galaxy.   
  
It stretched began between Mercury and Venus and stopped just short of the Earth, showing the territory that the successful mission gained. Lady Une laughed and talked into her headset, "Well done, Wufei. You did great." The Chinese pilot smiled, "Thank you, Lady Une." Then he asked, "Sally?"  
  
Water smiled, "Yes, Wufei?" "I'll be home soon," the pilot vowed quietly. Sally couldn't find any words at this time, she was too relieved. Wufei knew what she was thinking. He smiled, "I have to run. See you soon." At this, the transmission stopped.   
  
The Preventers and the Gundam pilots continued to hug and celebrate. Lady Une relaxed in her chair and sighed in relief, "Just five more like these last two." She looked to the monitor showing everything that they accomplished. The wide, un-shaded band between the dark and light blue ones would be filled when Quatre finished his mission. As far as those past the Milky Way, it would be only be a matter of time before they would be covered as well.   
  
  
******  
  
As he typed in the commands to cover up when he had done, Wufei looked to another panel of controls. When the cover-up was successful, he took a closer look to them. His eyes widened when he realized that these controls worked the hidden lasers on the Colony. They could be aimed at a similar target. With a sneer, the Chinese pilot flipped the controls.  
  
He now could contact the Preventers who were still fighting the OZ soldiers in space, just above the golden dome. He announced to them, "Everyone, I'm sending coordinates of where you need to round up the OZ soldiers. In about five minutes, back off and I'll take care of the rest." The Preventer who led the calvary of Preventers understood and took the initiative to carry through the orders.  
  
After five minutes, the Preventers flew off at great speed, leaving behind them a large fleet of stunned and confused OZ soldiers. "What the hell are they doing!?!" one OZ soldier yelled as he watched what looked like a retreat. Before any of them knew it, there was a massive beam shooting for them from C91. All that he and his fellow OZ soldiers could do was scream and attempt to fly off, but they would never be able to escape the laser. They were all destroyed in the blink of an eye.  
  
From his place in C91's heart, Wufei watched and smirked, "I said I'd get all of you." Content with what happened, he concluded his work in the core and ran off to Nataku. When he was back in the suit, he flew off through the tubes and out of the mountain range again.   
  
******  
  
The Preventers who came to his aid were waiting for him in space. When they were reunited, the first private in charge of the Preventer fleet smiled, "Wufei, you could come back with us to our ship. I'm sure that you could use some rest after everything that you've been through." Wufei smiled back and shook his head, "I appreciate the offer. But, I made a promise to someone that I'd return back to Peace Million as soon as possible." The Preventer replied, "I understand. Great work, 05." "Thank you for your help," the Gundam pilot said quietly.   
  
With a kind nod and wave, the young man and the remainder of the Preventers flew off. Worn out, Wufei fell back in his seat and placed his suit on auto pilot. He folded his arms and closed his eyes. Instantly, sleep claimed him. This was to be his first peaceful rest since he left Peace Million.   
  
******  
  
The celebration in the control room of the large ship had ended and a young Preventer stood as she announced, "Pilot 05 is secure and making his way back here as we speak. The colony has been secured along with those within the signal's reach. There was a round a clapping from some of the people present as they wrapped up their duties.   
  
Lady Une walked to the others in the back of the room as she smiled, "Well, we can finally relax a little more." Noin sighed in relief and smiled, "Good, because my water broke." "WHAT!?!" her husband and friends shouted. Noin remained the most calm as she was taken carefully to the medical room. Sally and Milliardo were helping Fire walk as they stood at either side of her. The others followed as they quickly walked behind them. Derek stayed behind in the control room. He chuckled and shook his head, "Never a dull moment around this place."  
  
  
******  
  
Kumi walked into the ship that would be her last drop-off before moving onto Colony M29. When she left the hanger, the Commander of the ship greeted her with a warm smile. Kumi gave a nod, "Lieutenant Barrett." The Lieutenant nodded back, "Hello, Kumi. We've been expecting you." The pilot stated flatly, "I know I'm late. But, I had a little problem I needed to work out."   
  
Saying this, the silver-haired girl removed the file that she took from the OZ base that she destroyed nights past and handed it to the Preventer. The commander's eyes widened as he looked to the file. With a sharp laugh, he shook his head, "You Gundam pilots amaze me."   
  
Barrett opened the file as Kumi explained, "The locations of other OZ bases in the region are all recorded in there. Oz has thirty bases in total in this general area...I would take care of them myself, but I have to reach M29 as soon as possible." The soldier replied, "Of course. This is all I need to have these bases taken of. There will be fleets sent out to handle them." "There are a lot of other sites of bases mentioned in there that exist not far from where Heero and Duo are," The silver-haired pilot stated. Just as she said this, Barrett turned to the reports that revealed just that. He replied, "I'll see that these records are sent to both of them, as well. That way, they could handle them on the way to their destinations."   
  
Kumi nodded, "Any further word on OZ and what else they might have hidden?" After a brief pause, Barrett gave a concerned look then said, "I have received word that OZ is possibly beginning preparations to build a laser similar to that of the Barge Cannon that they had in the first war." The pilot's cobalt eyes widened as she gasped. She whispered, "What?" While she never actually saw the Barge Cannon, she was fully aware of what it was and what power it held. Barrett understood her shock and concern as he answered quietly, "Now, there isn't any real proof that this is true, but we can't afford to blow this over, either." Kumi immediately shook her head, "No, we can't."   
  
The lieutenant explained, "Before you go to M29, you might want to visit Q67. That's where the rumors were originated. I have heard by several sources that if there are preparations for this weapon, that is where they would be found." The 'Perfect Soldier' replied in monotone with a nod, "Mission accepted."  
  
The Preventer smiled to the young woman, "Thank you. I know that I couldn't ask for anyone better to carry this mission out. You're just like Heero." Kumi frowned at these words, still not believing them. The two cousins were two in the same at one point. That changed when Heero opened up to his emotions. While Kumi was able to do that once, she couldn't ever believe that she would be able to do the same again.   
  
Finally, she nodded, "I'll be returning to Excalibur, then. I have work that I need to do before I can leave for that Colony." "Certainly. If you need any help, just give me a call," the tall Preventer offered. The pilot turned to return to the hanger when Barrett called, "Oh, Kumi." Excalibur's pilot stopped in her tracks and looked back to him.   
  
The lieutenant removed an envelope from his pocket with Kumi's full name written on the front. Handing it to her, Barrett smiled, "Trowa Barton requested that this be delivered to you." Kumi's head shot up as she quickly asked, before her head could think her words through, "Is Trowa all right?" There wasn't much emotion in her voice, but there was more than there had evre been in it for years. She cursed to herself for allowing herself to be even the slightest bit open.   
  
Kumi took the envelope gently and awaited the answer to her question. Barrett's smile grew as he nodded, "Trowa's just fine. He made his last drop-off last night. Since it wasn't too far from here, he asked Commander Evans to have this sent to you." The silver-haired pilot sighed in relief inwardly and nodded to the young man, "Arigato." Barrett turned and walked off to his duties as Kumi stood where she was, looking to the envelope.   
  
"What are you doing to me, Trowa?" Kumi asked quietly to the envelope she held. She moved her right hand to begin opening the letter, but stopped before she actually tore at it. She looked to the beautiful, cursive way that Trowa had written her name. Kumi's eyes narrowed after a pause and she growled to herself. With a deep sigh, she folded the envelops and placed it in her silver band of a belt over her black attire. Satisfied with that, the 'Perfect Soldier' walked to the hanger.  
  
...If she had looked out the large windows of the hallway, Kumi would have seen a blue shooting star.   
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Episode 16: All the King's Men

DISCLAIMERS: Well, a we all know, Sette Devion and Kumi Yuy are mine, but the others aren't...With the exception of a lot of others, but you know the original from the actual series if you watch it. Please don't sue me! I have NO money to give you!  
  
Again, this goes in dedication to all of you readers out there! Let me know what you think of this! Enjoy!  
Lots of Love, SkyLark  
  
  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 16: All the King's Men  
by SkyLark  
with help from: Traci 14, Snodin, Stormy and Sam   
  
  
In the waiting room of the medical branch of Peace Million, several bodies sat, stood and or paced in the waiting room. Noin had gone into labor just an hour prior, and her situation was still uncertain since neither Sally nor Milliardo got a chance to leave the delivery room. Relena sat, biting her nails nervously. Derek was there as support for his comrades as he and Catherine stood in waiting by their friends. Dorothy was beside Relena, making sure that her best friend was holding up all right.   
  
Finally, Lady Une entered the room and smiled, "So far, everything's going smoothly. Sally just informed me that it should only be another hour before the baby comes." Relena smiled from ear-to-ear at this news as she gasped softly. The others present shared her happiness as they, too were anxiously awaiting any word on the conditions of Noin and the baby. Lady Une looked to them all and stated, "I'll be back as soon as I hear more." "Thank you, Lady Une," Relena smiled warmly. The head of the Preventers smiled back with a nod. She quickly left the room.  
  
Dorothy smiled brightly to her friend, "So are you ready to be an aunt, Miss Relena?" The queen sighed deeply, still smiling, herself, "I just can't believe that Milliardo and Noin are about to be parents. It's a relief to know that this war hasn't kept miracles like this from happening." Relena lowered her head and said quietly, "I wish Brian was hear to be a part of this." Novem sighed deeply and wrapped a supportive arm around the other pilot's shoulders. "He'll be back soon, Miss Relena. I know he's fine." The young queen smiled and nodded to her friend, "You right, Dorothy. Thank you for the support." Novem nodded, "Of course."  
  
******  
  
Back on Earth, the Senate of the world met as Brian Weatherall stood before his council and spoke of the situation of the war. He had made his presence known just a few days before this time and nearly the entire council embraced his return warmly. Others were skeptical that this was a weak attempt for the young king to take back the power he had nearly lost.   
  
Whatever their stand, the young man was still king of the world and right now, he knew more about this terrible war than anyone on the planet. Everyone was wondering exactly where the war looked to be heading. Before the hundred-body assembly, Brian spoke and answered questions as the first meeting since his return to the Earth.   
  
Brian explained, "I understand all of your concerns, since you and everyone in the colonies have been tricked by OZ into believing that the Gundam pilots have let everyone down." One Representative stood from his seat near the top of the large gathering room. He asked, "What do you mean to say that we were trick by OZ into believing that? We all saw with our own eyes that the Gundam pilots could not save the people of D26 from the Holocaust that OZ sent there to destroy them all."   
  
Brian shook his head and calmly replied, "No. That was a trick of OZ. The real D26 was spared thanks to the Gundams. The Colony destroyed was F32, but Quinze Khushrenada made it appear that it was D26 that was hit. Only OZ and the Earth have the ability to communicate to everyone on the planet and in Space when it is wished."   
  
Another Representative asked immediately, "How can we believe that you are telling the truth?" Brian remained calm and answered, "You know that I would never do or say anything that would endanger any of you, or anyone on the Earth. As king, I will lead all of you to the best of my ability... Have I ever let you down before that you would have any true reason to doubt me?" There was a long silence.  
  
Not a soul spoke up or challenged the words of the king. The young redhead sighed and smiled, "Thank you. I know that you are looking out for the people of Earth's best interest, just as I always have and will as long as I live." A young, female Senator asked, "And where is Queen Relena at this time? Why did she not take the time to speak to all of us?" Brian looked to the council and paused before answering.   
  
They couldn't know that his wife was a Gundam pilot...Not yet, since they all hated the pilots even now. He finally answered, "Relena is tending to the needs of the people in Space. She knows that if OZ was to win this war, not a soul here nor in the Colonies would be safe from their wicked plans of ruling over all of us. We may be the King and Queen of the World, but out interests are the same as those of the people who live in the Colonies when it comes to peace. Rest assured that if Relena could be here, she would be."  
  
Brian smiled warmly and continued, "If you could see what she has accomplished in this war, I know that you would all be so proud of Relena...Though it would not be nearly the same pride that I feel for her. Relena's thoughts and prayers are with everyone, here and in space. She is with us in spirit, though she wishes she could be here in person. Please do not be angered that she could not be here with me physically."  
  
Most of the people present took this speech with open minds and hearts, accepting it. Brian nodded after another pause, "Just before this meeting, I had received word that the second of seven missions sent to the Gundam pilots has been successful. Ladies and Gentlemen, the Gundam pilots have never let us down, and they never will. They are not fighting this war for themselves.   
  
"They are selfless pilots who want nothing more than peace and safety for every living soul. While I cannot go into the details of what their missions are, believe me when I say that they are doing more than what is required of them...They are risking their very lives for all of you. It would be a terrible thing to actually believe that any of them could let us down."  
  
"I still feel that they are the reason this war began in the first place," Senator Reynolds stated. Brian looked to the man with a stern glance and said, "Senator, whatever you hold against the pilots is not justified. I will not tolerate any hard feelings towards them. So I would suggest that you hold your tongue around me when it comes to speaking of the Gundam pilots."   
  
Everyone in the room took a sharp breath at the unyielding tone in their king's voice. Reynolds's eyes widened as he took the direct effect of those words. Brian simply looked to him and asked, "May I proceed?" The older man gritted his teeth, but nodded all the same. Brain nodded and addressed the whole council, "As far as our responsibilities and concerned..." Brian's speech continued and the Senator's sudden look of shock turned to anger as he glared to the king. The Senator growled deeply to himself, "That wasn't very bright, your majesty."   
  
******  
  
An hour later, the pilots were still sitting in waiting for news of Noin and the baby. Finally, Sally walked into the waiting room along with Lady Une. Both looked exhausted and almost sad as they entered. Relena jumped up from her seat and was the first to run before them. The looks on her friends frightened her. Before the queen could ask anything, Sally sighed deeply, "There was a complication in the delivery." Relena and the others gasped as their shocked faces gazed to the young women.  
  
Relena brought a hand to her mouth and shook her head as tears began to build. "What? Are they..." she couldn't find the strength to ask how Noin and the baby were. Water replied, "The baby had to be born through a c-section to keep him alive. "Him? It's a son?" Dorothy asked softly. Sally nodded with a small smile, "He's beautiful." "What about Noin? How is she?" Relena asked quietly. Sally began to try and say something, but she couldn't.  
  
Lady Une answered for her, "Noin is in a coma. She was going into shock during the procedure." The faces of the others fell as they each had to step back a moment to take all of this in. Catherine was the first to ask after a long pause, "What are her chances of waking up?" Sally answered, "There's no way of knowing right now. All we can do is wait." Relena lowered her head with her eyes squeezed shut as her teeth gritted. "Waiting is all we ever do anymore. I'm so sick of it," she hissed.  
  
Lady Une rested a hand on her shoulder and said quietly, "I know it's hard to be strong right now, Relena. But, you have to be for your brother." Relena gasped, "Milliardo. She turned to Sally and Une as she pleaded, "May I see him." Sally nodded, "He's with Noin, two doors to the left." The queen nodded and thanked Sally and Lady Une for their help. The others watched with heavy hearts as she left.  
  
In the hospital room, Wind sat beside his wife's bed. Noin was hooked up to several machines that monitored her heart rate and blood pressure. She no longer had the bulge where the baby was growing. Her husband was holding her right hand and stroking her cheek. Relena watched sadly as she peeked through the door.   
  
"You can come in, Relena," her brother said gently. The queen gasped, shocked that her brother knew that she was there since the door was hardly cracked. She walked in slowly and looked to Milliardo. He said quietly, with a tired and forced smile, "Thanks for coming." Calvary's pilot walked to him and hugged him tightly. Milliardo returned the hug and sighed when it was broken. He went right back to looking over his wife.  
  
Pulling a chair beside him, Relena assured him, "I know Noin will be fine." Her brother smiled and nodded, but never turned his glance from the young woman in the bed. "I know she will, too. She's too stubborn not to wake up from something like this." Relena smiled warmly, feeling more relieved now that she saw her brother staying strong. Hearing his words made her certain that Noin really would recover soon. She would never leave him or their son behind, knowing how much they lover each other.  
  
The queen asked, "Have you seen the baby yet?" Milliardo turned to her and shook his head, "He had to be put on a monitor. He'll have to be watched closely by the doctors for the next twenty-four hours. After that, he'll be able to be brought out to the nursery." His sister chuckled, "I still can't get over that you're a father now." Wing laughed, "Neither can I. Now I know anything's possible in this life." They both laughed for a moment.   
  
After a brief pause, Relena kissed Wind's cheek and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a gentle embrace. "That little boy of yours doesn't realize how lucky he is yet...Having you and Noin as his parents." Milliardo smiled and folded his arms over the ones belonging to his sister. He whispered, "Thank you Relena...I really appreciate that." His sister smiled as she felt small tears fill her eyes. They tightened their embrace a moment before it was broken.  
  
Relena took her chair to the other side of the bed and held Noin's left hand. The siblings looked to each other and smiled warmly before their eyes fell back to the sleeping pilot. They spoke to her quietly, trying to get a response. Somehow, Noin had to get through this. It was unimaginable for anyone to think of going through life without he being there. But for now, the only sound answering their words was the beeping of the heart monitor.   
  
******  
  
Trowa was flying well past R58, where he would have to accomplish his mission, when his monitors began to beep. The pilot left HeavyArms onboard a Preventer craft far behind him as he took one a small OZ ship that the Preventers there had managed to capture in another fight. The reason for this was that before he could go off to R58 and accomplish his mission, there was still an unidentified craft that needed to be examined. The tall pilot was best suited for this task since he managed to fool many enemies that he was working under them. With the latest OZ uniform in his ship, he would be prepared for anything that came up in attaining as much information on the UFO as possible.  
  
The brunette sat up and tried to get a clear visual of what his ship was picking up. Typing away at the controls, he began to slowly get am image on his screen. Trowa's eyes widened slowly as he looked in disbelief. Before him was what appeared to be a small moon, larger than Peace Million. However, when the images were zoomed in, it was actually an large, metal star.  
  
"That has to be the unidentified ship," he said quietly to himself, still impressed by the incredible size of the ship. The craft had a round foundation and surface. But on the outside of the craft, every square inch was a half-mile long, sharp point of Gundamimum. There was no clear view of the entrance and exit for the ship due to these obstacles. "Always liked a challenge," he sneered as he flew off towards the ship.  
  
With a good few miles to go before reaching the OZ craft, he placed the small ship in auto pilot as he changed into the OZ uniform. Placing the badge with his made up name along with his true picture, he was finished and took to the controls again. As he did this, a voice came in over his transmitter. "Identify yourself," the male voice ordered coldly. At this, Trowa swiped the card of the dead OZ pilot's ID into the ship as it transmitted the code. "Welcome to Quasar, soldier. You may proceed," the voice returned after a pause for the information to go through. "Quasar," Trowa repeated quietly to himself.  
  
Now just a few feet away, Trowa was able to see the incredible design of the ship, still taking down images into his disk. There wasn't anyway that he could get very close due to the endless metal needles. After a brief flight trying to find an opening, the Gundam pilot watched as some of the wide spikes before him bent back to create a small entrance. Trowa flew his ship though and large doors pulled open as he nearly reached the smooth surface below the quills. When he entered, Trowa pulled into the hanger and turned his ship off. Jumping out of the small plane, he looked up to see OZ soldiers working in the observation tower of the room.   
  
The young pilot looked up and gave a small wave to them. They returned the wave and nodded for him to proceed. There were so many OZ soldiers out there that they would never know this one- in their uniform, flying one of their crafts and carrying an identification card of theirs- was actually a Gundam pilot. They simply returned to their work and didn't bother to pay close attention.  
  
Trowa entered the main halls of Quasar and looked to his surroundings. After walking several twists and turns, he found what he was looking for. He walked into a private computer lab where a small handful of soldiers were typing away. One of the units was not occupied, so Trowa took it upon himself to utilize it. Sitting before the screen, he slipped his disk in unnoticed.   
  
One OZ soldier in particular had been extremely curious about this young man that entered. While he knew he would never know all the faces of his comrades, this one's face seemed oddly familiar. The young man in question was feverishly typing at his keyboard, doing who knew what. Trowa felt the soldier's eyes on him, but continued his work as if unaffected. His fingers flew quickly over the keys as he wanted to get out of this situation as soon as possible. The OZ soldier would occasionally turn his head from his own screen to look at the brunette for a moment before returning to his own work.   
  
******  
  
There was a desolate patch of space where a good number of OZ soldiers were working on building a large satellite in their Space Leo and Space Virgo suits. As they patched up the unit, several of the soldiers talked among themselves.   
  
"Those Gundam pilots have no idea what they got themselves into with this war," one young man chuckled as he placed a large, metal plate in place. Another soldier nodded, "With the Earth working against them now, they can't hide anywhere before long." The large satellite was nearing completion as another soldier asked, "Can we just finish this thing and get out of here?" One of his friends laughed, "Why? Are you getting nervous?"  
  
The younger soldier replied, "It's just that I hate working on projects like this, so far from any carriers." "Look," his friend assured him, "There's nothing out here but stars. There isn't anything to be nervous about." The other sighed and nodded, "You're right." There were only a few finishing touches to place on the device as the army worked quickly to get the job over with.  
  
"Just a few more adjustments here, and-" the soldier's words ended as half of the satellite was cut in half just before him. The large machine exploded as the soldiers shouted and just managed to get away in time. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?!" a young woman shrieked in her Leo. All of the soldiers froze as they watched a black, demon-winged suit appear from nowhere before them. Deathscythe took its full form as the soldiers looked in shock and terror.  
  
"DAMN YOU GUNDAMS!" the first OZ soldier screamed as he and his comrades went to attack the suit. Duo growled and took to the fight with ease. Using his suit's scythe and small missiles, he took out a good handful of the first few soldiers approaching him. "The God of Death has returned," he sneered as he took out another suit with a slice that went from the top of the suit to the bottom.  
  
The braided pilot shouted and knocked a fist into a Virgo that tried to come from behind. Every soldier gave him all that they had, right to the end and not one thought of retreating. Duo wasn't complaining. He made quick work of all of them, despite their efforts to stop him. Several minutes passed and none of the soldiers bothered calling for back up, since they were too far for any help.   
  
After ten minutes, all forty soldiers had been wiped out, the last with a stab of the scythe through the head of the Leo. The last explosion was testimony to the American that his job was done. Looking to his lonely surroundings, Duo wiped the sweat from his brow and smiled, "Another one bites the dust."   
  
Duo clicked into his controls to see the next location of where OZ soldiers would be working. These locations were known through the reports that Kumi had found in the first OZ base she destroyed. These reports were sent to both Duo and Heero, since they would be the closest pilots to the sites. The American found the next site that he would be visiting as he chuckled deeply, "Nice to be back in action again, ne, 'ol buddy?" Deathscythe shot through the stars to reach the next hit.   
  
  
******  
  
It had been a good twenty minutes and Trowa had collected all of the information he could receive as slipped his disk out again. Once it was placed back in his uniform, he heard the soldier that had been watching him call, "Hey, you." Trowa turned to face him and nodded, "Yes." The older man stood and walked to him. "You look oddly familiar, kid. What's your name?" Trowa pointed to the name beside his picture on the ID card and replied, "Andrew Skates." The older man asked, "I get the feeling that we've met before." Trowa shook his head, "I don't recall ever meeting you."  
  
"Well maybe you should think a little harder," the OZ soldier growled. "Come on, Frank," another OZ soldier called to him as he looked to his comrade from where he sat at the computers. "Leave the rookie alone and get back to your work." The one known as Frank nodded and walked back to his computer, but not before eying Trowa one good last time. Trowa finally walked from the room, still appearing unaffected.  
  
When the young pilot was alone in the hall, his brow was coated in sweat that couldn't be seen in the dimly lit computer lab. He took a beep breath and threw his head back a moment. When he regained his composure, he wiped his brow dry again. "They're finally catching on," the HeavyArms pilot chuckled deeply to himself. He turned to the disk that he collected all the information on. Placing it in a protective holder, he smiled, "Guess I won't be making these kinds of visits anymore." He placed the holder back in his uniform.  
  
On his way there, he heard two passing soldier laughing. The taller of the two sighed, "I don't know why those damned pilots don't just give up now." His friend nodded, "It'll happen soon enough." Trowa's ears picked up on this right away as he jumped in the doorway of an empty room nearby and he listened in on the conversation. The first soldier asked the other, "What about Demetris? He was due to come her by now wasn't he?" Trowa's eyes widened at the name as he stood close to the door's opening, back against the wall and looking to the hallway.   
  
"Nah. He's busy right now elsewhere...He has an old friend to visit on M29, so I've heard." the second soldier answered. The Gundam pilot's heart stopped as he breathed, "Kumi." The soldiers passed the door where he was hiding as they continued talking. "That guy could take on five armies and still come on top. I've never seen him lose a fight," the second OZ soldier continued. His friend nodded, "That's why he's Quinze Khushrenadah's right-hand man." The conversation continued as they walked on down the hall.  
  
Trowa took this as his time to make a quick exit. He walked from the room and went back to returning to the hanger, walking much more quickly this time. When he entered the hanger again, the soldiers in the tower had changed shifts with another crew. They looked to Trowa as he walked to the shall OZ ship he used to enter Quasar. Their eyes focused on him, as they swore they had seen him somewhere. Before they could say anything, he was back in the craft. One of them went to the microphone and ordered, "Identify yourself."  
  
Placing the ID card in the panel again, Trowa's code was accepted. The soldiers looked to each other. They shrugged and allowed the young man to exit through the doors again. When he flew past the sharp quills of the ship, the points bent back into place, hiding the entrance and exit path again.   
  
Trowa waited until he was well beyond the reach of the ship before he put the ship on auto pilot and removed the OZ uniform. As he slipped back into his t-shirt, his last piece of clothing, he took to the controls and with concern in his voice, said, "I have to finish my mission as soon as possible and warn Kumi about Demetris." Before he could do that, he had to return to the Preventer craft he just came from to gave them the disk he used to obtain the information of Quasar. All he could do right now was hope that he would be able to reach R58, complete his mission, and reach M29 before Kumi got there.   
  
******  
  
The next morning, Milliardo and Relena were still in Noin's hospital room. The young queen had fallen asleep, her head lying against the mattress of the bed. Her brother was on the opposite side, too concerned for his wife to fall asleep. The exhaustion from the whole experience hadn't even affected him. He continued to stroke Noin's cheek with one hand as the other held that of his wife. He had been speaking to her, quietly, trying to get through.  
  
Wind had fallen silent now, as not to disturb his sister. They and their friends had a very long day...A very long four months since the war started. Resting his forehead against Noin's, he heard a small sigh come from her. His eyes shot wide open as he sat up and looked to her. "Noin?" he asked gently. Fire took a deep breath and stirred a bit. this managed to wake Relena.   
  
The queen gave a shocked look and turned to Noin as she held onto her hand. "Noin?" she called quietly. The young woman's eyes opened with a few blinks. Now fully awake, she looked to the relieved and elated faces of her husband and sister-in-law. "W-What happened?" Noin asked quietly. She brought a hand up to rub her head and instantly sat up with a start. "The baby!?!" she asked with concern as she rubbed her flattened stomach.   
  
Milliardo smiled and sat on the mattress beside her. "The baby's fine," he assured her. Noin gave a small gasp and smiled as they hugged tightly. Milliardo kissed his wife's cheek before they pulled back a moment. Relena hugged Noin as she smiled, "It's good to have you back." "Thank you, Relena," Fire smiled back as they embraced. Looking to her family, the new mother sighed, "Thanks for staying with me." Milliardo kissed her lips gently.  
  
The door slowly opened as Lady Une and Sally peeked inside. The two ladies smiled brightly as they quickly entered and hugged Noin. When their happy reunion was over, Noin asked them, "Where is the baby?" "Right here," Sally answered as she turned to the door. It opened again as Catherine and Derek entered followed by Dorothy, who was cradling Noin and Milliardo's son.   
  
Seeing the baby in Novem's arms brought tears to Noin's eyes as she gasped. The Gundam pilot smiled warmly to the new mother as she walked her son to her. Noin opened her arms as the baby was gently lowered into a cradling position again. Neither Milliardo nor Noin could breath as they looked to the sleeping child. "He's perfectly healthy," Sally assured the couple. Relena and Noin were drying their eyes as they looked to the child.  
  
Derek wrapped an arm around Catherine's shoulder as they watched their friends. The red-haired pilot wiped a tear from her own eyes as well as Dorothy. Never before had any of them been able to be a part of a new life coming into the world. Milliardo and Noin had been through so much to get to this point. Perhaps this was also a sign that there really was hope for them and the future. Milliardo brushed a small stray tear from his face and kissed his son's soft head.  
  
Lady Une dimmed the lights to help the baby keep from sheltering his eyes from the bright lights. The baby yawned and slowly opened his light blue eyes. Looking up to his parents, a small coo left him. Everyone's hearts melted. The girls all sighed, "Ooooooh!" at the same time, causing Milliardo and Derek to laugh at the sound. "Girls," Derek laughed as he shook his head. Catherine gave a quick, but not hard, elbow to his side, causing more laughter among their comrades. Relena smiled and waved to the baby as she chuckled.   
  
Dorothy asked, "What is his name?" Noin smiled, "Mirando...Mirando Peacecraft." Gently, she lowered Mirando into her husband's arms. Milliardo was a little nervous with the child, handling him as if he would break him. His wife helped him find a comfortable position with the child lying against his chest. Wind smiled lovingly to his son and kissed his wife. Noin wrapped her arms around his waist as they sat like that for a moment.  
  
Relena rose from the mattress and smiled, "We'll be back to visit soon." Lady Une nodded, "You deserve some time alone together." The visitors all smiled and gave their friends hugs and kisses before leaving. The new parents thanked everyone for all of their help and support. Sally was the last to leave as she hugged Milliardo and Noin. "If you need anything-" Noin chuckled and nodded, "I promise I'll let you know right away." Sally laughed, "Good." She gently rubbed the back of Mirando's head and stepped out of the room, still smiling.  
  
When they were alone, Fire and Wind looked to their baby. "I can't believe we did this," Milliardo whispered in awe. Noin chuckled deeply as she rubbed their son's back, "I know." She kissed the child's head. Her husband wrapped his free arm tightly around her and the other held Mirando closely to his chest. He vowed to both of them, "I won't let anything happen to either of you...I swear it." Noin nodded and rested her head against his shoulder. When she did this, her husband kissed her forehead. They stayed like that in silence for a good amount of time. And for just a brief moment, they had forgotten that there was a war still being fought.  
  
  
******  
  
It had been well over a week since Wufei gained C91 in the successful completion of his mission now, and a full week since Mirando was born. On General Churchill's ship, Quatre was walking one of the long hallways alone, trying to clear his mind from the concerns that he had about this war and his friends. Sette walked from her room and paused when she saw the Arabian walking away. she sighed deeply to herself, "This waiting has to be killing him." She ran after Quatre and jumped in front of him when she caught up. "Hello, beloved!" she cheered. The blonde pilot smiled warmly to her and replied, "Hey, Sette."   
  
Wrapping an arm around the shoulders of her object of affection, the ex-princess smiled, "Nice night. The stars are...everywhere." she gave a shrug, knowing that there wasn't much she could say that would help her distressed proclaimed boyfriend. The Arabian gave a small nod. Sette sighed and stopped walking, grabbing Quatre's hand and causing him to stop as well. When he turned to her and their eyes met, Sette told him with a frown, "I know that this is hard for you. You're already not looking forward to returning to L4 enough as it is."  
  
There was a pause between the pilots. Still trying to cheer her partner, Sette smiled, "Well, the good thing is that we have two missions down. I have to hand it to Wolf man, I didn't think he's did a pretty good job getting C91." Quatre gave a small smile and nodded, "It is nice to know that we only have five more Colonies to go before we'll be finished connecting with every Colony in space." The tomboy smiled, "See. There's a bright side to everything."  
  
No sooner had she said this than General Churchill walked to the pair. Sette smiled and waved to the young soldier as he nodded back to her. Quatre sighed to him, "I know that there still isn't anyway that we can leave for L4-" "You both leave in the morning," the General interrupted. The Arabian looked to him in shock and disbelief. "What did you say?" he asked breathlessly. Churchill smiled and answered, "You and Sette leave first thing in the morning for Colony L4."  
  
Sette shouted and jumped several times. "WE FIGHT AGAIN!" she cheered loudly. Quatre's shocked face soon turned into a look of elation mixed with relief. Churchill chuckled but warned them, "Now there will still be a lot of resistance from OZ when you get there, but the entrance to the Colony's heart has been found and secured again. OZ still doesn't seem to understand our purpose of in-and-out visits to the Colonies."  
  
Quatre nodded, "I understand. Thank you for your help, General." Sette nodded, "You all have been awesome towards us." the General smiled and shrugged, "You Gundam pilots are a pleasure to work with. The honor is all mine." He turned and waved back to them, "Do whatever you have to before the morning to be ready for the mission. I'll be in the hanger before you leave."  
  
When they were alone again, Quatre wrapped his arms around Sette's waist as he lifted her and spun her. They cheered and laughed loudly. When the embrace broke, Quatre smiled warmly to the tomboy, "I'm glad you'll be going with me. I could use all the help I could get." Sette shrugged and smiled back, "I'm just happy to help anyway I can." Before he allowed himself time to be nervous, the Arabian kissed her cheek gently.  
  
The ex-princess blushed fiercely as a hand went up to the cheek he kissed. Quatre was now blushing, too, but he turned his head quickly before she could see. Nervously, he blurted out quickly in one breath, "Well, I better get to the hanger and check out Sandrock." At this, he ran down the hall again.   
  
Sette called to him, "Wait! Let's try the lips this time!" The blonde pilot called back just before he was out of sight, "We have work to do, Sette!" "Don't tell me you didn't feel anything just then!" Sette yelled as she smiled brightly. Her blush disappeared as she sighed deeply. She collapsed to her knees and she chuckled to herself, "I can't feel my legs."  
  
After a brief pause, she pulled herself up to stand again. Looking out the window, she could make out a bright star in the distance, which was actually Colony L4. "And then there were four," the ex-princess sneered before breaking off into a run to her room. It wouldn't be long before she and Quatre would be taking off. And there were a lot of things they needed to do before then.  
  
  
******  
  
That same day, an OZ base stationed on a Colony just before Saturn was being used as a training center for a large number of new recruitment. Countless soldiers were in the different prep rooms as they works on their shooting, hand-to-hand and piloting skills. There was a large diversity in ages, and race in the men and women who agreed to fight for OZ.   
  
Everyone of them wanted the chance to come face-to-face with a Gundam pilot so that they could have their chance eliminate them. Being trained killers, there was little they felt they couldn't do. For all of them, they were right in believing so, thanks to the brutal training they had been facing.   
  
Two highly ranked soldiers was discussing the plans of where the next unit of recruits would be moving to in the next few days. They walked a long hallway alone to their meeting room. As they entered the dark room, the younger of the officers informed the other, "The soldiers are getting restless. They want to see the battlefield and take on those Gundam pilots head-on." His comrade nodded, "Soon enough."   
  
The older soldier flipped the light switch on as he closed the door. To their shock, there was a young man in there with them, sitting at the table in the middle of the room with a threatening sneer on his face just for them. The two soldier's eyes widened and they instantly grabbed their guns.   
  
Unfortunately for them, the other man before them pulled his pistol first and shot them both without blinking. Since the gun had a silencer, there was no sound that would cause alarm to the other soldiers in the base. Heero walked over to the dead bodies and took the keys from their pockets. Once he possessed these, he didn't even bother moving the bodies. He rose and placed his hands in his jean pockets, stalking down the hall slowly as if nothing happened.  
  
Using his 'borrowed' keys to enter the surveillance room, Heero looked to see that that the soldiers were still busy training, even though it was well past midnight now. He quickly typed some controls into the database there. "So they want to take on a Gundam, ne?" he said deeply to himself. Once his work was finished, he chuckled deeply, "Let's see what they have to offer."   
  
******  
  
Senator Reynolds walked into his office as he and sat at his desk. Ever since Brian Weatherall's return to the Earth, he had lost his place of power over the people of Earth. The screen of his laptop blinked on as another council member appeared on the monitor. "You looked as distressed as I feel." Reynolds nodded and sighed deeply, "It's not like we didn't see this coming, Stevens. Brian's power was being threatened when we made that announcement to the Colonies and every craft in space. Of course he was going to come back and claim what he never should have had in the first place."  
  
Representative John Stevens nodded, "I knew that this would happen as well. Still, he's far too young to be in charge of the Earth. The power never should have been his nor Relena's to begin with." Reynolds leaned back in his leather chair and replied with a stressed tone, "Yes, but the people seem to love him and Relena. Their youth is refreshing to them. They're the youngest couple to rule the Earth in centuries. The people believe it's the best thing to rely on them."   
  
Stevens growled, "We should have killed them before they had a chance to leave the Earth in the beginning of the war. We all knew that OZ had been planning this fight for years now. Their plans started almost immediately after the Marimaya incident." The Senator lowered his head into his hands and said gravely, "It's all falling apart. We had our one chance at ruling this planet the way we wanted. Then, those children won the hearts of millions."  
  
"This isn't over just yet," the Representative stated. "In case you forgot, the people of Earth are still not certain that they are willing to place their faith in the king or queen just yet because of their trust in the Gundam pilots. As far as the people are concerned, those pilots are the source of the war." Reynolds answered, "Even so, Brian is a very good speaker. It won't be long before he convinces them that they should trust the pilots again. If we attempted to killed him, whether or not we accomplished, everyone would point the blame at us. They know that we can't stand Brian or Relena."  
  
Reynolds continued, "Unless we were able to tie something to Brian that would cause the people to despise him and Relena as much as we do, they would never stand to see anything happen to them...It would take a miracle to find anything like that." Looking back to the monitor, he said, "I'll see you at the meeting in the morning." Stevens nodded, "Alright." The screen went out again. Knowing that there was nothing he could do tonight that would make him feel any better, Reynolds stood and prepared to leave for the day. Collecting his coat and suitcase, he headed for the door.  
  
The Senator did not get far when he heard the computer turn on. He didn't both to turn back as he took hold of the doorknob. Reynolds called back, "Not tonight, Stevens. Unless you have something that will taint Brian and Relena's reputations, I'll see you tomorrow." He began to turn the door knob when an deep, unfamiliar voice came from the computer. "I don't now who Stevens is, but I do believe that I have what you're looking for." The man froze before he could open the door completely.   
  
"I know that you're there, Senator Reynolds," the deep voice came again. Reynolds lowered his things back on the chair by the door before slowly walking behind the desk. Looking to the laptop, he saw Quinze Khushrenadah smiling to him. "You," was all he managed to whisper hoarsely. Quinze chuckled and nodded, "Me." As the Senator slowly sat in his seat, the leader of OZ informed him, "I understand that the Earth could be siding with the Weatheralls again. Before that happens, I thought that I would make an offer that might change your mind."  
  
The Senator's eyes narrowed at the young man. "First off, there is no guarantee that the Weatheralls will regain their full power just yet. Whether that changes or not, we have no interest in joining forces with you. If you paid attention to my address weeks ago, you would know that the Earth is standing alone in this war. We'll fend for ourselves." Quinze shrugged, "I understand that stubbornness is difficult to get past...I know that since I am very stubborn myself...But I would not be here speaking to you is I did not believe that I have something to say that you would want to hear."   
  
The council member took a moment before replying in monotone, "Talk quick." The dark-haired leader nodded, "You're looking for something that will taint the reputations of the King and Queen of the World." The Senator showed an anxious look that he quickly erased as he cleared his throat. "Perhaps," was all that he said. "Then I have just what you're looking for," Quenze sneered. Reynolds looked to him in disbelief as he huffed, "And what could you possibly have that will make the people hate Brian and Relena Weatherall?"  
  
Quinze asked, "Do you know what her majesty is doing at this time?" Reynolds nodded, "Brian told everyone in the assembly and on the planet that Relena is taking care of matters in space. She'll return as soon as she can." Quinze laughed, "I almost forgot, Brian Weatherall would never tell any of you exactly how Relena is taking care of those matters in space." The Senator raised an eye brow and asked, "What could she be doing that he would have to hide from any of us here on Earth?"  
  
"I am sending you some information that I think you will find quite interesting. You it as you wish. I just didn't want your king and queen keeping any secrets from you or the people that they say they love so much. Farewell," the OZ leader explained. At this, the image of Quinze disappeared. There was a brief pause as Reynolds looked to the blank screen with uncertainty.  
  
Before he had to wait a moment, Reynolds saw the screen blink again as several reports were accepted. There were images and descriptions of each of the Gundam pilots along with their suits. The first image was of Heero Yuy, followed by his cousin, Kumi. The images of Wing Zero and Excalibur were beside their mug shots. Next was HeavyArms and Trowa. After that, Quatre with Sandrock.   
  
As he looked to the scans of Wufei and Nataku, then Sette Devion and Mason, he asked aloud, "What is the purpose of sending these images of the Gundam pilots?" He continued to look through the report. Just then, his eyes shot wide when they looked to the screen.   
  
Clear as day was the picture of Relena Weatherall and Unit 06, Calvary. There were incident reports of when the Gundam was seen fighting alongside the other pilots. There were also stolen records that proved the queen was a Gundam pilot. "Well, well, well," the Senator sneered as he licked his lips. "It looks like miracles happen after all."   
  
  
TBC  



	17. Episode 17: Face-off At L4

DISCLAIMER: Kumi Yuy and Sette Devion are mine, but nothing else belongs to me! There I said it!  
  
  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 17: Face-off at L4  
by SkyLark  
also: Traci 14, Snodin, Stormy, Sam, and Sky0  
  
  
Quatre and Sette were flying towards L4 to carry out the mission intended for the Colony. Most of the long trip was spent in silence. Quatre was trying not to think of what awaited them at the Colony where he lived before becoming a Gundam pilot. There was no telling how the people would react to him being a Gundam pilot. In the back of his mind, the young pilot knew that there was a chance that they would find out after this mission. It was just something that would come out eventually, whether he liked it or not.  
  
The blonde pilot's identity had been hidden especially because of this...L4 was a Colony that stood in great turmoil when it came to the beliefs of the people there...Many praised the fact that the Winner family was so devoted to their stand on Pacifism. Still many others were firm in their beliefs that the only way to remain strong was to take matters into one's own hands, fighting was something that needed to be done.   
  
The Arabian shuddered inwardly as he thought of the time his father was killed. Even while there were countless people who protested his father's beliefs, Quatre knew that there were just as many people who remained silent. Now, there was no telling what would happen if his identity as the pilot of Gundam Unit 04 was revealed. He just silently hoped and prayed that this would not have to happen and time soon.   
  
The silence was broken as Sette's voice and image came over his transmitter. The tomboy asked quietly, "Quatre?" Hearing the other pilot's voice and seeing her on the screen helped him forget his concerns for a moment. With a small smile of relief, he replied, "Yes, Sette?" The ex-princess replied, "I've been meaning to ask you something that's been bothering me." Quatre nodded, "What's that?" Sette asked, "If Heero and Duo get married, who will take who's name?"   
  
The Arabian laughed at the question. The blue-haired pilot's eyes widened as she shook her head, "I'm serious. This is really bothering me ...Will Heero Yuy by Heero Maxwell or will Duo Maxwell be Duo Yuy?...Or are they going to hyphenate the names? The possibilities are endless with that." Quatre smiled and shook his head, "I never thought about it. I guess there are a lot of options with their names...You would have to ask one of them." Sette sighed deeply and replied, "I figured." With a sternness in her voice, she vowed, "One of these days, I am going to find out." Quatre chuckled and shook his head.   
  
At this, the pilots watched as they could see Colony L4 just before them. Sette's eyes widened as she gasped quietly, "Wow." Quatre looked to the Colony with sadness mixed with concern. "There it is," he said numbly. The ex-princess asked gently, "Are you going to be okay?" The blonde nodded, "I'll be okay. Thank you." "Well then," Sette smiled, "Let's chalk up another mission for the good guys." Mason shot off before Quatre, who took a brief moment to take a deep breath before flying behind the ex-princess.   
  
******  
Back at the base that Heero had invaded, several higher ranked soldiers were concerned since two of their comrades had disappeared when they concluded their last meeting the night before. It had been hours since then, sne there was no sight of either soldier. The officers were now searching all of the gathering rooms as the new recruits were exercising.   
  
It was not long before two of the generals made their way to a door that had been locked. The soldiers became alarmed at this when they attempted to open the door. "None of rooms in this hall are to be locked," the younger general said to his partner. The two men removed their guns and stood at either side of the door.  
  
The older general kicked the door opened as they flew in the room. Their eyes widened along with their mouths as they looked to the dead bodies of their missing comrades in the middle of the room. The pools of blood around them had dried since the soldiers were left like that for several hours now.   
  
The officers lowered their guns as their faces paled. "Who the hell did this?" the older of the two asked as his eyes remained locked on the bodies. His partner shook his head as he walked to the table that the corpses lied in front of. On the table was a disk similar to a CD. He took up the disk and replied, "Whoever left this behind." He looked to the bodies closely. "One bullet in the head each. Whoever it was, they're an excellent marksman." Without saying anything further, the two men went to the lecture room where they would meet with their fellow officers that night. They would see what the disk held when they were together then.  
  
******  
  
Back on the craft carrying Wing Zero and a small handful of other mobile suits, Heero and Sera Makato were flying to a colony not far from the one where the base was that Heero had infiltrated the night prior. They had been in silence since they left the base. Sera was following some coordinates that Heero had given her after he said that there was something he needed to take care of at that location.   
  
The silence was finally bothering the Preventer and she decided to begin a conversation. "So," Sera began, as she looked to the young man in the seat beside her, "What is it that you have to handle at this place we're heading?" Heero turned to her with an empty expression. He shrugged, "I have some friends coming to meet me there." Seeing that she wouldn't get anything more from the 'Perfect Soldier' in regards to this question, Sera nodded and looked ahead again.  
  
Heero looked to Sera for a moment. He couldn't help but ask, "How long have you been a Preventer?" Sera looked back to him and answered, "About five years now. I joined the Preventers after the Marimaya incident. That war along with the first just showed me how much I wanted to fight for what I believe in." As she turned her head forward again, Makato continued, "Knowing that I am helping others by living this way is the best feeling I could ever ask for."  
  
The Wing pilot nodded. This Sera Makato was obviously a noble person. He had to respect that. Then he heard her ask, "How did you ever become a Gundam pilot?" He looked back to her and paused before answering, "I was fashioned to pilot Wing Zero since I was five-years-old." The brown eyes of the young woman beside his widened. "Five-years-old?" she whispered sadly. Heero gave a simple nod. "That's so young," Sera whispered as she lowered her head.   
  
Looking back to Heero, Sera sighed, "You must have missed some much in life." The Wing pilot shrugged, not really wanting to think of that. There was a long pause of silence between them before the Preventer asked, "Isn't it lonely...Living the way that you do?" This question brought Heero's cobalt eyes to lock with her brown eyes. He nodded and answered, "It was lonely." The word 'was' had been stressed.   
  
Before she could ask the next apparent question, Heero explained, "I met someone who taught me that there's more to life than fighting and missions." Sera's curiosity had peeked again. Heero smiled as he closed his eyes and lied back in his seat. "His name's Duo Maxwell," he said with the first bit of gentleness in his voice that Sera ever heard from him. "Pilot 02," she said aloud, recognizing the name. Heero nodded, his eyes never opening and the small smile never fading.   
  
Sere turned to the pilot again. Just then, she thought of something that had been bothering her. "I'm surprised that you didn't take out everyone in that base last night." The Wing pilot chuckled deeply and replied in monotone, "Those soldiers have a much grimmer fate now that I've kept then alive." Makato shook her head, "I don't understand. What fate could possibly be worse than death?" Heero answered, "Knowing that you're going to die and there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
******  
  
Sette and Quatre reached the point that they could see the surface of L4 now. Before they could blink, they were attacked by a large swarm of OZ soldiers left and right. The tomboy pounded two Aires suits with Mason's laser mallet. She shouted as she was soon surrounded by more mobile suits, "There's a hell of a lot more of them than I thought that there was going to be." Quatre cut through several more soldiers as he looked down to see a massive army in the air and on the ground just waiting for them.  
  
"I can't believe that OZ has all of these soldiers. There's just no end to them," the Arabian said in awe as he prepared to strike against more opponents. Sette grunted as she fought off more troops. "We have to get out of the sky. We'll be able to handle the forces better on the ground," she suggested. Quatre nodded, "You're right about that." The pair shot to the ground, taking several soldiers out in their path.  
  
On the ground, their visuals of the soldiers were much better. "We should be able to cut them down to size before long," the ex-princess stated as she stabbed a Virgo with the spear-like handle of her Gundam's mallet. Quatre caused Sandrock to spin like a top, the suit's arms outstretched as the long blades chopped up the Virgos and Leos surrounding him. "Let's hope so," he replied, wiping some of the huge sweat drops that were running down his face.  
  
After ten minutes, the Gundam pilots were beginning to see a small light at the end of the tunnel for this struggle as they continued to wipe out soldiers. "I can hold off these soldiers while you go and reach the Colony's heart," Sette called to Quatre as she shot an Aires down with a missile from her suit's arm. Quatre shook his head as he cut down two Leos. "I'm not leaving you to fight all of them alone. There's almost too many for the two of us to handle."  
  
The monitors in Sandrock were going crazy. The same was happening in Mason. Sette groaned, "What now?" Quatre looked up while to the sky. His eyes widened as far as they could get as he shook his head and breathed, "No...Not this." Sette killed two more soldiers before replying, "What is it, Quatre?" She looked up to the sky as well and froze. The OZ soldiers backed up from Sandrock and Mason, making a huge circle around them. A red streak was flying towards the ground as the your pilots watched in shock and terror.  
  
When the streak was close enough, Quatre made out what he was afraid of. The 'comet' landed as the pilots looked on. It was another Gundam suit. This one was colored different shades of red with a Scorpion tail and long pointed arms and legs. The pilot was Stacy Stanton. Looking to her foes, she sneered, "We're just full of surprises, aren't we?" Sette whispered, "God, please not another one." Stanton laughed, "You didn't think that we only had three Gundam suits did you?" Quatre licked his dry lips and tried to calm his rapid breathing as the woman continued, "This is Scorpio. And my name is Stacy Stanton. Before I destroy you, I'll give you both the chance to surrender now."  
  
Sette growled and screamed as she charged Scorpio, "GO TO HELL!"  
The two suits battled as the Arabian finally broke through his state of shock. The red Gundam's claw arms each shot a long blade that stretched many feet. The OZ soldiers surrounding them attacked Sandrock, leaving Quatre grossly outnumbered. He struggled to keep from becoming lost in the swarm of soldiers.   
  
Mason took a shot at Scorpio in another change, after several unsuccessful attempts to knock it down. Stacy rounded and knocked the ex-princess's suit onto its back. Sette cried out in pain and shock from the blow. Just as she looked up, she gasped loudly as she saw Scorpio standing over her, about to hurl one of the arm-blades though the cockpit as the right arm was lifted over the red Gundam's head. The tomboy reacted just in time, making her Gundam roll to the side, just barely missing the blow.  
  
Scorpio's right arm-blade went through the ground where Stacy intended to stab Sette instead. She growled and recovered quickly, as she pulled the blade from the ground. The metal was bent pretty badly. Sette laughed hysterically as she saw the damaged weapon. Stacy simply chucked deeply and pressed a button that caused the right blade to fall to the ground. Just then, another, much longer blade with jagged edges appeared. The left blade was dropped as the same blade came from that arm. Sette's laughter stopped immediately as she gasped, "Oh shit."   
The two Gundams battled again.  
  
Quatre, in the meantime, was still fighting with everything in him to stay alive in the middle of his own personal struggle. There was no sigh that he was getting anywhere in this fight, though he was knocking out a good number of soldiers. "At this rate, I'll never be able to reach the Colony's heart without revealing what my mission is," he grunted to himself as he blocked a spray of lasers from the OZ soldiers. He went on to return the favor, shooting the bullets from Sandrock's head and wiping out an Aires and a Virgo.  
  
Back where Stacy and Sette were fighting, the ex-princess saw the hard time that Quatre was having alone. She made a bold move to avoid the red Gundam as she flew towards the white suit of her proclaimed boyfriend. She pounded an Aires into the ground with her laser mallet, just before he managed to attack Quatre from behind. The Arabian looked to her in shock and shouted, "Sette!?!" His partner smiled and nodded, "We'll have to trade-off for now. You take care of Scorpio." Quatre nodded and flew off to where Stacy was waiting.   
  
The young OZ pilot chuckled as she saw Sandrock making its way to her, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Winner, himself." Sandrock landed before the red suit. The Arabian inside did not allow any time for the young woman to have her chance to hit first. Using his curved blades, he battled with a better advantage than Sette had in the beginning against Scorpio. Still, there wasn't once that Quatre was able to get a clean hit against Stacy.   
  
The young woman managed to get Quatre with a good shot more than a few times. Seeing that Quatre wasn't going to give in any time soon, Stanton sneered, "Time for a new approach." The bulit'in blades of the red suit's arms retracted to show the long pointed claws again. Scorpio went onto all fours as Quatre watched in uncertainly. The tail of the OZ Gundam was now sticking in mid-air and the top of the suit's head had deep green sensor eyes looking at him as it now stood on all of its legs.  
  
Before Quatre could react, Scorpio charged towards him as great speed, on account to the extra appendages. The while Gundam was tackled and the scorpion tail extended until it wrapped several times around the waist and chest of Sandrock. Scorpio pinned Sandrock in addition to this as it straddled the Arabian's suit. The trapped Gundam was unable to break through the Gundamimun that bore a tight strangle hold around it. Quatre cried out in pain as the tail wrapped tighter still. The controls in the Arabian's cockpit were sparking everywhere as the sharp tail continued to wrap as tight as possible around his suit's waist.   
  
Sette saw that Quatre was in grave danger and she cried out, "Quatre!" She was then knocked to the ground, herself by the outnumbering forces that surrounded her. A shout of pain left her as she looked up to see that she could not find anything but soldiers around and above her. Mason was pounded with laser beams from everywhere as the ex-princess was shown no mercy. Sette's suit was lying on its stomach as the pilot struggled with everything in her to get her suit to rise. But, there was nothing that could get Mason to move. Desperately, she begged, "Come on, Mason. We're tougher than this. Get up!" Mason, like Sandrock was now paralyzed.   
  
Quatre was losing consciousness as the sparks around him continued. He was now bleeding from the right shoulder from a wound that was caused from the attack. He groaned weakly as his eyes began to close. Stacy laughed madly as she shouted, "YOU'RE FINISHED!" No sooner had she said this that her Gundam was tackled to the ground by an unknown attacker from the side. "WHAT THE-" was all she managed to scream as she was knocked onto her side. Looking up, there was a brown and gold mobile suit that she had seen in images of the first war. Her brown eyes widened as she gasped, "Y-You one of the-"   
  
With the hold no longer on his suit, Quatre was able to breath deeply again and his eyes opened again. He groaned deeply as he sat up to see what saved him. His eyes, too widened as he looked to the suit standing over Scorpio, the pilot inside the red Gundam still in fear and shock. "RASHID!" Quatre shouted in elation. Sure enough, it was the tall man that guarded the Arabian countless years before Quatre went to live on Earth after the wars.   
  
Rashid smiled warmly to him, "It's it good to see you again, Master Quatre." Stacy growled and screamed hoarsely, "YOU HAVEN'T WON THIS FIGHT YET, YOU FOOLS!" At this, she quickly got her suit to rise and attack Rashid. Quatre turned to see that Sette was in trouble as she was losing consciousness at this time. He cried out and prepared to fly after her. Before he could do this, however, the entire Maquanaut force came from their hidden tunnels and attacked the OZ soldiers that were beating Mason down. Quatre aided them and fought his way to SEtte. He pulled the fallen Gundam to its feet as he called, "Sette? ...Sette!?!"  
  
The ex-princess rubbed her forehead, which now was bleeding from a wound there. "Quatre? What's going on?" she asked in a daze. She looked to her monitors and watched in shock at the new mobile suits fighting the OZ soldiers. The Arabian smiled warmly, "Meet the Maguanauts." Sette's look of shocked changed into elation as she shouted, "KICK ASS!" She gently broke from Sandrock's arms and joined the fight against Scorpio, alongside Rashid. As she flew towards the fight there, Sette called to Quatre, "You know what you have to do, Quatre!" The blonde pilot smiled and nodded as he took to the air.  
  
Sette landed behind Rashid as they shared the struggle against Scorpio. Stacy Stanton was not going to give them the satisfaction of getting worked up or retreating. She was going to fight as long as she had to and that was final. Even against two opponents, Scorpio proved to be wore than a worthy challenge as a Gundam suit. The main factor to this was the pilot inside.  
  
Back in the desolate regions of the desert of L4, Quatre plowed through the ground and reached the tubes that he needed to fly through to reach the heart of L4. With a determined look on his face and a tight grip at the controls, the Arabian sped through the maze without any fear or doubt of what he needed to accomplish.  
  
Rashid, Sette and Stanton continued to battle each other. The ex-princess charged to the right as Rashid came from the left. When they met in the middle with Scorpio, Stacy managed to dodge their blows with her blades and swiped at them. Sette raised her mallet over her Gundam's head and prepared to whack the red suit that was now busy fighting Rashid. As if unaffected, Stacy blocked the blow even while busy fighting the Maquanaut.   
  
Quatre finally made it to the heart of the Colony when he jumped from his cockpit and entered the small opening that led to the main system. Once there, he typed feverishly over the controls. As the Arabian typed the new orders into the database, he smiled with sweat dripping from his face, "And this takes care of the inner rings of space." He punched the last key and watched as the monitor before him blinked to reveal that he had accomplished his task.  
  
All that was required of him now was to cover up everything he did. That would be finished in a few minutes. Quatre worked quickly as his thoughts were still on Sette and the Maquanauts. Before long, everything was finished and the Arabian ran back in his Gundam. After flying through the maze of tubes again, Quatre made his way out of the ground as he shot to the sky. From there, he flew quickly back to where the battle was raging.   
  
******  
  
Back on Peace Million, Milliardo and Noin were together in the control room with their friends. Fire was holding their son closely as she heard something come from the main monitor before all of them. The empty ring between the dark blue and light blue rings changed into gold. All of the soldiers in the room stopped what they were doing as they looked to the screen in amazement and disbelief, since there was no way they could have been informed prior to this time that Quatre even reached the colony he was sent to.  
  
Milliardo announced with a wide smile, "We got L4's orbit!" Lady Une ran to the front of the room and placed a set of headphones with a microphone on. "General Churchill?" she called into the devise. If the communication ring was established, she could contact the general whenever she wanted now. After a long pause of silence, the general replied over the system as his men could be heard screaming and cheering in the background. "THEY DID IT!" he shouted. "WE HAVE A CONNECTION WITH EVERY COLONY BEFORE THE MILKYWAY!" The control room of Peace Million joined in the celebration as everyone jumped up and cheered with hugs, kiss and shouts all around.  
  
Lady Une sighed deeply in relief, "I can't even say how good it is to hear your voice, General." Churchill smiled and replied, "The feeling is more than mutual, Lady Une. Your pilots are something else." Une nodded and smiled, "That they are. I'll speak to you soon, Churchill." The General replied, "Very good. I'll send the pilots back your way as soon as we repair any damages to their suits." Lady Une smiled and nodded back, "Thank you. We'll talk again later tonight to discuss the status of the colonies we have back," Churchill replied, "Copy that," and they cut the connection off.   
  
In the midst of the celebration of the control room, Fire, Water, Wind and Lady Une stood together as they looked to the monitor. The rings of dark blue, gold and light blue spanned the whole area of space from Mercury to the Milky Way. "Thank you, God," was all Lady Une could say quietly.   
  
Noin smiled and kissed Mirando's head. "I can't wait to see the others when they get back," she sighed in relief. Mirando nodded, "I'm sure they're anxious to get back here, themselves." Sally nodded, "I don't have any doubt about that." Looking to the celebration, she smiled, "I could get used to this." Noin laughed, "We all could."  
  
******  
  
Back where the fight was still taking place on L4, the Maquanauts were more than dominating their battle as they destroyed nearly every defense. The pilot with shades laughed, "We've got them on the run, boys!" as he saw that good handfuls of the OZ troops were flying off into space. Another Maguanaut nodded, "They know that they're out matched. It would be stupid of them to stay here any longer than they have." He couldn't have spoken more truly. More soldiers were departing quickly in the midst of the fight.  
  
Rashid and Sette were still fighting Scorpio. Stanton had done more than a great job holding her own. She saw the retreat of many of the OZ soldiers and growled, "I'll handle you cowards when we get back to headquarters." She was about to strike at her foes again when she turned to see Sandrock flying towards the battlefield. The Maquanauts cheered at the sight of their master and the last of the OZ soldiers were killed or had fled before they were wiped out.  
  
Stacy looked to the white Gundam as it approached and hissed with narrowed eyes, "Damn it...I'll get you before long, boy." Knowing that she could handle fighting two pilots, but not risking taking on three at one time, Stanton flew off before anyone could react quickly enough to follow her. Sette and Rashid watched her retreat before they saw what it was that caused her to fly off like that. When they saw Sandrock, they shouted and cheered for the Arabian. "THAT'S MY FIANCEE!" Sette cheered over all the others. All of the cheering and shouting soldiers fell silent instantly at this and turned to Mason in their suits. Sette merely smiled brightly and waved to them in the monitors.   
  
Quatre rejoined them as he landed his Gundam and jumped from his cockpit. Sette and the Maquanauts did the same as they all ran to him. Sette was the first to reach her partner as they embraced and cheered. Quatre picked her up and spun her again as his guards joined them. Looking up to Rashid after the embrace, Quatre felt small tears forming in his eyes. Looking to all of the Maquanauts, he smiled and said gently, "I've missed all of you so much." Rashid smiled, bent down and picked the young man so they could hug. The other Maquanauts embraced and reunited with their master with affection.   
  
"From now on, we'll be fighting by your side no matter where you go," Rashid promised the young pilot. Quatre smiled brightly and nodded, "That means more than I could ever tell you." Rashid smiled warmly back and nodded as well. One of the Maquanauts looked to Sette and asked his master, "When were you going to tell us you were engaged, Master Quatre?" The Arabian gasped and looked to the tomboy, who was still smiling as she looked to the band of pilots and the object of her affection.  
  
The blonde pilot blushed, "I-Well I mean-" The Maquanaut in shades smiled, "She's a looker, too!" Sette beamed and opened her arms wide as she walked to them, "My boys!" The young men laughed and introduced themselves to the blue-haired pilot. The tomboy hugged and kissed all of them as if she had known them all her life. Rashid smiled and looked to Quatre, The Arabian coughed and cleared his throat, "All right. Well we better be heading back to General Churchill's ship. The sooner we get out suits repaired, the sooner we can get back to Peace Million." The Maquanauts and Sette agreed as they headed back into their cockpits. Together, the band of pilots headed off into space.  
  
******  
  
Excalibur was flying towards the colony where the newest laser was being built. Kumi slept in the cockpit as the suit flew on autopilot. Knowing that she was the only pilot closest to the site, it was her mission to destroy the weapon. Flying the last few days and nights alone was nothing that she wasn't used to. So sleeping like this wasn't anything that bothered her, either. It was the dreams she had that were different, however...   
  
In this particular dream, Kumi was walking along a city that had been destroyed by a battle. All of her dreams had a scenery similar to this, war-ravaged towns, fire, death. They were like this most of her life and there was never any escape from it. She walked along the destruction searching for something. Finally, she looked up and saw a young man in the distance with his back to her. The blonde hair was all that Kumi needed to see to recognize the figure.  
  
With tears instantly building in her eyes, Kumi shouted, "Matt!" The young man turned and smiled lovingly to her. With a slight gesture from his head that told the pilot to follow him, Matt walked off out of the city, Kumi followed quickly behind. When they passed the city, there was a beautiful field with flowers and nothing but peacefulness. The city was no longer in sight and Matt turned back to look to his lover.  
  
The silver-haired pilot didn't take a moment before throwing her arms around the Preventer and they embraced tightly. "I miss you so much," she sobbed gently as she buried her head in Matt's shoulder. "Shhhh. I know, sweetheart," the young man soothed gently. He rubbed her back and kissed her cheek. The reunited lovers kissed deeply. When they pulled back a moment to look into each other's eyes, Matt whispered sadly, "You're back to dreaming of those terrible scenes again." Kumi lowered her head, "They went back to that after you-" She couldn't continue and shook her head.  
  
Matt smiled warmly to her, small tears building in his own eyes. He dried Kumi's tears from her cheeks gently. "You know that I've never left you...I've been watching you all the time since then," Matt said quietly. His love smiled gently, the smile she only had for him and the gentleness in her eyes that no one else got to see.   
  
With a small sigh, Matt asked, "Kumi, why haven't you accepted the gift that I sent to you?" the Gundam pilot gave a shocked, confused look and asked, "What gift is that?" Her love answered, "You know that you can't go through life alone, no matter how much you want believe that you can." Kumi shook her head, "No, you're the person that I love. I want to be with you." Matt smiled and nodded, "We will be together, but not at this time, Kumi. You can't go on in life the way you have been, look at how your dreams come to you."  
  
Kumi shook her head and replied, "I don't care, Matt. I had my chance to love with you and you were taken from me. I can't love anymore." Matt quickly said, "You love Trowa." Kumi's eyes shot wide in hurt at these words. She whispered and said quietly, "No...I don't love Trowa." Her lover smiled, "Then why are you afraid to open the letter that he sent you?" His love was about to say something, but she knew that she had been caught. Kumi lowered her head only to have it lifted gently by Matt.  
  
Matt couldn't help but chuckle, "Kumi Yuy...Of all the things for you to be afraid of, you find it terrifying to open a letter from someone that you care about." Kumi replied quietly, "I'm afraid of what my heart will say in response to his words." Her lover kissed her forehead and whispered, "Accept whatever you heart tells you, Kumi. Trowa is a great person...That's why I sent him to you." Nothing could have prepared the 'Perfect Soldier' for that as she gasped and gave a look of shock like none other that Matt found precious. He chuckled again and kissed her lips gently.  
  
"Trowa loves you, Kumi. And I know that the feeling is mutual. I wanted things to work out between you both, since I saw how Trowa affected you even before you met...when you saved Quatre from the darkness surrounding him. I knew that if I couldn't be with you in life, Trowa was the only other person that could possibly pick up where I left off." Kumi felt tears rolling down her cheeks again as she looked to Matt with relief mixed with adoration.   
  
The Preventer rested their foreheads together and smiled, "Now read the letter and accept whatever happens, love. I'll never leave you or stop loving you. And I know that you'll always have a special place in your heart that loves me always in return. That's more than enough. But you have to move on...No more nightmares like the ones we got away from." Kumi nodded. They kissed deeply again and when the kiss broke, Kumi whispered, "Ai shiteru, Matt...Always." Her lover dried the last tears that fell from her eyes. "And I'll love you forever, as well, Kumi," Matt replied. At that, he disappeared.  
  
Kumi awoke and looked to her surroundings. She recognized Excalibur's cockpit immediately and fell back in her chair, thinking back to the dream she just had. As she did this, she felt the letter that Trowa had sent to her, hidden in her belt where she placed it. With a small sigh, Kumi removed the envelope from her belt and looked to it. Trowa's neat cursive writing of her name was beautiful. After a moment to gather her thoughts, the silver-haired pilot opened the envelope. After unfolding the letter, she recalled Trowa's voice and read silently as if he was reading the following note to her:  
  
Dear Kumi,  
  
I sometimes find it difficult to verbally express a lot of what I have in my heart. However, I am able to make up for that when I write and decided to do just that now.   
  
I don't know everything about you, Kumi. But I can't help but feel like I've known you for years. I know that you don't feel as though you're a good person...and you couldn't be more wrong for feeling that way. You have to be one of the strongest, kindest and most beautiful people that I have the honor of knowing and calling a comrade- if nothing else. You just need to give yourself more credit.   
  
While I don't know about your past, I do know that the training you had from Doctor J was cruel and relentless. I see proof of that through Heero as well as through you. It must hurt to constantly struggle with yourself to refrain from any feelings. Life is cruel enough with this war. Please, don't feel like you have to fight this war- or any war- alone.  
  
I'm here for you, Kumi. I always will be. If you ever need anything, you can always call on me. I'll help anyway I can. That's what people do for the ones that they care about.  
  
Be careful out there and come back safely. You're in my thoughts...And you can be certain that you'll always be in my heart. I hope to see you soon.  
  
Sincerely Yours,  
Trowa   
  
Kumi realized that she stopped breathing and caught her breath with a small gasp. Folding the letter, she placed it back in the security behind her silver belt.   
  
******  
  
At nightfall, Stacy Stanton returned to an OZ carried not far from L4. In a desolate room, she screamed and threw a chair against the wall as she let out all her rage and frustration. There was a knock at the door as she continued to do this. "WHAT!?!" she shouted to the door. When it slowly opened, her eyes widened. She stood straight and saluted as a calm Quinze Khushrenadah entered.  
  
The young man smiled to the pilot and chuckled deeply, "Aw, Stacy. You don't need to take out your anger on the furniture. There are much better methods of getting that out of your system." He continued to smile and walked to lift the fallen chair as he took a seat. Stanton continued to salute as sweat rolled down her face.  
  
"Please relax, my friend," Quinze asked ever so calmly. Stanton took a deep breath and lowered her hands. She closed her eyes and lowered her head as she said quietly, "I've failed you." Her leader laughed loudly. "Whatever are you talking about, my dear?" he questioned with idle curiosity. His pilot looked to him in shock as her head snapped up to lock eyes with him.  
  
"I-I could not stop Quatre from accomplishing whatever it is that he was sent to L4 to do. He and his men along with that failure of a princess were too much to handle." She growled deeply, "And the cowards that left me behind put me in a terrible situation." Quinze nodded and replied, "I understand, Stacy. But none of that was your fault. The soldiers that fought beside you were fresh and unaware as to what they were going to have to face. They will be fully prepared for the next battle." Stanton protested, "They are easily replaced. Why not kill them and make an example of them for the next soldiers?"   
  
Quinze shook his head firmly and said, "I will not kill them and frighten their comrades. They know what they have to do in order to perform better in the future. Leave it at that." Stanton had no choice but to nod, "Of course, sir." He leader continued, "As for the Gundam pilots and their friends, let them think that they have something working for them in this war. They'll be sadly mistaken that any good will come from their actions against us." The young woman looked gave an expression of shock mixed with relief at her leader's words.  
  
Stanton nodded and sighed deeply, "Thank you, sir. I appreciate your understanding." Quinze smiled and replied, "You're welcome. You did a beautiful job with Scorpio. I knew that you would be the best suited for that Gundam suit. Use him well." "I will do just that, I assure you," the young pilot stated as she gave a quick salute and excused herself. Quinze chuckled deeply and leaned back in the chair with his arms crossed.   
  
******  
  
Later that night, after the bodies of the killed soldiers had been removed and their blood had been cleaned, there was a large meeting to discuss what had happened the night prior to this time in the base that Heero infiltrated. In the meeting room back at the base, all of the heads there met to see what the disk held. One of the soldiers slid it into the disk player attached to a large screen. As he did this, the blank screen went to light blue. Finally, Heero's image appeared on the screen. Instantly, all of the soldiers gasped and those who were sitting rose to their feet. They eyes glued onto the young pilot.  
  
Heero's empty expression never changed even as he said flatly, "For those of you who don't know who I am, my name is Heero Yuy. And yes, I am responsible for the deaths of your comrades. This message is a warning...Every last one of you in this base is going to die."  
  
The soldiers watching this had looks of wither terror or rage as they continued to listed to the stoic Wing pilot. "Your deaths would have been quick and painless if I simply blew up your base the way that I originally intended. But for what you and your leader- Quinze Khrushrenadah - have done, you deserve a much longer and more painful death than that."   
  
Heero continued, "I look forward to taking all of you on single-handedly. I know that your subordinates are aching for the chance to face a Gundam pilot and I don't like leaving anyone disappointed." The shocked faces of the soldiers revealed their disbelief of the young man's courage. Heero concluded, "I have typed into your database the location of a desolate colony where you will find me at noon tomorrow, and Wing Zero."  
  
One of the soldiers ran from the room to get that information as his comrades continued to watch the message. Finally, Heero chuckled deeply and sneered, "Omae o korosu." At this, the screen went to static. One of the sergeants growled, "That little bastard really thinks that he can take on all of us?" A captain shook his head, "It's impossible. There's three hundred soldiers in this base. There's no chance one foolish pilot will be able to stop every last one of us."  
  
A private bit his lip before saying quietly, "This is Heero Yuy we're talking about...He's not normal." Another soldier looked to him in disgust, "He could be the frigging devil himself. That asshole is going to wish he never did this." The others all agreed, even those who were originally reluctant to face the Wing pilot.   
  
The young soldier who left to get the information of where Heero was entered again. He informed the others, "I have the coordinates of where we'll be meeting Heero Yuy. It's a colony not far from here that has been evacuated since the start of the war. We can reach it in a few hours." The highest ranked of all of them nodded and ordered, "Inform every last soldier here that we'll be leaving first thing in the morning." All of the soldiers left as they went to do just this.  
  
******  
  
On the colony that Heero had spoken of, the craft carrying him, his suit and Sera had landed just landed. The pilots were still in the cockpit. Sera shouted to the Wing pilot, after hearing his plans, "You can't possibly take on all of those soldiers alone! Let me help you!" Heero shook his head, "The soldiers want to fight a Gundam suit, nothing else. That exactly what they'll get." Makato's jaw dropped and she whispered hoarsely, "That's like asking to be killed." Heero simply replied, "Not with the Zero system in my suit. Besides, with or without that, I can take care of myself."  
  
Heero rose and walked towards the door. Sera rose from her seat. Before Heero reached the door, she called to his back, "What about Duo? What would he think of what you're trying to do?" The Wing pilot froze in place at this. "Duo," he whispered sadly to himself. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. Sera saw that she made some impact with this line of questioning.   
  
The Wing pilot slowly turned his head back to her. "I made a promise to him that I would live through this war. I never break my word when I give it to the people that mean the most to me." The sternness in his tone caused shivers to go up the woman's spine. Knowing that there was nothing further to discuss, Heero walked through the doors as they opened before him. "Good night, Sera," was all he said before they closed behind him again.  
  
Sera looked to the doors with concern. This expression changed to one of sadness and loss. She whispered gravely to herself, "Oh, my son. What did Doctor J do to you?"  
  
TBC  



	18. Episode 18: How the Mighty Fall

DISCLAIMER: None of the Gundam Wing Characters are mine, except for Sette Devion and Kumi Yuy.  
  
  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 18: How the Mighty Fall  
by SkyLark  
with help from Snodin, Traci 14, Sam, Stormy and Sky0  
  
  
  
Narrator: The Gundam pilots accomplished gaining a chain of communication waves to all of the colonies that existed before the Milky Way. From there, only four missions remained. Wufei Chang was not far from returning to Peace Million. Sette Sevion and Quatre Rabarba Winner were awaiting the word that they could leave once their suits were repaired. Since the beginning of the war, the only thing that would be able to assure a fair shot at winning this war was the successful completion of all seven missions.   
  
So, while it was reassuring that three of those missions were completed, there were still four other pilots that needed to see their duties fulfilled. Trowa Barton, Kumi Yuy, Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy were taking every step possible to see that nothing stopped them even on the furthest reaches of space. The war was still in the air as to who would arise victorious.  
  
******  
  
Peace Million was hovering silently in the middle of space as everyone inside slept soundly. The only people awake were the Preventers watching the hanger carefully. They spoke amongst themselves about the war and peace among other things. Something bounced and clinked on the ground not far from their posts. When it stopped just before them, the pebble-sized ball sprayed a gas that knocked the soldiers out and soon vanished.  
  
As the smoke cleared, Dorothy walked past the sleeping soldiers with a thin cloth covering her mouth and nose. Once the air was clear, she removed the fabric and smiled up to her Gundam. The large suit seemed to welcome her as it glistened. Novem smiled to him, "Time for another adventure, ne, Rampage?"   
  
******  
  
On a Preventer craft in the middle of nowhere, the leader of the fleet there was in the control room as he looked through several reports. One of his soldiers looked up from his computer and stated, "Sir, I'm picking up a message for Duo Maxwell." The captain nodded and requested that someone find the young pilot.   
  
No sooner had he requested this that he heard a voice cry, "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" The Preventers in the room watched as a small, metal frisbee shot into the room as great speed. Everyone in the room screamed and got down as the disk shot across the room several times, having bounced off the walls a few times. Finally, the leader of the craft removed a gun and shot it down with one bullet.   
  
Duo ran quickly into the room, smiling widely as he laughed loudly and shouted, "MAN DID YOU SEE THAT! I THOUGHT THAT LITTLE SUCKER WAS GONNA KILL SOMEONE!" The braided pilot ran to the captain who held the 'toy' and chuckled deeply as his soldiers laughed loudly around him. Duo bowed quickly and said, "Sorry, y'all. Didn't know those things were so sensitive when they're thrown." The captain nodded and lowered the frisbee as he looked to the Gundam pilot.   
  
"Someone's trying to get in touch with you." Duo smiled, "Oooooooh! I wonder who it could be?" The captain informed him, "You can use the computer in my office so you can be alone. We'll patch the signal there." The American smiled and replied, "Thanks, o captain, my captain." With that he ran out of the room for the office.  
  
When he entered the large room, Duo sat before the computer and smiled, "This is Duo here." The blue screen blinked as the image of Sera Makato came onto the screen. "Duo Maxwell?" she asked. While the Gundam pilot never saw this woman before, he could see that she was greatly upset about something. Duo nodded, "That's me." The woman sighed in relief, "Thank God I got through. My name's Sera Makato." The braided pilot's face beamed as he gasped, "Why hello, Sera. Nice to meet you. Heero's told me about you."   
  
Sera took a brief moment to smile at the kind pilot. "I'm sorry to bother you this late." Duo shook his head, "Not a prob. What's up?" The Preventer answered, "It's Heero." The American gasped and rose to his feet with fear allover his face. "What happened? Where is he?" Sera assured him, "He's all right for now, Duo. He just went to sleep. But he did something that I have to tell you about..."  
  
  
******  
  
"You can forget it! I don't want any part of this!" the shout of a young man could be heard through the closed doors of the Council House. Inside, Senator Reynolds and the biggest members of the council were gathered together. The young member who was protesting was out of his seat and very taken back by whatever was being discussed. The woman sitting beside him nodded, "I agree. The King and Queen have done nothing wrong to deserve what you are suggesting."  
  
A young Senator seated next to Reynolds replied, "They have lied to us, and all of the people on Earth. Brian Weatherall said that Relena has 'responsibilities' in space to see that peace would reign in the war." A representative nodded, "That's right. So she's piloting a Gundam suit. It's the only way that this war can be fought to gain peace. And that you're claiming that this was a lie?"   
  
Representative Stevens shook his head, "Those Gundam suits are what started this war in the first place. We never should have allowed them to be rebuilt after the Marimaya incident. The king knew that if he spoke the truth as to what Relena was doing, the people would not support them any longer. It's the only reason they're backing the original pilots to begin with.   
  
"Somehow, they've convinced the King and Queen that fighting in those suits is the only way to win this war. They're manipulative and they're going to kill everyone before any peace is gained." Another council member stated with a nod of her head, "I couldn't agree more. Those Gundam pilots should have been killed before they had the chance to corrupt so many pure minds."   
  
Seeing that arguing back and forth like this was getting nowhere, Senator Reynolds spoke for the first time that whole meeting. This debating had been going on for hours into the early hours of the morning. Everyone was tired and frustrated so he suggested, "Let's make a secret ballot and see where we stand. Write if you support the king or the council." After a moment for everyone to write their vote and pass the ballots to the Senator, Reynolds counted them aloud.   
  
There were twenty-eight people present. Fourteen people voted in favor of the king, Fourteen voted in favor of the Council. Reynolds's eyes widened from the shock of the vote. He was certain that there would not be a split house vote like this.  
  
Finally, one of the young woman sighed deeply, "We're not going to get anywhere at this rate. I move that we meet again before any further debates continue." The others all agreed and before long, only Reynolds and Stevens remained in the room. The Senator tore the ballots in rage and shouted, "GODDAMN IT!" He grabbed his hair tightly and growled, "What the hell do we do now?"  
  
Stevens sighed and shook his head. "It's very late, Reynolds and we can't do anything about this now. Let's just go home and discuss this further in the morning." Frustrated but knowing that his friend was right, Reynolds rose from his chair as the two men walked to the door.   
  
******  
  
The next day, Relena was still sleeping when there came a knock at her door. She heard Catherine call quietly, "Relena?" The young queen walked to the door, throwing a white silk robe over her nightgown. When the door opened, the queen saw Catherine with a concerned look on her face. "What is it, Catherine," she asked with worry when she saw her expression. "Dorothy's gone off again," the redhead replied.   
  
Not too long later, after Relena quickly dressed, the two pilots were in the hanger as they looked to where Rampage used to rest. Relena sighed deeply and lowered her head, "How did she get out unnoticed?" Catherine replied, "She knocked out the Preventers that were watching the hanger and took off before anyone else could have known. The guards woke up just before I ran to get you." Relena growled deeply and whispered, "What are you trying to pull, Dorothy?"  
  
The two pilots ran into the control room. Not to their surprise, the soldiers there were all busy after what happened the night before. Lieutenant Keiser glared to the two young women that entered. Walking towards them, he growled, "You should have kept a closer watch over your friend. Her stunt could cost countless people their lives if she's discovered." Relena's eyes narrowed as she replied, "I know that you're not fond of us, Lieutenant. But I know that Dorothy would never do anything like this unless there was a reason behind it."  
  
Catherine agreed and nodded, "Relena's right. With everything that happened the first time she did this, Dorothy knows better than to go off without a good excuse." The redhead was no longer a Gundam pilot, herself, but she was very protective of her friends and would defend them anyway she could. The Lieutenant was not impressed with their words as he continued to glare at them. Both young women were glaring right back at him.   
  
"Lieutenant," Lady Une interrupted as she walked to them. "Arguing about this situation isn't getting us anywhere. I know that there must be something better you should be doing right now than debating with these pilots." Keiser sighed deeply before looking to his commander. Finally, he nodded, "You're right, Lady Une. I'll be returning to my duties now." When he left the three ladies, Une sighed and shook her head, "Baka."  
  
Relena and Catherine bit back laughter at this. Lady Une turned to them and said sadly, "I wish that I could get him to understand that you and the other Gundam pilots aren't the enemies in this war." Relena smiled and nodded, "We know that not everyone will accept us Lady Une. Thank you for all of your help." The young woman nodded back with a gentle smile. "Any chance of finding Novem?" Catherine asked hesitantly. Une shook her head, "She's been gone for hours. There won't be any way of finding her at this point. Novem will just have to come back to us." Relena sighed deeply, "That's what I was afraid of."   
  
******  
  
It was nearly noon and Wing Zero was standing in the middle of a massive, desolate field. Thinking of the fight that was awaiting him, he sneered as the thought of killing every last one of the soldiers at the base he invaded. Ever since the war began, months prior to this day, the Wing pilot's thirst for vengeance grew with every passing day. Now, he'd finally have his chance to kill those who followed Quinze Khushrenadah and those responsible for the deaths of hundreds ...thousands.   
  
The first time he really snapped inwardly was the night Colony L2 was destroyed. Seeing how his Duo was hurting after that terrible incident was enough to drive Heero insane. His koi had lost more than enough prior to that night. Being helpless in protecting Duo from that kind of suffering made something in Heero's heart and mind scream for revenge. Today's attack was something that he had been planning carefully ever since then. He wasn't about to let anything stop him from repaying the monsters that began this war and caused so much pain and suffering.  
  
Sera watched with a heavy heart from woods far behind the white Gundam. She obeyed Heero's orders and stayed as clear from the battle ground as possible. Needing binoculars to see the suit, she watched and waited along with the pilot inside the suit. As she lowered the binoculars, she lowered her head and sighed deeply, "How could I have let this happen to Heero and Kumi? This is no way for anyone to live."   
  
Upon saying this, Sera caught her breath as she saw something fall from the sky far beyond the Wing Zero. Using her binoculars, she saw that the army was making their way to the ground in their mobile suits. Looking to her watch, Sera saw that it was 11:58 am. She bit her lip and prayed quietly as she closed her eyes, "God, please take care of Heero. He doesn't deserve to die like this."  
  
The Wing pilot stood before the soldiers as they lowered themselves a stood mile from where he waited. Soldiers continued to fall from the sky like huge, metal raindrops, lining behind each other as they looked to the Gundam across the way. Heero sneered and licked his lips as he faced the battle just a moment away. When the last of the soldiers had landed, there was a force more than three-hundred strong, every last soldier in the base accepted the challenge that Heero Yuy had made.   
  
After one brief moment, Heero shouted and charged to the army, as all of the soldiers replied the same and quickly made their way towards him. The watch on Sera's arm beeped to say that it was noon exactly just before the charge began. The suits met in the middle of the field and the battle had begun. Soon, there was no sign of the white Gundam in the midst of the army. Heero took out any and every suit that was daring enough to face him. Before long, he patched into the Zero System and used that to aid him in his fighting.  
  
Ten minutes passed, then twenty. Sera was watching the fight closely, not daring to take her eyes from the field for a moment. Still, all that could be seem were the mobile suits of the OZ soldiers. Finally, Wing Zero shot straight into the air. Heero shouted as he took out three Aires suits. The wings of his Gundam guided him as he used tricky turns and stunts to cause many of the Aires pilots to fly swiftly into each other.  
  
Heero was bleeding from several cuts on his face, arms and chest. Sweat poured from every inch due to the intense struggle. Still, he laughed madly as he continued to wipe out the OZ soldiers. Those who were struggling against him watched his skills in awe. Still, this was what they wanted and they took to the fight with fire and passion. After the first thirty minutes, they were a hundred soldiers less. The Wing pilot showed no signs of tiring. Wiping a bit of sweat from his brow, Heero continued to strike, dodge and do whatever was required to kill every last one of these soldiers.  
  
Taking to the ground again, Heero cut through five soldiers before they could react in time to dodge him. The loss of blood from his wounds was nothing that concerned the Japanese pilot as he went on to fight even more feverishly than before. There were still more than two hundred soldiers that he needed to get through. And this was something that he never allowed to slip from his mind. Ten more minutes passed and Heero felt the strain of the Zero System beginning to get to him. He quickly turned the system off and chose to fight the rest of the battle without it.  
  
Heero spun his suit around swiftly with his blade sticking out far in front Wing Zero. Before turning completely, his sword hit something and caused him to stop his action. "What the-" he hissed as he saw that there was nothing in front of him other than the air.   
  
Suddenly, something began to materialize. It was a laser scythe that had blocked his weapon. Heero's cobalt eyes widened as far as they could as he gasped loudly. A black Gundam stood before him in full view. The Wing pilot shouted, "DUO!?!" His lover smiled to him with a sigh of relief, "It's good to see you, too, Heero."  
  
Heero smiled brightly to his partner's image in the monitor. Not having time to speak, the pair went right back to the fight against the remaining soldiers. Heero cut two Leos in half without any effort. Duo stabbed an Aries and spun it swiftly several times around his suit before hurling the suit into another Aries. The two suits exploded when the damaged Aires blew up first.   
  
They went on fighting together as the soldiers were dropping like flies. Not one of them retreated as they each had their chance to fight the Gundam suits, as they always wanted. Heero and Duo, however, had the experience that none of these recruits could possibly have. And in the end, that was what mattered the most.   
  
The Wing pilot took out a handful of suits with the Buster Riffle and Duo did the same as he swiped through more opposing soldiers. Neither pilot paused or faltered in the fight. While they were terribly outnumbered and had taken several hits because of it, there wasn't anything that brought about any signs that they would lose this struggle.   
  
Five minutes passed, then ten...then twenty, then forty. Finally, with the explosion of three more suits, there was one last soldier in his Leo as he looked to the destruction all around the field with sweat pouring and wide eyes as he gasped. He looked to the two Gundams as they stood next to each other. Taking a deep breath, he screamed at the top of his lungs, "FOR OZ!" and charged at the pilots. The Wing pilot cut him from top to bottom the same time Duo sliced his across the center, making a cross imprint just before the suit exploded.  
  
Sera fell to her knees in relief as she finally felt herself breathing again. The battle was much longer and more intense than she, or anyone could have witnessed. It was enough to shake even the strongest and bravest of soldiers to their core. She closed her eyes and whispered hoarsely, "Thank you, God." Shakily, Sera got to her feet and ran to the ship.   
  
At the battlefield, Wing Zero and Deathscythe were feet away from each other. The cockpits opened as their pilots lowered themselves to the ground using their cable cords. Heero and Duo were both slightly bleeding and drenched in sweat from the fight, but they pain no mind to this.   
  
The moment their feet touched the ground, they ran to each other and tightly embraced when they were a breath apart. They lock their arms around their love's body as if they were clinging for life. Burying their heads in their lover's shoulders, they choked back sobs and breathed deeply to take in the scent of their partner.  
  
After a long silent moment, the reunited pilots loosened their tight embrace enough to kiss deeply until they nearly ran out of air. Panting, they looked to each other and rested their foreheads against each other. Heero held Duo's face in his hands and whispered breathlessly, "How...?" Duo smiled lovingly and kissed his lips. Then, he replied, "I got a call from a friend." Heero smiled back, knowing exactly who the braided pilot was speaking of.  
  
Sera's ship landed not far from them and Sera ran out to the pilots. She was beaming when she saw that both Heero and Duo were safe...bruised pretty badly, but safe. The pilots walked to her and Heero said quietly, "Thank you." Makato smiled and nodded. Duo hugged her tightly as he thanked her as well. Sera sighed as cupped Duo's cheek and took a good look at him for a moment. Then, she smiled, "I'm just glad you got here in time." Duo smiled back, "I flew all night to get here." At this, he heard Heero whisper gently, "Duo."  
  
The American's eyes met Heero's and they smiled to each other. Sera blushed and gently cleared her throat. "Well, we might as well stay on this colony since there won't be any soldiers following the ones that were killed. I'll be in my room the rest of the night." With a wave, she turned back to the ship to give the lovers some time to be alone.  
  
When they were along, Heero and Duo embraced tightly again. "I've missed you koi. How long has it been since we were together?" Duo whispered as they held each other. Heero replied flatly, "Over three months." Duo sighed deeply, "Felt like three years." The Wing pilot nodded his agreement.   
  
Once they pulled back, they kissed sweetly then deeply. "I've missed you, too, koibito," Heero whispered in his partner's ear. Duo's smile spelled mischief as he asked seductively, "Sooo. You got any plans tonight, Heero?" The Wing pilot smiled seductively in return and pulled Duo into a passionate kiss.   
  
******  
  
Once they entered Heero's room and the door was closed, not second passed and Duo was shoved up against the wall- back first. Heero lunged at him as they kissed hungrily and desperately. The pair moaned and whimpered as they let their emotions run away with them, too lost in the moment. They began ripping each other's shirts off, not bothering to take the time to remove them any other way. The shreds of their tops dropped to the ground and were forgotten about. The only thing either of them wore from the waist up was the cross around Heero's neck.   
  
Still kissing, the Japanese pilot removed the band holding his koi's braid together and undid the locks. The American's long, wavy locks were soon loose and Heero buried his fingers in them. They continued to moan and rub against each other with all the fire and passion that had been holding inside in waiting for this moment. Breathlessly, the Wing pilot whispered in Duo's ear, pleading, "Oh, I need you, Duo." Duo replied just the same, "I need you too, Heero."   
  
They kissed deeply and even more passionately. Effortlessly, Heero picked Duo up without breaking the kiss. After lying his lover onto the bed, Heero straddled him. They ran their hands up and down their partner's chest, taking in every detail in that they missed so terribly during their time apart. Heero then leaned down and began kissing down the other pilot's chest.   
  
The Japanese pilot then took Duo's right nipple into his mouth and sucked as his left hand gripped onto the other nipple. His lover's gasp and moan proved that he was enjoying this just as much as he was. Very quickly, the nipples hardened upon the touch and Heero proceeded to kiss and lick down the American's chest again, going down much further this time. Duo moaned deeply as his partner traveled down him and arched his back. His fingers buried wove tightly into The Wing pilot's unruly hair as he traveled even further down. It was not a moment later when the remainder of their clothing was no longer a barrier.  
  
******  
  
Night had just fallen when Brian Weatherall was walking towards his room in one of the Senate houses. The day had been spent entirely in meetings and the young king was tired. All he was looking forward to was getting some sleep and hopefully returning to Peace Million once an agreement was made with the people he worked closely with. He missed Relena terribly and knew that her thoughts were with him just as his were with her.  
  
The moment he entered his dark room and closed the door as he walked to the bed, a strong pair of arms wrapped from behind him as a hand bearing a cloth covered in strong cyanide was held over his mouth and nose just as he shouted against the aggressor. Brian fought as well as he could before the cyanide kicked in and he collapsed in the intruder's arms.   
  
Senator Reynolds smiled to the fallen king after lying him on the ground. Removing something from his pocket, he placed Brian's right hand over it several times. He chuckled deeply as he rose again, "My but how the mighty fall."  
  
******  
  
Back on Captain Churchill's ship, Sette was waiting along with the Maquanauts in a gathering room for word on their suits. When Quatre entered, everyone rose and looked to him. The Arabian smiled brightly, "The repairs on our suits are finished. We cane leave for Peace Million now if we wanted to." Everyone gave an expression of relief as they received this news. Sette nodded, "We probably should get back, then. The sooner we return, the better." No one protested this and the Maquanauts exited the room, led by Rashid.  
  
Just as Sette was about to leave the room, Quatre took hold of her arm. The tomboy turned to him and asked with concern, "What's wrong?" The blonde pilot sighed deeply and replied, "I just spoke to Lady Une... Dorothy left Peace Million again." The blue-haired pilot's eyes widened as she gasped loudly, "What!?!" Quatre nodded then stated, "There's no way that anyone can find her. She could be anywhere at this point."  
  
Sette lowered her head and hissed, "Damn it. I knew that girl was too loose of a cannon to be given a second chance." Looking to her beloved, she huffed, "She's lucky Heero and Kumi aren't around." Quatre wasn't going to argue that. He new that she was right. "I'll meet you back in the hanger in a few minutes," the ex-princess told the Arabian.  
  
Quatre asked as she headed towards the door, "Where are you going?" Sette turned back and answered, "I have to find a collar with a reeeeeally short leash for Novem when she returns." At this, she left the room. Quatre chuckled deeply to himself and headed off to return to the hanger.   
  
  
******  
  
Reynolds was back in the Council house, waiting for someone. When the front doors to the room opened, Representative Stevens entered and ran to him. "I came as soon as I got your message," he cried as he tried to regain his breath. "You came up with something that we can arrest Brian with?" His friend smiled and nodded, "I should have thought of it from the beginning..."   
  
Handing his friend a stack of papers, he stated, "I've copied the king's signature so nobody can question that he wrote this." Looking to the reports and read very carefully, Stevens laughed, "This is perfect! I should have thought of this sooner, myself." He handed Reynolds the papers and stated, "Once we make a statement of this in the morning, we can have Brian arrested. We'll be in control of the Earth before the week is over."   
  
Reynolds laughed loudly then replied, "And what makes you think I'm sharing the power with anyone?" The Representative had only a moment to react as the Senator removed a pistol and shot him three times in the chest. Reynolds looked to Steven's dead body and chuckled deeply. As he squatted next to the dead Representative, he sighed deeply in content with a smile, "Thank you for your help, old friend."  
  
******  
  
Later that night, two pilots screamed out each other's name as they were driven over the edge yet again that night. Duo collapsed onto Heero, who was now below him. Duo's head buried in the Wing's pilot chest. They were both drenched with sweat and panting loudly. The young men wrapped their arms around each other as they continued to catch their breath.   
  
Their bodies were no longer able to function much after hours of just beginning to make up for lost time. Every ounce of strength had been spent at this point. After a moment to recover, Duo just managed to lift his head up enough to look down to Heero as they were still breathing heavily. Heero's eyes opened as he looked up to the long-haired beauty watching him.  
  
The exhausted pilots smiled lovingly to each other. Heero caressed his lover's cheek and whispered in awe, "You're so beautiful." The American blushed just a bit and replied, "I'm not nearly as beautiful as you are, koi." Duo leaned in as they shared a gentle kiss. "I love you, Heero," Duo whispered when the kiss broke. "Ai shiteru, Duo," Heero replied the same way.   
  
Deathscythe's pilot then sighed in content and lowered himself into Heero's waiting arms. They wrapped themselves tightly around each other, arms and legs intertwined as the Wing pilot gently covered them like that with the thin, light blue top sheet of the bed.   
  
Both sated, the lovers wrapped around each other as tightly as possible, neither wanting to think of the morning or what awaited them when they woke. Heero asked gently, "Do you need anything, love?" Duo smiled and shook his head, "Just you." Heero smiled in appreciation of that sincere remark and kissed Duo's forehead, holding his lips there for a moment.  
  
As he lied his head down, Duo began to chuckle softly. "What is it?" Heero asked as he smiled to him. Duo smiled and chuckled loudly, "I can't move a damn inch after all of that." Heero couldn't help but laugh with him after he said this. He nodded as they continued laughing, "Neither can I." When the laughter subsided, they kissed deeply one last time before completely relaxing their bodies for the sleep that they needed so badly.   
  
They both whispered 'Good night' and 'I love you' to each other before closing their eyes. Heero knew that Duo wouldn't need much time to fall asleep. Like clockwork, he soon felt Duo's breathing relax and steady as testimony that he was deep in sleep's grasp. Heero opened his eyes to take a long, gentle look as his love's peaceful face. There was a small smile across the long-haired pilot's lips as he slept soundly in the tight embrace they held on one another.  
  
The Wing pilot gently traced Duo's lips with his index finger. He then brushed back some sweat-coated locks from his lover's face. Knowing that nothing could possibly stir the pilot in his arms, Heero took advantage of this moment. After taking a deep, but gentle breath, he whispered to him in a soft and sincere voice, "Will you marry me?"   
  
Duo never heard the proposal, of course, but the smile on his face grew a bit. That small, sweet expression was more than enough for Heero to smile the same, though he wished that he could find the courage to actually ask Duo that same question when he was awake. The timing just wasn't right to ask that, in Heero's mind. This moment of peace was not going to last much longer. Still, the Wing pilot was going to enjoy all of while it lasted. He kissed Duo's forehead again as their embrace tightened more, if possible. Heero then followed his lover as he closed his eyes.  
  
******  
  
In the morning, Brian woke in his room and looked to see that nothing had changed. Before he could have a moment to gather his thoughts, there was a heavy bang on his door. He staggered to get up as he walked over to see who was there. When he opened the door, Brian's eyes widened at the sight of several police officers. The Sergeant began, "Brian Weatherall, you are being placed under arrest for the murder of Representative John Stevens."  
  
The young king paled and shouted, "What are you talking about!?!" The young man was then handcuffed and led outside of the building. The moment that the doors opened, reporters and huge crowds of people ran to see the young king as he was led to the police car. A squad was also there to see that nobody got too close to Brian in the midst of all of the confusion. The stunned king did not retaliate, knowing that he couldn't do anything even if he tried. So, he allowed himself to be taken off.  
  
When Brian was in the car and the door slammed behind him, people swarmed around the automobile. The officer driving was one of several that escorted the king to the prison not far from the Council house. Once there, he was placed in a cell that was in the basement, all to itself as guards stood watch beyond the closed door at the top of the stairs. Brian walked to the cot in his cell and sat there, waiting for someone to come and tell him just what was going on.   
  
The red-haired young man didn't have long to wait before he was greeted by Senator Reynolds. The sight of the man made Brian's blood boil as he growled deeply, "What the hell have you done?" The Senator laughed loudly and replied, "Oh come on, Brian. Is that anyway to say hello to an old friend. The young man walked to the bars and hissed, "I'm not going to ask again, Reynolds."   
  
The man before him smiled, "The people have ordered your immediate execution. At nightfall tomorrow, you'll be killed in the public square for all the world to see." Brian's eyes widened as far as they could, then narrowed as he replied, "I had a feeling that was you in my room last night. You used my fingerprints." Reynolds clapped, "Oh, you're a bright young man, aren't you?"   
  
Reynolds continued, "I also took the opportunity to create some false treaties that had your forged signature on them. They state how you and the Gundam pilots were allying to control the Earth much differently when this war comes to an end. They were found not far from Stevens's body, so there was your motive to kill him...The Representative found out what you are your Gundam pilots were planning, so you killed him and in your haste, could not get all of the evidence."  
  
Brian shook his head and said, "The people of Earth know that I would never commit such a crime. And I would never dream of making an agreement with anyone to corrupt the system that exists here." Reynolds sneered, "The same way that they know that when you said Relena was fighting this war you meant she was fighting with her words and not a Gundam suit?" Again, Brian stood frozen in shock.  
  
The Senator chuckled deeply, "A friend of yours supplied me with that helpful information. Everyone on the Earth now knows that their queen is piloting Gundam Unit 06. That was more than they needed to hear to point the finger at you for treason and murder." Brian's shocked expression melted into one of hatred towards the man beyond his cell. "You really think that you're going to get away with this, don't you?" he asked in a threatening tone.  
  
Reynolds smiled and replied as he leaned closely to the bars and the face of the kind. He whispered, "Oh, I'm not only going to get away with it...I'm going to sit on the same thrown you've been on for the last four years." With a deep chuckle, he stood straight again and turned to walk back up the stairs. "I'll see you in hell for this, Reynolds and that's not a threat," the young kind swore in a deep voice. The traitor never answered to this as he simply walked up the stairs.   
  
******  
  
No sooner had the Senator reentered the his office an hour later than his computer blinked on again. Quinze Khushrenadah was there, smiling as always towards the man before him. "I take it that all is going according to plan?" he asked in amusement. Reynolds smiled and nodded, "The king will be killed tomorrow night at a public dismemberment." Quinze's eyes flashed with excitement upon hearing this. He nodded, "Congratulations, your majesty. You've finally managed to gain the power that you've always wanted."  
  
Reynolds replied as he leaned back in his chair, "And I have what you've requested as your repayment for the documents on Relena Weatherall and her Gundam." The young OZ leader sat up with anxiety. Reynolds chuckled deeply and typed something into the laptop. After a moment for the data to transfer to Quinze's computer, the man sneered and replied, "You have lived up to your end of the bargain, my friend. I thank you." With nothing more to say, the two men nodded to each other and the screen went black.  
  
******  
  
On the OZ ship where Quinze was waiting, he walked down the halls to a specific room and entered. Inside, Azrael and Abrasia were sitting as patiently as possible, which was not saying much since it had been almost two days since they were able to attack something. When their leader entered, they jumped to their feet and ran to him. Azrael looked eagerly to her commander and asked, "Have you received the coordinates, sir?"  
  
Quinze smiled and nodded, "Reynolds came through." As he said this, he handed a small slip of paper to Abrasia. The twins were beaming as they looked to the paper with great anxiety. They both laughed when they read the coordinates. "Who would have thought that Peace Million would be hiding there?" Abrasia chuckled deeply as he continued to look to the paper.  
  
"Now you both understand what you need to do?" Quinze asked suddenly. "Demetris is not here to see that you don't get carried away again like the last time you fought the Gundam pilots." Azrael bowed her head to him and said sincerely, "We know what we have to do. And we won't let you down." Quinze lifted her head gently under the chin and smiled, "I don't have any doubt in that." Having said everything that needed to be said, Quinze turned and left the room.  
  
*****  
  
Late that same night, in a small room within the Courthouse, two members of the Council met privately, careful to be sure that they were not being followed or heard as they spoke. The blonde young man whispered first to his gray-haired friend, "I know that you don't believe that Brian killed Stevens." The other Senator shook his head and whispered back, "Not for a moment. I'm willing to bet my life that Reynolds is behind this whole thing."  
  
The younger of the two men asked with concern, "What are we going to do? We can't convince the world that the king would never commit such a crime. They're enraged that queen Relena is a Gundam pilot now that they all know." The other man nodded, "Yes, but we don't need to convince the world that Brian is innocent. All we have to do is keep him alive." No sooner had he said this than he went to the small room's door.   
  
"Where are you going?" the blonde asked quietly. His friend answered, "We have to get a hold of Lady Une."  
  
TBC  
  
  
Author Note: Okay, I left the whole battle with Heero, Duo and the OZ soldiers to your imaginations. Just know that it was very long, violent and involved. I figured I'd leave the details to you! This way, you'll get to picture what you want! ^_^  



	19. Episode 19: Day of Infamy

DISCLAIMER: With the exception of Sette Devion and Kumi Yuy, none if the Gundam Wing characters are mine. Well, you'll be able to tell the originals from the ones that I created!  
  
To Beekay: I'd love to talk to you about this series! (cyclone2996@hotmail.com) It's thanks to fans like you that I love writing this story! Thank you for the support!  
Love, SkyLark  
  
  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 19: Day of Infamy  
with help from: Snodin, Traci 14, Stormy, Sam, Sky 0 and Beekay 0  
  
  
  
Quinze Khushrenadah awoke early in the morning and rose from his bed to look out the window. With a smug grin on his face, he sighed deeply, "It's going to be a beautiful day." With the same smile, he turned back to prepare for the day's events.  
  
******  
  
On Earth, Brian Weatherall was in his cell, lying on the cot the room provided. He was looking to the ceiling, trying to get his thoughts together. The door at the top of the stairs opened and he sat up. One of the two men who had been planning to help the young king walked down the stairs. Brian looked to the young blonde and asked, "Carl? What are you doing here?" The young man sighed and replied, "Hello, your majesty. Scott and I are working to try and get a hold of Lady Une."  
  
The young king gasped quietly as his eyes widened, "Then you believe I'm innocent?" Carl smiled and nodded, "I know you better than most people. Scott knows that you were betrayed as well. Somehow, we'll get you out of this." Brian smiled and extended his hand through the bars. Carl took at as they shook firmly. Brian smiled, "Thank you, Carl. Please tell Scott that I appreciate everything that you're doing to help me, whether or not it helps get me out of this alive."  
  
Carl replied as they lowered their hands again, "We'll do whatever we can to see that you do get out of this alive, your highness." The prisoner chuckled deeply, "Brian. We're friends, after all." The blonde smiled and nodded, "Brian." With that, he walked back up the stairs quickly to find Scott. Brian sighed deeply and sat back on the cell's cot. "Thank God there are people here on Earth that still believe in me."  
  
******  
  
Carl ran back into a small office where Scott was working away at his laptop. "Any luck yet?" the blonde asked. His friend shook his head as he continued to work his hands quickly over the keyboard, "Not yet. I have to patch into a signal that was sent through the colonies. It's much more difficult to do that since that damned Reynolds cut off every signal coming to or from the Earth."   
  
As Scott continued to work, Carl took a deep breath and whispered, "Let's just pray we can contact Peace Million before it's too late. We only have a few hours to get something through." His friend nodded and stated, "If the king is killed, God help everyone on the Earth and in Space. I don't even want to imagine the consequences if he dies."   
  
The two men looked to the monitor closely to see what progress they were making, if any. Outside of their office, a figure stood at the doorway, leaning closely to the door as he listened to the conversation. A nasty sneer crossed their lips and they went off down the long, empty hallway.  
  
******  
  
On the desolate Colony Q67, Kumi stood on a large hill that overlooked a factory miles away from where she was. Using binoculars, she scanned the area. As expected, there were OZ soldiers all over the place as they walked around the facility. What caught her attention in regards to the massive building was the crates that were being shipped inside. "There's enough PC there to take out a whole Colony with one shot."   
  
The silver-haired pilot lowered the binoculars and stood there silently. "Looks like those rumors about the construction of that laser were true after all." The wind was blowing her hair and cape to the side as the Gundam pilot stayed in silence like that for a moment. Then, a small sneer crossed her lips as she chuckled deeply and closed her eyes, "This should be interesting." She walked back to the woods behind her.  
  
******   
  
Heero and Duo stood walked hand-in-hand from the ship that Sera and the Preventers provided as they made their way to Deathscythe. Duo asked quietly, "So in order to successfully complete our missions, you and I have to activate the system as the same time?" Heero nodded, "Yea. Sera found that out not long before we came to this Colony." The American replied, "Well, I could always crash on V10 for a while once I arrive. It'll be easy to find work in a shipyard or something like that since this war will make those places busy." He smiled, "It's been a while since I got to get down and dirty with machinery like that."  
  
The Wing pilot chuckled deeply, "I prefer when you get down and dirty with me." Duo laughed and kissed his lover's lips. "Nothing is better than that, koi," he winked. Heero stopped, causing Duo to pause with him. Heero caressed the braided pilot's cheek and said with concern, "Just be careful when you're on the Colony, Duo. We won't have any way of meeting up from now until our mission is over."   
  
The American smiled lovingly and nodded, "I'll be careful. You better do the same... no more stunts like the one I had to pull your ass out of yesterday, all right?" Heero laughed sharply then nodded sincerely, "For you... anything." Duo smiled again and said gently, "Good. Let's make sure we keep that promise we made to each other about staying alive through this war." Heero nodded, "Yea."  
  
The pair soon made their way back to Deathscythe and the pilots embraced tightly. "We'll be back like this again soon," Duo whispered in his partner's ear. Heero smiled as they held each other and replied quietly, "I know....Ai shiteru, Duo." His lover smiled and whispered back, "Ai shiteru, Heero." They kissed passionately and looked into each other's eyes. As he caressed Heero's cheek, Duo smiled and winked one last time before running off to climb up to his cockpit.  
  
Once he reached the opening, Duo smiled and waved to his partner. Heero smiled back and waved in return. The braided pilot jumped into his seat. Once the hatch closed, Heero stepped back a bit and watched with a heavy heart as his lover's Gundam flew off and disappeared. Both pilots hated saying 'good byes.' All that they could do now was hope that they would be saying 'hello' again before long.   
  
As he watched the sky, Heero felt something that his right hand absently clutched onto once Duo jumped into his cockpit. Looking down to his chest, Heero saw that it was the gold cross his Duo always wore and had given to him the first time they had to leave for their missions. The Wing pilot looked to the cross and gently ran a finger over the edges. He placed the pendant under his shirt again. With one last, long look to the sky, Heero placed his hands in his jean pockets and walked back to Sera's ship.  
  
******  
  
Back on Peace Million, Lady Une was working with Lieutenant Keiser, Noin, Sally and Milliardo as they looked over reports and discussed where they all stood at this point. Wind began as he opened folded his hands for his head to rest on. "As far as Novem is concerned, It's been more than twenty-four hours since she left the ship. It's next to impossible for any of us to try and locate where she could have gone."   
  
Fire shook her head, "I can't believe that she would do anything like this unless there was a reason behind it." Water nodded, "I also feel that way. Novem will come back before long. Apparently, she knows something that we don't." Keiser huffed, "You're all going to regret backing those thick-headed pilots up. The only way we're going to win this war is through numbers. And the only thing we have to provide that is through myself and the Preventers."   
  
Milliardo growled deeply, "Stop being so damned disrespectful of those pilots, Keiser. You're really pissing me off." Keiser sneered, "And what are you going to do about it? You know that I'm right." Wind was about to stand suddenly to show what he would do when Noin grabbed his wrist. She shook her head to her husband. At the same time, Lady Une stated, "Let's drop this now before both of you piss me off. We're not here to argue amongst ourselves." Millardo and Keiser turned their glares from each other and agreed to continue with the subject at hand.  
  
Lady Une looked to Sally and asked, "Any word on where Wufei is at this time?" Water nodded, "He's a few days away from the ship now. We can expect to see him soon." Une sighed in relief, "Good. That'll leave Sette, Quatre and the Maquanauts, then." Noin replied, "They'll be here not long after Wufei. He has about a three-day lead over them."   
  
Milliardo continued, "Trowa should be at R58 to complete his mission in less than a week from now. A Preventer that had seen him arrived at the ship for supplies. Once Trowa completes that, four of the seven missions will be taken care of." The head of the Preventers was more than happy to hear this, but she gave a look that was still filled with uncertainty.   
  
The brown-haired woman gathered her reports and placed them in her folder as she stated, "That's all we can worry about for now. We'll go through the next weeks one step at a time as we wait for the Gundam pilots to return." The others took their own reports and began to file out of the room. Sally, however stayed behind and looked to Lady Une, who remained at the table.   
  
"Is everything all right, Lady Une?" Water asked kindly. Her friend looked up to her and nodded, "I'm fine, Sally. Thank you." As she rose and walked to the window that overlooked the stars, she sighed, "It's just that everything with these missions seems to be working out almost too easily."   
  
Sally walked to her and nodded, "I was thinking the same thing. I don't want to think that it means something terrible is still waiting to happen. But at the same time, we can't go on pretending that every mission will end the way that the last three have."  
  
Lady Une lowered her head and said quietly, "If anything happens to those pilots..." She shook her head sharply. "I can't think like that." She turned back to see her concerned comrade. "They mean a lot to me...all of them." Sally smiled and nodded, "They know that. And they know that they mean a lot to all of us here."   
  
The commander of the Preventers smiled and nodded back after a pause, "You're right, Sally. Thanks for the talk." Water wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder as they walked to the door as she replied, "Let's just take it one step at a time, like you said." With that, the two young women left the room and turned the light out.  
  
******  
  
"IT'S A GUNDAM!" an OZ soldier screamed from within the base where the newest laser was being built. An angel-winged Gundam suit flew straight through the building. Once inside, every soldier ran to avoid being sliced by Excalibur's laser blade. As many of the soldiers left the building, they ran to mobile suits that had been hidden outside of the base.   
  
Kumi looked around the destruction that she caused within. The flames and explosions from the machinery along with the running and screaming soldiers didn't phase her. Several solders who were in the balconies, shooting at the suit with semi-automatic weapons.   
  
The pilot looked up to them and shouted, "That's not going to work, YOU FOOLS!" At this, she sliced through the balcony. The soldiers who were not killed by the blade fell into the pit of flames below them as they screamed. Kumi spun quickly to continue cutting through the plant. As she did this, many of the mobile suits were beginning to make their way to her.  
  
A Leo plowed into the suit in attempt to knock the Gundam off balance. While a bit surprised by the sudden hit, Kumi quickly recovered and stabbed the suit down the middle. Seeing that there were a good number of soldiers making their way to her, the silver-haired pilot removed the Buster Riffle and took out the first five suits that were closest. As the young woman fought off the soldiers, she also continued to destroy the factory along with everything inside.  
  
After ten minutes of fighting like this, the young pilot knew that she needed to find another approach of destroying this site. Scanning the area, Kumi said aloud, "I know they have to be storing that PC around here somewhere." Her thoughts went back to the fight and she took out two opponents as she plowed and sliced through. Excalibur's wings allowed the Gundam to shoot up for a moment. The mobile suits were quickly behind her.  
  
The black Gundam shot through the building's roof. Looking below, Kumi focused on the sight of the soldiers who were still alive as they seemed to be heading down several hidden steps in the ground floor. Kumi sneered. Just then, the soldiers following her made their way to the Gundam. Without thinking twice, Kumi shot an opening through them as she nose-dived back down to the plant.   
  
Using the same opening she made to fly above the factory, Kumi shot inside again. When she was a moment away from crashing into the ground, she fired the Buster Riffle to make an entrance in the hidden storage room. When she entered, Kumi looked around the huge room and saw countless tanks of PC. The soldiers who were working to protect it continued to shoot with whatever guns they had. Others attempted to run back out of the base.  
  
No matter what the soldiers attempted at this point, none of them would escape alive. To see that this was the case, Kumi shot into one of the many tanks. She gave a slight nod at the discharge and shot her Gundam up at great speed. The screams of the soldiers within increased as they watched the beam hit the silver container. On impact, the tank exploded. This caused a chain of countless explosions like it from the other large PC containers.  
  
The soldiers in the mobile suits did not fly off quickly enough. A wide beam of flames shot straight up, taking everything with it. Soon, even Excalibur was surrounded by flames. Being so close to reaching space, this caught the pilot within off guard. Kumi growled deeply and attempted to control her suit. She was burning up within the cockpit and was sweating badly as she struggled to work the controls.   
  
Excalibur was beginning to falter in its flight up to the stars and Kumi was groaning in her efforts to stay in flight. Her eyes widened as she saw the power in her controls going out. There wasn't anything that she could do now to keep herself alive, except for one thing. With a hard punch into a small green button beside her seat, Kumi released her hands from the controls.  
  
The instant that the button was pressed, the large white angel wings of Excalibur folded and encased the suit in a shield of Gundamimum feathers. Inside, Kumi held onto the sides of her seat tightly as her suit continued to shake violently within the heart of the massive explosions as they continued. She couldn't see anything, being within her Gundam's last line of defense, which had never been attempted before. The only thing that was reassuring to the pilot was that the inside of her cockpit was beginning to cool down a bit.   
  
After a good five minutes helpless like that, there was no longer any shaking. And there was no sound of explosions from far below, either. Kumi wiped a good amount of sweat from her brow before pressing the small green button again. The wings of her suit slowly opened and fanned out again. Kumi's eyes widened as she looked below where the colony once was. With all of the PC that the factory held, there was nothing left of the massive colony now but fragments of debris.   
  
The stunned Gundam pilot fell back in her chair for a moment to start breathing again. Her shock soon faded and she laughed madly. When the laughter subsided, she sighed deeply with a small smile, "You have to love Gundamimum ...It's the strongest shit there is." With a deep chuckle, she flew through the debris of Colony Q67, and off to M29 to accomplish the mission that would give the Preventers and her friends another small victory...One step closer to ending this war.  
  
******  
  
Lady Une and Sally were with their friends, walking back to the control room. Suddenly, the sirens and red lights of the ship gave off the warning that something terrible had happened. They ran off to the room to find that Lieutenant Keiser was already there when they arrived.   
  
"What happened?" Sally shouted over the sirens. Keiser replied, "There is a Colony a few miles from here that's being attacked. I've just sent a good number of soldiers out there now. They'll reach the Colony before long." Lady Une and the others understood as they went to computers to see if there was anything they could gain from their visuals.  
  
Relena then ran into the room along with Catherine and Derek. They all looked to the confusion around them, but quickly picked up on what was happening as the Preventers around them talked amongst themselves. The sirens had died down as well as the red lights so that everyone could now focus on the matter at hand.  
  
Milliardo was working at a computer next to Noin. He was soon able to get a good visual of the Colony. "It's G698," he informed the others once he recognized the Colony being invaded. The area was being hit by all kinds of soldiers and at great numbers.   
  
Wind's eyes narrowed and said to himself, "I don't understand how they could possibly have all of these soldiers...Unless they're back to using mobile dolls." At this, he zoomed the monitor onto a Space Virgo.  
As Milliardo typed to see if there was any heat coming from inside, the test result came back positive.   
  
Milliardo repeated this step several times and all of the results came back the same. With a low growl, he said quietly, "It doesn't make any sense...None of these seem to be mobile dolls at all." Wind continued to try and see if there was more he could gather from the site when something caught his eye.  
  
Taking a closer look to the monitor, the Preventer saw that there were two silver streaks making their way to the Colony at great speed. Noin had been sitting beside him the whole time and she, too, saw the streaks. Their eyes widened as they focused more on them. "Gemini," Noin whispered gravely. Her husband rose from his seat quickly and ran to the hanger.  
  
Relena didn't manage to hear what her brother discovered and ran to where Noin was sitting. Looking to the monitor, the young queen turned pale and gasped, "Oh my God." She quickly turned and ran to the hanger to follow Wind. Fortunately for everyone, Keiser was too busy to even see them leave.   
  
******  
  
It was nearing nightfall back on the Earth and the two men working to save Brian were beginning to grow desperate. Scott hissed, "Damn it. I still can't get through. The execution will take place in less than two hours." Carl shook his head, "Don't give up just yet. There has to be something that we can do."   
  
The man at the keyboard swore that he heard something moving outside of the door. He stopped his work at the computer and looked to his friend with panicked eyes. "Did you hear that?" he asked in a hushed whisper. Scott shook his head, "I didn't hear anything." His friend wiped some sweat from his brow and sighed deeply, "Must be my imagination." Upon saying this, he went back to work at the computer.  
  
******  
  
Back on the Colony being attacked, the people there were doing all they could to avoid being killed from the soldiers who came from nowhere. The destruction that they were causing was bringing down ever large building onto crowds of screaming victims. The fire and explosions were continuing as the first sign of relief arrived. The Preventers that had been sent from Keiser made it to the battle zone and began struggling against the OZ soldiers.  
  
Many of the people who were hiding now had the opportunity to make a run for safety outside of the city. The Preventers were holding off on their own for a long time as they went on attacking. More of their comrades came from other, nearby Preventer crafts. Thanks to Quatre, Sette and Wufei, every craft before the Milky Way could now be reached as well as the colonies there.  
  
It was not long before another crew of OZ soldiers was sent as well. The fight was not leaning favorable for either side as they battled for a long time. It was not long before two silver Gundam suits made their way to the Colony's surface. Azrael shrieked as she stabbed through a Preventer's suit, "YOU'RE ALL MINE!" Her brother shouted as well while he took out many of the men and women defending the city.  
  
The two Gundam pilots went onto the town as they continued where their comrades left off. Cutting through more buildings and causing more explosions, they were in their glory. Fighting with all the madness in them, they worked until the last few tall structures remained before returning to fight with the other OZ soldiers.   
  
Fifteen minutes passed after the two suits had arrived at G698. One of the few things that had not been destroyed was a large, marble statue of a dove bearing an olive branch. This symbol was the same on every Colony, in respect for the soldiers who died in the two wars prior to this time. It also stood as a reminder to try and prevent wars like this from happening. Abrasia bushed back some sweat-coated bangs of his straight, blond locks. "How sweet," he chuckled deeply to the stature.   
  
He flew his Gemini to the dove and lifted his weapon high. As Abrasia was about to slice through the monument, a golden Gundam shot right in his path, blocking the strike with its twin bladed rod. The young man looked with awe to Euphoria for a moment. Then his look of shock and almost astonishment faded into one of sly anticipation. "Look who finally decided to show up," he sneered to the other Gundam.  
  
Azrael stopped her advances on the Preventers when Calvary plowed into her from the side. With a cry of shock, she looked to the Gundam and smiled wickedly, "It's about time, Relena...Or should I say Zes?" The young queen's eyes narrowed as she replied harshly, "I prefer Zes when I am with my Gundam." Azrael shrugged and prepared to attack, "As you wish, your highness." The two pilots battled intensely along with Milliardo and Abrasia.  
  
******  
  
Lady Une was with Noin and Sally as they watched the battle. Something was interfering with the frequency and the screen was beginning to show static. Noin's eyes widened and she tried to get the frequency clear. "Someone is trying to contact us from the Earth," she informed the others. Lady Une and Sally ran to watch from behind the their friend's shoulders.  
  
As they all looked to the screen, the image of Scott appeared on the monitor. Noin recognized him immediately and gasped, "Scott Markson? But how-" The young man whispered, "It's good to see you, Fire, Lady Une and Water. I can't talk long. Brian is in danger." The young ladies looked to him in shock but allowed him to continue. "He was framed for a murder of one of the Representatives and is to be executed out of the Council square in just over an hour." Noin and her friends couldn't breathe.   
  
"If there's any way that we can-" the man's words were cut short when there was the sound of a door slamming open. Scott was heard screaming, "No. DON'T-" the sound of a gunshot ended his words a second man was heard shouting and his words were silenced as well by another gunshot. The screen went back to only static.  
  
******  
  
Reynolds walked to the two bleeding corpses in the small room. He chuckled deeply as he replaced the gun as he walked to the door. "And I was beginning to worry that this execution was going to be dull." He locked the door and walked back down the long hall to his own room with a smug smile on his face.  
  
******  
  
Sally informed the others, "Even if one of the Gundam suits was to go back to the Earth, they would be cutting it too close to the execution time. And the fact that they are to be destroyed if they're seen anywhere on the Earth is just too risky." Noin shook her head firmly, "But the Gundam suits are the only ones that can fly fast enough to make it in time."   
  
Lady Une growled deeply and stated, "Tell Relena that she has to go back to the Earth for Brian. If anything happens to him, we're all lost in this war. I am sure that Milliardo could handle Gemini along with the Preventers that are still standing." Sally nodded, "All right," and worked quickly at her computer to pass the information along.  
  
******  
  
Relena was blocking all of the hits that Azrael was thrusting upon her Gundam. As she went on fighting against the insane pilot, Sally's image plinked on the small screen beside her. "Zes, you have to return to the Earth immediately. Brian is to be executed in the Council square in less than an hour." The queen gasped loudly and shouted, "WHAT!?! NO!"   
  
Azrael laughed loudly as she intercepted the message. "Long live the king!" she shouted as she attempted to stab her opponent. Relena just managed to block the assault. Struggling to get through the fight, she shouted to Sally, "Is there anyone who can help Milliardo? He can't handle both of these Gundams by himself!" Her brother cried to her in the midst of his personal fight with Abrasia, "Zes! You have to go save Brian. I'll handle take care of these pilots."  
  
Reluctantly, Relena nodded and pushed forward with everything she had onto her controls. The red-eyed Gundam against her stumbled back for a moment. Calvary shot up through the air, taking advantage of the saved time. "You're not leaving that easily!" Azrael laughed loudly as she quickly took off after the young queen.  
  
The two suits entered space and Relena was about to be tackled from above by the Gemini. She prepared herself for a rough impact. Azrael was laughing madly as she was inches away from the other suit. Just before she was about to knock Relena from the sky, the silver Gemini's wait was wrapped by a long, sharp green whip made of Gundamimum and pulled back fiercely.  
  
"WHAT!?!" the blonde woman shouted as she looked to see who dared to protect the royal Gundam pilot. Relena paused a moment with wide eyes as she turned to do the same. Before them was a green Gundam, also known as Slither. Zes shouted win amazement, "Delapan!?!"   
  
Catherine chuckled and replied, "You know, I never thought I'd actually like that name." Relena smiled brightly and Delapan nodded to her, "Get going, Brian needs you. Besides..." Turning to Azrael, she sneered, "We're old friends." Zes smiled and nodded as she flew off quickly towards the Earth.  
  
Azrael removed the whip that had wrapped around her suit. She chuckled deeply to the redhead, "I never thought that I'd see you again." Catherine growled quietly, "Shut up and fight." At this, she darted towards the other Gundam. The blond young woman welcomed the fight as she pulled her bow in half to reveal the two large, metal blades. The two Gundams battled feverishly.  
  
******  
  
Relena was focused on returning to the Earth as quickly as possible. Fortunately, Colony G698 fell closer to Earth than Peace Million. Still, she would be cutting it close to the time of the execution. "Hang in there, Brian," she said aloud quietly. This was to be her first time alone with her Gundam.  
  
As she flew off towards the planet, Sally Poe appeared on her screen again. "Zes, I'll be watching everything. You'll need an extra set of eyes to get to Brian and away from the Earth safely." The young queen smiled and sighed in relief, "Thank you, Sally. You're right about that."  
  
******  
  
"I have to hand it to you," Abrasia laughed to Milliardo. "You're a hell of a better than I thought that you would be." Wind growled deeply and charged towards the silver Gundam. The two pilots had been at this for a long time, but neither was growing tired. And they had given their opponent an equally difficult time to defeat the other.  
  
Abrasia managed to punch Euphoria in the chest. Milliardo gripped his controls tightly and regained command of the suit quickly. As he was about to return the favor, the green-eyed Gundam stopped him in before he could touch him. From there, the two pilots battled with their weapons again.   
  
Catherine and Azrael were fighting as they flew down to the surface of the Colony. Delapan shouted, "Nice try running. I'm not going to let you hurt the Colony and further!" Azreal slashed at her as they continued to plummet. While she made contact, Delepan was very briefly taken back. The OZ pilot cried, "You should have stayed in hiding while you had the chance, girl! Now I'll just have to kill you!"  
  
The two Gundams battled as they neared the surface of the Colony. They locked onto each other in a wrestle for the rest of the fall. Neither one of them had been paying attention to how close they were to crashing into the ground. As her Gundam was falling back-first with the Gemini suit over her, Catherine looked to her monitor. She gasped loudly and struggled to break free of the other Gundam's grip on her.   
  
Once the redhead did with difficulty, at the last moment, they broke and swooped upward over the ground below. Once they were airborne again, they remained in the Colony's atmosphere and close to the ground as they continued the fight. As all this went on, the Preventers were still fighting the OZ soldiers who had begun the fight.  
  
******  
  
Relena was making her way to the Earth as Sally continued to monitor her progress closely. "If you find any resistance, don't be afraid to fire back," she informed the Gundam pilot. The young queen nodded and said sternly, "I won't be." The only thing that Relena was concerned with was getting her husband away from the Earth safely.   
  
Soon, Zes came to the ozone layer of the planet. The red haze of heat formed around her suit as it fell from the sky. For a moment, she struggled to keep control of her suit. Once she was able to pilot without difficulty, the young pilot made it through the hardest part of the descent. Now past the ozone, she was able to fly to the site where the execution was to take place.  
  
******  
  
Brian Weatherall was led to the circle of buildings that housed the Councils that represented the world powers. There was a massive crowd present, anxiously awaiting the event to come. Those who still supported the king remained quiet as they stayed back with pained hearts. The young man was led through a narrow part in the audience. His hands were linked in handcuffs and his clothes had been torn badly prior to now.  
  
Brian was being hit with stones and other rough items from the crowd as they shouted all sorts of things to him. The deafening shouts and cries from the crowd continued on even as Brian was forced onto the wooden stage before in the center if the square. Looking to the people as the table behind him was being set up, the king held his breath and sighed inwardly. From what he could see, there wasn't a friend to be found in the mass of faces before him.   
  
After several minutes that seemed like an eternity, Brian was taken to the stretching table. He was lied on his back and each arm was cuffed over his head while his feet were chained below. The crowd began growing louder, if that was possible as they looked to the helpless soul in front of them. Then they shouted louder still when Senator Reynolds walked on stage. He smiled and waved to the crowd with a nod.  
  
Finally, the crowd fell silent and Reynolds spoke into a microphone. "My people, this will go down in history as one of the greatest moments in time. We will finally begin to rid ourselves of the Gundam pilots that have brought nothing but harm to all of us on the Earth and in Space. And we start at the source of the problem..." Turning to the chained man behind him, Reynolds sneered, "The very person responsible for allowing those pilots and their suits to be seen as heroes instead of the monsters that they are."  
  
Brian's eyes narrowed as they watched and listened to the Senator. The tall man continued and looked back to the crowd. "On the grounds of treason and murder, we find that the only fair end to our king's crimes is dismemberment." The crowd shouted and cheered at this as they applauded as loudly as they could. Reynolds raised his hand and stated, "As your future king, I promise that I will not allow myself to become corrupted the way that this young man has."  
  
The king glared at Reynolds in such a way that it sent chills up the spines of the people who witnessed it in the crowd. The Senator then asked, "Does the prisoner have any last words to say?" The crowd silenced and Brian complied. The microphone system was close enough that it was able to pick up his voice.   
  
With a clear voice, he looked to the people and said loudly, "All of you have been misled. And there will be a day when the Gundams will come to rectify your mistakes. They are not the monsters in this war. People like Reynolds and the OZ organization are. You all will learn that soon enough."  
  
There was a great amount of rumbling in the crowd as the people spoke amongst themselves. Most of the people looked uncomfortable and taken back by what was said, though they still felt that the king was guilty of the crimes he was to be killed for.   
  
Still, were the Gundam pilots the real problem in this war? Nobody was certain. They needed to point the blame of this war on someone. It just made sense that it should be pointed at the Gundams.  
  
Finally, Reynolds chuckled deeply, "Thank you for those kind words." He turned to the executioner, dressed in black from head to toe, and nodded. The strong man took to the wheel that worked the chains. With several quick turns, Brian winced as his arms and legs began to burn in pain.   
  
After another minute, the chains were forced further. The young king bit hit lip fiercely, refusing to let out any cry of pain for the crowd and most especially not for Reynolds. Still, the pain was worse than anything he ever felt before. Again, the chains yanked further still. The crowd continued to shout and cheer as they watched.   
  
Just as Brian was about to lose his strength to keep from shouting, a strange, dark shadow came from overhead. Not many people noticed it as they were too occupied at the time. However, one young woman looked up. Her green eyes widened into large ovals and she screamed at the top of her lungs in a shrill cry, "OH MY GOD! IT'S A GUNDAM!"  
  
The crowd looked to the sky instantly to the direction the terrified girl pointed up to. They all screamed and ran from a brown Gundam suit. Calvary shot towards the stage and the executioner ran from the site, screaming. He got away just before the suit landed and sliced at the chains that were linked to the wheel. Brian sat up and looked to the Gundam. He smiled and sighed in relief, "Relena."  
  
The young queen smiled and sighed back in relief as she looked to her husband. She took him into her suit's hand and flew him to the top of the highest building. Relena looked down and sent a spray of bullets to the stage, ripping it to shreds. The crowd continued to run in terror. However, there were some members of the Council who looked to Unit 06 in elation and relief.  
  
  
There was a crowd of people up there who used the building tops as the only place where they could watch the execution. When the Gundam made its way to them, they ran screaming. Relena landed and began firing upon the air fleets who came to destroy the Gundam. The brown Gundam went on to cut through the large battle planes and tanks from below with its huge sais. Brian was left on the deserted roof of the stone building as she fought. Sally Poe helped Relena when she couldn't see more soldiers approaching.  
  
As she battled for a good few minutes, Relena flew to the top of the building again. The sights and sounds from the fight continued to worsen as the crowd below became a riot. "We have to get out of here," Relena said to her husband as she lowered Calvary to one knee and scooped Brian in her suit's right, metal fist.  
  
One young man who was watching the execution on top the building that the queen landed on waved to the cockpit. He called to the pilot and the king, "Your majesties, there's a good number of ships five mines west of here!" The brave your man's words were cut off as a bullet shot through his back. The man fell backwards off the fifteen-story building.  
  
Relena and Brian shouted in shock. When they turned, they found Reynolds, smiling wickedly as he walked from the shadows with a semi-automatic gun strapped over his shoulder. "I'm not going down without a fight!" he shouted with maddened eyes. He aimed the weapon at the king and bulled the trigger. The pilot screamed, "NOOO!" The other hand of her suit helped block the bullets from hitting her precious bundle.  
  
Reynolds continued to shoot, laughing insanely as he no longer cared what happened. When the bullets of the gun ran out, he threw the weapon to the ground and shouted with his hands raised, "COME ON, RELENA! NO MATTER WHAT, YOU AND YOUR GUNDAM FRIENDS ARE DAMNED BY THE PEOPLE OF EARTH!" The man laughed on and Relena's vision turned red. With a loud scream, she flew forward and cut Reynolds to size with her left sai.   
  
The remainder of the Senator's body collapsed and the queen looked to the destruction all around. Both she and Brian were panting for air as they tried to regain their thoughts. Just then, Brian gasped loudly and shouted, "Relena! Reynolds gave away the location of Peace Million! OZ is going to destroy the ship!"  
  
The queen screamed, "What!?!" The king replied, "Reynolds told me not long before the execution! We have to warn the others to get away from that ship now!" Relena gasped, "My God, no." At this, she patched through to Peace Million as she flew herself and her husband to where the ships nearby awaited. All the while, she was fighting all sorts of soldiers who continued to try and destroy the suit.  
  
******  
  
On Peace Million and in the Gundams that fought the Gemini suits, Relena's image appeared as she shouted, "TO EVERYONE ON PEACE MILLION, GET OUT NOW! OZ IS GOING TO DESTROY THE SHIP!" Lady Une, Sally, Noin and all of the soldiers onboard the craft looked to their monitors in shock and disbelief as they shouted and screamed.  
  
Noin had been holding her baby, thankfully when the message arrived. Along with Lady Une, Derek and Sally Poe, they ran to the hanger along with the crew as quickly as they could in the madness.  
  
******  
  
As all this happened, Milliardo and Catherine froze in terror after the announcement from Relena. Azrael and Abrasia laughed loudly and shot off before their opponents could blink. Catherine hissed, "Damn it! They were sent to distract us!" Milliardo shouted, "COME ON!" At that, they flew off as quickly as they could back to the ship, a good ten minutes away.   
  
******  
  
On Peace Million, some ships were just beginning to quickly pull out while countless more soldiers screamed and tried to reach other ships in time. Suddenly, the large craft was engulfed in a golden light and shattered. Only a small handful of chips managed to get out safely before Peace Million was destroyed.  
  
******  
  
Wufei was flying towards Peace Million, unaware as to what had happened. Still a good two days away, he decided to patch into the ship's signal. "This is Wufei calling Peace Million," he began. "Does anyone read me?" There was nothing to answer him but interference. His dark eyes narrowed as he tried again. "This is Wufei Chang for Peace Million. Is anyone there?"  
  
A deep, male voice chuckled, "Oh, I'm sorry, Wufei. But I'm afraid that your friends are no longer with us." The Chinese pilot growled loudly, "Quinze?" The young man appeared on his monitor. The OZ leader was on the monitors of all the Gundam suits.  
  
"To my dear Gundam pilots, I have the following footage to show just how hopeless your efforts are." His image vanished as all of the pilots had their eyes glued to their screen. The visual of Peace Million just before and during the explosion appeared.   
  
The faces of the Gundam pilots bore faces of shock, disbelief, fear and loss as they cried out helplessly. After several minutes that felt like an eternity, the OZ leader's voice chuckled deeply, "Sleep well, my friends."  
  
******  
  
Wufei doubled over in his cockpit as he gasped for air. He couldn't breathe. Tears fell from his eyes and he whispered sadly, "Sally." He allowed himself a moment to grieve a his body shook with emotion.   
  
With a loud cry, the Chinese pilot got out just some of the burning feelings wrapped around his heart. His eyes narrowed and he vowed in a deep growl, "I'll avenge you... All of you...I swear it with everything in me." Nataku remained stationary in space as the pilot within plotted his next move to carry out his word.  
  
TBC  



	20. Episode 20: In Justice For All

DISCLAIMER: None of the Gundam Wing characters, other that Kumi and Sette, are mine! You have NO idea how nice it is to say that something is mine!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's amazing how far you can get a with help from your friends! To Snodin, Tracy, Stormy, Sam, Sky and Beekay, thank you sooo much for the constant support and kind words! It means A LOT! To all redaers, please feel from to contact me at cyclone2996@hotmail.com with your opinions and any ideas that you may have. If it wasn't for readers like you, I wouldn't have gotten this far! Thank you for everything! I hope you like this! Love, SkyLark  
  
  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 20: In Justice for All  
by Skylark  
with help from: Snodin, Traci, Stormy, Sam, Sky and Beekay  
  
  
Narrator: The destruction of Peace Million was not only shown to the Gundam pilots, but to the Earth and to the countless Colonies in Space. Prior to its ruin, Peace Million was the sign of hope and peace that countless believed would never fade. Now, the people of Earth found themselves grateful that they declared their wish to remain out of the war, not favoring either side, and determined to stay that way at all costs.  
  
For the people of the Colonies, those who made secret alliances with OZ, there was nothing more exciting at this time. The explosion of the mighty craft was to be a turning point like none other, crushing the hopes of those who defied the OZ organization.   
  
Those who did not ally with OZ were regretfully wishing that they had prior to this moment. And yet, in the back of their hearts and minds, there was a small glimmer of faith that somehow, the Gundam pilots and Preventers would rise victorious. While there was little working in their favor, somehow, they would have to rise the ashes and right the wrongs that had been committed.  
  
******  
  
Zes and Brian were flying silently towards where Peace Million had been as they returned from the Earth. They held their breath the entire trip. Not even being able to have a warm reunion, they rushed to see if there was anything left of the ship where they had lived the last half-year. When they reached the location, their eyes and mouths fell open as they looked to the sight.   
  
Nothing was left of the magnificent craft. Only miles of debris remained behind. Calvary and the small ship froze side-by-side as the pilots within took all of this in. Relena let out a soft gasp and covered her face behind her hands as tears formed instantly. "I-I can't believe that this is really happening," she whispered.  
  
Brian looked to his wife with a heavy heart. Wanting more than anything to hold her, all he could do was speak through her monitor. He lowered his head and whispered sadly, "I'm so sorry, Relena. This is all my fault." The queen lowered her hands immediately and shook her head. Through tears that coursed down her face, she replied, "This isn't your fault, Brian. Don't ever feel that way. Nobody is to blame for this except OZ."  
  
Something patched in on their radars. As they looked ahead, through the wreckage, they saw Euphoria and Slither making their way to them. Zes sighed in relief, "Milliardo. Delapan." The pilots all met in the middle of the rubble. Milliardo sighed deeply in return, "Thank God you're both all right." As she bit her lip in hesitation, Relena asked cautiously, "Have you heard anything from Noin, Sally or Lady Une?"  
  
Milliardo shook his head, but answered in certainty, "I know they're alive out here somewhere. They have to be." His sister nodded her agreement. Nobody could believe that they had been killed in the explosion. Catherine looked around the sea of metal scraps and other remains. "Where are we supposed to go now? Peace Million was our haven in this war." After a long pause, Milliardo stated, "We can't do anything but search for a Preventer craft that is close enough for us to reach. We'll be able to find Noin and the other survivors then."  
  
No sooner had this been suggested than a male voice came over their transmitters. "This is a message to the Gundam pilots if you can receive this message." The pilots held their breaths when they heard the man's words. Milliardo responded, "This is Preventer Wind."   
  
There was a slight pause as the man's voice sighed quietly in relief. He then asked, "Are you with any of the other pilots at this time?" Wind replied with a nod, "Yes. I am here with Zes and Delapan. King Weatherall is here with me as well. How is this?" The voice answered, "I'm Commander Wilcox. I am here with the survivors from Peace Million." The pilots all gasped in shock, then laughed and cheered in relief. The kind voice laughed as he heard the celebration of the relieved soldiers.   
  
"Where are you located, Commander?" Wind questioned finally. Wilcox replied, "I am on Pulsar, a Preventer carrier much like Peace Million. You can find us at the coordinates that I am sending to you now. We're a good two hours from where you are now, just where the Milky Way begins."  
  
The coordinates came through and Milliardo smiled, "Thank you, Commander. We'll be there in two hours, then." Wilcox answered, "Very good. We look forward to seeing all of you." At this, the connection was cut off. There was a brief moment to allow the young soldiers a chance to get over the fear that they were completely at a loss of where they could go.   
  
Relena smiled, "At least we know that the others are all right." The queen's brother nodded, "Right now, let's just get to Pulsar. We'll know what we have to do when we reunite with them again." There was no argument there. All of the young pilots flew off together.   
  
The debris of Peace Million continued to float quietly...The only remainders of what had been a symbol of peace since the first war. Peace Million along with the Gundam suits were the only things that were seen as sacred in regards to the protection of peace and hope for everyone on the Earth and in Space. Now all that existed of the large craft could only be seen now as scraps and shattered remains...A fear of what may come of this new war.   
  
******  
  
  
Wufei flew off at great speed in Nataku. All that he knew was that Peace Million was no more, and over a hundred lives had been lost...And Sally was one of those victims. This was something that he could not cope with. The only other time he felt this much loss was when he was forced to watch the destruction of his home, L5.  
  
Someone needed to avenge the loss of souls of Peace Million. And the Chinese pilot was more than happy to do just this. Wufei soared through the stars as rage and madness drove him to kill every OZ soldier he came across. And he knew where to start. There was a large OZ ship that he had picked up after searching for something to destroy as the first step of vengeance.  
  
The Chinese pilot did not have long to wait before the ship was in sight. His dark eyes narrowed and he said deeply in a low, deep growl, "Good. This will just be the beginning of repaying OZ for the lives that they've stolen." He shot off in a b-line. The soldiers in the ship came flying out to greet him in effort to protect the carrier. The young Gundam pilot was not the least bit concerned with anything other than killing every last soldier that he came up against.  
  
Nataku shot flames that stretched for a near mile and took out a good number of soldiers that way. Wufei worked through the remaining soldiers without any difficulty, screaming and growling loudly the whole time. The rage and madness in him just grew as he didn't think of the fight so much as the statement he was making with this fight.   
  
Wufei shouted as he continued to struggle, "I have a message for you and your leader...The Gundam pilots and the Preventers are not going to lie down and surrender in this war. We'll would fight to the last of us, if that was what it would take to gain peace again."  
  
Cutting through more soldiers, Wufei continued to cry out, "I'm not going to be happy until Quinze Khushrenadah is dead and all of you with him!" The Chinese pilot shouted and killed more soldiers who just were not prepared for his advances and skills in piloting. It was not a long time before Wufei had wiped out everyone of the soldiers who challenged him. With that, he was clear to soar to the carrier.  
  
Flying straight ahead of the ship, Wufei used the dragon arm's teeth to rip into the side of the craft. As he did this, a chain of explosions coursed throughout the OZ carrier. In a brief moment, there was nothing left after one massive explosion.   
  
Only somewhat satisfied, the Chinese pilot panted for breath as he looked to his monitors. The debris of the carrier floated in before him and he sighed deeply, closing his eyes. Wiping some of the sweat from his face, he said quietly, "It's not enough...I'll never be enough until OZ is destroyed."   
  
After a brief moment, the sound of someone clapping slowly came from the transmitter. "What!?!" Wufei hissed as he glared to the radar and monitors, trying to see if there was anything that he could find. A male voice came after the applause ended, "Well done, Wufei. I'm quite impressed." The Chinese pilot growled, "Who are you?" The man replied, "My name is Carter. I am one of Quinze Khushrenadahs's followers."  
  
Wufei remained silent, but his eyes widened for a moment when he heard this. Carter continued, "I have a proposition that I am certain you would love to accept." The Chinese pilot asked, "And what would that be?" Carter chuckled deeply, "I am challenging you to a battle, if you are willing to accept." There was s slight pause and the voice stated, "I have been busy testing a new weapon of OZ. It would be interesting to see how it would work against a Gundam pilot like yourself. I will tell you where I am, if you accept to fight me." Wufei felt the small sneer crossing his lips as he answered, "I accept."   
  
******  
  
Delapan and her friends were nearing the location of where Pulsar was to be found. She asked, "Any signs of that ship yet?" Zes shook her head, "No, but from what Commander Wilcox was saying, it'll be pretty hard to miss." Milliardo nodded, "Just keep your eyes opened. Any word on what you've been able to pick up, Brian?"  
  
Brian continued to look to the advanced radar of the ship he was flying. He had been tracking the area of space that he and the others had traveled. The young king stated, "We're the only ones for miles. The only other crafts that I've picked up anywhere near to us are small Preventer carriers and satellites." Just then, something did blink on his radar as his eyes widened and he announced, "Wait a second." As the king looked more carefully to the screen, Relena asked, "What is it?" Her husband replied with a smile, "I think I've found Pulsar."   
  
The pilots were holding back their excitement until they knew that they had not gotten their hopes up. Brian led the others quickly to where the signal was picked up. As they flew off, it was only a few minutes before a ship larger that Peace Million was in sight of the pilots. They all looked in awe towards the ship. When they arrived, the hangar doors opened for them and they entered.  
  
Once inside, the Gundams and Brian's ship landed safely and were secured. The Preventers there were very friendly towards the pilots as they helped them once everything was stable. Commander Wilcox walked to them with a large, warm smile. "It's good to see all of you." Wind smiled back and shook hands with him, "It's nice to meet you, Commander Wilcox." Relena, Catherine and Brian all greeted him and introduced themselves.   
  
After the introductions, Wilcox stated, "There's a few people here that want to say hello to you, as well." The pilots looked behind him as he stepped aside. Noin, baby Mirando, Lady Une and Sally stood there with bright smiles. Their friends breathed a deep sigh of relief as they hugged and kissed each other in a sweet reunion. Wilcox smiled as he watched quietly.  
  
Milliardo had one arm wrapped tightly around Noin and the other held Mirando against him. Relena and Brain hugged and kissed as well, since it was the first time that they were able to do so since Brian had to leave for the Earth. Catherine was embraced tightly by Derek. As the reunion was coming to a close, Lieutenant Keiser walked to the pilots and their friends. He shrugged and interrupted bluntly, "Well, we better get back to work now that everyone's here." Though they hated to admit it, everyone knew that the Preventer was right. They concluded their brief moment of happiness and walked out of the hanger.   
  
Before anyone separated, Relena looked with concern to Lady Une. Zes grabbed her wrist as the leader of the Preventers was about to leave the hanger. Lady Une looked back to the Queen of the World. Relena asked with worry in her voice, "What about the other pilots? How will they know that we're here?" Lady Une smiled and replied, "I'm working on that right now. Somehow, we'll get the word to them."  
  
Relena, Catherine and the others smiled in relief. They knew that their friends must have assumed the worst, with the way that the message had been sent from Quinze of Peace Million's destruction. After everything that has happened, everyone needed to hear some good news for a change. It was the only thing that would keep their spirits up in this war.  
  
Milliardo, Noin, Keiser, Lady Une, Wilcox and Sally all went off to discuss what they should do now. Brian offered to look after Mirando. His parents handed the child to their uncle, who was looking to him for the first time. His wife smiled to her nephew as the baby cooed happily. From there, the others left for their first meeting in Pulsar.  
  
As they walked out of the hanger, Relena looked to Catherine and smiled, "It's nice to have you back. I'm glad that you decided to pilot Slither again." The redhead chuckled and replied, "I am, too." The two friends smiled to each other.  
  
Derek asked with a sly grin, "What do you all say we check this place out?" Brian nodded, "Sounds good to me. This place is going to be our home for quite some time." Everyone agreed and they walked off together, never leaving each other's sight until they needed to.  
  
******  
  
When Wufei reached the Colony where he was to meet Carter, Nataku was walking through a war-torn city. There wasn't any telling what exactly happened here, but there were no people around so there wouldn't be the threat of killing or hurting any innocents.   
  
After a good few minutes passed, Wufei was nearing the center of the large city. The devastation there was worse than what he had already come across. He couldn't help looking around him with wide, shocked eyes as a small gasp left him.   
  
"This couldn't have been caused by just those Flare Spheres," the pilot thought aloud to himself. Knowing what those Flare Spheres were capable of, Wufei understood that even a few of those weapons wouldn't have ripped a city of stone an metal like this to shreds. "Admiring my handiwork," he heard Carter's voice chime in, with an amused tone.  
  
Before Wufei could say anything, a four-legged Gundam suit walked from behind the ruin before Nataku. The Gundam suit from the waist down bore the Gundamimum lower half of a horse, much like the centaur of mythology. The chest of the centaur was where the cockpit was secured behind a large, deep red stone. The remainder of the suit was a combination of browns, tans and black. Carter chuckled deeply in his seat as he noted how shocked the Gundam pilot before him was at this moment. "I'd like you to meet Sagittarius," he said in a deep voice.   
  
Upon saying this, Carter removed a golden bow that fell around his Gundam's chest. The Chinese pilot snapped from the state of shock he was in and soon growled as he welcomed the fight. The two suits battled, Sagittarius was able to create laser arrows anytime the bow was pulled back on the bow. Wufei, however, was always very quick with his reaction time. Most of the arrows were avoided or blocked. However, when even one arrow hit, the strike was great enough to jolt him with great force. With a loud growl, the Chinese pilot shot a spray of flames over the other suit.  
  
Carter laughed in the midst of the flames and brushed the attack off as nothing. He shot more laser arrows through the inferno. Wufei was not expecting the OZ pilot to be so strong and was hit badly by every shot. Sagittarius ran from the fire and kicked Nataku with its back hooves at tremendous force. Wufei's suit fell backwards, its pilot shouting in pain and shock. The Sagittarius was faster than anything that he had seen before.  
  
Wufei looked up just as the front hooves of the other suit were about to fall upon him. At the last possible moment, the Chinese pilot managed to get Nataku's right arm up in time to hold the hooves as they were dropped. With a nasty sneer, he gripped the hooves with both hands and spun the OZ Gudam into a collapsed building. Carter couldn't believe how quickly the young man was able to recover and took advantage of the situation.  
  
Sagittarius rose from the stone and metal around him as Carter chuckled deeply, "Very nice, Wufei. I never saw that one coming." Nataku was now back on its feet as the Gundam took to the air. Wufei told himself, "I'll have a better advantage from the air since the other suit's better off on the ground." His suit was about to fall from the sky in attempt to pin the OZ Gundam to the ground.  
  
Carter sneered, "Clever boy." He pressed a large key on his control panel and large, white wings sprouted from the back of his Gundam. Wufei was still in mid-air, falling from the sky towards Carter when this happened. He screamed, "WHAT THE-!?!" The winged Sagittarius shot into the air and round-kicked Nataku in the face. Wufei fell from the sky upon impact. Bleeding in several places from cuts and bruises, the Chinese pilot hissed as he struggled to get his composure back, "Damn it!"  
  
Again, Carter came before he could react as the Sagittarius began an all-out assault on Nataku. It took a moment for Wufei to get a good grip of his controls again. He finally managed to stop Carter's advances and worked to get this fight in his favor. Nataku stunned the other pilot with a tackle around the waist. Wufei pinned the arms of the Gundam around its back with a death grip. Carter struggled to break free of the hold on him.  
  
Wufei smiled with a small line of blood trickling from his lip. He was finally able to turn the tides again. This moment of superiority was not to last, however. Carter quickly regained control of his suit and broke one arm free. It was enough to take the golden bow and hurl its pointed tip back into Nataku, just over the cockpit. The jolt that this brought was enough to shake Wufei off of him. Once the two pilots were free and looking to their opponent in anger, they quickly went into the fight again.  
  
******  
  
The meeting on Pulsar involving Lady Une, Water, Fire, Wind and Keiser had concluded. The soldiers all parted ways as they went to their news tasks. Sally watched as the others left and she quickly began to sprint towards the hanger. Knowing that there wouldn't be anyone in the hanger, Sally expected to make a clean getaway. She would have gotten away unnoticed, but there was someone in the hanger.  
  
Of all people, Catherine was there, in Slither's opened cockpit as she worked on retaining herself with the controls again. Hearing footsteps, Delapan sat up and looked out of her suit. "Sally?" she called to her friend's back. Water was about to enter a small craft big enough for a few suits as when she heard her name being called. After hearing this, she froze and looked up to see the redhead in her restored suit.  
  
Sally watched as Trowa's sister landed on the ground and ran to her. "Where are you going?" the Gundam pilot asked in concern. Water replied, "I'm going after Wufei." Delapan's eyes widened as she gasped and asked, "Is he all right?" Sally shook her head, "I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about something." Catherine replied, "You shouldn't go out there alone. I'll go with you."  
  
The Preventer couldn't help but smile at the young pilot's offer. Just a few days ago, she never would have believed that Catherine would ever want to pilot her Gundam again. She was like a completely different person now. Sally shook her head and stated, "You need to stay here with the others. There's no telling what OZ will have planned and you'll be needed here more than with me." Delapan protested, "But-" Her friend cut her off with a smile and explained, "Wufei is not far from here at all. It'll only take me a little more than two days to find him and come back. I'll be fine."  
  
Knowing that she wasn't going to be able to convince Water, Catherine lowered her head. She sighed deeply and nodded, "All right." Looking back up to Sally, she said sternly, "But be careful out there." Sally smiled again and nodded. Placing a hand on the redhead's shoulder, she said quietly, "I will. Thank you, Delapan."   
  
Once this was said, Sally ran off into the ship. Catherine ran into the observation tower and opened the doors for the Preventer as the craft took off. When the doors closed again, Delapan bit her lip and whispered, "I hope that her feeling about Wufei was wrong."   
  
******  
  
Back in the ruined city on Colony B298, Wufei and Cater were still fighting fiercely. The Chinese pilot was wearing thin, and he knew it. "I have to get him into Space," he thought aloud as he tried to breathe normally. With all the strength he could gather, Wufei pushed up on his controls. Nataku darted off into the reaches of Space before Carter could realize what he was planning. The OZ pilot smiled as he watched. His eyes narrowed as he shot off behind his opponent.  
  
This was Wufei's last resource, and he was not prepared to go down before everything in him was used. He stopped when he was deep in the ocean of stars. The winged Sagittarius arrived not long after this. Carter chuckled deeply to himself, "You're playing right into my hands, kid." Wufei never managed to catch this and with a loud cry, he advanced towards the other suit.  
  
Even in space, the battle between the suits was as difficult as it was on the ground. Wufei hissed to himself, "Where the hell else can I go? He never has a disadvantage with that Gundam." Carter laughed madly as he shot a rain of arrows towards Nataku. The Chinese pilot was still fighting with every last ounce of energy that he had.  
  
As he continued to strike, Carter was nevertheless amazed that Wufei was holding on as long as he was. There was a good number of times when the dark-haired pilot would block a hit and strike back. All that was driving him now was the rage in him, since the strength in his body had since been worn to nothing.  
  
Again, the battle was shining more than favorably on Carter and his Sagittarius. After nearly an hour struggle, Carter was finally tired of playing this game. It was time to end the struggle. Sagittarius replaced the bow and the Gundam stood still with its arms to its side.   
  
Wufei was at a loss. Through the sweat and tears, he looked in shock towards Carter. He was still struggling to catch his breath. "What the hell is he up to?" he asked himself quietly, still panting for air. Carter smiled and to Wufei, "It's been a pleasure, my friend." At this, the wings of the Sagittarius spanned open to their fullest lengths.   
  
It was not until now when it was noticeable that the lining of the Sagittarius's wings were coated in a bright, golden finish. Wufei couldn't help but watch with great curiosity as to what Carter was planning. The OZ pilot tilted the wings in a snap.   
  
Wufei could not have been prepared for the blow that was about to come. Nataku's back was to the sun at this time, while Sagittarius was facing it. Thanks to the golden finish and with the winged Gundam's last weapon, the sun's rays were shot into Nataku's path in a wide, white beam.  
  
The entire Gundam was covered by the ray. Inside the cockpit, Wufei cried loudly in pain as he covered his eyes from the light around him. The entire cockpit was engulfed in blinding light. After a moment that felt like an eternity, Carter tilted the wings of Sagittarius to the usual span. The OZ pilot looked to Wufei and chuckled deeply. "Such a shame. He really was a good pilot." After saying this, Sagittarius flew off, not concerned with being followed.  
  
Wufei was still covering his eyes as he folded into himself while he sat in the cockpit. Once he caught a staggered breath, he sat up and removed his hands from his closed eyes. With a strain, the Chinese pilot slowly opened his eyes and fought the initial attack of panic when he did so. He couldn't see anything... It was a black as it was with his eyes slammed shut.  
  
The Gundam pilot shook his head and said quietly, "No." He blinked forcefully a few times, still trying to remain calm. He was panting again when he noticed no difference. Wufei frowned and lowered his head. "I brought this on myself when I came into space with that other suit," he said sadly to himself.  
  
After a pause, the blind pilot turned his monitors off, only being able so by memory as to where everything was. Once the suit was shut down, Wufei lied back in his chair and felt a tear fall from his unsighted eye. The small drop fell into him lap and he lowered his head again. With a bitter chuckle, Wufei said, "So this is how it ends, ne?" At this, he lowered his head and prepared to sleep. There was nothing that he could do now.   
  
Lying in his suit like that, the last conscious thought that he had was a wish that some OZ fleet would happen to find him, and finish the job that Carter had begun.  
  
******  
  
Cool and collected as ever, Quinze Khushrenadah was in a small office aboard one of the thousands of OZ carriers. As he sat there, he looked to the screen of his laptop as it sat on the desk before him. "Wufei will not be giving us any further trouble, sir. Everything worked according to plan," the young pilot stated. Quinze leaned back in his leather seat. "You kept him alive as I requested?" he asked Carter. The young man replied, "Yes. I don't understand why you want him to float in space. He could be picked up and aided."  
  
The OZ leader shook his head, "Wufei is a pilot of honor. I remember my brother speaking to me of him before his death. He won't request the assistance of anyone." Taking a sip of red wine that he had with him, he smirked, "And even if someone were to find and help him, it just means that we'll have the pleasure of presenting him with an even more gruesome fate than the one he is in now."   
  
Sagittarius's pilot nodded, "Very well, sir. I will be back before long." Quinze smiled, "Nice work, Carter. So the last of our Gundams proves to be a great success, then." Carter smiled, "Yes, sir. Sagittarius is quite an impressive suit. I am honored that you allowed me the responsibility of flying it." Quinze replied with a grin, "Don't mention it. I knew that you would be the best fit for the job."  
  
Carter looked to his leader and asked, "And the Holocausts?" Quinze chuckled deeply and answered, "Don't worry. All of your work will not be spent on only wiping out two Colonies. There will be many more times that we'll be using them." The young soldier gave a look of gratitude as he replied, "Thank you, sir."   
  
After a brief pause, Carter had one last question. "Have you heard from any other Colonies that did not ally with us yet?" Quinze shrugged, "Only five." Carter's eyes widened in disbelief. "Out of the hundreds of Colonies that did not ally with us, only five were shaken by the destruction of Peace Million?" he inquired, still not believing that this was possible.   
  
The OZ leader stretched, and sighed deeply in content as he assured his pilot, "It's just as well. No matter what happens, we'll win this war. Those who sided with us will survive and those who refused will suffer the proper consequences." Closing his eyes, he continued with a satisfied smirk, "We were not able to kill all the lives on Peace Million. And as long as there are Preventers and people who believe in the Gundam pilots, they'll always have a place to stay."   
  
The merciless man's smirk became nasty as his eyes slowly opened, "That's what makes this so much fun...Little by little, we're taking every place and every life that those Gundams fought the first two wars for. It must kill them every day to wake knowing that all of their years of blood, sweat and tears were for nothing. All that they hold dear is slipping through their fingers. And we'll be there to snuff out the last bit of fire that burns in their souls."   
  
Carter couldn't help but smile in agreement after this speech. Quinze was far too proud and strong to allow anyone to stop him. They came too far to be stopped by anyone at this point. With a final salute, Carter nodded, "Sir." The connection was cut off from there. Quinze lied back in his seat again as he took another sip of his wine. "We won't fail," he said deeply to himself, assured that he was right in saying so.   
  
******  
  
More than a day later, Trowa Barton reached R58 and looked to the Colony from afar, on the Preventer craft that would be his last official stop. With a tired and relieved look, he sighed deeply, "Finally."   
  
As he stayed there in the hallway, looking out the window, a young solders flew walked toward him. Trowa nodded to him in recognition before looking back to the colony. The Preventer asked quietly, "You're aware of what happened to Peace Million?" Trowa nodded sadly after a pause. He had tried not to think of that at this time.  
  
The soldier then asked timidly, "Do you really think that anything we do from here on in is really worth it? We're lost more than we've gained in this war." Trowa understood the young man's concerns, but replied, "We can't stop fighting...OZ can't win this war. I'll fight to the death if I have to. I suppose that's why I was destined to be a Gundam pilot." As he lowered his head, he continued, "My thoughts are with all of those who died. I just don't want their sacrifices to be in vain."   
  
There was a pause between the two men. The Preventer, moved by Trowa's courage, replied with a salute, "It's a pleasure to know you, Trowa Barton. I have known that you and the Gundam pilots are infamous for your courage. Now I know first-hand who brave you all really are." Extending his hand, he stated, "I look forward to fighting this mission with you in a few hours." The Gundam pilot looked to him with sincere gratitude and smiled warmly, "Thank you." They shook hands firmly.  
  
Another Preventer of the crew there ran to the pilots and shouted, "Trowa! You better get to the control room!" Trowa looked to him in concern, but did as he was requested and ran to the ship's large control room. He didn't bother to ask questions until he entered. Once inside, he looked to the ship's commander and questioned, "What happened?" The older man turned to him and answered with a smile, "You and your friends have a message."  
  
Trowa's eyes widened in shock and uncertainty for a moment. Walking to a computer, the tall pilot sat before it and looked to the e-mail. There was a message that requested a password that only the Gundam pilots knew. Once the password was typed, Trowa's eyes scanned the short notice. It read:  
  
To my dear friends, the Gundam pilots:  
  
We have sufferer a great deal in the explosion of Peace Million. However, a good number of us have also survived. Your fellow Gundam pilots, Water, Fire and myself are alive and well on Pulsar. This ship will replace Peace Million and we look forward to seeing all of you again.   
  
With Love,  
Lady Une   
  
Trowa's eyes widened and a smile grew across his lips. Turning the computer off, he sighed deeply and folded his hands just before his face and closed his eyes. He whispered in a staggered breath, "Thank God."   
  
The tall pilot walked out of the room, a little stunned and numb for the most part after everything that had happened. The commander smiled as he watched Trowa walk out of the room quietly. He received the word about Pulsar the same time the message arrived for the Gundam pilot. It was luck that allowed the message to reach them.  
  
Trowa walked back to the window where he could gaze upon R58. A small smile crossed his face again as he looked to the colony. "Looks like we have a place where we belong, after all." This was the best news that he had received in weeks, months. Now in a few hours, if all went well, the forth for the seven missions would be completed. As long as Trowa and his friends had a place that they could consider home together, that was all that mattered.  
  
******  
  
Quatre, Sette and the Maquanauts were cheering just after they got the message about Pulsar and the safety of their friends, themselves. Quatre was slouched in his seat as he took in the relief that was flooding him, He just smiled brightly as Sette and his friends shouted and cheered. When the cries began to die down, Sette fell back in her own seat as she sighed deeply, "Finally, something to be happy about for a change."   
  
With a sudden look of uncertainty, the tomboy asked, "Quatre, is Keiser still alive?" The Arabian nodded, "Yes, he made it our safely and he's with the others on Pulsar." Sette hissed, "Damn!" Quatre gave a sharp laugh, "Sette!" The ex-princess smiled and shrugged with a sincere voice, "Just kidding, hon. I'm glad that jerk-off made it okay." Rashid and his men all laughed along with their master. Abdul smiled and announced, "I love this girl!" Sette blushed and chuckled, "Oh, stop!" Again, the pilots laughed as they continued to fly towards their new destination.  
  
******  
  
Kumi couldn't help but look to the note as a small smile betrayed her soldier mask. Clicking the message from her monitor, she gave a small nod and rested in her seat. It wasn't long before the 'Perfect Soldier's' stoic look returned.  
  
******  
  
Duo was on yet another drop off carrier of the Preventers when he read the note from Lady Une. There were several soldiers in the control room with him. As the American read the letter, his face and eyes brightened with elation. He jumped up on his chair and cheered loudly. All of the Preventers turned to stare at him. Duo looked to all of the soldiers with a look of embarrassment. He cleared his throat as he waved to the soldiers and got off of the seat. He ran out of the room laughing loudly and still cheering as he ran to the hanger.  
  
******  
  
Sera Makato and Heero smiled to each other as Heero closed his laptop. Things were finally starting to look up again. While they continued to sit in silence, the body language was enough to give off their relief and subtle anxiety to complete what they were sent to accomplish.   
  
******  
  
Somewhere in space, Nataku flew silently. Wufei was slouched forward with a look of loss and hopeless. His sightless eyes were closed, though there was no way that the pilot could know whether they were opened or not.   
  
Nothing mattered any longer to Wufei any longer...Because even if he did care, he knew too well that there wasn't a thing he could do about it... Not like this.  
  
  
TBC  



	21. Episode 21: Blind Faith

DISCLAIMER: With the exception of Kumi and Sette, none of the Gundam Wing characters are mine.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: We're nearing the half-way point! I hope that everyone's been following everything that's happening because you never know what's going to pop up again later...I've been meaning to make a note of that before. ::ducks and hides:: Gomen! I forgot to mention that before. But it wouldn't be fun if I said what you needed to remember! That would take out all the fun! Well, I hope you like this! As always, to my girls, Snodin, Tracy, Sam, Stormy, Sky and Beekay, thanks for everything! Enjoy! Lots of Love, SkyLark  
  
  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 21: Blind Faith  
by SkyLark  
with help from Snodin, Traci, Stormy, Sam, Sky and Beekay  
  
  
  
On a Preventer craft not far from Colony R58, Trowa Barton would be leaving to complete his mission within three hours. Not thinking of anything but the task at hand, the tall pilot sat in one of the ship's lounges. Looking to the stars, he notices a strange, silver streak moving across the sky. Whatever was causing the streak was moving too slowly to be a Gundam or any other mobile suit. And it definitely wasn't a shooting star.   
  
With a look of confusion and curiosity, Trowa walked to the window to have a better look. As he peered out, a voice came from the doorway and said, "Casualty Capsule." Trowa's head turned to see the commander of the ship, Commander Price, walking to him. The Gundam pilot repeated, "Casualty Capsule?"   
  
The Preventer nodded and stood beside the young man as they looked to the streak. He explained, "You'll only see them when you're as far in space as we are. Nearly every ship of OZ and the Preventers are too far from Colonies to bury those who die from natural causes onboard. The Casualty Capsules are only built for one body, so they're thin, long and don't provide oxygen. Then, they're sent to the nearest Colony where they will be picked up and buried."  
  
Trowa nodded, "I do remember flying past a few of those capsules on my way here. I wasn't aware as to what they were until now." Looking back to Price, he asked, "If OZ and the Preventers have them, isn't there a threat that the enemy would destroy the capsule of their enemy's dead before it reached a Colony?"   
  
The Commander shook his head, "Every Capsule looks the same, whether it came from OZ or the Preventers. It was purposely done so nobody would know who's side the dead soldier sided with, until the capsule is opened when it reaches it's destination. Only then, the soldier is identified and returned to their family."   
  
With an even deeper, more serious tone, the commander continued, "Nobody messes with the dead, not even OZ. Out of respect for the deceased, no one is to fire upon a Casualty Capsule, since inside of them is a soldier who died in honor. To destroy one of those is more than barbaric. Even OZ is aware of that."   
  
The young pilot couldn't help but gave a small, sharp laugh at this as he shook his head. Looking back to the streak caused by the Casualty Capsule, Trowa sighed deeply, "At least they have respect for something." The commander smiled and nodded, "The irony of it all." There was a brief pause of silence as the soldiers watched the pod disappear into the stars. The eerie atmosphere of watching a dead body being shot through space sent shivers up the Gundam pilot's back. He shuddered inwardly and looked away from the window.  
  
The Commander looked to Trowa's back as he headed to the door quietly. "You all right, kid?" he called to him. Trowa stopped and turned back to the Price with an empty expression. The older man said with a bit of concern in his voice, "You have a lot on your shoulders, you and your friends." The tall pilot gave a half-smile and shrugged, "It's nothing we're not used to." Price sighed deeply and quietly said to himself, "Yea." Trowa turned to face the door again. "I'll be in the hanger getting ready." The Preventer watched him as he walked off.  
  
  
Looking back out the window, Price lowered his head and said gravely, "God help us all for creating wars like this these last seven years...Sending young children like them to die." The silence in the dimly lit lounge was soon too much for the commander as he, too felt a shiver go up his back. He left the room before long.  
  
******  
  
Sally Poe had been flying for more than a day now. She looked to her monitors, seeing if there was anything that could have been spotted by now. Seeing that there was no change in the area her radars could pick up, she sat back in her seat and sighed deeply. "He has to be here somewhere," Sally told herself with concern.   
  
Noin's image appeared on the screen and she did not look too happy as she gazed to her friend. Sally's eyes widened as she gave a small gasp. "I'm surprised it took so long for you to check up," Water stated. Noin frowned in disappointment, "I was hoping you would have come to your senses and returned to Pulsar by now." With frustration in her voice, Fire growled, "It's bad enough that Novem took off on her own...You realize that you're too far to be reached by any Preventer crafts if anything goes wrong."  
  
Water crossed her arms and her eyes narrowed as she replied sternly, "I know that Wufei needs help. I'm not going to let him down and stay on that ship waiting any longer. You would be doing the same if Milliardo was in Wufei's place right now." Fire sighed deeply as he eyes closed. Finally, she looked back to her friend and answered with a gentle tone and glance again, "You're right...I'm sorry." Sally nodded and calmed down as well.  
  
Fire gave a small smirk and chuckled deeply as she shook her head. "I know that you can take care of yourself out there. Just be careful, anyway." Sally laughed then nodded, "Sure thing, Mom." Nion laughed and the sound of something beeping came over the monitors of Sally's ship. The Preventers' eyes widened as they heard this. Sally looked to her comrade and said quickly, "I have to go." Fire nodded and replied, "Watch yourself." The signal was then cut off. Sally looked more closely to her monitors and flew off towards the unidentified object.   
  
******  
  
Trowa was walking to the hanger of the Preventer craft. When he entered the large room, he looked to Heavy Arms and gave a small smile. He was so close to being able to return to his friends...his family. For someone who never had a name until he volunteered to be a Gundam pilot, Trowa never thought that he would ever belong anywhere.   
  
The fact that Trowa never had a name before then was upsetting. Then, he met the other Gundam pilots and a certain braided comrade taught him that names didn't mean much...The most important thing was having a place to consider home. It wasn't until that time when Trowa understood that he belonged and was home when he was with the other pilots and Catherine.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
(Flashback)  
  
The Gundams were destroyed with the press of the detonation device in Duo's hand. The American, Quatre and Trowa looked to the site from a tall hill overhead. As the smoke rose from the destroyed suits, Trowa said quietly, "Once again, I'm nameless." Quatre smiled, "I like the name Trowa. You should keep it." Duo smiled and closed his eyes, "Names are things other people give you. What matters most is that we have a place to call home." Trowa never took that into consideration. His heart warmed at his friend's words and he smiled, "Yea...You're right Duo."  
  
(End flashback)  
  
@2@@@@  
  
First things were first. Trowa needed to complete his mission and go after Kumi before returning to Pulsar. While there were good reasons to feel confident that the mission would be successful, the Gundam pilot knew that he needed to remain on his toes for anything. Commander Price walked to the tall pilot and smiled, "Ready?" Trowa nodded, "Yea."  
  
The crew of Preventers who would be aiding the Gundam pilot were all running to their mobile suits as they prepared for the fight ahead. Since it was now known that OZ was aware the pilots were being sent, they needed all the help that they could get. Trowa was not complaining since there was no way of being certain just what he would flying into.   
  
The tall pilot climbed into Heavy Arms's cockpit and was secured as he the hatch closed. The fleet was about to take off as Price watched from the observation tower. When the hanger doors opened to Space, Trowa led the flight with the string of Preventers right behind him.  
  
When the hatch doors closed behind the last soldier, the commander ran into the control room. The rest of his crew began working even more tightly to see that everything went well with the mission. Looking to one of the soldiers who was typing away, he asked, "Any sign of the destination Trowa needs to reach?" The young woman nodded, "There is a large fleet of nearly a hundred OZ soldiers not far from where he needs to go."  
  
Price nodded, "Any signs of those OZ Gundams or anything other than the mobile suits there?" The young woman shook her head, "No, sir. It's only mobile suits...But there is a large number of them spread out around the colony." The commander asked, "Have you passed that information to Trowa?" The soldier replied, "Yes. He's aware that he needs to watch himself, along with the soldiers that are with him." Satisfied that they had taken every step needed up to now, Price stated, "Good. There are two more fleets not far from where we are waiting in the wings to help when they're needed. The rest is up to Barton. All we can do now is wait."   
  
Trowa soon reached the colony's surface and saw the soldiers expecting them below. He radioed to the others, "I'll head to the Colony's heart the moment I know that I won't be followed." One of the soldiers replied over his transmitter, "We'll let you know the moment you have a break for it." The Gundam pilot nodded, "All right. Let's bring another victory home." The Preventers shouted their agreement as they fell from the skies towards the OZ soldiers.  
  
The battle began in the blink of an eye. Trowa took out a few soldiers as he swooped down, shooting the whole way. There were still a good number of soldiers that needed to be worried about, even with all of the Preventers that came with him.   
  
With the OZ soldiers that were stationed throughout the colony, Trowa knew that the longer they stayed here, the more time they would have to join the fight. He looked to the numbers of OZ soldiers as he battled with a Leo. Stabbing the suit with the blade in his suit's right hand, Trowa spun quickly and knocked out several Aires with bullets that threatened to shoot him as they flew towards him.  
  
The Preventers around him, also were fighting well as they knocked out OZ soldiers left and right. Still, they were working against the clock. After fifteen minutes, one of the Preventers cheered, "We've cut their forces in half!"   
  
Trowa was about to take this as his time to go, but when he looked to the monitors, he saw three large armies making their way to the battlefield. Looking up, he could see the OZ troops that he detected coming from three edges, and closing in fast. With a sick feeling in his stomach, he growled deeply, "This is going to be a long fight."  
  
******  
Sally was nearing the source of the signal that she had picked up. For a safety precaution, she armed the ship's lasers in case she needed to open fire upon the object. Far ahead of her, something glittered in the sunlight. It was because of this glimmer that Sally knew she was not looking to a star. The monitors also verified that it was the same thing that the ship had picked up and led her to this place. The Preventer's eyes narrowed as she strained to get a better look.  
  
It was not long before Water was close enough to just make out that she had found. Her eyes widened as she gasped. "Wufei," she whispered to herself. Sure enough, Nataku was floating lifelessly before her. Sally's heart stopped for a moment when she realized how motionless the Gundam was. Fearing the worst, she cried loudly with concern and terror in her expression, "WUFEI!?!"  
  
In his suit, the Chinese pilot was stirred from his sleep. He sat up with a start and turned his head in a few directions frantically. It took a moment for Wufei to realize that he really was awake, since he could not see any longer. With a deep sigh, he then remembered that despite his efforts to see anything, he would remain blind. The pilot sat back in his seat, certain that he had been dreaming. If his vision had not been robbed of him, he would have seen that Sally's ship was hovering just before his Gundam.  
  
Sally had waited this time to see if there would be any response to her cry. When there was one, she tried again, "Wufei?" Now, the Gundam pilot knew for certain that he had heard Sally's voice as a loud gasp left him. "S-Sally?" he asked, timidly and disbelieving. The Preventer smiled warmly as she sighed in relief, "Wufei. Thank God you're all right." As much as she was wanting to believe that there wasn't anything wrong, Water somehow had a bad feeling that not everything was fine with Wufei right now. There was another long pause after she made the last remark.   
  
Wufei shook his head to himself and lowered his head in sorrow. He whispered, "I must be dreaming...Even in my dreams I'm blind." Sally was taken back by this quiet statement and asked gently after a pause of shock, "What do you mean you're blind, Wufei?" The Chinese pilot ignored the voice, certain that he really was just dreaming.   
  
Sally was becoming even becoming even more worried than before as she shouted, "Wufei, what happened to you!?!" With everything that had been happening to him, the Gundam pilot was too overwhelmed not to allow a few tears to fall. He whispered in a choked sob, "When with this end?" Feeling the cold drops on his cheek, he wiped them away.  
  
Water's heart broke. It wasn't until then that she realized that Wufei really couldn't see her. The young pilot continued to choke back sobs that could be heard over her transmitted. The young man had folded into himself and began to shake from emotion. Sally bit her lip as she felt tears building into her eyes. She whispered, "Wufei...It's really me, love." Wufei sat back up and dried his tears again. He replied, "You can't be. Sally was killed along with everyone on Peace Million."  
  
The Preventer dried a few tears from her face and realized that she needed to prove that she was alive. Her eyes widened when she thought back to one of their first conversations together. Sally smiled warmly and said gently, "Remember what I told you about faith not long after we first met?" Wufei caught his breath and the unshed tears in his eyes stayed there, bottled for a moment. "W-What?" he asked, breathlessly with hope in his face and voice.  
  
Sally continued, "When you fight with a pure heart, you have to have faith in what you fight for. You and the other pilots have the purest heart's I've ever seen. You have faith in each other and the causes that we struggle for. But, there's more to faith than that. Faith is believing in something that we can't see." Wufei's sightless eyes blinked, though the pilot never noticed. "S-Sally...It really is you," he whispered in awe. Water breathed a sigh of relief and nodded as she felt another tear roll down her cheek.   
  
"You believe that I'll help you right?" Water asked. The Gundam pilot smiled and nodded, "Always." Sally smiled and opened the base of the ship to scoop Nataku into the hanger there. All Wufei could do was remain calm as he couldn't tell what was happening around him. When the doors to the bottom of the ship closed again, there was a loud thud. He remained silent as he sat in cockpit.  
  
The doors to the personal hanger opened as the ship's pilot entered quickly. The lights turned on instantly the moment she arrived. Sally ran to Nataku as it lied on its back. Once she climbed to the top of the suit, she opened the cockpit. Wufei heard the hatch opening as he worked himself from the harness. Sally looked down to him with relief mixed with sadness. She saw his Wufei's eyes were narrowed, since he couldn't tell whether they were opened or not.  
  
The Gundam pilot knew that she was there as he smiled up to her. Sally couldn't help but have a smile on her face from the reassuring one that he gave her. Wufei stood once he was free from the harness with a little difficulty, keeping his hands against the sides of the cocoon to keep from falling. Water reached down and took his hands into hers. With her help, Wufei was soon out of the Gundam.   
  
The two soldiers hugged tightly once they were both kneeling on top of Nataku. They just held each other tightly, fighting more tears as they stayed like that for a moment. Wufei smiled as they pulled back a moment. Placing a hand on her cheek, the Chinese pilot whispered, "Sally." The Preventer bit her lip then leaned in and kissed Wufei's lips. The kiss went from gentle to deep.   
  
When the kiss broke, they rested their foreheads against the other's, with a soft embrace between the two of them the whole time. "Let's get back to Pulsar," Water suggested. Wufei asked with uncertainty, "Is there anything that can help my sight?" His girlfriend replied, "I can perform surgery when we get back. We'll see what we can do then." Wufei smiled and nodded, hoping that everything would turnout all right. Sally helped him to the ground and took his arm to lead him out of the hanger.  
  
******  
  
Back on R58, the battle continued to rage even more violently than before. Trowa and the Preventers were growing tired, having been at this for a good hour by now. This army of OZ soldiers was one of the most skilled that they had come up against in a while. It took a lot more effort to knock them down. And as always, there were more soldiers waiting in the wings ready to take the place of those that were killed.  
  
Trowa was sweating badly as he spun his suit and continued to spray the OZ troops with bullets. Looking to his supply, he hissed, "Damn it! I'm running low on bullets!" He continued to use what he had, nonetheless. The pilot focused on slicing through the soldiers closest to him and saved what he had for the soldiers Heavy Arms couldn't reach without shooting them down. It still wasn't long before every bullet was used up.   
  
One of the Preventers aiding the Gundam pilot came to his aid in a daring rush to his side. "Here!" he announced as his Virgo tossed a large clip to the suit made just for the Gundam. Trowa managed to work Heavy Arms in time to catch the device. He sighed deeply and waved, "Thanks!" Locking the clip into the suit's side, he was now reloaded. The soldier who dared to help was shot several times as his suit exploded with the pilot screaming in agony.  
  
Heavy Arms took to destroying the suits responsible for the young soldier's death as Trowa caused the top half of his Gundam to spin with it's blade slicing through the soldiers above him. Using the bullets that he was able to retrieve, Trowa continued to shoot down any and every soldier that was anywhere near him. As the battle continued, another Preventer looked to the sky and she shouted in terror, "LOOK OUT!" Just as these words left her, a flare sphere crashed into her Aires, causing an explosion that took out not only her suit, but a large number of suits near her.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Trowa shouted as he looked up. Flare spheres were falling from every direction, destroying Preventers as well as OZ soldiers in their paths. The Gundam pilot and the soldiers below did what they could to avoid the spheres as they rained down. None of the OZ soldiers saw this coming as they were in just as much peril as their opponents.   
  
In his Aires, one OZ soldier shouted over his transmitted, "SIR, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?!" Quinze's image appeared on the screen as he smiled, "I'm sorry, my friend, but since none of the Gundams we have will reach the colony in time to stop the pilot in time, we have to use other methods to stop him." The soldier was besides himself as he screamed, "BUT SIR, WE'LL ALL DIE AT THIS RATE!" Quinze still smiled and shrugged, "And you will all be recognized as soldiers who sacrificed themselves for our great victory in this war." With a wave, the head of OZ said, "Farewell." The screen went black again as the soldier cried, "NO!" His frantic eyes looked up as another sphere was prepared to crash into him. Without a moment to react, the soldier was killed along with those close to him.   
  
Below, everything was being pelted badly as soldier scrambled to evacuate and flee with their lives. Very few would actually be able to use make it out into the heavens safely. Those that did make it were not to survive much longer as they went on to fight their opponents in space, as if unaffected by the ordeal they had just been through.  
  
Meanwhile, Trowa gasped for air as he quickly tried to take advantage of this time. He flew off, careful to dodge the Flare Spheres, as he made his way to where he would need to enter and reach the heart. Being wounded in the left shoulder that was now scratched up badly, he ignored the pain and focused on the mission at hand.  
  
Finally, the Gundam pilot reached the lake that he needed to use as his entrance. Not thinking twice, Trowa shot under the water until he reached the bottom of the deep manmade lake. Using his blade and spinning top half again, he made his way below the dirt. As he had been informed, the moment that Trowa entered the ground, it covered itself up again behind him.   
  
Trowa took a moment to pant heavily, as he struggled to get his breath back. Wiping sweat from his brow roughly, he looked to his monitors and looked to his surroundings. His frantic eyes calmed just a bit along with his breathing as he knew now that he was where he needed to be.   
  
Heavy Arms was in the tubing of one of the shoots that led to and from the Colony's heart. When any of the tubing of the Colonies' hearts were cut through or damaged, they closed over themselves right away to prevent flooding or fire from entering. Now finally able to have a clearer mind again, Trowa's eyes narrowed as he growled deeply. Shooting at great speed, he flew through the shoot.  
  
There was a great deal of twists and turns as Heavy Arms soared through the tubes. Trowa managed to pilot through the obstacle course. After a good ride through the hidden construction, the opening to the heart was before the Gundam. Looking to the lit entrance, Trowa undid his harness and opened the hatch. Using his ripcord, he jumped from the suit and ran into the entrance the moment his feet touched the ground.  
  
As he ran into the heart, Trowa ran straight to the main computer and worked away at the keyboard. Sweat continued to roll down his face as he typed as quickly as he could. The clicking of the keys was the only sound for the longest time. With his hands flying over the computer, Trowa made sure that there wasn't anything left out, talking in barely audible whispers to himself as he went through the steps.  
  
When everything was nearly complete, there was one last command that needed to be typed in. Pausing just a moment, the pilot closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Please let this work," he whispered to himself. Hitting the last key that was required, the monitor accepted the new program. Trowa's face relaxed a bit as he took some deep breaths. The mission had been completed and everything went back as if nothing had changed.  
  
A large smile spread across Trowa's face as he lowered his head and sighed deeply, falling to his knees before the computer from exhaustion and relief. Allowing this brief moment to get himself together, the Gundam pilot chuckled deeply to himself as he covered his face with his hands. Looking back to the monitor, he smiled and said quietly, "Only three more...Please, just three more."   
  
******  
  
On Pulsar, Relena, Brian, Derek and Catherine were in the cafeteria along with many of the soldiers of the crew since it was lunchtime. The pilots were speaking amongst themselves as they sat together and enjoyed one of their few moments to relax. A young soldier ran into the cafe and announced loudly with an elated expression, "TROWA BARTON COMPLETED HIS MISSION! WE HAVE FOUR OF THE SEVEN CONNECTIONS UP NOW!"   
  
Everyone in the room jumped to their feet as this word sunk in. Many cheered and clapped loudly while others were too shocked to do any of this. Relena and Catherine were instantly running to the control room along with the king and Derek right behind them. Catherine cheered, "I knew Trowa would come through!" Relena smiled brightly and nodded, "It'll be great to have him back again!"  
  
The control room was crazy with soldiers shouting and celebrating. There was all kinds of stuff flying, papers and anything that was safe to throw in the air. On the large, wide monitor ahead of the room, the image of the galaxy was shown. As always, this was the way of knowing what the Preventers had been able to accomplish through the completed missions. The colored rings showed the spans of space that they could easily connect with whenever they wanted now.  
  
The rings of dark blue from Wufei, gold from Quatre and light blue from Sette were added with another. Beyond the white ring indicating the Milky Way, there was a thick red ring to indicate where the newest connection reached. It fell from the end of the Milky Way to the mid-point between Jupiter and Saturn.  
  
Lady Une noticed the pilots as they entered. She ran to Delapan with a warm smile and took her hand. With no explanation, she led her like that to one of the computers in the front of the large room. The redhead just followed as the head of the Preventers got them through the crowd of soldiers there as they continued to celebrate.  
  
When they reached a the empty computer, Lady Une sat Catherine down and placed a set of headphones over her ears. Delapan looked to her in confusion as she did this. The head of the Preventers explained with a warm smile, "Someone wants to say hello to you." At this, she stepped back a bit to allow the young pilot some privacy.  
  
Catherine spoke into the small microphone, "This is Delapan." A familiar voice replied in a sharp laugh, "I thought you hated that name!" The redhead instantly felt relieved tears in her eyes as she shouted with a huge smile, "Trowa!"   
  
Her brother replied, "Lady Une told me that you're piloting again...I knew you'd be back." The young woman asked with concern, "Are you all right? You can come back now, right?" Trowa answered, "I have to help Kumi first. She's in a lot of trouble." His sister nodded in understanding, "Okay. Just be careful."  
  
Trowa nodded back, "I will. And I'll be back with Kumi soon." Delapan smiled, "All right. I love you." Her brother replied the same, "I love you, too." After saying good bye, the connection was cut off.  
  
******  
  
Back in the heart of the Colony, Trowa smiled as he turned off the connection. There would be other chances to catch up with his sister and his friends. Right now, he needed to get out of the Colony. Running through the entrance, Trowa climbed back into his suit's cockpit and strapped himself in.   
  
Once everything was in order, the Gundam pilot shot off through the tubes again. Soon, he was out of the lake that led to the softest entrance to the shoots. Once he was in the air, Trowa noticed that the sky was no longer raining Flare Spheres. Seeing this, he took off to see what had happened to the soldiers back at the battlefield.  
  
When he returned to where he was fighting with the Preventers, Trowa'a eyes and mouth fell wide open as he looked to the destruction. There were countless craters all around along with miles of debris. Some of the debris were parts of the suits as well as the pilots within them. The sickening sight caused Trowa's eyes to slam shut for a moment, too appalled by the gruesome sight.  
  
Opening his eyes slowly again, the tall pilot looked back to the site. In one of the craters not far from him, Trowa noticed a shell that must have belonged to one of the Flare Spheres that had fallen from nowhere. Taking the shell into his Gundam's hands, he examined the metal in his monitors. "We might be able to use this," he thought aloud. Commander Price's voice came through the monitor as he announced in a horrified voice, "TROWA, GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"The Gundam pilot gasped loudly as he looked up. There was a Holocaust now making its way to the Colony's surface, just a few miles over him.  
  
"SHIT!" Trowa screamed as he instantly got Heavy Arms to take off. With a deep growl and shouting, the Gundam pilot forced his suit forward as quickly as he could, pushing on his controls with everything that he had. The Holocaust impacted just as soon as he entered Space again, causing a bright light that could be seen even from as high as he was by now.  
  
Looking below, the sight of the haze of chemicals from the deadly weapon was spotted. Everything living, all of the forests and animals around were killed. The chemicals were then blown through out the cities and towns everywhere on R58. Trowa asked hesitantly, with concern and fear in his voice, "Did anyone on the Colony get out of there before the Holocaust hit?" Price answered, "Most of the people that lived there got out during the fight. There was about a hundred still on the Colony." With a saddened face and a heavy heard, Trowa lowered his head with his eyes closed.  
  
After a pause of silence, Price asked, "Are you all right, kid?" Trowa nodded, "Yea. I'm fine." Looking to the shell that he managed to keep a hold of in his suit's hands, he informed the commander, "I have something that may help in the future." At this, he flew back to Preventer ship.  
  
******  
  
The celebration on Pulsar had just ended as everyone on board was getting back to their duties and what they were doing prior to the accomplished mission. Catherine rejoined Relena, who was also with her Brian, Milliardo, Noin who was holding Mirando, Lady Une and Derek. They all smiled to the relieved young woman as her own face had one of the biggest smiles that she ever showed in some time. She looked to them and shrugged, "Trowa's fine. He has to go take care of Kumi before they come back." The others nodded at this news.   
  
Noin kissed her son's head as he laughed. She chuckled deeply "You know Uncle Trowa and Aunt Kumi will be back soon, don't you?" Little Mirando cooed in her arms and his parents smiled to him, lovingly. Relena sighed deeply as she leaned back against the wall, "I can't wait for the others to get back. It's hard not to worry about them." Brian nodded, "I agree. But, Quatre and Sette will back soon." Derek added, "Hopefully, Sally and Wufei will be back soon, too. They should be back before anyone, if everything's all right."  
  
Lady Une looked back to the monitor that showed the galaxy with the indicated territories that they now had. She informed the others, "Heero, Duo and Kumi are all that we have to worry about yet. Once their missions are over, we'll all be breathing a lot more easily."   
  
Relena then asked Delapan, "Did Trowa say why Kumi needed help by any chance?" The redhead shook her head, "No. He just said he had to help her before they could come back." The young queen said quietly, in concern, "I hope that he doesn't think anything's wrong with her." Her friend smiled, "If I know my brother, she'll be just fine when he meets up with her." Zes smiled then and nodded, not arguing that statement.  
  
******  
  
Trowa and Commander Price walked into the hanger of the Preventer craft and looked to Heavy Arms. "Thank you for your help in repairing Heavy Arms, Commander." The soldier laughed and replied, "You can call me Danny." Trowa nodded, "Danny."   
  
The pilot lowered his head sadly and said quietly, "I'm sorry you lost so many of your soldiers in that fight." Price nodded, with a sad look on his own face. "We'll be sending the bodies that we were able to retrieve in Casualty Capsules. Most of them came from Colonies a ways from here." Trowa took a deep breath and sighed, "Please let everyone here know that I appreciate everything that they've done for me." Price replied, "I'll do that."  
  
The Gundam pilot asked, "Do you think that we'll be able to learn more about those Flare Spheres with the shell that I brought back? I know there wasn't much of what I was able to find before the Holocaust came." Danny answered, "Even that little bit will be a huge help. I have an excellent staff of scientists and weapon experts here that are working on experiments on that right now."   
  
The brunette nodded back and shrugged, "I guess that's it, then. I have to head to M29 now. Kumi will be there before too long and I have to reach her before that happens." Price sighed deeply and smiled, "It's been a pleasure working with you, Trowa. We'll all be pulling for you pilots to get out of this war in one piece."   
  
The two shook hands firmly. "It's been a pleasure working with you as well, Danny. Thank you," Trowa said sincerely. He then climbed back into his cockpit, zipping up his space suit and locking on his helmet.  
  
Once he was strapped in his seat, Trowa waver to the Commander, who was now in the observation tower as the hatch to his cockpit closed. Price smiled and waved back as he watched the suit take off. "God speed, Gundam pilots," he said quietly as there was soon nothing left of Heavy Arms.  
  
As he flew through the stars, Trowa looked through his helmet's blue visor to his monitors. There were several Casualty Capsules flying from Price's ship. Most of them floated not far from Heavy Arms as he headed towards M29. He looked sadly to the thin, long pods as they took the dead soldiers inside home to rest.   
  
There was about fifty silver streaks from the capsules all around. The Gundam pilot closed his eyes and breathed, "Let's hope for everyone's sake that their deaths weren't in vain." Shooting off past the streaks, he went off to reach Kumi before it was too late.  
  
******  
  
Two days later, Wufei was led out of the hanger of Pulsar by Sally. It was just in the pilot's best interest that he go into the medical branch of the ship right away, without anyone knowing that he had returned. Water soon brought him into an examination room where three young doctors were waiting for their arrival as they prepared themselves for the surgery. Commander Wilcox was also there on the small room.  
  
Sally smiled to the man and looked to the Chinese pilot. "Wufei, this is Commander Wilcox," she introduced. Wufei gave a small nod, not knowing where to turn his head. Wilcox looked to the blind pilot and smiled as he took his right hand and shook it firmly. "It's a pleasure, Wufei."   
  
The pilot smiled then and returned the shake, "Thank you for all of your help, sir...Do the others know I'm here?" The commander shook his head, "No, I kept my word and kept your arrival a secret until we know how the surgery goes." Wufei breathed a sigh of relief and nodded, "Thank you. I didn't want them to see me...like this." Wicox frowned and replied, "I understand."  
  
Sally took Wufei by the arm, now in her blue medical gown and gloves. She said gently, "We're ready when you are." Wufei nodded and replied, "I'm ready." The Chinese pilot was placed on a chair in the center of the room, where a large laser was waiting. Once he was strapped around the waist into the seat, Sally and the other examiners turned on several bright lights and used microscopes to look at how badly the irises had been affected.  
  
After they all had an extensive look, the doctors turned to each other and gave a gesture such as a nod or another form of affirmative that they could restore the Gundam pilot's sight. Sally squeezed Wufei's hand and whispered, "We have a chance to save your sight. We have to use the laser while you're awake. It won't hurt, but you won't know what is happening for a long time."   
  
Wufei sighed deeply, filled with relief and fear, at this news. He squeezed Sally's hand and said in assurance, "I'll be okay." Holding her breath, Water nodded and let the others know that they were prepared for the next step. The laser was handled carefully as it was wheeled in front of the pilot, pointing directly to his eyes. Once everything was in place, the laser was turned on, bringing a thin red beam into the eyes of the Chinese pilot.  
  
******  
  
After an hour, Wufei felt the hospital mattress below him. His eyes were bandaged closed by medical tape that wrapped around his head. Sally slowly cut away at the wrapping and removed it carefully. The two thick gauds that covered either eye were then taken away gently. The Chinese pilot's eyes were closed. Sally took a deep breath which she released slowly. "All right, Wufei. Just open them slowly," she told him. Wufei did just that.  
  
Blinking a few times, Wufei watched as the image of Sally before him soon came into focus. She was looking to him with great concern and fear. He smiled warmly, "Just the person I wanted to see." Sally let out a relieved laugh with him as they hugged tightly. They kissed deeply and smiled to each other lovingly when it was broken.  
  
Sally bit her lip and smiled, "You have some visitors." Wufei looked to the door in anticipation as his girlfriend walked to it. Once the door was opened, Relena, Catherine, Milliardo, Noin and all of his friends ran in as they cheered, "WUFEI!" and "THERE HE IS!" Relena and Catherine tackled him as he lied on the bed and were soon in their lying with him, at either side as they hugged him tightly. The others all stayed at the edge of the bed as they looked to their friend who had been gone for so long.  
  
Wufei felt tears filling in his eyes as he looked to the smiling faces of all of them. He kissed Relena and Catherine's heads as they continued to embrace like that. Noin kissed his cheek and he shook hands firmly with Milliardo. Brian and Derek did the same. Lady Une hugged and kissed his cheek. He was happy to return the gesture. When they were all finished, Relena and Catherine continued to lie in the bed with Wufei as he looked to all of them with eyes filling quickly. "You have no idea how good it is to see all of you right now," he whispered as a few tears left his eyes.  
  
The others all smiled and the girls were soon filling with tears, themselves at this. Sally sat beside him and they kissed each other's lips gently. "How are the others?" the Chinese pilot asked. Milliardo answered, "They'll be back before long. Right now, you just need to worry about recovering." The Chinese pilot smirked, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."   
  
Noin brought her son to the young pilot. Wufei gasped as the baby was placed in his arms. Noin smiled as she stood straight again, "His name is Mirando." Wufei looked to the sleeping baby in his embrace and whispered, "He's beautiful." The baby's blue eyes opened and looked up to the Gundam pilot. He smiled and giggled. Wufei gave him his index finger to hold onto and the child put it in his mouth. He smiled and kissed the baby's head. Wufei then handed the child back to his mother. Looking to Mirando's parents and said, "Congratulations." The pair smiled and thanked him.  
  
There was a light knock on the door and Commander Wilcox peeked inside. Everyone greeted him and allowed him to enter. He smiled to the pilot, "How are you feeling?" Wufei nodded back, "Much better. Thanks." Lady Une informed the Chinese pilot, "We have something that we think you'll like to see." Hearing this, Wufei's eyes lit up for a moment. He nodded and the two young ladies that were in bed with him got up so he could get to his feet. Together, they walked off to the control room.   
  
When they entered the room, Wufei's eyes widened as he looked to the monitor in the front of the room that showed the galaxy and colored bands. "I-Is that what I think it is?" he asked quietly, almost disbelieving. Lady Une nodded, "It's the way we can see what channels we can connect with." Wufei blinked and smiled, "We're almost there."   
  
Noin smiled, "It won't be much longer. And Quatre and Sette will be here before we know it." The Chinese pilot sighed deeply and lowered his head. "It'll be good to see all of them again," he said faintly. Sally hugged him from behind and he folded his arms around hers. Together, everyone there looked to the monitor as their reassurance that they still had a chance at winning this war.  
  
******  
  
On a small private ship that floated alone in the span of stars, the hanger was filled with a few mobile suits meant for the Preventers along with Gundam Unit 09, Rampage. Novem smiled as she looked up to her Gundam. "It won't be long before we're on Pulsar now," she told her friend. "We've done well...And I'm sure the others will understand that this was something that I couldn't pass up," she said with certainty. Saying 'Good night,' she walked out of the hanger.  
  
Since there wasn't much to the ship other than the hanger, it was not a long walk for Dorothy to reach the cockpit. Once in there, she turned the autopilot of the ship off and took to piloting again. The doors behind her opened and the person entering said, "Thank you again for all your help, Novem. I know that you went out of your way to find me." The blonde pilot turned her head back and smiled, "No trouble at all. Actually, I have to thank you. I was hoping that I would get to have a nice adventure with Rampage again."  
  
The person that entered chuckled, "You don't think that the others will be mad that you just took off the way that you did?" Novem shook her head, "It's not something that I'm worried about." Looking to her monitors the pilot informed, "We'll be reaching Pulsar in just a few hours now. You should get some rest. I'll get us there safely." The girl in the wheelchair nodded, "All right. Good night, Novem." The Gundam pilot smiled, "Good night, Marimaya."  
  
TBC   
  



	22. Episode 22: The Heart and Soul of Outter...

DISCLIAMER: None of the Gundam Wing characters are mine, aside from Kumi Yuy and Sette Devion! ^_^   
  
Author's Notes: To my friend Sam, Thank you for the ideas hat you have given me for this story! You helped make writing this so much easier! Thanks again!  
  
As always, I cannot thank all of you enough that have reviewed and supported this saga! It's a lot of work, but it's worth it thanks to all of you! I hope that you like this next episode! Have fun! Love, SkyLark  
  
  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 22: The Heart and Soul of Outer Space  
by SkyLark  
with help from: Snodin, Traci, Sam, Stormy, Sky and Beekay  
  
  
In an office on one of the countless OZ carriers, Quinze Khushrenadah looked to the reports of the Gundam pilots that he had gathered. Stacy Stanton peeked in after knocking as she opened the door. Quinze smiled to her, "Come in, Stacy. I was just looking through some files."  
  
Stacy walked to her the OZ leader's desk and looked to the papers spread across its surface. They were the mug shots of the Gundam pilots attached to the records that had been found on them. "I can't help but find all of them intriguing," the young man said out of nowhere. "For such a diverse group, they work as if they were one being."   
  
Looking to Heero and Kumi's images and reports, Quinze said quietly, "I wish that I could have known Doctor J when he was alive. I'd love to know how he was able to forge these two pilots." Stacy asked, "Even though he was killed by his own creations?" Quinze laughed and nodded, "The man was a genius, regardless of how he was killed. He wanted to make the 'Perfect Soldiers' and he succeeded." Holding the two reports, he thought aloud, "With no records of what training he gave them, there's no telling what it takes to make the ultimate weapon."   
  
Stanton shrugged and turned to walk out of the room, "I understand your respect for Doctor J. He did make two incredible pilots. But everyone dies eventually. Heero and Kumi won't live to see the end of this war." She left as Quinze continued to look to what little information he was able to gather on the two pilots. "This is true," he smirked to the images of the 'Perfect Soldiers.' "All good things must come to an end."   
  
******  
  
It was a week since Wufei's return to Pulsar and his friends. Sera Makato couldn't sleep tonight. On the ship carrying her and the Wing pilot, she rose from the bed in her small room. Wrapping a red robe over her nightgown, she stepped out to the hallway.   
  
Heero's room wasn't far from her own. Walking there like this, as she did every night after the Wing pilot would to retire for the night, she sighed deeply. Soon, the Preventer was standing before the closed door of the pilot's room. Biting her lip, she turned the knob very slowly and quietly.   
  
Peeking her head in very carefully, Sera looked in to see her son sleeping. Heero's bed was right across the way from the door. He was covered in the pale blue seat from mid-chest down. The Wing pilot was lost in sleep at this point and unaware that he was being watched. Sera was already aware of the tattoo on her son's back, since she watched him like this many times before.   
  
Heero was lying on his left side with his right arm stretched out before him as if reaching for something that wasn't there. Sera had come to the conclusion that he slept like this whenever he wasn't sleeping with Duo. He was reaching out for the braided pilot. The scene was as precious as it was heartbreaking.  
  
After a moment of watching her son sleep, Sera frowned and closed the door behind her as she slipped out again. Staring to the door and resting a hand there, she sighed deeply and lowered her head. "What have we done, Odin?" she whispered sadly. A small tear rolled down Sera's right cheek on cue and she brushed it away. The Preventer walked back to her room and wondered what her son had been through the last twenty-two years.   
  
@@@@@@  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Five-year-old Odin Lowe Jr. was now in the care of Doctor J. The man was driving the boy to the place he would be calling home for the next eleven years- the base where he was to be trained. The young child looked out the passenger seat window of the black car as the old man took him through the desolate countryside of L1.   
  
Not long ago, the boy held Odin Lowe as he died in his arms. The man was the only father figure that the child knew. He was thinking about him now, as he watched the scenery. Odin stayed silent as the driver with the mechanic arm and leg drove.  
  
"We're almost there," Doctor J finally said. The child looked to him with uncertainty, not knowing how he should feel about this Doctor J. He was very strange and something about him sent chills up the boy's back. Odin just looked ahead again, silent as ever. Soon, the black car drove through two huge gates that opened for the car and quickly closed once the automobile entered.  
  
When the car parked, a little girl, five-years-old with dark brown hair and cobalt eyes walked to the car alone. She looked up to Doctor J as he stepped from the car. He saw the little girl and gave a nod. He held a hand out to the boy inside the car. Odin was soon standing before the girl and looked to her in confusion. The girl gave him the same look. They could have easily passed off as twins. Doctor J chuckled deeply in content as he looked to the pair.   
  
The doctor got on one knee next the two of them and turned to the boy. "Heero, this is Kumi, your cousin." Turning to Kumi, he stated, "Kumi, meet Heero. The little boy looked to Doctor J in shock. "My name is Odin," he said quietly. Doctor J sneered and shook his head, "You're not Odin Lowe Junior any longer. You're Heero Yuy from this point on."   
  
When this was said, there was a fifteen-year-old boy walking past the kids. He was tall and very muscular for his young age. He was covered in bruises and looked like he could easily kill anyone that crossed him. As he walked past the children, he glared to the both of them with an ice stare from his green eyes. Heero's eyes widened in fear from the strange appearance of the young man.   
  
The teenager walked on, taking his dark stare with him as he headed to the dormitory. Doctor J chuckled deeply to the frightened children before him. "That's Marcus. Don't worry, he won't be alive much longer to bother you. He was a test." Kumi and Heero gave the doctor a look of uncertainty and confusion. "You'll look just like him when you're his age. But you won't be the disappointment that he has been. I'll see to that personally," the old man informed the kids as he rose.   
  
"Dinner is in an hour. Don't be late." Looking to Kumi, Doctor J said, "You know where you need to go to eat. See that Heero knows where to go." The girl nodded, "Hai, Doctor J." The man turned and said, "I'll let you two have this time to get to know each other. You'll be working together very closely while you're here." At this, he walked away from the children he chose to become the 'Perfect Soldiers.'  
  
Heero and Kumi just stood silently as they looked to each other in silence, not knowing what they were to say or do right now. Heero finally broke the long pause and asked, "Are you really my cousin?" Kumi nodded, "Hai." There was another pause between the children and Heero asked quietly, "Are you scared?" His cousin nodded with a sad glance and whispered, "Hai." Heero nodded and whispered back, "I am, too."  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
@@@@@@  
  
(New Flashback)  
  
Ten-years-old now, Heero and Kumi were using a virtual-reality machine to work on her aiming abilities. They were already working quite impressively as they hit every target, even with countless wires and sensors over their small bodies, measuring their every move. Doctor J was watching closely in the observation room. "That's it," he sneered evilly as he was more than pleased with the progress of his pilots.   
  
The system was extremely lifelike as Heero and Kumi took out targets of all kinds. "Kill anything that moves," they heard the doctor's voice shout again into her head set. The children did just that. Nothing was spared from the young soldiers. Without blinking, they took out any and everything that was there, working their hands and arms to match the synthesized actions on the screen.  
  
Just as Kumi was about to complete one of the highest levels of the system, Doctor J typed a new order into the system. "Let's see how she does with this," he chuckled deeply in anticipation. The command went through and Kumi was waiting for her next target to arrive, after killing several targets of OZ soldiers. Just then, the image of a little girl, her age came from behind the realistic scenery of the woods.  
  
Kumi gasped and she froze instantly. The little redhead was smiling and picking flowers, singing and placing the buds in a small basket that she carried with her. Seeing Kumi, she stopped and dropped the basket as she looked to her in terror. "KILL HER KUMI! PULL THE TRIGGER!" Doctor J screamed over the headphones. The young pilot's hands began to shake as she pointed the gun to the girl's head. "I...I..." she whispered brokenly, lips quivering.  
  
Heero was beginning to sense that his cousin was in trouble as he stopped concentrating on his own test. He lowered his gun and removed the visor that brought the lifelike images. Only then was Heero able to see his cousin's shaking body, visor and sensors on as she struggled with herself to shoot her target. He began removing his sensors and wires as he made his way to the girl, calling, "Kumi?"  
  
With a small whimper, the Kumi dropped the gun that she held and fell to her knees. She removed the visor from her eyes and began taking the wires and sensors that were on any exposed skin, with Heero's help when he reached her side. Kumi didn't know if she should be disappointed or relieved that she didn't kill the girl, whether she was real or not. It just seemed too real, no matter what the case was.  
  
The door behind them opened and the children heard the scientist enter quietly. The girl turned to say something to apologize. The second she was able to look up to the old man, he whacked her square across the face with his metal hand, sending her reeling across the room. Heero was hit just the same as he crashed into the wall to on the opposite side of the room. Kumi was too stunned to feel the real pain that the blow caused as she looked with wide, frightened eyes to the doctor. Heero was in the same position as he sat up and watched the man advance towards his cousin like a wild animal lurking onto its prey.   
  
Neither child allowed a tear to fall, having been taught early on that tears were not to be shed at any point, unless they wanted to be punished even more severely than they already were. By now, they never felt the urge to cry. Kumi rose and was prepared for the worst, head lowered as she held her breath. The scientist leaned down until their noses were practically touching. "You failed your test, Kumi," the old man growled deeply.   
  
The girl nodded and accepted the next sharp, swift blow to come across the right side of her face. This time, only her head snapped to the side, and she never allowed even a whimper out. While this pleased Doctor J, he was not satisfied that the girl understood the situation that her failure put her in. "You need to realize that when you fail, others are affected along with you."  
  
Before either child could blink, Heero was approached by the man and given several blows while a guard standing outside entered and held the boy up. Kumi's eyes widened as she was forced to watch her cousin being beaten. Once his face bore several bruises and cuts that would last a good week, Doctor J looked back to the girl. "Do you want to see him suffer any longer?" Kumi shook her head quickly, biting her lip to prevent any whimpers.  
  
Finally pleased that he made his point, Doctor J nodded to the soldier. Heero was released and the young man who restrained him left again. The boy kneeled and lowered his head, the way that he and his cousin were to after their beatings to show their subordination to the old man.   
  
Walking to Kumi one last time, the man stated, "You cannot allow yourself to feel sorry for your targets, no matter how young and innocent them may seem." He proceeded to whack the girl several more times, giving her bruises that matched those of Heero. When the punishment was over, Kumi lowered herself onto her knees and lowered her head. "Go clean yourselves off," the man ordered as he walked to the door.   
  
When they were alone, Kumi and Heero crawled to meet in the middle of the room. The girl looked to her cousin's wounds and whispered, "I-I'm sorry, Heero." The boy smirked and said quietly, "I'm proud that you followed your feelings. My father-" The young boy stopped his words and lowered his head as he continued, "Odin taught me to follow my emotions." Kumi nodded, though she never knew anything other than the base where she and Heero lived and trained now. She had been here as far back as she could remember.  
  
Heero stood first, placing a hand to his face to wipe some of the blood that remained from the marks on his cheeks. Kumi rose as well and didn't bother to wipe her face yet. "We better hurry and get cleaned for the next test," Heero told the girl. She nodded, "Yea." They left the room quickly to do just that.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
@@@@@@  
  
(Present)  
  
Heero walked from his room, fully rested and changed. He entered the small hanger of the ship, where Sera was looking to the equipment and supplies that they were relying on to reach the Colony that Heero needed to find to accomplish his mission. The last few hours, she was able to catch up on the rest that she lost the night before. Looking to her notes that she made while counting the provisions, she told herself, "We'll have to make another pit stop to stock up on some of these materials." It was then that her son found her.  
  
Sera gave a small gasp, not knowing that her son was behind her until she turned around. She smiled warmly, "Ohayo, Heero." The Wing pilot gave a small smile and nodded, "Ohayo, Sera." The Preventer asked, "Is everything all right?" Heero replied, "Actually, I was wondering if I could ask a favor." Sera nodded, "Sure. What can I do?" Her son answered, "I was wondering if you could channel a signal to Kumi for me."   
  
Not expecting to hear this, the Preventer's eyes widened and a small gasp left her. Before Heero could sense her real shock, Makato smiled and nodded, "It'll take a few hours to patch through. And you'll only be able to speak for a few minutes. That's why we need these missions completed. But, I'll work on finding her now." The Wing pilot replied sincerely, "Arigato." Sera nodded and floated to the door as she made her way to the cockpit along with Heero.  
  
Heero watched as Sera worked at the monitor silently in the back of the room, hoping that she would be able to get through to his cousin. It had been months since the two pilots spoke or saw each other. Since they were all they knew for so many years, Heero couldn't help but be protective of the silver-haired pilot. And Kumi was the same when it came to the Wing pilot.   
  
@@@@@@  
  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Twelve-year old Heero Yuy walked down the empty corridor of the base where he and Kumi were under Doctor J's influence. He was in the same clothes that he was always given to wear, green tank, black spandex shorts. He snuck past several guards of the facility and made it to a door that was far from any others. The Wing pilot ran to the door and knocked a secret code- three quick, two slow. The door quickly opened as a slender hand shot out and wrapped around his right wrist. With a small smile, Heero was pulled like this into the room.  
  
Kumi was biting her bottom lip as she quickly closed the door behind Heero when she yanked him in. Her hair was as dark as her cousin's at this time, same shade and all. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and fell to her waist. The Excalibur pilot wore her purple tank, black sports bra and dark brown spandex shorts and smiled warmly to the Wing pilot as she sat Indian style on her bed with her cousin sitting the same before her in less time than it took to blink since she pulled him in her room.   
  
Holding back the emotions in her as best she could, Kumi asked in an anxious whisper, "So how was it out there?" Heero couldn't help but give a small smile and whispered back in awe as he recalled him first time out of the base since he first arrived, "It was incredible. I never thought that there were so many beautiful things on this colony."   
  
The Wing pilot looked to Kumi and sighed quietly, "I wish that you could have been out there with me. Thank you for staying here to distract the guards and Doctor J while I got out." Kumi chuckled and shrugged, "It was worth seeing the pissed looks on their faces when I set off the alarms in the main plant." Heero laughed quietly at the thought of those faces.  
  
Still curious of everything that happened, Kumi went on asking questions. She had never been past the base gates and was more than happy to at least help her cousin have his chance to see what the colony looked like beyond them. Heero was more than happy to answer every question that his cousin had. He just wished that she didn't have to stay behind while he got to have a taste of life for a moment.   
  
"Did you have any trouble getting out?" the female pilot asked. Heero shook his head, "The only good thing about this training is that it helps us out with things like jumping over fences like that without any trouble." The girl smirked, "Guess this experience has it's good points after all."  
  
The young girl then noticed something in Heero's hand. it was a small yellow flower. "Where did you get that?" she asked as she pointed to the bud. Heero looked to the flower and held it to his cousin and answered, "A little girl that I met out there gave it to me. She couldn't have been more than five or so. You can have it if you want." His cousin smiled, but shook her head, "No. it was a gift. It wouldn't be right for me to take something that had been intended for you."  
  
The Wing pilot gave a small smile and looked to the flower, "I never was given anything before." Looking to the clock on Kumi's desk beside the bed, Heero's eyes widened for a moment. Seeing his expression, Kumi looked to the clock to see that it was almost ten o'clock. She said quietly, with a hint of warning as Heero rose from the bed, "Better get running for that mission of yours." Her cousin nodded, "Yea. The explosives are already in place. All I have to do is detonate them. It won't take long at all."   
  
Turning to the girl as he walked to the door, Heero waved with his free hand, "I'll see you in a few hours, Kumi." She smiled back and waved as the door opened, "Good luck, Heero." The Wing pilot nodded before leaving and running down the hall, still holding the flower tightly in his left hand.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
(Next Flashback)  
  
Several hours later, Kumi walked down the long hall of the main facility. "Retrain him at once! Any human emotion such as kindness is unnecessary for our weapon!" Doctor J's voice shouted from behind the closed door that she reached. "You're right about that," she heard one of the guards say, "But would Heero Yuy be pleased if we bury his humanity?"   
  
The pilot's eyes narrowed as she continued to listen in. Doctor J continued in a thunderous voice, "I don't care what we have to do! Heero and Kumi cannot be allowed to feel any emotions! They are weaknesses and nothing more! Do whatever it takes to wipe every emotion possible from them!""  
  
The dark-haired girl bit her lip as she felt her heart stop. Something went wrong with Heero's mission, she realized. Running through the base, she reached a closed door far from any of the other rooms. She gave the secret knock- three quick, two slow. The door opened by remote and she walked inside quietly. The door closed behind her as soon as she entered. Heero was lying on his mattress, on his stomach and head turned away from her. "Heero?" Kumi asked in a small voice. Her cousin never looked up to her.   
  
Taking a deep breath, the girl walked over to the mattress and lied there on her side. Kumi stroked Heero's hair and whispered, "Heero, what happened?" After a pause, her cousin knew that he couldn't answer. Instead, he turned to lie on his right side, still looking from the only family that he had.   
  
Kumi crawled up to lie right behind him and wrapped her left arm around his waist. Timidly, Heero took his left arm and hand, folding them over Kumi's in a gentle embrace. They never hugged before and this was the closest thing to it that they ever came.  
  
There was another pause, then finally, Heero took a deep breath and said in a small voice, "I killed an innocent." Kumi's eyes widened as she gasped quietly. Heero turned to lie on his back, with his hand still holding Kumi's.   
  
While he hadn't been crying, Heero's expression was the saddest and closest to tears that Kumi ever saw on him before. It was at that time that she looked to the desk on Heero's side of the bed. On the wooden surface, the yellow flower that the girl had given Heero lied, dead and crushed. "H-Heero," was all she barely managed to whisper sadly as she lowered her head.  
  
Heero sat up along with his cousin, their closest thing to a hug broken. Their cobalt eyes locked and the Wing pilot asked quietly, "Will you help me bury Mary?" Before his cousin could ask, Heeo pointed to a small, closed shoe box resting on the chair next to the table with the dead yellow flower. "The girl's dog," he explained in a small whisper, not looking to see the other pilot's face. There was a huge knot in Kumi's stomach. She nodded after a brief pause, "Sure."   
  
Heero seemed to calm a bit when she said this, though he didn't let off to much of what he was feeling to begin with. He looked to the small box where he placed Mary. Then, he stared at the dead flower on his desk. "I don't even know how I should really feel right now. I'm not sure what emotions I have that I should follow." Kumi's eyes widened for a moment as there words made her recall the conversation she overheard prior to coming to Heero's room. Doctor J wanted the pilots retrained and robbed of any feeling that they still managed to hold onto.  
  
With a small sigh, Kumi replied, "It won't matter before long." Heero's eyes widened as he turned to face her quickly. "What do you mean?" he asked quietly. His cousin shrugged, "I don't think we'll be feeling much of anything by the time this training is finished." The Wing pilot wasn't sure what the other pilot meant, but he fought back the sudden urge to run as far from that base as far as possible without looking back. Little did he know that Kumi was fighting that very same urge.  
  
******  
  
(Present)  
  
On Pulsar, Catherine was in one of the firing rang rooms to work on her aim. Wufei and Derek were watching closely from the side of the room. Looking to her target, the redhead held a pistol with both hands. It was a stimulated target before her that was lit by a red laser. Taking a deep breath, Delapan worked on locking onto the target. Her arms were shaking a bit as she strained to keep a good visual. Finally, she fired and missed by a good few inches. The pilot gritted her teeth and growled as she lowered the gun.  
  
"Try not to think so much," Wufei said. Delapan shook her head, "I can't help it. How can you not think too much when you're trying to hit your target?" Derek smiled, "It'll come to you. The less you worry about nailing your target, the easier it'll be to hit it." The young woman sighed and looked to the gun in her hand.   
  
Wufei walked to her and reached for the weapon. When Catherine handed him the pistol, Wufei locked his elbows and wrists until they were straight and narrow as they pointed ahead of him. "The more you lock you arms, the less you'll have to worry about everything else." The redhead was handed the gun again by the Chinese pilot as she shrugged, "All right."  
  
Derek came and kissed Catherine's cheek. "You're doing fine, hon. Just give yourself time. It won't just come out of nowhere." Delapan smiled and nodded to the Preventer. Just then, she looked to Wufei in shock. He smirked and crossed his arms as he asked, "What is it?" Catherine crossed her own arms and smiled, "I'm surprised you haven't said anything that would be insulting towards women and their being weak." Wufei chuckled and closed his eyes as he replied, "Don't think that I haven't thought about that just because I haven't said it."  
  
Catherine was about to say something smart back when Relena ran into the doorway with Brian. She had a huge smile as she announced to her comrades, "Novem's back! She's flying into the hanger now!" She and her husband then ran off and went in that direction. The young pilots looked to each other in shock and quickly followed the King and Queen of the World as they ran to the hanger together.  
  
Water, Fire and Wind were already in the hanger by the time the pilots arrived. Lady Une was ahead of all of them as they looked to the small ship pulling in the hanger. When it shut down, the door before them opened and Dorothy walked out. She smiled brightly to her friends. Relena beamed and shouted, "DOROTHY!" At this, she ran to her friend and hugged her.   
  
When the embrace ended, the young queen looked to Novem and asked with concern, "Are you all right? You have no idea how worried we were about you." The blonde pilot smiled warmly to her friend and the other pilots walked up to them. "I had to escort someone here," Dorothy explained as she turned her head back to the ship. The others looked with curiosity.  
  
Marimaya, now eleven years old, wheeled out from the dark entrance of the ship. The shocked faces of the people before her were priceless. Lady Une was the first to break the silence as she gasped and cried in elation, "Marimaya!" She ran forward and bent down to hug the child. The girl's hair was now past her shoulders and she hugged the head of the Preventers tightly. She smiled in the embrace, "I've missed you, Lady Une."  
  
Relena looked to the child and walked up to her slowly. The girl in the wheelchair smiled to the queen, "Hello, Miss Relena. I'm glad that you regained your position as Queen of the World." Relena smiled and bent down to hug Marimaya. "It's so good to see you," she whispered as she hugged the girl. The others all gathered around the daughter of Tries Khushrenadah as they continued to look at her in amazement.  
  
The red-haired girl smiled warmly to all of them, "It's wonderful to see all of you again." Everyone returned the sweet expression and each took turns reuniting with her. Wufei looked to Dorothy and smirked, "I was going to lecture you on taking off...But you did a good thing." Novem chuckled deeply and curtseyed to her comrade, "I'm pleased to hear that, Wufei. And it's good to have you back." The Chinese pilot smiled and nodded.  
  
Marimaya turned to lady Une, Noin, Sally, Milliardo and Lieutenant Keiser. "We have a lot to discuss concerning my Uncle Quinze and the situation of this war," she stated. For a child of her age, she spoke well and was very serious when it came to situations like this. Lady Une nodded, "Of course. We could use all the help we can get." The girl nodded and turned to the Gundam pilots. "I look forward to speaking to all of you again," she told them. "I can't thank you enough for all of your help in fighting OZ."  
  
Relena smiled warmly to the child, "Thank you for believing in us." Wufei nodded, "It's a relief to know that we have you working with us in this war." Marimaya smiled back, "It's an honor to fight by your sides." At this, she and the Preventers left the hanger as the pilots watched.   
  
Brian turned to Novem and asked, "How were you ever able to find her?" The blonde pilot answered, "I received a message from her the night that I left. Since I've always worked with Miss Relena, she knew that I would be on Pulsar along with her. I never told anyone about the message or what I was planning for the fact that there might be a spy somewhere among us, now that we know OZ figured out all of the colonies the other pilots were sent to." Derek nodded, "Smart girl. You did the right thing."   
  
Catherine sighed deeply in relief, "Let's just hope the others finished their missions and get back here soon. Then we'll finally be able to take the offensive instead of just waiting around here for OZ to hit." Wufei replied, "One step at a time. They'll be back before long." Dorothy smiled, "It's not like any of them won't be able to take care of themselves. Relena nodded, "I couldn't agree more." Wrapping an arm around Dorothy's shoulder, she smiled, "Come on. We have a lot of catching up to do." From there, everyone walked from the hanger together.   
  
******  
  
On a Preventer craft just beyond M29, Kumi was floating in the hanger as she examined Excalibur. Looking to the large left wing of her Gundam, the silver-haired pilot made sure that everything was in place. A young woman ran to the edge of one of the lifts over the suit and called, "Kumi, there's someone requesting to speak with you." The pilot nodded and lowered herself to the ground as she used the wing as an aid in doing so.  
  
When Kumi was almost touching the ground, the Preventer was there with a hand-held monitor attached to a headset. She tossed the device to Kumi and exited the hanger again. Kumi caught the monitor and placed the headphones on and set the headset's microphone to fall just next to her mouth. Turning the monitor, the image of a Preventer appeared. She had short, straight brown hair and brown eyes to match. There was no question that this lady was Japanese. While there was uncertainty regarding her age, Kumi estimated that the Preventer must have been in her mid or late forties.   
  
The woman looked to the pilot with wide eyes when their eyes locked. After a pause, she smiled, "I'm sorry. There must be some kind of mistake. I was looking for Kumi Yuy." The silver-haired pilot nodded and replied in monotone, "You're looking at her." The Preventer's eyes shot wide again and her mouth fell a bit open. She gasped and shook her head, "I'm sorry, Kumi. I didn't mean..." The woman sighed deeply and Kumi was not able to understand why this woman was so nervous and shocked.  
  
Finally, the Preventer sighed, "I'm Sera Makato. I'm here with Heero. He was hoping to speak with you." Kumi's eyes widened at the mention of her cousin's name. "I'll be patching you to his laptop now," Makato stated. Kumi nodded, "Thank you, Sera." The Preventer took one long look to her niece. Finally, she said quietly and almost sadly, "Take care, Kumi." The connection was lost as the screen turned to blue for a moment. She didn't know why, but the 'Perfect Soldier' felt something strange when she saw that Preventer.   
  
Before she could think about this any further, Heero's image appeared on the monitor. He smiled when he saw his cousin and sighed deeply in relief, "Hi, Kumi." The young woman nodded and replied, "Hi, Heero." The Wing pilot began, "I had a feeling you'd be leaving for your mission soon." Kumi nodded, "Yea. I leave first thing in the morning."   
Heero replied, "Then I caught you just in time."   
  
After a brief pause, The young man said quietly, "I just wanted to wish you luck." The silver-haired pilot sighed, "You're not going soft on me now are you, Heero?" Her cousin laughed- a genuine sweet laugh- something Kumi never heard from him before they were separated for the first war. It actually was a nice sound, thought she wouldn't admit it.   
  
Heero shrugged, "Maybe. Just being the protective older brother as always." Kumi smirked, "Just don't forget, you're only an hour older that I am and I can take care of myself." Her 'brother' nodded, "I know. I just wanted to tell you to be careful anyway." Kumi saluted and replied, "Yes, sir."  
  
Heero chuckled deeply. His 'sister' then said, "Gotta go." The Wing pilot nodded, "Yea." There was a brief pause and Kumi was about to float away from the monitor as she turned her back to it. Heero said quietly, "I love you, Kumi." The silver-haired pilot froze when she heard these words and turned back slowly to look to the other pilot. She lowered her head and whispered with a small hit of the emotion she had always tried to bury, "Yea. I love you too, Heero." He replied in a small whisper, "Bye." Kumi replied the same, "Bye." The connection was cut off.  
  
Heero looked to the blank screen of his laptop before closing it slowly. He left the hanger and reentered the cockpit. Sera turned back to look at her son when she heard him enter. Heero sat at the seat in beside hers. He looked out the window and watched the stars silently. Sera said quietly, "I didn't realize that your cousin has silver hair." Heero turned to look at her with a look that couldn't be read. After a pause, he replied, "It wasn't always like that."  
  
Sera was already aware that Kumi's hair used to be as dark as her son's. She saw her as a baby when her hair was beginning to come in. Today was the first time she saw her niece since then. Makato bit her lip as she looked back to the monitors ahead of her, too nervous to ask what happened to Kumi. Taking a deep breath, Heero looked back out the window beside him, recalling the night when Doctor J killed any emotions that he and Kumi had, which were not a lot to begin with...the night that the 'Perfect Soldiers' were born.   
  
@@@@@@  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Just two months after the incident with the girl and her dog, Heero had failed a mission, in Doctor J's eyes and in the eyes of the soldiers that worked with the old man. While he accomplished the mission he had been sent on, the 'Perfect Soldier' would not destroy a city that was not far from the base he was close to. The soldiers supervising him ordered the pilot to wipe everything out as the people there slept silently.   
  
This was not anything that Heero was able to do, since he did not see sleeping citizens as an enemy to be crushed. They had done nothing wrong but lived their lives. Since he would not carry out the task, Heero's supervisors were wild with rage and took care of the city themselves- killing every man, woman and child within. When they returned, Heero was placed in a small room where he sat in waiting for his punishment silently.   
  
The doors opened and the old man that made Heero and Kumi what they were now entered. Doctor J was pacing just ahead of the child for a while and finally sighed, "Did I not tell you to follow the orders that your supervisors gave you, Heero?"   
  
Heero hung his head and whispered, "Yes, you did, Doctor J." The old man looked into the young pilot's eyes. "Then what is this I hear of you trying to stop them from destroying that town? Most likely, someone would have seen you and your Gundam. They cannot be allowed to live."   
  
"They were sleeping, Doctor J," the boy tried to protest. "They were innocent people and-" Doctor J shouted harshly, "And what, Heero!?! You are the perfect soldier. If you intend to stay that way, you cannot be concerned with the fact that innocent people are going to die. Starks and Reinhart are here to show you that.   
  
"The Perfect Soldier does not feel anything. I thought that you understood that. The Perfect Soldier CANNOT feel anything. If he or she does, then they are weak and foolish. There is nothing worth your effort to feel anything. I did not give this life to you and Kumi just so that you could walk away without becoming the ideal creations that I know you are."   
  
"I'm sorry, Doctor J." "I don't think you're sorry enough. The old man walked to the door between the soldiers. Heero squinted and saw that he was carrying a limp being over his shoulder as he walked back to the center of the room.   
  
"See what happens when you make mistakes, Heero," the doctor yelled as he threw the bundle before the pilot. It was a girl, but her face was to the ground as that's how her unconscious body landed when it was hurled. Her hair was long and straight and silver. Her body was bleeding in many places from where she had been brutally beaten.   
  
"KUMI!?!" Heero cried as he jumped out of his chair and gathered his cousin into his arms. Her face was cut and her eyes would not open. Heero couldn't take his eyes away from her hair as he stroked it gently.   
Fighting tears, he shouted, "What did you do to her?"   
  
"Everyone pays for a mistake that you make. You're both Perfect Soldiers and you have no room for mistakes. You will pay for each other's mistakes." He kneeled in front of the boy and his fallen cousin. He stroked the girl's hair and smiled, "It doesn't look too bad. The bleach that we pumped her with was enough to make her hair fall out. Instead, it changed from it's lovely dark shard to this."   
  
Heero couldn't believe his ears as he hoarsely gasped, "Bleach? You pumped her full of bleach!?!" Doctor J glared to the Wing pilot. "She can't die that way, Heero. Remember, both of you are unable to die through blood contamination, or through brutality brought upon you. However, it does hurt like hell."   
  
Heero held Kumi close and kissed her forehead as the doctor slapped him across the face with his metal hand. From the force, Heero dropped his cousin as he was knocked back across the room. "Damn it, Heero! You still don't get it! You have NO feelings! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?!" he shouted. Heero sat up and nodded. The old man sighed and turned his back as he made his way out the door. "I'll leave you to your supervisors. They'll break you from any feeling."  
  
When the door was closed, the two soldiers smiled wickedly as they ran across the room and began to beat the young pilot across the room. The terrible acts did not end with the brutal physical attack. Both soldiers took their turns in raping the child several times. The shouts and cries from Heero finally ended when he realized that there was nothing he could do. He simply blocked the pain, blocked all feeling, blocked all thoughts, blocked everything that was seen as weak.  
  
After an hour of the punishment, the soldiers left the room, laughing. They slammed the door behind the boy, leaving him empty and unable to move as he lied not far from his cousin's form. He forced himself to sit up after several minutes passed as he crawled and lied next to Kumi.   
  
The young girl was lying on her side that was facing him now. The bleeding from her wounds had stopped but she had not waken up yet. Heero just lied there, looking into her face. He lied like that for sometime before she finally woke.   
  
Kumi looked at her cousin without any expression in her face. Though she saw that her cousin had been tortured terribly, she did not know how to feel, or what it really meant to feel anything. She couldn't even feel the enormous pain in every pair of her body after her experience. "Hi, Heero," she said to him, with no emotion behind her words. "Hi, Kumi," Heero responded the same way.   
  
Some of the silver hair was falling to the girl's side. "Hn." she shrugged as she got a good look at it. Kumi couldn't even begin to know how she should react, she couldn't react of she tried. "We have to get back to our rooms and get ready for tomorrow's mission," she informed him with emptiness in her tone. Heero shrugged as well, "Yea."   
  
@@@@@@  
  
(Present)  
  
Kumi completed her look over Excalibur and was now looking to Colony M29 from the window of the hanger. The Commander Hazark entered and made his way to the young woman. When they looked to each other, the man told her, "We have yet to find any signs of OZ troops anywhere on or near the Colony, Kumi. It seems like we were wrong in believing that OZ knows every Colony that you and your friends were sent to." The silver-haired pilot remained silent and looked back out the window.   
  
"I will have a crew of soldiers ready to fly with you when you leave in the morning," Hazark informed the 'Perfect Soldier.' Kumi shook her head, "No. I have a feeling that OZ has something else planned." The Preventer's eyes widened as he asked, "Then why not take a fleet of Preventers fly to M29 with you?" Turning back to the commander, the pilot answered with a tone that sent chills up the man's spine, "Because I have a feeling about something. You don't want any of you soldiers on M29 with me when I leave."   
  
******  
  
Meanwhile, on Colony M29, clouds formed in the night sky all over the colony, signs of a threatening storm to come soon. In the manmade mountain ranges, a blue Gundam with the head of a ram stood on top of one of the tallest cliffs. Inside, Demetris chuckled deeply, "I've been waiting a long time for this."  
  
TBC   



	23. Episode 23: Lull Before the Storm

DISCLAIMER: With the exception of Kumi Yuy and Sette Devion, none of the Gundam Wing characters are mine.   
  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 23: Lull Before the Storm  
by SkyLark  
with help from: Snodin, Traci, Sam, Stormy, Silver Star, Beekay, and Sky  
  
  
  
Kumi flew towards M29 as fast as Excalibur could carry her. A look of determination on her face the whole time, the Gundam pilot prepared herself for anything. The large Gundamimum wings gave a massive flap, adding speed to the charge. It was not long before the pilot broke through the ozone of the Colony.  
  
The thick storm clouds were still present, and even more threatening than they were the night before. The moment Excalibur pierced through the dark blanket, a loud and deep roll of thunder echoed through the skies. Looking to her monitors, Kumi surveyed the area below and around her. It was darker than most nights, but her eyes adjusted quickly. After a careful search, it became clear that there really was nothing to be found that belonged to OZ.  
  
The sky above her lit in several places as lightning played in the heavens. Again, thunder sounded following the lightshow. Kumi gave her usual, "Hn." as she again looked to the barren fields hundreds of miles below her. The mountain ranges of the colony did not fall far from where the silver-haired pilot was to enter and reach the heart of M29. Their shadows added to the eerie scene that already existed.  
  
Commander Hazark's voice came over the transmitter as he asked, "Is everything all right, Kumi? Do you see anything?" The pilot replied in monotone, "Just a storm approaching." The Commander nodded as he stood in the control room of his ship, "We were expecting that. The colony has been in need of rain. The people of M29 sat their machine to make a storm that'll last the day. We just received word of that now, but it shouldn't affect anything with the mission." The pilot's monotone voice answered, "Understood." Kumi continued to look through her monitors and said to herself, "It's another storm I'm more concerned about."  
  
While he did not hear this, the commander was beginning to wonder if he was right in believing that OZ really had nothing planned for the Gundam pilot. Hazark went on to ask in concern, "Are you certain that you don't need any support from my men?" Kumi nodded, "Hai. Hold back on your men and keep an eye out should anything make its way to the colony. Other than that, I'll speak to you when the mission is complete." Hazark concluded the discussion by answering, "Affirmative."   
  
The mountain ranges were the things that captured the gaze of the silver-haired pilot the whole time. Kumi looked away and focused on the ground below as she plummeted in a nose-dive. Just before the Gundam was about to hit the ground at full force, Excalibur's right arm was raised along with the Buster Riffle. Taking one shot, the beam of the weapon opened a huge hole into the dirt of the valley.  
  
Excalibur fit through easily and was soon shooting through the tubes that lied beneath. It was not long before the Gundam reached the end of the journey and could not go any further with the small entrance leading to the heart just before the suit.   
  
Kumi ran into the entrance after using a thin ripcord to lower herself from her suit. Once inside, she made her way to the main monitor and was typing away at the controls. Her emotionless face remained as always. Her hands were working quickly and the clicking of the keys was all that could be heard. In less than a minute, the pilot was about to press the last key.  
  
"Mission complete," Kumi said in her 'Perfect Soldier' manner as she clicked the last button. The monitor reacted, then went back to its usual state to cover up what had been done. Kumi looked over the controls to see that everything was back to normal when she sensed a dark figure lurking behind her. The figure was soon standing over her as she refused to move from her spot.   
  
Closing her eyes, the Gundam pilot remained still. A large, jagged blade was being raised over her head and was just about to be thrust down into her skull when she moved just in time, dropping to her knees and using her hands to catch the ground beneath her and she spun and kicked the shocked predator in the side of the legs.   
  
The huge man fell with a choked cry of shock as Kumi got to her feet and glared to him. "Demetris," she growled as a nasty sneer crossed her lips. The large man rose as he chuckled deeply. Demetris shook his head to the pilot and said in a threatening tone, "That's the last time you'll knock me to the ground, my dear." With the large, jagged-edge blade ready, Demetris watched in amusement as Kumi glared to him as she removed her deep purple, hooded cape.  
  
The silver-haired pilot bent on her left knee and lifted the loose material of her right let. A leather halter wrapped aroung her leg hid a blade very similar to that which Demetris was holding. "I've waited a long time for this," the girl said with venom in her voice as she rose again. The dark-haired man nodded and growled, "As have I." Kumi grunted and quickly began to charge towards her old opponent. Demetirs ran forward the same,  
  
The two pilots met in the middle, dueling with their blades and making every attempt possible to slash their greatest foe. While Demetirs had a huge advantage with height, Kumi was able to block and meet his blows with equal strength. After a few minutes passed and neither of the two was able to so much as cut their enemy, Kumi backed to the main monitor and stood on top of the controls. Once there, she flipped high in the air as Demetris shouted and attempted to cut her in half.  
  
As she was mid-air, Kumi landed on the man's shoulders as he bent back up after his failed attempt. Taking her blade, the silver-haired girl cut deep and down the man's back from the base of his neck down to the lower back, on her way down to the floor. Demetris never let out so much as a small cry as she cut into him. The long, deep gash in his back began to pour blood. Never turning to face the pilot, the giant was still a bit bent at the waist as he chuckled deeply. That chuckle became a loud round of mad laughter.  
  
The cobalt eyes of the Gundam pilot widened. The man turned to her as his laughter subsided. He shook his head and waved the blade of his knife to follow his head's movement. "Is that the way you greet all of your friends?" he asked, obviously amused. Kumi's eyes narrowed and the fight was on again as the two battled again.  
  
In the midst of the feud, Demetris managed to grab Kumi's right arm with his right hand and held onto it tightly as his left hand cut a long gash from her shoulder to the back of her hand, similar to the one that the 'Perfect Soldier' have him on his back. This all happened too quickly for the young woman to avoid the stab and she let out a croked cry of pain as the blade cut in and down her skin. Demetris then punched Kumi in the face instantly. She flew back and crashed into the monitor. The impact left a large imprint of cracks in the glass there.  
  
Kumi fell onto the panel below, holding onto her bleeding right arm tightly to prevent as much bloodshed as possible, though the arm was bleeding badly enough as it was. The young pilot was sweating badly and trying to catch her breath where as Demetris just barely had a few small drops on his brow and was breathing easily. The 'Perfect Soldier' growled deeply as her eyes narrowed to the man who was approaching her again.   
  
The giant sneered, "I know you're better than that, Kumi. Come on. Make me sorry I was born." Kumi's eyes narrowed as she growled and quickly jumped for her blade that had fallen before Demetris. The tall man was more than pleased to see that she was anything but out of the fight at this point. Raising the blade over his head, the OZ pilot ran towards the his enemy.   
  
******  
  
On Pulsar, Wufei, Novem, Zes and Delapan were sitting together in one of the lounges as they were just finished one of their daily workouts and practices. Catherine turned to the Chinese pilot and asked, "Do you think that we've improved any since the first time we piloted our suits?" Wufei smirked and shrugged, "You're doing fine..." All of the pilots said in unison, "For a bunch of girls." The female pilots sighed or growled and Wufei chuckled deeply. "You wanted my honest opinion, ne?"  
  
A familiar voice came from the door behind the four of them as it chuckled, "Well, what do you know? Mister 'I'm better than you, woman' beat us back here, after all." The four pilots turned back quickly to see Sette and Quatre smiling to them in the doorway. Their friends shouted and cheered as they jumped from their seats and ran to the pair.  
  
Relena reached Quatre first as she hugged him tightly. The blonde returned the embrace gladly. Wufei greeted Sette with a small smile and firm handshake. "Good work on completing your mission," he said sincerely. Sette smiled warmly back and nodded, "Thanks, Wolfman. You did a good job, yourself." Ignoring the insult on his name, the Chinese pilot replied, "Thank you." From there, he went onto hug Quatre.  
  
Dorothy greeted the tomboy with a hug. "And where the hell did you go?" Sette asked with a chuckle. Novem answered, "I had to escort Marimaya here to Pulsar." The two pilots looked to her with wide eyes as they gasped. "Marimaya's here?" Quatre asked. Novem nodded, "She's in another meeting with Lady Une and the Preventers right now."   
  
Sette smiled, "That's a good enough excuse for me for your leaving." She removed a collar with a very short leash from one of her pocket. "But I'm holding onto this, just incase," she warned. Dorothy nodded while the others laughed, since they all felt the same about her taking off.   
  
Catherine was hugged by Quatre as he smiled to her, "I'm glad that you're fighting with us, again." The redhead nodded, "Well, someone has to do it. I guess I didn't like the thought of someone else taking my place after all." The Arabian nodded and hugged her again. "You're too difficult to replace, anyway."   
  
Finally, Relena made her way to Sette. The tomboy held her breath, looking to the Queen of the World for the first time since she left for H7. Zes hugged her as the tomboy hesitated before returning the embrace. She bit her lip and patted her half-sister's back. Zes smiled to her, "It's been too quite around here with you away." Sette laughed, "Yea. I'm sure."  
  
Quatre was the only one there who was able to pick up on the ex-princess's hidden nervousness around the young queen. He looked to the blue-haired pilot with concern, but didn't say anything at the moment. The Arabian turned to the others and smiled, "So what's been going on since we left?" Wufei sighed deeply, "Well, OZ has another Gundam suit. It's called the Sagittarius." Quatre and Sette looked to him in shock and distress. Sette sighed deeply as she lowered her head, "We ran into another Gundam of theirs, too...Scorpio."   
  
Delapan asked, "Have you been able to pick up on any information on the Scorpio that we could use?" Quatre shook his head, "No. We were busy trying to complete the mission on L4." Wufei sighed deeply, "We know that we'll see all of those suits again. Let's just hope they're the only Gundam suits that they have." Zes huffed, "Yea. Only. The five that we've come up against are bad enough as it is."  
  
Novem shrugged, "I hope that we see them again soon. It's the only way we'll be able to learn more about them and know more about their weaknesses." Delapan shook her head, "I don't think those suits have any weaknesses." Zes intervened, "Everyone and everything has a weakness. It's just a matter of finding it." Sette smiled at the queen's remark. "Spoken like a true Gundam pilot," she said aloud. Relena looked to her and smiled.  
  
Quatre went on to ask, "Have any of you seen any of the other Gundams since we left?" Delapan nodded, "We ran into Gemini again. We really didn't have any kind of advantage. But we did manage to hold them off pretty well." Wufei then stated, "That just leaves the Capricorn." Sette's eyes widened as she gasped loudly and shouted, "OH SHIT!"  
  
******  
  
Kumi was grabbed by her ponytail as Demetris used this as a means to expose her neck by pulling back on it with great force. Letting out a growl of pain, Kumi was instantly pulled back-first into the tall man. His strong left arm released her hair and wrapped tightly around her waist and arms along with it, bringing a crushing hold around the pilot. Paralyzed, the silver-pilot felt the blade of her opponent being pressed against her neck with his free arm.  
  
Breathing heavily, Kumi narrowed her eyes as she was pinned in the hold. "I've always wanted that pretty head of your on a silver platter," Demetris said deeply as he lifted the pilot up his chest. "That lovely hair of yours always was a turn-on," he said quietly in her ear just before licking her exposed jaw-line with his wide tongue.   
  
Seeing nothing but red at this point, Kumi shouted and used all her strength to free her left arm. The moment she succeeded in this, she grabbed the blade that was held against her wrist. Instantly she spun in the tight hold so she was now facing the pilot and looking directly into his dark blue eyes. "You'll have to do better than that to get it," she hissed.  
  
Again, with all her strength, Kumi forced the man's armed hand to thrust the long blade into his right shoulder. She was dropped like a rock, but landed on her feet as she looked up. Demetris laughed and pulled the blade's handle to remove the weapon from his body without any expression of anguish. He licked the blood-covered blade until it was clean. The silver-haired pilot couldn't help but watch with wide eyes.   
  
Demetris looked to the young woman as he chuckled deeply, "We've never fought like this...Out of our Gundams. I'm enjoying this immensely," he smiled evilly. Kumi glared to him and retrieved her own blade. Her right arm continued to bleed, but thanks to her training, she knew how to slow bleeding from deep wounds like the one she received.   
  
The man laughed, "You look as determined to kill me as Matt did before I shot him...Pathetic." Kumi's eyes widened and her mouth opened a bit as if trying to catch her breath. Demetris laughed even louder now on account of her pain. "I'LL HAVE YOU HEART JUST AS YOU TOOK MINE!" Kumi screamed as she ran to the OZ pilot, who was waiting with a huge sneer across his lips.   
  
******  
  
Sette led the charge into the control room with the other pilots right behind her. When they entered the room, they looked up to the monitor in the front of the room that showed the galaxy. From where Trowa's red ring ended to the space between Saturn and Uranus, the area was colored in a purple ring. This was the testimony that Kumi had established the connection there.  
  
Zes smiled in relied when they saw this. "See, Kumi accomplished her mission. Everything must be fine." Sette shook her head as she began to fear the worst, "No. Something must be wrong. I know that Demetris was onto her. He'd never pass up a chance to kill her."   
  
Wufei ran to one of the computers and placed a headset on. "Since she's established the connection, I'll be able to contact her without any trouble," he informed his friends as they gathered around him. After typing a few controls in, the Chinese pilot was finally locked into Excalibur's transmission.  
  
"Kumi, this is Wufei. Do you read me?" he spoke into the microphone just next to his mouth. There was no response. Sette whispered, "I knew it. Something did happen." Novem suddenly gasped as she turned to Zes and Delapan. "Didn't you say that Trowa mentioned going after Kumi once his mission was completed?" The redhead gasped along with the queen. "I never even thought of that. He knew about Demetris, then," Relena said gravely. Wufei continued to type at the computer and hissed, "Damn it. I can't get any response from her" after his third failed attempt.  
  
Delepan asked, "Well are there any ships near M29 that might be able to reach her?" Wufei's eyes widened for a moment as he said aloud, "I'll see if I can find anyone." Clicking several keys, the Chinese pilot soon located something. He informed the others, "I think I found one."  
  
Speaking into the microphone again, Wufei began, "This is Wufei Chang. Commander Hazark, if you can hear me, please respond." Wufei turned to Quatre and covered the microphone as he said quietly, "Make sure that we're talking to the right person and we're not being pulled into something."   
  
Quatre understood the request and worked at the computer in front of the Chinese pilot. Not a moment passed when the commander's voice replied, "This is Commander Hazark." Looking to the monitor, Quatre saw that the system verified the person speaking to actually be the commander that they were trying to contact. He nodded to his friend, "Everything's fine."   
  
Wufei returned the nod and removed his hand from the microphone as he asked, "Commander Hazark, have you seen or heard anything from Kumi Yuy since she left for her mission?" The commander replied, "No. There wasn't anything that we could pick up as far as any OZ troops on the colony." The Chinese pilot went on to question, "How long have you been surveying the area?" Hazark answered, "Over a week." Nataku's pilot shook his head and stated, "Then anyone could have reached the colony prior to that week an stayed there without anyone knowing."  
  
Hazark did not reply right away, realizing that he made a terrible miscalculation in saying that there couldn't have been any OZ forces on the colony. Swallowing hard, the commander said quietly, "I'm sorry... But there's no way of being certain that anyone did that at this time." Wufei growled deeply, "We've been trying to contact Kumi for a while now and there's no response. What does that tell you?" Again, there was a delayed response.  
  
Sette shook her head and took to a headset at a computer beside the one that the Chinese pilot was using. "Commander," she began. "I understand that you didn't mean to make a mistake like this. It happens." Quatre nodded and spoke into his own headset, still at the computer in front of Wufei, "We contacted you to see if there's any way that you could send some Preventers to M29 to check on Kumi and help her since she's obviously in trouble."  
  
No longer beside himself, the commander shook his head to break from his daze. He still couldn't believe that he made such a terrible mistake that could cost the life of a Gundam pilot. Looking to the monitors that showed M29, Hazark watched as something shot past the ship and towards the colony like a shooting star. "WHAT THE HELL!?!" he shouted. The crew in his control room all looked to their screens as they spoke loudly amongst themselves.  
  
The Gundam pilots looked up in shock at the commander's sudden cry. Before any of the pilots could ask what happened, Hazark's voice returned as he said in awe, "You guys are never believe this." Wufei sat up and asked urgently, "What happened?" Hazark replied, "It's Heavy Arms and it's shooting right for the colony." The Gundam pilots almost fell over from relief as they took this news in. Wufei went onto change channels as he called, "Trowa!?!"   
  
In his cockpit, Trowa answered, "I'll contact all of you on Pulsar as soon as I get Kumi out of here." Wufei nodded, "All right. Good luck." The connection was cut off right away, on account that Trowa couldn't afford to break concentration at this point. He went on to break through the ozone of the colony. Beneath the clouds, the storm was raging as rain poured everywhere. Though it was mid-day, the sky was still as dark as night.  
  
The Chinese pilot turned back to his friends as he spun the seat around. "Get comfortable," he told the others. "We'll have to wait like this until we hear anything from him or Kumi." Catherine held her breath after taking it in deeply. Zes gave her support as she took her right hand into hers and squeezed it. Quatre had made his way back to them and took Delapan's left hand. He smiled to the redhead, "I know that Trowa will be fine. He'll take care of Kumi and get them out of there alive." Catherine forced a smile and nodded nervously.  
  
Sette looked to her friends and told them, "I'm going to find Lady Une and the others. They'll want to know about this." Novem nodded, "I'll go with you." The two pilots left the control room quickly. The others just stayed closely together, anxiously awaiting the word of their friends. Relena bit her lip as she thought to herself, 'I had a bad feeling that the other missions were working out too well. God, I just hope that it isn't too late for Kumi.'  
  
******  
  
Kumi was thrown against the wall again as she crashed to the ground with a loud thud. Bleeding in many places by now, the pilot still refused to show any signs of pain or fatigue. The silver-haired pilot's left leg had snapped back in the midst of the struggle. Taking this brief moment to set the bone again, Kumi placed the blade of her knife in her mouth and bit hard as she lifted the broken leg and worked the bone back into place. The loud, sickening cracks of the successful placement echoed off the hollow room's walls.  
  
Demetris chuckled deeply, still barely sweating and breathing without effort. Kumi rose as she continued to glare at the man with the blade between her lips. Removing the weapon, she sneered, "Is that really all you have?" Her opponent laughed in great amusement as he replied, "You really don't think that you'll destroy me do you? I'M A FUCKING GOD!" The silver-haired pilot growled deeply, "You've got one word right. But you should have replaced 'god' with prick." Demetris's eyes narrowed as he gave a threatening glare to the pilot. Kumi broke out into a run to her old foe again.  
  
The two pilots fought feverishly as they slashed and made every attempt to have the better of their enemy. It wasn't long again until Demetris managed to kick Kumi in the ribs, sending her crashing into one of the smaller monitors of the massive system that the colony's heart provided. Those monitors showed every area of the colony as a surveillance. As Kumi went on to get to her feet, Demetris turned and prepared himself for the next move. As he turned, one of the monitors behind him caught his eye.   
  
Kumi looked to the man's bleeding back, where the long scar she made was becoming much more grotesque. The giant chuckled deeply. Turning to Kumi, who was still far across the room, he smiled, "We'll be back to take this up again. Right now, I'm going to have some fun with a friend of yours."   
  
Breaking off in a run from the heart before Kumi could react, Demetris headed for his Gundam. While he could have destroyed Excalibur, the OZ pilot was a man who hated to strike anything that couldn't fight back. He wanted to wait until Kumi was in the suit's cockpit before he destroyed it. Taking Capricorn, he shot up through the tubes that would lead him through the colony's surface again.  
  
Kumi ran to the monitor that she realized captured his attention. When she reached the screen, her eyes widened as the bottom of her stomach fell out. There, on the monitor was Heavy Arms, shooting down through the storm as it made its way to the entrance that she made to complete her mission. She whispered, "No...Trowa." Instantly, her feet worked before she could think of anything else. The pilot's arm and bruises were bleeding more with this added pressure, but she didn't pay any mind to that. Kumi reached her suit and quickly climbed into the cockpit. As she flew through the tubes, the pilot strapped the harness on.   
  
Just as Trowa was about to reach the opening in the ground that his partner made, Capricorn flew from the opening. The thunderstorm raged on and had grown worse as lightning brightened the sky for miles while thick blasts of thunder stirred the ground below. The Gundam pilot's eyes narrowed as he hissed, "Demetris." The OZ pilot licked his lips at the image of Heavy Arms. "Back to save your girl again, I see," he chuckled deeply. Trowa growled deeply and fired upon the suit immediately.  
  
Capricorn was quickly upon Heavy Arms as it removed the massive, jagged edge blade from the strap against its back. Heavy Arms removed the blade from its right arm and blocked the first blow that came. The pilots growled as they strained and pressed their blades against each other. The OZ pilot was much stronger than the younger pilot and was able to have the advantage as he outmatched his opponent. Trowa was caught off guard and soon struck hard in the right side.   
  
While the hit gave a terrible impact, as Trowa was jolted in his seat, he was not about to allow the monster against him think that he'd go down so easily. Again, Trowa sprayed the blue Gundam with bullets from every part of his suit. Every shot bounced off the ram-headed suit while Demetris laughed madly in his cockpit. Trowa gritted hit teeth and returned to using the blade in his suit's right arm.  
  
Excalibur shot out of the ground and its large wings opened as wide as they could as it stopped over the battling suits and looked down upon them. Lightning pierced the clouds. Kumi's eyes narrowed as she looked below and shouted, "STOP! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND DEMETRIS, TROWA! GET OUT OF HERE!" Heavy Arms looked up for a brief moment as there was another standstill while the blades of the Gundams were being pressed against each other.   
  
Demetris shook his head and sneered, "How touching." He then pulled his weapon back and slashed quickly at Heavy Arms, knocking the other Gundam onto its back with an unexpected kick into the chest, right over the cockpit hatch. Trowa was thrown forward then back hard against his chair from the force of the blow.   
  
Quickly, the giant raised the large blade and was hurling it with the sharp end aimed right for the hatch. Trowa looked up with wide eyes to his monitors as blood ran down the right side of his face from a gash that remained there from the last blow. His face paled instantly at the sight of hid impending death.  
  
At the last minute, Excalibur pushed Heavy Arms out of the way and rested on its knees. Its laser blade blocked the metal one of Demetirs. Kumi growled and pushed forward with all of the rage she had in her. This was enough to make the Capricorn step back a few paces while the winged Gundam rose to its feet.  
  
"Not again...Never again," the silver-haired pilot vowed in a deep tone. She made Excalibur run forward and cried out as she lifted the laser blade to meet her opponent's. Demetris held her off and turned to look to the mountain ranges that he had been hiding in for months now for this moment. He sneered wickedly and pulled back a moment as he brought Capricorn into the sky. "FUCK!" Kumi shouted as she punched her controls in frustration and took off in hot pursuit of her opponent. Trowa was back on his feet and quickly followed the other pilots.  
  
The flight was not the easiest, on account of the challenge to see through the pouring sheets of rain and keeping control with the wind gusts as strong as they were. Demetris chuckled deeply as he flew through the storm enjoying the challenge. Kumi was too determined to keep her eye on the suit before she had to worry about anything else. Her look of determination never faltered as she growled deeply to herself, starting to see red again. Trowa was not bothered by the storm as his prime concern was keeping Kumi safe and destroying Demetris, if it was at all possible.   
  
The blue Gundam reached the steep manmade mountains and hid in the opening of one of the massive cliffs there. Kumi was not far behind as she turned the corner of stone that Capricorn had flown past before concealing itself. Knowing that Demetirs was around somewhere, waiting, she stopped her pursuit and stayed stationary in midair. "Where are you?" she growled deeply to herself.  
  
Demetris waited until Excalibur's back was turned before he shot from his hiding place, head first. Kumi spun to him a half-second too late as the huge, round horns of the blue Gundam slammed into her own suit, right in the chest. Capricorn wrapped its arms around the waist of the other suit as they fell at great force. Kumi growled loudly and kept from crying out in pain. Demetris went on to plow the back of her suit into the side of one of the mountains behind her.  
  
Excalibur was released as Capricorn flew back. The silver-haired pilot shook her head to lose the state of shock she was in from the jolt and looked up. Her suit was embedded into the side of the mountain thanks to Demetris's attack. The bearded, dark-haired man looked to the winged Gundam as its pilot tried to free it from the stone.  
  
"It's been a pleasure, Kumi. While I wish that I could stay here and toy with you like this forever, I have a war to win for OZ," he announced loudly along with a roll of thunder from the heavens. At this, the Capricorn's right arm was pointed to the black suit. The arm then transformed into a Buster Riffle just like Wing Zero's and Excalibur's.   
  
Kumi's cobalt eyes widened as she looked into the barrels of the gun high above her. Demertis's blue eyes narrowed as he said quietly, "And then there were nine." The instant he pulled the trigger, Heavy Arms plowed into the side of the Capricorn from nowhere and forced him into the side of another mountain top the same way that Demetris had done to Kumi. Stunned, Demetris shouted at the impact. The beam of the cannons was knocked off target. It was shot too wide and flew downward, as the arm was forced in that direction due to the blow.  
  
It was now that Excalibur was finally nearly freed from it's prison. Kumi looked up to her partner's suit as it overlooked Capricorn. Demetris lifted his head from the controls before his seat. His head smashed into them when he was blindsided. With a wide trial of blood pouring from the deep gash across his forehead, he looked with wide eyes to his controls.  
  
Heavy Arms was over him, in midair while the Capricorn was now embedded in the stone of the mountain. The tall pilot glared to the OZ soldier. The giant wiped the blood across his face and licked what his hand gathered.   
  
Looking up to the dark Gundam firing a spray of bullets upon the his, Demetris waited. It wasn't long until Heavy Arms was out of bullets. The cannons of the guns were silent. He chuckled deeply and said in a low growl, "That was a stupid thing, boy. I might have let you live tonight. You know that this is between me and Kumi. It didn't concern you until now." Trowa continued to shoot daggers through his eyes and replied sternly, "Kumi is my concern."  
  
The OZ soldier's eyes widened again as he flashed back to a stormy night like this years ago...  
  
@@@@@@  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Demetris was in a dark alley, aiming a large gun to a Preventer with blonde hair and light blue eyes. Rain was pouring from the Colony's sky as they stood there. The blonde young man was pointing his own gun to the giant as they stood just feet away from each other. "You know that you're making a big mistake, Matt. You never should have gotten involved in something that only concerns me and that mink of yours," Demetris said darkly as he looked to the determined pilot before him. "Kumi is my concern," Matt replied sternly as he fired his gun.  
  
The giant took the bullet in the right side of his chest without blinking. Matt glared and fired every bullet that he had in his weapon, eight in total. Demetris laughed as each bulled pierced his body, but left no signs of pain. The blonde young man continued firing until the was nothing left in his gun. When he was pulling the trigger quickly and nothing came out, Matt's eyes widened as he dropped the gun. It clinked loudly to the ground.   
  
Matt looked to the fallen weapon then up to Demetris. Taking his large gun in hand, the man sneered, "My turn." Without thinking twice, he shot seven times, until there was nothing left in his own gun. The body of his opponent was filled with holes that poured blood as the stunned Preventer fell to his knees, looking up to Demetris before falling forward flat on his stomach.  
  
@@@@@@   
  
(Present)  
  
Demetris sneered to Trowa, "Famous last words, kid." The gun was quickly aimed at Trowa who had no time to react. The beam was fired and nailed Heavy Army. The tall pilot shouted loudly in agony. Kumi blindsided Demetris now, as he continued to shoot Heavy Arms. Trowa had lost consciousness by this time and his Gundam plummeted hundreds of miles as the other pilots watched. Kumi screamed, "MATT!" Her right hand instantly covered her mouth.   
  
Capricorn's pilot snapped, "Fuck!" Looking to some of the damage done to his suit when he crashed into the side of the mountain, which included some exposed wires in the side of his suit and several internal wreckage. While it was nothing that he couldn't continue the fight with, Demetris knew not to take his chances on account of his opponent that he had been fighting for years now. Kumi would find a way to use those disabilities and win the struggle. He growled deeply, "I'll have to wait and pick up the fight later." Looking to Excalibur, he shouted, "You're lucky lover boy came when he did you little bitch! We'll finish this soon enough!" His blue Gundam shot off.  
  
Now Kumi was torn between flying after Demetris and saving Trowa before he crashed to the ground. Heavy Arms was all ready colliding with cliffs and jagged edges of the mountains below as it fell. There was a good chance that he was already dead. If she hurried, she could easily catch up to her foe and take to the fight again.   
  
After a split moment of looking to her options, Kumi bit her lip forcefully and shot downward after Heavy Arms. She was nose-diving and losing altitude at an amazing rate. The wings gave a large flap to add even more speed. She was soon able to see Heavy Arms as it continued to drop from the sky. Narrowing her cobalt eyes, the silver-haired pilot pushed even harder on her controls.   
  
Sweat poured down Kumi's brow as she growled deeply, "Come on. Come on!" When they were just a few hundred miles from colliding with the ground below, Excalibur shot past Heavy Arms. With a loud grunt, Kumi pulled back on her controls as quickly as she could with everything she had. Once she was able to make Excalibur face up again, Kumi shot the suit's arms up to catch Heavy Arms as it crashed into her.  
  
The impact was great and the two suits fell together as Kumi did everything she could to lift the two up before crashing. She shouted loudly as she pushed forward without losing Heavy Arms in her suit's grasp at the same time. Finally, the Gundam pilot was able to control the fall as she stabilized the two suits in midair, where they stayed for a moment.   
  
Falling back into her seat and panting for air, Kumi closed her eyes as she remained soaked from her sweat and in some places, blood. After a moment to get herself together, the silver-haired pilot looked to her monitors and saw that she and Trowa were only about a mile off the ground. With a deep sigh, Kumi looked to the Gundam that her suit hugged around its waist.  
  
Not wasting any time, the 'Perfect Soldier' lowered her suit onto its feet and from there, Heavy Arms onto its back. Kumi opened her cockpit and jumped from her seat. Sprinting to the other suit, she saw that the hatch of Trowa's cockpit was damaged greatly, along with most of the suit. Between the blast of the Buster Riffle and the fall, the suit was in terrible condition.  
  
Kumi ran to the hatch and removed a pistol hidden in her belt. Firing several shots into the broken metal, she gave some slack on the bent Gundamimum. Punching the remaining lock, the hatch opened freely. Looking into the opening, Kumi's eyes widened and a loud gasp left her.  
  
Trowa was bleeding and bruised terribly as he was slumped in his seat, head thrown back and looking up to the ceiling. "No," was all the 'Perfect Soldier' managed to barely whisper as she lowered herself in the cockpit. Taking Trowa's head carefully while cupping the cheeks with her hands, Kumi gently brought his face to look forward instead of back and up. Once she managed to break him free of the harness, Kumi cradled Trowa easily and carried him out of the suit.  
  
When they were on the ground, Kumi lowered Trowa onto his back and looked to his wounds. Working quickly, she retrieved the first aid kit from her partner's suit. Working on stopping the bleeding first, Kumi whispered sternly to her fallen partner, "Don't you die on me, Trowa." She went on to rip his shirt off and looked to his wounds there first, not paying any mind to the rain pouring on them the whole time.  
  
******  
  
Several hours later, on Peace Million, the Gundam pilots along with Lady Une and the Preventers were waiting nervously and anxiously for word on their friends. Delapan was the most nervous, with good reason. Quatre and Zes were still with her to give her support. Derek joined their efforts along with Brian and Novem. Sette was leaning against the wall beside them, arms crossed and eyes closed as she remained deep in thought. Wufei, Sally, Milliardo and Noin were at some of the computers, waiting for anything. Lady Une was behind them along with Mariemaya, Commander Wilcox and General Keiser.   
  
The still silence was enough to drive anyone crazy. Just then, the sound of Kumi's voice came over the system. "This is Kumi Yuy calling Pulsar," her usual monotone voice stated. Everyone on the room, especially the pilots and their closest friends cheered and ran to the computer where Wufei was sitting. The Chinese pilot placed his headset on and nodded, "Kumi, this is Wufei. Where are you?"  
  
Back on M29, the storm had ended and the sky was clear of any clouds. Kumi was sitting in her cockpit with the hatch opened, still very damp in her black outfit. Her hair was dripping only a little at this point from the end of its ponytail. The pilot's right arm was wrapped in medical tape to protect the stitches she had to perform on herself to heal the stab long wound there. She replied, "I'm on M29 with Trowa." Catherine gasped loudly and took to a headset of her own at another computer. "Kumi? Is Trowa all right? He's not hurt is he?" she asked with quickly in great concern.  
  
Kumi answered, "Trowa'll be fine. He's just sleeping now." The redhead sighed deeply and covered her face in her hands as she fought tears. Relena wrapped her arms around her friend while Derek did the same. Sette was handed the headset that Delapan used and asked, "Kumi, is Demetris...?" Her partner said after a pause, "No. He's still alive." The ex-princess lowered her head, dreading the thought of that monster still being out there somewhere. The others all felt the same.  
  
Lady Une went on to ask, "Will you be returning soon?" Kumi replied, "As soon as our suits get the repairs that they need when we return to Commander Harark's ship. It will only take a day or two." The head of the Preventers smiled and nodded, "It's be good to have you both home again." The word 'home' played in the silver-haired pilot's head, having never considered any place home before. She gave her usual, "Hn."  
  
For a pilot that never knew what it was like to be tired, Kumi looked exhausted after the day's events. She listened as her friends went on to say their own 'hello's' and 'see you soon.' With her soldier demeanor, the pilot went on to promise that she would pass their regards onto Trowa when he woke. Soon, everyone had said what they wanted to say, which they did not allow to be too much right now.   
  
Kumi was just about to cut off the connection when a familiar, friendly voice said gently, "Hey, Kumi." Her cobalt eyes widened then softened a bit as she said quietly, "Quatre." The Arabian smiled warmly as he spoke into the headset. He walked away from all the others so he could talk privately with the 'Heart of outer Space' that had connected with him as early as the Eve Wars.   
  
"Thanks for taking care of Trowa out there...I know that you've been through a lot today." The young woman cleared her throat and said in her monotone voice, "Don't mention it." The blonde pilot could feel in his Space Heart that there was a great amount of emotional strain on the young pilot, though she would never let even herself in on that. There was a brief pause and Kumi coughed and said to Quatre, "I have to go." The Arabian nodded, "All right. Don't let the darkness get you tonight."  
  
The young woman was taken back by these words, recalling the time she saved Quatre when he was driven mad during the Eve Wars and promising to keep him from the darkness as he slept. With a small, but stoic voice, she answered, "Never." Quatre smiled again and said gently, "Good night." Kumi replied, "Yea. Good night." She cut the connection off right away, before she cut let her guard down- the soldier that she always believed she had to be no matter what.  
  
On Peace Million, the pilots and their friends were finally able to breathe easier. Quatre made his way back to them and shrugged with his sweet grin, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm exhausted." Zes nodded and yawned, "Same here." Wufei stretched as he rose from his seat before the computer. "I think we'll finally be able to sleep a little easier for a change now." The others couldn't agree more as one by one, they filed out of the control room.  
  
Lady Une was the only one who remained as she looked to the main monitor of the galaxy. With five of the seven rings colored in that they needed, there was a lot to celebrate. Still, there were two pilots that they needed to worry about before they could finally truly say that they had something working in their favor with this war.   
  
Closing her eyes, she prayed aloud quietly, "Please, God...Bring all the pilots back safely, whether that means their missions being completed or not." The head of the Preventers opened her eyes and looked back to the monitor. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Lady Une walked out of the control room and prepared for her first good night's rest in quite some time.   
  
******  
  
Narration (In Kumi's Voice):  
  
"I always thought that people were weak who followed their feelings, even though Heero believed the opposite with the teachings of Odin Lowe. Sine I never knew what feelings really were, I just assumed that Doctor J was right in saying that they were nothing but flaws and had no place in the life of a soldier."  
  
The silver-haired pilot was squatting before a fire that she had made to keep Trowa warm. He was lying beside the flames, on his back, still unconscious and pale. His wounds were dressed and his shirt was no longer on. All that remained from his waist up were white medical bandages wrapped tightly around his waist and chest for the broken ribs there.   
  
The bandages continued up and around Trowa's right shoulder and arm that fell to his side. His left arm was resting across his chest, the only part of his upped body that didn't suffer any broken or bruised bones. Beneath him was the deep purple, hooded cape that his partner always wore to make some kind of cushion over the hard ground for him.   
  
Still looking to the flames, the young woman let her thoughts take over as she hugged her legs against her chest. She then looked up to the clear, star-filled sky.   
  
"When it come to Heero now, I always find myself thinking of how he's changed...Opening up and allowing his feelings to guide him...And all thanks to a certain braided pilot that finds it difficult to remain quiet...The irony of it all...When I see the two of them together, they don't appear to be weak at all. In fact, if anything, they're actually stronger when they're united...Acting as two halves of a whole...It's a difficult thing to find, especially in times like this...Where war is raging and Death looms around every corner."  
  
Kumi looked to back to her fallen partner with a mixture of concern and anger as he slept. It was something she'd never admit, but it hurt her to see Trowa like this. It brought back too many feelings and painful memories. Taking a rag, the pilot wet it with a cold bottle of water she pulled from a supply carrier waiting by the fire with her and soaked the cloth.  
  
"Sette used to say all the time that I have a metal heart. She still does, though I don't think she means it as much now as she did when we first met. Ever since Matt taught me love, she learned that there might be a real human heart in my chest instead of the one encased in Gundamimum...I don't know whether I'm willing to believe that or not..."  
  
Placing the cold rag on Trowa's forehead, the tall pilot stirred a bit in his sleep and turned his head towards his partner, never waking. Kumi sighed deeply to herself as she looked to his pained face. Pulling a thin sheet over the sleeping pilot, Kumi made sure to avoid causing him any further pain. Running a hand through the top of Trowa's hair, she saw that the gesture seemed to take away some of the suffering as his face calmed again.   
  
"Then again, maybe what Duo told me before we left Peace Million is right after all...that when everything has been said and done, all of us really are human."  
  
Closing her eyes and lowering her head, the silver-haired pilot took Trowa's hand and squeezed it. Holding onto the hand, Kumi hugged her knees to her chest again and watched Trowa as he slept, keeping a silent vigil under the silent stars.  
  
TBC  



	24. Episode 24: Return to the Mainland

DISCLAIMER: The Gundam Wing characters are not mine...But Kumi Yuy and Sette Devion are!  
  
We're nearing the half-way point! I can't thank all of you readers enough for your constant support and suggestions! Thank you for everything! I hope you enjoy this part! Love Always, SkyLark  
  
  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 24: Return to the Mainland  
by SkyLark  
helped by: Snodin, Star Soldier, Stormy, Sam, Beekay, Silver Star and GREETER 600  
  
  
On Colony V10, a shipyard was filled with men and women as they worked on mobile suits to protect themselves, should the time ever come that OZ would threaten them. One young man with his fellow crew members were working on building a Virgo as he asked, "I hear we're going to be getting a new worker to help us out in a few weeks." A young woman helping with the project nodded, "Yea. he's had a lot of experience with suits and scavenging."   
  
An older man with a thick beard questioned as he wiped a lot of sweat from his brow, "Any idea where he's from and why he's coming here?" A third man shook his head, "I have no idea why he'd decided to come here, and personally I don't care. We need all the help we can get. As far as where he was born, all I know is that he's an American." The first man to begin the discussion laughed in his harness over the suit, "That's all me need? What good ever came from America to begin with?"   
  
******  
  
Back on a colony weeks away from V10, Deathscythe was slicing through OZ soldiers as he destroyed yet another hidden OZ base. Duo was in the cockpit, singing quietly to himself with his usual mischievous smile, "And the rockets red glare...The bombs bursting in air."   
  
At this, he pressed his controls to send a spray of bullets that took out a large number of suits as they exploded before his. He was wearing his old black cap backwards as he fought off the troops. The OZ soldiers were no match for the Gundam pilot, though they did fight with whatever they had.  
  
Duo shouted, "YOU THING YOU CAN STOP THE GOD OF DEATH!?!" At this, he used his laser scythe to cut through three more suits as they shot at him. One of the OZ soldiers was about to come from behind, but was stopped as Duo spun and sliced him in half, a loud and choked cry leaving his victim.   
  
Looking to his monitors, the American noticed that the OZ soldiers who were not in suits were running into the facility that he came to destroy. Licking his lips and sneering, the braided pilot growled deeply, "You can run but you can't hide."  
  
Quickly, Duo rook off as he flew straight for the plant. Once plowing through the side of the building, Duo began looking to everything inside. There were countless suits all around and the soldiers were running to pilot them as quickly as they could. Destroying the suits that he came across as he flew forward, the American looked to the main monitor of the factory. As the explosions that he caused continued and spread around him, Duo continued to wipe out any and every pilot that crossed him.   
  
Several soldiers were attempting to destroy the main system of the plant themselves, in attempt to keep the information stored there from falling into the hands of their foe. Duo was aware that the data stored there was far too important to lose. His mission was to collect everything that he could. The American killed everyone that tried to destroy the monitor and database with it.  
  
After a good fifteen minutes, the braided pilot managed to kill nearly every soldier. Before much longer, the last soldier left had been killed. Duo hadn't expected there to be so many OZ soldiers at this site, but he still succeeded in his task of destroying them. It was amazing that not one of the soldiers attempted to retreat during the fight...even when it was obvious that Deathscythe was going to defeat them. Duo sneered, chuckling deeply, "Shinigami lives."  
  
The Gundam pilot lowered himself from his suit and walked to the main monitor of the base. Using a disk hidden in his a pocket of his jeans, Duo managed to gather what he came for. When the everything was uploaded, he removed the disk and ran to his suit. Once he was back in his cockpit and ready to fly off again, the braided pilot destroyed the monitor and took out the remainder of the plant with it until there was nothing left but flames and smoke.   
  
Satisfied with the successful mission, Duo looked to the information that he gathered on his disk. There were countless more locations of bases that had been reported. Knowing that the Preventers would be responsible for the wipe out of these facilities, Duo went on to see what else he managed to obtain from the database. With a good look at the saved information, it was not long before his deep blue eyes noticed something.  
  
With a look of curiosity, the Gundam pilot took a closer look to a strange document. Duo's eyes widened as he said quietly to himself, "It's an encrypted message." Looking to the odd writing, he said to himself, "OZ could have been trying to send this to anyone." Scanning the document, the braided pilot noted, "They wouldn't have gone through the trouble of writing in a secret pattern if the information wasn't vital to the war and their strategy."  
  
After a moment to finished scanning the long, coded letter completely, Duo sighed deeply as he lied back in his seat, "I can't even begin to try and decipher this thing. I have no idea where to begin." Just then, his eyes widened as a smile crossed his lips. "But I know someone who might," he said deeply. Patching into his transmitter, he began, "This is Duo. I've managed to destroy the base and intercepted the information that OZ had hidden there."   
  
The lieutenant of the Preventer craft that Duo had flown from nodded in the control room of his ship, "Nice work. We'll send the locations of the OZ bases that you found to the Preventer crafts that we can contact." Duo nodded as his fingers worked quickly over the keys of his controls, "Sounds good. I'm transferring the data to you now."  
  
Looking to the encrypted message again, Duo smiled, "Also, I have a request." The lieutenant asked, "What's that?" The American replied, "I know that it'll talk a long time to send messages without the connection of V10 established, but I need something sent to Pulsar." The man replied, "It'll talk almost a month to reach the ship, but we'll do what we can. Who shall we address the message to?" With a glimmer in his eyes as the light from the monitors reflected off them, the braided pilot answered, "Trowa Barton."  
  
******  
  
  
Trowa was slowly gaining consciousness. The first thing that proved this to him was the pain coursing throughout his body. His eyes began to squeeze tight, on account of the suffering. Kumi noticed it instantly as her cobalt eyes fixated on the fallen pilot's pained face. She felt her right hand being squeezed gently as it continued to hold Trowa's. Without thinking, Kumi squeezed the hand back for reassurance. Without saying anything, the silver-haired pilot watched as her comrade awoke.  
  
The tall pilot gave a small, deep groan before his green-brown eyes slowly opened with a few, quick blinks. The first thing that Trowa noticed was Kumi, sitting beside him and holding his hand as she looked down to him. Next, he noticed the fire burning behind her and star-filled sky over them as he looked up.   
  
They were both below the mountains where the battle against Demetirs had been fought. Since he was so badly wounded, Trowa couldn't be moved until his wounds were looked at and bandaged. So, he was now lying on her back, on top of Kumi's hooded, purple cape and covered from mid-chest and down in a light green sheet. The tall pilot's entire chest, right shoulder and arm were bandaged tightly and exposed without his shirt.   
  
Kumi released his hand and walked back to the fire as he gazed to the heavens, still not certain that he wasn't dreaming...Kumi seemed to have a look of concern on her face when he first woke. It wasn't anything that he had seen before. When he felt the other pilot release his hand, Trowa watched as she walked over to the fire, still silent as ever with her back to him. Kumi placed a few more large sticks in the flames, which she collected from a forest not far past the mountains where they were now.   
  
Without her hooded cape, all that Kumi was wearing was her black, sleeveless top along with her black, loose running pants and sneakers. The thick silver belt was the only item of her attire with color in it. The belt matched perfectly with the shade of the stoic pilot's hair, still in its very long ponytail.   
  
Trowa continued to look to her back with concern as she worked on building the fire again. The 'Perfect Soldier's' right arm was bandaged. There were also many bruises and scratches her face- from what he saw- and the left arm. Since these were the only parts of her skin that weren't covered, there was no telling what other wounds she had on her. While Kumi didn't let off that she was in any pain, the tall pilot was worried that she might have been injured badly.  
  
Without turning to face her partner, Kumi finally broke the silence. "You scared the shit out of me tonight," she said to the fire, just loud enough for Trowa to hear. There was a little hint of emotion behind her words, but for the most part, it was the usual monotone voice that she always used. Trowa blinked a few times, taken back by the words of the woman that captured his heart. He remained silent. The silver-haired pilot turned to him and walked back to sit next to him again. This time, the cobalt wyes of the pilot were narrowed as she glared intensely to her partner.  
  
Trowa looked to her gaze then to her bandaged arm. He asked quietly in concern, "Are you all right?" The narrowed eyes opened wide for a brief moment as Kumi couldn't believe the question. Still appearing unaffected, the 'Perfect Soldier' placed her right hand on Trowa's forehead to check his temperature.   
  
Seeing that his fever had finally broken, she removed her hand and glared again to the injured pilot. "You almost died on me, you stupid baka. How am I supposed to be all right?" she asked sharply. The European pilot winced inwardly at her response. "I'm sorry," was all he managed to say in a deep sigh, closing his eyes slowly.  
  
Kumi growled deeply and tore her eyes from Trowa. The young man too a quick, sharp breath as another spasm of sharp needles shot through his body. Another deep moan left him as he waited for the pain to pass. When it subsided, the tall pilot saw that Kumi was looking to him again.   
He could have sworn this time for sure that there really was concern in her glance.   
  
"Four broken ribs, three broken bones in your right arm, a fractured right shoulder plate, a few hundred stitches and who knows how many bruised bones will do that to you," the stoic pilot informed him. Trowa's eyes widened as he looked to his partner in shock. "You placed all of those bones while I was out?" he said in awe. His comrade shrugged and snorted, "Someone had to do it. Don't act like I did anything special."  
  
A warm smile crossed the tall pilot's lips as he reached for Kumi's hand and squeezed it. "Thank you," he whispered sincerely as he looked into her eyes. Kumi took her hand away and nodded with an emotionless face, "I shouldn't have needed to do that in the first place." Trowa blinked. "What the hell possessed you to go after Demetris like that?" the female pilot asked dryly, returning her gaze to her comrade.  
  
All Trowa could do was answered honestly, "If I didn't go after him like that, you would have been killed...I couldn't let that happen because I care about you...That's why." Kumi sighed deeply to herself and shook her head, "Baka." Again she rose and walked before the fire. Sitting there, she hugged her legs to her chest and refused to look back to Trowa. She began using a long, thin stick to move some of the wood that was burning, causing the flames to grow in size and brightness. Painfully, Trowa sat up a bit and rested on his bandaged elbow as he looked to his friend's back.   
  
"Who's Matt?" the tall pilot asked suddenly. The moment the name left his mouth, Trowa watched and listened as the stick in Kumi's hand was dropped. She had frozen in her spot and there was a long, uncomfortable silence between the two pilots.   
  
Trowa swallowed hard as he awaited anxiously some kind of reaction...no matter what it was. Finally, he saw Kumi lower her head forward to the fire as she said in a small whisper, "You did hear me shout his name, then?" Trowa didn't need to reply.  
  
After another pause, this time much shorter than the last, Kumi rose silently to sit beside the tall pilot again. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Matt was...We were..." Not getting anywhere at this point, the silver-haired pilot shook her head then sighed, "Matt and I were very close. We met during the Eve Wars, not long after I met Sette. He went on to become a Preventer after the Marimaya incident and we would had a lot missions together." Trowa sat up a little more, not able to sit up completely, on account of the agony that would have caused him. He just remained silent as he listened to his partner.  
  
Kumi then admitted, "We became friends...Then we were more than friends and before long, we were more than that." Trowa nodded as he continued to give Excalibur's pilot his undivided attention. He had no idea that there was anyone in her life that was able to break through her training and soldier wall.   
  
The young pilot then lowered her head and said quietly, "We were even beginning to talk about spending the rest of our lives together when Sette and I received word that there three other Gundams that had been hidden before the beginning of the Eve Wars. Finding them became my main concern along with Matt and Sette.   
  
"We set out to find them and on our last search, we ended up on a colony that Demetris just happened to be visiting for a killing spree. Since the three of us had been after him for months by then, Matt went after him without telling anyone." Kumi stopped for a moment and lowered her head. Trowa's hand instantly held onto hers and squeezed it.   
  
"Demetris shot him seven times before I managed to find him...Matt dies in my arms." Kumi finished in a small voice. Trowa sighed deeply and lowered his own head, "I-I'm so sorry, Kumi...I had no idea..." The silver-haired pilot lifted her head again and replied, "You couldn't have known."   
  
When their gazes met, the 'Perfect Soldier' told her partner, "When you were shot by Demetris...It was as if I was reliving that whole night again." The injured pilot ignored the pain that ran through him and went on to wrap his arms around the other pilot in a tight embrace. Kumi stiffened at the gesture. Then, she relaxed a bit and even wrapped her own arms around Trowa, careful not to hurt him.  
  
The pilots held each other quietly like that for a moment. Then, Trowa whispered, "I'm sorry. I hurt you worse than Demetris ever could." The pilot in his arms shook her head, "Don't worry about me." Trowa kissed her cheek gently as he pulled back from the embrace, sensing the tension returning in the other pilot's muscles.   
  
Trowa inquired, "I've never come across anyone as powerful as Demetris. How can he take so much and not even seem to feel any pain?" Kumi shook her head, "I don't know. But he wasn't always like that. He was always a strong opponent, but he felt pain. The night he killed Matt was when Sette and I saw that he could take bullets and stabs without so much as blinking." Turning to the stars, she said, "I know that there's a reason behind it. Once I figure out what that is, I'll kill him."  
  
The European pilot smirked at the thought of that giant dying at the hands of his friend. He then noticed several streaks of silver shooting through the sky. He and Kumi watched they silently for a moment. "Casualty capsules," Kumi said quietly. Trowa asked, "You've seen them before?" The silver-haired pilot nodded as she looked to the streaks, "Fighting wars this far in space, you see them pretty often."   
  
Lowering her head, she said quietly, "My worst fear for Heero is that he'll lose Duo. I still remember how hard and painful it was to move on after Matt died. And we weren't nearly as close as they are...If anything happened to Duo, Heero would die." Trowa gave a small, certain grin as he stated, "Well, you don't have to worry since no one can kill Death."   
  
The silver-haired pilot turned to give a confused glance to her partner. Trowa explained, "Duo calls himself Shinigami." Just as the realization came to her, Kumi replied, "The God of Death?" The tall pilot nodded, "I don't know everything about his past, but Duo's always associated himself with that." The 'Perfect Soldier' allowed a deep chuckle to leave her as she shook her head and closed her eyes. "So Death taught Heero how to live," she smirked. Trowa chuckled, himself. "The irony of it all," he nodded.  
  
Looking to the thin armband tattoo on Kumi's left arm, Trowa smiled, "Now I understand what your tattoo stands for. The two roses intertwined at the stems are you and Matt." The 'Perfect Soldier' nodded, "And the Japanese word for 'Hope' is between the buds is there because Matt said that no matter what, I never gave up."   
  
Trowa smiled warmly and whispered, "It's beautiful." He realized that he was no longer focusing on the tattoo, but Kumi's face when he said this in a whisper. The other pilot noticed this as well and turned her head away, emotionless mask in place again.   
  
Kumi said quietly, "I used to be that way...Never giving up an anything...That changed when he died." Trowa smiled again and shook his head as he said gently, "Don't sell yourself so short. If you lost hope in everything as you say, you would have left me for dead and gone after Demetris...You wouldn't have gone through the trouble of saving me."   
  
The cobalt eyes turned to look into his own. Trowa leaned in, closing his eyes, as he placed another soft kiss on Kumi's right cheek. He went on to whisper just beyond the frozen pilot's ear, "Thank you for saving my life, Kumi." The silver-haired pilot simply nodded and the tall pilot pulled back again.  
  
Looking to her partner's wounds, the 'Perfect Soldier' told Trowa, "You better get some rest. We'll leave for Commander Hazark's ship in the morning, if you feel up to it." Trowa nodded, "I'll be fine by then." Lowering himself onto his back again, slowly, the pilot of Heavy Arms felt all the pain returning at full force. One last deep groan left him and when he was finally on his back again, he relaxed. Looking to the stars, Trowa stated quietly, "Now I know what it feels like to die." Kumi gave a nod and replied in her stoic voice, "Yea. It hurts like hell."  
  
Trowa's eyes widened at this statement, recalling the same words coming from Heero in the same tone during the Eve Wars. The tall pilot couldn't help the fit of laughter that escaped him. Kumi just turned to look at him. When the laughter passed, Trowa smiled and closed his eyes.   
The tall pilot's breathing soon relaxed as sleep claimed him.   
  
The other pilot took notice of this and walked to the fire one last time. Since it would be morning in a few hours, the last bit of wood that she had would be plenty to keep the fire going for that long. Trowa needed all the warmth possible to protect himself from becoming ill. Once all the wood was in the flames, Kumi walked over to her comrade.  
  
Silently, Excalibur's pilot lied on her side right next to Trowa, using her body heat as an extra barrier against the cold and damp air for him. Looking to the pilot's peaceful face, Kumi gently stroked his cheek a few times, allowing just a moment to let her feelings take over. The gesture ended quickly, as she pulled her hand back to fall to her side again. Trowa's face was the last thing Kumi saw before her cobalt eyes were closed.   
  
******  
  
Demetris was in the hanger of an OZ ship out in the middle of nowhere. Sitting in a corner, hidden in the shadows there, watching his suit being repaired, his eyes were wide and burning in rage as he looked to the damages. He was panting and sweating from the heat that was coursing though his body. The giant's large hands where clenched into tight fists as he growled deeply.  
  
The OZ pilot looked like a man animal, ready to rip any and everything apart that he came across. His intense glare was shooting daggers into what seemed to be nothing as he looked forward. "I was so close," he growled deeply to himself. His panting increased and his glare even more terrifying.  
  
"You better be careful, Demetris," a voice came from beyond the corner. The giant shouted in rage and jumped to his feet screaming, "I TOLD ALL OF YOU TO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" He stopped the moment Quinze Khushrenadah walked before his from the darkness. The tall man's blue eyes widened and he straightened as he lowered his head. "I'm sorry, sir," Demetris said in a deep voice.  
  
The OZ leader smiled and shook his head, "I understand your disappointment, but you shouldn't bring so much stress onto yourself. It's can't be good for your heart." The large man growled loudly and replied, "My heart is not going to fail me."   
  
Quinze shrugged with his usual smirk and told his soldier, "No need to worry, my friend. You'll kill Kumi soon enough. Your suit will be repaired in two days and you can have fun tearing another town to shreds. It'll give you a chance to work that tension out of your system." Demetris simply nodded and walked away, growling deeply to himself with that intense glare.   
  
Quinze chuckled deeply and shook his head as he watched the pilot leave the room. "I almost feel bad for that silver-haired mink. She really doesn't realize what she's gotten herself into," he said to himself. The young man looked up to the blue, ram-headed Gundam as the repairs on the suit continued. His smirk grew as he said quietly in amusement, "I'm looking forward to their next encounter as much as that giant is."  
  
******  
  
On Pulsar, Quatre and Sette were taking turns holding baby Mirando in one of the lounges. The Arabian was holding the sleeping child as Sette leaned over her chair beside him to look to the baby. Looking at Quatre's face, the ex-princess smiled and sighed deeply. The blonde pilot chuckled and asked, "What is it?" Sette replied with a warm smile and shrug, "Our children are going to be beautiful." Quatre laughed. Using his right arm to support Mirando, the Arabian took Sette's hand in his left. "There'll be plenty of time for that after the war, and after we get married," he smiled to the tomboy. Sette's heart skipped a few beats and she beamed, "You mean it!?!" Quatre nodded his word.   
  
The pair looked to Mirando again and the blonde pilot said quietly, "Right now, we have to worry about defeating OZ so the future is brighter for the next generations." His proclaimed fiancee nodded, "I know. That comes first." Quatre couldn't help but place a soft kiss on the back of Sette's hand. The blue-haired pilot blushed at the gesture.  
  
Delapan entered the lounge and approached her comrades. Sette smiled and waved to her, "Hey, Monkey Girl." Ignoring the tomboy as always, the redhead informed the pilots, "You guys might want to come to the hanger." As the pilots rose, Quatre asked in concern, "What's wrong?" Catherine replied, "There's a debate going on as to what should happen with the Earth." Her friends' eyes widened as they heard this. They quickly left the lounge together.  
  
In the hanger, Relena and Brian were before Lady Une, Noin, Milliardo, Sally Poe, Keiser and Marimaya. "I don't understand why we can't send someone to the Earth to learn more of what is happening there. It's been weeks since we managed to have any contact with the people there," Relena stated, obviously concerned. Brian continued, "I understand that the Earth has made it clear that they don't want us anywhere near, but there are ways of sneaking in."  
  
Marimaya shook her head, "Your majesties, you realize that requesting to send someone to stay in the Earth for several weeks to obtain ways of gaining knowledge as to what is happening there is more than dangerous. We could send an army of Preventers to the Earth and still come up short in gaining any information."   
  
Relena stated, "Fine. Then I'm going back." Milliardo protested loudly, "Forget it! You of all people shouldn't be anywhere near the Earth during this war. You know that." His sister shook her head, "I'd rather see for myself what is happening on the planet than send someone else to do the job for me."  
  
As the debate went on, Novem and Wufei had been watching and listening closely behind their friends. The Chinese pilot rose from the raining that he had been sitting on. and stated, "I understand Zes's stand and support her decision." Sally's eyes widened as she turned to him and retorted, "You can't believe Zes will be able to protect herself if she returns to the Earth alone."  
  
"Well then, someone will have to go with her," a familiar voice came from out of the blue. Everyone's eyes widened as their heads turned to the door. Sette, Delapan and Quatre were standing there. Sette shrugged as she continued, "I'll fly to the Earth with Zes if that's what it'll take to get your support." Relena smiled as she looked to the tomboy. Wufei then nodded, "I'd be leaving with them as well." The Arabian then stated, "And they won't be leaving without me." Novem and Delapan then nodded and showed their movement to join the cause.  
  
The Preventers looked to the pilots with mixed expressions. Lady Une frowned and lowered her head. "I need more time to think about this," she said quietly. Looking to her comrades, she informed them, "We'll discuss this further amongst ourselves and come to a decision from there." The Gundam pilots watched them to leave the hanger as they turned to each other.  
  
Quatre was still holding Mirando as he and Sette walked to the others. "Thank you," Zes smiled to the tomboy. Sette shrugged, "Don't mention it. I agree with you that we need to know what is happening on the Earth and I won't let you go without backup." Novem nodded, "We're all in this was together, Miss Relena. You know that you don't feel like you should do this alone." The young king wrapped his arms around his love and smiled lovingly, "They're right, you tend to take too much on by yourself. You don't deserve that."  
  
The queen sighed deeply and embraced her husband. "I just can't stand not knowing what is happening on the Earth any longer." Brian replied, "I feel the same way, love. Whatever Lady Une and the Preventers decide, we'll make this all wok out." Relena nodded. Quatre smiled, "Come on. We might as well wait in one of the lounges." The others agreed and followed the blonde pilot out of the room.   
  
******  
  
  
Duo was in his cockpit, resting his eyes for a moment when his watch beeped. Looking to the time, the American smiled, "Midnight." No sooner had this than the monitor blinked and Heero's image came on the screen. The lovers smiled lovingly to each other. Duo said gently, "I knew that you'd get through somehow." Heero chuckled deeply, "You expected any less?" His partner shook his head and smiled, "No. You never let me down, Heero."  
  
After a brief pause, Heero asked in concern, "How are you, koi?" Duo shrugged, "I'm doing all right...I just hate sleeping alone like this." His lover closed his eyes as he nodded and whispered sadly, "I know..." Seeing and hearing that Heero was in pain, Duo asked softly in concern as he leaned to the monitor, "What's wrong, love?" Heero look a deep breath and looked up to his lover's image. Running a finger over the image of his partner's cheek, he sighed deeply.   
  
"I have nightmares now...every night," he finally admitted. Duo's heart broke and he whispered back as he lowered his head, "God, I wish I was there with you." His lover whispered back, "So do I." The American lifted his head and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" Heero thought about it for a moment, debating whether he even could talk about those terrible dreams. He did give a nod and began, brokenly, "I...I have these images of you..." The Wing pilot sighed deeply after taking another deep breath, painfully.   
  
Finding the courage to say what was in his heart, Heero said in a small voice after closing his eyes, "You're dying in all of my nightmares. You die in my arms and there's nothing that I can do to save you, no matter how hard I try."   
  
Taking a brief pause to keep his emotions at bay as best he could, the Wing pilot continued, "I wake up with in a cold sweat or with tears in my eyes because them seem so real, Duo. I hate going to sleep now because I know that you won't be in my arms and I won't be in yours when I wake up. I've had nightmares before, but I've never had any as terrifying as the ones I have now." After quickly getting all of that off his chest, Heero opened his eyes to see his partner with tears building in his own.  
  
"Heero," was all Duo managed to whisper brokenly as he fought the drops from falling. The Wing pilot said quietly, "I've just been thinking of so many things because of those dreams..." His hand went up to squeeze the gold cross around his neck.   
  
Duo listened as Heero continued, "If anything happened to you, who would be there to make everyone laugh even in the middle of a war? Who would drop whatever they were doing to help a friend that was having a bad day? Who will begin a snowball fight that'll get everyone involved?..." Small tears were actually beginning to fill the Japanese pilot's eyes as he whispered brokenly, "Who will be there to make me smile? Who else will be able to protect me from myself?"   
  
Unable to continue, Heero choked a sob as he fought the tears in his eyes. Duo had given up that fight as he dried his soaked cheeks. He whispered, "Ai shiteru, Heero...more than you know." Heero bit his lip then nodded, "Ai shiteru, Duo...Zutto."  
  
Duo continued to dry his tears as he said quietly, "I have the same nightmares...I see you dying and I can't save you." Closing his eyes and dropping his head again, he whispered breathlessly, "You'd think that I'd be used to nightmares involving death. I am Shinigami, after all. But when I can't cope with losing you, Heero. I wouldn't be able to go on." He heard his partner whisper, "Duo."  
  
The lovers looked to each other for a moment, then smiled lovingly again. Drying the single, large tear that fell from his right eye, Heero whispered, "I think we should talk about something else tonight." Duo chuckled as he wiped the last wet trails from his face, "Yea, sure. You say that after making me cry like a bitch."   
  
The pilots laughed and finally got their composure back. Duo took a deep breath as he looked to his lover. It never ceased to amaze him that Heero just seemed to become more handsome every time he saw him. The wing pilot was just breathtaking.   
  
"Five years," Duo sighed with a warm smile. Heero smiled as well and nodded, "Hard to believe." The American asked, "Did Sera give you anything today?" Placing a wrapped gift in his lap, Heero nodded, "Yes. You know that you didn't have to do this." Duo chuckled and shrugged, "I know. It was just something that I figured you would like. Open it."   
  
Heero worked away at the silver wrapping paper. Inside, there was a framed collage of pictures of the two of them. The photos had been taken from different times. There were even some shots of them when they were in the Eve Wars and during the Marimaya incident. The Wing pilot never saw any of them before. Duo shrugged, "It's not much but-" "I love it," Heero whispered in awe as he continued to look to the collage. Duo beamed, "You do?" Heero nodded and smiled, "This is perfect, Duo. Thank you." The American nodded, "Anytime, koi."  
  
The Wing pilot chuckled, "Check behind your seat." The blue eyes of his lover widened when he said this. Duo undid the harness and turned behind him. There was a wrapped gift hidden behind him the whole time. A shocked expression hit his face as he looked to it and removed it from his hiding spot. "That was sneaky, koi," the braided pilot smiled lovingly to his partner. Heero grinned and nodded, "I learned from the best."   
  
Duo unwrapped the deep blue paper and looked to a frame with something handwritten on a stationary paper that had the background of the ocean at sunset. It instantly reminded him of their house in Maryland along the shore. At the top, in big letters were the words: 'Love Is...' The American read the gift carefully as his lover watched silently. Heero never ceased to be amazed by how beautiful Duo was. He just seemed to grow more beautiful every second. He was just breathtaking.   
  
By the time he was finished reading, there were big tears in the American's eyes again. He whispered breathlessly as he smiled to his partner, "This is beautiful, Heero. Thank you." The Wing pilot smiled, "I have Kumi to thank. When she asked me what love is, I took some time to think about it and wrote that for you." Duo smiled and looked to his lover's writing again as he reread his gift. "If you see her before I do, would you show that to Kumi for me?" Heero asked. Duo smiled and nodded, "I was just going to offer that myself." His lover smiled to him.  
  
There was a pause between the pilots as they just smiled to each other. "I love you," Heero finally said quietly. "I love you, too," the American replied the same. Duo placed his hand on the monitor and Heero placed his over it on his screen. "Happy anniversary, Heero," Duo whispered as they held their hands like that. "Happy anniversary, Duo," his partner whispered back.  
  
******  
  
Relena and the other Gundam pilots waited silently in one of the small rooms by the control room. The young queen was sitting with a concerned expression. Waiting for the decision of the Preventers and Marimaya was much more difficult than she first imagined. Sette looked to her as she leaned against the wall by the door. She sighed deeply and walked to her friend and sat bedside her. Zes turned to face the other pilot with a look of loss.   
  
The tomboy smiled and told the blonde pilot, "Whatever happens, you know that myself and all of us here are behind you a hundred and ten percent." Relena smiled warmly to her friend and nodded, "Thank you, Sette. I needed that." Quatre watched not far from the two Gundam pilots and smiled to himself.   
  
Seeing his girlfriend speaking to Zes without the nervousness and tenseness that he sensed before since their return to Pulsar, he sighed in relief inwardly. 'Maybe I misread her behavior,' he thought to himself. Content that everything seemed to be normal, the Arabian looked back out the window that he was standing by.  
  
The door to the room slid opened and everyone jumped to their feet. Lady Une walked in first, followed by Noin, Milliardo, Sally, Marimaya and Lieutenant Keiser. The Gundam pilots gathered together before their friends.   
  
Lady Une looked to the young queen who stood the closest to them. "You all can leave as soon a you're ready," she stated simply. Zes's eyes widened as a gasp left her. Instantly, she threw her arms around the head of the Preventers and whispered, "Thank you, Lady Une." The young woman returned the embrace.  
  
Milliardo and Noin looked to each other with concern for their sister and returned their gazes to the pilots. Sally informed them, "You know that you won't be able to take your Gundams, since they'll be shot on site." Noin added, "I've located a safe house in Virginia. You'll be hiding there during your stay." Milliardo warned, "No matter what, you can't stay on Earth longer than three months. Once that time is up, you're to return here." The pilots understood and accepted. They quickly left the room to prepare for their flight to the Earth.  
  
******  
  
That night, a transport ship carrying the pilots flew off for the planet. Zes and her comrades all looked to the Earth as it filled their view in the windows ahead of them. Relena thought to herself, "I'm not letting anyone have their way with the Earth any longer."   
  
The pilots flew off in silence as they shot off for the sphere ahead. None of them knew what to expect when they arrived, but they knew that there were doing the right thing. In less than an hour, they would be landing on the same Earth that had declared a stand against all of them...and it was the dead of winter.   
  
  
TBC  



	25. Episode 25: Earth, Wind and Fire

DISCLAIMER: With the exception of Kumi Yuy and Sette Devion, the Gundam Wing characters aren't mine. You'll be able to tell the originals from the rest! ^_^  
  
Author Notes: Can you believe we've reached the half-way mark!?! I would never have been able to get here without the help of all of the faithful readers of this fic and my friends who go out of their way to support me and offer suggestions! Thank you SO much! This is for all of you!   
  
I also have something to say to everyone...Yes, I am a yoai writer and I understand that not everyone likes this style. That's okay, everyone has their own taste. Now, I received a flame review for Episode 9. While I don't care about what flame reviewers have to say about my stuff, this particular person went on to insult ALL yoai writers. They call themselves Treize Khushrenadah and wrote that yoai writers 'shouldn't even be allowed to post fics' and that we all 'need to get lives.' In response to this reviewer are others like them, in regards to the statement that we 'need to get lives,' look at yourself first! If all you have time to do is criticize people for their opinions and creativity, that's pretty sad. And as far as saying that we 'shouldn't even be allowed to post fics,' ::waves 1x2 flag high and proud:: YOU AIN'T GETTING RID OF THIS YOAI WRITER! I implore all yoai writers to keep up the wonderful work on their fics! Thank you and enjoy Episode 25!   
  
Love Always, SkyLark   
  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 25: Earth, Wind and Fire  
by SkyLark  
with help from: Snodin, Star Soldier, Sam, Stormy, Silver Star, Beekay Greeter 600 and Ruby  
  
  
  
The Gundam pilots had been staying on the Earth for over two weeks. They were staying in a wooden, two-floored cabin that was rather large. Being the only place that was suitable for living for miles, the safe house was secluded in the thick woods of the Virginian hills and countryside. The furnace of the home was burning and filling the house as the pilots were resting and trying to keep their minds occupied. Regardless of the heat from the furnace, the safe house wasn't the warmest of places as the young soldiers remained bundled.  
  
Sette was reading another book that she had collected during the war and looked up to her comrades as they lounged in the large living room. "Does anyone know what month this is?" Quatre replied, looking up to her from his spot before the furnace, "It's the beginning of January."   
  
The ex-princess's eyes widened a moment as she took this news with great amazement, "We've been fighting this war for a seven months already?" The Queen of the World nodded, "It is pretty scary to imagine." Novem was sitting on a couch near the tomboy as she sighed, "I have a bad feeling that this is going to be a long winter."   
  
Wufei stopped carving into a chunk of wood that he gathered from their pile of lumber as he turned to the other pilots from the corner he was sitting in to ask, "Any ideas as to what we're going to do for the next two-and-a-half months that will help us find out what has been happening on this planet?" The pilots had no ideas to offer. They all had been unable to figure any true answer to this question, the same that they had been asking themselves for the last two weeks. The Chinese just happened to be the first to finally ask it aloud.  
  
Zes lowered her head as she looked out the window of the living room, "I know that coming here has a great risk against our safety, but there must be something that we can do that will help us gain knowledge of the Earth's status." Delapan shrugged, sitting up on the couch where she lied, "Personally, I'm just glad to be on stable ground again. Spending months on a ship isn't the most pleasant of experiences." Her comrades did not argue this in the least.  
  
The Gundam pilots went back to trying their best to stay calm, occupied, anything from screaming or jumping out of their skin as they stayed in silence. Sette looked to her half-sister, who continued to look out the window. With Zes's expression as she gazed out to the miles of evergreens and dead earth gave the image that she was almost hoping peace would come from hiding and knock on their door with open arms. If only...If only it were that easy to find peace.   
  
All these thoughts and more crossed the tomboy's mind as she looked to her half-sister. "We have to fight to gain the things that we desire, especially peace, Zes," the blue-haired pilot spoke her thoughts as soon as they came to her before she could stop them. Not only did Relena turn to look at her oddly, but all the pilots did. They rarely heard any deep statements like this from Sette. When they did, it was enough to make all of them really think.  
  
Now Quatre was more certain than ever that something was wrong with the ex-princess. He turned to his fiancee with a concerned glance. Seeing the Arabian's glance, Sette forced her characteristic smile and waved as if nothing was wrong. The blond pilot wasn't fooled. While the others missed the underlying oddness in the tomboy's behavior, Quatre was all too observant of her to have done the same. Still, he sighed inwardly and lowered his head sadly, knowing that he would never get to know what was wrong with Sette...At least not now. Something told him that she just wasn't ready to share whatever was wrong with her with anyone just yet.  
  
The pilots went on to do whatever is was that they had been doing to keep their minds occupied, but they stayed in silence. Delepan sighed deeply and looked to Novem as she said quietly, "I agree with you...It's going to be a very long winter."   
  
******  
  
On Colony V10, a shipyard on one of the many manmade rivers was up and running as soon as the artificial sun announced the morning. The crews awoke and left their bunks and dorms as they prepared for another day of hard labor. Making their way to the location where they would be building more mobile suits, one of the managers of the shipyard walked to several crew members and smiled as he looked up to a Leo that was being built.  
  
There was a young man, in his very early twenties, working at the top of the tall suit as he used a blowtorch to melt some of the metal together at the shoulder of the Leo. The black-clad worker's back was to the manager as he focused only on the task at hand. He had a thick and very long braid that went down his back and the top of is head was covered by a backwards, black cap.   
  
"Hey, kid," the manager called up to the young man. The braided worker turned the blowtorch off and turned to look down to the manager as he lifted the safety goggles from his eyes and placed them to rest over his cap. The smudge-covered face smiled to the older man below as he waved. The blue eyes appeared to be almost violet since they stood out from his dirty face.   
  
The older man laughed, "You've only been here two days and already, you're working harder than anyone I've ever met the last fifteen years." Duo chuckled and shrugged, "I just like keeping busy." The manager laughed and waved, "Well, I'm glad that you decided to come and work with us, pal." The American smiled back before the man turned to leave. Duo replaced his goggles over his eyes and went back to work on the Leo.  
  
That night, the braided pilot walked into his small apartment just past the shipyard. Since so many people were volunteering to help with the construction of the mobile suits to protect the colony, the dorms of the shipyard were booked solid. Therefore, a great number of workers had to live just beyond the site. There were no complaints from the Gundam pilot, since it allowed him to have a chance to remain secluded and work on planning for his mission without anyone getting too close to know who he really was.  
  
The American stepped from the shower with his hair down and soaked as he patted it dry with one towel. Another towel was wrapped around his thin waist as he walked into the bedroom. Once his hair wasn't dripping any longer, he went on to take a laptop out from under his bed, sitting at the edge. Along with this, Duo hooked up a digital camera to the computer. Once the machine was on and he began typing, the long-haired pilot worked on uploading images that he had taken during his stay on V10. Any and everything that he could gather to help him have a successful mission that wouldn't involve the death of any innocents was essential and looked at extremely closely.  
  
Once the pictures that he had taken were uploaded, Duo sighed deeply in content as a small smile crossed his lips. Closing the laptop and removing the digital camera to place them back under the bed, the American lied back on the mattress. Thinking back to the last base that he destroyed, the long-haired pilot thought aloud, "I wonder what was on that OZ transcript that I had sent to Trowa. Hopefully, he'll be able to translate it, since he was the only one of us that spent some time with OZ when he acted like one of their own."  
  
Sitting up again, the American looked to the small desk beside his bed. There were three frames sitting there. One was the gift that Heero had given him for their fifth anniversary, which sat in the middle. To its left, there was a photo of the himself with the other nine Gundam pilots that lady Une and Noin had taken the night before the original seven pilots left for their missions.   
  
The photo on the right was of him and Heero, one that he brought with him wherever and whenever he left for missions. Now, he had enough to make a nice collection to look at, reminding him of better times and the importance of fighting at times like this. He sighed in content and stretched as a large yawn left him. Not bothering to completely dry or braid his hair, the pilot lied in bed as soon as he had switched the towel around his wait with a pair of boxers.  
  
The tattoo on Duo's left shoulder-blade was in plain sight as he went under the covers and lied on his right, the way that he normally would if he and Heero were in the same bed together. The tattoo was of a gold cross encased in a pair of black demon's wings with a yellow flower wrapped around it. The bud of the yellow flower fell perfectly in the center of the cross and was the same as the one the little girl had given Heero. Turning the lights out, the American lied and prepared for a nice night of sleep; hopefully, without nightmares this time.   
  
  
******  
  
Back at Pulsar, Lady Une was looking to some reports in her new office. Looking to the files, the commander heard a knock on the door. Without looking away from the papers in her hands, she called, "Come in." The door opened steadily as Lieutenant Keiser entered. He saluted Lady Une once he closed the door behind him. The young woman rose and asked in concern, "Is everything all right, Lieutenant?"   
  
The tall man lowered his hand and replied, "Yes. Everything is fine. I just wanted to express my concern about having those Gundam pilots being on the Earth...again." Lady Une sighed, "I know that you have some sort of issues with the pilots in general, but we've all ready discussed this when we debated the situation before sending the pilots to the Earth in the first place. I would hope that by now, you've put whatever personal ill-will you have against the pilots aside."   
  
The Lieutenant shook his head and answered sternly, "I understand that the original seven Gundam pilots are responsible for the end of the first two wars, but I don't see how you can put so much faith in them and their friends again. There comes a time in everyone's life when their luck runs out. I'm telling you now that no matter how this war ends, they won't all be alive to see it." Lady Une's eyes opened wide at the firm words of her lieutenant as a small gasp left her. Her hold on the papers went a little slack and several reports fell to the ground.  
  
Keiser went on to pick the papers that had fallen before him as his commander did the same. He looked with almost concern for the young woman as he handed her what he picked up. Une looked to him with a glare as she rose again with her retrieved forms and said in a low growl, "Don't you think that I know the risks that they might not all make it out alive? The mere thought of it is enough to make me wish that I could keep them safe elsewhere without having to send them on one mission, if it was the only way to ensure their safety."   
  
Keiser asked immediately with wide eyes, "Then let my men and myself handle this war. Tell the Gundam pilots to come back here and we'll see that other pilots use the Gundams. Trowa Barton and Kumi Yuy will be here before long, we can have the pilots who are on Earth out of there in no time and Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell can let someone else complete their missions."   
  
Lady Une shook her head, "I can't do that. Those pilots are the only ones who can fly those suits. If I was to hand them over to other pilots, that would be the same as my telling them that they don't have a purpose. Fighting wars like this, protecting the people of Earth and Space, it's all they know and all that they've been prepared for. I love every one of them as if they were my children. But children know what is best for them more than their parents. They fight because to them, it was the reason they were brought into this life in the first place. And I won't be the one to tell them that they can no longer do that."   
  
Keiser asked, "Even if the same reason they were supposedly born ends up taking their lives from them?" Lady Une replied with a firm nod, "Yes. I stand beside them with everything in me, even if that means that I have to say good bye to them."   
  
The Lieutenant looked to the young woman in shock and awe. He sighed deeply and lowered his head, "I wish that you would see otherwise. Their luck is going to run out. When that happens and one or more of them die, the hopes and faith of the people we're fighting for will die with them and OZ will win this war." Lady Une remarked, "We'll just have to hope and pray that doesn't happen, for their sakes and for the sakes of everyone we're protecting."   
  
The young man looked to the commander and said quietly as he shook his head, "I'm going to keep giving you and those pilots a hard time, like it or not. They shouldn't have to die in a war like this, not after everything they've already been through." At this, Keiser saluted and turned to leave the room. Lady Une looked watched the whole time he left and gazed to the closed door. In a shocked voice, she said to herself, "So you care for those pilots as well." A small smile tugged at her lips and she chuckled deeply.   
  
Turning to her desk, the commander went to sit in her chair. Folding her arms on the table and lowering her head on them, she sighed deeply. Before her, there was a photo that she had placed in a gold frame. The shot had been taken not long before the original seven pilots had to fly for their missions. All ten pilots were present, some standing and some kneeling as they were posed before one of the banisters of the hanger.   
  
Lady Une and Noin had insisted on taking the shot and made many copies so that each pilot and all of their friends could have it. This picture was one of Lady Une's prized possessions now. Lifting her head, the commander took the flame into her hands and lied back in her seat to have a good look at the image.   
  
In the shot, from left to right and kneeling, it was Zes/Relena, Quatre, Sette, Novem/Dorothy and Wufei. Standing from left to right, there was Delapan/Catherine, Duo, Heero, Kumi and Trowa. Running a finger tip over the edges of the picture, the young commander took a deep breath and whispered, "God forbid anything should happen to any of you."   
  
No sooner had she said this than the sirens of the ship sounded. Lady Une instantly rose from her seat, having placed the frame carefully back onto her desk. She ran down the halls as several soldiers made their way to the control room as well. Just as she reached the door, Nion was passed by Milliardo as he ran out of the control room. The commander spun as she stopped her race and called, "What's going on!?!" Wind shouted as he turned to her, continuing to run down the hall, "I have to help defend a colony!" Lady Une's eyes widened as she ran into the control room.   
  
Noin and Sally were a working at their computers, not far from the entrance. They turned to look to their friend and Lieutenant Keiser ran to the commander, informing her, "I've already sent three fleets along with Wind to Colony I2. It's ten minutes from here and the Preventers closest to it are in need of support." Water assured the commander, "With those numbers along with Wind, there won't be any trouble in keeping the OZ forces from doing much damage to the colony and the people there." Fire continued, "We'll keep a close watch just in case there are any problems that might arise." Une nodded to them, "Very good. And Derek?" Sally answered, "He already took off along with Milliardo." Keiser nodded, "He's one of the best pilots I have. He'll be a huge help in securing the situation on I2."   
  
The Preventers all looked to the screens of their monitors and watched as they looked to the scene on the troubled colony. "Any sign of the Gundam suits that they have?" Noin asked as she tried to scan the images for site of the suits, herself. Marimaya was working at a computer in front of her. She turned back and shook her head, "No. I doubt that they'll show up, they would have done that by now."   
  
Une nodded, "She's right. I think that this is just a challenge." Sally sighed deeply, "Let's just hope they don't keep this up too often the next three months. Without the other Gundam pilots around, Milliardo and all of the soldiers we have will be more than busy holding their own." The Preventers went on to work as they surveyed the situation of the battlefield.  
  
******   
  
Milliardo and the Preventers that flew off with him were soon approaching the colony as Derek's image appeared on his monitor. The young man informed him, "There's a few hundred OZ mobile suits, but there haven't been any other methods of attack used at this time on I2." Wind nodded, "Alright. Let's do out best to make this as quick as possible, before OZ has a chance to change that." Derek replied, "You got it." At this, the pilots and the soldiers with them cut their communication and shot for the colony.  
  
******  
  
On the Colony, the battle between the Preventers and OZ soldiers that had begun the fight was still going strong. It wasn't safe to say who had the upper-hand, since there would be reinforcements coming to aid both side, most likely. Fortunately for the Preventers, the communication between them and every ship, colony and craft from the closest to the sun to the middle of the gap between Saturn and Uranus was available to them now. This was something that they needed desperately in hopes to defend the colonies there.   
  
One of the OZ soldiers scanned the battlefield in his Aires as he announced over the transmitter, "How the hell were they able to get so many soldiers here this quickly?" One of his comrades replied from his Taurus, "There must have been a miscalculation in how close some of the Preventer crafts were to the colony." The first man shook his head, "No. It must be something else." Not concerning themselves with the details, the soldiers went on to fight their enemies.  
  
It was at this time that Euphoria and the large fleets that left with him arrived. The OZ soldiers were amazed as they watched them swoop to the battlefield. Milliardo took his twin-bladed bow and wiped out three Aires as he reached the surface of the Colony. Derek was shooting down his own opponents as he shot down in his Taurus suit. When they reached the surface of the Colony, they went on to take out the ground forces.  
  
It wasn't long before the next line of OZ soldiers was sent. Wind was having no trouble keeping his own as he piloted his gold Gundam. The Prevneters were fighting well also. However, the OZ soldiers just came at no end. Looking to his monitors to see the third back-up forces for OZ appear and make their way to the fight, Milliardo growled. He and the three fleets of soldiers that Keiser had sent with him had only been fighting for ten fifteen minutes and now OZ managed to get a third round of their own to the Colony. After chopping a Virgo in half, he warned Derek and the other Preventers, "If we stay out here too long, we'll be jeopardizing other colonies near us."   
  
Derek shook his head, "I don't understand how they could have so many soldiers." Without warning, the pilot was shot from behind. Derek cried out as he absorbed the hit. It didn't take long for him to recover as he turned his Taurus. Narrowing his eyes, the young man saw the Aires responsible. Without hesitating, the Preventer fought back and destroyed the opponent. The blonde pilot went on taking out any and every soldier that he came across.  
  
Miliardo shouted and stabbed four suits as he ran through the field in a daring charge. "Everyone who isn't busy, get your asses over here and worry about the Gundam suit!" a young woman called from her Leo as she ran after Milliardo. One of her comrades asked, "What about the Preventers? They'll have more forces coming up before long." The first soldier shook her head and shouted over the explosions and cries of the fight, "It won't matter once that suit's destroyed!" Those fighting with her were not going to argue.  
  
The OZ soldiers who were not personally struggling against a Preventer shot and ran off towards Milliardo. Derek was up against three Virgos as they battled with laser blades. Since he was too occupied with protecting himself and destroying the mobile suits, he did not hear the command that the young woman gave.   
  
In the heat of their attack, two of the Virgos stopped and took off while they left the third to remain and handle the Derek. While he was relieved to see that he only had one soldier to take care of, the blonde pilot looked with concern to his monitors to see what caused the sudden retreat of the other soldiers. In great numbers, the OZ troops went after the gold Gundam. "Shit," Derek hisses as sweat poured from his face and he defended himself from a blow that almost hit from the Virgo that remained.   
  
Wind looked to his monitors as he watched the area around him being covered by OZ mobile suits. Milliardo's eyes narrowed, but he welcomed the fight to come all the same. In a swift move, the OZ troops around him shouted and ran to overpower the Gundam with their numbers. Milliardo went on to fight the initial waves of attacks without much difficulty, spinning his bladed bow to slice through the suits at if they were paper. Using other tactics for the growing forces against him, Wing pulled the two swords from their link and used one in each hand to cut through the forces against him.  
  
Derek was trying to get to the site where Milliardo was fighting, only to be stopped when he looked to the skies and watched with wide eyes as he whispered gravely to himself, "Not again." A forth army of at least a hundred OZ troops fell from the sky. The Preventers who were still standing went on to meet the newest forces head-on. While they were fighting quite impressively, the Preventers would not be able to handle all of these soldiers. Everyone that was fighting this battle knew it, too.  
  
Milliardo was still going strong, forgetting the pain of any wounds and not even thinking of the fatigue coming in. There were too many soldiers that he needed to work against. Seeing that the Preventers were up against another line of OZ soldiers, Wind growled, "Damn it." Several soldiers went on to try and charge the Gundam, only to be stopped as the pilot within cut into them before they could do any damage. It was to be the last sign of the Preventer having the upper-hand in his personal battle. From that moment on, the OZ soldiers had doubled in numbers against him and they all went after him at great speed.  
  
Unable to take care of every soldier, Milliardo was feverishly attacking any and every suit that he could see clearly. Those who came from behind were able to get a good number of hits in. Outnumbering the Euphoria was the only means that they had of defeating the gold suit. And not one OZ soldier was about to pass the opportunity up. Seeing that he was in a terrible situation, Milliardo growled deeply and was instantly buried by the suits around him. Unable to see hid friend past the huge army on top of him, Derek shouted to his monitors, "NO!"  
  
A rain of shots from beam cannons fell from the sky onto the OZ soldiers, causing a great number of them to explode in mid-fight. The sudden attack caused a sharp gasp to leave Derek as he quickly turned to look up. A huge army of Preventers swooped down to give aid to their comrades and began to cut the OZ forces down at great speed. Derek sighed deeply as he wiped some of the sweat from his brow, "It's about time." He then returned to the fight and went on to make his way to where his comrades needed help the most.  
  
As he just began to make his way through the pilot of OZ troops that buried him, Milliardo saw a ray of hope as he managed to clear the top half of his suit from his opponents. The moment he did this, he noticed a huge swarm of Preventers come from the original battlefield as they helped take care of the remaining OZ soldiers around him. There was still nearly two hundred soldiers just at this one scene as the relief came.  
  
Milliardo was unable to defend himself as one Aires attempted to fly right into the Gundam pilot, taking out the suit and himself in the process. Bearing a large amount of explosives in his suit, the OZ pilot would have easily taken out Euporia when he made impact. The desperate OZ soldier screamed, "YOU WON'T GET AWAY THAT EASILY!" Wind was helpless as he was held back by countless other soldiers and he struggled to break free from their attack. At the last instant before the suit would have collided into the gold Gundam, the Aries was pierced through by a shot from behind.  
  
Looking up after the massive explosion, Wind's eyes in shock as a Preventer's Taurus suit appeared from the spoke and light. Milliardo continued to fight off the OZ soldiers around him, but sighed to the suit in relief, "Nice work, Derek." The pilot of the Taurus chuckled when their image appeared on the monitor. Noin smiled and winked, "Thanks, love." Wind's eyes widened as he shouted in shock, "NOIN!?!" His wife went on to aid him in the fight against the soldiers that were still surrounding him. Milliardo smiled to himself and quickly got back into the fight with his wife's aid.  
  
Derek and the other Preventers were beginning to make their way through their opponents. The young man smiled and sighed to himself when he saw that Milliardo was able to stay alive and forced his way through the OZ troops with ease again. Now able to find his second wind, the blonde pilot fought with everything that he had and then some.   
  
Noin piloted and worked the Taurus with the same grace and skills that she had always possessed in the wars prior to this. While it had been over a year years since she was in a fight, she never lost any of her abilities. Milliardo was more than impressed as they fought side-by-side for the first time in so long, enjoying the moment. Fire broke through many soldiers as they attempted to ambush her. Noin opened fire as she spun her suit in mid-air, taking out every suit with clean shots that wouldn't miss. Milliardo used his blades to slice any and every OZ pilot that dared to challenge him.  
  
For about ten minutes, the fight continued. The Preventers were wearing down their enemies as they cut their numbers nearly in half. The image of Stacy Stanton appeared on the monitor of one of the young men under her command. She informed him, "You and the others are to pull out this moment." The OZ soldier was beside himself. Bleeding from several deep cuts and bruises, he wiped a great amount of sweat from his brow. He almost shouted back, "But we can take them if another swarm of back-up troops could be sent."  
  
Stanton shook her head, "No. His excellency was correct in believing that the Gundam pilots would not be in Space any longer. We learned what we needed to know and there is no longer any need for more soldiers to be lost." The young man sighed and lowered his head as he growled to himself. Finally, he nodded to his superior, "Yes, General." The dark-haired woman nodded back, "Good. We'll be awaiting your return." At this, her image disappeared.  
  
The OZ soldier growled deeply again as he announced loudly, "OZ soldiers back off!" He shot off into the skies and was soon followed by his comrades as they flew off at great speed before they could be followed. Spent and too caught off guard by the sudden retreat, the Prevnters watched as their foes disappeared into the sea of stars above them.   
  
The exhausted pilots shouted and cheered loudly as they celebrated their victory. Milliardo and Noin smiled warmly to each other as their fellow soldiers went on to applaud and give off their relief and elation. Milliardo sighed and announced with a smile, "All right. let's head home." Leading the way, Wind and Fire took off into the skies with the other Preventers to return to their own haven.   
  
******  
  
Carter and Stacy walked together down the long corridors of the ship where they were staying. Carter smirked and kissed his lover's cheek. The young woman gave an odd look to her partner. "What was that for," she asked, somewhat confused. Carter chuckled and shrugged, "We haven't been able to celebrate our successful flights in our Gundams yet. We should do something special." The dark-haired woman shook her head and replied, "I don't know...We still haven't been able to kill any of the Gubdam pilots yet."  
  
The brown-haired pilot ran a hand through his thick bangs to push them back a moment, uncovering his green eyes long enough for his lover to look into them clearly when he stopped her and made her look at him. "We'll kill them soon enough." Stacy shook her head, "You should have killed Wufei when you had the chance. He was incapable of protecting himself once you blinded him." The other pilot replied, "Actually, it was Quinze's idea to have that pilot left like that. He wants them all to suffer before they're destroyed and I agree with him."  
  
Stanton sighed deeply, "I want them to suffer, too. But, I would rather have them killed. The sooner they're dead, the sooner we can bring this war to a close and enjoy the spoils that come with our victory." A deep voice chuckled not far from them, "All in due time, my friends." The pair spun to the doorway not far from them as Quinze Khushrenadah walked out, smiling at the pair. They both looked in shock to the leader, then gave concerned glances to each other, afraid that they had said something that they shouldn't have.  
  
Again, their leader chuckled and assured them, "I understand that you want to be rid of those pilots. Believe me, we'll all feel a lot better when they're destroyed. But, there is far much more pleasure in toying with them first. Then, we'll wipe them out one-by-one." Stacy nodded, "Of course, Your Excellency." Carter nodded, "Please forgive us for our impatience, sir." Quinze shook his head and raised his hand, "Nothing to be sorry about."  
  
Carter then asked, "Sir, if I might ask, how did you know that the Gundam pilots would are no longer in Space?" The OZ leader answered with a smug sneer, "I knew that Relena Weatherall would never be able to stay in Space for much longer without knowing what is happening on the Earth. I ordered the attack on I2 because while we don't know where Pulsar is, the ship would have been close enough to give the colony protection." Stacy nodded in sudden realization, "And you knew that Milliardo Peacecraft would be the only Gundam pilot who would remain." Quinze replied with a nod, "Precisely."  
  
Carter's green eyes widened in excitement as he smiled, "Then let's take advantage of this and take out more colonies since we only have one Gundam suit to worry about." Quinze laughed and shook his head, Now where would the fun in that be?" His soldiers looked to him with wide eyes, then agreed with what he was saying.   
  
"The purpose of taking out time with this war is so the Gundam pilots can watch helplessly as the people that they have defended for years on end are crushed and left defenseless. Those who have sided with them even to this day will suffer and those who know better will side with us." Stacy chuckled, "You know, the victory would be so much sweeter then." Carter smiled and nodded, "That it would." Quinze smiled to his friends, "I'm glad you understand what I am carrying out. Now why don't the two of you go off and celebrate? I have some of the finest wine waiting in the lounge at the end of the hall for you."   
  
The lovers to each other then smiled. Looking back to their leader, they nodded and walked off together. Quinze looked to his watch and smiled to himself, "Off to my next meeting. This one should prove quite exciting." The young man walked off, deep blue cape blowing behind him as he made his way to his office.  
  
******  
  
The Preventers who had flown to I2 returned to Pulsar as the soldiers on the ship welcomed them as they cheered and applauded for them in the hanger. Nojn and Milliardo were two of the last to return. When their suits arrived, the shouts grew as everyone looked up to them, two of the first Preventers to exist. Sally and Lady Une smiled brightly and Keiser simply clapped a little as the pilots left their cockpits.  
  
The moment that the couple was on the ground again, they hugged and kissed. From there, they went to Derek as he ran up to them. The three pilots hugged instantly as they laughed and cheered along with their comrades. Looking to Fire, the blonde Preventer smiled, "It's great to have you back on the battlefield." Noin smiled and nodded sincerely, "Thank you. It's great to be back." Derek ran off to reunite with all of his friends he had not seen yet.  
  
Lady Une, Sally and Keiser were walked to the pair, who greeted them with hugs and firm hand shakes. "That was the first time since the beginning of the war that OZ ever retreated from a fight," Sally sighed deeply in relief. Keiser warned them, "We just have to be careful not to get too excited over that just yet. They've been strategizing extremely well, so there was a reason behind the retreat."   
  
Milliardo nodded, "I agree. But, the most important thing is that Colony I2 was protected." Nion's eyes widened as she realized and informed her friends, "The only thing now is that OZ knows the other Gundam pilots aren't here any longer. They'll most likely attack other colonies to draw out more victories." Lady Une replied as she frowned, "I don't think that they'll be attacking any colonies for a while. Quinze is using similar tactics that Treize had used in war. Water gave a reassuring smile as she said, "Well, whatever happens, we'll be ready for it. There is a lot working in our favor for a change."  
  
The others completely agreed as they finally gave relieved glances again. Noin looked to Sally and asked, "Where is Mirando?" Water chuckled and nodded, "In your room. Marimaya is looking after him." Fire sighed in relief and replied, "Thank you." At that, Fire and Wind walked off to see their son.  
  
Milliardo smiled lovingly to his wife as they walked to their room. Seeing her husband's glance, Noin chuckled, "What are you smiling at?" Wind continued to smile as he shrugged, "Just thinking of how ironic it is that I promised to protect you and Mirando, yet you come and save me." Noin laughed, "Just because you promised to protect me doesn't mean that I can't protect you, too."   
  
Wind laughed and nodded, "I know." Taking his wife's hand, he said quietly, "I've missed fighting by your side. I wouldn't have anyone else even try and fill your shoes." His wife smiled warmly and wrapped an arm around his waist, "It means a lot to hear you say that." The couple stooped to share a soft kiss just before reaching their doorway.   
  
When the kiss broke, the door to their room opened as Marimaya wheeled out and smiled to them. She placed a finger over her mouths and whispered, "Mirando's sleeping." Noin hugged the young girl and smiled, "Thank you for looking after him, Marimaya." Wind bent and hugged the redhead as she replied, "My pleasure." Milliardo whispered, "We'll see you in the morning." Marimaya nodded and waced as she smiled back to the couple.  
  
Noin walked into their room first and looked into the small crib beside their bed. Inside, Wind was just beginning to wake at the sounds of the door opening. A small yawn left the baby and his beautiful blue eyes opened. "Hi, sweetheart," his mother whispered affectionately as she smiled down to him.   
  
The baby cooed and smiled as he stretched his arms up to her. The young woman chuckled as she picked up her child and brought him into a secure embrace, resting his head against her shoulder and kissing the back of his head. Milliardo watched not far behind with a warm smile as he looked to his family.  
  
Fire turned to her husband with Mirando and walked to him. Wind kissed the baby's forehead as he smiled to his father. Kissing Noin's forehead, the young man embraced the two of them for a moment. Looking to his son as once the embrace was released, Wind told his wife, "I don't know how you feel about this, but I'm not allowing Mirando the chance to pilot any Gundams or mobile suits when he grows."   
  
Noin smiled and replied, "I couldn't agree more." She chuckled, "He'd make a good pacifist." Her husband laughed at the thought of that. Shaking his head and rubbing Mirando's back, he replied, "Or a Foreign Minister." His wife smiled at that thought and nodded, "Even better." As if he understood everything that they were saying, he child smiled and closed his eyes as a tiny sigh left him, content in the arms and presence of his parents.   
  
******  
  
The Foreign Minister and head of V10 was meeting with his council at this time. While it was very late, the day had been busy with meetings like this. Once the gathering was completed, the head of the colony walked from the room, the last to part. The gray-haired, balding man was in his late forties and still in prime health. His green eyes were bright and his build of a man half his age. Foreign Minister Michael Falseon was a man respected and loved not only by his own people, but be leaders of the countless other colonies and on the Earth as well.  
  
Walking into his empty office, the popular minister sat at his desk and lied back in the leather seat, sighing in content. He rubbed his temples and turned to the closed laptop after the brief massage. Looking to his watch, he saw that it wasn't long after eleven that night. With a small grin, Falseon opened the computer and turned the monitor on. After typing in a few commands, he patched into the signal of who he wanted to contact.  
  
Quinze Khushrenadah appeared on the screen as he smiled and greeted, "Hello, Michael. How is everything on V10?" The minister shrugged, "Just fine. You'll be getting the next shipment of suits before the week is out." The OZ leader replied, "Thank you for living up to your end of the treaty. I have more soldiers than I have suits at this point." Falseon chuckled, "Even with the other colonies you've allied with?"   
  
The younger man nodded, "Well, there are just so many people wishing to fight with us. You know I'm not a man who can turn down an offer like that." The head of V10 smiled and shook his head, "I shouldn't be surprised that so many are willing to fight with you. The Preventers are Gundam pilots are foolish for keeping up this fight." The minister's eyes widened a moment and he leaned forward a bit, enough to look closer to the monitor.   
  
"In speaking of those pilots, are you really certain that there is going to be a Gundam pilot on V10." Quinze nodded, "Yes. I have had a very reliable source provide me with that information. I don't know when they'll be arriving on the colony, or which pilot it will be, but I can guarantee you that your colony will be visited by one of them." Falseon asked, "Any ideas to what the pilots are doing with the colonies that they're visiting?"   
  
The OZ leader shook his head, "Unfortunately, I haven't been able to understand that just yet. But, they have been hitting and running from all the sites that they have been flying to. Most likely, the same is what will happen when the Gundam pilot reaches your colony." The minister sat back and sighed deeply, "Very well. The moment that they come, my men and I will not allow them to leave this colony alive."  
  
Quinze said sternly, "I don't want them killed. The pilot is to be captured and held until I have ways of collecting them and bringing them to me." Falseon smiled, "Don't worry. You'll have them in one piece." The OZ leader smiled and replied, "Good. I'd hate to have to go back on my word to protect and defend you in this war should anything go wrong and they are killed."   
  
The minister assured the OZ leader, "I would not be so foolish as to allow something like that damage the treaty I sighed with you." Satisfied with that answer, Quinze nodded and answered, "You are a good man, Falseon. It is no wonder that you're so loved across Space." The foreign minister chuckled, "Well, what can I say?"  
  
The OZ leader smiled, "Just keep your eyes open out there. I'll be waiting to hear about the capture of that Gundam pilot." Falseon sighed in content, "You'll hear that news soon enough. You have my word on that." Quinze sneered and nodded, "Very well. We will speak with you before the week is out, if nothing changes there." the head of V10 nodded back, "That we will." The connection had been cut and Falseon closed his laptop. Lying back in his seat again, he smiled and chuckled deeply.  
  
"So a Gundam pilot will be gracing us with their presence. It will be an honor to hand them over to Khushrenadah." Walking to the window that overlooked the skyline of the city there, he said to himself, "The colony will benefit a great deal for handing them over. And I can only become more loved because of it." The arrogant man chuckled and looked to the sky through the window pane. "We'll be ready for them," he sneered to himself quietly as he looked to the stars above.   
  
TBC  



	26. Episode 26: Blackout

DISCLAIMER: With the exception of Sette Devion, Kumi Yuy and a few other original characters, the Gundam Wing characters are not mine...But they're SO much fun to work with!   
  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 26: Blackout  
by SkyLark  
with help from: Snodin, Star Soldier, Sam, Stormy, Silver Star, Beekay Ruby and GREETER 600  
  
  
Sally was working on several reports in her office as she looked to some medical tests that had been taken on several pilots. The braided Preventer cleaned her desk of some of the papers after making several notes into her book. The phone on her desk gave a small ring as she sorted the last few records. Picking up the receiver, she said, "This is Water." The voice on the other end replied in a concerned voice, "I think that you might want to come down to the lab right away." Recognizing the voice to be one of the young woman that worked with her in the medical branch of the ship, Sally rose from her seat and nodded, "I'll be right down."  
  
After quickly making her way into the lab, the young woman who called Sally ran to her, holding a single paper in her hand. Water looked to her worried glance and asked, "What's wrong, Jessica?" The medical aid answered as she held up the paper in her hand, "I knew that you would want to see this right away." Sally took the report into her hand and read it carefully.   
  
The more she read, the more Sally's eyes widened. "Oh my God," she whispered to herself. Her red-haired assistant nodded, "I know...Should his majesty be informed?" Water covered her mouth, still in shock at the result of the test that had been taken. Finally, after a pause, she looked up from the paper and nodded back, Of course. I'll tell him right away. Thank you for getting me right away." Jessica nodded, "No problem."   
  
Holding onto the paper, Sally made her way out of the room and quickly ran down the hall. When she reached the control room, she located Brian Weatherall, who was speaking with several Preventers. Sally cleared her throat when she was close to the king and his eyes looked up to hers. The Preventer licked her lips and held tightly to the paper in her right hand. "I am sorry, Brain, but I need to speak to you right away." Brian nodded and replied, "Sure thing, Sally."  
  
Sally and Brian excused themselves as they left the control room. Walking into a small, empty room, Sally closed the door behind them. Brian eyed her with a bit of concern. He had noticed the paper in her hand as they walked down the hall. There wasn't any question that it was a medical report. "What's wrong, Sally?" he asked once they were secluded. Sally wasn't sure how to answer right away. Her hesitance made the little concern the king had increase a great deal.  
  
Brian took Sally's free hand and smiled to her, "Whatever it is, you know that it'll be alright. Just tell me what's wrong." Sally nodded and took a deep breath. Finally able to get past the shock, the young woman smiled warmly, "You're going to be a father in eight months." The red-haired hind's green eyes widened in shock as a small gasp left him. "R-Relena's pregnant?" he whispered, still taken back by what he had been told. Sally smiled as she nodded, "Almost a month now. The advanced test was just completed. Congratulations."  
  
A loud laugh left Brian as he wrapped his arms tightly around Sally, who returned the embrace. When the hug broke, Brian asked, "How are we going to tell Relena?" Sally shook her head, "I don't know. But I'm sure that she'll figure it out before long." The father-to-be sighed, "I wish that I could be there when she finds out."   
  
Water nodded and frowned, "That's why I was hesitant to tell you...I know it'll be a while before you'll get to see each other again." Brian smiled warmly, "Thank you for your concern. I appreciate that you did tell me now." The young man chuckled, "Relena and I will be able to enjoy this once she returns. And we are going to have a large family together, after all." The Preventer managed to find her own smile again and told Brian, "I'm glad that I could help. Congratulations, again, Brian." The king hugged her again and replied, "Thank you."   
  
Sally left the room to give Brian a moment alone. The young man sighed deeply as he walked to the window that looked to the distant Earth. watching the far away sphere, he whispered, "We're going to be parents, sweetheart." A wide smile crossed his lips just at the thought of that.   
  
******  
  
The Gundam pilots lounging in the safe house on Earth had just finished dinner together. It was their third week on the planet and since it was the middle of the winter, it was getting dark early. It was pitch black outside and the temperature had reached zero degrees. The wind wasn;t helping any with the situation outdoors. Fortunately, the generator of the cabin was still forking for the pilots to have electricity and the furnace was giving enough heat for all of them to be comfortable.  
  
Wufei and Quatre were doing the dishes while the girls sat at the dinner table and spoke amongst each other. Sette was sitting with her feat against the table as she leaned back in her seat with her hands folded behind her head. She sighed deeply in content, "You know, I can't remember having a nice dinner like this in a long time." Zes chuckled, "I'm glad you liked it."   
  
Wufei went on to wash a glass as he looked out the small window of the kitchen. He couldn't see anything on account of the darkness outside. He thought aloud as he placed the glass aside, "If we had better equipment, we would have been able to survey the area longer. But we'd be lucky to see our hands in front of our faces out there." Quatre nodded smiled, "It could be a lot worse. At least we have a working generator." No sooner had the Arabian said this than the lights throughout the house began to flicker and dim.   
  
The pilots looked with wide eyes to each other and all around the house as the lights went on and off. Finally, with one last spurt of light, everything went out. The pilots froze where they were, unable to see anything an inch past them. A match was lit and used to burn several candles. Placing the burning candles into some candelabras, Sette chuckled, " 'Yall are so lucky I'm five steps ahead of you aaaall the time." The pilots around her went on to help her remove several unused candles that she had found, placing them in candelabras.  
  
Before long, there was enough candlelight burning for them to see in the living room and kitchen to get around safely. Wufei looked to Quatre and growled deeply, "And you tell me that I need to keep quiet more often." The blonde pilot chuckled nervously and cleared his throat. Wufei continued to glare at his friend. Quatre sighed and shrugged, "All right, so that was a dumb thing to say." Satisfied with that remark, the Chinese pilot gave a nod and went back to finishing the dishes in the dim, flicker coming from the room next to them.  
  
Novem rose with a candelabra that had three burning candles in it. "I better go see if there's any way I can fix the generator." Wufei turned to her as he left the kitchen, drying his hands. He took hold of another candelabra as he replied, "I'll help." The two pilots left the room and headed for the basement as their friends remained in the living room, surrounded by the light from the candles on the table before them.   
  
Delapan folded her hands on the table and rested her head there as she sighed, "Well, this sucks." Quatre shrugged, "It could be worse. We might-" Before he could finish his sentence, the girls all shouted, "No!" and "Stop!" as they shook their heads. Zes went as far as to cover the Arabian's mouth with her hand, since she was right next to him. Sette chuckled, "Sweetheart, it's nothing personal. We just don't want our luck to run out again." The blonde pilot's covered mouth smiled as he nodded. Relena removed her hand and said quietly, "I just hope Dorothy and Wufei will be able to fix whatever happened downstairs."  
  
In the basement, Novem and Wufei made their way to the generator, guided by the light that the handles they held produced. The old machine before them was in bad shape and the two pilots groaned as they looked to it. "Damn," Wufei hissed as he walked close enough to remove some of the thick spider webs on the generator. Novem walked to the other side of the machine and opened a hatch to look at the wires inside.   
  
"It's a lot worse than I thought it would be," she sighed deeply. Trying to move some of the old wires around, a large spark shot up as she shouted in shock. Wufei placed his candelabra on the ground and ran to his friend. "Are you alright?" he asked as he looked to her hand. Novem chuckled and nodded, "Yea. Just a little surprised, that's all." Seeing that her hand managed survived without being burnt, Wufei sighed in relief and nodded as he returned to where he was working.  
  
The Chinese pilot carefully inspected the inside of the generator as he held the candle in front of him. "We won't be able to fix this tonight," he finally stated. Novem looked to some of the windows in the basement and suggested, "If we get up early enough, we'll be able to fix this in a few hours. The sun will be able to break through the windows down here so it'll be easier to work." Wufei nodded, "Yea. We might as well just leave this alone until then." The pilots left the generator and carefully walked up the old, creaky stairs again with their candles.  
  
The pilots at the living room table stood and rejoined their friends, carrying their candelabras with them as well. "How does it look?" Quatre asked. Wufei shook his head, "For what we could see, it's pretty bad." Novem continued, "We can fix it. But it'll be next to impossible to work on it when it's this dark." Sette questioned, "How long would it take to fix?" The Chinese pilot answered, "A few hours, we'll get up early and work on it right away."   
  
Relena shrugged, "Well, it's only one night. We can deal with candles." Delapan nodded, "Yea. Besides, this is the most exciting thing to happen since we got here." Sette yawned and stretched with her free hand, "It's getting late anyway. It's not a big deal. I think we can go a few hours without artificial light." The pilots agreed and went on to retire to their rooms upstairs, since there wasn't anything that they would be able to accomplish tonight, in the pitch dark.  
  
******  
  
Sera Makato was piloting the ship as her son slept in the seat beside her. Heero had been taking out bases left and right the last few weeks. And the Preventer knew that the young pilot was not sleeping well at night. Most times, he woke of screaming and calling out Duo's name in fear. Sera had made a chart of all of the sites they had to hit before reaching colony X63. There had been twenty-three bases in total that they needed to destroy. Twenty-two of those sites were crossed off on the chart that was taped above her monitor.  
  
Looking to the paper with a frown, the young woman whispered in a deep sigh, "Only one more attack and we'll be splitting off...Probably for good." She turned to see Heero sleeping and her eyes softened at how peaceful he looked. As is he could feel that he was being watched, the Wing pilot stirred a bit as he took a deep breath. Stretching a bit, a small moan left the Japanese pilot. His eyes opened and locked onto the brown pair that were focused on him.   
  
Sera smiled warmly, "Ohayo." Heero nodded, "Ohayo." Looking to the chart that his comrade had been looking to, the Wing pilot sighed in content, "One more." Seeing that her son was looking forward to attacking the last base before his mission, Makato was saddened. She smiled, masking her pain as she turned back to look to the screen ahead of her and she stated, "You seem anxious." Heero nodded, "The sooner I can finally leave for X63, the sooner I'll get to be with Duo, Kumi and the others again."   
  
The wing pilot asked, "How long until we reach the last base?" His mother answered, "About two days." The wing pilot nodded and sat up in his seat. Sera looked to him and sad quietly, "I've never asked how you and Duo met." Heero couldn't help but laugh. His comrade looked to him with uncertainty. Her son chuckled as his laughter calmed, "He shot me...twice." Makato's eyes widened as she gasped, "What!?!" The Wing pilot chuckled still and shook his head, "Long story." Sera laughed and replied, "I'm sure it is."  
  
There was a silence between the pilots after their laughter passed. Heero sighed deeply as he turned to look to the woman he did not realize was his mother. "When I say that I'm anxious to move on, I didn't mean to upset you." Sera bit her lip and replied, "It's alright. I know that it wasn't meant to be taken personal." The Wing pilot nodded and looked ahead, trying to make up for upsetting his comrade. Years prior to this, he wouldn't have felt as though he needed to concern himself with anyone else's emotions. Time had changed, thanks to his braided lover. So, he chose to do what his partner would do at a time like this...start a conversation.  
  
"Do you have a family?" Heero asked out of nowhere. Sera caught her breath and turned to face the pilot. "Hai," she nodded after a pause. "I have a son." Heero gave an almost shocked look and Makato continued, "His father, my husband, dies years ago." Heero's shocked look turned to one of understanding and sadness. He said quietly and sincerely as he lowered his head, "I'm sorry." Sera smiled warmly to her son, "It's alright. He was a wonderful man, regardless of what others might think. I was lucky to know him as long as I did."   
  
The Wing pilot asked as he returned his gaze to his mother, "How old is your son?" Makato replied, "Twenty-two...you're age." the Preventer frowned sadly and looked ahead to her screen. She sighed deeply, "I haven't been a very good mother to him. It's been so long since I saw him that he might not know who I was if he saw me again." Heero chuckled and shook his head, "I doubt that's possible." Sera forced a smile and turned back to the pilot as she shrugged, "Well, I would understand if he didn't know me."   
  
There was another pause of silence between them. Heero said quietly, "I am glad that I got to meet you. I understand why Commander Wilcox holds you as one of his best pilots." Sera smiled warmly and barely managed to whisper, "Thank you." She cleared her throat and said with a bit more volume, "It's been a pleasure working with you, as well, Heero."  
  
Heero smiled back and turned to look through the window ahead of his seat. It took all the strength in her for Sera to keep herself from tearing up. She turned back and focused on her piloting again. She was going to do whatever it took to keep her sanity these next few days... Before she would have to say 'good bye' to her son again.  
  
******  
  
  
  
It was going on close to midnight and the Gundam pilots had been sleeping soundly in their pitch black safe house for some time now. In her room, Delapan rolled onto her side in her sleep. The wind was blowing pretty strong outside and the dead limbs of the trees beside the house were whipping the roof of the cabin. The howl of the wind and the cracking of the branches hitting the roof were the only sounds in the cabin and for miles. A large gust of shrieking wind caused a thick, yet frail, branch to fall onto the tiles over the home. Delapan awake with a start on account of the terrifying thud over her.  
  
Looking around her room, her eyes adjusted to the darkness. With a good look around the area, Catherine sighed deeply, "Take it easy, girl." At this, she lied back onto her mattress, pulling the thick comforter to her neck. Closing her eyes, Delapan sighed deeply with a small, relieved smile on her lips. She rolled onto her side that put her back to the door as she finally relaxed again.  
  
The doorknob to her room turned without a click and the door opened very slowly and without any noise. When the door closed again, this time with a tiny creak, Delapan's eyes shot wide open as the pilot remained frozen in her spot.   
  
Certain that there really was something in her room now, Catherine frantically tried to think of what to do. Finally, she spun quickly and jumped from her bed, landing just a few inches from the mattress. Her long, deep green nightgown was all that moved in her room. There was nothing around. With wide eyes, Catherine continued to look around. The young pilot's breathing was heavy as she continued to scan the pitch room.  
  
After a moment and several paces around the wide area, Catherine was still not satisfied. She quickly went to the door and froze just before actually reaching it as her green eyes widened. "The bed," she whispered hoarsely to herself. The moment she said these words, the dark figure snuck out from beneath the mattress and sprang upon the unprepared redhead. A loud screech left her just as two large, strong hands covered her mouth quicker than she could blink.   
  
Delapan struggled as she tried to free her pinned arms from the tall, muscular man holding her tightly. Catherine did manage to bite down on one hand as she worked herself loose for a moment, a very brief one at that. The intruder chocked back a cry of pain as his hold over the pilot's mouth was lost. Catherine screamed as loudly as she could, "EVERYONE, THERE'S SOMEONE IN THE HOUSE!" The pilot was lifted as the man behind her growled and held the pilot over his head. The young woman shouted and was thrown into the wall across the room, falling unconscious.  
  
Wufei sprang from his room, holding a candelabra with a single burning candle in his left and while his right held onto a pistol. Being the closest to Catherine's room, it was only natural that he would be the one who would hear her cry. "Delapan?" he called into the dark hall, making his way to her room, at the end of the hall. Taking a few quick steps, gun ready, Wufei noticed something move in the darkness ahead of him. He couldn't make it out, but he heard the movement and swore there was something in the shadows.   
  
Without asking, the Chinese pilot's dark eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched as he shot three times in the direction where the movement originated. The shots were returned with a single shot that ripped through Wufei's right shoulder. The Gundam pilot fell to the wooden floor with a loud cry of pain as he grabbed onto his wounded shoulder with his left hand. The gun he had was kicked far down the hall and the candle was blown out as it fell with him. Now enveloped in pitch darkness again, Wufei heard a deep chuckle as a large hand picked up the fallen candelabra and lit the wax again with a match.   
  
The large, bearded and rugged man bent down to have a closer look at the fallen pilot. The glow of the candle highlighted the ridged features of the man's face and he licked his thick lips. He chuckled darkly, "You kids are worth a hell of a lot more dead than you are alive now, boy." Wufei's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing again as he lied on his right side. He spat squarely in the man's face. The old man growled deeply and loudly after wiping his face clean. Aiming his own gun at the pilot's forehead, he hissed, "You little son of a bitch-" He stopped mid threat as a bullet ripped through his own forehead.  
  
The tall, built man fell forward onto the Chinese pilot, who looked to the corpse in shock and choked back a gasp. Forcing the body off of him with his left arm, the dark-eyed pilot was initially at a loss of what to do. Again, the candle was out and Wufei looked frantically around the hall, trying in vein to see who saved him. A small whisper came, "Wufei. Hang on." Two hands wrapped around his shoulders and helped him sit up. "Quatre?" Wufei asked in a startled whisper.   
  
The Arabian nodded, but whispered back as he warned, "Shhh. I don't think we're alone yet." Taking a match from his pocket, Quatre lit the long, fallen candle again. Seeing the blood seeping from his friend's wound, he cringed inwardly and said quietly, "Here." The young pilot took off his first of two sweaters that he wore to bed that night and tore at the fabric to make a bandage that helped stop the blood. Wufei couldn't help but wince and take in a hissed breath as the pain shot throughout his body while Quatre worked on his injury.  
  
It wasn't long before the blonde pilot managed to finish nursing his friend and got them to their feet. As soon as they stood, Zes could be heard screaming far down another corridor of rooms opposite of where the pilots were now. They looked with shock and fear to each other as they took their candles and weapons, splitting up. The cabin, while modest inside, was very large and there was a lot of ground that the pilots needed to cover.   
  
Relena was being pinned on her bed by a young man dressed in black as he straddled the young queen in her dark room, holding her shoulders down. Relena was struggling with everything she had under the attacker's weight. The young man chuckled deeply, "Oh come on. I won't hurt you too much, sweetheart." Relena growled deeply and managed to free her right leg. Once this part of her body was loose, the pilot kick the intruder right between his legs and into his groin as he let out a loud cry of pain and doubled over.   
  
Zes jumped from her bed and pulled a gun from her dresser, barely able to see anything, but still able to make out the dark figure on her bed. Aiming the gin at them with steady hands, Relena growled and demanded, "Who are you?" The pained man chuckled through his agony as he turned to the queen. "You're not planning really using that thing are you?"   
  
Zes removed the safety from the gun and her eyes narrowed further. "What makes you think I'm not?" The young woman opened fire and hit the attacked in the chest. Relena kept shooting and had it not been for the darkness around her, she would have hit. However, the man was quick in getting up from his spot and knocked the armed pilot to the ground with a swift blow to her right cheek. Relena fell hard onto her side as she gave a startled cry.   
  
Novem was running down the hall with a candle in one hand and a gun ready in the other as she made her way to her best friend's room. Sette ran the same down the other end of the hall. When the pilots met in the middle, the tomboy heard some stirring coming from downstairs. Her eyes thinned and she gave a motion to the blonde pilot that she was going to see what was happening down there. With another silent motion of her head, Sette told Dorothy to check on their friend. Novem nodded and they split ways.  
  
Dorothy kept her back close to the wall as she quietly approached Relena's room. Inside, The queen had gotten up and was wrestling with her wounded attacker. They were both growling and fighting as they fought for possession of the gun Zes had used. Novem was slowly opening the door when the sound of footsteps running right in her direction came to her too late. The pilot was kicked in the chest and fell to the ground as the force of the blow hurled her backwards. The candle she held was retrieved as a dark shadow of a figure picked it up.  
  
It was yet another tall, middle-aged man. He sneered as he looked down to his startled victim. "Boo," was all he said just before he blew the candle out. Novem was grabbed by her long, blonde locks and forced onto her feet. The moment she had a chance, the pilot removed a gun hidden in the strong man's pants and shot him in the leg. Once this man was on the floor, shouting and cursing in agony, the Gundam pilot growled and aimed the gun to shoot him through the head. No sooner than she could breathe, two dark figures appeared from nowhere and grabbed Dorothy.  
  
The young man who had been in Relena's room was walking past the door as she lied over his shoulder, unconscious after a heated struggle with the intruder. He looked to his fellow black-clad comrades as he stumbled to walk to them, holding the side of his chest where the bullet penetrated him. Dorothy was being beaten badly by the two men that came from the shadows and was soon left unconscious, as well. The beating stopped and the two pilots were lied beside each other.   
  
The man with the wounded leg rose and limped on his right leg as he made his way to the others. The man with the chest wound fell to his knees as he groaned loudly and deeply in pain. The others looked down to him. "H-Help me," the wounded man begged as he looked up to his three friends. The man with the injured leg removed another gun from his belt and aimed it at his fallen comrade's head. The dying man's eyes widened and a bullet dislodged, flying through his skull. The sickening thud of the man's dead body was the only testimony to his death, since everything was so dark.  
  
Downstairs, the tomboy was making her way into the living room, ready for anything as she tried to see past the candlelight that guided her through the house. There was someone down here, she was certain of that. Sette heard something crash behind her as she jumped and spun quickly, aiming her gun straight ahead of her. Looking to the furnace, several thick and heavy chunks of wood had fallen from their resting place as they lied across the floor. A large rat ran out of the fallen prices, squeaking loudly and causing the ex-princess to gasp loudly as she was startled yet again.  
  
The rat disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and Sette chuckled deeply and nervously to herself. Her chuckle was matched by a much deeper one, just inches behind her. The tomboy froze, then turned quickly, shooting without being concerned about what she was firing at. After five rapid shots, the ex-princess realized that the dark figure had long since moved through the shadows again. After clenching her teeth and scanning the area again, gun still forward and straight, she shouted, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" There was no answer.  
  
The pilot's eyes frantically searched all around and found nothing. Not one thing moved or changed. Able to maintain her fear, Sette slowly walked towards the small den that was adjacent to the living room. There was no door that present there, and so it would have been easy for anyone to sneak in unnoticed. Licking her dry lips, the pilot quickly shot into the room. Nothing.   
  
The dark shadow came from behind and quickly and a thick arm wrapped around the tomboy's throat. The pilot felt the strain on her neck as she was lifted from the floor, unable to breathe. Trying desperately to get air again, the candle and gun were dropped from Sette's hands as they shot up to undo the hold on her. Left in utter darkness, the tomboy could feel herself slipping from consciousness as the man strangled harder. The pilot's body went limp and was dropped. She fell to the ground like a rag doll.  
  
Quatre was now on the stairs and barely managed to see the man coming from the den when he fired upon him. The distance and darkness were working against the pilot's keen aim and none of the bullets made their target. The intruder who had knocked Sette out was chuckling deeply as he looked to the Arabian. Quatre's eyes narrowed and he fired again, only to realize that he had run out of bullets. Looking to the empty gun with wide eyes, the blonde pilot was soon overpowered by two more assailants who came from the top of the stairs. Quatre fought with them and after a good struggle that he managed to control, he was suddenly kicked down the long stairwell. The Gundam pilot hit the floor, unmoving.   
  
Wufei heard his friend's cry as he fell down the stairs and shouted, "Quatre!?!!" Running to the stairs, the Chinese pilot was careful not to irritate his wounded shoulder as he made his way through the house. Flying down the steps to reach the living room, Wufei was panting with a raged look in his face and eyes. That look changed when his eyes fell upon the lifeless forms of his comrades as they were lined next to each other in the middle of the living room when he entered. There were eleven men, all dressed in black and rugged looking as they faced the pilot with nasty sneers.   
  
Knowing that there was nothing he could do, Wufei's eyes closed in distress, then narrowed when they opened again. The Chinese pilot lowered his gun to the ground along with the candelabra he was holding. Once he stood straight again, he raised his hands. He looked to the men around the room to see just how many people there really were. Wufei counted eleven exactly. However, there was a twelfth, he came to realize too late. The back of a pistol was thrust into the back of his head. Everything was pitch again, this time, it wasn't because of the blackout.   
  
******  
  
A half-hour later, Wufei felt himself waking again. His eyes twitched a bit before fully opening, a deep groan leaving him as well. Once he fully gained consciousness, his eyes went wide as they looked around him. he and the other pilots were tied by thick hopes that bound their feet and wrists as they were held in the basement of the safe house. His friends all looked to him and each other in concern and fear. The men responsible for their situation were all around them, still all in black but in plain sight as the room was lit by a great number of candles.  
  
The man wounded in the leg from Novem's shot limped over to the line of helpless Gundam pilots and sneered, "Now that you're all awake, we can get started." The young queen hissed, "What is it you intend to do to us?" Their captor chuckled, "We're going to play a little game that involves all of you. But don't worry. You'll all get the same treatment before long." Folding his arms behind his back, the tall man sneered, "Let's see..." Quatre's eyes widened and he looked to Sette, who was tied beside him and giving the same frightened glance. The other Gundams were glaring to the older men surrounding them. The injured intruder paced before the tied young men and women as he eyed all of them carefully.  
  
The trapped pilots continued to glare as they were unable to do anything else to threaten the rugged attacker. After walked from the top of the line, Catherine to the end, Wufei, the man walked back and forth a few times, slowly and played with a long blade the whole time. Finally, he looked to Sand Rock's pilot and bent at the waste to take a closer look at the Arabian. "You're a pretty choice to begin with," he smiled and took Quatre. Sette shouted, "NO! QUATRE!" Her fiance was thrown over the wounded man's shoulder forcefully as his friends shouted.  
  
Sette did whatever she could to try and get loose, but to no avail. The ropes were just too thick and there were too many adversaries to be able to take care of all of them. Even still, she struggled. The man with the blonde pilot over his shoulder kicked the ex-princess in the gut, knocking the wind out of her. Sette gagged and gasped for air after the forceful blow and couched violently. The man assured her, "Don't worry. You'll be next." Looking to his comrades, the apparent leader nodded to another, younger man that went on to follow him up the stairs.  
  
The other pilots watched with heavy hearts as Quatre was taken from their site. Sette was fighting tears as she growled deeply and shouted to the other men, "YOU BASTARDS AREN'T GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS, I SWEAR IT!" The men around the candlelit basement chuckled and sneered at the threat as they kept a close watch over the pilots. Relena, Catherine and Dorothy all lowered their heads, too frightened and saddened as they tried not to imaging what grim fate awaited their friend who was taken from them.  
  
Outside, a good half mile from the house, the two men drug Quatre by the wrists along the rough, dead ground. The pilot made no sound and kept his head down. He was forced onto his feet when there was nothing but forest around them. The younger of the attackers climbed a tree that lied not far to their right. There was a thick, wide limb a few feet over the young pilot's head. The injured man tossed a thick rope up to his partner, who took the cord and made it hang over the limb where he was. The older man forced Quatre to hold up his arms over his head and tightly knotted his arms and wrists that they couldn't move with the rope that was slung over the branch above.  
  
Quatre was breathing heavily, making thick puffs of smoke when he exhaled into the bitter cold air. Still, he would not allow himself to give the assailants the pleasure of hearing his cry out or whimper. Instead, he stood tall and did not make any sound other than his chattering teeth and quick breathing. The man in the tree jumped from his spot and looked with amusement to the paralyzed victim that he and his friend gathered.  
  
The older, wounded man took his thick blade from his pocket and walked slowly to the Arabian. The moon was no longer available to offer any light, hidden behind dark clouds that spanned the entire sky. Quatre's eyes adjusted to the darkness as the man stalked to him, chuckling deeply. The rugged man ran a hand through the blond hair of the pilot and said lustfully, "You are an awful pretty one. I think that I'll have some of my own personal fun before I get to business."  
  
The Arabian's eyes widened in shock, but the pilot still would not make a sound. The younger attacker told his partner in anticipation, "I go after you." The other man didn't seem to pay his friend any mind as he was too focused on Quatre, arms raised over his head and unable to break free. His own breathing was becoming heavy as he looked forward to what he was planning to do with his new pet, puffs of smoke easier to be noticed as he breathed out. Bending down to have a closer look into his prey's eyes, the man licked his lips and whispered, "Life in these woods gets pretty lonely...Especially on cold nights like this." The Arabian closed his eyes and fought off the urge to shout.  
  
The lust-filled man smiled, "You're good at keeping quiet, boy." Running the edge of his knife along the pilot's slender neck and down the front of his sweater, he said quietly, "But I'll make you cry out soon enough." At this, he ripped through Quatre's sweater as if it was nothing with his knife. Shirtless and terrified, Quatre kept his eyes shut and still refused to make any sound. There was no use in trying to free his suspended arms, since the knots were too tight and the rope far too thick. Freezing, the pilot did whatever it took to keep from showing any of the fear inside him from showing. The injured man's partner was licking his own, sneering lips at the sight of the pilot's exposed chest.   
  
Quatre could feel the man lurking just over him again. Biting his lip, he heard the man chuckle, "Now comes the fun part." As the man went onto chuckle again, Quatre heard a familiar, monotone voice suddenly tell him in his mind, "Quatre, on my word, get down." The pilot's eyes shot wide opened as he hasped mentally, "What!?!" The man over him smiled, "Looks like I finally got your attention again." Quatre was gazing up to the man, clearly in shock and fear now. The voice came again and said, "I'd never steer you wrong, Quatre." The small pilot felt a smile crossing his lips, which became a sneer. The attacker's eyes widened at this and he growled, "What the fuck are you smiling at like that?"   
  
The Arabian looked up at the man with the same smirk and shrugged, "Nothing." The injured man's eyes narrowed as he hissed quietly, "Alright, smart ass." Holding the knife just inches from the blonde's throat, the man growled deeply, "Looks like I'll just have to take you out like this." The man was about to lunge the blade into Quatre's throat, and was just a half an inch from plunging the point of it through the skin, when a bullet ripped through thick rope that held Quatre's arms up over his head.  
  
The pilot heard the voice in his mind tell him, "Now." Not even with time to think, Quatre managed to pull out the remainder of the rope as he got himself to fall onto his bare chest, covering the back of his head. Everything happened so fast that the armed man continued to lunge in his attempt to stab the pilot, only to cut into the air before him. Without any time to react, the stunned, tall man's throat was ripped out by a second bullet from behind. Both shots from the gun echoed in the still night air through the woods. The man's lifeless body sagged onto the ground instantly.   
  
The dead man's young partner spun behind him quickly, in shock. Another gunshot rang out from a second gun. The bullet lodged itself perfectly in the center of the young intruder's forehead, exiting the back. Quatre was just looking up from his cover on the ground when the second man fell dead not far before him. When the dead man collapsed, the Arabian made out the shadows of two people. They were both aiming their guns ahead of them, as they had been aimed to kill the intruders. The slender figures were not difficult to make out and Quatre gasped loudly.  
  
The Arabian shouted in relief, "KUMI! TROWA!" The two Gundam pilots ran to their friend. The silver-haired pilot removed the black leather jacket that fell to her waist, covering her black clothes, and wrapped it around Quatre's bare shoulders. Trowa took the blade from the man who planned to use it on his partner and used it, himself, to free the ropes that bound the blonde's wrists and ankles together. Stunned and relieved beyond words, Quatre's right side sagged into Kumi as he sat up and allowed his tall friend to cut through the knots. The young woman wrapped an arm around his shoulders and rubbed his arm, trying to keep him warm.   
  
When he was freed, Quatre was fit into the leather coat by his female friend and Trowa helped him up to his feet. Once he was on his feet, Quatre sighed deeply and threw his arms around the 'Perfect Soldier,' whispering, "I knew that you'd find us." A half-smile crossed Kumi's lips as she patted Quatre's back and chuckled deeply. "Good thing you have that Space Heart as a guide," she said in monotone to the pilot tightly holding her. Quatre broke the embrace only to hug Trowa tightly. The tall pilot smiled and returned the gesture.   
  
As the other pilots were reuniting, the 'Perfect Soldier' looked to the dead bodies of the men who almost killed Quatre. The younger of the two men was wearing a gold chain with a round pendant of a saint on it. The silver-haired pilot removed the chain and held onto it in her right hand. Looking to Sand Rock's pilot, Kumi asked, "Where are the others." Quatre pointed in the direction of the safe house and answered, "The basement." Kumi reloaded her gun a she walked silently to the cabin.  
  
Back in the basement, the pilots all lied silently. The men who trapped them were looking closely and remaining silent as they awaited the return of their comrades. A handful of them were talking amongst each other. One whispered, "I'm telling you we should just kill them now and be rid of them. It's the only way we can be safe. They are the Gubdam pilots, after all. There's no telling what they can do." A second growled quietly, "Stop being paranoid. They're not going anywhere like this." A third assured him with a nasty grin, "Just relax. We'll be rid of those pilots s-" The man's words stopped short when the sound of something clinking down the stairs caused everyone to jump.  
  
Whatever was making the noise, it was clinking all the way to the basement floor. The eerie sound was enough the frighten even the tall, rugged men. Walking to the stairs with a candelabra, the youngest of the intruders (who wished to get rid of the pilots right away) watched something glisten as it concluded it's trip down the steps, clinking the whole time. When the shiny item stopped just past his feet, the young man's eye widened as he gasped sharply. It was a gold chain with a round pendant that had been tossed downstairs.  
  
The other men quickly joined their friend and looked to the chain. The youngest whispered and shook his head, "Shit...Oh shit..." Another man looked with shock to the pendant. "It's Danny's necklace," he said aloud, frightened. The youngest man turned to the pilots and aimed his pistol at Novem's head as he shouted, "I told you we should have just killed them like this!" One of the other men there stopped him as they shot their terrified partner in the back, killing him instantly. The pilots looked to their captors with shocked faces as the dead body collapsed. Novem was only a little shaken after the close call.  
  
The man who shout the hysterical intruder looked to the others with narrowed eyes and said, "Spread out. Three of us stay here and the rest, span the house. We'll find out what the hell's going on and kill whoever is playing games with us." The others nodded. He along with five others made their way up the stairs as four others remained in the basement.  
  
The six men went on to take different parts of the house. One of them entered the den carefully, concealed in the darkness and silent as a cat when he moved. Aiming his gun forward, he scanned the room and left nothing unturned. After a very careful look through the whole room, he decided there was nothing to be found. As he made his way to the door, the intruder then noticed something that caused him to freeze in place as he looked up and to his right.   
  
There were several statures on the top of the tall book cases that almost touched the high ceiling above him. It was then that he heard the safety clip of a gun being removed above and behind him. The man spun quickly, shocked and terrified as the last thing he saw was the threatening sneer across Trowa's lips from his spot on the bookcase, with the statues. The pilot took one shot and killed the man with a bullet through the heart.  
  
In the basement, The three men looked up to the ceiling above them, along with the pilots, when they heard the gunshot and thud of a corpse. One of the men sneered, "They got them." Another item was then tossed down the stairs, making a loud crash as it bounced off the stairs. Looking to what had fallen in shock and disbelief, the men recognized the thick, silver high school ring of the man killed in the den.   
  
The men turned to each other with wide eyes and pale faces. "They're hunting us now," one whispered with what little voice he managed to find. It was then that a gun was locked and loaded at the top of the stairs. Looking up, all the men could see was the end of a gun aimed and opening fire upon all of them.  
  
Up on the top floor of the house, the same man who had attacked Catherine made their way to some of the bedrooms and began searching, gun ahead of him and all. In Catherine's room, he took an extensive look of everything, walking to the far side of the room when the door to the small space closed and locked once his back was to it. The sound of the door closing and locking startled the man, causing him to jump.   
  
Running to the door, he tried desperately to get out. It was then that the man's eyes widened then closed as he realized his fatal mistake, as Delapan had...He didn't check under the bed. He turned just in time to see Kumi slipped from the haven under the mattress and they opened fire. Kumi shot first, before the intruder had a moment to shoot himself, as two bullets went into his chest.  
  
In the basement, the Gundam pilots were freed from their ropes, with Quatre's help. They got to their feet and armed themselves and each took a candelabra as they walked up the stairs. As they climbed, they heard two more close shots ring out in the living room. When they ran there, they saw Trowa standing over two dead bodies, smoke rising from his gun as he kept it aimed at the bodies. Delapan's eyes widened and she ran to her brother, whispering, Trowa." They instantly embraced tightly and Trowa smiled as he hugged her, "I've missed you, too, Catherine." Catherine kissed Trowa's cheek and asked quietly, "Are you alright?" The tall pilot nodded, "I'm fine."   
  
Wufei asked, "How many of them did you get?" His friend answered, "I got three of them on this floor. Kumi's upstairs and I heard her shoot one of them-" As soon as he said this, the sound of another gunshot and heavy thud came. Trowa continued, "Two of them. And the three downstairs that Quatre got makes nine." Quatre nodded, "The one they killed makes nine and the two outside makes eleven." Wufei stated with wide eyes, "There were twelve of them." Trowa's eyes widened in response, "Are you sure there were twelve?" The Chinese pilot nodded, "Yea." The pilots took off upstairs when they realized that Kumi was still up there with the last of the men.  
  
Kumi was walking down one of the long halls of the upstairs when she heard the crash of glass in a bedroom not far from where she was lurking in the darkness. Her cobalt eyes narrowed as she tucked her gun back in her belt and ran to the locked bedroom door where the sound came from. The door was instantly kicked in by the pilot. Looking to the large window inside, there was nothing left of the glass but shattered fragments as the wind was blowing the curtains in.  
  
The silver-haired pilot ran to the window and saw a man dressed in black running through the woods outside. Kumi jumped through the broken window and onto the wooden awning below. With another jump, the pilot was running after the man who had a good lead ahead of her. The two of them ran as fast as their feet allowed to carry them. Soon, the 'Perfect Soldier' was gaining and removed her gun. Even as she ran, Kumi shot the man's right knee out as he fell to the ground, screaming in pain and terror.  
  
The intruder rolled onto his back and looked up to the black-clad pilot as she stalked slowly to him, gun as her side and narrowed eyes locked onto his wide, terrified pair. "No...please, don't," the man whispered and pleaded desperately as he whimpered. Kumi stood over him and looked to him silently for a moment, no expression on her face as always. The man continued to please in a breathless whisper.   
  
The pilot aimed her gut his the man's forehead and pulled the trigger. The loud gunshot echoed throughout the silent woods, waking a flock of crows in the distance as they called into the wind that blew past the stoic soldier. The echoes of the crows died down along with the far echoes of the gunshot as she turned and silently walked back to the cabin.  
  
Trowa and the other pilots were outside with candles when Kumi returned. The tall pilot ran to her and asked, "Are you okay?" The other pilot nodded, "Hai." Relena looked to her friends in relief and asked, "How did you manage to return to Earth so quickly?" Trowa turned to her as he answered, "It took a long time to complete our missions because we had to take out OZ bases and crafts on the way to our sites. When out missions were completed, we were free to fly straight back. You'd be surprised how quick the trip can be when flying straight for three weeks."   
  
Sette all but shouted, "Who the hell were those guys?" Kumi stated in monotone, "Bounty hunters." The others all took this new in disbelief and amazement. Trowa continued, "We're being hunted here on the Earth for a pretty heavy reward for each of us." Relena whispered, "W-why?" The silver-haired pilot shrugged, "Most of the people of Earth are agreeing that we're the cause of this war. And there are a lot more hunters out there than the ones that found you tonight." Novem asked, "What are we supposed to do now?" Trowa replied, "We bury the bodies and move onto another safe house that Noin located as soon as possible." Wufei nodded, "I saw some shovels in the basement." At this, he went inside to get them.   
  
******  
  
In he morning, the few rays of light that broke through the gray, heavy clouds found the Gundam pilots walking back from the site where they buried the bounty hunters. Walking back to the safe house, Sette asked, "So we're on the run again?" Trowa nodded, "We'll be fine once we get to the safe house that Noin's suggested." Novem looked to the cabin where she and her friends had been staying the last three weeks and said, "Anything has to be better than this. There's no telling how many people know we were staying here." Delapan questioned, "When do we leave?" Kumi answered, "Now preferably."  
  
Wufei looked to his friend and asked, "What haven't you told us that makes you want to hightail it out of here now?" Trowa and Kumi looked to each other before answering. Finally, Trowa answered, "We've been tracking a bad snowstorm that's making its way in this direction. There's no telling when it'll start, but we know that it'll last a long time once it does." Quatre asked, "How far is the safe house from here?" Kumi informed them, "We should get there in a few days. The snow will make it more difficult if it comes before we reach it, since we're going on foot." Sette sighed deeply, "In other words, we better haul ass." The silver-haired pilot nodded, "If we hope to beat the storm.  
  
The pilots all understood and ran into the cabin as Trowa and Kumi remained outside. The pilots looked back to the woods and waited. Not a moment passed and a few white flakes blew past the pair. Their eyes widened in disbelief and they slowly turned their heads to look to each other. When their eyes locked, heavier, thicker flakes were falling everywhere and they looked up. Kumi's eyes closed and she lowered her head, growling deeply, "K'so." Trowa shook his head and couldn't help but chuckle, "So much for that plan." In the skies above, the thick clouds released countless, heavy drifts of snow with no end in sight.  
  
  
TBC   



	27. Episode 27: Longing for Home

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, which is a wonderful show, nor the song "Duck and Run" by Three Doors Down, which is an awesome song. Duck and Run. However, I do own Kumi Yuy and Sette Devion!   
  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 27: Longing For Home  
by SkyLark  
with help from Snodin, Goat Girl, Sam, Stormy, Silver Star, Beekay, Ruby GREETER 600 and everyone that has left kind reviews with this saga   
  
  
Narration (In Relena Peacecraft's Voice):  
  
"What is the real definition of a home? Is it as much of a place as it is a person? Growing in a very wealthy family, I was never deprived of the things that I wanted. Because of this, I never learned the importance of the little things."  
  
A large number of hunters with shot guns and hunting dogs stormed into the safe house where the Gunam pilots originally stayed, before they were attacked. Many of the rugged individuals went into the empty rooms that they found, looking under and in everything that they crossed. Knocking over mattresses and couches, everything had been torn apart and sniffed by the dogs and closely examined by the hunters.  
  
"A nice, warm bed...a roof and four walls to feel safe in... It's not until these little things are lost when you learn how valuable they are... and how much you've taken them for granted prior to the time that they're taken from you...Even the people that I thought were my friends in school only sided with me because they knew my family was powerful and had everything...They never really cared about me, only what I might be able to do for them.   
  
"I didn't help the situation since I was always looking to get what I could possess materially. (chuckles) I even went as far as to insist being driven in a pink limo wherever I went...(sighs deeply in relief) Thank God I've grown up since then."  
  
Walking into the bedrooms, some of the men found blood all around the halls and floors there. Looking to the walls painted red, they carefully tried to learn what had happened to the pilots and their fellow bounty hunters. Following a long, thick trail of blood, they went down the stairs and to the basement of the large cabin.  
  
"Thanks to a Gundam pilot named Heero Yuy, I learned that you can't always get what you want. I had to say good bye and let him on with his life without me constantly following him with my blind infatuation. Letting Heero go was the first step to finally maturing and seeing how naive I was all along...I also got to meet the man of my dreams. I wasn't head-over-heels in love with Brian when we first met, nor the first few weeks following our introductions...But I grew in love with him, and that's made our relationship stronger than anything that I've known."  
  
The hunters made their way into the basement, taking note to the blood-covered walls and steps on the way down. When they reached the bottom, their eyes widened in shock and terror. Before them, the bodies of their thirteen friends that found the safe house first were lined side-by-side on the cold ground. Their weapons were taken from them along with any and ever provision that they brought to the cabin with them.  
  
"Through Brian, I learned that it is not material possessions that take away the cold and lonely times, such as walking through the Virginia wilderness in January in the middle of a snowstorm. It's the people that you can truly call your family and friends that help you when life becomes almost intolerable...  
  
"As for my friends, my fellow Gundam pilots, each of them has taught me more about life and what matters most through their everyday actions as I finally have a better understanding what a terrible life they must have had while fighting the first two wars and not truly having a place that they could call home...They're utterly amazing... "  
  
The hunters went on to saturate every section of the house in gas and other lighter fluids. Once outside, they burnt the cabin to the ground with the bodies inside, looking to the flames with looks of rage that screamed for vengeance and answers. Together, they walked through the woods, after seeing the faintest trail of footprints that the snow had not covered yet.  
  
"There must be a place where we can all call home together. The thought of making it out of this war without any one of my friends is too terrible to consider. They are as much my home as Brian, Milliardo, Noin and Mirando. It is with all of them that I'm home...And suddenly, the frigid winter air of Virginia in January isn't so cold...We will find a place that we can call home when this war ends...At least I hope and pray that we will."  
  
(End Narration)  
  
(Intro to 'I'm Already Here')  
  
The snow was continuing to fall in the countryside and forests of Virginia as night was settling. Already a few inches high, the snow on the ground painted a clean, crisp and serene image. The Gundam pilots looked to the high hills and cliffs ahead of them that they needed to climb in order to reach the new safe house that they needed to find. All of them had some kind of backpack or duffle bag on them. Kumi lead the way, her comrades right behind her as they stayed close.  
  
[To this world I'm unimportant just  
Because I have nothing to give  
So you call this your free country  
Tell me why it cost so much to live]  
  
The pilots were making their way through the snow, which was now past their ankles. Climbing the steep hills, they used the assistance of their friends to keep from slipping and hurting themselves on the rocky ground beneath the white blanket. Being the first pilot to reach the top of the first steep cliff, Kumi climbed up the tall tree that rested on the cliff's edge.  
  
The wind was blowing her long ponytail as she stood a the edge of one of the tall branches, looking through a pair of night-vision binoculars. Looking in the part of the woods where she and her comrades just walked from, she saw several torches following them. With narrowed eyes, the pilot lowered the binoculars and climbed down from the tree. Motioning for the others to move, she walked moved on and picked up the pace. The others knew that there was a large number of bounty hunters following them and they needed to cover ground quickly.   
  
[Tell me why  
This world can turn me down  
But I won't turn away, oh no  
I won't turn around]  
  
Dozens of bounty hunters made their way through the woods the next day, coming up short even with their dogs that tried to pick up the scent of the pilots. The snow that continued to fall covered the pilots' tracks and any signs that they were there. Frustrated and cold, the men and some women moved on through the woods with their guns and attack dogs ready.  
  
Below them, the Gundam pilots rested for the day in a cave that they came across on their journey. Having to sleep in the day and move at night, they set a fire inside the hallow space and lied close to each other, bundled in their thick sleeping blankets and heavy. As the others slept, Kumi looked to the hand-drawn sketch of a map that she had drawn that would lead them all to the safe house.   
  
Looking to Zes, she saw that the young queen was starting to shiver and used her own sleeping bag to cover the pilot. When she bundled Relena until she was apparently warm, the silver-haired pilot froze with a small look of amazement, taken back by her subtle sign of concern for her comrades.   
  
Kumi's gaze then fell on to Trowa, who was sleeping soundly. Her eyes narrowed a bit, almost blaming him for the fact that she was letting some of her emotions guide her. Shaking her head, the 'Perfect Soldier' went back to her work. She looked to the stone ceiling of the cave as she heard snow mobiles and other machines move more bounty hunters through the miles of foliage.  
  
[All my work and endless measures  
Never seem to get me very far  
Walk a mile just to move an inch  
Now even though I'm trying so  
Damn hard  
I'm trying so hard]  
  
Night falls again and the Gundam pilots make their way out of the cave that they slept in. Once outside, they begin to climb steep hills and cliffs again in their trip. On the way up one of the tall cliffs, they needed to use climbing ropes to make their way up what seemed to be a small mountain that rose almost twelve stories high.   
  
When they reached the top, they were sure that they would see that they were close to reaching their destination. However, when they looked ahead from the edge of the high terrain, they could only see miles and miles of frozen wood, with no sign of the safe house anywhere near. Most of them gave disappointed, saddened glances while Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Kumi led the way down the other side of the cliff, moving on with no time to stop.   
  
[This world can turn me down but I  
Won't turn away  
And I won't duck and run, cause  
I'm not built that way]  
  
Before she used her rope to climb down that side of the small mountain, Sette heard several bounty hunters climbing up where they just rose from. The tomboy, Novem and Delapan sneered to each other as they turned their gazes to each other. Taking large knives and other cutting tools from their bags, the trio made their way to the lines the men were using to ascend the side of the cliff.   
  
The hunters looked up with terrified eyes as they saw the pilots sneering to them, holding the blades at their ropes. At the same time, the three girls cut the wires and ropes, sending the handful of hunters to their death as they plummeted to the ground far blow. Together, the young woman smiled to one and other before going to climb down the other side of the cliff with their friends.  
  
[When everything is gone there is  
Nothing there to fear  
This world cannot bring me down  
No cause I'm already here, oh no!]  
  
The Gundam pilot were working together as they set explosives onto a long, wooden bridge that they were to cross, which was resting over a deep, wide, running river of freezing water. The pilots worked quickly with the devices, rigging and tying them from the base to the highest poles of the overpass.   
  
Leading the run across the way, Wufei made sure to wait until everyone of his friends were on the snow-covered ground safely. Looking to the bridge along with his comrades, the Chinese pilot pressed a small detonation device. Instantly, the entire passage way was engulfed in flames and smoke as the explosives were set off. Everything that had not been burned crashed into the river below.   
  
[I am already here, down  
On my knees  
I am already here, on no, I am  
Already here  
I must have told you a thousand  
Times I am not running away]  
  
As a small army of hunters made their way to where the bridge once stood, they looked to a wide gap of almost two miles from the edge of land where they were standing to where the pilots made their way safely. The rugged men's faces grew red as they cursed and growled, turning back to find another way to cross the river safely.   
  
[I won't duck and run  
I won't duck and run  
I won't duck and run   
No I pass away]  
  
Making their way up a steep hillside, the pilots made their way through a cover of evergreens to find the remains of a cabin that had been burnt to the ground. Looking to the spot where the wooden home once stood, the Gundams all searched for any sign of life, to see if anyone was injured that they might be able to help.  
  
As Quatre looked up, his eyes widened as his face paled. The others saw his expression and looked up to where his eyes were focused. All of their eyes widened as they looked to what caught his attention. High in the trees, there were three bodies, hung there for display. Two of the bodies were of young men and the other was a young woman, the owners of the house apparently. In the blood of the victims, thick letters on a large sign read, 'Gundam Lovers'   
  
[This world can turn me down but  
I won't turn away  
And I won't duck and run, cause  
I'm not built that way]  
  
Walking away from three grave that they had buried for the victims that they removed from the trees, the pilots continued on their mission to find the safe house. The wind and snow was making the journey difficult, but none of them seemed to make any sign that they were going to stop. After seeing those victims in the trees that had been killed for supporting each of them, their faces were even more determined than they had been when their travel began.  
  
[When everything is gone there is  
Nothing there to fear  
This world cannot bring me down  
No cause I'm already here]  
  
Several bounty hunters managed to make their way through the woods with ease, using their snow mobiles and four-wheelers to move easily through the snow. As they passed a thick brush of trees, the man in the lead on his snowmobile was soon attacked as a caped Gundam pilot jumped onto the front of his vehicle and shot him on the head. Trowa took to his new snowmobile and the other hunters were ambushed much the same as their friend. The other pilots fell from other trees or shot them from the shadows. Unprepared and taken by surprise, all of the hunters of this party were killed.   
  
[This world can turn me down, but  
I won't turn away  
And I won't duck and run,  
Cause I'm not built that way]  
  
There was yet another group of bounty hunters who arrived to the site where their friends were killed by the pilots just a few hours prior to this time. The bodies of the killed hunters were strung in the trees the same fashion that the small family in the woods had been after their murders. In the blood of the young men and women, a large sign read, 'Gundam Killers' in large letters written in the blood of the hung bodies.   
  
[When everything is gone there  
Is nothing there to fear  
This world cannot  
Bring me down  
No cause I'm already here]  
  
Using their opponents vehicles, the pilots wade their way through the snowdrifts with ease, staying close together. At times, they would take to blasting trees down to make obstacles for the hunters following them. Always moving, they saw that there were no safety precautions left unutilized. Before long, the sun was beginning to rise on the third day of their travels and they needed to search for a haven where they could stay until nightfall.   
  
******  
  
The Gundam pilots has stopped for a moment to rest their legs on the fourth night of their traveling on foot to their new safe house. Sitting by a frozen lake, they had burnt a fire and the snow continued to fall, though it was slowing at this point. Sette and Kumi were the only pilots not sitting together near the flames.   
  
In the woods a half-mile from the opening where the lake and pilots rested, the tomboy was sitting in a bare, thick branch as she looked to her friends. There was a shotgun resting in Sette's lap as she had her back resting against the trunk of the tree she was in. Her eyes were focused on the young queen and she sighed to herself deeply, "How am I supposed to act around you?"  
  
From a few feet behind where she sat, Sette heard a monotone voice state suddenly, "So the truth came out." The ex-princess gasped sharply and jumped from her resting spot as she spun and aimed her gun into the shadows of the woods ahead of her. Kumi walked from the darkness and was hooded in her deep purple cape. Her leather jacket was protecting her bare arms underneath. The tomboy looked to her friend in shock and disbelief, slowly lowering her gun as the other pilot walked to her.  
  
The flakes continued to fall and Kumi stood right before her comrade. Sette blinked and asked, "Y-you know who I am?" The stoic pilot answered as if she were a living dictionary, "Sette Devion, the daughter of Kuni Devion and the mother of Relena and Milliardo Peacecraft. Your birth was kept a secret to protect the namesakes of your parents. Your father took you from-" "Stop it," Sette hissed as she now glared to her partner in anger. Turning from her friend, the tomboy shook her head and growled deeply. Lowing her head, she sighed deeply and asked, "How long have you known?"  
  
Kumi replied as she walked to stand beside the ex-princess. They were both looking to Relena now. "I found out not long after you and I met...I like knowing who I'm working with." Again, Sette turned to look to her comrade in shock and disbelief. She asked loudly, "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"   
  
Turning to the pilot with an empty expression, the 'Perfect Soldier' replied, "Would you really have believed me?" Sette moved and opened her mouth to answer right away. But, before anything came out, she stopped and really thought of the question. With another sigh, she answered as she lowered her head, "No." "Hn," came the reply. The silver-haired pilot nodded, "That's why I didn't tell you."  
  
Sette shrugged, "What am I supposed to do now?" Her partner questioned, "Don't you think that Relena and Milliardo deserve to know the truth?" The tomboy paused as her eyes saddened. "I-I don't think I can ever tell them I'm their half sister...I'm still getting used to that fact, myself." The other pilot shrugged, "It's your choice, not mine. But the truth always makes itself known somehow...I'll continue to keep your secret, but somehow, Relena and Milliardo will learn what we know...It's up to you as to whether they'll hear it from you or someone else." Sette remained silent, never looking back to the pilot beside her as she processed all of this.  
  
Excalibur's pilot placed her hood back on and walked towards the campfire. Not turning back as she moved on, Kumi informed her partner, "I saw some torches coming in this direction. They're a good three miles off, but those bounty hunters know these woods better than all of us combined so we better get moving."   
  
The stoic pilot disappeared into the darkness. Alone, the blue-haired tomboy bit her lip. "I wish that I had your twenty-four-hour courage," she whispered to her friend's back, which she could no longer see. Strapping her shotgun over her back, the ex-princess went to follow her friend to join the others.  
  
When she rejoined the other pilots, Kumi looked to them and said simply, "We have to get going." Zes was the first to stand as she asked, "How far are the hunters?" The silver-haired pilot answered, "They're almost three miles off." Quate rose and nodded, "Well, better not to take any chances." His fiancee walked to the scene as he smiled warmly, "How are you feeling now, Sette?" The tomboy forced her usual smile and shrugged, "You know me, love. I'm always good." Kumi remained expressionless as she stated, "Let get moving." At this, she went to walk on ahead of them.  
  
Delapan looked to Sette and asked, "Does she ever smile?" The tomboy shrugged, "Not often, from what I've seen. Even after working with her for seven years, she doesn't think of me as any more than a fellow pilot." Kumi stopped and turned to them, glaring with her cobalt eyes. She deadpanned sternly, "I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to help stop OZ. If you want to stay here and talk, then do so. Otherwise, let's go." Turning, she walked forward again. She didn't see the shocked, saddened faces of her comrades as she did so. Wufei chuckled and told the others, "I hate to agree with her, but she's right, we have to get moving." The others nodded and got their belongings and went off to catch up Kumi.  
  
******  
  
Heero was hovering over the last base that he needed to take out and sneered at its image on his monitors in his Gumdam suit. Taking to his controls, the Wing pilot shot from the sky at great speed and shot through the roof of the massive foundation. Once inside, there was screaming and retaliation from the OZ soldiers within. The opponents shot at the winged suit with everything that they had, using every method to take out the pilot. Nothing was phasing the Wing pilot as he shot through the base, slicing throughout the suits and machinery that he came across.  
  
In the ship that she and her son had been flying in, Sera was in the hanger, looking to a photograph that she removed from her pocket. The image was one of her when she was eighteen. In her arms, there was a baby wrapped in a white blanket. With an arm around her shoulders and kissing his son's head was Odin Lowe. Sera was smiling lovingly to her husband and their child, who had a bright smile on his own face in the shot.   
  
Sera wiped a stray tear that rolled down her right cheek as she looked to the picture. It was the taken near to last time that she would see her son for twenty-two years. Still holding the small picture that she always carried on her, the brown-haired Preventer slowly walked to the cockpit. When she reached her seat, Makato turned on her monitor and looked to the images of the attack taking place on the base beneath. She watched in awe of Wing Zero shot through the site with ease and grace, never missing a target and leaving nothing spared.   
  
Heero was stronger and braver than anyone she had come to know. Watching him, she caught her breath in wonder...lost in the dance that her son was leading. One more tear fell from her other eye as she looked to the images. "I'm so proud of you, Heero," she whispered to the image of Wing Zero, bringing her hand to the screen and torching it. After this mission, they would part for good.  
  
Back in the base, Heero growled deeply and shouted as he took out a fleet of mobile suits with his Buster Riffle, before the OZ pilots could threaten him. Sweat pouring from his brow, the Japanese pilot looked to his monitors and thought to himself, "This is for Colony Y453." As these words left him, Heero took out a massive control unit with the Buster Riffle.   
  
"For Foreign Minister Caffey," he continued, with more anger in his voice. At this, he cut the head off of a Leo, the pilot inside screaming in agony. "This is for Hilde and Ryan," he growled deeply as he killed two Virgo pilots by stabbing through their cockpits. The suits exploded before the winged Gundam, which shot off and fought more of the soldiers.  
  
"For Colony L2," he said with venom in his voice as he used the Buster Riffle to take out large storage tanks of fuel and other explosives. The flames and smoke shot throughout the said of the base that he was at now. Flapping through the destruction, Wing Zero took out any of the suits that attempted to shoot it down. Heero blew through them like nothing, causing them to explode with a single swipe at each of them. Picking up even more speed, the 'Perfect Soldier' plowed through walls, floors and everything that the plant had to offer.  
  
The OZ soldiers screamed and went after Heero with all of the rage and fight that they had in them. Most of the soldiers were so blinded in their attempt to take out the Gundam that all sense and reason left them. Heero's raged glance back at them would have been enough to make the toughest of soldiers think twice before approaching him. However, nothing made sense other than 'kill or be killed.'   
  
Looking to an army of soldiers in Aires suits after shooting through the roof of the base, the Japanese pilot's eyes narrowed as far as they could as he hissed, "For causing my Duo pain." Without blinking, Heero took out every last suit with his laser blade, despite their keen piloting and maneuvers.  
  
Sera watched from above as she listened into the transmitter of Wing Zero's cockpit. "For all of the lives you've destroyed," her son's voice said deeply. A moment later, he stated, "This is for the loved ones their deaths left behind." The Wing pilot went on to say more dedications as he fought on.   
  
Listening to the pain in her son's voice, Makato couldn't help but bit her lip and lowered her head as she closed her eyes. "Use that anger, Heero. Use that and all the pain to help you get through your frights." Lifting her head and looking to the image of Wing Zero, she told the pilot quietly, "Use whatever it takes to defeat OZ...And get out of this war alive."  
  
Heero looked to the his screens to see the base in his monitors, as he hovered over the enormous, burning building from a great height. The Buster Riffle was pointed ahead of him as it was held straight and steady to the site. "And just know that no matter what, I'll always love you, as I have every day since you came into my life, son," Sera said sadly to the picture of Wing Zero.   
  
Locking onto the center of the base in his target, he said in a deep growl, "For living to start this war." Pressing the trigger button on his controls, the Wing pilot shot a long beam from the cannon of his gun onto the base. Holding the button down until there was nothing left standing following the massive explosions, the young pilot was panting for breath, saturated from the sweat his body produced from the heated attack.   
  
The button was only released after the last of the plant was taken out by the flames and thunderous explosions around. Wiping his forehead dry, the Japanese pilot leaned back in his seat, looking closely to the destruction that he had caused. Heero nodded to himself when he scanned the remains and saw that there was nothing left and no survivors were left. The massive wings of his suit gave a huge flap and the white suit shot up into the air at great speed, never looking back to the fire below again.  
  
It was not long before Wing Zero had flown into the cockpit of the ship where Sera was. Heero left the cockpit and heard the door to the room open. Makato entered, smiling to the Wing pilot with the best forced smile she could pull off. The Wing pilot sighed deeply in content and gave a soft smile, "So we'll be with out families soon, Sera." The heart of the young woman shattered at these words. Instead of letting on any of the pain that she was going through, Sera simply nodded and whispered, "Hai."  
  
Clearing her throat, the Preventer motioned with her head that she was heading back to the cockpit. "Well, we better get moving. We're a day from out spit-off point." Heero nodded and replied, "I'll be with you in a little bit." Makato nodded once again as she left the hanger slowly and prepared to pilot the ship again. When the door closed, Heero looked up to his suit and rested on its right shoulder, folding his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, lying on his back, "We'll be home soon, Zero."  
  
******  
  
On Colony V10, the shipyard workers were shutting down for the night as the sun set there. Duo stretched with a wide smile as he yawned loudly. He was covered in dirt from the hard day of work, but satisfied with the fact that he managed to get a lot completed. Looking to his co-workers, the American smiled and waved, "'Night y'all." The other smiled and waved back, "'Night, kid" and "See 'ya Monday." Making his way to the door of the small hanger, the braided pilot heard the voice of his manager call, "Hey, Solo."   
  
Duo turned back as his boss ran to him. "What's up?" he answered in his usual, cheerful manner. The older man asked, "I was just wondering what your plans were at the end of the war. We really could use a skilled worked like yourself around." The American chuckled, "Thanks, man, but I really can't stay here for that long. I'll be here for a few more weeks before I move on."   
  
The nice manager sighed deeply, "It's a shame. You could teach the others here a thing or two about scavenging and construction." Patting the man's back, Duo winked, "You'll be fine when I'm gone, I'm sure." The manager smiled and shrugged, "You'll still be tough to replace, Solo." With a deep sigh, he waved, "See you on Monday, kid." Duo waved back with a kind grin as he replied, "Have a good weekend."   
  
Duo walked beyond the shipyard and hid behind some of the cargo boxes along the dock, pulling his digital camera from the black backpack that he always took to work with him. Watching some of the large ships pulling into the shipyard, the American snapped photos of the crew as they took the hundreds of suits that had been built that day onto their craft. Once everything was loaded, the ship set sail again with the equipment that they picked up. Once the ship left, Duo snuck along the edge of the river as he followed the vessel.  
  
The journey was almost an hour and finally, Duo made his way to watch from a hill as the same ship was already settled and docked into the port of a large base. Taking more photos, the braided pilot watched as the crew that took the suits unloaded them with the help of the soldiers in the base. Once all of the suits were taken inside and the ship was empty, it took off for another run similar to the one it just completed.  
  
Duo sighed to himself, "They seem pretty legit. Every night, they take all of the suits to the same training facilities, so they're not leaving the colonies." Looking to the camera, he said quietly to himself, "So why do I still get the feeling something's wrong with this colony?" The smudge-covered American placed the camera back in his pocket and placed his black cap on backwards as he made his way back to his apartment, an hour back.  
  
Later that night, Duo made his way back in his residence and dropped his bag onto the chair by his bed. Before concerning himself with a shower, he went right to work and pulled his laptop out. He had turned the radio on to rid the silence in the room. Attaching the camera to the machine, he uploaded the images that he had taken. It was a good few minutes before he saved everything. Once that was finished, he closely looked to the pictures that he had taken, he saw that there wasn't anything unusual or odd in the way that the suits had been handled. He had been taking the same precautions and followed many ships to their destinations every night prior to this, only to come up with the same conclusions.   
  
Sighing deeply and rubbing his eyes, Duo told himself, "Stop being paranoid, Maxwell. There's nothing wrong in sending mobile suits to bases that are meant simply to protect the colony." Turning off the computer and removing the camera, he continued to assure himself, "You haven't met one person that likes OZ or what they've done...So what's your problem?" Once everything was put away, he removed his cap and undid his braid. When the locks were loose, he began to strip his shirt, still speaking to himself. "Everyone here wants the us to win this war."  
Once he was cleaned of his clothes, he turned the radio off, walked into the bathroom and took a shower.   
  
After being cleaned, the American stepped from the bathroom dried and clothed. Braiding his hair as he sat on his bed, Duo gave a frown and said quietly, "Still...That's a hell of a lot of suits to be making just for soldiers in the bases near the shipyard..." Quickly braiding his hair, Duo stepped out into the night air and made his way to the end of the city.  
  
Once he made his way past the town, Duo made his way through the countryside and to the valley within it. There was a large waterfall that he had found, secluded from everyone and everything for many miles. While the trip was a very long one on foot, it was worth it. Not only was the scenery breathtaking, there was something waiting for the pilot that only he knew of. Reaching the waterfall, Duo went into the deep caverns behind the great spray of water. In a hidden opening there, the Gundam pilot went onto climb air, at least that's what it would have seemed like to anyone else.   
  
Sitting in his cockpit, Duo pressed a large button that turned the stealth mode of his suit off. Deathscythe was now visible and his pilot lowered himself to look up at him. "Hey, buddy," Duo smiled warmly to his Gundam. "You know, it's times like this I really wish you could talk back...I think I'm going crazy." With a chuckle, he continued, "Though Wufei and some of the others might say that I've always been crazy." With a pause and a moment to gather his thoughts, the braided pilot said quietly, "Maybe I'm just working too closely with innocents and it's playing with my mind...Or maybe it's just that I haven seen action is a while..."  
  
Silent as always, Deathscythe looked forward as his pilot went on. "Something is going on with this colony...You know it, too, don't you?" The Gundam remained silent and still. Duo smirked, "I thought so." Returning to his cockpit, the pilot turned the stealth mode on again. Looking to what appeared to be simply air where his suit was resting, the American waved, "Night, 'ol buddy. See you soon." At this, he turned and left the caverns behind the waterfall.  
  
******  
  
Demetris walked into a room where Stacy, Carter, Azrael and Abrasia were all gathered at a round table. It was the first time he had seen his partners since he went off to fight Kumi. Looking to them with an icy stair, he stalked silently to the table as he growled deeply. The twins looked to their comrade with idle amusement in their eyes and expressions. Azrael rested her head on her hand that was lying on the table as she chuckled, "So the fight didn't go as well as you planned, ne?" Demetris's eyes burned in her direction as he gritted his teeth. The young pilot's brother nodded as he crossed his arms, "So you were beaten again."   
  
Stacy warned the twins as she snapped, "Knock it off. We're all fighting that war together. Don't forget that." Azrael shrugged and folded her hands behind her head, "I just find it funny that our Excellency favors such a waste of time compared to all of us." Demetris slammed his hands on the table as he rose from his seat, screaming, "AND WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE THAT MAKES YOU ANY BETTER!?!"   
  
Carter rose and said with a hint of anger, "Would all of you just calm down!?! No one is favored in this room and we're all doing what we can to stop those Gundam pilots. His Excellency will be in any moment and you know that if he sees us fighting like this, he won't be pleased." The giant turned and growled deeply to the young man, but slowly returned to his seat. Abrasia chuckled deeply to himself along with his sister and Stacy shook her head, holding in her anger and disappointment to the immature pair.   
  
The door to the room opened as the leader of OZ entered. Looking to his minion with a smile, he began, "Nice to have you all together again. It's been some time since we were able to meet like this." Demetris was still glaring to the twins as his superior took a seat between him and Carter. "Now," Quinze began, "What have we all learned about weak links in our group here?" The pilots looked with fear to their commander. He was looking directly to Azrael and Abrazia with a chilling glare.  
  
The twins looked to each other nervously, then back to their leader. Azrael lowered her blonde head and frowned, "I'm sorry, Your Excellency." Her brother replied just the same to Quinze. The young man nodded, "We can't have and ill feelings towards each other. You all should be aware of that. Remember, none of you have done anything extraordinary that has killed the Gundam pilots up to now." The pilots all lowered their heads and nodded to this statement.  
  
Quinze smiled again and shrugged, "Now that we've cleared that up, we can begin our meeting." Demetris lifted his head and opened, "We need to discuss the situation with V10 and X63." The OZ leader nodded, "Yes we do. Have we been able to receive any word on which pilots will be responsible for those hits?" Stacy shook her head, "We haven't heard from our spy in weeks." Quinze's eyes widened as he asked with a tone of anger, "And why have we not heard from them in weeks?" Carter cleared his throat and answered, "Well, sir...See...He hasn't returned any of the requests that we have sent to him."  
  
Their commander's eyes narrowed as he said in a low, deep growl, "I want to speak to him personally." Azrael said quietly, "There isn't any guarantee that he'll speak to even you, sir." Abrasia nodded, "He's refused to have any part with us all of a sudden." Quinze took a moment as his face became red. "Does he realize what a terrible mistake he's making?" he said in a threatening tone. Demtris shrugged, "He doesn't seem to care, sir."   
  
The redness the young man's face passed as he chuckled deeply, "Oh, he'll care once I talk to him." Looking to his pilots, Quinze waved, "This meeting is over We'll meet once I have gotten through to him." The others nodded and quickly left the room as quietly as they could, not daring to make their leader angered any further.   
  
Quinze threw the reports before him across the room as he shouted loudly in rage. When he composed himself, he chuckled and sneered as he brushed his bangs back with his right hand. The OZ leader said to himself with a nasty growl, "Alright, Derek. Now we're doing things my way."  
  
  
TBC  



	28. Episode 28: Underneath the Virginian Sno...

DISCLAIMER: The Gundam Wing characters are not mine, with the exception of Sette Devion and Kumi Yuy.  
  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 28: Underneath the Virginian Snow   
by SkyLark   
with help from: Snodin, Vampira, Sam, Stormy, Beekay, Silver Star, GREETER 600, Ruby and everyone who has commented on this saga  
  
  
The Gundam pilots were still making their way through the woods of Virginia almost a week since they left their first safe house. Luckily for them, the snow had stopped falling before now. However, there was still well over a foot on the ground. The snowmobiles and other vehicles that they had stolen from the bounty hunters were destroyed as they were no longer of use once their fuel ran out a day back. They were tired, hungry, and freezing. But, they all kept their pace up without complaining once. Together, they moved through the thick blanket of snow, climbing steep hills and trees all the while. It was mid-afternoon since they switched their times to sleep and their times to move.  
  
Finally, there was a break in the forest, over one of the steep cliffs that they rose over. Looking down, they saw the roof of another cabin in the near distance. Trowa smiled and sighed deeply, "There it is," as the pilots looked to the small lodge. Relena smiled and asked quietly, "We really made it?" Kumi nodded, still expressionless, "Hai. That's where we'll be staying for the rest of our stay here." Relieved, the others ran down the other side of the cliff, careful not to fall as they shouted and cheered. They ran to the cabin with elated faces as they made their way to their now residence. It wasn't long before they reached the front, wooden porch of the cabin.  
  
Kumi and Trowa remained where they were as they watched their comrades sprint ahead of them. Trowa chuckled deeply as he heard their echoed cheers and hollers. Looking to his partner, he asked as he extended his right hand, "Shall we?" The stoic pilot looked ahead and made her own way down the steep cliff without accepting his offer. The tall pilot smirked and shrugged before following her down.   
  
The others were already inside the old, small lodge when they reached the front. Stepping inside, the pilots heard Sette's voice call from upstairs, "I GOT DIBS ON THE BATHTUB!" Delapan shouted from upstairs as well, "DON'T EVEN TRY IT, SETTE! THE FIRST BATH IS MINE!" Wufei was in the living room, shaking his head and sighing, "This is what happens when you live with girls." Zes and Novem chose to ignore their friend's remark and simply rolled their eyes as they sat on a couch.   
  
Quatre was busy at the fireplace in the same room as he lit several logs that were already prepared for them when they arrived. When the fire started, he smiled brightly and held his hands before the flames. The Arabian closed his eyes and sighed in content. Relena and Dorothy jumped from the couch and sat on either side of the blonde pilot to enjoy some heat from the fire.  
  
Trowa sat next to Wufei on the couch he was resting on. Kumi was searching the room as she ran a hand along the wooden walls and examined the floor. The Chinese pilot looked to her with curiosity and asked, "Everything alright." Not turning to her comrade, the silver-haired pilot continued her search and replied, "Hn...Noin said that there was something in this cabin that we should look for when we got here." Quatre turned to look to the other pilot and asked, "Did she say what we were to look for?" The 'Perfect Soldier' shook her head, "No," and continued to scan the room.  
  
Entering the adjacent kitchen, Kumi found the door to the basement in the corner beside the gas stove. Opening that door, the pilot turned on the light switch inside the doorway and looked down the stairs. She reached the basement floor and her eyes widened. The basement was a hidden hanger. All of the Gundams were lying on their backs in secured their own 'beds.' There was a control panel with several computers and a main monitor that they could all lock onto. The area was base all its own, hidden under the snow-covered ground.   
  
Walking to her Gundam, the first one that lied in the hanger, Kumi looked to the suit carefully. Excalibur was in top condition. The bright lights in the hanger made the metal glisten and shine. One hint of light danced off the right eye of the red pair that the suit's face offered, making it seem to wink at its pilot as she looked down to it. The 'Perfect Soldier' smirked and went to run back upstairs.  
  
Kumi rejoined the others in the living room. Trowa looked to her and asked, "Did you find anything?" The silver-haired pilot nodded and her friends rose in anticipation. The stoic pilot heard arguing upstairs between the tomboy and Trowa's sister. Calling up to them, she told them, "Girls, there's something you need to see." Sette whined, "But, Kumi! I reek!" Delapan walked down the stairs first before the ex-princess listened to her friend. "Omae o koruso," Kumi threatened in a deep growl as she looked upstairs. Sette was on her way down the stair as she snorted, "Don't even act like I don't know what that means by now. You've threatened my life plenty of times."   
  
When everyone was together, the silver-haired pilot led the way down the basement. When they entered the enormous hanger, all of their eyes widened and their jaws went slack at the amazing sight. Sette beamed and shouted, "MASE!" Braking off into a run, she climbed up the side of her Gundam and hugged a section of the sleeping suit's right arm tightly. She kissed the metal there and sighed in content to be reunited with Unit 07. Quatre ran to his own suit and sighed deeply as he smiled and looked down to his Gundam's face, "I've missed you, Sand Rock."   
  
Delapan walked to Slither and smiled as she ran a hand along the green Gundamimum. Sette was watching as she stood on Mason, announcing, "Ladies and Gentlemen, for your viewing enjoyment...It's Delapan and her amazing Gundam, Slither!" Catherine glared to the tomboy, who smiled and waved back. Sette went on to sing the 'Ringling Brother's Circus' theme. Relena and Dorothy laughed along with Quatre and Trowa. Wufei looked to Kumi after rolling his eyes and shaking his head. He asked, "How have you put up with that girl for so long?" the silver-haired pilot deadpanned, "You learn to ignore her." Catherine was still getting reacquainted with her suit and she asked, "How did out suits get here?"  
  
Kumi went to work at one of the computers in the beginning of the hanger to find the answer to that. The other pilots were looking to their own suits as they saw that they were in wonderful shape and just waiting for action. Trowa was on Heavy Arms, sitting in his cockpit and holding onto his controls, anticipation the time that he would get to pilot his Gundam again. Wufei was doing much of the same as he was in Nataku's cockpit. He smiled and closed his eyes in meditation, feeling right at home again.   
  
Relena was lying on her back on Calvary's chest with her arms folded behind her head. Novem was lying on her suit on her own suit, just happy to be reunited with Rampage again. Kumi was still working on the computer and locked onto a message that was waiting in the bank of the system. She announced, "I think this will explain everything." The pilots all ran from their spots and stood huddled behind their comrade as she clicked onto the message.  
  
Noin's image appeared on the screen as she smiled, "Hi, everyone. I'm glad that you reached your new safe house. I won't make this long, since I know that you all must be tired. This cabin was actually a hidden OZ base in the Eve Wars that had been left abandoned afterwards. As you can see, it's still in great condition and can still be utilized without anyone knowing that it exists. Milliardo, Sally, Lady Une, Marimaya and myself have sent your suits with the help of other Preventers and made sure that they were not in danger of being located before reaching the hanger.   
  
"We also had this system linked to the control room of Pulsar, so we can contact each other regularly. Right now, do whatever you want and relax, since I know that the trip here couldn't have been an easy one. We miss all of you and love you. We'll talk soon." Fire's image then disappeared as the screen went black.  
  
Wufei looked up to scan the hanger again as he said in awe, "I can't believe this place is in such good shape after seven years." Quatre nodded as he chuckled deeply, "It's amazing what technology's done over the years." Sette rubbed her hands together and announced, "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm getting my bath!" At this, she broke off into a run with Delapan right on her heels as she shouted, "No you don't!" The two pilots disappeared upstairs again as they shouted things back and forth in their race for the bathroom.  
  
Turning her chair around to look at the other pilots, the 'Perfect Soldier' asked, "Who wants to go first in talking to the others on Pulsar?" Relena stepped forward and asked, "Is it alright if I talk to Brian?" The silver-haired pilot nodded and rose. Zes took to the seat and placed a headset on. Kumi taped some commands into the system and soon, there was a signal transfer.   
  
Sally's image appeared on the screen and her face brightened as she smiled, "Zes!" The young queen smiled brightly in response, "Sally! How are you?" Water answered, "I'm good. Are all of you okay?" Wufei poked his head over Relena's shoulder as he smiled lovingly to the Preventer. He said gently, "Hey, Sal." Water's expression became even a look of great relief when she saw that her boyfriend was alright. "Wufei," she whispered in a sigh.  
  
The Chinese pilot told her, "Patch into Nakatu's intercom. I'll be in the cockpit and we'll talk that way." Sally nodded, "Alright, hon." Looking back to Relena, she smiled, "Brian's right here." Wufei ran off to Nataku and Sally switched the signal to patch into the computer where Brian was so she could talk to Wufei and allow the married couple a moment to speak alone. Kumi waved off the other pilots to allow the couple their privacy as they went up the stairs. Brian Weatherall's image appeared and he looked to his wife and sighed in relief, "Relena. Thank God you're alright." The young pilot nodded, "How are you, love?" Brian replied, "I'm fine." With a wide smile, he said quietly, "I have some wonderful news to tell you..."  
  
Almost an hour later, not long after Wufei and Sally had their conversation, both Sette and Delapan had taken their baths and were with the others in the living room where the fireplace was still glowing brightly. Catherine sat beside her brother and said, "This cabin alone is pretty small, but there are enough rooms for each of us to sleep alone." Sette nodded, "And I don't think we'll have to worry about anyone finding us here since we're so secluded in these woods."  
  
Quatre stated, "I saw a lot of other ships along with out suits downstairs. We could use them to get supplies from Pulsar if we even need them." Wufei replied, "Sally was telling me that was way they were left here in the first place. This way, we can fly wherever we want since they're the kind of ships any civilian could have now." Novem smiled, "You have to hand it to Lady Une and the others...They don't leave anything overlooked."  
  
Kumi was sitting by the window that was close to the front door. Looking outside, she thought aloud, "We'll need to have a lookout sit here at night to make sure that there aren't any surprises from those hunters." Trowa nodded, "I agree. We'll take turns every night. That'll make it easier for everyone." There weren't any complaints from the others as they all nodded and understood that it was the best thing to do. The thought of having another attack like the one that caused them to leave the first safe house was enough to make all of them shudder inwardly.   
  
Relena made her way up from the basement with a look of shock on her face. Dorothy gasped and ran to her friend. "Miss Relena, are you alright?" she asked in concern. Zes smiled and nodded as she hugged her friend. Still in shock, she said quietly, "I'm going to be a mother." Novem's eyes widened as she gasped and shouted as she pulled back to look at Relena. She shouted in elation, "YOU'RE PREGNANT!" The other pilots all shouted and ran to the young queen as they cheered and hugged the mother-to-be with their own congratulations for her. Kumi made her way to them from the window. Being the last to greet the young pilot, she simply nodded with a small smile, "Congratulations." Relena hugged and thanked her.   
  
Novem asked with wide eyes, "What are you going to do with Calvary? You can't pilot him when you're pregnant." Relena shrugged, "Why not? I think I'll be able to handle the job. I'm not about to let someone else pilot my Gundam for me." Sette chuckled, "You Peacecrafts are something else. I thought that I was stubborn." Kumi smirked to her, "Must run in the family." The tomboy eyed her friend with a sharp glared without the other pilots noticing or understanding what the silver-haired pilot meant. They were all too happy with the news that they received. Relena said, "Besides, this war won't last eight more months. Heero and Duo will be completing their missions soon and we can take OZ out from there."  
  
Delapan's eyes widened, "Well, we don't know what's going to happen just yet. We'll have to be careful before getting hopes up so quickly." Quatre nodded, "She's right. I know that we're in great shape to getting through this fight quickly, but anything can happen...as much as I hate to imagine anything going wrong." The Arabian lowered his head and said quietly, "Let's just keep out fingers crossed for Heero and Duo. They have a lot of work ahead of them."   
  
Wufei stated to Relena, "As long as you'll be alright in piloting your suit, we'll help and support you anyway that we can." The young queen smiled and nodded, "I'll be fine with all of you here. I couldn't think of any other pilots I'd rather fight with." Kumi gave a nod, "Then it's decided. You'll continue to pilot Unit 06, but if anything happens and you're not sure you can carry through your piloting, you'll let us know right away, ne?" Dorothy nodded and made the queen look right at her as she said sternly, "That's right. Then moment you don't feel right, you tell us immediately, Miss Relena. I don't want to see anything happen to you or the baby." Relena nodded to her dearest friend, "Of course." Novem nodded and said with a warm smile, "Good."  
  
Kumi accepted this answer and made her way to the basement. "I'll be working in the hanger if any of you need me," she informed the others. Her friends all nodded and went to relaxing in the living room again. The silver-haired pilot walked downstairs and headed right for the computer system that was provided. Chiming into Pulsar's signal, she placed a headset on and began, "This is Pilot One Zero for Lady Une." The head of the Preventers appeared on the screen after a moment. Une smiled to the pilot, "Hello, Kumi. Is there something wrong." The stoic young woman replied, "I was wondering if you heard anything about Heero and Duo's missions...Are they close to completing them?"  
  
Lady Une nodded, "I didn't want to worry you, so I decided not to say anything unless you asked." The pilot shook her head and said in her usual, monotone voice, "Don't worry about me." The young woman chuckled, "I figured you would say that." Lady Une began, "Heero and Duo have to complete their missions perfectly in sync with each other. If they don't, they won't be able to activate the hearts of the Colonies to channel the signal that they need to work into the system." The cobalt eyes of the Excalibur's pilot widened for a split moment before she thought aloud, "That's not going to be the easiest of tasks for them. And they only get one shot at it."   
  
Lady Une smiled, "I know that they'll be successful in their missions." Kumi nodded, "I know they will, too." Something just seemed a little more dangerous about this mission, in the pilot's mind. Une informed the pilot, "I just received a message a few minutes ago that is addressed to Trowa. It's from Duo and marked 'Urgent'." Kumi raised a curious eyebrow then said, "I'll tell him about that right now."   
  
The head of the Preventers remarked, "I'll patch it through to his system right away." The pilot nodded, "Thank you. I'll also be sending one of the pilots back to Pulsar in one of the ships here for supplies. Other than that, we'll be in contact when needed." The young woman smiled, "Very well. We'll talk again soon, then. Take care of yourselves out there." The 'Perfect Soldier' gave one last nod and the signal was turned off.   
  
Kumi thought aloud to herself with narrowed eyes as she was deep in thought, "I had no idea that the last two missions were going to be such a challenge...Not that Heero and Duo won't be able to pull it off...And I wonder what Duo could possibly have sent to Trowa." Rising from her seat, the silver-haired pilot went off to inform her comrade that he was needed to intercept the urgent message.  
  
******  
  
On the ship that they had been flying in for months now, Heero and Sera were in the hanger, looking after Wing Zero and the provisions that that Heero would be taking to Colony X63 with him. Checking off everything that they made a list of, they made sure not to forget anything. The young pilot looked to his suit carefully to see that everything was ready for the flight that was to come. His mother looked with a cautious watch over his other materials.   
  
The laptop beeped and Commander Wilcox's image appeared on the screen. Sera looked to her good friend and she smiled warmly, "Hello, Justin." Wilcox smiled back the same, "Hello, Sera. I've been trying to get through for several hours now." Heero's ears picked this up instantly as he floated down to the laptop from where he was over the cockpit of his winged Gundam. Both he and Sera were right before the monitor now. Heero asked, "Are Kumi and the other pilots alright?" The Commander answered, "They're just fine, Heero." The Wing pilot sighed in relief to himself.   
  
Looking to Sera, the commander asked, "Will you be returning to Pulsar when you and Heero split off?" Sera bit her lip, then shook her head, "No. I'll be flying back to our original base. You know me...I go wherever the stars guide me." Wilcox chuckled, "I wish you well, then, Sera. When this war is over, we'll try to catch up." Makato nodded. Saluting to Heero, he smiled, "God speed, Heero. Send Duo our best as well." Heero assured him with a warm smile, "I'll do that. Thank you for your help." The Commander nodded, "My pleasure." The screen went black.  
  
With a deep sigh, Sera looked to her son and shrugged, "Well, everything that you need is here and ready to be go." Heero nodded, "Wing Zero's ready, as well. I'll just pack the last of the supplies." As the Gundam pilot placed the backpacks and duffle bags of equipment, food and other necessities, Sera wrote some notes on the blank back of the check-off list. When Heero was finished, she handed him the paper, explaining, "This tells you what to do in channeling the signal that Duo can be found on. It'll take at least two hours to get through." The Wing pilot nodded, "Thank you," and took the paper into his hand, folded it and placed into his right jean pocket.  
  
Heero shrugged, "Then I guess this is good bye." Sera nodded with her forced smile, not saying anything, afraid that she would break into tears. The 'Perfect Soldier' smiled, "Take care of your son. I'm sure he misses you." Makato cleared her throat replied in a breathy whisper, "I've missed him." Heero extended his right hand to the Preventer and said sincerely, "Thank you for everything, Sera." His mother nodded and shook his hand firmly, "It's been a pleasure, Heero. Be careful out there." The Wing pilot replied, "Same to you."  
  
The handshake was broken and Sera watched with a shattered heart as Heero floated up into the cockpit of Wing Zero. She backed up and placed the helmet to her spacesuit on. The Wing pilot was soon secured in his own spacesuit and harnessed into his seat. Makato was given the signal that the pilot was ready when he lifted the Gundam's right hand in a near wave. Pressing the release button of the hanger, Sera held onto a metal beam and the hatch of the ship's hanger opened. Wing Zero took off into the stars.  
  
Sera closed the hanger doors and walked into the cockpit. When the cockpit's doors closed behind her, Sera removed her helmet, collapsing to her knees and doubled over as she was shaking with sobs. Tears were streaming down her face past her brown eyes. Her short, brown hair was falling in her face as she sat this way on the floor, too overcome by loss and pain to pay much mind to anything.   
  
******  
  
It was not nightfall and Trowa was looking to the screen of one of the computers in the hanger to see what had been sent to him the moment Kumi told him about the urgent message. When he clicked onto the icon of the message, there was a recorded message from his braided comrade. Duo smiled and waved, "Hey, Tro-man! I was taking out one of the OZ bases I was sent to get rid of on the way to V10 when I found this OZ transcript...It's encrypted in some hidden OZ fashion that I couldn't even begin to decipher." He chuckled deeply, "I figured a clever guy like yourself would be able to translate it, since you've disguised as one of their own so many times."  
  
The tall pilot smirked at this. Duo continued with a small, almost sad smile, "I miss all you guys. Give everyone a hug for me and Heero. I know he misses all of you, too. Wish us luck on completing these missions." With a salute, he winked, "Shinigami signing off." The message concluded and the image of the braided pilot disappeared. Trowa gave a small, sad smile and turned his focus on the transcript that had been sent with the message. The transcript was several pages long, and in a code that was difficult to read at first glance. Trowa pressed the print button and decided to look at the encrypted message that way.   
  
As he was heading upstairs with the report in his hands, Trowa was passed by a beaming Sette as she went running down to the hanger. The tall pilot chuckled, "Where are you heading?" Sette looked back to him as she answered with a bright smile, "Kumi's sending me on a mission. I'm going to Pulsar to get some supplies that'll get us through the next week or two. I'll only be away for a few hours."   
  
Trowa smiled back and nodded, "Just be sure to get back soon. Heero and Duo will be completing their missions before another day passes, so we'll be able to watch on the system here...It'll be nice to watch it when we're all together." Sette nodded and sighed deeply in anticipation, "Aw, I wouldn't miss that for the anything." Waving to her friend, the tomboy called, "See ya!" Trowa waved back, "Have fun."  
  
Sette ran to one of the personal ships and locked herself into the seat. Trowa turned back to help with the take off as he stood before the control panel of the hanger. Seeing that the tomboy was ready, he unlocked the hatch to the locked doors of the enormous room's ceiling. Outside, the ground that was not covered by trees split wide open. Sette watched as the metal ceiling parted into a clear straightway to the clear, star-filled night. With a huge smile, she chuckled, "Hot damn."  
  
Pressing forward on her controls, the ex-princess shot off through the opening and out of the thick wood. Her ship shot off in a b-line right for the atmosphere. Trowa watched with a smile. Closing the hatch, everything was hidden by the frozen, snow-covered earth again. Shaking his head and chuckling deeply, the European pilot made his way back to the stairs. As he climbed back to the ground level of the safe house, he looked to the papers in his hands. "Let's see what I can gather from this," he said to himself.  
  
******   
  
Heero had been waiting for the commands that he punched into his controls to connect with his lover's signal as he flew for X63. As he looked ahead to the main monitors before him, the small screen to his right was blinking. A small smile crossed his lips as he turned to the monitor. Duo's image appeared on the screen. The American beamed and he whispered in a sigh, "Heero." The Wing pilot replied the same, "Duo."  
  
Duo was sitting on the bed in his apartment, looking to his laptop. Heero asked, "How was it working with one of the shipyards on V10?" The braided pilot shrugged, "Pretty good. It was nice to have something to do during my stay here." The wing pilot had a feeling that something was wrong and asked, "Is everything okay there?" Duo nodded, "Yea, from what I've gathered...All of the mobile suits that have been built at the shipyards are sent to bases in the area for the soldiers there to protect the colonies." Heero shrugged, "Standard procedures in a war like this."  
  
The American sighed deeply with a frown, "Yea...I think I'm losing my mind, love, but I still have this bad feeling-" Heero's eyes widened when he heard this. He then leaned forward to looked closely to his partner, locking onto his eyes. He said sternly, "Duo, listen to me...If you have any bad feelings about this mission, get out of there, no matter how crazy you think you might be." Duo was shocked to hear his lover actually suggesting the possibility of aborting a mission.   
  
The braided pilot licked his lips nervously as he took all of this in. He blinked and replied, "H-Heero, I can't believe you're actually suggesting abandoning a mission." The wing pilot shook his head, "I trust you with me life, koi. You should trust yourself now. If you have a bad feeling that something is wrong, get as far from V10 as you can and as quickly as possible...I'd rather have an aborted mission to worry about than let anything happen to you."   
  
Duo was still taken back as he looked in awe to his lover. Heero lowered his head and pleaded silently with closed eyes, "Please, Duo. Promise me that you'll do what I ask. You're my main concern and always will be. No mission, or anything for that matter, will ever take your place...A-Ai shiteru." The last phrase was a breathy whisper. There was a pause of silence between the pilots.   
  
"Ai shireru, Heero," Duo whispered. Looking up to the screen, the Wing pilot saw the sweet, loving smile on the American's face. Duo planted a kiss on the tip of his fingers and rested them on the screen. He whispered, but assured his partner, "I promise that I'll get out if I think that something's wrong, Heero." The Japanese pilot gave a small smile and kissed the tips of his fingers the same as he rested his hand over the image of his love's. "I'm holding you to that," he said quietly. Duo laughed. He smiled, "You know me...I might run and hide, but I never tell a lie." The light in the Wing pilot's eyes came back at this.  
  
The pair lowered their hands and just looked to each other for a moment. "I can't wait to be with you again," Duo whispered. Heero whispered back, "Neither can I...Only a few hours now." The American smiled and nodded, too anxious for words right now. The Japanese sighed deeply, "I'll talk to you soon, hon." The braided pilot bit his lip and replied, "Yea...I-I love you, Heero." His partner answered, "I love you too, Duo...Just remember what you promised." Duo nodded, "I will. Talk to you soon." Heero nodded back, suddenly getting a sick feeling in his stomach. "Sweet dreams, koi," he finally whispered.  
  
The connection was cut off and the 'Perfect Soldier' stared at the blank screen where his lover's image had been for a long, silent moment. Sitting back in his seat, Heero took a deep breath and said quietly to himself, "Why am I starting to have a bad feeling about this mission now?" The fact that Duo was the one saying that he thought something was strange didn't help. The American would never say anything like that prior to any of his other missions. Heero pulled the cross around his neck from it's hiding place under his spacesuit. Gripping onto the metal with his right hand, he closed his eyes to get some rest before arriving on X63.   
  
******  
  
A few hours later, on Pulsar, the Preventers were on their toes as they worked in the control room, preparing for the completion of the last two missions. Lady Une and Lieutenant Keiser were in the back of the room to see that everything was working well. One of the young soldiers working at the computers there turned back to her commander and stated, "We should be able to get a visual of the two colonies before the Gundam pilots go to reach the colony hearts. Two Peventer crafts are close enough to shoot the images and transfer them here. It'll be difficult to get great shots until the signals are established, but it'll be something to help us have an idea as that what is happening there." Lady Une nodded, "Good. We'll be sure to send the same images to the hanger on Earth so the pilots can watch as well.  
  
Keiser turned to the head of the Preventers and said quietly, "It's not too late to have two other Preventers take care of the missions for Heero and Duo." Lady Une shook her head, "I understand your concern, but I'm not going to do that." The Lieutenant sighed deeply and shook his head, "What ever you say." He went off to the front of the control. The young woman lowered her head and closed her eyes, trying not to let her nerves affect her. Something about Keiser's constant request to get the pilots out of there was unnerving.   
  
Milliardo, Noin and Sally were all together near the front of the control room. Fire looked to her husband and said gently, "You've been edgy all day, love. Is anything wrong?" Wind shook his head, "I'm fine...I'll just feel better when all of this is finished." Sally nodded, "It won't be much longer now. By this time tomorrow, we'll be able to contact any and everyone in space."   
  
Derek Anderson was sitting at one of the computers not far from where the trio was standing. He had a headset on and his hands were folded together as his elbows propped them up before his face. Listening to the others, he sighed deeply to himself. He heard Noin say to her friends, "Personally, I don't care whether or not Heero and Duo complete their missions, as long as they get back here safely." The eyes of the young man closed slowly as he lowered his hands. Removing his headset, Derek left the control room silently.  
  
Entering his room, Derek sat at the edge of his bed and lowered his head into his hands. On the desk on the opposite side of his bed, his computer blinked on. The sound of the monitor kicking in caused Anderson's brown eyes to widen as his hands slowly fell onto his lap. Without turning his back to face the screen, he said quietly, "I thought that you got the point not to bother me." He did not expect to hear the deep voice that replied, "Oh, you didn't think that you were getting away out of this so easily did you?"   
  
Derek froze again. Slowly turning back to face the screen, he saw he cross face of Quinze Khushrenadah. The OZ leader was shooting the spy with daggers through his glare. The blonde pilot's lips moved, but nothing came out. Quinze shook his head, "Aw, Derek. And you were doing so well, too."   
  
Anderson finally found his voice and said quietly, "I can't help you. Everything that I've told you about the missions prior to now has been accurate, hasn't it?" The man on the screen nodded, "True, you did manage to tell us where we could expect to find the Gundam pilots when they left for their missions." The spy replied, "I told you everything that I was able to gather. The Preventers have been blocking any more information...If I found anything more, I would have contacted you."  
  
Quinze sighed deeply and crossed his arms, "Don't lie to me, Derek. I know that you've been refusing to speak to us for the last few weeks." He smirked, "You're not getting a soft spot for those pilots and the Preventers are you?" The pause in the blonde's answer caused the OZ leader to shout in rage, "GODDAMN IT! YOU BETTER WAKE UP AND REALIZE WHAT A MISTAKE YOU'RE MAKING!" With several deep, quick breaths, Quinze composed himself again.   
  
The OZ leader said as calmly as possible, in a low growl, "Which pilots is flying to V10?" Derek shook his head, "Your guess is as good as mine." The eyes of his commander widened at this remark. Finally, Quinze smirked, "Perhaps I should go ahead and use a Holocaust on T217. Your home colony would be the perfect target." Derek's eyes widened as he shouted, "Please don't do that, sir! The people there haven't done anything to harm you!" Quinze shrugged, "You're one of them, and you're challenging me. That's enough that they should all pay for your insolence."  
  
Derek growled deeply and clenched his fists as he lowered his head. The OZ leader continued, "Tell me which pilot is flying to the colony and your own colony will be spared. I'll forget that any of this happened. We have a secret alliance with Colony V10 and cannot afford to miss the chance to take out one of the Gundam pilots. Now which pilot is it?" The question was all but shouted to the spy as Quinze glared to the young pilot. There was another pause and Derek had not so much as lifted his head.  
  
Quinze growled, "Fine. I'll send your best to T217 before-" "Duo Maxwell," Derek cut him off in a low whisper. The green eyes of the commander widened for a moment. He leaned forward and asked, "What was that, Derek?" Anderson looked up to the screen and answered clearly, "Duo Maxwell is the pilot that was sent to V10." Quinze's lips gave way to a sneer and he asked, "Now was that so hard, my friend?" Derek looked away from the screen and didn't answer.   
  
"You know, I could hold this whole ordeal against you and simply go back on my word to protect your home," the OZ leader chuckled deeply. Derek looked back o him in fear. Quinze smirked, "But, I like you. Your help has allowed us to locate all the pilots up to now...I just hope for your sake that you're not lying to me about Maxwell." Anderson shook his had and replied, "It's not a lie, sir. He's the one you'll find on V10." The commander nodded, "I believe you...Just don't try and cross me again. I don't like it when people upset me." Derek sighed deeply to himself and nodded, "Yes, sir."  
  
Derek lowered his head as his face paled. Quinze suggested, "You should get some sleep, Derek. You don't look so well." He chuckled, "Can't have one of my best spies getting sick on me at a time like this." The computer went black and the young pilot clenched his teeth as he growled deeply and shouted. Derek was beginning to sweat and felt like he would be throwing up at any second. Not prepared to get sick in his room, the blonde pilot quickly made his way into the adjoining bathroom.  
  
******  
  
Foreign Minister Falseon was pacing in his office that night with a look of distress on his face. As he worked continued to pace, the screen on his laptop blinked on to reveal the image of Quinze. Their green eyes locked onto each other and the balding man all but growled, "It's about time." The OZ leader chuckled, "Easy, Michael. You're an old man now. So much stress on yourself can't be good for you." Falseon gave a deep, "Humph" that caused the young man to laugh. "I know that you're worried about this attack that's coming," Quinze stated.  
  
"Well have you learned which pilot we're to expect? That 'reliable source' of yours hasn't been as reliable as we hoped he would be." The OZ commander nodded, "I've taken care of that. And yes, I know which pilot you can expect to find there." The Foreign Minster asked with wide eyes, "Who?" Quinze answered, "Duo Maxwell. I'm be sending the reports and images that I have of the pilot to you as we speak. You can expect him to make his move anywhere in the next few hours. I'll have an army of OZ soldiers sent to keep him busy while you carry out your part of the plan." The leader of V10 nodded, "I understand. Thank you for your help." Quinze chuckled deeply and shrugged, "We're in this together, remember...And just like I said, I don't want Mazwell killed. I want him captured and brought to me." Falseon nodded, "I understand."  
  
The connection was cut and soon, the reports that the OZ leader had sent appeared on the screen. Looking through the files, Falseon found the mug-shot of the braided American that had been staying on his colony. Picking up his phone, the minister called one of his guards and said, "I have what we were looking for. See that what I am sending you gets passed to our men." He hung the phone up and clicked several commands into his laptop. With a hard stroke, Falseon hit the send button and the information was transferred. The old man sneered to the image of the Gundam pilot, "This is going to be fun."   
  
******  
  
Quatre and Trowa were in the dining room, sitting at the oval table there. The tall pilot was carefully overlooking the pages that he had printed of the OZ transcript that Duo had sent to him. Trowa was making notes with a pencil, erasing and scribbling as he read the encrypted message. The Arabian asked, "How is it coming?"   
  
Trowa shrugged, "Okay, I guess. OZ has been smart enough to change their format in these messages since the last time I spied on them." Quatre questioned, "Are you able to recognize anything in the transcript that might be able to help us?" His friend answered, "I'm coming up with bits and pieces right now. It'll take a few hours to get through the whole thing." Something struck a bad cord in the blonde pilot when he heard this. Trowa didn't like that it would take so long to decipher the message, himself.   
  
Novem couldn't help but overhear the conversation before she entered the room. Looking to Trowa with her extended right hand, she asked, "Can I have a look at that?" Trowa nodded and handed her the papers. Dorothy eyes the papers and said aloud after a long pause, "Some of these codes are ancient Japanese words. I can't recognize them, myself other than by their appearance. If you could decipher them, that'll talk tare of at lease a third of the message." Quatre and Trowa looked to her in amazement. They quickly got to their feet and read over their friend's shoulders.  
  
The Arabian smiled, "You're right, Novem. I didn't even notice that." Trowa replied in awe, "Neither did I." He nodded, "Thank you," as Dorothy handed him the papers again. The young woman smiled back and chuckled deeply, "You pick up a few things when you work for the King and Queen of the World's representatives." Trowa smiled, "Thanks, Novem! I'll work on looking up some of these words, then." At this, he ran to the kitchen to head down to the hanger. Looking to Quatre's continued look of amazement, Dorothy sighed deeply and shrugged, "And they say blonds don't know anything." Quatre laughed loudly with his friend.  
  
******  
  
  
Sette was on Pulsar, raiding the refrigerator in one of the ship's many kitchens. Placing a good amount of food into the backpacks that she brought with her, the tomboy chuckled, "Kumi sent the right person for this job." Just then, the door to the kitchen opened and Milliardo entered. The ex-princess dropped the cans that she had taken from the refrigerator and gasped as she lost her grip on them. Looking up and blushing to her half-brother, Sette chuckled, "Butter fingers."  
  
Milliardo chuckled and walked to the tomboy. Kneeling beside the younger pilot, he asked, "Do you think this will be enough for all of you for the next two weeks?" Sette shrugged, "I have a lot of other things that I gathered in Mason already. We should be okay." Milliardo aided the ex-princess in gathering the cans she dropped and placed them in her bags. Rising first, he offered the blur-haired pilot his hand and pulled her up. Sette smiled, "Thank you, Milliardo." He nodded, "Don't mention it." Handing the pilot her bags, he asked, "Will you be okay carrying all of this back to the hanger?" The tomboy answered, "Yea. I've handled a lot more than this at one shot plenty of times." She strapped two bags over either shoulder and smiled, "See. No problem."  
  
The door to the kitchen opened again and Sally entered with three large medical kits. "This should be enough to last you until the next visit. Hopefully, you won't have to use any of it." Sette smiled and accepted the white kits. "Thanks, Sally," the tomboy said as she held the equipment against her chest. Millairdo chuckled, "Are you sure that you'll be okay carrying all that?" Sette saluted as she freed her right arm, "Yep. I'm good to go. Thank you for all your help." The pilot hugged her friends with her free arm before gripping the medical kits again and headed to the door.  
  
Walking to the hanger alone, Sette was doing wine with her huge burden to carry. Though she was petite, she was always very strong and could handle herself well. The ex-princess was about to pass the last hall of room where some of the Preventers stayed when one of the door opened just ahead of her. Derek came flying from his room and ran right into Sette. The tomboy gasped loudly as she was knocked onto the floor along with the other young pilot. Somehow, the tomboy never dropped any of the things she had been carrying. She fell onto her right side and was looking to the stunned blonde not far from in front of her.  
  
"Derek," she asked in shock. The Preventer was sweating badly and was wide-eyed as he gasped for breath. His brown eyes focused on the Gundam pilot and he gasped, "S-Sette!?!" The tomboy laughed, "Man, if you wanted a hug, all you had to do was ask." Anderson chuckled nervously as he helped Sette get to her feet. He wiped some of the sweat from his face and said sincerely, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you like that." The ex-princess smiled and shrugged, "Don't worry about it. I know it was an accident."  
  
The blue-haired young woman looked to her friend's face better. Derek looked pale and was still sweating. "Jesus, Derek. What's wrong with you? You look like hell," she said in concern as she lowered the medical kits and moved to place a hand on the blonde's forehead to see if he was burning up. Anderson stepped back before she could touch him. He shook his head, "I've just been fighting something for a while now. I don't want you getting too close or you'll get sick, too."   
  
Sette bent down to open one of the medical kits as Derek watched, uncertain as to what she was doing. The Gundam pilot took out a bottle of pills and took the Preventer's right hand. "Here, these will help," she told him as she shook a handful of small, dark green pills into her comrade's hand. Derek was taken by the act of kindness and looked to the ex-princess with almost saddened eyes. The tomboy told him, "They're the same things I take when I'm under the weather. I know that I'm going to sound like a mother, but you'll need plenty of rest and liquids. Before long, you'll be back to your good 'ol self again." The ex-princess placed the bottle back into the kit that it came from and took everything into her possession again.  
  
Derek looked to the pills and said quietly, "Thank you." Sette nodded and winked, "Don't mention it. Can't have one of our good friends getting sick on us." Again, Derek's was at a loss of words right now. The tomboy waved when she freed her right hand, "See you later, pal. I don't want to miss watching the fireworks with the others when Heero and Duo complete their missions." Derek nodded, "Of course not." Sette went on to walk towards the hanger. Closing his fist over the pills, the Preventer closed his eyes and lowered his head in silent anguish.  
  
The young man turned and called to the pilot's back, "Sette?" The tomboy turned back and nodded, "What's up?" Derek paused before giving a small, forced smile, "Tell Catherine that I say hello and I miss her." The ex-princess smiled and replied, "Well, for you, I'll be willing to deal with Big Top to tell her that." The Preventer smirked and nodded, "Thank you." Sette nodded back, "Sure thing." She turned back to make her way to the hanger and disappeared as she turned the corner.  
  
Alone, Derek looked to the pills in his hand, still pale and now shaking a little. He dropped the tablets. Squatting, Anderson tried to get his thoughts together. With a pained whisper, he said gravely to himself, "God, what have I done."  
  
TBC  



	29. Episode 29: From Dust to Dust

DISCLAIMER: With the exception of Sette Devion and Kumi Yuy, none of the Gundam Wing characters are mine.  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 29: From Dust to Dust  
by SkyLark  
with help from Snodin, Vampira, Sam, Stormy, Silver Star, Beekay, GREETER 600, Ruby and all supporters of this fic  
  
  
Heero stepped from the hanger of the final Preventer craft that he would be visiting before his mission. As he entered the long hallway just beyond the large doors, a tall Preventer in his early thirties smiled to the Gundam pilot. He extended his hand and nodded, "Heero Yuy, I'm Captain David Wilson. My men are waiting to offer you any assistance in completing your mission." Heero gave a nod back and shook the Captain's hand firmly.   
  
When the handshake broke, the Wing pilot looked out the window beside them. Colony X63 was in the distance. Heero walked to the window as he looked to the sight. "I finally made it," he said quietly to himself after long pause. Looking to X63, he held his breath as he looked to the beautiful image. The Wing pilot closed his eyes and lowered his head and thought aloud, "We're so close to ending this war." Wilson nodded as he looked to the 'Perfect Soldier', "So close and yet so far, ne, Heero? The Colony is still a little over an hour away."   
  
Turning back to the Captain, the Japanese pilot informed him, "I don't want there to be any loss of Preventers in this fight. I'll handle this mission on my own with Wing Zero." David chuckled deeply and shook his head. He sighed, "I had a feeling that you would say that. We'll still be here in case that should change." Heero replied, "Arigato ...Have you heard anything from Lieutenant Jacobs?" the captain nodded, "Yes. He said that when he last checked, Duo is just an hour from returning to Deathscythe."   
  
The Gundam pilot nodded back, "Good. So everything will be in place come one o'clock this morning." David smirked, "That it will. It's almost ten o'clock now. Once you're in X63's heart at that time, you'll be able to contact Duo through the transmitter that the main monitor provides. It'll be easier to work as one that way...We only get one chance at this." Heero nodded, "We're both aware of that." He turned back to face the hanger and looked over his shoulder to see the Preventer. "I'll be leaving for X63 then." David smirked and waved, "In that case, good luck, Yuy." The 'Perfect Soldier' made his way back to the hanger after giving one last nod to the captain.   
  
******  
  
Duo was at the shipyard, waving and saying good-bye to the co-workers that he befriended during his stay on V10. Night had fallen a little over an hour before this time, and the braided pilot didn't want to miss wishing everyone that he met his best before he left. While he was going to miss talking with a lot of these guys, the American was thankful that he was just hours away from being with Heero again.   
  
The American swore that he would never leave the Japanese pilot's side after they were reunited. For the months they had been sent to work on their missions, they were only able to spend one night together. The braided pilot chuckled to himself as he walked from the shipyard, "Heero and I will have a lot of catching up to do when we're together again." He smiled, "And great things come to those who wait."  
  
"Solo," the voice of his manager called from behind again. Duo turned and smiled to the older man. "Hey, Sean," he replied. His manager stood before him and sighed as he crossed his arms, "Just wanted to thank you again for all your help here. It's been nice knowing you these last few weeks. Duo smiled back, "Thank you for making me so welcome here." The pair shook hands firmly.   
  
Sean patted the braided pilot's back and said, "You take care of yourself out there, kid." The man placed a tine tracking device on Duo's back as he patted it. The American smiled and waved, "Later, man. It's been a pleasure." As Duo disappeared into the darkness of the port ahead of the shipyard, Sean called and waved, "It's been a pleasure on my part, too..." The manager sneered and chuckled deeply to himself, "Duo Maxwell...Oh, you don't know the half of it."   
  
******  
  
The Gundam pilots on Earth were all in the living room of their new cabin. Trowa was working on the transcript that Duo had given him. Quatre, Wufei, Zes and Novem were playing cards and Delapan was reading a book she found in the safe house's small study on the second floor. Kumi was working on her laptop, looking to the blueprints she had been working on for years. The sounds of a small ship landing in the hanger below them proved that Sette had returned from her trip to Pulsar.  
  
It was not long before the tomboy was entering the living room, carrying a lot on her with two backpacks falling on either shoulder and three large medical kits in her arms. She announced with a bright smile, "I'M HOOOME!" Quatre was the first up to greet her as he kissed her cheek.   
  
Sette returned the gesture and sighed in relief, "Thank you, love," as her fiancee helped with some of the bag. The young woman explained to the others, "We'll have to go to Pulsar if we hope to watch X63 and V10 when the missions are accomplished. I just came back to drop this stuff off and pick you guys up." Looking to the bags after lying them on the ground, the ex-princess stated, "I got all of our necessities and them some."  
  
"What's the 'and then some,'" Kumi asked, never looking up from her laptop as she worked. Sette smiled and opened one of her backpacks. Taking some items, the tomboy went through the room, handing something to everyone as she said, "Just a few things that I knew you guys would like."   
  
Handing a round object to Trowa, she smiled, "I know that your compass broke when we were getting here, so here's a brand new one." Trowa smiled warmly to the other pilot and gave a nod as he replied, "Thank you." Relena was handed two fluffy pillows as Sette explained, "Zes, I know that you won't be too comfortable sleeping without these since you're pregnant." The young queen chuckled as she accepted the gift, "Thank you, Sette."  
  
Walking to the silver-haired pilot, the tomboy continued, "Kumi, I know I got you hooked on tea during the Eve Wars, so I have boxes of teabags here for you." Placing the boxes next to her busy partner, the blue-haired pilot chuckled. Sette continued to go off on some of the things that she had brought. Looking to Delapan, Sette stated, "Oh, yea...Derek says hello and he misses you." The redhead's eyes widened then softened as she smiled and nodded.  
  
Wufei sighed deeply as the tomboy continued to talk about her trip. "Do you ever shut up?" he shot as her. Lowering the items in her arms, Sette looked to the Chinese pilot. "Oh, and I almost forgot, Wufei, I got this for you..." She extended a thick piece of duct tape from a large roll that she brought back from Pulsar. Wufei's dark eyes widened instantly as he told her, "Get away from me with that." He got to his feet instantly and ran from the room with Sette right on his heels, still holding the duct tape. She smiled as they ran through the room, "Come here! I want to make you useful!"  
  
The other pilots, with the exception of Kumi, laughed as their friends flew from the living room. As the laughter died, the 'Perfect Soldier' looked to the clock on her screen and closed her laptop. Rising from her seat, the silver-haired pilot told the others in monotone, "Well, we best head for Pulsar now, since Heero and Duo will be accomplishing their missions soon." Her comrades smiled to each other and made their way to the hanger.  
  
******  
  
Heero was shooting towards Colony X63 and before long, the colony was in the sight of his monitors. With a sneer on his face, the Japanese pilot pressed forward on his controls with everything that he had. The white Gundam was shooting like a comet right for its destination. As was about to reach the colony's atmosphere, Heero caught sight of just some of the two hundred OZ soldiers that had arrived at the colony...waiting for him to arrive. The 'Perfect Soldier' chuckled deeply to himself, "Good. This should be interesting."  
  
Aiming the Buster Riffle in the direction of the Taurus suits ahead of him, the Wing pilot took out a handful of the first opponents in his path. The other Taurus suits managed to maneuver themselves much more quickly. They not only avoided the beam, but also were soon firing upon the winged Gundam. Heero was able to return the fire before long. The white suit removed its laser blade and held off on the use of the Buster Riffle for now.  
  
The Wing pilot growled deeply as he made his way through the Taurus suits. Before long, he had taken out nearly all of them. When the last three remained, their pilots froze as they looked in terror and shock to Wing Zero. "W-What the hell is he?" one of the young pilots whispered gravely as she looked to her monitors.   
  
Desperate, the three soldiers shot after the Gundam. Heero shot to them in response and faster than anyone could blink, he stabbed through the three Taurus suits, who were no match. After the final explosion, The Japanese pilot looked to the Colony that he was sent to find.  
  
The winged suit fell from the sky as the pilot within pressed down on his controls again. His eyes narrowed and some sweat making its way down his face. Heero looked to his monitors to see the massive swarm of OZ soldiers in the air and on the barren ground of the desert below.   
  
The Wing pilot continued to allow his suit to fly down, head-first. Several Aires suits swarmed not far below him as they shot up was quickly as they could. Only a few shots actually hit the suit in its free-fall. And those that did make their mark bounced off on account of the speed that the Gundam's flight.  
  
Heero took his blade and chopped through the first suits that he came in contact with, not stopping to take care of those Aires suits that he didn't destroy as he fell past them to make his way to the barren miles of land past them.   
  
The great numbers of Leos, Virgos and other suits beyond the pack of Aires suits didn't phase the 'Perfect Soldier' in the least. Even when he could not see his way past the mobile suits, Heero simply continued to make his way to them and removed the Buster Riffle again, welcoming the fight to come as he fired a single, massive shot that took out a wide circle of soldiers. As the OZ soldiers around that ring looked up, they discharged with all of their guns at once. Again, only a small number of shots made their mark but had no effect. Heero pulled back on his controls, causing his suit to soar just over the heads of the mobile suits on the colony's surface.   
  
As he soared over them, the Wing pilot lowered the laser blade to point straight down, taking out a good number of OZ pilots as they had no time to react. Once he reached the large, round break in the soldiers that the Buster riffle made, Heero looked to the soldiers that encircled him. The Wing pilot sneered and gave a nod to himself just before the soldiers went on to shout and fell upon him.   
  
******  
  
Back on V10, Duo shot Deathscythe through the waterfall where his suit was hidden far beyond the city. He shouted with an elated smile, "YYYEEE-HHHAAA!" The demon-winged suit shot through the night air and made its way to the mountain ranges of the colony, miles from anything and anyone...Where the entrance to the colony's heart was to be found. It was not long before Deathscythe reached the mountain rages and was in the middle of a struggle against OZ soldiers who had hidden there.  
  
Taking his suit's massive laser scythe, Duo cut several Leos and Virgos in half at the waist or from top to bottom as they shot from their hiding places in attempt to take the Gundam pilot by surprise. Duo shouted to them, "NICE TRY, ASSHOLES!" Spinning his suit, the American went on to take on the many soldiers that were waiting for their chance to take him on.  
  
The OZ soldiers shouted and forced their way to try and overpower the braided pilot. While there were a few good hits that managed to make their mark, Duo was too determined not to fail in his mission, as he was for any mission that he was sent on. With this conviction, his eyes narrowed and focused on eliminating his opponents. After several minutes, it was time for a new tactic.  
  
Deathscythe shot up straight into the sky to penetrate the Aires suits that rained shots from above. One of the OZ soldiers hissed in his Leo, "Shit! He's fast!" The Gundam pilot shouted and stabbed through his enemies without blinking or faltering in his attack. Using the mountains around them, Duo flew through the many hazardous caverns around.   
  
Several Aires suits crashed into the stone crevasses and cliffs in their attempt to follow the dark suit, exploding in mid-air upon impact. Duo sneered as he saw that there was still a good number of soldiers that managed to pilot themselves safely through the obstacle course. Two Aires suits were gaining speed and were not far from the American as they went after his with sweat-drenched faces and thinly narrowed eyes.   
  
Deathscythe suddenly spun to look back at them, catching both pilots off-guard as they gasped loudly and shouted as they tried to avoid the laser scythe that had been raised as the suit continued to fly backwards. The OZ soldiers tried desperately to fly up as they pulled on their controls and groaned loudly in their efforts. They had been flying too fast to even slow down a hair and their suits continued to fly right to the Gundam. The laser scythe swiped from left to right, destroying both suits in the single move. Duo turned his suit around to return to the suits that couldn't fly after him.   
  
******  
  
An hour later, The Gundam pilots quickly entered the control room of Pulsar and ran to their friends as they all looked to the large monitor in the front of the room. Sette asked Lady Une, "Did we miss the fireworks?" The young woman shook her head, "Not yet. But there are two Preventers crafts close enough that are able to take those images of the colonies. Lieutenant Jacobs is the closest to V10 and Captain Wilson is by X63. They'll be the ones who will report on Heero and Duo's conditions when this is over."   
  
With a small smile, Une informed the pilots, "Duo and Heero are at their destinations and should be reaching the colony hearts soon." The pilots looked a bit more relieved when they heard this, though this news did not guarantee that everything was going to go smoothly. While the only images that they were able to see were of the distant shots of the colonies, at least there was something that they could look too.  
  
Zes ran to Brian as they laughed and hugged tightly, being reunited for the first time in weeks. They kissed deeply before embracing tightly again. Marimaya, Milliardo and Noin hugged and kissed their friends as they made their way to them as well. Derek watched the pilots and their friends from the back of the control room once he entered. The sight of all of them together and so happy was gut-wrenching. He continued to look to them with a heavy heart and soon turned to see the main monitor that revealed the two colonies.   
  
Anderson held his breath and whispered to himself, "Whatever Quinze had planned, I just hope that Duo and Heero get out of it alive..." Delapan saw Derek and smiled brightly as she ran to him. The young Preventer gave a small, warm smile as the redhead hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek, smiled, "I've missed you." Anderson returned the peck and sighed deeply as he closed his eyes in Catherine's embrace, whispering back, "I've missed you, too."   
  
Trowa went on to sit at one of the computers, working carefully on translating the OZ transcript. Novem looked to the tall pilot as he continued to read through the papers that he had been working on for several hours. She sighed deeply to herself, "I just hope that he can decipher that message soon. I have a bad feeling that we need the information in that transcript right away."   
  
Kumi was not far from Dorothy with her arms crossed and eyes focused on the European pilot. She assured the blonde pilot in her monotone voice, "Trowa's doing all he can. We'll use whatever he learns to our advantage soon enough." Novem nodded, "I guess I'm just a little edgy, with everything that happening now." The silver-haired pilot gave a single nod and simply replied, "Understood."  
  
The other pilots had been standing or sitting closely together as they were anxious to see the completion of the missions that would help them win the war. There was silence as everyone kept their guards up for anything to happen.  
  
******  
  
Heero was destroying OZ soldiers left and right. The only physical evidence that he had been going through a lot in this fight was the sweat that soaked his face and body. Looking to his monitors, he was breathing heavy and focused on his opponents. The Wing pilot spun his suit with the laser blade pointed ahead of his suit, cutting the soldiers around him in half across their waists. Heero growled deeply as he saw the steady approach of soldiers, no matter how many he knocked out.  
  
Still fighting without allowing himself to have a second to breathe, the Japanese pilot pushed forward and went on to block every attempt on his life, only to take the lives of those who generated that threat. It would not be long before he managed to have a brief look to see that he was making a very large dent in the numbers of OZ soldiers. With an inward sigh of relief, Heero chuckled deeply, "Finally."  
  
The OZ soldiers surrounding the 'Perfect Soldier' for their chance to try and destroy him watched as those closest to the winged Gundam were killed left and right despite all of their tactics. Some soldiers in the furthest distance that watched looked to their monitors with wide eyes and pale faces. Frozen in their places, they bit back the fear that was creeping in their minds and bodies. One young soldier was sweating badly just dreading having to fight the Gundam pilot.  
  
Looking to one of his comrades, the young pilot shouted, "Fuck this! That kid's not human!" He was prepared to shoot off in his Leo when the other pilot he addressed shouted, "YOU FOOL!" It was too late, the terrified pilot was off in mid-air. Panting as he made his suit fly as fast as he could, the young man growled, "Come on." As he was about to reach the atmosphere of X63, he was stopped by an Aires as it got right in his path. The suit's pilot aimed his gun at the Leo. The retreating soldier gasped and screamed, "NOOO!"   
  
The Aired suit fired a single shot, hitting the Leo square over the cockpit. The Leo's pilot screamed in agony just before his mobile suit exploded just before the other OZ soldier. The Aired pilot shook his head and hissed, "What a goddamned waste."   
  
Over his transmitter, he shouted to his comrades, "The next bastard to try and retreat will be taken out by his own men! We're not leaving this place until that son of a bitch is dead, or everyone of us is killed!" Any fears of facing Heero within all of the OZ pilots who had been listening and watching in shock were forgotten as they looked with narrowed eyes to the image of the white Gundam.  
  
Heero also intercepted the warning from the OZ soldier and sneered to himself. "I'll just have to kill every last one of you, then," he growled quietly. Taking his Buster riffle, the Japanese pilot wiped out a long line of mobile suits, their pilots screaming loudly from the terrible heat and pain the beam caused. There was a wide chain of explosions as the suits were taken out. Heero shouted and fired the massive gun yet again, killing any and everything that it touched.   
  
An OZ solider in her Virgo gave a small gasp as she covered her eyes from the bright light that came the explosions around her. When the light subsided, she lowered her arm and quickly looked back to the screen. Wing Zero was looking right at her, charging with its blade lifted in mid-air. The OZ pilot didn't have a moment to breath before the Gundam ran to her and sliced her from top to bottom. Heero went on to take out the suits close to that Virgo in a similar manner, despite all of their attempts to block and return the attack.   
  
Though more than half of the OZ army had been completely destroyed, the Wing pilot didn't allow any time for the challengers to have a second to gain the upper-hand in this fight. There was just too much riding on the successful completion of these last two missions, regardless of the fact that the war would be far from over when they were finished. There were too many lives at stake...not only at this time, but the lives that had yet come into the world. With all of these things in his mind and heart, Heero fought with everything that he had to offer and then some.   
  
Before he knew it, Heero had knocked the OZ soldier down to a mere forty soldiers. There were now some visible bruises and cuts on his face, arms and shoulders. There had been too many soldiers to be able to get out of the fight unscathed, even for someone as powerful as the Wing pilot. He wiped some blood that dropped from the right side of his mouth and finally breathed a small, nearly inaudible, sigh of relief.   
  
Looking to the small clock in his suit's monitor, he saw that it was now 12:25 pm. In just thirty-five minutes, he and Duo would be reaching the hearts of their respected colonies, as they had planned. He said aloud quietly, "Almost time to reach the Colony hearts, Duo."  
  
******  
  
On V10, Duo looked to his built-in clock of Deathscythe's monitor. The pilot smiled to himself, "Not long now, Heero." He continued take out his own enemies as he caused Deathscythe to force its way through the mobile suits with its massive weapon. Seeing that he was more than ready to wipe out the final soldiers as he killed their comrades left and right, the braided pilot licked his bleeding bottom lip and chuckled, "Anyone else want to try their luck against Shinigami?" Of course, the OZ pilots were not prepared to leave the fight unless they were dead, or they had killed the Gubdam pilot.  
  
Wiping a some of the sweat that poured from his face, the American went on to block a strike from one of the Taurus suits that made its way to him. Knocking the OZ soldier off balance with a forceful thrust forward on their locked weapons, Duo took advantage of the situation and swiped his blade to stab into the cockpit of the Taurus suit. The comrades of the killed pilot went on to quickly make their way to the god of Death to pick up where their friend left off. Not much time would pass before this wave of troops shared the same fate as their partner.  
  
Looking to his monitor, Duo noticed that there was just a handful of soldiers remaining. The pilots within were looking to the dark Gundam in shock mixed with fear. They couldn't move as they realized that they were not going to be leaving the colony alive. The American waiting for someone to make a move. There was a long pause as the Gundam and the mobile suits looked to each other. The braided pilot rubbed his bleeding right cheek into his shoulder to absorb the blood from the gash there into his black t-shirt. Still, there was no change as the two sides remained like statues.  
  
Finally, one of the Leos ran forward as its pilot screamed loudly. His few remaining comrades charged right behind him as they used their last resources to take the Gundam out. Without blinking, Duo growled deeply and ran towards the oncoming soldiers. As they met in the middle, the American maneuvered his suit to dodge, stab and destroy every OZ soldier. After the explosions of the mobile suits had passed, Duo gasped loudly as he tried to catch his breath, folding himself as sweat drenched him. The fight had been a long and exhausting one.  
  
This moment to relax was to be short-lived as the braided pilot's monitors beeped. Zooming onto the signal that his suit had picked up, Duo's eyes narrowed as he saw that another large swarm of OZ soldiers was making its way to the colony's atmosphere. "Damn it," he hissed as he sat back up, finally able to breathe normally again. Looking to the bases of the mountains that surrounded his suit, the young pilot noticed a cavern where he could fit Deathscythe.   
  
Upon hiding the suit in the shadows of the cavern, Duo turned his transmitter and announced, "Lieutenant Jacobs, I'm making my way to the Colony's heart now." The voice of a much older man chimed in, "Great work, Duo. Good luck." The pilot nodded and undid the harness himself as he replied, "Thank you."   
  
He placed the stealth mode on his suit for added protection of his suit. Deathscythe 'disappeared' and the American lowered himself onto the ground. Running out of the cavern, Duo made his way to a special entrance that would lead him to the colony's heart.   
  
As he ran, he thought aloud, "I can't risk OZ following Deathchythe down to the Colony's heart and finding a way to stop me before I can activate the heart, since I might have to wait for Heero...Good thing there's another entrance I managed to find during my stay here. He continued to run through the mountainous valley in the night, thankful that his eyes had adjusted to the darkness. Duo just focused on making his way to his destination as fast as his feet could take him.  
  
  
******  
  
Heero screamed as he brought a death blow from his laser blade into the cockpit of a Taurus pilot. The mobile suit was destroyed in a large ball of flames. There was a very small handful of soldiers left as they faced Wing Zero. Heero was not in any way concerned about the minor injuries he had endured from the long struggle. Looking to his enemies, his eyes narrowed as a low, deep growl left him.   
  
Knowing that there was not time to simply stand and wait for someone to make a move, Heero said flatly, "Omae o koruso." The OZ soldiers shouted as they saw the winged suit raise its Buster Riffle right at them. The Japanese pilot pressed the triggering device and took out the remaining OZ soldiers with a single, yet massive, shot.   
  
The Gundam pilot looked around to see that he had killed every last OZ soldier that had been waiting for him. Panting to catch his breath, Heero fell back in his seat with his eyes closed as he needed this moment to try and focus on the main task at hand. He looked to the clock again. 12:48 pm.   
  
The cobalt eyes of the pilot widened for a moment and he turned his transmitter on. "Captain Wilson, I am flying to the Colony's heart now. Duo should be making his way the his destination as we speak," he informed the Preventer.   
  
Wilson's voice responded, "Copy that, Heero. We're close enough now that we can hold off any OZ soldiers that might try to surprise you. You won't have to worry about them following you if you have to wait for Duo. Good luck." Heero nodded, "Arigato." The connection was cut off and the Wing pilot's eyes narrowed as he managed to gain his focus again.  
  
The winged Gundam flew off as its pilot made his way to the most hallow part of the barren stretch of land. Once he made his way there, Heero pushed forward and his Gundam flew head-first under the surface of the colony.   
  
******  
  
Duo was holding onto a thin bar with both hands as he hung from it, shooting down into the hidden tunnel that would bring him to V10's heart. The bright, golden, lights in the narrow tube provided more than enough brightness for him to know what was happened as he plummeted   
down.  
  
******  
  
Heero was just a few feet from shooting to the part of the tube that would be too small for his suit to fly through without damaging part of X63's heart. Once he made his way there, the Wing pilot quickly released his harness and lowered himself to the ground. Running into the small opening, the 'Perfect Soldier' soon reached the main monitor and turned the transmission on.  
  
Duo did the same once he reached the main monitor of V10 and was waiting to intercept the message sent from X63. The image of the pilots' lovers came on the screen as the pair sighed deeply when they saw that their partner was alive and had reached their locations. They both bit back the concern they felt when they saw the bruises on their lover, since they still had work to do. With small warm, smile the pilots nodded to each other.  
  
"Ready, koi?" Duo asked his partner as he cracked his knuckles. Heero nodded and replied, "Hai....On one." The pair made their way to the switched and controls that they needed to work. Both pilots made their way to the first switch of their monitors. Heero counted once their hands were ready, "Three...Two...One." On one, the pair flipped the first switch. Making their way to the second switch, they nodded to each other again to let their lover know they were ready. Duo counted, "Three...two...One." On one, their second switched were flipped.   
  
The final two switches were flipped in the same manner. Duo sighed and wiped some sweat from his brow. "Now for the hard part," he said quietly as he looked to the keyboard of the panel. Heero said gently, "Just watch my hand on your monitor, Duo. I'll do the same with yours. We'll get through this together." The braided pilot smiled and nodded, "Got it."   
  
Their hands rested just above their keyboards and Heero asked, "Ready?" Duo nodded, "Ready when you are." Heero nodded back and counted, "Three...Two...One." On one, the pair began to type the long series of commands into their monitors, never missing a beat. Sweat was dripping down both pilot's faces as their eyes were dead-locked on the image of their lover's hands, seeing that they never missed their partner's moves. They kept up a pace that just moved fluently, never pausing and never breaking. The two pilots knew that even one small mistake would cause all of their efforts to be meaningless.   
  
After three minutes, the last key remained. Heero's hands suddenly stopped, in the sudden realization that this was the last thing that they had to do. He snapped, "SHIT!" as he feared that his sudden pause would have been too sudden for Duo. Heero's eyes widened as he looked to Duo, who was laughing loudly. The American went on to chuckle to him, "You'd always pause before hitting the last key when you typed your reports!"   
  
Heero looked in shock as Duo's hands were frozen the same way that his own were, never having pressed the last key in anticipation of Heero's pause. He was amazed that the braided pilot knew him so well, regardless of the fact that they had worked closely together for years. It just showed how there were times Duo knew Heero better than he knew himself.   
  
The Wing pilot smiled in relief and chuckled deeply. His chuckle grew into laud laughter as his lover joined in as they let all of their nerves finally relax. When their laughed subsided, Heero whispered with a loving smile, "Ai shiteru, Duo." His partner sighed in relief and whispered back, "Ai shiteru, Heero." The pair counted together, "Three....two...one." On one, they pressed the last letter on their keyboard in perfect time.  
  
  
******  
  
On Pulsar, the Preventers and pilots that had been sitting rose to their feet as they looked to the image of the colored rings, showing the territory they had contact with now. Where Kumi's purple ring left off between Saturn and Uranus, a silver ring (for Duo) went from there to the spot just past Neptune. A thick, green ring (for Heero) appeared to color the remainder of the galaxy at the same time.   
  
The shocked men and women all caught their breath collectively and Lady Une shouted, "THEY DID IT! WE HAVE CONTACT WITH EVERYONE IN SPACE!" There was a huge cheer and cry from the pilots and the Preventers as they instantly hugged, kissed, high-fived and did what ever their relief and elation brought them to do.   
  
Kumi simply remained in the back of the control room, leaning her back against the wall there with her arms crossed as she looked to the celebration with a small smirk. She then focused on Trowa, who was suddenly looking with a shocked glance to the papers he was working on. The silver-haired pilot blinked then said quietly to herself, "You've found something, haven't you, Trowa?"  
  
******  
  
Heero and Duo smiled lovingly to each other and concluded their cover up. Now, no matter what happened to the colonies or their hearts, the signal couldn't be destroyed. It was the lock into the completion of the missions as a whole. When this was finished, they both sighed deeply at the same time. Heero smiled to his partner, "Thanks for the back up." Duo chuckled and winked, "Anytime, love. It was a pleasure." The braided pilot sighed deeply, "I just can't believe we finally got through this." The Wing pilot nodded his agreement.  
  
Duo smiled, "I'll be at Captain Wilson's ship in a few hours. It'll be easier to head back to Pulsar from there." Heero nodded, "Hai. I'll meet you there, koibito." He went on to whisper in a plea, "Be careful out there." His lover replied in a whisper back, "I will....See you soon, love." Heero couldn't cut the connection off before saying quietly and affectionately, "Ai shiteru, Duo." Fighting very small tears of relief, his lover replied the same, "Ai shiteru, Heero." The connection was cut. Both pilots had so many emotions running through them right now that they didn't know what end was up in trying to sort them out. Still, the only thing that they were the most certain of was just wanting to be with their koi as soon as possible.   
  
******  
  
The Gundam pilots and the Preventers all looked to the images of the colonies as they continued to celebrate. Trowa was finally able to see something in the transcript that made sense after all of his efforts. He read aloud to himself as he scribbled the translation on a blank piece of paper. The tall pilot read aloud quietly to himself, "And so, after much debating and effort or our part, there are ten more colonies that have allied with us..." The greenish eyes of the Gundam pilot widened as he said gravely to himself, "A secret alliance between OZ and some of the colonies?" Quickly, he scanned the rest of the message.   
  
"Those colonies include..." he continued. "W384, F131, P79, Q82..." A sharp gasp left Trowa as his eyes widened as he looked to what he scribbled. 'V10' was what he translated in his handwriting. The pilot instantly jumped from his seat and turned on a grabbed a headset from a Preventer that had them lying on the desk before her.   
  
Trowa's friends all watched in shock and confusion as they were not able to react from his sudden move. The tall pilot looked to the Preventer and told her, "Give me the connection to Colony V10's heart!" Seeing the distress in the Gundam pilot's face, the young woman connected the signal as fast as her hands could type. Kumi ran up behind her comrade and watched with some concern in her expression. Soon, the Preventer nodded to Trowa, "You're in." Hearing this, Trowa shouted as loudly as he could into the microphone, "DUO GET OUT OF THERE NOW! COLONY V10 MADE AN ALLIANCE WITH OZ! YOU'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A TRAP!" Kumi gasped and shouted with wide eyes, "WHAT!?!"  
  
******  
  
That very instant, back on V10, the American shouted into the transmitter of the main monitor, "WHAT!?!" Not a second passed and Duo head the safety clips of several guns behind him behind clicked off. His deep blue eyes closed slowly at the sounds. Turning around, he saw ten men, all aiming their weapons at him. There was a pause as the braided pilot turned and looked to the armed men.  
  
Duo finally chuckled and sneered, "Congratulations. You've caught Death." Instantly, he was hit in the gut by the first of the armed men with the base of his shot gun. The braided pilot fell to his knees, gasping to regain the wind that had been knocked out of him. The other intruders proceeded to beat the pilot as they encircled him.  
  
"DUO! WHAT HAPPENED!?! WHERE ARE YOU!?!" Trowa's voice cried desperately over the transmitter. Duo struggled to reply as he looked to the monitor and barely managed to get out in a small, strangled voice, "T-Trowa..." He managed to get to his knees again as he used all the strength he had to craw to the monitor. One of the men chuckled deeply and shook his head to the beaten pilot. He pulled some wires from the monitor, ending the contact with Pulsar.  
  
The men around proceeded to beat the American with their weapons, legs, fists and whatever they could get a hold of. Duo was hit in the back of the head and fell to the ground like a rock. He groaned painfully as he looked up to the men standing over him, their guns aimed at the pilot as they chuckled deeply and sneered.   
  
There was blood coming from the bruised all over the American as he squeezed his eyes closed in agony, a sharp hiss of breath leaving him. Duo was losing consciousness, seeing the room and everything around him growling black. He licked his dry lips weakly and sighed deeply, knowing that his time was almost up. The braided pilot whispered sadly, "God, please look after Heero for me, since I can't do it now..." At the last words, a small whimper of pain left him as he was consumed by darkness and collapsed unconscious.   
  
The first of the armed men that began the assault bent to his knees and removed the homing device that had been hidden on the pilot's back. He sneered to the fallen American, "Mission complete."  
  
******  
  
In Foreign Minister Falseon's room just moments later, the balding man smiled to the image of Quinze Khshrenadah, "My men have captured Duo Maxwell, as we said we would." The OZ leader smiled wickedly, "Thank you for your help, Michael." He stretched and sighed, "And now I must say farewell." Faleson's green eyes widened as he snapped, "What was that!?!"   
  
Quinze sneered, "The sacrifice of you and your people will never be forgotten. You helped us kill a Gundam pilot. But, I won't be taking any chances. I don't want that pilot having the chance to escape with his life after all of the grief that he and his friends had caused me." Falseon's eyes widened as he shouted, "You told me that you wanted him alive!" The OZ leader laughed, "And you believed me!" Falseon glared to the dark-haired and hissed, "You had this planned all along." Quince smiled and nodded, "Guilty as charged."  
  
Leaning forward in his seat and folding his hands, the leader of OZ revealing that he had been holding something resembling a long pen. Quinze chuckled, "You should have chosen your friends more wisely, old man." Falseon shouted, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Before he could continue, the minister watched as the image of the OZ leader disappeared. The green eyes of the old man widened as he realized and cried, "He was holding a triggering device!" As these words were shouted from his mouth, he spun quickly to look out from the large window behind him.  
  
From the night sky over the colony, the beginning of a wide, golden beam was making its way to V10. The people of the colony screamed as they saw the ray breaking through the colony's atmosphere. With wide eyes and a pale face, Falseon whispered gravely, "And so it ends..." The bean engulfed the colony, wiping out everything that it touched.  
  
******  
  
There was a bright flash of light that was blinding even on the monitors as those who watched covered their eyes and shouted in shock and pain. In the control room of Pulsar, everyone was stricken with fear when they felt the bright rays from the screen disappear. Slowly, they lowered their hands and arms from covering their eyes. "No,'" was all Quatre managed to whisper breathlessly. The others were too shocked to say anything as they looked with wide eyes and pale faces.  
  
There was nothing spared from V10. All that remained was floating debris and other shattered remains from the colony, practically the size of stardust. All was silent and still. There was a long pause of stillness as everyone looked in shock and disbelief to the monitor. Trowa fell to his knees, unable to breathe as he looked in grief to the screen ahead. Sette was fighting huge tears in her eyes as she whispered, "T-tell me that I'm seeing things...please."   
  
Relena covered her mouth as a whimper left her. She shook her head vibrantly and sobbed, "God please, no...Not Duo." Novem and Brian were nest to her as they were still too taken back by the fact that their friend had been killed. Brian wrapped his arms around his wife as she buried her head in his chest. Novem lowered herself into a chair just behind her, staring to the monitor.  
  
Wufei lowered his head with tears streaming down his face as he chocked a sob and began to shake. Sally was the closest to the Chinese pilot. Crying, herself, she wrapped her arms around the dark-eyed pilot and chocked back sobs along with him. Quatre was about to fall when his fiancee helped him stay on his feet, though Sette was having trouble standing, herself.   
  
Delepan was crying as she lowered herself to kneel besides Trowa. The brother and sister held each other and remained like that as they supported each other. Derek finally took a small breath and looked to the redhead holding her brother. He went to his knees behind her and rubbed her shoulders.   
  
Kumi remained frozen, staring to the monitor with a heavy heart. Her cobalt eyes slowly closed, unable to look to the empty space that was being shown. Lowering her head, she whispered, "Sleep well, Duo...You've earned it." She placed her hood on and turned back to her comrades, who did whatever they could to help each other get through this.   
  
Milliardo and Noin held each other tightly. Fire was weeping as she shook in her husband's arms. Silent tears rolled down Milliardo's cheeks as he closed them and rested his head on Noin's. Keiser looked to Lady Une, who was covering her mouth with her right hand, choking sobs as tears ran from her eyes. He went to her and hugged her, rubbing her back for support. Marimaya was crying as she looked to her friends after turning from the screen and joined Lady Une. The head of the Preventers pulled from Keiser's embrace gently so that she could hug Marimaya.   
  
Kumi looked to Keiser as she slowly walked out of the control room. The Lieutenant gave a small, sad nod to the pilot as she passed his and followed her. When the doors of the room closed behind them, Keiser looked to the silver-haired pilot's back to see that her head was lowered and her hands were to her side. He sighed deeply and whispered sincerely, "I'm sorry, Kumi...I-I wish that I could do something." Without turning back to face the young man, the hooded pilot lifted her head and replied quietly, "Could you contact Lieutenant Jacobs?"  
  
Keiser's eyes widened for a moment and he asked, "If that's what you wish...But why?" There was a pause before Kumi answered, "He might be able to find what's left of Deathscythe...We'll need it sent here to rebuild the suit." The Lieutenant frowned and nodded, "Of course...I'll contact him right away." The pilot gave a small nod and said, "Thank you." Keiser was about to walk back to the hanger when he heard Kumi clear her throat and call, "Lieutenant?"   
  
The Preventer turned back to the silver-haired pilot and replied, "Yes, Kumi?" The young woman turned slowly to face him. There were tiny tears in the cobalt eyes of the pilot. She whispered, "Please see if anyone out there can get through to Heero...He doesn't..." She cleared her throat again and whispered in a small voice, "He doesn't know Duo's..." She couldn't say it. The words just wouldn't leave her. The heart of the young man fell into the pit of his stomach as he could only imagine what this news would do to the Wing pilot.   
  
After a long pause, he whispered, "I'll see that Heero's informed and taken care of." The pilot nodded after fighting the tears back, "Arigato." Keiser walked back into the control room again. The doors closed behind him.   
  
The moment she was alone, Kumi fell to her knees, throwing her right hand over her mouth as a small whimper left her, all color leaving her face. She folder onto herself and choked back sobs as she started shaking. Looking to her side and out the window that revealed the stars, she took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. "I'm so, so sorry, Heero," she sobbed as a small, single tear rolled down her right cheek.  
  
******  
  
Quinze Kushrenadah was spinning himself in his wheeled seat as he chuckled deeply to himself, "From ashes to ashes and dust to dust." That chuckle grew into a maddened laugh that couldn't be contained as it filled and echoed around the room he was in. The OZ leader shouted in elation, "Now the real fun begins!"  
  
  
TBC  



	30. Episode 30: The Ones Left Behind

DISCLAIMER: With the exception of Kumi Yuy and Sette Devion, the Gundam Wing characters are not mine! I also do now own the song 'I Think It's Gonna Rain Today,' which is Bette Midler's and the creators of the movie 'Beaches.'   
  
Author Notes: I know that I've shocked A LOT of readers with the last episode...I, too, am a HUGE Duo fan. I promise, there's A LOT more to this story, with 49 episodes to it even though I can't make any promises or give anything away! And I don't intend on disappointing anybody, especially the loyal readers of this saga! ::on knees with folded hands:: PLEASE continue to read! Thank you! ::hugs:: Love 'yas! SkyLark  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 30: The Ones Left Behind  
by SkyLark  
with help from Snodin, Vampira, Sam, Stormy, Beekay, Silver Star, GREETER 600, Ruby and all supporters of this fic  
  
  
The remains of Deathscythe were discovered after a thorough search by Lieutenant Jacob's men. Since the suit had been left in its stealth mode, the search was not an easy one. It took almost two hours to locate the Gundam. When it was finally found, the Preventers brought the remains into their ship. Lieutenant Jacobs was in the hanger when the invisible Gundam was led by several Preventer mobile suits. Once his men were inside, Jacobs climbed what appeared to be simply air. As he did this, he managed to feel around and located the cockpit. He turned the stealth mode off and the invisible shield vaporized.   
  
The soldiers looked to the Gundam with wide eyes and pale faces. Jacobs gave the same reaction and lowered his head when he stepped to the ground of the hanger and looked to the suit, himself. Deathscythe was missing its right arm, left leg, and the right half of its face. There were also great holes through the remainder of the suit that was existent.   
  
One young man standing in the back crossed himself as he lowered his head. The Lieutenant's jaw fell slack as he tried to say something, unable to tear his gaze to the damaged suit. Finally, he breathlessly whispered, "Tell Keiser that we found what we were looking for." One of the Preventers behind him nodded sadly as she lowered her head and replied, "Yes, sir."   
  
At this, she left the room while the others remained in the hanger, still looking to the remains of Deathscythe in shock, terror and grief. Jacobs sighed deeply and closed his eyes, "Please don't let this be a sign of what's to come from this war." The silence of the room was deafening as the Preventers were torn between screaming or running from the hanger.  
  
******  
  
On Pulsar, Trowa walked into one of the dark lounges of the massive ship. The door closed behind him, making the light of the moon the only source of brightness for the small space. The tall pilot was sobbing as he walked to the window. Looking to the moon, he could hear Duo's voice in his head when he once told him, "When you're as close to the moon as you are when you're in the colonies, it looks just like a graveyard." The European pilot rested his hand on the glass before him, touching where the side of the moon was visible.  
  
Biting his lip, Trowa lowered his head and chocked, "I'm so sorry, Duo." He began to feel tears streaming down his face and brought his hands up to try and dry them. Suddenly, he heard something moving behind him. The pilot spun quickly with wide eyes, now knowing that someone else had already been in the room before he entered.   
  
Kumi walked to him slowly. She said quietly when she stood before him, "Don't be sorry for something that isn't your fault, Trowa." Raising her right hand, the silver-haired pilot dried the remaining tears that had fallen. Kumi frowned and rested her hand on the other pilot's cheek and their eyes remained locked on each other. "You didn't do anything wrong," she almost whispered.  
  
Trowa shook his head and removed Kumi's hand. His eyes narrowed and looked away from the 'Perfect Soldier' as he stated, "If I had translated that transcript even ten minutes sooner than I had, Duo would still be alive...It's my fault he isn't with us anymore." The Japanese pilot shook her head, "You can't think like that, Trowa."   
  
Before she could continue, the other pilot turned back to her and shouted, "Why the hell not!?! It's the truth!" His fists were clenched tight and he quickly turned back to look at the moon. After a pause, he whispered in a sob, "I couldn't save him...I did everything I could and I still couldn't save him..."  
  
The silver-haired pilot walked beside him and told him, "What you did saved the lives of millions. We now know that OZ has had secret alliances with a large number of colonies. Now, there won't be a threat on the lives of other Preventers that might had been sent to those colonies." Trowa growled deeply, "But I couldn't-"   
  
Before the tall pilot could continue, Kumi wrapped her arms around his waist, helping some of the tension in his body fade. Resting her head on his shoulder, she whispered, "Exactly, you couldn't...There wasn't anything that you could have done that would have gotten Duo out of V10 alive...You're not the blame. If you're going to point the blame at someone, point it at Quinze Khshrenadah and OZ...Point it at Foreign Minister Falseon for creating the alliance between them...Just don't point it at yourself."   
  
Trowa's eyes softened and his hands were no longer fists and his arms worked their way around Kumi's waist. He buried his face in her shoulder and sobbed. Kumi rubbed his back as she closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Still in the embrace, Trowa sobbed quietly, "Thank you...It's just...I miss Duo so much." Kumi nodded and replied, "We all do."   
  
There was a brief pause and Trowa asked quietly, "Please tell me this war will be over soon, Kumi." The silver-haired pilot opened her eyes and said sincerely, "I wish that I could..." The tall pilot's arms around her tightened and she whispered again, even softer, "...I wish I could." The door to the lounge opened and the pilots looked to see who was entering, though they went on holding each other.  
  
Keiser entered and said quietly, "I'm sorry to interrupt." Looking to the young woman, he said, "I just need you for a few minutes." Trowa's arms tightened upon hearing this, almost afraid that he would fall apart of the other pilot was to leave. Kumi felt the change in his hold and whispered just low enough that only he could hear, "It'll be alright, Trowa. I won't be long." A little hesitant, the tall pilot nodded, "Okay." The pilots lowered their arms slowly.  
  
Walking to Keiser, Kumi nodded once and walked out of the room with the Lieutenant. Once they were out in the empty hallway, Keiser looked to the Gundam pilot and said with a frown and a deep sigh, "Jacobs and his men found Deathscythe." Kumi's cobalt eyes widened for a moment upon hearing this. The Preventer continued, "We need a Gundam pilot to identify the image, since you would recognize the suit better than anyone...I figured that...well, you're the most..." Keiser was losing his search for the right words and was thankful when Kumi nodded, "I'll confirm the suit as to whether or not it is Deathscythe." The Lieutenant nodded back, "Thank you."  
  
Commander Wilcox of Pulsar was in the control room, still trying to get over Duo's death, himself. He lowered his head sadly when he saw Kumi and said quietly, "Are you sure you'll be alright doing this?" The young woman assured him, "I'll be fine." Wilcox hesitantly nodded and stepped away from a small screen that displayed the image of Deathscythe as it lied in Jacob's hanger.   
  
The cobalt eyes of the pilot widened, then saddened as she gazed upon the nearly unrecognizable suit. She turned pale and caught her breath in a small, sharp gasp. Her bottom lip quivered a bit and she rested a hand on the monitor as the image of the damaged suit remained. Finally, Kumi nodded after she closed her eyes, "It's Deathscythe." Keiser turned the monitor off right away, not wanting to make this any more difficult on the pilot than it needed to be. Kumi finally caught her breath as her arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
Kumi's eyes went on to look forward to the blank screen in shock mixed with grief. Keiser placed a hand on her shoulder and asked kindly, "Are you okay?" Lowering her head, the pilot said quietly in a deep sigh, "In the back of my mind, I was just hoping that there might have been some kind of mistake..." Wilcox nodded and whispered, "We all hoped the same thing..." There was a pause and Kumi lowered her hand from the blank screen.  
  
The Commander sat beside the pilot and asked, "What should we tell Jacobs to so with the suit?" Kumi thought for a moment, then looked to the Preventers and answered, "Please tell him to have the remains sent her as soon as possible...We should rebuild Duo's suit...And have the demon wings enlarged and defined to the size of Wing Zero's." Keiser asked, "...For another pilot?" The young woman shook her head, "No...It's all that we have of Duo now...It should be restored and kept in his memory."   
  
Wilcox and Keiser agreed as they nodded back. Clearing her throat, Kumi said quietly, "I'm going to check on the others now...They're all going through a hard time right now...We're going to head back to the Earth as soon as possible." The commander said gently, "Of course." Looking to Keiser, Kumi said sternly, "Take care of Lady Une and Marimaya. They'll need all the support they can get." Keiser nodded, "I'll take good care of them." With a lowered head, the silver-haired pilot made her way from the hanger as the Preventers watched with heavy hearts.   
  
******  
  
In the furthest reaches of space, Heero was in the hanger of Captain Wilson's ship, sitting on Wing Zero's right arm and waiting quietly. Duo would be arriving at the ship anytime now. Trying to hold back his anticipation as best he could, Heero lied back and leaned against his suit's metal with his eyes closed. His wounds had been dressed and his bruises were not half as dark as they had been.   
  
The door to the hanger opened, causing the pilot's eyes to snap open. Sitting up instantly, Heero quickly jumped from his suit and reached the floor of the hanger. He ran to see who entered as he made his way around his Gundam's head. He smiled brightly and called, "Duo!" as he rounded the suit. He stopped in his tracks when he saw that it was Captain Wilson. The young man looked with a look of grief to the Wing pilot. Heero's heart instantly plummeted as he looked to the captain.  
  
"Where's Duo?" he asked quietly, almost frightened of what the answer was going to be. David cleared his throat and took a deep breath, Heero, I...We just received notification about V10." Heero nodded, trying to remain as calm as possible, though his face was beginning to show great concern. He allowed the Preventer to find the words he was searching for. Finally, Wilson looked up to him and whispered, "Colony V10 had a secret alliance with OZ."   
  
Heero's eyes widened and he lunged at the captain. Instantly, he grabbed the man's shoulders and pinned his back against Wing Zero's arm. He shouted in demand, "What happened to Duo!?! Is he alright!?!" David was not frightened by the sudden actions of the pilot. He could only imagine what was going through his mind right now, being worried about his partner.   
  
Taking a small breath, Wilson said to the glaring pilot, "Colony V10 was destroyed by OZ somehow, not long after we learned of the alliance." Heero's grip on his shoulders loosened as his eyes began to grow frightened. He shook his head and said quietly in attempt to convince himself, "But Duo got out of there just fine, right...You can't kill Death..."  
  
Wilcox's eyes closed slowly, almost painfully as he couldn't stand having to see the lost look in the Wing pilot's face. "I'm sorry, Heero... But, Duo is dead." he finally said in a small voice. The moment these words were spoken, a whimper left Heero as his eyes widened. His hands released the captain and fell to his side. The pilot shook his head slowly as he barely managed to whisper, "No...no, he can't be..." He became pale and stepped backwards a few paces, still shaking his head.  
  
Unable to fight the small tears in his eyes, Davis said quietly, "I wish that I could tell you that it isn't true..." Heero gave a loud gasp and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist, as if he had been kicked in the chest. He really felt as though he couldn't breathe as he doubled over and struggled to catch his breath. Heero went on to walk to his suit, almost struggling to do so. He caught himself from falling forward as his right hand held him up, pressing on Wing Zero's arm.  
  
The captain stepped forward, trying to see if there was something that he could say or do...But he knew that there wasn't anything that would be able to take the pain from the 'Perfect Soldier.' The Wing pilot said quietly, in a choked sob, "Was Duo in pain before he...?" Wilcox shook his head, "No, the colony was wiped out by some massive beam while he was still in the colony's heart...He wouldn't have been able to feel anything since it all happened so fast."  
  
While there was so much pain coursing through his body, mind and heart, Heero took almost a small sigh of relief upon hearing this...His worst fear was that Duo would have been suffering before death would claim him...He also know that was one of Duo's worst fears.   
  
Still holding himself up, and not lifting his lowered head, Heero nodded and whispered, "Thank you...I...I just need to be alone..." David nodded and walked back, still looking to the pilot. "If you need anything, just let me know...We'll help anyway that we can." The captain left and the door closed behind him, leaving Heero alone in the hanger again.  
  
(Intro to 'I Think It's Gonna Rain Today' Begins)  
  
  
[Broken windows and empty hallways,  
a pale dead moon in a sky streaked with gray.  
Human kindness is overflowing,  
and I think it's gonna rain today.]  
  
The moment that the door closed, Heero fell to his knees, giving into their weakness. The moment he folded into himself, he sobbed loudly and struggled to breathe. Tears fell like a steady rain from his eyes as he felt the world around him falling at the seams, unable to ever be restored. Shaking, the Wing pilot let out all of his pain and grief as he mourned for Duo.   
  
Heero struggled and pulled himself to his feet. Slowly, he made his way to Wing Zero's cockpit. Once in there, he lied back in his seat, looking up to the dome ceiling of the hanger. As fate would have it, there was a shower of falling stars. The 'Perfect Soldier' looked to them as more tears rolled down his cheeks. His right hand brushed some of the wet trails away, though there were to be countless more to come.  
  
  
[Scarecrows dressed in the latest styles,  
the frozen smiles to chase love away.  
Human kindness is overflowing,  
and I think it's gonna rain today]  
  
Meanwhile, on Earth and in their safe house, the Gundam pilots sat together in the living room. There was a fire glowing in their hearth and casted shadows that danced throughout the room. Trowa and Quatre were sitting on the floor, in front of the couches that their friends lied and sat on. Wufei was sitting at the window of the room, looking out and holding a shotgun on his lap as he volunteered to be the lookout that night. Delapan was lying on one of the couches in the middle of the room while Zes and Novem sat at another.   
  
[Lonely, lonely.  
Tin can at my feet,  
I think I'll kick it down the street.  
That's the way to treat a friend]  
  
In the hanger below, Kumi and Sette were nailing two long pieces of wood together to cross in the middle. When the nails were hammered in, the silver-haired pilot removed a paintbrush from a can of black paint. Sette held the cross down as her friend wrote in bold letters across the wood, 'Duo Maxwell' and blew on the wet paint when the name was finished.   
  
Sette wiped a stray tear from her right cheek as she looked to the cross that they made. Kumi got to her feet, still holding the hammer and the tomboy did the same, taking the cross into her right hand. The two pilots left the hanger from a hidden door that led them to the ground level. Walking outside, they saw that it had begun to snow again that night in light flurries.  
  
[Bright before me the signs implore me:  
Help the needy and show them the way.  
Human kindness is overflowing,  
and I think it's gonna rain today]  
  
Walking to a small hill just a half-mile from the cabin, the ex-princess held the cross up as she pushed the base into the snow-covered earth. Kumi took the hammer and began hitting the top of the cross, making it fit into the ground without much difficulty on accound of her strength. Sette bit her lip. This was not the first time the two pilots had done anything like this, but the fact that it was someone as close as Duo made it extremely hard to cope with.  
  
Satisfied that the cross would not be moving anywhere, Kumi lowered her arms to her side and stepped back to look at the memorial. Sette stood beside her, arms crossed and breathing puffs of smoke in the freezing air. The wind blew their long hair to their sides and played with the snow that continued to fall.   
  
The tomboy lowered her head and made a sign of the cross before turning to head back to the cabin. Kumi ran her right hand along Duo's name, still unable to believe that the jovial pilot was dead. With a frown, she turned back to the house, unable to look to the cross any longer.  
  
[Lonely, so lonely.  
Tin can at my feet,  
I think I'll kick it down the street.  
That's the way to treat a friend]  
  
Wing Zero was now floating lifelessly in space along with the rain of falling stars. Inside, Heero was lying in his seat as he looked to a picture of Duo that he always took with him whenever he was off on his missions. Placing the photo back in its spot just besides the monitor, the young pilot wiped another tear that found its way past his eye.  
  
  
[Bright before me the signs implore me:  
Help the needy and show them the way.  
Human kindness is overflowing]  
  
His focus went to the gold cross around his neck. Taking the pendant into his hands, he brought it up to have a better look at the gift his lover had given him to make it through his missions safely. Heero bit his lip as he choked back a sob. Closing is eyes, he squeezed the cross's bade with both hands tightly. The gold cut into his palms, causing streams of blood to run down his forearms.  
  
The warm liquid was enough to make the Wing pilot opened his eyes. Looking to the pendant, he wiped his blood that had stained the metal. He whispered sadly, "Wherever you are, Duo, I've died with you." He brought the cross closer to his face as he closed his eyes and placed a tender kiss in the middle of the pendent. Lowering the cross to lie on his chest again, he lied back, not caring about anything any longer.   
  
[and I think it's gonna rain...  
  
Heero looked to the shooting stars and whispered, "Sleep well, my love." He closed his eyes as more tears made their way down his face.  
  
[today]  
  
******  
  
Milliardo was standing over the cradle of Mirando as he looked to his sleeping son. The Preventer gazed with sad eyes to the child, fighting the urge to wake him and hold him a bit longer. The last day and a half had been the most challenging that he ever remembered facing. It was not long before Noin quietly woke and looked to her husband. Rising from the bed, she whispered, "Sweetheart?" Milliardo turned to face her with the same sad look. He whispered in concern, "I'm sorry... Did I wake you?" Fire shook her head and answered honestly, "I couldn't sleep anyway." The couple hugged tightly and looked to their son as they stood in each other's arms.   
  
Mirando was sleeping soundly on his stomach, too young to know what was happening in the world around him. Wind sighed deeply, "They're so young...Heero, Kumi, Relena, Sette, Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, Dorothy, Catherine...all of them, they're still practically children." A small tear rolled down his right eyes as he whispered in a chocked sob, "For them to lose Duo the way they have is not something I would wish on my worst enemy." Noin dried two tears that fell down her face as she nodded and whispered back, "I know, love...But they have to stay strong...They know that the future depends on them."  
  
Milliardo looked to his wife and asked quietly, "How many more of them will have to be sacrificed before mankind realizes just how wrong it is to start wars like this?" Noin shook her head, "I don't know... But they're not about to stop fighting, regardless of the fact that they have lost one of their own...They're like a family and they won't let Duo's death go unavenged."   
  
Lowering her head, Fire whispered sadly, "As for Heero...We can only hope that somehow, we'll be able to get through to him." Her husband sighed deeply, "I couldn't even begin to imagine what he must be going through right now..." His embrace around Noin tightened as he stated, "If anything happened to you, I would be as lost as he is right now." His wife returned the tightness in her embrace as she nodded, "I feel the same about you."  
  
Mirando gave a small sigh and opened his eyes dreamingly. He looked up to see his parents standing over his crib. The baby smiled and raised his hands as he rolled to his side. The couple couldn't help but smile warmly to the child and Milliardo picked him up. Using one hand to hold Mirando against his chest and the other to wrap around Noin's waist, the Preventer kissed Mirando's head.   
  
Rubbing her son's back, Noin whispered, "As much as I wish I could say that we've gotten through the worst of this war...I'm afraid that more than likely isn't the case." Her husband replied, "You're right in saying that...Let's just do what we can to keep from surrendering." Fire nodded silently and rested her head against her husband's chest.  
  
******  
  
Sette was sitting with Wufei and the other pilots in the living room the next day. All of the pilots looked exhausted, physically and mentally as they lounged together. The Chinese pilot sighed deeply, "The Eve Ears and the Marimaya incident combined were a cakewalk compared to this war." The tomboy nodded and she took a small sip from her water bottle, "No argument there. I've never seen anything like this." Trowa asked quietly, "Any word from Kumi as to whether to not she was able to get through to Heero yet?" Delapan shook her head, "She's been in the hanger the whole time since our return here. I doubt that she had any luck yet. She would have said otherwise by now."  
  
Zes lowered her head on the couch's armrest where she sat as she frowned, "I don't think that Heero wants to be found." Novem looked to her with wide eyes and asked in concern, "What makes you say that, Miss Relena?" Zes replied, "Duo was his reason for living...Now that he's..." As much as the pilots were barely dealing with the fact that Duo was dead, none of them could actually bring themselves to actually say the words. It was just too painful. The other pilot understood that she was trying to say. Zes continued, "...Heero's lost the one person and reason he had to stay alive all this time." Quatre swallowed a lump in his throat and replied, "You're right, Zes. Duo was everything to him and now he's lost him."  
  
Wufei looked to the Arabian and asked, "Can you get anything on him with your Space Heart, there, Quatre?" The blonde pilot shook his head and closed his eyes, "It's as if Heero's shut himself from everything around him...I can feel anything." Sette sighed deeply and shook her head, "You know, I had a dream with Duo in it last night...He was smiling as if all was right in the world." Trowa gave a small, sad smile as he said quietly, "I miss that smile." Zes nodded, "I do, too."  
  
The sound of footsteps running up from the hanger below startled the pilots as they sat up and looked to the entrance from to the dining room and kitchen. Kumi ran into the living room as she panted to catch her breath. "I've managed to patch into Wing Zero," she informed her comrades as she continued to try and catch her breath. Instantly, everyone jumped to their feet and behind the black-clad pilot as she flew back down to the hanger.  
  
The moment everyone reached the hanger, Kumi gently grabbed Quatre's wrist and led him towards the main system. The Arabian looked to his friend with wide, almost nervous eyes as he was not sure why he was brought here. Kumi locked eyes with him, placing her hands on either shoulder of the smaller pilot. "I need you to be the person to speak to Heero once we're patched in."   
  
Quatre gasped loudly and quickly asked, "W-why?" Sette was now just as nervous as her fiancee when she heard this. The ex-princess stood beside the two pilots and looked to Kumi as she asked, "Why does Quatre have to be the one?" Kumi explained in monotone, "His Space Heart might be able to help in learning what Heero is going through, and what he might be planning to do, if we can't get him to talk for long."   
  
Sette's eyes widened and she grabbed Kumi's arm and pulled her back a bit to have a word with her alone. "We'll be right back, guys," the tomboy told the others as she led the 'Perfect Soldier' back from the other pilots. Kumi agreed to be led off, though she was in no way being forces as she released her arm as soon as the tomboy grabbed it. The moment they could speak quietly and freely, Sette snapped in a harsh whisper, "What the hell are you thinking, making Quatre do this?"   
  
Kumi deadpanned as she crossed her arms, "As I have already said, Quatre is the only person who can possibly figure out what is going through Heero's mind and heart. We need that information if we ever hope to bring Heero back in one piece before he gets himself killed."   
  
The ex-princess growled deeply, "Need I remind you of the time that Quatre was taken by insanity when his father was killed? You were there to help him when it happened then. But, Heero and Duo have known him as family, as well. I'm amazed he hasn't lost his mind since Duo was killed. Having him feel the pain and suffering that Heero's going through right now could send him back into that darkness again. It was hard enough for you to get through him the first time, but you might not be able to save him again if this sends him off the deep end a second time." Kumi stated, "You don't have to remind me of that time, Sette. But, we can't afford to lose another one of us."  
  
The tomboy snapped, "That's what till happen if we make Quatre do this." The silver-haired pilot shook her head, "I'm not going to let the darkness take him again, Sette. I made that promise to Quatre and I'm making that promise to you." She forced her partner to lock eyes with her and said clearly, "Quatre. Won't. Be. Taken. Again. Understood?" Sette's eyes widened for a moment at her friend's conviction. Licking her lips, she took a deep breath and relaxed again. Finally, she lowered her head and nodded, "Alright." Kumi gave a nod and walked back to the other pilots. Sette warned quietly as she watched her leave, "Don't screw this up, Yuy."  
  
Kumi made her way back to Quatre, who was being supported by the others. "You don't have to go through this if you don't want to, Quatre. If you're not comfortable with this, just let me know and you won't have any part of it," she assured the blonde pilot. There was a brief pause and Sette returned, standing with those who were giving the Arabian comfort. Quatre asked quietly, "Will you be right next to me the whole time?"   
  
The young woman's cobalt eyes widened for a moment at the question and she nodded, "Hai, if that's what you want." The Arabian looked to the silver-haired pilot and said quietly, with a small smile, "You'd never steer me wrong." A very small smile crossed Kumi's lips at these words. Running a hand through Quatre's blond locks, she said quietly, "Alright."  
  
The pilots all stepped back to give their friends room as they watched and listened in the back of the room. Sette looked the most nervous, though all of her friends looked anxious and worried. Kumi stood beside the Arabian, who took the seat before the main monitor of the control panel. As he placed a headset on, the silver-haired pilot explained to the Arabian, "I only managed to lock onto Wing Zero's audio signal. So, you won't have to worry about anything other than what Heero says." Quatre nodded, "Got it."   
  
The blonde pilot closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, already starting to sweat a little. He felt Kumi take his right hand onto her left as she squeezed it. "Take all the time that you need. I won't patch you through unless you're sure that you're ready." Quatre nodded and squeezed his comrade's hand back, afraid that the other pilot might disappear. Almost reading his thoughts, Kumi assured him quietly, "I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Quatre nodded and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
Taking one more deep breath, the Arabian looked up to the Japanese pilot and nodded, "I'm ready." Kumi silently took a deep breath, herself and gave a single nod back. Her free hand flipped a series of switches on the control panel. There was a red light that was lit at the top of the board. When the last switch was flipped, it switched to green, signaling that the connection was made and the line was open. They were now able to take to Heero. There was no turning back now.  
  
Quatre held his left headphone against his ear with his free hand as he began in a small voice, "Heero?" The moment the name left him, the Arabian felt a lump forming in his throat. Kumi could already begin to feel the darkness she felt in Quatre during the Eve Wars beginning to make its way towards the Arabian. She closed her eyes as she mentally prepared to fight it off as Quatre spoke to her cousin. The whole time, there was no answer from the Wing pilot, only silence.  
  
Trowa and his friends all stayed still and silent as they listened for anything. After almost a minute without any reply, Quatre called more clearly, "Heero?" There was again no response. Finally, a very faint and hoarse voice answered, "Quatre?" Instantly, the other pilots gasped or reacted in some fashion as they heard their friend's voice finally reply. The Arabian smiled and sighed in relief, "Heero, I knew that you'd answer." Kumi was still fighting the darkness, though her eyes did open the instant she heard her cousin's voice.  
  
In the cockpit of Wing Zero, Heero remained still as he continued to lie back in his seat. Quatre's gentle voice asked in concern, "Heero?...H-How are you?" The Japanese pilot's hand went up to wrap his right hand around the pendant that fell from his neck. He answered, still faintly with a choked sob, "I miss him, Quatre..." Squeezing the cross gently, his arm began to shake as tears began to cascade down his cheeks. "I miss Duo so much," he whispered.  
  
Back in their hanger, the Wing pilot's comrades were either crying or on the verge to do so as they listened to the pained voice. Quatre dried his face with his free hand as he whispered back, "I know, Heero..." Kumi's eyes closed as a stray tear rolled down her left eye. She had to continue to concentrate on fighting the darkness, which was coming back stronger now. She gave a reassuring squeeze on the Arabian's hand to help give him the strength to continue. Quatre pleaded quietly, "Heero, please tell us where we can find you...We're all here to help you through this. Please don't try to do this alone."  
  
Heero closed his eyes, still holding onto the cross as a few more tears rolled from his eyes. "I'm beyond help now," he whispered sincerely, in a low voice that was almost inaudible and a shadow of what it normally was. He truly sounded as though he was no longer among the living. Quatre's voice replied, "Don't say that, Heero. It isn't true." The Japanese pilot's free hand slowly made its way to the transmitter. When it reached and gripped onto a handful of cords, he yanked them from their sockets in a swift tug.  
  
Seeing that the connection was lost, Quatre and Kumi shouted instantly as they looked to the monitor with wide eyes in one voice, "NO!" They let go of their hands as the silver-haired pilot worked at the control panel. After a moment of trying several buttons and switches, she lowered her head and sighed deeply, "We lost him." Quatre dried some of the tears that remained on his cheeks and shook his head, "We lost him when Duo was killed."  
  
Suddenly, Kumi felt the darkness coming on strong as she gave a small cry of pain and fell to her knees, gripping her stomach as her arms wrapped around her. Quatre and Trowa shouted, "Kumi!" The silver-haired pilot was breathing heavy as she was now sweating badly. The two pilots were about to try and help by lifting her when Sette got between them and the 'Perfect Soldier,' shouting, "Don't touch her!"   
  
Now, all of the pilots were circling around their friends as they sprinted from their places in the back of the room. Trowa shouted to the ex-princess, "WHY NOT!" It was killing him to see the young pilot in pain. Sette informed him, "She's fighting something right now and can't be broken in her concentration. If you touch her, it'll do more harm than good." Quatre's eyes widened as he whispered, "It's the darkness, isn't it?" His fiance nodded and replied quietly, "Yes."   
  
The Japanese pilot was shouting again as she held her upper half up with her hands, which were now tight fists, on the metal ground below her, arching her back up in the air. The others watched in fear as some of them backed up from her. Trowa's eyes widened as he whispered breathlessly, "I-It was Kumi the whole time, wasn't it...During the Eve Wars, when Quatre was flying Wing Zero after his father's death."   
  
The tomboy looked to him, almost hesitant to answer, since she didn't know if Kumi wanted him to know the answer. Seeing her friend in pain, however, she knew that she had to be honest, whether Kumi wanted her to be or not. She nodded, "Yes, Trowa...It was her the whole time." The tall pilot looked back to the silver-haired pilot with a look of concern mixed with amazement. The 'Perfect Soldier' continued to fight the darkness with everything she had as she went on growling deeply with her eyes still squeezed shut in agony.   
  
Finally, with one last, long and loud cry, the silver-haired pilot collapsed on her stomach, spread across the ground below her. Trowa yelled, "Kumi!" as he ran to her side. Quatre and Sette were right behind him. The fallen pilot began to groan deeply as she moved a bit. "I'll be fine," she told the pilots as she looked up to them. Sette took Trowa's right arm and Quatre's left as she pulled them back, allowing Kumi to get up on her own. The 'Perfect Soldier' slowly made her way onto her feet without any assistance.  
  
Looking to her startled comrades, the sweat-coated pilot took some deep breaths in attempt to catch up with what had been lost during the struggle. She gave a single nod to the Arabian and stated simply, "It's been put to rest again...This time for good." Quatre blinked, taken back by this news. Then, he smiled warmly and threw his arms around Kumi. The silver-haired pilot returned the gesture, almost hesitant as if she forgot how to hug someone.   
  
The soldier sighed deeply and closed her eyes. When she hug broke, Sette gave her a hug as well, and pulled pack quickly as she said quietly, "Thank you...I-I'm sorry about that snap earlier-" Her partner shook her head and wiped some of the sweat from her face as she replied, "It's alright, Sette...Right now I just need to get some rest." Zes asked in concern, "Are you going to be alright? Do you need anything?" Kumi answered in her soldier voice, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine." She paused and looked to the others as she suggested, "It's been a long two days...We all could use our rest...We're still in the middle of a war."  
  
With no argument there, the pilots all made their way up the stairs. Trowa was one of the last to climb the stairs, looking to Kumi with the same shock that he had when he realized that she was the one responsible for saving Quatre in the Eve Wars. "Kumi was the one I was calling for all this time...No wonder I've felt as though I've always known her," he thought to himself. The silver-haired pilot looked to him for a brief moment, before nodding once for him to go upstairs.   
  
The moment that Wufei, the last to leave the hanger, began to climb the stairs, he heard the monitors on the hanger turn on automatically. The dark eyes of the pilot widened as he looked to the screens. He called to the others, "You guys might want to see this!" The others all looked back to him, then began in reenter the hanger quickly. The blue screens of the control panel revealed nothing for a long time, until all of the pilots made their way around the system to see what was happening.  
  
The image of a man in his late twenties appeared. His red hair was shining under the lights of the room he sat in. Hid OZ uniform showed that he was a man of rank and honor for the organization. His brown eyes were piercing as he looked forward to the viewers. Wufei's eyes narrowed as he growled deeply, "What the hell is this?" His friends all glared to the screen now, disgusted with the man before they ever got to know exactly who he was. Anything associated with OZ was a disgrace and something to be hated in all of their eyes.  
  
The man smiled, "My name is General Vance Cray, of the OZ ship known as Quasar." Trowa's ears perked up the instant the ship's name entered his ears. It was the same, quilled ship that he had snuck onto months prior to this time. The general continued, "By now, everyone on Earth and in space is receiving this message...I am speaking on behalf of his excellency, Quinze Kushrenadah." The blood of all of the pilots was truly boiling now, just hearing the name of the man responsible for this war and the death of their friend, Duo.  
  
"For those of you who have not heard, OZ has eliminated Gundam Pilot 02. I can assure all of you that the Gundam pilots he left behind will be joining him before long...This announcement is for all of the colonies who have not allied with us as of yet...You have twenty-four hours to sign with us and fight by our side. After this time, those who have not done so will be seen as our foes and treated as such when we have won this war. By now, all of you should realize that there is not a chance your precious Gundam pilots will be able to stop us."  
  
All of the pilots were growling, clenching fists, whatever it was to show that they were ready to kill the young man and everyone who stood for OZ. Cray sneered, "Finally, I have a message for the Gundam pilots...Don't fuck with OZ." The man's image disappeared as the screen went black. With a loud cry, Wufei sent his right fist into one of the small screens he stood before. The others all looked to him with respect and understanding, since they felt exactly the same way. As he removed his blood-covered hand from the broken monitor, the Chinese pilot hissed, "Bastards."  
  
Novem removed a scarf from her pocked at wrapped the wounded hand of her friend. "My sediments exactly," she said sincerely. Wufei snapped, "I want every one of those sons of bitches to suffer." Delapan nodded, "They will. We're not out of this war yet." Sette chuckled deeply and shook her head, "Spoken like a true Gundam pilot." Wufei looked to Kumi and motioned with his head to the broken screen, "Sorry about that." The silver-haired pilot smirked, "Actually, I was about to do the same thing...The screen can always be replaced."   
  
Dorothy finished wrapping Wufei's hand and sighed deeply, "We won't be doing anyone any good by not getting any sleep." Quatre nodded, "She's right. We might as well turn in." The others agreed and made their way upstairs. Nobody was expected to be a lookout for the night, since everyone had lost so much sleep the last two days. It was a pretty safe bet to say that nothing was going to happen that night.  
  
******  
  
Sette was sleeping in her room well past midnight. Her eyes slowly opened when she thought that she heard a shuttle of some kind flying overhead. This was a normal sound, since there were civilizations many miles away that crossed the woods where the safe house was hidden. Still, something about the sound of this one caused her to wake up.  
  
Walking to her window as she rubbed her eyes, the tomboy yawned loudly. Looking out, she saw that the sky was clear. Not a shuttle was in the sky. Shrugging, the pilot told herself, "Must be hearing things." As she made her way back to her bed, however, something made her stop in her place. "It did sound awful close, though," she thought aloud as she looked to her mattress. The ex-princess took her blue robe and wrapped it over her long nightgown.  
  
Reaching a door down the hall, Sette knocked gently and called in a whisper, "Quatre? Can I come in, hon?" There was no response. Knocking again, a bit louder this time, Sette gave a concerned look and called, "Quatre?" When there was no response, the pilot opened the door and entered quickly. Mason's pilot stopped cold in her tracks as she looked with tide eyes in her fiancee's room. Quatre's bed had not been slept in and the room was empty. The moonlight made it easy to see that the Arabian's sneakers were nowhere to be found, either. "No," Sette gasped to herself. She flew from the room and ran down to the hanger.  
  
Sette reached the hanger and turned the lights on. She covered her mouth and gasped. In a small voice, she whispered "Quatre? What are you doing?" One of the private ships was missing, with nothing but a barren spot where it had rested.  
  
  
TBC   



	31. Episode 31: Misplaced Loyalties

DISCLAIMER: The Gundam Wing characters are not mine, with the exception of Kumi Yuy and Sette Devion.  
  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 31: Misplaced Loyalties  
by SkyLark  
with help from Snodin, Vampira, Sam, Stormy, Silver Star, Beekay, GREETER 600, Ruby and everyone who had supported this saga  
  
  
  
The Gundam pilots flew off in their suits as they tried to see if there was anyway of knowing where their Arabian friend was headed. Wufei looked to his monitors and said, "I thought that the darkness that was trying to get to Quatre had been stopped." Kumi's monotone voice replied, "It was. Quatre's acting on his own free will." Sette shook her head, "But what could he be thinking?" Trowa answered, "We'll figure that out once we know where he's heading. "  
  
Zes and Novem were flying a carrier that bared Calvary, Rampage, and Sand Rock. The young queen looked to her friends with concern and stated, "I just hope that he's okay. I've never known Quatre to just up and disappear without any explanation." Wufei said with a deep sigh, "You're right about that...And knowing him, it's pretty safe to say that he is taking on something bigger that he can handle."   
  
Delapan announced, "I've got a fix on that ship he took from the hanger." The redhead looked closer to his monitors. As she looked to the radar, her eyes widened as she gave a small gasp. Sette was beyond worried now as she all but shouted, "Where is he!?!" Catherine replied quietly, still in shock, "Colony L4." Sette, Trowa, Wufei, Novem and Zes all shouted, "WHAT!?!" Novem shook her head, "It makes sense. That's why Quatre wouldn't tell us where he was heading. He never was one to involve anyone in personal issues, no matter how bad the situation might be."   
  
In Excalibur, the 'Perfect Soldier' used the information that Delapan had gathered to see what she could find on L4. It wasn't long before she located a message that had been sent by the council of the colony to the regiments of the war. Kumi clenched her fists as she looked to her reports on the screen. She said in a low growl, "I just found out why he's heading there." Trowa asked hesitantly with dread in his voice, "What is it? Is OZ staring another battle there?" The silver-haired pilot replied, "No. Colony L4 is forming an alliance with OZ."   
  
******  
  
Pulsar was floating close to the Milky Way as the men and women inside were just beginning to pick up the pieces of the devastation that wrecked them with the accomplishment of the last two missions just five days prior to now. Commander Wilcox was sitting in the control room, watching the Preventers who worked at their computers. Looking to the colored rings in the image of the galaxy, the man sighed deeply and lowered his head. "After all of the hard work those pilots went through, they can't even celebrate the fact that they successfully brought about what will help destroy OZ."   
  
A Preventer walked to the commander with a report in her hand. She informed him, "Sir, we should be receiving Deathscythe in three or four days. The remains of the suit were placed on a Star Shuttle and sent to these coordinates." Wilcox accepted the paper that she offered upon saying this. Looking to the report for a moment, he nodded, "Very good. We'll head in that direction, then. Have the navigators informed. Also, report to the crew in the hanger to inform them that they'll be repairing the Gundam soon. They're already aware of the changes that are to be made on the suit, so all should be in order by the time we intercept Deathscythe." The young woman received the transcript again and saluted, "Yes, Sir." Walking back to her post, she went to do just as Wilcox had asked.  
  
The doors to the control room opened behind the commander. He didn't bother to turn, since he knew that it would be Lady Une or another Preventer that he became friends with while on his ship. He heard a familiar voice say quietly to his back, "Hello, Justin." The man's eyes widened and he quickly turned around to see if his ears were deceiving him. His green eyes were met by the gaze of a pair of soft brown ones. He whispered in shock, "Sera."  
  
Sera Makato looked in sadness to her friend. The two Preventers hugged for a moment. When the embrace broke, Wilcox gave a small smile and said, "I never thought that I would see you here." Makato nodded and admitted, "I wasn't planning on coming here." Lowering her head and clearing her throat, she said sadly, "Then I head about Duo..." Her right hand went up to brush back some of her hair as she tried to find the words she was looking for.   
  
Facing her friend with small tears in her eyes, she barely managed to whisper, "I couldn't stay away from the other Gundam pilots and all of you here...If I had, I never would have forgiven myself." Wilcox gave his comrade another, reassuring hug and whispered, "Thank you. It means a lot to have you back here at Pulsar." The hug was broken again and Sera nodded to herself. Drying her eyes, Sera replied with a small smile, "I've missed it here."   
  
The young woman's smile faded again and she asked quietly in great concern, "How is Heero?" Wilcox sighed deeply and lowered his head as he closed his eyes. He shook his head and answered, "Not good. The other pilots managed to get a few words out of him after V10 was destroyed, but that was all...The last thing that Heero said was that he's beyond help now." Makato gave a small gasp and bit her lip in effort to fight the threat of even more tears that were about to make their way into her eyes.  
  
Wrapping her arms around her waist, the Japanese pilot sniffed and whispered, "God, he loved Duo so much...When I saw them together, it was like two halves of a whole united...I never saw anything like that...It didn't seem possible that two people could love each other so much." Justin nodded and cleared his throat before saying gently, "They really were something." Sera looked to the commander with desperation and said, "We have to find Heero, Justin. If anything happens to him-" The young man shook his head and assured her, "We'll find him, Sera. Don't worry about that." The young woman bit her lip and nodded.  
  
Lady Une entered the room and looked to the two soldiers. Wilcox smiled warmly and wrapped one of his long arms around Makato's shoulders as he introduced, "Lady Une, this is Sera Makato. Sera, Lady Une." The two women smiled to each other and shook hands. Lady Une said sincerely, "It's nice to finally meet you, Sera. Justin, here, has told me a great deal about you. And I can't thank you enough for all that you did to help Heero." Sera nodded and replied, "It's a great honor to meet you, Lady Une."   
  
Wilcox informed his leader, "Sera was looking to see if there was any way that she might be able to stay here at Pulsar and help us out." Une's smile grew as she nodded and looked to the Japanese soldier, "Of course. Thank you for returning to make that request." Makato gave a small nod as she smiled back. Wilcox winked to his friend and led her to the doors of the control room. "Come on," he told her. "I'll introduce you to Marimaya, Noin, Sally and Milliardo." Lady Une watched as the other Preventers left the room. Sighing deeply to herself, she said quietly, "We're going to need all the help that we can get in this war."  
  
******  
  
Back on L4, there was an enormous crowd of people that gathered at the main city where their elected council gathered regularly. Before the massive building that housed their representatives, all of the people of L4 gathered in as tightly as possible, looking to the large white structure, the people had brought hundreds of mobile suits that had been built to defend L4 in this war. The suits were lined around the sity, almost looking over the crowd and creating a wall.   
  
Within the mob, a young man with blonde locks walked to the front of the ocean of people. Looking to the podium high at the top of the large and marble stairs, he could see that every member of the colony's council was present as they stood behind the platform, elevated on a stage that rested there. They were speaking amongst themselves, some with smiles and others with almost nervousness in their faces. Everyone in the gathered flock of people had been talking amongst themselves, as well, with the same mixed feelings and expressions. Quatre waited patiently to see if what he feared was true.   
  
Inwardly, the Arabian cringed at the thought of leaving the other pilots behind the was he did, but the he didn't have much of a choice. He didn't want any of their lives to be at risk if there was going to be a riot or a struggle that could erupt. Anything was possible with the people of L4. Quatre always knew the people to be ones of passionate feelings and views, ones that they would be more that happy to kill for if there was an opportunity for it.   
  
After what seemed like an eternity, one of the Senators stepped forward to the podium and the crowd gave a loud cry of elation when they saw him. The Senator of forty years in age waved to everyone with a warm smile. Once the cheers and applause died down, he began, "My people, as your elected officials, we have always considered your safety and protection to be our greatest concern.   
  
"As we all know, this has been a war unlike any to have existed prior to this time. And it is safe to say that the Gundam pilots have taken on an enemy in OZ that they cannot hope to win." The crowd began to show their agreement as there was clapping here-and-there in the mass. Quatre lowered his head and bit his lip, holding back his anger.  
The Senator announced, "For your protection, and for the safety of Colony L4...After much deliberation, we have decided that it would be best to ally with OZ." There was an eruption of applause, cheers and cries from the crowd that was deafening at this news. Quatre's eyes widened as he looked in shock and disbelief to the Senator, then to the celebration that took place around him.   
  
Quatre was beside himself. After all of the things that he and his friends had done, the people of his home colony were going to side with the same foe that had threatened their lives and safety from the beginning. The Senator smiled and waved to the cheering crowd again. It then became clear that the hundreds of mobile suits that surrounded the city's boundaries were going to be used in fighting against the Gundam pilots. The crowd continued to applaud and cheer for the decision as they hugged and kissed each other.  
  
Finally, unwilling to listen to this any longer, the Arabian threw his hood off, glaring to the Senator and the Council members behind him. Quatre stepped ahead of the mob and ran to the podium. As soon as he reached the top of the stairs, the people of the crowd looked to the Arabian in shock and disbelief. One of the Representatives whispered hoarsely, "Q-Quatre?" The Arabian looked to all of the Council members with a stern look as he made his way in front of them. Each Representative and Senator continued to look in amazement to the young man who came from nowhere. It had not been since the Eve Wars when they last saw Quatre.   
  
The pilot stepped to the microphone and began, "As you all know, I am Quatre Rabarba Winner. And I understand that seeing me here is the last thing that anyone expected, since I disappeared after my father's death. But, I could not stay quiet, knowing that there would most like be a situation like this here after the announcement fro OZ concerning the death of Gundam Pilot 02." Some of the people in the crowd began to look to the young man with anger, others with sympathy.   
  
Quatre looked to his people and lowered his head as he stated, "I realize that the news of OZ having killed that pilot is more than frightening than anything for all of you. However, to even consider making an alliance with OZ is something that I can not allow to happen." The people of L4 were beginning to grumble and talk among themselves now, after a bad cord had been struck with the Arabian's words. One of the Senators stepped forward and called to the pilot, "What right do you have to return here and tell us what we should or shouldn't do after you disappeared during the Eve Wars?"   
  
The Arabian turned back to him and asked sternly, "What right did any of you have to take the life of a man that was looking our for your best interests?" The Representatives and Senators looked to the blonde pilot with wide eyes upon taking this question in. The crowd was stunned and fell silent before Quatre as well. They had always known him to be the quiet son of their Winner pacifist leader. Not only had he, but he was also confident now. Seeing that he had everyone's attention again, the young man sighed deeply and shook his head, "When will all of you learn? While I have not been here on L4 in person, I have always been concerned with your well-being...Even after my father was killed at your hands."   
  
With a small pause, Quatre continued, "You were always in my thoughts and heart. Colony L4 is made up of good people, regardless of what you have done, I know that you are all decent people. And in knowing that, I can only hope that you would have the decency to hear me out...If anyone wishes for me to leave and not go on with why I returned, I will do so. Speak up if you would rater disappeared again."   
  
The Arabian stepped back from the microphone for a moment to scan the crowd before him. There was nothing but silence. Even the Representatives and Senators looked to each other, but would not say anything in protest. The mob was no longer looking to the pilot with any anger as they continued to listen. Finally, Quatre smiled and nodded, "Thank you."   
  
******  
  
The Gundam pilots were nearing Colony L4 now and were about to reach the colony when they noticed that they were not alone. There was an army of OZ soldiers making their way to the same site. Delapan growled and shouted, "Damn it! We can't do anything without OZ showing up!" Wufei said quietly, in a low growl, "They're probably here to finalize the deal that the people of L4 were going to be making."   
  
Kumi nodded her agreement and called, "Zes, Novem, decide between the two of you who will fly Sand Rock to Quatre. The other will stay here in space with us to take out the soldiers. Sette, stay here and contact Pulsar before you go onto the battle. We'll need all the backup that we can get. Everyone else, fan out and keep those pilots as far in space as possible. The people on L4 can't be involved in this if we can help it."  
  
Sette nodded, "You got it, boss," and began channeling the signal right away as the other pilots shot off to the metal cloud of mobile suits that was making its way to the L4. Right away, Rashid's image came on the ex-princess's screen. The tomboy smiled in relief as she sighed, "Man is it good to see you, Rashid." The tall man looked to the pilot with some concern and asked, "Is everything alright, Madame Sette?" The pilot began, "I'll explain the details later. Right now, we need all the help that we can get from everyone. We're over Colony L4." The tall man's eyes widened, since he did not need to ask who was involved in the dilemma. "We'll be there right away," he nodded just as before cutting the connection.   
  
The tomboy gave a small smile and thought aloud, "Those boys are awesome." Looking ahead to the struggle that the other Gundam pilots had begun with the OZ soldiers just a few miles ahead, Sette shouted, "Alright, Mason! Let's show these bastards how piloting is really done!" Instantly, she shot off to the fight, Mason's laser mallet raised high over its head.  
  
******  
  
Looking to his people with confidence that he never knew that he had, Quatre informed them, "The Gundam pilots are not going to allow OZ to win this war...And they favor neither the Earth nor the Colonies, defending everyone from the wrath of that terrible organization known as OZ and they will continue to do so until the end." Someone within the crowd shouted, "But OZ killed one of them. The Gundam pilots couldn't possibly be able to recover from such a loss." Quatre lowered his head sadly as his eyes closed.  
  
"Duo Maxwell was a good person, who believed in what all of the Gundam pilots believe in, and that's peace for the people of Earth and Space. He was a friend to all those who he knew and would do anything for any of them if they ever needed help," Quatre bit his lip and cleared his throat. Lifting his head, tears had been building in his eyes as the people watched and listened in shock. The pilot said quietly, "And Duo was a wonderful pilot and an even better friend to myself and my fellow Gundam pilots."   
  
Instantly, everyone in the crowd cried out, gasped, shouted or made some kind of reaction as they looked in shock to the Arabian. Quatre wiped a stray tear and continued, "Now you all know why I couldn't allow myself to return to L4. I am Gundam pilot 04." The commotion's volume increased from the onlookers as he went on, "I was trained to pilot the suit known as Sand Rock to gain the peace that had been robbed of us for years, beginning with the Eve Wars." Many of the members of the crowd were showing other expressions along with shock, including anger and elation.  
  
Quatre stated sternly over the sounds of the mob, "I used to concern myself constantly, worrying about what all of you would think and feel toward me and my actions. I've grown since then and I am no longer concerned with your feelings on the matter because I have no regrets...Thanks to my agreeing to pilot Unit 04, I have fought by the sides of the most amazing people that I have ever met.   
  
"They fight for all of you unselfishly, with no wish for recognition or even respect from anyone. Wanting nothing more than your protection, they risk their lives every day to see that you all go to your beds safely every night...And now you're going to turn your backs on them and sign an alliance with the very cause of the pain and suffering that they have been fighting against for years."  
  
The people were beside themselves, as they took everything in that the young man was telling them. Just then, the sound of massive explosions crashed from miles over the people's heads. Everyone looked up to see that there was a battle being raged high over the colony. Lights from lasers and explosions were in plain sight in the late afternoon air as the mobile suits were beginning to make their way further into the atmosphere. Everyone screamed as they pointed up and watched the display. The Arabian looked in terror as he whispered breathlessly, "Oh no." Quatre shouted into the microphone, "Everyone get to safety!"  
  
With screams and cries, the mob was quickly trying to break through the city in their flee for protection from the battle that was making its way down to them. Since there were far too many people to be able to hide in the buildings that of the city, many had to run towards the fields beyond that.  
  
Quatre looked up to see that a carrier was flying right for the building where he was standing. The Council members behind him shouted and ran back as they looked to the ship. The Arabian shielded his eyes from the dust and small flying stones that had been blown from the descent of the craft. The blonde pilot lowered his arm and watched as the carrier landed just on the steps before him. With the side hatch opening, the Gundam pilot ran down the stairs to see who had been piloting.  
  
To his shock, Relena jumped out from the door and smiled brightly as she waved to her friend, "I brought an old friend of yours!" Quatre laughed and ran into the ship after Zes. The Council members watched as they poked from the shelter of the enormous building where they gathered. Seeing Quatre run in the craft, they moved forward to see what he was doing. Just as they got a good look to the long and wide plane, the vehicle was sliced by two massive sais and a pair of curved blades, causing the carrier to explode with an enormous crash.   
  
Two Gundam suits shot off into the air, past the flames and unscathed. With frightened and shocked faces, the Senators and Representatives watched as the suits ascended into the air without looking back. The same man who began the speech to announce the alliance with OZ stepped forward, looking in the direction where the suits disappeared. With a small voice, he whispered breathlessly with a slack jaw, "I...I'll be damned." The rest of the council gathered around him, as they looked in the same direction they he was now gazing, with the same expression that he bore.  
  
A handful of people began making their way to an opening just beyond the town when an immobile Virgo was falling right towards them. Unable to break from the large suit's path, the men and women screamed as they prepared themselves to be crushed. Just before the Virgo was about to fall upon them, the terrified people heard the crunch of metal against metal over their heads. Uncovering their eyes and looking up, their jaws fell slack and their eyes widened.   
  
A brown Gundam with two massive sais caught the destroyed Virgo suit and tossed the it away with ease. Zes turned and looked to the civilians as she called, "Are you alright?" The people below her continued to look at her suit in shock and relief as they nodded. Relena smiled and sighed deeply in relief as she dried some sweat from her forehead. "Hurry and get to shelter," she called to the civilians just before flying off to where the battle was still being waged. The small group of people that she saved looked to his suit as it shot off in amazement.  
  
In the beginning of L4's atmosphere, Kumi stabbed through two Leos in one thrust, flinging the mobile suits off her blade as they exploded in midair. Looking to her monitors, she growled deeply, "We have to drive them upward again. There'll be too many casualties if we keep being drug down like this." Wufei shot his wave of flames from Nataku's dragon arm and called, "That's going to be easier said than done, since these damn OZ troops keep coming from nowhere!"   
  
Trowa cut through three Aries suits as he flew past them, using the massive blade in his suit's right arm. The tall pilot asked, "Any signs of the Maqunauts yet?" Sette shook her head and hammered down three Space Virgos, "Not yet. But they should be here any minute." A handful of other suits quickly made their way to the ex-princess, who welcomed the fight.  
  
Delapan took out three more suits with her snake-like whip as she wrapped them in the spiked coils in one quick lasso. She told the others, "Just worry about keeping these soldiers as bay. Everyone that lives on this colony is right below us." Novem was shooting arrows left and right as she kept arming her suit with the unlimited supply that Rampage offered every time she needed to reload. "Just be sure to intercept any suits that manage to break through," she called to her comrades.  
  
The pilots continued to wipe out soldiers by any means that they had as the battle raged on. It was becoming increasingly difficult for them as more and more soldiers appeared from nowhere. Zes had made her way back to the fight as she returned with Quatre in Sand Rock right behind her. Sette, Trowa, Delapan, Novem and Wufei cheered when they saw the Arabian making his way up to them. Quatre sighed in relief when he saw that everyone was alright.   
  
"Sorry that I left the way I did, everyone," the Arabian announced to his friends. Sette laughed as she went on fighting, "We'll talk later, sweetheart. Right now, we're a little busy." Quatre nodded and saw that there were some Leos attempting to outnumber Delapan. The blonde pilot instantly shot off in their direction and cut the mobile suits without little difficulty. The redhead sighed deeply and chuckled, "Thanks, Quatre. Good to have you back."  
  
The team of Gundams worked as one, though they were spread throughout the sky. They were sure to help their friends who were struggling and kept special care in seeing that none of the suits made their way to the colony's surface. It was not long before another swarm of OZ soldiers came to back up their comrades.   
  
"Damn it," Kumi snapped as she clenched her teeth and looked to see the great numbers of opponents. Trowa growled, "Where the hell are they all coming from?" Zes shook her head as she continued to fight, "It's like this every time, every battle is the same with them...Just when you start making a mark, there's another pack of soldiers waiting to support the ones that we wipe out. It doesn't make sense." Wufei warned, "Make sure that you don't forget to scan everything around you. These soldiers are a lot faster than you think. Somehow, they must have been preparing for a fight like this."  
  
The Chinese pilot couldn't have been more right in saying this. The more and more the OZ soldiers fought, the better they got at reading the Gundam pilots' motions and reactions to their advances. Sette was looking to her radar and hissed, "Damn! Still no sign of back up, or a slow down in the OZ forces." Trowa's voice rang out, "Right now, just worry about what we're up against. We can't afford to get caught up enough that we make a mistake."  
  
Back on the surface on Colony L4, most of the people came from hiding so that they could squint as they looked to the sky, trying to make out what was happening with the struggle. One young man, just a year older than the Gundam pilots, looked to the battle and growled deeply. Looking to the people around him, he saw that none of them were moving to do anything to end the fight. Finally, he ran up to the podium and shouted, "Everyone listen to me! Quatre was right in everything that he had said! We've been nothing but cowards over the years and have placed our loyalties in the hands of those who threaten the lives and rights of everyone in Space and on the Earth!"  
  
The men and women looked to the young protestor with open minds and hearts for the first time in years, thanks to the speech that the Arabian pilot had given them. Pointing to the Gundam suits and the OZ soldiers that they were fighting, the dark-haired man cried into the microphone, "When will enough be enough? We can't hide any longer, while expecting others to die for us. Quatre and his friends have faith in us, otherwise they would not be protecting us as they have for the last seven years! It's about time that we show them that the sacrifices they make every day for us are not in vain!" The crowd shouted and cheered as they raised their fists in the air with determined and stern faces. "Who will fight with them!?!" the man shouted into the microphone.   
  
Instantly, the mass of people went flocking to the suits that surrounded the city. Every soldier that fought for L4, men and women, took to the mobile suits as they strapped themselves in the cockpits and shot off to the fight miles over their heads. Soon, the airs were filled with a great sheet of metal as the pilots of L4 went to aid the pilots who had been struggling for almost twenty minutes now.  
  
In the air, the Gundam pilots were being greatly suppressed by their opponents. Still, they went on fighting with the same fury and devotion that they always had, refusing to allow themselves to weaken or falter. There wasn't anything that was going to make them slow or stop their assault. Sweating badly and becoming bruised, they never allowed their enemies the benefit of the doubt, other than the fact that they were in no way matched in number.   
  
Quatre took out four suits as he cut into them with his curved blades. Breathing heavily, he looked to the monitors, unable to see an end to the mobile suits, even with all of the ground that he and his friends had covered. Wiping just some of the salty drops from his face, the Arabian said quietly, "If this keeps up, we're not going to be able to hold our own." Just then, there was something beeping on his radars. His eyes instantly widened, expecting the worst. "Don't tell me there are more OZ soldiers coming," he whispered in a tired, grave voice.  
  
The other pilots were picking up the same interference as they all assumed that they would be taking on more opponents making the scene. Just then, Delapan shouted, "Wait a minute! The suits making their way here are coming from L4!" Quatre gasped, "What!?!" He looked to the monitors for a closer investigation.   
  
Sure enough, there was an incredible fleet of mobile suits from the colony making their way to the scene. The blonde pilot laughed loudly as he watched his people coming to join the fight. The image out the brunette that got the people to help the Gundam pilots appeared on their monitors. He smiled to the Arabian, "Quatre, all of you, please forgive us for not doing this sooner. We'll help spread the forces and thin them out that way."   
  
Kumi gave a very small, nearly unnoticeable, smile as she looked to the first sign of support in a very difficult battle. "Alright," she announced. "You heard him! Head for the colony's surface!" At this the Gundam suits dropped from the sky head-first. The startled OZ pilots looked to the retreat as they were uncertain what had just happened. Not concerned with the fact that they did not know where the young warriors were heading, they all shot off right behind them.   
  
The wave of mobile suits from L4 was flying right towards the Gundams and stopped when they were less than two miles apart. Narrowing the gap between them, the Gundam pilots continued to fly for their confirmed allies. Kumi warned her comrades, "Don't pull up until you're almost right on top of them."   
  
The brave young protestor looked to his people and called, "Hold your fire until the Gundam suits are out of the way. The OZ troops will be right behind them." Knowing what they had to do, the two forces kept their senses keen as they prepared for the tactic to come. The L4 soldiers remained suspended in mid-air, with the Gundams quickly making their way to them. The soldiers removes and aimed their guns up in the direction of the large suits.   
  
Just a few short feet from colliding with the reinforcements, Kumi yelled, "Pull up!" As hard as they could, the eight pilots pulled back on their controls. They all managed to shoot right past the L4 troops just before they could crash into them. The moment they were cleared, the OZ soldiers were now in plain sight and just a few short feet from the support team. The brunette L4 pilot shouted, "Pour it on them!" Instantly, all of the mobile suits opened fire upon the dumbfounded enemies. Many of the OZ suits exploded before their pilots had time to realize what happened. Their numbers were being cut as very few managed to pull out of harm's way.  
  
The Gundam pilots reentered the scene and worked their way through the soldiers that managed to escape death for the time being. Now able to have some of the burden on their shoulders removed, they managed to get their second wind and returned stronger than ever. The L4 soldiers spread throughout the air and many began dragging the OZ soldiers closer to the colony's surface, giving themselves more of an advantage since they knew what to expect from the area below.   
  
Wufei sent a fury of flames across his opponents when he noticed yet another massive collection of OZ soldiers making their way to the fight. His eyes narrowed and he hissed, "Shit! We just barely had a moment to breath and they're still sending soldiers in!" Not a minute after he said this, the Chinese pilot was up against the fresh batch of troops as he gladly returned every hit and strike made on him. His comrades and the L4 soldiers refused to give in, having come so far in a fight that meant so much for the victor.  
  
The sights and sounds of the struggle were enough to make anyone cringe, as there were just so many explosions and shouts of rage and agony from all those involved. There was a good number of brave citizens who dared to step into the open as they looked to the skies and territories around them, where the battle was being waged.   
  
Mothers held their children closely to them as they hid in caves, basements, where ever they could go to protect their young ones. Meanwhile, the sobs of their kids were almost covered by the sounds of explosions and screams from outside. For a colony that had never allowed itself to be fully involved in war, though they were not led by pacifism and longer, this was something that the individuals there never thought they would ever have to experience. War was something that they were finally willing to understand, regardless of what price it came with.   
  
Some of the L4 soldiers were beginning to find difficulty in keeping their own numbers as they were becoming overwhelmed by the number of opponents. Quatre was now greatly concerned for his people and called to them as he fought off soldiers working against him, "You don't have to stay here any longer. We understand if you want to turn back and return to your families. We'll manage out here." The brunette L4 pilot shook his head and replied, "We're not going to hide any longer. You and your friends have one more than enough for all of us and it's an honor to fight with all of you."  
  
The Arabian swallowed a lump that had caught in his throat. He never thought that he would hear such words from any of his people. Not one L4 pilot pulled back. Quatre gave a single nod and smiled, "Thank you...all of you." At this, he returned his full concentration on the battle as he dealt with the OZ soldiers that were as threatening as ever. It would be at least another five minutes that the fight would continue in this fashion, the Gundams and the L4 soldiers being grossly outnumbered.   
  
Just when everyone was certain that there wouldn't be anything left to change the situation, Sette looked to her monitors as yet another fleet was being detected. With a small whimper of exhaustion and distress, she lowered her sweat-coated face and closed her eyes. "I don't know how much more of this we can take," she said in a small, exhausted voice.   
  
Looking more closely to the image on her screen, the tomboy's blue eyes widened and her jaw fell slack. On her monitor, the fleet making their way to the atmosphere of L4 was a huge army of Preventer suits along with the Maquanauts. Included in the swarm, and taking the head of the charge, was Euphoria. Elated, Sette shouted, "THEY MADE IT!" Her friends all looked to their screens to see the same image. Their newest support came with loud shouts and screams as they took to the fight without hesitating.   
  
Milliardo killed five pilots before they had a chance to blink. Looking to the Gundam pilots, he smiled, "Good to see you held out so long." Relena laughed and replied, "You have no idea how good it is to see you, right now." Her brother laughed and fought by her side as they made their way through the OZ soldiers. Together, Wine and Zes made quick work of any suit that attempted to challenge them.  
  
Rashid shot to Quatre and killed an Aires that was about to attack the Arabian from behind. The blonde pilot beamed to his friend, "Rashid!" The tall pilot smiled and shook his head, "We'll talk later, Master Quatre. I won't lecture you in the middle of a fight like this." The Arabian smirked and nodded as a child would when they knew that they were going to hear it from their parents. He sighed deeply as he did so, "Yes, Rashid."  
  
Sally Poe went as far as to bring a battle ship equipped with missile launchers like the ones that she and Noin had used to help Heero and Duo in their infiltration in the beginning of the Marimaya incident. Every missile was targeted for the OZ suits and made their marks as they soared through the skies at great speed and with amazing accuracy. Sera, Noin and Derek piloted their Taurus suits with speed, grace and ease as they zigged and zagged through the mobile suits.   
  
The Maquanauts fought with the same talent and strength that they had all their lives. The Preventers were fresh and experienced in the mix of soldiers within their force. The soldiers of L4 were relieved and able to keep their numbers, now that they were able to share the struggle with many other pilots fighting the same enemy. The Gundam pilots were once again able to fight with a little more ease than they had prior to the arrival to their friends. And the OZ pilots were at a loss, as their comrades were being killed in every direction in every way possible.  
  
Night was beginning to fall and the sky was brighter now than it had been in the middle of the day, being lit with the explosions and beams of the mobile suits and the Gundams. By now, every mobile suit that had been lining the capitol was now being used in the fight.   
  
It was not long before the OZ soldiers were noticeably losing the battle that they had initiated. When they first flew to L4, they were certain to arise victorious, especially since they believed that L4 was going to make an alliance with them. Thanks to the quick arrival of the reinforcements of the Gundam pilots, all of their plans had failed. While they had the upper-hand for a good amount of the fight in the beginning, the end would always be what counted.   
  
Excalibur was flapping it's enormous wings through the battle and Kumi took aim with her Buster Riffle to eliminate the OZ troops in large groups at one time. She was now able to see a clear and significant breakdown in the OZ suits. Her soaked face turned to her monitors and looked she witnessed several soldiers attempting to retreat. With a low growl, the Japanese pilot shot straight up to intercept them. The moment she flew past them, the silver-haired pilot turned and took out all fifteen suits with a single shot, despite their attempt to maneuver past the beam.   
  
It was not long later that the OZ soldiers were soon wiped to their last handful. The Gundam pilots were given the pleasure of destroying the last few suits by their friends, since they had been fighting the longest in this struggle. With the destruction of the last mobile suit, there was a great cheer and applause from everyone not only in their own suits, but from those on the colony surface below. Exhausted and banged up, the Gundam pilots collapsed into their seats, panting for air and trying to get their thoughts together. They were all drenched and bore a good amount of bruises from their attacks. After a moment to recover and breathe freely again, the sound of the celebration came to their ears as they lied back in their cockpits.   
  
Finally, the Gundams landed onto the colony, well after their friends and comrades had. The suits made a half-circle as they stood on the ground. When they opened their cockpits, there was what looked like an ocean of screaming, cheering and clapping people before them, from the foot of their suits and all around. The eight pilots stood in the openings of their cockpits, too shocked at the sight before them. The sounds of the celebration were deafening. Each of them looked to each other in shock, elation and relief. They lowered themselves to the ground.   
  
The Maguanatus protected each of them from being trampled by the mob as they acted as their personal bodyguards, all the while celebrating and hugging their friends after their challenging victory. Rashid picked Sette up and they embraced. Quatre looked up to them with a warm smile. As the tall pilot lowered the ex-princess, he smiled back to his young master. He rubbed the top of the Arabian's head and chuckled deeply. Looking to the tomboy, Rashid asked, "You wouldn't happen to have a leash for him, too, would you?" Quatre looked to his protector in shock and Sette laughed loudly at the great expression.   
  
Sera Makato made her way to the silver-haired pilot as some of the Maquanats were speaking with her niece. Kumi recognized the Preventer immediately and walked to her. With a very small nod, the cobalt-eyed pilot greeted, "Sera." The young woman smiled and nodded back, "Kumi." The two soldiers shook hands. Wufei and Sally kissed deeply after they ran to each other and embraced tightly. The Chinese pilot wrapped his arms around the braided pilot's waist and picked her up as they locked lips.   
  
Trowa and Delapan hugged when they finally made their way to each other. It was the first time they got to pilot side-by-side for quite a while in their Gundams and they were both thrilled that they were able to have that opportunity again. Derek soon found the brother and sister team. The redhead cried out in shock, jumping into the Preventer's arms and kissing his cheek. The pair kissed deeply and looked to each other with warm smiles.   
  
Derek and Catherine looked to Trowa, who gazed to Derek with a threateningly. Derek gave a small, nervous chuckle and lowered the tall pilot's sister gently. He extended his hand to the European pilot and gave a soft smile. Trowa chuckled deeply and accepted the hand, shaking it firmly as he nodded, "Nice work, Derek. Just watch yourself with my sister." Derek nodded and assured him, "You don't have to worry about that."   
  
Novem and Zes were laughing and hugging as they managed to reunite in the midst of the celebration. They were soon joined by Milliardo and Noin as the couple held hands tightly, not to lose each other while they made their way through the mob. Milliardo hugged Relena and sighed deeply in content, "You're an amazing pilot." Zes chuckled in the embrace, "It must run in the Peacecraft blood."   
  
It was not long before all of the Gundam pilots and their closest friends managed to gather again before their suits. Kumi finally got a chance to see Quatre for the first time since the time since he went off on his own. The blonde pilot was smiling nervously as the stern pilot approached him. Her face was as expressionless as ever. They stood just a few inches from each other, eyes locked and never tearing away.   
  
After a pause, Kumi threw her right fist into the Arabian's left cheek, quickly catching him before he could fall back and hurt himself. Stunned, Quatre looked to Kumi with wide eyes and his hand over the bruised cheek after she straightened him onto his feet. The silver-haired pilot removed his hand and gently placed her own hand over that same cheek. With a small smirk, she told him, "Just warn us next time you plan on putting yourself in danger again." Quatre smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around the 'Perfect Soldier,' understanding completely that she hit him out of concern for him.   
  
When the embrace broke, Kumi looked to the people around them, who continued to celebrate loudly. The blonde pilot did the same, still amazed that his people were so accepting of him and his friends. He heard the silver-haired pilot say quietly enough that only he could hear, "Never forget this, Quatre. You brought all of these people, your people, together in a time when it didn't seem possible...And you gave them something to believe in, along with everyone on Earth and in Space." With another small smirk, Excalibur's pilot chuckled deeply yet sincerely, "Not bad for a guy that blames himself for everything, if you ask me."   
  
Moved by his friend's words, The Arabian turned back to his comrade with small tears building in his eyes, too taken back by everything that was happening to say anything. Drying a tear that escaped her friend's right eye, the 'Perfect Soldier' said sternly, yet gently, "Don't ever forget this. And don't ever doubt yourself, Quatre. You're a pretty amazing guy." The smaller pilot nodded and gave a small whispered, "Thank you. I promise I'll always remember this."   
  
Kumi gave a nod then looked up to the tall Maquanaut who stood near them. With a single nod she told him, "Hoist him up, Rashid. He's earned it." The man smiled warmly and gripped the sides of Quatre's waist, sitting the pilot on his right shoulder. The moment that he was up over the people, the volume of the crowd increased, even when that didn't seem possible. Soon, everyone in the crowd along with the young pilot's friends, were all chanting, "Quatre!" in one voice. The Arabian's smile was brighter than any star and any sun that the universe had to offer as he waved to everyone.   
  
It was the first time in a long time that everyone could remember what it felt like to be truly happy, and truly hopeful that the war would end favorable for peace, as the last two wars had. It would be a moment that would be recalled by all who witnessed and were present whenever times would become shadowed with doubt and fear from this point on. For regardless of how wonderful this time was, the war was still far from ending.   
  
  
TBC   



	32. Episode 32: Fall of the Battlefield's He...

DISCLAIMER: The Gundam Wing pilots are not mine. However, this does not include Kumi Yuy and Sette Devion.  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 23: Fall of the Battlefield's Heroin  
by SkyLark  
with help from: Snodin, Vampira, Sam, Silver Star, Stormy, Beekay, GREETER600, Ruby and all who support and read this fic   
  
  
Narrator: "Two months had past since Duo Maxwell's death. It was now late March and the snow in Virginia had melted as an early spring was rolling into the area. The pilots staying there were now able to remain on the Earth, at their hidden base as long as they wished. There was still no word on what happened to Heero Yuy and his friends were beginning to fear the worst. As much as they wanted to believe that he was alive, there was no way that they could be certain.   
  
"It only took a short time before Kumi Yuy and Trowa Barton managed to lock into the signal that was linked to every communication sent between the men and women in power on the Earth. Using this, the Gundam pilots were able to understand what was happening on the planet. With this, there would never be any surprises as to any movements made by the people of Earth. They would always be five steps ahead of them, all the while remaining far below their feet."  
  
******  
  
Novem was working in the hanger with Wufei, as they were scanning some of the maps of secluded bases that fell throughout the Earth. The Chinese pilot thought aloud, "I haven't been able to find anything strange about these bases that we located over the last few weeks. From what I can gather, they've been abandoned for quite some time."   
  
The blonde pilot looked up from her screen and turned to face her comrade. She replied, "Looks can be deceiving. We can't afford to overlook anything, even the smallest of details." Wufei chuckled deeply, "You don't have to tell me that." He went back to taking closer looks at the facilities that he and his friends took. Zooming in on the images, the dark-eyed pilot made sure not to leave anything left unstudied.   
  
The sound of footsteps walking downstairs captured the attention of both pilots. Zes entered the hanger and smiled to her friends, "Hello, Novem, Wufei." Novem smiled to the young queen, "Hello, Miss Relena." She then returned to her work. Zes looked to the images that Wufei and Dorothy had been searching through. "Have you found anything yet?" she asked. Wufei shook his head, "Nothing."   
  
The young queen sighed deeply and nodded. She was not sure if she should be relieved or concerned over this news. Looking to Novem, she asked, "What, exactly, did we manage to pick up from the conversation between some of the Congregation?" Dorothy typed into the memory bank of the monitor to replay the tape she made after picking up the discussion that had taken place almost a week prior to this day.  
  
The pilots listened to a deep voice over their transmitter as it said quietly and with noted concern in its tone, "Are you certain that there is a chance OZ has broken through our defenses, Mark?" The voice of the Congressman to follow was not as deep as the first man, but it spoke just as quietly, "Of course there's a chance that they've managed to make their way onto the Earth. There are also rumors that the Gundam pilots are also hiding somewhere on the planet." First voice chuckled deeply, "Those kids don't have the courage to try such a thing. They wouldn't last a few days here." The three pilots laughed loudly at this remark, as they had the first time they listened to this discussion. Wufei chuckled and shook his head, "If they only knew."   
  
The voice belonging to Mark sighed deeply, "Nothing surprises me anymore...Not after everything that's happened since the start of this damned war." The deeper voice stated, "While you're right about that, we don't know for certain that any rumors that have been spread are actually true. We can't cause a panic until we have all the evidence that proves OZ is hiding somewhere on this planet." Mark's voice replied, "You're right. I have the list of some abandoned bases where OZ could have hidden some of their soldiers, among other things." Novem turned the audio off, since that was all they needed to recall.   
  
Wufei stretched and yawned as he sat back in his seat, assuring the others, "We took pictures of every site they named. There are a few more sites that Delapan, Quatre and Sette are checking out right now. When they return, we'll look at what they found and go from there. If OZ really is hiding somewhere on the Earth, we'll find them and take care of them as we always have."   
  
Novem asked, "What is the location of the site that the other three are checking out?" The Chinese pilot answered after crossing his arms and making himself more comfortable in his sat, "In the islands once known as the Philippines. They should be returning in a few hours." Zes locked eyes with the young man and shuddered inwardly as she asked, "Tell me honestly...Do you think that OZ might have managed to do accomplish what the rumors are suggesting...Hiding themselves on the Earth without anyone knowing?"   
  
Wufei sighed deeply and shook his head, "Honestly, I don't know. I agree with that Congressman, Mark...Nothing surprises me anymore when it comes to this war...We managed to make it here undetected. We can't say for certain that OZ didn't manage to pull the same stunt." Relena bit her lip, dreading the possibility of the organization lurking on the planet. There was no telling what OZ would be capable to doing if they were successful in doing this. Then, she heard Dorothy say gently, "Miss Relena, like Wufei said, if they did manage to sneak in, we'll find them." The queen smiled warmly back to her best friend and replied with a nod, "Thank you, Dorothy. You're right."  
  
******  
  
Early that afternoon, Trowa was walking outside onto the front porch of the cabin where he and his friends were staying. It was a beautiful day, with a soft breeze coming and going every so often. The woods around the safe house made a shield around the wooden lodge as they encircled it. The sun was shining down and warming everything that it touched. The tall Gundam pilot couldn't help but close his eyes and smile as a sigh of content left him. The grass was beginning to grow again little by little. And there was the sound of some small birds chirping as they flew all around, unseen.   
  
Leaning against the railing of the porch, where he rested his hands, Trowa looked around and took in the beautiful sight. In the distance, he could see the small hill where Kumi and Sette had placed Duo's cross. Only then did the smile on the pilot's face fade. He lowered his head and tried to forget about the pain that would never truly go away. Just then, he heard something as it was carried over the breeze. Knowing exactly what a flute sounded like when it was played, Trowa knew immediately that the sound he heard now was just that. Curiosity got the best of him and he stepped off the porch, walking forward and soon reaching the woods as he followed the music.  
  
Walking a half-mile into the woods, Trowa found the source of the soft, beautiful song. He looked up to one of the barren trees, mixed in with the evergreens. On one of the high branches, Kumi was sitting with her back against the tree's trunk, hair down, eyes closed and lost in the song that she was playing. The Japanese pilot was not longer in need of her leather coat and her purple cape was off, leaving only her black attire. Her calloused hands were gliding along the thin, silver flute with ease and skill as the song went on. Trowa couldn't believe his eyes. He always thought that the 'Perfect Soldier' was beautiful, but as he looked to her now, he was breathless at her sight. The sun was dancing in her silver locks and making beautiful highlights in them as the wind carried them.   
  
Kumi went on playing her flute, unaware that she was being watched since her eyes closed the whole time. The melody was sad and mesmerizing at the same time. The tall pilot on the ground leaned his back against the trunk of the tree behind him, never taking his eyes from his partner. Kumi was someone that Trowa would always hope to have as more than a friend, but he doubted he would ever have the courage to express his feelings to her...And in this moment, it made her seem even more unattainable, much like a star. Seeing her like this and hearing the sad melody she played was as wonderful as it was heart-wrenching for the European pilot. Torn, Trowa finally decided that it would be best to make a silent escape.  
  
Just as he turned and was about to make his way back to the cabin, the last note of the song was drawn out. When the wind took the final, lovely sound with it and Trowa froze as he was, knowing that it was too late to move any further. All that could be heard was the wind in a pause that felt like an eternity. Finally, he heard Kumi's faint voice ask, "Trowa?" The nervous pilot bit his lip hard before turning back to face the tree where the object of his affection was looking down on him. The silver-haired pilot was standing on the high branch now with her arms to her side, flute held in her right hand carefully. Another breeze caused her free and long locks to float around and before her slender, yet muscular form.   
  
While Kumi would never admit it, seeing Trowa and the way that he was looking to her caused her to forget everything around her. The sun fell broke through an opening in the trees and made a beautiful ring of light surrounding him. The silver-haired pilot finally reminded herself that she needed to breathe. Blinking once to bring herself back to reality, she began climbing down to the ground. The two pilots were soon face-to-face and with only a few inches between them. The just looked to each other in silence for a moment, neither sure as to what they should say or do.  
  
Trowa finally just managed to whisper, "Kumi, I..." He was at a loss for words as he took a moment to gather his thoughts. His heart was racing a mile a minute as he looked into the girl's cobalt eyes. The 'Perfect Soldier' remained silent with her eyes locked on the taller pilot. Trowa whispered nervously, "I..." He closed his eyes and leaned in as his eyes drifted closed. Kumi caught her breath and leaned in the same. Finally their lips made contact in a soft caress that lasted for a moment all too brief for either pilot.  
  
The sound of a shuttle making its way to their safe house was heard in the distance as Trowa and Kumi ended the gentle kiss. Looking up with wide eyes, they could see the bottom of the ship that their comrades had taken as it soared over the tree tops. Looking to each other with almost disappointed glances on both of their faces, they spoke with their eyes what their mouths could not say. Kumi finally suggested in her soldier tone, "We better see if they found anything." Trowa nodded, "Yea." The pair ran back to the safe house.   
  
When they ran back into the hanger, the two pilots saw that Quatre, Delapan and Sette had returned from the Philippines safely. However, they all looked anxious and nervous over something as they were joined by Wufei, Zes and Novem. Hearing their friends enter, the six pilots turned back. Sette ran to them and cried, "Kumi! Trowa! The rumors are true. We found a base that OZ has been hiding in." Instantly, the eyes the pair's eyes widened and Kumi demanded, "Where is it?" Quatre had made his way to them and answered, "We located a large valley in the middle of one of the rainforests that is secluded from everything. We're uploading the images that we took right now."  
  
Everyone gathered before the monitor and looked to the pictures of an enormous and hidden valley just as Quatre had said. Nothing was odd about the image, just miles and miles of the beautiful grounds. Wufei shook his head, "I don't get it. Where's the base?" Delapan replied, "That was the same thing that we saw when we first appeared at the site."   
  
The redhead began to type some commands into the main database and said, "They, we picked up something on our ship's signal and realized that there was an interference." Her brother asked as she continued to type, "What kind of interference?" Delapan hit the last key and suddenly, the picture revealed an extremely large and impressive base, right smack in the middle of the valley.   
  
Other than the pilots who left located this, everyone looked in shock and to the image. Slither's pilot pointed to a huge satellite located at the top of the base, wide enough to span the length of the facility. She explained, "This is causing a stealth dome that covers a five-mile radius with the base as its center. It conceals everything as if it never existed...And it's crawling with almost two hundred OZ soldiers."  
  
Kumi said quietly as she continued to look at the base, "Son of a bitch." Zes looked to the screen with a mix of fear and concern in her eyes. Turning to Sette, she asked, "Were you able to get close enough to see what they have inside of the facility?" The ex-princess shook her head, "No. That's the bad news. Since they have that shield, we couldn't get too close if we hoped to remain hidden, ourselves. There's no telling what they're working on inside." Novem sighed deeply, "Well, there's no doubt that they have mobile suits inside, for one thing. As for what else, we'll just have to go there are find out ourselves."  
  
"She's right," the silver-haired pilot stated. Looking to the screen, Kumi made some decisions on how they should handle taking the base out, all the while keeping their own existence on the Earth a secret from everyone on the planet. She sighed deeply, "There are a lot of risks involved...Too many to name." Trowa saw that she was having a hard time trying to come up with a good strategy. He suggested, "If we leave the Gundams here, we'll have a better chance at remaining unseen by any civilians." Quatre's eyes widened as he asked, "That's a little risky, don't you think, Trowa?" The tall pilot shrugged, "No more dangerous than being revealed by the people of Earth and sought by more than just the bounty hunters out there." Zes shivered, "I don't even want to think what would happen if anyone else knew that we were here."   
  
Wufei shook his head, "Neither do I. We can take their explosives, guns and other weapons that we can carry. That should be more than enough to handle two hundred soldiers and destroy the base." Novem nodded, "I agree. OZ won't be expecting a fight from us without our Gundams." Kumi looked to her comrades and asked, "Is everyone alright with that strategy?"   
  
Everyone agreed that it was the best choice and had no objections. The 'Perfect Soldier' gave a nod and stated, "All right. We'll take one of the shuttles and I'll explain everyone's parts on the way. Sette, get the OZ uniforms that we've collected from the fight that on L4. They'll come in good use." The tomboy smiled and nodded, "You got it." Everyone parted so that they could prepare themselves for the mission ahead. There wasn't any question that it would be one of the most difficult. Having to go in without the Gundams was a risk, but one that needed to be taken...and they all knew it.  
  
******  
  
It was mid-afternoon the next day and the OZ base that was concealed in the Philippines was busy as ever. The soldiers under the protection of the stealth dome worked as they did every day, creating more weapons and mobile suits for the organization. Several guards on the roof of the enormous plant were watching over the surroundings, looking past the protective shield and watching over the satellite that shielded them from all eyes outside of the signal's reach. The edge of the dome's reach was marked with flares that gave the surface of the shield a bright gold tint that could only been seen when up close.   
  
One of the young men on the roof looked with his binoculars and saw that there was a handful of OZ jeeps and trucks making their was into the area. He smiled and chuckled deeply as he lowered his hands. Turning to his comrade beside him, he motioned towards the vehicles with his head and smiled, "I told you that there wasn't anything to worry about. The crew is making their way back right now." His friend nodded with a relieved sigh, "Good. They took a much longer time than usual on this trip for supplies." The two soldiers went back to surveying the area.   
  
On the ground, near the gold-tinted edge of the shield, some of the guards stationed there walked with their guns towards the first truck. The OZ soldier inside smiled and looked out his window as he waved to them. One of the armed men asked, "Is everything alright here, Corporal? You were out there for quite a long time." The driver nodded, still smiling as he shrugged, "Nothing to worry about. Just lost track of the time." The two men who greeted him nodded and allowed the three vehicles to enter without further discussion.  
  
Soon, the vehicles were in the base. They entered into a large room used only for the storing of the means of transportation, with no soldiers present other than the ones that drove in. Once the doors to the room were closed, the Corporal growled deeply and turned the truck's engine off. "You little pieces of shit aren't going to get away with this," he hissed. "We'll see about that. Thanks for the lift," came the low response just before a pair of strong hands twisted the OZ soldier's neck from behind.   
  
Wufei lowered to slant in the seat and looked to the equipment in the back of the truck. He was dressed in an OZ uniform with their deep blue and black. Black caps were also a part of the uniform, much to the advantage of the pilots. Sette and Trowa were uniformed as well and looking under the thick, brown sheets that covered the explosives the truck was transporting.   
  
Their Chinese friend made his way to them and warned, "We don't know what kind of detonation devices all of these things have on them so watch yourselves." Sette chuckled deeply and replied, "Yes, sir...Like we don't know to be careful to begin with." Trowa smirked, but told them, "Come on, guys. Wait till we're back at the safe house to argue." After looking through everything, the pilots took the explosives that they could safely take with them before lowered themselves to the ground.  
  
The other pilots were all making their way from the jeeps that they had hidden in, with guns of all sorts on them along with their OZ uniforms in place. Since Kumi and Sette's hair color would have given them away, their hair was hidden under the black caps while Catherine, Relena and Dorothy didn't need to be concerned and let their hair down with their caps on. Handing her comrades some of the weapons, Kumi told everyone, "You all know what you have to do. Anyone not ready for this, speak up now." There was a silence amongst the pilots as everyone was ready and willing to accept whatever was to come. The 'Perfect Soldier' gave a nod and said in monotone, "Alright. Move out." Everyone split up, keeping their own tasks in mind.  
  
Many other soldiers made their rounds, not realizing that there were enemies amongst them. With the security as tight as it was, there were no reasons to be alarmed, as far as they were concerned. The Gundam pilots were aware that they would have this notion and used it to their advantage. They were now able to move and act with little need to look over their shoulders as they went about their tasks...   
  
******  
  
Outside, Sette was walking to the top of the base when an OZ soldier was making his way down the same stairs she was climbing. The tomboy smiled and saluted. The young man gave a nod and saluted back. He passe the ex-princess without looking back and Sette took a deep breath of relief, letting a small sigh escape her. She reached the roof and Zes soon made her own way to the top of the base, at the opposite side of the roof. She and her tomboy comrade split as they moved to their posts. Expressionless, they gave a small and single nod to each other to let their partner know that everything was going according to plan.  
  
******  
  
Back inside of the base, Kumi was looking to some of the shoulder-strapped missiles and launchers as she searched the weaponry storage room. Delapan and Wufei entered the same room soon after. Catherine's eyes widened as she watched the silver-haired pilot take a long missile launcher meant to be carried by a person and not a mobile suit, placing it over her right shoulder and strapping it on with ease. Wufei did not hesitate and began doing the same, working as though he was in his element, preparing for battle.  
  
Turning to the redhead, Kumi motioned for Delapan to try one on, herself. With a nervous bit of her lip, Catherine bent and placed another missile launcher over her right shoulder, strapping it on. She was amazed at how much easier it was to carry than she thought it would be. The 'Perfect Soldier' removed her weapon and took several long missiles. She strapped a large backpack over Delapan's right left shoulder to hold a good supply. "As soon as you run out of these, move right for your gun and fire with that," Kumi told her as she placed of the missiles into the pilot's backpack. The redhead gave an affirmative nod and Kumi proceeded to place missiles in her own large bag.  
  
Looking to her Chinese comrade, Catherine said nervously, "You know that I'm not the best at aiming. Shouldn't we get one of the others to do this in my place?" Wufei smirked as he continued to arm himself with the long missiles, "Don't worry. You'll be fine. When you aim, just try not to focus too hard on nailing your target." He stopped packing his missiles and approached Delapan.   
  
Taking the young pilot's arms by the wrists, he stretched them forward and locked the elbows as means of demonstration. "And lock your arms," he informed her. "Once you have that down, the rest will come natural." Catherine looked and focused on her steady arms then nodded to Wufei, "Okay...Thanks." The Chinese pilot gave a small nod and returned to preparing himself.   
  
The sound of footsteps making their way towards the room caused the pilots to freeze and look to the door. The silver-haired pilot quickly glided across the room. She pressing her back against the wall where the doorknob was. Kumi removed a pistol from the gun halter hidden in the waistband her black, baggy running pants. Holding the gun with both hands, she looked with narrowed eyes to the door, waiting for someone to enter. Wufei pulled Delapan's arm carefully and drew them backwards until their backs were against the wall on the far side of the room, where they would not bee seen if the door was to open.   
  
The footsteps stopped just in front of the door and the knob began to turn slowly. Kumi raised the gun to her lips, still holding it with both hands and practically kissing its barrel, gazing intensely at the door. Delapan was beginning to sweat as she swallowed hard while her Chinese comrade remained still and prepared for anything, narrowing his own eyes. The knob stopped turning and Kumi was about to open fire as she lowered the gun quickly, aiming it for the entrance.   
  
Just then, the voice of a soldier called in the distance, "We have everything that we need, Private. You may return to your post." The close voice of the man opening the door called back, "Yes, sir!" The knob was turned back and the footsteps walked away from the door again. Delapan sighed deeply in relief, leaning forward a bit to catch her breath. Wufei smirked an shook his head, closing his eyes. Kumi simply waved once with her gun, not making a sound as she told them to get moving with that one gesture. The three pilots worked quietly from that point on.  
  
******  
  
Trowa was leading Quatre and Novem through the sections of the base where the mobile suits were being held. The trio broke up and began rigging explosives throughout the site. The European pilot waved to his friends across the room and nodded, letting them know that he was finished his part. The other pilots were much closer to each other and soon finished their work as well. They proceeded to make their way throughout the inside of the huge base's ground level.  
  
******  
  
Some of the guards that were working in the facility at the control room were typing and working away, business as usual. The clock in the back of the room now read 12:52 pm. The highest ranked of the OZ soldiers present was supervising everything that was happening in the room as he paced around, scanning through all of the soldiers. He continued giving orders to his subordinates as he did this. Looking to two of his soldiers, he ordered, "Our crew that left for the supplies must still be unloading the trucks and jeeps. See if they need any help." The soldiers saluted and went off to do so.  
  
******  
  
Sette looked to her watch as she remained on the edge of the building's roof. Seeing that it was only five minutes to one o'clock that afternoon, she gave a small, sly sneer. Turning back to see the young princess standing at the opposite end of the roof behind her, the tomboy saw that she was waiting for a signal. Checking to see that none of the other guards were watching her, the ex-princess removed a thick blade from her pocket and carefully drew the sharp end before her neck, from right to left. Zes nodded in understanding of the signal and prepared herself, removing the safety from her semi-automatic gun.   
  
At 12:58 pm, The two soldiers sent to find those who returned to the base with their new provisions reached the room where the vehicles were stored. Seeing that there was no one in sight and all was silent, the men knew instantly that there was something wrong. Their eyes narrowed and their removed their guns, carefully making their way to the lead truck. Leaning against the truck below the driver's seat door, the young men nodded to each other after preparing themselves and quickly threw the door open. The body of the Corporal who's neck Wufei had snapped fell from the driver's seat ant onto the cold ground, far below, with a sickening thud.   
  
Again, there eyes of the soldiers widened and the first of the two OZ troops shouted, "SHIT!" They instantly and they made their way into the front of the truck. As the first soldier uncovered the thick blankets over the missiles and bombs, gun ready to open fire on anyone that may have been hiding, his partner shouted into his headset frantically, "SIR, WE'VE BEEN INFILTRATED!" The voice of the Lieutenant screamed, "WHAT!?! HOW!?!"   
  
Just then, the soldier looking through the back of the truck uncovered one of the last blankets with a swift, hard tug. When the material fell to the ground, he looked to the large bomb that was protected beneath it. The color in his face disappeared as he looked to the device. The bomb had been armed and the timer was on. It now counted down to 00:02. Paralyzed, the brown eyes of the soldier remained wide and focused on the red numbers of the timer. 00:01...00:00. The entire room where the vehicles had been stored was up in a mass of huge explosions, which were echoed by a chain of explosions from the storage room of the mobile suits.   
  
The Lieutenant in the control room shouted over the transmitter with a look of rage to all of his soldiers, "DESTROY THE SATELLITE! I KNOW THOSE FUCKING GUNDAM PILOTS ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS! IF WE GO DOWN, WE'RE TAKING THEM WITH US WHEN EVERYONE ON EARTH KNOWS THAT THEY'RE HERE!"   
  
The OZ soldiers were at a loss after with everything that was happening as they frantically shouted and tried to understand what was going on. Sette spun and opened fire on all those she could see as she sent them screaming in agony, and some over the edge of the plant with bullets ripping through them. Amazingly, Zes was able to take out the soldiers on her side of the roof in the same manner, never allowing herself to freeze or become frightened. As they made their way to each other to meet in the middle of the roof, the pilots were taking out the soldiers left and right until everyone of them had been cut down. There were fifteen soldiers in all.  
  
The tomboy and her half-sister looked to each other as they were now just a few feet from each other. The young queen's eyes widened as she became pale. Sette looked to her friend with concern as she asked, "Are you alright, Zes?" She did not see that behind her, there was a soldier who had not been killed as he lied wounded and on his stomach. He removed a pistol from under his body and aimed for the ex-princess, a nasty sneer on his face. Just before he could pull his trigger, Zes took aim with her own gun and shot the man in a spray of bullets, cutting him to shreds. Sette spun in shock with a startled cry as she looked behind her. She gasped loudly as she gazed on the dead body, quickly realizing what happened.  
  
Turning back to her partner, the tomboy let out a relieved sigh and as she said before she could think her words through, "Thanks, sis." Relena paused, taken back by this and looked in shock and confusion to Sette. The ex-princess closed her eyes, painfully, as she realized what she just said. With a disappointed growl towards herself, Sette grabbed Zes's wrist and gently led her to the stairs, "Come on," she told her. "We still have a lot of work to do." Relena knew that she would have to have a talk with the ex-princess when this fight was over, but for now, there was much more work that needed to be done.  
  
Three OZ mobile suite- one Aries, one Taurus and one space Leo- shot their way through the destruction inside the base. In the Aires, Quatre called to his comrades, "Fan out and do what you can to keep everyone within the barrier of the shield. We have to keep everyone on Earth from knowing that we're here." In the Taurus suit that she stole, Novem informed her comrades, "OZ is out to destroy the satellite. I'll take care of the soldiers who try to take it out."   
  
Trowa nodded from his Space Leo, "Alright. Our ground support will be backing us up when they can. Till then, it's just the three of us so be careful." The three shot off and went on their way to securing the mission. At the same time, some of the soldiers shot off in the few suits that remained in tact after the flames and explosions raged through their supply. Many others went off in a charge on-foot with their guns as they screamed loudly.   
  
The moment the first several soldiers ran out of the base and into the opened, they froze in terror. Before them, about a mile ahead, on a hill that looked over them, Kumi was kneeling with her missile launcher ready, still strapped over her right arm, as she took aim. Her hair was in a braid with blew in the wind now that her cap was no longer on her head. A sneer crossed her face just before she pulled the trigger. The long missile sent all of the men and women that left the base into the air as it exploded on top and before all of them. Wufei and Delapan walked from either side of the base's walls, missile launchers ready for the next swarm of soldiers who attempted to escape. They, too, sent missiles flying and crashing into them.   
  
Quatre and Trowa focused themselves on keeping the suited OZ soldiers as far from the edges of the shield as possible. Novem was striking other suits from the sky that came close to the satellite. She held her own extremely well, soaring with grace, speed and skill as she sliced through all of the pilots tried to take out the satellite.  
  
As the base continued to fall apart, Sette and Zes ran to the supply room of mobile suits, shooting OZ soldiers that they came across along the way. The tomboy jumped into a Virgo while the young queen took another Taurus suit. Together, they flew through the base, with flames from another explosion chasing them on their heels all the way out.  
  
Kumi was running along the field, shooting down mobile suits and destroying ground soldiers. Without any difficulty, she fired and reloaded, moving at a very quick pace and hitting every mark. As she did this, she saw that she had only one missile left and chose to save it. In her training, the 'Perfect Soldier' was taught to never use up every resource unless it was required. Slipping the missile launcher from her body, Kumi left the equipment on the hill where she was at this time. She ran on a head a few feet, taking her pistol from her waistband and fired upon the ground troops with that.  
  
Much closer to the base, Wufei and Delapan had been moving, shooting their missiles with great ease. The Chinese pilot ran out of missiles and proceeded to remove a long, thin sword from its sheath on his waist upon shedding the missile launcher from his body. He let out a loud cry and without blinking, went and took out the opponents with his sword.   
  
Not far from where Wufei was, the redhead looked up and around when she had a moment to look to her surroundings, surveying what was happening. As she looked to all of the soldiers running and screaming as they attempted to kill the Gundam pilots. Suddenly, her gaze went up as she looked to see that Quatre was in trouble, being surrounded by OZ troops in the Aries that he piloted.   
  
The Arabian growled deeply as he struggled to keep himself from being killed. Managing to take care of almost half of the force against him, Quatre panted and feverishly went on fighting. Despite his attempts, the Arabian was soon overpowered by the uneven score and was held back by two OZ pilots. A Taurus suit was making its way to the helpless blonde pilot, blade raised over its head as it shot for the Aries suit.  
  
Delapan shouted with wide eyes, "QUATRE!" as she looked to the scene. Dropping onto her right knee, Catherine narrowed her eyes and aimed her missile launcher up to the struggle. "Lock the arms," she said sternly and quietly to herself as a reminder. Her joints locked and remained firm in place. With only a split second to react before Quatre would have been stabbed through by the mobile suit, the redhead fired her last missile. At that same time, Quatre closes his eyes tightly, expecting the blade of the Taurus suit to stab him through. A small growl of anguish of what was to come left him.   
  
The OZ soldier flying the Taurus suit shouted madly to the blonde pilot, "YOU'RE MINE!" Just then, he heard something screeching towards him. Looking to his monitors with a look of pure terror, the older man screamed, "NOOOO!" The missile that Catherine had sent crashed into the Taurus, causing it to explode just before Quatre. The Arabian gave a sharp gasp as his eyes shot open. Seeing that there wasn't anything before him other than the smoke that remained, he gazed in wonder. Not taking another moment to question what happened, the blonde pilot quickly maneuvered through the grasps of his shocked captors. Before the soldiers could react, they were destroyed at the hands of the Arabian.  
  
Now alone and safe, Quatre noticed Delapan below, as she smiled brightly and waved up to him from where she shot the missile that saved his life. He smiled brightly and laughed in relief. Wufei managed to make his way to the redhead, gazing to her with wide eyes. Finally, he smirked and rubbed Catherine's head, telling her sincerely, "Nice work." He quickly helped her remove the missile launcher from her shoulder.   
  
Wufei pulled the gun from Catherine's waits halter and handed the gun to her. "Do the same thing with that, now," he told her just before running off again. Delapan looked to the gun in her hand for a moment, a look of awe on in her face. A sneer reached her lips and a look of certainty and acceptance of her calling in life as a warrior...a Gundam pilot. She went on to shoot at the soldiers that now were reduced to fighting on foot.   
  
Trowa and Quatre were relieved to be backed up by Sette and Relena now, as the four pilots secured the furthest reached of the dome from being penetrated by the OZ soldiers. It was now much easier to keep tabs in seeing that nobody was outnumbered. Together, they worked and teamed to see that there was not one opponent left to do any harm or to escape.   
  
The entire fight had lasted for almost twenty minutes now, and there were not even enough OZ troops left for there to be a true threat any longer. Not taking any chances, the Gundam pilots were determined to wipe every last one of them out, no questions asked. Exhausted, the eight warriors fought off the last soldiers that managed to survive. Kumi made her way through them, sweat and dirt-covered just as all of her comrades were. There was only a small handful of soldiers left in the mobile suits that continued to fly.   
  
The gun to Dorothy's Taurus suit had been knocked from her hand in the middle of a hand-to-hand combat with a determined young pilot. The blonde hissed, "Damn it!" as she watched her laser cannon fall from the sky. Using the advances of her enemy, Novem took the blade from the Space Leo attacking her and stabbed him with his own weapon. With no more soldier to fend off at her post near the satellite, Dorothy quickly moved to land her suit to help the pilots on the ground, since they still had a good few soldiers to take care of yet.  
  
Zes and Trowa also made their way to the ground, having killed all of their adversaries in the air. Now, they took to shooting their own guns when their feet reached firm ground. Quatre and Sette remained in the atmosphere, almost dancing as they shot through their opponents.   
  
Far from anyone else's sight, Novem landed the Taurus suit on the steep hill where Kumi had discarded the missile launcher and the last missile. Jumping from the cockpit of the mobile suit, the blonde pilot ran to the large gun, looking to it with great amusement as the battle continued to rage around her. Suddenly, she heard Kumi scream from a mile away, "THERE'S AN OZ SOLDIER MAKING THEIR WAY TO THE SATELITTE!" Turning to the base in terror, Dorothy's eyes widened as she saw that her comrade was right. An Aires suit was just feet away from the roof of the facility, taking aim of the device with its guns. And there was no one close enough to stop them.  
  
The pilots on the ground were still busy killing the last handful of ground forces as Quatre and Sette were too far off to reach the base. With narrowed eyes, Novem did the only thing that she could. Placing the missile launcher onto her right shoulder, Dorothy quickly placed the last missile in its barrel. Standing straight and tall, the blonde pilot screamed into a headset that she had stolen, "DOWN HERE!" The Aires suit's wounded owner turned to face the young pilot, who was standing out as she remained on the steep hill miles below her. The OZ soldier sneered as blood continued to roll from her stomach, "Brave girl." The cry echoed throughout the battlefield as all of the Gundam pilots concluded their struggles.   
  
Zes turned to see her best friend standing out with the missile launcher ready in the distance and screamed frantically, "DOROTHY! GET DOWN!" The other pilots watched in terror from their own stations. Kumi growled deeply and sprang forward, running as fast as her feet could carry her in the direction of the hill. Trowa and Wufei threw their weapons away, no longer in need of them, and ran off behind the Japanese pilot. Sette and Quatre were just finished destroying the last OZ soldiers as they hurried to the hill, themselves, pushing forward on their controls.   
  
Kumi continued to run for Novem. The Aires suit hovered just feet from the satellite, looking to the brave young pilot that dared to challenge it. Dorothy remained still and strong, though there was now sweat dripping down her face as she gazed to the mobile suit with narrowed eyes. That whole minute felt like an eternity for all who watched the stand-off. Finally, the OZ pilot pulled the trigger, sending a spray laser beams upon the young Gundam pilot.  
  
Dorothy was hit several times, every penetrating shot going straight through. In shock, Dorothy stumbled back, shaking and struggling for air. Blood was dripping from her body and she looked with wide eyes up to the Aires suit. Novem's friends froze as they were paralyzed by shock and fear. Zes screamed at the top of her lungs, "NOOOOO!"   
  
Dorothy somehow found the strength to aim the missile launcher back at the Aires suit. The OZ pilot within looked to her monitors in disbelief and shouted, "WHAT!?!" The blonde pilot fired the last missile and sent the bomb right into the mobile suit. Her friends watched as the Aires was taken by a cloud of flames and smoke, highlighted with a loud crash of thunder. The satellite remained unharmed.  
  
The Gundam pilots couldn't breathe as they looked back up to the hill where the heroin of the mission remained standing. Dorothy's eyes were still wide as she was shaking worse than before. She undid the strap of the missile launcher and let it fall to her side. With ragged breaths, Novem fell to her knees then forward onto her stomach. Kumi's eyes widened and her face paled as she screamed, "DOROTHY!" and ran off again as fast as she could.   
  
The Japanese pilot reached the fallen pilot and allowed a small gasp to leave her as she looked at the form of her comrade with wide eyes. Dorothy had been hit five times, two in her gut, one in her right arm, another in her left leg and the fifth in her right shoulder. She was bleeding badly and shaking as she lied on her right side now, unable to move herself. The silver-haired pilot ran to her, fell to her knees and carefully rolled Novem into her back, becoming coated in Novem's blood as she did so. The Japanese pilot ripped the jacket of the uniform off of the fallen pilot to have a closer look at the damage that had been done to her. The holes in Dorothy's body were larger than she thought they would be, and the blood just kept coming.   
  
Looking to Novem's large wounds, the 'Perfect Soldier' hissed, "Goddamn it!" She removed the dark coat of the OZ uniform from her own back and ripped it into thick shreds using her teeth and yanking on it. Trowa and Wufei soon ran up the hill and looked to the scene in shock and disbelief. They quickly rushed to Dorothy and knelt. Trowa was next to Kumi as they were at the blonde pilot's right side and Wufei was at Novem's left. The silver-haired pilot handed them the shreds she made and they began pressing the material against their friend's wounds, doing whatever they could to stop the bleeding.   
  
Relena ran to them with Sette, Quatre and Delapan not far behind. Her eyes widened and her jaw went slack as a loud gasp left her when she reached her friends. "DOROTHY!" she screamed as tears instantly entered her eyes again. The queen knelt by her friend's head, next to Wufei, who was working on the wounds in Novem's left leg, which was badly broken and losing blood quickly. Trowa was carefully pressing over the holes in the young woman's gut, right by her ribcage, where she was hit twice.  
  
Dorothy's eyes slowly opened as a small moan of agony left her. Looking up directly to her friend, she said faintly, "m-Miss Relena?" Zes gasped and bit her lip before whispering with a relieved smile, "Shh. It's alright, Dorothy. We'll take care of you. Just try not to talk right now. Save your strength." Novem closed her eyes as a sharp breath was hissed in painfully. Relena choked back a sob as she could only imagine how much pain Novem was going through.   
  
"D-did we accomplish the mission?" Dorothy asked with a strained voice. Kumi nodded as she continued to apply pressure on the wounds of the right arm and shoulder. She said quietly, "Yea, Novem...The mission was completed successfully." The blonde opened her eyes as a small, but genuine, smile crossed her lips. She whispered in a small sigh, "Good." Relena shook her head sadly. Even now, her best friend was more concerned of completing the mission than her own life. Dorothy's eyes opened again and gazed back at the other pilots. Quatre and Sette were hugging as they looked to her a few feet from those who were working on the wounds. Delapan was next to them, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist in effort to remain on her feet as she watched in fear and grief.  
  
Turning back up to the Japanese pilot, Dorothy made sure that their eyes locked and she whispered with a frown, "Kumi, promise me that-" She took another sharp, hissed breath as a sharp stab of pain ran through her again. Novem gripped the silver-haired pilot's hand tightly with her own. Kumi nodded and waited until her comrade was able to speak again. Dorohty took a deep breath and said quietly in a plea, "Promise me that you'll find an excellent pilot for Rampage...Rampage is a magnificent suit and it deserves to stay a part of the fight against OZ and any threat against peace."  
  
Zes's eyes widened at this request. Kumi simply nodded and squeezed Dorothy's hand back as she replied, "I promise that Rampage will fight again, Dorothy." Novem gave another genuine smile and gave a small nod back, "Thank you." Relena was shaking her head with a choked sob and all but shouted, "Dorothy, don't act like you're not going to make it through this! You can't die!" Novem looked to her best friend and her smile saddened a bit as she said faintly, "Relena..." The queen gasped, never having heard Dorothy simply call her by her first name before. A small smile on her face, the fallen pilot barely whispered in a weak and broken voice, "I have no regrets and you shouldn't, either... Thank you for being the sister I never had."  
  
All of the pilots circled closer to Dorothy and with the full attention of all her friends, Novem said as clearly as possible, without any sadness or fear in her voice, "It's been an honor fight by all of your sides in this war...d-don't ever feel as though you're not doing the right thing. OZ can't win this war...I-I'll be looking out for all of you...hoping that you'll all get to find the peace that we've been struggling for...Along with everyone on Earth and in Space..." The last few words very faint and Novem's eyes slid closed.   
  
Dorothy's body went limp and remained still. Relena dropped her dear friend's hand, lost in shock and grief as she shook her head and whispered, "no...no, God please..." Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her blood-covered hands came up as she buried her face in her forearms and sobbed loudly, shaking all the while.   
  
Wufei was caught with tears in his own eyes and he threw his arms around the queen to support her, gently rocking the pilot to try and soothe her. Delapan fell to her knees beside her brother with tears running from her eyes. Trowa was crying silently. Kumi lowered her head without any tears as her eyes closed in respect for the dead. Sette and Quatre hugged tightly as they sobbed in each other's shoulders.  
  
The sun was in the midst of setting as the sky and earth were painted with golds, oranges, and reds amongst just some of the colors. These three hues were the most prevalent on the hill where the Gundam pilots remained. There was nothing but silence and the stars were beginning to wake from their slumber and looked down on the sorrowful scene. The remaining seven pilots stayed as they were in silence on the hill with the body of their friend.  
  
  
TBC   



	33. Episode 33: That Which Does Not Kill...

DISCLAIMERS: With the exception of Kumi Yuy and Sette Devion, none of these characters are mine. The song called 'Survivor' belongs to Destiny's Child.  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 33: That Which Does Not Kill...  
by SkyLark  
with help from Snodin, Vampira, Sam, Stormy, Silver Star, Beekay, GREETER 600, and Ruby along with all who show support for this saga!  
  
  
On a hill beside the one where Duo Maxwell's cross was, Kumi hammered another cross into the ground. Every hit echoed throughout the woods, making an eerie sound against the stillness that existed otherwise. Her hits became more forceful as she worked, letting her silent rage out on the memorial that she made for her fallen comrade. Finally, it became clear that the cross wouldn't be moving anywhere and Kumi wiped the sweat from her forehead, catching her breath.  
  
As she stepped back, the black-clad pilot did not notice that her efforts caused the silver cross pendant of her hidden necklace to pop out from under her sleeveless top. With the contrast of her attire, the silver pendant shimmered in the bright sunlight. Looking to the cross before her, Kumi looked to the name in bold, black letters that read 'Dorothy Catalonia' across the horizontal beam and the name 'Novem' that read down the top half of the vertical beam of wood.   
  
A gust of wind passed her as Kumi closed her eyes and lowered her head in respect. Her comrades were still too overwhelmed by grief to be able to take part in this. Novem's memorial service was going to take place in a few days and they would need all of that time to try and get themselves together just to be stable enough to deal with that.   
  
Two deaths just two months apart was far too much for them to bear...One death was far too much for them to bear. Opening her eyes, Kumi saw the silver cross that fell over her chest. Taking the pendant into her hand, the silver-haired pilot placed it back under her top. Looking back to Dorothy's cross, the pilot then turned to return to the safe house.   
  
******  
  
Relena was in her room, sitting up on her bed that was still made with her back leaning against the headboard. She looked as though she was in a daze, pale with an empty look in her eyes. A timid knock came to the door just before it was opened slowly. Sette peeked in when there was enough of an opening to do so. Seeing Zes and the way that she was sitting, the ex-princess felt the bottom of her stomach drop for the umpteenth time these last twenty-four hours. She drew hear head back out and carefully slid the door open by pressing the side of her body against it. In her hands, she carried a tray of food that she had made for lunch.  
  
Walking to the bed with the offering, Sette asked quietly, "Relena?" The young queen remained unresponsive, just looking ahead of her without changing her expression. The tomboy lowered the tray on the desk beside the bed. Taking the young queen's hands into her own, she called gently again, "Relena?"   
  
Slowly, the other pilot turned her head to look to her comrade. Sette gave a smile and sigh of relief as she said quietly, "There you are." She gently ran a hand through her half-sister's hair as a sign of comfort. Taking the tray into her hands again, she placed the food before the young queen. "I made this for you, since I know you haven't had anything to eat," the ex-princess informed her friend.   
  
Zes looked indifferently to the tray that rested over her stomach. There was a pause and she didn't move at all. Sette sighed deeply and lowered her head as she closed her eyes. She said quietly and sincerely, "I know that Dorothy was a wonderful friend to you...She was a good person and a damn good pilot." Opening her eyes and looking to her half sister again, she continued, "But you know that she's at peace now, with her grandfather. I know that she wanted to stay here with us, but God... just had other plans."   
  
Hearing this, Relena turned back to her comrade in shock and asked in a small, broken voice, "After everything that has happened over the years...After what happened just in this war alone, you still believe in God?" The tomboy smiled and shrugged, "If I didn't, I sure as hell wouldn't be piloting a Gundam suit, that's for certain." Zes looked to the pilot with great curiosity as she listened closely.   
  
Sette continued, "I don't know...Fighting in a war like this for so many years, it's hard not to believe that there's a Supreme Being out there, and that Heaven does exist...When you've been a pilot as long as myself, Kumi, Quatre and the other guys have been, it gets to be the only thing that we can look forward to most of the time."   
  
Relena shook her head and said with pain in her voice, "Dorothy was my best friend. I can't get over her death that easily. It was bad enough with Duo-" She couldn't continue anymore as tears flooded her eyes and she began to sob. Instinctively, Sette moved the tray and placed it back onto the table. The moment her hands were free, she hugged Zes and rubbed her back as she continued to cry. "Just let it out, Zes," she said soothingly. "I know that it hurts, believe me."   
  
With a small sigh, the ex-princess assured her friend, "The pain does become bearable in time, but you'll never truly get over this." A stray tear left her own eye and she quickly brushed it away. Zes hugged the other pilot as she let her tears and sobs out. Sette just went on supporting her until it passed. "We're all trying to get through this together. If you ever need to cry like this or just need somebody to talk to, you can always come to me or any of the others."   
  
The young queen's sobs calmed and soon, she let the tears out that she needed to for the time being. Lying back, she nodded and said quietly, "Thank you, Sette. I needed that." The tomboy smiled and nodded, "Don't mention it." Looking to the tray, she asked, "Now will you try and get something in your system? I don't cook for just anyone." A very small smile fell on Zes's face and she nodded. She took a few bites of one of the sandwiches that the ex-princess made when she placed the tray before her again.   
  
For some reason, the young queen thought that there was something she needed to ask the tomboy. But with the death of her best friend weighing heavily on her mind, she couldn't remember what it was. Sette remained in the room with her, seeing that she ate everything. It would take quite sometime for the queen to get over her friend's death, but at least she was taking a step to trying to take care of herself.  
  
******  
  
On Peace Million, Lady Une was sitting in her office, head resting on her folded arms over the top of her desk. Looking to the picture of the Gundam pilots, her right hand reached to the frame and gently ran along the glass protecting the image. Sitting up, she took the picture into her hand and hugged it against her chest. A small knock came to her door. Lady Une called in a small voice, "Come in." Lieutenant Keiser entered and looked to his commander. His expression saddened when he looked to the Preventer hugging the photo of the Gundam pilots.  
  
Waling into the room and closing the door behind him, Keiser sighed deeply. Une didn't look up to him as she remained lost in her thoughts and pain. The Lieutenant walked to her and moved to gently removed the frame from the young woman's arms. Lady Une only looked up to him when he tried managed to remove the picture from her without any difficulty. From there, she was gently lifted onto her feet and into a tight embrace from the tall man.  
  
Unable to hold her tears back, Lady Une sobbed quietly as she returned the embrace and buried her head in Keiser's chest. The young man rubbed the back of her head and said quietly, "I know that you're blaming yourself for this. You did nothing wrong." The woman in his arms shook her head, "You tried to warn me...You said yourself that no matter how the war ends, not all of the pilots would make it through alive. I should have listened and kept them safe."  
  
The Lieutenant kept his hands on Une's shoulders as he gently pulled her back at arm's length to have their eyes locked. "You did the right thing in keeping those pilots in this war. Fighting this way is all that they know and it's what they want. Nobody forced them to remain Gundam pilots all this time, they made that choice on their own." Drying the tears that rolled down Lady Une's cheeks, he assured her quietly, "I have more respect for you and all of them for it. I've only known those kids a few months and I'm already worrying over them as a father would. I can only imagine how badly this is hurting you."  
  
Lady Une turned back to look to the picture and said in a small voice, "How much more do they have to suffer? It just isn't fair that they're losing the only people, their best friends and comrades, who understand and accept them unconditionally." Keiser shook his head, "They won't stop fighting. They don't know how to. Otherwise, they would have returned here and given the task of piloting their suits to someone else by now."  
  
The head of the Preventers shuddered inwardly and whispered, "I almost wish that they would." The Lieutenant nodded, "So do I. But like all parents, there comes a time that they have to let their children go and live their lives as they wish." Lady Une looked back up to Keiser, recalling these same words coming from here the last time that she and the Lieutenant had a discussion about the pilots in her office months ago. A very small smile crossed her face and she nodded, "You're right. I almost forgot that comes with parenting, no matter how difficult it is. Thank you for reminding me about that."   
  
The Lieutenant smiled back and nodded, "Glad I can help. Just don't forget that you're not the only one who loves those pilots." Une was taken back by the sincerity of his words and her smile grew a bit. "I'm glad that you shared that with me. I just wish that everyone felt the same way about them." The tall man nodded and sighed deeply, "Yea. But then again, if that was the case, they wouldn't be here since there would be war and no reason for them to live as soldiers." The young woman, again, was shocked at the truth behind the once harsh man's words. She chuckled deeply and shook her head, "Thank God you're here to help put things into perspective for me. I was starting to lose it before you stopped by."  
  
Keiser smirked and shrugged, "All in a day's work. I'm going to see how the rest of the crew is holding up." Lady Une nodded, "Alright." She paused before asking quietly, "How are the preparations coming with the Memorial Service?" The Lieutenant answered, "They're working out slowly, but fine otherwise. Everything will be ready in two days." The head of the Preventers gave a nod, "Good. Thank you again for all of your help, Lieutenant." He nodded and waved, "Don't mention it, Lady Une."  
  
Just as he was about to leave the room, Lady Une called to Keiser, "Lieutenant?" He stopped and turned back and looked with concern to his commander. Une smiled and asked, "Would it be too informal if I simply call you by your first name from now on?" Keiser's concern faded into a relieved smile. "Of course not." The young woman smiled, "Very well, Jason. I'll see you at our meeting later this evening, then." Jason nodded back, "That you will." At this, he left the room. Lady Une smirked, "Hn." Looking back to the picture of the Gundam pilots, she sighed deeply. She placed a kiss on her hand and placed it over the glass covering the image.  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile, on the opposite end of the large ship, Noin, Sally Poe and Sera Makato sat together in one of the lounges. The three young women looked exhausted and strained from an emotional train wreck after receiving the word of Dorothy's death almost twenty-four hours prior to this time as they sat at the table in the center of the room.   
  
Taking a sip from her tea, Sera asked, "Has anyone contacted the pilots since they got through to us last night to see if they're alright?" Sally shook her head, "Not yet. They're going to need some time after what happened yesterday. I'm sure that they're dealing with this as best as possible. The best support that they can get is through each other. If we were to call and check up on them, it might do more harm than good since they'll know that we're worrying over them."  
  
Noin sighed as she rubbed her tired eyes, "I wouldn't know what to say to them two days from now when we see each other at the service. What good would any words do to take away any of their pain?" Sera lowered his cup and shook her head as she folded her hands before her, "If either of you come up with an answer to that, please let me know."   
  
Sally said sadly, "I suppose I don't have to ask if either of you heard the final numbers of the colonies that made alliances with OZ." Makato shuddered, "I heard the number the same time that Commander Wilcox did, last night." Noin shook her head, "I knew that there would be a lot of people who would give up on us...But I never thought that so many would willingly make agreements with Quinze Khshrenadah...We'll talk more about it at the meeting tonight." Sera asked her friend, "How is Milliardo holding up?" Fire replied, "He's coping. He's with Mirando and Marimaya now. This whole dam war is just getting to be too much."   
  
Sally couldn't help but let a chuckled out as she stated, "What war has never been too much?" Noin shrugged, "Compared to the wars we've been through combined with the missions that we fought as Preventers prior to this war, I think it's safe to say that they don't come close to being this devastating." Water sighed deeply and nodded, "You're right. I didn't mean to laugh. I just need to do something...laugh, scream, cry...Anything but sitting here, drinking tea and trying to make sense out of all of this." Makato nodded, "I couldn't agree more. But what else can we do?" Fire shook her head and answered, "Not a damn thing. That's what's making this so unbearable right now."  
  
Sera rose and walked to the sink to clean her cup. "Well, I'm going to see how Justin is doing. I haven't seen him since last night, when we got the message about the colonies that turned their backs on us." She placed the cup away once it had been dried. Sally and Noin rose from the table and walked with Makato to the door. "We'll head over to his room with you. We're heading that way, ourselves," Noin offered. With a friendly smile, Sera accepted and the three young women made their way down the halls.  
  
Once they were just before Commander Wilcox's room, Sera smiled and waved, "I'll meet you both in the hanger soon." Water and Fire waved as they passed and continued to walk ahead down the hall. They heard Heero's mother open the door and enter the room behind them. There was no other sound following that. Then, just as they were about to make their way around the corner, they heard Sera give a blood-curdling scream from within Wilcox's room. The Preventers froze in their tracks, startled initially. They quickly removed their pistols and sprinted back to the room of Pulsar's owner.  
  
Sally reached the door first, quickly opening it with Noin right behind her. Both ladies had their guns up and ready when they entered the dark room. Noin called, "Sera?" The Preventer shouted from the bathroom, "Help me! I'm in here!" The two women sprinted to the adjoined room. Turning the light on, they froze in the doorway with shocked, pale faces.   
  
In the bathtub, Commander Wilcox's uniformed, unconscious body was lying on its back. There was a note beside the tub with no name on the envelope, beside a blood-covered knife. Blood was covering almost his entire body, the source of it being his wrists. The water was running, only recently turned off when Sera found him like this. Most of the blood ran down the drain and continued to do so as the remainder of the water left the tub. Sera was working as best she could to stop the blood, holding his wrists and sobbing with tears running down her face.   
  
Noin gasped and ran to the tub, followed by Sally. Together, the three women carefully lifted Wilcox from the tub and onto the floor of the bathroom. Noin took Wilcox's right arm and looked to the deep wound that he made running down from the wrist. She whispered gravely, "God, Justin, what were you thinking?" She and Sera removed two towels and bandaged his arms tightly with them. As they did this, Sally placed her hands around the cold, wet neck of the commander to get a pulse. Her eyes widened and she opened the uniform to bear his bare skin of his chest. Lying her right ear against his chest over his heart, she hoped to have better luck that way. Her eyes closed slowly as she gave a small sigh.  
  
Lifting herself to sit up, Sally whispered sadly, "He's gone." Sera shook her head and sobbed, "No. God, this can't be happening." Her blood-covered hands came up, covering her face. Noin walked over the body to kneel next to her friend to comfort her. Sally made her way over to the note that was left next to the knife that the commander used to kill himself, still fresh with his blood as it dripped from the blade and stained the white tile floor. A chill ran up her spine when she looked to the weapon. Water opened the envelope when she returned to her friends and read the letter within.  
  
As she held Sera, Noin asked, "What does it say?" Sally read quietly, "We're all doomed to lose to OZ. Better to die than live under their control." Makato looked up with wide eyes from the embrace. Even Noin was taken back by the message as she gave the same expression.   
  
Sera looked with anger to the body of her good friend. She released herself from Noin's embrace and crawled to his face, hissing, "You son of a bitch. How could you?" She went on to shout and began punching the face of the dead commander, "YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU JUST GIVE UP LIKE THAT!?!" Sally and Noin called with concern, "Sera!?!" They quickly restrained the Preventer and Sally hugged her tightly as she started to shake and sob uncontrollably. Noin lowered her head sadly and rubbed her emotional comrade's back for support. All the while, the dead body remained in the center of the room, coated in blood and cold.  
  
******  
  
Out in the far reaches of space, several OZ mobile suits were flying and scanning the area. One of the soldiers informed her comrades, "I know that whatever I picked up is here somewhere." One of her partners shook his head as he looked to his monitors, "I haven't seen anything the whole time we've been out here. Are you sure that you read the radars correctly?" The young redhead nodded, "I wasn't seeing things. We just have to keep looking, that's all."   
  
A third soldier shook hid head and sighed deeply, "I don't see the point if we've been here for ten minutes and still haven't found any-" The soldier's words stopped short as a small gasp left him, his eyes wide and jaw a bit slack. His comrades froze as they, too saw what he found.   
  
Just a half-mile away from them, Wing Zero was floating lifelessly in the sea of stars. The young woman whispered breathlessly, "I-is that what I think it is?" Flashing their suits' search lights, the OZ soldiers saw that it was indeed Wing Zero. There was no mistaking the Gundam with its large angel wings. The second soldier sneered when the state of shock passed, "Inform his Excellency that we have located Pilot 01."   
  
******  
  
Back in the cabin safe house, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Kumi sat in the living room. The fireplace was glowing as the pilots spoke of their options and what they should do at this point. Wufei moved, "We need to find another pilot for Rampage as soon as possible." Quatre's eyes widened and he opposed, "Dorothy's grave isn't even cold yet. You want someone to replace her before we can even grieve her death?"   
  
The Chinese pilot looked hurt at this suggestion and shook his head, "Of course I don't want anyone to replace Dorothy. No one can replace her, no matter how hard they try. And I miss her as much as the rest of you. But Novem willingly requested giving the responsibility of piloting Rampage to someone else. We can't let a good Gundam suit like that go to waist. She knew it, too." Kumi gave a small nod and deadpanned, "Wufei's right. It was her request that we find someone to pilot Rampage. However, we'll worry about that after the memorial service. Then, we'll discuss our options and how to go about choosing the new pilot."   
  
Trowa sighed deeply, "There's another thing to worry about. A good number of spies were sent to get a good idea as to how many colonies finalized agreements with OZ. Let's just hope that Commander Wilcox was able to get some good news that he can pass onto us." A voice from the doorway of the kitchen said quietly, "Wilcox is dead."   
  
The pilots looked up in shock to see Delapan standing before them. She had her arms wrapped around her waist and supported herself by leaning against the wall on her left. Her pale face bore an expression of fear mixed with grief as she continued, "I just spoke with Noin while I was in the hanger...C-commander Wilcox killed himself earlier today...Slit his wrists and let his own blood run down the drain of his tub."  
  
Quatre shook his head, looking ill as he asked in a small whisper, "But why?" Catherine answered, "He got the final number of the colonies that sighed with OZ." The Chinese pilot sighed deeply and lowered his head as his eyes closed. "How many?" he asked with dread in his tone. Delapan cleared her throat and said in a strangled voice, "Over a third of the colonies in space."   
  
The pilots took the news in their own ways. Trowa rose from his spot and walked out of the room, trying to deal with the news on his own terms with a look of loss and anger on his face. Wufei folded his hands before his face, never lifting it or opening his eyes. Quatre covered his own face, lying back on the couch that he was sitting on.   
  
Kumi walked to Delapan with her expressionless face and said to her, "Thank you for giving us the news." Turning back to the others, she suggested, "You all should get some rest. It's been a difficult two days." Wufei sighed deeply as he rose to his feet and walked out of the room, "It's been a difficult nine months." Quatre and Delapan left the room behind the Chinese pilot, trying to process everything that they had to deal with. Kumi lowered her head, whispering sadly, "That it has been."   
  
******  
  
Quinze Khushrenadah walked at a quick pace through the halls of the huge ship that he was requested to visit immediately. He was soon greeted by a tall, bald man in a uniform decorated with small metals of honor and valor. He smiled and saluted to his commander. Quinze nodded and said, "I understand that you have something that is of great interest to me?" The Sergeant nodded as he lowered his hand, "That would be correct, Your Excellency. If you would come this way." The soldier led the way through the many halls.   
  
It was not long before the two men entered another hanger, finding themselves on one of the highest balconies of the room once they passed the door. The tall Sergeant stopped before the railing and looked down. Turning back to his commander, he smiled, "Welcome to your surprise, sir." Quinze looked to his soldier in confusion, but walked to the railing and looked down.   
  
His green eyes widened and a small gasp left him. Below them, on the ground level of the hanger, the Gundam known as Wing Zero was lying on its back. The OZ leader gazed on the suit in disbelief. Turning to the bald man, he asked, "How?" The Sergeant chuckled deeply and answered, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." His commander replied, "Humor me." The tall man smirked, "He didn't put up a fight. We found him hours ago and he was taken without any struggle."   
  
Quinze was intrigued as his eyes widened in disbelief again for a moment. Again, the bald man chuckled as he nodded, "My sentiments exactly." Khushrenadah was not willing to believe his ears and suggested, "He must have given some form of resistance?" The Sergeant shook his head, "He didn't lift a finger." Quinze asked, "Where is he?" The tall man answered, "I'll talk you to the holding cell." At this, the men left the hanger together.   
  
In a large, dark cell, Heero sat in the far corner from the door, back against the wall with his head hung as far as it could lie and eyes closed. The door to the cell opened and light from the hall outside poured in. Not lifting his head, the cobalt eyes of the pilot opened. Soon, two pairs of strong hands grabbed him, forcing him to his feet roughly. Being held up, the Wing pilot continued to keep his head lowered. A deep voice before him chuckled and Heero recognized it instantly. A long hand wrapped under his chin and forced him to look up.   
  
Cobalt met green as Heero and Quinze faced each other for the first time. Khushrenadah sneered and said deeply, "Well, well, well... If it isn't the great Heero Yuy." The Japanese pilot's eyes narrowed, his head still held up by the OZ leader. Quinze was just a few inches taller that the pilot. The young man said quietly, "I am in great awe of you, Heero. Both you and Kumi are the perfect living examples of what a soldier should be. And yet, here you are...In the possession of the enemy who threatens the peace that you and your friends have been fighting for almost as long as you've lived. You must have something to say that's burning within you. I would love to hear it."  
  
Heero remained silent, his expression never changing. Quinze lowered his hand and assured the pilot as he growled deeply, "Very well. Have it your way. I'll have you talking soon enough...I'll have you screaming in agony as my men do whatever it takes to break you...And I'll have the privilege of watching you die before me."  
  
He paused, seeing that nothing made the pilot stir. Quinze sighed deeply, "I'm quite disappointed, I must admit. You are not the Heero Yuy that I have heard of since the end of the Eve Wars. I was told that you had a fire that could not be extinguished and a spirit that would never die." He continued, while pacing around the pilot to have a thorough look at him from every angle, "I have a broken young man before me, not the person that helped lead the victory of peace on the Earth and in Space. There is no fire burning within you, nor is there is soul fighting to live. It makes me wonder..."  
  
Khushrenadah's pace around the Japanese pilot concluded and he looked back into his cobalt eyes. His prisoner, who still needed to be held up by a guard on his right and on his left, didn't make the smallest of threats. It was amazing how lost the pilot was. Looking deeper into the narrowed cobalt eyes, Quinze gave a small- barely audible- gasp as his eyes widened. He sneered as he said deeply, "Of course. Duo Maxwell."   
  
Instantly, Heero's eyes widened as his jaw fell a bit slack. The OZ leader laughed loudly at this. As his laughter died, he shook his head and chuckled deeply, "I should have known that the rumors about the two of you were true." Whatever feelings had died within him, Heero was now filling with a rage as he glared his most life-threatening glare to Quinze. This just added to the amusement of his captor. The young man smiled and said, "So Doctor J's training couldn't kill the human emotion of love. This is all too intriguing."   
  
The OZ leader gave a look of sympathy to his prisoner and said, "You must miss him terribly." The Wing pilot bit his lip as tightly as he could, holding back all of the hatred and fury within him. Quinze continued to patronize, "You know, I really feel bad for taking his life as quickly as I had. I never believed that the two of you were more than friends. If that wasn't the case, I would have spared him long enough to know exactly what it was about Duo that undid the conditioning you faced when you were under the great doctor's control. Now, I'll never know."   
  
Quinze sneered as he paced before the pilot, "Did you dream of him before you first realized that you had feelings for him? You still dream of him even now, I imagine? When you had nightmares, were his arms around you enough to put them to rest?" Heero bit down even harder into his bottom lip, drawing blood that ran down the right side of his mouth. The OZ leader went on, "Would a few words from his mouth make you forget any pain that was coursing through you when you were wounded after a struggle?"   
  
Finally, Kushrenadah stood before the Wing pilot and leaned in to whisper, "Was he as good in bed as he was at piloting?" That was all that Heero could take as his vision went red. He tried to lash out, hurling his body in the direction of the smug man before him as he shouted and growled loudly. The two soldiers were far too strong and Heero was not well enough to overpower them. All of his efforts had no effect as all he could do was grit his teeth, taking deep and hoarse breaths. Quinze smiled, "That's more like it. The fire in you has died a bit, but it's still there. I'm going to have fun snuffing it out."   
  
Khushrenadah walked to the door and turned back to the Wing pilot before leaving. The guards let Heero go and walked out of the cell. The Japanese pilot remained standing and wiped the blood from his mouth with his right hand, still glaring at Quinze. The OZ leader sneered and waved, "Pleasant dreams, Heero. And be sure to give Duo my best." He chuckled and left the doorway as the cell door clammed, leaving the Wing pilot in complete darkness again.  
  
Heero lowered his head as he growled deeply and loudly. His hands clenched into fists and his focus drew back to the closed sell door. The pilot's right hand reached under his deep blue T-shirt to pull the cross underneath from its resting place. Both hands wrapped around it and Heero's cobalt eyes closed. He whispered to a God that he still did not know whether or not he believed in, "Give me strength."  
  
******  
  
Later that night, Kumi walked down one of the hallway upstairs where a handful of bedrooms lied, wearing a night gray T-shirt that fell to her waist and a pair of black mesh shorts. Walking to the last bedroom door at the end of the hall, she paused and knocked three times. There was a pause before any response came. Then, the door slowly opened before her. Trowa stood in the doorway, wearing nothing but a pair of hunter green sweatpants. The two pilots looked in silent awe to each other, amazed and breathless by the appearance of their partner.   
  
After a pause that felt like an eternity, Trowa's look of wonder turned into concern. He asked quietly, "Kumi? Is something wrong?" The silver-haired pilot broke from her hypnotized state with the question and she shook her head, "No. I just-" She paused, not knowing what to say. She quickly recovered and said quietly, "I just...wanted to see that you were alright...After everything that's happened the last few days." Trowa was speechless, with his jaw slightly slack. Kumi was actually worried about him. After another brief pause, he smiled warmly and said kindly, "I'm alright. Thank you."  
  
The two pilots stood silently, just inches from each other and left uncertain as to what they should say or do at this point. Suddenly, Kumi closed the gap between them, wrapping her arms around the tall pilot's neck and pressing her lips tightly against his with her eyes closed. Trowa's eyes widened as he was startled by the abrupt gesture, but slid closed as he returned the kiss with just as much fire. Parting their lips, the kiss became deep and passionate as apposed to forceful and rushed. They moaned in each other's mouths, reveling in the feeling that they both wanted for so long now.   
  
Without any difficulty, Trowa managed to wrap his right arm around Kumi's slender waist, lifting her off her feet as he carried her into his room that way without breaking the kiss. As he did this, he closed the door behind him with his left arm. The sound of a click signified that he didn't hesitate to lock the door once it was shut.  
  
******  
  
The morning found Trowa and Kumi lying in each other's arms. Trowa was on his back with Kumi lying against the right side of his chest, her head over where his heart was beating steadily. Their arms were wrapped tight around one another as all that covered them was a thin sheet and Kumi's long, silver hair as it had cascaded around their bodies. With a small, deep breath, the cobalt eyes of the 'Perfect Soldier' opened slowly. Looking up to the Trowa's peaceful face, she gazed almost sadly. Closing her eyes again, she kissed the skin under her head and sighed deeply. She tightened her hold on the tall pilot for a moment.  
  
The silver-haired pilot managed to slip through the embrace and walked from the bed to gather her clothes. The sheet from the bed slipped down to the lowest part of Trowa's waist possible without revealing his most intimate part. He rolled to his left side, unconsciously missing the warm feeling of Kumi in his arms where she once was.   
  
The Japanese pilot slipped back into her night wear and looked back to her sleeping lover. She quietly crawled back to the side of the bed where she knelt and kissed Trowa's cheek gently. A small smile crossed his lips and a small sigh of content left him. This sound and the sight of the sweet smile on her partner's face was enough to bring a small smile on the lips of the 'Perfect Soldier.' "Sleep well, Trowa," she whispered.   
  
Soundlessly, Kumi slipped through the room and past the door, closing it behind her. It was too early in the morning for anyone else to be awake. Heero and Kumi woke every morning at exactly six o'clock on account of their training. Looking to the closed door of Trowa's room, she placed a hand on the wood. The young pilot made her way back to her own room to change into her usual, black attire...back into the soldier.  
  
  
******  
  
That night, Kumi entered her room after taking a shower. Her laptop remained on the desk in the far corner of the room. Closing her door, she changed from her powder blue towel into her black attire. When she was changed, she pulled her damp hair up into its ponytail. Once the Japanese pilot finished fixing her hair, the young pilot moved to leave the room, opening her door and ready to step out. Just then, her laptop blinked on and a screen of static appeared on the open machine. The silver-haired pilot froze in her tracks and turned to the device.  
  
The 'Perfect Soldier' closed her door, just before walking quickly to her laptop. She failed to notice that she didn't completely close the door as it now had a small crack in it. A male voice came from her computer. "This is General Churchill calling Pilot One Zero. Do you read me?" Kumi stood before the laptop and gave a nod as she replied, "This is Pilot One Zero initializing voice authorization." The static on the screen faded as the General's image appeared. He looked to the silver-haired pilot with a look of distress. Seeing her, however, he gave a small and relieved smile as he began, "Hello, Kumi."  
  
The young pilot gave a nod, "General Churchill. What is the situation?" Churchill wasn't surprised that the 'Perfect Soldier' only wanted to get right to business. His original intent to beat around the bush and make light of the news he received went right out the window. Taking a deep breath, the man stated, "I have received reliable information on a mission that requires your skills." Kumi asked, "What is it that I need to do?"  
  
Trowa was walking towards Kumi's room when he noticed that the door had a slight crack in it. He heard two voices coming from the room. He recognized the voice of Churchill since he aided Quatre and Sette in their missions. His hazel eyes widened a moment in realization that something must have been wrong for him to be contacting Kumi on her personal laptop. He walked closer to the crack enough to just see the back of the pilot who just the night before had become his lover. She was standing before her desk, looking down to her laptop straight and still as ever.   
  
Churchill stated, "OZ has captured a Preventer...a leak." Kumi's cobalt eyes widened at his then narrowed. She said in monotone and sternly, "Understood. Where are they?" The General answered, "They are being held on the ship known as Quasar. Trowa visited the ship and managed to give us all of the information on Quasar. I will be sending the same information to the database of your laptop upon the conclusion of this discussion."   
  
[Intro to 'Survivor' begins]  
  
The General lowered his head and said gravely, "I know that this couldn't have come at a worse time, with Dorothy's death and the colonies-" Kumi interrupted and said clearly, "The colonies who betrayed us are not our concern at this time. We'll win this war without their support and Dorothy will be avenged." Churchill nodded, "You're right." He regained his confidence and asked, "You know what it is you have to do, then?" The silver-haired pilot answered in her soldier voice, "Mission accepted." The screen went black as the connection was cut.  
  
Without hesitating, Kumi opened the top drawer of her desk, removing a pistol.   
  
[Now that you're out of my life, I'm so much better  
You thought that I'd be weak without you but I'm stronger  
You thought that I'd be broke without you but I'm richer  
You thought that I'd be sad without you, I laugh harder]  
  
Trowa's hazel eyes widened as he watched through the doorway. Kumi removed several clips of bullets for the pistol, leading it quickly. Placing the gun in her halter within her black stretch pants, she moved to the bed. Lifting her right leg to rest on the bed before her, the 'Perfect Soldier' rolled up her loose material of the pant.   
  
[Thought I wouldn't grow without you, now I'm wiser  
Thought that I'd be helpless without you, but I'm smarter  
Thought that I'd be stressed without you, but I'm chillin'  
Thought I wouldn't sell without you, sold my million]  
  
Kumi strapped on a halter with a long and thick, jagged-edge blade. Covering the weapon with the material, she then moved her left leg in the same fashion, strapping on another pistol and halter there. Once her pants were rolled back down to her ankles, the silver-haired pilot walked over to bend at the waist to have a close look at her laptop's screen, patching into the signal of the hanger.  
  
[I'm a survivor, I'm not gonna give up,   
I'm not gonna stop, I gonna work harder   
I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it  
I will survive and keep on surviving]  
  
Sette's face appeared on the screen. She smiled and asked, "Hey, boss. What's going on?" Her partner replied, "Sette, have one of the personal ships prepared for me. There's something that I have to take care of." The ex-princess looked concerned, and said, "Sure thing Kumi...It's a 'plug' trip, isn't it?" Kumi nodded at the term that her comrade made for this kind of mission since the Eve Wars, "Yea." Sette assured her friend, "I'll have everything ready by the time you get down here." The Japanese pilot replied, "Thank you." The connection was cut.  
  
[I'm a survivor, I'm not gonna give up,   
I'm not gonna stop, I gonna work harder   
I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it  
I will survive and keep on surviving]  
  
In the hanger, Sette turned to Wufei, Quatre, Delapan and Zes. She motioned for them to follow her as she informed them, "We have to work quick. Bring all of the explosives that we stored." The Chinese pilot and redhead and young queen ran to the storage room not far from where they were stationed. Together, they carefully took some of the weapons into their possession. Quatre and Sette ran to the ships to choose one that would be led to the runway for their comrade.   
  
[Thought I couldn't breathe without you, I'm inhaling  
You thought I couldn't see without you, perfect vision  
You thought I wouldn't last without you, but I'm lasting  
You thought that I would die without you, but I'm living]  
  
Looking to the data on the quilled ship known as Quasar, Kumi remained slouched forward as she focused. "Enter through the sixth hanger. You'll have a better chance at getting in undetected," a gentle voice from behind informed her. The 'Perfect Soldier' turned to see her lover standing there with a sad look on his face. Kumi whispered, "Trowa," frozen in shock that he heard what she had to do. The tall pilot walked to her and kissed her forehead, holding his lips there.   
  
[Thought that I would fail without you, but I'm on top  
Thought it would be over by now, but it won't stop   
Thought that I would self-destruct, but I'm still here  
Even in in my years to come, I still gonna be here]  
  
  
"Be careful, Kumi," he pleaded quietly as he pulled her into an embrace. "If we lose you..." Trowa couldn't finish. Kumi pulled back enough to look into her partner's eyes. She removed the silver chain and cross pendant from its hiding place and from her neck. The silver-haired pilot placed the chain around Trowa's neck as she explained, "This was a gift from Foreign Minister Caffey...Look after it for me till I get back." The tall pilot smiled and nodded, "I'll do that." Kumi walked over to the laptop and closed it. Placing the computer in a personal backpack just for it, the Japanese pilot strapped it on and headed out of the room along with Trowa.   
  
[I'm a survivor, I'm not gonna give up,   
I'm not gonna stop, I gonna work harder   
I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it  
I will survive and keep on surviving  
I'm a survivor, I'm not gonna give up,   
I'm not gonna stop, I gonna work harder   
I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it  
I will survive and keep on surviving]  
  
The Gundam pilots in the hanger worked together in arming the ship. Wufei and Zes looked after the guns at the bottom of the craft as the others worked on the inside. The ex-princess looked over everything, taking mental notes as to what was needed, since she had been on several solo missions. Once she saw that everything was in order, she nodded to her comrades and ran out of the ship. Outside, Wifei and Relena finished their tasks and ran behind their friends, taking the elevator to the second level of the hanger.  
  
[Wishing you the best,   
Pray that you are blessed,  
Give your success, no stress   
And lots of happiness]  
  
In an elevator going down to the floor of the hanger, Kumi stood with her back against the wall opposite of the doors with her arms crossed and eyes closed. Deep in thought, she made sure not to lose sight of what she needed to do. The yellow lights from the hanger ran over the inside of the elevator as it made its way down.  
  
[Bridge Two]  
[Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh]  
  
In the elevator taking Quatre and the other pilots upstairs, Zes turned to her half-sister and asked, "What exactly is a 'plug' trip?" The tomboy answered, "It's a name I give to missions like the one that Kumi's going on...She has to silence a leak." "In other words plugging it," Wufei realized aloud. The ex-princess nodded. The other pilots looked to Sette in shock and fear. "Is she going to be alright going alone?" Delapan asked. The blue-haired pilot assured them, "She's the only person best suited for it."   
  
[I'm a survivor, I'm not gonna give up,   
I'm not gonna stop, I gonna work harder   
I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it  
I will survive and keep on surviving]  
  
The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Trowa was working at the main system of the base. He turned back to see the others. Delapan walked to him, resting a hand on her brother's right shoulder for support. He placed his right hand over hers and squeezed it in appreciation of the gesture.   
  
[I'm a survivor, I'm not gonna give up,   
I'm not gonna stop, I gonna work harder   
I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it  
I will survive and keep on surviving]  
  
Quatre turned to Sette and asked, "What did you mean that Kumi's the best person suited?" The tomboy replied, "She's the only person that I know, other than Heero, who can aim a gun at someone- seeing the fear in their eyes- and not have any problem pulling the trigger." The Arabian shuddered inwardly, but knew that what Sette said was the truth. Wufei and Zes made their way to Trowa and stood with him as the couple behind them joined them as well.  
  
[After all of the darkness and sadness,   
Soon comes happiness  
If I surround myself in positive things,  
I make it to see better days]  
  
The elevator reached the ground level and opened. Kumi remained in the lift, looking out with her soldier expression ever present. The silver-haired pilot walked out and looked to the ship that had been made ready for her. She then made her way towards the craft.  
  
[I'm a survivor, I'm not gonna give up,   
I'm not gonna stop, I gonna work harder   
I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it  
I will survive and keep on surviving  
I'm a survivor, I'm not gonna give up,   
I'm not gonna stop, I gonna work harder   
I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it  
I will survive and keep on surviving]  
  
Just before reaching the shuttle, the 'Perfect Soldier' looked up to see Trowa and the other pilots looking over the railing and down to her. They all had looks of confidence and strength, now a whole unit and unbreakable even after all of the challenges that they had to face.   
  
Kumi couldn't have been prouder of them, even if she would never say so. She smirked and gave a nod to her comrades, letting them know that everything would be fine. The others gave a wave, smile, nod or some sign of 'good luck' to their friend. The silver-haired pilot turned to the ship and climbed up to the cockpit, closing the glass seal over her.  
  
[I'm a survivor, I'm not gonna give up,   
I'm not gonna stop, I gonna work harder   
I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it  
I will survive and keep on surviving  
I'm a survivor, I'm not gonna give up,   
I'm not gonna stop, I gonna work harder   
I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it  
I will survive and keep on surviving]  
  
Trowa returned to the control panel and typed the controls for the opening in the Earth's surface to split at the end of the runway, giving a clear path for the skies. Kumi took hold of her controls and looked to the stars ahead of her. Completely focused, she took off as great speed, shooting up the curved runway and into the atmosphere.   
  
The wind from the swift launch was enough to reach the other pilots as they watched their comrade's departure. With their hair blowing, they looked up in the direction that their friend disappeared. Relena sighed and said quietly, "That which doesn't kill us, makes us stronger, right?" Her half-sister looked back to her and nodded with a warm smile, "Damn right." They looked back up to the stars, silent and still as ever.  
  
  
TBC  



	34. Episode 34: Invasion of Quasar

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own the Gundam Wing characters, other than Kumi Yuy and Sette Devion. And the song 'Rythm Emotion' also belongs to the creators of Gundam Wing! The song 'I Will Remember You' belongs to Sarah McLachlan. Two songs that fit perfectly for this part!  
  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO AKUMA AND STAR DANCER FOR HELPING ME FIND THIS GW SONG!!!! Love ya both and all of my friends on 1X2X1! SkyLark  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 34: Invasion of Quasar  
by SkyLark  
with support and help from Snodin, Sam, Stormy, Silver Star, Beekay, GREETER 600, Ruby and all readers of this fic.  
  
  
Two days after the silver-haired pilot left to 'plug' the leak that OZ captured, the memorial service for Dorothy Catalonia was taking place in Pulsar's chapel. At the alter, a lovely picture of the young woman was placed over her casket and a beautiful arrangement of flowers were splayed throughout the room. The chapel was completely filled with Preventers, friends and family of the deceased. The Gundam pilots sat in the front of the assembly, all dressed in black and supporting each other as the priest gave his sermon.   
  
All of the pilots had the chance to get up and say a few words on their fallen comrade's. Trowa read a letter that Kumi had written about Novem, since she was away on her mission. The pilots took in a lot of what was said at the service, though they were still having a hard time gathering their own thoughts and feelings together at this time. Dorothy was a good friend to all of them and an exceptional Gundam pilot. Her loss was going to be difficult to get over, though her friends knew that they had no choice but to move on. There was still a war being raged and they needed to keep themselves together.  
  
Finally, the last song was sung and the memorial ceremony ended. Each of the pilots came up with a rose that they placed on the coffin. From their, they walked out of the chapel and were greeted by their friends in the back of the room. Many of the Preventers present gave their condolences to all of the Gundam pilots, shaking their hands and others hugging them for support while wishing them luck at getting through the war alive.   
  
Relena had Brian as her main support. He never left her side and kept whispering comforting words to his wife. Quatre and Sette relied on each other, Delapan was with Derek, Milliardo and Noin looked after one another along with their son, Wufei and Sally never let each other out of their sight and Lady Une and Lieutenant Keiser watched over Marimaya together. Trowa quietly remained the back-up for all of them.   
  
The pilots were going to spend the night on Pulsar and return to the Earth in the morning. Lady Une made it her personal responsibility to see that Dorothy would be buried next to Treis Kushrenadah, in the same graveyard that her grandfather was buried in. It was what the young pilot wanted and expressed to the head of the Preventers in a talk years prior to now. Une made sure that her wishes would be realized. The pilots all agreed that it was the best decision.   
  
******  
  
That night, Trowa was sitting in the same lounge that he was in after Duo's death, when Kumi came to see him. His black suit coat was off and his tie was loosened after a long day. He sighed deeply as he looked out to the stars and lowered his head. The door behind him opened and as he turned, he called, "Kumi?" hoping that it was his lover coming to support him again. Sette stood before him with a small frown. She shook her head, "Just me, Trowa." The tall pilot gave a small nod and smiled, "Hi, Sette" The ex-princess walked to him and said quietly, "You've been helping the rest of us so much, I don't think that anyone realized to ask if you're alright."  
  
Trowa shrugged, "I'm alright. But, thank you for checking up on me." Sette smirked and shook her head, "You're a bad liar, but I still like 'ya." She placed a hand on her comrade's right shoulder and assured him. "Kumi will be fine. She's a tough girl. And she'll be back before you know it." The tall pilot forced a smile and nodded, "Yea." He turned back to look out to the stars. The tomboy knew that he was going to have a rough time in trying not to worry. Just then, she remembered something and reached for the pocket of her black skirt. Removing an envelope, she smiled as she bit her lip and turned back to her friend.  
  
Sette informed Trowa's back with a warm smile, "She left something for you." The tall pilot froze then turned back to the blue-haired pilot with wide eyes. Sette handed him the envelope and explained, "Kumi doesn't want you to open it unless you really need to." The young man looked to his friend with uncertainty. The ex-princess understood what he was thinking and smiled, "It's not in case she doesn't return. It's just something in case she doesn't happen to be around when you need this."   
  
Trowa gave a relieved smile and accepted the envelope and whispered, "Thank you, Sette." The tomboy stood on her toes to kiss the tall pilot's right cheek. She winked to him, "Thanks again for all of your help today. Believe me, you've helped everyone more than they can say right now." The pilot of Heavy Arms said sincerely, "My pleasure."   
The ex-princess left the room with a wave to her friend. Trowa waved back and looked to the envelope when he was alone again.  
  
The pilot's name was written in block-print letters across the middle of the envelope. He moved to open the letter, but stopped before actually tearing the paper. Looking back to the front of the envelope, he thought aloud quietly, "Only when I really need it." He smirked and placed the letter in his pocket. At that, he retrieved his coat from the back of one of the chairs and walked out of the lounge.  
  
******  
  
The sharp quilled ship known as Quasar was floating in the stationary stars. In the control room there, General Vance Cray was looking over his soldiers. He was the same man that made the announcement for the colonies that they had twenty-four hours to make an agreement with OZ after informing everyone on the Earth and in Space that Duo had been killed. His red hair shined under the bright lights of the room and his brown eyes made sure not to miss anything on the monitors ahead of everyone there.  
  
One of his guards entered the room and saluted to him. The general nodded and the private lowered their hands again. "How is out guest of honor handling this day's torture?" he asked with a sneer to his soldier. The young man answered, "Stubborn as ever. It's taking a lot longer to break him than I first thought."   
  
Cray shook his head, "I'm not surprised. Whatever it takes, I want him crushed." The guard saluted, "Yes, sir." He quickly left the room to overlook the torture being brought upon their most prized prisoner. Cray growled deeply to himself and hissed, "Two months of this, and that damn kid still won't say anything. I underestimated them." Looking back to the monitor that showed the galaxy, he sneered to himself, "Still, it's not like we have anything to worry about at this point in the game."  
  
******  
  
The center of the ship that had been heavily guarded was quiet as the bodies of the soldiers that worked there lied on the floor with pools of blood around them. Their killer was typing and hacking away at the system. Their hands moved quickly over the keys and soon, they were past the security lock of the program. Timing the collapse of every camera to take place in fifteen minutes- and the detonation of the entire ship to come when they ordered it- the figure took their pistol and reloaded. From there, they quickly moved out of the room, locking and closing the door behind them to keep the bodies out of immediate sight.  
  
******  
  
In a small, dark cell, the Preventer being held by OZ was lying on his stomach. Dressed in a tattered, black T-shirt and worn black pants, the barefoot pilot bore many bruises and scars on the skin that was exposed. Little of the material from the shirt remained, revealing the tattoo on the leak's left shoulder. His long hair was pulled into a braid that fell along his right side, ending at his knee. A small, deep groan left him as his blue eyes fought their way open. Only able to move his eyes, he looked to his surroundings and the pilot knew that his day's worth of torture was over. He groaned as he pushed himself up from the cold ground.   
  
As he managed to raise get his upper body, the young man growled to himself in agony, "Come on, Duo...Don't let them get the best of you." The American bit his lip to fight back the pain as he pushed himself into a kneeing position. Gasping for air from the effort of such a normally simple act, the Gundam pilot looked to the wall ahead of him, opposite of the door to his cell.   
  
Duo crawled to the wall and used it as a support in getting himself to his feet. Finally, he managed to stand as he rested his forehead against the metal, panting for air and letting a moan of pain escape him. "Bastards," Duo hissed painfully from the brutal attacks he endured. "It'll...take a lot more...that than to stop the god of death..." he just managed to get out between pants for air.   
  
Just then, he heard two men screaming from beyond the cell door. The shouts were matched with the sound of gunfire. The braided pilot managed to turn himself, leaning his back against the wall for added support to keep from collapsing. The door to the cell opened, a blinding light flooding the room. Duo squinted at the sudden light and shielded his eyes.   
  
Squinting, Duo saw that the guards watching the door to his room had their backs to him as they fired their riffles and backed up from the intruder. Only two bullets were fired by the trespasser, one soaring their the head of the OZ soldiers. The bodies of the guards collapsed a few feet before the doorway. Once they fell, the silhouette of the killer was just barely able to be made out by the Gundam pilot. The slender figure had a pistol aimed before them, right for the braided pilot, straight and unwavering as they slowly stalked forward to the American.  
  
Duo lowered his arm, but remained squinting as his eyes fought to see in the bright light after spending such a long time in the pitch blackness of the prison. Slowly and silently, the armed intruder continued to walk closed to the doorway, their gun still aimed forward right for the American's head. A click from the gun echoed eerily as testimony that the gun's safety was removed again and ready to open fire.   
  
Unable to do anything but watch, the braided pilot witnessed in shock as the figure froze in their stride the moment that they entered the doorway. The arm holding the gun almost began to shake a little. Still unable to make out a face of the trespasser, Deathscythe's pilot was just beginning to make out the build of the armed assassin.   
  
Everything about the shape, size and even the stance of the mysterious person was so familiar. Suddenly, a loud and sharp gasp left Duo as tears filled his eyes instantly. It had to be...It was the just as it happened in the Eve Wars...Duo gave a small sob and cried, "HEERO!" Finding the strength that had since been lost, Duo launched himself at the intruder.  
  
Throwing his arms around the assassin, Duo buried his left cheek into their left shoulder, looking away from their face with his eyes slammed shut. He sobbed and shook as he felt the arms of the figure gently fold around him. "Heero," Duo whispered hoarsely as he sobbed with tears soaking his face. Too weak to open his eyes again, he smiled and whispered, "I knew that you had to be alright. I was so worried about you, koibito." Feeling sleep tugging on him with great force, the pilot began to slump in the arms of the mysterious figure. A small sigh left the pilot as he fell into unconsciousness.  
  
  
[Intro to 'Rythm Emotion' begins]  
  
kono mune no kodou ha  
anata he to tsuduiteru   
  
Kumi looked to the sleeping pilot in her arms, shaking inwardly as she was still in shock. Holding Duo up with her left arm around his waist, the silver-haired pilot brushed back a few of the long bangs from her comrade's face to see that she wasn't imagining things. Her wide eyes closed as a loud sigh of relief left her. She brought Duo's head up so that she could rest their foreheads together. She whispered, "Thank you for keeping your word to Heero, Duo."  
  
The sirens of the base rang out, breaking the state of relief that the 'Perfect Soldier' was in. Glaring to the door behind her, she growled deeply. The lights were from white to red as they flashed on and off. Taking Duo into her arms, she quickly made her way out of the cell. Looking to the guards that she killed, the pilot lowered Duo for a moment to take the semi-automatic guns of the bodies. Strapping them to lie across her back, Kumi took the braided pilot back into her arms and ran down the halls.   
  
mou kizutsuite mo ii hitomi wo sorasazu ni  
atsuku hageshiku ikiteitai  
  
In the control room of Quasar, every scan of the rooms disappeared into screens of static. With a collective shout and gasp, the soldiers at the computers typed feverishly as Cray shouted, "WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!?!" One of his soldiers looked up from her screen and yelled over the sirens, "SIR, OUR SURVEILLANCE SYATEM HAS BEEN CUT!" Cray screamed, "ITS ANOTHER GUNDAM PILOT!" Running to the transmitter, the General shouted into the microphone, "BLOCK EVERY EXIT AND SCAN THE ENTRIE SHIP!"  
  
Meanwhile, Kumi was making her way to the sixth hanger. Taking a shoot down to the area, she held onto the grip bar over her head with her left arm and carefully held Duo against her with her right as they were quickly lowered through the tunnel. As she did this, her right hand held a small detonator and pressed the button, never losing her grip on her comrade.   
  
A chain of explosions coursed through the opposite end of Quasar, taking out screaming soldiers the whole way. That portion of the ship was cutoff by huge, Gundamimum doors to keep the explosions from spreading throughout the entire ship. All of the guards stationed where the explosions began were trapped behind the doors and taken in by the flames, screaming in terror and agony.   
  
akiramenai tsuyosa wo kureru anata dakara dakishimetai  
  
The guards in the sixth hanger were firing upon Kumi as she ran in, alone. Taking the semi-automatic gun she stole from one of the guards watching Duo's cell, she fired back. All the while, she threw herself to flip and roll along the floor to dodge the fire brought upon her. Getting herself to kneel, Kumi took out the soldiers before her until they all lied in bloody heaps. Covered in sweat now, the pilot ran back to the tower of the hanger and took two space suits into her possession along the way.  
  
ayamachi mo itami mo  
azayakana isshun no hikari he to michibiite  
  
With the press of another detonator, another section of the quilled ship went up in a mass of explosions. The guards there met the same fates as their comrades that were lost in the first explosion. Their flight to make it out of the division of the ship alive was cut off with the slam of thick Gundamimum doors. Just after the closing of these doors, the flames burned the remaining soldiers alive.  
  
Kumi was now working in the tower of the sixth hanger, typing at the controls. Slamming the last large button, the pilot sent a Casualty Capsule into Space. Looking to the fallen soldier in the space suit beside her, she carried them in her arms, handling the burden carefully as she quickly escaped the tower.   
  
kono mune no kodou ha  
anata he to tsuduiteru   
  
In the control room, on the main monitor, a red light lit the third section of the ship that was lost in a third explosion. The voice of a solider shouted over the transmitter, "SIR, WE CAN'T KEEP UP LIKE THIS MUCH LONGER! WE'VE LOST ALMOST A THIRD OF THE SHIP!" Cray shouted into the microphone, "I'M AWARE OF THAT! GET YOUR MEN TO FIND THAT PILOT!"   
  
The voice replied in a cry, "BUT, SIR, WE-" sis words were cut off with a blood-curdling scream as the sound of another explosion covered the connection. On the main monitors, a forth red light lit the section that was lost. Cray screamed, "FUCK!" Taking the microphone again, he ordered, "EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU, I WANT THAT SON OF A BITCH FOUND AND DESTROYED AT ALL COSTS!"   
  
sou shi'nayaka ni ima kanji: jidai wo suhada de uketomete  
motto yasashisa mitsuketai yo  
subete ga kirameiteta osanai hi no kiseki torimodoshite...  
  
  
Kumi was now running through the halls of the ship alone, being chased by several OZ soldiers as they fired upon her. Making her way to an elevator, the pilot stood in the doorway and fired back upon the soldiers as they continued to run after her. She cut all of them down with a spray of bullets and the toss of a grenade. Removing the guns around her, the 'Perfect Soldier' tossed the two weapons away and took two new ones from the soldiers she just killed. From there, she ran into the elevator.   
  
otagai no setsunasa  
kanjiai wakeaeru nukumori wo shinjiteru  
  
  
Taking the lift upward, she quickly reloaded her pistol. When the elevator stopped, there were soldiers firing from the right. Kumi returned the fire as she aimed the gun beyond the doorway while keeping her body in the frozen elevator. Taking a fifth detonator into her hand, she caused another explosion to unleash behind the guards shooting at her. As they were taken out, screaming, the silver-haired pilot darted through the halls ahead of the wave of fire.  
  
The flames from the explosion were not far behind Kumi as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Looking ahead, she saw a Gundamimum door sliding down from the top of the doorway. Eyes narrowed, she somehow managed to run even faster. Diving, she slid under and past the door just before it closed and locked on her. Jumping to her feet, she didn't waist any time in finishing her job.   
  
  
kono kisu de tashikana  
jou'netsu wo tsutaetai   
  
Back in the sixth hanger, several guards poured in to see if there was any sign of an escape that had taken place once they had word that the pilots had been there. Not paying any mind to the bodies of their comrades, the guards scanned the area to see if any of their ships were missing. It didn't take long for them to realize that everything was present and in tact. One of the soldiers announced this news to their general and continued to search for any signs as to where the pilots were headed.  
  
That same soldier noticed a body lying on the floor, completely suited and not bearing any bullet holes. With a snarl, he quickly ran to the suit and removed the space helmet. The blood-covered face and body belonged to one of the killed OZ soldiers. A small, black box with a red light blinking at the top was duct taped to the body's neck. The eyes of the young man looking to the bomb widened as he screamed, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" His warning came too late as the explosive went off, destroying everything in the hanger with it.   
  
In the heart of the ship, more guards looked in shock as they saw the bodies of their friends. Taking to the central monitors, a young woman hissed, "Shit! They changed the system all together. It'll take hours to get it back in line." One of her partners shook his head, "We don't even have a few minutes. Do whatever you can to get the cameras back up." Looking to the others, he ordered, "Search the room for anything that was left behind." The young woman typed away as the other guards scanned the area.  
  
sou shi'nayaka ni ima kanji: jidai wo suhada de uketomete  
motto "yasashisa mitsuketai yo  
subete ga kirameiteta osanai hi no "kiseki" torimodoshite...  
  
On the way to one of the few remaining sections of Quasar, Kumi was stopped when a large number of guards blocked her path and opened fire. With narrowed eyes there silver-haired pilot fired back at all of the soldiers, running and shooting as she fearlessly charged into the battle.   
  
Pulling a grenade from her pocket and biting the safety pin out, the pilot hurled the weapon at a handful of soldiers on a balcony above her. Once those soldiers were killed, the 'Perfect Soldier' scaled to the balcony. Once she reached the balcony, she could see the storage tanks of oil on the ground. Her new targets were located as she opened fire upon the tanks. Instantly, explosions rang out and wiped through the ground level that she just came from. Kumi continued shooting the oil barrels and those soldiers that managed to find a haven in the crevices of the room below.  
  
otagai no setsunasa  
kanjiai wakeaeru nukumori wo shinjiteru  
  
An OZ soldier slipped through the shadows behind the silver-haired pilot as she continued to aim over the balcony, wiping out his comrades. The young man removed a dagger from his pocket and charged at the girl. Taken by surprise, Kumi had the riffle knocked from her grip as she was hurled across the balcony's floor along with her opponent. Landing on her back and looking up, she managed to catch the wrists of the OZ soldier just before her drove his dagger as he straddled her at the waist.  
  
Growling deeply, the two struggled for control as the knife dangled inches from the 'Perfect Soldier's' neck. The man pressed down with all his strength, sweat dripping from his face. Kumi was sweating just the same. The gashes and cuts that she received during her stay at Quasar were bleeding more as she pushed up on the soldier's wrists with everything in her.  
  
kono kisu de tashikana  
jou'netsu wo tsutaetai   
  
Taking a chance. Kumi took her right hand from dagger, making it only her left to hold the soldier back from slicing her neck open. Pulling her right leg back a bit, she managed to lift the fabric there to find the halter with her own dagger. The soldier's eyes were locked with her own as they glared to each other, making it impossible for him to know what the pilot was doing.   
  
In a sudden motion, the silver-haired pilot removed her dagger from the halter and hurled the blade into the soldier's back, dragging the stab down along his spine. A small cry of pain left the guard as his eyes widened at the steel entering his body. His hands dropped his knife and the color in his skin vanished. His body collapsed beside the Gundam pilot. Taking a brief moment to pant and catch her breath as she lied on the balcony, Kumi pulled out a small remote form her pocket.  
  
[Music Bridge]  
  
In the heart of Quasar, one of the soldiers opened a chamber of the main system at the base of the machine. Squatting to have a better look inside, he took a flashlight and searched the dark space that was filler with wires and circuit boards. His eyes widened as he turned pale. He screamed, "OVER HERE!" His friends squatted around him and gave the same expression. A bomb had been carefully and securely hidden inside. The highest ranked of the soldiers screamed, "EVACUATE THE SHIP NOW!" The soldiers ran out of the room as if they were being chased by the Devil himself.   
  
As the flames and explosions continued to rage a half mile below her, Kumi pulled herself up to stand at the top of the railing. Balancing herself with ease there, the pilot used the remote to have the surveillance camera on the wall opposite of her point in her direction. Looking forward over the edge of the railing and into the camera, she pressed a button that connected her image into every computer and screen on Quasar.  
  
In the control room, Cray looked with wide eyes as he looked to the silver-haired pilot on the main monitor. The soldiers in the control room with him stopped their typing as they looked in shock to the image as well. The flames dancing below the pilot's feet and the shadows that they caused to dance around her made her look like a demon sent to smite every last one of them. It was the most terrifying sight that any of them had seen.   
  
Kumi said in her monotone voice, "My name is Kumi Yuy, Gundam pilot One Zero. I have reclaimed Duo Maxwell on behalf of Heero Yuy." Removing the last detonator from her pocket, she informed the soldiers, "And I have a message for OZ..." She held the detonator before her and stated, "Don't fuck with a Gundam pilot." Pressing the detonator, the bomb in the ship's heart was set off. The soldiers who tried to escape after locating the bomb were engulfed by the flames that spread throughout every crevice of Quasar.   
  
ayamachi mo itami mo  
azayakana isshun no hikari he to michibiite  
  
Kumi ran the remaining mile to the hanger that she was closest to. In the room, the walls were cracking as flames began to fight their way free. Taking to a carrier big enough for two pilots, she ran into the cockpit and closed the ship's doors. Pulling out of the hanger, she shot a opening in the steel barrier ahead of her. The moment that she had a clearing to enter Space, the silver-haired pilot pushed hard on the controls and shot out into the stars.   
  
On the way out, a sea of flames followed the ship as it just managed to get out safely. Looking back to Quasar, the blue eyes of the pilot caught the last moments of the enormous ship as it was shattered with massive explosions. Finally, there was a huge flash of light and nothing remained but tiny particles similar to star dust.   
  
The Gundam pilot looked forward on her monitors and located the Casualty Capsule that she sent into the stars. Racing up to it, Kumi managed to position her ship over the capsule module and lowered the craft to capture it. Undoing her harness, she ran back and opened the doors that separated the cockpit and the small hanger. Looking to the Casualty Capsule as it lied in the center of the room, a small sense of relief washed over her.  
  
kono mune no kodou ha  
anata he to tsuduiteru   
  
Opening the glass hood of the Casualty Capsule, Kumi saw the suited body that she placed inside before having to destroy the quilled ship on her own. The suited individual was lying on their back with their hands folded over their chest. Aside from having the space suit on them, this was the way all bodies were lied in these capsules as they were sent on their way home for burial.  
  
Kumi removed the helmet and Duo's chestnut braid fell to his side as he lied peacefully. The silver-haired pilot unzipped his suit and lifted the American into her arms. She gently placed Duo into the seat beside hers in the cockpit and harnessed him in carefully. Duo continued to sleep soundly with his head tilted to his left shoulder. His friend squatted beside him, looking over him and seeing that everything way alright. Rising, she made her way back to the pilot seat.  
  
Collapsing into the chair, the 'Perfect Soldier' wiped the sweat that drenched her face and paid no mind to the wounds that she endured. Taking the radio from the control panel of the ship, Kumi plugged in a signal to Pulsar. Speaking into the radio, she announced, "This is Pilot One Zero..." She paused and turned to see her sleeping comrade as he lied safely in his seat. Kumi concluded, "Mission complete." Once the connection was cut, she took to the controls and looked to the monitors.  
The ship carrying the pilots shot off in a b-line for the Earth.  
  
******  
  
Quinze Kushrenadah had arranged to stay at the ship where Heero Yuy was being held. Looking down from the balcony in the prison, the OZ leader watched as the Wing pilot was whipped. Heero's arms were chained to stretch out at his sides. His shirt was removed as the scars from the torture were in plain sight. Duo's gold cross continued to hang from his neck. It was the only thing that he refused to allow anyone else to touch, let alone try to remove from him.   
  
Each flog was excruciating, but the 'Perfect Soldier' would never allow any scream or whimper leave him. He just sagged forward in his chains, head lowered and unruly hair falling over his eyes. The blood and sweat mixing together, covering his back. However, the tattoo on his right shoulder remained intact and untouched.   
  
The green eyes of the OZ leader focused intensely on the pilot as he witnessed the whole thing. He heard the door behind him open, but did not tear his eyes from the Wing pilot. Demetris, Stacy Stanton, Carter, Abrasia and Azrael entered the door and filed along the railing at either side of their commander. They all looked with wide eyed in amazement and disbelief as they looked below. Almost all of their jaws fell slack and a few gasps were heard from them as well.  
  
Never blinking or looked away from the Gundam pilot, Quinze said quietly with a wide smile, "Isn't he amazing? I never realized until now how strong he truly is." Demetris was standing to the OZ leader's right. He whispered as he shook his head, "I-I can't believe that we really have him." Stacy winced as another loud crack from the whip echoed through the room. The cracks never stopped and she asked in a small voice, "How long has he remained silent like this?" Quinze answered without looking to his soldiers, "Since he was captured, two days ago." Carter wrapped his arm around his lover's shoulders and continued to watch in disbelief along with her. A sneer crossed the lips of the twins as they continued to watch the beating. Never saying a word, they watched in silent amusement.   
  
The tall, built soldier whipping the Gundam pilot grew tired as he stopped and wiped the sweat from his face. Panting, he bent at the knees a bit to catch his breath. Heero continued to slump forward with his arms stretched out and suspended. He did, however, lift his head a bit to look over his shoulder and up to the balcony behind him.His eyes glared at the witnessed through his thick, sweat-covered bangs.   
  
Azrael felt a chill go up her spine, but she covered it well. Turning to her brother, she whispered in his ear, "He still looks like he could be a threat." Abrasia huffed and whispered in his twin's ear, "He won't be causing us any more trouble...Look at him." The young woman nodded and whispered, "I am looking...And I don't like what I see."   
  
Her brother grabbed her wrist and hissed quietly, "You never spoke this way before. What is wrong with you?" Azrael shook her head, "I don't know. That pilot...He can't be human." Abrasia assured her, "He's human. He's bleeding, isn't he?" His sister looked to the wounded pilot and paused. Finally, she sneered, "You're right, Abrasia. I'm still just in shock that he's here, that's all." The young man nodded and released his partner's wrist.  
  
The soldier who had been whipping Heero looked up to his commander. "What should I do, sir?" Quinze waved him off, "He's had enough for today. There's always tomorrow." The soldier nodded and saluted before leaving the room. The OZ leader turned to his soldiers and smiled, "I'll introduce you." At this, he led the way to the stairs. On the way there, Demetris said with a tone of concern, "Sir, there is something that I must inform you of, first."  
  
Quinze stopped and turned to the giant. Still smiling, he asked, "Alright, Demetris. What is it that you need to tell me?" The tall man took a deep breath and waited until he and Kushrenadah were standing inches from each other, away from the twins, Stacy and Carter. Looking to each other, the other soldiers decided that it would be best to leave their commander and Demetris alone. They slipped through the doors again silently.   
  
"Sir," Demetris said quietly. "We've lost Quasar." The green eyes of the young man widened as he took this news in. "W-what?" the OZ leader whispered in a breathless whisper. "You must be mistaken, my friend," he smirked with a deep chuckle. Demetris frowned and shook his head, "I wish that I was, Your Excellency. We have lost contact with Vance Cray hours ago. A search team was sent to the site where Quasar had last been seen. When they reached the area, they found the remains of the ship floating all around."  
  
Turning away to walk to the railing, Quainze used the bar there to support him on his feet. "Quasar...was one of our most valuable weapons. And there is nothing left?" he asked quietly, still unable to believe that Demetris was telling the truth. The giant nodded and replied to his leader's back, "I am sorry to have to tell you this news, sir. I know that the loss of that ship is a great one for us."  
  
Shaking his head, Kushrenadah turned to Demetris and said, "That ship was almost pure Gundamimum, through and through. Who could have possibly known how to destroy it by knowing the impact tolerance of metal like-" The commander's eyes widened as he answered the question, himself. His eyes narrowed into slits and he heard himself growl deeply, "A Gundam pilot." Demetris's hands turned to tight fists as he clenched his teeth. "One Gundam pilot in particular, Your Excellency," he said deeply with venom in his voice.  
  
Quinze turned pale and he whispered in haste, "What about Duo Maxwell?" Demetris took another deep breath before answering, "There is good reason to believe that he was freed, knowing who destroyed Quasar in the first place." Kushrenadah lowered his reddening face as he hissed in a deep breath. Maddened with rage, he flew to the stairs and descended them at great speed. He stopped when he reached the chained pilot and paced back and forth before him.  
  
Heero lifted his head as he watched the OZ leader walking back and forth ahead of him. Quinze stopped and glared to the Wing pilot. He brought their faces inches apart from each other. Growling deeply, he asked just barely loud enough for the Japanese pilot to hear, "Who the hell are you? You and Kumi couldn't possibly be of this world." The Wing pilot was oblivious as to why the young man was saying this. Still, he glared at him as he always did.  
  
Wiping some sweat from his brow, Quinze shook his head, "You know, your dear cousin is responsible for the destruction of one of my prized ships." Heero's eyes brightened for a moment as they widened. A small sneer crossed his lips as he went on to glare at Kushrenadah. The commander nodded, "Yea. I thought that you'd like that news. Rest assured, it will be the last time you'll ever have anything to smirk about. You've lost your lover. I'll see that you lose every one of your comrades." Two guards walked into the cell and unchained Heero, forcing him out of the room with them.  
  
Demetris slowly walked to his commander when they were alone again. Quinze turned to him and warned, "We are the only ones of OZ to know that Maxwell is still alive. I swear that if even one other OZ soldier so much as suggests it before he is seen again, I'll hold you responsible and I will have your head for it." The giant nodded and assured him, "No other sole in our organization will know until then, Your Excellency." Kushrenadah nodded, "Good. I need some time alone to work all of this out." Demetris saluted, "Sir" and headed for the door.  
  
Quinze's hands clenched into tight fists when he was alone again as he hissed, "I'm through playing games." A storm was building and raging within him that was ready to unleash itself at any moment. A small chuckle left the young man as it built into a maddened, hysterical laugh that echoed throughout the room. "Oh, this war is far from over, my dear Gundam pilots! And nothing of this world or the next will be able to help any of you!"  
  
******  
  
[I will remember you   
Will you remember me?   
Don't let your life pass you by   
Weep not for the memories]   
  
On the Earth, Dorothy's coffin was being lowered into the ground beside the grave of Treis Kushrenadah. The entire grave yard was heavily guarded and hidden from the sight of anyone that did not know the pilot or her friends. It was drizzling as everyone stood around the rose-covered casket with black umbrellas to match their attire. The pilots were the closest to the grave as they stayed shoulder-to-shoulder together to lend their strength to each other. Some dried their eyes as others had their heads lowered and eyes closed in silent prayers.  
  
[Remember the good times that we had?   
I let them slip away from us   
when things got bad   
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun   
Wanna feel your warmth upon me,   
I wanna be the one]   
  
The coffin reached the bottom of the grave and the pilots stepped forward, each with a handful of dirt that they tossed into the hole as a symbol of returning to dust. With that, the service was concluded and the crowd present began to file out of the graveyard. The Gundam pilots were the last to remain with their closest friends and significant others. Each of the pilots blew a kiss, waved, saluted, bowed or gave another gesture of farewell as they looked down to the coffin. Together, they slowly made their way from the graveyard.  
  
[I will remember you   
Will you remember me?   
Don't let your life pass you by   
Weep not for the memories]   
  
The next day, the sun was shining over the cabin safe house that the remaining Gundam pilots had been living in. Relena was with her friends as they stood before Dorothy's memorial cross that Kumi made. It was the first time they ever had the strength to see it up close. The young queen placed a wreathe of bright flowers around the cross as that it hung like a necklace from the center. Each of the others placed a small bouquet that they had collected before the cross's base.  
  
Standing back a bit, they looked down to the memorial with heavy hearts, but with a sense of coming to terms with the loss of their friend. Relena dried a stray tear that broke through her barriers. Wufei hugged her from behind and kissed her temple as her arms enveloped around his. Sette was resting her head on Quatre's shoulder with his head resting on the top of hers, their arms wrapped around each other's waists. Trowa and Delapan supported each other as they stood next to each other. They slowly made their way back to the safe house as a unit with a soft breeze kissing all of them.   
  
[I'm so tired but I can't sleep   
Standin' on the edge of something   
much to deep   
It's funny how we feel so much   
but we cannot say a word   
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard]   
  
In his cell, Heero was sitting up with his back against one of the walls. His red eyes showed that he had been crying silently again. His hand was wrapped around the cross that fell along his chest. His shirt covered all of the scars and bruises from his beatings on his chest and back. Still, hi face bore some evidence of the abuse he faced.  
  
Looking to the glass window at the top of the cell, the Wing pilot looked out to the stars and wondered if his koi was watching him. All of his thoughts circled around Duo, as they always had. Finally, he forced himself to lie on his back and tried to sleep as his eyes drifted closed.   
  
[I will remember you   
Will you remember me?   
Don't let your life pass you by   
Weep not for the memories]   
  
Trowa was walking throughout the safe house, entering the room of all of his friends as they slept. Relena needed some extra covers that he carefully rested over her. Quatre's right hand had fallen over the side of his bed as he slept. Trowa carefully rested it back on the mattress and covered it with the blankets. Sette's pillow had slipped off of her own bed as the tall pilot gently lifted her head to place it over the soft padding again. Tucking all of his friends in and seeing that they were all sleeping well, the tall pilot felt a sense of relief in knowing that they were alright. After leaving Wufei's room as his last visit, he made his way to his own room to sleep.  
  
A few hours later, Trowa was still awake as he lied in his bed. He didn't expect to be able to sleep with everything going through his mind. As he lied there with his eyes open, he heard a craft soar high over the house as it made its way into the woods about two miles from where he and his friends were staying.   
  
The tall pilot jumped from his bed as he threw a T-shirt on over his sweatpants and flew out of the room, taking a shotgun with him. Running into the dark woods ahead of the cabin, it wasn't difficult for Trowa to locate the ship since there was only one clearing where it could have landed.   
  
[I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose   
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose   
Once there was a darkness,   
deep and endless night   
You gave me everything you had   
oh you gave me light]   
  
The moment he reached the clearing, Trowa saw the ship that he heard. With narrowed eyes, he aimed the shotgun to the cockpit as it slid opened. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, his eyes adjusted to the darkness with the help of the full moon in the clear sky above. They widened as his jaw fell slack when he saw Kumi making her way from the ship, cradling someone in her arms. That was when he saw the braid of the person in her arms. Trowa's hands fell to his sides and the gun slipped from his grasp.  
  
The silver-haired pilot looked to her shocked lover with a tired, yet gentle glance as she walked to him. She stood a few inches from Trowa, who was staring at Duo in shock and disbelief with his wide eyes and slack jaw. The American was sleeping soundly in his friend's arms and Trowa ran a hand through his long bangs. The tall pilot opened his arms and bent at the knees to accept Duo into his own arms. Kumi gently shifted the sleeping pilot into her lover's care. A stifled sob left Trowa and he kissed Duo's forehead with tears flooding his eyes.  
The tall pilot looked to Kumi with a warm smile. His lover gave a nod and they walked back to the safe house together.   
  
[I will remember you   
Will you remember me?   
Don't let your life pass you by   
Weep not for the memories]   
  
Trowa gently lied Duo into the bed of a spare room as Kumi rested a candelabra with a single burning candle on the deck next to the door. They tucked the braided pilot in carefully and made sure that he was going to stay warm during the night. Kumi sat at on the mattress beside Duo's right as she gently rubbed the top of his head. Trowa sat behind her, planting a gentle kiss on the back of her neck and hugging her tight as his arms wrapped around her waist. He watched his sleeping friend over his partner's shoulder as he rested his head there.  
  
[I will remember you   
Will you remember me?   
Don't let your life pass you by   
Weep not for the memories]   
  
Trowa rose from the bed and gently helped his exhausted lover make it onto her own feet. They slowly made their way to the door, both feeling secure enough that Duo would be okay.  
  
Back in his cell, Heero turned onto his left side, reaching for the space there since that was where Duo would have been sleeping. His hand remained there, searching for someone that wasn't there and a small tear rolled from his closed right eye.  
  
Kumi and Trowa looked back when they heard a small whimper come from the braided pilot. They watched as he lied onto his right side, reaching for the space where Heero would have been sleeping. Looking to each other, Kumi and Trowa frowned as their hearts broke for their friend. "We have to find Heero, Trowa," Kumi whispered sadly as she continued to watch Duo sleep. The tall pilot kissed her temple and assured her as he whispered back, "We will, Kumi. I promise."  
The pair looked back to their sleeping comrade. Kumi leaned in by where the candle was and gently blew it out. Together, the pair made their way out of the room.  
  
[Weep not for the memories]   
  
Duo continued to reach for the man that he loved as a small tear rolled from his closed left eye. While he was safe, he knew that he was a long way off from being home.  
  
TBC   



	35. Episode 35: Sting of Deception

DISCLAIMERS: Aside from Kumi Yuy and Sette Devion, I do not own the Gundam Wing characters. THERE! HAPPY!?! *crawls into ball and sobs*  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 35: Sting of Deception   
by SkyLark  
with help and support from: Snodin, Vampira, Sam, Stormy, Silver Star, Beekay, GREETER 600, Ruby, Naz, Akuma and everyone at 1x2x1 along with everyone enjoying this!  
  
  
On Pulsar, Kumi was squatting by the hospital room where Duo was being looked over by Sally Poe. The silver-haired pilot brought her braided comrade to the ship for a closer look at his health when she woke first thing in the morning after bringing him back to the Earth. The American had a slight fever when Kumi checked on him and didn't want to take any chances. She was determine to keep Duo safe at all costs, knowing how much Heero needed him.   
  
As she sat there, waiting for the word on Deathscythe's pilot, the sound of footsteps came to her ears. Looking up, she saw Milliardo and Noin making their way to her quickly. The 'Perfect Soldier' got to her feet and gave a nod to greet the couple. Try as she might, Kumi couldn't hide the fact that she still was deprived of sleep. The young man once known oz Zechs pulled the pilot into a tight embrace that was accepted and returned. Noin gave he own embrace to support the tired girl.  
  
Milliardo kissed the top of the pilot's head and asked gently, "Any word yet?" Kumi replied as the embrace ended, "No...Not yet." Noin questioned, "Do the others know that he's here?" The silver-haired pilot nodded, "Trowa stayed on the Earth to let all of them know what happened." Lady Une made her way to her friends along with Marimaya, Brian Weatherall, Sera Makato and Lieutenant Keiser. The head of the Preventers informed them, "I just got word from Quatre. They'll be here in a few minutes with the Gundams."   
  
Just then, the door to Duo's room opened as Sally slipped through quietly. Kumi was the first to ask with a hint of concern in her voice, "How is he?" Water smiled and answered, "Duo will be just fine. After everything that his body went through, he only needed a few vitamin injections to clear his system." The others breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
The silver-haired pilot huffed and walked ahead, a few paces, shaking her head. "I know that I was crazy for flying him here as quickly as I did over a fever." Sally chuckled and assured her friend as she rested a hand on her shoulder, "You did the right thing. There really was no telling what was wrong until we were able to run tests." The Gundam pilot then asked quietly, "Does he know about everything that happened?" Sally nodded, "He's been filled in on everything." Walking back to the door, she said, "I'll see if he's up for any visitors when he wakes up again." The door closed behind her.   
  
At that time, the other Gundam pilots all ran to their friends with looks of concern and anxiousness on their faces. Trowa was the first to ask as he panted, "I-is he here?" His answer came as the door opened and Sally's head peeked out as she smiled, "Duo's asking for all of you." The pilots all held their breaths as they looked in shock to each other. Quickly, they piled into the hospital room with their together. Kumi was the last to enter and stayed at the door when she closed it behind her.  
  
Everyone froze as they looked to the braided friend. He was hooked up to an IV and wore a pale green hospital gown, but his face was as bright and friendly as ever as he smiled to everyone's shocked glances. "Y'all are acting like you just saw a ghost or something!" he laughed. Everyone suddenly smiled and laughed as they hugged and kissed the pilot that they swore had been killed. Already, he was his jovial self even after everything that he had been through.   
  
Almost everyone was fighting tears as they were reunited, especially those who knew Duo longest. As Relena hugged the American, he sighed deeply in content, "I've missed you, too, Lena." Looking to the queen of the world and Brian, he smiled, "I hear congrats are in order." The queen of the world nodded with a warm smile and rubbed her still tiny stomach as she whispered sincerely, "Thank you, Duo." Brian nodded and firmly shook hands with his friend as he offered his thanks as well.   
  
Noin now had Mirando with her and she made her way to the pilot. Duo's eyes widened as he gasped, "Get out!" Everyone laughed and the four-month-old child was placed in the American's arms. Noin smiled to her son and the Gundam pilot as Milliardo wrapped an arm gently around her shoulders, bearing the same sweet expression. "Mirando, meet your Uncle Duo...Duo, this is your nephew, Mirando," Fire introduced.   
  
Duo looked to the baby and smiled as he waved with his free hand. He greeted in a soft voice, "Hey, Mirando." The child laughed and took hold of Duo's braid, playing with it. The American laughed along with him and kissed his forehead. "You'll know me as the fun uncle by the time you can talk." Wufei laughed and shook his head as he warned Noin and Milliardo, "Better get Mirando away from him before it's too late." The braided pilot smirked, "Good to see you're still your cheerful self, Wufei."   
  
Everyone had their chance to share time in catching up with Duo. All the while, the silver-haired pilot stayed leaning against the door with her arms crossed, watching the reunion silently. The braided pilot continued to crack jokes that brought the others into fits of laughter with ease. The IV that was hooked into his right arm had been removed by Sally during the reunion. The American looked over to Kumi as everyone continued to talk and laugh around him.   
  
Looking back to his friends, he smiled and said sincerely, "I hate to ask everyone this, since I've missed all of you so much...But, could I have a word with Kumi alone for a sec?" Nobody had any objections and agreed as they smiled to the American and hugged and kissed him once again before filing out of the room. Duo carefully handed Mirando into his father's arms and waved to the baby as the child waved back.   
  
Trowa was the last to leave the room. Walking to the post that his lover never left by the door, he smirked and said just low enough for her to hear, "I'll see you later, mom." Kumi never smiled back, but nodded and replied just as quietly, "You too, dad." After everything that had happened the last few weeks, Trowa and Kumi were somehow becoming the parental figures of the pilots. The tall pilot slipped from the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Kumi moved to the bedside of her cousin's lover. She stood at his right with her stoic expression and straight stance as she looked down to him. Duo motioned with his right hand for her to get closer as he chuckled deeply, "Come here." Hesitant at first, the 'Perfect Soldier bent at the waist as Duo sat up.   
  
The braided pilot wrapped his arms around her shoulders and whispered, "Thank you." Kumi returned the embrace and closed her eyes as she said sternly, "I didn't do anything. I just carried out my mission. That's all." The American sighed deeply, "I figured you would say that...But, thank you for getting me out of OZ's hands anyway."  
  
The embrace ended as the two pilots continued to gaze to each other. Kumi asked, "Can you make it to the hanger?" Duo smiled and nodded, "Sure. Just give me a sec to get changed. As much as I love these hospital gowns, they're pretty drafty, and in all the wrong places." The young woman replied, "Then I'll meet you there," as she turned and left the room.   
  
Duo chuckled deeply to himself and shook his head. The smile soon faded and Duo sighed deeply to himself. Lying back in his bed to watch the ceiling, he gathered his thoughts and concerns.  
  
******   
  
A few minutes later, Duo made his way into the hanger, dressed in a new black T-shirt and black jeans. He found Kumi waiting for him not far beyond the door. She said simply, "I thought that you would like to see another familiar face." At this, she moved to the other pilot's side and his eyes widened as he looked up. "DEATHSCYTHE!" he shouted in elation as he looked to his restored Gundam.   
  
The demon wings of the suit had been improved and detailed, built to be as large and as impressive of the angel wings on Wing Zero and Excalibur. Each wing even had a claw at their tips. Duo was in utter shock at the site as he walked to his suit and asked in a small voice, "How?" Kumi replied, "We managed to find shreds of Deathscythe after Colony V10 was destroyed. I had the wings enhanced as a tribute since we all thought you had been killed."  
  
Duo was still in shock as he ran a hand along the metal of his suit's feet. Sighing deeply, he closed his eyes and lowered his head as he explained, "The men in the heart of V10 that knocked me out were with OZ all along. They had me sent to Quasar just before the Colony was destroyed. They were ordered to make my death look as believable as possible." Kumi replied, "They did a hell of a job. No one managed to get away from that Colony safely."   
  
The braided pilot took a deep breath and slowly turned back to the other pilot. He frowned and said painfully, "I've been so afraid to ask..." Kumi lowered her head and stated, "We lost contact with Heero not long after V10's destruction. He...didn't want to be found." Duo nodded and looked away for a moment, feeling his heart being ripped at the seams. "We have to find him," came the small response from the American. The silver-haired pilot stated sternly, "We will." It was one promise that she was determined to see through.  
  
******  
  
Back in the control room, Derek was working at one of the computers with all focus on the screen before him. As he continued to type away, a pair of slender arms wrapped around the young man's neck as he started just or a second. Delapan kissed his cheek as she whispered, "Surprise." Derek chuckled deeply and folded his arms around those of his girlfriend. He turned his head to kiss Catherine's temple as she rested her head on his shoulder.   
  
The Preventer rose from his seat and turned to embrace Delapan tightly, closing his eyes. Catherine gladly returned the gesture. The pilots kissed deeply and smiled to one another when the soft exchange broke. Looking to the door of the hanger, Derek watched as Quatre and Sette entered. They waved and smiled to him as they walked towards the pair.  
  
The Arabian shook hands with the young man and asked, "How are you, Derek?" Anderson shrugged, "Can't complain. It's been pretty quiet up here." Sette nodded, "Now that Quasar was destroyed, OZ will be working on coming back twice as strong." Derek's eyes widened as his face turned pale in a matter of seconds. He asked in a breathy whisper, "Quasar is gone?"   
  
The Gundam pilots looked to the sincere and total shock all over the Preventer's face. The redhead nodded and replied, "It was destroyed last night." The Arabian continued, "Kumi had a mission to carry out involving the ship. She destroyed it during her stay." Sette asked, "You never heard about that?" Derek shook his head and replied, "I just returned from looking after another colony about an hour ago and came right here. I haven't seen anyone since I got back." He shrugged and smiled as he said, "It doesn't matter. I'm glad to see all of you. What brings you to Pulsar?"  
  
Catherine's eyes widened as she and all but shouted in elation, "That's right! You haven't heard!" Derek smiled, "Heard what?" Quatre was beaming as he informed the Preventer, "Duo's alive!" Derek looked to the pilots in sheer terror and shock. Instantly, he covered it up and smiled brightly as he cleared his throat and shouted, "That's great!" Sette, however, caught his first expression and remained silent as she listened closely.   
  
"How is he?" Derek asked, careful not to come across too frightened. Quatre answered, "Duo's okay. He's really worried about Heero, but other than that, he's his good old self." Delapan took Derek's hands as she suggested, "You should come and see him. I know that he'd appreciate it." Anderson kissed her forehead and told her, "I'll see him as soon as my shift is over. I'll meet you in the lounge in about an hour." The Arabian nodded, "We were heading that way, ourselves. We'll see you there, then." After kissing Delapan on the lips one last time, the Preventer simply nodded. Together, the three pilots left the control room.  
  
When the others left, Derek very slowly lowered himself into the seat before the computer, steadying himself with his hands resting on the desk. His face was flushed as he struggled to catch his breath. "My God," was all he could whisper gravely to himself. He quickly began planning his escape from Pulsar. Quickly working at the computer before him, he sent an urgent message to his OZ commander.  
  
******  
  
Sette, Quatre and Delapan were making their way past through the halls and towards the lounge where the others were waiting. Looking to some of the dorms that they passed on the way, Sette stopped and informed the others, "I'll meet up with you guys in a second. There's something that I need to take care of while I'm here." Quatre nodded, "Alright." Delapan smirked, "Don't do anything that'll embarrass us." The tomboy shot back as she walked in the opposite direction, "Like getting drunk and holding a conversation with every inanimate object I come across the way you did this past weekend?"   
  
The redhead growled deeply and yelled to Sette, "I would have won that game of shots if someone hadn't cheated." The ex-princess called as she placed a hand next to her ear, "What was that, Monkey Girl? I can't hear you!" Before the exchange could continue, Quatre chuckled to himself and led Catherine down the halls, holding onto her shoulders.   
Sette located Derek's room and made sure that no one was around before hacking into the lock on the wall. The door slid open and the tomboy floated inside, quickly having the door slide shut behind her. The lights were switched on and Sette looked to the laptop on Derek's desk in the far corner.   
  
Not wasting anytime, she quickly ran to the computer and opened it. Her hands soared over the keys as she worked on hacking through the system. As she worked, she told herself, "I know there was a reason for Derek's reaction when he heard Duo was still alive. Something about him never sat right with me since that night I saw him before V10 exploded. Now, I have reason to think that something really is up."  
  
The clicks of the keys were the only sound in the room as Sette made her way into the database that had been heavily protected. Finally, the ex-princess managed to break through the defense of the laptop and sat back so she could scan the reports clearly. As she read, she thought aloud, "He has a log of every fight that he's been a part of. All of these reports that he was writing had to be going somewhere." Clicking a few more commands, the screen changed and Sette requested as she typed, "Name of recipient." One last click and the request was answered.  
  
Instantly, a sharp gasp left the Gundam pilot as her eyes widened and face paled. Plain as day, the identity of the recipient was shown... Quinze Kushrenadah. The tomboy took a staggered breath as she rode from her seat, still looking to the screen in shock and fear. The door to the room opened and Derek entered. He stopped in his tracks the instant that he saw Sette as her head snapped to face him. The ex-princess's shocked expression changed into one of rage as she shouted, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"   
  
Derek removed a gun, but was unmatched by Sette's speed as she ran across the room and kicked it from his hand. Before he could blink, Sette punched him across the face and sent him reeling back-first against the wall beyond his still open door. He flew down the hall as if he was being chased by the Devil himself. Sette was fast on his heels as she followed him with determination all over her face.  
  
Once the two pilots were in the hanger closest to the lounge where the others were resting, Sette managed to catch up to Derek as she jumped and tackled him from behind. Derek managed to fight back, as he blocked her hits and returned some of the blows. Finally, Sette found her gun and rose to aim it at the OZ spy. Anderson was on his back, looking to the tomboy with an empty expression.   
  
Sette shouted to the guards in the lookout tower as they watched in shock, uncertain as to what they should do, "GET EVERYONE IN HERE NOW!" Snapping from their shock, one of the Preventers quickly sounded the alarms of the ship. The ex-princess focused on Derek again, as she continued to hold her gun to him with both hands. The red lights and sirens rang out throughout all of Pulsar and it would only be a moment before the other pilots would reach them. Anderson then moved for the as he spun on his back and kicked Sette square in the abdomen quicker than she could blink. With a chocked cry, the tomboy was thrown back and rolled on the floor, gasping for air after the wind had been knocked from her. Struggling, she shot at the spy nonetheless.   
  
Derek ran off into the cockpit of his Taurus suit, as the bullets just missed him by hairs, and made a quick escape. Sette had just enough time to grab a space helmet and tank to keep breathing as he forced the doors open long enough for his getaway. When the doors closed and the air supply returned to the hanger, the tomboy removed her helmet and coughed violently as she fell onto her knees and doubled over. The doors flew opened as all of the Gundam pilots ran into the hanger along with Keiser.  
  
Quatre shouted as he looked to his injured fiancee, "Sette!" He and the others ran to her. The tomboy's cough died as she managed to breathe easier again. The Arabian lowered onto his own knees and took her into his arms and got their gazes to meet. "What happened?" he asked with concern all over his face. Sette took a deep, struggled breath as she shouted, "It's Derek." Delapan's eyes widened as she asked, "Derek?"   
  
Looking up to her comrades, Sette informed them, "Derek is an OZ spy." That was all that it took for Wufei, Kumi and Trowa. The three pilots ran to their Gundams with enraged faces as they prepared to go after the soldier. The other pilots were still in a state of shock, no more then the redhead. Glaring to the tomboy, she hissed, "You better be right about this." Running to Slither, she was determined to learn the truth, herself.  
  
Duo looked to Keiser and informed him, "We'll take care of Derek. More than likely, he called for back-up." The Lieutenant nodded and replied, "We'll be here if you need help." The American gave an affirmative nod and ran to Deathscythe. Zes helped Quatre get Sette onto her feet as she asked the tomboy, "Will you be alright to pilot?" The ex-princess steadied herself and nodded, "Yea. We can't waste any more time." They ran off to their own suits and the hanger opened to the stars the moment all of their cockpits closed.  
  
Excalibur and Deathscythe led the charge as they shot through the doors. It wasn't long before Relena noticed something on her monitors. She announced, "I've picked up Derek's Taurus suit. He's heading for Colony D217, just ten miles away." Trowa's voice followed, "There's a large army of mobile suits making their way to the same sight."   
  
Suddenly, Wufei was looking around to the others and asked, "Where's Duo?" He checked his scanners and picked nothing up on Deathscythe. Shaking his head, he stated, "I don't have any signs of him here." Delapan replied, "Neither do I." Kumi deadpanned, "We have to focus on getting Derek. Duo will be fine."  
  
The large army of OZ mobile suits was now in sight as the Gundams neared the colony where Anderson was hiding. The silver-haired pilot ordered, "Everyone fan out. We can't have the colony put at risk." There was no argument and the pilots spread out, quickly shooting towards the OZ suits. Nataku was the first to reach the opponents as Wufei shouted and took out a handful of soldiers. Mason was next as Sette spun and maneuvered through the mobile suits with grace and ease, striking them at great force with her laser sledge hammer.  
  
Heavy Arms charged through the center of the pack as Trowa fired everything that he had. Suits were sliced before him as if they were made of paper. Calvary cut through the soldiers everywhere it flew. Slither wrapped suits within its coiled whip and crushed them as the long nails shot out from the weapon that bound them. Excalibur made its throughout the struggle as it made use of its sword and its Buster Riffle. The battle was as fierce and relentless as any other when the two forces collided.   
  
Sette looked to see that a large number of the soldiers making their way down past the Gundam pilots' defenses, no matter how good they were. She gasped and cried out to the others, "They're making their way to the colony!" The others watched with frustrated faces and growls as they did whatever they could to hold off the soldiers directly against them, while going after those who threatened the safety of the innocents below.  
  
For every few feet they gained in making their way to the colony, the Gundam pilots were forced back as the OZ troops fought back twice as strong as before. Turning to his monitors to watch the descent of other mobile suits as they continued to fall to the colony, Wufei hissed, "Shit! We can't reach them to hold them off!" The other pilots managed to look helplessly to their screens, all the while, trying to keep themselves from being swallowed by the army they faced.  
  
The OZ soldiers that made their way to the colony below were trying to get their hands on Derek just as much as the Gundam pilots were. The young pilot leading the charge downward shouted to his comrades, "We need Anderson alive! If we have to kill people on this colony to get him back, so be it!" Just as they were about to reach the D217 atmosphere, the fleet stopped as they watched a terrifying sight.  
  
A dark form was beginning to materialize before them. A pair of massive demon wings belonging to the suit unfolded to their widest span. The same soldier that was leading his fellow OZ troops to the colony watched in horror as he whispered in a breathy whisper, "N-no...It's can't be..." Just as the renewed Deathscythe was in plain sight, Duo screamed, "SHINIGAMI LIVES!" Instantly, he soared to the OZ soldiers.  
  
Using his suit's laser scythe, the American made an easy kill of the first soldiers that he came up against. Cutting through them without any hesitation or difficulty, Duo slaughtered everyone that he came across. Single-handedly, he managed to keep the soldiers who threatened D217 at bay. The other Gundam pilots watched with elated and relieved glances. Trowa laughed to himself, "He had to make an entrance!"  
  
Noin's voice called over the transmitters of the Gundams, "I have a fix on Derek's location. I'm sending the coordinates of the Taurus suit now." Kumi told the others sternly, "Alright. We'll handle the rest of the soldiers within the colony's atmosphere. We can't let them have Derek alive." Delapan's eyes widened and the bottom of her stomach fell out. Lowering her head, she knew that she couldn't allow her feelings for the young man play a role any longer. Narrowing her eyes, she took to the fight again full-force.  
  
Now with the coordinates that Noin has sent them, the pilots shot to D217 along with the OZ soldiers. It was now a race to see who would find the young spy first. A frantic chase was the result as everyone now knew the exact direction to they needed to locate him. As they pierced the clouds of the colony, the soldiers were now in the midst of a thunderstorm over the vast plains of D217.  
  
The thunder and lightning along with the pounding rain added to the intensity of the situation that the pilots found themselves in. As they flew through the skies, the OZ soldiers and Gundam pilots fought each other all the way. Trowa shouted, "If we keep this up, there's bound to be a few soldiers that will make their way to Derek first." His lover growled as she realized that he was right. Turning to the other Gundams, she ordered, "Sette, go after him. The rest of us will take care of the OZ soldiers." The tomboy nodded firmly, "Alright!" Mason soon disappeared ahead of everyone.  
  
With the large suit of the tomboy out of sight, Catherine bit her lip and her thoughts were circling everywhere but on the fight. "DELAPAN!" she heard Relena scream. Gasping and turning to her monitors, the redhead watched in terror as a Leo suit was inched from taking her out with its blade. The moment before the sword was to cut through Slither's cockpit, the Leo froze as a sai stabbed through its back and out the front of its own cockpit.   
  
The explosion from the destroyed suit faded as Catherine looked to Zes, panting from shock as relief slowly washed over her. "Are you alright?" Zes asked in great concern to her friend. The redhead nodded, "I'm fine...Thank you, Zes." The queen of the world said gently, "Be careful." At this, she returned to the struggle. Swallowing hard as she managed to catch her breath, Catherine refocused her attention to the direction that Mason shot off in.  
  
Without thinking twice, Delapan flew off after Sette. Trowa noticed his sister's retreat and shouted, "CATHERINE!" The young woman paid no mind to his cry and continued to take off past all of the pilots. Trowa was about to fly after his sister when Deathscythe blocked his path. Duo told his friend, "We have to keep these OZ soldiers off their backs. She'll be alright." The tall pilot lowered his head and agreed. Together, he and the braided pilot returned to taking out their enemies.  
  
As Sette was making her way through the storm, she watched the monitors to home in on Derek's course. Locking onto his signal, she sneered, "Gottch 'ya." Mason charged plowed through the wind and rain unaffected. Suddenly, something beeped on her radar. Her eyes narrowed as she growled, Damn." More OZ soldiers forged their way in her direction. Turning back, Sette had no choice but to kill them before returning to her mission in finding Derek.  
  
Just as the handful of soldiers made their way to the Gundam, Sette raised her sledge hammer and crushed them, despite their evasive maneuvers and retaliation. As she went on fighting, Slither came from nowhere as Catherine gave aid to the ex-princess. Not bothering to ask questions, Sette was silently grateful that she had back-up.   
  
The two pilots made quick work of their opponents and were nearly through all of them when yet another threat was picked up by their monitors. Delapan shook her head as she said gravely, "Not now." Flare Spheres were now falling from the heavens along with the rain, taking out everything that they touched. The two pilots scrambled throughout the area, careful not the be hit by the explosives.   
  
At the battlefield where the other Gundam pilots were fighting, the same thing was happening. The OZ soldiers retreated to save themselves and their foes were left to deal with the challenge on their own. The silver-haired pilot shouted to the others, "We're going after Derek. Proceed at your own discretion." At this, she shot off through the storm and Flare Spheres. The other pilots followed without question or doubt.   
  
Five minutes passed since the Flare Spheres were dropped. As they soared over the planes, the surface below Sette and Delapan became steep cliffs. Now that they finally had a haven they could shelter themselves in, Sette shouted as she looked to Slither and cried, ""TAKE COVER!" No sooner had she said this than her suit was hit by a Flare Sphere right over the suit's chest.   
  
The tomboy shouted in agony from the blast that the collision caused. Her suit plummeted from the sky as she was knocked unconscious. Delapan shouted, "SETTE!" Acting on pure instinct, Catherine pilot through the rain of flare spheres as she shot downward in effort to catch the falling suit.  
  
As Mason was about to crash into the rocky ground below the cliffs that they have been flying over, Slither gathered the suit into its arms. Grunting loudly, Delapan pushed up on her controls with all the strength in her. She managed to have both suits airborne again before hitting the rough surface under them.   
  
The shower of flare spheres had concluded by the time the redhead piloted them to the top of the cliff again. Delapan lowered Mason onto its back and looked to the damaged suit. Knowing that time was running out, Delapan left her comrade where she was and took after the OZ spy.   
  
******  
  
Moments later, Derek was flying as fast as his suit would carry him through the cliffs miles ahead of where the battle was being waged. His breath was heavy as he panted and looked to his monitors with wide eyes, trying to see past the heavy rain as he sought shelter anywhere. The spy was now nearing the manmade ocean of the colony. A small smile of relief crossed his face, finally sensing that he was close to reaching safety.  
  
"So close," the pilot told himself quietly. The ocean was only two short miles away. Just as he cleared the Taurus over another steep cliff, something crashed upon him from above and forced him downward to the rocky surface below the cliff. He shouted in agony as he was jolted in his seat violently. Looking to his monitors, he saw that Slither wrapped its arms around his Taurus's waist as the Gundam's pilot fell from the storm-filled skies with him.   
  
Delapan released her hold on the helpless mobile suit and pulled up in time to keep her own suit from crashing. In the meantime, the Taurus suit was not able to prevent its terrible collision. Catherine hovered over the fallen suit with sweat running down her face and a glare in her raged eyes. She was panting and wiped some of the sweat from her brow as she looked to her monitors. The Taurus suit remained still, on its stomach for a few moments as she watched.  
  
******  
  
The Gundam pilots who followed their two friends soon found the fallen Mason. Quatre shouted in frantic concern, "SETTE!?!" The suit's cockpit was open with no occupant. Wufei had a close look within as his monitors scanned in. "Her emergency jet-pack is missing. She must be alright." Zes asked, "Do we still have a fix on Derek?" Duo nodded, "Yea. He's stopped a few miles from here. Sette and Delapan must have him." Trowa breathed a sigh of relief, holding in his worry over his sister and led the charge forward.  
  
******  
  
Catherine lowered her suit and removed her harness. She opened her cockpit and made her way to the ground. The rain was not as heavy as it had been, but it was enough to drench the pilot before long. As she walked to the mobile suit, she removed a pistol from her belt. The Taurus rolled onto its right side after much effort and the redhead stood on a hill of stone to look down to the cockpit as it opened slowly. Derek staggered out, falling to his knees and doubling over as he coughed violently, unaware that the Gundam pilot was standing over him. He was in his space suit with his helmet in one hand and the emergency jet pack in the other.  
  
The redhead fired a bullet that purposely hit the ground just inches from Derek's head. The startled spy spun and looked up. There was a deep, long gash running across his forehead from the crash. The blood was running down his face as it mixed with the rain. Delapan didn't budge, still aiming her gun at the young man. Derek stumbled onto his feet as his eyes never left her. "Catherine," he called. "I never meant for this to happen." Delapan didn't respond with words. She fired another bullet that landed just before his feet. The spy stepped back, never losing his desperate gaze on the your woman.   
  
Sette landed with her jet-pack on the top of the cliff high above the two of them. She was bleeding in several places from the terrible explosion that she was involved in. However, he injuries weren't anything that kept her down for long. Carefully and silently, she made her way to the ground, far enough from Catherine that she couldn't hear the hum of the jet-pack.  
  
Catherine continued to glare at the OZ spy. "Why, Derek?" she asked quietly. Anderson lowered his head and shook his head, "I didn't have a choice, I swear...I never meant to hurt any of you...Especially not you, Catherine." "Shut up!" the redhead screamed over the wind. Her face was now becoming emotional. Sette had removed her jet pack and reached the base of the tall hill where the redhead was standing with her back to her. Delapan was still frozen with her gun aimed at the spy.   
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the sound of the Gundam suits could be heard in the far distance. Derek's eyes widened at the sound and his face looked from the sky to the armed pilot over him. Catherine let out a loud growl and hissed, "Get the hell out of here! I won't miss the next time." At this, she clicked the gun to aim at Derek's head. The spy wasn't going to challenge her as he quickly threw his helmet on. The jet-pack was strapped in place and he was airborne. In seconds, he ascended through the storm clouds.  
  
Sette had since run to the top of the hill just in time to see the Derek's disappearance. Soaked from the rain, she turned to Delapan. The other pilot didn't care to look back at her as her head had been lowered. "What were you thinking?" Sette asked with a hint of disappointment and anger in her tone. "You realize that you just handed OZ-" The redhead stopped her I mid-sentence as she deadpanned, "I realize what I've done." Raising her head to face Sette's shocked and heated gaze, she finished sternly, "And I don't regret it."  
  
Their friends made the scene and lowered themselves to the ground. Sand Rock was carrying Mason and Quatre was the first to make it to the two pilots. Looking with worry to both of them, he asked, "Are you alright?" He hugged Sette as she sighed deeply, "We're okay, Quatre." Wufei ran to the Taurus suit and searched the cockpit. Running back up to the hill, he asked, "What happened to Derek?" Everyone was surrounding Catherine as their eyes were fixed on her. She opened her mouth and was about to tell them the whole truth when Sette told all of them, "He was gone by the time we got here. The Taurus suit must have been hit by a flare sphere." Catherine turned to the tomboy, who gave a small nod to her. The redhead turned to the others and nodded to stand by the statement.  
  
Trowa wrapped his arms around his sister's shoulders for support. Kumi looked to Sette then to Delapan and suggested, "We better get back to Pulsar. We have to report what we know and find a way to prevent this from happening again." At this, she turned back to Excalibur as the rain continued to fall. The pilots all made their way to their own suits.   
  
******  
  
Later that night, Catherine was sitting in one of the lounges alone as she watched the stars. The door opened and Sette entered, her wounds bandaged and two cups of hot chocolate in her hands. Walking to the redhead, she told her, "I thought that you could use this." Receiving one of the cups of cocoa, Delapan gave a small but sincere smile and whispered, "Thank you." The tomboy sat in the couch beside her comrade and sighed deeply in content as she took a sip from her cup.  
  
Delapan turned to the ex-princess and said quietly, "You didn't have to lie to me." The tomboy shrugged, "I know. But I tried to put myself in your shoes." The redhead paused, shocked by this. Finally, she asked, "Would you have done the same thing?" Sette sat up and shrugged as she looked to her partner, "Honestly, I don't know...But I can't judge you for the choice that you made."   
  
Catherine reached her hand forward and the pilots shook firmly. The redhead smirked after the exchange, "So this ,eans we won't be at each other's throats all the time?" The two looked to each other. After a brief pause, they laughed and shook their heads, "Nah."  
  
******  
  
A week after Derek's return to OZ, Duo was sleeping in the living room of the safe house as Zes and Quatre watched sadly from a couch opposite of him. Kumi made her way from the basement and informed the pair, "Sette will be returning from Pulsar with the supplies in an hour so so." She stopped when she noticed the sad and concerned looks on her comrade's faces. "What's wrong?" she asked after looking back to the Arabian and the queen once she looked to Duo.  
  
Quatre sighed deeply, "Duo hasn't been eating." Zes continued, "And he's not sleeping too well, either. He only takes naps throughout the day." The silver-haired pilot lowered her head and said quietly, "He's worried about Heero and I have been too busy in the hanger to pay any notice." She looked back to the braided pilot. "I'll take care of him," she informed her comrades. "Thank you for telling me." Quatre and Zes smiled, knowing that the American would be in good hands with the 'Perfect Soldier.' They left the room and allowed Kumi to watch after their friend as he slept.  
  
******  
  
About an hour later, Duo sighed softly as he felt himself waking slowly from his slumber. There were so many reasons not to wake up. Still, he reluctantly slid his eyelids open. A small gasp left him as he looked up in disbelief. Heero was holding him, gazing lovingly with a sweet smile meant just for Duo as he watched him. The lovers were naked and covered only a sheet from their waists down.   
  
The arms of the two pilots were wrapped around each other as they were whenever they slept together. The Wing pilot kissed his lover's forehead and whispered softly as he smiled, "Ohayo, Duo." A small whimper left Duo as he whispered sadly, "Heero." He leaned up and planted quick, soft kisses all over his partner's face. The Japanese pilot returned the gesture.  
  
Soon, Duo was sobbing and shaking. Heero frowned and pulled him into a tight embrace. The American held his lover tightly as he cried into his chest. "I know this isn't real," he whispered in a small and broken voice. Heero whispered and rubbed his partner's back to soothe him, "Shhh. Please don't cry my love. it hurts me to see you in pain." Tears were building in his own eyes as he tried to comfort Duo. He kissed the long-haired pilot's neck and leaned back so that they could look into each other's eyes.  
  
Heero kissed away the tears that wet his love's cheeks and whispered, "I wish that I could really be holding you, too, koibito." Duo stifled a sob and shook his head as he looked up to his lover, "God, this hurts so much, Heero. I just want to be with you and hold you and have you hold me back. These dreams should never have to end." The Wing pilot nodded and said gently, "I don't know what we'll be together again, Duo...If we ever will be."   
  
Instantly, fear shot into Duo's eyes and expression as he gasped, "Heero, if anything happens to you-" His lover cut him off with a gentle kiss on the lips. "I'll do everything in my power to survive this war with you. But I need a favor from you." Duo nodded immediately and replied, "Anything. I'll do whatever you ask. Please, just don't leave me."   
  
The Wing pilot caressed his cheek and asked, "Stay strong for me, Duo. No matter what happens, stay strong. I need that from you." The American was focused on his koi's eyes. Taking in his request, he gave a small smile and nodded as he whispered, "I'll be strong for you, Heero. I promise."  
  
Heero smiled lovingly and tilted his head so that he could kiss Duo's lips again. The kiss became deep and a small moan came from the Wing pilot. When the kiss broke for the pilots to breathe again, Duo sighed sadly and lowered his head as he sighed, "God, I just wish that I didn't have to say goodbye to you again, dream or not." Heero smiled warmly and said gently, "We never have to say goodbye." The American looked back up to his love with wide eyes. The Wing pilot placed his right hand over Duo's chest where his heart was beating and whispered when their eyes met again, "Carry me in here." Taking Duo's hand and placing it over his own heart, he continued to whisper, "Just as I always carry you in here."   
  
Small tears entered the cobalt spheres of the American. He smiled through them and replied in a breathless whisper as he promised, "Always, koi." After sharing a soft kiss with his partner, Heero whispered, "I love you, Duo." The long-haired pilot replied the same, "I love you, Heero." Heero gave a small nod and said gently, "Time to wake up." The lovers wrapped their arms tightly and Duo closed his eyes as he whispered, "I'll be strong for you, Heero. I promise I will. Just please don't ever die on me." Heero kissed his temple and whispered back, "I'll do everything within my power not to, koibito. I swear it." Satisfied with this response, Duo was reluctantly willing to open his eyes to the harsh and cruel world of reality again.  
  
Duo awoke to see Kumi sitting on the couch across from him. She was watching him and as soon as his eyes focused, she walked over to the couch he was lying on. The living room was only lit by the fireplace as the sun had set recently. The American sat up and looked to her with uncertainty. Without saying anything, the silver-haired girl motioned for her comrade to follow her as she walked to the dining room. Duo knew best than to question this particular pilot, so he simply got to his feet and walked through the living room.  
  
Making her way to the table in the dining room, Kumi pulled out a chair and left it out as she continued to make her way into the kitchen. Duo looked to the seat for a moment with a lost glance before sitting in it quietly. He watched from the table as he could see his lover's cousin working in the kitchen with her back to him. Centered entirely by the stove, the 'Perfect Soldier' made few walks around the small room. This was unless she needed to gather something from the refrigerator.   
  
It wasn't long before an appealing smell was recognized in the air. Duo's stomach began to twist and somehow, he managed to fight off the growl that threatened to leave it. After a few minutes, Kumi placed a frying pan and sauce pan in the sink. Just then, the tea pot was whistling as steam flowed through the nozzle. The Japanese pilot took the kettle and poured the hot water into two large teacups.   
  
From there, Kumi walked from the kitchen with a large bowl of vegetable soup and a plate with two grilled cheese sandwiches on it. The braided pilot's eyes widened for a moment as he watched the food being set before him. Placing them both before Duo, the 'Perfect Soldier' walked back into the kitchen and finished with the tea. Bringing the two large cups with her, she sat in the seat at the head of the table, next to her comrade. Setting one of the cups before Duo while keeping the other, she informed him in monotone, "I'm not leaving until you've eaten everything."  
  
The cobalt eyes of the braided pilot widened for an instant, yet again. Though her soldier expression and voice was there as always, Kumi was being nurturing towards him. As they sat in the dim room, Duo couldn't help but notice how much the young woman bore the resemblance of his lover. She was a female Heero with long, silver hair.   
  
Duo paused only to smile warmly at her before taking a few bites from one of the grilled cheese sandwich that Kumi made for him. He made a promise to Heero that he would remain strong. The fact that it was a dream didn't matter any. A promise to his lover was a promise. He needed to stay strong.   
  
Satisfied that Duo was finally eating again, Kumi remained in her seat, drinking slowly from the hot tea that she made. While they sat in silence as the American ate his first nourishing meal, there was an unspoken language between the two pilots. A language bearing one that a brother and sister would have.  
  
Sette was walking into the safe house after her return from Pulsar. Just as she made her way through the living room, the scene in the dining room caught her attention. The princess froze in her tracks as she gazed to the pilots sitting quietly together. She breathed an inward sigh of relief seeing that Duo was eating.   
  
Seeing how her stoic friend watched after him as she drank her tea, she almost didn't recognize her partner of years. The sight was endearing and heart-warming. Sette smiled warmly to herself as she took one last, long glance to her friends before quietly slipping out of the room.  
  
Climbing the stairs to the hall where the bedrooms were, the tomboy found her fiancee waiting for her return. Quatre smiled brightly when he saw Sette and hugged her as he said quietly, "I miss you." The blue-haired pilot pecked his cheek and nodded, "Missed you too, love."   
  
The Arabian then heard a chuckle come from his partner and asked, "What is it?" Sette smiled and said quietly with assurance, "Duo's going to be just fine...I think we're all going to be just fine...somehow." The blonde pilot's face softened from concern to relief at these words, already having a feeling as to what she meant. He kissed Sette's temple and they walked to rejoin their friends at the other end of the hall together. Somehow, things had to get better.   
  
  
TBC  



	36. Episode 36: Confessions

DISCLAIMER: None of the Gundam Wing characters are mine, other than Kumi Yuy and Sette Devion.  
  
Sam, thank you for the completion of another missions! I hope you like how I worked it in! *hugs* Love ya! SkyLark  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 36: Confessions  
by SkyLark  
helped and supported by: Snodin, Vampira, Sam, Beekay, Stormy, Akuma, Naz, GREETER 600, Ruby, Ryla my 1x2x1 family and everyone enjoying this fic  
  
NARRATOR: Since the disclosure of Derek Anderson's identity as an OZ spy, careful measures were taken by the Preventers in knowing exactly who they were working with. There truly was no way that a background check of every soldier could be completed. Therefore, only the highest ranked officers were checked. Once they were cleared, they alone were permitted to receive information regarding the war. It would be the only way to avoid the risk of revealing crucial information to OZ.   
  
In a war where so much was working against them, the Preventers and the Gundam pilots knew that they could afford to overlook anything, no matter how small and insignificant it may seem. A few oversights could very well cost the victory in the war, which was already greatly favoring OZ at this point.   
  
******  
  
A young woman clothed in her OZ uniform walked down the halls of another ship belonging to the organization. Her light, red hair fell just past her shoulders and was pulled in a ponytail. She wore a pair of thin, red-rimmed glasses over her brown eyes. With the files in her possession, placed carefully under her right arm, she made her way from the control room of the ship. Another OZ soldier ran to her from behind as he called, "Captain." The young woman turned to him and her brown eyes locked onto his green. "Yes?" she asked.   
  
The young man took a closer look to the soldier and said with a hint of confusion in his voice, "I swear that we must have met before. You look like someone I know." The young woman smiled and replied, "We may have. I've been known to travel frequently throughout the organization." The young man then smiled back and nodded, "That explains it. We must have passed each other on different occasions. I hope that you enjoy your stay here before you are transferred to supervise another ship again."   
  
The woman nodded back, "Thank you. It has been an enjoyable stay." The man saluted and said, "If there is anything that you should need, we're all more than happy to help." At this, he turned and left her to return to the control room and his post there. Lady Une chuckled deeply to herself and sneered, "What goes around comes around." Taking the files into her right hand, she made her way down to her room.  
  
******  
  
Sally Poe was quickly making her way to the control room of Pulsar with a floppy disk, carefully held in her right hand. It was very early in the morning, the only time that she would be able to accomplish what she needed to do. The halls were barren as everyone slept and the eerie tap of her footsteps echoing was the only sound that could be heard. Quickening her pace, Water soon reached the control room.  
  
Noin and Milliardo were the only ones in the room waiting for her when she arrived. Wind looked to the braided young woman and asked, "Did you get it?" Sally nodded and revealed the disk and informed them, "I got everything that was in the system." The two waiting Preventers wade way for their friend as she walked to one of the desks. They stood behind her as she sat as her computer and placed the dick inside.   
  
"Did Lady Une reach the ship that we picked up?" Sally asked as she typed quickly to scan the reports. Noin nodded, "When last she reported back to us, she managed to get through just fine. We won't have any contact with her until she returns, when ever that may be." Milliardo stated, "The false identification files that she made weren't that hard to create, since Lady Une worked under OZ before. Thankfully, she managed to break through their system to make everything look as valid if anyone from OZ questions her." Noin chuckled deeply, "And I didn't recognize her with the way she colored her hair."   
  
Sally simply nodded and went on to type into the report that she captured. Fire and Wind continued to watch behind her. Fire sighed deeply and lowered her head, "I still wish that we didn't have to do this." Her husband nodded, "So do I, but we have to know that she's not working with OZ."   
  
Noin replied, "I know, but to steal her personal records without her knowing? I just never thought that we would have to sink to this." Sally stated, "Well, we checked Keiser and he's fine. Once we see that there isn't anything suspicious about her, we'll destroy the disk, the data will still be safe in the database I found it in and everything will be business as usual." She broke through the security of the program and sat back as she sighed, "That should do it."  
  
Pressing one last button, the image and personal records of the person in question appeared. Sally read aloud as her friends read over her shoulder, "Sera Makato. Preventer of five years and specialist in communications through Space. Second-in-Command of Commander Wilcox and loyal soldier to the protection of peace for the Colonies and the Earth." Milliardo stood straight as Sally continued to scan down the report. He smiled, "Good. Everything is fine. Now we can just act like nothing-" Sally suddenly gasped with wide eyes, "Wait a second."  
  
Wind and Fire leaned to read over Water's shoulders again as she whispered with shock all over her face and voice, "I-I don't believe it...This says here that Sera is the widow of Odin Lowe." Noin and Milliardo's own eyes opened wide as they heard and read this. Fire whispered in disbelief as she shook her head, "But...Odin Lowe looked after Heero before he was killed." Milliardo shook his head, "There must be some kind of mistake." Sally informed them, "It also says here that they had a son together...Five years before Odin's death...Odin Lowe Junior."  
  
Noin paced back from the computer as she shook her head and whispered, "Than...that means..." Milliardo sighed deeply and lowered his head, "Odin Lowe really was Heero's father...And Sera's-" The sound of glass crashing on the floor a few feet behind them startled the Preventers as they spun quickly back. A cup of coffee lied shattered on the floor with the liquid spreading across the tiles as Sera Makato's feet. The people who she came to know as her friends looked to her in shock as they were frozen in their places just as she was.  
  
Sera finally turned and quickly ran back through the doors of the control room. "Sera!" the Preventers shouted simultaneously as they ran after her. Makato was flying down the halls in attempt to reach the hanger closest to them. Wind, Fire and Water were right on her heels as they raced through the deserted halls.   
  
Reaching the hanger, Sera ran as fast as she could to the first Taurus suit available. Milliardo managed to catch up and blocked her path before she could reach the suit. With his arms outstretched and panting, he said quietly, "Sera...We want to help." Sera had large tears in her eyes as she looked to Wind. She paced back a few steps only to have Noin and Sally waiting behind her.  
  
Knowing that she wasn't going anywhere, Sera bit her lip as a small sob left her. Both of her hands instantly covered her face as she collapsed to her knees crying hysterically. As she sobbed, she whispered over and over, "I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry." The Preventers standing over her looked to one another sadly as they knew they were responsible for their friend's pain. Sera doubled over as she continued to sob and shake, never removing her hands from her face. Milliardo got to his knees before her and pulled her into an embrace as they remained on the floor. Noin and Sally kneeled behind their friend and rubbed her back for added support.   
  
Sera finally lowered her hands from her tear-soaked face as her sobs calmed a bit. Looking back to her comrades, she said in a breathless whisper, "I never meant for anyone to know..." Noin felt tears in her own eyes as she whispered back, "I know, Sera...We didn't want to look through your personal records without your knowing. But after everything that happened with Derek-"   
  
Makato nodded, "I know. You didn't have a choice and I understand...I should have realized that the truth would come out at some point." Milliardo continued to hold her as he said quietly, "Still, we were wrong to go behind your back. And we are sorry for that." Sera gave a small smile and dried her eyes, no longer sobbing, "It's alright."  
  
The Preventers got to their feet and Sera cleaned her face again with her hands. She sighed and said quietly, "I guess that the least I owe is an explanation." Sally gasped and shook her head, "You don't have to tell us anything, Sera." Makato shook her head, "No. I need to talk about this...I've been running and hiding too long." Turning to Noin and Milliardo, she asked, "Can we talk in your quarters?" The pair nodded as Noin replied, "Of course."   
  
A few moments later, the Preventers were in Milliardo and Noin's room as they sat together. Mirando was still sleeping in his crib as they spoke quietly amongst themselves. Sera sighed deeply as she sat up in the chair that she rested in.   
  
Looking past her friend that sat around her, she began, "Odin was well known for his abilities as a soldier, even though he never meant to become famous in any way. Still, in a time when people of the Colonies knew that there would be trouble from the Earth, everyone in Space was looking for heroes that they could rely on for the war that was inevitable. Everyone knew it would only be a matter of time before something had to be done to change the way that the Earth viewed and mistreated the people of the Colonies.  
  
"Doctor J came to respect the fact that my husband was as esteemed as he was for his piloting and fighting skills. When he learned that I was pregnant, he made it his mission in life to do whatever it took to have our child into his own possession." Taking a deep breath, she lowered her head and continued quietly, "The night that Heero was born, my sister-in-law, the wife of Odin's brother, had given birth to a girl of her own just an hour after I delivered. She was in the room just down the hall from mine in the hospital...Not moments after I found out about her baby, shots rang out from her room."  
  
Sere paused before she could go on, trying not to become emotional. Sally knelt next to her and rubbed her back. "Doctor J and some of his assistants fled the hospital before Odin and anyone could stop them. By the time my husband returned to the maternity ward, he was crying and covered in blood." A sob left Makato as she whispered, "In his haste to take our son, Doctor J had killed his bother and his wife instead of us. He took their daughter and ran off with her...She didn't even have a name."  
  
Noin covered he mouth as tears began to roll down her face. Milliardo watched and listed to Sera with grief all over his face. "When we brought Odin Junior home with us, we were greeted at gunpoint by Doctor J's and his men. He had my niece in his arms and threatened all of our lives unless we agreed to do as he ordered...He decided to use his mistake as an advantage so that he could have two children, instead of one to be his soldiers...His Perfect Soldiers."  
  
Taking another deep breath, Sera looked up and said, "Odin was ordered to train our son for a time, the baby girl was to stay with the doctor all the while. We were to act like nothing happened...To never see each other again." Tears rolled from her eyes as she whispered, "Odin and I would never have agreed, but he had the lives of our son and our niece in his hands...We didn't have a choice...I was forced to leave just weeks later, and was too lost in grief to look back."   
  
Milliardo handed Sera a glass of water as she struggled to speak again. The young woman accepted the offering and said quietly, "Thank you." After taking a sip, she continued, "Just over fifteen years later, at the end of the Eve Wars and before the Marimaya Incident, I heard a report on seven teenagers who flew the weapons known as Gundams. I learned of how they were responsible for the peace that finally came to exist from the Earth to the furthest reached of Space...Then I heard their names being read...Wufei Chang, Quatre Rabarba Winner, Sette Devion, Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell...Kumi Yuy...Heero Yuy...And at that moment, after all those years, I knew what had become of my son and his cousin."  
  
Sera explained, "I knew Doctor J to be a man who loved the words of the great Heero Yuy who had been assassinated many years prior to Odin's birth. Heero's sister, Kumi Yuy worked alongside him wherever he went and eventually carried on his flame after his death. It made sence that he would pass their names onto his two best soldiers."   
  
Noin asked in awe, "How were you able to stay so strong, knowing that you couldn't be with your own son?" Sera replied, "In the beginning, I didn't have a choice out of fear that Odin might have been killed. When the war was over and Doctor J had been killed, and I saw what that monster forced him to become, I chose that it was best to remain out of his life."  
  
Mirando began to stir as a few choked sobs left the baby. Noin instinctively got to her feet and reached his crib in a few seconds. Taking the child into her arm, she whispered, "Shhh." Mirando calmed and was soon content as he remained against his mother's chest. Fire walked her son over to Sera and gently rested the baby in her arms. Sera looked to the child with wide eyes before understanding what Noin was saying. She rested Mirando against her own chest, rubbing his back and closing her eyes. Fire said quietly, "No mother should be deprived of their child. For years, Heero lived not knowing you, or your sacrifice. How much longer will he have to live continue to live without knowing the truth?"  
  
Sera looked to the content child in her arms and said sadly, "I wish that it was as easy as telling Heero the truth...But to know that I couldn't protect him from the life that he's faced...a Gundam pilot... It's no way for anyone to live, let along children like Heero, Kumi and their friends." Sally smiled sincerely and shrugged, "Actually, I think that Heero's happy living the life that he has."   
  
Sera looked to Water with uncertainty in her expression. Milliardo nodded, "I agree with Sally. Nobody forced them to remain Gundam pilots. Quatre had the suits rebuilt and they all accepted them back on their own free will." Noin continued as she smiled warmly, "And Heero isn't alone. He never would have met Duo if they were never Gundam pilots. And the way that they have bonded makes all of them more family than friends." Sera tought aloud, "You all make a good point."  
  
Looking back to Mirando, Sear frowned, "I just don't know if I could ever tell Heero the truth, no matter how badly it hurts not to." Milliardo said sincerely, "I can honestly say that you have to be the strongest person that I've ever met." Sally and Noin nodded their agreement. Makato gave a small smile and said quietly, "It's so nice to finally have found friends like you." Noin replied, "It's nice to have you with us, too. No matter what, we'll always be here for you." The others smiled and nodded at this. Sera felt her heart warm and she whispered, "Thank you...That means more than I could ever say." Mirando went on to sleep in Sera's arms.  
  
******  
  
Back on the Earth, Trowa was working in the hanger alone, listening with headphones to some of the conversations that had taken place between the highest officials of the planet. All the while, he was scratching notes on pads of paper quickly. Occasionally, he would look to the monitors before him that revealed maps of every continent. Zooming in on the center of Asia, the tall pilot began typing in some coordinates that he translated in the conversations. Little by little, the image was narrowing in to lock on to a definite location.  
  
As Trowa continued to work, Delapan entered from behind. The tall pilot sensed that someone was in the room with him as he turned in his seat. When he saw his sister, he smiled before returning to his work. Catherine returned the smile and sat beside her brother. Trowa paused the recording and removed the headphones as he asked, "Is everything alright?" The redhead smiled and shrugged, "Just thought that I might see how you were doing."  
  
Knowing the other pilot better than that, Trowa smirked, "Alright. What is it that you want to know?" Delapan bit her lip and replied with a bright smile, "Well, I saw Kumi walking from your room bright and early today." Trowa blushed and instantly turned his head from Catherine as he looked back to the monitors. His sister cheered, "I knew it!" She moved closer to the tall pilot as said sincerely, "I'm sorry, Trowa. I didn't mean to embarrass you...It's just that I knew you had feelings for Kumi for a long time now." Trowa's typing stopped and he turned to look back to Delapan.  
  
"It was that obvious?" he asked in a small voice. Delapan chuckled deeply, "You know that you could never hide anything from me for very long." After a brief pause, she smiled, "I just wanted to say that I'm happy for you." Trowa blinked once, taking in everything and smiled sincerely, "Thank you, Catherine."   
  
The other pilot nodded and asked, "If I might ask, when did she tell you that she loves you?" Trowa's smile faded as he looked away and continued to type at the keyboard. His sister was surprised at this sudden change, but knew that there was a reason behind it as she remained quiet. As he worked, her brother finally answered, "She hasn't yet."   
  
Delapan's eyes widened at this. Seeing that this was something that had the European pilot confused and even a bit upset, her heart broke. She finally shrugged with a voice that tried to assure Trowa as much as herself, "That doesn't mean that she doesn't love you, Trowa...You know that, right?"   
  
The tall pilot simply continued to type. He felt Catherine rest a supportive hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to bring up this whole thing to upset you...I just thought-" Trowa stopped typing and lowered his head as he sighed deeply. He shook his head, "It's alright. I know that you meant well...I kind of needed to talk about this with someone other than the guys."  
  
Looking up to Delapan, Trowa admitted painfully, "Since the night before she left for Quasar, Kumi's come to my room every night. There hasn't been a morning yet that I've woken up with her in my arms, the way she is when we fall asleep." Catherine's eyes widened again as she felt the pain that weighed heavily in this confession.   
  
The redhead whispered in shock, "I-I'm sorry, Trowa...I know that it seems like she must not care, but you don't know that for certain." Again, she was trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince her brother. It was obvious that Trowa truly loved Kumi.   
  
The tall pilot forced a smile and shrugged, "You're right." Turning back to the computer, he said, "I'm going to get back to this now...Thank you for listening" His sister nodded and rose from her seat and kissed Trowa's cheek for support before leaving the hanger. Unknown to either pilot, someone managed to catch their conversation as they listened from the shadows not far behind them. Kumi watched silently as he lover buried himself in work again. She lowered her head as a deep sigh left her.  
  
******  
  
That night, at dinner, the Gundam pilots entered the dining room to have their first dinner together in months. As everyone entered from the living room, Sette, Quatre and Duo brought out the food that they prepared together. Everyone sat at the round table, filling every seat. The pilots couldn't help smiling to the faces around them. This was something that they had feared they would never get to enjoy.   
  
Taking each other's hands, everyone lowered their heads and Zes prayed, "God, we thank you for being able to enjoy this, our first meal together in good health and in the presence of those close to us. Please look after all those who we defend and grant us the strength that we need to emerge victorious for them. In this we pray. Amen." Everyone replied, "Amen." Lifting their hands and turning back to the meal, everyone passed and shared everything that had been prepared.  
  
Almost an hour later, the dishes were finished and everyone was relaxing in the living room with the fireplace burning. Everyone had a wine glass filled with some champagne that Wufei managed to find hidden in a small wine case of the cabin. Relena had a wine glass filled with soda. Duo was almost a hundred percent by now, over a week since his rescue from Quasar. He was as lively as ever, finally getting the nourishment and sleep that he needed with Kumi and Trowa's help.   
  
Quatre sighed deeply in content as he was about to take a sip from the bubbling champagne. He paused before actually drinking anything and lowered the glass a bit from his mouth. Looking to the others, he smiled, "You know what would make this perfect?" Wufei smirked and nodded, "Yea. A toast."   
  
Trowa smiled and nodded as he looked to Duo, "It would be nice if someone was up to that." Duo chuckled deeply and rose from the chair he was sitting in. "Well, I'm one to back down from a request," he replied them with a sneer as he walked to the middle of the room.Sette smiled and turned to her fiancee as she asked, "Why do I get the feeling this isn't your average toast?" Quatre chuckled and answered, "You'll see."  
  
Duo cleared his throat loudly with his back to the fire and his gaze upon his friends as they inched up in their seats. Raising his glass, Duo smiled and the others lifted their own cups the same. Duo recited, "A toast to OZ, our infamous foe....Which threatens the peace wherever they go. You're a powerful force, that can't be denied. But we have grown, too, in numbers and size.   
  
"We have Wufei who's valor is good as his soul. Quatre, the warrior with his Space Heart of gold. There's Zes, who's mission has always been peace. And Delapan who pilots with skilled grace and ease. Trowa, a soldier that won't be held down. There's Sette, who soon will regain her crown. We have Kumi who will fight to her dying breath. And myself, Shinigami, your dear god of death. Heero will return and with him, we'll be whole. We'll right your wrong, and avenge the lives that you stole. In conclusion, I will say this, dear OZ, to whom we raise our glass...We will be sure to win this war and we'll gladly shove it up your ass."   
  
Instantly, everyone applauded and laughed loudly in elation. Even Kumi was impressed as she clapped and smirked to the braided pilot. Duo bowed and with a nod, he lifted his glass high along with them and took a long drink. Everyone did the same and they continued to laugh and cheer in appreciation of the toast.   
  
******  
  
In the hanger late that night, Kumi was working at her laptop looking over her blueprints. Suddenly, the laptop beeped at an incoming message. The pilot saved her changes to the blueprints and clicked a few keys to accept the signal. Howard's image appeared on the screen and smiled to the silver-haired pilot, "Hey, Kumi. Good to see you." The 'Perfect Soldier' remained expressionless, but nodded, "Howard. How are you?" The old man replied, "I have something here that I knew you would want to see."   
  
Howard wheeled a table with a glass case over to where it could be seen. In the glass case, there was a silver ball of metal the size of a volleyball. Kumi's eyes widened as she asked, "Is that..." Howard removed his sunglasses and smiled as he nodded, "Our own Flare Sphere. We managed to use the shell of one of OZ's that Trowa had found while he was on R58. I purposely made ours silver to distinguish them from the gold-toned ones that OZ has."   
  
The 'Perfect Soldier' asked, "How quickly can they be made?" Howard answered, "We'll be producing these puppies as quickly as mobile suits. We already have tested these successfully. By tomorrow, we'll have well over a hundred armed and ready. OZ will never know what hit them." Kumi nodded with a sneer, Nice work, Howard. Thank you. I'll be sure to tell the others in the morning. They could use some good news for a change." The kind man smiled and nodded, "Sounds good. Take care, Kumi." The silver-haired pilot replied, "Same to you, Howard." At this, the screen went black.  
  
Kumi walked from the hanger to find the house dark, empty and quiet, since it was nearly midnight now. Walking through the pitch living room without difficulty, she made her was to the large, wooden front porch of the safe house. Stepping out into the fresh air, she raised her arms over her head to stretch as she inhaled deeply with her eyes closed.   
  
The silver-haired pilot stayed like that at the edge of the porch as she felt a gentle breeze against her. Letting a deep sigh escape her, she opened he eyes as her arms lowered to her side. Her blue spheres then noticed someone walking away from the cabin far ahead. Squinting, Kumi recognized the chestnut braid swinging behind them.   
  
Running ahead silently, she made her way towards the American. Not making a sound as she ran, Kumi managed to catch up and followed a few feet behind Duo as he continued to walk on through the woods. Following Duo for almost fifteen minutes, she soon found what brought about his late stroll.   
  
Duo reached a break in the woods and for miles, there was nothing but open fields. The skies were the clearest that they could be, every star and the half-moon over them in plain sight. None of the pilots managed to find this place other than their braided comrade. Kumi looked to the site with wide eyes, never expecting to find anything like it.  
  
Duo reached a tall hill a few feet ahead of her and lowered himself to lie there on his back as he looked up to the skies. Kumi watched in silent curiosity for a moment before finally continuing on to join him. The American heard the soft footsteps coming from behind. Sitting up, he turned to see the silver-haired pilot making her way to him. He smiled warmly and patted the glass to his right before lying back down, resting his arms over his chest. Kumi sat and lied beside him as she looked to the stars, herself.   
  
After a moment, the breezes were all that could be heard. Finally, Kumi asked, "What's the point of watching the stars anyway?" Duo's eyes widened for a moment, recalling the same question being asked by Heero a little more than five years prior to this night. He smiled and chuckled deeply, "What else are you going to do with them?"   
  
Kumi turned to the American with confusion in her eyes. Thinking of the response, she chuckled deeply herself and shook her head, "I never thought about it like that." Duo smiled and closed his eyes, "Neither did Heero until he asked the same thing." Hearing her cousin's name, the 'Perfect Soldier' felt the twinge of pain tearing at her.   
  
"We'll get him back," Duo said gently but with confidence. Kumi nodded and turned back to the stars, saying with just as much confidence, "Yea, we will." Absently, the two pilots found their comrade's hand and squeezed it tightly, as a silent vow to do whatever it took to bring Heero back safely. Content with that, Duo smiled and closed his eyes as he folded his arms behind his head again.   
  
Just then, the braided pilot's eyes shot open and he sat up saying, "Since we're alone..." Kumi sat up and asked, "What is it?" Duo removed a folded piece of paper from a pocket on his black jeans. Unfolding the paper, he explained, "I promised Heero that I would show this to you...It was a gift me made for our fifth anniversary."   
  
As she received the paper, the silver-haired pilot looked hesitant to read. Then Duo smiled, "I believe that you asked him what love really is...This is his answer." The girl's eyes widened for a moment and she quickly turned to the gift.  
  
The paper had the background of an ocean shoreline at sunset. The message was handwritten and there wasn't any question that it belonged to the Wing pilot. At the top, he wrote, 'Love Is...' Kumi took a deep breath and read silently, hearing Heero's voice as if her cousin was reading it aloud, himself...  
  
'Love is when someone becomes the most important person in you life and you know they always will be...At times when you're alone, you think of them just so that you can be together somehow...Love is when you wake up smiling because that special someone visited you in the dream you just had...The person you love never loses the ability to make your heart skip a few beats when they smile at you...It's when the world around you disappears every time they're in your arms...  
  
'Trying to picture how you lived without them is impossible and the thought of ever having to live without them is unbearable...The one you love is the first thought you have when you wake up, and the last before you fall asleep...You laugh when they laugh and hurt when they're hurt...And the word 'forever' doesn't begin to say how long you want to be with them...Love is all these things and many more blended together. It is stronger, purer and more beautiful than anything to ever exist...And when that love is returned, the impossible becomes reality...And life is worth living.'   
  
Kumi looked to the words for a moment silently, taking all of them in with her jaw a bit slack. She failed to realize that a stray tear rolled down her face until the braided pilot beside her dried it gently. Turning to Duo, she whispered after clearing her throat, "This is beautiful." She folded the paper and handed it back to the American.   
  
Duo smiled warmly and placed it back in his pocket as he said, "Heero made two copies...This one to take with me wherever I go and another for Deathscythe. You know the funny thing is that the cockpit was in terrible shape after the V10's destruction. But, the other copy is still framed and in tact." The silver-haired pilot smirked at the irony and lied on her back again. Duo did the same.   
  
After a pause for the pair to watch the stars in silence, the braided pilot heard his comrade say just over a whisper, "Thank you, Duo." The American turned to look at Kumi and asked, "What for?" The Japanese pilot turned her head in his direction and replied, "For loving Heero so much." Looking back to the stars, she stated, "He always wanted to know love like yours." Duo smiled warmly and turned his head back to the heavens, whispering, "I waited my whole life for Heero. It's easy to love him so much."  
  
The braided pilot chuckled deeply as he closed his eyes, "You know, before I met him, if anyone told me that I would meet my soul mate and fall in love, I would have laughed my ass off." He sighed deeply and opened is eyes to the stars, "Finding love just seemed like those stars now, beautiful but unreachable." He paused then smiled as he said quietly, "But sometimes, just when you least expect...Miracles do happen." Kumi couldn't help but turn to Duo with a look of uncertainty. These word mean a lot as she absorbed them. A small but sincere smile crossed her lips as she looked to Duo. With that same smile, she looked to the stars again.   
  
Over an hour later, the two pilots made their way back through the woods, talking about all kinds of things. Kumi surprised both of them by being as open about some of the things that she shared with Duo on the way to the safe house. It didn't feel uncomfortable now. As far as she was concerned, Duo was as much her family as Heero. There was no question in her mind about that any longer. Kumi was even more determined than ever to see that nothing happened to him. Duo was now her brother as much as Heero, whether they were wed on not.   
  
The American was more than happy that his stoic friend was finding it easier to open to him. She told him some of her past with Matt and the times that she and Heero spent together before being separated. Kumi even went as far as to admit her personal struggle of feelings towards Trowa. The braided pilot, in turn, showed his support by sharing a lot of is past as well. He spoke about Solo ad the Maxwell Church Massacre. He told his comrade about his first trip to L2 for the Memorial Service with Heero and their first kiss that came a few nights later.   
  
Duo had picked some beautiful flowers on the way to the cabin. Soon, they reached the hill where Dorothy's cross stood. The American took the flowers and planted them around the base of the memorial as he knelt before it. Kumi watched silently a few feet back. Once the offering had been set, he lowered his head in a silent prayer as he did every night after stargazing.   
  
Placing a kiss on his fingertips, Duo lied his hand on the cross's center and he smiled sadly, "We miss you, Dorothy...But it's nice to know there's another angel on our side up there." He rose and walked back a few steps, still looking to the cross. Kumi was now beside him, looking to the cross as well. Duo made a sigh of the cross and turned back along with the silver-haired pilot as they walked back to the safe house.   
  
They soon reached the front porch. Once they were on the top of the porch steps, Kumi stopped and sat on the top of the steps there. Looking to her partner, she said in monotone, "I'm just going to sit out here for a little while....I kind of like watching the stars." Duo smiled warmly and nodded, "Okay. Thanks for the company tonight. We should do this again." The other pilot simply nodded, "Thank you for listening." The braided pilot wave a wave and turned to walk inside.  
  
As he reached the door, Duo paused as he gasped, "Oh yea." He quickly walked back to Kumi and sat beside her on the step. "I almost forgot. Not long before reaching the Earth for the Eve Wars, something happened that made finding love seem a little less impossible. Maybe it'll help you, too."   
  
Kumi sat up straight, looking to Duo with great curiosity and asked quietly, "What was that?" Duo's smile grew a bit, and turned his gaze to the skies. He answered, "I got hooked on watching the stars like this. Then suddenly I realized...All those stars out there...There must be two that shine at an equal brightness."   
  
Kumi's eyes instantly widened at these words, the same that came from her cousin the night they watched the stars before being separated at fifteen. She couldn't breathe as she looked to the braided pilot in disbelief. A small, sincere smile crossed her lips as she allowed all of this to sink in.  
  
Duo kissed Kumi's temple, never realizing that she was still in shock or the reason behind it. He said gently as he rose, "Night, Kumi." Absently, she replied, "Night, Duo." Finally breathing again, the 'Perfect Soldier' looked back to the heavens as she heard her own cousin's voice tell her, "All those stars out there...There must to be two that burn at an equal brightness."   
  
A small, stifled laugh game from the pilot as a wide smile spread across her face. "You were right all along, Heero," she whispered to the stars. Turning back to see the door that her cousin's lover entered, she smiled warmly, biting her lip as a stray tear rolled down her right cheek. She lowered her head and closed her eyes, allowing the drop to roll all the way down her face. Kumi turned back to the stars, taking in their beauty and silent wonder.   
  
******  
  
Trowa was lying in his bead when his door opened. Kumi entered silently, wearing her night T-shirt and boxers again, and closed the door behind her. Her lover was sleeping peacefully on his left side, in only his sweatpants, facing the side of the bed that she normally slept in. The silver-haired pilot's heart melted as it always did when she found Trowa like this. Quietly, she slipped under the sheet and eased her way into the sleeping pilot's arms.  
  
The tall pilot sighed deeply in content, knowing fully well that his lover had returned as she would every night. His eyes slowly opened and a sweet smile just for the other pilot crossed his lips. "Ohayo," he whispered. Kumi replied the same. She then frowned, recalling the pain that she knew she had put the tall pilot through. Concerned, her lover sat up a bit and caressed her cheek to get her to look at him. When their eyes locked, he asked gently, "What's wrong?" His response was a gentle kiss on his mouth that deepened before long.  
  
When they broke for air, Kumi said quietly with an unfamiliar tone of almost pain in her voice, "I won't be here in the morning...I don't know when I will be here the next morning." She lowered his head as her eyes closed, "I'm sorry, Trowa...I just..." Her partner gently lifted her head by placing his finger under her chin. Kumi's eyes opened as she gazed sadly to him. Trowa smiled lovingly, "It's okay...I have you now. That's all that matters."   
  
Kumi wasn't sure whether to cry or scream. She whispered, "I'm hurting you." Trowa frowned and admitted in a whisper, "You don't mean to...I should have known that before now. I'm the one who should apologize...You're still going through so much and I forgot how hard all of this must be for you on top of the war." Kumi growled quietly and closed her eyes, "This damn war...I'm so tired of fighting." Trowa's eyes widened. He never thought that he would hear these words from this lover. She continued, "I'm tired of not knowing what end is up with my emotions and how to sort them out."  
  
Caressing Trowa's cheek, she whispered, "Most of all, I'm tired of not being able to tell you what's in my heart." Trowa took her hand, fighting the small tears that were building in his eyes. He planted small kisses in her palm and assured her, "Whatever happens, I'll always love you, Kumi. If you don't feel the same, I understand and I'll support you." Looking into he blue eyes sadly, he quietly pleaded, "Just stay with me tonight. I'll be happy just having you in my arms before I fall asleep. It won't hurt as bad in the morning."  
  
The silver-haired pilot kissed Trowa full on the lips as a small whimper left her. Breaking the kiss, she sighed, "I don't deserve you, Trowa...You're too good a person." Her hands rested on her lover's chest, slowly making their way down. "Let me make up for the pain I've caused by making love tonight...and not by just having sex, as all the nights before," she asked with a hint of yearning in her voice. Trowa shivered inwardly at this. He whispered in a staggered breath, "I-I've never made love before." The silver-haired pilot whispered, "We'll learn together." There we no more words as the pilots kissed passionately and desperately.   
  
******  
  
Trowa awoke alone again that morning. Again, the only thing covering him was the thin sheet of the bed from the waist down. He sat up, closed his eyed and rolled his neck slowly, stretching his arms over his head. A deep sigh deft him before he opened his eyes and lowered his hands to rest on the mattress.   
  
Just then, his eyes caught something lying where Kumi had been sleeping. It was the letter from his lover that Sette had passed onto him. Taking this as a sign that the silver-haired pilot felt that it was time he read it, Trowa took the letter into his hand and slowly opened it.  
  
After unfolding the letter, he recalled Kumi's voice and read silently as if he was reading the following note to her:  
  
Trowa,  
  
I have always found it difficult to verbally express what is in my heart. I understand that this must seem impersonal to say all of this in a letter, and for that I am truly sorry. But, this is the only way that I can begin to say what you deserve to hear.   
  
Doctor J spent ten years of his life training and conditioning Heero and myself to lose any and all human emotions in order to become the Perfect Soldiers. While he was successful in burying these emotions and aspects deep within us, he was not able to kill them...During the Eve Wars, I fell in love for the first time in my life, though I never would have admitted it then.   
  
It was with a pilot who risked his life to save a dear friend of his who had been lost to madness and grief. This pilot sacrificed himself without any regret or concern for himself, nearly being killed in the process. Now, seven years later, I've found myself falling in love with him again.  
  
I would be lying if I said that I wasn't afraid...But it's only fair for you to know the truth. Thank you for everything. You're the first person who helped me realize that I'm not a machine. For that alone, I'll always be grateful. Ai shiteru, Trowa. I'll be home soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Kumi  
  
Trowa stared at the letter for a moment, feeling his heart light for the first time in ages. A loving smile crossed his lips as he looked to the writing of his lover. Folding the paper and placing it back in the envelope, the tall pilot placed it in his jean pocket, to follow him wherever he would go.   
  
******  
  
Later that morning, Duo, Kumi, Delapan, Quatre, Sette and Wufei were working on their suits and at the main system in the hanger when trowa joined them. The tall pilot walked to his lover as she typed at her laptop. The silver-haired pilot looked up to him when she sensed his presence. Trowa gently placed his hand over hers and squeezed it with a soft smile. Kumi returned the smile and squeeze before they went to work.   
  
Sette suddenly poked her head from her seat in Mason's cockpit. "Has anybody seen Zes yet?" she called to her comrades. "I haven't seen her all morning." Delapan rose from her spot before the main computer and she offered, "I'll go up and get her." At this, she left the hanger.  
  
Reaching the closed door of her friend's room, Catherine knocked and called gently, "Zes? Are you awake?" There was no response. The redhead's eyes widened as she was stricken with concern. She opened the door quickly to see Relena spread across the floor on her right side, back to the other pilot. Delapan shouted, "RELENA!" She picked her friend up from the waist and took several quick panicked breaths as she screamed, "SOMEBODY HELP US!!!" Relena continued to rest lifelessly in her friend's arms.  
  
  
TBC  



	37. Episode 37: Rampage Returns

DISCLAIMERS: With the exception of Kumi Yuy and Sette Devion, none of the Gundam Wing characters are mine...Nor id the song 'Wish' by nine Inch Nails.  
  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 37: Rampage Returns  
by SkyLark  
helped and supported by: Snodin, Sam, Stormy, Silver Star, Beekay, GREETER 600, Ruby, Maylia, Akuma, Naz, Star Dancer, Jana, all readers of this fic and my 1x2x1 family   
  
  
  
In the waiting room outside of the hospital of Pulsar, the Gundam pilots along with their friends were waiting silently for any word on Relena's condition. It had been over an hour since she was rushed into the care of Sally and her best team of doctors to run tests. The waiting was agonizing for everyone, but it was all that they could do. For the whole time that they were in that room, they were just in silence.   
  
Brian, Milliardo, and Noin were the most beside themselves as they sat closely together at some of the soft couches. The young king of the world was slouched forward in his seat, arms folded before his face with his elbows propped on his legs as he prayed for the safety of his beloved wife and their unborn child. Fire and Wind held their son, leaning against each other for support.   
  
Delapan was still a bit shaken up after finding Zes the way that she had. Her brother sat beside her in a far corner with his arms wrapped around her, rocking gently her as she cried silently. Duo sat with both of them for added assistance. He knew that Trowa never was one to ask for comforting. Wufei stood with his arms folded and back leaned against the wall closest to the door, eyes closed.   
  
Sette was fighting tears at this time and Quatre was offering any help that he could give. Finally, she turned to her fiancee as he remained beside her, arm wrapped around her shoulder. She forced a small smile and gently worked her way from his arms to leave the room. The Arabian lowered his head a bit as he watched her departure with a heavy heart. Unable to stay there and not know how to help the tomboy, Quatre rose and slowly followed Sette. Wufei gave his friend a small nod as he passed him, silently telling him that he'd look after the others. The blonde pilot made his way across the long room to the door.  
  
As she stepped out of the room, Sette was letting some of the sobs that she had been fighting escape her. She covered her face with her wet face in her hands and continued to walk forwards to the windows, not caring who saw her as her fear and concern was consuming her. Just then, the ex-princess walked into something. Instantly lowering her hands, Sette looked up with wide eyes to see Kumi standing before her. The silver-haired pilot was expressionless at best as her Prussian eyes fixed on those of her comrade.  
  
"I-is Relena alright?" Sette asked in a small, broken voice. Kumi replied in monotone, "The last of the tests are being run now. Nothing is being announced until everything is checked." The tomboy quickly wiped her face dry as she nodded. The 'Perfect Soldier' asked, "Have you changed your mind?" The ex-princess looked to her friend with anger mixed with shock as she replied, "You still think that I should tell them the truth? Now!?!" Kumi shrugged, "It's your choice. I thought that since you believe in God, you might have taken this incident as a warning to tell them the truth before it's too late." Sette sighed deeply as a few more tears rolled from her eyes, "I have thought about that..."   
  
The door of the waiting room opened and Quatre made his way out. He paused when he saw the two pilots a few feet ahead of him. The young women turned to face him. Kumi nodded once to the Arabian and walked towards the door, herself. As she passed him, their eyes locked. They stayed silent and still like that for a moment and the tomboy gave a small gasp. She turned away and began to bite back more sobs. "She's telling his heart the truth," she told herself mentally.   
  
When the pause was over, the silver-haired pilot rested her hand on Quatre's shoulder, giving it a squeeze before turning and walking to the door. Sette was feverishly wiping her tears away as her back was facing her fiancee. Her efforts didn't matter much the second she felt the Arabian's arms wrap around her waist from behind. "Kumi told you the truth," she sobbed as she lowered her head. Quatre shook his head, "What did she tell me?"  
  
The tomboy broke from the embrace and spun to glare at her fiancee. Tears were streaming her face as she all but shouted, "Oh, don't act like she didn't just communicate with you! I know that she broke her word and told you everything!" Quatre nodded, "She did tell me something just now, Sette...But it wasn't what you think." Sette growled deeply as she wiped her face again, "Then what did she say, and don't think that you can lie to me." The Arabian said calmly, "Kumi just told me to play along and look at her."  
  
The blue spheres of the tomboy widened and she whispered, "T-that was it?" Quatre nodded and assured her, "Yes." Walking to Sette, he said with concern in his voice, "Since that day I found you on H7, I knew that something was wrong...Whatever you thought Kumi told me...It's the same thing, isn't it?" The ex-princess lowered her head as a sigh escaped her. The Arabian gently lifted her head until their eyes locked. He whispered as he wiped the newly fallen drops, "Please tell me what's wrong, Sette. I want to help you...I love you." That did it. Sette began to shake with sobs as she threw her arms around her love.   
  
Sette sobbed in his chest, "I love you, too, Quatre...I-I should tell you...I need to tell you the truth." Quatre was rubbing his back as he whispered, "I'm not going anywhere." The tomboy nodded and looked back up to her fiancee to have their eyes meet again. Taking a deep breath after a long pause, she began quietly but with confidence, "Okay...When I was in the cell after I was captured on H7..."  
  
******  
  
About ten minutes later, Quatre walked into the waiting room with an expression that couldn't be read. The others all looked to him as he entered. Kumi was leaning against the wall beside her Chinese partner as they kept a vigil over their friends. The silver-haired pilot kept her gaze on the blonde while the others returned to their own worlds. The Arabian looked around and when he saw Milliardo, he walked over to him.   
  
The Arabian knelt before Wind, who leaned forward to hear whatever the pilot was whispering to him. Milliardo nodded after a moment and rose to his feet along with Quatre. Looking to Brian, Noin and their son, he whispered something to them before walking to the door with the Arabian. As they left the room, Kumi continued to watch. When the door closed behind them, she gave a small nod and continued to look after the others along with Wufei.  
  
Not long after the departure of Wind and Quatre, Sera made her way into the waiting room, herself. Everyone quickly made their way to the Japanese brunette. Brian was the first to reach her as he asked quietly, "How is Relena? Is she awake?" Sere nodded and said gently, "She woke up asking for you. Sally and her team are looking over the last test results now, but she said that you can see her." Brian gave a sigh of relief and nodded, "Thank you." He quickly left the room, leaving Sera to share the detail with the others. All that Brian was concerned about was seeing his wife.  
  
******  
  
Relena was lying in her hospital bed with her eyes closed and hands wrapped around her small stomach, that had just begun to show signs of pregnancy. Her eyes slowly opened again as a few tears rolled from them. As she dried her face, her husband entered the room. Relena sobbed and whispered, "Brian." She stretched her arms out as her husband quickly reached her bedside and wrapped her in his own.   
  
The pair held each other tightly as the young queen sobbed and buried her head in his love's chest. In a broken and muffled whisper, she cried, "I'm so sorry, love." Brian pulled back to look at his wife with confusion as he asked, "Why are you sorry, sweetheart?" Zes lowered her head, not able to look back into his eyes as she whispered, "The baby..."   
  
Brian sighed deeply and held Relena against him as he whispered, "Whatever the tests say, we'll get through this together." There was pain in the king's voice. He was as concerned about the child as much as his wife was. He held her gently but firmly enough to assure her that he wasn't going to leave her.  
  
Sally Poe entered the room as the king and queen turned to the door as it opened. The Weatheralls held hands tightly as Brian sat beside Relena. Water held a large file in her hand as she walked to them. Taking a deep breath, the pair waited for the Preventer to begin. Sally looked to them with an expression that couldn't be read.   
  
Water informed the pair, "The test results have all been analyzed." Finally, Zes couldn't take it anymore as she asked quietly, "Is the baby...Are they alright?" Brian tightened his hold on her hand. He wasn't sure he would have been able to ask that difficult question. While Sally only paused the briefest of moments before answering, it felt like an eternity to the king and queen.   
  
Sally smiled warmly, "Your babies are just fine." Relena and Brian gasped simultaneously as their eyes shot wide. Brian asked breathlessly, "D-did you say babies?" Water nodded as her smile grew, "Twins. And they're perfectly healthy." The king and queen gasped again as they looked to each other with bright smiles and hugged tightly as they let out relieved laughter.   
  
Brian turned back to Sally and asked, "What caused Relena to collapse?" The young woman answered, "Nothing that that can't be helped. Zes, you need to allow yourself more time to rest. You're almost four months along now and the stress that is on your shoulders now is a greater strain than you realize."  
  
Relena lowered her head and asked sadly, "Then I can't pilot Calvary any longer?" Sally hesitated, then replied, "I know that you want to continue to pilot your Gundam and fight beside the others...But you have to think of your health and the health of your children first." Zes released a long, pained sigh as she lowered her head and closed her eyes. Her husband hugged her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Sally said quietly, "I'm sorry, Relena. But this is the only way to keep you safe. It might only have to be for a few months, when there isn't any doubt that you'll be able to handle everything." The young queen finally nodded, still in the arms of her love.  
  
Sally frowned and hugged the young queen, herself. "I know that this is hard right now, but you also know that is for the best." Zes nodded once the embrace ended, "I know...I just feel like I'm letting the others down." Brian smiled warmly and shook his head as he rubbed his wife's back, "You're not letting anyone down, Relena. You've done everything that you could to help and then some. And you'll be able to pilot again, after you're strong enough again."   
  
Zes still wished that she could pilot her Gundam. Still, she forced a smile and replied, "You're both right. I know that I must be crazy for coming across so upset over my suit." Brian kissed her temple and replied gently, "You have the right to be upset. There's nothing to be sorry about."  
  
Relena finally gave a true smile and placed her hands on her stomach, looking to it. She said quietly, "I still can't believe that we're having twins." Sally smiled and nodded, "Congratulations. I'll go and tell the others the news. I know that they've been worried. I'll send them in to see you in a few minutes so your both can be alone." The Weatheralls both smiled and replied at the same time, "Thank you." The Preventer walked from the room to allow Brian and Relena their privacy to enjoy the good news.  
  
The pair smiled warmly to the growing proof of the lives they created. Brian rested his forehead against his queen's, folding his hands over her stomach as well. He said quietly, "I can't wait to meet them." Relena smiled and replied, "Neither can I."   
  
The queen's eyes widened for a moment and she looked back up to her husband and asked, "If one of them is a girl, can her name be Dorothy?" Brian smiled warmly and answered, "I could never think of a better name for her." Zes smiled sweetly back and kissed him. The kiss went from soft and gentle to deep. Breaking for air, Relena whispered, "I love you, Brian." The king smiled and replied the same, "I love you, too, Relena." They went on to look back to the stomach with love and anticipation.  
  
******  
  
A few hours later, Milliardo and Sette were alone as they sat at a table in a small room that they found where they could talk. They had been able to see Relena and heard the good news about her health and the safety of her babies. But, there was still some unfinished business that they needed to take care of. The young man looked beside himself as he folded his hands over his face, taking a deep breath. Sette bit her lip and lowered her head sadly.   
  
Wind then lowered his hands and gently lifted the pilot's head up until they met gazes. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, whispering, "I'm sorry that you suffered so much." Sitting up in his chair again, he sighed deeply, "I always had a feeling that there was truth behind the rumors on our mother and your father."  
  
Sette shuddered again and looked away as she whispered, "I know that I was a mistake-" Milliardo cut her off as he said sternly, "You're not a mistake, Sette. Don't ever say that." The tomboy looked to her half-brother in shock. Milliardo smiled warmly, but gave a look of certainty that he meant what he said. Sette's bottom lip began to quiver and she asked in a small voice, "How can you say that?"   
  
Milliardo rose and took Sette's hands in his, pulling her to stand. The ex-princess allowed herself to be lifted onto her feet, uncertain as to what Wind was doing. Before she could say anything, Sette was pulled into a tight embrace by the tall pilot. Milliardo kissed the top of her head and said quietly, but sternly, "I know that because no sister of mine is a mistake."   
  
Wind held her head against his chest and before long, the tomboy was crying and sobbing again as she wrapped her own arms around him. She brokenly whispered, "I'm only your half-sister." Wing lifted her head to look at him. He smiled again and shook his head, "As far as I'm concerned, you're not a half-anything. You're my sister, just as Relena is." The tomboy's eyes widened, then softened as she smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you, Milliardo," she whispered. They hugged tightly again. Wind kissed Sette's forehead again and sighed deeply, "We'll tell Relena when she's rested." The ex-princess nodded.  
  
The door opened and Quatre entered timidly as he said, "Sorry to interrupt." The brother and sister smiled to him and Milliardo chuckled, "It's alright, Quatre." The Arabian in turn smiled back in relief, seeing that everything seemed to be working out between the pilots. Sette asked, "What is it, hon?" Quatre replied, "Keiser managed to locate a large OZ carrier almost ten miles from here. There's a meeting to discuss what we have to do." The other pilots nodded and left the room with him.   
  
The remaining Gundam pilots, with the exception of Relena, were already having a briefing over the situation that had just arisen with Keiser. Howard, Noin, Sally and Marimaya were also present. There was an image of the long, massive ship that had been spotted on the round table before all of them as they stood in the darkened room.   
  
The white table gave a bright glow that made the translucent thermal scan stand out. The light brought out the image clearly as it penetrated the colors of the ship's mass. Everyone was spread along the edges of the table, looking to the scanned shot as the door opened. Milliardo, Quatre and Sette entered, joining their comrades at the round table's edges.   
  
Keiser began, "We know that this ship is returning from G42. They've been allies since the start of the war. The fact that G42 is known for its possession of Gundamimum is something that is our greatest concern. This same ship has been on the colony for almost two straight weeks before its departure. There's no telling what they'll be taking back to OZ with them. While I wish that we had more to go on as far as that is concerned, we can't afford to take any chances."   
  
Wufei gave a nod as he leaned forward asked, "They would be expecting trouble, since they must know by now what our prior missions set out to accomplish." The Lieutenant replied, "That's right. Therefore, it would be best that not all of you use your Gundams right away."   
  
The Lieutenant continued as he ran his right index finger around the edges of the ship's image, "The ship is protected with Gundamimum to begin with, so the only way that the carrier can be destroyed is through an explosion within. We managed to capture an OZ shuttle big enough for all of you and your Gundams. You'll be able to break through their defenses that way, in order to carry out the job."   
  
Delapan sighed deeply and shook her head as her eyes closed, "It's going to be hard with only eight of us left, and that's including Milliardo." Duo shrugged with his arms still crossed, "It's not like we have a choice. If they are carrying Gundamimum back to OZ, they'll use them for more suits. We can't take a risk like that."   
  
Kumi nodded and deadpanned, "He's right. We'll split the group that there are more of us in the ship than in Space during the fight." Milliardo offered, "I'll handle the mobile suits that retaliate outside of the ship. The more of you inside, the better." Kumi looked to the others and asked, "Any objections?"   
  
Everyone turned to her with signs of acceptance of what they needed to do. The silver-haired pilot nodded, "Alright. With the outline of the carrier, we'll be able to discuss who will take what end on the way there." Everyone agreed and headed out of the room together to head for the hanger.  
  
Once in the launch pod, Kumi handed all of her comrades that would be entering the ship a backpack. As they accepted their bags, Delapan asked, "What's in these things? They weigh a ton." Sette answered, "Tail bombs. It's something I made in the Eve Wars." She removed a round bomb the size of two fists in one. There was a long, and thick leather strap attached to its surface.   
  
Taking the bomb by the leather strap, the tomboy explained as she whirled the bomb like a lasso over her head with one hand on the strap, "You have to rotate the bomb at least once for it to be activated. Once you let it loose in mid-spin, it'll take out whatever it touches." She released her hold on the strap as she spun it one last time. The bomb soared off in a b-line and crashed into one of the Space Leos of the Prevneters, instantly sending it into a cloud of smoke as it was engulfed by the explosion. The others watched in shock. Kumi gave a nod and informed them, "Use them sparingly. The carrier will be swarming with soldiers."  
  
Everyone understood and took their backpacks with them as they ran to their Gundams and flew them into the shuttle that would take them to their target. Marimaya waved, "Good luck, all of you." Sally and Noin waved as well as they quickly left the hanger before the hatch doors opened. The moment the stars were in plain sight, the Gundam pilot shot off together at great speed in the ship that had been stolen from OZ.   
  
In the hall outside of her room, Relena watched their departure from a large window with a small, sad frown on her face. She sighed deeply and rested her hand on the glass as she said quietly, "Be careful."  
  
******  
  
Quinze Kushrenadah was looking through his reports as he sat at the desk in his office. Demetirs entered and the OZ leader lowered the files in his hand. He smiled to his best soldier, "And how is Heero today?" The giant replied, "No change. He still won't so much as cry out during his beatings." The commander shook his head and folded his hands behind his head, "He's only hurting himself more by doing so and he knows it. He's even stronger than I imagined."   
  
The smug young man sneered and chuckled deeply, "No matter. He'll crack eventually." Demetris sighed deeply, "I beg to differ. At this rate, Yuy will die before we get anything out of him." Kushrenadah's eyes narrowed, "Then do whatever it takes to keep that from happening. I want to know how Doctor J was able to make him and Kumi the Perfect Soldiers that they are today." The tall man before him assured his commander, "If that is what you wish, Your excellency I'll do what I can." Quinze gave a nod as he said, "Good. Do that." His head lowered so that he could study his reports again.  
  
Demetirs hesitated a moment before clearing his throat and stated, "Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad choice to kill him now." Quinze lowered his reports slowly as he looked up with wide eyes to the giant. His eyes narrowed into thin slits and in a small, threatening tone he asked, "What was that, Demetris?" The man was not shaken by the question or appearance of his commander and he explained, "Sir, the men are becoming concerned. Since the reappearance of Duo Maxwell and his new Deathscythe, they are beginning to worry that Heero will be released just as his lover was...And quite honestly, I am growing concerned about that as well."  
  
Kushrenadah sat back and folder his hands before his face and closed his eyes, sighing deeply. Demetris continued to state his position with subtle desperation in his vice as he tried to convince Quinze. Placing his hands on the desk and bending at the waist to get a closer look at the commander, he said, "Sir, we have Heero Yuy in our position...He's trapped in a cell within this ship. This is something that we have never thought would happen. He was taken without force and does nothing to end the torture that we put him through. Let's not take this chance for granted and just destroy him now."  
  
The OZ leader's eyes opened and glared to Demetris. "You are allowing your fear to blind you, my friend," he said with disappointment dripping from his tone. "Lowering his hands, he continued and leaned forward, "We have the opportunity to mold the army of this organization into the unstoppable force that we have been longing to achieve. Nothing, not even the Gundams and their friends the Preventers would be able to destroy OZ. And you want to destroy the only key we have to gaining that?"  
  
The giant shook his head, "Your Excellency, if Heero ever finds out that Duo is still alive-" His commander cut him off sharply, "He won't. All precautions have been met to see that he never learns the truth." Demetris sighed deeply and lowered his head as his eyes slid closed, "I still feel that this is going to come back to haunt us." Quinze sneered, "Why would you feel that way, Demetris? We have Yuy right where we want him." The giant shook his head, "Something could happen that may change that. It's not out of the question."  
  
The tall man looked back to Kushrenadah and explained, "Almost three years ago, Kumi had the put an end to me. I was taken into the hands of authorities instead of being killed at her hands. She could have easily disposed of me if she hadn't been held back. And I could see in her eyes as I was taken away that she knew I would return...I know that if we let Heero live, and if he escapes, he will grow stronger than humanly possible." Quinze chuckled deeply and sneered, "I don't think he'll be implanted with a Gundamimum heart, my friend. There is nothing to worry about."   
  
Demetris knew that he wasn't going to get through the OZ leader and finally gave a nod as he rose straight. He saluted as he said quietly, "I truly hope that we are doing the right thing by keeping him alive, Sir." Kushrenadah replied as his comrade lowered his hand, "You shouldn't question the judgment of your superior, Lieutenant. It's not becoming of a soldier at arms." The tall man had no choice but to frown as he gave a nod, "Forgive me. I almost had forgotten my place."  
  
Kushrenadah nodded, "That's alright. Just be sure not to forget again." The tall man shook his head, "No, Sir." He turned and walked to the door. The moment that the door closed behind him, Quinze sighed deeply and leaned on his elbows as they rested on the desk. Shaking his head, he told himself, "I'm not going to let this opportunity pass." He chuckled deeply, "They'll all see that there is nothing to fear."   
  
He looked back to the reports that he was looking at before he was interrupted, fully convinced that everything would continue to go according to plan. With the way that the war was favoring the organization to win, there really wasn't any reason that he and his men should feel insecure...and Quinze knew it.  
  
******  
  
A few hours later, the carrier that Keiser had brought to the attention of the Gundam pilots was on its way through Space silently. Inside, several members of the crew were working in the control room suddenly picked something up on their radar. One of the highest ranked soldiers looked to the screens as the image of Euphoria appeared. The suit was just a heartbeat from slicing at the ship. The eyes of everyone in the room widened as they shouted in terror. Milliardo gave no warning and without having a second thought, sliced the side of the enormous carrier.  
  
While none of his cuts made any real impact in the Gundamimum walls, he knew that his mission to distract the crew was successful. Within seconds of his first attack, a swarm of mobile suits appeared as they shot through the many hangers of the ship. The blonde young man sneered wickedly to himself as he growled, "That's it. Right where I want you."  
  
[this is the first day of my last days]  
  
Inside, an explosion rang out as flames and smoke engulfed one of the countless hallways of the ship. The crew near the site were taken in by the fire before they could do anything to save themselves.   
  
[built it up now take it apart  
climbed up real high now fall down real far]  
  
A large number of soldiers ran in the direction of the explosion to see what had happened. From the dying flames and smoke, the Gundam pilots ran out with semi-automatic guns. They fired upon the guards and took all of them out with little difficulty. The pilots parted at the split in the hallway ahead of them to cover more ground as they charged through with their weapons. Kumi and Duo paired, as did Wufei and Trowa. Sette, Delapan and Quatre worked as a team as they took the last of the three routs in the break.  
  
[no need for me to stay  
the last thing left i just threw it away  
i put my faith in god and my trust in you  
now there's nothing more fucked up i could do]  
  
With the use of their guns and occasionally with the Tail Bombs, the pilots made easy targets of those that threatened them. Several soldiers who approached their enemies with fury and determination were soon stricken with fear as they watched their friends being cut down left and right.   
  
Still, not one OZ guard would retreat. This was even when the barrels of their foes' guns were staring them in the face. The Tail Bombs took out the balconies and railings that several soldiers tried to use to their advantage. The Gundam pilots who had a very brief demonstration of these weapons used them like pros, spinning and hurling them with ease.  
  
[wish there was something real wish there was something true  
wish there was something real in this world full of you]  
  
In Space, Milliardo was taking out the mobile suits that opposed him quickly and with amazing skill. The number of suits against him was increasing by the minute. Nevertheless, the Preventer ran every one of them through. The bow of the suit was pulled so that Miliardo could use it as two laser swords. The young man sneered as he revealed in the fight. The OZ soldiers used any wherever means they had to destroy him to no avail.  
  
At the last moment, he managed to see that he misjudged his enemies as three suits suddenly threatened to destroy him from above as he struggled with their comrades. Just before they were about to collide with the gold Gundam in a suicide kill, they were each stabbed with a golden, Gundamimum arrow. The suits were destroyed in explosions just inches from Milliardo as he watched in amazement. With sweat drenching his face, he looked in shock to his monitors.   
  
Rampage was shooting to the battle, firing arrows all the while. The pilot within took the bow and stabbed it through the mobile suits that got close enough. Wind was not complaining as he worked himself through the struggle with less strain thanks to the appearance of the Gundam that once belonged to Dorothy. The OZ soldiers that managed to witness Rampage's sudden reappearance watched for a brief moment in shock and sheer horror before regaining their focus and fighting with all that was in them.  
  
[i'm the one without a soul  
i'm the one with this big fucking hole]  
  
Back inside, there were several soldiers running through a tunnel of halls when Sette jumped from her spot in the rafters, landing just feet ahead of the guards as she opened fire. Those soldiers who were further the back turned to retreat quickly. They were cut off by Quatre and Delapan as they did the same as their tomboy companion, falling just ahead of those who attempted to flee with their lives. They were shot down by the spray of bullets from the pilots.   
  
  
[no new tale to tell  
twenty-six years on my way to hell]  
  
Trowa ran down a hall alone and unarmed, only to freeze in mid-charge when a crew of armed soldiers blocked his path as he rounded a corner. The men aimed their weapons at him with dark glares as they prepared to open fire. The tall pilot's eyes widened as he ran back around the corner and down the hall as fast as he could. The guards were fast on his heels and shooting.   
  
Trowa then rounded another corner just ahead of the troops. As they rounded the same corner, the OZ soldiers froze in terror as they saw that was waiting for them. Wufei was standing with a missile launcher that he managed to get a hold of. Trowa sneered as he stood beside his friend and looked to the fear in their opponents' faces when they saw them. Wufei pulled the trigger that sent a missile straight into the mass of young guards.  
  
[gotta listen to your big time hard line bad luck fist fuck]  
  
Kumi was firing upon several soldiers below her as she made a post on a high balcony. Duo was in the same room, below the silver-haired pilot on the ground level. Seeing that they took out all of the soldiers there, the American wiped a bit of the seat that drenched his face and looked up to see his partner. His cobalt eyes widened as his face paled. Kumi was loading her gun as an OZ guard snuck up on her from behind. The young woman was unaware of his presence and continued to look after her weapon.   
  
Duo was aiming his own riffle at the soldier when he saw Kumi suddenly pull a revolver from her belt, aimed it behind her right shoulder and shot the man through the forehead. All this in a split second and without turning around. The braided pilot lowered his riffle and smiled up to the stoic pilot in awe. Just then, he felt someone come up from behind him. Following Kumi's example, he removed a jagged blade from his pocket and rammed it backwards, right into the chest of the OZ soldier that was about to kill him.   
  
[don't think you're having all the fun  
you know me i hate everyone]  
  
Kumi jumped from the balcony and landed beside Duo as she gave a small nod with her expressionless face. The braided pilot nodded back and the pilots ran off through the halls. They were joined with the others as their tunnels met again at the other end of the ship. Together, they ran through the maze of the carrier to its center.  
  
[wish there was something real wish there was something true  
wish there was something real in this world full of you]  
  
It wasn't long before the seven of them reached the main system that supported the ship. After killing the soldiers that protected the large tubes and central computer, they looked to the heart for a brief moment before unleashing all of their firearms upon it. Utilizing every gun and Tail Bomb that they managed to carry, they made sure not to leave anything spared. The entire room was soon engulfed in flames and smoke.   
  
[i want to but i can't turn back  
but i want to but i can't turn back  
but i want to but i can't turn back  
but i want to but i can't turn back]  
  
The Gundam pilots fought through the destruction just as the emergency doors to the chamber closed in attempt to keep the flames at bay. However, there was nothing that could be done to spare the carrier at this point and the pilots ran through the halls together to make their way back to the hanger, where their suits were waiting in the shuttle they arrived in. On their way through the ship, however, Quatre froze as he looked out through of the massive the windows that they ran past. The others were taken back by his sudden pause and froze, themselves, as they looked out to see what stopped him.  
  
With wide eyes, they all looked out to see Rampage in all its glory, fighting like it always had. Whoever piloted the suit held the same fire that Dorothy had when she flew the Gundam. The sight was too incredible for the pilots as they watched in shock and amazement.   
  
[but i want to but i can't turn back  
but i want to but i can't turn back  
but i want to but i can't turn back  
but i want to but i can't turn back]  
  
Just then, the flames and explosions broke free from the emergency doors and shot through the channels of halls and crevices everywhere that it reached. The pilots broke from their state of wonder as they looked back to see the approach of the fire as it coursed in their direction.  
  
Turning to look in the direction of the hanger they needed to reach, they watched as the emergency doors of the path ahead of them were all beginning to close. Not taking the time to think of anything else, the Gundam pilots charged through and did whatever they could to slip through the doors before they closed on them. Sliding, flipping, jumping, whatever it took, the pilots made their way through the series of closing doors. More often than not, they managed to get through by merely seconds.   
  
[wish there was something real wish there was something true  
wish there was something real in this world full of you]  
  
In addition to trying to beat the clock against the doors that kept closing, they were also taking out OZ soldiers who stayed to take the pilots out with them. Wufei and Kumi spun back to some of their foes and mirrored each other perfectly as they spun a Tail Bomb in their right hands and hurled it at the attackers, killing them instantly. Sette and Delapan shot even more guards from their places around and over them, still struggling to get through the closing walls.   
  
[wish there was something real wish there was something true  
wish there was something real in this world full of you]  
  
The last door that led to the hanger was a breath from being closed by a thick wall of Gundamimum that came from the ceiling as Trowa and Duo were the first to reach it. The two of them dove, managing to stop the blockade by a span of a few feet as they pushed up with everything they had. They squatted and grunted loudly as their pores opened to release great amounts of sweat in their efforts.   
  
They were being pushed down as the metal continued to move. Kumi was the next to reach the hanger entrance. Turning back just ahead of the door, she shot at the OZ guards that continued to open fire as they ran after the pilots. The others now had the cover they needed to simply worry about getting through the door. They ducked under the metal that Trowa and Duo continued to hold up for them.   
  
Delapan got in first, followed by Sette then Wufei and finally Quatre. Kumi continued to shoot at the OZ soldiers for another moment. Finally, she tossed her gun over her shoulder by its strap and dove under the opening that was only a few feet tall now. Duo and Trowa nodded to each other as they simultaneously pushed up with their last bit of strength and rolled under the falling metal. They both managed to get in the hanger by the narrowest of margins.   
  
[this world full of you  
this world full of you  
this world full]  
  
The pilots ran to the shuttle where their suits were waiting. The door of the room was now beginning to glow red and the air was growing incredibly hot as everyone strapped themselves in their cockpits and turned their Gundams on. Instantly, the suits came to life and sliced their way through the shuttle.   
  
With Excalibur, Deathscythe and Sand Rock taking the lead, Kumi, Duo and Quatre cut and pulled an opening through the hanger's door together. The pilots all made their way out of the carrier and into the stars as they shot through with the flames of the massive explosion right behind them.   
  
[End 'Wish']  
  
Euphoria and Rampage had finished destroying all of their opponents as their friends made their way to them. As a unit, they watched the final wave of explosions that took the massive OZ carrier out, leaving nothing to be spared. As the pilots that invaded the ship got their bearings, gasping for air and falling back into their seats, they heard a familiar voice say gently, "Nice work, all of you." Kumi's eyes widened for a moment and she called, "Noin!?!"   
  
The image of Fire appeared on the monitors of the suits. She nodded and replied, "I'm sorry...I know that you weren't sure what should become of this suit. But, I knew that you would need more support than just the eight of you for this mission." The other pilots looked to the Preventer in elation, knowing that she was the one flying Dowothy's suit. The stoic pilot simply stated, "Hn. We'll discuss this back at Pulsar." Too exhausted from the prior events, everyone agreed that was the best decision and they flew off to do just that.  
  
********  
  
Later that evening, Sette, Relena and Milliardo were sitting in the young king and queen's room. Zes was lying in the bed that she and her husband shared, still catching up on the rest that she needed. Relena lowered her head for a moment then looked back to Sette. She frowned and asked sadly, "Why didn't you tell me?" The tomboy bit her lip and choked, "I...I didn't know how..." Zes nodded and replied, "I'm sorry...You're right. I can only imaging what this was doing to you after you found out."  
  
Milliardo placed his hand on Sette's head and smiled, "I'm just glad that the truth came from you." The queen smiled warmly and nodded, "I am, too." She rolled to rest her legs at the side of the bed and pulled the ex-princess into a tight embrace. Sette fought off more tears as she returned the hug. Relena whispered sincerely, "And as Milliardo said, you're not a half-anything. You're our sister, no questions asked." Milliardo wrapped his long arms around his sisters as they all head each other. He sighed and chuckled deeply, "I'm going to have my hands full with the two of you."  
  
Zes and Sette simultaneously stuck their tongues out at the tall pilot. The young women looked to each other in shock after the gesture. The three of them laughed. Sette pulled back a bit and smiled, "I always wanted a brother or sister...I never thought I'd be lucky to have both...And the two of you, no less." Her face fell as she asked, "Do you think we should tell the others? If you don't want them to know, I understand." Zes shook her head, "I want everyone to know that you're our sister."  
  
Milliardo placed his hand over Sette's right and said gently, "Like it or not, you're stuck with us now." Relena placed her hand over Sette's left as she nodded, "From now on, nothing is going to break us apart again." The tomboy smiled and brought their hands together as she said in reply, "And God help anyone that tries to change that."   
  
********  
  
All of the Gundam pilots met in the hanger where their suits were waiting once they managed to rest after the attack with the OZ carrier. Noin was still working with some of her crew in the tower there when the others arrived. She looked to them in confusion when they gathered below and looked up to her. Fire walked down the stairs of the observation tower and reached the ground level. Milliardo was with the pilots as well and he smiled to his wife.  
  
Kumi stepped forward and met Noin a few feet ahead of the others. Fire asked in concern, "Is everything alright?" Kumi replied, "We just wanted to let you know that if you would choose to accept, Rampage will be your Gundam to pilot from now on." Noin's eyes widened and her jaw fell a bit slack as she gasped. Looking to the other pilot, she asked, "You really want me to?" The silver-haired pilot answered, "I promised Novem that I would find the best pilot suited the responsibility...I have no doubts that you're the best choice."  
  
Moved beyond words, Noin let out a small, chocked laugh as she beamed. Finally, she nodded and said sincerely, "It would be an honor." Kumi smirked and extended her right hand. As they shook firmly, she told Noin, "Good to have you along, Pilot 09." Noin smiled brightly and looked to the others, who were returning her look of elation and relief. As the handshake ended, she was hugged and congratulated by all of them.  
  
After the small celebration, everyone filed from the hanger. Noin smiled to her husband after they kissed deeply, "I'll be with you in a minute." Milliardo smiled and nodded, "Of course." At this, he left the hanger.   
  
Alone, Noin walked over to Rampage, as it stood alongside the other Gundams. Looking up to her suit, she smiled and lowered her head. She whispered as she closed her eyes, "I promise I'll do whatever it takes to make you proud, Dorothy." She returned her gaze upward as she looked to her suit. Rampage stood straight and true as ever, almost winking down to its new pilot.   
  
  
  
TBC   



	38. Episode 38: Lady Une's Discovery

DISCLAIMER: None of the Gundam Wing characters are mine, other than Kumi Yuy and Sette Devion.  
  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 38: Lady Une's Discovery  
by SkyLark  
supported and helped by Snodin, Traci, Sam, Beekay, Silver Star, GREETER 600, Ruby, Mylia, Stormy, Naz, Akuma, my family at 1x2x1 and all readers of this fic  
  
  
An OZ shuttle landed a half-mile from one of the largest bases of the OZ organization in the Colonies. Walking out into the breezy air, Lady Une's red hair was blowing behind her. Another uniformed soldier approached her with a smile and firm handshake. "Welcome to Colony W71, Captain Dryson."   
  
The spy smiled as she adjusted her glasses and nodded, "Thank you, Commander Thomas. I expect that everything is going according to plan here." The Commander nodded back, "You won't find anything wrong at this site. I will show you to your living quarters before your tour of the facilities." The 'Captain' replied, "Very well." The two soldiers walked to one of the many headquarters of the organization.  
  
An hour later, after the living arrangements had been observed, the tour of the large plant had begun. Ladu Une walked with Thomas through the facility. Since it was believed that she was a supervisor for OZ, it was not viewed as strange by any of that soldiers that the young woman had a notepad during the demonstration. The Preventer made sure to take everything down that she could, writing quickly on several occasions before proceeding to the next room.  
  
As the tour was coming to a close, Thomas led the 'Captain' to the door that they had yet to enter. The door was ten sheets of metal thick, tall and wide with a extensive lock system at its right. The OZ soldier punched in the number code. He didn't realize that the young woman with him was watching intently, taking down the code obscurely on her pad. Once that was finished, he swiped his card into the thin scanner that unlocked the bolts. He took the heavy door by the steel rod handle and pulled it open.  
  
Entering the room, Lady Une saw the busy control room of the headquarters. Soldiers worked efficiently and quickly through their daily routines of updating their reports and files in the system. Dryson watched carefully as she took in the surroundings, knowing exactly where she needed to go to complete her mission. Thomas smiled as he stretched his arms wide and said, "And this, of course, is one of the three main hearts that keep OZ the strong force that it is."  
  
Dryson smiled and nodded, "This is quite impressive, Commander. You have done an excellent job in running this base." The smug man chuckled deeply, "Well, I have been a loyal follower to this organization since I was young. Still, we also have W71 to thank. They have been allied with OZ since the Eve Wars, only acting as a friend to the Gundams for our benefit." He went on to growl, "Of course, their position has been revealed now that the transcript with that information had been translated by those damn pilots."  
  
The Commander sneered and shook his head, "Of well. It doesn't matter whether they know the colonies that are allied with us or not. And they're sadly mistaken if they think that we don't have any other tricks up our sleeves." He turned back to the Captain and informed her, "Now that you have seen everything, what you do from this point on is up to you. If there is anything that you should need help in, feel free to let me know."   
  
Lady Une nodded, "I appreciate that. For now, I will be happy looking over the progression in this room for a while. The protection of this information is vital to assuring our victory in this war. I want to see that there is nothing that would allow the information here to fall into the wrong hands." Tomas stated. "I understand, Captain. Stay as long as you wish." The Preventer gave one last nod and walked through the control room.   
  
******   
  
Seven young pilots made their way from the hanger after their recent visit from Pulsar. Relena needed to remain there in order to find the rest she needed from the stress that she suffered from the responsibilities of being a Gundam pilot. The others knew that it was for the best, though none of them were happy that she was no longer with them. Most of the band fell onto the couches in the living room, still physically and emotionally drained from everything that had happened.  
  
Wufei looked from the window of the room to see past the front porch as he said quietly, "And the Earth continues to turn without knowing a damn thing about this war." Delapan chuckled bitterly from her spot on the couch, "That's something else, isn't it?" Sette was lying on the floor as she shook her head, "Never ceases to amaze me that the people here can wipe their hands of this war as easily as they have." Trowa shrugged, "It won't be that way for much longer. They can't keep something like this from their hands forever."  
  
Duo shrugged, "They've been doing a hell of a job in seeing that doesn't happen, but you're right, Trowa." Quatre was sitting beside Sette when he suddenly asked, "Was there anything mentioned as to when Lady Une would be returning from the base that she snuck into?" Kumi shook her head and deadpanned, "Not yet. She'll contact us as soon as she manages to find everything that she can about OZ and their methods."   
  
Delapan shuddered and sat up as she questioned in concern, "What if she finds out that they have more things working in their favor than we realize?" Wufei walked back to his comrades and sighed deeply, "We'll deal with it, somehow, as always. But you know that we're not going to like everything that Lady Une reports back." Trowa stated as he sat beside his sister, "Personally, I don't care what happens, as long as she gets back safe. She's taking an awful risk going on her own the way she did." Sette chuckled deeply, looking up to the tall pilot over her, "If anyone can handle a job like this, she's the one. Believe me, we'll be hearing from her soon."  
  
******  
  
Heero was being led from his daily dose of torture, covered in cuts and scars that were bleeding all around, Still, he walked on his own power, head hung as far as it could fall with his eyes shut. Four armed guards walked with him, two in front and two behind, to see that he never tried anything. They all felt as though they were unneeded, since the Wing pilot never so much as spoke up to them. The 'Perfect Soldier' would simply comply and follow their orders. It was extremely unnerving.  
  
As they walked down the narrow and dark halls of the prison, the guards in the front turned back to look to Heero, to see if there was any change in his demeanor. Seeing that there was none, they turned heir heads to look ahead again. Finally, they reached the pilot's cell. The first soldier punched in the code of the door. As he did this, his comrade beside him turned back to see the captive. He sneered at the pendant that hung around the pilot's neck and said deeply, "I wonder..."   
  
The young man's hand reached out for the crucifix and was just about to wrap around the pendant when the head of the prisoner snapped up before any of the guards could blink. Heero's Prussian eyes glared intensely at the soldier, who froze out of shock and fear. He pulled his hand back quickly, before anything could be done to him.   
  
That same guard back up a few paused, still under the icy stare from the captive. His comrades laughed at his situation, silently thankful that they weren't in his shoes. Still glaring to the guard, Heero's right hand reached up and protectively held the pendant, sticking it under what remained of his blue shirt. The startled soldier turned away and looked to the cell in order to avoid those eyes.  
  
Once the door opened, one of the guards behind the Wing pilot forced him inside with a swift strike with the back of his gun. Not even a grunt of pain left the Japanese pilot from the painful hit or the hard fall that he suffered when landing forcefully on his right side. The guards looked one last time to their prisoner before closing the cell door.   
  
Heero wiped the blood from his cut mouth with the back of his hand as he managed to get himself in a sitting position, resting his back against the wall. He sighed deeply and threw his head back with his eyes closed. His right hand wrapped firmly around the cold cross that continued to fall over the middle of his chest as his gaze returned to it. "Not much longer, now, koibito," Heero whispered to the pendant with a faint smile of relief. He stretched out along the floor and rested his head, falling asleep the moment his eyes closed.  
  
******  
Later that week, it was long after lights out had been called in the headquarters on W71. In her room, Lady Une was pulling up her black stretch pants as the last piece of her all-black outfit. Sitting at the end of her bed, she quickly placed her black running boots on. Lacing them tightly, she turned to face the notepad that was filled with everything she had gathered during her stay at the headquarters. The Preventer then pulled her red hair up in a ponytail and disposed of her glasses as she threw them in her back pack.   
  
Thanks to all of the tours and interviews over the headquarters, Lady Une now knew the site like the back of her hand as she made her way through the dark halls silently. Since the Preventer knew where the guards of the night watch were stationed, she knew what areas to avoid. She had already managed to hack into the surveillance system to make it seem as through nothing had changed in any of the rooms or halls, playing an old tape over an over in the security room. She then slipped silently into the room of one of the soldiers there.  
  
Commander Thomas stirred a bit when he head the door to his room close. He instantly sat up in his bed, looking to see the same young woman that he knew as Captain Dreyson standing a few feet away from him. His brown eyes widened as far as they could as he realized too late who the intruder really was. He just managed to hiss, "You're-" before a bullet ripped through his head. Thanks to the silencer of the pistol, no sound came from the weapon when the trigger was pulled. The Commander's body fell back in a bloody heap onto the mattress as Lady Une quickly went to his desk. She retrieved the man's card for the security system and left the room as soon as it was in her possession.   
  
Lady Une punched the code to the control room and swiped the card belonging to Thomas. The heavy bolts were undone as they clicked from their locks. Pulling on the large steel handle, she entered the room and locked the door behind her. Running to the first computer, the Preventer removed a handful of disks from her backpack and placed them in the machine.   
  
Uploading all of the saved information from the main data base, the head of the Preventers typed as fast as her hands allowed over the keys. Her eyes quickly scanned all of the information before saving it on the disks that she brought with her, placing a new one in the computer when the information filled the disk that she had inside.  
  
After when only felt like a couple minutes, Lady Une paused very briefly to look to the clock. 12:43 am. She had actually been working for fifteen minutes. Trying not to think about this, she focused back on the computer and brought out all of the buried files that had been so carefully locked beyond the sight of anyone outside of OZ. A bit of sweat was beginning to roll from her forehead as she knew that it would only be a matter of time before someone would realize that something was wrong.  
  
Just as she thought of this, the sound of sirens rang through and the red lights turned on everywhere in the base. The young woman gasped loudly at the initial shock as her eyes widened, breaking her focus. A soldier's voice announced over the PA system as he shouted, "All soldiers search the facility. Commander Thomas has been murdered." Lady Une growled deeply to herself as she turned back to the screen, "Damn it! I'm not finished yet!"  
  
Checking to see how much time she needed to save the last files, he screen read 5 minutes and 32 seconds. Lady Une pressed a detonator that she brought with her. An explosion rang out in the wing furthest from the control room. Instantly, almost every guard ran in that direction, screaming and searching fr the enemy within their facility. This would buy the Preventer the time that she needed to get the last file.  
  
Once the countdown was over, Lady Une pressed a second detonator that caused the destruction of a wing further down from the first explosion. Breathing a deep sigh of relief, she removed the final disk and shut the computer down, making it seem as through nothing had happened. Putting the disks into her back pack and quickly closing it, she ran out of the control room.  
  
With the confusion and chaos that was taking place throughout the headquarters, it was not much of a challenge for Lady Une to slip through the halls on her way to one of the hangers of the base. Part of what would guarantee her escape was that she would leave from a hanger beyond the second wing that she devastated.   
  
Reaching that part of the facility, she watched as a large number of soldiers battled the flames and smoke to save what they could and prevent its spread. Too wrapped in doing this, and not believing that anyone was crazy enough to try to pass the flames, no one saw the black-clad pilot making her way beyond all of them, out of the room that they fought to save.   
  
Breathing through a hand cloth that she had in her pocket, Lady Une made her way through the dying flames that were her last barrier to freedom. What was unknown to her was that there was a pair of eyes that just happened to catch her by a soldier who left the burning room to retrieve another hose. The man that saw her removed a gun and silently followed, not stopping to call for backup.   
  
Finally, the Preventer made her way into the hanger, closing the door behind her and blocking out the screams and shouts of the soldiers outside of the room. Lady Une fell back until she was resting against the door, trying to catch her breath as she panted with closed eyes and head thrown back. Once she managed to catch her breath, she chuckled deeply and wiped the sweat from her forehead.   
  
Lady Une walked forward to some of the suits that had been resting there. She failed to catch the hanger door open and close behind her. Looking to the Space Virgo that she planned to take, the Preventer froze with eyes wide and jaw a bit slack as she heard the safety of a pistol clip off a foot behind her. She remained frozen, paralyzed. "Drop the bag and kick it back to me," the man behind her ordered.   
  
Closing her eyes slowly and lowering her head, Lady Une removed the backpack and lowered it onto the ground beside her. Once she did this, she gave a swift back kick that caused the bag to land at the feet of her captor. "Put your hands in the air," came the next command. Lady Une complied, slowly lifting her hands until they were positioned beside her head. Then, the deep voice ordered her, "Turn around, nice and slow." Hesitating an agonizing moment, she turned slowly around to see the man that caught her.  
  
"You!?!" Lady Une gasped with a look of shock as she faced the young man that aimed his weapon at her. Derek Anderson was just as shocked as the Preventer, gun still aimed at her head. The two spies were frozen as they stared to each other in wonder and amazement. "Derek..." "...Lady Une." They never broke their gazed from each other, not knowing what to make of the situation. It was obvious that the young woman was not going to be leaving the base.  
  
Just then, Derek's brown eyes narrowed and he kicked the backpack to the Preventer. "Hide," he told her. Before she could process this, Ladu Une heard the door of the hanger opening again. Instantly, she grabbed the backpack and threw it hugged it against her chest as she hid behind the mobile suits.   
  
A number of soldiers made their way into the hanger as they looked to their comrade. "What happened!?! Did you find the intruder!?!" the first young soldier that reached him asked. Derek shook his head and replaced his gun, "No. False alarm." At this, he and the other soldiers quickly left the room.   
  
When the hanger door closed again, Lady Une fell onto her knees, panting in relief again as she gathered her bearings. She then climbed into the cockpit of the Space Virgo. The moment she was strapped in and the hatch closed, the Preventer pressed the last detonator on her. The control room's wing went up in a series of explosions. The deafening sound was more than enough to cover the crash that she caused as her suit penetrated the doors of the hanger.  
  
As she shot to the stars as fast as she could, Lady Une looked back to the headquarters from which she barely managed to escape with her life. Her hands wrapped tightly around the back pack that carried the vital information that she needed to get back to her fellow Preventers. With a relieved sigh, she whispered sincerely, "Thank you, Derek." She turned back to look to Space and instantly flew through the atmosphere of W17.  
  
******  
  
Just a day-and-a-half later, Lady Une returned to Pulsar, instantly running to the control room with the disks that she used to store the information that she gathered from the OZ base. Her friends just caught her as she made her way there. They didn't bother braking her focus with 'hello's.' The pilot made her way to one of the computers and went to work right away, a look of determination never leaving her face. The Preventer would not leave this spot until she analyzed everything...  
  
Several hours later, Lady Une was staring to the screen before her in shock, fear and amazement wrapped together. Turing back to her friends that never left their watch over her, she said gravely, "We have a lot that we need to discuss before I pass this information onto the Gundam pilots." Keiser, Noin, Miliardo, Sally and Marimaya were already beginning to dread learning what their comrade discovered in the OZ files. Still, they nodded and made their way from the control room.  
  
Lady Une hid her face in her hands as she turned back to the computer screen. Propping her elbows on the desk and staying like that for a moment to take a deep breath, she lowered her hands slowly. She closed the information off of the computer and removed the disk. Looking to the thin plastic she whispered, "We have more than our work cut out for us."  
  
******  
  
That same night, Wufei was working in the hanger when the main system blinked on. Lady Une's image appeared on the screen with a sober look on her face. The Chinese pilot's eyes widened as he smiled, "Welcome back, Lady Une. How are you?" A small, sincere smile came across the Preventer's face as she sighed deeply, "I'm alright, thank you, Wufei."   
  
The young woman's original expression returned as she asked, "Could you call upon the others? It would be better that I share this information with all of you together." Wufei's smile vanished as he could see and tell that whatever needed to be discussed couldn't be good news. He rose and nodded, "Be right back."   
  
It wasn't long before all of the pilots in the cabin were standing before the monitor. Everyone gave their 'hello's' and 'welcome home's,' which were accepted gratefully. The reunion was short-lived as the Preventer became serious again and informed them, "I am here to let all of you know what I managed to gather from one of the OZ headquarters." The pilots all prepared themselves as they listened intently.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Lady Une began, "First off, OZ managed to create a laser three times the size and ten times as powerful as the Barge Cannon that they used in the Eve Wars." Kumi's eyes narrowed then closed as her hands became fists that pounded the control once. She hissed, "Then the base that I destroyed where we thought the laser was being created was a decoy."   
  
The woman on the screen nodded, "They already competed the laser by the time we got wind of any rumors that it was being built. OZ will have to make the weapon known in their first attack with the laser before it can be found." The pilots were afraid of this, but there wasn't anything that could be done at this time. They took this information on their own terms, remaining silent, but with mixed expressions of concern, anger and fear.  
  
Fooling his hands behind his head and taking a deep breath, Wufei asked in a deep sigh, "What else can you tell us?" Lady Une replied, "We know why Demetris is able to withstand any and all pain." The silver-haired pilot looked up to the screen with a hint of anticipation in her eyes. The red-haired Preventer stated, "He was implanted with a Gundamimum heart not long after he was assisted in his break out from prison."   
  
Sette's eyes widened as she gasped, "They successfully implanted a Gundamimum heart!?!" All eyes fell on the ex-princess and she explained, "That's the damn closest thing to man-made immortality that anyone will get. The scientists on my colony were the first to try to create it, but none of their tests were successful and they discontinued their research." Lady Une nodded and said, "Two of those scientists were involved directly with Demetris's surgery. The whole thing was planned and overseen by Quinze Kushrenadah." Delapan crossed her arms and growled, "That explains why his loyalties are with him."  
  
Quatre hesitated but questioned as he ran a hand through his blonde locks, "Anything else that you managed to find out?" Lady Une answered as she lowered her head, "We understand, now, where OZ is getting all of their soldiers...They now have the means necessary to clone."   
  
Not one of the pilots was left without shocked look. Trowa whispered, "c-Clones?" The Preventer looked back up and stated, "They can clone their own men by the hundreds." Quatre lowered his own head as he whispered, "That's why they never feel the need to retreat...They can make as many soldiers as they want whenever they want."  
  
Wufei then asked, "How were they able to pull human cloning off? No one was able to make a devise that could pull such a feat without there being some deficiency in the results. Their soldiers are as good, if not better, than their real soldiers. I can't tell the clones from the human pilots." The hesitant answer was, "One man was able to learn the means...Doctor J." Kumi's Prussian eyes widened as far as they could as a sharp and uncharacteristic gasp left her. She stepped back two paces from the screen as the color from her face disappeared. She whispered, "N-nani?..."   
  
All of the pilots were taken back by the shocked state of their stoic comrade. Her lover quickly stood at her side with a protective arm around her shoulder. Trowa looked to her in concern as the silver-haired pilot's expression never changed. She began to shake a bit. Duo, who had remained quiet as he took everything in, shouted in blind rage, "THAT SON OF A BITCH IS DEAD! HOW THE FUCK DID HE GET TO SCREW US IN THIS WAR AFTER THE FACT!?!"  
  
Lady Une frowned, "He was the only soul that managed to create a complete and perfect clone of a human being. The week before his death, out of revenge against Heero and Kumi, he had everything that he gathered in his tests sent to Quinze. At that time, Quinze was quietly beginning to rebuild the OZ organization. Doctor J used this as his best way to get back at them."   
  
Kumi was finally able to breathe again, though she realized that she allowed her fear to get the best of her for a moment. Silently, she harshly cursed herself for allowing that to happen. Trowa gently rubbed her back for comfort, knowing that his lover was mad at herself through the expressionless mask. He removed his arm as he gazed back to the monitor.  
  
Sette hoped against hope as she said, "Please tell me that you have something on the Gundam suits that OZ is using...Any weaknesses or anything that'll help us take them out without any problems." The Preventer shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry, Sette. But there was nothing in the database in regards to the suits."   
  
The tomboy chuckled bitterly and rubbed her temples, "So much for some good news." The blue-haired pilot looked to her comrades and asked, "Anyone want to start shooting shots? I have the sudden need to bet blitzed." Delapan chuckled deeply, "That's the smartest thing you've suggested yet. I'm in." Wufei raised his right hand, "Same here."  
  
Kumi shook her head and sighed deeply, "Is there anything else that we need to know about, Lady Une? We need to talk about this as soon as we can." Their friend nodded, "I understand. And believe me, I know how all of you feel after hearing all of this. As much as I wish that I could make all of this better, I can't do that...And there is one more thing that I have to share with all of you." Getting themselves together as best they could, the pilots prepared for the last bit of news.  
  
Focusing on Duo, Lady Une stated, "We know where Heero is." The pilots all gasped as their faces bore the shock they received. Duo almost fell back at this. His wide eyes locked onto the screen as he whispered, "W-where is he?" Kumi placed a hand on the shoulder of her concerned and braided partner.   
  
Lady Une answered, "He was captured by OZ and we have the location of the ship that he is being held at. As far as we know, Heero's still alive there." Duo sighed deeply and a small whimper left him as he threw his head back, "Oh, thank God." Tears instantly filled his eyes and he looked back to the screen again. His hands covered his fact from the middle of is nose and down as he battled the overwhelming swirl of emotions in him.  
  
"We attack tomorrow," Kumi stated as she looked to the other pilots. Lady Une warned, "He's being held at one of the stronghold ships of the organization. It's defenses are the best they have and we still don't have everything on it, even in the data that we now have. There are far too many risks involved in a blind attack. Before we jump into this, we need to study the ship with the information we have now so that we have an idea as to what we're dealing with."   
  
Wufei shook his head and said with urgency, "We can't wait for that, it'll take days, weeks." Trowa added just the same, "Heero's been held there for months. How can we just sit back when we know where he is now!?!" The Preventer assured them, "I am just as anxious to bring him back safely than the rest of you-" "Then let us go to the ship and break him out of there," Sette interrupted, concern all over her voice and face.  
  
Delapan nodded, "We can't get through this war without Heero. We'd be taking a bigger risk in not attempting an immediate attack that if we did." Duo wiped a few tears that made their way from his eyes and he looked to the Preventer with sadness as he pleaded quietly, "Please, Lady Une. Let us bring Heero home."   
  
The young woman was fighting her own tears as she lowered her head, "I don't want to lose anymore of you. We have to take all the precautions that we must to protect all of you. You have to know that if I thought we could go right in and free Heero, I would be the first to call the assault." Looking to the pilots she knew as her children, she whispered through the wet trails that came from her eyes, "I just don't see this attack being successful unless we carefully plan this."  
  
The pilots fell silent, each forgetting how much the Preventer loved all of them. They all felt guilty for doubting that she was not looking out for all of them, even if that doubt lasted for the briefest of moments. Kumi shook her head first and said quietly, "Gomen, Lady Une... I know that you're trying to do the right thing." Duo bit his lip and nodded, "We all know that...I'm sorry that I got you all worked up." Each of the pilots gave their own apology and Lady Une dried her eyes as she smiled warmly to whisper, "I know that you didn't mean to doubt me." She sighed, "This whole war has been taking more than its toll on all of us."  
  
Wufei shrugged, "We won't be able to accomplish anything like this. We might as well call it a night...It's been a long day." There wasn't a soul present that couldn't have agreed more. One by one, the pilots all said their 'good night's' to their friend on the screen before shutting the system down and filing out of the hanger. It had been a long day...A long few months... And an unbearably long war for all of them.  
  
******  
  
Duo awoke that a start as he shot up in his bed, gasping loudly. Sweat was soaking his body, making his tank and boxers cling to his skin as he panted with wide eyes. His hands shook as they came up to dry his face. Thankful that he left his hair in its braid, he managed to get himself to stand. He took his pillow and the green blanket from the bed and wrapped them right so that he could carry them more easily as he left the room.  
  
Downstairs, Kumi was sleeping on the floor of the pitch dark living room. She had been working on the laptop and her blueprints late into the night, too late to risk waking Trowa from his slumber. She took the pillow and blanket from the closet and utilized them as she lied on the wooden ground.   
  
There was a subtle creek from the doorway and the silver-haired pilot's eyes snapped open. In less time than it takes one to blink, she removed the gun from under her pillow, undid the safety and aimed it at the source of the small noise with her eyes narrowed in a death glare.  
  
The pilot's Prussian eyes widened for a moment when they focused on the face of her braided partner. Duo didn't seem upset, even at the fact that he could see clearly down the barrel of the gun in Kumi's hand. He just stood before her, blanket and pilot still clutched against him. With her expressionless mask back and place and clicking the safety back on she asked quietly, "Duo?" The American nodded and whispered, "Yea... Gomen...I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
Kumi nodded and placed the gun back from where it came. Looking back to the cousin's lover, she asked, "What's wrong?" The American said quietly as he lowered his head, "I... I couldn't sleep... There was this nightmare..." Looking sadly to the silver-haired pilot, he asked, "Mind if I sleep down here?" The 'Perfect Soldier' simply nodded once and patted the floor on her left side. Duo smiled a bit and took is sleeping gear as he set himself up in that spot.  
  
Just as Duo was lying down, Trowa walked into the room, carrying a blanket and pillow of his own. He looked to his friends and asked Duo, "You couldn't sleep either?" The braided pilot just shook his head, "No. After everything that Lady Une had told us..." The tall pilot nodded, trying not to remember that just now. He requested the two of them, "Mind if I sleep down here, too?"   
  
Kumi gave the smallest of smirks, still sitting up in her spot, and patted the floor on her right side. Her lover went to her side and got his pillow and blanket set up. In a few seconds, he was lying on his back, under the blanket and head secured on his pillow. Duo was now comfortable as he slept on his right side, still costumed to that position as he always would be.  
  
Just as Kumi was finally about to lie back down, herself, when two more pilots entered with a pillow and blanket of their own. Sette and Quatre looked with wide eyes to the sight beside them. Duo and Trowa both laughed simultaneously, "Can't sleep?" The tomboy laughed and shook her head, "Not a damn wink." The Arabian asked, "Mind if we-" Trowa smiled as he motioned for them to make themselves comfortable beside him. Sette smiled and made her way next to him as Quatre rested on her free side.  
  
"Well this is an interesting sight," a familiar, deep voice said from the doorway. The pilots looked up to see Wufei and Delapan standing there. They walked to their comrades with their bedding. The Chinese pilot lied between Quatre and Catherine, Delapan rested between Wufei and Duo.   
  
The pilots lied in a huddle, thankful that they weren't sleeping alone this night. Kumi was still sitting up, looked after everyone as they got themselves comfortable in their spots and closed their eyes. She chuckled deeply, just low enough that only she heard, as she shook her head.   
  
The Japanese pilot lied on her own back now, looking to the ceiling for a moment before her eyes slid closed. Just then, Duo popped his head up and he chuckled, "Do y'all realize how close this is to an orgy right now!?!" Everyone shouted, "DUO!!!" and laughed loudly, hitting the braided pilot with their pillows. The American laughed as he dodged the feathery weapons, "Look! I'm not into that and never would be! I was just saying that because if someone we didn't know was to walk in here-" Again, the other pilots interrupted his observation as his friends all shouted in one voice, "GOOD NIGHT, DUO!"   
  
Duo smiled as he lowered his head back down. As he closed his eyes, he whispered to himself, "That lightened the air enough for them to sleep." Kumi's eyes opened when she heard this. She turned to the braided pilot with a soft glance. "He goes out of his way to make the rest of us comfortable," she thought to herself. A small smile spread on her lips as she turned her gaze back to face her lover while there others slept peacefully.   
  
Trowa's eyes opened, and he smiled warmly to the 'Perfect Soldier.' He leaned in and kissed her lips gently as he whispered, "Good night." The kiss was returned as his lover whispered back, "Good night." The European pilot closed his eyes again as a small, content sigh left him. His lover looked back up to he ceiling for a moment. The silver-haired pilot waited almost an hour before slipping from the living room to get some air.  
  
******  
  
Outside, Kumi made her way off the porch as she headed out to where she and Duo would go to watch the stars. Once there, the stoic pilot lied on her back at the top of the hill that gave the best view of the stars. Tonight, there were only a few stars that were visible as the sky was slowly becoming covered with thick clouds, slowly devouring the bright sparkles of the dark blue sea above.   
  
It had been a while since it had rained in this part of Virginia, so the change in weather would be welcomed. The 'Perfect Soldier' just focused on the stars that were in plain sight. She wouldn't remember how long she was watching them before her eyes closed as sleep claimed her...  
  
When she 'woke,' Kumi found herself lying in a dark, metal hallway. Knowing instantly that she was dreaming, the pilot allowed her subconscious to lead her. Rising to her feet, she looked through the darkness to her surroundings. On her right and left as she walked, there were several metal doors, each locked tightly. It was obvious to her that she was in a prison somewhere. Walking down the hall, she eyed each of the doors carefully and checked to see if anything was open.  
  
On her way down, Kumi heard several voices laughing. There were different ranges, male and female. Some of the things she made out were, "He's not as tough as we made him out to be." Another sarcastically remarked, "Some 'Perfect Soldier.'" "It won't be much longer now. He's spirit is practically dead." "It was dead when we found him." "He can't be the same pilot that helped end the last two wars." "That bastard won't be causing us anymore trouble now, that's for sure." Every line cut into Kumi's heart and she sighed deeply. Her eyes closed in anguish as she whispered sadly, "Heero."   
  
It wasn't until she was almost at the dead end of the hall when Kumi noticed one door that budged a bit when her hand pressed against it. Her Prussian eyes widened a bit at this before they narrowed. She looked to see that she wasn't being watched or followed. Even in her dreams, she was not one to put aside the soldier within her. The silver-haired pilot slipped through the thin opening and closed the door behind her silently.   
  
Inside, Kumi pressed her back against the closed door, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the pitch cell. It was by far the darkest room she had ever been in, dream or not. After a moment, she managed to make out the walls of the room. Looking from the top down, the Japanese pilot scanned everything. Finally, she stopped when her eyes found the room's occupant.  
  
Their back was to her as they lied along the floor on their right side, their top and their pale blue jeans torn all around. The captive was muscular and yet very fragile in their appearance. The skin that was visible had been bruised and scarred terribly with little left untouched. Their dark, unruly hair was still wet after sweating badly through the beatings that the prisoner had faced. And there was a tattoo on the right shoulder blade. Still in tact, it was the image of a gold cross encased in a pair of white angel wings and wrapped by a pink rose who's bud fell in its center.  
  
A sharp gasp left the visitor as her Prussian eyes widened instantly. "HEERO!" Kumi cried as she ran to the fallen form of her cousin. She rolled him onto his back and held him from the waist up, arms wrapped tightly around his upper body. Heero's head fell on her right shoulder, eyes closed and body limp. The Wing pilot's chest was rising and falling as testimony that he was still alive, much to the relief of the pilot holding him. He was soaked at the touch and his cousin called desperately, "Heero!?! Come on, wake up." She lied him on his back gently and ran a hand through his damp hair as she tried to revive him.  
  
Biting her lip, Excalibur's pilot carefully began to study Heero's wounds as she whispered over and over, "Please be alright. Please be alright. God, please be alright." There were countless broken bones and Kumi didn't know where she should begin. Looking to the cuts and scars, she told her unconscious partner as she tried to assure herself more than him, "You've been though worse than this, ne, Heero...You'll be fine once we get you back-" Her words were cut short when a small, deep moan left the Wing pilot.   
  
Kumi instantly looked back to her cousin's face and caressed his cheek. His eyes never opened, but it was clear that he was in excruciating pain. Before she could whisper his name, Heero whispered in a sad, broken voice, "Duo..." At this, he exhaled deeply and his body sagged as much as it could. His partner watched with wide eyes as a small whimper left her. Heero's chest never rose again. Kumi hands smacked over her mouth as she gasped loudly, eyes still wide as she looked to the fallen pilot's face. Her head shook slowly, then quickly as she whispered, "No."  
  
The 'Perfect Soldier' had tears in her eyes and she lowered her hands and shouted, "HEERO!" She threw her arms down to rest on his shoulders as she shook him and shouted, "DON'T YOU DIE ON US LIKE THIS!!! YOU CAN'T!!!" Tears were pouring from her eyes as she bit back sobs that threatened to shake her whole being. Wrapping her arms around Heero's upper body again, she lifted him until he sat up at the waist as before. This time, she used her right hand to hold the back of her cousin's head to rest his face against her neck. Holding him like that, the silver-haired pilot whispered in his ear, "You can't die on us, Heero. We need you."  
  
Just then, her sobs and labored breathing ended as her hand touched something warm that seeped through Heero's dark hair in the back of his head. Eyes wide and hesitant, Kumi slowly removed her hand from the warm spot. Extending her fingers as far as they could go, she looked turned her hand to examine the palm. Instantly, her breathing became quick and rasping as she gazed to it in shock and terror. Her entire palm and her fingers were covered in blood. Another whimper left her and her hand was shaking uncontrollably.  
  
Looking to the floor beneath her, Kumi saw that she was kneeling in blood that coated the entire floor of the cell now. Heero's body remained on its back, lifeless as the silver-haired pilot stumbled to her feet. The blood on the floor spread and ran up all of the walls, soon reaching the ceiling and from there, falling like thick and heavy rain upon her. Kumi was being drenched by the blood as she struggled to scream through her heavy breathing. Finally, she took a deep, breath and screamed at the top of her lungs, "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
Kumi sat up instantly, screaming, "HEERO!" A crash of thunder echoed through the countryside. She was soaked from rain, not blood as she broke free from the horrendous nightmare. Her eyes still wide and breathing still heavy, Excalibur's pilot looked to her right palm, just catching the fade of red blood that was there in the vision. Her hand was then clean and wet only from water. She rolled to lie on her left side as she pulled her legs up to hug them against her chest. Shaking and still with a look of sheer terror on her face, Kumi remained panting and lying like that.  
  
******  
  
Duo was the only pilot who woke not long after he fell asleep. Seeing that Kumi was no longer with the group, he sat up and looked around for a moment. Assuming that his stoic partner was in the hanger working again, the braided pilot rose and stretched. Needing some fresh air, he walked towards the door. The sound of thunder and rain registered as he made his way from the living room, not waking any of his sleeping friends.   
  
Stepping onto the front porch, Duo took in a deep breath of the rain-scented air, eyes closed as he took it in. Releasing the breath slowly, he opened his eyes in time to see a lightning bolt brighten everything around. That brief instant he saw a figure walking from the woods in the direction of the cabin. Instantly, the American's eyes narrowed and he grabbed the shotgun that had been hidden behind the bench beside the front door.   
  
The braided pilot ran ahead into the storm, clicked the barrel of the gun to arm it and aimed at the figure. Another bolt of lighting allowed him the clear view of the mysterious form. His narrowed, cobalt eyes widened and he lowered the gun as he called, "Kumi!?!" The 'Perfect Soldier' continued to walk towards him, as if she was in a daze.   
  
Duo strapped the gun onto his back and ran to his partner. Stopping a foot before her, he sighed deeply, "Jesus, Kumi. You really know how to scare the shit out of someone-" He stopped as his eyes focused on the distraught look on the silver-haired pilot's drenched face. "It's Heero, isn't it?" Duo asked in a small, pained voice. Kumi simply replied in monotone, "We need to talk."  
  
  
TBC  



	39. Episode 39: United We Stand... Divided W...

Naz, I am dedicating this to you and Ben.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Aside from Kumi Yuy and Sette Devion, none of the Gundam Wing characters are mine. The song 'Rythym Emotion' also goes to the creators of Gundam Wing.  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter   
Episode 39: United We Stand...Divided We Fall  
by SkyLark  
helped and supported by Snodin, Traci, Sam, Beekay, Silver Star, GREETER 600, Ruby, Stormy, Akuma, Naz, my 1x2x1 family, and all readers of this fic  
  
  
Far in the reaches of Space, seven Gundams soared through the stars at great speed. Sette looked to her monitors and informed the others, "I got a fix Nebula. We should be reaching it within an hour. And unless my radars are failing me, it's huge." Quatre nodded in his seat, "I see it, too. I couldn't even being to guess where Heero would be held there." Trowa asked, "Anything with your Space Heart, Quatre?" The Arabian shook his head, "Nothing that's enough to home in exactly where we can find him."   
  
Duo stayed silent the whole trip. Since the discussion that he had with Kumi just hours before this time, he hadn't said anything. His face was blank, yet determined as his focus was on bringing his koi back safely. He remained with this very determination as he sat in his cockpit, clutching his hand bars tightly. He heard Wufei state, "It doesn't matter. We'll find Heero somehow." Delapan replied, "Let's just hope that we can make enough of a dent in their defenses that we can get him out of there without too much trouble."  
  
The braided pilot then caught Kumi's voice as she asked, "Duo, are you alright?" He snapped from his daze with a shake of his head and answered, "Yea. I'm fine." The silver-haired pilot simply nodded to herself, knowing that Duo was more prepared for the fight than any of them. She announced to the others, "Since we are going into this blindfolded, keep your ears open for changes in strategy." The pilots agreed, knowing how little of a 'strategy' they had by not knowing everything about their target.  
  
******  
  
Lady Une was in the middle of an emergency meeting that she had called with the Colony Council. All in all, there were twenty people, including Marimaya and Lady Une. This meeting was to discuss the information that the head of the Preventers had learned through spying on OZ. All of the Representatives had grim expressions as Lady Une discussed the weapons that the organization had yet to make known. Still, they listened and discussed how they could handle each situation the best.  
  
Now a brunette again, Lady Une continued, "As far as the ship where Heero Yuy is being held, we have no ways of knowing how much power it holds. All that is known is that it is called Nebula and is one of three main ships of OZ, the laser based off of the Barge Cannon being a second." One young woman asked, "And the third ship?" Lady Une shook her head, "Unfortunately, there is no mention of this in any of the records that were found." A small around of grumbling could be heard among those present.  
  
Another Representative sat up as he inquired, "Now have the Gundam pilots made any plans of attacking this ship?" Une answered, "I spoke with them last night and told them that we needed to wait before attacking. They understood the decision." The man nodded, "Good. We can't have anything happen to them. By your words with them last night, any attack against that ship must be decided by us and ordered to be carried out by you and you alone." Lady Une nodded, "I understand." Just then, the sound of sirens came from the control room.   
  
As Lady Une and the Representatives made their way into the control room as quickly as they could, they found Keiser. He took hold of his commander's wrist gently and led her away from the others, walking her to the font of the room. He spoke quietly as he said gravely, "I just got word from one of our units near the Milky Way that picked something up on their radars...You're not going to believe this..." Looking up to the monitors, they watched as the image of the Gundam suits shot through Space. Une's brown eyes widened as she gasped, "No... Not now."  
  
******  
  
(Intro to 'Rythym Emotion')  
  
Duo looked to his monitors as the sight of the enormous and long ship known as Nebula was in plain sight. His eyes widened as he shouted, "THERE IT IS!" The others all looked in shock and awe at the impressive craft, the largest they had ever seen to this time.   
  
kono mune no kodou ha  
anata he to tsuduiteru   
  
Kumi's eyes narrowed to the ship and she called to the others, "Alright. Spread out and keep as much of their forces at bay as possible. The moment any of you get close to the ship, let the rest of us know." Excalibur shot off in the lead. Deathscythe was right behind, along with Heavy Arms and Mason. The ship's security was soon made known as the entire length of the craft was soon opening with lasers aimed right for the suits. In addition to this, the largest fleet of soldiers imaginable entered the scene as they shot from every direction of Nebula.  
  
The Gundam pilots met them head-on, without looking back as they shouted and charged. Miles from the ship, the two sides met like two crashing waves as the skies became thick with metal suits as they battling fiercely. Wufei spread shots of flame through the first soldiers that approached him, giving him a chance to battle hand-to-hand with the soldiers behind them. Delapan was now fighting with as much skill and fire as her comrades as she zigged and zagged through the mobile suits, taking them out as she passed.  
  
Sette was the first to have to dodge a shot from the lasers of the ship, when a massive beam just missed Mason. She phased off the initial shock of the precision of the cannons from so far away and took to fighting the soldiers that now surrounded her. Quatre spun Sand Rock with the suit's arms extended to slice through the mobile suits around him. After that assault, he fired the guns at the top of his Gundam for another means of striking is enemies down.  
  
mou kizutsuite mo ii hitomi wo sorasazu ni  
atsuku hageshiku ikiteitai  
  
Trowa was using the guns of his suit as much as the blade that was hidden in its right arm. While he wasn't able to see past the cloud of OZ suits, he shot down every attacker that dared to face him. Just then, an OZ soldier managed to avoid the spray of bullets and quickly made his way to the Gundam from behind. Trowa managed to catch this too late as he watched the Taurus prepare to fire with their Beam Cannon with wide eyes. Just before the OZ soldiers could pull the trigger, three arrows came from nowhere to stab the mobile suit's cockpit perfectly. The European pilot gasped, having expected the worst.  
  
Noin shot through and hovered just before him in Rampage as she called, "Are you alright?" The tall pilot smiled though his sweat-coated face as he replied, "Yea. Thank you, Noin." The two suits shot off as they took their own corners of the battle, not having any time to think of anything else.   
  
akiramenai tsuyosa wo kureru anata dakara dakishimetai  
  
In the ship, Quinze Kushrenadah watched the fight from the window of one of the hallways. He sneered and chuckled deeply, "This should prove interesting." Demetris walked to him and saluted, "Request for permission to join the fight, sir." The commander turned to him and nodded, "Permission granted." He ordered in a dark tone, "Hurt Yuy as much as possible." The giant lowered his hand and chuckled deeply, "With pleasure, Your Excellency." He ran off to the hanger without a moment hesitation. Quinze's gaze returned to the fight as he watched in great amusement.  
  
On Pulsar in the control room, Lady Une, Relena, Brian, the Colony Council and the pilots' friends, and the Preventers working there, all watched the battle with shocked and frightened faces. One of the Representatives glared at Lady Une as he shouted, "Is this the way you lead all of your soldiers!?! Those pilots have no respect for you if they disobey your direct order not to attack!" Lady Une turned to glare back as she yelled, "I never gave a direct order! It was simply a suggestion that they should wait until we knew what they we were dealing with!"  
  
Another Senator nodded as she replied sharply, "And as far as you knew, they understood and accepted that! They have proven by this assault that they have no respect for you or the Preventers!" Relena Weatherall couldn't stand it anymore as she ran to Lady Une's side and yelled, "By NO means have the Gundam pilots ever felt or displayed disrespect towards Lady Une or the Preventers! I assure you that there is a reason for their fighting on their own in this way!"   
  
Brian gave the same heated gaze as he shouted, "If they did have a lack of respect, they would have called for others to fight with them, putting other lives at risk instead of their own! Who the hell are any of you to say such things about the very people who are fighting to save your asses!?!" The Representatives were is shock at the young king's words. Still, the head of the Council growled deeply, "We'll discuss this after the fight."  
  
ayamachi mo itami mo  
azayakana isshun no hikari he to michibiite  
  
Though they weren't able to gain much ground, the Gundam pilots continued to fight feverishly. Duo plowed through the mobile suits, cutting through them as he shot through the skies quickly. A shrill scream left him as he took out three opponents in one swipe with his scythe. He turned and dodged beams from the cannons all the while. One Space Leo challenged him as their weapons met. Seeing another beam attempting to destroy him from the cannons of Nebula, the braided pilot pushed the mobile suit forward, right into the beam as he shot off in time to escape.  
  
kono mune no kodou ha  
anata he to tsuduiteru   
  
Kumi was working her way through the soldiers when they suddenly spread out and away from her. She didn't have a moment to wonder why they suddenly retreated with Capricorn rammed her head-first over her cockpit. The silver-haired pilot grunted in pain as she gripped her controls, fighting the jolt that would have some with the blow. The Gundam released her as they were just feet away from each other now. "I'm going to enjoy this," Demetris growled deeply with a sneer. Kumi simply replied with a deep growl and narrowed eyes. Instantly, they took to their own personal struggle.  
  
sou shi'nayaka ni ima kanji: jidai wo suhada de uketomete  
motto "yasashisa" mitsuketai yo  
subete ga kirameiteta osanai hi no "kiseki" torimodoshite...  
  
The pilots were just starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel as there was the smallest of breaks in the massive clouds of mobile suits. Quatre was the first to notice as he shouted to his friends, "They're not invincible, everyone! We have a chance if we keep this up!" He went on to kill a handful of soldiers. Sette was following her fiancee as she screamed and hammered her way through the fight.   
  
Delapan wrapped her whip around three suits at one time, spinning them around her suit at a great velocity. She released them as they were hurled into their comrades, taking them out with the explosions of their damaged suits. Noin stabbed her bow straight through the cockpit of a Space Leo before unleashing a rain of arrows upon a handful of soldiers that followed. She spun in just enough time to catch a small army that was close to taking her out from behind. Grunting loudly, she got her suit to punch, shoot and destroy her enemies by any means necessary  
  
otagai no setsunasa  
kanjiai wakeaeru nukumori wo shinjiteru  
  
Trowa went on to soar through the battle, shooting and stabbing the entire time as he was met with OZ soldiers. It wasn't until he worked through a haze of suits that he caught sight of Capricorn battling Excalibur. His eyes widened at the sight just before they narrowed as he prepared to join the fight.   
  
Just as he was about to take off, Mason shot in front on him, arms stretched out at the sides to block his path. Sette leaned forward and shouted with concern for the tall pilot in her eyes, "If Demetris sees you again, he won't let you live like the last time Trowa! Kumi's a big girl! Let her handle this!" Trowa replied, "Sette!?!" He lowered his head and growled deeply. Reluctantly, he nodded, "Alright." The ex-princess led him away from the scene and back to where they would be the most helpful.   
  
Together, they aided Delapan, Wufei, Quatre, Noin and Duo in widening the hole that the Arabian managed to find. While there were still overwhelming numbers for them to fight still, they knew that had a chance to reach the ship if they continued to push through in this fashion. Delapan was both attacking and informing the others when they needed to avoid a blast from the ship.  
  
kono kisu de tashikana  
jou'netsu wo tsutaetai   
  
Demetirs lifted his sword over his suit's head and hurled it down upon the black Gundam below. Kumi managed to block the huge weapon with he own, much thinner, sword as they pressed forward with all their strength. They grunted and shouted as they released their hold to use other tactics. Every time their swords met, there was enough light from the sparks to light everything around them for a moment. Capricorn nailed a punch right over the cockpit of his greatest rival. The silver-haired pilot ignored the pain and fought back with all she had.  
  
Wufei was stabbing through mobile suits continuously as he soared and tried to aid his friends in opening a large gap in the OZ's forces. Releasing another wave of fire, he managed to help the cause immensely. Panting, he looked to his monitors and watched with a shocked glance as another huge army, as big as the first one sent, was coming from the ship. He shouted to the others, "We won't be able to break through at this point. There's another fleet being sent!"   
  
Duo shouted, "WHAT!?!" as he turned quickly to witness the appearance of the recruits. Delapan slammed her controls as she hissed, "DAMN IT! We were so close!" Noin stated in anguish, "With their ability to clone people, we won't be able to get the upper-hand." Sette shook her head and sighed deeply, "We knew there was a chance we wouldn't make it through." Quatre said quietly, "We had to try something." Trowa replied gravely, "We have to turn back while we still can."   
  
Together, they shot off in retreat from the fight, knowing that they couldn't win this battle. They managed to get a few feet away without being followed. All the while, Duo was looking to the opening that was quickly shrinking. A deep growl left him and pushed forward on his controls, going head-first into the fray. The others had no means of knowing that their friend was going to shoot forward. Quatre turned as he witnessed his charge too late. His eyes widened as he shouted after him, "DUO!" The others turned and watched in terror. Deathscythe was soon beyond any of their sight.   
  
Stabbing through anyone foolish enough to try and stop him, Duo flew straight for the OZ craft, shrieking as he took out his foes. At the same time, he was just barely missing the shots from the guns of the enormous craft. Seeing that his straightaway was narrowing even more now that the band of reinforcements arrived, he shouted to the mobile suits, "JUST GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!" He continued to fly in a straight path until he was about a mile from the target.   
  
Just then, the beam from one of the countless cannons on the ship hit their mark, blasting the suit perfectly it its right side. Duo shouted in agony as his cockpit was sparking all around on account of the damage. Deathscythe was lost as the mobile suits surrounded it from every angle, swallowing whole within them. A small, groan left the braided pilot as he slumped forward, unconscious. His comrades watched in terror as they screamed.  
  
[Music Bridge]  
  
Kumi's eyes widened as she was still in mid-fight the moment she heard her comrades scream, Duo's name being one of the things shouted. Looking to her monitors, she just managed to watch as Deathscythe was being taken in by the OZ soldiers. Her eyes closed slowly as she whispered, "Thank you, Duo."   
  
In the Capricorn, Quinze's image appeared on the monitors as he informed his best soldier, "Demetris, you are to return to the ship immediately." The giant shouted in rage, "But, Sir! We have them right where we want them! Let me help finish them off!" The OZ leader glared to him and ordered, "You are to return and help make our new guest welcome. I don't want those pilots destroyed until they know what it feel like to lose everything they hold dear." A deep and loud growl left the huge pilot as he lowered his head, "Yes, Your Excellency."   
  
Demetris concluded his fight with his greatest opponent as he pulled back. He shouted, "This is the last time we'll meet and part this way again! Next time, only one of us will leave the fight alive!" Kumi was still panting as she glared to the other suit and replied deeply, "Agreed." Capricorn shot back off to the ship, his ground covered instantly by countless mobile suits to prevent anyone from following.  
  
kono mune no kodou ha  
anata he to tsuduiteru   
  
Wufei was continuing to fight the incredible OZ fleet to save his friend as he shouted, "WE HAVE TO BREAK THROUGH SOMEHOW!" Just then, his suit was tackled from the side, forcing him back and away from the mobile suits. "WHAT THE-!?!" The Chinese pilot and his friends all looked in shock. It was Excalibur that pushed him back. Kumi looked to all of them, hovering a few feet before their Gundams. "Leave him," she ordered without any wavering in her voice. Paralyzed in shock, the Gundam pilots looked to their silver-haired comrade as they couldn't believe that they heard her correctly.  
  
otagai no setsunasa  
kanjiai wakeaeru nukumori wo shinjiteru  
  
Sette whispered, "K-Kumi, you're not serious." In response, Excalibur's Buster riffle was lifted and pointed in the direction of the Gundams before her. The pilots couldn't believe that this was happened as they fell back in their seats, not sure whether or not they should call this as a bluff. Their uncertainty was put to rest as the 'Perfect Soldier' stated in monotone, "I'll shoot any and every one of you that tries to save him." The finger of her suit began to pull back on the gun's trigger to prove that she was not just making a threat.  
  
kono kisu de tashikana  
jou'netsu wo tsutaetai   
  
Unable to breathe, the pilots pulled back a few inches. "Get back to Pulsar," the silver-haired pilot deadpanned. Wufei shouted in rage as slammed his controls, leading the way back to their own ship. Heavy Arms was the last suit to leave, Trowa never taking his gaze from his lover's suit. The stoic pilot kept her stand, not moving an inch even for him. He lowered his head as his eyes closed with a sad expression. The tall pilot turned his suit around and followed the others.   
  
Kumi lowered her suit's gun to its side, watching the departure of her lover's Gundam for a moment. The ship that they had come to attack was no longer in sight. The 'Perfect Soldier's' hair was a mess as it was falling in strands from its ponytail after the difficult struggle. She closed her eyes and whispered in her soldier voice, "Let's just hope this was the right decision." At this, she turned and shot off in the direction that the others had taken.  
  
(Song's End)  
  
******  
  
The Gundam pilots returned to Pulsar an hour later. Excalibur was the last to enter the hanger, giving the others time to leave their suits and reach the hanger floor. Zes, Brian and all of their friends were with them as they spoke of the fight and how things went awry. All conversation ended when the dark, winged Gundam entered and landed alongside the other suits. The pilots watched with mixed expressions as the silver-haired pilot within lowered herself to the ground before them. With her expressionless mask in place, Kumi looked to all of them as she remained at the spot where she touched the ground.  
  
Wufei stalked to her quietly and slowly, fists clenched and a piercing glare for the Japanese pilot. Kumi never returned the glare as she just continued to watch without any expression, still and straight as the unwavering soldier that she was. The Chinese pilot was less than a foot from her as he never broke his gaze with the cobalt eyes when he stopped. There was a pause. Without any warning, Wufei slammed his right fist across Kumi's right cheek, sending her head reeling. The other pilots let out a collective gasp as they watched in shock.  
  
As Kumi turned her head back to face Wufei again, the Chinese pilot shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED BACK THERE!?! THANKS TO YOU, WE'RE DOWN THREE PILOTS NOW!" The silver-haired pilot remained expressionless, with the fresh red bruise quickly making its presence known on her right cheek. The pilots watching were soon beginning to share their own looks of anger and uncertainty towards her. Kumi glare returned and she stated in monotone, "I did what I set out to do."  
  
The dark eyes of the pilot before her widened a moment before they narrowed as he growled in a low whisper, "You. Did. What?" Kumi was about to walk past him and replied in her soldier tone, "Duo carried out his part of the job to protect Heero." Wufei's hand snapped up and grabbed the silver-haired pilot's wrist. He squeezed it tightly as he hissed, "You just killed BOTH of them!" Kumi screamed as she turned back to face her comrade, "IF DUO WASN'T CAPTURED, HEEO WOULD HAVE DIED!" Wufei's eyes widened once again as well as the eyes of their friends.  
  
Kumi released her wrist with a sharp tug as she turned to all of them, "Heero's the closest to death he's ever been. We had no chance of winning that fight and freeing him, so bringing Duo to him was the only other option to saving him. I have no remorse for leaving Duo to be captured, nor will I ever. I had to do what was best for Heero. I don't have time to worry about your pinions or judgments. Think of me what you will. I could care less." At these last words, she left the room.   
  
Trowa glared to Wufei as he shouted, "You really can be a prick, you know that!?!" Stunned, the Chinese pilot along with everyone present looked to him in shock. "Don't any of you think that it was a hard call for her to make by leaving Duo to be taken!?!" He didn't bother to look back at any of them as he stepped from the hanger.   
  
Sette finally closed her slack jaw and whispered, "My God...He really does love her." Relena sighed deeply and lowered her head, "She was only doing what she thought was best for both Heero and Duo all along. If Heero died, Duo wouldn't have been far behind." Quatre looked sadly to the door as he whispered in a pained voice, "I still remember how empty Heero felt when we contacted him the night after V10 was destroyed. I'm amazed that he was able to hold on this long with that emptiness eating at him for so long."   
  
Wufei huffed as he crossed his arms, "I still think that she went about this the wrong way. Quinze will never let Heero and Duo live now that he has both of them. It'll be her responsibility if anything happens to them." Sette's eyes narrowed as she asked in a deep growl, "What the hell did you just say?" The Chinese pilot turned to her and with no remorse in his voice or expression, he replied in a stern voice, "I said that if Heero and Duo get hurt or killed, it's Kumi's blame and none other." Delapan's eyes widened as she retorted, "You know that you can't feel like that, Wufei."  
  
The young pilot shrugged and huffed, "I'd like to know why not. This was her plan all along." Sette shook her head, "I don't believe you. You have no idea what she's going through, any more than the rest of us." Her voice became louder as she continued and stalked to the Chinese pilot. "You're lucky she didn't kick your ass! You're not as tough as you act! YOU KNOW WHAT!?! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE!" As she screamed this and other profanities, she unleashed a brutal attack of punches and kicks at the other pilot.  
  
Quatre and Brian grabbed the tomboy as she continued to beat Wufei, who was beginning to fight back without hesitation. He was held back by Delapan, Sally and Noin as everyone shouted over them. Finally, Milliardo screamed over all of them, "STOP! NOW!" There was silence and stillness the instant the tall man screamed.   
  
Wind huffed in anger and growled deeply, "None of this is going to help the situation." He sighed deeply, putting his own frustration at bay. He stated a bit more calmly, "We're all worried about Heero and Duo. Right now, all we can do is try to keep from falling apart all together." One by one, everyone present agreed. Wufei and Sette looked away from each other, knowing better than to bring up the bad feelings between them. Sally suggested, "It'll be best if you get away from this hanger and try to relax. Why don't we just head to one of the lounges and try to have a peaceful conversation, one that doesn't involve this war in any way." Without any hesitance, everyone made it clear that the suggestion was more than welcomed.  
  
Milliardo was more at ease as he nodded, "Good. Lady Une will join us as soon as she's finished speaking with the Colony Council." Hearing the mention of that Council, Quatre asked quietly with wide eyes, "They here, on Pulsar?" Wind nodded and replied, "Yes. They weren't too pleased with the fight, since they feel as though it should have been Lady Une's call to attack Nebula."   
  
Delapan cringed inwardly and shook her head, "I-if we waited... there would be no telling if we would have reached Heero in time." Sally nodded and replied, "We all know that, but the Council will be difficult to convince. Lady Une is doing her best to see that they understand." She said sternly, "Let's just try and not think about any of this stuff right now." Everyone nodded and filed out of the hanger in silence.  
  
Trowa was running through the halls, trying to find his lover when he came across Sera Makato. The tall pilot stopped as he panted, "Sera...Have you seen Kumi?" The Preventer nodded with a frown, "The end of the hall...In the observatory." Trowa nodded with a frown of his own as he said quietly, "Thank you." As he ran off, he was stopped as he heard Sera call, "Trowa?"   
  
The pilot of Heavy Arms turned back and nodded. Makato said quietly, "Be gentle with her. Kumi's just as frightened for Heero as the rest of us." The tall pilot didn't know how to respond, then finally smiled as he assured her, "I'll be gentle with her." Sera gave a small, smile as she responded, "I know you will. You understand her more than anyone else here...Thank you for that." Trowa replied, "Anytime." He ran back sown the hall to the observatory.   
  
@@@@@@  
  
Duo and Kumi were standing in the pouring rain a good ways off from the cabin they were staying at with their friends. The silver-haired pilot stated in monotone, "We need to talk." Duo's face continued to show his deep concern and he huffed, "That's an understatement." In a small voice, he asked, "You saw Heero?"   
  
The stoic pilot gave a nod and replied as she lowered her head, "Since we're connected as the Heart and Soul of Outer Space, we can pick things up on each other. But that only happens when we happen to be thinking of each other at the same time, or..." She paused before being able to continue. Looking into Duo's pained cobalt eyes, she hesitated before continuing quietly, "Or in this case...when one of us is close to death." A sharp gasp left the braided pilot as his hands instantly wrapped around his body, doubling over, as if he had been nailed in the gut with a steel fist. He took a few steps back as his head lowered.  
  
Kumi walked to him and heard a few strained breaths coming from the American as he tried to get his composure. Her eyes grew sad and she wasn't sure what support she could offer. "God, I was so afraid that this would happen," Duo barely managed to whisperer. He lifted his head to look back to his lover's cousin. With his tears melding with the rain that soaked his face, he asked in a broken whisper, "How long does he have?" Kuni answered, "Not long... A day... Two at the most." Duo's hands covered his face as he took a deep breath. As he lowered his hands, he began to have a spark of determination in his demeanor.   
  
Duo shook his head and stated clearly with a stern expression, "I'll hit Nebula myself, if I have to. I'm not going to let Heero die." Kumi assured him, "We attack in a couple hours, so that we can prepare ourselves... I agree that we can't wait for Lady Une's word any longer, but I have to tell you honestly that I don't see us winning this fight." Duo looked a bit stunned, but remained silent to allow his comrade to continue.   
  
The 'Perfect Soldier' explained, "This is going to be a blind fight against one of the three strongholds of the OZ organization. We have no way of knowing what is going to be thrown at us when we hit... With those chances, it's not realistic that the outcome will be in our favor." The braided pilot shook his head and insisted, "There has to be something that we can do, Kumi. I can't just sit back and say that there isn't any way we can save Heero."   
  
Suddenly, there was hesitance in the silver-haired pilot again as she looked to Duo with a questioning look for a long pause. Finally, her uncertainty faded as her eyes widened in realization as she nodded, "There is something that we can do... If we don't have any way of winning, and you were to be captured..." Duo's own eyes widened and he smiled, "I see what you're getting at. I'll do whatever it takes to help him, so this isn't anything that I'm afraid of. I just need you to promise me that you'll get the others out of the fight once I'm taken to keep them safe."   
  
Kumi frowned and shook her head, looking away as she sighed deeply, "Duo, you know that as a soldier, I can't give my word on such things." The braided pilot took her hand and made sure their eyes locked. "I don't want your word as a soldier," he told her, "I want your word as a friend." The stoic pilot blinked as she took this in. She took a moment before answering.   
  
The japanese pilot lowered her head before locking eyes again and nodding once, "Hai...You have my word as a friend that the others will not be harmed." Her eyes narrowed as she insisted, "Just don't expect this from me again." Duo smiled softly through the rain and said quietly, "Arigato, Kumi." She gave one lat nod and asked, "And you're fine with what should happen to you?" The braided pilot stood straight and saluted with his wide smile, "All that matters to me is that Heero is alright. I'll do whatever it takes to see that he is." It was decided and agreed and the two pilots walked back to the safe house to wake their comrades.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Kumi sat in the observatory, recalling this last encounter that she had with the braided pilot. The room was dark as she didn't bother to turn on the lights. The blueprints that she had been working on for years were spread on the long, silver table before her as she sat on another table like it. Her right leg was hanging over the edge of her seat and her left was hugged against her chest as she looked to the papers that she had spent almost her entire life trying to perfect, to no avail. The pilot looked lost as she gazed to them, so many things running through her mind that she didn't know what end was up.  
  
The Japanese pilot's fists clenched tightly as she hissed in a breath through clenched teeth. Kumi sprang from the table that she was sitting on. Instantly, she screamed as he lifted the table where her blueprints rested, flipping it over. Taking several glass test tubes, beakers, and other bottles that were in the room, she knocked them from their resting places and threw other across the room, smashing them against the opposing walls.   
  
It wasn't until she had destroyed nearly everything in the observatory that Kumi stopped, panting and sobbing as she collapsed to glass-covered the floor. She sobbed loudly, covering her face as she cried hysterically for the first time since Matt's death. Only a minute passed like this before a pair of strong, arms wrapped around her. She was gently pulled to sit up and was pulled into a strong chest, a hand at the back of her head to hold it in the warm confines below a slender neck. The silver-haired pilot's loose hair was stroked and she heard a sweet voice whispered, "Shhhh. It's alright... I've got you."  
  
The Japanese pilot wrapped her arms tightly around her lower, lifting her head from his chest as she fought to control the sobs. Resting her right cheek over Trowa's heart as they sat there, she sighed deeply and managed to calm herself again. The tall pilot kissed her temple, letting the kiss linger a moment before pulling away to whisper, "You did the right thing. We'll get Heero and Duo back safely and everything will be fine." Kumi dried her eyes and pulled her head away to look in his eyes as she huffed, "You sound so sure about that."  
  
Trowa smiled warmly to her and replied gently, "I know that you never would have allowed Duo's capture if you didn't think that we would get the both of them back safely." Kumi rose to her feet and shook her head, "It won't be that easy." Trowa rose to his feet as he said quietly, "But you know that we have a chance." The silver-haired pilot turned back to him and replied with a single nod as she whispered, "Hai." Trowa lifted her head up with a gentle finger placed under her chin until their eyes met.   
  
The tall pilot smiled lovingly and caressed her cheek as he whispered, "You are amazing, Kumi. No matter what, you never give up on anything." The European pilot gently kissed her lips and forehead before pulling her into a gently embrace. "Just trust in Duo to save Heero... The same way that I trust in you... forever and always." The silver-haired pilot whispered breathlessly, "Trowa." She looked up to him and they leaned in to kiss.  
  
Just before their lips could caress each other, the bright lights of the observatory were switched on. The lovers turned to the door in shock. A handful of Preventers along with several Representatives of the Colony Council were standing there, glaring to them. The first Preventer walked to them with a pair of thick cuffs.   
  
Without saying anything, the soldier walked to Kumi and slapped them on the pilot's forearms. Trowa's shouted in rage to him and the men and woman at the door, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?!" The handcuffs went from her wrist to the beginning of her elbow and the soldier stated, "Kumi Yuy, you are under arrest for treason against the Preventers and Colonies alike by calling upon the attack of an OZ ship without permission from a superior officer." The 'Perfect Soldier' remained expressionless as she replied, "Hn."   
  
Trowa, however, was enraged as he shouted to the Council members, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! KUMI DID THE ONLY THING SHE COULD TO SAVE HEERO!" One of the Representatives smirked as she stated, "That'll be up to the Judge to decide. The trial begins in a few days. We won't treat her differently than any another soldier, whether she is a Gundam pilot or not." Trowa was about to shout something back when his lover said gently to him, "It's alright, Trowa." He turned back to face her with a look of shock as he shouted with a shocked face, "WHAT!?!"  
  
Kumi turned to the Council and requested, "May I have a moment to speak with him?" The request was granted as the Preventer holding her right arm released it once the Representatives nodded. Trowa and Kumi walked to a far corner. The tall pilot looked with pained eyes to his partner as he caressed her cheek and whispered sadly, "How can you let them do this to you, Kumi?" She said simply, "We can't allow the risk of a war within a war. We have to play by their rules if we hope to have any sense of balance in this war. It's bad enough the Earth is standing alone. If we were to upset the Colony Representatives, we'd be at a loss without their support." Trowa understood, but he still couldn't stand the thought of his lover being imprisoned for doing the only right thing that she could.  
  
Hesitantly, Trowa finally sighed deeply and nodded, "Alright." He rested his forehead against Kumi's and assured her, "We'll do whatever we can to see that you're released when the trial comes." The silver-haired pilot gave a small smile just for him as she said gently, "I believe in you." Looking to the blueprints spread all over the floor, Kumi asked her partner, "Will you take care of those? You'll have to finished them for me now." Trowa looked to her with wide eyes, then smiled gently and whispered, "I'll take care of them." They kissed gently, then deeply. Before long, the 'Perfect Solider' was taken away as the Preventer grabbed her right arm and led her away. Kumi looked over her shoulder to have one last look at he lover before she was taken out of the room. Trowa watched quietly with a heavy heart. "I love you," he whispered to the empty door.  
  
Lady Une had informed the other pilot what happened at the meeting that had just taken place as they ran down the hall together. They watched with disbelief as the silver-haired pilot was led past all of them, handcuffed and guarded by armed soldiers behind and before her. There were many spectators from the ship that parted to either side of the hall with mixed expressions as they shouted different things. Some praised the Gundam pilot while others cursed her insubordination that could have risked lives. The pilot, herself, remained expressionless and head high as she walked on.  
  
Sette sighed deeply and lowered her head as she whispered, "God, not this." Lady Une shook her head, "Everyone is looking for someone to chastise other than OZ. They're so afraid that we'll lost that they're pointing their fingers at the very people trying to save them." Wufei looked away from the sight of the prisoner as he growled deeply, "I am mad as hell at her, but this is the last thing she deserves." Quatre asked timidly, "What are we going to do now... Without her, we're down four pilots." Delapan turned to her comrade and answered gravely, "We pray for a miracle."  
  
******  
  
On Nebula, Duo was thrown into one of the ship's dark cells, landing on his right side. The door slammed behind him as he got to his knees, struggling after the pain in his body from the recent battle. The braided pilot groaned deeply as he fell back to lean his back against the wall closest to him. "I didn't miss being thrown in places like this," he sighed deeply as he looked to is surroundings. His eyes adjusted before too long. As he scanned the room, his eyes locked onto something that Made his heart stop as a sharp gasp left him.  
  
There was someone in the cell with him. That prisoner lied on their right side, their back to the American. Their muscular, broken form lied lifelessly in the corner furthest from Duo. Their blue shirt and light blue jeans were torn all over as the bruises and scars left from his beatings were clearly visible. Their unruly, dark hair was wet with sweat as it matted together in clumps here and there. And on the right shoulder lied a tattoo that left no question to the identity of the fallen prisoner.  
  
Instantly, tears filled Duo's eyes until they threatened to spill on their own as he whispered brokenly, "Heero." Slowly and quietly, he crawled over to his lover, fighting the sobs that were shaking him already. Once he was beside the Wing pilot, he ever so gently rolled him onto his back and cradled him from the waist up.   
  
The tears were now unable to be stopped as they slipped from their cobalt confines, soaking the braided pilot's face. He caressed Heero's cheek and began sobbing quietly. It had been months since the lovers were together. Heero was as beautiful as ever, to Duo, even with all of the bruised and cuts on him. With the softest of touches, he ran his hand through his koi's hair. After a few strokes, he went back to caress his partner's cheek again. This time, there was a soft, deep sigh that left the Wing pilot with a tiny moan. Duo gasped as Heero subconsciously leaned into his touch. The Japanese pilot whispered softly, painfully, "Duo... So warm..."  
  
Unable to breathe, the American looked to his love with wide eyes. He wiped some of his face dry by rubbing his cheeks against his shoulders. He whispered as he leaned close to his lover, "Heero?" The pilot in his arms gave a small whimper, still unable to break through his deep slumber, "I miss you so much, koibito... Please take me with you." Duo felt his heart tear at the seams as a small sob left him as he whispered breathlessly, "Oh, Heero..." He placed a long, soft kiss on the 'Perfect Soldier's' forehead. "I'm right, here, my love." That was enough to break the cold grip that sleep held on the Wing pilot.  
  
Heero's eyes fought to open and soon, they began to blink a few times. When they regained focus, they widened as he realized someone was holding him. Looking up, he saw the face of his lover and best friend. A loud, sharp gasp left him as he fought himself out of the embrace, crawling back into the corner quickly. Once there, he hugged his legs tightly against his chest, burying his head in them as he sobbed. Duo remained where he was, watching his partner with a lonely face. He could only imaging what his poor koi was going through after months of thinking that he was dead.  
  
"No more of these dreams... I can't take them anymore..." Heero pleaded in a whisper broken with sobs. He lifted his head to cover it with his hands as he continued the same, "Duo was taken from me once... I can't keep losing him every night." Duo wiped his face dry, again, even as more tears fell uncontrollably. "Heero," he whispered. He lowered his head and asked himself, "How can I make you believe-" Just then, his eyes widened as the answer came to him. He looked back to his distraught love and took a deep breath.  
  
Managing to regain control of his voice again, Duo sang quietly as he focused on the Wing pilot, "The strand in your eyes that color them wonderful stop me and steal me breath..." The sobs coming from Heero suddenly began to slow. Duo continued, watching the Wing pilot closely, "Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the say, never revealing their depth..."   
  
Heero lifted his tear-streaked, pale and shocked face from its protection behind his hands as he looked to the braided pilot. Duo sang on, "So tell me hat we belong together...Dress it up with the trappings of love..." Heero began to slowly crawl to Duo as he never took his hopeful gaze from him. Duo was beginning to become emotional again and his voice was becoming broken in a whisper again, being so close to his love was more than he could handle. Still, he sang with what he had, "I'll be captivated...I'll hang from your lips...Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above..."  
  
Now, Heero was sitting right beside Duo, their tear-filled eyes locked on one another. They sang together in harmony with their small voices on cue, "And I'll be...you're crying shoulder...I'll be love suicide...I'll be better when I'm older...I'll be...the greatest fan of your life." There was nothing but silence between the pilots as they looked to one another with hope and awe in their faces and eyes.   
  
Slowly, Heero lifted a trembling hand to dry his love's face of the tears that left this eyes. The Wing pilot's breath was slowly becoming rapid, but quiet as he ran his hand slowly over his lover's features, beginning with his forehead and carefully working his way down, with the gentle touch of his fingertips. When Heero's hand reached Duo's lips, the braided pilot kissed it tenderly as he closed his eyes, a soft sigh leaving him. Heero's bottom lip began to quiver and he bit it as a small whimper left him.  
  
"DUO!" he cried as he threw his arms around his lover, planting kissed all over his face that were returned with just as much enthusiasm. "Heero," Duo whispered breathlessly. "Oh, God, I've missed you so much, koibito," Duo whimpered as they continued to hold each other tightly, leaving butterfly kissed on their love's face. Heero buried his face in Duo's chest and sobbed. He whispered breathlessly, "My beautiful Duo." He looked up and smiled lovingly through his tears to his best friend. Moved beyond words, Duo wiped Heero's tears as he returned the loving smile. After so long, they leaned in slowly to kiss each other's lips again.   
  
The kiss went from tender to deep as the grip that they held on one another became as tight as it could get. Sighing and moaning in their lover's mouth, they drew the searing kiss out for as long as they could before their need for air separated them. Panting, they never took their eyes or arms from each other.   
  
Heero whispered breathlessly as he caressed Duo's cheek, "I love you so much, Duo." Duo bit his lip and nodded as he whispered back, "I love you, too, Heero... More than you'll ever know." They kissed deeply again, reveling in the taste in feel of their lover again.   
  
Exhausted beyond words could be described, Heero began to sag in the braided pilot's arms. Duo chuckled deeply and sighed in content, "Awwww. My koi's tired." Heero chuckled deeply and nuzzled his right cheek over the part of Duo's chest where he could hear his heartbeat. His eyes drifted closed as a small sigh of content left him now. Slowly, Duo lowered them onto the ground.   
  
Their arms never lost the right hold they had. Just as the American was about to close is own eyes, Heero leaned up and kissed him deeply again. Duo returned the kiss with just as much need and passion, running his fingers in the Wing pilot's hair.  
  
When the kiss finally broke, Heero hovered over Duo and whispered with a sweet smile, "Thank you... For keeping your promise to stay alive." Feeling the urge to cry again, the braided pilot nodded and whispered back, "Thank you for not leaving me." "Ai shiteru." "I love you." "Forever." "Always." One last gentle kiss and the pilots were willing to allow sleep to take over. Heero rested his head over Duo's heartbeat and sighed deeply, the smile never leaving. Duo kissed his forehead and rested his head, closing his eyes with his own smile in place.  
  
It was the first time since the last time they were together that Heero and Duo slept soundly. No nightmares, no cold sweats, and even in the confines of the prison cell of their worst enemy, they no longer had any doubts about tomorrow and its empty promises. And Heero slept to the steady of rythym of his love's heartbeat. Even in his sleep, through the most pleasant of dreams, he could hear it. And now it was giving him the strength and courage that he had lost when he thought his reason for living was taken from him... When morning came, the pilot once known as the 'Perfect Soldier' would awaken again.  
  
TBC  



	40. Episode 40: Homecoming

DISCLAIMER: They're not mine. *winks in direction of Kumi, Sette and a handful of others* Well, not all of them!  
  
CAN YOU BELIEVE WE'RE THIS FAR ALREADY!!??!! GOOD!!! I CAN'T!!! I HAVE SO MUCH S*** TO MAKE WORK OUT IN 10 EPISODES!!! *BOUNCESBOUNCESBOUNCES* *LAUGHS INSANELY* *PASSES OUT*   
  
I have to thank Traci, Sam, Beekay, Silver Star, Mylia, Ruby, D-max, GREETER 600, Lily, Stormy, Naz, Akuma, Kai, my 1x2x1 family and everyone who is enjoying this fic. This fic never would have happened without you! Everything goes out to everyone! *SUPERGLOMPS AND KISSES* I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!!!   
  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 40: Homecoming  
by SkyLark  
  
  
The day after Duo's capture and Kumi's arrest, Quatre and Delapan were on the Earth, at the cabin that they had made their home for months. Walking throughout the house, they collected any personal belongings of theirs and their friends. Once a room was cleared, they soaked the walls and floor with lighter fluid and other oils.   
They worked their way down from the floor where the bedrooms were. Quatre walked through the rooms that went to Duo, Trowa and Wufei, taking personal items that they left behind since their last stay. Once they were retrieved, he placed them in a backpack that belonged to each pilot.   
  
Delapan held onto several articles of clothing belonging to Zes as she tossed them into one of the backpacks that she carried with her. As she passed by the room that belonged to Dorothy, she paused and looked through the doorway. Stepping inside slowly, the redhead sighed deeply as she looked to the surroundings. After taking everything in, Catherine turned to make her way out of the room. It was on her way to the door that she noticed a small book that was peeking from under the dresser that was beside the window opposite of her.   
  
Frozen in the doorway, Delapan took a moment before slowly walking towards the dresser. She knelt and removed the book from its hiding place. The small, but thick book was covered in images of roses that had been painted on the front, back and spine. Being next to the window as the sunlight broke through the thin white curtains, Catherine was able to study the item in her hand. Looking carefully to the outside, she ran a hand along the smooth surface and hesitated before opening it.  
  
Catching her breath, the Gundam pilot looked to the pages within. There were hand-drawn images of each pilot. There was an image of each of them standing alone and many others where several of them were together. Along with these impressively detailed images, there were many poems and journal entries that Novem had written during her free time. Delapan could recall her friend's voice in her head as she read one of her entries, written on the inside of the back cover...  
  
"It's strange how much I have changed with the experience that I have had as a Gundam pilot. There was once a time when I thought wars were the most beautiful things to ever exist. Now, I see just how ugly they truly are... While there is honor in dying for what is right, I am now beginning to wish that mankind would find a way to resolve their problems without fighting. While I know that reality will never allow wars to end, it is still nice to dream of a life of never-ending peace... But that would be Heaven, wouldn't it? Well, if that is the case, I am looking forward to joining my grandfather there.   
  
"Right now, I am preparing for the attack of a base in the Philippines with the others. For my friends, I can only hope and pray that they'll all live this war to fight again. As long as there is peace, there will always be forces to threaten it. And defending peace can be more of a challenge than fighting to regain it.   
  
"If anyone would be the best suited, there could be none better than Heero, Duo, Kumi, Trowa, Sette, Quatre, Wufei, Delapan and my dearest friend, Zes. As for myself, there is something greater calling for me. I can hear it even now, though I do not know what it may be. Good night, my friend. I look forward to your company again. Your companion, Dorothy-Novem."  
  
Delapan's face was soaked in tears as she closed the book slowly. Hugging the book, a small sob escaped her. She kissed the front cover and placed it in one of her three backpacks, one of the last possessions that they now had of Dorothy's. Drying her face and getting her emotions under control again, Catherine sighed deeply as she rose to her feet.   
  
Taking one last long look to the room as she stood in the doorway, she gave a small smile as she whispered, "I'm glad that you found the peace you were looking for, Dorothy." Drying the remainder of the tears that fell and threatened to do the same, she closed the door behind her. A small click from the doorknob was all that remained before silence fell on the room that housed the blonde pilot who gave her life for peace.  
  
Quatre was already downstairs, having scanned the rooms that he needed to check. Delapan soon joined him and went to the containers of gas that were waiting at the front door. The two pilots covered their noses and mouths with a long, thick strip of sheets to protect them from the fumes. "I feel bad having to do this. There are so many memories with this place," the redhead said quietly as they emptied their canisters of gas around the living room.   
  
The Arabian nodded and replied, "I do as well, but we can't take the risk of allowing this place to fall into the wrong hands... Whether it's during this war or another. We've worn out our welcome." He smiled and removed a camera along with many cases of film inside from one of the backpacks on him. "As for the memories, Duo took enough pictures for twenty albums." The redhead looked to the camera and film with wide eyes before laughing loudly. They went back to their work, making sure that the room was well covered with the lighter fluid.  
  
Once that task was finished, they left the soaked room and made their way to the hanger, removing the cloths from their faces. Once downstairs, they double-checked that there wasn't anything they left behind in the hidden base. Delapan was looking to the system of the main monitors as Quatre looked to the launch pad and ships below.   
  
Typing in the system to see if there was any stored information, the redhead noted quietly to herself, "Looks like there was another conversation between two of the Earth's Senators while we were away. Good thing this program can save those discussions for us." Placing a set of headphones on, she said, "I better make sure that they didn't say anything we'll need to hear." Clicking onto the icon of the stored recording, the Gundam pilot listened closely to the brief talk that the hanger's signal picked up.  
  
Quatre was taking the elevator back up to the top level of the hanger after making sure that everything was in order. He looked to the pilot who remained before the main monitor, listening to the discussion she found. He wiped his hands clean of the fuel that he released from the ships below with a rag. Looking back to his friend, he sighed deeply, "I think that just about does-" A loud gasp cut him off followed by a shout of, "WAIT A SECOND!"   
  
  
The Arabian looked up to see the look of disbelief and shock Catherine's face as she looked to the main monitors. Running to the other pilot's side, he asked in concern, "What is it?" Delapan replied, with her eyes still wide and voice small, "T-the Earth is sharing it's leadership with an outside source." "WHAT!?!" Quatre shouted. Quickly, he placed another set of headphones on himself as he listened to the replayed discussion. As the recording played on, the blonde pilot's eyes widened. Turning to Delepan, he shouted, "Let's go!" The pilots removed the headphones and quickly set the self-detonation on the main program.   
  
The time counted down from five minutes. Running to the only ship that they spared its fuel, Quatre and Delapan jumped in as the large, red numbers counted down. The moment they passed through the hanger's opening in the Virginian soil, the hanger was taken in a massive explosion, taking the cabin with it. The shuttle that the Gundam pilots took shot into the stars as the pilots within never looked back.  
  
******  
  
Five OZ soldiers walked down the halls of the Nebula's prison. Walking to the door of their two most prized hostages. The men all looked certain of themselves, unafraid of anything and with the confidence that Quinze, himself always gave off. "You would think that by now, the other Gundam pilots would just give up. There isn't anything giving them reason to believe that they have a chance to win," one of the young men sneered to his comrades.   
  
The soldier behind him chuckled deeply, "They'll be sorry they didn't by the time that we're through with them. His Excellency and Demetris returned to main ship to finalize their moves of action to end this war as soon as possible." A third guard asked, "Why did His Excellency not bother making clones with Heero Yuy's DNA? He would have countless pilots like him at his beck and call."   
  
The forth young man shook his head, "It's one thing to clone something that was yours. The clones we have now were made by the DNA of soldiers who willingly worked for OZ. To take Yuy's DNA against his will to make soldiers in his fashion would not be an act of principles. His Excellency would never act as such, when it comes to war. The same would be see through his brother, Treise, when he didn't want mobile dolls fighting in wars because they took the fight out of human hands."   
  
The first soldier to speak nodded, "Makes sense. It doesn't matter, anyway. Yuy and Maxwell aren't a threat to any of us in the state they're in." Just as this was said, the guards reached the cell door of the Gundam pilots. They stood at either side as the first soldier punched the code that undid the lock. Once the door opened, Heero and Duo stood in waiting at the other side, giving the soldier a look of death that they had never seen before. They stepped from the cell, never losing their death glares towards the soldiers.  
  
Frozen in shock and terror, the guards hesitated before two of them cuffed the pilots' arms. It took a moment before they got their composure and glared back to the prisoners. The first guard growled deeply to Heero as he got inches from his face, "What the hell are you looking at?" The Wing pilot replied coldly, "A dead man." The soldier's eyes widened before they narrowed again. He hissed, "You're closer to death than I am." Heero sneered, "I'm sleeping with Death. You can't get closer than that." A sneer crossed Duo's own lips as he looked to the same guard.  
  
The ship's commander, Lieutenant Marx walked to the scene, having heard the conversation from a few feet away. The tall man looked to the guards who allowed the pilots to get under their skin and unnerve them. He glared to Heero and Duo, who gladly returned the favor, before ordering his men, "Get moving. We don't have all day." The young men regained their composure and prepared their guns as they forced their prisoners down the hall for their rounds of torture. Marx watched them leave and growled deeply when he was alone again.   
  
Heero and Duo were shoved violently through the door that would lead them where they were to be tortured. The pilots managed to stay on their feet, despite the forceful blows they received. The door behind them closed, locking the guards outside. Heero and Duo looked to see that they were on a balcony over the room where they would be chained and beaten. Duo's eyes widened as he looked over the railing to the torture devices far below.   
  
"H-heero," he whispered brokenly. Turning to his lover, his eyes gazed to him with pain in them. "You went through this every day?" he just barely managed to ask. Heero walked to him as he nodded, but there was no expression of pain on him. He smiled to his braided koi and kissed his lips gently. He whispered with his lips brushing against his partner's as he spoke gently, "The pain left me the moment I was in your arms again, Duo." A small sigh left the American as they smiled to each other and rested their foreheads against their partner's.   
  
"Now isn't this sweet," a dark voice from behind them mocked followed by a deep chuckle. The pilots turned to see their torturer standing with his arms crossed. His hugs biceps were large enough to break a man in half without any effort. He sneered to the glaring eyes of his prey, "Let's get started, shall we, love birds?" The glares from the pilots faded as sneers of their own crossed their lips in response.  
  
******  
  
The Control room of Pulsar was as busy as always with the Gundam pilots helping the Preventers in seeing what move they needed to make in order to help their cause in the war. Sette was looking to the monitor of the computer where she sat, scanning any unusual activity within Pulsar's reach. Looking to her friends, she announced, "Delapan and Quatre made it back from the Earth safely. From what I can gather, they didn't have any problems destroying the safe house." Everyone silently took this news with relief.   
  
Trowa was busy working on Kumi's blueprints, looking to her designs and understand exactly what she had been intending to do to the Gundams. He was determined to have the plans finished by the time his lover's trial was to take place, mading it his own personal mission that he refused to fail. Wufei was working with Sally at one end of the control room, looking over their reports and typing them into the system to see what they could use in their favor for the next time they would have to fight.  
  
It wasn't long before the doors to the control room opened as Quatre and Delapan ran with looks of urgency on their faces. Trowa, Sette and Wufei were instantly concerned as they jumped from their spots and ran to them. Panting, their friends looked to them as they tried to catch their breath. Sette placed her hands on her fiancee's shoulders and asked, "What happened?" The Arabian looked up to her and straightened and replied, "We know what we know the Earth's next move. There's a chance we can get them back on our side." The eyes of the three pilots before him widened as they heard this. "What do we have to do?" was all that Wufei asked as he narrowed his eyes.  
  
Delapan straightened as she regained her breath and explained, "We listened to a conversation between two of the Earth's Senators. The Earth has been in danger because of the fact that none of the Council can agree on a leader for the people. They're looking to share the same leadership as the Colony that they have had the closest personal relationship with since the end of the Eve Wars."   
  
Sette's arms fell to her side and her eyes narrowed as she noted aloud, "Colony H7." Quatre nodded to his fiancee and told her, "Duke Vale is being named as King of H7 tonight. The announcement of his reign over the Earth and the Colony will be made prior to the coronation." The tomboy growled deeply as her face gave testimony to her rage. She growled deeply, "That's what they think."   
  
******  
  
Kumi was sitting in her cell, her back against the wall opposite of the door. Her cuffed forearms were resting in her lap and her eyes were closed as she remained in deep thought. The sound of the cell door's lock being undone caused her cobalt sphere to open. She watched as a Preventer, one of her guards, entered the room. The 'Perfect Soldier' looked to him with an empty expression. "You have a visitor," he informed the prisoner. The silver-haired pilot wasn't expecting this, clearly, as her eyes widened for a moment. Getting to her feet, the stoic pilot simply gave a nod, soldier mask back in place. The guard led the way as they left the cell.   
  
In the visiting room, there were several prisoners of the war sat in narrow booths, speaking to their visitors through the phones as they looked to each other through bulletproof, soundproof glass. The Gundam pilot was led to the last of the booths. Her cuffs were removed by her guard as he stated, "You have five minutes starting now."   
  
Kumi walked to the chair before her and her guard stepped away. Looking through the glass, she looked in shock to see the none other than Zes sitting on the other side. Thanks to her time to recover from her collapse and stress, Relena was now clearly beginning to show her pregnancy. Zes gave a small, sad smile as her comrade sat on the other side of the glass. The pilots took hold of the telephones beside them.  
  
"Good to see you, Zes," Kumi said sincerely with a the smallest hint of a smile. The queen's smile faded, not able to stay as positive as she hoped to. She lowered her head and closed her eyes as she sighed deeply, "I'm so sorry, Kumi." The stoic pilot simply replied, "I'm not." Zes raised her head with a look of shock to her partner. Her smile returned as she shook her head, "I didn't think that you would be. You did the only thing you could. Brian and I are looking through the upcoming trial to see if there is anything we can do to get you out of here as soon as possible."   
  
Kumi gave a nod. The stoic pilot couldn't help but chuckle as she chook her head with her eyes closed. Zes looked to her in concern and asked, "What is it?" Kumi stopped chuckling and stated as her eyes opened, "Just ironic how of all the things to be arrested for as a Gundam pilot... they arrest me for treason." Relena's eyes saddened even more as she said quietly, "Life has a way of working out the way we least expect."   
  
The queen hesitated before being able to continue with what she was about to say. Her mouth moved, but nothing came out. She stopped to clear her throat as she just barely managed to inform her comrade, "With the charge of treason... Y-you'll be up against a sentence of death." Kumi seemed unmoved by this as she simply replied, "I understand that."   
  
  
Relena was still having a hard time in not becoming distressed over this. She growled deeply with her hands clenched in tight fists, "This shouldn't be happening. You should be with the rest of us. Brian and I are doing everything we can, and it still isn't helping to get you out of that cell." The silver-haired pilot said quietly with a gentleness in her voice, "What you and Brian are doing is more than enough, Zes. Thank you for everything... How are all of you holding up?" Relena was thankful for the assurance in Kumi's voice as she sighed and relaxed a bit more. She shrugged, "As good as can be expected, considering everything."   
  
Relena made sure that there wasn't anyone close enough to hear. Leaning in closer to the glass, she whispered into the phone, "I can't tell you much, but there is a chance we'll get our first huge break in this war since all of your missions were completed. I've been speaking with the others and we really have a chance in seeing this work out." The stoic pilot paused, eyes widened for a second as she took the information in.   
  
Leaning closer to the glass, Kumi said quietly, "Whatever it is, be careful. We can't have another pilot down for any reason." Relena smiled and nodded, "We'll be careful. We'll fill you in on everything when we get back." The silver-haired pilot gave a nod as she said, "Understood." The queen sighed sadly, "I hate that you can't be a part of this."   
  
Kumi replied, "I know. I hate this, too. But the trial is a few days away and if there are any opportunities that might help us in this war, we you all need to do whatever it takes it see that it doesn't pass, with or without me." Zes bit her lip and nodded, "We won't let you down, Kumi." Her friend gave a small, genuine smile as she stated, "Not one of you has ever let me down."  
  
The young queen smiled warmly back to the other pilot as she whispered, "I'm glad." Kumi suggested, "You should go do whatever you have to." Zes nodded, "Yea... Take care." The silver-haired pilot replied quietly, "Same to you... Send my best to everyone." Relena assured her, "I'll do that." She hung her phone back up and waved as she rose from her seat. Kumi lowered her phone onto the table and waved back. She watched Zes walked away and hung her phone back on the wall as she rose from her own seat. Her guard came and arm-cuffed her again.  
  
The 'Perfect Soldier' was led back into her cell. There were several Preventers that stood guard at other cells that eyed the pilot as she passed. Some looked in disgust while others looked in grief and loss. Knowing that a Gundam pilot was on trial for their life was something that stirred a great deal of mixed reactions and feelings from the soldiers. The fact that she was being labeled as a traitor was something that they all knew must have cut her deeply, no matter how stoic she came across.   
  
The cell to the pilot's door was opened and the deemed traitor walked in, no questions asked as she thought of her comrades and whatever it was that they would be taking part in. The door was closed behind her, leaving nothing but the pitch blackness. Resting in the spot she had been in when she was called upon, Kumi said quietly as she looked to the door, "Don't go getting yourselves killed."   
  
******  
  
That night, on Colony H7, Duke Vale was dressing in his best suit. It was decorated with many metals and emblems of his rank. Looking to himself in the mirror as he fixed his collar, there was a knock as his door. "Come in," he called as he turned in that direction. Representative Frantz and Foreign Minister Kirkland entered, dressed in their finest as well. They smiled to their friend and closed the door behind them.   
  
Looking to the leader of their group, Kirkland sighed deeply in relief, "We actually made it... Are you ready for your coronation, King Vale?" The Duke chuckled deeply, "You know, I think I'm going to get used the sound of that..." Turning to admirer himself in the mirror again, he said with reverence, "King Vale." Kirkland smiled, "I have to hand it to you... Who would have thought that you would be named the King of H7 and the Earth in one night?" Vale gave a smug sneer and replied, "I knew it all along. Why do you think I waited so long before making the move to become ruler of this pathetic waste of Space?"  
  
Frantz's eyes widened and he shook his head, "What are you saying?" Vale turned back to is henchmen and replied, "My cousin, William, is the head Senator of the Earth Council. We've been planning this whole movement of power from day one. The people of Earth are so desperate for someone to step up and accept leadership that they were pleading the Earth Council to bring King and Queen Weatherall back.   
  
"My cousin sent a false document in the forged writing of Brian Weatherall, that neither he nor Relena wish to deal with the Earth any longer, since they were betrayed by them. William has been a loved Senator to the people for many years, so of course, there would be no argument from anyone. So, he was requested to decide on the nezt King of the World." He chuckled deeply, "And who better to give the job than family?" He smiled at the look of shock on the faces of his friends. Finally, Frantz laughed loudly, "You never cease to amaze me, Vale!"   
  
The Duke stated, "We can't allow anything ruin this evening for any of us." Kirkland assured him with a nod, "We have OZ armies stationed in Space and everywhere around this castle. And all preparations have been made to spread the event over every channel that we can pick up. Before long, everyone will know you as one of the most powerful men alive." Vale replied with a conceited smile, "No need for true concern. There isn't anything that could take this away from me."  
  
******  
  
"IT'S A GUNDAM!!!!!" an OZ soldier screamed from his Space Leo just before he was sliced in half. Wufei looked to H7 clearly now once the explosion passed. His friends had begun a bitter and violent attack on the guards that had been stationed beyond the Colony's atmosphere, unknown to everyone living below. There was also a massive army of Preventers that fought alongside the Gundams. Together, they used whatever they could to take out the soldiers blocking their way to H7.  
  
As she attacked the soldiers closest to her, Sette turned to see the Colony, herself. The Chinese pilot said quietly, yet sincerely as he struggled with his own opponents, "Welcome home." The tomboy smashed her laser mallet into three guards, destroying the suits instantly as she turned to Nataku. Wiping sweat from her brow, she sighed deeply with a small smile, "Thanks."  
  
Quatre was not wasting any time in the battle as he would cut the mobile suits from top to bottom and others from lefs to right. All the while, he changed his tactics in maneuvers and strikes, never allowing his enemies to know what he would do next. Noin and Delapan were working closely together as hey made fast work of the pilots that began to swarm together. As Noin would shoot a handful of guards with arrows, Delapan would strike and wrap those she could not reach with her whip. Together, they managed to take out more than seven pilots at a time.   
  
Milliardo stabbed through mobile suits as he growled and shouted loudly in the heat of battle. Pulling his bow at the middle, he went to using the blades as separate weapons. Trowa was shooting through everything that came within a half-mile of him. Stabbing one Taurus from the waist up, he pulled back just as the suit exploded. The tall pilot called to the others, "We don't have a lot of time. If we stay here much longer, the ceremony will begin without any way of stopping it."  
  
The image of one of the Preventers fighting with them appeared on their screens of the Gundam as he informed them, "We'll take care of the soldiers here. Just get to the castle before it's too late." Milliardo nodded, "Thank you." At this, he lead the fall from the stars with the other suits and a small fighter craft right behind. The Prevneters worked with even more speed and determination as they held off the guards that attempted to take out the Gundams as they shot for H7.   
******  
  
"I bet those little bastards are singing a different tune now," one of the four OZ guards chuckled deeply as he and his friends made their way back to the torture room to collect Heero and Duo. The others agreed with sneers and nods to this statement and they reached the door. Walking inside and down the stairs of the balcony, the men were surprised how quiet the room was. The moment that they rounded the stairwell, they froze in their places with shocked faces as they looked before them.  
  
Heero was lying on his back on one of the stretch tables with Duo in his arms, curled against his right side and head on his love's chest. Their arm cuffs had been removed and were lying on the floor beside their 'bed.' They looked to the paralyzed guards with smiles as they continued to lie together. It was the body in the middle of the torture cell that was what caught the attention of the soldiers.   
  
The body was that of the torturer as it lied in a bloody heap of flesh and bones. It was beaten and twisted beyond recognition, lying on it's chest- or so it seemed to be its chest. Two guards ran from the scene as they covered their mouths and gagged loudly. The remaining soldiers finally forced their eyes from the body of their friend as they aimed their guns at the Gundam pilots, who were still smiling as they held each other.   
  
Minutes later, the Heero and Duo were in Lieutenant Marx's office. The tall soldier was pacing around the pair, studying their stern faces as they looked forward, unaffected by his presence. With a threatening, yet quiet voice, he stated, "Over half of my soldier's bones are shattered...his face is beaten in beyond any recognition...every inch of him was scarred and cut in some fashion... and not even my best doctors here can figure out how his limbs could have been so mangled..."  
  
Bringing his face inches from that of the Wing pilot, he screamed at the top of his lungs with wide and maddened eyes, "AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS THAT HE FELL OFF THE BALCONY!?!" Heero shrugged as he deadpanned, "It was a long fall." Duo had to bite his lip to keep from bursting into laughter at his koi's response. The Lieutenant was beside himself with rage as he paced back from the prisoners who remained unaffected. "Get the fuck out of my office," he growled deeply, lowly.   
  
Hearing this, two armed soldiers entered the office and took Heero and Duo as they led them back to their cell. The Lieutenant lowered himself into the seat at his desk as the door closed. "Those sons of bitches aren't living another day. To hell with Quinze's orders." He looked to a small vile that was resting before him. He sneered as he held the glass container and told himself, "They'll be the perfect test subjects for this latest weapon... And I think I'll start with that 'Perfect Soldier.'" He chuckled deeply and wrapped his hand completely around the vile tightly.   
  
******  
  
Kumi was working out in the gym of Pulsar, letting her frustration out in the only productive way that she could as she remained under arrest. Fortunately for her and every Prisoner of War that was on the enormous ship, they were permitted to use the gym for three hours at night, long after the Preventers and other welcomed guests were to leave. While they were granted this time to keep from loosing their minds in the cells, they were heavily guarded by armed soldiers all around.   
  
Utilizing the gray long T-shirts and black boxers that were the only things provided to the prisoners, the silver-haired pilot was showing no mercy for a large punching bag as she unleashed a wave of kicks, hits and punches. Her cobalt eyes were narrowed as she glared to her target with the determination and focus of the soldier she had always been trained to become. Having never slowed during her intense workout, other prisoners watched her in awe.   
  
The Gundam pilot was letting out cries and grunts as she was sweating everywhere, never letting herself a moment to rest. All Kumi could think of was Heero and Duo still in OZ's possession... Trowa, Sette and the other pilots flying off to handle a situation without anyway of her knowing what happened to them... Demetris. That last thought, alone, was enough to make the 'Perfect Soldier's' blood scorch with rage.   
  
Slowly, even more prisoners and guards were no longer focusing on whatever they had been doing as they soon became entranced by the Japanese pilot's strength and determination. The pilot wasn't even aware of her surroundings, lost in her own world as she continued to take everything she had out on the large, red bag before her. "I've never seen anything like her," one young prisoner said quietly to another beside him. His friend shook his head as he replied, "I feel bad for whoever she's thinking of right now." The first captive reminded him with a hint of doubt in his tone, "That's if she gets out of here alive."   
  
Sally Poe ran into the gym and knew right away where she would find the Gundam pilot, seeing that a small crowd was growing in the middle of the large facility.Sighing deeply in relief that she didn't have to look too hard for her, she sprinted off in the direction of the audience.   
  
Several guards stopped the Preventer as she approached the scene. Sally informed them, "I have direct orders from Lady Une to speak with Kumi as soon as possible." One of the guards nodded and replied, "Of course, Water." At this, the other stepped aside and announced, "Alright, everyone! Show's over!" A groan came from the crowd as they slowly parted and went back to their own workouts.   
  
The silver-haired pilot continued to unleash her attack on the punching bag, still locked in her own world. Sally looked with wide eyes, seeing that she must have been at this for a while on account to all of the sweat pouring from her. It was as if the Japanese pilot just returned from a swim. Still, she never showed any signs of slowing her attack. Water called from a few feet, "Kumi?" Having never heard her name, the young woman continued to shout, punch and kick with everything in her. Demetris was standing before her, nothing else.  
  
Sally got closer and called a bit louder, "Kumi!?!" The response was only a loud growl leaving the pilot as she quickened her pace and increased the force of her blows, forgetting that there was anything else around her besides the giant that she was determined to kill. Suddenly, two hands grabbed her shoulders and spun her away from the bag to face whoever seized her.   
  
A loud cry left the pilot as she prepared to punch whoever this person was. Just then, her eyes registered the concerned face of the Preventer as she shouted in her face, "KUMI!" A loud gasp left the 'Perfect Soldier' as her narrowed eyes widened as far as they could. "Sally!?!" she replied in shock. Kumi stumbled back a few paces, eyes still wide as she realized how close she came to hurting one of her comrades. Panting loudly and trying to get her emotions, she continued to gaze to Water.   
  
Sally didn't seem upset at anything that had happened, but it was clear that the silver-haired pilot was shaken. Closing her eyes with a deep sigh as her pants were gentler, Kumi said quietly, "Gomen, Sally... I didn't realize-" Water smiled warmly and walked forward to rest a gentle hand on the soldier's shoulder.   
  
"I know that this is hard for you right now," she said sincerely to the soaked young woman. Looking back up with her emotionless mask back in place, the stoic pilot deadpanned as she shook her head, "I'm fine." Not bothering to argue, Water simply took hold of Kumi's right wrist and led her towards the gym doors. "There's something that you need to see." The 'Perfect Soldier' simply nodded and followed her friend out of the gym.  
  
******  
  
Within the castle that once belonged to the Devion family, the largest hall was filled with almost two hundred guests as they gathered in their finest attire for the ceremony. As they took their places in the round gathering hall, in the balconies and raised rows of seats, the discussions between each other soon simmered down as they watched a man in his forties reaching the stage before everyone.   
  
As the bearded, dark-haired man reached the podium, the hush over the crowd passed as everyone cheered and applauded loudly. The brown eyes of the well-dressed Senator looked over those gathered as he smiled and waved to them. As the cheers and applause died, he spoke into the microphone with his baritone voice. "Good evening. My friends of the Earth and Colony H7, it is a great honor to stand before you this evening."  
  
******  
  
Sally entered the control room with Kumi close behind. Since there were several Colony Council Representatives present on the ship, the Gundam pilot was ordered to remain cuffed if she was to be permitted to leave the prison. Four armed Preventers were also brought to stand around the silver-haired pilot to keep her from trying anything.   
  
While it was disturbing to Lady Une and those who knew the pilot, they had to follow these orders. As far as the Japanese pilot was concerned, she made no changes in her expression. Lady Une and Keiser were looking up to the monitor when their friends entered. The slight rustle of the chain on the arm cuffs on Kumi was the only thing that drew their attention away from the screen ahead. They turned and offered the prisoner warm smiles that were difficult to produce through their pain in seeing her under such unnecessary protection.   
  
Together with Sally, they all looked up to the main monitor, along with everyone in Pulsar's control room. The image of the bearded man at the podium was on the screen as he continued, "I am Senator William Wray, loyal speaker for the people of Earth. I am here tonight to announce that with the difficult situation of the war, and with no true leader, the Earth cannot continue to act on its own."  
  
******  
  
Wray continued as he stood before the assembly in the castle, lowering his head, "While I understand that the people of Earth and the Representatives of the planet wish that Brian and Relena Weatherall would return to the thrown, it is with a heavy heart that I inform you the once loved King and Queen have proclaimed their hatred towards the Earth and all who live there." The crowd stirred as they gasped and spoke amongst each other.   
  
William held the forged document that his cousin had mentioned to his friends as he stated, "For anyone who wished to question this, I hold the statement written by Brian Weatherall's own hands. It will verify everything that I have just informed you is true." The guests began to grow louder than before as they heard this and looked to the document in the speaker's hand.   
  
Lowering the papers, the Senator said, "It is, therefore, in the best interest of the Earth that we share leadership with Colony H7. On this, the night of the new King's coronation, we also accept the friendship with OZ that has been established here. This is to repay the Weatheralls and their friends, the Gundam pilots and Preventers, for their decision."   
  
William then and smiled, "It is my great honor and pleasure to introduce the man who will help lead us to victory along with Quinze Kushrenadah. Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, King Vale." At this, he stepped down from the stage as the massive crowd erupted with shouts and cheers, rising to their feet with elated faces. When the stage was empty, the thick, red curtains behind the podium were spread in half and lifted to make way for the new King.   
  
Finally, everyone watched as the guest of honor walked out. The applause and celebration ended and dead silence fell as they looked with wide eyes and slack jaws to the young woman who entered. The dress she wore was midnight blue with a slit up the right side and the left side was beaded with diamonds. There was a sky blue, chiffon wrap over her shoulders to cover her bare shoulders and low cut front. Her long, deep blue hair was pulled up in a bun and a tiara of gold and diamonds fell across her forehead.   
  
Standing before the microphone, she announced, "My name is Sette Devion, I am here to announce my return to Colony H7 as Queen." There was a loud and collective gasp from those present. The young woman continued, "For those of you who may not know, I was forced to surrender my crown in return for my father's life by three of my most trusted advisors. With my father's life at stake, I had no choice but to agree to announce my resignation. However, I have come to right the wrongs that have been committed.   
  
"Along with my fellow Gundam pilots, I will see that those responsible for the crimes against myself and my friends will punished. This begins with Duke Vale, Representative Frantz and Foreign Minister Kirkland." The assembly gathered rose to its feet as everyone shouted, gasped and gave other signs of shock and fear. Turning to the open curtain behind her, Sette stepped aside to allow everyone a good clear view of the stage behind her.   
  
Duke Vale, Representative Frantz and Foreign Minister Kirkland were led out into the open, their wrists cuffed in shackles before them as Quatre, Delapan and Trowa walked behind them, their guns pressed against their prisoners' backs. Kirkland and Frantz held their heads low. Vale, however, looked to the queen with a rage in his eyes that no one in the assembly had seen in them before. He soon lowered his own head, knowing that he was defeated. Sette looked to the captives and gave her friends a nod with a warm smile to thank all of them.  
  
After a long moment for everyone to gather their bearings, many of those in the massive hall fell back into their seat, unable to lose their shocked glances as they never tore their eyes from the stage. Sette turned back to the podium and stated, "I know that there were others, many of whom are in this room now, who aided these men in their actions. Rest assured, we will find all of you. And you will share the same fate that these three will be facing." Instantly, Senator Wray along with five men who had been watching and listening with great distress jumped from their seats and ran to the only door that would lead them out.   
  
Again, there was an eruption of shouts and cries as everyone watched the escape helplessly, the six men just feet away from the huge doors. Sette and the pilots with her watched without any concern from their place on the stage. The moment the men were just within freedom's reach, someone jumped from the balcony over the doors and aimed a riffle at them.   
  
Wufei's eyes were narrowed into thin slits as he charged the weapon with a click and hissed sharply, "Don't." Wide-eyed and beside themselves, the newest prisoners raised their heads to fold them behind their heads. As the Chinese pilot held the men at gun-point, Milliardo and Noin came from behind them with arm cuffs and guns of their own. Placing the chained restraints on the men, the Gundam pilots forced them to turn and look to the queen of H7. It took a moment for everyone to calm themselves again.   
  
Sette sighed deeply and lowered her head sadly as she said quietly, "My people, I had always been aware that most of you found it hard to accept me as a Gundam pilot while serving as you queen. Foolishly, I believed that I would be able to perform both tasks without any difficulty. Now, it is clear to me that I was wrong in feeling this way. Just know that I have never done anything without thinking of your protection and well-being first."   
  
Looking up again, the young woman could see the pain and sadness in the eyes and faces of those gathered. Every one of them had been her friend and follower and in more ways than one, they realized that they had let her down. A smile crossed the Gundam pilot's lips and she continued, "I am here to inform you that I do not intend on remaining the ruler of this Colony when the war is over."   
  
As everyone took this in with disbelief, Sette gave a gave to them to keep them still as she continued, "When the war is over, I promise that I will find the best King and or Queen to rule fill my place. Further more, I will not be the person to rule the Earth, not now of ever... Instead, I will be giving that role to my brother-in-law and my sister." Looking to the confused glances around her, the tomboy chuckled deeply, "I am sure that you've my family before." She turned to look behind her.   
  
Brian and Relena Weatherall walked from the curtain now. Brian dressed in his royal garb complete with the deep purple robe and large, gold grown over his red hair. Relena was in a white gown with her own crown in place. Her hair in a braided bun, and her stomach had grown enough that there was no doubt that she was a few months along in her pregnancy. Yet again, there was a great stir from those in the room as they rose from their seats, looked with shocked faces to the stage.  
  
Relena smiled warmly to he sister as she stood beside her along with Brian. The Council of the Earth watched with jaws dropped and eyes widened. Sette wrapped her arm around Zes's shoulders, with Zes doing returning the gesture. The tomboy proclaimed, "As the Queen of H7, it is my honor and duty return rule over the Earth to King and Queen Weatherall, where it rightfully belongs. I expect that their should not be a problem for any of you. Besides..." Turning to look at Duke Vale, the queen of H7 sneered, "Who better to give the job than family?"   
  
Instantly, the Earth Council Representatives looked with elation to the Weatheralls as their shock faded. Sette made way from the podium for Brian to stand there as he stated, "My friends, I assure that everything you have heard from Duke Vale and his cousin, Senator Wray, have been nothing but lies. Relena and I could never turn our backs on any of you. We will devote our lives, as we always have, to looking out for your best interests. We will continue to support the Gundam pilots and Preventers with no doubt of their abilities and devotion to all of us. And as for OZ, this now marks the beginning of their end. They will rue the day that they began this war. With everyone united on the Earth and in the Colonies, we will work as one to crush them and any threat to peace that should come hereafter."  
  
There was a pause and soon, one man of the Earth Council rose to his feet and began applauding with a smile on his face. The applause was slow, then picked up as another Senator from H7 stood from her seat and joined in. Soon, there were handfuls of people rising at once as they did the same. And it was not a moment later when every seat was empty as everyone was on their feet, a deafening celebration roaring through the hall.   
  
As people watched on in their homes in Space and on the Earth, they, too joined in the celebration, clapping and shouting in the streets. The Gundam pilots smiled as they watched and listened to the crowd, knowing that this was the first step to a possible victory. They turned to each other and gave elated and relieved smiles as they took all of this in.   
  
On Pulsar, the control room was packed with cheering, shouting, hugging and clapping Preventers. Kumi gave a warm smile as she looked up to the monitors. The screen revealed, Brian, Relena, Sette and all of the Gundam pilots that were called up to receive the recognition they deserved. Still smiling to the monitor, she whispered as she shook her head , "Well I'll be damned," Kumi's smile never faded even as she was taken by the arm by one of the armed guards and was led back to her cell.   
  
As the prisoner passed the massive crowd of Preventers, many of them smiled and fought past their comrades to pat the Gundam pilot's back while some even kissed her cheeks to show their support and appreciation for everything that she and her fellow pilot had done for them. The cobalt eyes of the pilot were soft as all she could to was smile warmly to all around. The celebration just continued and grew not only on the ship, but everywhere in Space and on the Earth.  
  
In the Devion castle hall, Brian stood between his wife and Sette, taking their hands in his. The queens took the hands of their comrades as they stood side-by-side. Lifting their joint hands and arms in the air with huge smiles on their faces, the eruption of cheers and shouts only increased. Small tears filled Sette's eyes as she looked up to the ceiling and whispered, "For you, Daddy."   
  
Quatre was at her other side and turned to smile lovingly to his fiancee as he heard this. He squeezed the queen's hand tight and gave her a nod of reassurance. "I know that he's proud of you," the Arabian whispered to her. The tomboy nodded as she replied quietly in a sigh, "And for once, I'm finally proud of myself, too." Quatre leaned in and kissed her cheek.   
  
The pilots looked to one another, never lowering or releasing each other's hands. While they were not a whole until, they felt their missing friends with them, sharing their relief and joy even now. This was something that they would hold with them forever, however long that would be. And for the first time since the war began, everyone united in one voice across the stars and beyond... And for the first time since the war began, there was hope.  
  
******  
  
That night, back on Pulsar, Delapan snuck through the halls of the ship, careful not to wake anyone. Reaching Trowa's room, she gave a small, secret knock as her request to enter was granted with the opening of the door. Slipping inside, she looked to Trowa, Quatre, Sette, Zes, Noin and Wufei as they sat in a circle in the middle of the floor there. Catherine sat with them, throwing a large file of reports in the center of the circle they made as she sighed deeply, "That's all of it."   
  
Together, the pilots looked to the spread papers before them. Trowa looked up to his comrades and smiled, "Alright. We attack Nebula again first thing in the morning... This time, we're not leaving without Heero and Duo." The others smiled and nodded at this as they returned their glances to everything that had been gathered on the ship that had cost them three pilots.  
  
  
  
TBC  



	41. Episode 41: Eternal Devotion

DISCLAIMER: The Gundam Wing characters (other that Kumi Yuy and Sette Devion) and not mine.   
  
This goes out to all of my friends and supporters: Snodin, Traci, Sam, Beekay, Ruby, Mylia, Ryla, GREETER 600, D-max, Stormy, Naz, Akuma, Kai, my 1x2x1 family and everyone who reads and enjoys this fic. *tackle glomps*   
  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 41: Eternal Devotion  
by SkyLark  
  
  
Thirteen-year-old Duo was running to the base where he was been living and training for the last five years late one star-filled night on L2. Reaching the facility's gate, the braided youth made sure to wait for the searchlight to pass the stretch of land he needed to cross as he hid behind a tree. Panting, he watched as the light moved onto scan the rest of the grounds. Duo didn't waste any time as he ran to the gate, quickly scaling it and jumping from the top to land on the other side. Looking back to the gate, the American chuckled deeply.  
  
Sprinting back to the main building, the pilot made sure to avoid the sight of the guards that paced throughout the area. It wasn't long before Duo caught sight of the tanks and planes that were returning from their search for the mischievous American. In the clear, he stopped a few feet from the main building and watched. Duo smiled though his pants for air, "Calling out the heavy artillery for me tonight, ne, Doctor G?" "You've become more than a challenge to find nowadays," a familiar voice replied from behind. The braided pilot's eyes widened as a sharp gasp left him.   
  
Turning around, he looked to Doctor G, himself. Even in the darkness, there was no mistaking the look of anger and disappointment on the old man's face. Duo chuckled deeply with a wide smile as he played with the end of his braid and shrugged, "Why hello, good doctor. Nice night, don't you think?"   
  
The professor's eyes narrowed further at this as he shook his head, "Duo, you're a Gundam pilot. Act like it... We have more important things to worry about with the coming war than to be concerned with you leaving the base in the middle of the night to watch the stars." The American frowned and lowered his hands as he nodded, "I know, Professor." Doctor G sighed deeply and ordered his subject, "Get back to bed. We have a lot of work in the morning." The pilot nodded and replied, "Sure thing." Not looking back, he ran inside the facility.  
  
Walking through the hanger, Duo looked up to his Gundam, Deathscythe. The braided pilot gave his companion a small smile as he shrugged, "Almost got away with it tonight, pal. You should have seen G's face. I haven't seen him that pissed in a long time." There was a pause as the suit remained silent in response as always.   
  
Duo shrugged, "I know I shouldn't be as disobedient as I am... G's given me more something to fight for and a place to live." Placing his hands in the black pant pockets of his priest outfit, Duo frowned sadly as he lowered his head, "I just can't help but think of Solo... Sister Helen... Father Maxwell... It's lonely being the God of Death."   
  
Looking back up to his silent friend, the braided pilot said quietly, "I can't help wishing that maybe I'll find someone that'll stick around for a change." Deathscythe just glistened under the dimmed lights of the hanger. Duo smirked, "Yea, I know... Who wants to stick around with Death, ne?" Waving up to his suit as he walked on, Duo smiled, "Night, buddy. See you in the morning.   
  
@@@@@@  
  
That next day, on L1, two fourteen-year-olds were running through the green hills of the countryside miles from their base. Their eyes and hair color gave away the fact that they must have been related. In their spandex shorts and tank tops, they ran on through the hills and valleys. Reaching the bottom of another hill, the boy turned back as the pair hid behind a tree. He and his cousin panted as they looked around, "Do you think we lost them?" The dark-haired girl nodded as she panted back, "I think we lost them a while back. They won't be following us now."  
  
The young man sighed deeply in relief and looked to the lilies that he held tightly during their sprint. Walking a few more miles through the green fields on this clear day, the pilots reached the site that they visited once every month. There was a small pile of grass that stood at the top of one of the most desolate hills. The reason this pile stood out was the fact that there was more dirt than grass or flowers.   
  
The boy knelt before the patch of dirt and placed the lilies he picked on the top. The girl stood back in silence as she watched. After a brief pause, the young man lifted his head again and rose. His cousin walked to his side as they looked down to the tiny grace belonging to the puppy that had been killed in an accident. "Do you think I'm weak, Kumi?" he asked quietly. His partner's eyes widened at this question. Looking to her cousin, she asked, "For visiting a grave?" The other pilot turned to her and nodded.  
  
The wind blew through Kumi's dark hair as she shook her head and answered sincerely, "You're not weak by any means, Heero... But can I ask a personal question?" The Wing pilot nodded, "Sure." Excalibur's pilot inquired, "What are you looking for by coming here?" Her cousin simply replied as he looked back to the grave, "Answers that will never come." Kumi gave a nod as if she expected this response. Another breeze came to play with the clothing and locks of hair.  
  
"Death must be a lonely soul," the Wing pilot said out of the clear blue. Taken back, again, by her cousin's words, Kumi turned to him and shrugged, "I suppose he so. We'll know for certain before long, when we're sent on our missions." Heero gave a small, peaceful smile to this as he replied, "I'm looking forward to meeting him." He turned and headed back to return to the base. His cousin remained on the hill for a moment, looking to the back of the other pilot as he continued to walk, "I know that you are," she told the wind before moving to join her cousin.   
  
@@@@@@  
  
  
Nebula was floating into the atmosphere of a Colony miles from the Milky Way. Purposely, Lieutenant Marx made sure that the ship was only a few hundred miles from Pulsar as a challenge to the remaining Gundam pilots to try and stop him. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before the location of Nebula reached them. Marx was not only counting on that, but he was also looking forward to facing them again.   
  
******  
  
2:16 a.m.  
  
Inside the massive ship, Heero and Duo were sleeping in their cell, in each other's arms. The door to their prison was thrown opened as the Gundam pilots sat up instantly. Before they could even blink, the pair was gripped by a set of strong arms and pulled onto their feet. Struggle and growl as they might, the Japanese and American pilots were being held back by a pair of soldiers each. Standing side by side, they looked forward to the doorway. Lieutenant Marx entered the cell as he sneered to his captives.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Heero hissed as the tall man walked towards him. Marx replied as he glared to the 'Perfect Soldier', "I just wanted to let you know that you'll be the first test subject of our latest experiment." Duo's eyes widened at these words as the bottom of his stomach fell out. Heero saw the pain and fear in his lover's expression as he turned his head to look at him.   
  
Duo shouted to the Lieutenant, "YOU BASTARDS AREN'T LAYING A HAND ON HIM-" The braided pilot's protest ended as an other soldier rammed the base of his shotgun into his gut. Duo dropped to the ground, couching violently with his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Heero's eyes widened as he looked to his injured lover. His head snapped back up to the sneering Lieutenant. Heero spat directly in his face. Marx growled deeply as he wiped his face, recoiling a bit. He chuckled deeply, "You know, I could just test our weapon on you right now." Unmoved by this threat, Heero continued to glare to the tall man.  
  
The Lieutenant sneered once more before turning and walking towards the door. With a snap of his fingers, Marx signaled for his guards to release the Gundam pilot. The moment that he was freed from the strong hold of the guards, Heero dropped to is knees to gather Duo into his arms, stroking the back of his head and kissing it gently. "You have a pleasant night," Marx called as he reached the doorway followed by his soldiers. Heero glared to the door as it slammed closed again.   
  
Duo's form began to shake in his lover's arms as he bit back a sob and whispered brokenly, "This can't be happening..." Heero closed his pained eyes, burying his face in the long hair of his partner. He placed a gentle kiss there and whispered, "Duo... Whatever happens, we'll get through this, koibito." As quiet as his voice was, there was still no question of the certainty behind the Japanese pilot's words as they left his mouth.   
  
After a brief pause, Duo looked up to him with tears running rapidly down his face as he shook his head, "How can you say we'll get through this, Heero?" The Wing pilot kissed his tears, fighting his own as he said gently, "I don't know... But we will somehow." The braided pilot couldn't think of anything to say. Instead, he just buried his face into his lover's strong chest, wrapping his arms around Heero's waist as tightly as he could. He instantly felt the arms around him tighten all the same. The remainder of their time in the cell was spent just holding each other, trying their best not to think of what was in store for the 'Perfect Soldier.'  
  
******  
  
8:02 a.m.  
  
Sette Devion's image appeared on the screen of every monitor, television and computer on H7. The men and women looked to their queen as they listened intently. The tomboy stated, "My people, I am speaking to all of you now to request your assistance. In several hours, I will be flying with my friends to a ship known as Nebula. For many reasons, this is a fight that we cannot afford to lose. The victor will be a step closer to winning the war and as we must see that OZ does not ever gain the upper-hand..."  
  
Quatre spoke to his people on L4 the same as his fiancee was as he continued, "I am not here to order anyone to rush into battle. There are many reasons why anyone would wish not to fight. Those who remain behind will not be judged by anyone for their decision. But for those who are willing and able, we need all of the help we can get. Should you choose to join us, the coordinates of Nebula and our means of attack will be relayed to your mobile suits. I send my best to all of you." At this, the image of the Arabian disappeared.  
  
******  
  
9:15 a.m.  
  
"Alright, that should be all of it!" a young woman shouted to her commander on H7. The large fleet of soldiers stationed at this particular base had been preparing for the battle immediately following the message that Queen Sette had given them. H7 alone mustered a force of over two hundred soldiers. While there were many other willing and able troops, it was decided that they should remain on the Colony until it was certain that they were needed. Those looking after their suits jumped into their cockpits and flew off into the sky.   
  
NARRATOR: "While the Gundam pilots had made plans to attack Pulsar as soon as morning came, their plans had to be put on hold by a few hours. There were several key elements that needed to work in their favor before launching their plans. The most important of these elements was the official order of the attack by Lady Une. Not wishing to upset the Colony Council any further than they already had, everyone made sure that there would be no question of their rights to make the next move. The last thing that would help any of them was the arrest of another pilot. The announcement was made by the head of the Preventers for the crew of Pulsar to set out at noon that same day."   
  
On Colony L4, there were many pilots working together to arm their suits. The Maquanauts aided in the colony's movement to fight with the Prevneters and Gundam pilots. Rashid was watching the soldiers making their way to their suits. Smiling and waving to several familiar faces from the men and women there, the tall man felt a small wave of relief in seeing that so many people accepted Quatre's request for assistance. The skies were soon filled with almost three hundred mobile suits as they shot off left and right from their ports. The Maquanauts were the last to leave the colony. They soon caught up with the fleet and from there, took the lead.  
  
"There was also a question as to how the ship would be destroyed. With the ability to clone soldiers within the facility, Nebula would never have no lack of man power. This was what caused the most concern for the Preventers and the Gundam pilots themselves. Knowing that Heero and Duo couldn't remain in OZ's hands any longer, a strategy was made and studied since they only had one shot at this rescue. Nothing was overlooked as the preparations were made. There was too much riding on this battle if there was any chance for them to win this war."  
  
In Space, the armies from H7 and L4 were soon united. Greeting each other warmly as they continued to fly, the two sides blended. It became impossible to know which suits were piloted by H7 soldiers and which came from L4 as they became one massive unit.  
  
"Reaching a desperate time in the war, differences of every kind between the people of the Colonies and the Earth were put aside. If OZ was going to be stopped, everyone needed to band together. This was something that was accepted and understood by all who were threatened by the organization. Directly or indirectly, they were going to support the young pilots and the Preventers to the war's bitter end."   
  
******  
  
10:32 a.m.  
  
In a small room that bore only a round table with two chairs in the center, Trowa sat in waiting. There was a small, flat suitcase beside him as he rested in his chair with his eyes closed, head down and arms folded. Finally, the huge metal door to his right opened with a loud click from the lock as it had been undone. Quickly, the Gundam pilot rose to his feet but remained at the table with his gaze at the door. Kumi walked in slowly, her arm cuffs removed and an uncertain look on his face as the door closed behind her. That expression disappeared the moment she looked to her lover.  
  
A wide smile spread across the silver-haired pilot's face as she sighed deeply, "Trowa." They quickly walked to each other and met in the middle, wrapping their arms tightly around each other. Trowa sighed deeply as he ran his right hand through his partner's loose hair, the side of her face pressed against his chest. Kumi looked up to him, her eyes brighter than they had been. They only looked to each other for a moment before their eyes closed as they leaned in and kissed sweetly then deeply.   
  
Only breaking for air, Trowa whispered sadly, "Are you alright?" The 'Perfect Soldier' nodded and deadpanned, "I'm fine." Knowing that this was anything but the case, the tall pilot simply tightened his embrace. It was returned in silent gratitude. Allowing a quiet moment for them to simply hold each other, Trowa whispered, "We're attacking Nebula again." Instantly, he felt his lover's body tense in his arms.   
  
Kumi stepped back a few paces, eyes wide with what couldn't be read as being fear or anger. "What the hell are you thinking?" she asked in a small hiss as her eyes narrowed. "You all want to end up like this?" The tall pilot shook his head, "Lady Une gave the direct order for the attack. Even if she didn't give the order, the Colony Council wouldn't arrest any pilot after a successful attack." The silver-haired pilot snapped, "What makes you so sure this attack will be successful!?! Anyone of you could be injured, or worse!"   
  
Trowa walked to her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. Kumi lowered her head with her eyes close, not wanting to look into his eyes again. Her intent to avoid his gaze failed when the tall pilot carefully lifted her head until their eyes met. Trowa felt his heart break when he saw the pain in the Japanese pilot's eyes as the smallest of tears began to build in her cobalt orbs. She looked lost. The 'Perfect Soldier' took a small, deep breath as she whispered, "If anything happens to you-" Her words were cut short by a gentle kiss. Trowa gave a small smile and whispered, "Please don't worry about that, love. You know that we can't wait any longer if we hope to bring Heero and Duo back safely." Kumi closed her eyes and nodded, "I know." Opening her eyes again, no longer held the glassy look in them.   
  
Sternly, she asked, "Will you have backup?" The tall pilot nodded, "Lady Une and Lieutenant Keiser are prepping the Preventers here and on the ships closest to Nebula. We'll have every able pilot that they can contact supporting us." His partner asked, "Where is Nebula now?" Trowa answered, "It was heading for Colony A131 early this morning. They'll have the support of the people there on an account of their alliance with them."   
  
The silver-haired pilot sighed deeply, "And with the fact that they can clone soldiers at will, you'll still be at disadvantage no matter how much help you gather in time." Trowa squeezed her shoulders a bit for more assurance as he said quietly, "We'll be alright." His lover warned, "There isn't any way that you can be certain of that." Trowa gave a small, deep chuckle, "I know that nothing I saw will make you feel any better." Lowering his hands and walking to the table, Trowa smiled back, "I thought that this might be something that could change that."   
  
Kumi looked to him with uncertainty as she walked towards the table, herself. The tall pilot placed the suitcase on the flat surface and opened it. Removing the folded blueprints within, the pilot of Heavy Arms spread the sketches out to reveal his discovery. His lover's cobalt eyes widened in disbelief as she looked to the sketches. Unable to find her voice, she bent at the waist to have a better look at the images, running her hands along the paper as she did so.  
  
Taking everything in, Excalibur's pilot whispered, "You did it... You really did it." She looked back to her partner with a huge smile just before throwing her arms around his neck and laughing, "You're amazing!" Trowa smiled brightly as he returned the tight embrace, "They're your designs. I just put the finishing touches on to make the pieces fit." Kumi kissed his cheek and replied, "You're too modest."   
  
It was then, as she looked to the tall pilot's face, when she saw the dark circles under his eyes. "Trowa," she whispered sadly as she caress his cheek. "You stayed up all night with this, didn't you?" The tall pilot shrugged, "I couldn't sleep, anyway, since you were arrested. It helped me say focused on the designs better." Kumi kissed his lips in a soft caress, holding her own lips their for a moment before whispering a breath apart, "Thank you."   
  
The tall pilot smiled and nodded, "Anytime... Howard and his staff worked all night on the modifications with Excalibur. They just need to give it a test run once you're out of this place before we know for certain that it worked." He blushed, "There shouldn't be any problems with the fit since I... remember your measurements pretty well."   
  
The silver-haired pilot gave a sharp laugh as she heard this. "I would hope so," she chuckled deeply with a sly grin. Trowa fought the blush off as he cleared his throat. While quickly placing the blueprints back in his suitcase, he told his lover, "Well, as soon as we return from this fight, we'll have the modifications added to Wing Zero and Deathscythe."   
  
Just as Kumi was about to say something, the door to the cell opened as the guard entered. Looking to the pilots, he informed them, "Time's up." Trowa gave a nod to him to have one more moment to say goodbye alone. The guard stepped out and closed the door again. The pilots looked to each other sadly before hugging each other tightly one last time. "Please be careful," Kumi whispered. Trowa promised, "We will be."   
  
They kissed deeply and the door opened again just as they broke. The guard returned with the arm cuffs for the Japanese pilot. Kumi was almost through the door when she turned back to her partner and said quietly, "I love you, Trowa." He looked up to her in shock at these words. She gave him a small, sad smile as she shrugged, "There. I said it." Trowa smiled lovingly as he replied gently, "I love you, too, Kumi." He watched with a heavy heart as his partner was led off to return to her cell.   
  
******  
  
11:04 a.m.  
  
Heero and Duo were still in each other's arms, resting their backs against the wall opposite of the cell's door. Their eyes were closed and Duo was listening closely to his lover's heartbeat with his right ear pressed against his chest. Their moment of peace was disrupted with the door to their prison suddenly being thrown open again. Heero and Duo tightened their arms around each other as they watched a handful of armed soldiers enter the room. The braided pilot closed his eyes and buried his head further into his partner's chest as the men walked towards them.   
  
One of the guards grabbed Duo's arm and pulled forcefully as he hissed, "Get up. We're wasting time." Heero kissed his love's forehead and whispered, "Do what they say, Duo." The American looked up to him with pain-filled eyes. Finally, he gave a small nod and kissed the Wing pilot's lips gently before getting to his feet. The soldier who insisted on holding his arm tightly pulled the braided pilot to the door. Heero rose to his feet. Neither he nor his lover broke their gaze. One soldier remained in the room as the others waited outside. That soldier who stayed with Duo removed the prisoner's arm cuffs from his belt.   
  
Just as the soldier was about to cuff the Gundam pilot's arms, Duo mouthed to Heero, "Forgive me." Heero's eyes widened just as he translated this. Before anyone could blink, the American launched himself at the guard, twisting his neck with ease and taking hold of his riffle. With everything happening so quickly, there wasn't any time for his lover to think as he remained frozen in shock and disbelief. The braided pilot shot out of the room, closing the cell door behind him as Heero ran after him and screamed, "DUO!"   
  
The sound of gunfire was all that could be heard past the cell. Reaching the door a second too late, the Wing pilot slammed his fist into the steel as he shouted, "FUCK!" He turned to the dead body and searched for the soldier's key to release him from within the cell. "What could you possibly be thinking, you crazy baka!?!" he shouted to the air as he frantically looked through the suit of the dead guard.  
  
In the halls of the massive ship, Duo was taking out any and every soldier who dared to face Death. With narrowed eyes and a determined glare, the Gundam pilot returned fire and killed all those who opposed him. Taking the guns and weapons of those he killed, he made sure to keep his ammo supply from running out. While several bullets managed to graze him every now and then, Deathscythe's pilot never receive any life-threatening wounds. With blood running down his right shoulder and sweat coating him, he continued his desperate assault.  
  
Finally, Duo reached the hanger closest to the prison. Once in there, the braided pilot began blowing up mobile suits. In the midst of this, he went on to fend for his life against the men and women that were working there. As the explosions, screams and cries all around increased, Duo made his way up to one of the highest balconies. Once there, he had a clear view of everything the hanger below had to offer. A sneer crossed his lips as he poured every round down on the OZ troops below.  
  
A long time passed as the American continued his shooting spree in this manner before someone wrapped their muscled arms around his waist, tackling him onto the balcony's flat surface. Duo fell onto his left side with the man who grabbed him lying flat on top. Startled from the sudden assault, Duo was not able to hold onto the gun tight enough to prevent the attacker from knocking it loose from his grip. The man on top of him grabbed his black, tattered t-shirt and spun him forcefully to lie on is back.  
  
Duo's waist was straddled by the man on top of instantly as they pinned the braided pilot's wrists against the metal floor, arms stretched out over his braided head. His cobalt eyes widened as they looked into the narrowed Prussian eyes of his lover. Heero was sweating and panting loudly as he glared down to his partner. For what felt like an eternity on both their parts, the two pilots remained like this, just looking into one another's eyes. The loud shouts and cries of the soldiers below meant nothing to the couple.   
  
Heero's panting calmed and his eyes softened as they gazed to the saddened expression on his love's face. Duo's bit his lip as tears began to build in his eyes. The Japanese pilot released his lover's wrists, but continued to straddle him at the waist as he rested his hands on the floor at either side of his partner. He now took a good look at the wounds that the braided pilot endured from his attack. His right hand came up and gently wiped some blood that had fallen from the gash at the right side of Duo's head.   
  
The Wing pilot looked as though he was about to cry as well. Brokenly, he whispered, "Duo... What have you done?" Duo couldn't look at him any longer as he turned his head to his right and closed his eye. Several tears escaped the slits as he continued to bit his lip. Heero gently turned his head to face him again. With a small whimper, he whispered, "Duo... Please look at me, koibito."   
  
The American opened his tear-filled eyes to his lover as a small whimper left him. Tears rolled down the Wing pilot's own face as he asked in the tiniest of voices, "Why?... They wouldn't have killed you if you hadn't-" Duo shook his head and whispered brokenly, "If we go, we go together. We promised each other that, remember..." The breath of the 'Perfect Soldier' was caught in a small, sharp gasp at this answer.   
  
Taking a strangled deep breath, the braided pilot whispered again, even more quietly, "If we go we go together." Heero's eyes widened for a moment. With his bottom lip quivering, he asked in a small voice, "Y-you went this far to keep a promise you made me?" Duo replied, "Heero, I would never make a promise that I never intended to keep... Especially one that I make to you... I'm as good as dead without you, anyway... Better to die with you than to live a day without you by my side." The Wing pilot couldn't breathe as he took all of this in.   
  
The Wing pilot gave another small whimper and he whispered, "Duo...I..." Words were meaningless at this point, except for those that mattered most. "Ai shireru," he breathed. "I love you," Duo replied the same, caressing his partner's cheek and drying a few of his tears, Lowering himself to lie flat over his koi, Heero wrapped his arms tightly around him. Duo responded the same as they held each other. The Japanese pilot began to sob along with the American, their bodies beginning to tremble.   
  
Footsteps made the way towards the pilots and stopped a few feet from their side. "Well isn't this sweet," a deep, familiar voice hissed. Looking up, the pair gazed to Lieutenant Marx. The man's eyes were glaring with the coldest of stares as he looked down to the Gundam pilots. Heero and Duo glared back with just as much hatred as they held each other tighter, never breaking their glares on Marx. Without saying a word, they spoke volumes of their commitment to each other. It would take Hell and worse to keep them apart. And even then, they would still find a way to be together.   
  
Several OZ soldiers made their way to the site, pulling the Gundam pilots onto their feet roughly. Marx walked to the lovers with a growl as he shook his head, "The price of devotion such as yours will cost you more than you could ever imagine." Stopping just inches away from the prisoners, he stated, "Far be it of me to break up such a... handsome couple." Those last two words were said with venom dripping all over the cold man's voice.   
  
Looking to Heero, Marx told him, "You should have remained the 'Perfect Soldier' that Doctor J intended you to be. The love you feel for this pilot has cost you everything." Turning to Duo, he sneered, "And as for you, congratulations. You've eared yourself the same fate as your lover." The moment these words left their Lieutenant's mouth, two of the guards behind the pilots hit the back of their heads with the base of their guns. Heero and Duo fell to the ground unconscious. Mark growled deeply as he looked to the pilots at his feet. "Get them out of here and have the laser prepared," he order the soldiers.   
  
A half-hour later, Duo was lying on his right side. Back inside the cell where he and his lover were held, the pilot groaned a bit as he absently rubbed the back of his head. Rolling onto his back with his eyes still closed, he moaned, "They did us over... You'd think they would be a little more gentle." his eyes began to open and they widened for a moment as they focused on his lover.   
  
Heero was leaning over his partner, looking down to him as he lied next to him. Duo blinked once and said timidly, "Hey, Heero." The Wing pilot huffed and turned his head away from him for a moment. Turning his back to face his best friend, Heero whispered, "Baka." The braided pilot gave a small, sincere smile in response to the endearment. Leaning down, Heero began planting soft butterfly kissed all over his koi's face. As he continued to kiss him, he whispered, "You sweet... crazy... beautiful baka." Duo's arms wrapped around the Wing pilot's neck, pulling him down on top of him. Heero allowed himself to be pulled down, folding his own arms back around the Duo's body.  
  
After a pause of silence so they could just hold one another, Duo heard Heero begin to chuckle softly. He smiled at this sound and pulled back to look into his love's Prussian eyes. "What is it?" he asked gently. The Japanese pilot ran his hand through the braided pilot's long bangs as he answered with a sweet smile, "I was just thinking about the first time we met." Duo laughed loudly, "Like that was so romantic! I shot you!" "Twice," Heero reminded him, still smiling lovingly.   
  
Sitting up, Duo laughed loudly, "I know! You'll never let me hear the end of that! You're just lucky I didn't kill your sorry ass then and there!" Heero sat up beside him as he laughed in response, "I was the lucky one!?! You just got some lucky hits in!" Duo wrestled him to the ground as their laughter continued to grow, "You just think whatever you want, pal!" The two pilots continued to wrestle and laugh as they debated over that night's events.   
  
In the end of the wrestle, Heero was on top of Duo, pinning him beneath his body as their eyes locked. Lowering himself, the Wing pilot initiated a soul-searing kiss that left the both of them breathless. Placing a soft kiss at the tip of the braided pilot's nose, Heero smiled and rolled onto his back as he pulled Duo into his arms. The prisoners sighed deeply in content on cue as they held each other.   
  
Heero ran his hand through Duo's hair again as he smiled to him, "It's funny how life works out, ne?" Intertwining the fingers of their hands, he continued, "After that night, who would have thought that we would end up like this... Unable to live without each other?" Duo smiled and answered, "I was hoping... There was something about you from the start that I loved." He chuckled deeply, "It was the only think that kept me from killing you." Heero smirked, "Hn."  
  
Duo kissed his lover's chest and whispered, "The moment that I looked into your eyes that night, I lost myself." The 'Perfect Soldier' gave a warm smile and hugged Duo tighter to him. "It was then that I knew that you were special," the braided pilot smiled as he closed is eyes and buried the side of his face deeper into the other pilot's chest. Just then, the American looked back up to the face of the man he loved as he asked almost hesitantly, "If you had to do it over again... Knowing what you know now... Would you still have gone to L2 to ask me to live with you?"   
  
Heero saw the fear in his lover's eyes as he asked this. He knew that Duo would never doubt that he loved him. But, knowing that they were sentenced to die like this must have shaken the braided pilot to the core. Heero made sure that he had the American's full attention as they locked eyes. "Asking you to live with me after the Marimaya Incident was the best decision I ever made. The same goes with every decision involving you from that point on. I would do everything the same a million times over."   
  
Any signs of uncertainty in his koi's face and eyes vanished at this confession as he smiled brightly and pilled him into a deep kiss. "I love you, Heero," Duo whispered breathlessly when they finally broke for air. "Forever and always," he said quietly as he rested his head over the Wing pilot's heart beat again. "Ai shiteru, Duo. With all my heart," Heero whispered the same. Together, they lied down and rested their eyes. I would only be a matter of time before the cell door would open again, for the last time.   
  
******  
  
11:57 a.m.  
  
Pulsar's hangers were buzzing with activity as every able soldier was making their way to their suits. Taking every provision that they needed and inspecting every detail, the Preventers focused all they had on the fight to come. Lady Une was busy in the control room along with Lieutenant Keiser as they reviewed all that they had gathered on Nebula. Milliardo and Noin kissed their six-and-a-half-month old son good-bye before handing him over to Marimaya. Hugging and kissing the small girl as well, the couple ran from their room to join their friends.   
  
The Gundam pilots ran into the largest hanger of them all, making their way to their suits. Determination all over their faces, they climbed into their cockpits and harnessed themselves in. Trowa looked to his monitors as he stated, "We'll reach Nebula in twenty-five minutes. Is everyone ready?" All of his comrades gave an affirmative answer and the crew of the hanger cleared the room as they prepared to open the hatch doors.   
  
The pilots moved their Gundams to the end of the hanger. The doors opened and Trowa shouted, "Let's go!" Heave Arms lead the charge with the other suits right behind with the pilots shouting and cheering loudly as they flew to the stars at great speed. Just as they entered Space, the Gundams were united with the Preventer fleets that flew from the other hangers of the great ship.   
  
Together, they shot off to their target. Zes's image appeared on the monitors belonging to her closest friends as she smiled, "Good luck, all of you. I'll be watching the whole fight from the control room, so I'll be able to back all of you up this way." Sette smiled and replied, "Thanks, sis. We'll need your eyes." Wufei nodded, "You'll have a better chance than anyone in helping us beings your a Gundam pilot, yourself." The Queen of the World smiled, "Just be careful out there." At this, her image disappeared.  
  
Ten minutes into their flight, Delapan announced, "I have a fix on the armies coming from Colony L4 and H7. By the time we find Nebula, they'll be about fifteen minutes away. It's still an option to wait for them before we reach A131." Milliardo shook his head and stated, "We've waited long enough. It'll be better to just hit Nebula with what we have when we get there." Noin nodded, "He's right. Having those reinforcements will work better to our advantage if they come at a time that we need them most."   
  
Wufei warned, "Just remember that we still don't know exactly what we're up against with Colony A131. Even with the reinforcements, we still have the Colony to deal with along with the clones that Nebula can produce." Quatre cringed inwardly at the reminder of this. He replied, "We can only worry about that when we get there. But I agree that the sooner we initiate the fight, the better. Heero and Duo are in great danger right now."   
  
Trowa's eyes widened at this. He asked quickly, "You found them with your Space Heart, then?" The Arabian answered, "I don't have an exact understand as to what is going on, but they're both the calmest and happiest that they've been since the war began." Sette said gravely to herself with a look of concern, "The calm before the storm." Her fiancee nodded, "Exactly."   
  
With a deep growl, Delapan gripped her controls as she hissed, "Those bastards are going to kill them from within the ship." Noin tried to remain in control of her fear for the captured pilots as she told the others, "Just take the fight one step at a time. We can't afford to lost Heero and Duo before we reach them." Milliardo was as tense as his wife was now. He questioned, "Quatre, do you think that you'll be able to get a fix on exactly where they are inside Nebula when we reach it?" Quatre replied, "It'll be easier to locate them since they're together now. I'll do what I can."   
  
Wind nodded, "Alright. The moment you find anything, even if you're not certain if it's Heero and Duo, let the rest of us know. At least that way, we'll know where we need to go." Everyone agreed that this would be the best tactic for the time being. As the pilots flew on in silence, Trowa sat in his cockpit as he thought to himself, "Hopefully, everything is going as planned on Pulsar right about now."  
  
******  
  
In the branch of Pulsar that bore the ship's prison, the soldiers stationed at the cell doors were making their rounds business as usual. One young woman just happened to look up and caught sight of the surveillance camera ahead of her. Her eyes widened as they noticed that the small red light at its top was off.   
  
Running to have a look at the camera from behind, the guard saw that the wires had been cut. She gasped loudly, "What the-?" Just as these words left her, the entire hallway was soon covered in a think, white gas. The guards fell to their knees, gasping and coughing as the fumes covered every hall in the prison.  
  
With all of the soldiers unconscious and the haze from the gas beginning to fade, a Preventer ran down the halls with a gas mask over their face. The cloudy smoke had vanished by the time they reached the cell that stood on its own, the furthest from the door leading to freedom. Sally removed her gas mask and undid her braids that she tied together in the back of her head. Quickly, she punched in the password of the huge door's lock. The metal entrance slid open as she hit the last number in the code.   
  
Kumi was lying on her right side along the floor, her back to the door. The light from the hall outside poured into the pitch cell as it was opened. Her head lifted and turned along with her body as this happened. Looking up, her cobalt eyes widened as she asked in shock, "Sally!?!" Water ran through the door as the Gundam pilot got onto her knees. "We don't have a lot of time," Sally stated as she quickly reached the prisoner and got onto her own knees. As fast as she could, she unlocked the arm cuffs from her friend with the key she had stolen from a guard outside.   
  
The moment her arms were free, the silver-haired pilot rubbed her wrists. Sally informed her as they rose to their feet, "You have a straightaway to the hanger. It won't be there much longer." Kumi nodded, "Arigato." Not taking a moment to think, she ran through the door and down the halls as fast as her feet would allow. As she looked to the doorway, Sally smiled in relief, "Mission accomplished."  
  
It wasn't long after she ran through the entrance to the prison before Kumi heard soldiers shouting. "HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET OUT!?!" "SHE'S HEADING FOR THE HANGER!" and "SOUND THE ALARMS!" were just some of those things that Kumi heard all around. The moment that the alarms sounded with flashing lights, the 'Perfect Soldier' then heard gunfire from all around. Guards were crawling in the balconies and hallways that Kumi had to pass to reach the hanger. Nothing could touch her as she never paused for a breath in her escape.   
  
It wasn't long before the entrance to the hanger was in sight. Eyes narrowing, the Japanese pilot gathered all of the strength that she held back as she ran even faster that she already had been. Once inside, there were even more obstacles as handfuls of soldiers were waiting for the Gundam pilot to arrive. They opened fire as soon as she was in their sight. Again, Kumi ran unaffected by the threats on her life.   
  
Excalibur lied on its back when the silver-haired pilot reached it. In the middle of the spray of bullets, she flipped and scaled up the side of her Gundam. Closing the hatch of her cockpit, Kumi got her suit to rise to its feet. Many of the Preventers dropped their guns as they looked up to Excalibur with terror all over them. Others continued to shoot, despite the fact that none of the gunfire made a mark in the Gundamimum. Finally, knowing that they wouldn't be able to stop the pilot before she would break through the doors leading to Space, the men and women inside yelled and ran through the doors leading back into Pulsar's halls.   
  
In the midst of all of this, Lieutenant Keiser ran into the observation tower of the hanger and looked in awe to the black suit. A wide smile crossed the Lieutenant's face and he slammed the release button to open the hanger doors. Kumi turned to her monitors as Keiser's image blinked on. "Good luck, Kumi. Bring the others back safely," he told her. The pilot simply gave a stern nod and pushed forward on her controls.   
  
The black Gundam flew off into the stars with a powerful wind left behind as its wings gave a massive flap. Keiser smiled to himself as he watched until there was nothing left of the suit but a glimmer in the dark heavens, miles ahead. He closed the hanger doors again and walked down to the surface of the room. He chuckled deeply as he looked to the door and shook his head, "Those damn kids can do anything." He turned back and quickly made his way back to the control room.  
  
******  
  
Sera Makato was in the hallway beyond the prison as she watched Excalibur's flight from the ship. Closing her eyes and resting a hand and her forehead on the glass, she whispered, "God, please bring all of them back safely. And please let my son and Duo still be alive when they find them." Sally Poe walked towards her friend and placed a supportive hand on her shoulder as she smiled warmly to her. Sera turned to face Water as she asked quietly, "You think they'll be alright... don't you?"   
  
The braided Preventer replied, "I won't lie and say that they'll come out of this without any problems... But this is one mission I know that they're determined not to fail." Satisfied with that response, Sera gave a small smile and nodded. Sally wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked down the hall. She chuckled deeply, "Come on. We'll be better off worrying in the control room."   
  
******  
  
Lieutenant Marx was in the control room of Nebula, arms crossed and stern face looking to the monitors in the front of the room. One of his men walked to him and saluted, "Sir, we have a fix on the Gundam suits. They're ten minutes from reaching the ship. Shall I prepare the prisoners for the execution?" Marx turned to him and smiled, "Yes, you shall. And see that our allies below are aware that our friends will be joining us soon." The soldier nodded in response as he ran out of the control room. Looking to the monitors again, Marx sneered, "Let's see what those Gundams really have to offer."  
  
  
TBC  



	42. Episode 42: Vengeance's Flames

DISCLAIMER: The Gundam Wing characters (other that Kumi Yuy and Sette Devion) and not mine.   
  
I have to thank Traci, Sam, Beekay, Silver Star, Mylia, Ruby, D-max, GREETER 600, Lily, Ryla, Stormy, Naz, Akuma, Kai, Enigma, my entire 1x2x1 family and everyone who is enjoying this fic. This fic never would have happened without you! Everything goes out to everyone! LOVE YOU ALL!!!!  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 42: Vengeance's Fury   
by SkyLark  
  
In the control room of Pulsar, Lady Une was looking over the Preventers as they worked at their stations. Lieutenant Keiser, Sally Poe and Sera Makato entered the large room. Their commander smiled warmly as she walked to meet them in the back of the room, away from everyone's ears. Once they were together, Sally asked quietly, "Have you heard anything from the Colony Council about the escape yet?" Lady Une sighed deeply as she frowned, "They're sending some of their own guards here for when the pilots return."   
  
Keiser shook his head, "I had a feeling they would hear about this before long." Sera huffed, "It isn't a surprise. They have eyes all over Space. They must have known about Kumi's escape the moment that Excalibur left Pulsar." Sally sighed deeply, "They won't do anything about it until after the battle with Nebula, since they know we need to defeat Nebula. As much as I respect the members of the Colony Council, they do have a tendency to abuse their power."   
  
It was as Water spoke and folded her hands that Lady Une noticed a gold band on the ring finger of the braided Preventer's left hand. Had it not been for a small sparkle of gold that came from the movement, it wouldn't have been seen. Lady Une looked to the ring for a brief moment with curious eyes. Her daze was broken as the doors to the hanger opened and Howard walked in. The old man smiled to his friends as he informed them, "The Preventer crafts closest to Colony A131 have been informed of what they need to do. They're moving into position now and should be there after the Gundams initiate the fight."   
  
Keiser turned to see one of the Gundams pilot as she worked at a computer with her headset on to contact her friends whenever needed. He walked beside the focused young woman and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Relena jumped for a moment and a large gasp left her, on account of being broken from her concern and determination so suddenly. Turning to look up to the tall man beside her, she smiled and sighed deeply in relief. Removing her headset, she said quietly, "Sorry about that." Brian was chuckling deeply along with Keiser as the Lieutenant replied, "I'm the one who should apologize, Zes. I didn't mean to startle you."   
  
The King of the World walked towards his wife, chuckling deeply as he smiled lovingly to her. "I know that you're anxious, sweetheart," he said soothingly as he massaged her shoulders to try and calm her nerves. "Just relax and have faith in the others." Zes kissed her husband's hand and leaned back into his chest as she sighed deeply, "I know that I shouldn't worry so much... I just can't help it." King Weatherall kissed her forehead and said gently, "You have too big of a heart to not worry."   
  
Relena shook her head sadly, "I still can't help but wish that I was out there with them. There's only so much that I can do here, on the sidelines." Keiser smiled to Zes and assured her, "You're doing more than enough to help your friends. They need your understanding of the Gundam suits to guide them through the battle safely. By no means are you on the sidelines." The young queen's sadness vanished at these words as she returned the Lieutenant's warm smile and replied sincerely, "Thank you. You're right, Lieutenant." The tall man nodded and squeezed her right shoulder for more support.   
  
A loud beep sounded from the computer before the queen as the monitor blinked a few times. With wide eyes, the trio looked to the screen and Zes typed a few commands into the system. Lady Une, Sera, Sally and Howard ran up from behind and huddled to see the computer. "They've reached Nebula," Zes said quietly, almost inaudibly as she continued to look to the monitor with wide eyes and her breath held within her chest.  
  
******  
  
Breaking through the atmosphere of A131, Euphoria was the first to see the enormous ship that flew hundreds of miles over the Colony's surface and in the thick sea of white clouds. Milliardo shouted, "HIT THEM WITH EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!" The pilots right behind him responded with loud shouts and cries as they shot through the skies towards their target. Along with them, there was a massive fleet of over one hundred Preventers from Pulsar. They joined their comrades as they geared themselves for the attack.  
  
******  
  
In Nebula's control room, the OZ soldiers within were looking to their main monitors. Lieutenant Marx was said in the back of the room, smug sneer in place as he stood straight and tall. Looking to the images of the approaching army, he ordered in a deep chuckle, "It's about time they decided to show up. I was getting tired of waiting." The suits were getting closer, though they still had a lot of ground to cover before actually reaching the OZ craft.  
  
One of his men came to him and saluted, "Shall we send out first fleet, Sir?" Marx shook his head, "Not just yet. Give them a taste of out lasers first, then send them. Let's make this as much fun as possible." The young soldier replied, "Yes, sir." The Lieutenant looked back to the monitors and looked to the images of the Gundam suits as he hissed, "Come on, you sons of bitches. Show me what you're really made of."   
  
******  
  
The lasers of Nebula were the first to greet the pilots outside as they opened fire from every direction. The Gundam pilots made sure to maneuver their suits to avoid the beams. Only a very small handful of Preventer mobile suits were not as lucky as they were taken out before they could get anywhere near the target. Locking onto their visuals and gripping their controls, every one of the soldiers focused on reaching the carrier. Knowing that the lasers were at attempt to shake their army, Trowa called to his friends, "This is one mission that we can't afford to lose so everyone remember not to let them shake you!" His friends nodded to took this to heart as they glared and growled to the ship that they were more than four miles from now.  
  
The lasers continued to fire continuously, but never managed to stop the pursuit of the Gundams and their allies. As they were about three-and-a-half miles from the OZ craft, the first wave of soldiers poured from its hangers. Wufei sneered at the sight of them as he growled deeply in anticipation, "Here they come." The Gundam suits spread themselves to reach as much of the sky as possible, to thin out their enemies as best they could. The OZ mobile suits followed them all the same, knowing that they didn't need to worry about a lack of soldiers in their force.  
  
Sette was the first of the Gundam pilots to be greeted by the OZ soldiers head-on. Taking her laser mallet, the queen smashed through the first three opponents that reached her with ease as she spun her suit and shot past them. Looking to her monitors, she was fully prepared for the wave of gunfire and slashes from those who had yet to face her. Sette growled deeply as she met and returned every assault without any hesitation or fear. Keeping her captured friends in mind, she remained determined mot to leave this battlefield without them.  
  
Several hundred feet from the tomboy, Delapan was the next to face hand-to-hand combat against the OZ troops. Welcoming the fight, the redhead raised Slither's whip and wrapped it tightly around two Space Virgos. Causing the snake tail to squeeze the mobile suits tightly, Catherine crushed them effortlessly. Once those suits went up in great explosions, Delapan turned and looked to nearly thirty more OZ suits that were making their way to her. Eyes narrowed, the young pilot advanced in their direction. Moments later, she would be engaged in her own personal war, away from any of her comrades.  
  
******  
  
On pulsar, Zes was watching he fight closely as she made sure that there wasn't anything wrong that her friends might have been too preoccupied to miss. In the back of the room, the Preventers were gathered as they watched the battle on the main monitors in the front of the room. Tying a few controls to have a scan of different angles on her computer, the young queen said to herself, "I know that there is something we're missing..." Just then, she linked onto a hole in the defense that gave a straightaway for anyone who tried to fly up from the Colony below. Relena's eyes widened as a sharp gasp left her. All too quickly, she knew as to what OZ's methods were.  
  
******   
  
Relena's image appeared on the screens of every Preventer suit and Gundam as she announced, "There is no one from our army fighting below Nebula at this time. The OZ soldiers are trying to keep it that way by holding you where you are, above it. When their back up comes from A131, they'll be able to surround you and push you back. There's a gap in their forces that you can break through but you need to move fast!"   
  
Noin looked to see the hole in the defenses that her sister-in-law was speaking of. When she found it, she informed there others, "I'm on my way down there now!" Trowa was only a few yards away from Rampage as he nodded, "I'm heading down there with you." Saying this, they quickly shot those troops closest to them with a spray of bullets and arrows. Trowa and Noin pushed their suits the to fly several miles below Nebula as they shot downward through the only break that allowed them to do so.   
  
******  
  
Marx looked to his monitors in disbelief as he watched Rampage and Heavy Arms making their way down. "HOW THE HELL DID THEY KNOW WHERE THAT OPENING WAS!?!" he screamed in rage to his soldiers. "TELL THE SOLDIERS ON A131 TO GET UP HERE NOW!" he ordered. Looking to his second-in-command, he stated, "You are to lead them in here for the time being." The Captain saluted and nodded, "Yes, sir." Marx Glared to the image of the two Gundams as they reached below the ship and were stopped just two miles away from it's base. He growled deeply, "I've waited long enough for this." The Lieutenant left the control room quickly.  
  
******  
  
The moment that they reached the bottom of the ship, Noin and Trowa spread apart to handle the OZ soldiers who prevented them from hitting Nebula from below. It was as they began this new tactic that the Gundam pilots caught their first glimpse of the A131 soldiers as they came to aid their OZ allies from far below. The European pilot warned his friends as they continued to fight above the ship, "If there's anyway some of you can get down here, we'll need all the help we can get. There's about three hundred soldiers making coming up from the Colony."   
  
Wufei was in the middle of a heated struggle when he received Trowa's call for help. He nodded to the request and replied, "I'm on it." Sending flames ahead of him, The Chinese pilot forged his own opening through the wall of mobile suits. The journey downward was not an easy one, the raven-haired pilot soon learned as he was up against a great number of troops from Nebula. Still, Wufei plowed through with his sword and flames. One OZ soldier would have managed to shoot him down, had it not been for a Preventer who aided the Chinese pilot. With a grateful smile and wave to the young man that saved him, the Gundam pilot continued to soar downward.  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile, inside Nebula, Heero and Duo were pulled from their cell, arm cuffed, and led down the halls forcefully by Marx and a small handful of his armed men. The Gundam pilots made no move to attack their captors, knowing that they would never be able to reach their suits alive if they tried to escape at this point. They walked, side-by-side and listened to the battle being waged outside. Marx would not look to his prisoners as he walked ahead. The Wing pilot turned to face his lover, who in turned looked back to him. Heero have his koi a reassuring smile and took his hand into his own. Duo smiled lovingly back and squeezed his partner's hand tightly as they continued to walk to the execution chamber.   
  
******  
  
Noin and Trowa were just in the midst of fighting off the new recruits from A131 by the time Wufei managed to join them after his treacherous flight to help them. Together, the three pilots held off as many of the Colony soldiers as they could, along with handling those OZ soldiers that they had been fighting all along. As this went on, another huge swarm of cloned soldiers made their way from Nebula. Noin hissed from her cockpit, "Damn it! At this rate, they'll swallow us whole before we get anywhere near the ship."  
  
Quatre was watching his monitors in the midst of his own battle with the OZ forces as the second fleet came into sight. Sweat was pouring from his face as he turned to look to the Preventers who came with them from Pulsar, the blonde pilot's eyes widened as he saw how drastically their numbers had dropped. He shouted over his transmitter, "We can't afford to stay here much longer at this rate!" Just then, the Arabian's monitors beeped to inform him that he was receiving an incoming signal. He looked to the smaller screen on his right as his eyes widened to see the image of an old friend. The blonde pilot shouted in elation, "RASHID! YOU MADE IT JUST IN TIME!"  
  
The tall man smiled warmly to his master and replied, "I can see that, Master Quatre." He turned his focus onto the Maquanauts and the soldiers from L4 and H7. We have to split from here," he began. "The forces from H7 will help the pilots below Pulsar, and those from L4 will stay over the ship and help there. Maquanauts, spread out to the sides and go wherever someone is in need of help." Everyone understood what they needed to do and accepted with nothing more to be said as they broke apart quickly.  
  
Sette looked to the image of her people as they took part in the fight. The queen sighed deeply at the sight of her men and women joined with the soldiers from L4. She and Delapan were not far apart now as they fought together. Looking to the redhead, the tomboy smiled, "Don't they look great together?" Catherine gave a sharp laugh and wiped some sweat from her forehead as she nodded, "You know what, they actually do." The pilots continued to fight off their enemies with a wave of a of relief over them in knowing that they now had a large support team helping them now.   
  
While Sette and Delepan never were the closest of people, they put all of their ill feelings for one another aside during battle. Times like this, when it mattered most, they were a team that was next to impossible to stop. One pilot would set a handful of mobile suits up for the other to take out. They would switch and see that there wasn't a time when their foes would know what was coming. So, there element of surprise was never lacking in the duo.  
  
All the while, Milliardo was never in one spot for very long. Being the most experienced of all the pilots, he never found it difficult to work his suit through the most difficult of situations. Still, Wind knew that he and all of the pilots combined could only do so much with the fact that Nebula could produce soldiers at will. By now, the sun had pushed away any cloud that had existed when the Gundam pilots first reached Nebula. It remained a witness to all that happened as it shined down on everything, causing Euphoria's golden metal to glisten in its rays.  
  
Using his double-bladed bow, Milliardo took out OZ troops wherever he went. When the Maquanauts arrived along with their back up, the Preventer was just as reassured to see them as his comrades. The blonde pilot split his bow to form two swords and shot through the fight with agility and speed. Wind locked into his transmitter and asked, "Quatre, anything on Heero and Duo yet?" The Arabian shook his head, "I can't get anything from this side of the ship."   
  
Zes's voice patched in as she suggested, "If Wufei can make his way back up to help Delapan and Sette over Nebula, that'll leave room for Quatre to take his place below to help Noin and Trowa. That way, Quatre would be closer to Nebula and might be able to pick something up with his Space Heart." The Chinese pilot was impressed with Relena's idea as he replied, "That's fine with me. We have to try something different." Milliardo nodded, "I'll help get Quatre down there. Good thinking, Zes." His sister's voice answered, "Just be careful. I have a bad feeling that there'll be another wave of clones coming from the carrier soon." The Preventer said quietly to himself in concern, "I was just thinking the same thing."   
  
Trowa chimed in and warned, "We're losing a lot of our back up down here, so if anyone can get down here, we need all the help we can get." Sette remarked, "We're starting to get thinned out up here, too. We'll need Wufei to get here as soon as he can." Wufei turned to the European pilot and assured him, "I'll return here as soon as I can. With Milliardo and Quatre, you all should be alright for a little while at least." The tall pilot nodded, "Watch yourself as you head back up." The Chinese pilot nodded back and shot up through the fight overhead.  
  
Noin fired several arrows at her adversaries as she stated into her transmitter, "Just keep your eyes open on which direction those clones fly, Zes. So far, they're only headed upward when they leave the ship." Relena responded, "Alright. I'll keep all of your informed when they make their way from the ship."   
  
Milliardo made his way towards Sand Rock and aided his Arabian partner in destroying the OZ soldiers who were threatening the both of them. Together, they moved downward through the storm of mobile suits and lasers. With the two working together, it wasn't long before they reached the bottom of the ship as they immediately went to support Noin and Trowa. The Chinese pilot had since returned to the struggle over the OZ craft. Just as there seemed to be a chance that they would be able to reach Nebula, the Preventers and Gundam pilots watched helplessly as a third massive unit of clones soared from Nebula.   
  
******  
  
On Pulsar, Lady Une's fists clenched as she growled, "They just won't let up. If someone could just break through their defenses, we would have a chance." Zes had her hands folded before her as she continued to watch helplessly. Just then, her eyes widened as she watched a the newest OZ soldiers making their way downward from the carrier, instead of upward. She shouted into her headpiece, "THEY'RE CHANGING COURSE AND MANKING THEIR WAY BELOW NEBULA!"   
  
******  
  
Rashid looked though his scanners to see that there wasn't anyway he or his men would be able to reach those below the carrier in time. The clones were moving far too quickly for anyone to reach their friends in time to give the help that they needed desperately now. The tall man growled and fought even harder against the OZ soldiers who kept him at bay. The Maquanauts and those who fought beside them were all doing what they could to help their friends. They were just too far apart and the forces that they would have to fight to make it below the carrier were too great in numbers. There wasn't anything that they could do.   
  
Noin watched as even more soldiers from the Colony's surface flew up to take part in the fight. "They waited to hit us from above and below," she said gravely as she gripped her controls tightly. Trowa piloted Heavy Arms to come and wipe out the soldiers that he could, but there were countless more on the way. With narrowed eyes and a deep growl, the tall pilot fought with everything that he had with no plans on quitting just yet. Quatre and Milliardo had the acted the same as they never allowed themselves a moment to rest.   
  
Everything had become a violent haze of confusion as all who fought just did what they could to stay alive at this point. Reaching Nebula was all that the Gundam pilots and all of their friends wanted. However, at this rate, it would take everything in them to get out of this fight in one piece. The Preventers and Gundams below the carrier were grossly outnumbered as they were taken in by their foes. Those fighting at the sides and above the OZ craft were nearly in the same situation as OZ capitalized on their chance to kill all of them.  
  
******  
Inside the massive ship, Lieutenant Marx entered a dimly lit laboratory along with Heero and Duo. There were several scientists from the organization working behind a large panel of controls and computers to their right. In the center of the room, there was a round, glass tube that reached from the ceiling to the metal floor. It was large enough to trap several people inside, if they were to stand in it. One of the white-coated, old men walked to the Lieutenant. Heero and Duo remained still from where they stood, not far from the glass cylinder and with their hands still joined. The Wing pilot turned to see the glass tube behind them. There were several wires that came from the ceiling inside the cylinder and stopped at different lengths.  
  
The skinny, bald doctor said to Marx quietly with a look of great concern on his face, "Lieutenant, His Excellency said specifically that he did not want to prisoners killed. If you do this-" The old man was cut off as Marx glared to him and hissed, "I don't give a shit what Quinze wants. I want them killed and you'll obey my orders." The doctor back down at this statement and nodded, "Very well, Lieutenant. We will begin preparing for the execution, then."   
  
Marx replied, "Good. Do we have a visual for the outside of the ship?" The scientist walked back to the control panel, where there was a large screen waiting. Turning it around so that the monitor was in plain sight for Marx and the Gundam pilots, the old man patched into the surveillance cameras that showed the battle that was still being waged. The prisoners watched with wide and concerned eyes as they saw the suits of their friends being terribly outnumbered by the OZ and A131 soldiers.  
  
Marx chuckled deeply, "I thought that you might like to see your comrades one last time before you leave this world. But don't worry, they'll be right behind you by the time this day is over." Duo glared to the Lieutenant and hissed, "You bastards won't be able to stop them, no matter what you do to us." The tall man sneered, "Oh I beg to differ. You seem to forget that I can make fleets of willing that will come to my beck and call. Besides, once your dead, the loss will be far too great for the other pilots to make up." Heero shook his head and replied, "You're a fool if you really believe that. Your time is coming, whether you know it now or not." The Lieutenant bent at the waist to have a closer look at the Japanese pilot and said deeply, "And your time is now."   
  
Marx turned back to his guards and ordered, "Prepare them for the execution." The soldiers came and led Heero and Duo towards the glass tube that awaited them. One of the doctors at the control panel flipped a switch that raised the glass from where it locked around its metal base. Once on the flat, metal surface, the guards took the hanging wires into their possession and hooked them onto the prisoners' bodies. They Taped and secured the wire sensors in place on the pilots' heads, arms chests after stripping them of their tops.   
  
The lovers lever broke the focus that they eyes held on each other, silently letting their partner know how much they loved them. Once everything was in place, the soldiers removed the armcuffs of the captives and walked off the round, silver base of the laser as the glass tube fell back into place behind them. Locked inside the cylinder, Heero sighed deeply and opened his arms as the braided pilot walked towards him. There was plenty of room for the two of them to stand apart, but that wasn't an option for them as they held each other.   
  
Duo closed his eyes and rested his head over where Heero's heat was beating after placing a gentle kiss there. The sensors and wires that were attached to them didn't matter as they remained in each other's arms. Together, they watched the screen that revealed the battle that the other Gundam pilots were putting all of their efforts into. "Stay strong, guys," Duo whispered as he watched with saddened eyes. Their embrace tightened and the Wing pilot kissed the top of his koi's head before resting his right cheek there.   
  
Marx walked to the control panel far from the grass prison with the vile of blue liquid as he handed it to one of the scientists. The young woman accepted the tube and assured to the Lieutenant, "The process will be slow and last about fifteen minutes once the machine is activated." Marx said coldly, "I want it to be as painful for them as possible. And don't throw the switch until I say so. I want them to watch the demise of their friends before we kill them." The woman saluted with a sneer, "Yes, sir. And the procedure will be excruciating for the both of them." Marx sneered to himself as he turned back to look to the images of the struggle outside, which was still weighing heavily in OZ's favor. He then looked back to his prisoners as they continued to hold each other. "This is all too perfect," he said to himself.  
  
******   
  
  
Sette continued to fight off as many troops as she could, screaming and shouting loudly as she did. Panting, she looked to her monitors and scanned the layout of everything that was taking place. As she did this, the corner of her eyes caught a streak that was making its way through the atmosphere. The tomboy turned fully in that direction and squinted to try and make out what it was she saw. Her eyes widened as they focused on what looked like a black shooting star. In elation, she gasped and shouted with a wide smile, "KUMI!"   
  
Wufei shouted, "WHAT!?!" as he spun his suit in mid-struggle to look up in the direction Sette was facing. Delapan was doing the same from her place in the sky. The redhead made out Excalibur clearly as she laughed loudly in relief, "Well I'll be damned!" Wufei smiled to himself at the sight of the winged Gundam before turning back to his enemies to welcome their advances head-on. Excalibur was now just a half-mile away and showing no signs of slowing down as the pilot within punched a few commands into her system.  
  
Kumi's monotone voice them, "Will the three of you be able to hold your own with the Preventers and Maquanauts up here for ten more minutes?" Sette looked worried as she asked, "Ten more minutes? What's going on in ten minutes?" The 'Perfect Soldier' replied, "There's no time to explain right now. Can all of you hold on for that long?" Delapan nodded, "We'll be alright, Kumi. Just get to Trowa and the others below. They're in the most trouble right now." The Japanese pilot answered, "I'm on my way there now."   
  
In the confusion of the battle, Kumi managed to fly right through the battlefield. There were several soldiers from Colony A131 and from Nebula that managed to notice the black Gundam and attempted to stop her. However, they were destroyed with a few slashes of the pilot's sword as she shot right past them at amazing speed. Most of those who witnessed didn't know whether or not they were seeing things.   
  
Down below, the Gundam pilots who were in the most danger never managed to hear or see the arrival of the silver-haired pilot and didn't know that she on her way. Trowa was shooting every round that he had against his opponents. It was all that he could do with no one close enough to support him. The blade on his suit's arm was a help, but the European pilot knew that his main tactic and strategy was based on the gunfire that Heavy Arms provided. Once his shells ran out, his blade would be meaningless against hundreds of mobile suits.  
  
The inevitable happened as the bullets of Heavy Arms ran out, the guns falling silent as nothing came from the hallow gun barrels. Trowa sighed deeply to himself as he fell back into his seat, covered in sweat and exhausted as he panted. With heavy-lidded eyes, he watched as a mass of OZ troops prepared to destroy him. He sneered, "So this is how it ends for me." He flipped the cover over the self-detonation switch of his suit and waited until his foes were close enough to be taken by the blast as well. When they were just inches from Heavy Arms, Trowa closed his eyes and thought to himself, "I'm sorry, Kumi."  
  
Trowa's hand was beginning to flip the switch when a gold beam suddenly came from above and vaporized the mobile suits before him. The tall pilot sat up instantly as he gasped and looked to his monitors with wide eyes. Looking up, he watched withed as Excalibur reached him. "Kumi," he whispered breathlessly as a warm smile crossed his lips.   
The Japanese pilot sighed deeply in relief as she whispered just loud enough for him to hear, with a small smile of her own, "You scared the shit out of me, koibito."   
  
******  
  
In Pulsar's control room, Zes's ears were the only other set that picked up in this as the queen's eyes widened. She whispered to herself, "Koibito?"   
  
******  
  
The European pilot chuckled deeply to his lover and said quietly, "You always come just when I need you." The silver-haired pilot smirked to him and shrugged, "Just lucky, I guess." Excalibur handed a large clip of bullets to Heavy Arms for the tall pilot reloaded his Gundam. Once he was armed and ready, Trowa took off to the battle again with Kumi splitting off to help Quatre.   
  
The Arabian smiled warmly to his silver-haired friend as she destroyed a lot of the pilots that were threatening him. The Arabian now was able to find his second wind as he fought with renewed assurance once again. Noin and Milliardo found each other and fought together as the team that they always had been. Before long, the Preventers and those Colony pilots that had been struggling to manage were now able to break through the forces against them as they knew they weren't outmatched just yet.  
  
Sette had been watching the time as to when ten minutes was up. Licking her lips once nervously, she called, "Um… alright, Kumi. It's been almost five minutes now. What are we supposed to wait for here?" Her friend grunted as she continued to take out more opponents, "You'll see, Sette. It's something that Howard has been working on. Just worry about getting to Nebula." The tomboy smirked, "Never could get a straight answer from you." She smashed two more Space Leos.   
  
Wufei destroyed a Taurus and two Aires suits as he continued to make his way through the skies with much more mobility now that the OZ soldiers needed to spread themselves more. Using this to his advantage, the flames from Nataku's dragon-like head were now able to spread wider and further than they had been this whole battle. The Chinese pilot made sure to help any ally that might have been in trouble as he also worried about reaching the OZ craft. As the heated battle continued and both sides were beginning to wear thin, it was more clear now than ever that they needed to reach their captured friends before it was too late.   
  
Milliardo called to his friend, "Any sign on where Heero and Duo are yet, Quatre?" The Arabian was bracing himself after a sharp blow from a Taurus suit as he grunted and replied, "Not yet." The blonde pilot sliced through his attacker just as they were about to strike again. Wiping sweat and panting, he continued, "They're still together but I can't get much more than that right now." Kumi was a bit concerned by this news, but she continued to shoot and stab mobile suits everywhere she turned. She told the Arabian, "We'll find them, Quatre. Just keep us informed when you feel anything."  
  
Delapan whirled three Taurus suits around her green Gundam with her whip as they remained tied within it. Releasing their damaged suits into several others belonging to their comrades, Catherine managed to destroy a good handful of soldiers in a large explosion. Breathing heavily, she turned to face the target and watched as another fleet of OZ soldiers poured from the hangers of Nebula yet again. The redhead growled deeply, "Not this again."   
  
A small clock in Excalibur had been counting down the time that Howard's plan would unfold. There was less than one minute now and the silver-haired pilot's cobalt eyes widened when they saw this. Looking up to see past Nebula, Kumi managed to see about twelve, small Preventer carriers make their way high over the fight. She told her comrades, "We're getting a break real soon, everyone. Whatever happens, don't panic. They won't hit you since only the OZ suits and crafts have been put in their radars." Sette shouted, "What the hell are you talking about!?! What won't hit us!?!" Her Japanese partner looked to the countdown in her monitors and sneered, "You'll see in about five seconds."   
  
The last five seconds wound down and the doors at the base of each Preventer craft opened. As they did this, silver Flare Spheres poured from within and rained down on everything below. The OZ soldier looked up to see one of their own weapons being used against them. Instantly, they screamed and shouted as they did what they could to avoid being hit. The sudden attack, however, had caught all of them off-guard as many were killed on impact, their suits being destroyed in great numbers.   
  
Just as the 'Perfect Soldier' explained, the only things to be hit by the silver balls were the suits belonging to OZ and those who supported them. The Maguanauts and Preventers cheered loudly as they now saw the OZ force shaken greatly, being trapped between a rock and a hard place. Rashid sneered as he looked to the retreating OZ suits and shouted, "Alright! Let's finish what we started!" He and his crew pushed forward as they loudly went after those suits that managed to avoid being taken by the rain of fire what was now spreading.   
  
The Gundam pilots were now able to see their target clearly after a long, difficult battle as the troops opposing them were scattering. Sette laughed loudly, "I'm giving Howard the biggest hug ever when we get back to Pulsar!" Milliardo shot off towards the ship as he called to their others, "We still have a lot of soldiers to fight, but we can make it through now!" With Euphoria, Excalibur, Heavy Arms, Sand Rock and Rampage all soared through the pilots that remained to stay and hold them off.   
  
Nataku, Mason and Slither all plummeted towards the carried from where they had been struggling. While they, too had many of their own opponents that remained, their challenge was not nearly what it had been prior to the arrival of the Preventer crafts with their newest weapon. For as far as anyone could see, nearly every inch of the sky was taken covered by flames from the countless explosions, whether they were caused by the flare spheres or by hand-to-hand combat. The screams and cries from the soldiers on both sides had become deafening. Nebula was being hit left and right as the Flare Spheres continued to fall.   
  
******  
  
Three of those spheres crashed into the right side of the carrier, where the laboratory was. The room shook violently enough that Heero and Duo stumbled in their glass prison. There was a loud cry from some of the guards and scientists in the room as they were jolted violently as well. The 'Perfect Soldier's' right hand shot out to hold him up as it pressed against the glass beside him while his left remained tight around Duo's waist. The braided pilot managed to keep his hold around his lover as they looked with wide eyes to the screen.  
  
Marx got back onto his feet quickly after having been knock to the ground by the quake. He glared to the screen and screamed, "HOW THE FUCK DID THEY GET FLARE SPHERES OF THEIR OWN!?!" The screen suddenly changed to reveal the image of none other than Quinze Kushrenadah. The OZ leader's cold, green eyes looked to see the prisoners within the glass cylinder in the center of the room. Heero and Duo's eyes widened at the image but soon narrowed to glare coldly at the man responsible for this entire war. The Lieutenant stared to the screen with shock and fear as he said quietly, "Y-your Excellency." The young man growled deeply, "Marx, you have deliberately disobeyed my orders not to kill those pilots."  
  
"Sir, I am only doing what is best for OZ," the tall soldier said with desperation in his voice. Quinze's eyes narrowed further as he asked deeply, "And how would the likes of you know what is best for OZ?" Marx held his breath at the venom in his commander's voice and the threatening stare he gave. "Sir," he began to plead, "My men can only do so much to hold the Gundam pilots and the Preventers back at this time, even with all the clones that we are sending now."   
  
The room shook violently again as the scientists held tightly to anything that would help keep them on their feet. Marx looked back up to his superior and said sincerely, "We need any assistance that you can send us." Quinze deadpanned, "You made this grave by your actions, Lieutenant. Dig yourself out." Marx's eyes widened at this statement and the screen went black.   
  
The monitor then went back to reveal what was taking place outside of the ship. The Gundam pilot were now getting dangerously close to reaching there target as the flames from the continuous explosions only increased. Even after two more massive fleets of clones had been sent, they wouldn't be able to hold them off forever. Heero and Duo smiled as they looked to one another, relieved in knowing that they at least knew their friends would be safe when this long battle was finally over.   
  
Defeated and beside himself, the Lieutenant straightened his posture and walked slowly to the control panel where the doctors were still waiting for his word. Knowing that they knew they had made a terrible mistake, the scientists looked with uncertainty towards the commander of Nebula. Walking to the first man that confronted him, Marx said quietly in a deep growl, "Begin the procedure for the execution." The old man's eyes widened as he looked to him in disbelief. "What?" he asked breathlessly. "Sir, this won't save us-" his words were cut up as Marx glared directly into his eyes and said more clearly, "I said begin the goddamn procedure."   
  
The bald doctor's disbelief turned into fear and he nodded, "Yes, sir." Quickly, we ran to the control panel and began raising the levels of the machine. His team did the same as they typed their controls in quickly. The huge machines and generators that were up against the walls of the laboratory began to hum loudly as their lights glowed and blinked as testimony that they were nearly ready.   
  
Heero felt his lover begin in shake in his arms as they watched and heard their pending death approaching. The Wing pilot lifted Duo's face up gently by his chin and smiled lovingly to him as he caressed his cheek, avoiding the wires and sensors that were taped there. The braided pilot's shaking calmed even as the hum of the machines grew louder as he returned the same smile to his koi. They kissed sweetly and deeply, communicating their feelings and undying love through the gentle exchange.   
  
******  
  
Outside, Quatre's heart was beginning to grow tight in his chest as a sharp gasp left him and his eyes widened. His hands loosened on his controls as he took in the slight pain. He managed, however, to hold his suit suspended with the slight control that he managed to keep. He was now in a dangerous situation since there were was still a great number of clones making their way towards him.   
  
Noin looked to her comrade and shouted, "LOOK OUT!" She instantly flew over to Sand Rock and shot the mobile suits closest to him with her arrows as she joined the Arabian's side. Out of immediate danger, Noin called to the blonde pilot, "Are you alright!?!" The shaken pilot said quietly, "I can feel them." Kumi's shocked face turned to her monitors as she looked to the Arabian and asked, "Where, Quatre?" He shook his head, "I can't get an exact fix but I know something's wrong."  
  
******  
  
The deep kiss ended as the lab was now fully lit and loud with humming from the machines. Gazing into his love's cobalt eyes, Heero smiled and whispered breathlessly, "Ai shiteru." The braided pilot replied the same, "I love you." Marx glared to the scientists as his patience had run out. Looking to the meter readings before him, he saw that not all of the power was being used to its full potential. Without thinking twice, the Lieutenant pressed the red button that forced the lights and hum of the monitors to rise to their fullest capacity.   
  
The old doctor shouted with a great look of terror, "THE GENERATORS CAN'T HOLD THAT MUCH POWER!" Marx snapped, "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! THOW THE SWITCH NOW!" Knowing that he didn't have a choice, the bald scientist walked to the large hand switch that fell in the center of the panel. Closing his eyes, he wrapped his hand around the handle and pulled it down quickly.   
  
Instantly, the glass tube was filled with sparks of electricity that surrounded the encased pilots. At the same time, those waves were sent through the wires that were hooked onto them. Heero and Duo screamed in pain as their eyes squeezed shut. They wrapped their arms as tight as they could around their lover as they suffered the tremendous pain coursing through them.   
  
******  
  
Quatre screamed loudly as he felt the initial shocks that his friends received. The little strength he had to keep his Gundam in flight was lost as his hands released the suit's controls. Kumi and Noin shouted simultaneously, "QUATRE!" The silver-haired pilot flew after the falling suit as Noin fought off the mobile suits that continued to give them a hard time.   
  
Kumi finally caught up with her friend and Excalibur's arms wrapped around Sand Rock's waist to support him. The Arabian had his arms wrapped tightly around his waist as he struggled to cry, "They're in the ninth section of Pulsar!" Since the Gundams mapped out the entire carrier from the images they had, he and his friends knew exactly where this was. The 'Perfect Soldier' quickly typed into her system for her monitors to zoom on that section of Nebula. Locking onto it, her eyes narrowed.   
  
Turning to her blonde comrade, the pilot asked, "Will you be alright to look after yourself now?" Quatre had been sweating badly, but managed to regain his composure as he sat up in his seat again. He nodded, "I'm alright now. Just hurry and get Herro and Duo out of there." Kumi nodded and told her friends, "I'm going to use the new modifications that Howard put into Excalibur."   
  
Instantly, Trowa's image appeared on her screen as he shouted with a look of great concern on his face, "Kumi, it's too dangerous! There hasn't even been a test run to see if the modifications will work!" His lover replied in her usual monotone but in a soothing gentle manner, "Trowa, It's the only way we'll reach Heero and Duo in time. They're dying." Her partner sighed deeply and lowered his head, "Alright. Just be careful." The cobalt-eyes pilot gave a small smile and replied, "I will be." Just as Trowa's image disappeared, Quatre gave a small whimper and said quietly, "Hurry, Kumi. There isn't much time." The silver-haired pilot nodded and released her suit's hold around Sand Rock.   
  
The Arabian shot back off to the fight as Kumi remained behind to strap a Gundamimum belt that matched the thick silver one that she already wore. On the front of the metal belt, there was a small black box that fell perfectly in the center between her waists. Putting her suit on autopilot and undoing her harnessed, the Gundam pilot opened her cockpit and rose from her seat.   
  
The Japanese pilot stepped forward and stood on the edge of the platform that was made by the open hatch. Looking down, she could see that her suit was about ten thousand feet in the air. With the wind violently blowing around her, the silver-haired pilot took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she said to herself, "Let's just hope this works." Opening her eyes into thin narrow slits, Kumi dove off of the platform.  
  
******  
  
In Pulsar's control room, everyone gasped and shouted as they looked to the terrifying image before them. Relena screamed, "OH MY GOD! KUMI!" Lady Une and her friends all froze in shock and terror as they witnessed their friend's plunge. The Gundam pilots screamed as they also watched in horror.   
  
******  
  
Kumi had fallen more than a mile at this point, head first before she turned her body to look at the belt around her waist. Opening the cover of the black box, the red button within was revealed. Not taking another moment to wait, she pressed it as looked back to her Gundam as it shattered into pieces.  
  
The Gundamimum then took a mind of its own, a good portion of it following the homing devise in the falling pilot's belt. Once those pieces caught up with Kumi, they attached to almost her entire body, save the joints to allow her movement, and her face. There was a silver helmet that was a part of the body gear that resembled one of the Roman soldiers (a thin line of metal at either side of the face just before the ears with a plate across the forehead) with a hole in the back for her ponytail to fly freely.   
  
Her right hand was armed with a smaller version of her Buster Riffle that was linked as a part of her, it's cannon resting over the back of her hand. Her left hand received a laser blade similar to the one of her suit, just smaller that she could fight with for hand-to-hand combat.  
  
As she continued to fall, Kumi shouted at the top of her lungs, "WINGS!" On her command, the straps of Gundamimum on her back released the white angel wings from her suit. While they of course were not nearly as nig as they were when they were on Excalibur, they were huge compared to her. Being able to control the wings through her helmet, Kumi brought them to catch a large gust that picked her up to return to the ship at great speed. The others remained speechless at everything that happened.  
  
Several pieces that remained from Excalibur made their way to create more changes on the suits that bore homing devices for them as well. Trowa was watching all of this closely even as he fought and sighed deeply, falling back into his seat as he saw that his lover was safe. He then watched as several large pieces of black Gundamimum came together and attached themselves to the back of Heavy Arms.   
  
The metal blended together to form angel wings just like the while ones that his lover's Gundam bore, same design, shape and all. This physical change not only allowed Heavy Arms to become more mobile, but it was also much faster than it had ever been it its existence. Trowa used this newest feature right away as he gave the wings a massive flap and flew off for Nebula, shooting his enemies along the way.  
  
Milliardo was taken by surprise when several of those Gundamimum pieces wrapped around the hatch of his cockpit. He watched with wide eyes as the insides of his cockpit reacted to the change. Everything in inside gave off a bright light that disappeared as quickly as it came. Just as this happened, an Aires suit was trying to take advantage of the stunned pilot.   
  
Milliardo's eyes narrowed as he saw them approaching and instantly thought of how he wanted to slice through them. Just as this thought entered his mind, Euphoria moved and sliced through the Aires before the Preventer used his controls. Wind looked in amazement to the explosion from the mobile suit. That shock soon faded as a sneer crossed his lips. It was now clear that his handgrip controls were to act only as a back up now that Euphoria was now acting on whatever commands he gave through his mind. With this, he took to the fight with a greater advantage in maneuvering than any Gundam or mobile suit.  
  
Sette watched with great uncertainty as several pieces of her friends Gundam circled and took shape into something before Mason. To her amazement, the Gundamimum became her own Buster Riffle, the same size and shape as the one Excalibur had. With an elated smile and wide eyes, she shouted, "SWEET MOSES!" Taking the weapon into her suit's right hand she examined it for a brief moment. Turning to see the OZ soldier that remained frozen in terror before her, she chuckled deeply, "Let me introduce you to my new friend." Saying this, she aimed her Buster Riffle to the mobile suits as they tried to escape. The tomboy took all of them out in one large blast.  
  
All of this happened so quickly that a anyone watching would have missed all of this if they blinked a few times. Kumi flew past the stunned OZ pilots as she shot and stabbed those closest to her while she made a desperate soar towards the section of the carrier where Heero and Duo were being killed. Euphoria, Heavy Arms and Mason managed to reach other sections of the ship on their own thanks to their newest modifications.   
  
******  
  
In the lab of Nebula, the screams agony from the pilots had died to small moans as they began to slip into unconsciousness. Falling to their knees, they both remained in each other's arms as they supported each other from the waist up to endure the torture as long as possible. The generators all around the room were now beginning to spark and smoke on account of the tremendous power they were transmitting. The scientists and Marx were looking to their dying captives with mixed emotions, the Lieutenant being the most amused in seeing the pain in the faces of the pilots. Not one of them noticed any of the things that had taken place outside as they watched the execution with all of their concentration.   
  
******  
  
Being the first Gundam pilot to actually make it to the target, Milliardo stabbed through the right side of Nebula, starting from the top and working his way down to the midsection, not far from where the laboratory was. This was down so that he wouldn't cause any harm to the Gundam pilots trapped within, since he didn't know what their situation was. Kumi soon joined the Preventer as she continued to fight off the clones that tried to stop the assault.   
  
******  
  
Back in the laboratory, the glass case that held Heero and Duo was now glowing white from the electric waves that were being pulsated through. The Gundam pilots knew that they couldn't hold on much longer as they were no longer. Duo gave a strangled whimper and whispered brokenly, "Thank you for sticking around with me, Heero." As they began to sink into unconsciousness, the Wing pilot just managed to whisper back in time and just loud enough for his over to hear, "Thank you for loving me, Duo." Their bodies fell lifeless to the metal floor as the shock waves continued.  
  
******  
  
Milliardo got his suit to pull at either side of the slit he made, widening the gap between the metal, to form a large entrance. Once that was finished, Wind turned to Kumi and said, "I'll start taking out the rest of the ship. Take care of Heero and Duo." The winged pilot nodded and shot flew through the hole that her comrade made. Once she was inside the ship, Kumi could see bright sparks of light flickering on and off in the cracks of the thick, closed door at the far end of the hall where she was now. Her cobalt eyes narrowed as she brought herself to fly in that direction.  
  
******  
  
Sette shot a huge hole in the opposite side of Nebula, where she knew one of the largest hangers was. Along with Heavy Arms, Mason entered the opening that the Buster Riffle made for them. As they looked to the hanger's surroundings, Trowa and Sette gasped as they found Wing Zero and the repaired Deathscythe lying in the confines of the room. The queen smiled wickedly to them as she said in a seductive voice, "Well, hello there, boys." The tall pilot chuckled deeply to himself as he moved his winged Gundam to take hold of Wing Zero.  
  
******  
  
Heero and Duo were still lying along the metal floor of the their glass prison as Marx watched. He turned his eyes from the sight and ordered to doctors through the smoke and sparks that filled the room, "GIVE THEM MORE!" The old scientist shouted over the loud explosions from all around, "IF WE KEEP THIS UP, THE ROOM WILL EXPLODE!" The Lieutenant glared to him and yelled, "I SAID-" "Omae o koruso," a deep female voice suddenly deadpanned from behind the Lieutenant.   
  
Frozen in terror as his face turned pale, the tall man turned slowly to see an angel-winged, silver-haired young woman suited in Gundamimum as she glared to him coldly. The man's brown eyes widened as far as they could just before Kumi suddenly stabbed him through with her laser sword. He screamed in agony as he was sliced in a diagonal cut from his right shoulder through his left hip. His bloody body fell into a heap before the avenging pilot's feet. The moment he was dead, the young woman looked to the glass tube in the center of there room that encased Heero and Duo.   
  
Instantly, Kumi took a metal beam that she broke off from one of the generators with ease and ran with it to the glass prison. Holding the beam behind her as a bat, she gave a swift and forceful blow that shattered the cell with a loud cry that escaped her. Pieces of glass flew all around upon impact. The shocks ceased to surround and enter the captives' bodies. With concerned eyes, the 'Perfect Soldier' lowered herself to her knees and checked if the fallen pilots still had pulses. Just when she was about to check on Heero, she heard something move from the back of the room.   
  
Turning around sharply, her cobalt eyes spied a few of the white-coated doctors trying to escape from the room. They were just about to pass the control panel in effort to reach the door. Kumi's eyes narrowed into thin slits as she rose to her feet. The men and women were paralyzed under the threatening glare. Before any of them knew it, she sprang forward and landed on the control panel. The scientists there screamed and ran back from her advance. Taking her laser blade and slicing it through with a loud grunt, the silver-haired pilot sent the unit up into flames and thick smoke.  
  
The moment the control panel was destroyed, the loud hums of the generators ended, as did the blinking of the lights. As the flames continued to rise from where the control panel once was, Kumi slowly turned her back to it. The light from the fire and the darkness from the smoke painted an eerie image as the Japanese pilot turned to face her next targets.   
  
Kumi looked to the scientists who watched her with sickened and petrified faces as they backed and whimpered into the furthest corner they could. The 'Perfect Soldier' unleashed her fury on all of them. The screams and cries of each of them could make anyone's blood run cold. Taking her time, the winged pilot made sure that all eight of them felt the same pain that her cousin and friend had suffered.   
  
******  
  
The Gundam pilots remained outside of the ship even after they had destroyed all of OZ soldiers. Not only had not only won their battle and destroyed their foes, but they also managed to cause a chain of explosions from every corner of Nebula. The spread of the flames was going to take time, but there was nothing more that could be done to change this. Breathing heavily, Milliardo called to the other, "Get as far from the ship as you can! We've destroyed all we could."   
  
Delapan called with concern, "What about Heero, Duo and Kumi!?!" Trowa smiled and replied without any doubt in his voice, "They'll be fine. We'll wait for them on the Colony surface." Together, the pilots made their way from the craft. Heavy Arms was supporting Wing Zero while Mason did the same for Deathscythe. Behind their retreat, Nebula was facing its last moments as the explosions began to take in everything, slowly but surely.  
  
******  
  
Kumi's personal attacks continued and the Wing pilot's eyes began to slowly fight to open as he took a deep breath. As the breath escaped him, Heero's cobalt eyes slowly opened. Fully regaining consciousness, he gasped as he looked up to see that he managed to survive the slow, agonizing pain from the laser. Instantly, his thoughts went to his lover as he turned to see Duo.   
  
The braided pilot was still lying lifelessly on his left side, facing the Wing pilot. Heero called with concern in his voice, "Duo?" There was no response from the American as he remained still. The Japanese pilot's face fell deeper into despair and fear as he sat up and pulled Duo into his arms to hold him from the waist up. He began to quickly remove the sensors from his koi's body with urgency in his actions and expression.   
  
Once his partner's limp body was freed from the wires, Heero gave him a shake and called loudly, "DUO!?!" A small groan left the pilot in his arms as his eyes fluttered open. Looking up, Duo gave a sharp gasp as he focused on the greatly worried face of his lover. "h-heero?" he asked quietly. Heero gave a very deep sigh of relief and kissed his partner's forehead. The braided pilot sat up and began to help the Wing pilot remove the sensors on his body.   
  
Kumi remained unaware of their situation as she stabbed through the last of the scientists, his screams near deafening on top of the explosions within the room. Panting, the silver-haired pilot wiped the sweat from her brow and looked the bodies of her victims. The shirts of the two pilots were not far from where the last body fell. The Japanese pilot took them into her possession.   
  
She gave a nod to herself after taking one last look to the dead men and women and walked through the flames. Thanks to her armor, the flames never touched her skin. As she walked through the wall of flames before her, Kumi watched as Heero and Duo walked from where they had been lying to where she was now. They were supporting each other as they made their way to her and smiled to the silver-haired pilot warmly. Their smile were returned as Kumi sighed deeply in relief.  
  
Kumi turned her back to them and squatted. Turning her head back to face them, she smirked, "What do you say we get the hell out of here?" Heero wrapped his arms around his cousin's neck as he leaned his body against her back. He rested his head on her right shoulder as a deep sigh of exhaustion left him and as his eyes closed. Kumi kissed his head and ran a hand through his hair gently. Heero smiled with his eyes still closed as he rested his cheek against her shoulder and gave another soft sigh. Kumi lifted Duo's right arm over her shoulder as she wrapped her arm around the back of his waist to support him that way.  
  
This was the way that they flew out of the burning room. The flames from the explosions followed their swift escape back to the hole that Milliardo had made moments ago. Reaching the opening again, Kumi looked down and told the pilots she carried, "Hang on." At this, she flew out into the skies with the pilots as she led them to safety. When they managed to get several feet from the carrier as at was soon consumed entirely by flames, the three pilots looked back for a moment while the winged pilot suspended them in midair. The sun had since begun to set as the heavens were colored in many shades from the rainbow.  
  
******  
  
On Pulsar, Lady Une shouted in elation, "THEY MADE IT!" The room erupted into cheers and shouts as everyone gathered let out their relief and excitement. Zes rose from her seat as her husband came and held her tightly. Relieved beyond words, they kissed and turned to see the monitors in the front of the room. Sally and Sera hugged tightly as Makato wiped tears of relief that broke past her defense. Lady Une hugged Heero's mother as well with Lieutenant Keiser doing the same in turn as the cheers and shots around them continued and grew.  
  
******  
  
On the surface of A131, the Gundam pilots were otut of their suits and celebrating, themselves, as the winged pilot landed with their rescued friends. The wings behind Kumi's back folded and hit back in the straps on her back when her feet touched the ground. Heero and Duo managed to walk on their own as they went to rejoin their friends. The pilots ran to them as they continued to cheer and shout loudly. Surrounded by their friends, Heero and Duo were greeted with hugs and kisses all around that were gratefully returned.   
  
As the welcomed reunion continued, Nebula continued to burn in a ball of fire with no remains of the ship in sight. As several large pieces broke from the flames, they fell in burning streaks all over the colony below. The smiles on the pilots' faces as they continued to greet celebrate were brighter than the stars that were now in plain sight as the last lights of the sun faded in the distance. And the sounds of their elation were carried on the breeze for miles. It was the end of a very difficult struggle and hopefully the beginning of a chance for true peace to make itself known again.  
  
  
  
TBC  



	43. Episode 43: Final Verdict

DISCLAIMER: The Gundam Wing characters (other that Kumi Yuy and Sette Devion) and not mine. The words to the song in this were written by my friend, Kelly Ann Graham.  
  
This goes out to all of my friends and supporters: Snodin, Traci, Sam, Beekay, Ruby, Mylia, Ryla, GREETER 600, D-max, Stormy, Naz, Akuma, Kai, Enigma, my entire 1x2x1 family and everyone who reads and enjoys this fic. *tackle glomps*   
  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 41: Final Verdict   
by SkyLark  
  
  
Quinze Khushrenadah was in his darkened office of the largest ship that the organization had. Originally, it was one of OZ's three most important keys to power and victory in the war that he had begun. With Nebula's recent destruction, it was now only one of two keys that remained. The dark-haired young man sat at his desk with his elbows propped there, hands folded together before his face.   
  
The young OZ leader was simply staring off into the darkness ahead of him with no expression on his thin face. The light that had been in his haunting green eyes was missing. Khushrenadah's laptop was closed and resting on the center of the desk's surface. It had been as still and silent as Quince had been since his last conversation with Lieutenant Marx. There was a knock on the office's door, shattering the thick hush of the room.  
  
"Come in," Quinze said in a small, monotone voice, never moving. The door slid open, bringing the light of the hallway with it. Demetris slowly entered the doorway, looking to his commander with a bit of concern in his rough features. Entering the room, the giant asked quietly, "Your Excellency?" There was no response. Demetris turned the lights of the office on and closed the door behind him.   
  
Walking to the desk, he watched as only Quinze's mouth moved for him to say quietly, "All he had to do was follow orders." The tall man nodded and replied gently, as if trying not to anger a hostile animal, "I understand that you're upset, Sir." At this, Kushrenadah turned his head slowly to look to his best soldier with a sudden rage in his green orbs. Demetris froze in place as he looked to the young man with a hint of fear in his own eyes.   
  
The OZ commander rose from his seat, glaring to the giant as he hissed quietly, "What Marx did cost us Nebula, one of the strongholds of this organization. All that son of a bitch had to do was listen to me. Is that such a hard thing to do?" Demetris shook his head, "No, Sir. Rest assured, this will not happen again." Quinze's tenseness and anger faded from his posture and expression and he sighed deeply. He nodded, "I trust that you will see that it doesn't." The older man nodded back, silently grateful that the young man was beginning to calm again. It was difficult to know who was more dangerous between the two of them when they were enraged.   
  
While Demetris had amazing strength and was practically a man-made immortal, Quinze led one of the strongest forces to ever exist in history with no remorse when it came to using it against those who crossed him. Their partnership made them an unstoppable team.   
  
Kushrenadah tuned and walked to his window as he looked to the stars outside. "Nebula was a setback, nothing more," he finally stated sternly after a pause to gather his thoughts. "I won't allow it to be anymore than that," he said with conviction. A smile suddenly crossed the OZ leader's face as he turned to Demetris. "I know what will make me feel better," he said with great amusement.   
  
******  
  
All eleven Gundams touched the ground of Pulsar's hanger. Below, the friends of the pilots all gathered as they waited in great anticipation to reunite with them again in the center of the room. Milliardo was the first to join them once he exited his cockpit. Looking to those waiting, he smiled and placed a hand over his mouth as he whispered, "Shhh." He made his way to Deathcscythe while the other Gubdam pilots left their own suits. Trowa made his way to Wing Zero.   
  
Sette chuckled deeply, but quietly as she hugged her friends and explained, "Heero and Duo fell asleep on the way back from A131." Sally Poe nodded with a relieved smile as she turned to some of the medical staff that had been waiting at the entrance of the hanger. They wheeled two stretchers with them as they made their way to where the pilots and their friends were. Zes hugged Wufei, Quatre, Delapan and Sette as they all regrouped in the midst of all of this. Brian did the same as they quietly spoke of the successful battle that they just went through.  
  
Sera Makato bit her lip as Kumi slowly joined them. The exhausted pilot gave a small smile to her before the young Preventer hugged her tightly. "What you did was amazing," Sera whispered, still holding onto her niece. The silver-haired pilot returned the embrace and replied sincerely, "We have Trowa and Howard to thank for that." The old man walked to them and chuckled deeply, "It was a pleasure." Howard hugged the young pilot and stated, "Those designs of yours are a work of art."   
  
When the embrace ended, Kumi asked him, "Can you do the same to Wing Zero and Deathscythe?" The man smiled and replied, "Sure thing. I'd be honored. Now that Deathscythe has those large demon wings, they'll work out just the same as Excalibur and Wing Zero." The 'Perfect Soldier' nodded, "Arigato." She and her friends turned to watch as Milliardo and Trowa walked to them with Heero and Duo sleeping in their arms like babies.   
  
Sera gave a small gasp as she looked to her son for the first time since they had parted months ago. She walked to Trowa and looked to the pilot he held. Trowa smiled warmly to her, allowing her to gently run her hand through the Wing pilot's unruly hair. It was known to everyone that Sera and Heero had worked together for before he had to complete his mission. And it was understandable that she was just as concerned about him as they were. Still, only a very small handful of them knew who she truly was to the Japanese pilot. Feeling small tears beginning to make their presence known, the Preventer bit her lip and stepped back, careful not to let the emotion in her face show. She did, however, move to look over Duo as well to see that he was alright.   
  
Once everyone had a chance to look to their rescued friends, Milliardo and Trowa lied Heero and Duo carefully onto the stretchers. Sally led her team out of the hanger as the others remained behind. Sera let out a deep breath as she whispered, "Thank God they're alright." Wufei smirked, "They might be too stubborn to be killed, but they know how to give you one hell of a scare." Milliardo smiled and wrapped his arm around Sera's shoulders as he said, "I'm sure that Sally could use some help in looking after them in the hospital." Sera smiled back to the young man and nodded as she quickly left the hanger.   
  
As the pilots and their friends continued to talk, there was a handful of armed soldiers that entered the hanger, unnoticed by anyone. Lady Une and Keiser were behind the soldiers with distressed, helpless expressions on their faces as they walked with several suited men and women from the Colony Council.  
  
Quatre smiled, "Well, now that Nebula's gone, we only have to worry about two more weapons that OZ is relying on." Delapan huffed, "Yea, only. We don't even know where we can find the last two keys they're holding onto." Noin smiled, "One step at a time, guys. Let's just try and relax a little got a change." Zes nodded, "I know that we could all use some sleep after everything that just happened." Milliardo said, "She's right. I don't think any of us have gotten a good night's sleep in months."   
  
Kumi had her back to the door of the hanger and was suddenly grabbed from behind. Instantly thrown to the floor, the silver-haired pilot gave a painful cry as she crashed into the metal ground, pinned down from behind. Trowa was the fist of the pilots and their friends to break through their state of shock as he shouted with a look of rage as his lover was handled roughly by a handful of soldiers, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!"   
  
Sette had also prepared to lunge at the young men that were holding her friend down as she yelled, "NICE MOVE ATTACKING FROM BEHING, YOU COWARDS!" Quatre quickly wrapped his arms around his fiancee's waist and held her back, despite her thrashing in his arms as she glared to the aggressors. Trowa was just about to knock one of the guards down as all of this happened in a moment of seconds. The cobalt eyes of the 'Perfect Soldier' looked up through the silver strands that fell in her face as she warned from where she lied on the ground, "Trowa! Let them do their job!" Her partner's advance ended just as he was about to through his fist forward. The tall pilot's eyes widened further as he shouted down to the prisoner, "KUMI!?!"   
  
Wufei's hand shot out to grab onto the European pilot's shoulder. The Chinese pilot pulled him back gently as he shook his head, "She's right. There's nothing we can do." Trowa's green eyes saddened before they closed slowly. He gave a hesitant nod as the guards quickly continued their work. The Japanese pilot's forearms were cuffed before her again. Her ankles were then chained with just enough slack for her to walk. Looking up to the tall pilot, Kumi requested quietly, "Look after Heero and Duo to make sure they're alright?" Her lover frowned but nodded his promise, "I will."  
  
Lady Une lowered her head with a look of disgust as she turned it away from the sight of the seizure. Keiser bore the same disgust on his own face, but continued to watch, placing his hand on the shoulder of the young woman beside him. The pilots and their friends watched with heavy hearts as she was then forced to her feet with a pull on her right arm.   
  
One of the Colony Council members glared to the pilot as he growled deeply, "We've waited enough for this damn trial to take place. One of our most respected Judges will be here tomorrow afternoon. With you recent escape, there won't be anything that can save you now." Kumi remained expressionless as she listened to the gray-suited man, her eyes locked onto his the entire time. The Representative continued to glare to her as he hissed, "Get her back to her cell."   
  
The men holding the 'Perfect Soldier' pushed her forward as they made their way to the doors leading out of the hanger. Before allowing herself to be led away, Kumi looked to her fellow Gundam pilots as they stood as a unit in witness. "About earlier," she began. With a brief pause, a small smile spread across her lips as she said quietly, "Nice work... All of you." Her comrades gave sad smiled and nods to the prisoner just before the was taken from them.   
  
When the doors closed behind the chained pilot and the guards that led her, Lady Une growled to the Council members, "This is insane. You're willing to threaten the safety of your homes and countless lives to prove that you have authority?" The angered man who spoke to Kumi shook his head, "Those pilots are no different from any soldier that   
is fighting for us. They will be punished for their mistakes, whether or not they happen to pilot Gundam suits." Keiser glared to him and replied, "They are different from any other soldier for that very reason." Locking eyes with the old man, he stated, "You're making a terrible mistake." The Representative huffed, "That's up to the Judge to decide now." At this, he and his fellow Council members stepped out of the hanger, themselves.   
  
Trowa folded his hands behind his head and paced to control the rage burning in him. All of the Gundam pilots did the same. After a pause, Milliardo sighed deeply and as his eyes closed, "There isn't anything that we can do now. This whole thing is out of our hands." Noin folded her hands and glared to the hanger doors, "That still doesn't make this any easier." Sette shook her head and stated with determination, "There has to be something that we can do other than just stand here."   
  
Trowa replied, "I'm staying in Heero and Duo's room to make sure that everything's okay after I discuss the plans for Wing Zero and Deatscythe with Howard." Quatre nodded and looked to Sette, Wufei and Delapan as he said, "I'm sure the rest of us can find some way to help with the trial." His fiancee's eyes widened as if she just remembered something, thanks to the Arabian's words. Her tenseness faded as she nodded back. From there, the four pilots left the hanger.   
  
******  
  
Later that night, Sette, Wufei, Delapan, and Quatre made their way down the dark halls of Pulsar as they made sure not to make any sound or movement that would alert the guards that made their rounds. Occasionally, they had to hide in a doorway or crevice to avoid the watching eyes of a passing Preventer. Quickly, they ran to the door that they were in search of. Entering the room without making a sound, the pilots ran in and closed the door behind them.   
  
Inside the pitch room, they all remained still, pressing their backs against the wall they reached upon entering. Turning on their flashlights, they scanned the storage room of the Colony Council's reports. There were red beams that were blocking any movement forward as they covered many different angles, heights and lengths of the walkway ahead. It creates a maze of thin, red lights. If any of those rays caught the slightest movement, their attempt would have been all for nothing.   
  
Wufei managed to locate the panel of buttons that locked and turned off the security of the room. With his flashlight resting on the board, the young pilot moved and punched in the override to remove the lasers. The moment that he punched the last code, Wufei and his friends watched as the beams just ahead of them vanished.   
  
Now able to move freely, but not daring to turn the lights on, the pilots made their way to the shelves and boxes of files and reports with their flashlights. Quickly, they went through everything that they could get a hold of. Delapan and Wufei moved to the far back of the room while their friends remained closer to the front to reach as much ground as possible. Sette quietly noted as she read a through handful of papers, "I knew that Colony Council was hiding something, but I had no idea that it was anything like this." Quatre nodded as he opened another of the many boxes the room provided, "Just goes to show you can't judge a book by its cover."   
  
******  
  
In one of Pulsar's hospital rooms, Heero and Duo lied in a large bed made of two that had been pushed together. While they couldn't hold each other on account of the machines that they had been hooked to, Sally and Sera knew that they would be content to be lying next to each other when they woke up. Sera Makato was sitting at the side of the bed closest to her son. Looking to the Heero's peaceful face, she smiled to herself, fighting off a small round of tears that threatened to form again. She gently ran her hand through his unruly hair and sighed deeply.   
  
Knowing that the door was closed and the two pilots were sleeping deeply, Sera took a deep breath and began to sing quietly, "Sleep, my child... Sleep tight... And please don't cry... Don't cry..." She held the Wing pilot's hand and squeezed it as she continued to sing, "I'm always here for you, no matter what you do... My love, my pride, my child..."  
  
Trowa walked to the door of the hospital room, a tired look on his face as he tried not to think of what had happened in the hanger not long ago. He had just begun to open the door when he heard a familiar voice sing quietly, "For you, I'd gladly give my life... I want much more for you... Not like what you've been through..." The tall pilot's eyes widened as he was instantly taken back to the night that he was nearly killed on M29 after he and Kumi had fought Demetris...  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Trowa had been trembling as he battled nightmares. His wounds prevented him from being able to move much without bringing excruciating pain with it. A hand began gently running through his hair as a soft voice sang. Kumi looked over her fallen comrade as she continued softly, "...Just sleep, my child... Sleep tight... And dream sweet dreams of a future so bright... I'll stay with you all night... Together we'll win this fight..."   
@@@@@@  
  
Standing in the doorway of the hospital room frozen in shock, Trowa could still hear his lover's voice as it harmonized perfectly with that coming from inside as they sang, "Just sleep tonight." The European pilot couldn't remember how to breath a he remained still. It was the same song that Kumi had sung to him, every last word and note. And he knew how she learned it... Finally breaking from his state of shock, Trowa opened and door and looked inside to see, "Sera," he whispered breathlessly. Sera didn't hear his entering and jumped when she heard her name as a sharp gasp left her.  
  
Looking up with wide eyes to the tall pilot, Makato whispered, "Trowa." Turning to see that her hand was still holding her son's tightly, she gently placed Heero's hand back on the bed. The Gundam pilot walked to the seat beside the Preventer and made his place there. "That was a beautiful song," he smiled warmly to the young woman, not wishing to scare her off. Sera rubbed her arms nervously and smiled to the young man sitting next to her, "Thank you."   
  
She knew that there was a good sense of tension coming through her. Still, Sera couldn't think of anything more to say or do that wouldn't be grounds for the tall pilot to figure out that she was Heero's mother. Silently, she hoped and prayed that if she left things as they were, Trowa wouldn't have thought about the song any further. If he had never heard the song before this time, perhaps that might have been the case.   
  
A small gasp left the Preventer as a thin hand wrapped around hers and squeezed it. In one silent gesture, the European pilot told her that she wasn't going to be running away this time. Looking to the joined hands, she bit her lip, knowing that she had been caught... This time by one of Heero's closest friends.  
  
Sera's head was gently lifted by fingertips to meet the green eyes of the tall pilot beside her. Trowa made sure that their eyes met as he said quietly, "Kumi sang the same some to me when we were on M29." A stifled sob left Makato as he continued, "She learned it from Heero while they were training with Doctor J... And Heero learned it from Odin Lowe." Trowa chose to remain silent as he watched the tears filling in the brown eyes before him. Sera lowered her head and sobbed quietly. He wrapped his arms around her shaking form and pulled her into a gentle embrace, silently soothing her as he rubbed her back.   
  
The sobs from the young woman began to calm a bit, as did her shaking. As she sat up, Trowa dried her eyes and whispered, "Sera... I never knew my parents... And there still isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish I could have. I admit that the pain gets better, but it never truly goes away." He looked to his sleeping braided friend and continued, "The same with Duo. I was actually glad to know that I had a friend who was orphaned as well. We still talk about the experiences that we had without our mothers and fathers, or knowing who they were."   
  
Sera turned to look to her son's lover with sadness in her eyes as she whispered, "I-I never knew that either of you had to live that way." Trowa gave a small smile and said with a shrug, "Well, Duo always said that whatever doesn't kill us makes us stronger... I'm finally starting to believe that, myself." Waiting until their eyes met again, the tall pilot frowned and said quietly, "I know that you never wanted to leave Heero when he was young. Hearing only a few things about Doctor J, I know that he was a manipulative and intimidating man that did whatever he wanted to get his way. I can only imagine what that must have been like for you to have to leave you son."  
  
Sera was trying not to become emotional, and lowered her head. Again, Trowa gently lifted it and assured her, "As much as I care about Heero and Kumi, they need to hear this from you and no one else. I understand that and won't say anything to anyone." Turning to the Wing pilot, he concluded, "But the three of you have suffered enough without each other. Doctor J went to great lengths to see that you never reunited." He turned to look to friend's mother. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and smiled, "Don't let Doctor J win in keeping you apart... You're better than that."  
  
A small breath was inhaled by the Preventer as she took the tall pilot's words to heart. Biting her lip, she smiled and nodded as she whispered brokenly, "Thank you, Trowa." The Gundam pilot hugged her tightly again and whispered back, "Don't mention it." Makato took a moment to think before she asked almost timidly, "Mind if I just wait a little while to find the right way to tell Heero?" Trowa chuckled deeply, "Take all the time you need."   
  
Sera then held onto his hand tightly and told him quietly, "I'd be honored to consider you my own son, if you'd like." The tall pilot's eyes widened. "You mean it?" he asked quietly. Sera's smile grew as she nodded, "Feel free to call me your mom anytime you want. Trowa wrapped his arms tightly around her again as he whispered with a stifled sob, "Thank you... Mom." Makato kissed his cheek and sighed deeply as their embrace broke. Together, they turned to look to the sleeping pilots, never releasing their joined hands.   
  
******  
  
In the observation lab of the hospital, Sally gasped loudly with wide eyes, "Their hearts are beating in unison!?!" One of her medical assistants nodded with astonishment on his face as he showed the meter readings on the monitors before them. Pointing to the readings of a heartbeat as it pulsated, causing a bounce in the radar as he explained, "This is Heero Yuy's heartbeat." Moving to the monitor beside it, he pointed to another pulsating radar as he said, "And this one belongs to Duo Maxwell."   
  
Typing some controls into the computer, the young man brought the two readings to rest on the same screen, Heero's at the top and Duo's below it. Every pause and beat was in perfect time on the readings. The young assistant smiled as he stated, "This is the first time anything like this has happened." Sally was still looking to the screen in wonder. The sight was beautiful... Never missing a beat, the hearts of the two pilots continued to work as one.   
  
The assistant asked, "Do you think that the laser they were shocked by could have resulted in this?" Water shook her head and answered, "No. If it changed their heartbeats, it would have made them more sporadic from one another... Their hearts must have always beat as one like this." The young blonde was still smiling as he shook his head, "I still can't believe that this is possible."   
  
The braided Preventer smiled and shook her head, "You don't know the Gundam pilots that well... You learn to expect the unexpected from them." Her friend replied, "I'm starting to see that more and more now."  
Sally asked him, "Could you print out a report of this for me? Something like this needs to be recorded for the medical reports, since this is the first time anything like this has ever happened... And I'd like to show Heero and Duo when they're awake." Her partner nodded, "Sure thing."   
  
At this he pressed the print key and a long piece of paper revealing the two lines and their waves as they appeared on the computer now. Looking to the sheet as she remover it, Water smiled and said quietly, "They'll have to see this to believe it." Her eyes then turned back to the monitor as it showed the bouncing radars as they continued to capture the heartbeats of her friends. "Even when they sleep, they never cease to amaze me," she whispered in a small chuckle to herself.  
  
******  
  
An hour later, in the black room of files, Delapan and Wufei were looking through even more boxes and shelves deep in the quarters. Catherine was lost in her own search as she used her flashlight to look through the folders that she pulled out. A few feet ahead of her, Wufei noticed a small, black safe that was hidden under the countless records that would have taken days to go through one-by-one. The Chinese pilot looked to see that none of the others were watching. Licking his lips, he quickly knelt before the safe and undid the hinges with a thin, metal rod that he pulled from his pocket.  
  
The hinges were not willing to let up without the application of force that the Chinese pilot produced as he bent them forward. Finally, both hinges were bent beyond recognition and Wufei opened the safe's door. Looking to make sure that his friends did not see him, he moved to lean down and peered in the black box with his flashlight. Inside, there was a thick, manila envelope that had been sealed and taped closed tightly. There were large, black letters that read, 'CONFIDENTIAL' on the front of the envelope.  
  
Removing a pocket knife, the Raven-haired pilot took to slicing through the thick tape that sealed the safe's contents. Once he cut through, Wufei reached in the large packet and removed the stack of papers within it. Quickly reading through the files with his flashlight overhead, his dark eyes widened at what he found. The Chinese pilot whispered in shock, "I-I don't believe this."  
  
After scanning halfway through the stack, Wufei's eyes narrowed as he continued to read. Quickly, he put the papers back inside the envelope and placed it inside his Preventer jacket to keep it from his comrades' eyes as he got to his feet. Joining the others, he looked to his watch and announced, "We've been in here for an hour-and-a-half. Quatre's eyes widened as he replied, "It's been that long already?"   
Sette growled deeply, "Damn it! It'll talk days to get through all of this crap." Catherine was just as upset to know that they weren't able to help Kumi as they had wished. She replaced the files that she held and sighed deeply, "If we had a few more hours, we might have been able to find those reports."  
  
Wufei shook his head, "If we stay here much longer, we'll be the next pilots on trial." Quatre lowered his head and nodded, "You're right. We have to go before we're discovered." The others reluctantly agreed as they replaced everything to look the way it had when they first entered the room. Sette, however, held onto a handful of papers that she wanted to look through again.   
  
Walking to the wall where the door was, the pilots allowed the Chinese pilot to replace the sensor radars of the room's security. Once the beams appeared again, the Chinese pilot gave a nod and opened the door. Sticking his head out to see that there were no guards, Wufei led the way out of the room and into the hallway. Quatre and Delapan followed right behind their friend.  
  
Sette continued to read the papers in her possession, not paying attention to anything before her. As she walked to the door, she failed to see that a single red beam darted across the space before her ankles. The tomboy walked right through it, instantly setting off the room's alarm. The other pilots gasped loudly at the beeping siren as they turned back to the door.   
  
The queen of H7 was now walking out slowly, eyes wide and her expression saying, "I. Can't. Believe I just did that." Her friends looked to her in terror as the sirens continued and Wufei grabber her shoulders as he asked quickly, "Sette, what did you do?" The tomboy responded quickly back with fear in her voice, "Nothing." He asked immediately again, "What did you do?" "Nothing," came the quick reply. "What. Did. You. Do?" Wufei asked with narrowed eyes and with much more clarity. "N-nunnin-no-na-noth-nothingIdidn'tdoanything," Sette answered in a quick blur, with shock and nervousness in her tone.  
  
A few lights flashed on the four pilots as several guards looked to them from the end of the hall. One of them shouted as he gazed with his flashlight, "THERE THEY ARE!" Delapan shouted as she lunged at Sette, "YOU STUPID BAKA!" The blue-haired pilot screamed, "AAHHHHH!!!" at the top of her lungs with wide eyes as she was about to have her neck strangled by Catherine. Quatre grabbed his fiancee's hand and yanked her away just as Wufei did the same with Delapan just before either of them got hurt. They sprinted down the halls with the Preventers that found them running quickly behind.   
  
The pilots ran as fast as their feet could carry them, managing to sprint a few feet ahead of the soldiers. Running through the darkened halls, they made it through almost a mile of the ship. The Preventers turned a corner that their mysterious trespassers rounded, never looking back. They continued to run past the dorms that were located down this section.  
  
Inside one of those closed rooms, the four Gundam pilots panted and wiped the sweat from their faces as they gathered themselves. Fortunately for all of them, they knew who this particular dorm belonged to. Milliardo and Noin looked to their friends in concern as they walked to them. Wind asked, "What happened?" Wufei glared to Sette, who smiled and waved with a nervous chuckle. He sighed deeply, "Nothing." The tomboy's smile grew as she nodded to his answer enthusiastically.   
  
Noin's eyes widened and she inquired, "Did you find any of the reports on the Colony Council that we heard about?" Quatre frowned and shook his head, "We didn't have any time." Milliardo and Noin looked to their comrades with sadness. Wind assured them, "At least you tried. It was just a rumor that those reports actually exist, anyway." Delapan said quietly, "Looks like we'll never know if those rumors really were just rumors or not." Noin gave a small smile and said gently, "Just because we don't have them doesn't mean that Kumi will be found guilty at the trial." Sette lied flat across the floor and nodded, "Yea. You're right."   
  
Looking up to the married Preventers, the tomboy asked, "Can I just request one favor?" She yawned, "Could I just stay right here tonight?" Her brother and sister-in-law nodded. Milliardo answered sincerely, "You're all more than welcome to stay here tonight." Sette chuckled deeply with her eyes closed, "Good cause I can't move." The other pilots chuckled deeply along with Milliardo and Noin. They all gave the pair soft expressions of gratitude as they stretched themselves out on the carpet.   
  
Wind and Fire provided them with their spare blankets and pillows to help them get comfortable. Once their friends were taken care of, Milliardo and Noin poured into their bed, wrapping their arms tightly around each other under the covers. Exhausted what beyond words could describe, the Gundam pilots were taken by sleep the moment their eyes closed. Even their minds had been too worn to produce any nightmares. For this, they were grateful. Not having to dream was the only benefit from pure fatigue.   
  
******   
  
The next day, everyone on Pulsar was getting ready for the trial that was to take place in a matter of hours. Heero and Duo had left their hospital room the moment Sally released them early in the morning and they made their way down the halls of the ship. With determination on their faces, the lovers reached the prison. Walking past the stunned guards, they entered the penitentiary. Not paying any mind to the shocked glances of the Preventers who stood watch, the Gundam pilots made their way down the halls of confinement.   
  
There was no mistaking which door was the one that they were in search of. It was the only cell being watched over by guards of the Colony Council (as apposed to Preventers) as they stood in their red uniforms. Heero glared to the guard standing right next to the door and stated, "I'm here to see Kumi." The young man looked to him with wide eyes, but quickly glared back, "She is not permitted to see anyone by orders of the Colony Council." The Wing pilot grunted as he slammed his fist into the soldier's face, knocking him out instantly.   
  
The Council guards standing by shouted. One of them instantly ran to the pair as he yelled, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" while he raised the back of his gun overhead to strike. He was suddenly punched at great force by the braided pilot and fell to the ground at Duo's feet. The American glared to the remaining soldier's as his lover located the keys that were on the first soldier that was knocked down. Duo growled deeply and asked them, "Anyone else?" The Colony guards looked to the pilots in shock and rage, but none of them made any advances. Heero had located the unconscious man's keys and utilized them to open the door.   
  
The Wing pilot and his partner entered the room quickly the moment that they were able to do so. Kumi was sitting in the opposite corner of her cell, leaning her right side against the wall as she slept. When the light hit her eyes, they tightened closed a bit before opening slowly. Looking up, the silver-haired pilot gasped with her eyes wide as she looked to the sad face of her cousin. She whispered, "Heero." He gave a small, sad smile as he replied quietly, "Hi, Kumi." She rose to her feet and saw another visitor. With a small smile, the prisoner nodded, "Hey, Duo." The braided pilot smiled back, "Good to see you, doll."  
  
Heero unlocked the armcuffs on his cousin as he told her, "You weren't being taken into that courtroom before I had a chance to see you." Kumi chuckled deeply, "I'm glad. I've been worried about the two of you." The moment that her arms were freed, the Wing pilot tightly wrapped his arms around the silver-haired pilot and rested his chin on her shoulder. Kumi gladly returned the favor. They just hugged tightly in silence as Duo watched with a heavy heart a few feet away. As wonderful as it was for him to see his lover reunited with his cousin, Duo just wished more than anything that they could have met under better circumstances.  
  
"We're going to get you out of this somehow," Heero whispered his word through the stillness after kissing Kumi's cheek. She smiled and nodded, "I know… I don't have any doubt in that." The Wing pilot sighed deeply and loosed his hold on the other pilot as he pulled back to look at her. He cupped her face in his hands and smiled warmly, "Thank you for taking such good care of Duo for me." Kumi gave a sharp laugh and replied, "He can be a handful at times, but overall, he was alright." Duo chuckled as he walked to them, "Well, someone has to keep you on your toes."   
  
The American's comrades chuckled back as the braided and silver-haired pilots hugged tightly. All the while, Heero kept stroking the back of Kumi's loose hair as a comfort for the both of them. Duo and Kumi pecked lips as they pulled out of their embrace and smiled to each other. The 'Perfect Soldier' told her friend, "I should be thanking you. Heero wouldn't be alive if it hadn't been for you." Duo blushed and shrugged, "I know that Heero would have done the same for me." Duo's right hand was squeezed tightly by his koi before being embraced against Heero's chest.  
  
Looking to the rejuvenated pair, Kumi felt a wave of relief in knowing that they had made it through their terrible ordeal with OZ. Just then, three soldiers made their way to the entrance as they gave death glares to the pilots within. The 'Perfect Solider' smirked, "You guys better get out of here before those Council guards send the dogs on you." Heero sighed deeply and nodded, "Yea."   
  
Duo hugged his captive friend and told her, "We'll see you soon, Kumi." She responded, "Thanks for coming, Duo." Heero hugged her tightly as they pecked on the lips. He whispered, "I love you." Kumi answered the same, "I love you, too, Heero." One of the guards entered and retrieved the armcuffs that had been dropped to the floor. Duo and Heero walked back to the door, unable to watch as Kumi's arms were chained once again. They had said their 'good bye's' and that was enough.   
  
The Wing pilot's head was a bit downcast and his hands were in his jean pockets as the pair walked down the halls of the prison. His braided love placed an arm around his shoulders and they walked back to their room that way in silence.  
  
******  
  
Ships as large as Pulsar were always equipped with a courtroom for urgent cases such as the one that was about to take place. In that large room, the space was filled with over a hundred onlookers that managed to fit inside. Meanwhile, there were countless more men and women waiting outside to hear what they could. The Gundam pilots and their friends took up the front row of the witness seats, behind where Kumi and her representative would sit.   
  
Brian and Relena Weatherall walked in, hands joined, and made their way down the middle isle towards the front of the room. When they saw their friends in the first isle, Zes smiled to them and kissed her husband 'good luck' as they released their hands. Relena made her way to the middle of the group, sitting between Sette and Noin. The King of the World took his place at the Defendant's desk as he looked to the four Prosecutors, who entered from the Judge's chambers. The Prosecution team consisted of two male and two female representatives of the Colony Council. They took their seats and eyed the young king across the room from them.   
  
Once they were seated, the back doors of the room opened as two armed guards walked on either side of the prisoner. Kumi remained chained at the arms and ankles as she was led down the isle. The courtroom came to life with her arrival as everyone present spoke or grumbles amongst themselves. Many of those present got to their feet to have a better look at the silver-haired pilot. All eyes followed her carefully, never blinking. Stoic as ever, Kumi continued to walk down the long isle without turning to see the people on either side of her, blocking out the conversations taking place all around.   
  
The Gundam pilots all rose from their seats, Trowa, Heero and Duo being the first to do so as they watched their partner make her way towards them. Just as she passed, Kumi paused just to look to all of them. The smallest of smiles crossed her lips as she saw that everyone had come to give their support. Several smiles were returned from those who were able to get past their concern and nervousness.   
  
The Japanese pilot's right arms was grabbed tightly and pulled forward by one of the guards to hurry things along. Turing her head forward again, Kumi allowed herself to be forced to the long Defendant's desk. Brian rose and gave his friend a warm smile with a nod as she moved to stand beside him. Still chained, Kumi gave a small grin back to her lawyer and a nod of her own.   
  
Just then, a tall and muscular bailiff entered and called loudly, "All rise!" Everyone rose to their feet as the Judge entered. "The Honorable Judge Hughes is now presiding," he announced the black-robed woman entered. In her late twenties, the slender African-American made her way to the high seat. Her thick, dark hair fell to her shoulders and accented her thin facial features and brown eyes. Looking to everyone before her, she smiled in an alto voice, "Thank you. Please be seated."  
  
Once everyone took their seats again, Judge Hughes folded her hands on the desk before her as she explained, "In cases as vital as this, there is no jury that will make the decision in the end of the trial. I will hear both the Prosecution and the Defense and make my decision from there as I see fit. It is also my decision who will go first and who will have to wait."   
  
Turning to face the Prosecutors, she stated, "I have chosen to allow the Prosecutors to open this case." The men and women at that bench smiled at this choice. Judge Hughes informed everyone, "The verdict will be made strictly the facts that both sides of this case wish to make. No witnesses will be called upon and there will be no second trial once the judgment has been passed. The verdict made here will be final."   
  
She nodded to the first representative of the Council, "You now have the floor." The young man nodded, "Thank you, Your Honor." The man stood in the center of the front chambers and looked to those seated in the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are just going to cut right to the chase with the situation of this war being as difficult as it is." Pointing to the stoic pilot in chains, he glared to her and announced loudly, "We are in the presence of a traitor named Kumi Yuy. Together, my team and I will lay down the facts that prove just this. And in the end, you all will understand that the only fair judgment in this case is that of 'Guilty.'"  
  
For the next hour-and-a-half, each of the Prosecutors made their statements and proved valid points as to why the prisoner could be correctly charged with treason. The courtroom was silent as everyone paid the best of attention to every word. The Gundam pilots were beginning to grow even more nervous for their friend as they were more aware now than ever that it would be a difficult job for Brian to clear Kumi's name. Duo occasionally squeezed Heero's hand when he saw the look of uncertainty and concern on his love's face. The Wing pilot gratefully returned the squeeze every time, never releasing his partner's hand the entire trial.  
  
******  
  
In the midst of the trial, Colony O22 had been busy with activity as the people there were being attacked by OZ far beyond the reach of any Preventer craft. The men and women fighting the OZ soldiers off were amazed at how quickly their foes managed to charge upon them. At they battled their enemies, one of the Colony soldiers shouted, "We should be able to hold them off for a few hours at this rate! They're not giving us any real challenge." His friend nodded as he sliced through an Aries, "The first Preventer fleet should be arriving soon. We'll push the rest of these OZ soldiers out the moment they get here!"  
  
Something suddenly caught the young man's eyes as it blinked in the heavens far above. With a look of uncertainty, he turned to have a better look as he squinted through the bright sunlight. Just then, he realized what that the strange light was actually a wide golden beam that covered the entire sky of O22. With wide eyes, the soldier screamed at the top of his lungs, "WHAT THE-!?!" Before he had a moment to say anything more, the pilot and everything on the Colony was taken by the golden light.   
  
******  
  
Meanwhile on Pulsar, the Prosecution rested their case. Judge Hughes turned to Brian Weatherall and nodded, "The floor is now yours, Your Highness." Brian smiled to her and nodded, "Thank you, Your Honor." Stepping to the center of the 'stage,' the King of the World faced those that witnessed as he paced the floor and began, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Kumy Yuy is not guilty of anything other than doing what she could to bring peace back, and to save the only family she has.   
  
"Now I could stand here all afternoon and make a statement that would back this up. However, I am not going to do that. You see, if Kumi is to be judged fairly, then the only way that could happen would be to hear this from someone who knows her situation better than anyone. And that, my friends, can only be another Gundam pilot." He stopped before the desk of Judge Huges and announced to her, "Your Honor, I call upon Wufei Chang to speak on my Defendant's behalf."   
  
There was a loud commotion of gasps and shouts throughout the large courtroom at this. Many of those present jumped to their feet, shaking their heads and shouting over one another. The Gundam pilots looked to each other in shock with wide eyes and dropped jaws as Wufei simply rose and made his way to the front where Brian was waiting. As the noise increased, the first Prosecutor rose and shouted in rage, "OBJECTION, YOUR HONOR! You made it clear that we are not to call upon any witnesses in this trial! Wufei Chang cannot be permitted to stand witness for the prisoner!" The sounds around the large space increased and Judge Huges pounded her gavel, "ORDER IN THIS COURTROOM!"  
  
Finally, the noise began to die as everyone took to their seats again. Brian and Wufei stood side-by-side as they looked to the Judge indifferently. The young woman looked to them and asked with narrowed eyes, "Exactly what is going on here?" King Weatherall placed a hand on the Chinese pilot's shoulder and replied, "Your Honor, Wufei is not acting as a witness, but as the voice that Kumi Yuy does not have the right to use in this trial. It is only right that he is the one to provide us with full knowledge of their side of this story and speak in my place."  
  
Kumi watched the pair before the judge with wide eyes, biting her lip against her nerves. Looking to the raven-haired pilot, the Judge reclined in her leather seat, her right index finger on her chin as she was deep in thought. After a long pause, she stated, "The objection is overruled." A collective gasp left those who watched yet again. In response, Hughes raised her gavel as a threat. The room was hushed again and she nodded to the Gundam pilot, "Wufei Chang, the floor is now yours." The Chinese pilot smiled and responded, "Thank you, Your Honor." Brian smiled and nodded to the young woman, himself, before returning to his seat beside Kumi.  
  
Wufei turned to the audience and walked across the floor as he began, "I met Kumi Yuy a few months prior to this war. Working closely with her from that point to today, I know that she is many things. But she is not a traitor. Heero Yuy, the only blood relative that Kumi has, was being held in Nebula and his life was in great danger. Therefore, Kumi did the only thing that she knew she could, and that was do whatever it took to keep him alive. But the fact remains that she was thinking of all of you when she made that choice.   
  
"If Heero died, we never would have the chance to win this war the way we presently do. And when she made the choice to attack the ship and presented her decision to myself and my fellow Gundam pilots, she didn't hold a gun to us or threaten our lives if we didn't agree to fight. There was no force involved. We knew that there was a great risk involved, but we've dealt with that since the day we trained to become Gundam pilots. Knowing the seriousness of the situation, we were willing to do whatever it took to bring Heero back safely.   
  
"What we were not told of was the pact that Kumi and Duo Maxwell had made to each other. Duo willingly offered to sacrifice himself to be captured if the battle was too difficult, regardless of what would happened to him." Heero turned and looked to his koi with soft eyes as he took all of this in. Duo smiled lovingly to him and shrugged. The Wing pilot brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed the back of the braided pilot's hand gently, closing his eyes as he did so. Duo kissed Heero's temple and rested his forehead there. All the while, Wufei continued, "Kumi knew that the only way her cousin would live a while longer was in his knowing that Duo was still alive. Risking everything, this was how she went about the attack.  
  
"Now what amazes me is that Kumi made the right decision, despite all of the odds. And yet, there are still countless people amongst us who are willing to judge her as a traitor because she didn't await orders to attack. I was there with her and I can assure you that there. Was. No. Time left. If we had not attacked Nebula when we did, Heero Yuy would not be here today."   
  
Taking a deep breath, the Chinese pilot shook his head, "I don't know anyone who wouldn't do everything in their power to save someone they loved. And if I'm wrong, someone correct me." Walking to the Defense desk, Wufei stated, "As Gundam pilots, we are not only used to taking risks, but we are used to being judged constantly... Some of those judgments are valid... Most are not... But the last thing that any one of us should be judged as are traitors."  
  
Brian pulled out a briefcase that he brought to the courtroom with him and opened it as the Chinese pilot continued, "Now that we're on the subject of judging others, let's look at the Colony Council." The eyes of the Prosecutors widened as they looked to one another in fear. There was a lot of talking between those in the room at this. Kumi watched as Brian handed Wufei a manila envelope marked, 'CONFIDENTIAL' on the front. Wufei held the evidence over his head and announced, "I have here the identifications of some of the highest ranked members of that Council. Ladies and Gentlemen, most of the men and women of that assemble acted as OZ soldiers during the Eve Wars, and or as Marimaya Soldiers soon after."  
  
Instantly, there were loud cries and shouts at this announcement. A panic among those in the crowd began to turn pale as they rose to their feet and hollered in shock and disbelief. The judge was in shock, herself, she used her gavel and shouted, "ORDER! ORDER!!!" The Council members that acted as the Prosecutors slumped in their seats with their heads down. It took some time, but the mob finally simmered down again, allowing the trial to continued. The Gundam pilots, even Kumi, and their friends were smiling to the Chinese pilot as he made his way to the center of the court of the courthouse again with the envelope.  
  
"I am not here to say that those members are bad people. In fact, they're some of the best leaders for peace to this day. They have changed their points of views since the wars and now understand that organizations such as OZ cannot exist..." He scanned his eyes across the room and smirked, "But all of you were about to judge them blindly, weren't you?" The room was silent as everyone looked to one another or lowered their heads in guilt. Wufei nodded, "See how easy it is to but labels on someone before you truly understand who they really are?" Again, there was silence as all those present swallowed a bitter pill.  
  
Turning to Judge Hughes, Wufei stated, "You see, Your Honor, everyone is guilty of making judgments before looking clearly. I am no different. There are no traitors here before you. Not Kumi, not myself or my friends... and not anyone of the Colony Council. In the end, we're fighting for the same thing... peace and a chance to live freely." He tore the envelope of files in his hand. Holding up the pieces of paper, he told everyone, "None of this matters... Leave the past where it is."   
  
There was a long pause as everyone took all of this in. The Council Members looked to each other in wonder, shocked that a Gundam pilot would not look to the pasts with OZ as something to hold against any of them. Wufei turned back to the Judge and told her, "The Defense rests." He walked to the desk where Brian and Kumi were sitting. The Chinese pilot looked to the prisoner, who gave him a warm smile. He gave her a nod and firmly shook hands with Brian as he took the seat beside him.   
  
All was silent as Judge Hughes sat far back in her seat, hands folded before her face as she rolled her seat from side to side slowly. The Gundam pilots looked to each other nervously as they all joined hands tightly and held their breaths. After a long pause that felt like an eternity, the young woman leaned forward and looked to the Chinese pilot. She smiled, "You missed your calling, Wufei. You would have made a wonderful lawyer." Wufei chuckled deeply, "Thank you, Your Honor, but I'm quiet happy with my calling as a Gundam pilot." Hughes's smile grew as she nodded, "I'm not at all surprised. You and your friends are to be commended for all that you do."   
  
Sitting straight and tall, the Judge announced, "The court finds Kumi Yuy not guilty!" At this, she gave a swift pound from her gavel. Everyone jumped to their feet with cheers and shouts before the small hammer hit the desk. Kumi remained in her seat, stunned at the decision as everyone around her celebrated. Before she knew it, a pair of hands helped her to her feet. One of the Preventers there smiled to the silver-haired pilot as he removed the key to her shackles. Before he could unlock the ex-prisoner, a deep voice from behind the guard asked, "May I?"  
  
Kumi and the soldier looked to Wufei as he smiled to his friend. The 'Perfect Soldier' smiled back to him as the Preventer chuckled deeply and nodded, "Of course." The Chinese pilot was handed the keys. Wufei undid the ankle chains first followed in suit by the armbands. The moment she was free, Kumi hugged him tightly and whispered, "Thank you, Wufei." Her comrade returned the tight hug and replied, "Glad I could help." The two pilots were quickly joined and hugged tightly by their friends as they reunited and joined in the celebration.   
  
******  
  
In the far reaches of space a moment later, three large fleets of Preventer mobile suits were making their way towards Colony O22 in their efforts to help defend the people there. One of the soldiers in the lead looked ahead and fell back in his seat as he looked to his monitors. His eyes were wide and his face was quickly turning pale as his breath quickened. His comrades had similar reactions as they looked ahead. The Preventer took a deep breath as he looked to the miles of floating debris before his team. "colony O22..." he whispered breathlessly. "...it's gone...."  
  
  
  
TBC  



	44. Episode 44: Silent Killer

TO AKUMA: A SPECIAL THANKS FOR CHIBI DUO!!!! *cuddles chibi Duo close* He has help me get through a terrible round of writers block! *SUPERMASSICETACKLEGLOMPS* I LOVE YOU!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: The Gundam Wing characters (other that Kumi Yuy and Sette Devion) and not mine.   
  
I have to thank Traci, Sam, Beekay, Silver Star, Mylia, Ruby, D-max, GREETER 600, Lily, Ryla, Stormy, Naz, Akuma, Kai, Enigma, my entire 1x2x1 family and everyone who is enjoying this fic. This fic never would have happened without you! Everything goes out to everyone! LOVE YOU ALL!!!!  
  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 44: Silent Killer  
by SkyLark  
  
  
NARRATOR: A week had passed since the destruction of Colony O22. All attempts to understand what had brought about its demise fell short after and were soon dropped. It became clear that the only way to the find the answers behind this grave incident would come when OZ would attempt the same course of action.   
  
"Until then, the Gundam pilots and their friends decided not to bring up the topic again. It had been too long since they were all together... And time would only tell how long they would be able to stay that way. They were all too aware that Quinze Kushrenadah was out there somewhere, planning his next move. The pilots decided that for now, they would take the defensive side in the battle."  
  
******  
  
Heero and Duo settled comfortably in the large tub of their bathroom on Pulsar. The pilots sighed very deeply in content, simultaneously as they closed their eyes and took in the pleasure of a nice warm bath together. With his braid wrapped in a bun to keep his hair from getting wet, Duo rested the back of his head against the cool tile of the wall behind him. Heero lied beside him, resting his head over the American's chest over his heartbeat. They both had their eyes closed and smiles on their lips. "I don't think Heaven van be any better than this," Duo sighed in content. Heero chuckled deeply, "Not even close."  
  
Opening their eyes, the pilots smiled to each other lovingly. They leaned in and shared a sweet kiss and settled back into their original positions. "I think we've been doing a pretty good job in making up for lost time during this week," Duo smiled. His lover nodded, "It's a start. But you know I can never get enough of you." The American kissed Heero's forehead and replied, "Right back at you, koi." They closed their eyes and sighed deeply again, enjoying the warm water surrounding them. Their hands met and held onto each other as their fingers intertwined.   
  
Nothing was mentioned of the war or anything other than just being with one another. It felt like an eternity for both of them since they were this safe and happy. The war would always be there waiting for them. Right now, they just wanted to enjoy the fact that they were in each others arms again. No matter what was to come, they were determined to never be separated again.  
  
******  
  
  
Stacy Stanton made her way into the hanger of an OZ carrier. Once she entered, she rose to the third balcony of the large room and continued her journey. Looking down, the young woman looked to the countless mobile suits. A sneer crossing her lips, she growled deeply to herself in anticipation, "It's about time that we got to put these things to good use." Finally making her way to the end of the balcony, Stanton leaned over the balcony and smiled upon to her Gundam. Scorpio stood in all its glory as it rested for the battle to come. The black-haired General chuckled deeply to herself as she thought of her next mission.  
  
"You look like a tiger ready to strike," a deep voice suddenly stated from behind." Stacy turned quickly to see her lover smiling to her as he leaned against the other railing. She shrugged and smirked to him, "Well, you know that I am never one to sit still for long." Carter chuckled deeply as walked to his partner. Kissing the General deeply and with his arms wrapped tightly around her, replied with a sweep of his brown bangs to reveal his green eyes clearly, "I know that all too well." Stanton broke from the embrace and turned to look at her red suit again.  
  
Carter shook his head as he continued to grin wickedly. Walking beside his lover, he rested his arms on the hand rail, just as she did and leaned forward as they gazed on the Gundam. "I know that you're anxious, Stacy," he began without turning to face her. "But keep your head out there. You'll most likely be up against all of them, you know." The General sneered as she stated, "I won't fail with Scorpio. This is one fight that I will not allow to go wrong."   
  
Her partner nodded and turned to look at her. "I understand that. I'm just reminding you not to get too carried away out there. Even with all of the planning that went into this, there really is no telling what will happen when they join the battle." The young woman looked to him in shock before she glared, "You think less of me than those Gundam pilots?" Carter shook his head as he assured her, "Not at all, but you know that I don't want to anything to happen to you." Stanton remained expressionless at this and looked away from him as she replied coldly, "You shouldn't doubt me. It's not becoming of you."   
  
Carter smirked and responded, "Well forgive me if I try and look for you." Stacy turned her head until her blue eyes met her lover's green. Shaking her head, she told him, "I have to get ready to leave." The young man nodded and kissed the General's temple and said quietly, "Yea. Make sure that you remember my advice." The young woman made no move to respond to his words or the kiss. Instead, she simply continued to look to Scorpio. Carter left her as he walked down the long balcony again. From her post, Stacy sneered to her Gundam, "Not long now at all, my friend."  
  
******  
  
Colony D490 was resting silently not far from Mars as the people there went about their normal routines. While the war was all around them, everyone attempted to continue with their every-day lives. They had been fortunate over the years, the colony had never been directly threatened during the first two wars. Still, this was something that the people did not want to rely too heavily on in believing that they were safe from harm. This was a different war, one where good could turn evil in a heartbeat... and the serene could turn into chaos in the blink of an eye. Overhead, a wide and thick display of star dust gathered together to form a hazy cloud of colors and sparkles as it observed all from miles away.  
  
******  
  
The next morning, Trowa was waking from a peaceful sleep as he lied in the bed that he now shared with Kumi at nights. Lying on his back, a deep sigh left the tall pilot as he slowly brought his eyes to open. Those green spheres widened for a moment when he realized that there was something in his arms. Slowly turning his head to his left, he looked in wonder at the sight of his lover. Her long, straight locks splayed over them like a thin, second sheet.   
  
It was the first time that Trowa got to see the silver-haired pilot in this way. Every morning prior to this, she was never there when he awoke. His eyes softened as a loving smile crossed his lips. Kumi was still sleeping peacefully with her arms wrapped around the European pilot's bare waist and her head resting over where his heart was beating. Trowa had never seen anything more beautiful and for a long moment, couldn't remember how to breathe.  
  
Finally, the sleeping pilot took a small, deep breath that was released in a deep sigh. Kumi's Prussian eyes blinked a few times before focusing and turning up to see the angelic smile on her partner's lips. "You stayed," Trowa whispered breathlessly. The 'Perfect Soldier' gave a warm smile in return and moved up to kiss him gently. The kiss became deep as tongues met and embraces tightened until there was no space between the lovers.   
  
Breaking only for air, Kumi smiled down to her koi and whispered, "I couldn't think of any place I would rather be." There was a brief pause as Trowa's eyes widened at the impact of these few words. He sat up, claiming his lover's love with his own into a searing kiss.  
The need for air was all that broke them apart once again. They panted gently and locked eyes with one another. Trowa wrapped his arms around the other pilot as she rested her head under his neck and returned the embrace. "I love you," the tall pilot whispered. "I love you too," came the whispered response.   
  
******  
  
At that time, a young woman was walking with her young son as they made their way down the streets of D490. Looking to the beautiful cloud of stardust hundreds of miles above the Colony, the little boy smiled brightly and pointed to it calling, "Mommy, look!" His mother looked up to where her son was pointing and looked to the haze in wonder. Many people were doing the same now as they looked and pointed in awe to the cloud of stars. "I- I never saw anything so beautiful," the young woman whispered breathlessly.   
  
Just after these words left her, the cloud suddenly split in half as a golden beam shot from the break in the center. Before anyone could react, the sky was covered in a golden light that engulfed the entire Colony. The only response were the cries and screams of agony and shock that came from the victims. No sooner had the beam appeared before it was gone again, leaving nothing of Colony D490 but miles of debris.   
  
******  
  
Kumi gasped in shock and pain loudly as she remained in Trowa's arms. Her grip around her lover tightened as her eyes squeezed shut and her breath became quick pants. Trowa's eyes widened as he shouted, "Kumi!?!" Her nails dug into the skin of his back as he gave a small gasp and winced at the pain. He held onto his partner tighter as he tried to soothe her.   
  
It took a moment for the 'Perfect Soldier' to relax as she slumped in Trowa's arms, her face relaxed but her eyes never opening. The tall pilot held her close to keep her from falling together. Grabbing her shoulders, Trowa held her up before him as he called, "Kumi!?!" His lover slowly opened her Prussian eyes and whispered gravely, "It's happened again."   
  
The European pilot blinked before asked gently, running a hand through Kumi's silver locks, "What's happened again, love?" The Japanese pilot replied as she locked eyes with him, "The same thing that happened to Y453, V10 and O22... and so many others..." Trowa's eyes widened as he gasped, "You know what destroyed all of them!?!" The other pilot shook her head, "I can only see and feel it happening for a brief moment, as it's happening. I don't know what it was that is responsible."   
  
The tall pilot closed his eyes and lowered his head as he whispered sadly, "And another Colony was just joined the others." Kumi nodded and answered simply, "Yea." Trowa wrapped his love tightly in his arms and the embrace was returned as the 'Perfect Soldier' closed her eyes and buried her head in his chest, finding comfort and warmth there as she always had.   
  
******  
  
Lieutenant Keiser was waiting in his office on Pulsar not long later, sitting at his desk with his hands folded before his face with a look of loss in his eyes and all over his face. There came a knock at the door and the Lieutenant lowered his hands as he looked to it. "Come in," he called. The door opened as Heero and Kumi entered the room side-by-side. Keiser sighed deeply in relief as he rose and greeted, "Please, make yourselves comfortable. The two pilots walked to the chairs waiting for them before the desk. Sitting straight in the chairs, they watched as Keiser returned to his own seat.  
  
Heero asked, "Which Colony was destroyed this morning?" Keiser's shock at this was clear as his head snapped up to meet the Wing pilot with wide eyes and a pale face. "H-how did you know-?" Realizing that the answer didn't matter, he stopped himself. The Lieutenant closed his eyes and lowered his own head as he said quietly, "Colony D490." Neither pilot moved to answer with words. Their saddened expressions said more than enough. Heero sat back in his chair and Kumi's head lowered, knowing that their fears were justified... They were able to protect another Colony and the lives of the people there.  
  
Keiser cleared his throat and looked back as us he said, "We, uh... Just received word an hour ago." Holding up a file in his hands, he informed his friends, "These pictures we received have pinpointed what caused the destruction." Two pairs of Prussian eyes widened as they focused on the stack of photos in the young man's hands. Leaning forward, the 'Perfect Soldiers' allowed Keiser to remove the images from their folder as he explained, "These are pictures hat had been taken by Preventers throughout Space. They were taken from as early as a week after the war began to a week ago today."  
  
The pictures that were spread across the desk revealed images of a massive cloud of star cloud. There were black-and-white images as well as colored shots. All the while, they showed generally the same cloud. The Lieutenant allowed the Japanese pilots to look through the images before taking a colored image to hold it up as he informed them, "This shot was taken just seven days ago, by a Preventer stationed on Mars's orbit." Heero took the picture into his hand and looked to it closely with Kumi doing the same as they leaned closely together. It only took a moment for them to absorb what they were looking at before their eyes narrowed. Keiser nodded as he asked, "Look familiar?"   
  
The silver-haired pilot ran her finger over the image of the cloud as she noted, "It's similar all of the other clouds, but it shifts and moves like any star dust would." Keiser replied, "That's what OZ wanted us to think." Removing one last photo, he stated, "I had that image magnified after we received it this morning with news of D490's destruction." The magnified image revealed a very large black, round gap hidden within the haze of dust. Both pilots looked to the image in shock mixed with rage. Kumi growled deeply, "A laser." Heero hissed, "Those bastards managed to find a way to deflect attention to it by camouflaging their weapon to appear like a normal star cluster." Keiser nodded and replied, "A silent killer."  
  
Heero sat back in his seat as he stated, "It's twice the size of the Barge Cannon. It could easily take out five Colonies in one shot." Kumi shook her head and said in her usual monotone, "OZ has been taking their time to enjoy torturing us. They're using this as a way to flush us out of hiding." The Lieutenant responded, "Exactly. It's more than reasonable to say that the laser will be making its way through the Colonies to slowly wipe them out." The Wing pilot asked, "Have there been any more reports on this cloud?" Keiser shook his head, "Not as of yet, but every Preventer craft and Colony has been alerted to inform us if they find anything that looks similar to the clouds here.  
  
Satisfied with this, the two pilots relaxed a bit and looked to each other. Kumi crossed her arms across her chest and crossed her legs as she told her cousin, "We'll need to split the group in case something should happen anywhere else in Space when the laser is located again. It's a large ship, too, so you'll need to take at least five others with you." Heero nodded, "I'll take Duo and Milliardo. They were both a part in taking down the Barge Cannon in the Eve Wars. I'd like to take two more, but I wouldn't want to put you at a disadvantage and I wouldn't be able to choose the last two that I should take."   
  
The silver-pilot replied, "You won't be leaving anyone at a disadvantage. You should take Sette and Delapan." Both Keiser and Heero looked to her as through she had two heads. The Wing pilot asked, "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kumi shrugged and deadpanned, "They're a good team when they're fighting the same enemy." The Wing pilot smirked at this and nodded, "Alright. I trust your judgment." Keiser smiled in relief as he rose from his seat and said, "I'll inform all of you the moment we hear any sightings on the laser." Heero nodded, "We'll be waiting," as he and Kumi rose as well. They shook the Lieutenant's hand before stepping out of his office.   
  
Making their way down the hall, the 'Perfect Soldiers' remained in silence as they remained side-by-side. After a brief pause, Heero closed his eyes as he lowered his head and chuckled deeply. Kumi looked to him in uncertainty as she asked, "What is it?" The Wing pilot chuckled deeply, "Just thinking about how we've changed over the years... Trusting others enough that we place our lives and the lives of those we're trying to protect in their hands." The silver-haired pilot chuckled in response, "And not wanting to kill ourselves every chance we got into battle." Heero smiled and nodded, "Yea... That kind of stuff."   
  
Kumi chuckled deeply. Sighing deeply, she echoed, "Yea." There was a brief pause between the pilots again as they continued to make their way down the halls. Just then, Heero sneered wickedly to his cousin, "Race you to the lounge." Kumi sneered back without a second thought, "You're on." The broke off until a full run as they laughed and loudly while lapping the ship as fast as their feet could carry them.   
  
******  
  
The Gundam pilots, with the exception of Wufei, gathered together not long later in one of the ship's lounges. Sette and Delapan were playing a few card games at the end of one of the long table that rested in the center of the room. At the other end of the table, Kumi was working on her laptop as Noin and Milliardo sat with their coffee and tea, discussing anything other than the war.   
  
Mirando was playing with building blocks by the couches as Heero and Duo smiled and watched the six-month-old. Together, they laughed and played along with him as they helped with his construction as they all sat on the floor. Occasionally, Mirando would knock over the blocks if he wasn't happy with the way that they looked, instantly bringing his two Uncles into loud fits of laughter along with him.  
  
Trowa and Quatre took to their music at the other end of the room. The tall pilot played with his flute and the Arabian played his violin, filling the large space with their sounds. Zes and Brian were sitting on a couch together, listening to the beautiful songs as they watched the two musicians. The Queen of the World was now the healthiest she had been in weeks, prior to her fainting spell. While her stomach had been growing with along with the tiny lives inside, Relena was still able to manage on her own without any difficulty.   
  
Sette and Delapan continued to play their round of 'War,' throwing their cards down and both sides gaining and losing a fair amount of cards each turn. Together, they threw down their cards and looked quickly to what was on the top of their stacks. "Gottch 'ya, Sette," Delapan chuckled deeply as she took the tomboy's pile. Sette sneered, "The game's not over yet, Monkey Girl."   
  
They continued their game as Noin and Milliardo chuckled deeply from where they watched. Noin turned to her husband and said quietly, "Off all the games they could be playing, you would think that they'd pick something other than War." Wind smiled and kissed her forehead before chuckling deeply, "Just be glad they're only playing with cards." Fire gave a wide smile and nodded as she looked back to the young pilots, "This is true."   
  
Mirando had given up on his block building and proceeded to crawl to where Heero and Duo were sitting on the floor with him. The braided pilot smiled brightly as he rose and gathered the child into his arms. Looking to the construction of blocks that Mirando made, Duo smiled to him, "Your parents might not want you to pilot a Gundam, but you'll be one of the best designers out there when you're older." Mirando laughed and began to play with the long braid that fell over Duo's shoulder. His laughter was matched with Deathscythe's pilot.   
  
Heero smiled lovingly to the sight. Just then, the American turned to face him and smiled, "Why don't you try holding him, Heero?" The Wing pilot's eyes widened at this request as a hint of nervousness met his features. "I don't know how," he said quietly. Duo continued to smile as he replied, "I'll show you. You'll be fine." Heero nodded and rose to stand before his partner.  
  
Duo demonstrated, "Just have one hand to support him against you and one to protect the back of his head." Heero gave a nod and said, "Alright. I'll try it." Duo handed the child over to his koi and smiled warmly at how easily Heero managed to get past his nervousness. Mirando smiled brightly as he laughed and wrapped his arms around the Wing pilot's neck. The 'Perfect Soldier' quickly found a comfortable position for the both of them and began to walk around the room with the child. Duo watched with a warm smile as Heero took the child around the room.   
  
Heero felt his own concerns vanish as Mirando continued to laugh and wave to everyone around him. He couldn't help but smile, himself, at how easy it was to handle one so small. On would never know that this was the first time that he was with a baby. Kumi stopped her typing to look to her cousin as he held Mirando. Smiling to herself, she nodded and returned to her work on the laptop. Heero rejoined his lover in the middle of the room and asked him, "How am I doing?" Duo's smile never vanished and he whispered, "Perfect."   
  
The door to the lounge opened as Wufei and Sally Poe entered. Only then did Trowa and Quatre stop playing the music that they had been lost in, since they were the closest to the door. The blonde pilot smiled, "I was wondering where the two of you were." Wufei replied, "Well, Sally and I had something that we needed to... discuss."   
  
At this, the door to the large room opened again as Lady Une and Lieutenant Keiser joined their friends. Both Wufei and Sally seemed be relieved with their arrival as they watched them enter. The other pilots made their way to them as they got the feeling that something was up. Sally smiled to all of them, "Well, we wanted all of you together so that we could tell you..."   
  
Looking to the Chinese pilot as he nodded, Sally and Wufei turned and announced simultaneously with bright smiles, "We're married." Everyone before them gasped and gave looks of elation as this news set in. Milliardo and Noin looked the least surprised as they watched the others cheer and hug the newlyweds tightly. Together, Wind and Fire quickly snuck into the lounge's small kitchen.   
  
Once everyone got over their shock and managed to congratulate Wufei and Sally, Zes asked, "When did this happen?" The Chinese pilot answered, "About a month ago. Milliardo and Noin were our witnesses." Sally explained, "We didn't want our marriage to be a big event. And we wanted to tell you when you were all together and ready." Quatre smiled, "Well, would it be alright if we have a celebration when the war is over? The two of you deserve it." Wufei and Sally smiled to each other before nodding to the Arabian. Wufei replied, "Thank you, Quatre. That's a nice offer."  
  
Milliardo and Noin entered the lounge again with a sheet cake large enough for everyone present. Wind informed the others, "Noin and I knew that the announcement was going to be made today, so we made a this for the occasion." His wife smiled and shrugged, "It's the least we could do for now." Wufei and Sally looked to them with shock that soon faded into gratitude. Everyone made their way to the table and began cutting the cake as they took their cups of tea and coffee. Together, they spent the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing about different things. But of all of these topics, not one of them mentioned the war.  
  
******  
  
Quinze Kushrenadah sipped a mouthful of blood-red wine from a crystal glass as he looked to his best soldier as he sat across the table. Demetris took up his own glass of wine and looked to it questionably before gazing to his commander. "You're aware that Stacy is now on her way to complete her task." The young man smiled and nodded, "I am fully aware of that. She always was good at following orders when they were given."   
  
The tall man nodded and took a sip of his wine before lowering the glass again. He paused and looked to the liquid, spinning the crystal base on the table surface to cause ripples in the wine. "It won't be much longer before one of the two sides arises victorious, Your Excellency," he noted with a tone that was as empty as his expression with every word he spoke.  
  
Gazing to his best pilot with a smug grin, he asked, "Why the uncertainty, Demetris? You doubt that we will be victorious ones?" The giant looked to him and shook his head, "No, I don't. But the Gundam pilots now have Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell again. While I know that we'll be able to stop them, you know as well as I do that they won't make the win an easy one." Lowering his head, he continued, "I respect your wish not to kill either of them while they were in our possession... But if we had killed them, the Gundam pilots would not be the greater threat that they are now."   
  
Kushrenadah sighed deeply and shook his head, "And all this time, I thought that you were a man who enjoyed a challenge. Apparently I had mistaken you with the man who had been the greatest match to Kumi Yuy, the man who would never sleep until he knew that she and every Gundam pilot like her was destroyed." Just the mention of that name caused the giant's eyes to narrow as his boiled within him. He growled deeply and squeezed the glass in his hand enough to crush it. The OZ leader chuckled deeply and sneered, "That's more like it." Demetris's right hand was covered in the wine as the glass remained in small slpinters on the table.   
  
The red liquid ran from his finger tips down his forearm, giving the impression of thick blood. His anger never faded as Quinze smiled, "Now, get yourself cleaned up and we can discuss our next plans of action in my office." The this, he rose from his seat and walked from the room without looking back.   
  
Demetris looked down to his hand, still glaring all the while as he saw the red ooze that painted him. Clenching his fist as tightly as he could, he hissed, "You won't slip from my grasp again, my dear..." He chuckled deeply, "It will be your blood on my hands when next we meet." The wine continued to spread on the floor and down the giant's arm as his chuckle grew into a loud and maddened laugh.  
  
******  
  
By the time that all of the cake had been finished and everyone began to clear the table, Lady Une looked to her watch and turned to Keiser. "We should get back to the control room." The Lieutenant nodded and made his way back to the lounge doors as they smiled and waved to their comrades, who returned the gesture. Sette and Delapan offered to take care of the dishes as they walked into the kitchen with the plates, forks and knives that hadn't been gathered from the table. Meanwhile, the lounge was slowly emptying as the pilots made their way to accomplish other tasks to keep them occupied.   
  
In the kitchen, Sette and Delapan were washing and drying the everything that they gathered. "So you are certain that it wasn't a Holocaust that was used on O22 last week?" the redhead asked as she wiped another fork clean under the running water. The tomboy nodded as she dried a white plate, "Holocausts don't have the power to crush Colonies until they're only rubble. They're simply used to... exterminate." The last word was said quietly, gravely and with difficulty on the young queen's behalf. Placing the plates back in the shelves, Sette sighed deeply, "Kumi and I have seen and worked around Holocausts since the Marimaya incident. They never get any easier to deal with."  
  
Catherine asked, "Why hadn't we heard anything of them up until the beginning of this war?" The tomboy replied, "It was a different war. No one on the Earth or in the Colonies close to it were in danger. So it was decided that it would be best not to mention of the Holocausts once Kumi and I thought that they had all been destroyed, along with their designs." Delapan nodded, "Makes sense. So what do you think destroyed O22?" The blue-haired pilot shook her head, "Not a clue. There are too many possibilities as to what might have happened." She finished putting away the last of the plates and moved back to the sink to start drying the silverware.  
  
As they continued to work through their chore, Delapan chuckled deeply, "If anyone had told me over a year ago that I would be piloting a Gundam suit, I never would have believed it." Sette laughed, "Same here. You sucked at it when you began your training." The redhead turned to glare to the tomboy at this remark. The other pilot shrugged and smiled, "What? You did." Catherine sneered, "Well, I never would have thought that anyone as childish as yourself would have made it as a Gundam pilot, either." The pilots gave each other their classic death glares to each other with the faucet water making the only sound in the room for a moment.  
  
Returning to their own tasks, they worked in silence. After a very long pause, Sette finally shot, "I think somebody is missing her ape friends back at the circus-" Before she could continue her insult, Sette watched with wide eyes as Delapan grabbed the butcher's knife that was used to slice the cake while she screamed, "THAT'S IT!" The redhead raised the knife over her head and took aim at the startled tomboy.   
  
Trowa ran into the kitchen and gasped as he looked in shock to the sight before him. He shouted to the blue-haired pilot, "SETTE, DON'T MOVE!" Sette remained frozen and Delapan's head snapped in the direction of the door, never lowering the knife she held. Trowa crossed his arms and shook his head to his sister with an angry expression on his face as he scorned, "Catherine." Delapan smirked and lowered the knife as she shrugged, "I was just going to see if my aim was still good." Her brother sighed deeply and made his way to the sink while Sette gave a sharp, "Humph," as she glared back to Delapan.   
  
Catherine turned to the tall pilot before lowering her head and sighing deeply, "I'm sorry, Trowa. We were starting to talk about what happened to O22 and I couldn't think straight much longer after that." Sette lowered her own head as she nodded her agreement with this. Trowa understood their situation and told them, "You both should try and unwind elsewhere," he stressed, "in separate rooms. I'll finish the rest of this for you." Both Delapan and Sette gave the tall pilot looks of relief and gratitude as they dried themselves with the towels on the counter before leaving the kitchen, never looking to one another the whole time.  
  
Witnessing the departure from the sink, Trowa sighed deeply as he finished washing the dishes that remained. Zes entered and made her way towards the European pilot. She smiled as she took up the dish towel and shrugged, "Well, they managed to get through a week without threatening each other." Trowa shook his head, "They're just getting nervous about what happened with O22 last week." Removing a cleaned plate from the sink, he continued, "The fact is that no matter how much we don't want to think about what happened, we'll never be able to really get past it." Relena nodded, "It comes with piloting a Gundam... Being protective for the Earth and Space is a constant concern."  
  
The tall pilot nodded back with a smile of his own before he helped Calvary's pilot dry the remainder of the dishes. Relena bit her lip as she looked to her comrade and asked, "So, what is going on between you and Kumi?" Trowa's eyes widened as he fumbled the butter knives that he had been holding.   
  
Managing to catch them just before they hit the ground, he looked to Zes with his look of shock still in place. Quickly, he ridded his face of that reaction as he cleared his throat and turned away to ask, "What do you mean?" Relena smiled and replied, "I managed to catch her calling you Koibito during the fight against Nebula." Caught again, the tall pilot looked to his friend and replied, "Well... I... We- uh..."  
  
Zes's smile grew as she assured her friend, "I'm sorry, Trowa. I didn't mean to embarrass you. It's just that I thought it was sweet that she called you that." The tall pilot couldn't help but smile at the memory as he noted quietly, "It means a lot to hear that from her." Finally, he admitted, "We have become... close." The Queen of the World beamed and replied sincerely, "I know that you'll be able to share the great news with everyone when you're ready, much like Wufei and Sally and the announcement of their marriage just now. I'm happy for the both of you... The two of you fit well together." Trowa's smile grew now as he whispered, "Thank you, Zes."   
  
Before Relena could say anything more, the sirens of the great ship sounded as the red lights flashed on and off. Instantly, the pilots lowered their towels and ran out to the lounge to reach the hallway. Knowing that their comrades would be in the hanger, that was where they headed. Entering the room as they continued to run, they saw their fellow Gundam pilots preparing themselves as they remained together in the midst of the Preventers that gathered there as well. Quickly, Trowa and Zes joined them as they watched Lieutenant Keiser step out onto a balcony overhead.   
  
Looking down upon the massive fleet of soldiers, Keiser announced through the speakers, "We have just received word that an OZ fleet is now attacking the Earth." Everyone below gave some kind of reaction, whether it was a gasp or some kind of facial expression. Zes turned pale as her eyes went wide at this news. Brian was beside her as their hands wrapped around one another, both terrified to think of what could have been happening to their people. Delapan could be heard as she growled deeply, "It was only a matter of time before they would move to hit there."  
  
They all continued to listen closely to Keiser as he continued, "It has been reported that the fleet consists of over eight hundred soldiers. Most likely, there will be more where that came from. Also, the Gundam suit known as Scorpio has been spotted along with the mobile suits." Quatre and Sette gasped loudly at this as they looked to each other with wide eyes for a moment before looking back to their Lieutenant. Keiser concluded, "We'll be fighting this one on our own, since there are no other Preventer crafts close enough to aid us for a while yet. Keep your eyes opened out there and good luck."  
  
Duo smiled and turned to his friends as he announced, "Time to lock and load." Kumi nodded and suggested, "We'll use the new modifications on our suits. It'll be the best way of getting through the fight as quickly as possible." Everyone agreed and they spilt to run to their suits in the midst of the mass of Preventers that moved to aim themselves as well.   
  
Relena turned to Brian and said, "I'm going with them." Brian looked to his wife with an initial look of concern and shock. It only lasted for a moment before he smiled proudly and nodded, "Be careful, love." Zes smiled and kissed him deeply before making her way to Calvary. Her comrades watched with relief and warm smiles.  
  
Keiser was soon met by a Preventer who ran to him with a look of urgency and fear on her face. The Lieutenant looked to her and bent down as she motioned that she needed to tell him something. Over all of the noise, the young woman had to whisper into his ear to pass on the information that she had received. Keiser's eyes widened as he listened closely. The Preventer leaned back when the message had been passed and Keiser nodded to her. He quickly made his way to the balcony stairs.  
  
Heero, Duo and Kumi remained on the ground with their Gundamimum belts in place as they watched their comrades enter their suits. Once everyone was ready, Trowa announced to the three of them, "We're ready when you are." The pilots nodded and pressed the buttons resting in the middle of the belts to initialize the modifications. Instantly, Wing Zero, Deathscythe and Excalibur shattered.   
  
The metal knew exactly where it needed to go, forming armor around the pilot that the suit belonged to. Fully suited, Heero and Kumi's white angel wings were a mirror image of each other. The Wing pilot's body armor was white while his cousin's was black. Where Kumi's right arm bore her Buster Riffle and her left carried her laser sword, Heero's were just the opposite. Duo stood wearing his own black armor and massive demon wings. His right arm bore his own personal Riffle while his right carried a smaller version of his laser scythe.  
  
Heavy Arms was given its black angel wings, Mason received its Buster Riffle and Euphoria its ability to act on Milliardo's thoughts all from Excalibur. Wing Zero's access Gundamimum added a huge switchblade into the right arm of Slither, a massive Samauri sword that rested across Nataku's back until needed and laser blade for Euphoria that was as large as the one Epion had in the Eve Wars. Finally Deathscythe's metal formed a hatch of heat-seeking missiles built into the chest of Sand Rock, a laser spear for Rampage and two large cannons hidden in the back of Calvary. The pilots looked to their new additions in elation.  
  
Just then, Keiser ran to grab Heero's wrist and informed him, "We've just received a lock on the laser." The Wing pilot looked to him with wide eyes before nodding with a stern expression. He announced, "Duo, Milliardo, Sette and Delapan will be coming with me. I'll explain the details on the way to our target." Kumi continued, "The rest of us will be going to the Earth to handle the situation there." No one questioned the orders and understood what they needed to do. The Roman helmets of Heero, Duo and Kumi snapped down blue visors over their faces to provide all the oxygen they needed as they lead the pack to the hanger doors.  
  
Once the metal entrance gave them a way out, Heero stepped to the edge and gave a flap from his wings. He shot off ahead with Duo and Kumi following in suit. Instantly, the Gundams took off behind them as they caught up and split into their groups. Heero and Duo gave Kumi a wave just before they turned to go their separate ways. The silver-haired pilot returned to gesture before turning towards the Earth with her team.  
  
Keiser watched from the control room with Lady Une and Marimaya as the pilots shot into space along with the army from Pulsar. Lady Une couldn't help but smile at the proud expression on the Lieutenant's face as he watched the departure. She chuckled deeply, "Time to let the kids go again?" Keiser turned to her and smiled with a nod. Absently, they held hands tightly as they looked back to watch the flight of their soldiers.  
  
******  
  
Silently, a beautiful, large patch a thick star dust traveled through the ocean of Space... making its way to its next target.  
  
  
  
TBC   



	45. 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters with the exception of Kumi Yuy and Sette Devion... and a few others GIVE ME SOME CREDIT!!! :)   
  
This goes out to all of my friends and supporters: Snodin, Traci, Sam, Beekay, Ruby, Mylia, Ryla, GREETER 600, D-max, Stormy, Naz, Akuma, Kai, Enigma, Lily, Kit, Toynit, my entire 1x2x1 family and everyone who reads and enjoys this fic. *tackle glomps*   
  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 45: Battle Fronts  
by SkyLark  
  
  
The thick cloud of star dust that hid the massive laser that brought so many Colonies to their doom continued to fly silently just beyond the Milky Way, far from any planet or civilization for many miles. Within the laser, there were countless soldiers working in their many stations throughout the craft. Those looking to the levels of the energy that had been stored were taking notes carefully on charts upon reading the meters the ship's center. One young woman received all that had been gathered as she took stacks of papers from her team. Give them a silent nod, she left the lab and met the laser's Captain as he waited for her in the hallway.  
  
The old man with silver hair and a thick beard over his rough features met his professor's blue eyes with his own gray pair. The white-coated scientist informed him, "Orion will be fully charged again before long, sir." The Captain chuckled, "Excellent work. All is as it should be for the next attack." The doctor nodded and saluted, "Very well sir. We can expect Orion to reach its highest intensity within the next hour." At this, she turned and reentered the lab from which she came. The Captain sneered to himself, "Then an hour it shall be... not a second later." He turned to make his way to the control room of Orion.   
  
******  
  
In a large city on the Earth, an army of over eight hundred mobile suits were attacking and destroying all that stood. Everything within the area was being brought to its knees as the OZ soldiers continued to storm through. In the subways below, there were countless people gathered together as they looked up to the high, black ceiling in terror. The explosions and chaos above could be heard all around as they echoed through the tunnels. Following a heavy crash, the ground would shake and duct would fall from cracks in the subway's roof. The hundreds of people huddled together held onto their children, wives, husbands and everyone close to them. Many prayed, others cried and even more just remained still, paralyzed in fear.  
  
The OZ mobile suits continued their attack as they knocked building after building down with gunfire and missiles. Just then, one of the soldiers picked something up on their radars and looked up to the heavens. He chuckled deeply, "Here they come." The Gundam pilots and the Preventers shot from the skies as they poured from all around. Kumi took the lead of the Gundams with her angel wings and body armor. No longer in need of the oxygen in her suit, her visor snapped back up inside her helmet. Taking aim with her right arm, she fired a large blast from the Buster Riffle into the ocean of mobile suits just below.   
  
Along with that first shot, Sand Rock's chest opened, all around the cockpit as Quatre fired his latest modification. Fifteen heat-seeking missiles fell upon the army and took out a good handful at a time to make the descent an easier one for himself and his comrades. As the Gundam pilots and the Preventers spread themselves out and took to the OZ soldiers that they could reach, they welcomed the attack that met them head-on. Zes sliced through the first round of suits that made their way to her without any hesitance. It was as if she had never given up piloting.  
  
Trowa and Noin were back-to-back up until the time that they were greeted by the mobile suits. They split off in opposite directions and took out any soldier that met them along the way. Fire took her bow and arrows, making the most use of them before wishing to use her newest modification. For now, her arrows were enough to give her foes a difficult time in reaching her. Fully loaded and with wings fully spread, Heavy Arms shot countless rounds into the spreading mobile suits. Trowa made it a point to spin his suit in mid-attack to shoot down OZ soldiers from all directions as he made his way through the battlefield.  
  
Wufei's sent the dragon head of Nataku and thrust it into the fray ahead, slicing through a handful of suits in one slash. The troops surrounding those who had been taken out moved as fast as they could to return fire. The Chinese pilot, however, managed to end any initial advances as he shot a wave of flames over the mass. From there, Wufei's eyes narrowed as he took to his laser trident. It was as he attacked in this fashion that he called his scanners for any sign of life in the city below.   
  
Zes was doing the same in her own Gundam as she battled with as much determination and skill as any of the trained soldiers of the organization that threatened the lives of her people. With concern in her voice, she informed the others, "I'm not picking up any sign of life from the city." Wufei shook his head, "Neither am I." All of the pilots gave a negative response to seeing any attempts they made in seeing that the innocents were safe, let alone alive. The Queen of the World bit back her fear as she focused on the struggle that she was now engaged in.  
  
Quatre looked through his monitors as he noticed the smallest of gaps in the forces, giving a straightaway to the city. The Arabian turned as he looked to Kumi. The silver-haired pilot was fighting feverishly as she moved with speed and grace through the crowds of soldiers. Using her Buster Riffle and laser blade, there was no chance for anyone close to her to escape alive. Quatre called, "Kumi, I'm going to get a closer look at the city while I have a chance." The 'Perfect Soldier' nodded as she turned to look to Sand Rock for a brief moment, "Just be careful, Quatre." The Arabian replied, "I will be." Without another word, the blonde pilot descended quickly through the only break he had.  
  
The moment he was able to reach the ground of the crumbling city, Quatre looked to his heat radars. Sighing deeply in relief, he smiled quietly to himself, "They're beneath the city." Just then, he was knocked from behind at great force in a sudden blow that knocked Sand Rock forward. Quarte was unable to prevent his suit from rolling along the ground as he was jolted in his cockpit, shouting in pain and shock. Sand Rock's back crashed into the side of a large, metal building. This was the only thing that prevented the Gundam from spinning further.   
  
Quatre was bent forward at the waist, held up his harness as he panted and tried to gather himself. Looking to his monitors, his heavy-lidded eyes widened slowly as they watched the large silhouette of a familiar Gundam make it's way towards him through the thick dust that remained from the crash. The red Gundam's jagged arm blades were in place as the pilot within stalked slowly towards Sand Rock. With the settling of the dust all around, Scorpio was now in plain sight. Stacy Stanton chuckled deeply as she sneered, "So we meet again, Winner." The Arabian's wide eyes narrowed as he replied with a deep growl.  
  
******  
  
Not long later, Heero, Duo, Sette, Delapan and Milliardo reached the star-covered haze that concealed the laser they set out to destroy. Prior to now, the Preventers on Pulsar had learned the name that OZ had given the weapon. Heero's eyes narrowed as he announced, "There's Orion." At that moment, swarms of mobile suits filled the skies as they shot towards the pilots in effort to hold them back. Milliardo suggested, "We'll spread out and then them as best we can." The others agreed as they fanned themselves as best they could before being met by the OZ troops.   
  
The five pilots were making handling their own for about ten minutes and were slowly nearing the ship. Just then, the cloud of mobile suits spread away quickly, leaving Delapan and Sette stunned as to why they retreated so suddenly. "What the hell was that all about!?!" The tomboy shouts as she looked in uncertainty to her monitors. Delapan shook her head, "I don't know but-WAIT! LOOK THERE!" she suddenly yelled her scanners picked something up. Together, the Gundam pilots watched as two silver streaks shot from Orion and crisscrossed several times past each other on their way to the pilots at great speed. Before there was a chance for them to make out what was approaching, Sette and Delapan were knocked back by a forceful blow from each streak.   
  
Both pilots growled or cried out in pain as they tried to regain control of their suits. Azrael leaned forward in her cockpit as she shouted with a wide smile, "WE'RE BAAAACK!!!" She and her brother laughed loudly as they unleashed a brutal attack with their twin, silver Gundams known as Gemini. Sette shouted with narrowed eyes and venom in her voice, "YOU!" Abrasia licked his lips as he looked back to Mason and sneered in a deep growl, "You." The tomboy shouted loudly and charged for the other Gundam with her mallet raised.  
  
Delapan growled deeply as she sent her whip towards the silver Gundam before her. Azrael laughed, "Is that all you've got!?!" Easily, she managed to fight off the metal coils with her huge bow as she spun it quickly before her to create a shield. The OZ pilot chuckled deeply, "You'll have to do better than that, little girl." Catherine growled deeply as she clenched her teeth and looked through her narrowed eyes towards the silver suit. Azrael broke her bow in half to create two laser swords as she shot off towards her opponent.  
  
Milliardo, in the meantime, was making his way through the OZ fleets that continued to defend Orion alongside Heero and Duo. Taking his laser swords, Wind didn't give the challengers many opportunities to take him down. And the fact that Euphoria could work as quickly as his thoughts made him deadlier than ever. Looking to the winged Gundam pilots, he called to them, "The two of you should make your way to Orion. I'll stay out here and take care of what pilots make their way out." Heero nodded, "Alright." At this, he and Duo darted through the storm of mobile suits as they stabbed and shot down as many as they could along the way with their laser sword and scythe. It would take time before they would actually reach the ship, but they were able to work at much greater speed and ease with their body armor and wings.  
  
******  
  
On the Earth, Quatre and Stacy were still struggling bitterly against each other as they did whatever the could to block and return every blow that they were given. Sand Rock was soon knocked off balance with a swift blow from Scorpios' tail. Falling onto his back, the Gundam looked up stunned from the hit. The Arabian within was covered with sweat as he panted and looked to his monitors with exhaustion all over him.   
  
The OZ General laughed loudly as she lifted her jagged sword of her suit's right arm. "YOU'RE MINE!!!" Stanton screamed as she thrust the blade forward. Quatre just managed to work Sand Rock's arms to grip the weapon tightly. Pushing back on it with all the strength he had, the blonde pilot growled deeply as he strained to prevent the strike that would have killed him instantly. The pointed tip was just inches away from his cockpit.  
  
Stanton growled and grunted just as loudly as she pressed down with everything she had. Her voice strained, she told herself, "Just... a little... more..." Quatre's coied out as he brought his Gundam's right leg up to kick Scorpio in the lower chest in a swift blow. Taken by surprise, the OZ pilot shouted loudly in pain as she now lost her own balance and control. The Arabian didn't waste any time as he got his suit to stand on its feet again. Keeping his hold on the scorpion arm blade, he shouted loudly and spun his opponent around Sand Rock several times. The General grunted and gripped her controls as tightly as she could in effort to try and free herself.   
  
Quatre spun the red Gundam around him two more times before releasing the sword and sending the suit flying head-first into the stone wall of an enormous plant not far from where they had been fighting. Scorpio crashed through the wall of the facility, causing the remaining stones above to pile down on top until the entire side had collapsed. The smoke that came from the destruction was thick and blinding as Quarte tried to get a clear visual of what had become of the OZ pilot.   
  
At that same time, the Gundam pilots above looked to the destroyed plant and were unable to see their comrade. Trowa's eyes widened when he saw the collapse of the huge building's right end and shouted, "Quatre, are you alright!?!" The blonde pilot responded with a tired voice, "I'm okay. Just trying to get a visual." The tall pilot sighed a small breath of relief, knowing that his friend was still alive. The other pilots had since continued their own personal struggles against the OZ mobile suits that covered the sky. Trowa quickly went back to join them, knowing fully well that no matter what had become of Scorpio, he and his friends still had their work cut out for them.  
  
The dust before the plant finally began to settle a bit. Quatre made his way to the tall pile of brick and metal, climbing it in attempt to see if there was any sign of his opponent. Once he reached the top, the Arabian could see the inside of the plant that managed to stay in tack despite the terrible collision. Still, there wasn't anything that gave testimony what became of Scorpio. Looking through his monitors, the blonde pilot's breathing and pulse began to pick up as he tried to keep his head. Holding onto his controls tightly, his eyes scanned his visuals quickly as beads of sweat rolled down his face.  
  
"She's here," he told himself in a small voice. Just then, there was a great explosion from the rubble below him. Quatre managed to bring Sand Rock into the air to avoid the bricks and debris that shot in every direction from the force of the blast. Looking below, he watched as the Scorpio managed to free itself. Now standing, the red Gundam looked up to him from the large whole that remained from the shot of the suit's beam cannon.   
  
Stacy had a thin stream of blood rolling down her right cheek from the gash that began at the top of her head. She panted with a look of burning rage in her thinned eyes as she gazed to the Arabian. The blood trickled just to the side of her mouth as her tongue slipped out to taste the liquid. Not bothering to wipe the blood, she continued to glare to the young pilot that hovered over her. "That... was a big mistake, my friend," she hissed in a deep voice. The Arabian's eyes now narrowed with their own anger as he growled deeply, "We'll see about that."  
  
Stanton shrieked and lunged her suit at the other Gundam instantly. Quatre met her half was as he screamed back and shot down towards Scorpio. They clashed with even more heat and rage than they had up to now, working their suits to punch, stab, slash and do anything that might give them the advantage to take their enemy out. Any of the exhaustion that either pilot might have felt prior to this was forgotten as they both regained their second wind.  
  
In the skies above, the battle continued to rage as there was no telling who had the upper-hand. The Preventers that aided the Gundam pilots managed to hold their own as they keept their challengers at bay. Together, they continued to give every OZ soldier all that they had. Just then, several dark clouds entered the sky from hundreds of miles above, casting black shadows on all those fighting in the heavens.   
  
Relena was the first to take notice of the strange dark patches as she looked up. She gave an elated smile as she noticed what the clouds actually were. She cheered, "We have our back-up!" The Preventer crafts overhead released a steady rain of silver Flare Spheres upon the battlefield. The OZ soldiers screamed and frantically did what they could to avoid the weapons, all the while fighting their enemies off. There were still more clones than there were Flare Spheres, however, the fact that a good number of them were being taken out by the sudden attack was enough to give the Gundam pilots and their allies the break that they needed.  
  
Noin watched as three large armies poured from the ships and swooped downward to the fight. One of the young men leading the fleets appeared on her monitor as he saluted, "Sorry for the delay, Fire. We got here as soon as we could." Noin smiled warmly and replied, "Nothing to be sorry about. We're just glad you got here when you did." The young man smiled back and nodded, "It's a pleasure for all of us." At this, the connection was lost so that they could go to their tasks. Noin placed her large bow in its halter on her Gundam's back as she removed the Gundamimum spear that she now owned. Using this, she fought off the soldiers that managed to surround her. Shouting as she pressed on, Fire cut through the mobile as if they were paper.  
  
Trowa's black angel wings allowed the tall pilot to ease through the air with more grace, speed and ease than any other suit to exist. Heavy Arms managed to shoot down any and every target that dared to stand in its way. Not needing to worry about the Flare Sphere hitting him, Trowa used the falling weapons to his advantage, shooting them to detonate their explosions as they neared any mobile suits that attempted to fly away from them. The tall pilot continued to use this tactic, in the mean time shooting and stabbing the OZ soldiers all the while.  
  
******  
  
In Space, Azrael threw her twin swords downward in attempt to slice at Delapan's right arm. The redhead piloted her suit to avoid the strike at the last minute and drew the long, jagged-edge blade from behind Slither's right hand. Both swords of the OZ pilot and the large switch blade collided and met in between the two Gundams. Growling and grunting loudly, the two pilots fought to break their challenger as they pushed forward. Delapan was beginning to feel the strain from the long battle wear on not just her, but her suit as she saw some of her controls beginning to spark. Catherine growled loudly as she never let up on her effort to push Azrael back, "Sette, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to hold out like this."  
  
Sette was having a difficult time, herself, as she fought with Azrael's twin. Abrasia was barely breaking a sweat as he spun around Mason, laughing and getting hits in left and right. Another blow to the side knocked the tomboy back at a horrendous force as she shouted out in pain. Once she regained her composure, she was still panting and sweating all over as she shakily held onto her handgrip controls.   
  
"I know, Delapan," the blue-haired pilot replied. "But we can't let them get the best of us now." Her blue eyes narrowed as she watched the green-eyed Gemini spin around her again, getting closer with every spin as he prepared to attack again. Frustrated, the young queen tried several time to shoot the silver suit with her Buster Riffle. Abrasia, however, maneuvered to avoid every blast. Sette hissed, "Damn it! He's too fast!"   
  
Delapan's cockpit continued to spark all around as the standstill continued. Grunting in agony and rage, she closed her eyes and lowered her head as she continued to push forward on her grips. Her eyes opened after a brief pause into a tight squint. Looking to the switch that unsheathed her new weapon from the confines within the Slither's right arm, there was a small button beneath it that she had failed to notice before. The second that her eyes spotted it, they widened as a small gasp left her. Quickly releasing her right hand from her grip bar, Catherine pressed the small button. An electrical charge shot through the blade, shocking the red-eyed Gundam that continued to press against it. Azrael screamed as she was shocked by the electrical waves. Backing from her opponent, she looked with wide eyes to her monitors as she panted after the offense.   
  
Delapan's eyes narrowed as she sneered and chuckled deeply, "Now this I can get used to." She pressed the button again as she aimed the point of her blade to the OZ Gundam. The charge shot past her weapon in a beam of electrical currents. Azrael broke from her stunned state and flew out of the beam's path just in time. The OZ pilot chuckled deeply as she swing around and swiped at the green suit, "Very impressive, my dear." She shouted as she lunged towards her challenger again. With her cockpit back in tact, Catherine managed to return to the fight in full-swing as she continued to block and shoot at her enemy. Using her whip, she also gained a chance to strike from a distance.   
  
Sette had returned to using her laser mallet again as she raised the weapon overhead and swiped at the green-eyed Gemini again. Abrasia was more than willing to fight hand-to-hand now that he could feel the frustration from the other pilot. Finally, the tomboy was able to return the blows that were to come. While there were occasions that the young queen would manage to hit her opponent, it was still clear that she was at a disadvantage overall on account of the silver Gundam's speed. Still, she would not allow herself to become the least bit shaken by this. Abrasia chuckled deeply, "I have to admit that I'm impressed you've lasted this long. Sette sneered, "I aim to please." She cried out as she swiped at the OZ pilot again.   
  
******  
  
High above the falling city on the Earth, Zes was making her way through her own corner of the battle as she managed to shoot down any threat on her life and the small lives within her. Just as she continued to make her presence a feared one, the Queen of the World was blindsided by a Space Virgo whose pilot made a daring charge in attempt to stun the Gundam pilot. Relena was jolted enough that she let go of her controls in response to the sudden attack. Calvary's hands released the sais as the suit's arms fell slack. Gasping loudly, Zes watched the descent of her weapons from the skies. The OZ soldier that left her unarmed screamed with wide eyes and nasty smile, "I HAVE YOU NOW!" He prepared to open fire upon the young woman.  
  
Relena growled deeply and hit the new button on her control panel. Upon hitting this, Calvary's hands were raised as they reached behind the Gundam over its shoulders. They returned as they each pulled a massive cannon that fell on top of each shoulder. The OZ soldier's laughter ended instantly as the sight of the lasers as he said quietly, "What the-?" The lasers fired two white beams that became a large one as they met and blended before the target. The OZ screamed in agony as he was taken by the blast. Shocked at her the power of her newest modification, Zes looked to explosion of the Space Virgo in wonder.   
  
Just then, she heard a familiar voice chuckle deeply. Kumi shot before her. "Nice work, Zes," she told her comrade. Just then, Heavy Arms appeared bearing the sais that she had lost in the battle. Trowa told her, "I thought that you could use these." His suit tossed the weapons to the brown Gundam. Zes caught her weapons with ease as she smiled to her angel-winged friend and the tall pilot. Kumi took her laser blade while Heavy Arms reloaded before they quickly disappeared again as they split and flew through the confusion.   
  
Relena chuckled deeply and rubbed her stomach after feeling a slight kick from within, as if the two babies inside were urging her to return to the fight again. Looking down to the small bulge, she said quietly with a warm smile, "You're just as restless as I am, huh?" There was another slight kick and the young queen laughed and nodded, "I know, I know, I'm going." At this, she returned to the fight, again, utilizing her newest weapons as she did so.  
  
Kumi stabbed through her challengers while only using her right arm's built-in Buster Riffle on occasion. There were too many Preventers mixed in with the OZ soldiers to risk using the gun very often. She watched as Wufei shot his great flames through storms of soldiers with a better chance of making his mark. The Chinese pilot then moved to use his laser trident as he took out those that were able to escape the wall of flames in one piece. The raven-haired pilot had been a threat now as he ever was during his life as a Gundam pilot. Along with his fellow comrades never allowed themselves to show any signs of slowing or weakening since the time that they first arrive to defend the Earth almost an hour prior to this time.  
  
Fighting alongside the 'Perfect Soldier' now, Wufei noted aloud, "Quatre is going to need more help against Scorpio. He can only hold on for so long against it." Kumi sliced through her opponents with her laser blade as she nodded, "I know. But this is something that he wants to handle on his own." Pausing just to take out an Aires suit, she continued, "Besides, Quatre's smart. If her needs help, he'll let us know. Until then, just worry about the fight up here." Wufei replied with a small sneer, "No complaints there." Upon saying this, he removed his Gundamium Samauri blade that attached at the opposite end of the trident's rod. Using this new addition, the Chinese pilot went to plow through his foes.  
  
In the meantime, Stacy and Quatre continued to knock their Gundams through buildings as they brought everything down into mere piles of rock and steel. The Arabian was still determined not to fire his heat-seeking missiles on Scorpio. Instead, he continued to use his curved blades and the guns that remained in his suit. This fight was something that he vowed to win by hand-to-hand combat. The aid of any missiles or guns was something that he would never allow. And so the two Gundams struck and dodged, without any way of knowing who had the advantage. Neither Quatre nor Stacy held anything back as they knocked their challenger into those building that continued to stand, all the while doing what they could to put an end to them the moment they had a chance.   
  
******  
  
Heero and Duo shot through the soldiers that they needed to in order to reach the haze that hid the laser they were bent on taking out. As they flew through the patch of stars and haze that surrounded the target, they continued to fly straight and without any signs of slowing. Once they flew several feet into the cloud, they penetrated the camouflage and the laser was seen plainly. The pilots didn't take a second to admire the ship for what it was they continued to fly for the metal siding of the craft. Duo aimed at the hatch door that was just before them with his built-in Buster Riffle on his right arm. The Wing pilot did the same with his own, on his left arm. Without needing to give any cue to their lover, they shot their guns at the same time.  
  
The blast from just one of their Buster Riffles would have been enough to leave a large whole in the hanger door. But with their combined beams, they entire door was taken out. Everything within the hanger was sucked into the void of Space upon the explosion as Heero and Duo flew through the room without any challenge. The safety doors of the hatch doors closed too late to block them out as they were now within the laser's confines.   
  
Without paying any mind to the sights and sounds of the ship as their invasion sounded the alarms of the ship, the Gundam pilots never paused and shot through the door that led them to the hall beyond the hanger. The blue visors of their helmets snapped back inside as they could now breath freely within the ship. They split directions to cover more territory in their search for the control room. Everywhere they went, there were soldiers firing upon them. Thanks to the Gundamimum armor, nothing touched them.   
  
In Orion's control room, the captain shouted through the sirens, "PREPARE THE LASER NOW!" On his order, the haze that hid the weapon disappeared all together, revealing the massive craft beneath. The Gundam pilots fighting outside couldn't help but look to the sight in sheer wonder and horror. Orion was the size of a small planet. The front of the ship opened as a the round cannon of the laser extended from within and stretched out for a half-mile ahead.   
  
The timer on the laser had been set as one of the soldiers announced to the captain, "Twenty minutes until we reach the critical level, sir. The laser has been set to fire at that moment." The Captain nodded, "Very good." Just then, the doors to the control room were shot open as Heero flew inside, immediately killing every soldier there. In a matter of minutes, everyone in the room had been cut to size, despite their retaliation.   
  
Running to the controls, the 'Perfect Soldier' worked his hands over the keys to leard what was to be Orion's next victim. Heero's Prussian eyes widened as he looked to the image of the target on the main monitors. The Wing pilot screamed into his headset, "EVERYONE, WE HAVE TO MOVE QUICK! ORION'S AIMED RIGHT FOR THE EARTH!!!" All of the Gundam pilots fighting along with him froze in shock and terror as they gasped and shouted. Looking to the extended cannon of the laser, they could all see that there was nothing for those countless hundreds of miles to block the beam from hitting the planet. And there was more than enough powered from within to crush it, even from that far away.   
  
******  
  
Kumi was in mid-fight as she picked this message up. The moment she heard Heero's cry, her eyes went wide as she gasped loudly. Lowering her sword to her side with a pale and terrified face, she said gravely, "This attack was a distraction." Relena's own eyes were wide by this time as she whispered breathlessly, frozen, "W-what can we do?" She clenched her teeth and squeezed her fists tightly as she shouted in rage, "I'M NOT LEAVING THE EARTH TO BE DESTROYED!!!"   
  
The silver-haired pilot fought her way through the chaos of OZ mobile suits and brought herself to fly before Calvary. She assured the Queen of the World, "Zes, none of us will be leaving. The Earth is as much our concern as the Colonies." Wufei continued to slaughter any soldier that stood in his way with his Samauri sword as he shouted, "Just keep fighting! It's all that we can do now!" A Preventer appeared on the screens of all of his allies' monitors as he announced, "We're all making our stand here with you... Even if this is our last." Every Preventer made it clear that they agreed as they continued to fight, regardless of the fact that the Earth could very well be destroyed in moments. The Gundam pilots returned to fight alongside one another, not thinking of Orion and the fact that they were in grave danger.   
  
******  
  
Duo flew into the control room of the laser, finding the Wing pilot working as quickly as he could as he typed at the main control panel. The braided pilot soared to the other side of the monitor to quickly type some commands in, himself, as he asked, "How bad does it look?" Heero answered as he continued to type, "Bad. They have a security lock on Orion to prevent it from spinning. We could work as this for hours and still never shake it from its target."   
  
Duo looked to the meter reading that pulsed to reveal the energy stored within the laser. "They have more than enough power to each the Earth and anything that might be in its path along the way." He punched in the code that revealed how much time they had. His eyes widened as he said gravely, "And we have less than twenty minutes to stop it." Heero hissed, "Damn it! That's not enough time to destroy a ship this large. They have a security lock to protect the ship's heart."   
  
Looking to the monitors as he and the American continued to type as quickly as they could, the Japanese pilot sneered, "We might not be able to rotate this thing, but we can sill move it back." The braided pilot turned towards his lover as he smiled and shouted, "There's a wide meteor belt just about fifteen minutes from here!" Heero nodded, "Let's just get this thing moving while we have a chance. I'll need your help to get the booster rockets on this thing going." Duo replied, "I'm not going anywhere." The two pilots worked in silence at that point and on as they focused solely on moving the massive laser from its current location.   
  
Outside, Milliardo continued to soar as he went on to take out the last of the OZ soldiers that remained to defend the laser. Just then, Heero's voice patched in as he stated, "Milliardo, we help to help move Orion backwards. The thrusters on the ship will take care of that, but they're locked within the hatches of the ship." Wind nodded, "I'm on it." No longer having to concern himself with the OZ soldiers for the time being, the Preventer shot off to the target. Moving far too fast for the OZ soldiers to realize what he was doing, Wind had a straightway.   
  
Once he reached the laser itself, the blonde pilot growled deeply as he sliced through the metal with Euphoria. Opening the hatches where the rockets were, there the thrusters now were able to push the great ship backwards. The added force was enough to get the laser moving. Wind continued to open more hatches that closed the booster rockets of the ship until they were all opened. Milliardo watched in silence as the ship floated back steadily before he was seen greeted by the OZ mobile suits that he had yet to take care of. With a deep growl, the Preventer shot after them, his laser blade raised overhead as he charged.  
  
Seeing that the laser haze was moving back, Abrasia hissed, "SHIT!" He glared to Mason in rage and gripped his controls tightly as he shouted, "You bastards haven't won this yet!" He charged at the other Gundam pilot as he attempted to run her through. Sette met him in the middle and knocked the Gemini's blade out of her path before it could do any harm. The two pilots were driven by their anger and hatred for one another as they grunted and shouted loudly in their brutal attacks. For each hit than landed, another was received. Sette used both her laser mallet and Buster Riffle to change tactics. Abrasia used every maneuver that he had to do the same. Still, they were matched in every way as they collided and clashed violently.  
  
Panting, Abrasia wiped just some of his sweat as he informed the other pilot, "You have to be tiring by now." Sette was panting and coated in her own sweat as she replied with narrowed eyes, "I'm just getting started." Pushing forward, she shouted loudly and raiser her mallet over-head again. Abrasia blocked the blow with both of his thin laser blades as he pushed back on the mallet in a standstill. Sette growled as she continued to push forward on her controls, "Glad to see that you decided to fight face-to-face instead of running the way you always do." Abrasia snapped, "Funny, this coming from someone who abandoned her people until she had enough help to win them back." That was the last straw for the young queen as she shouted, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" and pulled back to strike again.  
  
There was a similar struggle taking place just a half-mile away as Delapan and Azrael continued their personal battle. Having been at this for quite some time, neither pilot was as successful as they wished they could have been in stopping their foe. And it was clear on Azrael's face that she was frustrated and tired of this. The blonde pilot growled and hissed as she gave every lunge, punch, and kick. Catherine piloted her suit to block and return each blow. Those shots that broke through her defenses were quickly repaid.   
  
The OZ pilot finally paused for a moment, panting as she took a good, long look to the green Gundam before her. "I... have HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!!!" Azrael screamed. Punching her controls, she caused her Gemini to begin glowing a bright silver all around. Delapan was in mid-charge when she froze at the sight of the shinning armor. "W-what the-?" she whispered to herself with concern all over her face and voice. The OZ pilot chuckled insanely, "I should have done this the first time we met!"  
  
From where they were fighting, Sette and Abrasia could see the silver glow. Abrasia leaned forward in his cockpit as he shouted, "AZRAEL! STOP!!! YOU KNOW THAT WILL TAKE TOO MUCH ENERGY FROM YOUR SUIT!!!" His twin never paid him any mind as she continued to glare to her enemy, growling intensely. The moment that her entire suit became encircled in pure light, bow of her Gemini suit captured the brilliance as it stored the power within. The silver Gundam took the bow and aimed it directly as Slither, firing the beam light with it. Delapan screamed as she was taken in by the blast. Having to cover her eyes, she released her controls and remained helpless.  
  
Sette could see her friend's situation and shouted, "DELAPAN!" Milliardo shot out of nowhere the knocked the green-eyed Gemini back from his attempt to strike the tomboy from behind. Wind called to his sister, "Take care of Delapan! I'll handle him until you return." The young queen nodded and quickly shot off to close the wide gap between her and Catherine. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to get Mason to move faster. "Come on, come on," she growled deeply as her blue eyes looked to the image of her partner's helpless suit.   
  
The moment that the sliver light disappeared, Catherine removed her hands from her face and looked up. She gasped loudly as she saw that her Gundam was trapped within a web-like net of energy. Gasping loudly, the redhead worked at her controls desperately as she tried to move her suit. Slither never responded, trapped within the energy field and floating lifelessly before the red-eyed Gemini.   
  
Azrael chuckled deeply and pulled her bow apart. "My suit might not be able to react as well as it had before that more, but I only need one shot at this," she told herself with a stern look on her face. Pressing hard on her handgrips, she forced her Gundam forward as fast as it could fly. Delapan was still frantic as she tried pressed every button and threw every switch and cried, "NOT NOW! NOT LIKE THIS!!!" Just then, she looked up in sheer terror as her monitors caught a silver streak making its way to her, the laser blade that belonged to it aimed for her cockpit.  
  
Azrael was just about to slice into the cockpit of Slither as she shrieked at the top of her lungs, "GIVE MY BEST TO NOVEM!!!" Delapan slammed her eyes shut and prepared for the deathblow, without allowing so much as a whimper for her enemy to enjoy. At the last moment, a voice shouted, "CATHERINE!" and a Taurus suit shot out of nowhere and wrapped its arms around the waist of the silver Gundam, forcing it backwards along with it. Azrael screamed as she was thrown in her seat, being protected only by her harness. Catherine gasped loudly as her eyes widened in knowing that she was still alive somehow. It was then that she watched as the Taurus suit that saved her released Gemini.  
  
Azrael was blind with rage as she looked in disbelief to the image of the soldier who acted as OZ's spy throughout the war up until his return to the organization. Her shock wore off before long as she growled as loudly as she could and lunged at the Taurus suit. Derek began to assault the red-eyed Gemini with everything that he had, the OZ pilot within it helpless to move her suit as well as she normally was able to. It was easy for the young man to force the silver Gundam backwards, towards the same location that Orion was now floating. From where she was frozen, Delapan screamed, "DEREK!!!"  
  
Sette then appeared from nowhere and took aim at her comrade's suit with her Buster Riffle. The redhead looked with wide eyes to her monitors as she could see straight into the cannon of Mason's gun. Biting her lip, she whispered in a frightened voice, "Sette." "Just trust me on this, Delapan," the young queen replied, closing her left eye and squinted her right as the small bull's eye of her monitor locked onto the green suit before her. The target was aligned with the laser as the image of the bull's eye blinked red on and off rapidly with a soft beeping sound. At this, both of the pilot's blue eyes opened then narrowed tightly.   
  
Pressing the trigger, Sette shot her Buster Riffle, mailing Slither right in the middle of it. Delapan held onto her controls tightly as she squeezed her eyes closed and groaned deeply as the Gundam was taken in by the blinding light, shaking violently. Finally, the shaking passed as well as the light. With a loud gasp, Delapan's eyes shot wide open as she looked before her. The energy field had been broken and Slither had not been harmed in the least.   
  
Delapan smiled brightly as she turned to her partner. Sette laughed loudly in disbelief, "Fuck me, it worked!" Catherine shouted in anger mixed with fear, "YOU MEAN YOU NEVER TRIED THAT BEFORE!?!" The tomboy shrugged and shook her head, "Never had to." The redhead's sneered, "We'll talk later." She tried to get Slither to move, but there was a long delay before the Gundam so much as raised its arms. The tomboy informed her comrade, "Give it time. That energy field took a lot out of your suit." Catherine nodded, "Okay. I'll be fine. Just take care of that other Gemini." Sette chuckled deeply with a wicked grin, "With pleasure." Quickly, Mason flew back to where Milliardo was taking care of Abrasia. Delapan continued to try to get Slither to move. She whispered to herself, "Hang in there just a little longer, Derek."  
  
Sette returned to where Milliardo was holding Abrasia off. The Preventer was fighting with everything he had against the OZ pilot that did the same. The tomboy called, "I'll pick it back up from here, bro." Milliardo nodded, "Alright. I'm going to check on Orion." At this, he flew off and allowed his sister to take care of the OZ pilot. Sette sneered in a deep voice to her challenger, "Miss me, honey." Abrasia licked his bloody lip and growled back with a sneer of his own, "You know I did, sweetheart." Instead of attacking her, however, the young man turned and shot away from her. "WHAT THE HELL!?!" Sette shouted in rage as she punched her controls and flew after her retreating challenger.  
  
  
******  
  
Quatre was now having more than a difficult time against Scorpio. Stacy was taking her time, nailing the Arabian with punches and kicks as she backed him through the crumbling city. The blonde pilot was again knocked onto his back as he cried out from the force. Panting and soaked, the exhausted pilot looked up to his monitors, unable to move. Stanton chuckled deeply, "Now to finish this." Upon her command, Scorpio's arm blades shot back inside the suit. The pointed arms then returned in their place as the Gundam lowered itself onto all fours, bringing the scorpion tail into the air.   
  
The tail wrapped extended and wrapped around the cockpit of Sand Rock that cocooned the helpless pilot within. Laughing madly, Stacy continued to tighten the hold that her scorpion tail held on the other Gundam suit. The cockpit within was sparking all around Quatre as the compartment was beginning to came in slowly. The Arabian struggled to stay conscious through his injuries and the thinning air in his hatch as Stanton continued to slowly strangle him.   
  
Taking ragged breaths, the Gundam pilot looked to his scanners and saw one his curved blades that had fallen from Sand rock's grasp. It was just within his right hand's reach. With a groan of pain in his efforts, the blonde pilot forced himself up in his seat and began to reach for the blade, ever so slowly not to make any sudden movements. The right hand of his suit gripped the blade into its possession and began to squeeze it tightly. His eyes tightly closed as he groaned in pain, Quatre merely worked on staying awake.   
  
The General knew that this was her chance and moved Scorpio to lift its right leg. The thin appendage shot back into the shoulder as the jagged-edge blade returned in its place. "And now..." Stacy sneered to herself. Drawing the blade back as she aimed it to fall right into the cockpit of her foe, she asked, "Any last words to remember you by, Winner?" Quatre replied in a strained voice, "Just one thing..." Stanton decided that she didn't care what he had to say and pushed forward on her controls, sending the blade at great force to kill the other pilot.   
  
Just before the blade touched the cockpit, Sand Rock moved suddenly in a swift turn towards its left side, bringing from the right a straight dagger that cut through Scorpio's own cockpit. The dagger's tip slammed right into Stacy's chest. A loud, strangled gasp left the OZ pilot and her brown eyes were as wide as they could be as the metal went into her body. "The name is Quatre," the blonde pilot concluded with narrowed eyes and a glare in his eyes. Removing the blade from Scorpios's cockpit, the Arabian saw the blood at the tip of the blade that he bent into a straight dagger.   
  
Blood trickled down the General's mouth as she took small, strangled breaths through her wound. Her eyes remained wide as she looked forward to her monitors with an empty look in her eyes. Sand rock broke itself free from the limp tail that remained around its chest and rose to its feet, never turning from Scorpio. With her last breath in her, the OZ pilot lifted her left hand as it shook in her efforts towards her controls. Stacy's arm fell lifelessly, as did the rest of her body just as she reached the self detonation button of her Gundam. Scorpio went up in a great explosion that knocked Sand Rock backwards and into another building that went to collapse on top of the Arabian before he could realize what happened.   
  
The explosion could be seen from hundreds of miles above as the Gundam pilots looked to the ground. They all looked in terror to the ground below. Trowa, Wufei, Relena, and Noin shouted simultaneously, "QUATRE!!!" Kumi bit back her own concern and fear as she called, "Zes, get down there and make sure that he's alright. We need as many of us to stay up here as possible." Relena nodded, "Alright." Before anything more was discussed, the Queen of the World darted through the fleeting OZ soldiers that blocked her way to the city.   
  
Biting her lip as she continued to descend from the skies, Zes whispered, "God, if anything happened to him..." She gasped loudly with wide eyes as she looked to the site where the explosion originated. Nothing was left standing for miles. Relena looked frantically through the devastation as she called, "QUATRE!?! WHERE ARE YOU!?!" After a long search, she noticed something moving from beneath a large pile of rubble. She gasped and aimed her two shoulder cannons towards the shifting stone and metal. She watched as Sand Rock finally fought to sit up. Zes beamed as she sighed deeply in relief, "Quatre!"   
  
The Arabian was bleeding from cuts and bruises that he received during the fight, but he was more tired than beaten. He smiled warmly in relief to his comrade, "Good to see you, Zes." The Queen of the World quickly went to her friend's side to help him push side the debris that covered his Gundam from the waist down. When almost everything had been cleared, Calvary's hand took one of Sand Rock's into its own and pulled the Arabian's suit onto its feet. Quatre chuckled deeply and looked to the blade that he had to bend straight. "I'm going to have to do some explaining to Howard." Relena laughed, "I'm sure he'll understand. And he'll be happy to fix that, as well."   
  
Looking to the huge creator that fell just several feet from the pilot of debris that San Rock had been covered in, Zes's jaw dropped. "I-is that what I think it is?" Zes whispered breathlessly. Quatre nodded and replied quietly, "It's all that's left of Scorpio... If I didn't crash into this building, I would have been destroyed along with it." His friend turned to him and smiled warmly, "Nice job, Quatre." He simply smiled, "Thank you," still having difficulty gathering all of his thoughts. Seeing the battle that continued to rage far over them, the two pilots shot into the air and rejoined the struggle.  
  
******  
  
  
That same time in space, Delapan was managed to free Slither from its frozen state. She smiled brightly and kissed the controls as she said quietly, "That's my baby." She shot her Gundam off in the same direction that Abrasia and Sette had disappeared, knocking exactly where they were headed.  
  
Anderson continued to push Azrael back towards the meteor belt, which was now in plain sight as it was only a mile ahead of them. The large rocks just moved steadily, never falling out of its own thick ring as it orbited the galaxy in a perfect ring.   
  
The red-eyed Gemini suit continued to have a difficult time in handing the skilled tactics of the Taurus pilot. Azrael was unable to move her Gundam nearly as quickly and steadily as she was able to before creating the energy field that she was certain would have aided in Delapan's destruction. Derek continued to grunt and cry loudly as he hammered the silver suit with everything that he had. Using his beam cannon, he continued to knock the OZ pilot back closer to the meteor ring. The other pilot would never have the advantage with her suit unable to react to the fight.  
  
Suddenly, Abrasia entered the scene, his own suit glowing as he reached the fight. He gripped the Taurus suit at the waist and tackled him from the side, pulling Derek with him. The ex-spy cried out as he was taken by the blow and struggled to free himself from the grip that the OZ pilot had on him. Before he could blink, Anderson watched as Abrasia released him and flew back to where the red-eyes Gemini was, his own suit still glowing from the energy field that he was creating.   
  
The moment that he was close enough, Azrael stored his glowing energy into his bow and fired it to his sister's suit. Azrael accepted the offer and looked to her twin's image as he warned, "Don't be pulling any of that shit again, sis. I gave you just enough power for the two of us. Azrael chuckled deeply, "Don't worry. I'll use it well." Her eyes fell upon the Taurus suit as it flew in her direction. Derek's eyes narrowed as he said to himself, "I have to try and stall them, no matter what... If this is how I am to die, then so be it." "Oh... you, my friend, will regret the day you were born." At this, she met Derek and began knocking his mobile suit left and right, non-stop.   
  
Before Abrasia could take any part in the attack, he was quickly joined by Mason as Sette cried out and swiped at the silver Gundam with her laser mallet. The two pilots quickly returned to their own war as they moved closer and closer to the meteor belt, all the while never slowing in their moves to harm and kill their foe.  
  
Derek was unable to get past the speed and power of the other pilot, but he never pulled back. His beam cannon was lost in the haze of the attack. Being jolted with every blow, Anderson could feel himself dying as he continued to accept the relentless hits. Azrael laughed madly as she continued to hit the mobile feverishly. She sliced off the Taurus's right arm, then its left leg as she never paused for a moment. Derek was bleeding badly from cuts and bruises all over as he looked to his monitors through heavy-lidded eyes with a groan of pain. Finally, Azrael paused to raise the laser swords over her Gemini's head. Derek whispered, "I'm sorry, Catherine." His eyes closed as he fell forward in his seat, help up only by his harness. Azrael shrieked, "FOR OZ!!!"  
  
A long, snake-like whip came from behind to wrap the Gemini tightly around the chest several times. Azrael shouted, "WHAT!?!" She was quickly pulled back by the rope and led beyond her control towards the meteor belt. The OZ pilot was then electrocuted as the switchblade of the Slither pressed against the Gundamimum whip that held her tightly. It was only when the pained cries of the blonde pilot died that the electric waves ended. Delapan's cold and stern look was focused on her screens as she approached the meteors just ahead.   
  
Sette and Abrasia were just feet from the ring of floating stones. Delapan spun the lassoed Gemini over head and around her own suit as she looked to the struggle. Sette was beginning to fade fast as Abrasia was forcing her back. It was as she looked over the Gemini's shoulder that the tomboy saw Slither. She smiled in relief at the sight of what was to come.   
  
Just as Abrazia was prepared to force the young queen into the ring of meteors, he hissed, "What the hell are you smiling at?" Sette sneered as she deadpanned, "You're dead." The young man shouted, "WHAT!?!" He spun just in time to watch as his twin's suit was hurled in his direction. Sette managed to avoid being taken by the collision and flew back-first as she watched the two silver Gundams fall into the meteor ring.  
  
Both of the Gemini suits were being hit by the meteors as the pilots within screamed and shouted in pure agony. "READY TO FINISH IT OFF!?!" Sette called to her comrade as she took aim with her Buster Riffle. Delapan aimed her switchblade and flew to her partner's side as she answered, "I've been ready for this." Together, they combined the beam of the Buster Riffle with the electric wave from the electric waves of the dagger. Their energy combined plowed through the large stones and directly hit the Gemini Gundams. With one last, deafening scream, the twins were incinerated into nothing by the huge beam.  
  
Both Sette and Delapan fell back in their seats, panting and exhausted from the long ordeal. Their suits were motionless for a time as they, too, took a moment to simply relax. After a long pause, Delapan sat up and gasped loudly, "Derek!" Without a second thought, she flew off to where she had last seen the ex-spy. Sette followed in suit. It wasn't long before they found Euphoria. The gold Gundam had the Taurus suit's left arm slung over its shoulders as Milliardo supported the pilot within.   
  
Catherine gasped and forget tears as she whispered, "I-is he...?  
Milliardo shook his head, "He'll be alright once we get him to Pulsar." "OH MY GOD!!!" Sette suddenly screamed as she focused on the laser. Her friends looked in shock and fear as they saw what caused the sudden cry. Orion was just a moment away from the meteor belt that moved in its constant orbit. Milliardo was just wrapping up his part of the fight against the handful of OZ mobile suits left. As he looked to the laser, he shouted, "HEERO, DUO!!! YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THERE NOW!!!"  
  
In the control room of the enormous craft, Duo continued to fight off the soldiers that threatened him and Heero. He looked back to his partner, who fought along side him as he said, "Now or never." Heero rammed through anther guard with his blade. Standing straight, the Wing pilot nodded, "Let's get out of here." The blue visors of their helmets snapped down again and they flew from the room and back out the way that they came, breaking through the forces that worked to keep them on the laser.  
  
Just as the winged pilots shot out into space, the laser's far end reached and entered the meteor belt. It crashed into the large stones that pelted the craft at great force and speed, causing it to cave in. Heero and Duo reached their comrades at a safe distance from the belt as the they all watched the enormous weapon known as Orion fold into itself, unable to withstand the force of the meteors that continued to run it through. The large pieces of stone crashed through the ship, entering from one side and leaving the other as the ring if the ring of stone had never been interrupted. The generators within Orion were hit all around as they soon ignited in great explosions throughout every corner of the weapon.   
  
Finally, the timer inside the fading control room counted down to its last five seconds as fires raged and engulfed nearly every hallway and room of the ship. The last second had passed and the cannon of the laser fired straight up, never hitting anything but a long line of meteors overhead, as it folded backwards. Even still, the shower of rocks never ceased and before long, the rest of Orion was taken in by flames.   
  
Together, Milliardo, Heero, Duo, Sette and Delapan watched in amazement as they couldn't remember how to breathe. The meteor ring continued to move on, being joined by the floating debris and rubble that was left from the incredible laser. Once he was able to get himself together, Heero spoke into the small microphone within his helmet as he announced, "This is Heero... Orion has been destroyed."  
  
******  
  
On the Earth, all of the Preventers and the Gundam pilots were celebrating with the hundreds of people that they had saved on the Earth as they hugged and gathered in the midst of the destroyed city. Kumi smiled and stated through her own helmet, "This is Kumi... The Earth is secured."   
  
******  
  
On Pulsar, the Preventers that remained to aid Lady Une and Lieutenant Keiser jumped to their feet and onto the desks that they worked at as they screamed and cheered in response to these announcements. Keiser fell into his seat, folding his hands over his face as he leaned forward, breathing feely for the first time since the Gundam pilots had left. Lady Une and Marimaya hugged as they laughed and smiled brightly.   
  
The news of Orion's destruction, along with the demise of three of OZ's Gundam suits spread like a wild fire as the Earth and Colonies throughout Space joined in the celebration. Now more than ever, it was clear that there really was a chance that OZ could be stopped. And the Gundam pilots and Preventers would never be looked at the same way again. They truly were the soldiers of peace and the defenders of millions of lives, no matter how the war would end.  
  
******  
  
NARRATOR: It had been decided that the Gundam pilots should remain at a safe house that had been hidden in the vast woods of Gettysberg. It was the best place for them to rejuvenate themselves for the next struggle. Along with an underground hanger, they would have all of the equipment and supplies they needed along with their suits. Knowing that they could be needed at anytime, the pilots were more comfortable with discussing the war again... And how they would finally bring it to an end.   
  
******  
  
Two nights following the destruction of Orion, Gemini and Scorpio, Heero stepped out onto the back, wooden porch of the safe house, having completed the last reports he needed to make for the situation that he and his comrades were in at this point of the war. While it was now twilight, the air was still warm on account that it was now mid-June. The sky bore not a single cloud as the sun was more than halfway below the horizon in the distance. A small breeze danced around him, bringing a perfume of flowers with it.   
  
The Wing pilot closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, releasing his breath in a deep content sigh. Looking to the back of his lover as he sat on the porch steps a few feet ahead, he smiled warmly. It had been too long since they had been together on the Earth like this. Having this back meant far more to Heero than words could ever come close to expressing. Duo was lost in wonder as he watched the sun fade beyond the open fields that stretched for as far as his eyes could see.   
  
As he walked towards the braided pilot, Heero was rewarded with a turn of his partner's head and a loving smile that never ceased to melt him every time. Duo extended his hand and the Japanese pilot accepted without a moment's hesitance, wrapping the American's calloused hand gently and yet firmly within his own to pull Duo to his feet. The pilots wrapped their arms around one another, knowing how precious this moment was. They together and on the surface of the planet that they had come to know as their home for the best years of their young lives.   
  
The lovers stood embracing tightly in silence for a moment before Duo smiled and looked up to Heero. Motioning with his head, he turned to look to a soft, red and orange glow that had been burning a half-mile ahead of the house. The large rocks around the light made it impossible to make out what was there. The Wing pilot's Prussian eyes focused on the light as he heard the braided pilot say gently, "She's waiting for you." The 'Perfect Soldier' looked down to his lover and gave a soft smile as he nodded and kissed his forehead.   
  
The pilots lowered their arms and gave their partner's hand a squeeze before completely letting go. Once he reached the bottom of the steps, Heero turned back to look the braided pilot. "Wait for me," he said quietly, in a timid plea. Duo smiled warmly and nodded, "Always." The Japanese pilot's face brightened at this single word as he smiled lovingly back and nodded. At this, he turned and wade his way to the large rocks that formed a circle in the lush fields ahead.   
  
Entering the ring of stone, Heero found Kumi sitting before a fire that she had made. She sat on a small boulder, legs spread as she slouched forward to lean her arms on them. She held a large cup of tea and looked up as the Wing pilot walked towards her. The silver-haired pilot gave a small smile and greeted, "Hey." Her cousin smiled warmly back, "Hey." Sitting beside the young woman, Heero sighed deeply and looked to the fire. There was a pause between the two pilots as they remained deep in thought. "Tonight makes it a whole year," Kumi said quietly. Heero nodded, "I know... You said that this war would be longer than the Eve Wars, and you were right."  
  
Kumi took a sip from her tea as she closed her eyes, still deep in thought. The Wing pilot, meanwhile, never looked up from the flames before them as he said, "I want to stay here until our last stand with OZ... and Duo and I want to be the ones to handle Quinze when that time comes." The silver-haired pilot turned to him with an uncertain look. Finally, she smiled, "Let me have Demetirs, and Quinze is all yours." Heero smiled back and nodded, "Then it's agreed." The pilots shook hands firmly, sealing their pact.  
  
  
  
TBC  



	46. Episode 46:The Domino Effect

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters with the exception of Kumi Yuy and Sette Devion.  
  
This goes out to all of my friends and supporters: Snodin, Traci, Sam, Beekay, Ruby, Mylia, Ryla, GREETER 600, D-max, Stormy, Naz, Akuma, Kai, Enigma, Lily, Kit, Toynit, my entire 1x2x1 family and everyone who reads and enjoys this fic. *tackle glomps*   
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: Okay... I will need a liiittle more than a week to finish the last three episodes for this fic. I just want to cover everything that I need to and make them exciting. I'll need two weeks tops between the next three episodes to accomplish this. Thank you for your patience. I promise to see that you're not disappointed! Lots of Love, SkyLark  
  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 46: The Domino Effect  
by SkyLark  
  
  
NARRATOR: In the days to immediately follow the destruction of Orion, Brian and Relena Weatherall returned to their Council to speak on behalf of their friends. Seeing the Weatherall's as the King and Queen of the World again gave new hope for the people of both the Earth and Space. It showed them that order was finally coming back into the realm of chaos that they had been living in for a year now. Meanwhile, the Gundam pilots never allowed themselves long to rest. Returning to their training, they focused everything on preparing themselves for the fights to come. The time would come when they would be needed again. And they were all determined to be ready when that day arrived.  
  
******  
  
With Mirando in her lap, Marimaya set up several small blocks in a row. She smiled to the little boy, "Now, Mirando, in wars, there is something known as the Domino Effect. When a force as powerful as OZ makes creates a stronghold, they rely solely on holding everything of theirs together." Placing a block to stand in the row as she stated, "Nebula..." She placed another block in front of it. "Orion." Another block was set. "Gemini..." Another. "Scorpio."   
  
Smiling still, the young girl wheeled herself and the child to the end of the row of blocks at the edge of the table that she placed them on. "When one of these elements falls..." Gently, she tapped the first block to began a chain reaction, the dominos that Marimaya had carefully set and placed throughout the large table in a display of rings all began to drop until not one left standing. Marimaya smiled to the blonde child in her lap, "They all fall."   
  
Mirando clapped and laughed at the display that his red-haired aunt had shown to him. The girl chuckled deeply as she hugged her nephew, "If the war keep up at the rate it's going now, it'll only be a matter of time before OZ will completely crumble again, including my dear Uncle Quinze." Looking to the fallen blocks, she sighed deeply, "Let's just hope that we can hold onto our own elements... namely our own Gundam pilots."   
  
******  
  
In one of the small hospital rooms of Pulsar, Derek was lying still in his bed as he was still recovering from the injuries he received after the struggle he had with Azrael while the Gundam pilots destroyed Orion. After days of coming in and out of consciousness, the ex-spy groaned deeply as his head tossed to his right. His brown eyes blinked a few times as he felt something holding his hand. Lifting his head a bit as his eyes fully opened, he whispered, "Catherine?" Delapan released the pilot's hand as she crossed her arms and glared to him. Anderson gave a small, weak smile as he chuckled deeply, "I know... Let me have it."  
  
Delapan growled deeply, "What the hell were you thinking by going after Azrael like that? You could have been killed!" Derek lowered his head but never broke his gaze on the redhead. He answered gently, "I wasn't going to let anything happen to you." Catherine's eyes widened for a moment as a small gasp left her. Realizing that she left her guard down, Slither's pilot shook her head as he eyes narrowed again. "That's no excuse, Derek," she warned. Anderson rose as his elbows pressed against the mattress to support him. The pain was no where near as great as it had been the last few days, he noted to himself as he continued to focus on Delapan.  
  
"I'm sorry that I scared you," the blonde pilot said quietly. The redhead's face softened as these words sunk in. Sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, she warned, "Just don't make a habit of that." She gently wrapped her arms around Derek. The embrace was returned with just as much gentleness as the pair held each other for a moment. Delapan pulled back just enough to gently kiss Anderson's lips. Both a little stunned by this gesture, Derek and Caterine looked to each other for a moment, just a breath away from kissing again. Finally, their eyes slid closed as their lips met again for a longer exchange that deepened. The sound of a throat being cleared by the doorway was all that broke them.  
  
Delapan sat up quickly along with Derek as they looked back to see who joined them. Trowa stood with his back leaning against the doorway and his arms crossed as he looked to his sister and her boyfriend with a look that couldn't be read. The tall pilot smiled sincerely, "Sorry to interrupt." Delapan sneered, "Nice timing." Her brother gave a sharp laugh as he shrugged, "I just came to see how Derek was." The blonde pilot smiled nervously and responded, "Thank you, Trowa. I'm doing well." The European pilot nodded, "I can see that." Delapan shot with a wider grin, "Trowa!" Heave Arm's pilot walked to the pair and rested his hand on his sister's head, patting it a few times. Anderson couldn't help but chuckle at the endearing scene between the siblings.  
  
Trowa extended his hand to the ex-spy and smiled, "Good to have you back." Derek smiled and shook the offered hand as he nodded, "Thank you... It's good to be back." Lowering his hand to his side, the blonde pilot sighed deeply and looked away as he frowned, "After everything that I had done, I'm amazed that any of you are willing to talk to me again." Trowa shook his head, "Whatever happened in the past doesn't matter. Lady Une also mentioned the fact that you saved her, as well, when she went to spy on OZ a while back." Anderson shrugged as he huffed, "So I helped her get out of the base. Everyone of you still has more than the right to despise me."  
  
Catherine smiled warmly and gently brought the other pilot to look at her. "If you really were someone that was an enemy, you would have killed Lady Une before she could have escaped. And you never would have save me or Sette when we were up against Gemini a few nights ago." A small smile slowly crossed Derek's lips as he looked to his comrades. "Thank you for being so forgiving... I was afraid that I never would have had the chance to apologize for everything." Trowa smiled, "We all know that you never meant anything to harm us. Heero, Kumi, Sette, Quatre, Zes and Wufei all send their best." Anderson was moved beyond words as he lowered his head and whispered, "Please tell that I said thank you." The tall pilot replied, "You can tell them, yourself. You can come back to the Earth and stay at the safe house there with us." Anderson smiled and nodded, "I'd like that."  
  
Delapan looked up to her brother and shrugged with wide eyes, motioning to the door with her head. Her brother chuckled deeply, "Well, that's my cue. See you soon, Derek." The injured pilot smiled back and waved, "That you will." Trowa left the room quietly as Catherine turned back to the ex-spy as she smiled, "So where were we?" Anderson chuckled deeply as they leaned in to kiss sweetly then deeply again. Just then, Trowa poked his head in and interrupted, "Oh, yea, I almost forgot-" He couldn't get another word out before his sister tossed a pillow, laughing, "Very cute!" The tall pilot laughed and dodged the weapon before making a quick escape. Not bothering to look back to the door, Catherine and Derek laughed before kissing yet again.  
  
******  
  
In the hallway of one of OZ's carriers, a handful of soldiers walked to their quarters as they spoke silently to one another. Their concerned expressions were more than enough to prove that there was a great deal of fear in them after the events that had taken place almost a week prior to now.   
  
One young woman in the group whispered, "It's bad enough that Orion was lost... But with Scorpio and Gemini gone as well-" Her words were cut short when one of her comrades interrupted as he hissed, "There's no need to remind us. We all know how bad the situation is for all of us right now." A third soldier shook her head as she asked, "It's so strange knowing that General Stanton, Azrael and Abrazia are dead." The guards continued their conversation as they continued to walk down the corroders of the craft they were now staying on.  
  
In one of the rooms that they passed, the only light that existed was that which came from the hall through the opened door. The dim room was empty spare a desk that fell close to the wall opposite of where the door stood. In the darkest corner of the office, Carter was sitting on the floor, legs all but held against his chest, as he looked into the darkness of his room with an empty look in his eyes. A large bottle of Vodka stood to his right. The pilot's brown hair was a mess as it had not been brushed or tended to in days. Looking to the bottle of alcohol, he took it into his hand and spun the glass before his face. As his green eyes focused on the swirling liquid, Carter heard another group of soldiers in the hall speak amongst one another.  
  
One of the young men in the group said in a small voice, "It was only going to be a matter of time before something like this was going to happen." A female voice whispered as she growled deeply, "Don't say such things. We are far stronger that those Gundam pilots and the Preventers combined." Carter took a swig from the bottle as he heard a third voice replied deeply, "The fact remains that they are capable of beating us, whether we want to admit it or not. It doesn't help that we've lost three of our best pilots and their Gundams in the process." The remainder of the conversation faded as the soldiers walked further down the hall, their voices fading until nothing could be made out.  
  
Carter pushed himself onto his feet, never releasing the bottle from his grasp as he walked to his desk. The distraught pilot took the framed image on the wooden surface into his possession as he took another, long drink from the bottle. The image of Stacy was one that had been taken not long after they had met. The young woman's genuine smile was one that appeared all too rarely while she was alive. Carter ran his thumb against the glass that encased the photo of his lover as he whispered, "I told you to keep your head out there." Narrowing his eyes, he growled loudly and deeply as he threw the frame against the wall, shattering it. Raising the glass straight in the air with his lips tightly wrapped around the bottle's neck, Carter downed the remainder of the alcohol.   
  
Throwing the bottle in against the same wall, he opened his desk and removed three pistols from his drawers. Loading the guns, the OZ pilot growled deeply, "If you want something done, you just have to do it yourself." Locking the safeties on all of the pistols, he placed two of the firearms in his front pockets and the third in his right back pocket. Walking from the room, he wiped the alcohol that ran down the from the corner of his mouth. His green eyes narrowed, he brushed back his long, brown locks from his face as he made his way down the halls.   
  
Several soldiers that he passed froze in their places and stopped whatever they were doing as they looked to Carter with concern and shock. It was the first time they had seen their comrade since the death of his lover. No one moved to say anything to him, and the young man never gave any sign of recognition that he knew they were there in the first place. Everyone watched in silence as he disappeared around the corner of the hall. Looking to one another with varying levels of fear in their faces, the OZ soldiers soon went back to their previous activities, never bringing up the icy glare in Carter's eyes or the chill in the air that his presence brought.   
  
Entering his laboratory, Carter looked over to where he stored the reports on the location of the Holocausts that had been created. The scientists that were working their shifts looked in disbelief as the pilot began removing every bit of data from the system as he stored it onto a disk.   
  
One of the men ran to him with wide eyes as he shouted, "Carter, what do you think you're doing!?! You of all people should know that-" There was not another word from the scientist as a bullet ripped through his forehead and exited the back of his skull. The staff that remained shouted and cried out as they watched one of their own fall to the ground in a bloody heap. The pistol in Carter's hand still had smoke rising from the barrel as he aimed the weapon to the terrified team. "Does anyone else care to give me a lecture?" The doctors remained still with their eyes wide and faces pale as they made no move to respond.   
  
******  
  
Quinze Kushrenadah was looking out the window of the last stronghold that his colony still had in tack. The enormous ship continued to float in the unknown confines of the galaxy as he gathered his thoughts. The young man remained still as he watched the countless gleaming specks beyond the glass. Quinze's face was expressionless and his hands were folded behind his back as he stood straight and tall, never moving nor blinking. Finally, an all too familiar voice said quietly, "Your Excellency?" Turning to his right, the OZ leader saw his best soldier standing with an expressionless face of his own.  
  
Demetris informed his commander, "We have not heard from Carter since he left the carrier where he was stationed." Quinze sighed deeply as he asked, "And?" The giant hesitated before answering, "He stole the detonator of the Holocausts with him... as well as Sagittarius." Kushrenadah turned his head away from the pilot and looked to the stars again. Lowering his head, he chuckled deeply. That chuckle grew into a full, loud burst of laughter as his head fell back.   
  
Demetris looked confused as he asked, "Sir?" Quinze turned to him as he continued to laugh, "That's the best news that I have heard in almost a week, my friend." The tall pilot didn't have a chance to respond before the smug OZ leader crossed his arms and leaned his back against the glass. The OZ leader sneered, "Carter is carrying out what we planned to do with those Holocausts when we first created them... Destroying Colonies with those weapons early in the war was just a test to see if they worked."  
  
The tall man shook his head, "Whatever was intended for those weapons, Carter is not in his right mind to carry it out. He's is still distraught after what happened to Stacy." Kushrenadah sneered, "All the more reason why he won't allow the very pilots responsible to go un repaid for her murder." Demetris lowered his head and replied, "Then I suppose that requesting permission to bring him back is out of the question... even if it means that we could lose another of our Gundam suits and one of our best pilots with it."   
  
Quinze replied coldly, "While Stacy, Azrael and Abrazia were all wonderful pilots, their efforts and skills fell short when they mattered most. They would still be alive if they weren't so foolish in their final battles. If Carter gets himself killed, it's his own damn fault. And if anything does happen to Sagittarius, we will treat it as we have the loss of Scorpio and Gemini... a minor setback."   
  
Demetris saluted, "Very well, sir. I shall return to the control room and await any word on Carter." The young commander nodded, "Do that." His right-hand-man left without another word to carry out his tasks. Kushrenadah chuckled deeply and looked back out the window as he said to himself, "Oh, what men would do for revenge." He smirked in content, "This should be more than interesting to watch."   
  
******  
  
On a small hill a mile ahead of their safe house, Quatre, Sette and Kumi were sitting and speaking amongst themselves. The beautiful weather was enough to bring them out and try to relax a bit. The Arabian was lying on his back with Sette lying across of him, her head resting in the middle of his chest. Kumi sat up beside the two of them, just looking ahead to the open fields. The tomboy closed her eyes under the hot sun. "Nice to actually get out for a change," she sighed deeply. Her fiancee nodded, "Yea. It's still hard to realize that we've managed to gain such an advantage at this point."  
  
Sette looked to her silver-haired comrade as she sat up and smiled, "I've been meaning to ask what will you do when the war is over." Kumi turned to face the tomboy with a look of uncertainty. She shrugged, "I won't think about that until the war actually 'is' over. We still have out work cut out for us before that time comes." The young queen lied her back flat against the grass as she sighed deeply, "I figured that you would say that." The blue-haired pilot folded her hands behind her head and closed her eyes as she smirked, "Once a 'Perfect Soldier,' always a 'Perfect Soldier.'" Her response was a the very common, "Hn." from her friend.   
  
The silver-haired pilot turned back to her partner and questioned, "You really plan on handing your crown over?" Sette smiled and nodded, "Yep. And I know exactly who it'll go to." Kumi chuckled deeply, "Can't say I'm surprised. I know that you plan on staying with Quatre." The tomboy smiled wickedly and nodded, "You know it." The Arabian chuckled deeply and ran his hand through his fiancee's hair. Picking a small, blue flower and spinning it over her nose, the young queen continued, "Besides, I could never part with Mason. Like it or not, there's always going to be something threatening peace." Quatre sighed deeply, "You're right about that."  
  
Trowa and Delapan walked towards the trio after returning just a short while before. They smiled to their comrades as they neared the hill where they were sitting. Sette sat up and chimed to their friends, "Well look who's come home." Quatre sat up as well as he smiled, "I saw that was Derek dropping you off earlier. How is he?" Catherine answered, "He's fine." Her brother smirked, "He seemed to be better than that when he saw you." The redhead's face almost matched her hair as a small gasp left her. Sette smiled, "Aaawww. Monkey Girl's in love." Delapan shouted, "Knock it off, baka!" Catherine glared as she chased the tomboy back to the safe house. Sette's laughter could be heard even as the two pilots disappeared from the sight of their friends.   
  
Quatre and Trowa laughed as they watched. Kumi merely smiled and shook her heads. "They make quite the pair," the tall pilot said in a smiled. The Arabian chuckled deeply, "Yes they do. I better make sure that Sette doesn't get herself killed." The silver-haired pilot nodded, "Good. Tie her down if you have to." Quatre chuckled, "I'll see you both later." Trowa and Kumi waved to the blonde pilot as he walked back to the safe house.   
  
The moment that they were alone, Kumi smiled warmly to Trowa and hugged him. The tall pilot smiled and sighed deeply as he returned the embrace, tightening it. With a note of hesitancy in his voice, Trowa said quietly, "I was... just thinking... about how close we are to ending this war." The pilots continued to hold each other as they pulled back just a bit to look into each other's eyes. Taking a deep breath, the European pilot continued with uncertainly all over him, "I was wondering what you were panning to do... when all of this is over."   
  
Kumi frowned and lowered her head, sighing deeply, "Trowa, whether or not the war is close to ending, it's still here now... I can't think about the future when I'm not even sure I'll be in it." The tall pilot's eyes widened at this response. Lowering his head with his eyes closed, he whispered, "Please, don't talk like that, Kumi... I know that it's still a possibility that any of us could be killed... but please don't remind me about that right now."   
  
The silver-haired plot lifted her lover's head gently until their eyes met. She said gently, "This is just the way that I am, koi... As much as I don't want to think that anything would happen, I can't do otherwise... not until peace exists again." The European pilot nodded and kissed her forehead. Holding his partner closely to him, he whispered, "I know... I was just hoping..." The 'Perfect Soldier' sighed deeply, closing her eyes as she whispered sadly, "I know you were..." The pilots just held each other tightly in silence. The pink petals from the blossom trees nearby danced around them with the breeze.  
  
******  
  
In the bedroom that they shared, Heero and Duo lied in each other's arms as they recovered from a long day of exercising and preparing their Gundams for the next fight. Wearing only their boxers, they slept under the thin white sheet of their bed with their limbs intertwined. The braided pilot took a deep breath and yawned softly as he woke from the much-needed rest. The Wing pilot soon did the same soon after. They smiled lovingly to one another through their heavy-lidded eyes. Duo kissed the tip of his love's nose before resting his head on his chest again, tightening his arms around the Japanese pilot's body. Heero's smile never faded as he returned the gesture, kissing the top of her partner's head a few times.  
  
"Sleep well?" the Wing pilot asked quietly as he rubbed Duo's back in smooth circles. The American sighed deeply in content and nodded with his eyes closed, "I always do when you're here." Heero smiled again and lifted Duo's head to kiss his lips gently. The kiss deepened as the pilots held each other until there was almost no room for them to breathe. Then the exchange finally broke by need of air, Heero panted and smiled, "We better get going." Duo smiled and nodded as he lied on his back.   
  
Closing his eyes, the braided pilot let out a long, loud yawn as he stretched as far as he could, raising his arms over his head. Heero rose from the bed and walked to the dresser to gather his pale blue jeans and gray T-shirt. Duo continued to lie on the bed with his eyes shut. He subconsciously ran his right hand over his chest, where his pendant would normally fall. Not finding anything there, his cobalt spheres opened in search of the gold chain. Sitting up, the wide-eyes American gasped loudly, "My cross!" Quickly, he sifted through the sheets and pillows in search of his keepsake.   
  
Heero had just pulled his jeans past his waist when the sudden cry left his lover. With concern in his face, he walked over to the bed and helped search for the necklace. "It couldn't have gone far. It was on you before we fell asleep," the 'Perfect Soldier' noted gently in effort to assure his koi. Duo rose from the mattress and got to his knees to look under the bed. Lying flat on his stomach and managing to crawl halfway under the bed, his muffled voice said quietly, "It has to be here somewhere."   
  
They continued to search through the room and still couldn't find anything. Duo sighed deeply and lowered his head, "Maybe I lost it while we were jogging earlier." Heero replied, "I'm almost certain it was on you before we had our nap." The braided pilot whispered sadly, "I thought so, too." The Wing pilot frowned and kissed Duo's forehead before hugging him tightly. "We'll find it," he promised in a determined whisper. The American hugged him tightly in returned and nodded and gave a small smile, feeling much more assured at his lover's words. Clearing his throat he moved to the dresser to retrieve his black jeans and deep green T-shirt. Once he was changed, he smiled warmly to his love, "Ready?" Heero smiled back and nodded as he took Duo's hand.   
  
  
******  
  
Wufei walked into the hanger late that same night, his mind too preoccupied to sleep well. Walking to the main system of the room, he sat before the central monitor and began to type at the keyboard. The monitor blinked on as Sally Poe's image appeared. She smiled warmly to her husband, "I had a feeling you would still be awake." The Chinese pilot smiled warmly to her, "You always did know me better than anyone." His smile faded as he said quietly, "You look tired, Sal." Water frowned and replied, "I just haven't been able to sleep well these last few nights... It's not like me to worry, but..." Wufei nodded and sighed deeply, "We all know that Quinze and his men are going to try to pull something soon enough." His wife nodded back, as she closed her eyes.  
  
The Chinese pilot gave a small smile as he continued, "Whatever happens, you know we'll get through it." Sally's eyes opened as she sighed deeply, "I know... It's just the not knowing what's coming that's hard right now." Wufei leaned back in his seat, whispering just so that the Preventer to hear him, "I never thought that I would have ever said this to anyone again, but... I do love you... and I wish that I was there with you." Sally bit her lip and smiled sadly, "Same here." The raven-haired pilot sat up and suggested, "Maybe we both should try going to sleep again-"   
  
Before her husband could say anything more, Sally was interrupted as the monitors before her began to flash and beep suddenly. Both she and Wufei were on the guard as the braided young woman took a closer look at what the radars of the ship found. After waiting a brief moment, the Chinese pilot asked in concern, "What is it?" Sally's typing concluded as her eyes widened to the radars beside her.   
  
"It's Sagittarius." Instantly, her partner's eyes shot wide open as he rose from his seat, shouting, "WHAT!?!" Wufei clenched his fists to hold back the anger coursing through his veins. His hands sped over the keys before him, commanding the hanger doors to open in the ceiling just past the Gundams. "Where is he," was all that he growled. Water answered, "He's making his way to the Earth... I'm sent the coordinates to your Nataku's cockpit."  
  
Not needing to hear anymore, Wufei ran to Nataku, strapping himself in quickly. Taking hold of his handgrips, the cockpit's cocoon closed over him. The Gundam suit shot off down the runway once the doors fully opened. From where she sat in Pulsar's control room, Sally called upon the Preventers on the ship as she sounded the alarms that would bring them running to the control room. Lowering her head, she whispered sadly, "Wufei... Please be careful."  
  
Nataku shot into the skies through the ground as it opened closed behind him again. His Gundam darted in a streak of light as it left the Earth's atmosphere. The moment that the thrusters were turned on before the suit's departure, everyone within the safe house was awaken as they jumped from their beds and ran into the hallways as they soon reached the hanger, in whatever nightwear they had on them. Derek met them as they entered the hidden room. Seeing that Shenlong was missing, Delapan shouted, "What is Wufei doing!?!"   
  
Heero was the first of all of them to reach the main monitor as he punched at the keys. Patching into his comrade's transmitter, he hollered, "Wufei, what's going on!?!" The Chinese pilot's image appeared as he answered, "I have something that I need to take care of." Noin shook her head, "Whatever it is, let us help you. This isn't the time for us to be broken up." The raven-haired pilot replied, "I'm sorry, but this is something that I need to do on my own." Wufei severed the connection as the monitor showed only static. The Gundam pilots backed from the control panel, all with looks of concern or frustration.   
  
Kumi turned to her comrades and began, "Alright. We'll just pick up his signal and bring him b-" In mid-sentence, the Japanese pilot stopped as the screen blinked on to reveal Carter's image. Instantly, everyone's eyes fell on him with mixed expressions, not fully knowing who the young man was. The OZ pilot smiled, "For those of you who don't know me, my name is Carter Foxx, pilot of Sagittarius and creator of the Holocausts that had been used in the beginning of the war." The pilots glared back to the screen, finally being able to put a face with the person responsible for killing everyone on L2 and F32.   
  
******  
  
The doors to the royal chambers of the Council House flew opened as two guards ran into the large room. Brian and Relena Weatherall had been meeting with several Advisors as they all sat together at a long table. The guards lowered their heads and bowed as one of the young men stated, "Forgive us for interrupting, Your Majesties." Brian nodded and assured them, "It's alright. What is the problem?" The second of the soldiers answered with fear in his eyes and his tone, "There is something that you both need to see." Zes looked to her husband in great concern. As they both rose from their seats, she replied, "Show us."   
  
******  
  
Carter chuckled deeply and continued, "I have a message for the Gundam pilots... During the course of the war, I was able to create over fifty more Holocausts. Everyone of them had been hidden in Colonies throughout Space and they are now set to detonate upon my command." The Gundam pilots gasped and shouted at this as they looked in fear and shock to the screen. "H-he can't so this," Quatre whispered breathlessly. The man on the monitor glared, "If anyone of those pilots so much as attempts to save the people on those threatened Colonies, I won't hesitate to destroy them all."   
  
******  
  
Derek ran to one of the computers beside the Wing pilot, typing to see what else he could gather. After taking a moment to look over the report that he pulled up, his face became pale as his eyes widened in disbelief. Slowly turning to his friends, he informed them, "I have the location of the Holocausts... They're all attached to the hearts of the Colonies that they were placed within... and Carter would be aware if anything was to try and interfere."   
  
Sette brought her hands to grip the top of her head as she hissed in rage, "There has to be something that we can do." As he continued to type, Derek sneered, "There is something an OZ pilot can do." Delapan's face brightened as she replied, "Or an ex-OZ pilot." Her boyfriend nodded as he continued to type, "I can hack into the systems and disarm the Holocausts from here. As long as something can distract Carter, we should be alright."  
  
******  
  
Sagittarius was flying just beyond the Earth as its pilot within awaited some kind of response to his announcement, ready to pull the detonation device that he clutched onto tightly. A familiar voice patched into Carter's transmitter as he said calmly, "This is Wufei Chang. And I have a proposition for you that I am sure you would be more than happy to accept." Foxx's eyes widened upon hearing that name. His eyes then narrowed as he chuckled deeply. His sneer in place, he replied in a dark voice, "I'm listening."   
  
Wufei's voice replied, "I'm challenging you to a fight. The winner decides the fate of the Colonies in danger." Carter could now see the Gundam suit of his challenger making its way to him as he asked, "You're all alone, correct? No outside interference or that's it." The raven-haired pilot answered, "It's just you and me. There won't be any involvement from anyone else." Foxx nodded, "I accept."  
  
The two Gundams shot right for each other. Carter removed Sagittarius's golden bow, taking aim as a laser arrow appeared the moment the he pulled back. Wufei raised his laser trident as he shouted loudly. Foxx shot three arrows, all of which were blocked by the other pilot. It was moments before the two suits met head-on, throwing every punch and kick that they could at one another. As always, the winged centaur Gundam moved amazingly fast, never missing a beat whether it was to block an attack or to send one reeling into Nataku.  
  
******  
  
The Gundam pilots looked to the fight closely as they remained helpless to do anything. Milliardo growled deeply, "We should be out there with him." Derek shook his head as he began to type at the main system. He smiled and shook his head, "No this is just the distraction that we need to disarm the Holocausts."   
  
Kumi's eyes widened at this. Leaning down to look to the ex-spy, she asked, "How much time do we need to disarm all of them?" Anderson replied, never taking his eyes from the screen, "With all of us working together, one hour. That'll be just enough time." As he continued to type, he explained, "Carter likes toying with his opponents for that length of time. If we goes any longer, he starts to tire, so he gives them everything he has while he can."   
  
Noin cringed, "That's not as comforting as I'm sure you intended it to be... It's Wufei that he's going to 'toy' with." The ex-OZ pilot nodded, "I know, but I saw the first time that he and Carter faced each other. Wufei's the only pilot that has fought him and given him a real challenge. He'll be fine. But for right now, I need everyone of you to help me. We have over fifty Colonies to worry about right now." Heero nodded, "Just tell us what we have to do." Everyone of them walked to a private station where they had a monitor and keyboard that they could work at. Their reunited friend informed them, "I'm sending each of you the procedure to knock out each Holocaust one-by-one.   
  
Patching into Nataku's transmitter, Carter asked, "Wufei, do you think that you could hold on for about an hour?" The Chinese pilot's voice grunted as he received another blow. He panted and answered, "I'll do what I can... He's a lot faster than I remember from the first time we fought." Anderson nodded, "He's been waiting to face you again. Just hang on as long as you can." Wufei replied, "Alright."   
  
The Gundam pilots understood and followed the instructions that they had to follow, picking up on them quickly and knowing them by memory before long. Soon, they were all lost in their tasks as they concentrated solely on disarming the Holocausts. Meanwhile, they allowed their ears and an occasional glance to their screens to let them know what was taking place with the battle between their friend and Carter.  
  
******  
  
Wufei had managed to unleash a brutal attack of constant blows and thrusts with his trident as he backed Sagittarius in his efforts. Carter didn't have a chance to take aim with his bow as he was more concerned with blocking everything that came his way. Grunting loudly, the young Gundam pilot never let up as he continued to back his opponent. While it was good to see that he could get several good shots, the Chinese pilot knew that he couldn't be able to rely on this for too long. He growled deeply to himself as he continued to strike, "He's holding back for some reason..." As if he could read his challenger's thoughts, Carter chuckled deeply, "You're a very bright one... Never giving me a lot of time to think of my next move."   
  
With a deep chuckle, Carter spun Sagittarius in a swift move that Wufei could never have been prepared for. The back pair of hooves of the centaur Gundam kicked the Chinese pilot's suit with incredible force, sending Nataku flying backwards. Wufei shouted in pain as he gripped his controls, fighting the horrendous jolt from the blow. Carter sneered, "But you're still as slow as I remember."   
  
Taking his bow into his possession again, the OZ pilot fired a rain of laser arrows upon the Chinese pilot. Wufei was only able to hold off a few of the golden shots. Those that made their make were more than enough to shake him. Not wishing to use up his chance to enjoy himself, Carter replaced the bow as he rested it over his suit's chest. He shot Sagittarius to meet his enemy again, this time moving to fight him with blows and kicks.   
  
Seeing the winged Gundam approaching him, Wufei's eyes narrowed. Aiming his dragon arm, he shot a wave of flames that hit their target. Never letting up on the spray of fire, the Chinese pilot watched closely while sweat was pouring down his face. It wasn't long before the dark silhouette of Sagittarius was visible through the fire. A sharp gasp left Wufei as his eyes shot wide in disbelief. Sagittarius shot up through the fire, unscathed as the pilot within cried out loudly. Removing the sharp-ended bow, Carter fell upon Nataku, hitting the suit in the chest before the other pilot had any time to stop him.  
  
******  
  
The people of the Earth and Colonies alike all watched the struggle in fear and awe as it was displayed everywhere. Nataku never surrendered, despite the fact that it was being hit left and right. "How can he keep this up," one young woman asked as she held her young daughter close to her.   
  
Everyone in the streets stopped what they were doing as they gazed upon the large screens all around. The children that had been playing 'Soldiers' in the streets looked up to the screens with their toy swords and plastic armor in sheer amazement. One of the little boys removed his helmet as his wide eyes remained glued on the large screen. Seeing the terrible battle before him, the nine-year-old looked to the foil sword in his hand for a moment before returning his focus to the enormous monitors on the tall buildings again.  
  
Time stood still as the fight went on. There was no telling how long the two pilots had been at this. Not one soul that witnessed could tear their sight from the image, wherever they were watching. Despite the fact that he was at a terrible disadvantage now, Wufei continued to push forward in attempt to knock Carter off guard. Both of the pilots recalled and relived the first time that they faced each other. Try as he might, the Chinese pilot could not free himself from the past, falling into the same traps that he had before. Foxx had been waiting for this day with as much anticipation as Wufei. But he had the advantage from the beginning in preparing himself from day one after their first meeting. And now they had every eye and ear in Space and on the Earth as their witness.   
  
******  
  
The King and Queen of the world had been watching the battle as they sat before a television in a small room that had been prepared for them. Zes wrapped her left hand over her stomach as she rubbed it, feeling the babies kick within her. She whispered, "How long have they been at this?" One of the Council members looked to his watch before answering, "Almost a half-hour now." The young queen's eyes closed slowly as she lowered her head, "If this keeps up much longer, Wufei won't be able to hold him off." Brian kissed the back of her hand that he had been squeezing for support.   
  
Before he could say anything to give his wife more assurance, a Councilman knelt beside the Duke and whispered something in his ear. Brian's eyes widened as the young man spoke. Nodding to the messenger, he rose from his seat. Relena looked up in concern to her love as she remained frozen in her seat. Her husband smiled warmly and kissed her lips gently. He whispered, "Everything is fine. I'll be right back." Zes smiled back and nodded. She knew that if anything was truly wrong, Brian would have told her right away. So, the young queen watched as her Duke was led from the small room with three Advisors. Biting her lip, Relena turned back to the screen before her.  
  
******  
  
In their hanger, the Gundam pilots continued to work quickly at their posts. Sette smiled and turned to the others and announced, "Two more Holocausts been disarmed here." Noin added, "I just finished three." Quatre replied, "I'm working on a forth now." Derek smiled and nodded as he wiped some sweat from his brow. "Alright, that's more than half of them down." He scanned names and of the Colonies that still needed to be focused on. Delapan was the closest to him as she asked, "What are the chances that we'll finish this before Carter realizes that something is happening?" Her boyfriend turned to her and answered, "If Wufei can holds up as well as he has, we'll be fine."   
  
Returning to his work, Anderson smiled, "I'm surprised he's lasted this long." Duo turned back in his seat to face where the ex-spy was sitting. "You're still not helping with the comforting here, Derek," he smirked. Anderson laughed, "Sorry, everyone. Just thinking out loud again." He turned his gazed to the main monitor, looking to the fight. Wufei was still holding on, despite the challenge that he faced against Carter. Derek chuckled deeply to himself as he shook his head, "You Gundam pilots never cease to amaze me." He continued to smile as he returned to his work.  
  
  
******  
  
With a cold glare in his eyes, Brian Weatherall stormed into his main office, where his laptop waited in the center of his desk. The image of a man in his late fifties with dark hair looked to the King of the Would with grief all over him. The young King crossed his arms as he stood before the Foreign Minister. With his glare becoming even more threatening, Brian growled deeply, "I'm listening." Lowering his head, the man on the screen began, "Your Majesty, we all deserve your competent for what we have done." The Duke remained silent, but stern as he allowed the Minister to continue, "When we... all of the Colonies that sided with OZ acted as such because we were certain that they would be the victors in the end of this war."  
  
Brian shouted, "And now you come crawling back to us because you want to back the right horse!?!" The Foreign Minister gasped loudly and shook his head, pleading, "Your Highness, we feared for our lives. We did not realize that OZ would go to such extremes to obtain domination." Shaking his head, the Duke asked deeply, "After all that happened in the Eve Wars, none of you questioned OZ and their methods?" Closing his eyes, the man on the screen lowered his head, whispering sadly, "We are sorry for our agreement with them, King Weatherall. I know that nothing we say or do could ever make up for the trouble that we have caused... The Gundam pilots and the Preventers had been our only true friends from the beginning, as well as you and Queen Relena... and we let all of you down."   
  
Looking back up to face the young man, he said quietly, "Please don't cast us away." The young king's glare never faded as he stated, "I want a document showing every single Colony that you are representing, that wishes to side with us again. I will not turn away that request..." Brian's face saddened as he lowered his own head and sighed deeply, "God knows how much of a mess this war already is."   
  
The Representative replied sadly, We did not help the situation any by turning our backs to all of you." The Duke turned his head up to meet the older man's eyes again. "As true as that is," he began, "I cannot pass judgment. No one who asks for forgiveness will be turned away." His stern gaze and voice returned as he warned, "However, I will discuss with Relena, the Gundam pilots and Lady Une what should be done with you when this war is over... If we are fortunate enough to defeat OZ."   
  
The Foreign Minister sighed deeply in relief as he threw his head back, silently praying his thanks. Looking back to the fair Duke, he smiled sincerely, "You are indeed, a righteous leader, Your Majesty... Thank you. And I will send that document of the Colonies that I am speaking for immediately." Brian nodded, "Very well. We will discuss this further after the war. Until then, I want you to gather all of the soldiers that are willing and able to fight along with us when they are needed." The man continued to smile in relief as he replied, "Of course, Sir. God speed." At this, the screen went black. Brian stared at the laptop for a moment before allowing a small smile to cross his face. He turned and walked from his office quickly.   
  
******  
  
There was still enough fight in Wufei to get some good hits in with his trident. However, he received countless more blows than what he was able to give. Carter, in the mean time, was beginning to feel the effects of the long battle weighing on him. Not a man who was willing to conserve his energy, Foxx threw everything he had from the get-go just as Derek knew he would. He continued to laugh loudly as he knocked Nataku back through the stars with ease.   
  
As he continued to punch his foe without mercy, Carter shouted, "Why don't you just give up!?! You know that you don't stand a chance!" Wufei was sweating and bleeding from different wounds by now. "I'm still breathing," he panted with a cold glare. The OZ pilot chuckled deeply, "I'll have to do something about that, then." With a loud grunt, he fired a large round of arrows at Shenlong, still never bothering to take the time to look after the Holocausts.  
  
Wufei felt the force of another punch from the Sagittarius. His eyes opened once the cockpit stopped shaking. Only able to see red at this point, the Chinese pilot's eyes narrowed into thin slits as he growled loudly. Giving a loud cry, he pushed forward on his controls with the strength that he managed to spare. Taking his suit's dragon arm and trident, he began taking control of the struggle again. Foxx was taken by surprise as he now found himself in danger. Nataku struck Sagittarius with every kick, punch, slash and offence that it offered.  
  
Unable to take aim with his bow or to counterattack, the OZ pilot was being thrown within his cockpit after every strike. For the next ten minutes, he was pushed back at great force with no way of defending himself. Wufei never allowed himself to let up, lest he leave a window open for Foxx to retaliate. The raven-haired pilot cried, "I won't allow you or anyone to harm the Colonies! Even if you kill me, my friends will still be alive to finish you off!"  
  
******  
  
Everyone watching in the streets remained mesmerized by the image of the fight. They listened as Wufei continued, "Any one of us would be more than happy to die to defend the lives in Space and on the Earth!" There were many watching and listening that had been moved by the Chinese pilots actions and words. Still, he continued, "Novem wasn't thinking of her own life before you took it from her! And there isn't a day that goes by that we don't think of her and hate the fact that she's not with us anymore. But she knew the risks that came with being a Gundam pilot and never thought twice about the possibility of having to sacrifice herself."   
  
******  
  
Zes had tears rolling down her cheeks as she and her husband held hands tightly, never turning from the screen. "I'm well aware that I could be the next to join her, just as any of my friends could be," Wufei stated. "But that's not going to stop us from putting an end to anyone who so much as tries to harm the innocents that we were meant to defend!" Relena lowered her head as she smiled through her tears. Her husband was smiling to her lovingly as he rubbed her back. The Council men and women present were struck speechless as they remained still, unable to breathe with everything that they witnessed.  
  
******  
  
The Preventers on Pulsar couldn't have been more proud of their comrade as they smiled and followed the intense scene as carefully as they had when it begun. Sally smiled fondly to the screen as she sat in the midst of her friends. There were few dry eyes amongst any of them at this point. Still, the Chinese pilot spoke, "We're not concerned with being recognized. All that we want is to protect those who cannot fight for themselves. In the end, nothing, not even our own lives, matter more than that." Sera and Lady Une smiled down to Water, seeing the pride and love that she felt for her husband radiating from her.  
  
******  
  
Wufei concluded his speech by saying to Carter through his strained voice, "And no matter who wins this war or who manages to stay alive when it ends, nothing will be able to take away the loyalty that we have for what we believe in." His strike ended as he fell forward, moaning loudly in pain as he fought to sit up again. That was the last of what he managed to save after everything that he suffered during the battle. Falling slack in the harnesses, the Chinese pilot panted with his eyes closed.  
  
Wiping some of the blood and sweat that drenched his face as he panted deeply, Carter sneered to himself, "Enough of this game." He spun Sagittarius quickly, managing to kick Nataku right over its cockpit with the winged Gundam's back hooves again. The incredible force was enough to send the Chinese pilot flying backwards, crashing right into the metal ring of a nearby Colony.   
  
With his eyes squeezed shut, Wufei growled loudly as he held onto his controls tightly, forcing himself not to be jolted by the blow. The right side of his mouth had been cut from biting down as the kick was delivered. Nataku was now trapped within the metal and wires that provided the Colony's oxygen and electricity. Unable to move from the amount of abuse that his body had taken during the long fight, Wufei's eyes opened slowly to look to the centaur Gundam that was now hovering just a few feet above him.   
  
******  
  
Sally stood from her seat as she gasped loudly and cried, "WUFEI!" She covered her mouth as tears instantly filled her eyes. Lady Une instantly hugged her tightly. Sally buried her head in her friend's shoulder as she sobbed quietly. The head of the Preventers looked up to the screen as she continued to hold her friend. Seeing the lifeless form of Nataku on the monitors as it remained trapped, she held her breath and thought to herself, "God, please don't take another."   
  
Lieutenant Keiser walked to his comrades as he added more assurance to Water, resting his hand on her shoulder and squeezing it a few times. Sera Makato ran to them as she whispered to the frigntened Preventer, "Hey." Sally managed to lift her tear-streaked face to look to Heero's mother. Sera dried her eyes gently as she smiled sadly, "Wufei knows better than to go down without a fight." Sally paused then gave a small smile. She nodded and looked back to the screen along with her comrades.   
  
******  
  
Relena and Brain held hands tightly with their eyes still glued to the screen before them. The members of the Council that stood behind and around them all watched in horror as they all held their collective breath. "I-I can't believe that this is happening," Brian whispered gravely. Zes shook her head as she watched in horror, "Come on, Wufei, I know you're a better pilot than this."   
  
One Representative watching and listening carefully whispered, "All those Colonies... It's impossible to think that OZ managed to become this much of a threat in the five years that we had peace." The young Councilwoman that he was speaking with nodded as she whispered back, "We let our guards down in thinking that there could never be another uprising."  
  
******  
  
Back in the hanger of their safe house, the Gundam pilots along with Derek were still working at their centers as quickly as they could to disarm the Holocausts that threatened the lives of thousands. Looking back to the fight on the monitors, Trowa growled deeply, "Wufei can't hold on any more." Derek continued to type at a quick pace as he never looked up from his keyboard. He whispered to himself, "Just... a little more."   
  
******  
  
Wufei panted as he hissed to his enemy, "Bastard... I'm not... finished yet." Struggling to sit up, he groaned and fell back as excruciating pain ran throughout every part of his body. Panting from his efforts, he squinted through the sunlight that was beaming upon him as he looked back up to try and see Sagittarius. The OZ pilot chuckled deeply, covered in sweat as he panted with a nasty sneer. "And now to finish this," he said to himself.   
  
Taking hold of the detonator again, Carter's made sure that his image appeared in Wufei's monitors, along with all those screens throughout Space and the Earth. "You never should have challenged an opponent you couldn't possibly have defeated," he growled deeply. At this, he Removed the safety from the detonator as the light at the tip blinked red in its preparation. "Now you'll watch hundreds of thousands perish for your mistake." Wufei's gasped loudly and his eyes widened through the bright light as he screamed, "NO!" With a nasty sneer on his face, Carter said quietly, "And so it ends." Wufei's eyes squeezed shut as a loud whimper left him just as Carter pressed the detonator's red button.   
  
There was nothing but silence to follow. Carter's smug grin faded, and his eyes shot wide as he screamed, "WHAT!?!" A loud, maddened growl left him as his face burned red, looking to the scans of the Colonies that were in danger. Nothing had happened. The Holocausts were silent and still as they had been when they were hidden within the Colonies.   
  
The long and tense pause of silence was broken when Duo's voice chimed into every transmitter and radio on the Earth and through Space as he announced, "Uh, Huston we have a problem." Immediately following this, the laughter of the Gundam pilots could be heard loud and clear through the transmitters. Carter's eyes burned with fury at this remark and the laughter that echoed in response. Wufei laughed loudly as he fell back in his seat, finally feeing the burden of his mission rising from his shoulders.  
  
******  
  
The Gundam pilots, in the meantime, were still laughing hysterically following Duo's announcement. Kumi rose from her post as she removed her headset and leaned over Duo's monitor behind her to give him a swift high-five. Heero walked to his braided lover and cupped his face in his hands, landing a quick, but forceful kiss on his lips. He chuckled deeply and winked, "Nice touch." Duo laughed, "Thanks, koi." The pilots continued laughing, knowing that they managed to save the Colonies and all of the lives on them.  
******  
  
Carter gave a long, loud cry of rage as his face was as red as it could be. He violently threw his fists into his monitors as he let out his fury and frustration. As Foxx continued to release himself, Wufei's voice called through his transmitter, "Carter!" Turning his suit to face Nataku as it continued to lie in the thick wires and metal of the Colony's ring, the OZ pilot glared fiercely with a maddened growl. Wufei smirked as he shouted, "Paybacks are a bitch!" The moment he said this, he held a large sheet of gold-plated metal that he crashed into when he collided with the Colony, reflecting light of the sun that faced him head-on to bounce it back into the cockpit of Sagittarius in one swift movement. Foxx screamed in agony as the light burned through his eyes. Wufei glared intensely as he continued to shoot the blinding rays upon the centaur Gundam.  
  
Finally, the Chinese pilot threw the large chunk of metal aside. Carter's closed eyes opened slowly in a few blinks. "No," he whispered gravely to himself. He gasped loudly with his eyes wide. He couldn't see anything, not even his hands before his face as the stained desperately. "NO!" he screamed. He heard the raven-haired pilot chuckle deeply. The OZ pilot whimpered as he fell back in his seat helplessly.   
  
"This one's for Novem!" Wufei cried as he threw back the end of his trident. Carter whispered to himself, "I'm coming, Stacy." The Chinese pilot shouted as he thrust the end of is weapon through the cockpit, stabbing it through until it exited the back. The winged Gundam began to shoot flames through the hole that was made. Nataku shot off to safety just before Sagittarius was taken in a great explosion. Wufei panted loudly, still covered in sweat and bleeding as he fell back in his seat, exhausted and hurting. Looking back to the spot where Sagittarius had been destroyed, he saw that there was nothing left but a ball of flames. He smiled and whispered to himself, "Four Gundams down... One more to go."  
  
******  
  
The Gundam pilots cheered and shouted at the top of their lungs as they shot from their seats. Most of them jumped onto their chairs and desks as they let out their elation. Derek soon himself being tackled by all of his friends as they thanked and congratulated him for all of his help. Delapan was the last to reach him as she threw her arms around the ex-spy for them to share a long, deep kiss. The other pilots continued to high-five, kiss and hug each other as they could hear the cheers and shouts from everyone on the Earth and in Space joining them.  
  
******  
  
Sally fell into her chair, doubling over as she cried in sheer relief and happiness in knowing that her husband was alright. Lady Une, Sera Makato, Keiser, Marimaya and Mirando were all around her with huge smiles and hugs as she slowly looked back up to them, smiling brightly through her tears. Lady Une smiled warmly as she dried her friend's eyes, "Go to the others on the Earth. I'll let Wufei know he can find you there." Water bit her lip and whispered, "Thank you." Hugging all of her friends tightly again, Sally ran out of the room as she made her way to the hanger.  
  
******  
  
Relena and Brain jumped from their seats as they embraced and cheered along with all those present in the room with them. Zes turned to the screen as everyone around her continued to shout and hug. She smiled warmly as she whispered, "Good work, Wufei." Zes dried the remaining tears that had fallen from her eyes and Brian hugged her tightly again, kissing her head she buried it in his chest.  
  
******  
  
It wasn't long later when Wufei landed back into the hanger on the Earth. His friends ran and gathered just below his Gundam as it touched the metal ground. Using his rip cord, the Chinese pilot lowered himself and was instantly hugged all around as everyone cheered and spoke at once. Water made her way to her husband with a loving smile. Wufei sighed deeply, "Sally." They hugged tightly, the raven-haired pilot forgetting the pain coursing through him as he held his wife. Water whispered, "I'm so proud of you, love." They kissed deeply as the other pilots allowed watched fondly, giving them room. Wufei and Sally continued to leave their arms around each other's waists as they smiled and hugged their friends.   
  
As the excitement died down, the Gundam pilots began filing out slowly. Duo whacked the back of the Chinese pilot's head as he chuckled deeply, "You son of a bitch, you had all of us in tears with that speech of yours!" He laughed loudly, "You even had Kumi crying!" From the stairway, Kumi's monotone voice called, "ONLY A LITTLE!" Wufei laughed loudly and followed his comrades to the steps that would lead them to the ground level.   
  
Before actually climbing the stairs, Wufei pointed and smiled to Derek. Anderson smiled and shook hands firmly with his comrade before they hugged tightly. "Thank you," Wufei said quietly before releasing the embrace. Derek nodded and smiled back, "Thank 'you'." With those words, everything of the past had officially been laid to rest as Derek and the Gundam pilots looked to defeating OZ together. They walked as a unit back upstairs.  
  
******  
  
Very late that night, Trowa was tossing and turning in his sleep as he was coated in sweat and moaning. Sitting up with a loud gasp and wide eyes, he shouted, "KUMI!!!" Panting, he looked to his left, where his lover normally slept. Seeing that he was alone in his room, the tall pilot flew from his bed, wearing only his gray sweatpants that he had slept in, concern and fear all over his face. In a flash, he left his room and ran down the hall.  
  
The full moon through the clear night sky gave more than enough light for Trowa to see everything as he ran onto the porch. Stopping at the top of the steps, he panted and looked located the silver-haired pilot easily, thanks to the moonlight illuminating her long locks. Kumi was sitting on a large boulder in the middle of the fields about a mile-and-a-half from the cabin. She sat with her legs crossed and her head looking up to the star-filled heavens, her back facing the safe-house.  
  
Trowa remained frozen as he looked to his partner from the porch steps. "She's waiting," a voice from behind suddenly stated. The tall pilot jumped and turned around quickly. Sette stood in the doorway, resting her back against the post as she looked to her friend. The tomboy walked to stand beside him as she continued, "She knows that he's going to be coming soon." Trowa sighed deeply as he closed his eyes. Looking back to where he lover remained deep in thought and unaware of their presence, he whispered, "Demetris."  
  
  
TBC  



	47. Episode 47: Dance With Destiny

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters with the exception of Kumi Yuy and Sette Devion.  
  
This goes out to all of my friends and supporters: Snodin, Traci, Sam, Beekay, Ruby, Mylia, Ryla, GREETER 600, D-max, Stormy, Naz, Akuma, Kai, Enigma, Lily, Kit, Toynit, my entire 1x2x1 family and everyone who reads and enjoys this fic. *tackle glomps*   
  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 47: Dance With Destiny   
by SkyLark  
  
  
(Intro to 'White Reflection' begins)  
[mitsumekaesu hitomi ni  
egaite harukana]   
  
The sun rose over Gettysburg and spread over the lush grounds with its rays. Soon, it reached the safe house where the occupants slept. The light poured into each room, finding the surroundings within empty already.   
  
The front door of the cabin opened as each of the Gundam pilots ran to their cars and motorcycles, each wearing loose workout attire as they began another full day of preparing themselves for the next fight. Some taking their vehicles and others running on foot, they all split and sped off their separate ways through the countryside.   
  
[kanashimi [kanji: zetsubou] mo itami [kanji: kizuato, shoukon]   
mo furikiru you ni habataku]  
  
Delapan and Wufei began their day with mountain climbing some of the ranges that fell miles from the safe house, climbing opposite sides in an attempt to see who would reach the top first as they used their equipment. The Chinese pilot was covered in sweat and found himself just inches from the top as he smiled when he looked up.   
  
Taking hold of the cliff's edge, he began to pull himself up when a few rocks sifted under his feet. As he began to fall back, a hand grabbed the pilot's wrist as a second wrapped tightly around it. Wufei looked up with wide eyes to see Delapan as she smiled down to him. The raven-haired pilot smiled brightly to Catherine in relief and pride that she beat him to the top. With a relieved smile of her own, Delapan pulled the raven-haired pilot to safety at the mountain's top. Panting and sweating all over, they lowered themselves onto their backs, looking to the clear sky as they relaxed.  
  
[anata ga kureta tsubasa [kanji: yuuki] wo kono mune ni hirogete...]  
  
Noin, Milliardo, Derek and Sally had since returned to Pulsar. Reuniting with Lady Une and Lieutenant Keiser in the control room, they went right back to work in search of the remainder of the OZ organization. Immediately taking files within their possession, Derek and Sally went to their stations. Marimaya entered the room with Mirando in her lap as she smiled warmly to the Preventers. Both Noin and Milliardo beamed as they held their child again. Their son laughed and clapped before wrapping his arms around them.   
  
[aa kakegaenai ai no kodou [kanji: kagayaki, kirameki] wo  
setsunaku kuruoshiku kanjiteitai]  
  
Sette and Trowa jogged through the woods that surrounded the entire area. Running through every stream and obstacle, the two pilots worked on their duration. The countless hills and trees provided more than enough of a challenge in their run. Not holding back on their acrobatic skills, both the tomboy and the European pilot went on to flip, spin and jump past every obstruction. Neither of them paused in their efforts for a moment. Occasionally, they would pass a warm smile to their comrade in admiration of their consistency.  
  
Kumi and Quatre reached a large waterfall that they found not long after their return to the Earth. Using the cliffs and their bathing suits, the pilots dove from the tall cliffs as they worked on their flexibility to make beautiful movements before entering the deep river below. After each dive, they would swim to the bank and quickly return to the waterfall's peek again.   
  
[atsuku yume [kanji: risou] wo kasanete  
ayamachiosorezu ni motomeau seishun!!]  
  
The furthest from any of their friends or the safe house, Heero and Duo wore their angel and demon wings as they tested their aerial limits. Not bothering to wear the body armor that their modifications provided, the pilots were much lighter and faster in their flight. Together, they shot past trees, through waterfalls, around cliffs of mountains and freefell without ever becoming shaken. Their pace only increased at they continued to soar higher and with more ease every time.  
  
[mitsumekaesu hitomi ni  
egaite harukana] ]  
  
A few days later, Zes returned to the hanger of the cabin to be greeted warmly by her friends. The Queen of the World began discussing everything that she and Brian had learned over the last week while they met with their Chief Advisors. As they made their way back upstairs together, Zes could feel the babies within her kick as she smiled warmly and rubbed her stomach.  
  
[afuredasu omoi wo suhada de sotto tsutaeru  
yasashiku nareru tsuyosa [kanji: junsuisa] wo dakishimeru mitai ni...]  
  
All of the pilots were at a large lake where they swam regularly. Heero, Sette, Trowa, Delapan and Quatre were racing one another as they took their lanes and lapped the ends of the wide swimming hole. At the end of each lane, Duo, Zes, Kumi and Wufei watched to see who would make it back first as they stayed close to the water's edge. With timers in hand, they leaned forward as the swimmers made their way back. It was close between all of them as their partners cheered them on from where they stood.  
  
By the narrowest of margins of margins, Heero was the first to touch the lake. Without warning, the Wing pilot sneered as he quickly jumped from the water to pull Duo back in with him. The other swimmers followed their comrade's actions and pulled the remaining, dry pilots in with them as well. Instantly, they all laughed and attacked each with splashes and dunks.  
  
hageshiku yureugoku jidai [kanji: hibi] wo  
kedakaku shinayaka ni koeteikitai]  
  
With their mountain bikes, Duo, Sette, Quatre and Delapan rode through the rugged terrain of the countryside. Using dips and small cliffs as ramps, they would be airborne as they rode quickly and wildly. Even with their stunts and dives, they would never fall from their bikes as they continued to increase their pace, up and downhill.   
  
[yurushiaeru shinjitsu  
kuchizuke kawashitara mou nani mo iranai!!]  
  
Heero and Kumi were working with the exercise equipment that the Preventers had provided for the safe house. In only their boxers and for Kumi, a sports bra, they were strapped with sensors as they continued their intense training. The Wing pilot was running on one of the treadmills as his cousin lifted weights at the bench press. They were both coated in sweat, but never took any notice to anything as they concentrated on their exercise.   
  
Duo and Trowa were working together in the room that the pilots had transformed into a large gym. Looking to the readings of their lovers as they worked out, the two pilots watched as their energy levels increased rapidly. As they made their reports, the tall pilot pointed out the vibrating pulse waves of the 'Perfect Soldiers.' Despite the fact that they were using different equipment, Heero and Kumi's energy and strength levels always remained the same. The American and European pilots smiled in awe to each other before returning their glances to their lovers.  
  
[akiramenai jounetsu   
shinjite tsuranuku [kanji: tatakau]]   
  
Delapan was drinking from a water bottle as she and Sette took a breather before returning to their gymnastics. After drying her face with a white towel, the tomboy smiled wickedly to herself as she looked to the backside of her red-haired comrade. Spinning her towel into a tight string, the young queen whipped Catherine's rear sharply.   
  
Dropping her water bottle, Delapan's hands instantly covered where she was hit as she gave a death glare to Sette. The tomboy almost couldn't stand from laughing so hard. She didn't have a moment to really enjoy the moment before Delapan was chasing her through the countryside.  
  
(Music Bridge)  
  
The Gundam pilots engaged themselves in a round of basketball as they played on the court just beside the safe house. Taking possession of the ball, Duo made his way down the court, managing to avoid the blocks from the comrades on the opposite team. Delapan was just about to seize the ball when the American tossed it to Sette. The tomboy danced around Wufei as she made her way closer to her team's basket.   
  
The Chinese pilot was so close to capturing the sphere when the young woman passed the ball back to Duo. Instantly, The braided pilot found that Heero was open as he shot the ball to him. The Wing pilot shot the ball from behind the three-point line. The ball bounced from the ring, however. Quickly, Kumi leapt from where she was positioned just under the hoop. Recapturing the ball, the silver-haired pilot dunked it into the basket, hanging from the rim for a brief moment. Quatre, Delapa, Wufei and Trowa laughed as they applauded their celebrating friends along with Zes, who watched from the stands, before returning to the game.  
  
Later that afternoon, the pilots were washing their Gundams as they lied on their backs outside, away from any detection. Using hoses and buckets of sudsy water, they wiped down their suits until they sparkled under the bright sun. It wasn't before long when Duo snuck from behind Wing Zero and nailed Heero with a soaked sponge. The 'Perfect Soldier' laughed and tossed the sponge he had been using back at his braided lover. Their friends soon got involved as hey drenched each other in a huge water fight as they sprayed their hoses and dumped their buckets on each other.   
  
[atsuku yume [kanji: risou] wo kasanete  
ayamachiosorezu ni motomeau seishun!!]  
  
Wufei and Quatre had taken their Gundams to a deserted test site in as they made themselves more familiar with their suits' newest modifications. Nataku with its Samauri sword and Sand Rock with its missile launchers, the two pilots knocked any and every target to the ground with speed and marksmanship. Before long, the buildings and targets were noting but smoking rubble before the Gundam suits as they stood tall in the midst of the destruction. In their monitors, Wufei and Quatre gave each other satisfied smiles and nods.  
  
[mitsumekaesu hitomi ni  
egaite harukana]   
  
As the 'Perfect Soldiers' concluded another workout in the gym and wiped themselves dry with the towels. Trowa and Duo smiled to them and waved before leaving the room after having monitored the pair. Those smiles and waves were returned as Heero and Kumi remained to catch their breath. The Wing pilot took a deep breath and sat at one of the benches as he closed his eyes, taking his time to unwind better.   
  
Kumi gently ran a hand through her cousin's sweat-covered hair, bringing him to look up to her. The silver-haired pilot smiled and revealed a small, black-velvet box that she had been hiding. Her cousin's twin Prussian eyes widened and she tossed the package to him. Heero caught the box with ease and quickly opened it. A wide smile crossed the shocked pilot's face as he jumped up to kiss Kumi's cheek fiercely before pulling her into a tight hug. Excalibur's pilot closed her eyes as one of the brightest smiles she ever allowed herself made its mark on her expression, returning the tight embrace.  
  
[atsuku yume [kanji: risou] wo kasanete  
ayamachiosorezu ni motomeau seishun!!]  
  
Lady Une and Keiser spoke with the Foreign Minister of a Colony as his image was displayed on the laptop of the Lieutenant. Receiving word of another Flare Sphere attack, the Preventers frowned to each other before signing off with the Representative. Closing the laptop, Lady Une lowered her head with a saddened expression. Keiser rested a supportive hand on her shoulder. Une squeezed it in appreciation before rising. Together, she and the Lieutenant made their way back to the control room.  
  
[mitsumekaesu hitomi ni  
egaite harukana]   
  
The sun was beginning to set on yet another day of working out and preparation over Gettysburg. The Gundam pilots made their way back from the woods and hidden paths as they regrouped before the porch of the safe house. Even after all of their exercising, not one looked completely worn out as they reentered their 'home.' The door soon closed behind them, locking out the war for the night until the sun rose again.  
  
(Song Ends)  
  
  
******  
  
Narrator: With OZ's methods hurting the Gundam pilots from far away, the organization reduced themselves to attacking Colonies in the night by raining Flare Spheres on them. With no way of knowing when the next attack would be or when it would take place, all that the Preventers could do was bring supplies and much needed support to those in need after these air strikes. The Gundam pilots made it their responsibility to see that the shipment of these necessities reached their destinations safely.   
  
Taking turns from day-to-day, the pilots would spend each night after their deliveries on a Preventer craft before returning to their safe house on the Earth. While they wished there was more they could do in effort to help those who had been hit by the Flare Sphere attacks, they knew that this was all they could offer. Sette Devion, Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton and Zes Peacecraft were the latest delivers. They took to the stars with the relief that they would take them throughout the Colonies that needed help the most.  
  
******  
  
In the hanger beneath the pilots' safe house, Wing Zero and Excalibur lied on their backs, as far from the stairs that led to the ground level as possible. Heero and Kumi had been working on their suits for over an hour, just to see that everything was in place. Using blowtorches, they sealed the patches of Gundmimum that had been opened to have a better look inside. Both pilots wore their protective gloves and masks to shield off the sparks that flew around them. While the day had been a long one with their suits, it was reassuring for the 'Perfect Soldiers' in seeing that all of the Gundams had been successfully modified.  
  
Finishing his work first, Heero silenced the tool in his hands and removed the mask and gloves. Wiping a bit of the sweat and dirt from his face, the Japanese pilot sat on the floor with his back to Wing Zero. Taking a long sip from the bottles water that he brought with him, he watched as his cousin continued to work on Excalibur. Kumi soon finished her task as she removed her protective gear once the blowtorch was lied to rest. Lowering herself to the ground, the silver-haired pilot began putting away all of the equipment that covered the ground. Heero rose and helped her clear the area.  
  
As they finished up, Kumi looked to her cousin with uncertainty that he instantly noticed. Heero asked gently, in concern, "What is it?" The silver-haired pilot sighed deeply and lowered her head as she answered, "I need you to promise me something." Without hesitating, her cousin nodded, "Anything." Looking back into the Wing pilot's eyes, she stated, "I want you to promise me that you'll keep Trowa away from Demetris when we meet with him again." Heero's eyes widened for a moment. Kumi continued as she deadpanned, "We all know that he's the last of OZ's Gundam pilots. It's only be a matter of time before he'll make his next move."  
  
Seeing the hesitance in her cousin, Kumi stated urgency in her voice, "If you were in my shoes, and Duo was is Trowa's-" Heero sighed deeply and nodded, "Alright... I promise that I'll do what I can to hold Trowa back." Excalibur's pilot smiled as she threw her arms around his neck to hug him tightly. Heero returned the embrace just as tightly as he heard his partner whisper, "Thank you, Heero." The Wing pilot closed his eyes and nodded silently.   
  
Delapan walked past Wing Zero as she searched for the 'Perfect Soldiers.' Seeing the two embracing, she gasped quietly. Heero and Kumi lowered their arms as they looked to the redhead. Catherine bit her lip before saying gently, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." Heero smiled and nodded, "It's alright, Delapan. Were you able to contact Pulsar?" The young woman smiled and nodded, "I just spoke to Lady Une. Everyone reached their carriers safely." There wasn't any mistaking Kumi's relief as she sighed deeply and smiled, "Thank you, Delapan." The redhead winked, "I'll leave the two of you alone now." She left quickly. Heero chuckled deeply and wrapped his arm around Kumi's shoulder, smiling, "Come on. It's getting late." The two pilots walked from the hanger, finally able to relax now that they knew their comrades were safe.   
  
******  
  
On the carrier where he would spend the night, Trowa gave his words of appreciation to the Commander of the ship as he walked to his quarters for the evening. Stepping into his dark room, the tall pilot stretched and yawned as he felt the strains of the long journey that he just returned from catching up with him.   
  
The door had just closed behind him when a tall figure from the shadows suddenly grabbed the young man from behind, stifling a sharp cry from him as a long hand covered his mouth quickly. Thrown upon the bed at great force, Trowa did all he could to fight off the strong arms that had held him tightly, growling loudly as he did. In the haze of confusion, Trowa looked to the security switch just beyond his bed. With the dim moonlight that pierced through his window, he could see that the wires had been cut.   
  
Unable to free his arms, he did the only thing he could and pulled his head back to bite down hard on the hand that covered his mouth. The Gundam pilot's teeth cut through the skin, drawing blood quickly while no cry came from the intruder. The large attacker spun Trowa onto his back, removing his hand from his mouth but not allowing the young man a moment to cry out before he threw a swift punch into the side of his face. Trowa fell back on the mattress unconscious. The tall shadow looked down on the pilot for a moment, chuckling deeply.  
  
******  
  
Only hours later, the control room of Pulsar was filled with activity as the Preventers there worked frantically after receiving word of the European pilot's disappearance. Being the first ones to reach the craft, Sette, Quatre and Zes filled Heero, Duo, Wufei and Delapan in on what happened as they stood in the back of the room. Catherine's eyes widened as she covered her mouth, listening to her comrades over the noises around them. Derek wrapped his arms around his girlfriend to support her as she fought her fears of the worst having happened to her brother. The other pilots looked to each other in disbelief mixed with great concern.  
  
Sally Poe, Lady Une and Lieutenant Keiser made their way to the pilots along with Marimaya and Mirando as they offered each other as much comfort as possible. Duo looked to the head of the Preventers as he said quietly, his voice almost lost in the sounds of the computers and soldiers that worked all around, "Thank you for getting a hold of us so quickly." Lady Une continued to frown as she nodded, "We'll get Trowa back somehow." The braided pilot nodded back, though he still couldn't help but have the sick feeling in his stomach.   
  
Kumi ran into the control room in the midst of the confusion as she made her way towards her comrades. Heero spotted her as she was close to where they were gathered. Over the commotion of the soldiers speaking amongst themselves, the Wing pilot took hold of the silver-haired pilot's wrists, he pulled her toward him until they were chest-to-chest. Leaning forward, Heero spoke into the other pilot's ear. "Demetris captured Trowa." Kumi's eyes widened as these words sunk in. A small whimper left her as she suddenly felt her knees begin to give out. Her cousin squeezed her wrists to let her know that she wasn't alone. That simple gesture was enough to keep Kumi on her feet. Heero pulled back just enough for their matching eyes to stare into one another.   
  
It was the first time that Kumi was ever openly venerable since Matt's death. Even then, it was nothing like this. Heero's remained the firm, unshakable soldier as he never broke his gaze. "H-how?" was all that Kumi finally managed to ask quietly. Heero answered, "Three OZ soldiers disguised themselves as Preventers on the craft that Trowa was to spend the night on. They helped Demetris get in and get out with him. Milliardo and Noin are on their way to see the spies as we speak. They'll find out what happened and where Trowa was taken." His partner took a deep breath and nodded.   
  
Where the other pilots gathered, Zes looked to her friends and asked quietly, "How long do you think that Demetris will keep Trowa-" The young queen couldn't finish her sentence, unable to imaging the tall pilot being killed at the hands of that monster. Wufei stood beside his wife with his arms crossed he answered with certainty in his voice, "He won't kill Trowa... Not now, at least." Quatre swallowed hard at this as he turned to the Chinese pilot. "I'm afraid to ask what makes you so sure of that," he said in a small voice. Wufei motioned his head in the direction where Kumi and Heero were standing a few feet away. "Fishermen that use live bait have better chances at making their catch than those who don't."  
  
Sette bit her lip than nodded, "Wufei's right... Demetris has been planning this for a long time now." Looking to where her long-time partner was standing, she said quietly, "He won't kill Trowa until he has the both of them." Delapan growled deeply while Derek continued to hold her, "Kumi will get him back... I can't wait until she finally kills him."   
  
The tomboy shook her head, "It won't be that easy. Demetris knows all her tactics. While she knows all of his, she still isn't nearly as strong." Quatre sighed deeply, "And with that Gundamimum heart, he's still practically immortal." Everyone became quiet as they saw the 'Perfect Soldiers' walking back to them. Heero informed them, "We'll be waiting in the hanger until we hear from Milliardo and Noin." The pilots made their way to their Gundams, staying close together for moral support.   
  
******  
  
On the ship where the three OZ spies had been captured, the General of the craft stood behind the double-sided glass that spied in on the prisoners as they spoke amongst one another at a round table in the room next door. The young woman sighed deeply as she shook her head to herself, "Those bastards will never break. A large part of OZ's training involves making their soldiers ready for interrogations such as this. My best men have been at them for hours and they still haven't gotten anything out of them." Milliardo walked to the glass and looked to the smug young men as they continued to laugh even in their situation. As he continued to watch them, he stated, "I think that we'll be able to fix that." The blonde General smiled and nodded, "That's why I had the two of you sent here to take over." Walking to the door, she said, "I'll introduce you."   
  
The General entered the interview room as she announced, "Your new interrogators have arrived." One of the three soldiers sneered as he replied, "Not like you'll have any more luck getting us to talk." One of his friends chuckled with a smug grin, "That Barton kid will be dead before you come close to finding him." The young woman shrugged, "We'll see about that." Walking to the door, she allowed her fellow Preventers to take control as she stepped out.  
  
Noin entered the room as the three spies lost their look of confidence instantly. When Milliardo entered, that hint of concern changed into obvious fear in knowing who the two pilots were. Fire glared to the prisoners along with her husband as they crossed their arms. The frightened pilots never took their eyes from the Preventers as the color in their faces faded. Fire sneered, "Now we can do this the easy way... or the hard way."  
  
******  
  
On Colony E193, OZ had made a home of one of the largest bases to ever exist. A city all its own, the large buildings and plants that made up the base stretched for miles. Even with its great size, it was virtually invisible thanks to the peeks that surrounded them. Inside, there was an army of thousands that consisted mostly of clones that had been sent there specifically for this morning. The stillness of the plant was broken when every siren suddenly rang out and echoed throughout the area when the sky seemed to rain metal.  
  
The Gundam suits, including Rampage and Euphoria fell from the heavens straight for their target. As they watched their enemies come to greet them in their mobile suits, Derek called to his friends from his Taurus suit, "The base has an endless supply of power since it transfers its electricity from the river across the way." Milliardo informed his friends, "We only need a handful to reach the nerve center to find Trowa." Already knowing this, Kumi's eyes narrowed as she pushed forward on her controls. The Preventers that came to the aid of their friends were prepared when they were face-to-face with the OZ soldiers who were determined to defend their base.   
  
Mason flew with Excalibur as their pilots worked with one another to break through the initial wave of pilots that stood in their way. Before long, they had a clear visual of the largest of all the buildings belonging to the base as it rested perfectly in the center of the large city below. Sette's image appeared on the 'Perfect Soldier's' screen as she stated, "I'll take the east end." Kumi nodded once as she deadpanned, "Understood." At this, the two pilots split and reached the opposite ends of the facility. Within moments, their suits were breaking through the building as their friends continued to battle in the skies.  
  
  
******  
  
The Gundam pilots continued to shoot around the base, taking out everything with them that they could. Looking to her monitors, the Queen of the World noticed that she and her comrades were beginning to bunch up, not realizing that the OZ soldiers were pushing them back as they continued to struggle. Zes turned as she called to Quatre, "They're pushing us as close together as they can. We have to try and spread out more, otherwise they'll never be thinned out." The Arabian nodded, "Just be sure that you don't get pulled into an ambush." Together, they pushed their way through the mobile suits in effort to avoid being outnumbered.   
  
******  
  
Sette broke through the her end of the base, hammering her way through every wall and destroying any challenger that managed to reach her in one piece. As she reached the end of the long hall she was flying through, the tomboy found herself in the center of the entire facility. Looking to the images of the area on her screen, the young queen told herself with narrowed eyes, "This place is a maze..." As she continued to look to her surroundings, Sette noticed the main lighting overhead begin to flicker the slightest bit.  
  
A sharp gasp left Sette as she shouted, "That's it!" Typing some commands into her system, the blue-haired pilot's eyes narrowed as she noted to herself, "The main power supply of this facility has been transferring itself to two rooms..." Centering on one of those locations, she stated, "As expected, one of those is the control room... And the other is where they would be torturing prisoners." She watched as a bull's eye appeared with its center over the exact room that shared the transfer of energy. "THERE HE IS!" Sette shouted as she shot off in the direction of the room she picked up.  
  
It wasn't long before the tomboy reached a massive door that was sheets upon sheet of Gundamimum thick. A sneer crossed the pilot's lips as she chuckled deeply, "Well, Mase, Father always said to be polite and knock before entering." Raising her laser mallet over head, the tomboy began hitting away at the door. Only a few hits were enough to make an opening that the young queen could pull apart and widen. Flying inside the moment she was able, Sette looked to her monitors to see that the enormous cell had been filled with OZ mobile suits. Every gun was aimed at Mason.  
  
Sette growled deeply, unshaken by the fact that she was grossly outnumbered. Initiating the fight, the young woman went right into the fray. Just as it was becoming clear that Mason was in great danger of being overcome, Heero and Duo flew in from the hole that Sette had made. Thanks to their wings and body armor, following the young queen through the base wasn't a challenge the moment they realized that she could have been in trouble. Together, the three pilots fought off the soldiers. Finally, a handful of the OZ pilots began to retreat.  
  
Mason was the first to be relieved of the struggle as Sette panted and tried to regain her composure while Heero and Duo continued to take down those OZ soldiers who remained. As she looked to the deserted end of the room, she noticed a long, silver table where a young man lied on his back, strapped to the hard surface with sensors strapped to his forehead and bare chest. The white flood lights that beamed down on hi from high above made room for no question of the prisoner's identity. Sette cried, "TROWA!" Quickly, she flew over to the table and opened her cockpit the moment that Mason landed.  
  
Once she was on the ground, the tomboy jumped onto table and looked down with concerned eyes to her unconscious friend. Lowering her ear to rest on the tall pilot's chest, she bit her lip in search of a heartbeat. With a small smile, Sette sighed in relief as she looked to Trowa. "Just as stubborn as Kumi," she chuckled deeply. She hurried to remove the sensors that had been taped to her comrade. Removing a dagger from its sheath against her ankle, Sette said quietly, "Just hand in there, Trowa. I'll have you out in a second." The sounds of the fight around her continued as she began to cut through the thick, leather straps that held the tall pilot against the flat surface.   
  
******  
  
Excalibur was making its way through the building as it soared through the facility without any difficulty. Making her way through one floor to the next, Kumi shot down every mobile suit that faced her and soon reached the center of the entire base. Looking to her monitors, the silver-haired pilot located the thick, metal wall separating her from the heart of the facility that created and transferred its power from the manmade river miles away.   
  
Just as Kumi broke inside, the 'Perfect Soldier' found that the very room that should have been the most guarded was barren of any soldiers. The empty space was eerie as the only thing present was the equipment of the nerve center. The engines and generators of the plant went on turning as they hissed and hummed, generating electricity from the river. The young pilot neared the center of the room where the largest of the round engines stood. It was when she was just feet from that spot when a beam came from above the machine, heading straight for the winged suit.  
  
Kumi just managed to avoid the beam as she brought her suit to fly backwards. When the beam crashed through the ground where she once was, the silver-haired pilot watched the blue, ram-headed Gundam of her greatest foe as it landed with a deafening crash before her. The silver-haired pilot's Prussian eyes widened initially, but quickly narrowed into thin, threatening slits as she finally gazed upon her enemy. At this Demetris sneered, "I've been waiting a long time for this." Kumi gave a sharp, "Humph," with a cocky sneer to match. Instantly, the two Gundams charged each other as their pilots were determined to settle their long, bitter rivalry once and for all.   
  
After a long exchange of blows back and forth, Capricorn charged head-first, nailing Excalibur clean in the chest with its round horns while its arms wrapped around the winged suit. The two Gundams flew straight through the metal and brick walls that were directly behind Unit 10. Kumi growled loudly as she held onto her controls, unable to fight off her opponent as he continued to hurl her backwards with him. Managing to keep herself from jolting completely from her seat, the silver-haired pilot glared to her monitors as she looked to the blue Gundam that held her. Finally, the two pilots were out of the facility as they penetrated the last wall of steel.   
  
Taking to the air after releasing Excalibur, Demetris laughed, "What's wrong, Kumi? You should have seen that one coming!" The "Perfect Soldier' hissed, "Keep laughing you bastard!" At this, she charged the ram Gundam with all the force she had, pushing forward on her handgrips. The jagged-edge Gundamimum sword of Capricorn met with the laser sword of its opponent. Driven by rage and hatred that had grown for years, the two pilots exchanged blows and shots from every direction. Their shouts and cries could be heard over every transmitter as they battled each other feverishly.  
  
From their place in the sky, Milliardo and Noin watched their screens as they continued to hold off the OZ soldiers that swarmed around them. Looking to the fight between the two rivals, they couldn't help but lose themselves in the image of the two Gundams. Not in all of their experience had them ever seen such a heated struggle between two pilots. Every blow and block was matched and exceeded with the next. Breathlessly, Noin whispered as she continued to watch with wide eyes, "I-it's like the fight that you and Heero fought at the end of the Eve Wars with Wing Zero and Epion." Milliardo's own eyes remained focused on the battle as he replied quietly, "This fight is far worse than ours ever could have been."  
  
Kumi landed a swift punch across the blue Gundam as she shouted and continued to unleash a string of hits to her challenger. Demetris soon recovered and slashed at Excalibur, slicing through the right arm until it's point stabbed through the other end. The silver-haired pilot shouted, "K'SO!" Taking hold of the metal blade with her Gundam's left hand, she pulled Excalibur's arm free. Not wasting a moment, Kumi stabbed through Capricorn's left shoulder. Demetris's eyes burned with fury as he removed the weapon.  
  
Again, the two struggled as they wrestled and attacked every which way they could. Excalibur was the first to fall on its back after a forceful blow by the ram's horns. Kumi looked up to her scanners with blood running down the left ride of her face and watched as Capricorn was just a few feet from crushing her as it's hoofed feet fell upon her. Rolling out of the way just in time, the silver-haired pilot pulled her Gundam back to its feet as she instantly returned to blocking the slashes and hits that Demetris continued to rain upon her.  
  
The skies began to grow dark with thick clouds and the wind began to howl as it grew. While not a drop fell from the sky, there was a bolt of lightning that lit everything around for miles as it pierced from the heavens. Still making their stand, Quatre, Zes, Delapan and Wufei continued to plow though the OZ soldiers that refused to surrender their base. Seeing that the weather was becoming threatening, Wufei warned his comrades, "If any soldiers manage to break away, let them go. They know this area better than we do."  
  
Demetris and Kumi went on in their brutal war as they showed no regard for their own well being, as long as it meant that their greatest opponent was destroyed in the process. After a long duel with their suits, the pilots were still at a stalemate. Capricorn suddenly flew backwards in the midst of an exchange of blows. Landing several feet before Excalibur, Demetris hissed, "If we end this, be end this without the aid of our Gundams. That also goes for those wings of yours." Kumi sneered in reply, "I wouldn't have it any other way." The tall man sneered, "I know just the place." Without any further discussion, Capricorn's shot off as great speed as Kumi watched before following, just as quickly.   
  
******  
  
Trowa woke with a deep moan as he looked up to find Duo, Heero and Sette gathered around him. While his body ached all over, the tall pilot only growled quietly, trying to sit up. Duo quickly placed his hands on the injured pilot's shoulders and shook his head, "Forget it, Trowa. You're not going anywhere." The tall pilot shouted, "Damn it! Kumi's in danger and you want me to stay here!?!" Sette held Trowa's arms down as she yelled back, "This is for your own good! If Demetris sees you again, he'll kill you!"  
  
Looking up to the Wing pilot, Trowa frowned and fought tears as he said quietly, "Heero, please... You can't keep me here like this." The Japanese pilot shook his head as he answered, "Sorry, Trowa. But if anything happened to you, it will hurt Kumi worse than anything Demetris could put her through. I'm looking out for her by keeping you safe." The tall pilot's eyes narrowed as he growled deeply, "And if he kills her?" Heero replied sadly, "She'll die knowing you're alive."   
  
At this, Trowa gasped as his eyes widened. He suddenly realized... "She made you promise to keep me away!" he shouted. The three pilots worked even harder in keeping their friend down as he tried to get up with more force. Sette made her comrade to look at her as she held onto his chin and said sternly, "Listen to me. That monster has had you targeted since the day you pushed Kumi out of his path when they came close to flying into one another a year ago. If she lost you the same way she lost Matt, it will kill her!"   
  
Duo sighed deeply, "Come on, man! I know you want to be there for her, but Demetris is out for you first, and you know it! She loves you... Why else would she make Heero promise to keep you away from him?" Trowa growled deeply, "I appreciate the fact that you all want to help, but this is something that is between the three of us, not just Kumi and Demetris."  
  
Quatre's voice patched into Heero and Duo's helmets as he called, "Everyone, we need you out here. There are too many soldiers to handle on our own." Heero nodded and replied, "We're coming, Quatre." Looking to his tall comrade, he stated clearly, "That includes you." Trowa lowered his head, but nodded before rising. The pilots ran to their suits and Heero and Duo shot off into the sky, flying through the hole in the ceiling that they had made just moments ago. Mason and Heavy Arms were right behind them.   
  
******  
  
More than fifteen miles from where the base was, the fields were barren of any trees, mountains or life as all that could be seen were stretches of boulders, cliffs and rough terrain. It wasn't far from the river that produced the electric energy for the incredible plant of the OZ organization. Capricorn touched down first. The blue Gundam's hatch opened as Demetris stepped out into the windy air. His black locks blew with the wind as he lowered himself to the ground, watching the sky as he waited. The wait wasn't a long one before Excalibur landed several feet away. Kumi left her suit wearing her purple cape over the black attire she always had. As the Japanese pilot walked towards the tall man, her cape and long, silver hair were blew behind her.   
  
Demetris chuckled deeply beneath the dark sky as he removed a long blade from the sheath that fell at his right side. The blade was thin where the man held it, but it widened as it neared the tip into a massive weapon. Kumi removed her own sword, one shaped like a lightning bolt. Holding the blade in her left hand, her right hand was lifted as it took one quick tug at the clip that held her hooded cape in place. At the removal of the clasp, the purple cloak flew off of the pilot with the wind, landing just to her side. For a moment, the soldiers simple stared at their prey, eyes locked. The pilots never broke their gazes from one another as they stalked to their opponent. Finally tired of taking their time, the challengers ran to each other, shouting loudly and raising their blades over head.   
  
The initial blows, nothing hit their target as each shot was blocked by the sword. The wind continued to increase as the experienced warriors continued to fight each other with all of the intensity within them. Finally, they began breaking past their challenger's blocks, scratching and nicking at their foe. Just as Kumi was beginning to have a break in getting through Demetris's defenses, the silver-haired pilot was kicked in the face, never having a chance to see the blow coming. The force of the kick was enough to sent the pilot flying backwards. Unable to prevent herself from sliding across the ground, Kumi lost her balance and rolled down a steep hill of jagged rock behind her, crying out as she fell. Demetris stood at the edge of the steep hill as he laughed madly at the sight.   
  
Demetrismade his way down the jagged hill, taking his time to enjoy the moment. Kumi was just beginning to fight her way onto her feet again when he reached her. The giant bent down and gripped her silver hair in a tight fist before she couldsee him coming. Kumi gasped loudly when her enemy pulled her up by her ponytail, soon screaming in pain by the swift tug. The tall man spun the young woman once around him before hurling her body into a slate of stone. The 'Perfect Soldier' rolled along the rocky earth following the force of the slam. When she stopped, Kumi was lying on her stomach , right cheek cut and bleeding against the solid ground as she struggled to open her eyes, moaning in agony.   
  
The giant that continued to dominate the personal fight chuckled deeply to himself as he walked slowly to where he had dropped his sword. Taking the blade with him to his toy, Demetris bent down to wrap his right, thick arm around the other pilot's neck, causing her to gag as he lifted her in that fashion until her head was next to his own. The Prussian eyes of the silver-haired pilot were squeezed shut as she struggled to breathe. Bringing the tip of his sword to fall just beyond his prey's exposed Adam's apple with his free hand, he growled deeply, "I always wondered what it would sound like to make you scream." Kumi's eyes narrowed as she regained her strength with those words.   
  
Taking hold of the large wrist that held her up, the Japanese pilot pushed it quickly enough to catch her aggressor off-guard. Demetris was unable to defend himself as Kumi spun before him, taking possession of his other wrist and slamming the sword in his grasp straight through his right shoulder. Only a loud gasp left the OZ pilot as he felt the metal pierce all the way through.   
  
The young woman landed just before him, coughing and gagging as she fell to her knees, having a hard time catching the breath that had been robbed of her. Even as she continued to cough violently, Kumi managed to stumble back several steps. As she began to breathe freely again, the Gundam pilot watched as Demetris pulled the sword from his body. Pointing the blood-covered weapon to his rival, the tall man shook his head along with the sword. He click his tongue three times and warned, "That wasn't a very nice thing to do." His only response was a deep growl.  
  
******  
  
An hour later, the pilots fighting over the base were finally beginning to see the numbers in the OZ forces decreasing. While this was something that they were relieved to see, they couldn't help their concern for Kumi. Duo sliced his way through a handful of mobile suits with his laser scythe while soaring through the battlefield with his demon wings. As he reached his friends, he called, "They're starting to group together more since their defenses are being cut down." From the opposite end of the fight, Noin nodded, "I'm starting to see that here, too."  
  
Trowa shot down anything that moved around him as his narrowed eyes glared to the screens. Trying not to think about what could have been happening to his lover, the tall pilot took out his frustration out on those unfortunate enough to reach him. Just then, he heard Sette's voice ask, "Any sign of Kumi or Demetris?" and his green eyes softened in hopes that someone might know something. Zes was the first to answer, "No...Not even a glimpse." Their friends all gave negative responses as they continued to handle the forces against them. Trowa lowered his head as he closed his eyes and whispered, "Just hold on, love."  
  
******  
  
Kumi was now covered in sweat and blood from cuts and bruises all over her body as she panted, looking to Demetris. The tall man laughed loudly. While the he was just as cut and bruised all around, he was not affected in the least. The beast charged the other pilot again. As the two pilots continued to cut and stab each other, it became difficult to tell their blood from one another as they melded on their bodies.  
  
Nearing the edge of the terrain, the pilots could hear and see the river that flowed stories below them. For every mile-and-a-half along the edge of the ground, there was a tall, metal generator shaped as a large cross with a large throw-switch at its base. It was through these devices that the hydroelectricity was created and transferred. The cranes, levers and chained hooks that stood all around the devices were the aids in creating transferring the electricity from the crosses.   
  
The fact that they were so close to the edge of the cliff over the river never phased Demetris or Kumi as they went on in their attacks. Even after fighting in this way for over an hour, they struck and dodged with as much determination as they had when the fight began. Their grunts and shouts echoed in the wind as they danced around each other, managing to cut their enemy in some fashion. The blood loss that she had suffered greatly the last seventy minutes was finally beginning to take its toll on Kumi.   
  
The 'Perfect Soldier' had a deep scar that ran from just above her right temple and went down into a moon-shaped curve down to her chin to just miss her eye. As she and Demetris pulled back for a moment, she panted loudly with her legs spread in an effort to remain standing. The man before her laughed loudly, never feeling even a little tired despite the fact that he was bleeding just as badly as the Japanese pilot. His face had three long, deep scars that ran across from left to right to give the impression that a large animal scratched him.  
  
Seeing that the silver-haired pilot was beginning to wear thin, Demetris wiped just some of the blood that covered his face as he sneered at the young pilot. Still panting, Kumi never lost her death glare as she held up her sword with both hands. Had anyone else been in her shoes, they would have been dead long before now with the abuse she had taken. Her cloths were shredded all around as blood and sweat seeped through the holes. "Not giving up so soon are you?" the Kumi challenged. She growled, "There's still life in me yet."  
  
Demetris licked his lips and replied, "Oh, I'm well aware of that." With a deep growl of his own, the giant charged again to his opponent. Welcoming the assault, Kumi returned every blow for a good amount of the time. However, about ten more minutes into the heated battle, the Japanese pilot began to grow dizzy at the speed that the OZ pilot was moving. It was more than enough for Demetris to take the upper-hand. One powerful blow knocked the sword from Kumi's grasp. Before her weapon even hit the ground, the 'Perfect Soldier' was kicked and punched relentlessly. It wasn't until the last of those blows sent her reeling backwards, landing on her side as she hit the ground.  
  
Amazed at how long his enemy held out, the tall man watched the still figure that lied just feet ahead of him. A soft moan of pain left Kumi as she pushed herself to stand. Once she was on her feet, she looked with heavy-lidded eyes to the tall man. Time stood still and another large drop of blood fell from the scar on her face. Demetris couldn't do anything but look in wonder, unable to imagine how anyone could remain so strong. Just as another bead of crimson dropped, the Prussian eyes of the Gundam pilot closed and a small sigh left her. Finally, exhausted and broken, Kumi fell unconscious before her enemy.   
  
The cold eyes of the OZ pilot widened in disbelief for a moment before they narrowed again. Demetris walked to the fallen pilot and gazed upon her silently for a moment. Kicking the Kumi in the chest, he brought her to roll onto her back. There was no other response from the lifeless body. A sneer crossed the large man's lips as he reveled in knowing that he had defeated his greatest and most worthy challenger after so long.   
  
Looking to the metal cross as it continued to stand tall and on the edge of the cliff just ahead, he eyed the long chains that rested on either side within their levers. Demetris chuckled deeply to himself and collected his sword and that one belonging to his foe. As another bolt of lightning flashed across the dark clouds, the OZ pilot threw the bloody form of his enemy over his shoulder, walking her to the electric conductor. The wind continued to blow strongly as the giant reached the machine. Resting the swords beside him, Demetris removed two long chains from their levers. Once these were in his possession, he brought Kumi's back to rest against the steel.  
  
Stretching the arms of the 'Perfect Soldier' out, Demetris made quick work of tying her wrists to the horizontal line of the cross. Standing back, he looked to the helpless being as her limp body fell forward, held up only by the chains that secured her against the steel. The tall man took possession of the sword shaped like a lightning bolt as he admired it. "Fitting that you would try to kill me with Matt's sword...Only now you'll be the one to die by it." Demetris pressed the tip of the blade just over where the trapped pilot's heart was beating. Pulling the sword back, his eyes narrowed as he said darkly, "Any now, my greatest adversary...I bid you farewell."   
  
Demetris grunted loudly as he thrust the blade forward at great force. Just before the point was about enter Kumi's chest, her right wrist twitched sharply within it's confines to reveal a Gundamimum switchblade that had been concealed under the black bracelet that she wore. As she sliced through the chains that held her wrist, she kicked her feet up with a loud cry, knocking the blade from Demetris. In the blink of an eye, she took hold of the long chain that now fell loose, gripped the end as she whipped the length of the line to wrap around the giant's thick neck, instantly cutting off his air supply. Demetirs gagged loudly both as his hands reached up to remove the chain.   
  
Releasing the other end of the chain, Kumi quickly freed her other wrist with the switchblade as the tall man freed himself from the tight metal ring that strangled him. Grabbing his sword as the Japanese pilot continued to try and break free, Demetris screamed and ran to her with his blade aimed for her own neck. Waiting until the last possible second, Kumi cut the last ring of metal as she fell to the ground. Unable to see this coming, Demetris couldn't pull away in time to prevent his blade from stabbing through the large generator. As he swiftly moved to turn, the monster heard the wheels of the levers spinning as the chains around them clicked loudly as they were pulled by the wheels.  
  
Four large, metal grappling hooks came from behind just as Demetris managed to turn his back to the generator. Wrapping around his chest, legs and arms, the thick chains of the hooks pulled him back forcefully until he crashed into the metal. The hooks wrapped around the cross, unable to be moved. The levers kept turning as they pulled the chains as tightly as they could until they met resistance while the trapped pilot cried out in rage. Unable to fight off the strength of the metal ropes as they continued to hold him back, Demetris's eyes burned with amazing fury. That fury was shot to the sneering Gundam pilot as she watched from a few feet away, by the activation switch.  
  
"Farewell," Kumi deadpanned. At this, she threw the switch and sent the electricity from the water below coursing through the OZ pilot's entire being. Demetris threw his head back as the bolts of energy hit him. The cross began to glow a hot white as the energy increased. While the tall man continued to scream, the Japanese pilot took Matt's sword back into her right hand, fighting the pain that her movements caused. Holding the weapon before her, Kumi took a moment to gain focus. Her eyes then narrowed into thin slits and she ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the cross. Her chase ended just before the spot as she leapt into the air to have a clear shot at her target.  
  
With a loud cry, Kumi plunged the sword into the left side of Demetris's chest, just below his shoulder. The man gasped loudly as he felt the metal enter his skin. Not taking a second to breathe, the 'Perfect Soldier' dragged the half-sheathed sword down with her, making a long and deep slit as blood began to run from the opening. All the while, Demetris continued to scream in agony. Kumi through her right hand into the slit as she pushed it inside the man's body, never becoming shaken or sickened by the feeling as she searched. Growling deeply, she pushed her hand deeper inside until her arm was in nearly to its elbow.  
  
Demetris continued to scream at the top of his lungs, paralyzed by the pain more than the metal grips that pinned him back. The electricity that continued to surge through his body finally reached his heart just as Kumi was about to reach it. Feeing the shocks, the silver-haired pilot never allowed herself to stop as she pushed her arm further inside. Finally, she reached her target as she wrapped her hand around the Gundamimum heart that continued to beat within the giant's chest.  
  
The moment that her hand took hold of the metal, the electric shocks began to run through her own body. Crying out, Kumi grasped onto the heart as tightly as she could, ignoring the pain that this brought. Quickly, the 'Perfect Soldier' lifted her legs up to her chest, bringing her feet to rest over Demetirs's chest as an aid while she pulled back with everything she had. The giant's screams became even louder as the other pilot twisted and ripped his metal heart from its confines.  
  
Finally, Kumi removed the heart entirely, removing it from every part that it had been attached to in the process with one last and swift tug as Demetris fell silent. Falling backwards following the forceful pull, the young pilot landed on her back and looked up to the gruesome form that remained of her greatest enemy. Her blood-dripping hand never released the Gundamimum heart. Demetris's head hung down and forward as the rest of his body slumped within the restraints. With wide eyes, Kumi panted in quick, ragged breaths one in back of the other.   
  
Swallowing hard, the silver-haired pilot slowly got to her feet, never taking her eyes from Demetris's corpse as it remained still on the cross. Turning her attention to the heart that remained in her possession, the 'Perfect Soldier' dropped the metal pump to her feet and raised her sword that its point aimed right for it. Thrusting downward, Kumi stabbed the heart through. As expected, the result was a large blast that shattered the ground before her.   
  
Kumi stepped back as the ground beneath the generator began to crumble at the force that the explosion. It wasn't long before everything collapsed down the side of the rocky cliff. It stopped just inches from the Gundam pilot's feet as she watched through expressionless eyes. From where she stood, Kumi had a clear view of the descent of the OZ pilot's body along with the cross as they crash and sank into the river below, never to be seen again. With that, the long feud between the two pilots was finally over. Stading on the edge of the new cliff, Kumi placed Matt's sword back in the sheath at her side, never breaking her gaze from the river.  
  
Suddenly, there was a massive explosion from the base miles back as it was destroyed, sending great aftershocks that made the ground tremble. The soil beneath Kumi's feet began to crack and give way as she was standing so close to the edge of the cliff. The Japanese pilot gasped loudly just before she ran back to safer ground as quickly as she could. Just as she was about to reach the secured land, everything fell out from under the pilot. Jumping forward, Kumi just managed to grab the edge that remained as she began to collapse.   
  
Hanging hundreds of miles above the river that continued to flow rapidly below, the 'Perfect Soldier' whimpered in pain as she fought desperately to pull herself up. The ground that she held onto with her scarred and blood-covered hands began to crumble at Kumi's efforts. Loosing her grip, the silver-haired pilot's eyes widened as she scratched at the surface that continued to fall apart.   
  
Sliding down several feet to the jagged edge of the cliff that remained, only her right hand managed to take hold of the thin point. Panting and terrified, Kumi let out a small whimper and moan of pain as she tried to pull herself up again onto the last bit of ground that she could take hold of. Again, the Japanese pilot's efforts were too great a strain on the unsteady earth that she dangled from. The pointed ledge fell apart. With a loud scream, she fell backwards and down towards the river.   
  
A hand suddenly grabbed onto the silver-haired pilot's right as it held on tightly. Looking up with her Prussian eyes still wide, Kumi looked up to Trowa as he hung over the edge of the steady ground. Panting, himself, the tall pilot looked with concerned eyes to his lover as he continued to hold her up by her right hand. "Trowa," was all that she could manage to whisper as she looked up to him in disbelief. The tall pilot smiled lovingly as he nodded, "You didn't think that I'd be that easy to keep away did you?" Kumi bit her lip as tears filled her eyes. With a small smile, she gave a sharp, relieved laugh. Trowa extended his other hand to her. Nodding, Kumi raised her left hand and took hold of his.   
  
Trowa pulled the silver-haired pilot to safety as they wrapped their arms tightly around one another. Kumi buried her head in Trowa's chest and sobbed as she began to shake. Looking up to his face, she kissed it several times, whispering brokenly, "I was so worried about you." The European pilot kissed the silver-haired pilot's forehead and held her close again as he whispered back, "I'm fine now that you're alright." Kumi buried her head back in the tall pilot's chest as she continued to cry silently. Wrapping the purple cape around the wounded pilot, Trowa held his love tightly, vowing never to let go as they simply sat in each other's arms in silence. In the distance, the Gundam suits of their friends flew towards them.   
  
******  
  
That same night, just as the sun began to set in the clear sky, Capricorn stood in all its glory just beyond the mountains where the OZ base of Colony E193 once was. The silver-haired pilot responsible for the death of its pilot stood on a tall hill a half-mile away. With the exception of her face, nearly all of her exposed skin was bandaged as what remained of her black outfit was still in shreds. The scar on the right side of her face would be a permanent, a constant reminder of the fight she endured.   
  
Looking to the blue Gundam one last time, Kumi pressed a small detonator that she held tightly, bringing the suit to explode instantly. As the smoke rose from the creator that remained, Trowa walked to his lover, wrapping his arms around her waist as he rested his head on her shoulder. "I can't believe it's finally over," the 'Perfect Soldier' whispered breathlessly.   
  
The tall pilot smiled and kissed his partner's temple. His smile soon faded as a thought hit him. "I know that Matt must be proud of you," Trowa said quietly, almost sadly. Turning to her lover, Kumi frowned when she saw the lost expression on her lover's face. Only now was she aware that he must have felt as though he came second in her eyes. Lifting his face until their eyes met, the silver-haired pilot said, "Trowa... what Matt and I had..."   
  
Unsure of how to say what she felt, the 'Perfect Soldier' paused and lowered her head as she closed her eyes. Finally, she whispered, "When I was told that Demetris had captured you... And I thought that I might have lost you... I couldn't breathe... As far as I'm concerned, you've always been my first love." A small gasp left her partner as his eyes widened at the confession. He watched as a small tear rolled down Kumi's cheek and brushed it away gently. Lifting her head, Trowa whispered, "I love you." His lover whispered back, "Ai shiteru."  
  
After a brief pause, Kumi smiled lovingly and said quietly, "Thank you... for catching me." Trowa returned the same smile and nodded, "I promise I'll never let you fall." The two pilots leaned in slowly to share a deep kiss. Trowa wrapped his arms around the his lover and lifted her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, never breaking the kiss.   
  
In the distance, their friends watched along with Sera Makato and Derek, who had taken part in the battle at the mountain base. They all smiled warmly as they gathered together. Heero sighed deeply as he rested his head on Duo's shoulder, hugging him tightly from behind as he said, "You know, you're right...They almost do make most a cute a couple as we do." Duo smiled turned to meet his lover's gaze with his own warm smile still in place. "Almost," they stressed simultaneously as they nodded. They watched with theirs friends as the sweet couple made their way back. Trowa and Kumi returned to them, hand-in-hand. Sette smiled to her oldest comrade, "Ready, boss?" Kumi smiled back and nodded, "Yea... There's nothing more for us here." The others agreed as they all returned to their Gundams.  
  
Zes had just closed the cocoon of her cockpit and turned to her monitors when a large, dark shadow covered the front of her suit. "What!?!" she gasped as she tried to get a shot of what was covering her hatch. Just then, the scanners picked up that it was a large sign that read "BABIES ON BOARD" in huge, bold letters. Relena shouted, "DUO!!!" Sette's voice could be heard chuckling deeply over the transmitters as   
Duo replied loudly, "What!?! I'm trying to help you out!" Sette's laughter grew as he continuedto grow louder as the braided pilot went on to explain, "You could be in the middle of a fight and everyone against you will stop what they're doing and say, 'WAIT! WE CAN'T SHOOT THEM! THERE ARE BABIES ON BOARD!!!'" By now, Sette hysterically laughing as she howled loudly with laughter. "Thank you, Sette!" Duo smiled as he nodded. "You're welcome, baby! I love ya!" the tomboy laughed.  
  
The others joined in the laughter, including Kumi, taking everyone by surprise. Her sincere, loud laughter continued as everyone else had stopped to listened in awe. When she finished, the silver-haired pilot chuckled deeply, "What's wrong? Haven't you heard a person laughing before?" Her friends comrades warmly at this. Heero nodded, "Alright, everyone. Let's go home." Wing Zero took to the skies first with Excalibur and Deathscythe right behind. The Gundams of their comrades followed in suit as they left the Colony together.  
  
******  
Lady Une was sleeping in her room on Pulsar just a few nights later when a knock on her door woke her. The head of the Preventers wrapped a robe over her nightgown as she quickly walked to the door. Opening it, the young woman squinted at the bright light of the hallway. Her eyes widened when she saw the Lieutenant standing on the other side. "Jason?" she asked quietly.   
  
Keiser nodded, "Forgive me for waking you, Lady Une." She shook her head and assured him, "It's alright. What is it?" The young man paused then smiled, "In one week, we'll have the exact location of the last OZ stronghold." The brown eyes of his commander widened instantly. When the shock wore off, she sneered, "Tell me everything."  
  
  
  
TBC   



	48. Episode 48: Forces of Light and Darkness

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters with the exception of Kumi Yuy and Sette Devion. I also do not own 'Heaven Can Wait.'   
  
*I am also adding the closing theme from 'Back Draft' by Hanz Zimmer. I get chills every time I hear it and it's PERFECT for the scene where I used it!*  
  
HUGE thanks to Sam, Cat, Lily, Tora and Akuma for their ideas on the last fight! You really helped me come up with something that I hope everyone will enjoy!  
  
This goes out to all of my friends and supporters: Snodin, Traci, Sam, Beekay, Ruby, Mylia, Ryla, GREETER 600, D-max, Stormy, Naz, Akuma, Kai, Enigma, Lily, Kit, Toynit, my entire 1x2x1 family and everyone who reads and enjoys this fic. *tackle glomps*   
  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 48: Forces of Light and Darkness  
by SkyLark  
  
  
"Fools... " A crystal glass of red wine sat in the middle of a wooden desk, hardly touched since it was poured almost an hour ago. A long hand wrapped around its slender neck to be lifted to a pair of thin lips. After throwing back all of the contents, Quinze Khushrenadah lowered the crystal and walked towards his window. Gazing to the stars, he continued, "Every last one of them... To be killed by pilots almost half their age... It doesn't seem possible." Smirking, he told himself, "It's difficult to decide who is the greater of the fools, my men for being killed by those pilots... or those Gundam pilots for thinking that they still have a chance to defeat me."  
  
The smug man chuckled deeply as he would never doubt himself. "You're the only fool that I can see," a familiar voice from behind stated. Quinze spun quickly with wide eyes and a sharp, strangled gasp left him. Looking to the figure behind him, he turned pale and whispered, "B-brother?" Treize Khushrenadah stood with his arms crossed before the young OZ leader, a look of disgust and anger clear on his expression. In the blue-caped uniform that he always wore, Treize said coldly, "I am only your brother by blood, though I wish that were not the case." Quinze was shocked and hurt at these words as his eyes widened again.  
  
That hurt instantly turned into rage as the dark-haired man shouted with narrowed eyes, "What do you mean by that!?! I have built the same OZ organization that you led during the Eve Wars into a force greater than it ever was!" Treize shook his head as he glared back and replied, "Sine the Eve Wars, I have seen the error in my ways. No one, whether in Space or on the Earth, deserves to live in persecution... And even while I was involved in the war, I respected the lives of those who fought for and against me..."   
  
As he continued, Treize walked slowly towards the new OZ leader. "You throw lives away as though they meant nothing. You send others into the fray before you even consider what they face in battle." Standing toe-to-toe with his brother, Treize continued to lock eyes with him as he stated, "The OZ organization I fought for is nothing like the OZ your are fighting for now." He sneered, "And I, for one, hope the Gundam pilots put an end to all of this madness you've caused."  
  
  
Growling deeply, Quinze retorted, "With or without your support, I will win this war! I do not need anyone, dead or living, giving their consent before I carry out my actions. This war belongs to OZ and I will be there to rule over everything as I see fit." Treize chuckled deeply, "While you are still a force to be reckoned with, you have no idea what you're up against... They're all coming for you... Milliardo, Noin, Wufei, Quatre, Delapan, Zes, Sette, Trowa, Kumi, Duo and Heero... and my beloved Lady Une... They're coming to destroy you and your OZ. And I, dear brother, will be watching everything."   
  
Quinze turned to the window and stretched his arms out as he shouted, "Then let them come! Let this war come to an end and we will see who truly is the greater powers of the two, OZ or Peace." The voice of his brother deadpanned, "And they will come." Quinze chuckled deeply and turned around to face his brother again. "WHAT!?!" he shouted in horror as his face turned gravely pale. Treize was gone and in his place, Heero Yuy stood straight and tall, pistol aimed at his foe with a cold glare in his eyes. Quinze whispered, "You-" There were no more words as the Wing pilot pulled the trigger.   
  
Screaming and in a cold sweat, Quinze Khushrenadah sat up upright in his bed. Panting loudly, the OZ leader looked frantically to the familiar surroundings of his dark room. It took a moment for his pants to calm. Wiping some of the sweat from his face with a trembling hand, Quinze calmed his breathing again. His thoughts quickly returned him to the present and out of the horrifying wake of that dream. Eyes narrowed, he growled to himself, I will not allow myself to become shaken now." Walking to his window, the bare-chested young man sneered, "Come for me, all of you... Nothing of Heaven or Hell will be able to keep me from wining this war."  
  
******  
  
Back on the Earth, Quatre was working in the hanger as he sat before the main monitors that overlooked the area above and around the safe house. Around the Arabian, there were three stacks of two large boxes that had been taped shut very tightly. Sette entered the room. With a wide smile on her face, the tomboy stood beside the blonde pilot. Quatre smiled and made room for her to sit in his lap. The moment she rested on his legs, Quatre wrapped his arms around his finance's waist as he said quietly, "No sign of her yet." Sette rested her head on the Arabian's shoulder as she chuckled deeply, "She'll be here. She wouldn't miss this for anything." Quatre's response was a nod and a gentle kiss on her cheek.  
  
"It won't be much longer now, will it?" the tomboy asked quietly, looking off into space ahead of her. Quatre shook his head and whispered, "No... Not much longer at all." Sette sighed deeply, "Good. I feel better hearing that from you." With a loving smile, the Arabian took the tomboy's right hand into his own and squeezed it. Just then, Sand Rock's pilot decided to try something he never would have dared before. Gently, he lifted Sette's chin so that their eyes met.   
  
Before the young queen could say anything, Quatre pressed his lips to hers, bringing her blue eyes to shot wide open before they closed as she leaned into the kiss. The kiss soon deepened as the pilots allowed their feelings to take over with their first exchange. It wasn't a very long kiss, but it was enough for the young couple as they parted, flushed and at a loss for words.   
  
The monitors before the pilots began to beep in warning that something was approaching the safe house. Both startled by the sound, they gasped loudly at the first sound of the alarm. Sette jumped clear off Quatre's lap, with the Arabian standing just as quickly beside her as they looked to the screens. Smiling widely, trying to cover up the fact that she was still floored by the most recent event, Sette quickly announced, "Told you she'd be back!" With a wide, nervous smile of his own, Quatre nodded and shouted just as quickly, "Great! Then everything's alright!" He opened the hanger doors in the ceiling to make way through the ground overhead. They watched as Kumi flew back inside with the doors closing behind her again.  
  
Once she was on the ground, the 'Perfect Soldier's' wings and helmet were removed as she placed them where the remainder of Excalibur stood. The large, crescent scar on the right side of her face was clear as day, even from many feet away. She walked quickly to her friends with a concerned look as she said, "Sorry I'm late. I didn't miss everything did I?" Quatre smiled warmly and shook his head, "No, you're just in time. Heero and Delapan just started a few minutes ago." Sette asked, "How is Zes?" Kumi answered, "She's fine. Everything is going well with the pregnancy. Trowa is staying with her and Duo on Pulsar for one last blood test... We all have to head there, ourselves, in an hour."   
  
With a look of concern, Quatre inquired, "Is everything alright?" Kumi replied, "I should be asking you both that same question. You look kind of under the weather." At this, both Sette and Quatre's eyes widened. Kumi smirked, "It's about time, you, two." Both pilots blushed brightly the moment they heard this, a reminder that the Japanese pilot could read Quatre's Space Heart. Turning to each other, the flushed pilots smiled warmly. In response to the blonde pilot's question, Kumi stated, "Lady Une requested out return to Pulsar. Whatever she has to tell us, she wants all of us together." Sette asked with wide, hope-filled eyes, "D-do you think that she might know how we can take out what's left of OZ?" Kumi paused before nodding, "It's safe to say yes."  
  
Knowing that it was too early to discuss the matter further before seeing Lady Une, Excalibur's pilot walked to the piles of boxes and asked, "Is this all of it?" Neither the young queen nor her fiancee had a chance to react to the affirmative answer to her inquiry of the war reaching an end. The tomboy walked to her partner and nodded, "Yes. Heero and Delapan have the rest." Quatre added as he joined the young women, "An hour should be more than enough time to finish up." Each of the pilots took a pile of the remaining boxes and walked towards the elevator of the hanger together, trying to enjoy their task without thinking about the war.   
  
******  
  
Later that afternoon, in a small assembly room on Pulsar, the Gundam pilot sat together at a long table as they looked to Lieutenant Keiser and Lady Une. The Preventers stood before the table with all eyes on them as they began their meeting. Lady Une began, "As of this time, we have the location and several images of the last OZ stronghold." The young pilots' eyes widened as they looked to one another in shock and disbelief. Heero and Kumi quickly removed the notepads and pens that they brought with them to the ship. Keiser switched the lights of the room off and clicked a remote that brought a wide, white screen down from the ceiling before his comrades.  
  
Turning on a small camera, the Lieutenant revealed the image of a Colony that stood alone amidst the stars. It was clear that the pilots were confused as to why they were looking at this. Delapan was the first to speak up as she asked, "Is Quinze's ship hiding somewhere on that Colony?" Lady Une replied, "The Colony is Quinze's ship." A sharp gasp left nearly all of those in the room as they took this in. Duo shook his head, "Thank son of a bitch... With all of the new Colonies that had been built in the last five years, he knew that they couldn't all be charted." Zes concluded, "And no one would think that a Colony would be the new home of the OZ organization."   
  
Sette growled deeply, "They were right under our noses this whole damn time." Lady Une nodded, "And thanks to Derek, we were able to pinpoint its location. The ship's name is Mystia." The images of the Colony showed the ship up close and at many different angles. Heero and Kumi continued jotting notes as they listened and looked intently to everything. Their friends took absorbed whatever was discussed and shown in regards to the organization's final hope in winning the war.   
  
In the middle of their session, Jason added, "The only way to destroy this base is through the destruction of its heart. Like every Colony, this ship has a heart exactly like those that most of you had to patch into when you went on your separate missions a while back." Wufei asked, "And Quinze's headquarters?" Lady Une sighed deeply, "Is right over the only entrance to the target." The pilots all groaned or gave some sign of frustration. Trowa shook his head, "Well, we all knew that this wouldn't be easy." Quatre replied quietly, "Yea, but this is going to be more than just difficult. It's going to be a suicide mission with Quinze right there."  
  
Lady Une informed her pilots, "Derek found the maps leading through the headquatrers and leading to the secret entrance that will take you to Mysita's heart... But, as if things weren't complicated enough, we have also been informed that OZ has control of Colony O72." Lowering her head she said quietly, "It was last spotted making it's way towards the Earth." Heero's eyes widened before they narrowed as he said quietly, "He's going to pick up where Marimaya left off." Lady Une nodded, "By dropping the Colony on the Earth to keep as many of you away from his ship as possible."   
  
Duo sighed deeply, "Here we go again," as he covered his face with his hands. Keiser stated, "The Colony won't be dropped until Quinze knows he's being threatened. We use all of the Preventers we have in the attack to securing O72, along with those of you who will be asked to fight there. Lady Une, Sally, Derek and Sera will also be a part of that unit." Lady Une concluded, "This is all that we have on our last fight... We attack in two days." Noin replied sternly, "We'll be ready." The head of the Preventers smiled sincerely, "I don't have any doubts about that." Together, she and the Lieutenant walked out of the room to allow the Gundam pilots time to discuss their strategy.   
  
When the door closed behind Lady Une and Keiser, there was nothing but a dead silence in the room as the occupants took in everything that they had learned. After the long pause, Milliardo looked to his comrades and suggested, "Now might be the best time to discuss who will be going where." Kumi looked through her notes as she nodded, "Yea. We'll need as many of us on O72 as possible." Zes responded, "I agree. Even with all the Preventers out there, OZ will have clones covering that entire area." Wufei remarked, "Then four of us take care of Mystia and Quinze and while the rest of us secure the Colony's stability."   
  
Heero confirmed, "Fair enough. Duo and I will take care of and Quinze." Delapan looked to Heero and Duo as she laughed, "You guys can have him! I don't want to be anywhere near that monster!" Zes shuddered, "Neither do I." Milliardo proposed, "With the new modifications in our suits, you'll be better off with Kumi and Trowa as your back-up on Mystia." There were no arguments from the pilots as they looked to each other. Kumi asked, nevertheless, "Is everyone alright with this plan?" All of the pilots gave a nod or some sign of agreement to this.   
  
Heero nodded, "Alright. We have two days before the attack. Spend that time doing wherever you want wherever you want, preferably something that'll take your minds off everything involving this war." Duo smiled, "In other words, just chill." His partner chuckled and nodded, "Exactly. We'll meet back on the Earth two days from now, at the site that Lady Une has located for our launch."  
  
The Gundam pilots rose from their seats and filed out of the meeting room. Wrapping his arms around Noin's shoulder, Milliardo said quietly, "We'll finally get to spend some real time with Mirando." His wife rested her head on his shoulder and sighed in content, "Yea. And we can get some real sleep." Zes informed the others, "Brian and I could use some peaceful together. We'll leave for the Earth later tonight." Delapan stated, "Trowa will be visiting L3 with me in a little while." Her brother nodded, "We have a lot of friends there who we haven't seen since the war began." Wufei added, "And Sally and I could finally get away for a change."  
  
Sette smiled and stretched as she and her friends walked to the hanger as she chimed, "Man, I'll be good to see H7 again. It's been weeks since I got to see anyone there." Quatre nodded, "I know that the people on L4 will need some reassurance in knowing that the end of the war is almost here." Heero squatted a bit before Duo, allowing him an easier access to wrapping his arms around his neck as he turned to smile to his lover. The braided pilot smiled warmly and accepted the offer of a ride as he slid onto Heero's back. Lifting the American so that his arms caught under his knees, the 'Perfect Soldier' carried Duo down the halls towards the hanger along with their comrades.   
  
Turning to face his partner, Heero asked quietly, "Mind if we stay at the safe house for the next two days?" Duo kissed his love's temple before he replied, "I'll be happy wherever you are." Kumi informed the pair, "I'll be staying there, as well." She continued, "I won't be around the whole two days, though... There's something that I have to take care of."   
  
Duo lowered himself from Heero's back once they all reached the hanger doors. Milliardo nodded to the others, "So, we'll be together again in two days." His comrades nodded as they said their farewells for the time being. Wufei, Zes, Milliardo, Noin, Trowa and Delapan stayed behind as the remainder of their group split off and entered the hanger. Heero, Duo and Kumi made use of their wings and helmets while Sette and Quatre entered their crafts. Those staying watched from the observation tower. It wasn't long before those leaving Pulsar entered the ocean of stars.   
  
From where she and her fellow pilots watched, Zes sighed deeply, "It's hard to believe that this war will finally be decided before the week is over." Milliardo wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulder and warned, "And you'll be three weeks from you due date, so you don't have to fight if you think it'll jeopardize you or your babies." Relena rubbed her stomach and assured him with a warm, "I'll be careful." Wufei turned to his friends before they left the tower and suggested, "Let's just try and enjoy the time off that we have. Two days go by pretty quickly." At this, the remaining Gundam pilots nodded and left the observation tower in silence.  
  
******  
  
Long after the sun had set the next night, Duo walked into the hanger of the safe house, braid swinging behind him and brushing against his black jeans. To fight off the sudden chill in the air, the American wore one of his favorite loose sweaters. His top's deep purple brought out the brilliance of his eyes as he searched for any sign of life in the large room. As he neared the end, Duo smiled as he saw Kumi working at her laptop. The crescent-scarred pilot sat on the right foot of her Gundam as she was finalizing her reports to be sent to Lady Une. Lost in her work, the 'Perfect Soldier' never heard the arrival of her cousin's lover.  
  
Just as he reached the large foot, Duo called up to the silver-haired pilot, "Hey, Kumi. You got a sec?" Looking down to the American, she smiled, "Sure, Duo." Closing her laptop, she lowered herself to stand before her the braided pilot. Smiling warmly, Kumi asked, "What can I do for you?" Duo replied, "I've been looking for Heero. Have you see him at all?" The other pilot nodded, "I remember seeing him head off in the woods before I came down here. He must be watching the stars." The American smiled and nodded, "Cool." He saluted and turned as he winked, "Thanks for your help, babe."  
  
Before the American walked too far from her, Kumi called, "By the way, Duo..." Turning back to face the silver-haired pilot, Duo nodded, "What's up?" His lover's cousin reached into the right pocket of her loose pants to pull out a white envelope from it confines. Holding it out to her partner, Kumi smiled, "I found this earlier today as I was jogging." With wide, hope-filled eyes, Duo accepted the envelope and quickly opened it. Taking only one swift glance inside, he noticed a familiar gold chain. With a radiant smile, he shouted, "MY CROSS!"   
  
Without taking a look back inside the envelope, the braided pilot threw his arms around his friend and planted a quick kiss on her lips as he held her tightly. "You're a doll!" Duo said gratefully before releasing the 'Perfect Soldier' to run out one of the hidden doors of the hanger. As the door opened, he turned back and waved with his smile never fading, "Thanks for everything again, Kumi!" She smiled and waved back, "Anytime." The door opened as Duo quickly ran out. Once the door closed again, Kumi smiled and chuckled deeply to herself as she shook her head. Turning back to her Gundam, she said quietly, "Mission complete."  
  
Duo was so thrilled to have his cross back that he threw it on without even taking a close look at it in the light of the full moon. Running quickly through the woods, he smiled to himself. The braided pilot knew exactly where he would find his lover. During one of there jogs through the countryside, the pilots found a small garden that was hidden within a circle of trees amidst the forest. It became the place where they would go whenever they wanted to be alone. Above the garden, the sky could be seen clearly as the treetops made a dome, perfect for stargazing on clear and beautiful nights like this.  
  
Nearing the break in the trees, Duo could see the entrance to their special place. Still smiling from ear-to-ear, Duo called, "Heero! You'll never believe it!" He was just about in the clearing as he continued, "Kumi found my c-" Duo's heart stopped instantly, as well as his thoughts the moment he passed the last tree and entered the garden. Eyes wide, the braided pilot's jaw dropped as a soft gasp left him.   
  
[Music to 'Heaven Can Wait' begins]  
  
The round garden glowed as rings of white candles burned all around. The rings of light started just before where the American stood and grew smaller is they neared the center. In the very middle, a white sheet had been spread out at one end of the bare grass. Standing before it, looking to his partner with a loving smile, was Heero. Dressed in his pale blue jeans and unbuttoned white blouse, the Wing pilot chuckled deeply at the shock all over his lover's face.   
  
[Heaven can wait   
And a band of angels wrapped up in my heart   
Will take me through the lonely night   
Through the cold of the day]  
  
Duo gave a small, almost inaudible laugh, blinking for the first time since he reached the garden. Seeing the walkway through the rings of candles, the braided pilot made his way to the center, taking everything in as he walked towards the Japanese pilot. Once he reached his partner, Duo held him tightly and whispered breathlessly, "Heero... this is beautiful." Returning the embrace, Heero smiled whispered back, "I had a lot of help... I wanted to do something special." The braided pilot pulled back to dry his eyes as he chuckled deeply and nodded, "I'd say you pulled it off."   
  
[And I know I know   
Heaven can wait   
And all the gods come down here just to sing for me   
And the melody's gonna make be fly   
Without pain   
Without fear]  
  
Heero kissed the American's eyes, nose, and cheek reverently. Duo leaned in to claim his lips as they kissed deeply. They wraped their arms tightly around one another, as if to become one being. Panting, the pilots broke only so they could breathe. Heero smiled and whispered, "Look up." The braided pilot lifted his head to look to the dome of stars high above as the other pilot did the same. After waiting a moment, Duo asked quietly, "What are we looking for?" The Wing pilot answered gently, "You'll see in a second."   
  
[Give me all of your dreams   
And let me go along on your way   
Give me all of your prayers to sing   
And I'll turn the night into the skylight of day]  
  
Waiting in silence for a brief moment longer, they watched as the sky was painted with streaks of light as a meteor shower crossed the Earth's atmosphere. Breathless and with wide eyes that couldn't tear from the sight overhead, Duo whispered, "Shooting stars." Lowering his head to look to his lover, Heero smiled and whispered back, "Like us." The American nodded, biting his lip before turning back to the pilot that held him. Duo hugged him tightly, sighing deeply, "This is so perfect." Heero chuckled deeply as he returned the embrace.   
  
[I got a taste of paradise   
I'm never gonna let it slip away   
I got a taste of paradise   
It's all I really need to make me stay-   
Just like a child again]  
  
When they pulled back, the Wing pilot noticed the gold chain and pendent around his koi's neck. "You found your cross," he smiled brightly. Duo nodded and subconsciously reached for the pendant as he replied, "Yea, Kumi found it when she was out run-" Again, the braided pilot stopped dead in mid-sentence as a small gasp left him. The moment his hand wrapped around the cross, something felt strange... loose. Slowly, Duo looked down to take a good look at the pendant since he lost it. His eyes widened as they focused of a platinum ring that had been carefully placed around the top as the cross. The band was streaked with diamond-cut streaks to look like shooting stars.   
  
[Heaven can wait   
And all I got is time until the end of time   
I won't look back I won't look back   
Let the altars shine]  
  
Forgetting how to breathe, Duo kept his wide eyes on the ring as his hand began to shake. "H-Heero?" he barely managed to whisper. Both of his hands were taken into those of his love as Heero whispered, "Duo..." A soft, loving smile crossed Heero's lips as he lowered himself onto one knee before the braided pilot. Instantly, Duo's eyes squeezed shut as he sobbed quietly. Heero kissed his partner's hands and continued to smile up to him as their gazes locked.   
  
[Instrumental]  
  
Duo took a deep, shaking breath as tears fell from his cobalt eyes. He bit his lip and smiled down to the Wing pilot. Heero took a deep breath and his voice cracked as he whispered, "I..." He stopped to clear his throat as he and the American chuckled gently at the emotion that the 'Perfect Soldier' was revealing. "I'm going to get through this," Heero chuckled deeply as he looked back up to his lover, who was only able to smile lovingly down to him and gently squeezed his hands.   
  
Planting a gentle kiss on each of Duo's hands and never letting them go, Heero found the courage that he needed as he looked back up to meet eyes with his love. He began with a small frown and a shuddered breath, "When I first fell to the Earth at the start of the Eve Wars, I was lost... All of my training and conditioning took my ability to feel anything... least of all love. With everything that came with that, I hoped every day that being sent here would bring me to my death, to be relieved of everything..." As he continued to lock eyes with Duo, he paused as a small whimper left him, his eyes filling with huge tears. He whispered brokenly, "Then I met you and I learned how to live..."  
  
[And I know that I've been released   
But I don't know to where   
And nobody's gonna tell me now   
And I don't really care]  
  
Duo gave a small sob as he and his lover squeezed their hands tightly. Heero's face was just a streamed with tears as the braided pilot's as he whispered, "And I wasn't lost anymore because I soon learned that I need and want to be wherever you are." Taking another deep breath, he reached up with his right hand to gently remove the ring from his partner's cross. Even as he did this, he never broke eye contact and said quietly, "Duo, you are the most amazing person that I have ever met... You taught me how to laugh, cry... and most importantly, you taught me how to love... And I love you, Duo Maxwell, with all my heart, soul and being...   
  
[I got a taste of paradise   
That's all I really need to make me stay]  
  
"My partner, my lover and my best friend... I could never imagine going through life one day without you there by my side and without being there for you..." Duo's knees were about to fail him as he took all of this in, crying silently all the while. With another deep breath, Heero smiled warmly through his tears and asked, "Duo... Will you marry me?" Finally lowering onto his knees, Duo nodded, whispering, "Yes, Heero." The lovers threw their arms around each other in a crushing embrace, burying their heads in their partner's shoulder as they shook with sobs.   
  
[I got a taste of paradise   
If I had it any sooner you know   
You know I never would have run away   
From my home]  
  
Still holding their koi as tight as they could, they kissed each other's tears with butterfly kisses. Finally, they kissed deeply and poured everything into it. When they broke, they smiled as Heero slipped the engagement ring on Duo's left ring finger. The engraving on the band read, 'Forever and Always...Heero and Duo' in the midst of the diamond-cut streaks. The Wing pilot said gently, "The engravings are a gift from Kumi." Duo smiled and whispered, "It's beautiful." Looking back into Heero's Prussian eyes, he whispered, "I love you so much, Heero." The Japanese pilot continued to smile as he answered, "I love you, Duo."   
  
[Heaven can wait   
And all I got is time until the end of time   
I won't look back I won't look back   
Let the altars shine]  
  
They kissed sweetly then deeply again. As the kiss continued, Heero cradled his fiancee in his arms and led them to the white sheet that he had spread out for them in the midst of the glowing candles. Lowering his precious bundle onto the sheet, the Wing pilot carefully laid Duo on his back. Duo sat up just a bit to free his locks from the braid that held them. The long, chestnut strands cascaded in waves as the pilots never broke their gazes. Heero was struck in awe, as he always was, when he saw duo with his hair down. Slowly, the Japanese pilot removed Duo's light sweater. Once that article was discarded, the pair kissed passionately as Duo removed Heero's unbuttoned blouse. Still kissing deeply, they lowered themselves to lie fully on the sheet.   
  
[Heaven can wait   
Oh Heaven can wait   
I won't look back I won't look back   
Let the altars shine...]  
  
Panting, Duo caressed his lover's cheek and whispered, "I still can't believe this is real." Heero smiled and placed his hand over his partner's to whisper back, "It's real, koibito... And I'll spend the rest of our lives to prove it." The long-haired pilot smiled and nodded, "I'm looking forward to that."   
  
[Let the altars shine]   
  
With smiles brighter than all the stars in the heavens combined, Heero and Duo leaned into kiss again, losing themselves all together as they consummated their engagement. Overhead, the shooting stars continued to streak the skies in brilliant color right until the sun rose that morning.  
  
[Song Ends]  
  
******  
  
Sera Makato had been pacing her room for hours that next day. Sitting at her desk, the Preventer sighed deeply and covered her face in her hands. Sera whispered to herself, "How am I going to do this?" Lowering her hands to look to her clock, her brown eyes saw that it was 4:20 p.m.. She said quietly, "They'll be separating for the fight tomorrow morning." Makato got to her feet and began pacing again. She continued to talk to herself, weighing her options. With a frustrated growl, she asked, "Why can I go through with this!?!" Just then, there was a knock on her door. Sera hesitated before she managed to call, "Come in."  
  
Milliardo and Noin entered the room with Mirando in his father's arms as they greeted their friend with smiles. Sera smiled warmly to the pair, "I was hoping that I would get to see you. Please, come in." Wind and Fire accepted the offer and sat at some of the chairs provided in the private quarters. Milliardo asked gently, "How are you, Sera?" The Preventer shrugged as she tried to convince her comrades, "I'm fine... Just getting ready for tomorrow." Noin nodded, "We know you're a skilled pilot, Sera... We weren't worried about your preparation for the fight." Makato's forced smile faded as she allowed her pain to show. Lowering her head with her eyes closed, she whispered, "I haven't told Heero yet."   
  
Noin placed a hand on the young woman's shoulders to bring their eyes to lock. Fire said quietly, "Heero is engaged now." A sharp gasp left Sera as her eyes shot wide. Unable to breathe, she barely managed to ask, "W-when?" Wind stood with his son still in his arms as he answered, "He proposed to Duo last night. Duo accepted." Makato's eyes filled with tears as she whispered brokenly, "My son's getting married?" With warm smiles, her friends nodded. As tears rolled down her cheeks, Sera smiled brightly and whispered in awe, "My son's getting married."   
  
******  
  
A few hours later, Heero and Duo were having bowls of soup for dinner in the dining room of the empty safe house when the Wing pilot's laptop beeped as it sat closed at the far end of the table. Lowering his spoon, Heero walked over to his laptop and opened it. Sitting before the computer, the Japanese pilot looked to the image of someone he never expected to find. He smiled brightly, "Sera." The American's own smile showed as his head popped up at the name.   
  
Matato nodded to her son, "Hello, Heero. How are you?" The Wing pilot answered, "I'm doing well. This is a nice surprise." Sera replied, "Well, Milliardo and Noin just came by to tell me some good news...I hear congratulations are in order." Taken back, the 'Perfect Soldier' paused with his eyes widened at the initial shock of this. Quickly, he covered up that shock as he smiled sincerely and nodded, "Thank you, Sera." He motioned for Duo to come over.   
  
The braided pilot knelt beside his fiancee as he waved, "Hey, Sera! Good to see you!" Makato chuckled deeply and replied, "Good to see you, Duo." Looking to the pair, she said gently and shrugged, "I just wanted to send you both my best...I'm happy for you." She went on to ask, "Is Kumi there with you?" Heero shook his head, "She had something that she needed to take care of. She won't be back on the Earth until tomorrow, before we leave." Sera nodded, "Please tell her that I say hello and wish her the best with the fight, as well." Duo assured her, "We'll do that."   
  
Knowing it would be best to leave the conversation at this before she gave away her identity, Makato forced another smile as shrugged, "Well, we all have a lot of work ahead of us. I best leave you for now... Good luck tomorrow." At this, the screen went black. The pilots gazed to the blank screen for a moment with looks of uncertainty. Finally, Duo said quietly, "That was strange." Heero nodded, "I wonder what that was all about."   
  
Closing his laptop, the 'Perfect Soldier' thought aloud, "I wonder why she felt as though she had to congratulate us as soon as she heard about out engagement... And she asked to speak with Kumi, too." Duo continued, "And it may have just been me, but she seemed like she was trying to say something more than what she did." Heero nodded, "I noticed that, too." He paused as he stated quietly, "I wonder why Milliardo and Noin announced our engagement to her?" Duo's eyes widened as he replied, "Maybe they know something about her that we don't." The Japanese pilot shook his head, "Whatever the reasons, I'll speak to Sera when I see her again."   
  
The braided pilot sighed deeply and frowned, "Yea... We have enough to worry about right now." Heero kissed his lover's cheek and whispered, "Don't think of the war today, koi...That's what tomorrow is for." Duo nodded as his eyes closed slowly and whispered back, "I know." The Japanese pilot kissed his lips gently and hugged his partner tightly. The American returned the embrace. Duo's smile soon returned as he looked up to the slightly taller pilot and asked, "Can we watch the sunset?" Heero returned the warm smile and nodded, "I'd love that."   
  
The braided pilot's relief was clear and kissed his koi's lips gently before moving to clear the table. As his partner disappeared into the kitchen, Heero was suddenly hit with a memory from when he and Sera had been flying through Space in the shuttle that led him to his mission that separated them...  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Do you have a family?" Heero asked out of nowhere. Sera caught her breath and turned to face the pilot. "Hai," she nodded after a pause. "I have a son." Heero gave an almost shocked look and Makato continued, "His father, my husband, dies years ago." Heero's shocked look turned to one of understanding and sadness. He said quietly and sincerely as he lowered his head, "I'm sorry." Sera smiled warmly to her son, "It's alright. He was a wonderful man, regardless of what others might think. I was lucky to know him as long as I did."   
  
The Wing pilot asked as he returned his gaze to his mother, "How old is your son?" Makato replied, "Twenty-two...you're age." the Preventer frowned sadly and looked ahead to her screen. She sighed deeply, "I haven't been a very good mother to him. It's been so long since I saw him that he might not know who I was if he saw me again." Heero chuckled and shook his head, "I doubt that's possible." Sera forced a smile and turned back to the pilot as she shrugged, "Well, I would understand if he didn't know me."  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
"Heero?" Duo called gently to the frozen pilot. His wide Prussian eyes blinked and he turned to Duo once he broke from his state. The American looked with concern to his fiancee as he asked, "Are you alright, koi? You look like you just saw a ghost." Heero whispered, "Sera..." He ran back to his laptop and flipped it open. Typing as quickly as he could, he connected himself with Pulsar's control room. The image of another Preventer appeared on the screen.   
  
The young man greeted, "Hello, Heero. How can I help you?" The Japanese pilot requested with urgency in his voice and eyes, "I need to speak to Sera Makato." The Preventer shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry, but she was just sent to report to the Earth. She won't be able to be reached." With a deep sigh, the pilot nodded, "Alright... Thank you." He turned his laptop off and closed it slowly.  
  
Duo sat in the chair beside the Wing pilot and took his hands into his own, squeezing them gently as he asked, "Heero?" His cobalt eyes were locked with the Prussian set of his koi. The Japanese pilot lowered his head as his eyes closed after a brief pause. Duo kissed the top of his head and rested his lips there for a moment. That gentle sign of affection was enough to help Heero find the strength to lift his head and whisper, "I understand now..."   
  
******  
  
In the middle of a beautiful, lush and flower-spotted valley on L29, there was a graveyard filled with those Preventers that lost their lives from the Marimaya Incident to the present war being fought. Kumi landed on a small hill that provided the home of one of those brave soldiers that gave their life to defending peace and justice for those who couldn't. A large tree filled with purple blossoms rested a few feet beside the grave that she came to visit. The headstone was shaped as a table of black marble that rose to a average-sized person's waist. On the front, the stone's engraving read, 'Matt Dawson' in the center. Below it, there was another inscription that read, 'Devoted soldier' and 'Loved by all who knew him' in smaller letters.   
  
The silver-haired pilot knelt before the stone and lowered her head in silent prayer to a God that she wasn't sure that she believed in. The angel wings had since concealed themselves. Kumi removed the lightning-bolt-shaped sword that belonged to her lover before his death. Looking to the blade for a moment, her Prussian eyes took in every detail of the weapon. Looking back to the marble table, she said quietly, "I vowed to bring the sword that killed Demetris.... and I'm true to my word..." A small breeze blew Kumi's silver hair to her side as she remained in silence for a moment. Once the gentle gust passed, the 'Perfect Soldier' rose and walked to the headstone, raising the sword so its tip was over the center of the marble table's flat surface.   
  
With one, swift and forceful thrust, Kumi drove the blade into the stone until only its hilt remained. Once the blade was within its permanent home, the Japanese pilot kissed the marble surface gently. "You're always in my heart, Matt... I love you." Stepping back just enough to take one last look, the Japanese pilot remained in silence for a moment. Another breeze played with her hair as Kumi stated, "I have another promise to make to you..." She paused before slowly sneering and vowed, "We're going to win this war." She opened the angel wings from their braces as she continued to look to the tombstone. At this, she turned her back to the grave and took to the skies again.  
  
******  
  
('Closing Theme' from 'Backdraft' begins)   
  
On the second day, the sun rose to mark the beginning of the end.   
On the Colony that he and his wife had been visiting, Wufei was already awake and watching the bright rays as they spread across the fields around him. With the unsheathing of his sword, he brought the light from the sun to sparkle brightly across the blade. The Chinese pilot took a few practice swings, dodges and slashes before lowering the sword to his side. Closing his eyes, Wufei went into a deep meditation.   
  
Zes was on the balcony of the beach house that she and Brian had been staying. Looking to the ocean across the way, the Queen of the World stood with her hands over her round stomach as she watched the sunrise in silent awe. Two familiar arms wrapped around her waist to gently hug her from behind. Relena smiled lovingly as she leaned back into her husband's arms. With the same smile, Brian kissed his wife's cheek and temple. Zes turned her head to kiss him deeply. Turning back to the ocean, they continued to embrace tightly while watching the sunrise.  
  
Trowa and Delapan walked from the circus tent where they had spent their summers for the last five years before the war. Walking to their ship, they were accompanied by the ringmaster that had been like a father to the two of them. The kind, bearded man smiled proudly to his 'children' once they reached the craft. Catherine smiled back and hugged him tightly. Trowa shook the ringmaster's hand firmly before hugging him as well. Together, the tall pilot and his red-haired sister climbed into the shuttle. Their 'father' raised a hand to shield his eyes from the sun as he looked to the skies as he watched the Gundam pilots' departure, waving to them as they did.  
  
Sette quickly ran into her bedroom wearing an elegant, emerald green dress after returning from her last public announcements as queen of H7. Closing the door behind her, she disappeared to prepare for the final battle. When she emerged from her room minutes later, Sette ran to the hanger into the hanger as she the vest that always fell over her jean shorts and T-shirt. In her haste, she realized that her crystal crown was still in place. She walked through a massive crowd that packed the room, clapping and shouting for the young pilot.   
  
Removing her crown, Sette smiled as she replaced it with her favorite, black baseball cap. Flipping her cap backwards, the young queen entered her shuttle, planting the crown in the seat behind her. A path was cleared in the sea of people for the tomboy to fly past. With one last wave through the window of her cockpit, Sette disappeared as her people waved back.  
  
Quatre walked from the tent where he spent the last two nights. Greeting Rashid as he walked to him, the Arabian looked to all of the Maquanauts as they prepared their mobile suits. Quatre lowered his head with a look of concern on his face. The tall man smirked and rubbed the top of his master's head for reassurance. The gesture was enough to relax his master. Quatre looked up and gave a small, sweet smile to Rashid. The Maquanaut with shades walked to his comrade and leader to gave a firm not that informed them that they were ready. Quatre nodded back to the soldier. After giving a tight hug to Rashid, the Arabian was ready, himself, as he ran to the ship that would lead the flight from L4.  
  
In the control room of Pulsar, Noin was typing at her station as she finished her last report. Once she saved the file, she turned off the computer. Looking to the blank screen for a moment, Fire folded her hands before her face as her elbows were propped up before the keyboard. Lost thought, Noin was brought back with a small start as a hand gently rested on her shoulder. Milliardo smiled warmly to his wife when their eyes met. Sitting beside Noin, Wind kissed her forehead and held both of her hands to give them a gentle squeeze of reassurance.   
  
Fire couldn't help but smile to her husband as she gave a firm nod. Together, the couple rose and began to walk out of the room. The moment that they began to leave, the Preventers who had been working around them stood and saluted their comrades from wherever they were stationed. Both Milliardo and Noin were moved beyond words as they looked to their friends as they continued to salute them. Turning back to them, the Gundam pilots waved and nodded to their Preventers before leaving the control room.  
  
Lady Une had located a mass launch pad where the Gundam suits were stored during their much-needed break. This was also where the pilots were to reunite just before leaving the final battle. Just outside of the stadium-like structure, Wufei Zes, Sette, Quatre, Milliardo, Noin, Trowa and Delapan met up a few hours after the sunrise. Reuniting as though they had not seen each other in years, the pilots hugged and kissed with elated smiles as they spoke excitedly amongst themselves.   
  
With her long purple cape flowing behind her, Kumi walked towards her friends through the barren fields. Trowa was the first to see the silver-haired pilot as he ran and greeted her with a tight hug that was gladly returned. The tall pilot placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Sette ran to them and wrapped her arms around the pair as they continued to hold each other. Quatre did the same as soon, everyone was wrapped in a tight group hug of support, silently expressing the love that they had for each other as more than comrades, but a family.  
  
On a tall hill a few feet from their sight, Duo watched the touching scene of the other pilots hugging tightly. There was a look of sadness in his face and eyes as he continued to observe. "God, please don't let us lose this," he whispered quietly to himself. Walking beside his lover, Heero gathered him into his arms as they both watched the others below. With the braided pilot's head tucked in the nape of his neck, the Wing pilot whispered softly, "Whatever happens... we'll never lose this." Reassured by his love's words, Duo smiled and nodded. Heero lifted his partner's head from under his chin and kissed his lips gently. Duo returned the kiss with just as much gentleness before they held hands and walked towards the other pilots.  
  
The group hug had since ended as the young couple joined the other pilots. Heero and Duo smiled warmly as they were met with tight embraces and kissed on the cheek as their fellow pilots were joined by them. With their elated smiles ever present, they looked to the engagement ring on Duo's hand. The braided pilot displayed it for them as they waited anxiously for a glimpse. Both the Heero and Duo had love in their eyes and faces to match as the Wing pilot stood behind his lover with his arms wrapped around his waist. Kumi was the last to congratulate the pair.   
  
As the celebration wound down, the Gundam pilots began to focus on the fight ahead of them. They looked up to the great heights of the stone building that housed the launch pad for a moment to admire the coliseum before them. Turning to each other, they knew that they were ready to face their challenge. Standing shoulder-to-shoulder, they walked through the large entrance. As they walked through the dark cave of the walkway leading them to the launch pad, they focused on the light ahead of them. The moment that they entered the dome, a deafening cheer rang all around as the pilots looked up in shock and wonder. Every inch of the stands in the stadium was jam-packed with people as they showered the Gundam pilots with flower petals and cheers.  
  
Shocked and moved beyond words, each of the pilots walked around with their heads up as they looked to the crowds. As far as they could see, there was nothing but smiling faces as the people of Earth finally gazed on their heroes. Still showering the elite soldiers with petals, everyone in the stands waved to their saviors and called them by name. Lady Une watched everything from the entrance with tears in her eyes as she applauded along with the mass of people. Climbing up to their cockpits, the Gundam pilot stood on their open hatches. Unable to describe their emotions, they looked to the stands through the shower of pedals. Each pilot different in so many ways, they were one unit as they stood alone amidst the countless lives they defended.  
  
With his cousin right beside him, Heero asked quietly, still in amazement, "Did you ever think that we would live to see anything like this?" Kumi whispered breathlessly, "Never in a million lifetimes." They faced each other with bright eyes as large tears rimmed the edges. They smiled warmly and held hands tightly. At this, all of the pilots held hands with those beside them. Once they were able to breathe again, they lifted their hands as the crowd's cries grew louder than it had ever been. After a brief moment, they released their partners' hands and waved to the mass around them. They mouthed and nodded their thanks and appreciation, having never been recognized or thanked for their lifelong sacrifices.   
  
With the exception of Heero, Kumi and Milliardo, the pilots had to dry the tears hat slipped past their defenses as everything around them was beyond overwhelming. Smiling to their friends, they nodded and stepped inside their cockpits. Once they closed their hatches, the crowd continued to cheer and shout for them. Taking a deep breath, Heero announced, "Alright, everyone. Let's finish this." Wing Zero's angel wings gave a large flap the moment it was airborne, shooting straight into the skies with Deathscythe and Excalibur right behind. The other suits flew off at great speed in suit.  
  
******  
  
That afternoon, the Gundam pilots had broken into their groups as they made plans to hit their sites at the same time. It would take them the same amount of time to reach their targets. Heero, Duo, Kumi and Trowa were flying through the stars in silence as they kept their senses keen for anything. Before leaving the Earth's atmosphere, the modifications on their suits were programmed and their plan had been finalized the night before their takeoff. Sticking to this strategy, the four pilots flew towards the last OZ stronghold. The braided pilot flapped his wings to fly beside his fiancee as he asked quietly, "Are you alright, Heero?" Taking his lover's hand into his own, the Wing pilot assured him gently, "I am now."   
  
Kumi flapped ahead of the pair and warned them, "We should be approaching Mystia any minute now. You remember the plan?" Duo saluted as he replied, "Heero and I handle Quinze while you and Trowa take out Mystia's heart. By that time, our friends on O72 will have the Colony's stability in tack and it'll be soaring back into Space before it can harm the Earth. Mission complete, war's over, yadda, yadda, yadda and all that jazz." The silver-haired pilot smirked and nodded, "Alright. Let's hope that it works out smoothly."  
  
Heero nodded, "Both you and Trowa won't be up against the numbers that the others will in O72, though you'll still have more than a challenge in holding them off, so be careful." Trowa's voice chimed in as he stated, "That goes for you, too... If you run into any problems with Quinze, let us know." His lover stressed to her cousin and his fiancee, "That means *any* trouble, not just stuff that you think you can handle." The winged pilots smiled and Duo replied, "I promise that we won't overdo it." Satisfied with this, Kumi and Trowa flew on alongside their comrades with no further discussion in the matter.  
  
A brief moment passed and the four pilots finally looked to the Colony that housed the OZ stronghold. "Here we go," Heero growled deeply. At this, they shot off quickly to the target. Just as they neared the sight, several lasers shot from all directions of the ship ahead. While Heavy Arms and the winged pilots managed to dodge the shots, there were several close calls as the cannons firing upon them followed their movements with just as much speed and agility.   
  
******  
  
Milliardo looked to his monitors as he and his team now had a visual of O72. "There it is," he announced as he brought Euphoria to lead the charge. With the Preventers that had gathered together for the fight, the Gundam pilots had an army of over a thousand. As they shot for the target, they knew that there would be more than this up against them. Sette informed her comrades, "Once the Colony begins to drop towards the Earth, we'll have a little over eight hours to regain its stability before it enters the planet's atmosphere."   
  
Wufei growled deeply, "That's not a lot of time. With all the clones they'll have against us, it'll take at hours just to reach the control room." Suddenly, Zes shouted, "Here they come!" At this, a massive army of OZ mobile suits made their way to their foes. Even with the great numbers that they had, the Preventers found themselves having to spread out in order not to be swallowed by the forces against them. The first to be met head-on were the Gundam suits as they were concerned with preserving as much of their unit as possible. Together, they gave the troops everything that they had while trying to preserve their strength for what they knew would be a very long struggle.  
  
******  
  
As he and his comrades continued to make his way towards the target, Heero called with a mischievous smirk, "Hey, Duo, looks like Quinze's congratulating us on our engagement!" Duo sneered, "Weeeel, we better be nice enough to thank him." The pair shot off as fast as their wings could carry them. With Kumi and Trowa doing the same, the four pilots were able to reach the ship.   
  
Splitting apart, each of them focused on knocking out as many of the cannons as possible to clear their way. In the middle of their assault, a swarm of OZ mobile suits greeted the Gundam pilots. Trowa was able to hold off most of them with the thanks of his firepower in Heavy Arms and its black wings to increase his speed. As they came close together again, the four pilots made their way towards the ship's atmosphere. Looking to the landmarks of the ship below, they were just able to make out the area. They found that the 'Colony' had been equipped with one large building that stood alone in the metal city surrounding it. That building took the form of a great fortress.  
  
From where he watched in his large domain, Quinze could see the Gundam pilots perfectly as he looked out and up through his window. Walking back to his desk with his hands folded behind his back, he chuckled deeply, "And I was beginning to worry that they would never come." At this, he pressed a red button that had been hidden beneath the edge of his desk.   
  
******  
  
On the OZ leader's command, Colony O72's stability was lost. As he took out three soldiers with his curved blades, Quatre looked to his screen as he watched the Colony begin to move. "No... Not now!" he shouted. He turned to his side monitors and cried, "Everyone, Colony O72 has already begun to fall!" Noin hissed, "Damn it! And we're still a good ten miles from reaching it!" Removing three arrows at once, Rampage shot the weapons through the storm of mobile suits. Milliardo told the other Gundam pilots, "Worry about one thing at a time. We won't do any good in losing out nerve out here." As quickly as its pilot thought, the golden suit known as Euphoria stabbed through its challengers wherever he went.   
  
Delapan shot down a handful of soldiers with electric bolts from Slither's right arm's blade. Zes used the pair of sais and lasers that armed Calvary. Wufei took advantage of using both Nakaku's Samauri sword and laser trident as he fended off the troops apposing him. With her Buster Riffle and laser mallet, Sette was just able to keep her head above water. Sand Rock fought to do the same as Quatre took to his missile launchers and curved blades. As they continued to fight along with the army of Preventers, the Gundam pilots were beginning to feel the effects of the struggle already as they were challenged tooth-to-nail early on.  
  
In the Space Leo that she flew, Lady Une broke through her opponents to reach Lieutenant Keiser. Bringing their Space Leos to fight back-to-back, the young woman called over the explosions and gunfire, "Any word on reinforcements?" Jason shook his head as he continued to shoot, "Nothing as of yet. Our forces in the Outer Rings are still making their way here as fast as they can." Une nodded, "We should be alright for another hour or so... Let's just hope we have some of our forces left by the time they arrive."  
  
Derek Anderson and Sera Makato managed to soar quickly through the swarm of troops around them. Thanks to their Taurus suits, they went on to dodge and shoot much more quickly in Space than any of the other mobile suits. Their skills and experience as pilots were also a benefit as they gave more than a difficult time to anyone trying to shoot them down. The photograph of Sera holding Heero with Odin Lowe was placed just over her controls as Makato focused on the battle around her. Derek wiped some sweat from his brow as he went on to look after himself while trying to keep an eye on Delapan and the Gundam pilots.   
  
******  
  
On O72 itself, the people being held under OZ control watched the skies as they stood in the center of their prominent city. While the battle was still several miles past their atmosphere, the men, women and children of the Colony could make out the lights of explosions and lasers in the clear, bright sky. All around, OZ mobile suits surrounded the city with their guns and weapons aimed at the people that had been captured. Looking in great concern and fear to the only sign of hope for them, the innocents gathered closely as they spoke quietly to each other. It was like this in every city, urban and rural on O72... Everyone living within the towns were brought into the center of the city with countless OZ clones rounding them up at gunpoint and with their suits.  
  
In one rural city that was hidden within the beautiful woods of the Colony, the people held hostage there watched the heavens. One man in his late forties with red hair growled deeply, "We should be out there helping them. If it wasn't for these damn guards-" His blonde friend beside snapped as he whispered, "Quiet. If they hear you, they'll kill you before you get the chance." Two of the many OZ clones that made their rounds just beyond the captives. Pausing, they eyed the two men that had been speaking to each other with threatening glares. Both civilians remained motionless, though they did return the glares that were given to them.   
  
After a moment of staring to their prisoners, one of the OZ soldiers sneered as he chuckled deeply. The other snorted before they went back to pacing the town. The blonde young man sighed deeply, "See. They're all over the place. The next time something like that happens, we won't be as lucky." A slender young woman with short, brown hair warned quietly as she leaned to them, "We'll have our chance. For now, just keep still." The first man growled deeply one last time before nodding, "Fine." He looked back to the skies along with his friends and everyone of their neighbors.  
  
******  
  
The four pilots over Quinze's ship continued to make their way down to the fortress. The OZ leader smirked, "And one last adjustment..." He pressed another button under his desk. On his command, the fortress lifted, along with everything around it that spanned a great radius. The ship's heart remained attached to the fortress as well as everything that rested beneath it clear to the opposite side of the 'Colony.' The result was the true identity of the OZ ship. It was a sphere all itself as it floated into the skies, leaving the Colony shell that it lived in behind.   
  
From where they were, Heero, Duo, Kumi and Trowa watched in shock as they witnessed the change. The ship was the shape and size of the Earth's moon. As the the target neared them in Space, the pilots broke from their amazement as they narrowed their eyes. Heero shouted, "Alright! Let's hurry and take it out!" With no objection, his friends charged with him towards Mystia. Once they entered the ship's atmosphere, the visors of the winged pilots' helmets snapped back up as they were able to breathe freely again. With their eyes on the large fortress, they soared unnerved.  
  
Before they could reach the castle, the quartet was met with an army of mobile suits as the OZ soldiers stationed there fended for their leader the only way they could. Trowa flew ahead of his friends as he fired upon the unit. Turning to the pilots, he shouted, "I'll talk care of them! Just worry about finding Quinze and Mystia's heart!" His team agreed as they flew through the small gaps within the OZ forces. On their way down, they took out and soldiers that they could to help the tall pilot as much as possible.   
  
With the castle in sight, Duo called to his silver-haired comrade, "Good luck, Kumi!" The young woman nodded, "Good luck to you, too!" At this, she shot ahead of the pair and dodged the fire of every laser and soldier. Heero and Duo freefell at they locked onto the front entrance of the fortress. Taking his built-in Buster Riffle, the Wing pilot shot a hole into the doors for them to fly through. Greeted by soldiers all around, the pilots used their laser sword and scythe to fight through them.   
  
As the struggle continued several stories below him, Quinze flipped a small switch on the side of his desk. The moment he did so, the lights throughout the entire castle went out. Slowly, he flipped several more switches that were aligned beside the first, bringing everything on Mystia into darkness. In the shadows of his own room, he chuckled deeply, "Try to kill an enemy that you cannot see." Rising from his seat, the OZ leader made his way through the pitch halls, not concerned with being discovered since he knew his enemies would not be able to make him out in their heat of their battle and in the blackness.  
  
From where he continued to fight, Trowa hissed as he gazed to the dark land below, "That bastard knows just how to cover himself!" A handful of soldiers attempted to take advantage of the tall pilot's frustration by coming from behind. However, he managed to pick them up on his radar before they could reach him. Turning Heavy Arms quickly, he riddled them with bullets. Still lost in his own fight, Trowa growled deeply, "I know that he has something else up his sleeve! I just hope the others find him before he plans on using it!"  
  
With their only light source coming from their weapons, Heero and Duo shot through the castle as they passed every guard that tried to stop them. As they went on in search of Quinze's main quarters, Heero heard his cousin's voice inform him, "I'm making my way through the lower levels of the fortress now. I'll be cutting all communication to make sure that I'm not spotted." Heero nodded, "Alright, Kumi. If anyone does find you, get out of there fast." Excalibur's pilot replied, "Understood." Their connection was cut.  
  
******  
  
Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Kumi ran through the deserted halls as she made her way through fortress for the passage that would dead straight down to the ship's heart. Having memorized Derek's map of the castle, she knew exactly where she needed to go. Though the darkness was enough to conceal her, Kumi wasn't about to take any chances. The guards of this facility were far too aware of its surroundings and could come out of nowhere. As a precaution, she hid her wings and kept her right arm stretched ahead of her, aimed to shoot her Buster Riffle at any minute as her laser blade was sheathed.   
  
Hiding within the safety of doorways, the 'Perfect Soldier' made sure not to make any movements that would draw attention to her even in the thick shadows. Knowing that there were guards all around, every sound that Kumi heard was enough to make her conceal herself as quickly as possible. A few times, she just managed to avoid being spotted by guards as handfuls of them ran through the halls just past her. This happened again as she continued to near her destination.   
  
Hiding in the doorway of another room, Kumi waited as about twelve more solders charged through the halls, just past her. Panting quietly, she stayed backed against the door as she heard their footsteps disappear. Peering from the doorway, Excalibur's pilot checked both the right and left halls to her. Finding them empty and still in their blackness, she sighed deeply as her breath had returned to normal. Kumi took one step forward before the door behind her opened quickly. A large hand wrapped around her mouth to hold back the growl and cry that came from the 'Perfect Soldier.' That same moment, a strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her in less time than it would take one to blink.   
  
The door closed as soon as Kumi was pulled in while she grunted and fought to get herself free. She managed to free her mouth as she bit down on the hand covering it. It wasn't until she drew blood from the large hand that it was removed. She instantly spun herself as she remained trapped within the powerful arm that wrapped around her waist to face the intruder. Her narrowed Prussian eyes widened as a sharp gasp left her. Nose-to-nose with the pilot, Demetris sneered as he said darkly, "Boo." Kumi screamed at the top of her lungs in a blood-curdling cry just before she was hurled onto the floor at great force.  
  
On her back, the 'Perfect Soldier' whimpered as she crawled backwards into the nearest corner as quickly as she could, never tearing her terrified and disbelieving eyes to the sight of the man she had killed. Demetris stalked slowly to his prey as he chuckled deeply. Taking hold of the pilot as though she was a rag doll, the tall man threw her into the wall opposite of them.   
  
With a loud cry of pain, the Japanese pilot crashed into the steel siding. Once she hit the ground, stretched out before her enemy, she forced herself to get up. Managing only to get her body from the waist-up to rise, Kumi looked up through the darkness. Demetris bore Gundamumum body armor similar to her own, only it was a navy blue shade. His right arm bearing a built-in laser and his left with a laser sword. The wings on his back were all black as he continued to sneer down to his opponent. Kumi spat a wad of blood before hissing, "So they cloned Demetris, too." The tall clone chuckled deeply, "Clever girl." With narrowed eyes, 'Demetris' growled deeply and lunged himself at the fallen pilot.  
  
******   
  
Heero and Duo stormed Quinze's office, kicking the doors in, as they aimed their weapons ahead of them. Their eyes narrowed, they scanned the room and carefully advanced. Finding the space empty, the braided pilot walked to the desk and located the switches in the flat surface. Flipping the switches, he returned the light throughout the fortress and ship. Once the power returned, the Wing pilot looked to his partner and said quickly, "The hanger." Duo's eyes widened and instantly, he and his fiancee were soaring from the room at great speed.   
  
Shooting through floor after floor, the winged pilots made their way to the hanger of the massive facility. Finally, they found the room that they searched for. Landing in the center of the huge space, they looked to see if it looked as though any ships had been taken. Scanning the crafts that remained, Heero asked, "Any signs someone made a retreat?" Duo shook his head from a few feet away, "Nothing just yet." This being said, the doors to the hanger slammed shut behind the pilots.   
The pair looked with wide eyes as every opening in the room were sealed tight. The ships and crafts of the hanger disappeared as hey fell through hatch doors that opened beneath them. Those hatches closed again, leaving the room barren and open. Sharp spikes of Gundamium came from every angle of the walls that closed the area in.   
  
Finally, a white Gundam fell through the ceiling, crashing just feet before Heero and Duo. Their eyes widened as they looked up to the familiar sight. The suit had been modified and from its original form. The red bow at the top of its head was replaced with a curved blade. The edges of the Gundam were not as broad as they had been, to give the pilot more mobility and agility in the suit's movements. "I-it can't be," Duo whispered breathlessly as he continued to look up to the Gundam in shock and disbelief. Heero whispered the same, "Tallgeese." Quinze chuckled deeply within his cockpit with a nasty sneer, "You didn't think those Gundams your friends destroyed were the only ones I had, did you?"   
  
  
  
TBC  



	49. Episode 49: Measure for Measure

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters with the exception of Kumi Yuy and Sette Devion.  
  
This goes out to all of my friends and supporters: Snodin, Traci, Sam, Beekay, Ruby, Mylia, Ryla, GREETER 600, D-max, Stormy, Naz, Akuma, Kai, Enigma, Lily, Kit, Toynit, my entire 1x2x1 family and everyone who reads and enjoys this fic. *tackle glomps*   
  
Special thanks to: My sister Snodin, for knowing I could do this; Traci, for being here from the start; Sam, for accepting a number of 'missions' for this fic's progression when I was torn between options, Stormy, for getting me in 1x2x1 when she read this; Akuma, for chibi Duo *cuddles chibi Duo tight*; Naz, for the kind words every episode; and Tora, for the continuous support. This fic wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you.*MEGATACKLEGLOMPS* I LOVE YOU ALL!!!  
  
Gundam Wing: The Second Chapter  
Episode 49: Measure for Measure  
by SkyLark  
  
  
Quinze Khushrenadah walked his white Gundam closer to the winged pilots before him. The OZ leader smirked, "You look so surprised." Heero and Duo growled deeply as they looked to the modified version of TallGeese. The spikes in the walls went back inside until there was nothing left of them. The OZ leader snickered, "I won't need any help in destroying the both of you." Duo sneered, "Confident about that, ne?" Together, he and his partner flew quickly to the white Gundam, crisscrossing as they made their way to the OZ leader that was responsible for the war that brought so much pain and destruction.  
  
As quickly as they were able to fly with their wings, the Heero and Duo were unable to reach the white Gundam before TallGeese's right hand aimed to the pilots and transformed into a large barrel that sprayed flames the moment that it was revealed. Taken back by this modification, both Heero and Duo barely managed to escape its path as they darted away and hovered above the suit. Looking down to it, they looked wide-eyed to the impressive sight. TallGeese's head turned up in their direction as Quinze chuckled deeply, "Sorry to frighten you with that one." Heero snapped, "K'so!" With his death glare, the 'Perfect Soldier' charged towards the OZ Gundam.  
  
Quinze laughed, "Your bravery is to be admired, Yuy!" Saying this, he brought his suit to fly towards the angel-winged pilot to meet him before anyone knew what was happening. "Nani!?!" Heero shouted as he was a few short feet before colliding with TallGeese, its laser blade swinging ahead of it as the OZ leader was in perfect range to slicing him down. Heero managed to pull back just in time to spare his life from the sword. Duo was unable to move as he witnessed the close call from above. As his fiancee reached him, the braided pilot whispered, "He moves faster than we ever could." Suddenly, another round of flames shot for the Gundam pilots as they had to split apart to avoid it.  
  
******  
  
Trowa was finally able to take out enough mobile suits that he could break through their defenses and reach the fortress where his friends were. The tall pilot wiped some sweat from his forehead with his eyes focused on his monitors as he told himself, "There hasn't been any contact from them in the last half hour." Quickly, Trowa typed at his controls and locked into his radars. While Heavy Arms was still a good several miles from the domain, the tall pilot managed to pick up his lover's signal. With wide eyes, the European pilot shouted, "Kumi hasn't even come close to reaching Mystia's heart yet!" Following the signal to where she was, Trowa brought Heavy Arms to fly towards the side of the facility. Once he reached the location, he opened fire until an opening was made for his suit to fly straight through.  
  
Entering the dimly lit halls, Trowa looked to his surroundings of barren, metal walls, observation windows and think steel doors as far as he could see. Before he needed to look much longer, the tall pilot heard the sounds of crashes in one of the labs to his right and a few doors down. Just as he turned Heavy Arms in that direction, an armored, slender figure crashed through a glass window, hit the opposite wall and fell at great force to steel ground onto its side. While everything happened so fast and the figure's broken form hid their face, they were easily identified thanks to the silver hair that was splayed all around.   
  
Trowa gasped loudly with horror in his eyes as he shouted, "KUMI!" The fallen pilot groaned softly as she forced herself to get up. Once she managed to hold everything above her waist off the ground, her Prussian eyes widened as she looked to Heavy Arms. At the top of her lungs, she screamed, "TROWA GET OUT OF HERE!" No sooner had this warning left her than the clone of Demetirs flew through the opening that his prey had made in the observation glass. With a loud cry, the black Gundamimum-winged pilot attempted to cut his enemy through with his lased blade swinging downward from over his head. Kumi managed to block his sword with her own, lifting it just over her brow.  
  
Before anyone could blink, 'Demetris' growled deeply and pulled back, flapped his black wings and charged the silver-haired pilot as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. The force of his attack sent them plowing through the metal wall as they disappeared. Trowa was still in disbelief as he looked to the hole that bore the only proof that his wide eyes weren't failing him. "T-they cloned that monster," he whispered hoarsely to himself. Just then, he was met with gunfire from behind. Turning Heavy Arms quickly, Trowa's eyes narrowed as he was engaged in hand-to-hand combat against an army of OZ soldiers again. "DAMN IT!" he hissed as he went on to fight, "When the hell are we going to get a break!?!"  
  
******  
  
Colony O72 continued to fall as the Gundam pilots were finally able to reach its atmosphere. After a grueling hour in Space as they fought off the first wave of OZ soldiers, their Preventer force had been hit hardest. Surprisingly, however, more than half of their unit remained. Working as one, they soared down to the threatened Colony as they were met by another large swarm of soldiers. Milliardo announced to his comrades, "We only have six hours to keep this place from crashing into the Earth!" Firing her Buster riffle, Sette growled deeply, "At this rate, we'll be lucky if we manage to get anywhere near the Colony's center in that amount of time!"   
  
Delapan lassoed three mobile suits with Slither's snake whip and brought them to be crushed and within its grip. Turning to Calvary, she asked in concern, "How are you feeling, Zes?" The Queen of the World took out a handful of soldiers with the lasers that rested on each shoulder of her Gundam. Looking back to her red-haired comrade, she smiled and wiped some sweat from her brow as she replied, "I'm fine, Delapan. No need to worry." Catherine nodded as she smiled, "Just don't overdo it, alright." The young queen assured her, "I won't." The pilots returned their full attention to the fight as they plowed through the OZ soldiers that spread across the skies.  
  
Noin shot down a good number of suits as she reloaded her bow at a rapid pace. Scanning the area, she informed her comrades, "We need to spread out more. At this point, the first ones to the Colony's center win." Quatre spun his Gundam to slice through the mobile suits that surrounded him. After hearing the statement made by Fire, he nodded, "Right now, we have to stay here and try and defend the Preventers until help arrives." Looking to one of the Preventer suits, the Arabian asked, "Lady Une, any word on when the first recruits will be arriving?" The young woman replied, "Not for an other hour yet." Wufei sprayed fire through the mobile suits as he stated, "Hopefully by then, we'll have a chance to break through OZ's defenses." Together, the Chinese pilot and his friends continued to battle the OZ mobile suits left and right.  
  
******  
  
In the city that lied within one of the Colony's forests, the people gathered in the center watched the skies as they could just make out some of the battle. The middle-aged citizen with red hair scanned the buildings that lined either side of the streets. His blonde friend asked quietly, "Are you sure this is going to work?" The redhead nodded and replied, "Just keep still." All of their neighbors seemed to be on their toes about something as they looked to the guards that kept them at gunpoint. The clones never paid any mind, knowing that there wasn't anything that their prisoners could do to them. The redhead looked up to the clock tower that stood in the center of the town as it witnessed everything. In the bell of the tower, a hand stretched out as it caught the light of the artificial sun and flashed it quickly.  
  
The tall, red-haired man caught this immediately and screamed, "GET DOWN!!!" At this, everyone of his friends and neighbors got to the ground, most screaming as they covered their heads as they stretched along the ground. This same instant, the windows of every house and building surrounding the sight were broken as guns fired upon the OZ guards. The soldiers screamed as they attempted to return fire, but they had no way to defend themselves. As their numbers were cut down, handfuls of men and women came from the buildings as they armed their friends in the streets. The red-haired man took a machine gun and stood atop a monument of a dove that was in the middle of the square as he shot the OZ soldiers that remained alive. Within minutes, all eighty soldiers were left down to one.  
  
That last guard aimed for the redhead as his narrowed eyes focused on him. The civilian, however, was too quick as he fired three bullets into the soldier's chest. Panting as he looked around to his people while they got to their feet, the red-haired man shouted as he perched at the top of the statue, "Every child and anyone who can't fight, get into the houses now! Those who can fight, arm yourselves!" Jumping from the monument, he led an army of more than ninety-strong. Looking to one of the young men that came to the town's aid, the red-haired man asked, "What of the cities throughout the woods?" The other man replied, "They're being raided now. The people there should be joining us shortly." The redhead nodded, "Good."  
  
******  
  
Heero and Duo were still working to somehow catch their enemy off-guard as they tried a number of tactics. The braided pilot shot just past TallGeese's head to catch Quinze's attention. It worked as the OZ leader focused on shooting him down, following him with every twist and turn that he made overhead, just beyond his reach. Heero took his laser blade and charged to the hatch of the cockpit as he swooped around from the back. It was just as the Wing pilot was feet from reaching his target when Khushrenadah noticed him and realized the situation. In a sudden move, he raised TallGeese's right hand up to capture Duo. There wasn't anyway the American could have prevented being caught. Immediately, the metal fingers around him began to squeeze tightly. A choked scream left the braided pilot as he felt his air being cut off.  
  
With everything happening so fast, it wasn't until he heard his lover's cry when Heero realized that Duo was in danger. He froze and looked up with wide eyes to see his partner being crushed. Finding that he had the Wing pilot's undivided attention, Quinze hurled the braided pilot across the room. Duo limp form crashed into the wall and hit the ground forcefully. Just as Heero was about to fly to his koi's side, he heard something coming from behind. Turning quickly, the 'Perfect Soldier' was hit right in the chest with the back of TallGeese's laser blade. Heero's back slammed against the wall before the white Gundam. Somehow, he managed to remain airborne as his eyes were squeezed shut to the agony of the assault. The moment his eyes began to open, they widened as they saw Quinze's laser blade just feet from falling upon him.  
  
Just as the blade was about to make its mark, Duo came from nowhere as he tackled Heero to the ground with him. Quinze's eyes burned with rage as he shouted out in frustration, sending a wave of flames from his suit's right arm after the pilots. The moment that they landed on their stomachs, Duo covered his stunned partner with his right demon wing to shield him from the fire that fell upon them. Panting and drenched, they looked to each other with concern in their wide eyes. "Are you alright?" Duo shouted. Heero nodded, "Yea. Are you okay?" Duo nodded back with a relieved smile. Once they felt and heard the flames pass, Duo's wing relaxed as he and Heero got to their feet. With the pilots glaring to him threateningly, Quinze sneered, "This is the first time I've been able to see you both fight first-hand. I finally see why you fit so well together."  
  
Never losing his sneer, Khushrenadah raised his laser blade over head and stated, "But all good things must come to an end." At this, he dropped his blade at amazing speed. Before they could be cut down, Heero and Duo split to avoid the weapon just in time. Returning to their quick maneuvers and attacks, the pair found themselves in the same position they had been from the beginning. Only a handful of their assaults ever made their mark and those that did never phased the OZ leader and TallGeese.   
  
After many spins and flips past the relentless OZ pilot, Heero finally managed to get a clear shot of the TallGeese with his Buster Riffle. Firing his laser, he watched as Quinze turned to see the shot coming for him. The beam missed by mere seconds as the white suit jumped out of harm's way. The Wing pilot hissed, "Damn it! He's too fast!" Duo charged for the cockpit with his laser scythe as Quinze was still recovering from the close call with the Riffle's beam. Again, just before he could be harmed, the OZ pilot managed to regain focus. He growled to the image of the braided pilot as he was a breath away from nailing his cockpit. Taking back of his Gundam's right hand, he swatted away the demon-winged pilot in one hit.  
  
Duo managed to keep himself from colliding with another wall as he spread his wings out to catch an updraft. Heero and Duo pulled back a moment to try and catch their breath. The Wing pilot wiped some sweat from his brow and panted, "There has to be some way that we can get through his defenses." Duo panted and nodded, "There's always a way to get to your enemies." Heero said quietly, "Right now, I'm just hope Kumi's alright." His lover assured him, "If anything is wrong, Trowa will look after her." The pilots had to split again as the laser blade was swiped quickly in their direction.  
  
******  
  
Outside, in the deserted city that surrounded the fortress, 'Demetris' had the clear upper-hand in the heated exchange against Kumi. The tall man landed a good few feet away from the silver-haired pilot as she lied on the ground, coughing and unable to catch her breath after he wind had been knocked from her chest. The scarred pilot worked to force herself back up. The black-winged clone chuckled deeply, "I find it difficult to believe that you destroyed the same man that I came from." One last, hoarse cough left his challenger as she glared to 'Demetris.' She rose onto her feet with a little difficulty, but soon stood tall and still as she raised her right arm.  
  
Aiming the Buster Riffle for the clone, her eyes remained narrowed as she panted with sweat dripping from her face. Looking into the barrel of the laser, the clone laughed loudly and extended his arms and wings to either side of him. "Go ahead, Kumi!" he shouted. "Pull the trigger now and end it! Prove just what a great soldier you are!" Excalibur's pilot remained still and silent, right arm steady as she continued to point her gun to him for a long, silent pause. Her thoughts growled, 'Why can't I pull the trigger? He's practically begging me to shoot him. It would be such an easy kill.'   
  
Just then, she gasped quietly as her eyes widened. They thinned again as she continued to stare to the clone. "I'd be no better than Demetris if I killed you this way," she stated. The other pilot lowered his hands and folded his wings a bit as he watched Kumi lower her arm. Never tearing her narrowed eyes from her opponent, the Japanese pilot unhooked the Gundamimum straps on her riffle. Once the weapon fell to the ground at her side, she deadpanned, "I'll kill you the same way I killed him." 'Demetris' sneered and unlatched his own Buster Riffle. Armed with only their laser blades, the two pilots charged each other again.  
  
After another long round of hits and slashes, Kumi was slammed against the wall of another building. Despite the pain and fatigue that wore in, the silver-haired pilot rose yet again before her enemy as he hovered several feet over her. The clone glared to her and hissed, "Damn you and your determination." With a loud growl, he charged towards young woman as he fell from the skies. Kumi's eyes narrowed as she got to her feet and lifted her blade. Their swords collided and caught each other as the pilots pushed forward with all that they had. Following a brief standstill, 'Demetris' pulled back with a flap of his wings. The 'Perfect Soldier' took to the skies and lunged for the OZ pilot.  
  
The clone and Gundam pilot battled without any sign of hesitance, fear or weariness though their fight had been going on for almost two hours now. Darting through the air and shooting through the city that had been falling on account of their bitter struggle, the pilots used any and everything to try and catch their enemy by surprise. Kumi searched for something to use to her advantage with the OZ pilot right behind. As she soared through the city, the 'Perfect Soldier' looked up to a building that stood nearly as tall as Khushrenadah's fortress. At the top of the construction, there was a long and flagpole with a sharp, pointed tip bearing a huge OZ flag. Her Prussian eyes narrowed as they locked on the end of the pole.  
  
Not taking a chance in letting onto her plan, the silver-haired pilot flew right for a window on the second floor of the building as she sheathed her laser blade in her Gundamimum belt. Drawing her hands in front of her head, she shot through the glass without pausing. The shattered remains of the window didn't phase the Japanese pilot as she made her way through the inside of the building. 'Demetris' sped through the opening that his opponent made as he kept his eyes narrowed and focused on her. Thanks to the many floors of the impressive structure, Kumi was able to fly through one of its many, dark stairwells. As she neared the roof of the building, the scarred pilot could hear the clone just several floors below her.  
  
Breaking through the door closing off the thirty-sixth floor, Kumi raced through the long halls and lapped every corner until she reached her target. She soared right through the glass sealing it off, never stopping as she stabbed through center of the flagpole, cutting it to where it was twice her height. As the beam fell, Kumi took hold of it and stabbed through the material of the flag until it collapsed to the ground far below. The long pole was practically weightless in the pilot's strong arms as she waited with its held before her. Eyes narrowed as she waited, her back was pressed against the wall below the broken window.   
  
It wasn't long before 'Demetris' came flying through the opening. The 'Perfect Soldier' shouted loudly as she drove herself upward at great force. With the pole ready, she stabbed its sharp tip through the armor shielding the clone's right shoulder. The beam stabbed right through the other side of the OZ pilot's protected body as he screamed out in agony. It was clear that Kumi was stunned at the loud scream as she gasped and paused with wide eyes. 'Demetris' looked down to her with his own eyes burning in rage as punched her across the face. Reeling back just a bit, the Japanese pilot looked to the clone in wonder nonetheless. The OZ pilot growled deeply as he hovered a few yards from Kumi, facing her as his glare was still in place. Blood dripped from the pole that remained stuck in his right shoulder.  
  
Looking to the weapon, 'Demetris' pulled the blood-coated beam from his body, eyes closed tight as he hissed in pain. Once the beam was removed, Kumi continued to watch with wide eyes as she looked to the clone and the large wound in his shoulder. Finally, a sneer crossed her lips as she said deeply, "So you don't have a Gundamimum heart." The clone's eyes widened as a loud gasp left him. The silver-haired pilot chuckled deeply, "Guess Quinze forgot to add that minor detail when he created you." At this, she removed her laser blade and charged 'Demetris.' The clone didn't stand a chance as the Gundam pilot unleashed an assault like none other, never holding anything back as she sent punch and slashes into him without remorse. Kumi drove him back, grunting and crying out loudly through her own rage as she handled the OZ pilot.  
  
******  
  
As their fight raged, the Gundam pilots over Colony O72 remained thousands of miles over the surface as they stayed alongside the Preventers that aided them. Quatre shouted over the loud explosions, "How long have we been at this now?" Sette answered, "Two-and-a-half hours. And we still have no connection as to when the reinforcements will be arriving." Delapan growled deeply following an attack with her right arm's razor blade. Turning to her friends, she stated, "We don't have a choice in waiting now. These clones are crawling all over the place!" Milliardo nodded, "Just hold your ground. It shouldn't be much longer." Zes gasped loudly all of a sudden as she finished wiping out three suits with her sais. Grasping her stomach, her eyes slammed shut as she bit her lip and held in a groan of pain. Noin was the closest to the young queen as she held off a number of soldiers. Looking to Calvary in concern, Fire suddenly had a sick feeling in her stomach.  
  
Noin destroyed her immediate treats and shot towards the brown Gundam until her suit and Zes's were side-by-side. Fire asked, "Are you alright, Relena?" Forcing a smile through the sweat that began to form on her brow, Zes nodded, "I'll be alright. Just startled, I guess." Her sister-in-law wasn't fooled as her eyes narrowed a bit. "You're less that three weeks away, aren't you?" Noin stated more than asked. Relena's eyes widened and before she could answer, Sally's voice patched in as she shouted, "She told you she was three weeks away!?!" Water shook her head as she sighed deeply, "Relena, I never should have allowed you out here in the first place." Brian and Milliardo shouted at the same time, "HOW FAR ALONG IS SHE!?!" Zes's eyes narrowed in anger and she shouted back, "I'M ONE WEEK FROM MY DUE DATE!!!"  
  
The Gundam pilots froze as this cry hit them. Those Preventers closest to them were also left numb. Relena shouted with her eyes narrowed, "I knew that I would have been held back if I told you the truth! I wasn't about to sit back and watch the rest of you fight without me!" Brian's eyes were wide with shock and concern as he whispered, "Relena..." Sadly, he closed his eyes and lowered his head. Another sharp pain hit Zes as she cried out this time, doubling over. Noin shouted with wide eyes, "RELENA!" Wufei's voice interrupted as he announced, "Recruits coming in at twelve o'clock!" Everyone's looked up as they watched the first wave of relief pour to the battlefield.  
  
Milliardo breathed a sigh of relief before looking to his friends and ordering, "Noin, the moment you're cleared, take Relena to the forest below and take care of her. We'll send Sally with you. Everyone else, this will be our chance to reach the Colony's center so keep your eyes open!" As the pilots continued to hold their own, Sera Makato picked something up on her monitors. With a loud gasp, she cried, "There's another OZ fleet coming up behind our recruits and they're twice in number!" Keiser screamed, "WHAT!?!" Focusing on his monitors, he's eyes widened as he watched the OZ mobile suits as they soared up on the only relief that they were about to have. Keiser whispered breathlessly, "God, not this."  
  
Derek's eyes narrowed as he called to his fellow Preventers, "We have to cover them! Other wise, they'll swallow us whole!" Instantly, he shot his Taurus suit towards the reinforcements along with a large collection of his comrades. The OZ unit behind the recruits was gaining speed on them as they worked desperately to reach their friends. Zes panted as she looked her monitors. "If we lose them, we're lost," she told herself. Her eyes narrowed as she focused on the OZ soldiers behind their relief. With a loud cry, the young Queen shouted as she darted upward. Noin screamed, "RELENA DON'T!" Taking off behind her sister-in-law, Fire was joined by Nataku, Mason and Euphoria.  
  
Glaring to the image of the OZ soldiers behind the reinforcements, Derek growled deeply, "Just a little closer." Just then, Calvary shot past his mobile suit, blowing him back several yards as it came from no where. "WHAT THE-!?!" Anderson yelled as he looked up in utter amazement. Zes shot towards all of the recruits as they were suddenly met face-to-face. The Preventers of the unit shouted as they backed away from the charging Gundam. Derek continued to watch as he returned to flying towards the relief unit.   
  
Zes brought Calvary to stop just beyond the OZ soldiers that made their way towards the Preventers who were now behind her. Watching with narrowed eyed as her enemies approached her, she growled deeply, "You'll have to get through me first." Saying this, the Queen of the World opened fire with her lasers. The great beam of the united cannons incinerated the first line of soldiers. Crying out loudly, Relena fired again and again until, darting and crossing the skies to avoid OZ's fire and to cut their numbers in more than one area. As the recruit Preventers turned back to see their enemies as the Zes continued knocking them out, Derek and his band joined them. The ex-spy looked to the brown Gundam in awe for a moment as it relentlessly went on in its assault. Breaking from his state, Derek shouted, "What are we just sitting here for!?! Let's give her a hand!" He shot forward to help Zes, leading the charge with the Preventers right behind him as they shouted and cried out.  
  
The Gundams that flew after Relena managed to catch up and went to handling the OZ soldiers that she helped hold back. There was a long exchange between the two forces as there were now two battlefronts, one over the other and separated by nearly a thousand miles of sky. While there was a great struggle in handling the mobile suits, Wind kept an eye on his sister as she was driven in her attack. Derek reached Milliardo's side, motioning with his head to Zes's direction as he panted, "No matter what happens, she just helped save this war! All of our reinforcements would have been killed if she didn't get her when she did." Wind didn't have any doubt in this as he simply nodded and resumed his own struggle against the OZ suits.   
  
******  
  
Fighting tooth-to-nail, 'Demetris' and Kumi darted through the skies, equally matched in every way. Both beaten and bloody, the winged pilots knocked each other through buildings, statues and anything else that stood in their path through the fight. They had been at each other's throats for almost three hours now. The only proof that they had been involved in anything grueling was the sweat that drenched them and their loud pants of breath. The blood and wounds on them, along with the pain, never truly hit either of them. In desperation to destroy his challenger, 'Demetris' wrapped his arms around the 'Perfect Soldier's waist as he hurled her backwards through another building along with him. Unable to break free from the giant's grasp, Kumi growled deeply as they penetrated seven walls of steel and stone.  
  
Once they broke through the other side, 'Demetris' lost his hold on the Japanese pilot as she fell onto the jagged debris that covered the ground beneath them. Kumi fell onto her stomach at tremendous force over the stone and metal fragments as the clone fell onto his side several feet ahead of her. Wiped out in his own efforts, the giant moaned deeply as he rolled onto his back, panting as he tried to regain his strength and focus. The silver-haired pilot groaned as she stretched out and lied on her right side. Struggling onto their feet, the pilots worked every tired and aching muscle in them to be the first to stand again.   
  
After some difficulty, 'Demetris' was the first to rise as he stumbled forward before locking his balance onto the shifty ground beneath him. Kumi's back was to him as she had just gotten herself to prop the top half of her body over the wreckage. The giant wiped some of the blood and sweat that merged on his face as he growled deeply to himself. Taking what looked like a small detonator from his belt, 'Demetris' pressed the button at the top. Finally, Kumi brought herself to stand. The scarred pilot's eyes widened the instant that her ears picked up the sound of a laser being charged some distance behind her. Those Prussian spheres narrowed as the 'Perfect Soldier' turned slowly to face her opponent.   
  
Across the way, the clone chuckled deeply as he aimed his Buster Riffle for the silver-haired pilot. "You should have killed me when you had the chance," Demetris sneered as he held the weapon with both hands. Kumi growled deeply as she glared to the OZ pilot as he began to pull the trigger. Just then, her eyes widened again as she head another laser being loaded a good distance behind her. A sneer crossed her lips as she chuckled deeply. The giant's eyes thinned as he shouted in frustration, "What the hell's so funny!?!" Kumi's sneer remained in place as she deadpanned, "You'll know in about five seconds." At this, she shot into the air before the clone could blink. The moment she was airborne, 'Demetris' shouted loudly and fired at her. Kumi managed to avoid the beam by the skin of her teeth as she maneuvered past it.   
  
In she same instant that the silver-haired pilot moved, the clone spotted something that had been standing behind her. Only after he fired his weapon did 'Demetris' have a good look at what that was. With a sharp gasp and wide eyes, he looked upon Trowa Barton. The tall pilot glared to the tall man as he aimed Kumi's Buster Riffle to him. Trowa sneered, "So I got a piece of you after all," and pulled the trigger. The clone gave a blood-curdling scream as he was incinerated by the shot. Nothing remained of 'Demetris' as the beam disappeared. Trowa sighed deeply in content as he lowered the gun and smiled as he looked to the lone space where the clone once stood.   
  
Kumi lowered herself to stand before her lover as she smiled warmly, "I was hoping you'd come to finish the job." The tall pilot chuckled deeply, "It helps make up for not taking care of Demetris the first time." His smile faded quickly as concern filled his eyes. gently caressing his partner's right bruised cheek, he asked, "Are you alright?" His lover nodded and kissed his palm before whispering sincerely, "I'm fine." The pilots turned to the fortress as it stood in the distance. The tall pilot wrapped his arms around the silver-haired pilot's waist and whispered, "Ready, love?" A small, sincere smile crossed the his love's lips as she turned her head to him and nodded. Trowa kissed her forehead before running off to Heavy Arms. Kumi's large wings flapped to bring her to fly before the Gundam as they shot off for the castle together.  
  
Inside of the fortress, Quinze looked to his side monitor as he watched the Trowa and Kumi in their flight while Heero and Duo were still unable to find an advantage in their heated battle. The OZ leader chuckled deeply, "They handled my surprise better than I expected." Running a hand through his hair, he mused, "I think it's time we progressed things." Having said this, Khushrenadah took TallGeese's right hand and smacked Heero cross the right side of the room and Duo the same to the left as through they were flies. Both Gundam pilots hit crashed against the walls at tremendous force. Stunned, they watched as the white suit shot through the ceiling. "SHIT!" the Wing pilot shouted as he glared up to where TallGeese disappeared. Duo growled loudly as he and his lover took to the air and soared after the white Gundam.   
  
TallGeese plowed through the top of the fortress and flew through the city in the direction that the other pilots would be arriving. It wasn't long before he had a visual of Heavy Arms and the silver-haired pilot. Among the deteriorating city, Quinze landed the TallGeese as he looked onto the approaching Gundam pilots. Unlatching his harness, the OZ leader opened his cockpit and rose to walk onto the platform that it made. All the while, he smiled to his foes. Trowa's eyes narrowed as he looked to his monitors and growled, "What is he up to?" Kumi's own eyes were thinned slits as she replied, "He's smart enough to know we won't shoot anyone unarmed... I think he really does just want to talk." Glaring to the image on his screen, Trowa nodded, "I have the same feeling, but I'm holding onto my gun."   
  
Heero and Duo reached their friends as Heavy Arms landed before TallGeese. Opening his cockpit, Trowa walked onto the platform as his comrades stood there with him. Chuckling deeply, Quinze wasn't phased by the threatening looks that he was receiving from the four pilots. Turning to Trowa and Kumi, he stated simply, "You are to leave Mystia." Taken back by this order, the glares on the pilots turned into shock and rage. The silver-haired pilot shouted, "So you can have Heero and Duo to yourself!?!" Quinze replied, "This fight does not involve you." Trowa hissed, "Like hell it doesn't! We're not leaving them behind!" The OZ leader shrugged, "Then I'll have to destroy Colony O72."  
  
Instantly, the color in the pilots' faces drained as their blood ran cold. Quinze sneered, "And you would have a wonderful view from here." The Gundam pilots looked up to the clear sky of the ship. Their eyes widened as they could clearly see the Colony overhead. With a detonator in his right hand, Khushrenadah informed the pilots, "Mystia revolves around the O72 as its moon." Once the pilots looked back to him, the OZ leader continued, "You have a choice. You can stay together here and watch the Colony and everything on it go up in flames. Or, you can do as I say and spare the lives there a bit longer."   
  
Duo retorted as he growled deeply, "What proof do we have that you won't take out the Colony from here once they do leave?" Quinze bowed at the waist as he closed his eyes and smiled, "You have my word that it will not be destroyed at my hands." He walked back to his cockpit as he announced, "You have five minutes to discuss it amongst yourselves. I'll return then to see what you've decided." Closing the cockpit as he sat in his seat, Khushrenadah took to the air and flew off, deeper into the city. The moment that TallGeese was no longer in sight, Trowa wrapped his hands around the back of his neck as he whispered, "My God... all those people..." Duo shook his head and shouted in frustration, "That fucking bastard won't stop at anything to cover his ass!" Looking to his lover, the braided pilot's fury passed and he asked with worry in his eyes, "Heero?"  
  
Heero had remained silent as he took everything in. Hearing his fiancée's voice, he was brought back to reality as he looked to the other pilots. Finally, the 'Perfect Soldier' lowered his head lowered and closed his eyes as he sighed deeply, "We don't have a choice." Kumi shouted, "Bull shit!" The Wing pilot looked to his cousin as she shook her head with concern in her eyes. She cried, "I'm not leaving the two of you here with him!" Heero stood before her as their eyes locked. Calmly, he asked, "Kumi, what other option do we have?" The Soul of Outer Space moved to say something, but nothing came out other than a fain whimper. The Wing pilot placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Our friends need you and Trowa on O72. Duo and I will take care of Mysteria and Quinze." Kumi pulled back as she looked with a heavy heart to her cousin. Small tears filled her eyes as she quickly turned her head. Finally, she nodded without turning her head back.  
  
Trowa said quietly, "Take care of yourselves." Duo hugged the tall pilot as he replied quietly, "Same to you, Trowa." Looking to Kumi as their lovers hugged, Duo turned her head gently to face him as a tear rolled down her cheek. Gently brushing it away, he smiled sadly, "Save those for when they're needed." The silver-haired pilot bit her lip and wrapped her arms around the American tightly. Duo returned the embrace and he kissed her cheek. As the embrace broke, the braided pilot made room for Heero as he walked towards them. The two cousins looked to each other in silence for a moment before the Wing pilot sighed deeply and whispered, "Come here," as he opened his arms. Kumi gave a small smile as she hugged him and kissed his cheek.   
  
Kumi whispered, "I only say goodbye when I mean it." Heero smiled and kissed her cheek before whispering back, "Good. Neither do I." That was enough for the scarred pilot as she sighed deeply and pulled back. Looking to Heero and Duo, Trowa told them, "You kill that son of a bitch for the rest of us." Kumi added, "And get back home safe." The pair chuckled deeply and nodded to their comrades. Satisfied with that, the silver-haired pilot nodded in return and flew from the platform and Trowa walked back to his seat.   
  
Heero and Duo watched as their friends flew off for the Colony until they were away from their sight. Before they had time to say something to each other, TallGeese returned and hovered ahead of the remaining pilots. Quinze sneered, "Shall we?" Heero and Duo glared to him as they soared to the Gundam, immediately picking up where they left off.  
  
******  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?!" Noin shouted as she looked up to her monitors. The Gundam pilots cast their eyes upward as they looked in shock to what looked like a moon just past the Colony's atmosphere. It was still a few hundred miles past the battlefield where Zes, Milliardo, Sette and Wufei were fighting. "I... I think it's Mystia," Wufei said quietly, in awe at the incredible sight. Milliardo said quietly, "It must have broken off of that false Colony." Sette grunted as she fought off more OZ soldiers, "Then stay on your guards. Once that thing goes up, anything that's left is going to pour right down in this direction." With this in mind, the Gundam pilots continued their fight with their eyes and ears opened for any changes in the moon-like ship.  
  
Suddenly, rain of silver Flare Spheres fell from the skies as they sent great numbers of OZ suits to their demise. A Preventer carrier flew through the OZ forces and reached Euphoria. Howard's image appeared on Milliardo's screen as he announced, "You'll never reach the Colony's center in your Gundams. We'll hold them two at a time in here as you take smaller ships to the target." With a sigh of relief, Wind nodded, "That's perfect, Howard."   
  
Patching into his friends' transmitters, he called, "Quatre. Delepan." After a moment to fight their way to their comrade, the two pilots requested looked to Euphoria. Milliardo informed them, "Rest your suits in the carrier and head to the center in a smaller craft. Noin and I will head down as soon as we can. And be careful." The pilots nodded and flew for the carrier. Before long, a small craft carrying Quatre and Delapan shot from the carrier. The shuttle flew through all of the fury and confusion with great ease as the pilots made their way to the Colony's center.   
  
******  
  
In the thick woods below the battlefields of the skies, a large army of OZ soldiers gathered together after their mobile suits fell and crashed to the surface. Those who escaped with their lives took their weapons and spoke together. One OZ guard looked to his comrades and shouted, "Listen up! Since we can't get back in the fight with our mobile suits, our orders are to find every city possible and burn it to the ground! Do you understand!?!" There was a collected cry from the pilots as they began to make their way through the woods.   
  
Since they had been station on the Colony for months, the soldiers knew exactly where they were going as they moved quickly through the area. While they proceeded towards the nearest city, the red-haired man that led the revolt in his town rose quickly from behind a brush with his machinegun in hand as he shouted, "NOW!" All around the OZ army, men and women came from their hiding in the foliage as they opened fire on the troops. Screaming and attempting to return fire, every member of the organization's unit fell at the hands of civilians.   
  
******  
  
Quatre and Delapan made their way through the Colony's center as quickly as possible. Entering the control room, they ran to sit before two of several monitors that were stationed at opposite sides of the room. With their back to each other as they sat, the pilots typed as quickly as they could. The redhead was looking from her keyboard to her monitor and she informed her friend, "It's going to take a while to reconnect the lines." Quatre nodded as he continued to type, "We're not far from the Earth's atmosphere now, about two hours or so. As long as nothing interrupts us, we should be alright. Whatever happens, just worry about hacking into the system, no matter what happens." Catherine nodded as she kept typing, "Got it." In silence, they focused on their chore in unlocking the override on the colony's stability.  
  
******  
  
Never losing her determination, Zes fought off the OZ soldiers surrounding her. Delapan's voice patched in as she announced, "We've reached the Colony's center and we're hacking into the system now." Sighing deeply, Relena lowered her head and whispered, "Finally." Just then, another sharp pain hit her as she gasped loudly. Holding onto her controls as tightly as she could, the young queen groaned quietly as she struggled to look up to her monitors. Through he pain, she hissed, "Not now..." As she fought off the contraction, an OZ Space Leo before her was sent into a fall of flames as it was hit by a Flare Spear. The explosion was too great and too close to Calvary for the Gundam pilot to avoid it.  
  
With her eyes squeezed shut as another cry of pain left her, Zes lost her grip on the controls. Calvary began to plummet. Sette and Wufei were the closest to the suit when as they screamed, "RELENA!" Instantly, they shot downward after their friend. The Queen of the World was still lost in agony as she looked to her monitors with her eyes half-opened. She tried to take hold of the controls again, but at the speed Calvary was falling and the pain coursing through her, Zes wasn't able to find the strength.   
  
Brian was flying towards his wife's suit as he shouted, "RELANA!" Before he could get anywhere near the Gundam, he was stopped by gunfire that he managed to avoid by the thinnest of margins. Now met with having to defend himself, the King of the World was at a loss as he watched his love falling past him. "SOMEONE HELP HER!" he screamed as he continued to fight. "We're on it!" Sette's voice assured him through the transmitter. Fighting off OZ soldiers all around, the young man watched as Nataku and Mason shot through the mobile suits, following Calvary as they fell behind it.  
  
Concern in his eyes and sweat rolling down his face, the Chinese pilot worked desperately to catch up with Calvary. "Shit!" he hissed as he tried to push Nataku faster. "Comeon-comeon-comeon!" Sette growled deeply through gritted teeth as sweat threatened to pour into her eyes while they were locked on the screens. It was becoming all to clear in that terrifying moment that they wouldn't be able to reach the falling Calvary in time. They were just a few hundred stories over the ground now.   
  
As they continued to fall, Wufei and Sette were passed by a streak that came from nowhere as it went straight for Calvary. Both startled by the hazy strip, the Chinese pilot and tomboy gasped loudly as they soon realized what fell from the skies so suddenly. Kumi shot for Calvary with her arms extended ahead of her. Eyes Prussian eyes narrowed, she focused on the gold jewel that covered the suit's cockpit. Once she was falling just before the gem, the silver-haired pilot through her right fist into it with great force and a loud cry to match. With that punch, she managed to unlock the seal and the cockpit opened quickly.   
  
Not wasting a second, Kumi flew into the hatch. Zes's face was drenched as she looked up with fear and agony in her expression. That changed the moment she looked to the winged pilot. With wide eyes and a sharp gasp, Relena shouted, "Kumi!" The 'Perfect Soldier' removed the switchblade hidden below her right arm and cut away the harnesses that held her comrade as she carefully held onto her. Kumi managed to lift the Queen of the World from her seat and carefully lifted her into her arms as they locked eyes. "Hold on!" the winged pilot told the young queen. Relena tightly wrapped her arms around the other pilot's neck. Before another moment passed, the scarred pilot shot through the cockpit's hatch again.   
  
Once they were in the air, Kumi and Zes watched as Calvary crashed into the woods below just a moment later. Both pilots were panting heavily as they looked down to the site of the collision. Another contraction hit Relena as she cried out in pain, her eyes slamming shut as her head was lowered. The 'Perfect Soldier' looked to the pilot in her arms with concern. Quickly, Kumi regained focus and quickly lowered them to the ground as fast as the angel wings on her back would allow.   
  
The moment that the silver-haired pilot, touched ground in the thick wood, the pilots were surrounded by gunpoint all around as men and women from the towns within the forest rose from their hiding places. With wide eyes, Zes and Kumi looked around and protectively, the 'Perfect Soldier' tightened her hold on the young queen. The glares on the civilians' faces disappeared as they looked in wonder to the Gundam pilots. Slowly, they lowered their guns. Nataku and Mason landed in the clearing a few yards beyond the sight without anyone's notice as they continued to stare to Kumi and Relena.   
  
The red-haired man that led the city's revolt was ahead of all his neighbors as he looked in amazement to the two pilots that fell from the skies. Beside him, his blonde friend looked to Zes with wide eyes as he whispered, "Queen Weatherall." Breaking from his shock, he quickly gathered two blankets that were wrapped in bundles not far behind him. A young woman with short brown hair and blue eyes joined the blonde and redhead as they took the blankets to the pilots. They spread one of them out as Kumi nodded and gently lowered Zes onto it. Looking to the three civilians, she said sincerely, "Arigato." The young brunette knelt before Relena and turned to her blond friend as she said, "David, my medical kit is back by the ammo storage." David nodded, "Sure thing."   
  
The young man quickly went off to get the kit as Kumi looked to the leader of the people gathered. Another contraction hit the young queen as she gasped and cried out loudly. The brunette said gently, "It's alright. We'll take care of you, Your Majesty." Once the contraction passed, Relena gave a small smile as she panted, "You don't have to call me that... Thank you for your help." She gasped loudly as pain surged through her again. Throwing her bead back, Zes cried out.   
  
Kumi remained by her friend's side and squeezed her hand. The tall redhead in charge of the assault against the OZ soldiers knelt beside the Japanese pilot and their eyes met. The brave man gave a firm nod and stated, "My name is Marcus." Motioning with his head to the young woman helping Zes, he continued, "Erin, here, is one of our best nurses." The silver-haired pilot relaxed a bit and she nodded, "Kumi Yuy." Marcus smiled, "I never thought I'd live to meet two Gundam pilots." David ran back with a large medical kit. Kneeling beside his friend, he said, "Here you go, Erin."   
  
Wufei and Sette ran to the scene and froze when they saw the armed citizens of O72 around them. Seeing that Relena and Kumi were safe, their concerned expressions relaxed as thy sighed deeply and ran to them. Kumi rose and asked Wufei, "Any word on Sally?" The raven-haired pilot replied, "She's might not be able to get down here for a while yet." Sette added, "The battle's getting even more difficult up there. We'll head back right away." Kumi shook her head and told the two, "Stay here with Zes. She'll need to have familiar faces around her."   
  
Looking to the Queen of the World, the 'Perfect Soldier' knelt beside her and brushed back a few sweat-soaked locks from her face. Fighting back the pain as she bit her lip, a small whimper left Relena as she whispered, "I'm sorry... I know that I shouldn't have lied." Kumi gave her a small, gentle smile and assured her, "Don't be sorry. You only wanted to help." Turning to Wufei, she informed him, "I'm going back for Brian. It way take a while to reach him, but he needs to be here." The Chinese pilot nodded, "Alright. Be careful." Kumi rose and looked to her comrades in concern as she walked ahead of them.   
  
Marcus noted the look of worry on the pilot's face and gently wrapped his hand around her right wrist. When their eyes met again, the redhead assured her, "We'll take care of them, Kumi." At this, she gave a small, but sincere smile as she nodded, "Thank you, Marcus." Quickly, she turned and opened her wings to soar back into the skies with a strong wind blowing everything she left behind. From where he and his neighbors watched, Marcus chuckled deeply and shook his head, "Damn all of those kids are something else." He turned to the civilians around him as he ordered, "I want everyone spreading out and making a ring around this place. If anything moves out in those woods, shoot it." The others agreed as they ran off and disappeared to secure the area.   
  
******  
  
An hour later, in his crib, Mirando cried loudly as he lied in the quarters where he and his parents stayed on Pulsar. Two thin hands wrapped around the baby as they lifted him to Marimaya's chest. Hugging the child to her, she whispered, "Shhhh. It's alright, Mirando." Kissing the child's head, she hummed quietly. He calmed in her arms and soon his sobs passed. Once she knew that the baby was still again, Marimaya led the two of them in her wheelchair through the halls of the large ship on her way to the control room. Stopping at one of the large windows there, she looked to the Earth, watching as Colony O72 continued to fall towards it. Taking a deep, shuddered breath, she turned and continued on her way.  
  
Once she entered the room, the young girl turned to one of the Preventers as he worked at his station. "What is the situation?" Marimaya asked. The soldier turned to her and removed his headphones to answer, "As far as what is taking place on Mystia, we have had no contact from the Gundam pilots there. But on O72, we still have two fronts fighting in the Colony's atmosphere. Zes has been missing for more than an hour with no word on what happened to her." Khushrenadah lowered her head as she bit back her fear.   
  
Looking up again, she questioned, "And has anyone reached the Colony's center?" The Preventer nodded, "Quatre and Delapan entered the base just before Zes's disappearance. Milliardo and Noin are with them as well." Marimaya nodded and the Preventer returned to his work. Looking to Mirando as she held him before her, the redhead said quietly, "Your parents are two of the bravest people I've even known, along with all of the Gundam pilots." She kissed the little boy's forehead and held him against her again as she said, "I know they'll get through this." As if he could understand her, Mirando calmed even more as he started to drift off to sleep in his Marimaya's arms. Turning back to the large monitor in the front of the control room to watch the fight on the Colony, Khushrenadah whispered, "They have to get through this."  
  
******  
  
High over everything that was taking place in the woods, Brian Weatherall was beside himself as he struggled against the OZ soldiers that covered the skies. As he growled deeply, he took out his frustration on all those against him. Never letting up in his tactics of shooting and dodging, the young king suddenly stopped as a golden beam took out all the troops immediately ahead of him. Brian looked to the sudden light with wide eyes. Once it passed, Kumi flew before him as a shield from the OZ mobile suits who moved to strike back. The 'Perfect Soldier' looked over her shoulder to see his Taurus suit and addressed the pilot, "Brian, go to Zes. I'll take over from here." Not needing to hear anything more, Brian nodded, "Thank you." He shot through the swarm of soldiers, now having a cleared path thanks to the beam from the 'Perfect Soldier's' Buster Riffle.   
  
Determination in his face, the Brian fell to the ground below as he managed to pick up where Nataku and Mason were hiding. Once his suit touched down between the suits, he opened the cockpit and jumped to the ground. That moment, he heard his wife crying out in the distance. Fear ran up his spine and spread throughout his entire being, causing his eyes to widen and his face to pale. Barely able to breathe, the young king whispered, "Relena." Following the cries as quickly as his feet allowed him, Brian sprinted through the woods, to where the source of the pain-filled shouts came from. The residents of the Colony that had been guarding the area watched from their hiding spots as they saw the King of the World making his way to the young woman he loved. Nodding to each other, they went back to their posts, relieved that Brian was able to make it down safely.  
  
Several minutes that felt like an eternity, the young man panted as he reached the small clearing where his wife lied. Sette was to her right and Wufei was at her left as they held her hands to try and relieve her during the contractions. Jessica was kneeling before Zes's spread legs as they were covered by a thin blanket. David was a few feet behind his friend, standing by for when he would be needed to help. The look of exhaustion and agony on his wife's face brought Brian's heart to stop. Finally able to take a shuddered breath, he ran into the clearing and called, "Relena!" Zes sat up a bit with wide eyes that softened as relief spread across her features. Breathlessly, she smiled and sighed deeply, "Brian!"  
  
Sette smiled and allowed her brother-in-law to take her spot at the queen's right side. Brian kissed Relena's forehead as she bit back another loud moan. Taking her hand and squeezing it tightly, he smiled and whispered, "I'm here love." He brushed back the sweat-coated bangs from Zes's forehead gently as she smiled and whispered brokenly, "I was afraid you wouldn't make it." Her husband hugged and assured her gently, "I wasn't going to miss this for anything." Turning to Jessica and David, he said sincerely, "I don't know how to thank the two of you for everything." Jessica looked up and smiled warmly, "No need for that." Davis nodded, "We're just glad that we can help."  
  
Hesitant, Brian asked, "Is everything-?" He was frightened to ask and Jessica nodded, "Everything is going smoothly. I had to induce the labor to move at a faster rate for the babies' sakes. Relena's already begun pushing." A small whimper left Zes as she fought another tremor of pain. Her husband squeezed her hand and held her with his free arm wrapped around her back. With several attempts, the young queen pushed. Thanks to Brian, Wufei and Sette, she was able to have all the support she needed. Finally, she gasped, "It's coming!" Jen nodded and told her, "That's it. Keep pushing, Relena. Just a little more." Relena pushed again, with a loud cry of pain. Just as she was finished, the sound of a baby crying was heard.   
  
The young queen and king gasped loudly. Jen breathed a sigh of relief as she took care of the child. Once she had the baby cleaned and wrapped in a blanket, the child's crying stopped. Jen took hold of the child and handed them to David. Jennifer smiled to Zes, "It's a boy." Brian whispered, "We have a son." He smiled lovingly to his wife and kissed her temple. "We have a son, sweetheart," he chuckled deeply, fighting tears. David smiled as he walked the small boy over to his parents. Brian couldn't release his wife's hands, knowing that the delivery wasn't over yet.   
  
Sette, instead, was handed the child for the rest of the delivery. She leaned close enough to her sister that she and Brian could have a good look at their baby. Seeing their tiny son for the first time, Relena fought tears as a small sob left her. She smiled and whispered breathlessly, "He's beautiful." Wufei kissed her forehead and chuckled deeply, "You're going to have a hell of a story to tell them when all this is over." Even through her exhaustion, Zes laughed loudly, throwing her head back a bit.  
  
Just then, Relena was hit with another shot of pain. She shouted again and moaned through her gritted teeth, "I think the other one's ready now." Jen nodded, "It'll all be over with a few more pushes." Brian kissed Zes's cheek and whispered, "You can do it, love. Just a little more." The young queen nodded and took a deep breath. With another, tired cry, she pushed again. There were more pushes as the young queen shouted loudly. Then, with one more push, the sound of another baby's cries was heard as everyone around breathed a loud sigh of relief. Relena fell limp in her husband's arms, closing her eyes as she leaned against him, panting loudly. Brian kissed his wife's damp face several times with butterfly kisses as he whispered, "You did it," and other words of love and support.   
  
Jennifer took to looking after the newcomer. Once she finished cleaning and wrapping the child, she informed everyone, "It's a girl." Wufei was handed the newest baby. He brought her over to her parents, smiling warmly to them. Sette dried her sister's face with a washcloth as Brian held the little boy. Once Zes was able to sit up on her own, she looked over to the Chinese pilot as he carefully placed her daughter in her arms. The new parents forgot how to breathe as they looked to their children. Those that had been a part of the delivery slipped away quietly to allow their friends time alone. "We're really a family now," the young queen whispered breathlessly. Brian kissed a tear that rolled down her cheek and nodded, still unable to speak.  
  
******  
  
Sally was between a rock and a hard place as she, Lady Une, Sera Makato and Lieutenant Keiser fought off the increasing OZ troops. The head of the Preventers shot through the soldiers as she growled deeply, "I've never seen anything like this." Sally replied, "The moment we destroy five, ten more come in their place." Derek reached his fellow Preventers in his own Taurus suit as he asked, "Any word on Zes?" Sera shook her head, "Not since Kumi managed to land her on the Colony's surface more than an hour ago." Sally sighed deeply and shook her head, "I can't leave the rest of you up here, knowing how hard it is right now to hold these soldiers off." Keiser looked to his monitors as they beeped suddenly. With a look of dream in his face he shouted, "NOW WHAT!?!"  
  
No sooner had he shouted this did the Gundam pilots and their allies watch as the skies were covered with a thick, wide cloud of Preventer suits as they fell from the sky towards the battlefield. Kumi froze as she looked to the thousands of reinforcements in wonder. Now finding themselves outnumbered, the OZ soldiers were trapped and at a loss as they were surrounded by countless Preventer suits. Lady Une panted as she looked to her monitors in disbelief as she whispered, "H-how?" Suddenly, Marimaya's image appeared on the screen of every suit as she smiled, "Mobile dolls... Something I picked up on thanks to my father's notes." Howard chuckled deeply, "We finally got them to work." Kumi, Trowa and their friends laughed in elation as they watched the OZ clones being shot down left and right by the mobile dolls.   
  
Lady Une turned to Sally and smiled, "Better head down there to help Zes." Just then, Sette appeared on the screen as she smiled, "No need to worry about that. Wufei and I are just coming back from the delivery now." Her friends gasped and as they heard this. Sally asked quickly, "Is everything alright?" Wufei then appeared as he nodded, "Everything's fine. Brian and Zes have a boy and a girl. They're being taken to the nearest town's hospital now." Breathing a sigh of relief, Trowa whispered, "Thank God." Kumi stated, "Wufei, Sette, you and Derek get to the Control Center. They'll need all the help there they can get." With affirmative answers, the pilots went off to the facility.  
  
******  
  
In the fading city on Mystia, Heero and Duo took refuge behind the remains of one of the fallen buildings as they caught their breath for a moment before the TallGeese found them. "He's still too damn fast...We have to lose some of this weight," Duo panted. Heero nodded and quickly stripping off the body armor that protected him. Duo proceeded to do the same. Soon, they were shed of all but their wings as the only metal on them. Their weapons remained firm in their grasps as their bruised and beaten bodies were exposed along with the torn clothing on them. Knowing the dangers involved in fighting like this, the Gundam pilots were in a desperate situation.  
  
Both panting and soaked, they stood facing each other, listening as Quinze searched for them. As his breath calmed, Heero told his fiancee, "The moment we get a break, I want you to go down to Mystia's heart... Once you destroy the it, get yourself out of there and away from the ship as fast as you can." His partner looked to him with wide eyes as he asked in concern, "And what about you!?!" The Wing pilot answered, "Don't worry about me. I have to keep Quinze busy to make sure he doesn't try and escape."   
  
Duo shook his head, "I'm not leaving until I know you're safe!" Heero cupped Duo's face and their eyes locked again. The Wing pilot said gently, "Listen to me, Duo... I promise that I'll do whatever I can to get out of here when you destroy the heart. As long as I know you're alive, that's all that matters to me." Small tears filled the American's eyes as he said quietly, "Heero, if anything happens to you-" Duo's words were cut off as Heero pressed their lips together. Duo gave a small whimper as the kiss deepened. Breaking the kiss for air, the 'Perfect Soldier' looked into his eyes and whispered, "I'll be alright, Duo. Just please do as I ask." The braided pilot bit his lip and nodded, "Alright." The Wing pilot smiled sincerely and caressed his lover's cheek. The American closed his eyes and leaned into the touch as he rested his own hand over Heero's.  
  
The tender moment ended all too soon as the pilots could hear the white Gundam as it approached the crumbling city. Quinze chimed, "So you've reduced yourselves to hiding from me?" The OZ leader laughed, "I thought that such a method would have been the last that you would resort to at a time like this." The winged pilots' eyes narrowed as they turned in the direction of the suit. Climbing from their spot, they stood on the jagged debris. Khushrenadah turned to them and sneered, "Well, well, well. And you have removed that wonderful armor of yours." He chuckled deeply. The narrowed eyes of the Gundam pilots never changed as they glared to the TallGeese. Quinze licked his smirking lips and locked onto his enemies. "Nothing will be able to save you from me," he said deeply to himself. Quickly, he aimed his Beam Cannon and fired upon the pilots.  
  
Before the beam could reach them, Heero and Duo took to the air and shot towards the OZ leader. The speed at which they moved was greater than it had been the entire battle as Quinze's eyes widened while he screamed, "WHAT THE-!?!" Heero and Duo flew around his Gundam with not only more speed, but much more agility thanks to the shedding of their protective gear. The young man was stunned as he suddenly found himself unable to prevent their blows and advances. Not long before this time, he was able to hold off both pilots in their attempts to catch him off guard. Now, he found himself their equal in speed and strength.   
  
While he was able to prevent the more threatening attacks, Quinze was still receiving a great deal of hits in TallGeese. He growled deeply as he did whatever he could to lock onto the pilots. However, just as anytime the winged pilots tried to take him out, his efforts fell short when he would try and take them out. Frustrated, the young man held nothing back in his tactics. Spraying flames, firing his laser and swiping with his blade, Khushrenadah refused at admit that he was matched in this fight.   
  
Heero avoided being shot as he dodged another gold laser beam with ease. Duo danced in the air as he spun around the laser blade at every thrust and swing at the OZ leader's command. Anytime the pair would find themselves being greeted with a wall of fire, they would fold one of their wings ahead of them as a shield as the other wing kept them in the air. Now that they were able to hit the white Gundam, they made sure not to get too close. While they were able to work at twice the speed they had been with their armor on, the lack of that protection also left them vulnerable. One hit would be their last if they weren't careful. Drawing too close to the cockpit had become out of the question for the time being. All that they concerned themselves with at this point was frustrating Quinze in their maneuvers.  
  
******  
  
Colony O72 was now flying through the Earth's ozone. Back in the control room, the Gundam pilots along with Derek still to work to save the Colony. All around, there were sirens ringing to announce the situation. Quatre shouted, "We're in the Ozone, everyone! How much longer to we have until we reach the Earth's gravitational pull?" Quatre asked. Delapan locked into the coordinates as she answered, "Two minutes." The moment she said this, her monitor went out. Catherine's eyes widened as she gasped loudly. Trying to log back in, she shouted, "I lost the signal!"   
  
Suddenly, all of the computers blinked off. The pilots all sat back and looked to their screens with dread in their eyes. The lights of the control room soon went out as well. The pilots gasped loudly as they were taken by the darkness. One minute later, the computers and lights came on again, bringing the room back to life as the frozen pilots turned immediately to their screens.   
  
Delapan panted quietly, "W-what happened?" Sette tried trying a few more commands. The tomboy grew more and more concerned as she announced, "I'm not picking anything up over here!" Quatre responded as he looked in fear to his screen, "I'm having the same problem." Noin turned to the others and said calmly, "We're still in the Earth's Ozone... We won't have any word on what happened until we pass it." Milliardo lowered his head as he stated, "We've done all we could. Either we'll start floating back into Space or we'll fall."  
  
For the next minute, everyone remained in silence as they couldn't move from their spots. Finally, all around, the lights of the control room flashed on and off as the computers beeped loudly again. The pilots looked around with frightened expressions as they prepared themselves for the worst. The system was back up and Quatre was the first to tap into it. Requesting the status of the Colony, he sat back as the confirmation came through. Closing his eyes, the Arabian whispered, "Please..." Looking back to his screen, his eyes widened.   
  
The message there in red and bold letters read, 'COLONY STABILITY INITIATED' as it flashed on and off before reaching the other computers. Unable to breathe, Quatre whispered, "We did it." A huge smile spread across his face as he shouted to the others, "WE DID IT!" Instantly, the Gundam pilots jumped from their seats as they screamed and cheered. Derek fell back in his seat, lowering his head and covering his face with his hands as he gave silent thanks to whoever heard their prayers. Behind him, the Gundam pilots ran to each other in the center of the room. Quatre kissed Sette soundly before they embraced. Noin was taken into her husband's arms as they laughed and cheered. Wufei fell back in his own seat, wiping the sweat from his face as he smiled brightly. Entering the signal that reached the entire Colony, he turned to the microphone at his station. Still smiling in relief, he began, "To everyone on O72..."   
  
Just beyond the facility, the Preventers and residents of the Colony were gathered as they took care of their wounded after the devastating battle. Along with them were Sally, Lady Une, Sera, Jason and Marcus. Hearing the announcement that rang and echoed all around, everyone stopped their activities and turned to the plant with anxious looks. Trowa and Kumi were at the other end of the forest as the declaration began. They ran to the edge of the wood to have a better look at the facility as is stood several miles ahead of them.   
  
Finally, Wufei's voice announced, "Our stability had been regained." Everyone throughout the Colony began screaming and cheering the moment that this was heard. Smiling to each other, Sera and Sally embraced as Lady Une and Keiser hugged tightly and cheered along with everyone around them. Marcus pulled Jennifer into a tight lip-lock without any complaint on her behalf. As the civilians and Preventers around them celebrated, Kumi and Trowa sighed deeply in relief as their legs almost failed them. Looking up at the same time, they focused on Mystia as it was still in plain sight in the heavens. "It's all up to them, now," Trowa whispered. His lover nodded, still too fearful for Heero and Duo to be able to say much. The tall pilot held onto her hand and squeezed it.  
  
Inside the facility, the Gundam pilots continued to laugh and cheer all themselves as they remained close in the center of the room. Derek still looked to the message on his screen as he couldn't process everything at the moment. Delapan smiled as she gently wrapped her arms around the ex-spy's neck. Derek smiled warmly and sighed in content as he wrapped his own arms around the redhead's. Catherine kissed her boyfriend's temple and said quietly, "Our friends are waiting for us." At this, Anderson's eyes widened. Turing his head to see the Gundam pilots, he watched their joyful exchanges through their celebration. A small smile crossed his lips as he said quietly, in awe, "I have friends." Catherine nodded and leaned in as they kissed deeply. Winking, Delapan smiled and whispered, "Come on." Taking the ex-spy's hand, she led him to the cheering Gundam pilots.   
  
******  
  
Heero and Duo were still giving Quinze more than a hard time in their battle. After all of the abuse they had taken before they had an advantage, they came back quickly to repay each favor. Quinze was seeing red more and more as the struggle continued. Finding himself in this situation was not something that he planned on. And it was becoming increasingly aggravating knowing that while he had their movements memorized, the Gundam pilots still managed to catch him by surprise whenever they went on to strike his TallGeese. After a bitter exchange of hits and slashes, Heero and Duo could see the door opening for them as the cockpit of the white Gundam was becoming less and less shielded in Quinze's blind rage to kill them somehow.  
  
As they were about to cross each other high over the Gundam, Heero told his partner, "I need you keep his attention." Duo nodded as he passed, "Alright. Whatever you have planned, be careful." As fast as he could, the braided pilot made another dive towards the OZ suit from half-a-mile over it. Quinze looked up and hissed, "You're mine now!" Focusing his hatred and frustration on the pilot that he could see, Khushrenadah poured everything he had into shooting him down. First, he fired with his beam cannon. Duo shot past the beam and continued to fall head-first towards TallGeese. Quinze screamed in rage as he shot with the flamethrower. The right demon wing folded before the braided pilot just in time to protect himself. Once the flames passed, the American didn't hesitate a second before charging downward again.  
  
Khushrenadah's eyes narrowed as thin as they could as he looked to his monitors and watched his challenger closely. Bringing TallGeese to hold its laser blade in both hands, the OZ leader sneered, "At that speed, it'll be next to impossible for him to spare himself." He chuckled deeply, "That's it, you son of a bitch... Just come right to me." Duo's eyes narrowed as he was now a mere few feet from reaching the Gundam. Unshaken by the fact that he would be killed instantly if he should be hit, the braided pilot never slowed himself as he continued to fall.   
  
A few beads of sweat rolled from Duo's face and his eyes narrowed as thinly as they could, waiting for the suit to move. With nothing holding him back, Quinze locked onto his target in his screens. Thrusting the blade upwards, he screamed and hurled the weapon right for the demon-winged pilot. Duo growled deeply and never budged, even as the blade made its way up to him. Finally, he grunted loudly and shifted the angle of his wings to catch an updraft that lifted him from harm's way at the last possible second.   
  
"WHAT!?!" Quinze screamed as his Gundam only sliced through air. That same time, Heero charged from below as he shot between the Gundam's feet and up. Taking his laser blade, the Wing pilot stabbed it into the base of the suit's hatch over the cockpit, dragging the sword up with him. Khushrenadah's hands instantly left the controls as they began to spark in response to the damage. He shielded his eyes as he looked to the monitors as they flashed on and off to reveal the Japanese pilot as he pulled back after his assault. Together, the two pilots charged the Gundam and plowed into its chest with their right wings covering their exposed bodies. With their combined force, TallGeese fell backwards. Quinze was jolted in his seat as he screamed in shock and agony. Looking up, his eyes widened as he witnessed two building at either side of him being shot down to collapse onto TallGeese.  
  
Heero turned to Duo and shouted, "Go!" Duo nodded with saddened eyes as he looked to the man he loved more than anything. Quickly, he kissed the Wing pilot's lips fully as he hugged him tightly. Heero returned the embrace and deepened the kiss, moaning sadly into his koi's mouth. When the kiss broke, Heero caressed the braided pilot's left cheek and whispered, "I love you, Duo." Duo fought tears and whispered back, "I love you, Heero." Quickly, he turned and flew back to the fortress as the Japanese pilot watched his departure until he couldn't see him any longer. Turning his eyes back to the fallen TallGeese as Quinze struggled to release his suit from below the rubble, Heero's Prussian spheres narrowed. Quickly, he soared from one building to the next, firing his Buster Riffle to bring each of them to fall upon the trapped Gundam.  
  
******  
  
On O72, the Gundam pilots, Lady Une, Keiser, Sera and Derek had reunited since in the woods where the Preventers and their civilian allies were gathered far beyond the Colony's Center. Sitting together and secluded from anyone else, they rested for the first time in hours after a grueling fight that took more out of them than they knew they had. Each looking exhausted and concerned, they gathered at a campfire since sunset was approaching. A jeep driven by one of the Maquanauts pulled up to the group and stopped with enough time for Brian to escort Zes carefully from the vehicle. Rising from their spots, the pilots smiled and greeted the new parents with hugs and kisses.   
  
"How are they?" Milliardo asked his sister as he embraced her. "They're fine. They're sleeping in the hospital now," Relena answered with a bright smile as she hugged her brother. Delapan asked, "What are their names?" Brian answered, "John and Dorothy." The pilots remained silent as they took the names in, both belonging to two of their friends that had been lost during the war. Noin broke the silence as she said sincerely, "They're beautiful names." At this, the others nodded and smiled sadly.   
  
Zes took a deep breath and asked gently, "And Heero and Duo?" Kumi frowned as she turned and slipped from the group, walking with their back turned to her. Trowa watched her departure, knowing that there wasn't anything that he could say or do that would make his lover feel better. Turning to the King and King of the World, he answered, "We don't know... They're still on Mystia." Wufei continued with a concerned look in his eyes, "If it's destroyed, we'll be able to see it from here." Brian and Zes looked to each other with wide, frightened eyes. Turning back to her comrades, Relena nodded, "Then we'll wait." Together, the Gundam pilots went back to the campfire and sat close.   
  
Kumi continued to walk through the wood, surrounded by Preventers and residents of O72 as they laughed and talked amongst each other. Walking towards the forest's edge, the silver-haired pilot looked up to watch the silver 'moon' as it hung in the skies, watching everything.   
  
******  
  
Duo was already flying through the tunnels leading for Mystia's heart. His eyes narrowed and growling deeply, the American was finally able to see the end of the channel as the shoot broke off ahead of him. Entering the large room, the braided pilot looked to his surroundings. In an instant, he his cobalt spheres widened as they focused on the system that gave Mystia life. His shock and amazement passed as he shook his head. Duo aimed his left arm and prepared the Buster Riffle. "For all the pain you've caused," he said to the still room as his eyes narrowed.   
  
Pulling the trigger, the American send his laser's golden beam into the ship's lifeline. Once the huge system went up in explosions, the braided pilot shot back through the way he came, never looking back as the flames chased him through the passageway. Giving his demon wings a large flap, Duo tried to gain as much speed as possible as they were catching up.   
  
From their own place on Mystia, Quinze's face was drenched in sweat and blood as he cried loudly in his efforts to break TallGeese free from beneath the towering rubble over his Gundam. The white suit was also held back by thick chains that pinned its arms and legs down to the ground. Heero watched a few hundred feet above as he panted with his own face drenched after his strenuous task. Just then, the surface of the ship began to shake and growl as the explosions from within coursed through every passageway. With a loud gasp, the 'Perfect Soldier' watched as the buildings that stood in the distance fell left and right. Khushrenadah's eyes shot wide as he felt the quakes around him. Heero sighed deeply as he closed his eyes and threw his head back. "It's over," the Wing pilot whispered in relief.   
  
Quinze screamed at the top of his lungs in rage as he threw all of his strength into pushing his Gundam forward. TallGeese shot from its prison as it sat up in the debris. With his eyes wide in terror, Heero was looking into the barrel of the massive laser belonging to the OZ leader. Khushrenadah sneered and growled deeply, "You're coming with me." Just as he pulled the trigger, TallGeese was blindsided by the beam of another cannon. As Quinze's weapon fell from his grasp, both he and Heero turned with stunned faces as they watched a dark figure with large demon wings flying to them. Heero shouted, "DUO!" The braided pilot smiled and cried, "Finish it, Heero!" The Wing pilot smiled back and nodded. Aiming his Buster Riffle to the helpless TallGeese, he fired. In seconds, the TallGeese was destroyed as the OZ leader cried out in agony. Heero lowered his gun and flew off to meet Duo.   
  
All around, Mystia was deteriorating as flames shot through the surface and out into the atmosphere. Knowing that they would never be able to escape the massive explosion to come, Heero and Duo wrapped their arms tightly around each other the moment they met. Burying his head in his partner's chest and tightening his hold on him, the braided pilot whispered, "I love you, Heero." The Wing pilot tightened his own arms in return, closing his eyes as he whispered back, "Ai shiteru, Duo." The Japanese pilot's angel wings folded over the two of them as the American's demon wings did the same. Just as this happened, the OZ ship had seen its last moment.  
  
Mystia was taken in a loud explosion as a ring of flames shot from the foundation of the great ship. Nothing was spared as everything became nothing more than a burning inferno. The moment that the ship was destroyed, everyone on O72 could see and hear the results of the explosion. As the citizens that had taken part in the final battle looked up along with the Preventers, they all screamed and gasped as they looked in terror to the ball of fire just miles from their atmosphere.   
  
Kumi spun when she heard the loud crash as it echoed all around the woods. Instantly, she ran past the edge of the forest where the people were shouting. Her comrades were not far behind her as they, too ran with frightened expressions. Once they reached the opening, they looked up to the fireball as it continued to glow thousands of miles overhead. Instantly, Kumi gasped loudly as her eyes shot wide as she screamed, "HEERO! DUO!" Trowa, Quatre and Wufei all stepped back, the first to be hit with devastation as they looked to the scene where their oldest friends had been fighting. Sette, Delapan and Zes were close together as they looked up in shock and loss. Without allowing a second to think, Kumi ran forward, giving herself a good amount of room to open her wings. Soon, she reached the debris of the OZ ship as it soared across the skies.  
  
Kumi looked frantically through the remains of Mystia that fell from all around her as she searched for any signs of life, shouting, "Heero!?! Duo!?!" As she continued to soar through the debris, the silver-haired pilot was beginning to grow more and more fearful, seeing that there wasn't must left behind to look through. The winged pilot whispered to herself, "God, if anything happened to them-" She cut herself short, not allowing any room for that though. With even more urgency, she screamed the pilots' names again.  
  
[Music to 'Just Communications' begins]  
  
After several agonizing moments of silence and searching, the 'Perfect Soldier' looked up and a sharp gasp left her. Falling towards the Colony's surface, a mile above the Japanese pilot, was a round shield of black Gundamimum. The winged pilot didn't need a second look to know exactly what it was. With a huge smile that brightened her face, Kumi shouted, "They made it!" She continued to watch the descent of the ball as she laughed loudly. Swooping from the skies, she made her way towards the Colony's surface.   
  
The Gundam pilots below looked up to see the black sphere as well. "THERE THEY ARE!" Quatre yelled as he pointed up. Together, the pilots screamed and cheered as they ran to some of the jeeps that had been waiting along the side. With elated smiles, they sped off in them as they drove in the direction where the sphere was falling, deep into the open valley beyond the forest. Sera Makato ran to the hilltop as she watched from where the young warriors just were. The Preventer shielded her eyes from the light of the setting sun as she continued to gaze upon the black orb. She smiled warmly and whispered as a tear rolled from her right eye, "That's our son, Odin."  
  
[JUST WILD BEAT COMMUNICATION  
ame ni utarenagara  
iroasenai atsui omoi karadajuu de tsutaetai yo  
TONIGHT]  
  
The black devil wings from Deathscythe opened slowly along with the white angel wings that they surrounded. As the cocoon unraveled, Heero and Duo remained sleeping in each other's arms as though they were in their bed. The Wing pilot's back was perfectly flat as it faced the Colony's surface in their descent. Duo's head was resting over Heero's chest where his heart was beating. And their arms were wrapped tight and protectively around their love. With a slight wrinkle of his nose, the braided pilot's eyes slowly opened along with Heero's. With a few blinks, their eyes shot wide as they gasped loudly, 'sitting up' with their shocked gazes locked.  
  
[nureta sono kata wo atatameru you ni daita  
furueteru yubisaki wa nani wo motomesama you no?]  
  
Looking below them over Heero's shoulder, they say the Colony's surface hundreds of stories below as they continued to fall. The pilots smiled brightly and looked back to each other. Duo laughed, "You gotta love Gundamimum! It's the toughest shit there is!" Heero laughed loudly, throwing his head back. They hugged tightly and looked into each other's eyes, lever losing their smiles. Slowly, they leaned in and kissed deeply. Never losing the kiss, they spun as they continued to fall until they needed air. Once they broke, they took each other's hands as they swooped over the surface to land softly on their feet.  
  
Narrator: "The year is after Colony 196. Following what came to be known as the 'Dawning War', peace settled on the Earth and throughout Space yet again."  
  
[togiretogirete mo tsutaete hoshii itami wo  
sameta furisuru koto de otona ni nante narenai]  
  
  
Already awaiting the couple and free of her armor and wings, Kumi ran to her friends as fast as her feet could take her. As she reached them, her smile was the widest it had ever been as she laughed loudly with them. Heero ran to his cousin and met her in a tight hug, lifting and spinning her. With her legs around the Wing pilot's waist and her arms around his neck, Kumi rested their foreheads together as they cheered and shouted excitedly to each other. The silver-haired pilot lowered herself after she and Heero pecked each other's lips. Duo smiled warmly as Kumi moved to greet him. They pecked cheeks and hugged tightly. The jeeps carrying their fellow Gundam pilots rolled up at great speed, coming to a halt just ahead of them as their friends jumped out.  
  
[anata no manazashi mamoritai  
kanashimi tsuyosa ni kaeru ai wo shinjite]  
  
  
Narrator: "For the original eight Gundam pilots, they managed to survive another war. But the sacrifices and challenges this time were far greater than those that they faced in the first two wars combined. This was not only the case for the Gundam pilots, but for every life that they protected in Space and on the Earth. Had it not been for their uniting, and the addition of the three newest pilots, OZ would have prevailed without a question in anyone's mind.   
  
"No matter what happened from this point on, nothing that would be said or done could ever take away the fact that they were the true defenders of all that was good and right. They would help piece together the lives that had been shattered. And the next time that a threat to peace would ever come, every soul knew who they could turn to."  
  
Sette, Trowa and Delapan each removed a large bottle of champagne that they had been saving as they sprayed their friends in the midst of their hugging, kissing and cheering. Soaked and elated, they congratulated each other and continued to celebrate. Once all of the pilots had been able to catch up with each other, they were joined by Lady Une, Sally, Jason, Brian and Derek. Pulling up in their own jeeps, they jumped out and were welcomed immediately. It wasn't long before the Maqunauts reached the group. The celebration only continued to grow as a large number of Preventers along with the civilians of O72 made their way to the sight. The sun continued to set, making the falling debris visible as it streaked across the darkening skies.  
  
[JUST WILD BEAT COMMUNICATION  
nani mo osorenaide  
kanjiaeru tashikana ima dare nimo ubaenaikara]  
  
The people on the Earth were gathering together, all races, genders, and religions, from every direction as those streaks crossed their own atmosphere. Having seen this before during the Eve Wars, they knew that the OZ ship had been destroyed. Together, they hugged, jumped and cheered as they took part on a celebration that rang out to the furthest reaches of Space in every ship and on every Colony.   
  
[JUST WILD BEAT COMMUNICATION  
ame ni utarenagara  
iroasenai atsui omoi karadajuu de tsutaetai yo  
TONIGHT!]  
  
Later that week, on Colony F32, the Gundam pilots helped a large number of Preventers and civilians of other Colonies as they rebuilt the Colony that had to be burnt to the ground. Sette guided a truck filled with metal rods and beams as it pulled into a construction sight. With her hardhat in place, the tomboy jumped into the back along with several Maquanauts as they gathered and lifted some of the beams together, taking them from the truck. Delapan, Quatre and Derek helped their friends in leading and carrying the beams to the side of the building where they were needed.   
  
In a small valley several miles away, a hospital was being completed as the roof was being lowered carefully by cranes. Wufei and Sally worked together with the men and women building the facility in one of those cranes. Together, they placed the final touch onto the facility to have it secured. Climbing from their crane, Wufei and Sally took in the sight of the finished product that they had been working tirelessly on. The Chinese pilot wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders as they looked to what they helped build.   
  
[tooi yoake made yorisotte sugoshitai yo  
nanimokamo nakushitemo yasashisa dake nakusazuni  
kotoba yori KISS de tagai no kodou kanjite]  
  
Noin, Milliardo, Lady Une and Keiser overlooked several plans for one of the many cities as they assisted the crews there. Jason looked over the young woman's shoulders as she pointed to the blueprints and made suggestions. Smiling as they nodded, Wind and Fire headed off with their team. The Lieutenant kissed Lady Une's cheek before leading several volunteers to their next station. With a faint blush, the head of the Preventers smiled as she watched her boyfriend walk off.  
  
In restoring the Colony's forests and plant life, Zes, Trowa and Kumi planted large, fully grown trees in the hills and countryside with their Gundams. The Preventers around them took to their mobile suits as they could see their work paying off at an incredible pace. Where the lands had been barren previous to their arrival, they were now surrounded by foliage.   
  
Not far from them, two of their comrades just finished up their task. Heero and Duo sat beside each other on a small hill as they wiped some of the sweat that ran from their faces during their efforts. Taking sips from their water bottles, they looked down to the city that was completed. Smiles crossed their faces as they watched families hugging and kissing when they looked to their new homes and quickly went inside. Heero rested his hand on top of Duo's and squeezed it. The braided pilot's smile never faded as he leaned back against his fiancee, resting his head on his shoulder. The Wing pilot kissed Duo's temple and they continued to watch the people below.   
  
[jounetsu wo hikiyoseru isshun dakedo eien...  
setsunaku hageshiku mitsumetai  
nakitai kurai ni anata dake ga itoshii]  
  
That night, Sera Makato returned from another city after playing a large role in its construction. As she made her way towards the woods to reclaim her mobile suit, a familiar voice came from behind as it asked timidly, "Mom?" Stopping dead in her tracks with a loud gasp, the Preventer froze with her eyes widened. Lowering her head, she closed her eyes before turning back slowly. Heero and Kumi stood there, unsure of what to do when their eyes met. The silver-haired pilot stayed where she was as her cousin walked towards his mother, a look of concern and awe mixed in his face and eyes. Standing before Sera, Heero gave a small smile as tears filled his eyes. Sera threw her arms around him tightly as she sobbed in his shoulder. The embrace was returned as the Wing pilot's own face was damp with tear streaks.  
  
Heero kissed his mother's forehead as they looked to each other. Hugging tightly once again, they turned to Kumi as she remained a few feet away. Biting her lip, as Sera walked towards her. Excalibur's pilot worked at trying not to become too emotional as she looked to her aunt. Makato ran a hand through the pilot's loose, silver hair, saddened as she looked to it. Kumi couldn't hold back the tears any longer as she bit her own lip. Sera smiled lovingly and whispered, "It's beautiful." Excalibur's pilot stifled a sob as she threw her arms around her aunt. As they continued to hug tightly, Heero wrapped his arms around the two of them, kissing their heads as he smiled warmly through his tears.  
  
The trio finally pulled back enough to try and dry their faces when Sera noticed two others in the distance. Duo and Trowa watched with warm smiles as they stood in silence. Sera's smiled back to them lovingly as she motioned for them to come over. After being hugged and kissed by her adopted sons, Sera looked to the four pilots with pride and relief in her eyes. Heero wrapped his arms around Makato from behind as he whispered, "Welcome home." Sera turned to kiss his cheek. Together, the family spoke amongst themselves. They all knew that there was a great deal of catching up that needed to be worked out... And they all looked forward to it.  
  
['Just Communications' fades out]  
  
******  
  
Later that week, the Gundam pilots sat together on one of the tallest mountains on the Colony as they looked down on the cities and forests that surrounded the area. Not far from where they were, there was a flat plaque was embedded in the stone. The engraving read: 'In Loving Memory of all the lives lost here... May it never happen again' At the bottom of the plaque, the signatures of the Gundam pilots, including Novem's were carved. It was the last thing left after the pilots had to burn the Colony to the ground.   
  
Lying her back against a flat slate, Sette sighed deeply, "Not bad, if I say so, myself." Quatre smiled and replied, "Not bad at all. It's hard to believe that just a week ago, F32 was nothing more than ashes." Milliardo stated, "It's hard to believe that this time last week, we were in the middle of a war." There was a brief, sobering pause in response. Wufei turned to Delapan, Noin and Zes as he told them, "And I have to admit, for three-" Duo interrupted as he called out, "Women!" Noin shouted, "Onnas!" Trowa yelled, "Bleeding hearts!" The Chinese pilot glared to the three pilots as they laughed along with their friends.   
  
Finally, the raven-haired pilot chuckled deeply and admitted, "Something like that." Looking back to the three young women again, he said sincerely, "For the three of you to pilot those Gundams the way you did in this war, after never having been through that before, you did an amazing job." Relena, Noin and Catherine smiled back at this as the others chuckled deeply and nodded. Delapan smirked, "Coming from you, Wufei, that means a lot." Trowa wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulder as he said sincerely, "We're proud of all of you."   
  
Zes smiled and asked, "So we're officially Gundam pilots?" Kumi replied, "Well, that's up to you. It's far more difficult to maintain peace than it is to obtain it." Heero added, "The next time someone comes to threaten it again, there are no guarantees." Sette announced as she raised her hand, "Other than the fact that it won't be another Khushrenahad! I checked with Marimaya to see if she had any more Uncles, Aunts, cousins, adopted brothers or sisters. We're in the clear!" The tomboy's comrades were all laughing hysterically by the time she was halfway through her speech. As everyone settled again, Heero smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Sette. At least that's one guarantee in our favor." Duo assured the three young woman, "Whatever you choose, no one will judge you for your decision. Being a Gundam pilot comes with a lot of sacrifices." Quatre nodded, "And you won't always be thanked or given credit for your efforts." Milliardo remarked, "We could go on for days on the cons of piloting those suits. But I'm sure you already know all of them by now. We'll support whatever you decide."   
  
Noin, Zes and Delapan nodded as they took everything in. There was a brief pause before Fire smiled and said simply, "I'm in." Zes nodded as she smiled as well, "So am I." Catherine remained quiet with a look of uncertainty and soon everyone's eyes were on her. Trowa smiled to her and asked, "So what do you think?" Looking to the others, Delapan chuckled deeply, "Like you guys can get rid of me now." Her comrades smiled in relief. "That being said," Heero began as he rose and stretched. "Let's head home." Everyone agreed as they rose and walked towards their Gundams that stood in the distance behind them.  
  
******  
  
In a dark office, Kumi Yuy was typing at her laptop as she sat at the desk provided there. As she finalized the report, a signal clicked into her channel and the image of a man in his late forties with short blonde hair and blue eyes appeared. The Preventer smiled warmly to the pilot, "Hello, Kumi. It's good to see you." The Gundam pilot's Prussian eyes widened as she said quietly, "Mr. Dawson." The man chuckled deeply, "My dear, you know you don't have to call me that. You and my son were practically married." The 'Perfect Soldier' smiled warmly and nodded, "Of course. Forgive me, Dad. I'm still trying to get past using formalities for friends and family." Her 'father' nodded and smiled back, "I know."  
  
The Preventer's eyes focused on the crescent scar that spanned the right side of the pilot's face. Gently tracing the right side of his own face in the shape of the scar, Matt's father asked, "Demetris?" Kumi nodded, "A farewell gift to remember him by." Dawson smiled and nodded, clearly relieved and satisfied that the silver-haired pilot succeeded in killed his son's murderer. After a brief pause, the kind man asked gently, "And have you met anyone yet?" Kumi smiled and simple gave a nod. Dawson returned the smile as he replied sincerely, "I'm glad. Whoever he is, he better take care of you. And you'll introduce us, right?" The 'Perfect Soldier' laughed and answered, "Of course." The Preventer nodded, "Good."  
  
"I hear that both you and Sette will be staying on the Earth," Dawson stated. The Japanese pilot nodded, "You heard right. It's best that we stay close with the other Gundam pilots for the next time we're needed." Dawson asked almost hesitantly, "And how long do you think this peace will last?" Kumi paused before she replied, "Marimaya said it best... History is endless waltz. The triple measure of war, peace and revolution goes on and on." The Preventer nodded, "And It'll only be a matter of time before revolution come again." The silver-haired pilot gave a small smile and a firm nod as she stated, "We'll be there when it does."   
  
[Intro to 'It's My Life' Begins]  
  
Kumi took hold of her Preventer coat and threw it over her shoulder as she said, "Heero's waiting for me. I promised him that we'd talk alone tonight." As the Gundam pilot walked towards the door, Dawson asked, "Making plans for the next time there's an attack?" The door to the room opened before Kumi as she replied, "No, something far more important than that..." She turned her head back and smiled, "I'm helping him plan a wedding." Waving to the wide-eyed Preventer on the screen, the 'Perfect Soldier' walked from the room. The door closed again and Dawson's shock finally wore off as he chuckled deeply, still smiling as the screen went black.   
  
[This ain't a song for the broken-hearted   
No silent prayer for the faith-departed   
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd   
You're gonna hear my voice   
When I shout it out loud]   
  
Walking from the Preventer headquarters, Kumi put her coat on and began to descend the tall stairway before the large building. As she neared the last steps, she stopped as she looked to the street ahead of her. Sette was leaning against a red Mercedes Benz Convertible with her arms and legs crossed and a pair of sunglasses shielding her eyes. The ex-queen smiled to her friend as Kumi waked towards her.   
  
[It's my life   
It's now or never   
I ain't gonna live forever   
I just want to live while I'm alive]   
(It's my life)   
My heart is like an open highway   
Like Frankie said   
I did it my way   
I just wanna live while I'm alive   
It's my life   
  
The silver-haired pilot smirked, "Nice car." The tomboy chuckled deeply, "Why, thank you," and removed her shades. "I figured you could use a lift." The silver-haired pilot smiled warmly and shrugged, "Why not?" Sette quickly opened her door to jump in her seat at the wheel. Kumi walked to the other side and sat beside her partner. With the sun sparkling on its shiny red paint, the hooded Benz sped off into the countryside.  
  
[This is for the ones who stood their ground   
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down   
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake   
Luck ain't even lucky   
Got to make your own breaks]   
  
Sette lowered the hood on her new car and let the sun of the bright sunrise warm them. Since it was early fall, it was still nice out. This particular day was beautiful as not a single cloud covered the skies. With the wind blowing in her hair, the tomboy lied back in her seat as she sighed deeply, "You know, I have to hand it to Wufei... He might not be able to pick a winner in a bet, but he has a wonderful taste in cars." Kumi turned to the ex-queen and sneered with a half-cocked brow, "You're not planning on keeping this, are you?" Sette snorted, "No. A bet's a bet, but I have five others just like this back at H7. Besides, it's just good to know that I won." Turning to her friend, she smiled, "But, I figured a joyride was more than called for." The 'Perfect Soldier' replied with a small smile, "Hn," as she turned her head forward again.  
  
[It's my life   
And it's now or never   
I ain't gonna live forever   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
(It's my life)   
My heart is like an open highway   
Like Frankie said   
I did it my way   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
'Cause it's my life]   
  
Sette lounged comfortable in her seat as she sighed deeply in content and smiled, "Life is good. Heero and Duo will be getting married in a few months. Brian and Zes have reclaimed their roles as King and Queen of the World. Quatre and I are staying in his mansion with the Maquanauts. Wufei and Sally are expecting their first child. Milliardo, Noin and Mirando are together. Delapan and Derek are working together as Chief Flight instructors for the Preventers. Lady Une and Keiser are in charge of the organization as partners. Sera has finally put the pieces of her life back together. And Marimaya is the Queen of H7." Turning back to her partner, she said, "That just leaves you and Trowa." The 'Perfect Soldier' informed her friend, "Trowa and I just found a place a few days ago. We'll be moving in this weekend." The blue-haired pilot smiled and nodded as she watched the road, "Yep... Life is good."  
  
[Music bridge]  
  
For a while, the pilots just drove in silence. Suddenly, Kumi chuckled deeply as she lowered her head and closed her eyes. Sette turned to her as she asked, "What is it?" Her friend looked up and shrugged, "I was just thinking. After the Marimaya Incident, when we were searching for the last three Gundams, we shot past the Earth and the L Colonies every night. To Heero and the others, they would have only seen us as a shooting star-" Sette chuckled deeply as she concluded, "Never knowing that they were looking to the very ship that would be bringing the weapons for the next war no one saw coming." Kumi nodded, "Pretty scary if you think about it."   
  
Sette laughed, "So does that mean you'll jump every time you see a shooting star now?" The Japanese pilot chuckled deeply, "Of course not. We have all of the Gundams that were ever created, and the pilots to fly them." The ex-queen nodded, "Exactly. Nothing to be worried about." As they drove in silence for a brief moment, a shooting star shot across the skies above. The eyes on both pilots widened instantly the moment they saw it. Kumi and Sette looked to each other with their eyes still wide. After a tense pause, they broke into laughter. The red convertible continued to drive through the countryside's hills and fields.   
  
  
[Better stand tall when they're calling you out   
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down....]   
  
[It's my life]   
  
A massive crowd erupted into cheers as they stood and gave a standing ovation before a large stage and podium. Standing at that podium, King Brian Weatherall smiled and waved to the crows that gathered in the huge atrium. He had just concluded his first public address since the war began. It was a relief for everyone to see him back where he belonged, a promoter of peace and the loved leader of the Earth. He turned his attention to his right and looked up and nodded to someone or something that couldn't be seen by anyone else.  
  
[And it's now or never   
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever   
  
The balconies that spanned both sides of the atrium at either side stood in witness and were trimmed the royal blue curtails that pulled back to reveal their vacancy, in all but one. Hidden in the balcony on Brian's right and the closest to the stage, Heero and Kumi Yuy stood behind either curtain as they looked down to the King with stern faces. The Gundam pilots stood straight with their arms crossed in their usual attire, Heero back in his green tank top and jeans and Kumi in her black top and running pants with her long, hooded purple cape. As the crowd continued to applaud their friend, the 'Perfect Soldiers' smiled warmly in pride for him as the stern looks softened. Never changing their stances, they turned and smiled to each other.   
  
[I just want to live while I'm alive   
(It's my life)]]   
  
Gathered in the mass before the stage, Lady Une, Sally Poe, Lieutenant Keiser, Derek Anderson and Sera Makato applauded with wide smiles as they looked to Brian. Marimaya had also joined them as she held Mirando in her lap. The little boy now had a full hear of hair as blonde as his Aunt Relena's as he smiled and clapped along with everyone around him. Lady Une and Keiser held hands and smiled lovingly to each other. Sally Poe cradled Dorothy in her arms with her stomach just beginning to show and Sera held John against her. Nothing could take the excitement that they held at this time.   
  
[My heart is like an open highway   
Like Frankie said   
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive]   
  
The deafening cheers continued and Brian fought more emotions than he could process. It had been a difficult and long war. Thinking of all those who couldn't live to see this, the young King took all of them into his heart and dedicated this moment for them. Brian stood before the people, smiling and waving to them as he thanked them for their support. As he did this, the curtains that Heero and Kumi had stood behind were blowing gently without any sign of them.   
  
[It's my life]  
And it's now or never   
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever   
  
Together, Heero and Kumi walked through the long hall leading from the auditorium side-by-side. As they made their way out, they turned to each other with relieved and satisfied smiles. They walked though the front doors of the assembly hall and out into the world that made no promises to anyone. Even still, they welcomed the uncertainty as they walked down the long, marble stairway in the front of the building. As they reached the bottom, they were joined by Duo, Trowa, Sette, Quatre, Zes, Delapan, Noin and Milliardo. Together, they continued to walk ahead without looking back.  
  
[I just want to live while I'm alive   
(It's my life)   
My heart is like an open highway   
Like Frankie said   
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive]   
  
Shoulder-to-shoulder, the eleven pilots walked off into the sunset ahead of them. Their Gundams were waiting as they stood in the valley where they were hidden. Breaking for the moment, the young pilots went to their suits and jumped into their cockpits.   
  
As their friends entered their suits, two of the pilots remained on the ground as they watched, hand-in-hand. Duo smiled lovingly to Heero and asked, "Mission complete, Koi?" Heero chuckled deeply as he kissed the braided pilot's forehead. Locking eyes with Duo, he nodded, "Yea... Mission complete." The lovers smiled brightly and kissed each other before climbing into their cockpits. Together, the eleven Gundam suits shot into the night sky, darting off across the atmosphere as shooting stars.  
  
  
['Cause it's my life!]  
  
  
  
OWARI  



End file.
